Kingdom Hearts re:Legacy Final Mix
by KHLegacy
Summary: a Lonely boy with the Mysterious power to control and create light suddenly finds himself the newest weilder of the Egimatic Keyblade and when a boy named Kaen destroys their home Kiro and Takeshi must team up with Ventus a figure in Sora's untold past
1. New Awakening

I do not own the characters, worlds of Kingdom Hearts, Disney or Square Enix or the power rangers Doctor Who Jackie Chan Adventures or various quotes or moments or parts or plots I do however own Kiro, Amei, Raian , Takeshi, Tom, Kopi, Acerus, Kaen, Discharge, Tarvos Illusio and the world Galio and the Mysterious Armored Figures

KHL: Hello I am KHLegacy and it is my sincerest Apologies to tell you all I am taking down New Awakening and Secret of the Stones and rewriting them as Kingdom Hearts Re:Legacy Final Mix while most of the Plot itself will be intact I will be adding new worlds and changing some things around I must lend out my sincerest apologies to the Four members that made Kingdom Hearts Legacy part 1 their Favorite Story again I'm sorry but heres the Prolouge so on with the fic!

* * *

><p>A bright Sky filled with shooting Stars is seen then in sliver the Words<p>

**KINGDOM HEARTS LEGACY **

Come up

A young boy in tan and red fell into the water, he plummeted his mind and heart waited from the Darkness and endless slumber that came with drowning.

But blinking, he opened his eyes to find he could breathe, he felt the water pull his feet down landing up right and landing on what was apparently solid ground he looked up around nothing but Darkness.

Then as he shuffled his feet doves were suddenly stirred and took off the boy had to cover his eyes when they revealed a bright red light.

But when he opened them again, he found that the doves flew around him. Looking up at them as they all flew away he looked back down to find he was on a stain glass platform.

In the outer rim in circles, were Keyholes of all things, in the center was a door a large elegant white door with a small mosaic stain glass window in the top with three Giant Keys criss-crossing each other.

Two were twins of different colors one sliver the other gold, the third looked like it was made of Wings.

A black and red Large Demonic wing was attached to a smaller blue and black demonic wing and a white feathered wing that circled each other and near the top a blue feathered wing.

In nine smaller circles were people a boy with Spiky Brown hair a teen with long sliver hair and a girl with red hair.

Under the boy with Spiky brown hair was a boy with windswept blonde hair, under the girl was a young woman with blue hair and eyes, the sliver haired teen had a young man with brown hair that fell to his shoulders with three spikes on top.

Between the boy with windswept hair and the one with Spiky hair was a boy with Copper hair that was windswept around his face but as it went out it stuck all over like a starburst, across from him was a girl with black hair

In the middle between them all just above were the three Keys met was a determined looking mouse with two large round Ears.

Suddenly three pedestals rose from the ground in a triangle, the one on the left had a sturdy looking shield, the one on the right was a blue crystal like staff and in the middle a magnificent sword that look as strong as it was big.

_**A power sleeps with in you, but to give you strength you must give it form…..Chose well.**_

Kiro walked over to the Shield,

_**The power of the Guardian The power of Kindness the Desire to help friends a shield to repel all,**_

Kiro approached the staff.

_**The power of the Mystic the Power of Spirit power unseen by the Eye inner wisdom a staff of wonder and ruin,**_

Kiro turned to the Sword.

_**The Power of the Warrior the power of Invincible Courage the will to stand against anything a sword of terrible destruction if used blindly,**_

"_The Will to stand against anything?"_ Kiro thought.

"I want the strength to stand against all that's thrown at me!" Kiro shouted his hands gripped on the Sword in disappeared in a flash.

_**Now what will you give up in exchange?**_

"I need the power to protect everyone to so…" Kiro took the staff and held it high. "Hello, I want to give this up!" he yelled the staff vanished.

_**You've chosen the power of the Warrior, you've given up the power of the Mystic is this the form you choose?**_

"I think so." Kiro replied,

The platform disappeared from around him suddenly he was on the play isle he looked and saw the Three figures who were under those of his parents and uncle

First he walked over to the blonde who stood at the beach who turned to him,

_What do you want out of life?  
><em>

Kiro mused for a moment

"I Want to see the world!"

The Brunette had stood near the waterfall by the secret place he looked at the Crimson.

_What are you afraid of?_

"Being different!" Kiro responded.

The blue haired Girl sat on the bent tree on an islet of the play island

_What matters most to you? She asked,_

"The people I care about!"

_**You want to see the world.**_

_**you fear being different.**_

_**You Value love.**_

_**your path is set…..**_

Kiro was once again blinded by a light…

_**KINGDOM HEARTS LEGACY**_


	2. Kiro

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kiro<strong>_

It was the strangest dream yet tall stain Glass pillars each a different color; Green, Red, Blue, Gold, Navy, Grey, purple and White each of them Tall towering from an eternal abyss.

Kiro made his way up to the other towers all connected by stain glass stairs, he ran towards the white tower the final one but then everything flashed around as soon as he heard his mom call him.

"Kiro Time for school, it's the last day come on!"

_Waves can be seen going in and out on a beach as the sun Rises Mountains appear and plants sprout out  
><em>**[Destiny Islands]**

It had been the strangest dream yet, he had others like it and like all the others what happened in them pretty much left his head before breakfast and by the time he got to school completely gone. He had other things to worry about then strange dreams anyway.

"Hey Sparkles make any rainbows lately?" snarled a boy with black hair a green shirt and brown shorts

"no! Just leave me alone!" Kiro growled

The last day of school was never that bad it was a free day throughout a class of your own schedule all one had to do was choose, Kiro chose the one without the local bullies.

Eventually it came to an end and Summer Vacation had started at last Kiro was looking forward to being able to sword-fight with his dad, Takeshi and Uncle Riku who had set up the time and place the Island (a small Islet across from the one he lived on) this afternoon.

Kiro was on his way home when "Hey Sparkles!"

"GO away Tom!" Kiro growled

"Why?" he sneered, "Me and my pals here just wanna hang out with ya."

Tom _wasn't _alone these pals looked like they were from the high school they were twice Kiro's size and he knew they were much more muscular,

Tom was smiling evilly. "Hey, Sparkles I just had a thought don't you have a good luck charm you always carry around why don't you hand it over **now**!"

Kiro ran off in the other direction he didn't realize he had turned in the opposite from his house until he looked back and saw what was behind him

"GET HIM!" Tom was yelling as Kiro ran again, as fast as his legs could carry him he then ended up in a place he was always told not to go the mountains!

Too late to turn back he tried to figure out a place to hide, he stumbled and fell into a huge hole and while it got Tom and his Bodyguards off his tail he had to get out of here and get home before his parents did.

_"…..Kiro…."_ said a strange voice.

He turned in the center of the cave was a strange word the hilt was gold and somewhat square shaped attached to it was a silver chain with three silver circulates attached to the end it matched the blade in Color.

Kiro didn't know why but he felt like he just had to grab it, he tugged until finally out it came he then realized it wasn't a sword but a giant key; the teeth's negative space was the shape of a crown it looked familiar

"That shape kinda looks like dad's neck-DAD! I GOTTA get OUT of here!"

"Hey Kiro!" Said a voice he recognized immediately

"Takeshi! I could use some help." After Takeshi helped Kiro out of the hole, the two made their way back towards town.

Takeshi was a muscular boy but not the extent of his father Riku he wore a yellow muscle shirt with a grey V on the neck and two gray stripes around the middle that didn't meet he wore Navy pants with pale blue pockets.

He also had teal eyes like his mothers and purple hair which he inherited from his uncle.

"I thought you weren't allowed over…" Takeshi started however Kiro however was gone

"Thanks Takeshi see, you tonight!" Kiro yelled he ran as fast as he could, giant key in hand he saw his parents heading down the main road together.

Kiro ran quietly and quickly passed them he quickly opened the door and relocked it and read his Mom's message,

_"I'll be back in a while make sure your rooms clean before I get back."_

"MY ROOM!" Kiro rushed upstairs got into his room and threw things here there and everywhere.

He put the giant key he brought back with him put it on his bed and pulled the covers over it he didn't feel like explaining where he got it from or why he was late coming home; He couldn't put it under his bed or closet since his dad checked those places throwing everything into place he rushed up to the door as it clicked open

"Kiro?" said his dad Sora as he entered the room.

"Hey Dad!" said Kiro,

Sora looked around, "So...Rooms clean?"

"Yep!" answered Kiro dad checked under the bed and then in the closet.

"Looks like your clear!" he said with a smile.

Kiro beamed, "GREAT! Got my sword we can go anytime like now!"

"Oh right" Sora replied dismay fully. "About that listen, your mom and I had a talk with your principal and…."

Kiro Panicked "Look I KNOW I FAILED that test but it was when that stomach bug was going around! And…"

"That's NOT what we talked about Kiro." Sora replied cutting him off.

"Oh! So what did you talk about?" the Crimson asked,

"Well were you late coming home?" Sora asked

Kiro cringed "Yeeah! I got chased by some bullies Takeshi helped me out and I'm not hurt or anything and they're local bullies they pick on everyone."

His dad looked at him, "Well according to the principal, you've been they're favorite target for the past two weeks and that you stay away from everyone."

"Okay so what's that got to do with tonight?"

"Change of plans, in fact she's signed you up for soccer tryouts." Sora stated simply,

"WHAT?! SHE CAN'T DO THAT, I WASN'T ASKED! DAD, THIS ISN'T FAIR!" complained Kiro.

"Kiro listen your mom and I agreed to it, this is for your own good don't you think you'd be happier if you had some more Friends besides Takeshi? He'll be there you know."

Kiro hung his head, "You _can't_ make friends with people who want NOTHING to do with you, Takeshi and I aren't really what you call buddy, buddy, anymore and _**no one else**_, even likes me!"

"Everyone I've known my whole life aside." He said interrupting Sora who was about to argue

"Why not?" Dad asked

"I'm different" Kiro replied shamefully.

Sora sat down beside him, "different is good!"

"No it's _**not**_ different is another way of saying you're weird and that's how everyone sees me."

"Hey let me give you some advice if you ever can't think of what to do just follow your heart that's all you need to do"

"Follow my heart? I don't get" Kiro admitted,

"You will and be yourself!" Sora Proclaimed. Kiro gave him a look,

"Don't worry, that _**always **_works" Sora stated.

"Are you talking about the heart thing? Or about being yourself?" Kiro asked.

"Both!" Dad said ruffling his hair before putting a hand on his shoulder "Is there anything you want to talk about me and your mom you can tell us anything.

"Kiro looked out into the view on his balcony, "I've been having these weird…."

"Hey." they turned around his mom had been standing in the door holding what Kiro knew was a soccer outfit.

"So dads told you?" She asked

"Yep" Kiro replied half-heartedly

"I'll try the soccer thing but I still want to-" he began,

"Hey no Worries" Sora replied with a smile.

"Try on your uniform Kiro, dinner will be ready soon." Said Kairi

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute." Kiro replied. He looked out the window gazing across the sea, the weird dreams had started around the time Tom made Kiro his favorite target and he and Takeshi, drifted apart.

They were once the best of friends now Takeshi barely wanted anything to do with him even though he did help Kiro out here and there.

Kiro longed to escape the islands, where he was now sure tonight more than ever that he didn't belong.

Everyone lived the most normal life as you could get Kiro wanted more than that as did Takeshi at least that's what he thought.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Sora ran the talk with Kiro's Principal through his mind.

_"Thank you for coming Mr. and Mrs. Tetsuya" Mrs. Senai replied as they sat down."As you probably know, I'd Like to talk about your son Kiro."_

_"Is this about that test he failed?" Sora asked_

_"no, but whether _**that **_was due to illness or slacking that caused him to fail that test I know it won't affect his grades too much he's a very bright boy and willing to learn although Mr. Toku has told me that Kiro hates advanced Algebra like Father like son I suppose." She said giving Sora a sly look._

_Sora chuckled nervously in response._

_"So what's the problem is he arguing with Mr. Toku or his other Teachers?" Kairi asked._

_"Well every recess, I've caught him on the roof just staring out into space across the sea." She started._

"_I've also noticed he spends much of his time alone at lunch and at recess and at first I thought he was just missing his friend Takeshi Akeru, since he's now at the High School but unfortunately I've noticed that a boy named Thomas Ibaru is bullying him."_

_"Bullying him?" Sora cried._

_"For the past two weeks" Mrs. Senai replied sadly "It's such a shame he's a sweet boy" she added._

_She then noticed the look of shock and Worry in their faces, "He didn't tell you?" _

_"No….." Kairi replied_

_"Don't worry I'll talk him down and we'll work through this!" Sora declared._

_"Well that might cause tension between you if you try too hard but I think I have a way to help, if Kiro had some friends they might help him stand up to Mr. Ibaru."_

_"What are you suggesting?" Kairi asked._

_"Soccer Practice; since Kiro has graduated from the elementary school technically I thought that I'd sign him and Mr. Akeru up for Soccer practice and the first ones tonight at 6:30."_

_"Sounds good we did have a play date scheduled but this might be better," Sora replied._

_"Alright I'm gald you agree well I'll see you there!"_

Unknown to the sleeply little Island a mysterious Armored Figure appeared out of nowhere on the islands.

* * *

><p><strong>Sora:<strong> _A Keyblade master and the Hero of Light though his legends of how he saved the worlds criss-cross the stars but he now prefers a normal life with Kairi his Wife and Kiro his son whom he's always trying to be a good Father and Husband for_ **(Kingdom Hearts 2002)**

**Kairi:** _Sora's wife and one of the seven Princess of Heart with ties to Keys and Keyholes and Hearts void of Darkness she tries her best for Kiro and Sora though unlike her Husband she believes that the day Kiro learns of his Heritage is real and fast approaching_ **(Kingdom Hearts 2002)**

**Kiro:** _a lonely but spirited young boy who is unaware of his father's past as a Keyblader he has the Mysterious power to control and make light he is unfortunately bullied by Tom and ignored by all of his peers except for Takeshi_ **(Kingdom Hearts Legacy 2011)**

**Tom:** _A bully who picks on Kiro because of his powers he is very sneaky and it is unknown why he torments poor Kiro_ **(Kingdom Hearts Legacy 2011)**

**Takeshi:** _Riku's son he loves to prove his strength he was once best friends with Kiro but unfortunately Kiro's Powers caused them to drift apart_ **(Kingdom Hearts Legacy 2011)**

* * *

><p><em>Who is the Mysterious Armored Figure and what is the Secret to the Mysterious Key that Kiro found?<em>

_**Next Time: Beyond the Sea**_


	3. Beyond the Sea

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beyond the Sea<strong>_

Sora wasn't happy about what he had heard from the Principal "I can't believe Kiro wouldn't tell us about those kids picking on him!"

"Maybe he's gotten it from us." Kairi suggested sadly, "Do you think maybe we should tell him the truth?"

"Kairi you know why we can't do that! Don't worry we just have to work this out that's all everything will be back to normal in no time." Sora replied,

"I hope your right Sora." she told him

"Right, about what?" Kiro asked coming down the Stairs.

"Nothing." answered Sora.

The outfit he had on was aqua-blue it sported a black "13" on it along with black shorts with a white pin stripe down the sides underneath Knee-high black socks and the shoes were black with blue and white pins stripes.

However Kiro favored his own outfit; A red shirt with a long open sleeveless tan colored jacket with orange-red pin stripes on the collar and where the sleeves would be.

The collar pinstripes went down the open edges of the jacket and turned into a thick stripe that went around the bottom with a pair of matching pants with a pinstripe around a few inches from the bottom.

And to top it all off his favorite red headband to hold up his messy dark-red hair which was in contrast to his dads who even though had blue eyes like Kiro had light-brown spiky hair they did look alike though.

As they headed out towards the soccer field but Sora noticed that Kiro had wandered off "Hey Kiro it's this way!" running after Kiro he found him standing on the dock.

"Hey what are you doing over here?" Sora asked Kiro turned to him.

"Looking out at the sea, wondering what's beyond it I guess I've always wanted to know that."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked

"Well…" said Kiro as the two headed towards the Soccer Field.

"I guess I've always wanted to know what's out there don't you ever get curious about stuff like that?"

Sora thought for a minute. "well if I had I didn't need too were happy here why go anywhere else?"

Kiro looked down, "Well I don't know about you but I'd like to see the world there's so much to do and see! Wouldn't that be cool?"

Sora chuckled, "Kiro like I said were happy here why go anywhere else?"

"That didn't answer his question."

"Riku Crystal!" Kiro happily cried out.

Riku was taller and a year older than his parents with silver hair and light blue colored eyes Crystal had Mauve hair all let down with Teal eyes "

You guys cut it close it's about to start Takeshi's already over with the other Kids" Riku told them.

Kiro hung his head in response.

"Hey come on your going to have fun don't worry Kiro" Kairi assured him.

"Yeah" Crystal replied holding up a small recorder "And you'll be getting interviewed my studios covering all the games this year and with your speed and energy they'll be winning every one when you make the team." she told him.

"I'm not sure about that Aunt Crystal." Kiro replied.

"HEY!" yelled a mean voice, it was Tom "who let freakazoid come?"

Sora stared angrily and put his arm around Kiro "**Just**, ignore him!"

"Remind me to never interview that kid, Riku!" Crystal growled.

"Noted." Riku replied calmy in response to Crystal's anger.

"Dad here," Kiro handed Sora his Wayfinder.

Kiro's Wayfinder, was made of five unique shells he found the first was cream colored with maroon stripes the second was yellow with Maroon stripes between the tips that sort of formed a triangle.

The third was dark to light green with a yellow tip, another was dark blue with light blue colored spots and tips, but his favorite was red on top green in the middle and blue on the bottom.

"I'll take care of it" Sora promised,

"Now go they're starting! SHOW 'EM HOW IT'S DONE KIRO!" he cheered.

**E-H E-H**

A strange Armored Figure approached Sora's house the armor was a cool grey and gold with thin red Markings the figures shoes strangely enough were similar to sneakers.

"Hey you!" the figure froze as he was about to knock on the door Tidus saw someone snooping around Sora's house and ran up to it but what he thought was a solider was actually a kid.

He had a jacket that was white on the left and black on the Right with black straps with a sliver badge in the shape of a Heart with star like points under that was a grey vest with cream angular stripes and a black turtle neck shirt.

There was Gold and cool grey armor around his waist and on his shoulder he wore a white rimmed checkered wrist band and wore dark olive pants that had Pale grayish patches that had cream colored stripes a few inches from the bottom the bottoms were black colored and had windswept spiky blonde hair.

"Oh uh…Weird. Hey you looking for someone?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah does Sora Tetsuya live here?" the Boy asked.

"Yeah but you just missed him he went over to the Soccer field to watch the try outs! Down the road by the high school big white building iron fence can't miss it!" Tidus answered.

"Thanks!" the boy ran down from the house and up the road

_"It's been a long time…Sora."_

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro and Takeshi had been lined up with a bunch of other kids, Tom had kicked almost all the balls into the net, his two cronies though missed the net altogether but launched them quite far, one kid didn't even reach the net and Takeshi kicked all but one in the net.

Finally it was Kiro's turn he took a running start.

THWAK! The ball went straight into the net! Kiro repeated this five times the exact same way this wore him out nevertheless all the balls went into the net and everyone was very impressed even the coach

"Impressive Kiro, a running start for all of them and** that** kick very powerful you've got some raw talent there!"

"Thanks…..coach" Kiro said Panting.

The other kids ran up to him

"WOW way to go Kiro!"

"Nice Kick!"

"I didn't even get one in the net!"

"You've finally got me beat at something!" Takeshi complemented as they shook hands.

All but Tom where impressed in fact he was quite the opposite then he saw Kiro's dad had the good luck charm he tried to steal earlier he knew what to do.

"See Kairi I told you we can work this out all he had to do was get involved in something." said Sora

"I guess so and Kiro is having fun too" she replied hopefully,

Riku smirked, "Like father like son the both love competition and showing off."

"HEY! What's** that** supposed to mean?!" Said Sora

"What it means you were such a show off as a kid." Crystal added jokingly.

Tom Underneath them had managed to grab the string hanging from Sora's pocket and carefully pulled out the charm.

He then turned to Kiro "HEY FREAK!"

Kiro looked over and saw his Wayfinder in Tom's hands "NO! Give that back!"

"Catch me first Sparkles!" Tom sneered running off, Kiro had chased him for a while out to the main road before Tom finally stopped.

"Tom please I know you don't care about what I think but that's really important to me please give it back!" Kiro begged,

Tom looked at it and tossed it around in his hands "_**How **_important? Hey _I know_, call yourself a freak!"

Kiro cringed but swallowed "I'm a freak, a freak of nature."

Tom sneered "_Nice_ touch now glow!" Kiro was in shock

"WHAT!?" Kiro cried.

"Glow _**or no**_ charm!" a white Aura surrounded Kiro but it faded quickly.

Just then a furious voice came out of nowhere "YOU HAND THAT BACK TO MY SON THIS INSTANT!" It was Sora along with everyone who was at the soccer field much to Kiro's horror.

It got _**much**_ worse. The next thing Kiro knew Tom had ripped out the stitching let the shells drop and crushed two of them with his foot.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Kiro leaped down and put his hands over the tri-colored one getting his hand stepped on.

Someone pulled Tom off he didn't see who it was or cared he turned and ran to the house as fast as he could

"Kiro WAIT!" cried Takeshi but it was too late Kiro was gone with Sora after him everyone departed leaving Riku, Crystal and Takeshi who had never felt so guilty in his life would this had happened if he had stuck by Kiro as a friend?

_"So let me see if I got this right you don't want to be friends with Kiro anymore because of these powers?" Riku asked_

_"I didn't say that!" Takeshi Protested _

_"Yes but, your actions said it Takeshi, poor Kiro doesn't have a friend in the world now!" Riku stated _

_"Yeah but-" Takeshi started._

_"I don't know what your reason are Takeshi but you need to realize which is more valuable and how Kiro's feeling right now think about __**that**__!" Riku told him._

After that they had drifted apart so quickly but Takeshi tried to suppress those feelings but now he felt more ashamed now than ever!

"Takeshi…" Crystal asked but Takeshi pulled his shoulder away from his hand he ran off for home

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro beside himself he didn't know what would happen next.

"_Everything was fine until I got those stupid Powers I wish I didn't have them! I wish I could get rid of them then EVERYTHING would go back to normal!" _

He sniffed a little longer he got up moved his finding (The Giant Key) and placed it in his secret hiding place a loose floor board under the bed once he finished moving it.

He spotted the shell and string he managed to save clutching it in his hands he collapsed on the bed and sobbed.

He only moved when he heard his door open Sora came in with to Kiro's relief and surprise a look of sheer sympathy Kiro went back to staring at his last Thalassa shell letting tears fall from his eyes.

Kairi who was right behind Sora, sat beside him on the bed and pulled him into a hug "I'm so Sorry Sweetie."

"So…sniff you have no problem having a freak of Nature for a son?" Kiro asked bitterly.

"You're not a freak! You're just" Sora started

"Just WHAT!?" Kiro yelled in tears.

"Just…you have powers so what?" Sora finally replied.

"Kids aren't supposed to have powers and you're the one always telling me that a normal life is the best one!" Kiro spat.

"It _is_ but that doesn't mean that you have to _**be**_ normal yourself to live one!" Sora responded.

Kiro could feel something surging inside him as the fight continued it continued to claw its way up

"Well maybe these powers are proof that I'm not supposed to be normal, maybe you can be normal dad but that's _**not**_ me!"

"Well it _**should**_ be, that way you're safe and happy!" Sora growled.

"I AM _**NOT **_HAPPY ESPECIALLY NOW THE WAYFINDER THAT I TRUSTED YOU TO LOOK AFTER IS NOW IN PIECES!" Kiro screamed.

Sora drew a deep breath "You're going to tell me everything that's happened between you and Tom the past two weeks _**now**_!" Sora commanded.

"Nothing happened he just saw me powers and has been picking on me ever since!" Kiro responded bitterly.

"I got that much but what I want to know is what he's been doing to you is he the reason you have no other friends why, you and Takeshi are having a fight?! Kiro do realize how serious bullying could get I can't help you if you don't _**tell me**_!"

"You want me to tell you something?! All my life you've wanted me to be normal a regular kid! But that's not me it's not even just the powers, I don't belong in this world dad can't you see that!"

"Why not?!" Sora yelled

Kiro went silent he just stared at the floor whatever was rising inside him was ecstatic now! Clawing and biting at his insides if he were a bomb he'd explode!

"Kiro talk to me!" Sora told him softly.

"WHY SO YOU CAN SHOOT WHAT I SAY DOWN?!"

"KIRO!" Kairi shouted her voice full of shock and anger at Kiro's reaction.

At that moment the feeling exploded for some reason Kiro went into the motions of pulling a sword from its sheath the giant Key was now in his hands Sora and Kairi were just as shocked as him.

Sora's face which had been going red from anger had now drained white "Kiro…..where did you get _**that**_?" Sora asked his voice shaking.

"I…..I found it" Kiro replied staring at the floor.

"You went to the mountains_** didn't**_ _**you?!**_" Sora yelled regaining the color he had

"Don't, blame me Tom and some kids from the high school chased me there and why do even have that stupid rule?!" Kiro stated.

"FOR…..YOUR…SAFTEY! THE KEYBLADE IS DANGEROUS!" Sora screamed but lost the color again when he realized the one word that fell from his mouth.

"What? Is this thing is called?" Kiro asked staring at Sora.

"I've never seen it before in my life!" Sora defended,

"You called it a Keyblade!" Kiro argued.

"Well I don't know what I was saying!" Sora argued back.

"It's from the outside world isn't it?!" Kiro interrogated.

"WOULD YOU FORGET ABOUT THE OUTSIDE WORLD KIRO! IT'S DANGEROUS OUT THERE!" Sora screamed having finally lost his temper.

"HOW, WOULD YOU KNOW?! YOU'VE NEVER BEEN OFF THE ISLAND, THE ONE CHANCE YOU MOM AND RIKU HAD TO LEAVE, WAS RUINED BECAUSE YOU GOT COLD FEET AT THE LAST MINUTE! THEY WANTED TO GO AND YOU RUINED IT FOR THEM YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT HOW THEY FELT AND YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT HOW I FEEL NOW,_** I HATE YOU**_!" Kiro bellowed in tears running off.

"Kiro!" Kairi cried out.

"I'M LEAVING THE ISLANDS AND I'M NEVER COMING BACK!" Kiro yelled slamming the door.

Sora hadn't left the spot he stood at he was in shock he fell to his knees "Kiro….what have I done?"

Kiro had run, out so fast he didn't even notice the bystander who heard everything.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Riku slumped down on his couch he looked at the two shells that he managed to save the blue and green ones he stared at them sadly "poor Kiro."

Crystal was pacing angrily behind him "Kiro didn't deserve that, I swear when I'm gonna track that number of theirs down and give Ms. Ibaru a piece of my mind that brats not gonna get away with-"

"Crystal quiet I hear something!" Riku stated.

"Oh sorry!" she replied quickly and quietly sure enough Riku heard quiet sobs that sounded just like Takeshi.

"I'll go see what's up" Riku told Crystal

He entered Takeshi's room to find his son crying on his bed "Takeshi, What's wrong?"

"It's all my fault I was a bad friend to Kiro and now Tom broke his Wayfinder none of this would've happened if I stuck by him! IT'S ALL, MY FAULT HE'S BEEN BULLIED FOR THE PAST TWO WEEKS AND HE WOULDN'T TELL ANYONE BECAUSE TOM THREATENED TO TELL EVERYONE ABOUT HIS POWERS AND HE WAS SCARED THAT YOU MOM, AUNT KAIRI AND UNCLE SORA WOULDN'T LOVE HIM ANYMORE! HE GOT THAT IDEA FROM ME BECAUSE I WAS FREAKED OUT BY HIS POWERS!" Takeshi wailed.

Riku sat down beside him "I see…."

"Why, didn't I listen to you!?" Takeshi sobbed

"Because, you didn't want to." Riku answered simply.

"Nothing left to do except make try things right." Riku told him handing Takeshi the two shells he saved Takeshi wiped his eyes and took the shells.

They both jumped as the door was banged opened Crystal looked like she was in sheer panic. "Kairi…and Sora need our help, Kiro's runaway!" she cried.

"WHAT!?" Riku and Takeshi responded the latter sprang up and raced out the door

"Where, are you going?!" Riku yelled

"I'm going to find, Kiro!" Takeshi stated as he zoomed out "Kiro where are-OW!"

"OW!"

Takeshi had run face first into a boy with blonde wind swept hair to his surprise he looked quite a bit like Kiro and Sora.

"Watch where you're going I'm in a hurry I gotta find some Kid named Kiro!" the boy told him.

"How do _**you,**_ know Kiro?!" Takeshi yelled

"I don't, but I know his Parents!" the boy responded before turning and running off.

"HEY!" Takeshi called

"Let me come with you! I'm looking for Kiro too, Takeshi by the way!"

"Ventus call me Ven, how do you know Kiro?" Ven asked as they ran.

"Long story, sad ending at this point!" Takeshi replied as he ran where Kiro would go through his mind it hit him.

"THE RAFT, Ven follow me I know where he's going!"

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro had gone to the island his rage had melted away in the time he gathered the supplies he and Takeshi prepared for their trip on the raft he was now sitting against the mast head in his knees crying.

_"Poor kid, of course someone as closed minded as Sora wouldn't understand."_

"Who's, there?!" Kiro yelled

"_Someone like you, need a hand? Or maybe a little thought?"_ the voice responded.

The last of the supplies in a purple aura floated up and landed on the raft it was ready to be pushed out to sea.

Kiro turned to see a teenage boy, he had short white hair, pale purple eyes he wore a black badge in the shape of a heart with star like points around his neck on a chain.

He wore a brown and black shirt dark brown pants navy boots black and silver pointed shoulder pads and a black and silver armor piece on his wrist and a grey glove on his left hand only the right side of his shirt had a sleeve.

"Did…you…do that?" Kiro asked nervously.

"Yes my name is Kaen."

"Kaen?" Kiro repeated.

"We've established that kid but I know exactly how you feel our worlds cast us out! So now we stand alone truth is when I was ran outta town I never looked back but you've had plans to leave any way mob forced or not didn't you?" Kaen asked.

Kiro nodded before hanging his head.

"I can see why this world is just too small a guy like you needs to see the world take in rare sights prove he's strong enough to stand on his own." Kaen replied turning to the sea before turning back with his head shaking.

"Sora, Riku Kairi they had that chance and they failed all because dear daddy chickened out at the very last minute. Some friend, some father he doesn't even support his own son's dreams because he wants to stay trapped on this little rock am I right…Kiro?" Kaen asked.

"Yeah he's afraid of the outside world he won't even give it a chance. He can say he doesn't care about my powers all he wants but it's not true, He _**does**_ care!"

"you know there's a faster way to get outta here you could skip the whole cruise and go right to the good part setting foot on your first new world!" Kaen told him.

"How, I want get outta here before anyone finds me!" Kiro stated.

"The Heart of the World they each have their own behind something called a Keyhole. It's a power so great and untouched it has the power to grant any wish you could even get rid of those powers if you wanted I mean were talking more than Genies are gonna give ya!"

"So I find this Heart of the World make any wish I want and it will come true?" Kiro asked.

"Of course follow me I've already found it we'll be off this rock in no time!" Kaen told him heading towards it.

But Kiro didn't move for some reason he didn't trust Kaen "I…don't want to use the Heart" Kiro admitted.

"What?! This is your chance Kiro, you're gonna be like your old man, a wimp and a coward?!" Kaen growled.

"I have a plan, I'm using the raft! I don't feel right about using something that powerful, something could go wrong and I'm not saying that because I'm scared, I'm saying that because I'm using my head and…..Following my Heart." Kiro replied thinking about Sora.

"Pfft some trash Sora fed you…Fine I'll let you think it over but I'm taking in a life time opportunity."

"Why what's your wish?!" Kiro growled.

Kaen simply vanished "Hey! _Where would he go the secret place those scribbles that look like a door….Maybe it __**IS**__ one_!"

**E-H E-H E-H**

Takeshi could feel the winds pick up so fast it was like being stuck in a wind tunnel! Rain pelted him and the sky had turned dark.

"There wasn't supposed to be a storm today what's going on?!" he yelled to Ven

But Ven's eyes were locked on the sky "_This isn't good I have to stop whoever's trying to unlock the Keyhole before….._"

"Takeshi!" they turned Kiro was running up to them at high speed

"Have you seen a guy named Kaen?" Kiro asked anxiously.

"Who's?" Takeshi started before Kiro took off at a high speed towards the secret place he stopped dead in his tracks he was quickly joined by Ventus and Takeshi.

"Last chance…..Kiro" Kaen simply said then turned to the door.

"STOP! You open that door and this world will fall into darkness!" Ventus cried.

Kiro was shocked to hear this since Kaen had told him that the Heart would grant wishes obviously a lie

"That's the basic Idea!" Kaen replied sinisterly opening the door with a giant Key of his own a wave of black surged through though it seemed Kaen was unaffected Kiro Ven and Takeshi where thrown out of the cave.

When Kiro came too he saw to his horror, all that was left of his island was a floating flying rock.

"You disappoint me! I thought you'd already seen the truth!" he turned it was Kaen glaring at him in disappointment.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Kiro screamed.

Kaen vanished in his place was a giant monster it was ink black with wild unruly hair with little wings and what looked like a scarf around the lower half of its face it had a huge Heart shaped hole in it's chest.

It slammed it's fist into the ground and out of the black portal it made was little versions of it but they looked like ink black aliens crouched over Kiro was scared he didn't know what to do as they got closer

"Leave me alone! I didn't want _**THIS**_!" he cried out.

"_**Don't be afraid….."**_

"_Wha?!"_ Kiro thought

Suddenly a flash of light appeared in his hand the feeling he'd felt claw his way through him earlier had surged through him like a storm if only for a few seconds then the voice spoke again.

_**"Behold the power within you, Keyblade!"**_

"I guess….I'll just have to fight!" Kiro yelled.

He slashed his way through the smaller monsters but found himself under the fist of the giant one he dove and rolled out of the way.

Kiro could feel something inside him take over he weaved out of the fists that tried to crush him jumped up an after delivering two strikes to the wrists of the monster struck a hard blow to the face knocking it over.

It got back up and disappeared and started to attack Kiro from underneath Kiro however back flipped and jumped out of the way as the monster stuck its giant fist through the ground repeatedly.

The light that came from a fist suddenly lit the whole area Kiro flipped up high then when he was right above the monster he threw the Keyblade then he followed up with the one thing that started this whole mess.

"Take this!" Kiro yelled and a beam of light erupted from his hands striking the monster and forcing it out of the ground.

Kiro had to back away when a fist of fire came down he pulled up a bright shield of light to protect him and repeated for a fist of ice.

the creature stuck it's fist into the ground once more Kiro blasted through portal ran up it's arm and struck it several times in the face then enveloping the Keyblade in light he made the Final blow.

"You're Toast!" Kiro yelled out.

The creature now incapacitated was caught up into the vortex which strengthen tenfold, Kiro tried to hold on to what was left of his home but he was pulled up screaming he flew through the air.

_"Dad…..I'm sorry…"_

* * *

><p>Keyblade(s)<p>

_**Kingdom Key**_ _Strength +3 Magic + 1_

Ability: _**Defender**_: _Kiro's defense increases when his HP gets to or falls under 25%_

_**Appearance**__: the shaft is Silver with blue rings near a gold square handle it's handle is blue the teeth of the blade are Keyholes creating a crown in the negative space the Keychain is a simple silver chain with a hidden Mickey as the token_

_**Clarus Atrum:**__ Strength + 10_ _Magic + 12_

Ability: _**Final Counter**_: _after Kaen dodges several attacks from a foe he immediately strikes with a Finisher_

**Appearance:** _a long silver shaft tipped with a diamond shaped hole, the teeth are like an axe blade tipped with navy blue another diamond hole but with a thin purple crystal is in the center of the shaft near the Hand guard which extends as the handle which is attached to a black bottom it has a grey hand guard close to the shape of a sharped edged heart both sides have a v-shaped tip that looks like it would connect to the center of the shaft but it doesn't_

_**Wayward Wind**_: _Strength: + 3 Magic + 1_

Ablilty: Swift counter: _Lets Ventus swiftly attack a foe for every attack he dodges with a reaction command_

**Appearance:** _this Keyblade is short and mostly black it's shaft starts out thick but thins out on top the thicker bottom of the shaft acts as the other side of the hand guard and has a gold pin stripe where the Keychain is attached the handle is black and is attached to the lone gold handle near the bottom center of the shaft are three gold pinstripes going diagonal the teeth are five points in the shape of a wing the ends look like they have a bolt in the end of each of them and in between each feather is a gold patch of metal the Key chain has eight twisted links with a green gem nestled between two feathers_

* * *

><p>Reaction commands<p>

**Dodge dance:** _Flips and turns out of a fury of punches_

**Timed Dodge:** _escapes sneak attacks with ease_

**Dodge Raid:** _leaps high in the air then counters with a powerful strike raid attack_

**Final blast:** _a follow up to the Dodge raid Kiro unleashes a powerful blast of light upon the place where the Keyblade hit_

**Triple strike:** _strikes two weak spots before landing a critical one on the most vulnerable point_

**Running Final:** _runs up to a foe's vital weak spot then launches several slashes then a final one that is covered in light_

**Shine Sheild:** _the polar opposite to dark shield uses a bright light to ward off attacks_

* * *

><p><strong>Riku<strong>_**:**__ a Keyblade master who once turned to darkness through deceit however he quickly turned away when he learned the truth but it was a long and hard path to redemption however he had help from his best friend Sora now a days he lives with his wife and Son Crystal and Takeshi like Kairi he belives that Kiro should know the truth about the Keyblade he is extremely protective of his and Sora's family_ **(Kingdom Hearts 2002)**

**Crystal:** _Riku's Wife an enthusiastic and spirited Journalist with a big Heart as she would never allow a story that would hurt someone to see the light of day she loves her husband and son dearly the same goes for Sora and his own family she has actually tried several times without success to get Sora to tell Kiro about the Keyblade_ **(Interview with a Keyblade Master 2011)**

**Ventus:** _A young Keyblade master who's Heart for thirteen years sought and had refuge in Sora's Heart after it was damaged following a confrontation with his Dark side before that they were connected from the heart as a result the two hold a close brother like bond he holds the Keyblade in a reverse grip and his attack style focuses on speed he came to the island to visit his old friend but stumbled upon an evil Keyblader who tried to turn Kiro to the dark side_ **(Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep 2010)**

**Kaen**_**:**__ a mysterious youth who because of his powers was thrown out of his childhood home now he travels the worlds and tried to recruit Kiro to some unknown alliance he has the power of Telekinesis and can wield a Keyblade called Clarus Atrum which he used to open the door in the secret place_ **(Kingdom Hearts Legacy: 2011)**

**Tidus:** _a childhood friend of Sora, Kairi and Riku he is also friends with Crystal, Takeshi and Kiro living peacefully on the island his energy has toned down over the years but he's still as optimistic as ever! _**(Final Fantasy X 2001)**

* * *

><p><em>Kiro awakens in a strange new world and must rescue the Mysterious Ventus will he and Takeshi succeed?<em>

_**Next Time: A New World!**_


	4. A new World

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A new world<strong>_

The mouse King Mickey looked up into the air his eyes narrowed as a star blinked out of existence. "Something's wrong Very wrong!" He ran off to find his most trusted friends and subjects, Pluto sniffed around and found Goofy and Donald sleeping in the garden. "Donald, Goofy, Wake up!" Nothing they continued to snore.

"_Snore_…I like Waffles!..._Snore_" Donald muttered

"Snore….More hi dad soup please!" Goofy asked in his sleep rolling over, Mickey sighed then let loose a couple of tiny glimmers of light which poked them till they awakened and disappeared

"WHA…HUH?" Donald sputtered sitting up,

"Oh; good, mornin' your Majesty! ah-heyuck" Goofy greeted.

"Up and at em fellas a star's gone out!" Mickey told them urgently

"A STAR!" they both yelped in shock and surprise,

Mickey nodded "We need to go right away, let's go to master Yen Sid and ask his advice!" they all ran off into the large topiary castle in the center of the yard.

**E-H E-H E-H**

_"Daddy, Daddy!" called a young Kiro in a red shirt with an orange red stripe around the botton with tan pants and red sneakers piped at his dad. "Come on you promised me you teach me how to use a sword!" _

_"Okay, Okay relax! I haven't forgotten," Sora chuckled, as he handed a wooden sword to Kiro "Okay first we need to get you a good stance." _

_Kiro immediately stood with both hands on his sword handle it was held upward like Riku's, but Kiro had tried to throw in his dad's battle stance as well by holding it with both hands and crouching. It looked like a twisted rigid mess._

_Sora smiled, "you haven't given up on that one have you? Okay it should at least be loose and not make you fall." He rearranged the stance to the point where the sword was not held up as high and stuck out to the left. "Perfect, now just do what I do" _

_Kiro copied Sora swing for swing it took a while but he perfected every move his dad showed him "Can we have a sword fight now daddy?" asked Kiro when they stopped for a break,_

_"I think you'll have to wait till you're bigger for that champ, you can have one with Takeshi until then." Sora replied after drinking some water,_

_"I want one with you __**now**__!" Kiro pleaded,_

_"You're too young buddy, it wouldn't be a fair fight" Sora stated shaking his head._

_"I don't care." Kiro stated pouting and crossing his arms._

_"You'll grow just be patient." Sora assured,_

_"I don't wanna be patient!" Kiro whined as he followed Sora to the edge of the beach._

_Sora laughed "hey look a Thalassa shell!" Kiro ran over and picked it up to get a good look at it, was cream colored with maroon stripes._

_"Alright!" cheered Kiro with a wide grin._

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro's dream faded to darkness, but he could make things as he began to wake, he was on cold concrete his exposed skin told him that. Then he made out yelling and running in the distance it seemed to be for him it got closer until

"KIRO! KIRO come on wake up!" it sounded like Takeshi but that wasn't enough to make Kiro move in fact he rolled over and curled up.

Kiro groaned, "No it's summer mom five more days!"

"I'm not your mommy; **now, get up**!" Takeshi stated irritably Kiro blinked for a few moments the blur that was a mix of flesh color violet yellow and grey came into view as Takeshi.

"Huh, hey where the heck, are we? And where's that guy who was with you?!" Kiro asked a little frantically as he jumped to his feet and looked around

"I crashed here with him; then I left him to look for you!" Takeshi explained as he glanced around,

"Do you think our Parents are here?" Kiro asked quietly.

"I don't know but knowing mom she hunting down answers and Dad's making sure she doesn't over do it!" Takeshi replied with a sad smile.

"My dad's probably freaking out…..wondering where…here is!" Kiro muttered,

"I'd figure he'd freak out about you first" Takeshi replied with an arched eyebrow,

Kiro turned away, "Light up freak of nature remember?" he asked grudgingly.

"Kiro…He doesn't think _that_ and you know _**it**_!" Takeshi snapped.

"Maybe…" Kiro muttered he turned to Takeshi "Let's find them!"

_Water springs out of the ground a wall and castle builds itself up with a train whistle heard in the background flowers sprout and they release sparkles of light that fall_  
><strong> [Radiant Garden]<strong>

"MOM, DAD!" both boys called loudly hoping they'd be heard right away but nothing.

Kiro suddenly spotted someone "Hey…have you seen?"

"GET LOST BRAT!" the man shouted making Kiro step back and glare as he left.

"Pardon me miss?" Takeshi asked tapping a women on the shoulder,

"Get out of my way!" she snapped rushing away bumping into him making him scoff,

"HEY! I JUST WANT TO ASK YOU IF YOU'VE SEEN MY PARENTS, YOU JERK!" a voice yelled, Kiro and Takeshi followed it to see a girl Kiro's age, she had green eyes, wore a light blue shirt with a purple belt connected by a silver loop, and above the navy-leggings was a true blue skirt with a matching colored bow in her black hair the violet laces of her teal shoes were tied around her legs. "Huh who are you?" She asked

"My names Kiro and this is Takeshi!" the crimson replied as he gestured to himself then his friend.

"I'm Amei nice to meet you both and I mean it!" she stated in relief,

"Do you know what's with everyone in the town?" Takeshi asked,

"I don't know something happened to my home town and I woke up here, I've been trying to find my parents but no one will talk to me." Amei replied sadly,

"You and use both dude!" Kiro replied crossing his arms and nodding in agreement.

"Kiro you don't call a girl dude!" Takeshi hissed,

Amei smiled "you sound like my dad, It's alright let's look together." She suggested the boys nodded,

"STOP THEIF" They all turned to see to their surprise, a Black and white cat wearing a red cape and gold crown and brown boots on a floating moving crystal ball with something gripped in his white gloves.

He was chased by another boy muscular with a torn, sleeveless baggy light green shirt in olive colored pants with dark-brown shoes with straps, His hair was a dirty blonde wind-swept to point where it appeared crescent shaped.

Kiro managed to grab the cat's cape the crystal ball fell to the ground, he held out his hand "hand _**it over **_pussycat!" he growled, reluctantly he did Kiro dropped him and he got up on his crystal ball and flew off in a huff, it was a pendent one jewel was in a diamond frame that twisted at the bottom which held another jewel.

Kiro handed it back to the owner who wore red-brown gloves and had brown eyes "Thank you." he said gratefully.

"No problem by the way I'm Kiro, Takeshi, Amei and you are?" Kiro asked with a smile

"Raian" the boy said simply before taking his pendant and turning away,

"Are you looking, for someone too?" Amei asked.

"Nope." Raian replied flatly,

"Hey have you seen?" Kiro started only to see Raian walk off he frowned as he watched him go,

"Man what a jerk that's the thanks we get for getting him his necklace back!" Takeshi growled.

"I know right!" Amei agreed putting her hands on her hips.

"Hey Takeshi, that Ventus guy seems to know a lot about what's going on. Let's find him and ask him to help us!" Kiro suggested,

"Good idea follow me, I know where I last saw him!" the Violet ran through the Market place and up to a huge garden that seemed to be much closer to the large castle that was centered in the entire town. Kiro saw some weird looking Heartless like a rabbit but had a dragon like face it spun its ears and took aim at the flowers,

"HEY!" Kiro summoned his Kingdom Key but before he could kill the dragon snapper Heartless it had already killed several flowers. Kiro kneeled by the flowers and sighed "That wasn't necessary."

"Those particular Heartless hate flowers and kill when they get the chance, no one knows why." Kiro looked up at the source of the voice.

_**(Cue the Organization's theme!)**_

It was a man with bright fiery red hair, with an orange scarf around his neck a red vest with a white shirt a black tie and Khaki pants with red and orange shoes with a demon fireball on them with peridot colored eyes.

"Who are you?" Kiro asked warily,

"Names Lea got it memorized?" the man replied, Takeshi and Amei were already at Kiro's side

"So what do you want with him?" Kiro turned to see Raian walking up with a sword that had a gold handle and Hand guard with a blue crystal in the center with white crystals in on the tips the blade was black it seem to have a socket under the blue one,

"Nothing; just to tell the newest Keyblader, about the Heartless," Lea replied flatly though his tone was too mysterious for Kiro's liking.

"Heartless?" Takeshi asked

"The monster you just saw but that's nothing there's a whole bunch of types and some are larger and much tougher to bring down but they all want one thing…Hearts got it memorized?" Lea asked,

"Yeah" Kiro said with determination in his eyes as Takeshi narrowed his own,

"Why hearts?" he asked suddenly many shadow Heartless appeared, along with several Dragon Snappers. Kiro readied his weapon as did Raian.

"Uh oh!" Lea griped pulling out some Chakrams they were red with gold lining with silver spikes he lunged at the Heartless as did Raian and Kiro.

"Lea!" Raian shouted Raian's sword was now red and gold with a pointed tip they launched a furry of fire balls then bashed at the Heartless with their weapons a blaze.

A dragon snapper tried to slice at Kiro but he flipped jumped over, "Buh Bye!" he yelled jabbing his Keyblade into him he looked to see that Lea and Raian had dealt with the rest of the Heartless. "I only got five!" Kiro said with a huff.

"Lucky!" Raian replied wondering why Kiro would want to fight more,

"This isn't a good place to talk, those Dragon Snappers can get pretty nasty!" Lea told them leading them back to town they gathered around on the roof of one of the stores in the Market place, "Now you asked why Hearts correct?" Lea asked Takeshi.

"Yeah why would they stop there?" Takeshi asked when someone said monsters he thought of creatures that gobbled up people whole.

"Well in a nutshell, the Heartless are Darkness made real and before our young red head asks they're called Heartless because they are the darkness in people's hearts made real" Lea told them.

"Seriously?!" Kiro hyped Lea nodded

"But why go after Kiro?" Raian asked,

"Heartless hate the Keyblade and they fear it so they want to destroy it but there's a silver lining to that cloud." Lea ended with an ominous tone

"What do you mean?" Amei asked,

"Kiro the Heartless want your heart because you wield the Keyblade." Lea stated as the crimson gulped

"What can we do how can we stop them?" Takeshi asked,

"They've been underground for the past twenty years but…..somehow they were brought back." Lea replied darkly thinking about it as he spoke.

"Brought back?" Kiro asked quietly "I get it this is why I have the Keyblade I have to fix whatever some bad guy broke!"

"Kiro this isn't your fight that Ventus Kid has a Keyblade give _**him**_ your divine destiny!" Takeshi snapped angrily,

"You'll have to go to the castle, Leon took him there!" Lea said before walking off the kids glanced over at the large building it looked like it had been repaired after being broken a bunch of times, "Oh one last thing Kiro be prepared to fight for your life." Lea warned Kiro nodded as he left.

"Keyblade master aw man I could've told you all that, my dad used to tell me stories about Keyblades and Heartless when I was little!" Amei exclaimed face palming.

"So what do you know?" Raian asked

"They're using the Keyblade as a homing beacon sorry." she told Kiro apologetically.

"Don't be sorry, silver lining on the risk I have carrying it around with me, it wipes them out but right now we've gotta figure out how get Ventus out of the Castle! Know anything about that place Amei?" Kiro asked.

"It's where the Heartless came from, when Ansem the Wise lost his throne his six apprentices created the Heartless and since then they spread." Amei explained,

"Maybe there doing horrible experiments on the poor guy now! We gotta help him!" Takeshi stated, wide-eyed

"RAIAN!" Kiro yelled calling when he tried to walk off, the sandette turned, "We need you, please come with us!" Kiro pleaded

"Fine I'll help get this Ventus out of the Castle BUT we go our separate ways after _**that**_!" Raian stated firmly with a huff,

"Deal!" the trio replied.

"But before we go…" Raian ran off to a weapon's dealer and came back with a jagged looking sword. The blade was a blue color and had a cool-grey edge on the right side the silver colored handle had a purple gem embedded in its middle and a blue gem on the bottom. "Here Takeshi" Raian replied handing it to him

"For me?" Takeshi asked taking it and inspecting it,

"Can you fight with a sword?" Raian asked,

"Yes….." Takeshi asked suspiciously like something would happen if he said no,

"Then it's yours, you're gonna need to defend yourself!" Raian replied.

Takeshi swung his new Mythril sword a few times "feels good!"

"Myrthril Sword, it's a pretty good one for fast fighters!" Raian explained,

"Now let's go find Ventus!" Kiro cheered shooting a fist into the air. Kiro and co. ventured deeper into the town, back to the garden and there were more Heartless waiting Dragon Snappers Air Soldiers and tall ones with Gangly arms and springy legs in armor that was clearly too small for it. The Spring soldiers Jumped high in the air but Takeshi leapt up after it

"You're through!" he kicked the monster in the stomach sending it down then brought his blade on top of it,

Kiro was swinging around and jumping up and plunging the Keyblade into one Dragon Snapper after another. A spring soilder was about to sneak up on him when,

"FIRE!" Kiro turned to see Amei launch a fire ball into it Raian appeared finishing it off with his own sword.

"Blizzard!" Raian yelled freezing the last Dragon Snapper into a block of Ice Kiro ran up and shattered the Heartlesicle.

Excited Kiro turned to Amei with a wide grin that took up most of his face, "COOL THAT WAS MAGIC, REAL MAGIC!" He shouted estatically,

"Thanks but I'm not really good, I need more training my mom knows magic and was teaching me how to do it but….." She trailed off and hung her head sadly "We got separated!"

"We're gonna find all our parents!" Kiro assured her putting a hand on her shouldern

"I know its seems like you're the guy for the job Kiro!" she told him

Kiro blushed "Aw thanks but I don't think I'm that good!" he replied rubbing the back of his head. She and Raian headed off to the Castle Takeshi and Kiro followed hanging back,

"Careful lover boy your face matches your shirt!" Takeshi said with a sneaky smile noticing Kiro's blush.

"Shut up!" Kiro stated promptly rushing away,

"So how do we get in there without them knowing?" Amei asked as the group knitted closer together,

"I say we go really low and work our way up!" Takeshi responded

"Good plan," Raian replied as they looked towards the entrance to the swearers. They crawled down a path the running water got louder as they got closer it seemed like hours but then they got the point where they had wade

"UGH my feet are wet!" Amei complained

"Yeah really good plan, Takeshi!" Raian muttered sarcastically as he moved away from some trash in the water,

"Yeehg!" Kiro cringed he suddenly set his eyes on an open door "HEY!" Kiro yelled pointing and grinning.

"Good eyes Kiro!" Takeshi exclaimed, "See it WAS a good plan!" he added smugly. Raian merely rolled his eyes As soon as they walked in the door shut behind them Amei screamed a little it was pitch black and there was no way for them to see.

"Now what?!" Raian yelled blinded by darkness,

"I don't know uh….FIRE!" Amei cried but the fire began bouncing around hitting the walls which were repelling it, Raian placed some well-aimed water on the spell as it flew near his face.

"Well that didn't work!" he growled,

"Kiro you have to use your powers we can't use magic without getting barbequed!" Takeshi whispered

"I…**no** I _**won't**_ they've caused us enough trouble!" Kiro stated firmly,

"What choice do we have _who knows_ what's lurking in here, we're talking loose experiments or worse the apprentices themselves!" Takeshi argued

"I told you I'M NOT USING MY POWERS!" Kiro yelled angrily.

"What Powers?" Raian asked with an arched eyebrow having easedropped.

"Nothing" Takeshi growled but suddenly the trio of the Quartet got their vision back as Kiro lit up like a Christmas tree

"YA HAPPY NOW TAKESHI AS YOU TWO CAN SEE I'M A FREAK!" Kiro yelled fighting back tears, "GO AHEAD CALL ME NAMES RUN AWAY EVERY BODY ELSE DID!" he added letting a few stray tears fall

Amei went up to him "Kiro…? It's okay." She assured calmly, he looked up at her "We needed light and you gave us some don't beat yourself up cause your different!" she said a bit sternly.

"Yeah that kind of Power can be very useful like now for instance!"Raian added

"Really none of you mind?" Kiro asked in quiet awe.

"Not at all!" the two said Takeshi nodded, Kiro smiled they continued down the path no longer in water thankfully

"Well I guess my Parents didn't seemed to mind I think sorry I blew up like that." Kiro said a little shamefully.

"No problem." Amei replied, she caught wind of Raian and Takeshi's conversation

"What you think of his powers?" Raian asked

"I was freaked out by them I didn't know what to think, after that I didn't really hang out with Kiro like I used too." he admitted sheepishly, He suddenly felt a slight but hard punch in his arm by Amei "What was that for?!" Takeshi yelled

"For being a jerk!" Amei stated flatly

Raian chuckled "Never seen a girl like act like Amei does, but it's funny to watch her beat you up!"

"Shut up Raian!" Takeshi growled as he glared at the sandette, Kiro with a small chuckle held his hand out to make a makeshift flashlight he saw a flash of red and gasped

"Uh Takeshi you were right about stuff being in here with us!"

"What Kind of things?" Kids turned to see a cat face and screamed the face screamed back Cait sith fell off his Crystal ball and jumped out of a nearby puddle "I HATE WATER!" he screamed shaking himself.

"YOU'RE THAT CAT!" Raian exclaimed,

"Aye your point?" it asked,

"You stole something from him!" Takeshi stated with a growl,

"Yeah and don't try to sugar code it like all thieves do!" Kiro added.

"Who are you anyway?!" Amei asked forcefully.

"I'm Cait Sith and you need to get paid for a job!"

"You took my pendent!" Raian snapped glaring,

"For Payment I mean look at you you're certainly not rich!" Cait Sith replied simply making Raian snap.

"I HAD GOLD YOU MANGY FELINE!" Raian bellowed a vein visible teeth barred, as the other kids sweat-dropped nervously.

"Gold, why didn't you say so!" Cait Sith asked

"Don't patronize me or you'll be the first cat-skin rug!" Raian snapped pointing, Kiro had gone right back to watching the spot where the flash of red had appeared.

"Taki." Kiro whispered

"What?" Takeshi asked getting in closer.

"There _**was something **_over there!" Kiro exclaimed in a hiss staring at the spot "Something red and fast!" he added fearfully.

The violet nodded, "Guy's let's keep moving if Cait Sith wants to come he can we can kick im out after we find Ventus!" Takeshi stated

"Kiro, did say there's stuff down here!" Amei added nervously. Raian huffed and shrugged but followed them

"This place is huge what do you thinks down here?" Kiro asked looking around at all the corridors hopping they wouldn't get lost.

"Probably dead bodies failed experiments, notes and mutated misshapen poor unfortunate souls who due to horrific experiments haunt the sewers for eternity looking for lost people to devour!" Raian answered.

"Nothing's been down here for years and the survivors don't look for lost people to devour!" In front of them was a large red Lion-like feline he had a black Mohawk down to the middle of his back and two beaded braids he also had gold braces on his legs the Roman Numeral for thirteen on his right shoulder he had a couple of feathers and his tail had a flame on the end

"YOU YOU'RE WHAT I SAW!" Kiro screamed summoning the Keyblade in fear, Raian and Takeshi pulled out their own weapons and glared the thing down

"I mean you no harm!" it spoke simply though taking a defensive stance.

"YOU TALK, DID YOU ALL HEAR THAT IT SAID' I MEAN YOU NO HARM IT TALKS'!" Kiro yelled to the others practically jumping up and down and pointing his arms waving frantically.

"it is a he my name is Red XIII" Red XIII replied irritably.

"Oh really, sorry I'm just in shock" Kiro replied blushing and scratching the back of his head.

"How long have you been down here?" Takeshi asked

"Oh about two hours maybe, You?" Red XIII asked

"Um fifteen minutes" Amei replied thinking about it.

"What are ya doing down 'ere laddie?" Cait Sith asked not wanting to be left out of the talk

"Memory lane I guess I don't know why they're bad ones" Red XIII replied nostalgically.

"Did Ansem's evil apprentices experiment on you too?" Kiro asked quietly,

"Yes, I was Human once but along with this new form came many things but I never forgot Even and Xehanort the ones who headed my Experiment gave me this number XIII." Red XIII replied,

_The pain had finally stopped he opened his eyes suddenly words entered not just botched blurred voices he could understand them_

_"It would seem the Darkness has twisted his appearance and given him great power?" Even mused_

_"How so?" Xehanort asked looking at him._

_"Well just look at what it did to him, and according the computer the dark power would send him on an enraged charge a Bezerker state if you will." Even explained as he glanced over at their experiment.._

_"I see interesting this certainly proves that Darkness can be channeled but what about his Heart?" Xehanort asked._

_"We'll know with more tests, but it appears Red XIII is our greatest success" Even replied._

_"ENOUGH!" bellowed the experiment, just then a dark red aura glew around him Xehanort could clearly see that the man was now a feline-esque monster a mighty roar bellowed as several explosions emerged from the castle. Nanaki ran out of the castle running he came to the fountains desperate for water he went to dip his hand into the fountain but found a massive red paw in its place_

_He looked into the water to see that he was no longer human he ran off as fast as he could not wanting to be seen he'd be mistaken as a monster._

"I never returned to the city until today I discovered that the experiment had changed my aging process as well! What was twenty-five years for the people of the city were only months for my body"

"Wow that's quite a story!" Takeshi said in shock quietly as the others stared in horror and sympathy. Raian was silent

"How awful I'm so sorry Red!" Amei replied sadly and quietly,

"It's been years but I've finally gained the courage to come back here!" Red XIII replied,

"THEY HAD NO RIGHT!" Kiro suddenly burst out. "They made you into something, something not human, what about your family, your friends?!" Kiro yelled

Red XIII shook his head. "Didn't have any of that, making me the perfect test subject" he stated venomously at the thought of the apprentices.

Kiro summoned his Keyblade and looked at it, "I'll stop them they won't be doing this anymore when I'm through,let's find Ventus!" Kiro sped off into the hall with Amei, Raian Takeshi and now Red XIII in tow. Soon Kiro found he didn't need to glow any more diming the light he suddenly heard laughing, Kiro also heard the other's coming up behind him shushing them he went over to a corner

It was a big fat black cat with a red and navy body suit with blue shoulder pads with cerulean bumps on them and Periwinkle pockets and blue sneakers, He looked around the castle and smiled "The castles as good as ours now my dear friend Maleficent's gonna love how I single handedly overthrew the place!"

"What is _**he**_…controlling them?!" Kiro asked wide-eyed Takeshi crossed his arms.

"I don't know but let's tail em and find out!" Takeshi replied as they watched him go, Amei and Red XIII nodded in agreement but Raian gave an incredulous

"What about this Ventus guy you're all so eager to rescue?" he asked

"There heading up we'll find him on the way!" Takeshi suggested, they followed the intruders through a vast maze of halls and Dungeons suddenly they lost track of their targets.

"Now what?" Amei asked looking around for them.

"They'll probably keep heading up" Red XIII suggested seeing as now there was nowhere to go but up.

"Hey you!" the group turned to see a man with spiky blonde hair, wearing a green turtle-necked shirt with metal shoulder pads with brown pants and boots and a giant sword Kiro, Raian and Takeshi readied their weapons the man was surprised to see the Keyblade in Kiro's hands "Tell me…..where, did you get _**that**_?!"

"None of your bees wax!" Kiro snapped in a battle stance as he glared,

"Alright have it your way!" the man replied he charged at them with intense speed, Kiro time dodged out of the way of the Sonic Blade attack then when Cloud tried to rise up for some ultimate attack Kiro lunged at him knocking him down and interrupting the concentration

They heard a roar and realized that Red XIII had joined the fight

"RED XIII!" Takeshi yelled they were both covered with a dark red Aura and blasted around leaving fire in their wake attacking the man who also couldn't move due to the flames left in their wake, Takeshi jabbed repeatedly while Red rammed at intense speeds, then they unleashed a massive sound wave knocking him off his feet he got back up.

Kiro ran up using several quick slashes which were all blocked then he unleashed one massive slash that finished off the fight they suddenly heard a loud tremor.

"_Cloud this is Leon do you copy_!"

"What?" the man who was clearly Cloud pulled out a device of sorts, and spoke into it.

"_Somehow Heartless have gotten inside the Castle they're attacking everything!"_ Leon yelled from where he was as crashing noises came into the back ground.

Cloud looked at them drank some green liquid then ran off "On my way!" he called,

"Let's follow him and find the Heartless!" Kiro told them as they chased after Cloud, as they came through into the lower halls of the castle they ran right up to a swarm of Heartless something that scared Cait Sith.

"Um I just remembered I have an appointment!" he yelled taking off.

"GET BACK HERE!" Raian screamed but no luck he was gone Red XIII suddenly roared and killed a couple of Heartless bounding into them.

"Kiro, Raian Amei Takeshi go! I'll hold them off!" Red XIII told them

"Be Careful!" Kiro replied as they ran off, Red XIII charged massacring the Heartless in his path Kiro and the other boys took to slashing through the Heartless that blocked their Path while Amei shot several Fire spells. They charged through they entered a huge entrance hall with a fountain in the center of the two sided stair case in front of it was a large black hole.

"I can feel some kind of sinister energy coming from it!" Kiro said his voice shaking a little he didn't like the aura it gave off it was scaring him digging deep into his soul uncomfortably.

"Yeah I can feel it too!" Takeshi said his eyes narrowed on it the cat they saw before came over and looked at the portal with a malicious grin as more Heartless Dragon Snappers and Spring Soldiers, Large bodies and Rabid dogs appeared from it

"So he's taking it down from the inside!" they turned at the source of the voice, seeing a familiar face.

"LEA!" they all replied he shushed them

"It's a Corridor of Darkness before you ask and the Heartless are using it to get into the Castle." he told them

"How do we stop it?" Red XIII asked having arrived making Lea jump a little as he suddenly appeared but recomposed himself,

"Defeat him and we may get some answers or distract him while the rest of us close the portal!" Lea suggested pointing at the cat.

Kiro as soon as Lea finished jumped out "hey you!"

"HUH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" the cat yelled but then got a good look at Kiro "Hmm huh not who I thought you were but you're gonna be a Heartless all the same!" he said cracking his knuckles

"We'll see about that!" Takeshi yelled Joining Kiro at his side,

"It's just the two of us Raian, Red XIII, Amei and Lea are gonna try to close the Corridor so don't worry about them!" Takeshi instructed Kiro nodded

"You're about what happens when you mess with the mighty Pete!" he stated loudly.

"Bring it on dude!" Kiro snapped getting into a fighting stance charging as Pete charged back.

"GET OUTTA MY WAY!" Pete yelled slamming his fists creating a shock wave Takeshi tried to get a jump on him but Pete teleported away, he then reappeared launching a rolling ball like a bowling ball Kiro swung his Keyblade at it like a golf club

"FOUURRR!" the ball flew towards it's shooter and hitting its mark.

"ODDF!" Pete yelped rubbing his head. "Let's see ya handle this!" he transformed into a sphere of electric energy but Kiro and Takeshi grabbed hands Kiro stabbed his Keyblade into it the electricity flowed through Takeshi's blade and into the ground canceling out the attack.

Pete recovered then put up a force field "Tough break Kiddies Pete's invincible!" but that didn't stop the two boys Kiro gave Takeshi a boost from a hand spring and the Violet stabbed his blade into the top of the sphere causing it to shattered, Kiro followed up with a couple of powerful slashes

Pete whistled to summoned several Dragon Snappers Kiro and Takeshi leapt up and thrusted down on them, every time they tried to unleash a super sharp energy scythe after clearing out the Heartless they returned their attention to the Heartless Commander.

"Kiro!" Takeshi yelled

"Alright!" Kiro and Takeshi grabbed hands and swung round and round hitting Pete with every hit then they tackled him several times and launched a few thrusts "YOU'RE TOAST!" Kiro yelled

"So long!" Takeshi yelled they both jumped and launched a furry of slashes at Pete causing him to spin round and round

"I can't take any more…." The dizzy cat moaned before fainting. Lea and the others were having a hard time trying to close the portal but Kiro got an idea.

"Guys let me give it a shot!" they backed away, Kiro lit up brightly and then out of his hands came two bright beams of light it suffocated the portal into nothing

"Red let's go!" Lea yelled and ran off.

"Me and Lea will clear out the castle the rest of you find your friend!" Red XIII told them.

"Come on Red! Heartless are running around ya know!" Lea called back The giant Feline bounded after him Kiro and the others clearing out Air Soldiers and Regular Solider Heartless found the selves back outside at the postern as Raian called it.

They suddenly saw a black cloaked figure with a horned head dress she turned though not all the way but could see them she disappeared in a flash of Green fire then in her place a giant Orb like Heartless appeared

"Amei, Run!" Kiro yelled

"But!" she protested,

"Now!" Raian and Takeshi yelled she reluctantly obeyed; they faced off against the giant blade orb as it took a swipe at them! Kiro and the others leapt back

"RAIAN!" Takeshi yelled

"Take it!" Raian called, as they leapt up and started to thrust light and blade into the monster then they launched several fire spells at it then followed up with several lighting fast slashes were it looked like they we're warping around then they did one final thrust and the two blades seemed to glow in power

The blade orb took a swing at them then Kiro blocked it he pushed back with all his might then in a final push the Blade Orb was pushed back then Kiro leapt up and launched two powerful slashes into it forcing it back some.

Raian turned his sword into a powerful looking Axe-like Sword and leapt up then down causing broken earth to ram at the Heartless, Kiro leapt up he felt a surge of power then somehow an image like a memory and then "THUNDER!" the Crimson yelled electricity shot out of the Tip of Kiro's Keyblade zapping the Heartless causing it to fall at last Kiro watched curiously as a giant pink Heart flew away.

"You Guys were amazing!" Amei yelled running up to them she saw Kiro hunched over panting, "Are you okay?" she asked worried.

"Yeah just exhausted is all, that guard, Pete, several Heartless plus their big brother!" Kiro rambled before catching his breath.

"I got something for that CURE!" she yelled and a green light surrounded them Kiro watched in awe as his scrapes and bruises went away

"That's good magic!" Takeshi commented impressed,

"Thank you!" Amei simply said happily.

"Can you do me?" Raian asked, she did so healing him.

"Alright now let's find Ventus before he ends up like Red XIII or worse!" Kiro yelled as they raced into the door.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro and the others ran up a flight of stairs Takeshi confirmed their direction as the right one when they heard a voice from the top of the stairs Ventus's.

"Hurry through there!" Kiro shouted,

The Boys busted down the door with a mighty blow from their weapons but found only found Ventus, sitting with three girls.

One had with brown-black hair wearing a blue dress, gloves and shorts with a black undershirt with a dog at her feet, the dog was huge with white and brown fur edged with a tan stripe. Another girl had long braided brown hair with a pink bow; she was wearing a blue dress with flowers on the collar and frilled sleeves.

The third girl with short black hair, with a black and white headband in brown shorts a black vest and t-shirt with white floral prints with knee high black and white socks in brown shoes gave them a look of disdain.

All of them were drinking tea "Hey Kiro, Takeshi what's up?" Ventus asked he then noticed Amei and Raian. "Oh, hey, I'm Ventus call me Ven!" he greeted cheerfully with a wave Amei had a deadpan look on her face.

Kiro Raian and Takeshi on the other hand, stared for a minute before plummeting over comically Kiro was the first to jump back up "_**DUDE**_, WE THOUGHT YOU WERE BEING USED AS A GUINEA PIG AND HERE YOU ARE DRINKING TEA WITH…..with...WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" Kiro shouted hyper-ventilating, and glaring at them all as Ven smiled sheepishly.

"Aerith" the brown haired girl replied,

"Rinona this is Angelo!" she said petting the dog

"Yuffie and we we're relaxing after clearing the top half of the castle of Heartless then you come and break down the door!" she snorted.

"Sorry, but we thought Ven was being used in horrific experiments by the evil apprentices of Ansem the Wise!" Amei explained,

"Now that I think about it he couldn't have been _**that**_, wise if he got himself over-thrown!" Raian added irritably.

"Those Jerks haven't been in charge of the castle for years!" Yuffie explained waving a hand.

"_**But**_ you _**were**_ brought here by a man named Leon right?!" Takeshi interrogated unimpressed with their findings,

He nodded, "Yeah he's the leader of the RGPC! Ya know the Radiant Garden Protection Committee" Ven replied cheerfully, his face fell when they stared with confusion "Oops, I forgot you we're never told," Ven said sheepfully rubbing the back of his head.

"Who told you he was here anyway?" Aerith asked with a slight, tilt of the head,

"Some guy named Lea but he could've have been a little more specific we thought you were kidnapped that's why we snuck into the castle to find you then we saw that Pete guy!" Kiro explained.

"Really" Said Yuffie, cracking her knuckles, then reaching for a large Ninja Star like weapon a Shuriken "I'll be back!"

"Lea's gonna die." Raian deadpanned promptly after the door closed. The door reopened to reveal who had fur lining on the collar of his Jacket and a scar going diagonally across his nose bridge he had brown hair in black leather clothes and a white shirt

"So you guys are the intruders" he said amusedly,

"We're sorry we thought this place was evil!" Kiro replied innocently.

Takeshi hit his forehead "Aw man that guard was one of your members wasn't he I hope we didn't him to bad!"

"He's fine we've all seen worse," Leon assured, "But your Kiro aren't you!" he asked looking right at the crimson he nodded.

"You must be very proud your father is one of the best Keyblade Masters there is he managed to fix a lot of the damage Xehanort caused the worlds years and Years ago!" Aerith replied happily.

"Xehanort?" Takeshi asked,

"He's actually the one who created the Heartless he stole Ansem's name before doing those experiments." Riona explained.

"For what Purpose, what could he gain from monsters like _**those**_?" Raian asked a little agitated by the senseless madness of the villain.

"Kingdom Hearts!" Ventus replied glaring into his drink,

"The apprentices Xehanort among them researched the heart the darkness with in it to be precise through some experiments they made that Darkness real!" Leon explained.

"Darkness made real? Like Lea said," Amei asked Cloud walked in that moment

"The Heartless in a nut shell" he said.

"That's what Lea said." Raian muttered,

"We're sorry about attacking you Cloud!" Amei told him appolgetically.

"Not my problem," He replied, simply

"When a person gives in to the Darkness in their Heart they too become a Heartless, then those Heartless seek to consume every Heart they can find including the Heart of any world they're in." Aerith told them grimly.

"Lea also told us that they hate the Keyblade and want the Heart of anyone who wields it!" Takeshi stated.

"Xehanort tried to use these experiments to break into Kingdom Hearts, but that's not all he's actually an old man who stole my friend Terra's body just to keep himself alive since by the first time he tried he was a psychotic old coot!" Ven spat bitterly slamming down his drink.

"He did something to you too didn't he!" Amei asked quietly feeling Ven's tension

"Yeah he took me on as his apprentice but that was just so he could use me as a new body but when that didn't work for him he decided to split me into two and turned the Darkness in my Heart into a monster called Vanitas!" he growled bitterly.

"What for," Takeshi asked with interest.

"To create the X-blade you need a Heart of pure Light and a Heart of pure Darkness to summon it! That's where me and Vanitas came in I managed to destroy them both!" Ven explained before trailing off into silence he took a breath.

"Your father managed to undo almost all the damage he caused by using his Keyblade." Leon finished,

Kiro numb as all this information sunk in finally moved he shook his head "You must have me confused with some other Kiro, my dad's just a delivery guy, and he's scared of the outside world!"

"Really what's his name?" Leon asked not believing his story.

"Sora but there are a few Sora's here and there!" Kiro stated savvily adding the fact that Sora wasn't a common name.

"Yeah but yours is the Sora we're talking about!" Ven protested

"Prove it what does your Sora look like!" Kiro challenged,

"Spiky light brown hair, blue eyes" Leon answered.

Kiro's eyes widened "that's what my dad looks like" he muttered before turning away, "I don't know where he is if that's what you wanted, and his opinion on being a Hero's changed so he wouldn't help you!" Kiro spat bitterly.

"I'm not even sure how this is happening so far, I remember some Kaen kid did something to the secret place _**GASP**_ WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR HOME OUR ISLANDS OUR PARENTS!" Takeshi cried out,

"Oh no that's right! Sora's worlds gone! We don't know where he is!" Ventus stated

"So what happened!" Kiro cried horrified by this,

"I don't know I'm so sorry!" Leon said apologetically Kiro with a small whine hung his head staring at the floor.

"Kiro…" Ven started coming over,

"Don't Kiro me! It's my dad you want NOT ME! I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF STUFF ABOUT HIMS TRUE!" Kiro burst through the door and higher through the castle he came out to a huge balcony on the high tower he slumped down and put his knees up to his face. "_You…lied to me your no coward just a liar! What did I do that was so bad you couldn't even trust me period_!" he thought Kiro buried his face in his knees "And now you're just _gone…."_

**(Cue Ventus's theme)**

He heard footsteps but he didn't move at this point it could've been anything he wouldn't care they got right up to him then stopped "I know you're scared," Ven's voice told him. "But no one's going to make you do something you wouldn't want to do" Ven then chuckled. "Sora would have _all_ our heads even mine and we've been through a lot!"

"You're only a few years older than me and you act like you've known him you're whole life!" Kiro said his voice muffled.

Ven chuckled sheepishly, "Well….that's what happens when you go into some unnatural sleep and have your heart live in someone else's for thirteen years, I didn't age because of that then I fell through a crack in time and didn't age for twenty more years I know it sounds crazy but it's true."

Kiro lifted his head to face Ven "So basically you should be old!" he joked

"Heey!" an irritated Ven stated jokingly,

"I…..I'll do it someone has too! My parents are out there somewhere and before….before….I….I just need to fix something!" Kiro stated.

Ven nodded "Then let's go talk to Cid about a Gummi Ship!"

"For traveling other worlds right, why don't you have one of those?" Kiro asked

"Oh that's because I don't need one I have Armor and my Keyblade transforms into a rider!"

"COOL!" Kiro yelled making Ven flinch a little at the volume,

"But that's just if I travel on my own, since we're going together we'll need a Gummi Ship. and don't worry, I'll teach you some of the stuff I know about fighting with the Keyblade." Ven assured,

"Thanks Ven I owe ya I really didn't know what I was going to do to be honest!" Kiro said in relief

"It's an honor…..I owe your father more than I'll ever be able to repay he saved my life not once but twice." Ven replied gratefully,

_"Hey can you hear me?!" a young Sora called out,_

**"I heard your voice it cut through the Darkness around me**!" _Ven's heart answered Sora's eyes gazed wide _"**All alone I followed the sound in a sea of light and I found myself here with you**!" _it stated landing in Sora's hands,_

_Sora cradled the heart in his hands_ "**You gave me something I needed most a second chance**!" _Ven replied_

"_I did?" Sora asked with a tilt of the head,_

"**But…..I have to go to sleep again**." _The Heart replied sadly,_

_Sora's eyes saddened at this, "Are you sad?"_

"**Would you, mind…..if I stayed here…with you**?" Ven asked,

_"If it will make you feel better." Sora replied happily_

**"Thank you**." _Ven said in a drowsy relief_

"Life as a Keyblader is weird," Kiro replied snapping Ven back into reality

"Ya get used to it!" Ven laughed. **(End theme)**

**E-H E-H E-H**

Ven lead Kiro into a hidden room through an office they found Aerith, Leon, Rinona, Angelo, Cloud, Takeshi, Raian, Amei, Red XIII and Lea (Who had a black eye and a few scratches courtesy of Yuffie standing with them.)

They were Talking to a Gruff looking man with a tooth pick sticking out of his mouth in a white shirt with blue pants with a large orange rim and goggles in his blonde hair "I'm telling ya that ships a high class cruiser, I not letting some kids pilot it you watch some way somehow it's gonna get totaled _**because of them**_!" the blonde man yelled

"Cid! They need the ship" Leon said sternly but calmly.

"Can't ya just build another one if it does get totaled, (knock on wood)" Lea replied.

"GUMMI PARTS DON'T GROW ON TREES YA DOLT!" Cid yelled

"Cid They need the ship if not that ship one of the other ones then honestly it be less work for you to give them one instead of building one from scratch." Aerith told him

"Yeah, Yeah, I know how important this is there is one ship!" He typed in a few commands and from the center of the large room in front of them came a large yellow and orange gummi ship with spiked red wings and two red blades on the side with several strange looking lasers and a couple of guns on it.

"Whoaa!" Kiro and Ven stated together,

"The hull has a shield built into it, it's got a good amount of Aero Gummis and Thunder Gummis, which for those of you who don't know lock on before firing. Then you've got some standard issue guns it also has some slash capabilities!" Cid told them,

"Awesome sounds like a well-rounded ship!" Ven exclaimed happily,

Cid nodded "Better Believe it so don't total it!" he told them punching his palm in a menacing manner making Ven back away nodding vigorously.

"Who's gonna fly it?" Takeshi asked.

"Huh?" said a confused Kiro

"I'm coming My Parents are out there too!" he stated

"I'll fly it being in Sora's Heart for so long had plenty of perks like learning how through him!" Ven stated with a cheeky smile.

"We've got our Pilot our goals I guess were off!" Kiro stated assuredly.

"Kiro good luck!" Amei told him

"Thanks!" Kiro replied happily.

"Don't go dying on us now!" Lea told him slyly,

"Beat up the Heartless for us!" Yuffie said with a thumbs up. Kiro nodded the three boys ran down the stairs as fast as they could

"Hey!" Raian shouted tossing something, Kiro suddenly caught a white orb with a black lightning bolt in it "Here I figured you'd have a good use for it!" he told Kiro.

Ven took it from Kiro for a better look, "A Summon Orb!"

"Summon Orb?" Takeshi asked.

"We can use this to call an Ally for help don't worry I'll teach you both how!" Ven told them They nodded then climbed into the ship

"So where this huge indoor airport come from?" Takeshi asked.

"It used to be a Heartless making machine but Leon and the others gutted it out and made a gummi garage!" Ven told them. He flipped up the controls the shipped rumbled and roared with power "Brace your selves it's gonna be a big!" the Rocket took off like a shot,

"DROOOP!" Ven screamed as they all started screaming as the ship took off at a high speed into the stars the rest of the RGPC turned to a smiling Cid

"No matter what they guess I always surprise them!" he said sinisterly.

"Really?" Lea asked in a flat tone as they all looked at Cid with a deadpan look.

* * *

><p>Keyblade(s) obtained:<em> Red Crescent<em> **Strength:** + 5 **Magic** +3

Abliliy: **Rage Recover**: _when Kiro's MP is empty and his HP below 25% his hits become one hit kills which replace HP_

Appearance: _the Shaft which is red like Red XIII fur with a small black Mohawk going on its left side it has a Roman Numeral thirteen is the center of the hand guard with two beaded braids on the sides, the Hand guard is a black and red Aura making a circle the teeth of the blade are a flame while golden braces make the links to the Keychain which is a Feather_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heartless<strong>_

Dragon Snapper: _a Mandrake like Heartless that attacks like it's unversed cousin (twice removed) it is black with bright pink and purple ears it has yellow eyes with green swirls it has a dragon or lizard like head_

Spring Solider:_a long Gangly cousin of the Lance Solider wearing armor clearly too small for it but its super long legs allow it to jump and whack you from great distances_

Blade Orb:_a Giant Monster Heartless that as the name implies is a ball of evil with blades for arms it can spin round and round with deadly slashes its attacks must be blocked to avoid instant death_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reaction Commands<em>**

Pressure Slash: _Kiro gives Takeshi a hand spring Takeshi then stabs in the dead center of the top of Pete's orb shattering it Kiro then follows up with several slashes_

Jump dive: _Leaps over low forward attacks then thrusts down on the foe from above_

Interruption: _quickly attacks a foe who is charging a special attack and interrupts it_

Golf Club: _Launches Pete's bomb back to him like a golf ball_

Grounder: _interrupts thunder magic and attacks by absorbing the energy and channeling it into the ground_

Blockega: _stops a massive attack head on_

Slashega: _follow up to Blockega attacks with powerful slashes while the enemy is stumbling_

* * *

><p>Obtained: <strong>Power Orb:<strong> _summons Bolt to aid in battle_

* * *

><p>Limit attacks<p>

**Lea + Raian**-_Fire Blazer_

**Red XIII + Takeshi** -_Fang charger_

**Raian + Takeshi**-_Prodigy stance_

**Kiro + Takeshi**-_Double team_

* * *

><p><strong>Lea:<strong>_a man who lives in Radiant Garden becoming one of the RGPC's newest members his is a master with Chakrams and Fire magic this is because of his Nobody Axel who was once a member of Organization XIII as number VIII though his encounters with Sora led to him defecting from it_ **(Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep 2010)**

**Cait Sith:** _a magical Cat who claims to have the gift of Prophecy or seeing into the future though friendly he is a bit of a Con Artist and unreliable_ **(Final Fantasy VII 1997)**

**Red XIII**:_A Cat like creature who was once a young man Named Nankai but horrific experiments changed him though he retained his memory and noble heart he was also given a bezerker state which as one of the two new members of RGPC he uses to defeat the Heartless_ **(Final Fantasy VII 1997)**

**Yuffie:**_A master Ninja from Radiant Garden and part of the RGPC she fights with quick moves and a giant Shuriken which she used on Lea as revenge for not being able to enjoy her tea she is energetic and a bit of a tease occasionally calling Leon by his first name like Leon she works hard to protect the Town she even goes on the lookout for new members and always greats her off world friends should she catch them coming into town she's always ready for a fight_ **(Final Fantasy VII 1997)**

**Cloud:** _A man from Radiant Garden who fought Kiro, Takeshi and Raian he is an enigma to many even his friends it seems as though his mind is always on some sought out goal Aerith seems to be the only one who can get information out of him though it's very little_ **(Final Fantasy VII 1997)**

**Leon (Squall Leonhart):** _the Leader of the RGPC he wields a mighty Gunblade and is devoted to protecting the town to make up for not being able to do so in his youth when Maleficent first took over the same reason he abandoned his true name though Extremely Serious he's known to smile once in a while_ **(Final Fantasy VIII 1999)**

**Cid:**_an Excellent Pilot and Member of the RGPC he helped Leon, Yuffie and Aerith escape from Maleficent and the Heartless siege of Radiant Garden he is a gruff man and handles most of the Mechanical stuff in the town he's even been known to upgrade even build Gummiships_ **(Final Fantasy VII 1997)**

**Rinona:**_A member of the RGPC and Leon's wife she fights with Magic and a boomerang and her faithful Companion Angelo she wears blue and like Yuffie occasionally calls him Squall for fun she is powerful in her own right_ **(Final Fantasy VIII 1999)**

**Angelo:** _Rinona's dog and loyal companion he is never seen away from her side even in Battle where he lends a paw in fighting_ **(Final Fantasy VIII 1999)**

**Pete:**_a big brute who was using the Heartless but why and who he's working for are unknown he mention a Maleficent though he has an arsenal of powerful attacks he isn't very bright_**(Steam Boat Wille 1928)**

**King(Mickey Mouse):** _the Kind and Respected ruler of Disney Town when he saw a fading star he took it as a bad sign he took his most powerful and trusted Warriors in search of a Master Yen Sid He wields a Keyblade Known as Star Seeker_ **(Steam Boat Willie 1928)**

**Donald Duck:** _King Mickey's court magician though short tempered he is quite Loyal and caring he once traveled the worlds with Sora and is a powerful spell caster_ **(Wise Little Hen 1934)**

**Goofy:** _The Captain of King Mickey's guard ironically he dislikes fighting making his choice of weapon a shield though he is quite the power house he is friendly and kindhearted and on occasion picks out things that others miss he once traveled with Sora across the worlds_ **(Two Weeks' Vacation 1952)**

**Raian:** _a young man with a hard and cold demeanor he isn't interested in making too many friends he is in a way the perfect assassin he can fight in many ways and forms which is evident when his sword transforms into various weapons each with an elemental property he is also quite intelligent and an excellent strategist though he acts cold he actually is caring deep down he seems to have forged a bond with Kiro Takeshi and Amei_ **(Kingdom Hearts Legacy 2011)**

**Amei:** _a young girl with and open mind and a kind heart she is brave resourceful and has found herself in Radiant Garden with Kiro she doesn't know what happened to her or how she got there she is a budding mage and was taking lessons from her mother before their separation her father told her stories of the Keybladers and how Xehanort and the rest of Ansem's apprentices caused severe damage to the world order after adventure she now has a bond with Kiro, Raian and Takeshi_ **(Kingdom Hearts Legacy 2011)**

**Even:** _one of Ansems Apprentices he is one of the two who experimented on Nanaki turning him into Red XIII like the others they researched the Darkness of the Heart this Lead to the birth of Vexen Number IV of Organization XI_II **(Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep 2010)**

**Xehanort:** _the result of the evil Master Xehanort possessing Terra's body this man who was the leader of the research on Darkness in the Heart and the usurpation of Ansem the Wise became the Heartless known as Ansem Seeker of Darkness and the Nobody and Leader of Organization XIII Xemnas number I he was Sora's greatest enemies and what the damage and harm he has caused on his life scars Sora's Heart_ **(Kingdom Hearts II 2006)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Many of you are probably wonder why Kiro didn't seem to do much fighting we'll it's the begging of the story so he's very inexperienced your probably also wondering why Terra isn't here well I'll add him when he actually shows up in the story I'm also going to note that Characters may be re-added to the Bios if a new revelation is made about them or Kiro has yet to encounter them and last but not least my new Take on Cait Sith (Flesh and blood without Reeve and sitting on a crystal ball) and Red XIII (once a human boy named Nanaki but transformed through horrific experiments caused by Xehanort and Even) Tell me what you think read and Review because Kiro travels the worlds now…..<strong>_

_Kiro, Ventus and Takeshi meet a mysterious boy named Wilbur who claims something close to the impossible_

_Next Time_: A Day with Wilbur Robinson

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	5. A Day with Wilbur Robinson

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A day with Wilbur Robinson<strong>_

If Ventus had any regrets it was that, he had a traveling compainion who wasn't easily entertained indoors Takeshi had taken to relaxing nearby but he looked pretty bored too.

"Ven are there yet?" Kiro asked getting bored.

"No" Ven replied

"How 'bout now?" Kiro asked,

"N-what?! Kiro you asked me a quarter of a second ago!" Ven shouted in disbelief Kiro merely sheepishly smiled, "How about this I'll let you know when we're close alright!" he told the Crimson looking at a map

"Okay" Kiro replied finding this answer satisfactory.

_**Two hours later…**_

"Takeshi cut it out!" Kiro shouted,

"NO you cut it out!" Takeshi snapped,

"Ven! Kiro won't stop bugging me!" Takeshi tattled.

"No Takeshi's the one who's causing all the trouble!" Kiro defended.

"Lair" Takeshi snapped,

"Liar times two!" Kiro snapped

"Liar times infinity!" Takeshi stated proudly

"Hey no infinity" Kiro snapped glaring while pointing an accusatory finger

"Free space!" Takeshi said sticking out his tongue

_**Two seconds later…..**_

"Ow stop it!" Kiro yelled there was a large slurp,

"Uuug did you just _**lick me**_?!" Takeshi screamed in disbelief glaring at him with a crooked look, having to hear this Ven was growling trying to drone them out but several veins appeared on his face, forehead and arms.

"Ven ,Takeshi touching me!" Kiro whined

"No I'm not!" Takeshi stated with his finger a couple inches from Kiro

"YOU'RE TOUCHING ME!" Kiro shouted pointing at him.

"ALRIGHT, THAT IS ENOUGH KIRO LEAVE TAKESHI ALONE TAKESHI LEAVE KIRO ALONE AND WHAT EVER YOU TWO DO DON'T MAKE ME TURN THIS SHIP AROUND!" Ven screeched,

"Sorry Ven!" they both replied than they all sat in silence for a minute.

"Hey does the ship have a name?" Kiro asked

"Hmm I don't know?" Ven admitted he hadn't really thought about it, as he slumped in his chair.

"Let's give it one!" Takeshi suggested

"Highwind?" Ven suggested

"Nah, that's the name of our raft back home." Takeshi told him, "How 'bout Comet?" he suggested.

"A ship named Comet strikes me as being blue this one doesn't have any blue" Kiro replied he mused "I got it the name my dad wanted for the raft Excalibur!"

"Like the Sword?" Takeshi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"OH yeah the Sword in the Stone is one of Sora's favorite books he also visited Merlin's world once, yes he's a real Wizard you'll meet him when we go back!" Ven stated

"Yeah it is! He wanted to name the raft after Arthur's magic Sword but! Somebody's dad won and it got named High Wind." Kiro said in mock jealousy

"I can't help it if your dad lost besides everybody blames it on those stupid trick docks!" Takeshi defended with a shrug.

"Yeah I hate those!" Kiro stated

"I think Excalibur's a great name! it can be in honor of Sora!" Ven replied happily.

"But what if Cid already had a name for it?" Kiro asked fearing the man's wrath a little.

"Then it's his problem for not telling us!" Takeshi said simply.

Kiro shoved his hands in his pockets and felt something he pulled out a Keychain with gold bands for links with a feather at the end. "What's this?" he asked

"It's a Keychain!" Ven told him

"For the Keyblade?" Takeshi asked making a guess.

"Yeah I'm not really sure how you get them you just do attach it to the Keyblade, Kiro!" Ven explained.

"Okay," he unhooked Kingdom Keys's Keychain and placed the one with the feather it transformed. The Name "_Red Crescent_" appeared in his mind.

"Keychain's give you your Keyblades a power boost!" Explained Ven who turned to look out the window "Guys Look!" Ven stated

"We're here!" Kiro cheered happily rushing to the door,

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro Ven and Takeshi found themselves on top of a big building, looking around.

"Wow!" Kiro said astounded"I've never been to a City like this before!"

"Yeah, it's defiantly different, from our little world!" Takeshi agreed,

"You'll see a lot more cooler things traveling around!" Ven told them suddenly he was hit in the head with a crumbled up piece of Paper. "HEY!"

"coo, coo," There was no one in sight Kiro threw the crumpled paper away and turned then it hit him

"HEY!" the crimson snapped.

"coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo," Kiro threw it again, this time facing forward he saw a boy his age with black slicked back hair, brown eyes wearing a black shirt with a lightning bolt and navy jeans threw it back and quickly rolled back behind a behind a doorway that lead to the inside of the building

"coo, coo" Kiro, annoyed walked right up to where he was hiding and dropped the paper he jumped out and gave it to Kiro patting his hand "COO, coooooooo" and hid again Kiro had, had enough of this.

"Would you_** Stop **__**that**_ we _know_ you're _**not**_ a pigeon!" Kiro snapped,

The boy suddenly jumped out and grabbed Kiro pulling him behind the corner "THIS AREA'S NOT SECURE!" Kiro yelped as he was pulled and now face to face with him a little uncomfortably close "Have you been approached by an evil robotic bowler hat?"

Kiro titled his head and raised an eye brow "Evil Robotic Bowler hat?" he asked in disbelief.

"Names Wilbur Robinson, Time Cop" he said flashing a badge "The hats stolen a time machine the boys at HQ haven't figured out why but our sources say it wants to change the future!"

"Time cop?" asked Ven who was standing beside Takeshi behind them clearly nothing stopped them.

"HEY! THIS is a private conversation!" said Wilbur accusingly.

"No its _not _and I'll tell you why, you're no time cop I looked at your badge and its two pieces of paper stapled together with a yellow circle drawn on the inside." said Kiro holding the phony badge up,

"Pick pocketing huh, that's the kind of thing that could get you arrested" Wilbur accused.

"So could, impersonating _**any kind**_ of cop!" Kiro retorted Wilbur Mused

"touché! Okay I'm not a Time cop but…"

"No you're **not** a Time cop you're **not** from the Future there is **no** evil Robotic Bowler hat _**YOUR'E CRAZY**_!" Takeshi shouted having been ticked off by this.

"WOAH I am _**not**_ crazy! I'm not a time cop, but there really is an evil robotic blower hat and I _**really**_ am from the Future!" Wilbur said blocking the boys from leaving.

"Okay, Commando Future prove it" Ven replied crossing his arms getting fed up they had things to do and places to be and Wilbur was wasting their time said boy suddenly looked very nervous.

"UM Uhhh" he replied trying to find an answer.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Takeshi replied with a glare.

"come on guys let's go" Ven added as they turned to leave Kiro following, looking back then away. As they headed towards the door way Wilbur suddenly tackled them over the edge they fell on something in a heap with Kiro on the bottom the thing was invisible Kiro could not believe his eyes

"GAHHHHHHHH" screamed Kiro pushing himself up causing Takeshi and Ven to roll off him they remained limp as Wilbur jumped down beside them and the invisible thing revealed itself to be some sort of machine. "What, is this where are we going!" Yelled Kiro

"To ….THE FUTURE!" Yelled Wilbur

_A futuristic city pops out of nowhere then a flying car flies through it leaving bubbles in its wake several bubbles form then pop_  
><strong> [Tomorrow World]<strong>

The scenery changed in a flash of light it was completely different the once smoggy city had become Futuristic, clean, everything and anything beyond Kiro's imagination he smiled in awe.

Wilbur pulled out an imaginary H.A.M radio "TCH this is Commando future requesting apology TCH"

"We're sorry we didn't believe you!" said Kiro turning away for a second but quickly looking back.

"And for calling you crazy" Takeshi added just as amazed as Kiro.

"And…TCH!" Wilbur asked

"Calling, you Comando Future" Ven replied sheepishly scratching the back of his head

"This is Commando Future, Commando Future accepts! Over, TCH this proof enough for you all"

"Is it ever!" Takeshi said in awe

Kiro's head was moving everywhere to look at everything, "THIS IS AMAZING Flying Cars, Bubble vehicles, Time machines, Insta-buildings!"

"_**All**_ brought to you by Cornelius Robinson!" said Wilbur

"One guy, came up with _**ALL THIS**_!" asked Ven in amazement,

"Yep!"

"What about that?" asked Takeshi pointing at something,

"yep"

"That?" asked Kiro pointing at something else.

"Yep" They all started pointing at anything they could see,

"Yep, yep, yep, yep, yep, yep, yep, yep, yep," Ven pointed to on last thing "_**YEP**_!"

"Who is this guy!" asked Kiro with a shout.

"My dad" Wilbur replied. "He runs the company he's a very talented inventor some even call him the founder of the future"

Takeshi spotted a sign and read it, "_Robinson Industries: KEEP MOVING FORWARD_."

"_**That's**_ his motto!" said Wilbur proudly.

"Awesome, now you can take us back right?" asked Kiro.

"UM uhh!" Wilbur started but then started sniffing and looking around the ship.

Takeshi gave him anare you crazy look "What's with you?"

"OHHHH this is bad!" said Wilbur.

"What?" asked Ven, Wilbur jumped towards the dash board

"_**Just**_ as I feared the ship is _**almost**_ out of fuel!" he stated flashing the fuel gauge at them (Not that they got a good look.) "We've got a code red on our hands!" Wilbur declared from

"Okay, but what did all that sniffing have to do with that?" asked Kiro curiously.

Wilbur glared, "SOILDER I DON'T HAVE TIME TO EXPLAIN EVERY LAST DETAIL TO YOU! WE'VE GOTTA GET THIS PUPPY BACK TO MY HOUSE PRONTO!"

"Okay Okay!" said Kiro raising his hands in defense.

"Alright let's get home" Wilbur said. The ship came to a door with a big "R" carved into it. Suddenly a big booming voice came out

"Who goes there, NONE shall pass unless they give the secret password!" it stated.

"CARL" replied Wilbur simply,

"That's, No longer, the password I changed it while you were gone!" Wilbur rolled his eyes

"Then he won't know what it is!" Takeshi replied with a duh tone.

"UHHH!" The voice suddenly got high pitched "Oh yeah!" The door opened and Wilbur pushed the time machine inside revealing a robot with thin arms and legs. "Hey little buddy what's up with the stolen time machine did you find it" Wilbur gave him a look "Apparently Not!"

"We'll find before dad gets home Carl." Wilbur assured.

"Uh, any of this ring a bell Time stream in danger SEVERITY of the situation!"

Kiro walked in and looked like Christmas came early, "WOW! A REAL LIVE Robot! Do your arms and legs stretch? Do you have laser vision, do you transform into stuff, WHATS YOUR NAME?!"

The Robot looked very scared and let out a loud sound, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH WAHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Carl ran all the way up the tube (he did stretch as his head was the last to go up the tube

"Nice work" Takeshi said with the roll of his teal eyes

"I didn't mean to scare him!" Kiro argued,

"Why did he run anyway?" Ven asked staring at the tub,

"That is an excellent question!" Wilbur replied heading towards it.

"Where are you going?" Kiro shouted after him,

"Another excellent question," Wilbur replied

"So what's the answer!" Takeshi yelled

"Yet _**ANOTHER**_ excellent question stay here I'll be back!" Wilbur yelled going up the strange pipe

"I don't wanna just sit here!" Kiro whined,

"Do as your told!" said Wilbur firmly.

"But!" said Takeshi only for Wilbur to come back down and give them an I'm-serious look then disappear up the tube, Kiro eventually wandered over to some strange contraption suddenly he felt some kind of suction

"WAHHHHHHHHH!" Kiro had been sucked up another one of those strange tubes

"Kiro!" Ven shouted as he and Takeshi rushed over but didn't make it to grab him,

"Where'd he go?!" Takeshi yelled. Out to the Robinson's front yard, Kiro popped out like a cork he looked around and was amazed by all the topiary the house was huge with a door to match.

As he passed by however ,"hey ring my door bell! THAT door bell will give you Pink eye" said one guy in the pot on the left

"OH YEAH?! well THAT door bell will give you Acne, Pink-eye AND a rash!" said the guy on the right Kiro backed up into the right side door bell suddenly loud trumpets sounded and then the front door opened and out came wavy thin purple colored tentacles.

Kiro ran away as fast as he could tripping over his own feet, in front of him was an old man with a smiley face on the back of his face a purple shirt and maroon pants he turned to the boy.

"Ha, ha, hey there little fella now I know what you're _**thinking**_ and my Clothes _**are not**_ on backwards _**my head is**_!" ha, ha, ha, woo used to tell that one to my science students! They didn't laugh either, ah any who what's your name red-head?"

"Ki-Kiro but I"

"Kiro you haven't seen any teeth around here have ya?" the old man asked,

"TEETH!" asked Kiro

"Ya my teeth!" he replied opening his mouth,

"UEHH" Kiro replied grossed out,

"Been digging' holes all day can't find them anywhere!" the old man replied,

Kiro cut him off, "Listen Mr. I need to get back to the garage Wilbur left me down there and I wasn't supposed to leave, then I went up the tube and these monsters on the porch…."

"Monsters, there ain't any monsters on the porch ya ninny!" He interrupted Kiro

"Listen to me!" yelled Kiro

"Course I didn't think there was a woodchuck hanging on my arm and-" lifting his arm showing a woodchuck biting down on his shirt, "Oh look there he is hope he don't got rabies!" the old man replied going to touch him.

"MR. I Need to get to the garage!" Kiro shouted firmly.

"Sure I'll get ya there I know a shortcut!" the man assured,

_**After going through a tunnel….**_

"Welcome to the garage!" they looked around to find themselves in a yellow living room. "Well I'm completely lost!" Grandpa sighed

_**Suddenly…**_

"Hiya Grandpa!" said a women with red hair in a cyan train themed outfit

"Hey Aunt Billie Kiro and I are looking for the garage," said Grandpa

"We have a Garage?!" said a guy in a sliver cone hat and a red and black outfit looking right in Kiro's face,

"Apparently so!" grandpa replied,

"Hey Kiro give me a hand and time my race" the man with the cone hat asked, handing Kiro a stop watch

"Um sure" replied Kiro taking it and looking at the 'race',

"Okay Gaston my toy trains_** ready**_ for ya!" Said Aunt Billie a huge train suddenly emerged from the other room.

"ITS HUGE, That's a toy?!" Kiro exclaimed,

Uncle Gaston who stuff himself in a cannon crawled up beside it. Astounded Kiro set the clock "Ready…..set…,…GO!"

_**BANG!**_

_**CHOOOOOO**_!

Uncle Gaston launched himself and hit the column with a SPLAT before the train went through

"UH 3.7 seconds," Kiro told him,

"I WIN!" said Uncle Gaston before the Column came on top of him.

"Uncle Gaston!" asked a shocked Kiro but was assured he'd be fine, they ran past a chubby guy in a chair on their way to the next room

"That's Uncle Joe he works out!" said Grandpa

_**Meanwhile….**_

Takeshi and Ven sat in the garage "So where do you think Kiro is?" Ven asked

"He forgot all about us and is probably exploring" Takeshi answered, Suddenly Wilbur came back down the tube.

"Okay I'm back" he said finding only Ven and Takeshi

"WHERE'S KIRO?!" he exclaimed Ven and Takeshi merely pointed to the offending tube

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro and Grandpa found themselves, in a toilet, "This isn't the Garage" said Kiro

"I know!" Grandpa admitted sadly hanging his head, Next Grandpa had Kiro looking inside a Turkey

"I don't think the Garage is in here either" the boy replied looking inside, suddenly a flying saucer flew over them it was followed by a man in a red and white outfit with the same slicked back hair as Wilbur's

"Egads a very GRAVE matter indeed!" he shouted.

"That's Uncle Art" said Grandpa.

"A REAL Superhero?" asked Kiro excitedly.

"Quad 4 Alpha Omega Galaxy needs a large cheese and sausage thin crust! I'll be there in thirty minutes or it's free!"

"He's a…" Kiro started

"Pizza delivery guy!" Grandpa finished as Kiro asked.

"Kiro?" asked Wilbur as he Ven and Takeshi popped up in the living room finding no one in sight.

Kiro and Grandpa made their way to the roof somehow "What are we doing up here?" asked Grandpa

"Looking or the garage" answered Kiro getting a little exasperated,

"Oh Yeah," Grandpa Bud then grabbed his hand and they bounced off the Topiary which was bouncy like a trampoline.

"WOHOOO!" Kiro cheered.

In a huge paint splattered room there was a bright-redheaded guy with goggles flying around and spraying paint he splattered orange paint on a picture of a city and a set of the buildings moved it was actually a hat worn by a lady in a black and white city themed dress with Bright red hair as well

"LAZ! You stop painting my head or I'm telling Ma!" she yelled

"AW Lighten up sis" the brother replied, painting on a blank canvas with a pain gun in dot form.

"Laz I mean it!" she shouted, suddenly a guy in a white shirt with a yellow tie and brown pants appeared

"Children PLEASE your mother is trying to take a nap"

_**Suddenly….**_

"WHAT IS ALL YELLING OUT HERE!" yelled the Mother a puppet!

"HE/SHE started it!" yelled the siblings pointing at each other,

"I DON'T WANNA HERE ANYMORE!" she screeched as Kiro and Grandpa watched,

"Now sweetie" she slapped him,

"DON'T YOU SWEETIE ME I'm going for a drive!" she left and then a car was heard as it screeched away

"Hm that's weird she usually takes the Harley" mused Grandpa.

"KIROOOOOOOO" yelled Wilbur popping up in the toilet.

"HOW THE HECK, DID WE ALL GET IN HERE?!" Takeshi yelled. Ven was a little busy grimacing about the fact that he was in a toilet to comment

"I think my wife Lucille is baking cookies" Grandpa said opening a door in the room she was dancing "BAKE THEM COOKIES LUCILLE!"

_**Back in the yard….**_

"Why does your dog wear glasses" asked Kiro the dog was white with brown spots

"OH! Cause his insurance won't pay for contacts!" answered Grandpa

_**Cue drum roll…**_

_**Back on the porch….**_

"That's uncle Spike!" said Grandpa pointing to the left "and there's Uncle Dimitri" he said Pointing to the right the door opened and purple tentacles streamed out of the door "And there's!"

"AHHH!" screamed Kiro "That's the monster!" Kiro whimpered hiding behind Bud

"Oh NO Kiro that's no monster, that's our Butler Lefty!" said grandpa Lefty held out a tentacle towards Kiro.

"Ni…nice to meet you" Kiro said shaking it nervously

"Hey Lefty any idea on how to get to the garage?" asked Grandpa Lefty growled "No that's true we haven't asked her yet" Grandpa agreed,

"Who?" Kiro asked Grandpa

"Wilbur's mom Franny, I think you'll like her!" Grandpa replied opening a large door with gold music note handles and music immediately erupted from the room inside conducting was a lady with a gray and red top to her dress the skirt was white and black stripes pointing down with yellow polka dots on them.

"Hey Guys!" she said and Kiro then saw singing

"Frogs!" exclaimed Kiro

"Taught 'em everything they know!" said Franny

"Franny This is Kiro" said Grandpa as they came over and Kiro shook hands with her

"Nice to meet you ma'am" said Kiro

"Good timing we need someone on maracas!" Franny happily replied, handing a couple to Kiro

"_You asked me over and over and over have ya seen my peacock feathered hat_!" the lead frog sang,

_**Suddenly…**_

"WROAAAAAAR"

"_If it was under a four-leaf clover I'd be on the lawn looking for that_!"

"A T-Rex!" yelled Kiro staring in awe,

"That's Tiny; best dancing Dinosaur this side of town!" said Grandpa Kiro shook the maracas when it was his cue one he got his answer.

"_Where is your heart at nobody knows that even though him you, me and the army's searching_!" the lead frog leaped onto Kiro's head he had a large set of teeth which made Kiro suspicious "_I've got a feeling you will be reeling when you are bad and the circus comes to town!_"

"Grandpa I think I found your teeth!" said Kiro pointing to the frog.

"_And you see me leaving as a magician or something like that!"_ Grandpa squeezed the Frog and out came the dentures

"Sasprillia my teeth are back!" Grandpa cheered

"Ring-a-Dingding" said the Frog jumping back to the platform. Suddenly all of the Robinsons came bursting in (minus Wilbur) to cheer Grandpa Bud for finding his missing teeth.

"Right well glad I could help with the teeth but wow look at the time!" said Kiro running out of the room at the first chance he got straight into Wilbur, Ven and Takeshi

"There you are where have you been!" Ven asked worried,

"Uh meeting Wilbur's family" Kiro replied a little nervously.

"WHAT MY FAMILY!" Wilbur exclaimed

"Yes" Kiro replied then grabbing the boys Wilbur pulled them into a closet away from everyone then hepulled the light chain

"Pop quiz who've you met what have you learned?'

"Okay Bud, Joe and Fritz are brothers Fritz is married to Petunia and is she?..." asked Kiro snapping his hand open and closed

"Cranky? YES!" answered Wilbur

"Tallulah and Laszlo are their children Joe is married to Billie, Carl is the Robot, Tiny is the Pet Dinosaur, Spike and Dimitri are twins BUT I DON'T know who they're related too"

"Neither do we go on" said Wilbur

"Who does?" Takeshi and Ven asked in unison but were ignored

"Bud is married to Lucille and Cornelius is their son" Kiro recited "But I didn't meet him." he added as an afterthought;

"Where's Cornelius?" Ven asked,

"On a business trip until tomorrow" Replied Wilbur.

"Cornelius is married to Franny and her Brothers are Gaston and Art"

"You're forgetting _something_!" Wilbur hinted,

"Forgetting?…oh Yeah!" Kiro exclaimed, "Wilbur Robinson is the son of Franny and Cornelius!"

"And no one realized you were from the past right?" Wilbur asked,

"Yep" replied Kiro happily,

"Whew," sighed Wilbur as he started clapping.

"Thank you thank you hold your applause thank you very much!" Kiro said bowing

"Don't get a big head" Takeshi said off-chantantly as Wilbur pulled the chain.

**E-H E-H E-H**

_**Back in the garage…. **_

"I'm _**not**_ allowed to look at the time machine _**let alone**_ drive it! If my family finds out I brought you all from the past they will bury me alive and dance on my grave and I'm _**not**_ exaggerating well _**I am **_but that's not the point"

"Then what is?" Takeshi asked with a rasied Eyebrow

"The point is, They _**can't**_ find out!" said Wilbur pointing at the time machine the whole time

"Yeah about that how hard is it to make a Time Machine?" asked Kiro,

"That is an excellent question!" started Wilbur happily,

"As you all know my dad invented the Time Machine, Carl, Flying cars everything you see so five years ago my dad wakes up in a cold sweat WANTS to build a Time Machine SO HE STARTS WORKING!" Wilbur declared throwing papers and showing tiny ships.

"We're talking plans! We're talking scale models! We're talking Prototypes!" Snapping his fingers Wilbur revealed a bolt on a pedestal.

"That's a prototype?" asked Kiro

"The VERY FIRST….or…what's left of it" Wilbur replied

"YIKES!" said Ven in a recoil

"Yeah…dark day at the Robinson house!" said Wilbur with a sigh.

"I can imagine!" said Kiro and Takeshi in unison

They passed two more one a wheel the other a chair, "Prototypes #2 and #3 NOT much better!"

there was a variety of destroyed time machines one twisted one looked like a face one was broken in half one shrunk and one 358 looked like it had been crystalized in a moon shaped heart, Number 13 somehow got stuck in an old Ipad "Number 6, 58, 13, 212, 358, 952! And they_** all end the same **_way!" Wilbur flipped some cue cards reading 'FAILURE' then there was one with a frowny face the last had a picture of a toilet.

"Wow that hard." Kiro muttered,

"BUT HE DOES'T GIVE UP!" he stated getting close to Kiro, "He keeps working and working until finally he GETS IT THEN he keeps working and working until he gets it a again THE second Time Machine"

"Kinda SMALL" Takeshi stated with a cheeky smile

"I'm assuming that's a joke I'm ignoring you for time reasons THIS my friends is only a scale model because unfortunately Time Machine #2 is the hands of the evil robotic Bowler hat!" Wilbur explained,

**E-H E-H E-H**

Pete looked up at the slick blue time machine he met Doris (The Hat!) and she was the one who brought him to the future they were spying on the twerps "HA! Finally time to smash those doofuses to smithereens!"

"**BEEP BLOOP BOOP BOOP" **Robotic Bowler hat stated,

Pete waved it off, "Yeah, yeah we'll get that Cornelius guy too Just leave everything to me And I Know just how to DO IT HE HA HA HA HA!"

**E-H E-H E-H**

"So what's with the hat?" asked Kiro remembering what Wilbur had said,

"Well my dad invented it to be a helping hat but..." started Wilbur as he remembered the hat being built,

"OH I KNOW it wondered why it had to take orders!" Kiro deduced excitedly

"HEY I'm telling this story!" Wilbur snapped,

"Sorry," replied Kiro.

"That is what happened though, my dad shut it down…_or_ so he thought! It teamed up with a guy who had control over some creepy black things they only come out at night though." finished Wilbur,

Ven crossed his arms to think, "That sounds like Pete and the Heartless!" he replied,

"So what are Heartless?" Wilbur asked

Before Ven could answer however, "Boys, dinner!" yelled Franny's voice

"Not now mom!" yelled Wilbur

"If you're not up here in five seconds I'm Gonna come down and, get, you!" Franny warned,

"We'd better get up there." said Wilbur simply. At the table Kiro sat Takeshi and Ven get acquainted with the rest of the Robinsons Carl entered the room

"Ladies and Gentlemen dinner is served!" Out of his chest popped out little Carls that served every one spaghetti, repeating what he said placing the plates,

"OH wow Italian food!" said Fritz happily.

"I WANTED SLOPPY JOES!" complained Petunia

Takeshi was wide-eyed at Petunia "She's-"

"Really cranky" Kiro cut him off as they whispered.

"So Kiro, are you in Wilbur's class?" Franny asked, the two boys looked at each other.

"No, yes, no, yes" they stated together unable to agree on a

"Yes _**and**_ no Kiro's a new transfer student." Wilbur lied,

"yeah" "We're not transfer students Kiro's our cousin and Takeshi is my brother, Kiro's staying with us," Ven added

"_Just smile and nod_." thought Takeshi not liking the idea of playing the part of Ven's brother. The frogs serenaded the dinner as people began eating

"Oh Billie, could you pass the gravy?" asked Grandma Lucille.

"Coming to ya big girl!" Aunt Billie said, sending a gravy train over to her everybody started hyping for gravy after that.

"So Kiro where are you from?" asked Franny. Kiro and Takeshi looked at each other.

"Canada/Sweden!" they stated together, "Sweden/ Canada!" they repeated switching answers Kiro finally put his hand over Takeshi's mouth.

"Canada _**nowhere**_ else!" Kiro stated firmly.

"I think you mean, North Montana it hasn't been called Canada in years." explained Tallulah

"Do any of you know Sam Gunderson?" asked Grandma.

"Uhhh…..it's a big Country." Ven replied

"State!" corrected Tallulah.

"What town are you from Kiro?" asked Uncle Gaston,

"UM, Um it's uh!" Kiro stuttered getting nervous,

"He can't pronounce it! and he's afraid he'll say it wrong!" Wilbur covered,

"Oh nonsense a North Montana man doesn't care about Malapropisms." Uncle Art stated,

"LETS HEAR THE TOWN NAME!" yelled Petunia.

"No one's gonna care how you pronounce it Kiro" Franny assured

"I do I _**seriously**_ do!" said Kiro. Thinking fast Wilbur threw a meatball at Uncle Gaston and pointed at his mom.

"And so, it begins!" Gaston loaded up his meatball cannon "FIRE!" Hitting her face she wiped some of the sauce off and scoffed,

"Ha, surely_** that,**_ is _**not**_ the Best you can DO!" Franny said jumping up on the table, dodging and blocking shots

"Impressive little sister, your skills are strong but strong _**enough**_!" boasted Gaston

"Your words do not threaten me Brother!" she replied

"Then enough words! Now the Real Battle_ begins_!" Several shots flew everywhere bouncing off plates, hitting one of the frogs, knocking out Grandpa's teeth.

"Your meatballs are useless against me!" Franny stated,

Gaston mused, "Then perhaps it's time for….. SPICY ITALIAN, SAUSAGE!"

"GASP!" the sausage flew everyone watched in anticipation as Franny faced it down and "HIYOOOO!" wacked it back into Gaston's mouth everyone cheered and congratulated her.

"Is dinner like this every night?" asked Ven,

"No yesterday we had meatloaf!" Uncle Art answered.

"_Wonder what that was like_?" Takeshi thought to himself,

"Okay gang, time for the second course and what goes better with meatballs then PB&J." said Carl pulling out a weird squirt gun attached to a hat and gave everyone toast and pulled the trigger on the squirter and Squirted PBJ on toast.

"Kiro we wanna know about you. what do you like to do for fun?" asked Franny

"Well…." Kiro mused,

"You have a girlfriend?" Grandma Lucille asked.

"No, No!" Kiro stated a small blush over his face, "I kinda keep to myself aside from Wilbur, Takeshi, Ven and a couple of others I don't have any friends." He added.

"How could a Kid like you not have tons of Friends?!" asked Uncle Art surprised,

"Well, I guess it's because most people think I'm odd." Kiro told them his thoughts drifting towards his powers.

"This might come as a shock but some people think were a little odd Too!" Grandpa replied,

Bud Uncle Joe let out a huge belch that went on for several seconds the Robinsons held up score cards seven 10s two 9.5s and a 2 from Petunia

"Nice one!" Ven replied with a chuckle, Kiro put some of his spaghetti on his pieces of toast and ate it the combination was weird tasting but Kiro would try anything once.

"The PBJ squirter is cool." Takeshi commented,

"My dad invented that for portion control" said Wilbur

"Really?" asked Kiro interested,

"Yeah, too much jam makes it all runny and too much peanut butter sticks to the roof of your mouth" Uncle Gaston explained.

"But with this you get portion control!" said Carl who suddenly noticed that the squirter was acting funny "OH NO!" Peanut butter and Jam went flying everywhere covering every one.

"Don't worry I'm pretty sure that's bound to happen, People getting messy I mean." said Kiro.

"Yeah that thing does explode occasionally." Wilbur agreed, Takeshi didn't seem too happy about nearly getting covered in Peanut butter and Jelly all over him he had jumped under the table. Kiro Somehow didn't get covered at all which was weird since he watched the squirter explode, Ven on the other hand was covered.

Everywhere all the Robinsons where covered in it even Wilbur and no one seemed to mind Kiro everyone seem to brush off the mess they all must of held the same motto as Cornelius. "_Keep Moving Forward_" It was his motto obviously an inventor failed more times than he succeeded considering that it was a good attitude to have Kiro's dad Sora was optimistic as well He also used to tell Kiro to "_Think Positive!_" Kiro felt the same way most of the time.

Everybody was chatting until a huge metallic figure made its way towards the house Tiny was roaring at it everyone gasped at it "BIG BOY" said Uncle Art

Fritz fainted "GET OFF ME YA PANSY!" yelled Petunia Kiro ran up for a closer look

"Why didn't you guys tell me that you have a giant robot?" he stated excitedly.

"Uh, because we _don't_!" Wilbur very nervously replied/

"What are you talking about he's standing…" Kiro then saw very clearly the same symbol he had seen before

"Oh no." Ven hissed,

"That's no robot!" said Takeshi It was a Heartless

"EVERYBODY RUN!" screamed Kiro, the massive Heartless smashed through the window grabbing Kiro after knocking him over Kiro scrambled for the Red Crescent Keyblade "NOOOOO!" it slipped out of Kiro's hands and fell to the floor with a clunk.

Struggling to get free Kiro squirmed but it was no use. Then he saw Tiny come out of nowhere and clamp his huge jaws on the monster's arm that was holding him almost immediately Aunt Billie sent her toy train at it and it went into the robot knocking it back Kiro was sent flying into the sky but Uncle Art caught him in his flying saucer and began shooting hot pizza dough at it. "DING DONG Pizza's Here!"

Tallulah and Laszlo shot paint at it while Gaston shot Lefty onto its head Bud Joe, Fritz Franny and Petunia stretched out Carl to make it trip "You messed with the _wrong _family!" yelled Carl,but it unfortunately grabbed Art's saucer Tiny attacked again making it let go Uncle Art then launched enough dough to cover it and knock it down.

"Okay everyone, this Robots deep dished" said Carl poking at it but it suddenly Burst free "RUNNNNNNN" yelled Carl it knocked everyone aside including Tiny and Lefty knocked the saucer out of the sky Uncle Art though trapped under the dome was okay as was Kiro who made a break for his Red Crescent Keyblade back in the house but the Heartless wasn't about to let him get it!

Suddenly a massive fire ball what looked like freeze bombs and several Flashes of light wacked it he finally got his Keyblade Wilbur Takeshi and Ven showed up but it then turned on the other Robinsons.

"NO, OVER HERE I'M THE ONE YOU WANT!" Yelled Kiro

"Hey Kiro it was a lot of work saving you!" Takeshi yelled,

"I don't care! I'm not letting that thing hurt Wilbur's family because of me!" Kiro retorted,

"Then let's nuke this thing FIRAGA!" yelled Ven, Takeshi jumped up slashing at the monster but got swatted back "Takeshi!" Ven yelled tossing a potion which the Violet drank.

"THUNDER!" Kiro yelled it did a little damage to the robot Wilbur threw several freeze bombs at it along with a time stopper which managed to freeze in its tracks

"_**Wilbu**_r!" Ven yelled

"**Let's do it!"** Wilbur answered Ven and Wilbur seemed to summon a giant clock whose hands seem to go to twelve stopping the Robot Wilbur and Ven started launching several blasts of energy then followed by Blizzaga spells and freeze bombs the clock was a second from the twelve

"IT'S OVER!" yelled Ven

"KEEP MOVING FORWARD!" Yelled Wilbur as the clock struck twelve and all the damage done went to the Robot at once.

"FIRE!" Takeshi yelled hitting the robot with a fire ball,

"Takeshi how'd you do that?!" Kiro yelled surprised,

"Just copied what Amei did!" Takeshi yelled back.

"PHOTON RUSH!" Ven turned into a flash of light and started to hit the RoboGrande repeatedly and it tried in Vain to catch him "Ha can't catch what you can't see!" Ven taunted,

Takeshi concentrated he suddenly got a little inspiration of his own "TRI-CUTTER!" Takeshi leapt up and his blade split into three which at his command slashed the Robot Kiro noticed that the attack left a hole in it's armor. "VEN!" Takeshi shouted pointing,

"I SEE IT PLUSE BOMB!" large orbs of light barraged at the weak spot on the Heartless's shoulders It hit Ven hard in response

"VEN!" the other boys yelled but Ven, glew in a green light as he stood slumped over,

"BRING IT!" he yelled in a burst of wind and light he attacked the monster hitting it Multiple times and then the finally hit it so hard it was blown into the air "ITS OVER!" Ven yelled Launched a swirling ploom of green windy light that wiped the Heartless out of existence.

"What was that?!" Kiro asked in awe as Ven took out a yellow bottle of Elixir and chugged it down

"_Gasp_ a limit attack, it's a fighter's most powerful attack help you in a pinch but it really takes it out of you the smart thing to do is keep it till a do or die moment."

"How do you get one?!" Kiro asked

"It just comes usually when you…uh…come close to Dyeing in a fight" Ven replied,

"Can't you just teach us?" Takeshi asked

"How, to control one, yes how to learn one no." Ven stated flatly The rest of the Robinsons ran up to them

"Are you boys alright?" asked Franny in fear.

"Were cool mom!" said Wilbur

"YEAH did ya see us take out that…" Kiro stated excitedly but then saw the bruise "Your Head!"

"Oh! It's just a bruise Kiro." Franny assured, Kiro looked around all of the Robinsons had gotten hurt from the fight.

"You all got hurt for me! You didn't have to…"

"That's what family does Kiro, I'm really happy your safe!" said Franny. Kiro had never looked at it that way, all those times he'd tried to convince his own parents that he was old enough to take care of himself he saw why in a new light.

Carl immediately grabbed Wilbur and pulled him aside"Okay you should really get them outta here!"

"Silly, silly Robot I got it under control!" Wilbur assured and turned to the others. "Okay everyone it's been a long day filled with emotional turmoil and giant robot fights, so why don't you all hit the hey and these guys and I will get going."

Kiro felt so terrible suddenly he remembered a spell that Amei had cast before "Cure!" he said not only was everyone healed they knew who he was!

"GASP!" they all cried.

"Okay" admitted, Kiro "Now you know the truth, Keybladers from the past!"

"Wilbur…What have you done?! HOW COULD YOU BRING THEM HERE?!" Franny stated in shock and anger.

"That is an excellent question." Wilbur replied looking very guilty.

"Please don't be mad at Wilbur he was just…" said Ven but Franny cut him off

"Kiro, Takeshi, Ven, I'm sorry you have to go back to your own time." Franny told them.

"I know but we have to refuel the Time Machine its almost out of fuel." Ven replied,

"It's almost _**WHAT**_?!" Franny growled glaring at Wilbur,

"I lied about that I swear!" Wilbur, Gasped when he realized what he just said.

"You lied about that?" Takeshi growled, Kiro looking shocked,

"NOOOO…..YE….esssssss" Wilbur admitted,

"Grahh!" Kiro stormed off with Ven and Takeshi close behind

"Kiro, Wait!" yelled Wilbur but it was no use none of them would listen,

"MR.! You are grounded till you die!" growled Franny as she and the rest of the family stormed off.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"I can't believe he lied to us about that!" Kiro said Fuming

"Why did he even bring us here?!" Takeshi agreed crossing his arms

"Maybe because of the Heartless." Ven mused

"Aren't there any in this time I mean we've all got a long run in us still, We'd be alive around now" Takeshi asked,

"Yeah even our dads aren't _that_ old." Kiro agreed, then his eyes widened for a sec, "don't tell them I said that!" he added,

Ven chuckled a little then perked at a realization. "Didn't Wilbur say that the Heartless come out at night?"

"Yeah and Carl and Wilbur mentioned one of the Time Machines had been stolen!" Takeshi added

"Let's find it!" Kiro declared after a few seconds of silence,

"WHAT?!" Ven and Takeshi asked in confusion,

"Whoever stole the Time Machine might use it to change the present and this Future would be in danger! And even if he lied and left out a few details he still asked for help and his family risked their lives for me! I need to pay them back!" Kiro stated.

Ven was in slight awe it was like he just heard Sora talking though the next thing he knew was some squabbling.

"Ya hear that all you had to do was ask!"

"Yeah well their busy you never know!"

"Who's there?!" Ven said summoning his Wayward Wind. Something about its entrance startled the spies because the trio next heard a couple of yelps and out from the tree came Wilbur and Carl

"First ya lie then you spy on us!" Takeshi snapped.

"Come on Takeshi Walk to Dawn!" Kiro told him, Takeshi glared a little then huffed his dad used the same method to get him to cool off.

"So you'll help us?" Wilbur asked,

"Sure it's what we do!" Ven replied

It was worse than any of them predicted, Heartless had started to top up all over town Aerial soilders Crescendos rabid dogs Lance soilders and a new type of Heartless that tried to attach itself to Kiro and Ventus it looked like a silver ring with a black center with glowing yellow eyes a Timer bomb but Kiro grabbed it as it came and threw it.

Then there was one that had a jagged mouth a water filled clear dome with electric rods on it it looked like a helmet that tried to stick itself to Takeshi's head but the violet countered by grabbing it and sticking it on a large body causing it to attack it's allies instead.

Fighting their way through the masses they came to a decrepit, vine covered building it seemed familiar somehow and then Kiro realized "This is the building we landed on back in the past!" suddenly they heard beeping they peeked through the door there's was some kind of portal there where the Heartless had to be coming from and sure enough there was the time machine and….

"it's the evil robotic bowler hat" Kiro stated pointing, they regrouped back down stairs.

"And Pete!" added Ven, Kiro felt a strange sensation he narrowed his sky blue eyes at a glowing portal behind them.

"Look!" Kiro pointed out.

"A portal, that's how he's bringing the Heartless here!" Ven stated

"Who created it though?" Takeshi asked

"Not sure." Ven admitted shrugging.

"Something evil and foul I can feel it! Why do I feel this way when I look at the Portal?" Kiro asked a little shaky at the thought.

"I'm sure Merlin will tell us but we'll meet up with him later." Ven said.

"Hey What are you Nimrods doing here?" yelled Pete rushing down the steps.

"Stopping your evil plan!" yelled Takeshi

"I'm only gonna say this _**once**_! Give me back my dad's Time machine!" yelled Wilbur.

"Ya want it back Eh? Well you're gonna have to MAKE ME!" Pete declared, Pete launched a glowing orb at them Ven blocked then twirled his Keyblade and sent it back Wilbur used a few freeze bombs to trip him up he brought the PB&J squirter and Pete found his face full of the stuff.

"_**Wilbur**_!" Takeshi yelled

"Let's do it!" The clock appeared but did nothing this time. Takeshi and Wilbur through some kind of blaster hit Pete and his Heartless Cronies with blast of energy which Takeshi seemed to summon from his Sword all of their attacks seemed to charge the clock they then jumped over Pete and the clock appeared over them

"SO LONG" Takeshi yelled,

"YOUR, TIMES UP!" Wilbur yelled. They caused the clock to count down to one hitting Pete with a Powerful blast he grumbled then teleported Ven countered by going after him at a high speed Pete was shocked to see Ven suddenly appear.

"BRING IT!" Ven gave him a good wack with his Keyblade. Pete then turned into a orb of electricity and sent a few jolts into Kiro and Takeshi but Takeshi and Ven used Ground Charger to nuke the attack.

"CURE!" Kiro yelled healing them Pete cloaked himself in an orb which protected him but Wilbur and Kiro lunged into action Kiro gave Wilbur a boost as he dropped a device on Pete that shut down the field Then out of nowhere came Takeshi,

"TRI-CUTTER!" Takeshi yelled wacking Pete causing him to spin around and fall with a thud.

"How'd ya like that?!" yelled Kiro.

"Ow ha ow! HMPH this ain't over, I'll Deal with you nitwits next time" Snarled Pete who then ran off

"Now we just have to deal with that evil hat robot!" said Kiro racing up the stairs they found the roof.

"Kiro slow down!" Ven yelled rushing after him.

"That won't stop him!" Takeshi warned. The Crimson Keyblader found it to be deserted however an enormous bowler hat with rapidly spinning blades emerged and the center light was glowing red!

"MEEP!" Kiro squeaked,two massive blades lunged but a flash of light came to his rescue "VEN!" Kiro sputtered.

"You Okay?" Ven asked turning to him,

"Yeah!" Kiro replied The light in the center of the hat glew a bright red as Wilbur and Takeshi came up behind them.

"FLAME SLAVO!" Ven shouted taking careful aim and blasting several fire balls at the Hat.

"_**Ventus**_!" Takeshi yelled They lit up and took off then several Ventus's and Takeshi's came down and barraged the Hat they then unleashed a massive tornado.

"BRING IT!" both boys yelled unleashing a massive amount of light. Kiro slashed at the Heartless

"Kiro try a combination limit focus on your ally and concentrate!" Ven yelled as he blocked metal hands,

Kiro focused all his might "WILBUR!"

"_**You called**_?!" he answered, A giant clock appeared and he and Wilbur got top

"ONE!" fire unleashed itself on the hat "TWO!" light and wind "THREE!" Ice and water

"YOU'RE TOAST!" Kiro yelled.

"KEEP MOVING FORWARD!" Wilbur yelled. The clock went over the Hat and Wilbur had it stop in its tracks while Kiro took a massive slash to it

"THUNDEZA!" Ven yelled as a Malestrom of lighting descended

Kiro got an Idea "HEY FREAKY HAT COME ON!" Dorris unleashed its blades upon Keyblader who jumped then called for Wilbur and Ven. "Several Freeze bombs and a Deep Freeze attack cut off the hats arms

"TRI-CUT-WAHHH!" Takeshi cried the Hat moved in to finish the job.

"NO, TAKESHI!" Kiro cried Ven jumped in front him,

"MULTIVORTEX!" Ven yelled, several Keyblades appeared and he slashed at the hat then it was enveloped in a tornado filled with shooting stars. The hat sparked for a moment then exploded

"Takeshi you okay?!" Kiro asked rushing over to him as Takeshi got up.

"UGH I_** never**_ want to see a blower hat again!" the Violet mumbled Kiro smiled with relief

"Kiro the portal we need to lock it with our Keyblades!" Ven told him Kiro turned to the portal and together they sealed the portal keeping any other Heartless out Takeshi turned to the Time machine then to Wilbur

"You can fly this one too right?" Kiro asked.

_**E-H E-H E-H**_

Wilbur flew the ship back to the Robinson House hold where all the other Robinsons, frantic gathered around them "Are you alright?" asked Franny as she and the others gathered around.

"Do you have a temperature?" asked Grandma Lucille

"Brain fog?" asked Aunt Billie

"Scurvy?" asked Uncle Gaston

"Cellulite?" asked Petunia

"Were all okay!" assured, Kiro. "And I know me and the others have to go back, but as way of thanking you for everything we thought we'd get the time Machine back for you." He continued pointing at the Time machine.

"Franny!" yelled a voice "Oh this is terrible!"

"Cornelius?" Takeshi asked,

"Well, He's home early" said Grandpa Bud

"Franny, where are you a time machine is gone!" Out from the garage came a man with spiky blond hair blue eyes and a red and blue outfit in a lab coat who then saw them all and the time machine"OH!...oh!" he said looking at Kiro Ven and Takeshi who all waved nervously he did the same. Then looked up all the Robinsons cleared so Franny could grab a fleeing Wilbur and point at him. "MM HM!" he said

"I remember all the times that was us." Takeshi whispered to Kiro nostalgically who nodded,

"Ratted out BY the old lady! harsh!" Wilbur muttered flatly. Wilbur took them back to their present Kiro was once again surrounded by smog and buildings

"That was fun but it's good to be back!" said Kiro

"its time for us to move on no pun intended!" Said Takeshi

"Yeah!" Kiro added,

"Now do what ya gotta do! If you don't I'll come back to bug you all again" Wilbur warned,

"Don't worry about us!" said Ven with a chuckle. "And if you needed help with the Heartless and you time machine all you had to do is ask!" he added

"How'd the hat get it anyway?" Kiro asked

"I kinda left the garage open that's when the Heartless appeared as well and I've been trying like crazy to fix it." Wilbur explained sheepishly

"So it's _**your**_ fault" Takeshi joked

Kiro gave Wilbur a playful punch "hey!"

"That's for lying and leaving the garage unlocked but…it was fun!" Kiro replied

"Yeah" Ven stated in agreement

"Not everday you travel to the future." Takeshi noted Wilbur took off in the time machine they turned to the sound of a horn Wilbur was flying through writing in the air

_"See ya later pals_!" At the same time it started to glow as did the Keyblade a huge keyhole appeared shocking the boys Ven jumped into the air and twirled then unlocked the Keyhole

"Ven?" the boys asked

"A Gate we unlock it and a new road is open!" the blonde answered,

"Then let's go we've got places to go and worlds to find!" Kiro beamed as they left.

Ven mused "_He's already a lot like his dad these crazy adventures sure bring out the best and the worst in people!_"

* * *

><p>Keyblade(s) Obtained: <em><strong>Time Keeper<strong>_** Strength**: +3 **Magic** + 4

Ability: **Combo plus**_**:**__ Increases Kiro's combos by a step_

Appearance_: is similar in appearance to the Hyper Drive Keyblade in KHBBS the shaft is white smoke twisting around with the red time machine on top it the energy that surrounds it when time traveling serving as the Teeth the middle of the Hand guard is the Robinson Insignia the bottom half are two lightning rods while the upper half is electricity flowing from them the Key chain is a blue lightning bolt_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heartless<strong>_

Timer bomb: _this Heartless attatches itself to an emenie and blows itself up the sacrifice is not in vain however as the attachie is stunned and dealt great damage_

Brain Domes: _these nasty beasts attach themselves to a victim's head and make them attack friends but with the grab and Jam reaction command you can give them a taste of their own medicine_

RoboGrande: _a massive Heartless that is a blackish silver and looks like a giant Robot_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reaction Commands<strong>_

Grab and Jam: _Capture a Brain Dome Heartless and jam it on to another Heartless's head_

Toss away: _Pull a Timer bomb Heartless off and throw it away_

Spin block: _blocks a projectile attack_

Warp-Pursuit: _Follows an enemy that is teleporting away and attacks them_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Limits <strong>_

Ventus + Wilbur-_Time Stopper_

Wilbur + Takeshi -_Clock Charger_

Ventus + Takeshi_-Star Striker_

Kiro+ Wilbur-_Clock commander_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Limit breaks<strong>_

Ventus- **Galestrom:** _Launches a massive burst of wind and light causes the Wind-toss status before unleashing a final blast_

_**Special attacks and spells**_

Takeshi-**Tri cutter**: _Splits a blade into three energy ones then slashes the opponent on command_

* * *

><p><strong>Wilbur:<strong> _a boy from the future he's a bit of a smooth talker but he has a good heart he is also able to fly his dads time machines and is very proud of his father_ **(Meet the Robinsons 2007)**

**Carl:** _a Robot of Cornelius's inventing he helps around the Robinson Manor and is bests friends with Wilbur along with the voice of reason he's a little stressed when Wilbur uses the time machine since time could be badly altered_ **(Meet the Robinsons 2007)**

**Grandpa Bud:** _Cornelius's father a fun loving man who has the joke of having a smiley face on the back of his head and wearing his clothes backwards but he'll tell you that it's his HEAD that's on backwards_!**(Meet the Robinsons 2007)**

**Tiny:** _The Robinson's Dancing pet T-rex probably from one of Wilbur's trips through time he loves to dance to any music_ **(Meet the Robinsons 2007)**

**Grandma Lucille:** _Grandpa's wife and a fun loving dancer she was a scientist in her younger years and invented a caffeine patch she is Cornelius's mother_ **(Meet the Robinsons 2007)**

**Petunia and Fritz:**_ a married couple who are never seen apart LITERALLY Fritz is softspoken while Petunia is cranky_! **(Meet the Robinsons 2007)**

**Uncle Joe:** _Aunt Billie's wife and someone who works out he has a great love for Peanut butter and Jam toast and the consequences of not getting it are scary!_ **(Meet the Robinsons 2007)**

**Spike and Dimitri:**_ Twins who hang out in plants they always want someone to ring ad doorbell but as to who's gets rung (They each have their own!) is a subject they bicker about constantly _**(Meet the Robinsons 2007)**

**Lefty:** _A giant Octopus who is the Robinson's butler he can breathe on land is very intelligent and is considered one of the family_ **(Meet the Robinsons 2007)**

**Tallulah:** _Lazlo's sister and Fritz and Petunia's daughter she is recognizable by her building like hat like Lazlo she is into Art but doesn't like to have her head painted and is more of a sculpture gal_ **(Meet the Robinsons 2007)**

**Lazlo:** _Tallulah's brother and Fritz and Petunia's son he has goggles a paint coat and can fly around via helicopter pack he loves to paint with his paint blaster which has many settings to do impressions of any art he likes to tease his sister by painting on her head_ **(Meet the Robinsons 2007)**

**Uncle Gaston:** _one of Wilbur's uncles and fascinated with cannons he has a meat cannon and a large Cannon to do Races against Aunt Billie's toy trains nothing not even injury deters this dare-devil_ **(Meet the Robinsons 2007)**

**Aunt Billie:** _Uncle Joe's Wife and a lover of trains she even has life size toy ones and has many races against Gaston one of which Kiro got the honor to time_ **(Meet the Robinsons 2007)**

**Uncle Art**: _a super hero like pizza delivery guy and one of Wilbur's uncles he delivers the Pizzas via saucer he meets acts the part of a hero as well _**(Meet the Robinsons 2007)**

**Franny:** _Wilbur's mom she teaches frogs music and is a lover of it herself she is a very loving mother and treats Kiro, Ven and Takeshi like three of the Family_ **(Meet the Robinsons 2007)**

**Cornelius:** _The founder of Tomorrow World's future and Wilbur's present having invented everything seen in the year 2037 (12 years in Kiro and Takeshi's future) He is very optimistic holding the motto Keep Moving forward took his heart he went by Lewis as a kid_ **(Meet the Robinsons 2007)**

**Dorris**: _an evil hat that wants revenge on Cornelius for shutting her down she wants to rule over humans out of a grudge of what Cornelius intended her for_ **(Meet the Robinsons 2007)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Get ready people it's the first new world I added<strong>_

_**When the trio arrives in a new World Kiro is captured by a mysterious Organization now Ven and Takeshi must rescue him but in doing so they uncover a mysterious secret**_

_Next Time_: _**Encounter with Providence**_!

_**READ AND REVIEW**_


	6. Encounter with Providence

_I do not own the characters, worlds of Kingdom Hearts, Disney or Square Enix or the worlds and Characters presented as well as various quotes or moments or parts or plots or songs listed I do however own Kiro, Amei, Raian , Takeshi, Tom, Acerus, Kaen, Tarvos Illusio and the world Galio and the Mysterious Armored Figures_

_**Encounter with Providence!**_

Kiro searched his pockets and to his pleasure pulled out a Keychain with a blue Lighting bolt on it he detached Red Crescent's Key chain and put the new one on

The name _Time Keeper_ flowed through his mind

Ven looked at the Keyblade "Hey you know what that reminds me of!" he asked pulling out a Keychain of his own with a small blaster at the end and attaching it to his own it then transformed

This new one had a console like hand guard with a yellow striped handle the shaft which was blue jets coming out of a red space ship near the top twisted around like the steam coming from the Time Machine on Time Keeper The teeth on Ven's new Keyblade was a green burst of energy

"It's called Hyperdrive!" Ven replied

"You have very short Keyblades" Takeshi teased observing the difference in length between the two

"Thanks Takeshi" Ven replied sarcastically

"I wish I had learned a special attack" Ven heard Kiro mutter

"huh?"

"I don't think I'm getting this Keyblader thing I mean…Takeshi already knows how to do limit breaks and has a special attack and he learned fire just by watching someone else do it but me….I only know how to fight and use to spells and"

Kiro continued pulling out the Power orb "I haven't figured out how to use this!"

Ven mused "Alright then let's do a little training!" Ven replied he pulled up a map up on the Excalibur's screen

"Good we're coming up to one!" Ven zoomed in on said world and saw that a lot of it was a desert and a forest

"Perfect!"

_**Later….**_

"Alright now here's a move I know any beginner can do SLIDING DASH!" Ven demonstrated the move then turned to them

"Alright Kiro, Takeshi give it a shot!" he yelled

Kiro focused getting into a stance then he charged then swung his Keyblade

"Good job Kiro you got it right away!"

Takeshi suddenly came up behind him

"Well?" the Violet asked

"Nice job you got it too make sure you keep practicing though!" Ven replied

He nodded

"Kiro let's see your cure spell!" Ven instructed

"Cure!" the Crimson commanded and a green light lit itself over him

"Nice control I don't see what you were worried about" Ven replied

"I'm not worried about the simple stuff it's the hard stuff like Limit breaks"

"Alright then try a limit break with me!" Ven replied

"Okay VEN!" Kiro yelled he focused but nothing happened

"Uh ya have to say my full name" Ven replied

"Alright VENTUS!"

"Bring it!"

There Keyblades started to glow and orbs of light suddenly emerged but they got weaker as the break was broken

Kiro stamped his foot in frustration

"It's okay just remember you've got getting it started down to pat those work better in battle anyway" Ven assured him

"Weren't you going to teach us how to use those Summon orbs?" Takeshi asked

"Oh yeah I forgot!" Ven chuckled his hand behind his head

"Now the Key is to focus your heart on the orb and eventually you'll summon whoever the orb calls you won't learn their name until after you use it unless you meet them in person before you get the Orb" Ven explained

"Focus our hearts?" the boys replied with Arched Eyebrows

"It's easier to understand doing it then explaining it I've got a summon of my own I can show you with" Ven replied

As he reached into his pocket a loud growl was heard and out of nowhere a massive lizard like thing with pincers and spider legs and a scorpion like tail emerged out of nowhere

"Wha-WHAT is that thing!" Takeshi yelled

"I don't know but it's NOT a Heartless!" Ven cried

"THUNDER!" Kiro yelled

The creature seemed unaffected by the attack and charged spraying some kind of acid at them the three boys jumped back

Ven looked at a rock covered in the stuff and gaped when he saw the rock was melting

"Holy cow it spits ACID! Guys be careful not to touch the liquid!" Ven shouted

"ACID!" Kiro cried

The attack was launched and Kiro cartwheeled out of the way

"_We need a spell something that can either stop the acid or drain it dry!"_ Kiro thought

"TAKESHI!" Ventus yelled activating Star striker

"SO lONG!"

Ven and Takeshi lit up and started bashing the creature with their Meteor rush then Aero blaster

"That can't be all!" Takeshi said smugly

"BRING IT!" Ven yelled unleashing Faithega

The creature stumbled from the attack but it got back up

"Alright That's it!" Ven yelled taking careful aim at the creature

"MULTIVORTEX!" he yelled slashing at the monster then blasting it with the star-filled Tornado

"SLIDING DASH!" Kiro yelled hitting the monster

It then fell to one of its knees

"We're winning!" Kiro shouted with glee

Suddenly it did something weird the spike on the tail opened and a weird purple aura appeared from it Kiro Ventus and Takeshi suddenly felt the energy sucked out of them

"Guys…you have….to RUN!" Ven yelled

"But!" Kiro started

"I'll be fine!"

"No way….I'm not going….anywhere!" Takeshi yelled

"Kiro…run!"

"NO! Dad wouldn't run and neither will I!" Kiro yelled in a breath when he realized it had stopped

They looked up and to their horror the creature had healed

"SERIOUSLY!" the boys yelled

The monster swung his tail and sent Ven and Takeshi flying but Kiro managed to duck and roll

"CURE!" the head-banded boy yelled recovering his lost energy he got ready for round two

Suddenly a giant ship appeared overhead something seem to fly out of it but he didn't have time to make it out as he was wacked with the monster's tail

"OW!" Kiro suddenly saw it get brighter he then realized that the sun was hiding behind the clouds the monster seemed to hate the sunlight giving Kiro an idea

"Let's see how you like this!" Kiro managed to focus enough energy into his hands and launched a shot

"SHINE CANNON!" The monster was pushed back and finally fell

"YES!" Kiro cheered

"Stay where you are!" yelled a voice and Kiro realized that he was surrounded by guns

"Uh oh! Uh um…..I'm sure its fine I WON'T DO IT AGAIN I SWEAR!" Kiro cried they led him on the ship

_A small object appears a strange sound is heard as the object covered in blue circuit lights begins to shake and burst open into large building over a desert with a grim looking forest underneath_

**[Nanite Planes]**

_**N/A: I will be switching between Kiro and Ven and Takeshi's POV's till they're reunited **_

_**Ven and Takeshi**_

As the giant ship took off Takeshi and Ven cringed

"Aw man why did he surrender!" Takeshi yelled face-palming

"Relax we'll just have to follow the ship if Kiro's anything like Sora he'll be just fine!" Ven replied

"How are we gonna keep up with THAT!" Takeshi asked pointing at the giant ship

Ven grinned he threw his Keyblade and to Takeshi's shock and amazement it turned into a metal bird like object with a green gem at the end with green-silverish flames coming out of it

Ven jumped up and landed on it effortlessly then lowering it enough for Takeshi

"Hop on!" he said grinning at Takeshi's attempt to cover his awe

"You show this to Kiro and he'll geek out about it for _**days**_!"

When he got on the ship took off Takeshi gripped the wings for dear life having fallen over a little bit

He didn't dare look at Ventus knowing Sora and that the former had spent thirteen years in the latter's heart he knew that Ven would tease him just as Sora would

_**Kiro**_

Kiro found himself in a strange looking tube since he had put up enough of a fight to not be laid down on the bed with an object that looked like a cat scan he may have had surrendered but no way was he to be a lab rat

The woman with her dark hair tied in a tight bun wearing an orange top a grey skirt knee high boots and a lab coat looked over the computer with some dis belief

"Strange…no Nanites nothing everything checks out normal A high Metabolism but that's common for someone his age"

"What NO NANITES SERIOUSLY!" yelled a voice

As a boy wearing an Red jacket with two red stripes on the arms and wrists and the bottom with a blue and white shirt underneath black hair orange goggles tanned skin black shoes and navy pants with blue circuit patterns on them

"He shot light _**FROM HIS HANDS**_!" the older boy emphasizing on this by holding his up

"Yeah well the monkey talks!" Kiro pointed out gesturing to an ape with a pale lime green and Cyan outfit wearing an eye patch and Fez

"Chimpanzee!" he said correcting Kiro

"Still a Prime ape!" Kiro replied

"Where am I any way!" he asked

"Providence" a man with Sunglasses brown hair and a green suit grunted

"Which is?"

"Classified" the man grunted again

"I'd continue and ask why I'm here but that's probably classified too" Kiro said with an arched Eyebrow leaning against the wall behind him

Suddenly the computer changed from his status or whatever was on there to an image of a man in white with white hair

"So Doctor Holiday what have you found out about that EVO" the screen asked

"EVO?" Kiro asked

"The giant thing you blasted with light but that's just one of them Rex by the way"

"Rex Okay Kiro!"

"He's not an EVO but as for his powers…" Doctor Holiday replied

"I don't know how I got them I just do!" Kiro protested

"Keep him here!" the man in the screen ordered

"WHAT!" everyone minus the Chimpanzee who had been ignoring everything past correcting Kiro

"You can't Keep him/me here I/he have/has rights!" Doctor Holiday and Kiro protested

"You have your orders White Knight out!"

"Seriously!" Kiro growled banging the glass in front of him

"Six can't you do something!" Doctor Holiday pleaded

"Orders are orders we don't know who this Kid is or where he came from there's no record of him anywhere we've checked"

Doctor Holiday stormed off in a huff

"I'm sorry" Six replied to Kiro before walking off

Rex had gone off in a huff as well

"Tough break" the chimp told him

"I learned four outta five names what's yours?" Kiro asked

"Bobo HAHA"

Kiro snickered

"It aint funny!" Bobo said coolly

"Sorry! So why here? Wouldn't you rather be I don't know swinging around in a jungle somewhere?" Kiro asked

"Nope I hate the jungle" Bobo replied

"WHAT? You're a chimp they live THERE!"

"Let me tell ya something short-stack the jungle is a cruel mistress one day….you're at the top of the banana pile the next…you're a peel rotting in the sun _**never forget that**_!" Bobo replied ominously before walking off

"_**NEVER FORGET**_!" he heard Bobo yell a couple minutes later

_**Ven and Takeshi**_

The ship came to a landing outside a huge white building on top of a very tall cliff with a long carved in staircase Ven placed his glider close to the bottom but just above what looked like an in cave runway for jets

"Kiro's gotta be in there somewhere!" Takeshi replied

"Yeah! I can't believe nobody saw us land so how to do the same going in? I know!" Ven reached into his pocket and pulled out a summon Orb with a Ukulele on it

"STITCH!" the blonde yelled

The orb lit up brightly Takeshi had to cover his eyes but when the light finally dimmed a blue Koala like creature with black eyes and darker blue patches on his body

Takeshi went wide-eyed "This Trip gonna be a wild ride!"

"Stitch we need a away inside without tripping any alarms!" Ven told the alien pointing at the building

"EHP!" Stitch replied

Stitch walked over to a nearby door mused at it for a minute then started messing with some wires getting a bit of a shock and was comically thrown back wards

He got up teeth bared and growling

"GRRRR NAGA TIGA ASKA LEQUESTA RAAAHHOW!" he lunged at the building and literally started to tear chew and spit out pieces

Ven and Takeshi who were flinching occasionally at the debris and sight and heard something like an Alarm go off before it stopped Ven and Takeshi were now staring wide-eyed at the hole that was made in the wall

Stitch turned and laughed nervously before returning to his world

"Well that's…..one way in, he gets a little carried away sometimes" Ven replied to what was seen

As they entered they heard a voice they didn't recognize yell

"_**NEVER FORGET**_!"

"That was weird!" Takeshi stated

Ven nodded in agreement

They looked around making sure that they weren't spotted eventually they spotted a door

Ven took out his keyblade and unlocked it

"Wow!" Takeshi yelped

"I told you Keyblades can unlock any lock! It was THE first thing I told you!" Ven replied

Takeshi just stared

"You weren't listening were you?" Ven asked flatly

"Sorry" Takeshi replied

"But even electronic Locks!" he added

"Yep!" Ven replied

They entered light hit their eyes once they adjusted they looked at a huge jungle

"Where are we?" Ven asked

"I don't know but 5000,000 munny states Kiro's in here somewhere!"

They suddenly heard buzzing massive dinosaur like insects started shooting darts at them

"AHHHH!" they boys ran screaming

"I take it back! Bye bye 5000,000 munny KIRO'S NOT HERE!" Takeshi shouted

"Alive any way!" Ven added half terrified half guilt ridden that he'd lost track of Kiro after _**EVERYTHING **_Sora did for _**HIM**_

"VENTUS!" Takeshi yelled

"COME ON!" Ven and Takeshi used Meteor rush to bang up the weird insects they didn't have to move on to Aero blaster because they ran away

"_Whew good thing Riku isn't here he'd say something about it being too easy and jinx us!"_ Ventus thought

"That was too easy betcha there's something bigger than them wanting to eat us!" Takeshi stated

"_Of course his son is here thank you Riku JR!"_ Ven groaned and thought inward

True to Ven's prediction a giant monster bounded toward them

"RUN AWAY!" Ven screamed as he and Takeshi ran off away from the giant Panther like creature it seemed to lose their trail

They sighed a big sigh of relief then as they turned they saw staring at them were several baby pink bunnies with multiple eyes including some down their sides they had razor sharp teeth and they were about half the size of Ven and Takeshi their mouths suddenly opened quite wide

The boys were eerily calm

"Ventus"

"Yes Takeshi"

"Those look like monster bunnies" Takeshi replied

"I believe they _**ARE**_ monster bunnies _**AND**_ man eaters" Ven stated

"Shall we run for our lives screaming our lungs out?" Takeshi

"Yes, Yes we shall" Ven replied

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" both boys screamed running in the other direction bunnies pursuing

_**Kiro**_

Kiro sat in the tube thing he didn't know how he was going to get out of this Ven had told him not to mess with the world order and this providence must have been here to research the EVOs who clearly inhabited this world but the Providence leader clearly had the Authority

Rex had walked over with a drink he got a slight shock seeing that Kiro hadn't moved from that spot in over two hours

"You're still here I'd thought you'd had let yourself out by now" Rex told him

"Prisoner remember?" Kiro stated

"White Knight said you couldn't leave Providence, not the scanner! And while I'm here ya talked to Bobo about Jungles didn't you?" Rex asked

Kiro who had let himself out and stretched arched an eyebrow

"Yeah it came up why?"

Rex pointed to his left

"_**NEVER FORGET!"**_ Bobo's voice rang

"I'm thinking he had a nasty Experience in the Jungle" Rex replied

"So these EVOs what are they what are you trying to find out?"

"How to cure them all we also stop them from causing any trouble" Rex explained

Kiro suddenly heard two chillingly familiar screams of sheer Murder

"My Friends!" Kiro cried following the sound to a window which he then smashed with his Time Keeper Keyblade and jumped through

Rex just stood there dumbfounded

Six suddenly ran in as Kiro triggered an alarm

"Rex what happened?"

"He pulled out a Giant Key smashed the window and jumped into the petting zoo" Rex merely replied

Six arched an eyebrow "What?" he said in his usually calm demeanor

Kiro jumped down into a huge forest and ran off the screams were loud enough for him to hear through the glass clearly and thanks to blindfold training with Takeshi and Riku he knew what direction

The place he entered didn't have any light he made his own like a flash light he cast it around a little captivated by what he found

"Wow it's like a huge spider web or some kind of nest" he thought for a moment he remembered all the comics and movies about stuff like this

"_Do I dare look up_?" Kiro thought

He aimed his light skyward and to his horror caught two familiar faces looking frozen and in slight pain

"VEN TAKESHI!"

Kiro jumped up cutting the cocoons that held the blonde and the Violet from the other empty ones he was unaware that something was angered with his actions having watched him do it

Kiro cut the cocoons in half pulling Takeshi then Ven out of them

"Guys!" he said shaking them but nothing

He shook Takeshi violently "TAKI! Come on WAKE UP!"

He did the same with Ven "HEY! VEN VENTUS!"

He tried this over and over getting more frantic and desperate by the second he had strongly considered casting Thunder on them anything to wake them up

"PLEASE YOU GUYS DON'T DIE YOU CAN'T DIE! PLEASE!" Kiro sobbed he felt wet liquid run down his face as he dropped to his knees sobbing

"Please come back you can't die_! Sob!"_

The creature watching decided to make his move Kiro didn't really know what happened next

All he heard over his own sobs were

"KIRO MOVE!" then a loud crackling growl

Kiro directed his attention to what had come up from behind him

Kiro screamed in front of him was a massive spider like monster it was already right over him he landed on his back and waited for the venom to make him share in Ven and Takeshi's fates but nothing came to him at least he heard something mechanical then like a massive punch was thrown

He opened his eyes to see that a massive mechanical fist over his head it retreated and a blur of orange and navy jumped over him

Six appeared in front of him suddenly and looked down at Kiro and his two motionless friends

He turned at the sound of huffing they were soldiers in white and greyish-black suits like the ones that brought him to Providence

"Get them out of here!" Six told them pulling out and unfolding two swords and charging after Rex

Kiro was pulled and led away the others had hoisted Ven and Takeshi over their backs something that confused Kiro

"_Why? Ven and Takeshi are dead! There's…..NO! Crystal Riku, my parents! They want to say good bye_!" he thought tears threatening to return

What would he tell his parents his aunt and uncle that the next Keyblade master was a miserable failure who couldn't protect his friends from a giant spider!

He felt himself pulled into a room Doctor Holiday was in it with needles ready she immediately spotted Kiro realizing that he had been crying

"Put them here!" she told them the soldiers carrying Ven and Takeshi placed them carefully on the tables

She walked over to Kiro and put her hand on his shoulder

"They're fine just paralyzed it's going to be alright" she replied smiling

Kiro nodded she went over and injected Ven then Takeshi who groaned in pain

Kiro rushed over he wished he had four eyes to keep track eventually he stayed on Ven who woke up first he then turned to Takeshi who opened his eyes

"GUYS YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"uggg! I feel like _**EVERYTHING**_ fell on me!" Takeshi groaned

"Kiro! What happened?" Ven asked

"It's a long story" Kiro admitted

He was just happy to have them back he didn't care about retelling the boring unriveting tale of how he was captured stuck in a tube scanned un-allowed to leave then walking straight into a giant spider's nest then crying over their apparently dead bodies but they weren't dead after all

Kiro actually focused on the EVO that got them as soon as Doctor Holiday explained what those "Killer mutations" as Takeshi called them were

Despite everything flashing around him half an hour ago he remembered some of it's features the head it looked a little human it even had girls hair

"Doctor why does that one EVO look ah well a little human I guess?" Kiro asked

Successfully interrupting her expression went dark

"I was getting to that Five years ago there was an explosion of Nanites they infected most of every living thing in this world it's now known as the Nanite Event"

"EVERYONE IN THIS WORLD!" Takeshi and Ven yelled

"Not me or you guys I think" Kiro asked casting a look at Doctor Holiday

"They're as clean as you no Nanites strangely none of you are picking up any stray ones either" she replied

"These Nanites are unstable and sometimes they'll cause whatever life form their inhabiting to mutate plants animals, even people turn into monsters we call EVOs" Holiday finished

"Like in evolution?" Takeshi asked

"Actually it stands for Exponentially Variegated Organism" she replied

Ven mused "Wow that's some story"

A slightly battered Rex suddenly appeared and slumped down into an empty seat

"Man that EVO cranky when it loses a meal finally got it back into that cage!"

"it's to dangerous to be kept out with the others" Holiday explianed

Takeshi and Ven stared at Rex for a minute

"Guys this is Rex" Kiro replied

"Takeshi"

"I'm Ventus call me Ven"

Six suddenly appeared and crossed his arms

"White Knights not happy"

_**Whish pan to several Providence soldiers talking to White Knight **_

"So who wants to tell me how two teenagers broke into Providence and went undetected all the way into the hold?" he asked

A boy with blond hair with a green Jacket and a brown shirt with a white stripe and greyish black pants walked by only to have his path blocked by some providence soldiers running out of White Knight's office scared

He arched an eyebrow "Busy day obviously"

Noah eventually found Rex in a room with three younger looking Kids

"Hey Rex" Noah said

"Why were some soldiers running scared out of White Knight's office?"

"Ask them" Rex replied pointing at Ven and Takeshi

"We broke in here" Ven admitted

"Only because they brought Kiro here!" Takeshi added

"They thought I was an EVO" Kiro admitted

"You why?" Noah asked

"He shoots light from his hands" Rex replied

"And knocked out that EVO hey where is it now?" Kiro asked

"The hold or as Rex calls it the Petting Zoo" Six explained

"Where that giant Spider is?" Kiro asked

"And the Killer bunnies!" Ven added

"Don't remind me!" Rex and Takeshi said in Unison

"So who are they?" Noah asked pointing to them

"I'm Kiro!"

"Takeshi"

"I'm Ventus but everybody calls me Ven"

"I'm Noah" he said pointing his thumb at himself

Kiro caught something out of the corner of his eye "What's that?"

"Not supposed to be here!" Six stated

It scurried out of the room with Kiro, Ven, Takeshi and Rex in pursuit they suddenly crashed into Bobo who had a party hat on

"Bobo!" Rex stated

"I was out some party!" he smiled sneakily

Rex gave him an unimpressed stare Kiro couldn't help but get the vibe he wanted to have gone with Bobo

"There it goes!" Ven yelled jumping up and gaining a good amount of speed ahead of the others

"Ven wait up!" Kiro yelled bolting after him leaving Rex, Bobo and Takeshi in the dust trying to keep up

"He's fast!" Rex replied

"Ven? Yeah that's an understatement!" Takeshi replied in truth he didn't know Ven could go that fast or anyone for that matter till he met the Keyblade Master

"So wanna bring me up to speed Rex!" the Chimp replied to Rex

Ven had was just about striking distance of the small spider bot he ran just a bit faster than with one swift movement he hit the little bug causing it to hit the ground Ven picked it up

"What were you looking for?"

"Defense schematics thanks to you and what-his-face me and the Pack have a way inside!"

Ven's eyes widened "KAEN!"

"Well, well you not as dumb as I thought! But yeah"

"WHERE ARE THEY!" Ven yelled into the robot

"they….?" Kaen replied in mock ignorance

"SORA, KAIRI, RIKU, CRYSTAL! YOU KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!" Ven snapped

Kaen chuckled "Come on Venny-boy you know that's not how a villain works even if I did know I wouldn't tell you! To be honest I thought you'd be more interested in the Pack!"

"The Pack?" Ven asked his temper falling a little

"EVO's you must know that some EVO's retain human intelligence or did I not let them get to that part any way just tell them were all on our way but that's all you get from me!" Kaen replied

The spider bot sparked for a moment Ven threw it away in fright knowing what it was about to do it exploded

Kiro finally caught up panting

"So…..what…._Pant_…..was it?"

Ven turned to him with a dark look on his face

"Trouble!"

**Keyblade obtained: Hyperdrive**:** Strength** +4 Magic +3

Ablilty: Thunder boost: Boosts the power of Ven's Thunder magic and thunder based attacks

**Reaction commands**

Jump away: _avoids projectile attacks_

Duck and roll: _dodges sweeping attacks_

_**Special attacks:**_

Kiro-**Shine Cannon**: focuses a huge amount of light and blasts it at foes

**Rex:** _A teenager who works with a group called Providence he is friends with Bobo and Noah he seems to know a little bit about the EVO's_ **(Generator Rex 2010)**

**Doctor Holiday**: _A scientist who works with providence she researches the EVO's in hopes of finding a cure for them since the Nanites cause their poor hosts to Mutate she is usually angered by White Knights more questionable orders and decisions_ **(Generator Rex 2010)**

**White Knight:** _the Head of Providence he being suspicious of Kiro ordered the boy to be kept in providence since they don't not what he is but know what he isn't an EVO he has a harsh view on EVO's and will go to any lengths to stop them_ **(Generator Rex 2010)**

**Six:** _One of the Agents of Providence he is usually seen alongside Rex unlike Holiday who is more in tune with her emotions he is quite stoic he fights with two fold up swords thought deciding it was best to follow orders for the time being he wasn't too happy with the decision either_ **(Generator Rex 2010)**

**Bobo:** _a Talking Chimpanzee who is recognizable by his Fez and Eye patch ironically he hates the jungle but he loves to have fun and has been known to disappear from time to time to crash a party or two_**(Generator Rex 2010)**

**Noah:**_ a friend of Rex's and one of the fortunate who despite being infected with Nanites haven't mutated he is known around Providence so usually comes and goes as he pleases to hang out with Rex and Bobo_ **(Generator Rex 2010)**

**Providence Soldiers:**_ the foot-men of Providence they fight the EVO's that attack and help to capture or eliminate them they captured Kiro under the suspicion he was an EVO _**(Generator Rex 2010)**

**EVOS:** _life forms that have been mutated into monster like creatures the long form of their name is Exponentially Variegated Organism they some if many are humans that mutate and go on a rampage some mutated animals do this as well_ **(Generator Rex 2010)**

**Spider EVO:** _An EVO kept in the hold A.k.A the Petting Zoo it's supposed to be in a holding facility all its own as it's too dangerous to be kept with the other EVO's it tried to turn Kiro and co. into it's next meal it's Venom paralyzes the victims into a death like state till they are ready to eat_ **(Generator Rex 2010)**

**Bunny EVOs**: _not the kind of Bunnies you want as pets these ones attack in groups and get bigger Than half the size of two teens they eat meat and have been dubbed Killer Bunnies by Ventus and Takeshi_ **(Generator Rex 2010)**

**Scorpion-spider EVO:** _an EVO that attacked Kiro, Ventus and Takeshi in the desert it shoots Venom and has the power to drain energy from Prey and foe alike however it hates light and was easily subdued by Kiro's Shine Cannon_ **(Kingdom Hearts Legacy 2011)**

**Dino-Wasp EVOs**: _vicious flying EVOS that attack by shooting poisonous Darts at it's prey but they are hunted by bigger EVOs_ **(Kingdom Hearts Legacy 2011)**

**Stitch: **_An Alien experiment known by his creator Jumba as 626 however everyone of his friends call him Stitch he is prone to mischief and can get carried away at times but he has a very good heart he can lift objects 3000 times his size and is virtually indestructable and can think faster than a super computer he is good friends with Ventus who can call on the little alien in times of need _**(Lilo and Stitch 2002)**

_**will not add boss music any more sorry! Well that's part one of the Nanite planes world there isn't much fighting in this chapter but the next chapter should have more and Providence will encounter the Heartless I want to do my best for these Characters so if my Characters seem a little too perfect or the ones seen throughout the story are OOC let me know in a review so I can improve! I'd Appreciate it**_

_Kaen and a group of EVO's known as the Pack attack Providence will Kiro, Ventus and Takeshi be able to stop them? __**Next time: Enter the Pack!**_

_**Thank you for Reading please review!**_


	7. Enter the Pack

_I do not own the characters, worlds of Kingdom Hearts, Disney or Square Enix or the worlds and Characters presented as well as various quotes or moments or parts or plots or songs listed I do however own Kiro, Amei, Raian , Takeshi, Tom, Acerus, Kaen, Tarvos Illusio and the world Galio and the Mysterious Armored Figures_

_**Enter the Pack!**_

Kiro finally caught up panting

"So…..what…._Pant_…..was it?"

Ven turned to him with a dark look on his face

"Trouble!"

E-H E-H E-H

Kaen smirked as soon as the image blinked out "The message has been sent!"

Suddenly the screens popped on and said download commencing

He turned to the shadows "The schematics are coming in!"

Out of the Shadows came Man with long black hair falling just below his shoulders with a couple white streaks in the bangs wearing a black shirt with white pin stripes a big dark brown coat light brown pants and black boots with a huge gold collar around his neck with a circular device attached to it and a gold colored gauntlet appeared

"Perfect"

He was accompanied by a giant green lizard like EVO named Skalamander with a head twisted on its side and a metallic were-wolf like creature with white hair and long claws Biowulf

"With the defense schematics we've downloaded from Providence it should be easy to get inside and take the Power core and release the EVOs in their hold!" The man replied

"And you can take that new Power source I told you about but why destroy Providence though?" Kaen asked

"They view themselves as saviors for the human Race but that title falls to me for the sake of EVO kind the time has come for a new era my boy and I have a score to settle with one of their agents" the man replied

"Revenge huh I can help with that with your power and the help of the Heartless you should be able to take providence easy" Kaen told him

"The Master's true Power Can't Be utilized since that wretched Providence scum altered the Nanites in the soil!" the Wolf Creature told him

"We thought of that BioWulf" Kaen replied

Pete at that point stepped out of the shadows with a grin on his face

"I've got just the thing for you Van Kleiss!" Pete replied he whistled and a smoke of Darkness

Biowulf and Skalamander had to take a couple steps back

"_They can do what they want with Providence what that little group doesn't know is that they built their HQ over that worlds Keyhole once I find it The Heartless will take this world_" Kaen thought to himself as the Heartless materialized

E-H E-H E-H

"What else did they tell you!" White Knight asked

"Just that the Pack's going to attack" Ven replied

"But why tell us about something like this?" Kiro asked

"I don't know there must be something Kaen want's here or why even help these guys at all?" Takeshi commented

"All I know is thanks to you two we have an invasion to worry about!" White Knight Snapped

"Don't get mad at them they were trying to help me it's what friends do besides you don't even know if it was them that let the spy-bot in and these things I don't know just happen!" Kiro yelled

"NOT to Providence!" White Knight replied

"Stop those EVO'S before they get here!" he ordered

"Wonder what Van Kleiss is up to this time!" Rex said out loud

"Don't worry you'll have our help!" Ven replied

Kiro nodded in agreement

"Yeah, But who is he I wanna know what were up against!" Takeshi replied

"He's an EVO and recently he gained the power to turn people EVO" Six explained

"He can control plants in a place called Abysus even be part of the plant life itself he's actually more powerful there!" Holiday added

"Was, you forget Doc I short-circuited those Nanites he can't use them for a power boost now!" Rex replied boastfully

"Yes but for how long" Six replied

"Answer in the form of a question huh but you're basically saying it could be temporary!" Takeshi told him

"So any bright ideas?" Bobo asked

"Face 'em head on!" Rex replied

Six nodded "You three stay here!" He told Kiro and Co.

"HUH! But Six we can help!" Kiro replied

"It's too dangerous!" Holiday told them

And with that they left Kiro could hear Providence soldiers race around out side

"Why would they attack this place?" Kiro asked

"Ya got me!" Ven replied

"Takeshi mused at the thoughts of how their world was destroyed and how it involved the secret door in the Secret place came to mind then it hit him!

"Hey remember that Kaen destroyed our world by opening that door?" he asked

"Yeah" Kiro replied

"Well…what if he's trying to do it again only this time to Rex's world!"

Kiro gasped

"Do all the worlds have strange doors like that Ven?" he asked

Ven crossed his arms and Mused

"Well…..they don't all take on the shape of doors…but Takeshi's most likely right what you're both thinking of his called a Keyhole!"

"Keyhole?" Takeshi asked

"It leads to a World's heart" Ven answered

"So what happens when the Heartless get the Heart?" Kiro asked

"It disappears!" he replied grimly

Suddenly a red light appeared over head of them

"Let's help out!" Kiro yelled

All three boys ran into the hallway suddenly they were surrounded by many strange looking Heartless

One looked like and eye-less Lizard with three heads one yellow, one Red the other Blue then there was a big buff like Heartless with two heads and four arms then there was one with a tiny body and stubby legs it was mostly mouth and glowing yellow eyes could be seen from within-Fang Traps!

"I think the Nanites got to the Heartless here!" Kiro said summoning his Time Keeper Keyblade

Takeshi pulled out his Mythril blade and Ven his Wayward Wind

The red head on the Trio-Dragon breathed fire which the boys had to dodge to avoid being Barbequed

"BLIZZARD!" Ven yelled putting out the Fire

"THUNDER!" Takeshi yelled as well but the yellow head on the Trio-Dragon countered with its own lighting breath

"Not good!" Kiro yelled he suddenly found himself surrounded by the four-armed Heartless known as Pummelers as they tried to punch him but Kiro jumped back several times before returning for hits from his Keyblade

The three heads of the Trio-Dragon tried to breath fire at Takeshi but he wacked the ice breath at the red head Fire at the blue head and wacked the yellow head with his own attack but another managed to snap at him throwing him back

"Takeshi!" Kiro yelled throwing him a potion which the violet chugged

"We need help!" Kiro yelled

"STITCH!" Ven yelled summoning the little Blue Alien

Who rolled up into a ball and bowled the Heartless over like pins

"STRIIIIIIKE!" Kiro yelled

"STITCH!" Ven called

"Iga-baga-ba!"

Stitch pulled out two blasters and started blasting all the Heartless Ven did the same thing with his Keyblade

Then Stitch grabbed Vens legs while he held out Wayward Wind and cut into the Heartless then Stitch pulled out a Ukulele and started playing it with Ven Mimicking his actions a sound wave of sorts appeared

"Nice!" Ven yelled

"Okataka!" Yelled Stitch as the wave got bigger then finally they did a powerful strum killing off the Heartless

"Thanks buddy!" Ven told him

"No problem!" Stitch yelled disappearing

Kiro saw several Heartless go somewhere he sprinted after them

"Kiro wait up!" he heard Ven yell

He veered around the corner surrounded by Heartless was Rex he was calm but very tense

"This is new!" Rex muttered

Kiro summoned his Time Keeper ready to pounce on the Heartless at any second he could hear Takeshi and Ven coming down the hall

"All right Freak Shows time to show you how I deal with EVOs!" Rex yelled pumping his arms out to his sides

suddenly circuit lines appeared and his arms were clad in metal before to Kiro, Ven and Takeshi's shock and surprise turned into giant orange and silver Robotic fists that pounded the Heartless into dust!

"Whoa, Rex how did you do that!" Ven asked

"That? Oh I'm…well an EVO" Rex admitted

"You're an EVO!" Kiro hyped

"But it looks like you've got control over yours!" Takeshi pointed

There was an explosion that rattled the boy's attention away from each other

"This isn't the place to talk!" Rex told them

"Lead the way let's find Holiday and the others!" Kiro yelled to Rex

More Heartless stood in there way and Kiro suddenly remembered that he had learned a move out in the desert

"SHINE CANNON!" Kiro yelled blasting them away with light

"A special move!" Ven replied

"I picked it up its kinda why I got there in the first place!" Kiro replied

"You sure you're not an EVO?" Rex asked with an arched eyebrow

Suddenly a door opened from nearby with Bobo standing in it "Ya coming in or what!" he asked

The four boys made their way in it was a small computer room with Noah, Six, Bobo and Doctor Holiday

"So what's happening?" Kiro asked

"Strange creatures are attacking the troops but they're not EVOs!"

"Goes right up there with Kiro" Rex muttered

"They're called Heartless and their just as if not more Dangerous than EVOs" Takeshi explained

"A boy named Kaen brought them here and now he and the Pack are using them to overwhelm Providence" Ven added

"Kaen?" Six asked

"He's evil and unfortunately he has a weapon like me and Ven!" Kiro explained while he and Ven summoned Wayward Wind and Time Keeper

"What are they?" Noah asked

"Keyblades!" Ven replied

"They're the best Weapons to use against the Heartless other Weapons will work but they might end up popping up somewhere else!" Ven told them

"They can rip your Heart and make you one of them for all I care I'll take em out!" Rex declared

Ven chuckled nervously "Funny you should mention that!"

"That's how they make more!" Kiro cried

Ven nodded "Rex, Six, Bobo you'll need our help especially if Kaen is here!"

"Keep in touch!" Holiday told them

"You know what do if these Heartless attack?" Six asked

"Got it covered!" Noah replied motion towards two blasters near them

The group of six walked down the hall

"Rex is in control of his Nanites how's that possible?" Takeshi asked

"The Nanites are actually supposed to heal the body from Illness and Injury Rex was injected with the only batch of perfected Nanites prior to the Event" Six explained

"Something Happened to me and getting the Nanites was the only way to save me….apparently" Rex replied

"_Apparently_? Do you remember anything before the Event? Like your parents or friends of yours" Ven asked

Rex shook his head "Just bits and pieces of what I've learned"

Kiro was shocked despite what had happened he couldn't imagine not being able to remember his Family

"Incoming!" Six yelled

Kiro threw a ball of light which expanded and revealed the same boy with piercing light purple eyes smirk at them

"I thought you hated your powers Kiro" Kaen asked

"I need them to fix all the mess you've caused!" The Crimson spat

"Come on Kiro I did you a favor you were practically suffering on that water-logged prison!"

"I wanted to leave it not have it blown up!" Kiro yelled

"I'll explain later" Ven whispered to a confused Rex and Six Bobo on the other hand…..

"Care to explain to me now Grape-head?" He asked Takeshi

"Ven will tell you…wait GRAPE-HEAD!" Takeshi snapped with a vein visible glaring at the Chimp

"Kiro I think you over-exaggerating the point besides there are things just a bit more important than a bunch of crushed islands"

"Then why are you here?" Six asked

"The Pack wants revenge on Rex for messing up the Nanites in Abysus's soil" Kaen replied

"Typical Van Kliess" Rex said with a roll of the eyes

"As for me there's something pretty special in the basement of this place"

Six raised an Eyebrow

"I need you dolts occupied so….." with a snap of Fingers several Heartless appeared

Shadows, Trio-Dragons Pumellers and Fang-Traps along with a Heartless that looked like the Soldiers from Radiant Garden but over its helmet was a giant gnarly clawed hand extending from its back

"See ya!" Kaen smirked taking off

"He's cheery" Rex replied to Kiro sarcastically

"Yeah real charmer!" Kiro agreed in the same Tone as Rex

Kiro ran out slicing through the Heartless weirdly he found he could take his combos a step further with this Keyblade he dismissed it for a few seconds then cupped his hands as they glowed

"SHINE CANNON!"

The Heartless all seem to his at him as their comrades fell like they loathed the sight of him Ven was cutting threw Heartless as fast as they popped same with Six, using both Swords he could easily get them left and right

"SIX!" Ven yelled

"You picked the Wrong fight"

They let out two devastating slashes then warped around cutting through the Heartless like butter

"ITS OVER!" they both yelled unleashing a wave of slashes

Bobo who had pulled out two blasters for the fight started shooting down Heartless and found himself back to back with Takeshi who had managed to get a Mutant-Solider to kill itself by quickly ducking out of the way of its Giant claw

"BOBO!" Takeshi yelled

"Ready when you are Chief!"

Takeshi and Bobo launched several blasts at the Heartless

Bobo jumped onto Takeshi's shoulders while he blasted Takeshi went around slicing through Heartless

Then finally they charged up the Energy in their weapons

"That can't be all!" Takeshi yelled

"Mow em down!" Bobo yelled as two bursts of Energy destroyed several Heartless

"METEOR SHOWER!" Ven yelled blasting the remaining Heartless with lights

"Nice Light show" Rex muttered half impressed and half surprised

"Again explain later!" Ven replied

"Ven Kiro's Gone!" Takeshi yelled

"He must have gone after Kaen!"

"_Rex, Six can you hear me! I'm picking up a strange energy reading from under the base!" _Holiday told them

Suddenly there was a loud crash

"_We've got company!"_ yelled Noah's voice

"What do we do!" Takeshi cried

"Rex you and Ven find Kiro the rest of us will handle whatever found Holiday!" Six told him

"Let's go grape head!" Bobo told Takeshi

"Call me Grape-head again and Providence will have to find a new Monkey!" Takeshi growled

"Whatever…..Grape head!" Bobo's voice replied as they ran out of sight

"Shall we?" Rex asked

"Yeah!" Ven Nodded

_**N/A: you all saw how this worked in the last chapter until the group Come's back together or the chapter ends I'll be labeling point of views!**_

_**Kiro**_

He ran as fast as he could he couldn't let whatever Kaen did to the Islands to this world he raced cutting through Heartless

"Out of my way!" he yelled he suddenly found himself surrounded by several shadows

"SHINE CANNON!" Kiro yelled blasting them

Kiro raced down he practically started jumping stair ways finding himself landing gracefully

"_I won't let you do what you did to my World to this or ANY OTHER world Kaen not unless you kill me first!"_ he screamed in his head

_**Rex and Ventus**_

"It feels like I walked into some kind of Fantasy Video game or something!" Rex told Ven killing a Trio Dragon with his BFS (Big Fat Sword)

Ven who had used a duck dodge reaction command to make a Mutant-Solider kill itself Via its own claws turned to the EVO teen

"I've heard that before!" Ven replied with Kind of a smirk

"So a Heartless digs its claws into you you're a Heartless?"

"Basically yeah that's why you have to make sure you don't let them get close to you basically kill on sight!" Ven replied

"They make some of the EVO's I've fought sound sweet!" Rex stated

"Yeah they do!"

"That's a bit harsh don't you think Rex?" said a deep calm and Polite voice Ven readied his Keyblade while Rex summoned his Battle Axes

A man with brown attire and a gold gauntlet and long greasy black hair emerged from the shadows

"Van Kliess!" Rex growled

"Is he a member of the pack!" Ven asked

"Worse! He's their Leader!" Rex replied with a tense tone

"You say that like it's a bad thing Rex" Van Kliess replied he then turned to the Keyblader

"And you must be Ventus! A Keyblader, who's traveling the Worlds with those two boys Kiro and Takeshi!"

"Worlds?" Rex asked in Confusion

"Yes and those Keyblades your friends are holding are keeping the Nanites out! It's the same with Kaen"

"I guess you wanted to turn your new Ally EVO huh?" Rex asked

"If the need had arisen but seeing as how neither him nor those three travelers you all picked up have no Nanites to even activate there'd be no use!" Van Kliess answered

Ven looked between the two "The way you're both talking it's like..."

"Rex isn't the only one in control of his Nanites!"

A Providence Solider had appeared trying to attack Van Kliess from behind only to get grabbed at the throat!

"Would you like a demonstration Ventus?" Van Kliess asked

Before Ven could act or even Protest Van Kliess put his metal-clad hand on the soldier's chest and he mutated into a massive Bird-humanoid EVO

And the older EVO had vanished

"Not good!" Rex and Ven stated in Unison

The monster snapped at them Ven had jumped up and wacked it with his Keyblade but making care not to hit it too hard for he was human once

"Rex what do we do!" Ven yelled since there was obviously no cure for a Nanite Mutation it was enraging him that someone had that Kind of Power and had absolutely no problem and enjoyed using it

Rex summoned his slam hands "Take him down we have to!"

He threw a massive one two at the Monster Ven did a Blitz attack jumping up and whacking the monster repeatedly it fell obviously not being very strong

"Perfect!" Rex replied putting his hand on it to Ven's Amazement blue circuit lines engulfed it and the monster deformed back into the man it once was

"Wow! I thought there was no Cure!" Ven stated

"I can't cure all EVOs" Rex replied grimly

Ven nodded Somehow he expected that but his mind turned to a certain EVO

"Where'd Van Kliess run off to now!"

"Got me Lets just find Kiro!" Rex replied

As they ran off deeper into the Base

_**Takeshi, Bobo and Six**_

Takeshi had to fight down the urge to kill Bobo since the Chimp referred to him as Grape-head every chance he got! But it was easy since they were rushing back to where Holiday and Noah where they entered the room as the Door had been kicked down

Takeshi looked around and found a green colored crystal "what's this?"

"It's crystal ya know a hard clear rock!" Bobo asked

"I could've told you THAT I meant where it came from!" Takeshi yelled

"Don't know….Grape Head!" Bobo smirked

"GRRR!" the Violet glared

"Skalamander" Six simply answered

"What's a Skalamander?" Takeshi asked

"Not what, who he's a member of the Pack and the one who attacked!"

"We better find them fast!" Takeshi yelled

Six grabbed a communicator and fixed it so he could try contact

"Doctor Noah this is Six do you copy!"

"_Six? Help!" _Shouted Noah's voice

Takeshi grabbed the communicator from Six

"Where are you!"

"_The Petting Zoo hurry we can't hold off Skalamander forever! I'm actually surprised he held him off this long!" _Noah replied

Six took the Communicator back from Takeshi

"On our way!"

The Trio raced through the halls Six lead them down the hall which Takeshi instantly reconized as the one he and Ven wandered into Six ran the card Key through its lock

"Good to see we don't have any problems with that yet!"

They raced in Takeshi suddenly laid eyes on a massive green lizard with Diamonds jutting out of his arms and a drool covered head twisted to its side

"Eehg"

"Ugly isn't he!" Bobo asked

The Violet nodded pulling out his Mythril Sword

"Where are the Keybladers!" Skalamander growled

"Not here so you'll just have to wait but Don't Worry I'll tide you over!" Takeshi replied aggressively

Skalamander launched several diamonds at him, Six and Bobo Takeshi back-flipped away several Times before countering with Thunder

"Now we know where the Diamonds came from!"

He charged at Skalamander who launched more diamonds at him but Takeshi just slashed at them sending them away

"TRI-CUTTER!" Takeshi yelled hitting Skalamander

Hard Six had come up from the other Direction and slashed a couple of times at the Monster who then got a few hits from Bobo's blasters

"SIX!" Takeshi yelled

"You're through!"

They launched several slashes then while Six did an X shape with his two swords Takeshi did a powerful downward slash

"It's all over!" Takeshi yelled

As they finished off with another furry of slashes

Bobo swinging from the trees kicked Skalamder in the face before launching two charged energy blasts

Holiday had managed to work her way over to a hold of some kind where Takeshi skid up Next to her

"Give it up Humans your no match for me!" Skalamander declared

"Then why don't you try my sister!" Holiday yelled as the Spider EVO from before rushed out at Skalamander

"Your Sister!" Takeshi asked in Shock

Holiday sadly nodded

"I'm so sorry" Takeshi responded sadly and quietly

_**Ventus and Rex**_

Ven suddenly found himself pinned by another member of the Pack, Biowulf whose claws were getting to close to his throat

"GET OFF!" Ven growled using flame Slavo which pushed the EVO back a few feet

Rex had summoned his Big Fat Sword and was spinning the top around like a saw

Biowulf put his hands out to block it Ven had to cover his eyes as sparks flew between them Ven using Sliding Dash to knock him away

"REX!" Ventus shouted

"Pound em' to submission!" Rex yelled as he and Ven went airborne with their Boogy-pack and Keyblade rider respectively

They dashed into Biowulf repeatedly over and over

"It's all over!" Rex yelled

"TAKE THIS!" Ven yelled

As they went for their blades and sent a furry of slashes at Biowulf

Knocking the foe back and successfully finishing him causing the EVO to fall he regained his footing and took off

The two ran after him off down the hall

"_Rex!" _Came Holiday's voice

"Doc! You and Noah alright?_" _Rex asked

"_Just fine thanks to Six, Bobo and Takeshi but Skalamander escaped"_

"Probably to rondevu with Biowulf we just kicked his can!"

Ven suddenly ran as close as he could to Rex's ear

"Doctor Holiday, do you know where exactly the energy reading his coming from?" Ven asked

"The basement there's a backup generator all the way down there White Knight thinks the Pack may have sabotaged it!"

"_That or it's this worlds Keyhole she's tracking!"_ Ven thought

"_Six's group are on their way down but how fast do you think you'll get there?_" Holiday asked

"Where under the Petting Zoo, so we'll beat them there but Kiro will probably get there first!" Rex told her

"_What!" _Holiday yelled in shock

_**Kiro**_

Kiro unlocked, pulled and pushed doors till he couldn't run he suddenly felt a surge of power he looked up he could see a glimmer of light it was the Keyhole but where was Kaen!

"Can you feel it?"

"GASP!" Kiro spun on his heels

"The power that Keyhole gives off, the source of all life in this world its incredible isn't it?" Kaen asked

Kiro thought for a moment he felt completely recharged from just standing nearby the Keyhole he glared at Kaen

"Why do you ask?"

"Because Kiro we Keybladers have the unique ability to feel the power every world has when were close enough to it's Keyhole, this world was devastated by a scientific catastrophe but it gave many of the denizens here even more power even the Heart of this world is infected with Nanites! All hearts are unique in every way it's no different for worlds, and when I unlock a Keyhole I take some of that power for my own!"

"You….can do the same!" Kaen told him

"NO!" Kiro yelled

"What about Rex, Providence all those EVO's who were once People hoping that someday, they'll be their old selves again!" Kiro cried

"You're worried about a bunch of now mindless monsters!" Kaen asked

"Yes! They were like you and me once!" Kiro protested

"Kiro, Kiro, Kiro! NO ONE is like us!" Kaen replied summoning in a flash of purple crystals and black fire Clarus Atrum

"You can't have this world!" Kiro declared

"YAHH!" Kiro charged at him Kaen blocked it easily

"Come on Kiro! Don't you want power? To be stronger the stronger you are the more pain you can take!" Kaen yelled parrying his hits

"SLIDING DASH!" Kiro yelled but Kaen black-flipped over him with ease

"Do you know what your Keyhole felt like Kiro!" Kaen asked

Kiro lunged only to hit empty air

"I'd rather you skip the monologue!" Kiro snapped

"Alright!" Kaen replied

"ARS SOLUCANUM!" Kaen yelled Kiro didn't have time to move as Kaen suddenly struck hard as Kiro was caught in a barrage of slashes then a massive shockwave and sent straight into the wall

"Hmph!" Kaen huffed he walked up to the Crimson

"You could've joined me you know had the Power that your islands and this world had to offer! But it's obvious you've chosen the goody-two-shoes route like father like son too bad he never trusted you with the truth!" Kaen taunted

He went to plunge his blade into Kiro's heart but something tied itself around his arm he jerked to see Rex with some kind of Cylinder on his back black with Blue circuits and his right arm was now some kind of large whip which wrapped tightly around Kaen's arm

"I don't think so!" Rex yelled throwing Kaen to the other side of the room

Ven ran up to Kiro to see if he was alright

"Kiro you okay? HEAL!" Ven yelled holding his Keyblade up high

Kiro groaned and shook his head

"Ven, good timing!" he replied getting up

"Looks like you could a hand!" Rex replied

Kiro smirked "How 'bout two giant metal ones?"

"I can oblige!" Rex replied summoning his smack hands

Kaen merely picked himself up "I can handle a hundred of you twerps each BRING IT!"

"PHOTON RUSH!" Ven yelled cloaked in light he zoomed around the room Kean jumped and Dodged the attacks then lunged

"Worthless!" He yelled hitting Ven

Rex charged with his strike hands only for Kaen to use his telekinetic Powers to rip them from his body

"SLIDING DASH!" Kiro yelled repeating the moves several times until

"SONIC BLADE!" he yelled catching Kaen by surprise and hitting him the white-haired Teen had to slide to hold his balance

"REX!" Kiro yelled

"Ready!" Rex replied summoning Battle Axes then the two attacked Kaen with massive slashes Rex then switched to Smash hands and sent shock waves to the Ground while Kiro lunged at Kaen

"Like you can defeat me!" Rex yelled

"YOU'RE TOAST!" Kiro added finishing the Limit Break with a massive burst Rex sent into the ground Via his nanites and Kiro

"ARTIC ZERO!" Ven yelled hitting Kaen with a cold rush of tackles

"ARS ACRCANUM!" Ven yelled following up his assault

"Kaen was sent straight into the wall!" He groaned and got up

"You're learning kid all give you that much!" He told Kiro

"Mark my words Ventus and any other bleeding heart nearby won't always be around to save you!" he warned opening a portal and escaping through it

Kiro attention suddenly turned back to the Keyhole

"Ven he's already opened it what do we do!" Kiro asked

"Simple!" Ven replied holding up Wayward Wind as a Keyhole shape appeared in the dead center of the machine a light emitted from the tip of it and flew straight inside as this happened a click sound was heard as the Keyhole disappeared

"Lock it back up!"

Rex stood there dumbfounded…._again_ "This is a majorly weird day!"

"_Rex! We need you in the Petting Zoo someone's trying to release all the EVO's_!" Called Six's voice

"We can't let those things get out one nearly turned me and Takeshi into lunch!" Ven cried

"_We need you up here fast_!" Takeshi's voice yelled

"Don't worry fast I can do!" Rex replied

"WOAH!" Ven and Kiro yelled as they zoomed down the hall on Rex's Rex Ride which was where he summoned a motorcycle like contraption

It was going fast enough that Ven recognized the hallway from earlier

"THERE!" Kiro yelled pointing to some lights

_**Six Takeshi and Bobo**_

If there was two people Takeshi had encountered it was Bobo for the constant grape-head comments and Pete for just being the stereotypical annoying comic villain!

"Outta the way Pipsqueaks!" Pete snapped

"MAKE US!" Six, Takeshi and Six replied in unison

Suddenly the rev of an engine was heard and Rex, Kiro and Ven all on the Rex Ride suddenly appeared and zoomed into hall

Pete screamed as he was nearly run over though he escaped he went straight into the wall

"Bet you're glad to see us!" Rex proclaimed

"Well I'm not Pete snapped!"

He transformed into a ball of Lighting and laughed as he attacked

Six suddenly cut a hole in the wall all of Pete's lighting was directed to the pipe canceling out his attack

"GET OUTTA MY WAY!" Pete yelled as he slammed the ground he did multiple punches at Kiro who jumped back then countered with a thrust

"SIX!" Takeshi yelled they hit Pete with a massive slash they repeated multiple slashes at the foe then followed up with several thrusts

"That can't be all!" Takeshi yelled

"You picked the wrong fight!"

They finished with a double slash from Six then a powerful downward slash from Takeshi

Pete groaned back then summoned his shield as it healed him

"Haha Can't get me now!"

Ven suddenly jumped on top of the orb and sent it to Rex who summoned giant metal feet (Punk Busters) to give it a good kick

"SHINE CANNON!" Kiro yelled

Pete looked a little dazed from the attack

"He's stunned BOBO!" Ven yelled

"Ready when you are Chief!"

They got on his glider Ven tackled Pete with the glider while Bobo took shots they

"Let's finish this!" Ven yelled summoning his Keyblade back into its normal form then he and Bobo lunged at Pete for a final blow

"THUNDER!" Kiro yelled

"WAAHHHAHAHAHA!" Pete screamed being zapped he was singed and comically fell over

"How disappointing!"

"VAN KLIESS!" Rex yelled

"I guess Pete doesn't have what it takes …yet" the EVO replied

"What do you mean yet?" Takeshi asked

"Yeah! None of us have been able to pick up any Nanites!" Kiro added

"You three and Kaen haven't due to your Keyblades….but last time I checked Pete doesn't have such a luxury" Van Kliess replied

Pete who was groaning and shaking his head to sit up suddenly found a hand on his head

"Hey what's the bi….."

"WRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

Pete's place was a massive eyeless Lion-like EVO with Pete's Black fur and a greying Navy mien with sharp claws and a heavy build

"HOW COULD YOU!" Kiro screamed in shock

"Because I can!" Van Kliess replied as the EVO attacked them forcing them outside the building

"CHAOS SNAKE!" Ven yelled as he launched several slithering twilight beams at the creature

"TRI-CUTTER!, SHINE CANNON!" Kiro and Takeshi yelled as they launched their special attacks

Rex Summoned his Nun chucks which were light-up blue and black spinners with lumps on them as he charged the EVO who took several snaps at him grabbing a Nun chuck in its mouth and destroying it

"This thing has a nasty bite!" the next thing Rex knew he was in the air via the monster's tail and fell with a thud

"REX!" Six yelled

"CURE!" Kiro added healing him

"_And the day keeps getting weirder!"_ Rex thought

"REX!" Takeshi yelled

"LET'S DO IT!"

Rex had summoned his Rex ride while Takeshi jumped on the front Rex tackled it while the Violet took several slashes at the EVO followed with a slash combo from BFS and the Mythril Sword

"IT'S OVER!" they yelled

Finishing up the attack with Rex sending the thing into the Air and Takeshi launching a powerful Combo on it

"YEAH!" they High-fived

Six Turned his swords into a tuning fork of some kind

"Kiro hit this as hard as you can!" Kiro gave it a good whack and cringed ears covered as soundwaves hit the beast

Bobo was blasting it he was about to get hit when Kiro saved him by sliding out of the way

"Good timing!" Bobo replied

"Let's Finish this BOBO!" Kiro yelled

"Let's get em!" Bobo yelled jumping on Kiro's shoulders and blasted while Kiro spun holding his Keyblade out hitting it

"Let's go!" Kiro yelled as they charged weapons and launched it at the creature it fell with a groan

"Even as an EVO Pete's not that Strong!" Ven commented

"I know he's the enemy but we can't leave him like this!"

"No we can't!" Rex replied placing his hand on Pete who to Kiro and Takeshi's amazement was cured as he was engulfed by blue circuit lines Pete with a dazed look in the eye groaned but lay there unmoving

"Let's go!" Kiro yelled

They turned to see Biowulf and Skalamder in front of them

Kiro pulled the Power Orb from his pocket

"Focus Kiro call out with your Heart!" Ven instructed in a whisper

Kiro focused

"_We Need you please help us!...BOLT!"_

A white German Shepard with a black Lighting bolt on his sides suddenly appeared and growled at the two EVO's

"You've got to be kidding!" Biowulf exclaimed

"You wish!" Kiro yelled somehow he knew what to do

"Bolt zoom, zoom!" a skate board with a leash attached suddenly appeared Kiro jumped on and Bolt zoomed around the two letting Kiro hit them with his Keyblade knocking them off their feet

"Bolt SPEAK!"Kiro commanded

Bolt readied himself he sucked in as much air and growled then there was the sound of an explosion as a massive bark sent Skalamander and Biowulf flying

Pete was recovering from his experience then he groaned and sat up rubbing his head

"ohhhhh! Where am I?"

CRASH!

Skalamder and Biowulf fell right on top of him with a thud knocking him out with a whimper

Kiro was petting Bolt "good boy!"

Bolt gave a cheerful bark before disappearing

"This will NOT be easy to explain in deep briefing!" Six replied

"Weirder by the minute!" Rex commented

"Ditto!" Bobo grunted

Kiro eyes suddenly spotted what looked like a cloud of Darkness

"THERE!" Kiro yelled

"What is that!" Ven asked

"Trouble!" Rex answered the group ran down a huge flight of stairs as they got closer they could see that the smoke was clearing

They could see a giant jar with a face on it that was extremely sinister it was pericing narrow red pupiless eyes with a jagged grin it was purple and black it seemed to be holding some Kind of soil

"Why hello!" Van Kliess replied

The hole group readied their weapons

Van Kliess sighed is that anyway to treat someone

"You turned Pete into an EVO win or lose he didn't deserve THAT!" Kiro yelled

"I had no use for him in his current form" Van Kliess replied

"Yeah well don't bother calling cause I cured him!" Rex snapped

"yes with our powers combined we could be unstoppable!"

"You know how that plays out Van Kliess!" Rex yelled

"Why would Rex even join you!" Takeshi yelled

"Because I have something he craves…..information about his past!" Van Kliess declared

"_He's knows about Rex! His past his parents…..EVERYTHING! he must miss them but would he really turn on Providence?"_ Ven thought

"Like I said you know how that plays out! The answer is still NO!" Rex stated

"Very well…." Van Kliess replied massive branches emerged from the holes in the side of the Glutton Pot

When Van Kliess put his hand straight into the middle they slashed and whipped at them knocking Six and Bobo away a barrier appeared blocking them from Rex, Kiro, Ven and Takeshi

"The soil within was collected prior to your sabotage in Abysus thus untouched thanks to this Heartless!" Van Kliess explained

"Don't count us out yet!" Kiro yelled

Van Kliess's Vines jabbed at Kiro who jumped on top and ran up to Van Kliess getting close enough

"SONIC BLADE!" Kiro managed to hit him a couple times with the dashing attack before getting knocked off

Rex using his Punk Busters to jump summoned BFS and spun the top of the blade like a saw only getting more vines which repaired them selves

"We need a plan! We can beat him with that soil!" Kiro yelled

Takeshi charged at the pot Heartless "FIRE!" the bot winced at the sudden pain it endured

"_It's creepy that it's face doesn't move but I think we have our plan!"_ Takeshi realized

"Guys attack the Heartless! KIRO!"

"Ready!" Kiro yelled activating Double team the Heartless and several vines winced under the Dou-spin they had to cut their way through vines on Vines with double slider and super thrust but hit hard with Double Finish

"it will take more than that!" Van Kliess declared

KIRO!" Ven yelled

"Ready when you are!" Kiro yelled they launched several light-like orbs hitting Van Kliess and Glutton Pot but they suddenly faded

"WHAT?" Ven cried the two boys were hit hard by the attack

"CURE!" Takeshi yelled running over to them

"You guys okay!" Rex asked

"I'm not strong!" Kiro stated

"obviously I can keep up with the rest of you but not Ven! And I've been barely any help!" Kiro replied

"Are you kidding you've been massive help!" Ven told him

"Incoming!" Takeshi yelled using Tri-cutter on several Vines

"Kiro I know how you feel it's not easy being the one with all the pressure on his shoulders trust me on that but you've got us and your friends counting on you fight for them!" Rex told him

"Fight…for my friends! Thanks for the Pep talk!" Kiro replied

Kiro summoned his Keyblade and focused "I need a spell one that can shatter that creepy tack jar! The images of metal, Rex's weapons flew into his mind Kiro held only one word in his mind

"GYRO!" a spinning circle of energy cut through the jar causing Van Kliess to fall he wasn't easy to beat he was just as powerful without the Heartless he watched as a pink Heart was realeased claws appeared on his Gauntlet and he attempted to attack Kiro who blocked

"I know you mad but you should've aimed somewhere else namely at Rex!" Kiro told him

Van Kliess smirked "Do I detect a hint of betrayal?"

"No! A Warning!" Rex yelled as Van Kliess suddenly found himself tackled by the Rex ride into the air where he was barraged by a full blown Photon Rush from Ven he fell to his knees when he hit the ground

"YEAH!" Kiro cheered

"you think you've won Keybearer but this was just one battle!" Van Kliess replied as a red portal appeared with a girl in a skirt with two regular arms and two buff arms bursting out of her white shirt dark hair covered her eyes but Kiro could feel a fragile mind from within

"Till we meet again!" Van Kliess replied as he disappeared Rex charged only to hit the last remnants the portal and empty air with a smack arm

"GUH Breach!" Rex growled

"A member of the Pack I assume" Ven replied

Rex nodded

"His perfect escape route!" Six commented

Kiro felt a gust of air blow hard at him as Providence Jets suddenly appeared

_**Later….**_

"The base received little damage all traces of the Heartless have disappeared and the EVO's in the Hold are still contained" White Knight told them

"That's good to hear!" Ven replied

"Yes but had it not been for the three of you none of this would have happened!" White Knight replied harshly

"What! Oh come on like the Pack wouldn't have attacked us if Ven and Takeshi hadn't broken in!" Rex replied

"Yeah like I said we don't know if they're the ones who brought the spy bot in how do we know YOUR didn't bring it in here coming in for work this morning!" Kiro accused

White Knight arched an eyebrow

"There's no way that White Knight brought in the Spy-bot because he never leaves that room" Six explained

"Literally he never leaves that room!" Noah added

"Why not?" Takeshi asked

"You three aren't the only ones who aren't infected with Nanites now I suggest you leave Providence before I decide to have you all arrested!" White Knight declared

"Dude that guy needs an attitude adjustment!" Kiro declared shaking his head

Suddenly Rex summoned a slam hand

"HEY! What's!" a light was admitting around it

"_The gate!"_ Kiro thought as a light beamed up and a giant Keyhole appeared Kiro flipped back on a hand spring twirled the Keyblade in his left hand then sending it into his right hand unlocked the gate

"What the heck just happened !" Noah and Rex said in unison

"it's time for us to move on so good timing that White Knight kicked us out!" Ven replied

"Ah let 'im cool off!" Bobo replied

"I hope we see you all again!" Holiday replied

"Yeah me too!" Kiro replied

"See ya guys later!" Takeshi replied

"Take care you guys! Oh! I almost forgot any of you see a guy named Sora he has brown hair looks a little like me and Kiro about yea tall!" Ven asked putting his arm up above his head

They shook their heads Ven sighed "well worth the shot!"

"If we hear anything you'll be the first to know" Six told him

"Thanks!" Ven replied

Keyblade(s) obtained

_**Metal Basher: **_**Strength **+ 7 **Magic** + 3

**Ability: **Heavy Blade: _Kiro will never stagger when he fights well armored foes_

**Appearance:** a smaller thinner version of BFS is used as the shaft with a battle axe for the teeth the handle is a plain Navy with a couple circuit lines just above it is a Rex Ride (Without him on) it held up by two smack hands which are the hand guard the links in the Keychains are Nanites and the Token an orange gear

**Heartless**

**Trio-Dragon:** _a Three headed Heartless that breathes fire, Ice and Lighting they can fly and attack with claws but prefer breathing on Victims use N-bounce to give them a taste of their own medicine_

**Fang-Trap:** _Vicious Heartless that snap at you and charge at you don't get anywhere near it's mouth_

**Pumeller:** _A four-armed Heartless that loves to punch stuff give 'em a taste of jump-back and counter strike to teach them!_

**Mutant Solider: **_Solider Heartless mutant form infected with Nanite they are crazy and unpredictable an love using their new claw use flip dodge for an easy win_

**Glutton Pot: **_a giant Heartless that collected soil from a place called Abysus to give Van Kliess a power boost it also had openings to allow Vines to grow through_

_Reaction Commands_

**Punk Buster:** Sends Pete's shield to Rex to give it a good kick

**Jump-back:** Dodges several punching moves

**Counter Strike:** follow up to Jump-back strikes the foe after dodging their attacks

**Flip Dodge: **flip away from a skyward attack

_**Limit Breaks**_

**Flyer Smasher- **_Ventus and Rex_

**Samurai Cutter-** _Takeshi and Six_

**Slicer/shooter-** _Bobo and Takeshi_

**Hero Cutter-** _Rex and Kiro_

**Swift Sword**-_Ventus and Six_

**Fly Barron-** _Bobo and Ventus_

**Ride Smasher- **_Takeshi and Rex_

_**Special attacks and spells**_

Kaen-_**Ars Solcanum-**_A vicious combination of Ars Solum and Ars Arcanum which combines all the slashes then focuses a lot of power into one Final strike

_**Gyro: **_A spell that can cause slowness sends a powerful spinning burst of metal at the foes

**Pterodactyl EVO:** _A providence Soilder turned EVO by Van Kliess and sent to attack Ven and Rex but he was defeated and fourtunately cured by Rex_ **(Kingdom Hearts Legacy 2011)**

**Lion EVO:** _Pete's EVO form Van Kliess unimpressed with Pete decided to turn him into his own Kind Pete was a much more deadly fighter this way but like Pete he wasn't hard to beat_ **(Kingdom Hearts Legacy 2011)**

**Van Kliess**_: the Leader of the Pack his Powers are opposite of Rex's curing EVO's and dealing with Machines where as his deal with plants and make EVO's he was apparently present at the Nanite event five years prior he want's Rex to join on his side so he can claim victory in the Human Nanite War_ **(Generator Rex 2010)**

**Skalamander:** _a huge and muscular member of the Pack he is a massive Lizard with the power to shoot, make and control Diamonds he is extremely Loyal to Van Kliess_ **(Generator Rex 2010)**

**Biowulf:** _The Pack's second in command he is swift and cunning in contrast to Skalamander and is also extremely loyal to Van Kliess perhaps to a fault_ **(Generator Rex 2010)**

**Breach:** _The Mysterious member of the Pack and provides their escape routes Kiro could somehow feel that her grip on Sanity wasn't a very good one! _**(Generator Rex 2010)**

**Rex:** _A Teenager who is an EVO but unlike the others he can control his nanites and has the ability to cure many EVO's yet some go un-helped until a permanent cure can be found he also has the ability to fight EVO's using Machines he summons from his body_**(Generator Rex 2010)**

**Spider EVO:** _An EVO that is too powerful and dangerous to be let roam in the hold she tried to eat Takeshi and Ventus but they were saved by the efforts of Providence, Rex and Six she is Doctor Holiday's sister and unfortunately is incurable_**(Generator Rex 2010)**

**White Knight:** _The leader of Providence who kept Kiro under Servalence due to his unique abilities apparently he also has no Nanites and refuses to leave his office in fear of recontamination_** (Generator Rex 2010) **

**Bolt: **_A super powered pooch who can come to the aid of Kiro whenever he calls with Kiro he can use the Zoomer and Super Bark attacks he seems to have an alter Ego in a more peaceful world_** (Bolt 2008)**

_Kiro and Takeshi's appearance takes a goulish turn but why _**Next time: **_**Halloween every day!**_

_**Yep I changed the chapter title so look forward to also I wanted to point out that it was Cresentrax's Riku the grape head Fic that inspired the Bobo won't stop calling Takeshi a grape head running gag since Takeshi is Riku's Son in this Fic and has Purple hair and I was reminded of Takeshi reading that Fic also Clarus Atrum is derived from the Latin Words for Dark and Clairvoyant I believe plus I don't own certain parts of my Keyblades like Metal Basher's ablilty**_

_**Read and Review!**_


	8. Halloween Every Day!

_I do not own the characters, worlds of Kingdom Hearts, Disney or Square Enix or the worlds and Characters presented as well as various quotes or moments or parts or plots or songs listed I do however own Kiro, Amei, Raian , Takeshi, Tom, Acerus, Kaen, Tarvos Illusio and the world Galio and the Mysterious Armored Figures_

_**Halloween Every Day!**_

Kaen quietly walked down a dank hall undisturbed unti

"YOU! I gotta bone to pick with YOU runt!" it was Pete glaring

"is this about that EVO thing!"

"WHAT ELSE WOULD IT BE Ya left me there to get mutated Next thing I Know I got EVO's falling on me!"

"You should've retreated like I did it's called reading the writing on the wall besides you were cured weren't you now let's go we have a new assignment" Kaen replied opening a portal leaving a fuming Pete who grudgingly followed

E-H E-H E-H

"_Can you feel it?..."_

_The power that Keyhole gives off, the source of all life in this world it's incredible isn't it?_

"_We Keybladers have the unique ability to feel the power every world has when were close enough to it's Keyhole, All hearts are unique in every way it's no different for worlds, and when I unlock a Keyhole I take some of that power for my own!"_

"_You….can do the same!"_

Kean's words buzzed through his head like an angry bee is that what Kaen was after! The power within Keyholes? But was it even true he once told the boy that the Keyhole granted Wishes he thought he was lying when he learned Kaen was trying to use him to open the Keyhole in Destiny Islands but….what if now he was telling the truth

He couldn't take it "VEN!"

"WAHH!" Kiro had startled a sleeping Ventus who had put the ship on Auto Ploit

"Kaen told me we can feel the power from Keyholes is that true!"

"Huh uh well yeah but no one can really describe it" Ven explained

"I could….it was like the Heart was a normal Heart but there was a crazy kind of power deep down It had Nanites in it that's what Kaen told me anyway!"

"How would he know?" Ven asked raising an eye-brow

Kiro shook his head "I don't know but I get the feeling he wants me to join some evil league of doom or something!"

"Well don't worry you've got me and Takeshi backing you up we'll make sure you're okay!" Ven told him

Kiro nodded "thanks"

Takeshi with drool at the side of his mouth suddenly woke up to himself falling over he wiped off the drool and looked at the map

"Guys we're coming up to a new world!"

E-H E-H E-H

_**In a calm but lonely grave yard the howl of a wolf was suddenly heard….**_

"Seriously Kiro!" Takeshi snapped

The Crimson grinned "Yeah! I mean look at me how can I not!"

"So you're a Were-Wolf big deal! Should we start calling you Were-Kiro?" Takeshi asked

"No just Kiro's fine!"

Kiro looked himself over once more he was now covered head to toe with red fur that matched his hair he still retained his pants and head band but lost both shirts and shoes to a slightly larger build, large clawed paw like hands and feet , a light brown wolf muzzle and point red ears and a bushy red tail

"I can't believe you're so worked up just 'cause you're a Were-wolf" Takeshi replied with a roll of the eyes

"You've changed to Taki!" Kiro told him summoning his Keyblade he felt in his pocket and found a Keychain with an Orange gear at the end he switched Time Keeper out hearing the word _Metal Basher_ in his head

He held up the orange blade so Takeshi could get a good look at himself

"WAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Takeshi was now bald with Purple Fins going down his head he had fin-like ears two black horns curving around his head going down his skin was yellow with a grey belly his hand were clawed and scaly same with his feet which were lizard like now he had a purple fin at the end of his tail and yellow Wings his eyes were still teal but the whites were now Yellow and his pupils were cat-like slits his pants had changed slightly but retained their Navy color

"Ho…..HOW!"

"I don't know but Dude you're a Kaiju or a Dragon or something!" Kiro smirked

Takeshi glared at Kiro with a vein visible "Unlike you! I want to be Takeshi the Kid NOT TAKESHI THE KAIJU DRAGON THINGY!" he yelled steam was suddenly coming out of his nose and he was growling

"WOW this is no costume this is the Real deal I mean dude! Your nose is steaming!" Takeshi looked to see the white smoke then huffed calming down

"Pretty Cool huh!" Ven replied catching up to them

Ven had changed form as well now he was a Vampire Kiro couldn't help but notice that it was a lot like his dad's Vampire Costume his vest seem to dull and change a little in color and hung more loosely the silver badge he had now had tiny bat wings hung on the center of his Jacket which was now so dark brown it was almost black with a mahogany collar and grey rim

his sleeves had white bumps on the shoulders but were black up to his hands the rims on his checkered Wrist band now had points his pants seemed the more unchanged but where the creamy-tan should've been was a washed-out black with grey lines with jags above and below it and the bottoms which looked slightly torn and he now wore black stockings with a dark red stripe

His pointed shoes had bits of gold metal on the bottoms and middles his armor though dulled in color went unchanged then he had a navy mask with red eyes that looked slightly like a bat which attached to his chin with the wing like patterns running up the side of his Jaw finally he had to large bat wings a red and black one that was tucked down and a white and Gold one that was stretched out

"Nice Vampire costume!" Kiro said practically jumping up and down

"What world has us turned into Monsters!" Takeshi asked

"Halloween Town!" Ven answered

"As in the Holiday!" Kiro asked Ven nodded

"Then let's go!" the red-head replied zooming off

Takeshi sighed "Halloween's his favorite Holiday not because of the candy or the Pranks but the sheer enjoyment of dressing up like something he's not which I never got and is fine because honestly things get crazy when he has too much candy!"

Ven playfully rolled his eyes as the Kaiju boy ran off after his red-furred friend

"Riku and Sora all over again!" Ven muttered to himself

_A Jack O' Lantern appears it opens it's mouth and Bats fly out revealing a town with a curled up hill and a grave yard a ghastly scream can be heard followed by the sound of sleigh bells as one flies under the graveyard to reveal a festive city _**[Halloween Town]**

As Ven walked through a bleak graveyard there was a large commotion a bunch of monsters gathered he walked up to where Kiro and Takeshi had been standing.

What looked like a scarecrow on a wooden horse suddenly set himself on fire and jumped into a fountain and rose out as a skeleton in a black suit

All the monsters suddenly clapped and cheered and a two faced man who was short and wore a suit and a really Tall hat ran up to him

"Excellent work Jack you're in tip-top shape for this year's Halloween!"

"Why thank you Mayor" said the Skeleton

"Halloween! I love Halloween!" Kiro exclaimed Jack turned to Kiro's direction at the sound of his voice the recognized Ven

"Ventus! Welcome back!"

"Thanks Jack but I told ya just call me Ven!"

"Of course and you are?" Jack asked the younger boys

"Kiro"

"I'm Takeshi is this?"

"Halloween Town! and you're looking at Jack Skeleton The Pumpkin King, The Knight of nightmares The Master of Terror!"

"Awesome!" Kiro exclaimed

"Looks like you're working hard for next Halloween Jack" Ven replied

"Always in fact Doctor Finkelstien is working on a new project that's to be this year's center piece I hope to follow up one of my earlier master pieces!"

He pointed to a Blacked cloaked scare crow with straw like yellow hair and black claws

"One of my best works!" Jack replied proudly

Kiro got a good look at it "Ven it looks a little like you!"

Ven stared up at the ghoulish face "Yeaaaaaaah! I'll explain later but for now let's see how Jack plans to follow this baby up!"

"Sounds good!" Takeshi replied

They walked through a ghoulish city Kiro craned his head everywhere to gather in as much of the sights as possible eventually they entered and climbed a forbidding tower they entered a crammed little lab Kiro could see bats pickled into jars

He let out a yelp when a ghost dog suddenly appeared

"Zero! How've ya been boy!" Ven greeted as the ghost dog suddenly glided up to the Vampire blonde

"Woah!" Takeshi and Kiro replied in unison

They turned their attention to a bunch of parts lying dormant on the table suddenly a weird creepy looking scientist with ghost white skin with beady eyes and glasses with screws lining along the middle of his head in a wheel chair and the stereotypical Mad Scientist get up

From what Kiro and the other could tell he was furious

"BAH! I need to find better assistants!" Finkelstein grumbled

"Lock, Shock and Barrel? causing trouble somewhere I'll bet!" Ven replied with a scowl

"Actually no one's seen them all day!" Jack replied

Finkelstien had gone off to overlook the parts on the table

"Hmm there's one missing!"

He then proceeded to stroll of to the other room

"Sally….Sallly? Sally? GRRRRR GONE AGAIN!"

Kiro heard the sound of a lantern being smashed into the ground as Ven looked over to get a good look at the parts something about these parts screamed suspicious

"Hey Jack where'd you get those?" Ven asked

"They were a gift by some fellow in armor he didn't give his name though" Jack replied

"_Oh boy I hope that's no one Xehanort or Maleficent knew!_" Ven thought to himself

"They look a little scary!" Takeshi commented

Kiro got a good look at them he backed away a little he didn't like the vibe they gave off it was too scary even for a kid who fought Heartless

"I don't like those parts!" he told Ven as Finkelstein returned he was huffing and muttered about whatever possessed him to create her in the first place

"You okay?" Takeshi asked

"NO I AM NOT that girl has run off with an important part of the experiment!" Finkelstein huffed

"What if we could find it for you I'm sure there's a reason Sally took it!" Kiro told him

"Not a bad idea my boy!" Jack complimented

The group had only just exited the lab tower when

"YOU CAN'T BE HERE LEAVE HALLOWEEN TOWN AT ONCE!" screamed a scared voice

"Ah shut up you pipsqueak!"

"PETE!" the three boys said in unison

"JACK! I'M ONLY AN ELECTED OFFICAL I CAN'T HANDLE THIS BY MY SELF!"

The two boys turned to Ven

"He's not kidding!" Ven told them flatly

The three dashed out and jumped in front of the mayor sure enough with a green face spiked hair screws in the side of his head with a tan shirt with yellow pants a pair of dark brown overalls with brown pockets and a green patch and brown shoes with clawed feet poking out was

Several Heartless were there too Wight Knights, Grave Yards trick Ghosts, Creep Worms, Watch Ghosts and a new type of Heartless that was in raggid clothes and walked like a Zombie it had gruesome red claws then there a few silver Rocks, Hook Bats and a black Cat like Heartless that seemed to be like smoke it had the emblem on it's head

"GO AND GET EM!" Pete yelled

Ven using his speed charged through the white Knights and Hook bats when one remaining hook bat tried to get him with a sound wave attack Ven just caught it on his Keyblade and beat up several Zombies with it

Kiro wasn;t having as much luck with said Heartless they dug their claws into him and he could feel himself getting weaker and couldn't escape

"VEN…HELP!" he screamed

"THUNDER STORM!" a Salvo of electric blasts hit the zombies Ven then followed it up with a Tornado spell and sent them flying

"CURA!" Ven commanded healing the boy

"Thanks I needed that!" Kiro replied

The gratitude was interrupted when a sliver Rock tried to beat him up as a ball of light he grabbed on his Keyblade and took out a Trick Ghost with it Takeshi had killed off the rest of the Zombies that left the Grave yards which gave him and Kiro the most trouble

"TAKESHI!" Kiro yelled

"Let's do it Kiro!" the charged down the rest of the Heartless with Dou-spin, Double Slider super thrust and finally

"DOUBLE FINISH!" the two boys yelled killing off the remaining Graveyard Heartless

"PETE! Can't get rid of you CAN WE?" Ven spat his keyblade ready and twirling

"I can say the same for you!" the Frankenstein cat monster spat back

"Yeah well were not gonna let you mess with the town" Kiro said pointing Metal basher at him

"What do you want anyway?" Takeshi snapped

"The Keyhole I know it's somewhere in town see!" Pete replied

"Not gonna happen!" Kiro yelled

"Last I checked you couldn't use a Keyblade!" he added remembering how Pete became a victim at Van Kliess's powers because of that

"HMPH Heartless squad…ATAAAAAACK!" Pete yelled

"Bring it on GYRO!" Kiro yelled letting the spinning metal slice the Shadows to ribbons

Pete teleported out of the way only for Kiro to use warp snipe to catch him in the rebound!

"OUTTA MY WAY TWERPS!" He yelled pounding the ground causing a shock

"Try this! SONIC BLADE!" Kiro yelled hitting Pete hard thought the cat countered with his electric attack

"Not so fast!" Kiro yelled using grounder to stop it then proceeded to chug down a potion

"PHOTON RUSH!" Ven yelled captilizing on Pete's stupor

Pete shook his head Vigorously

"VEN!" Takeshi yelled unleashing their Star Striker on him

"YEAH HA!" Pete yelled rolling a bomb towards them only for Kiro to knock it back at him

"Thunder!" Kiro yelled causing Pete to scream and flash

"TRI-CUTTER!" Takeshi yelled the attack hit hard but it also cut the buttons on the overalls revealing Boxers with bowling balls on them the Violet had to stifle a laugh as Pete pulled them up in embarrassment

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT PUNK!" Pete screamed throwing a punch which Takeshi jumped so high away from his wings started flapping

"I'm flying?" the Violet asked

"He's flying!" Ven and Kiro said in unison

Takeshi cringed "I DON'T WANNA FLY GET ME DOWN!" both the Vampire and the Were-wolf jumped grabbing the dragon boy's legs and managing to bring him down

Takeshi sighed in relief "Thanks!"

"HEY YOU DIMWITS FORGET ABOUT ME WE'RE FIGHTIN' HERE!" Pete screamed

The boys turned

"Oh you" Ven replied causally

"GRRRRRRRRROF! THAT'S IT!" Pete jumped up into the air and started to spin like a blowing ball and came at them

Suddenly a black Aura surrounded Pete his movement slowed and he un-tucked himself to see he was floating away

"Hey what's going on put me down WAHHHHHHHH!" Pete floated away

"I couldn't have him destroying the town we need it for the Halloween festivities!" Jack replied walking out toward them

"Jack you did that! Was it a Zero Graviga spell?" Ven asked

"Sort of I mixed in a warpara spell to make him leave" Jack replied

"Mixed?" Kiro asked

"Spell!" Takeshi asked

"You can mix spells and attacks to make new ones the combinations are endless" Ven replied

"Can you teach us!" Kiro asked

"Yeah but not yet it's pretty advanced stuff sorry" Ven replied

Kiro sighed in disappointment

"It's not like we have much to work with any way" Takeshi told him

"Yeah…..true" Kiro replied with extreme disappointment in his voice

"You learn how just be patient" Ven told him

"But I don't wanna be Patient!" Kiro retorted at that moment the image of his father and him as an eight year old flashed through his mind

"_Weird that was like talking to dad!" _Kiro thought

"Hey Mayor have you seen Sally?" Takeshi asked his voice cutting into Kiro's thoughts

"I believe I saw her heading to Moonlight hill!" The Mayor replied

"Moonlight hill ya get that Jack?" Takeshi

"Let's go fellows!" Jack responded

The group ran off back the way Kiro and co. came in hopes of finding this Sally with Zero in the lead he went from Grave to grave searching until he yapped

"Zeros' found something!" Ven proclaimed

Kiro rushed over he suddenly came face to face with a large girl-rag doll with big eyes and a patch work dress in fact all of her seemed to be patch work she had long dark red hair

"Oh hello! are you Sally?" Kiro asked

"Yes" she replied

Kiro suddenly felt an all too familiar vibe he walked over to see a black heart that looked like the organ as opposed to the Valentine shaped ones that came out of Emblem Heartless (as Ven called them) it was giving off a creepy purple and black aura

"Yeah I hate it too" He told Sally

"Well done Kiro you found it!" Jack cheered picking up the Heart

"how is the Aura not hurting him!" Kiro asked Ven who looked at him with confusion

"What Aura?"

"You don't!...uh never mind" Kiro replied

"_Could Sally see it too?"_ Kiro wondered

"Jack? Do you really have to use these parts for the Halloween Festivities?" Sally asked

"Of course they have an edge to them I can just feel IT!" Jack replied gleefully and with that he left with Zero behind

"Ven there was some kind of creepy aura around it! And everytime I get close to a part I feel sick that or something's waiting to bite off my head!" Kiro warned

Ven mused crossing his arms "Jack did say he got it from some guy in Armor"

"Any names?" Takeshi asked Ven shook his head

"Figures!" the Kaiju boy huffed letting a little smoke loose he suddenly spotted a colorful package and brought it back to the lab with him

"Those belong to Sandy Claws!" Jack exclaimed

"Sandy Claws? Does he mean Santa Claus!" Kiro asked

"Yeah he's does beyond Halloween Town is a bunch of Portals that lead to other Holidays" Ven replied

"Wow cool!" Takeshi stated wide-eyed

"Hey come on guys focus we need to find all the Christmas presents!" Kiro declared

As he said that Jack and Sally along with a couple other monsters brought in a bunch of them

"Let's get these all back to Santa!" Ven declared

"Yeah!" both boys agreed

"Christmas Town is this way, follow me" Jack declared

Jack led them through the Graveyard eventually they entered a slightly lit forrest Ven turned to them and grinned

"You've probably wondered where Holidays come from if not I say it's time you begun!" Ven declared

The forest eventually thinned to reveal several trees with strange doors on them in the dead center was one with a Christmas tree Kiro figured it out immediately if this was Halloween town then these must led to other Holiday Towns!

In the center the tree with a Christmas tree shaped door on it which had to lead to…..

"Christmas Town! Is through that door I'm sure Sandy will be happy to get these back!" said Jack

Kiro opened the Door it was empty

"_There's nothing there!"_ he thought

Kiro but just then a gust of cold wind grabbed him he couldn't get away and then he fell with the door slamming behind him! "WOAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Down and down he went!

Next thing he knew his face was full of white cold stuff that he knew was…"SNOW!"

This was the first time Kiro had ever seen it!

Then he saw his hand it wasn't a hand-like paw any more it was a red glove! His whole Were wolf guise was now a white Santa suit with red trimmings and a white Santa hat now sat on his head with a red rim where is head band used to be.

He stared out at onto the beautiful scenery it was Christmas everywhere like he remembered it but how he imagined and wanted to see it!

Beautiful Christmas decorations and Christmas trees all over there was even had a little Christmas Train!

Kiro looked so far he tripped and rolled down the hill

"You want to watch that first step" said Jack

who just got down the hill and Kiro saw his appearance wasn't the only one that changed Takeshi was human again sporting a gold colored Snow suit with Silver trimmings along the legs, arms and neck and a bright yellow ski hat

Ven also had a Santa suit but it was weird one side was green with a silver trim but on the other side the colors were reversed he also retained the wings on his back but they were bird wings now the tucked down one black while the fanned out one was white he had grey-blue gloves as well

"THIS….IS ….THE COOLEST! I love Christmas as much as love Halloween!" Kiro screamed happily

"Who doesn't love Christmas?" Ven replied

"Come on everyone! Sandy Claws lives in the biggest house in town!" Jack called to them

Kiro turned to Takeshi and smirked "Told ya he was real! HEY JACK WAIT UP!" Kiro called

Ven gave a Takeshi a look

"YOU TOLD HIM SANTA CLAUS WASN'T REAL! Fore shame Takeshi! _**FORE SHAME**_!" Ven scolded jokingly doing a peeling carrot motion with his two index fingers

Takeshi gave him a glazed response "In my defense when I told him that he fell over laughing and I got grounded for a week!"

"All joking aside that's a good thing!" Ven replied

E-H E-H E-H

Kaen had never had to put with so much whining in his life

" So why did we have to steal those Presents!" A boy in a red Devil suit asked

"Yeah there not icky, scary or gross what good are they!" a girl in a Witch costume asked

"I told you we need to distract that Idiot Jack so he doesn't realize that the darkness from those parts I gave him revive your master!" Kaen replied in an unpleased tone

Pete suddenly appeared in a big black rock like costume "Yep any second now the Ol' bag O' Bugs is gonna be Fun and Fancy Free! And once were finished bringing him back up to snuff!"

"We'll have him attack that stupid Christmas town! Since his mansion was destroyed the Keyholes been moved to the Jolly old idiot's workshop once we find it we'll take its power for our own!" Kaen finished

"Then it's all up to the Heartless!" Pete replied

"That sounds like Oogie Boogie's kind of bad!" a boy in a skeleton costume chirped

"Which is super-duper bad!" the Devil and Witch said in Unison

Kaen cracked an evil smile "I like that kind of bad! Now Lock, Shock, Barrel get ready Jack and those goody-goodies are on their way!"

The three hopped into their bath tub and it walked off Kaen glared down at his own appearance a white and silver robe with a hood with black boots and pale brown gloves

"I hate Christmas!" he growled under his breath

E-H E-H E-H

Kiro as he managed to sprint ahead of Jack found a few presents that had been left behind by whomever took them picking them up carefully he placed them in his arms he walked up into the workshop

The elves were frantic and the toy factory sounded like it was in over drive Kiro then noticed that he was ahead of the others again continuing he heard

"Confound it how are we going to make up for the stolen presents!"

"Mr. Claus?" said Kiro

"Well hello there" said Santa "where did you get those?" he asked

"Halloween Town none of us know how they got there though?"

"Us?" he asked Kiro

Jack Takeshi and Ven walked up with their piles of presents

"Well that's a relief but there are still some missing but this is most of the presents that were stolen" said Santa

"Stolen!" cried Ven

"I assure you it wasn't me!" said Jack

"Why would he think that?" asked Takeshi

Jack shrugged "It's a LONG story!"

"Don't worry Jack I know it wasn't you one of the elves found foot prints" Santa said going out into the workshop

The group followed him in the machinery was louder he suddenly saw something odd three Kids with a bunch of presents piled high into a walking bath tub Ven was first to act on this running up in front of them

"BUSTED!" yelled Lock Shock and Barrel

"You three, I knew you were causing trouble!"

"What do you three want with the Presents!" Jack demanded

"We'll tell you!" said Lock

"If you CATCH us first!" they yelled scattering

"GET BACK HERE!" yelled Kiro as they scattered

it was a difficult effort every time Kiro got close to one they threw a pumpkin bomb at him same for Takeshi Ven being the fasted of the group was the only one who was having any luck

"_We need to slip them up!" _Kiro thought

"Here goes nothing! BLIZZARD!" Kiro yelled

as several small ice crystal emerged from his Keyblade and hit the floor causing them to slip right up to Jack who had it under control he roared with a face so frightening he caught Kiro along with them

"So what are you three up too!" yelled Jack they didn't answer instead they threw pumpkin bombs at them all

They tried to make a run for it only to be caught in a net as a certain blue Alien hoisted them up

"Nice work Stich!" Ven replied

Stitch gave him the thumbs up before disappearing

"Now about the Presents!" Takeshi interrogated

"It wasn't our idea!" Lock replied

"That Kid named Kaen told us to snatch em!" Shock continued

"He said he was gonna bring back Oogie Boogie!" Barrel finished

"OOGIE BOOGIE!" Jack, Ven and Santa cried

"Who?" Kiro asked

"Trouble!" Ven replied

"They must be back in Halloween Town!" Jack deduced

"Then let's go!" Ven replied

E-H E-H E-H

Kaen in the guise of a white Were-tiger with black cat ears poking out from under his white hair while retaining only his wrist ornament, torn Pants and shoulder pads he lost his shirt revealing his upper body and lower legs were riddled with black stripes grinned maliciously as an aura of darkness swirled around a big cauldron

The cauldron broke apart to reveal a big fat star fish like monster with empty eye sockets and a hollow mouth that grinned as Pete showed up in his Frankenstein guise

"MUAH HA HA HA! I owe you to for this I feel like a million bugs!"

"You should that's how many me and those kids chucked into the Cauldron!" Kaen replied

"So Oogie remember anybody by the name of Ventus or maybe anybody holdin' a Keyblade!" Pete asked

"Remember HA! You're too much I'll NEVER forget what Those clowns did to me! Uh….which is?"

"From what I was told Sora and the rest of his idiot friends beat you up" Kaen replied

"Yeah then that Ven kid stabbed his Keyblade into one of your do-hickeys and left ya wide open for Sora and Jack!" Pete added seeing that Oogie was getting angry

"Yeah! That's right I'LL TEACH THAT CLOWN NOT TO MESS WITH OOGIE BOOGIE!" he hollered

Kaen grinned "That's the spirit!"

his ears perked a little jumping up to the top of moonlight hill Kaen saw a certain red were-wolf charging up to the hill with a Vampire and Kaiju and Jack close behind

"You all better go I'll deal with the sap squad!" the two disappeared

"KAEN!" Kiro's voice yelled

The Crimson rushed into the area Kaen set a barrier with his Keyblade keeping Takeshi, Ven and Jack out

"NO FAIR!" Ven yelled

"Actually it's quite fair your little puppy here can face me on his own IF he can manage!"

Ven clenched his teeth

"Don't worry Ven I can handle him! I know what to expect this time!"

The tiger boy smirked "Do you?" he asked floating down in a show of his psychic powers

"Bring it Holiday hater!" Kiro growled (literally!)

"GYRO!" Kiro yelled

"HMPH reflect!" a blue colored shield appeared around him Kiro had to jump out of the way to keep from getting cut from his own spell

"THUNDERA!" Kaen yelled before charging up to Kiro who cartwheeled out of the way then parrying the blow from Kaen's Keyblade

"BLIZZARD!" Kiro yelled Kaen suddenly found himself surrounded by the crystals

"Nice try kid PYRO WIND!" a group of flames surrounded him melting the spell

He charged at Kiro trying to slash at the boy Kiro trying to block felt his strength failing then with it hit him

"Dude USE YOUR POWERS!" Kiro lit himself so bright it blinded Kaen allowing Kiro to back away "SONIC BLADE!" Kiro yelled

Kaen still recovering was caught off guard and hit with all the hits "ENOUGH!" Kaen yelled using his power to lift Kiro off his feet

"KIRO!" Takeshi yelled

Kiro struggled to get free to no avail

"_WHAT CAN WE DO! He needs to get free_!" Ven growled in his head

"_IF only Kaen's concentration was broke….I know_!"

"KIRO! Focus on draining him of his energy then shout the word that comes to mind!" Ven yelled

"_Like the Zombie Heartless!_" Kiro thought

The boy nodded "Take away his energy, Take away his energy! DRAIN!" Kiro yelled a ring of pink flower petals surrounded Kaen as the ring enclosed around him a red energy enveloped the foe and sucked at his strength

"You stupid Keyblader!" Kaen growled at Ven

"Yo Kitty Cat!" Kaen turned to see Kiro free and with a blue aura around him

"THUNDER!" Kaen was knocked out by the final blast he panted for a bit before a green aura enveloped him and he flipped up

Kaen regained composer and stared into Kiro's eyes "He can't fight your battles forever!"

"He may have given me that drain spell but everything else was me! Unlike you I'm not alone!"

"Neither am I!" a tremor hit the area as a lighting caused a portal to appear

"Since you love playing hero why don't you go rescue Santy in Christmas town!"

"WHY! What did you do to Christmas town!" Kiro yelled

"Go find out kid!" was Kaen's only answer before walking into the portal he turned back to Kiro

"We could be unstoppable…you and me!" and with that he vanished

"Grrr! What do you want from me!" Kiro screamed to the sky

"Kiro! Forget him! Something could to happen to Santa!" Takeshi yelled

"Yeah we can't let _**anything**_ bad happen _**to Christmas**_!" Ven added

Kiro nodded and charged out heading to Christmas town

"Energetic fellow isn't he?" Jack mused

"Oh yeah!" Ven replied

"Don't let him have too much candy!" Takeshi warned

The three charged after Kiro through the Hinterlands and back to Christmas town wear Ven and Takeshi were in Santa forms once again

"Woah!" Kiro screamed as several Heartless appeared Toy Solider's grave yards, Vapor Cats and Emerald Blues appeared followed by several new Heartless one looked similar to the Emerald Blues but was an Aqua colored one with a couple shades of blue on it's hat and had blue circles on it's body then

there was one that looked like a giant stuffed bear with big giant red eyes with bright yellow swirls in them huge claws at the end of it's arms and legs and gnashing narrow pointed teeth in it's snout

there were some that looked similar to toy soldiers but weren't in a box they had swords

Kiro was getting beat up and couldn't see when a Vapor Cat started to swirl around him "Stupid! TAKE THIS!" he said releasing a burst of light which not only freed him but Jack as well who was having a similar problem

The Toy Soldiers slashed viciously and Ven who was getting cut up and thrown back "VEN! CURE!" Kiro responded

the blonde jumped back up and glared "YOU ASKED FOR IT! SPEED RAVE!" Ven yelled charging at a blinding speed hoisting all of them up in the air via the blows then started slashing at the toy Swordsmen like a mad man

"Let's see how you like it!" Ven yelled then the Heartless were killed in several lines of light that surged through and shined through the ground

"TRI-CUTTER!" Takeshi yelled Killing a Grudgy Bear

"I hate these Heartless!" Takeshi growled he spotted one getting close to Kiro

"Behind you!" Kiro didn't have time to turn as he suddenly found claws digging into him like knives

"Kiro!" Ven yelled running towards the red-head Kiro could feel his eyelids getting heavy

"_Don't give up! I'm so sorry but….use an attack called Exo spark!_" yelled a voice from within

"_But I don't know that attack!"_ Kiro screamed to the voice

"_I'll show you!"_ the voice replied

The Boy's eyes snapped opened then summoning Metal Basher and holding it up yelled

"EXO SPARK!" a ball of sparking electricity zapped the Grudgy Bear allowing Ven to stab it with Wayward Wind killing it

"EXO SPARK!" Kiro commanded again this time making it large enough to kill the remaining Heartless he collapsed to his knees

"Kiro here drink this!" Ven instructed handing him a yellow bottle with gold stars all over it Kiro popped the top and chugged it down it wasn't like a potion it was sweet like juice or honey

"What was that?"

"An Elixir perfect for recovering from a lot of damage and getting magic power back but they're very rare!" Ven replied

"Whew! Good stuff was it that bad?" Kiro asked

"You looked pretty pale" Ven replied with a grimace

"Now let's save Santa!" Kiro declared

E-H E-H E-H

Kaen hadn't really left he only took himself to Christmas Town to see the workshop bathed In a black light with a giant roulette table with various Halloween symbols on it and Oogie danicing around in a Santa Hat

"_What's that idiot __**DOING!"**_ Kaen thought

He jumped down from his hiding place "Dare I ask?" he told Oogie

"You are looking at the new face of Christmas I gotta few tweaks in mind and did a little redecorating!" Oogie boasted proudly

Kaen rolled his eyes "How wonderful for you!"

"Oogie!" yelled a voice as the rescue group charged in

Kiro and Kaen glared at each other before the White and Silver clad boy took off!

"What are going to do to Sandy Claws!" Jack yelled

"Make him a snack Jack tasty Snake and Spider stew!" Oogie declared with a laugh

There in the Middle was a large pot with Santa without his hat hanging over it "AH HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Oh Yeah Not if we can help it!" yelled Takeshi

"Well see about that!" said Oogie

who activated the conveyer belt with them on it! Sally who was sneaking around had untied her leg from the rest of her body and threw it in front of Oogie who got distracted while she hopped towards the rope holding up Santa

Ven who had the same Idea was on his way there but Oogie caught sight of Sally out of the corner of his eye

"WHAT? YOU TRY TO MAKE A DUPE OUT OF ME! GRAHH!"

He started to suck in Sally and Santa towards him snapping the rope but Ven, Kiro and Takeshi grabbed them both pulling as hard as they could

Jack, managed to catch up to them and help pull in but it was too much next thing Kiro knew they were all falling into the boiling stew…or where they a flash of light appeared before Kiro's eyes and then amazingly they were back on the floor.

"We're okay!" yelled Kiro

Oogie let out a mighty roar and pounded on a button that made the table that Kiro, Jack, Ven and Takeshi were on spin

"Waah not good!" Kiro yelped

The platforms under them lit up and flashed over and over when the light landed on a different part it rose up to where the platform was

"Check it out!" Ven yelled pointing to it

"Yeah! Betcha we can we can get to Oogie if we get the right one!" Takeshi exclaimed

Kiro was already a step ahead of them charging down the light he jumped on one but it suddenly flashed to the one beside him

"CHEAP!" Kiro spat he suddenly heard something come out from behind him robotic soilders with guns decorated to look like nut crakers

"YIPE!" Kiro warped out of the way he suddenly heard a platform rise and saw that Jack and Ven had managed to get on top and right by Oogie who gasped

"JACK!" Ven yelled

"LETS GO!" they started spinning round and round everytime they stopped Oogie would get hit by ghost that appeared around them

They then caught Oogie in the vortex of their spin finally they finished with a move that summoned a Jack'O Lantern

"TA DA!" the Jack O Lantern summoned bats to attack Oogie

"Kiro over here!"

"There's no set pattern it's Random!" Kiro cried

"Yeah! Hey try your new spell!" Takeshi told him

"Good Idea! I Can't use it to get directally to him but I can get to another platform!" Kiro mused

"Kiro Warp one o clock!"

"Gotcha!" the crimson yelled

Kiro warped and just managed to get on the platform

Oogie tried to knock him off but Kiro just flipped his feet into the monster's face!

"EXO SPARK!" Oogie was suddenly zapped

"TRI-uhg!" Takeshi wasn't fast enough for Oogie

"You need a faster attack Kiro yelled!"

"Yeah! any ideas!"

"You've seen me use attacks try one of them!" Kiro yelled

"Okay sliding Dash I know so Okay here goes! SONIC BLADE!" Takeshi yelled whacking Oogie several times

They two were Knocked off Kiro ended up with Ven and Takeshi with Jack who were surrounded by Heartless

"JACK!" Takeshi yelled casting Fire

"How thoughtfull!" Jack jumped up and summoned several Jack O' Lanterns which absorbed the fire and rained down on the Heartless

Takeshi sent several blizzard spells fusing with ghosts that appeared some managed to hit Oogie a little too finally

"FINALE!" They both yelled and the lanterns exploded while the ghost became one and charged through

"VENTUS!" Kiro yelled

"BRING IT!" unfortunately nothing! Thus they got hit with several Grugdy Bears claws

"CURE!" Yelled Takeshi healing them both a little

"STITCH!" Ven yelled the little blue alien appeared and they repeated the Ohana Sing song Limit break they used in Nanite Plains Sitch then ripped at the wiring in the wheel causing a stand still

Jack and Kiro jumped up to Oogie

"KIRO!" Jack yelled

"Ready for Action!"

Kiro tapped on a Christmas present that suddenly appeared it summoned several bats and they floated in the air charging with the bats at Oogie

Then using several spells on him finally a giant Jack O lantern appeared which led on by the two exploded on Oogie knocking off his perch Jack jumped right up to him facing down Oogie but something under him sprang him up to a now lifting set of blades that were rotating in the stew

"So Long Jack AH HAHAHAHA!" A string was hanging from Oogie's arm Kiro instinctively grabbed it and got it caught in the blades ripping his whole outer coating out! Oogie Boogie was nothing but bugs underneath "

Now Look WHAT you've DONE!"

"My bugs! My bugs!" Oogie said over and over again as most of them fell into the stew every one watched as he disintegrated into a lone Earwig that was crushed by Santa Claus.

Kiro suddenly felt like he did at Halloween and at Christmas all at the same time it was the Keyhole he held up Metal Basher and it sealed once again

Ven who was watching gave him a pat on the back and smiled "Nice job!"

E-H E-H E-H

"I get it! Kaen and Pete brought Oogie back and had those Kids steal all the Presents knowing! We'd be distracted! and with Santa out of the way Oogie would take over Christmas!" said Takeshi

"you all saved me and Christmas and for that I'm very grateful" said Santa

"But Jack I hope you're not thinking of taking over for me again!" he added

"_Must be that same long story_" Kiro thought to himself

"Sandy I'm finished with Christmas Fantasies You know that! But it's still a fascinating and beautiful holiday"

Kiro looked around it as he said it, it was beautiful Christmas and Halloween were both his favorite Holidays

"Yeah! I love Celebrating Christmas and I love dressing up as something scary for Halloween I think every Holiday is unique and special in its own way is...That right Santa?" asked Kiro

"Yes Kiro I couldn't have said it better Myself!"

"Jack Oh Jack!" Yelled the Mayor who had followed them

"I've been looking for you everywhere we must go over the plans for next Halloween! There's only 210 days left till next Halloween"

"209" said Kiro to Ven and Takeshi suddenly the plans suddenly started glowing and

Kiro Knew what it meant the Giant Keyhole in the sky was unlocked by Ven who did his jump as he opened the gate

Time "its time for us to go!" said Kiro

"Before you do Kiro what you said before doesn't just apply to the holidays but to everyone as well being different or unique is nothing to be ashamed of its someone's differences that allows them to do what others can't"

"Thank you Santa I think I get it! I'll keep it in mind" Said Kiro who suddenly twiddled his fingers

"Um I was wondering…..uh…."

"You want to know if you're on my nice list?"

"Yes please!"

"hmm you're there Kiro but you need to apologize to your parents for worrying them and lying about your powers"

"I knew that'd would bite me consider it on my "to do" list Santa!"

"How about Ventus and Takeshi?" Ven asked

"You're on the list Ventus as for Takeshi….well according to my list eight years ago you told everyone you did not belive in Santa Claus and tried to tell Kiro there was no such thing as Santa Claus most unfortunate!"

Takeshi didn't say anything he just hung his head

"There, there you can make up for it!" Kiro comforted

"Hey Santa I don't suppose you know where I can find Sora?" Ven asked

"No but don't give up all you have to do is believe in him!" Santa replied

"Right!"

"Well be seeing ya Jack!" Kiro replied

"Come back anytime!" the Skeleton replied with a grin

"Yep!" Kiro answered

"See ya!" said Ven

"Bye!" said Takeshi as they all left waving good bye!

* * *

><p>Keyblade(s) Obtained:<p>

_**Festive Pumpkin**_: **Strength:** +4 **Magic** +1

**Ability:** Undo: _If Kiro gets a status problem ie. Burn this Keyblade will remove it immediately_

**Appearance:** _Jack's ghost Dog Zero is the teeth while his Santa Claus Hat and Face are the shaft the living Christmas reif is in the middle by the Hand guard with the ribbons on it's bow serving as the handle and Jack's bowtie is the hand guard itself Jack O Lanterns serve as the links leading to an undead Reindeer which is the Keychain_

* * *

><p><strong>Heartless<strong>

**Grudgy Bear**: a vicious bear that hates children and all things good it's Nashing teeth and sharp claws strikes fear into enimies

**Aqua Pops**_: brothers of the Turquoise Marches these Water users blow painful bubbles use the reaction Command Spin block to pop their bubbles then strike as they need time to recover_

**Vapor Cats:** _Small but deadly all that can be seen are glowing red eyes and it's emblem mark it's only has to fly around you to use clear out to injure and stun them_

**Zombies:** _A undead Heartless that if you let get to close to you they literally suck the life out of you!_

**Toy Swordsmen:** _Cousins to the Toy Soldiers these Heartless use speed and sharp swords to the fullest advantage!_

* * *

><p><em>Reaction Commands<em>

**Flip kick:** Quickly kicks an foe that wants to knock you off balance

**Shine Flare:** emits a bright light to stun foes

**Cheat:** uses warp to get to a lit platform

* * *

><p><em><strong>Limit Breaks<strong>_

**Magical Horror**- _Takeshi and Jack_

**Dancing scare**- _Ventus and Jack_

**Ohana Sing-Song**- _Ventus and Stitch_

**Trick and Treat-** _Jack and Kiro_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special Attacks and Spells<strong>_

**Drain:** sucks away a foes HP and converts it into Magic power

**Warp:** sends the caster away from Danger

**Pyro Wind:** a combination of Aero and Fira makes a burning gust of wind to block attacks

**Floatara:** a combination of Warpara and Zero Graviga causes the target to just float away

**Bowling Strike**-Pete: curls up into a ball and rams foes at high speed

* * *

><p><em><strong>Forms<strong>_

_Were-Wolf Form:_ Kiro is covered from head to toe in Aburn(red) Fur he has a tail and pointed ears and snout due to the aesthetics of a transformation Kiro is not wearing shoes, gloves or his two shirts but he does have clawed Hands….Paws uh…?

_Vampire Form (Ventus):_ Ven gets a craving for blood in this form it is similar to Sora's except for obvious differences such as the mask which is reminiscent to a Flood Unversed and the wings which are larger and seem to symbolize Ventus's restored heart since his battle with Vanitas

_Kaiju/Dragon form:_ Takeshi in this form is able to fly and theorized to breathe fire it is similar to the coloration of his clothes and he has no hair!

_Were-Tiger Form:_ Opposite of Kiro Kaen is a Were-tiger or a cat in this case a white one you know it's a sign of doom and despair when Dogs and Cats get along

_Frankenstein Form (Pete):_ Pete is a heftier Version of the Famous monster though unlike Goofy Pete's costume is a little more reminiscent of the infamous Doctor's creation

_Santa Form:_ breaking away from the traditional Santa Claus Costume but in no way Goth like Sora's Kiro Sports a reverse version of the former while in Christmas town A white Santa suit with red gloves and Trims! The red rim of his Santa hat is in place of his now removed headband

_Santa form (Ventus):_ with the Wings though bird wings intact Ven sports a unique Santa Suit though Green and Silver are the main colors Silver is dominant on the Left side with green as the rim it's the other way around on the right

_Santa Form (Takeshi):_ Takeshi's Santa form is a bit more Christmas but sticks to two of the colors he is accustomed to wearing

_Coal form:_Pete's Christmas form true to what he would get on Christmas day he is a lump of coal with a rock like helmet

_Winter Form:_Kaen's Christmas town form a white robe

* * *

><p><strong>Jack Skeleton:<strong> _The leader of Halloween Town though gentle polite and curious he is fascinated with Christmas it's seems at one point he tried to take over Christmas but something happened to make him realize that his place was as the Pumpkin King and always works hard to really make them scream!_ **(The Nightmare before Christmas 1993)**

**Sally**_**:**__ A good friend of Jack's she is always looking out for him and stole the heart of Jack's latest Center piece out of fear of it causing trouble but Jack believes it to be fine although he fears aren't unshared_ **(The Nightmare before Christmas 1993)**

**Doctor Finkelstien:** _The mad scientist of Halloween Town who created Sally as well as many things he is currently helping Jack create this year's center Piece he's a bit controlling of Sally who is his helper but would rather explore and spend time with Jack_ **(The Nightmare Before Christmas 1993)**

**Zero:** _Jack's loyal ghost dog and Companion he is playful and loves a good game of fetch_ **(The Nightmare Before Christmas 1993) **

**Lock, Shock and Barrel:** _The three mischievous pranksters of Halloween town always causing trouble even when they are helping the Doctor they occasionally fall with evil dooers and are the servents of Oogie Boogie but only because they love a good amount of trouble and are bossed around_ **(The Nightmare before Christmas)**

**Santa Claus:** _Sometimes known as Father Christmas he delivers presents to good boys and girls in a reindeer drawn sleigh on the 25__th__ of December this is very dependent on his naughty and nice which he always checks twice_ **(The Nightmare before Christmas 1993)**

**The Mayor**: _he is the two-faced mayor of Halloween town his face is either sad or happy depending on his mood he needs Jacks help with….well everything_ **(The Nightmare before Christmas 1993)**

**Oogie Boogie:**_ an evil bag of bugs who loves nothing more than to gambile and cause trouble he tried to steal Christmas as the holiday head but was thwarted by Kiro and Co._ **(The Nightmare before Christmas 1993)**

* * *

><p><strong>Please skip whats below if you are not Finished Ven's story in BBS<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Stage is seen spotlight comes on and KHL walks out<em>**: **_**hey everyone yes I know I posted a Holidays arc too early and didn't care**_

**BOOOOOOOOOOOO! (**_covers KHL in popcorn she pokes her head out)_

**The story has to keep flowing I can't make people wait! Anyway I wanted to point out a few things in this chapter I kept forgetting to tell you this but the symbols that appear sometimes are supposed to be Keyblades also Ven's Vampire Costume as the forms bio said the mask was reminiscent to a Flood Unversed well it's sort of flood bat hybrid wahhhhh! **

**(**_Floods and bats rush by her running in fear) _**Not literally! And the real things certainly weren't used you won't find a Flood now since Vanitas bit the bullet (Which is weird considering what just happened) that sort of brings us to the wings of Ven's costume and connects to his Santa costume wings I pretty sure when Ven defeated Vanitas after they fused (**_Uses a remote to turn a TV on to show part of the final scene of Ventus's scenario in KH:BBS_**) Vanitas just turned back into what he was darkness in Ven's heart but since the poor guy severely injured his Heart doing that (**_Pushes fast forward_**)so his Heart sought refuge in Sora's! anyway the black wing is compressed down to show that Vanitas isn't in control and it will stay that way!**

**As for Takeshi's costume well the movie fire Breather the main Character Duncan has a transformation into a Kaiju that was the inspiration and based on that I do not own Fire Breather it belongs to its respective owner**

**Now Kiro quietly correcting the mayor to Ven and Takeshi a slight Allusion to what Halloween Town's local Were-wolf did in The Nightmare before Christmas correct the mayor because he had once again messed up the number of Days left till next Halloween and Kiro's Halloween form is a Were-Wolf**

**Okay I think I covered everything oh on last thing the wing part of Ven's mask runs up his jaw sort off like the metal part of Vanitas mask did ultimately you could say a little of Vanitas went into the Costume and now a glimpse into the future**

_**Upon a new world Kiro, Ven and Takeshi find Crystal Takeshi's mom who is investigating a company called Oscorp but this unfortunately attracts the attention of the Green Goblin Can the three heroes Protect her!**_

_**Next Time: **__The Secret of Oscorp! __**Read and Review!**_


	9. The Secret of Oscorp

_I do not own the characters, worlds of Kingdom Hearts, Disney or Square Enix or the worlds and Characters presented as well as various quotes or moments or parts or plots or songs listed I do however own Kiro, Amei, Raian , Takeshi, Tom, Acerus, Kaen, Tarvos Illusio and the world Galio and the Mysterious Armored Figures_

_**This takes place in the Spectacular Spider Man universe to which I mean the 2008 Cartoon may it rest in Peace!**_

_**The Secret of Oscorp**_

People press and bystanders alike gathered around with photographers a boy named Peter Parker among them snapping pictures of a man in a suit and tie with slicked back red hair and grey eyes

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen! I intend to fully research these creatures and the findings will be used to benefit man Kind!" The press started asking questions more pictures were snapped and people muttered amongst themselves

the only silent one was a lady with Mauve hair all let down a light blue suit jacket with a bluish-grey skirt a white shirt and navy tie underneath it was all done up to look professional her teal eyes narrowed on the man Norman Osborn

"_What is that idiot THINKING!"_

E-H E-H E-H

Ven lead the two boys down the street when a newspaper hit his face he eventually managed to pull it off

_**Spider Man saves the day again or does he?**_

_The notorious web head Spider man stopped the evil Vulture from stealing a piece of High tech equipment from Oscorp industries although one can assume…_

Ven couldn't finish however the paper had been snatched out of his hands by a tall teenage boy big, buff, and tall with blonde hair in a high school football jacket

"What a bunch of baloney! Everybody knows that someone in the Bugle has it out for Spidey!" He told them

"I was reading that ya know!" Ven snapped as the football player crushed it and tossed it behind him

"Why read the junk everybody knows that the web-heads' the best thing that ever happened to the city!"

"Spidey?" Takeshi asked

"The Web-head?" Kiro added

"Who is Spider man?" Ven finished

"The super hero of this town!" the teen replied

"Okay and you are?" Takeshi asked

"Flash Thompson star football player of Midtown high! You've probably heard of me"

"Not much" Ven replied

"WHAAAAAA! STAR FOOTBALL PLAYER! How does THAT not ring a bell?"

"We're new here so we've never heard of you" Takeshi explained

"But we do know you littered" Ven replied pointing behind Flash he turned to see the newspaper that brought them all together was in a crumpled ball and laying near a trash can

"Aww man!" Flash moaned before running off to grab the piece of paper looking a little embarrassed

"Guess we found the Web-heads number one fan what do you think Kiro…Kiro?"

Kiro was off in a bit of a daze running the words Super and Hero through his mind he cracked a big smile when he finally spoke

"A REAL Super Hero! How cool is that!" Kiro asked

They suddenly heard an alarm go off "Let's check it out!" Ven stated promptly

The three ran off to a jewelry store and out came a giant man with a rhino shaped suit the bigger and longer of the two horns definitely look like it could hurt someone

"What's with the get up?" Takeshi replied with a what-the-heck tone and a confused look on his face

"Don't ya get it? He's a super villain but dude seriously a jewelry store? LAME!" Kiro replied

Said lame super villain growled

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW!" he charged at them Ven had to grab both boy's collars and get out of the way with a fast slide reaction command

"HOLD STILL!" The villain yelled

"I don't think so TRI-CUTTER!" Takeshi yelled only to see that the attack had no effect on him and jumped out of the rampaging bulk of muscle

"GYRO!" Kiro yelled the spell collided and it seemed to slow him down but not enough however to stop Kiro from being hit with a yelp Kiro was thrown into a building

"KIRO!" Ven rushed to his side "Come on Kiddo hang in there!"

Kiro groaned "I want his bus number!" Ven was relieved to see Kiro was breathing at least then spotted something electricity was sparking from a nearby demolished wall

"_A suit like that's gotta be made of some strong metal!_" he thought handing Kiro a mega potion the crimson chugged it down

Takeshi who had been forced to hold him off alone was eventually forced back to the two Keyblader's sides

"Ven! That suit, I hit him with a thunder spell and that seemed to work its Titanium or something but it's him too like Kiro said he's a super villain some things got him pumped!" Takeshi told Ven

"_Perfect!"_ Ven thought with a grin

"I'll handle this take Kiro and go!"

"But!" Kiro protested Ven only smiled "I got this!"

The two boys ran off but kept close ready to jump back in at the first sign of trouble

"Hey UGLY! Hit me with your best shot!" Ven yelled

"HMPH tough talk for a dead man!" the Rhino man snorted he charged but Ven having the superior speed as implied in his full name Ventus jumped and easily sored over him

A buzzing sound and a "GOOBLA LA LA LA LA LA HA HA HA!" told him his plan had worked the villain got up and turned on the trio

"NOW I'M MAD!"

"Aren't you always Rhino?" a cocky voice asked he lifted his head and suddenly a blur of blue and red launched a flying kick making Rhino stumble back

The now clear blur was a masked man but the voice told the trio he couldn't have been at least a year older than Ven if not the same age he looked like he had a runner's body the costume was a red mask with black that rimmed large bug-like eyes the red which had a web pattern on it ran down to his mid-section and over the top of the arms whereas the blue which had no pattern ran under his arms the gloves and feet were red while the rest of the legs were blue

"I'm gonna say that's…" Ven started

"Your friendly neighborhood Spider Man at your service! And you Rhino…Kids gotta point you have great power and you use it robbing jewelry stores seriously? And honestly worst temper ever!"

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN MY TEMPER BUG BRIAN RAHHHHHHHHhh!" Rhino charged at Spider Man only for the web-head to flip dodge away

"Yo Horn head!" Ven yelled Rhino turned to see him, Kiro and Takeshi on the guard they suddenly felt something on their backs the trio was suddenly flung into a nearby spider web

Spider Man then dealt with Rhino leading him into a nearby building

"_Whoever those Kids are they definitely wore tall mean and grey down_!" Spidey thought he then heard a slight creak and on instinct jumped up to the ceiling and clung thanks to his spider powers

"_That gives me an idea!"_ he thought

"WHERE ARE YOU WEB HEAD!" Rhino yelled

"Staying away from you! You know that is a very nice costume did your mommy make it for you? Meh I'm just kiddin' I'm actually staying away from the floor which judging by the creaking sounds can't handle your weight!"

Rhino arched and eyebrow then looked down to see that the floor was starting to crack he gave a glare to Spider Man

"I hate you! So very, very much!"

"Yeah I know!" Spider Man said curtly

The floor finally gave and Rhino fell through with a yelp Spidey peered into the hole then shot a couple of web nets just keep the unconscious but very much alive Rhino pinned till the cops arrived

He swung out but not before stopping by the web he made were Kiro and co were still stuck

"Thanks for the help you guys but you should seriously leave this to the professionals!" and with a cheer swung off

Kiro's eyes went wide "Wha- What's he talking about…WE ARE THE PROFESSIONALS!"

_A city fades into view it is suddenly covered in webbing a spider crawls out just to the edge of the web_

**[Midtown]**

After finally getting free of the web the three boys returned to walking down the street looking for any sign of trouble or a familiar face Kiro sighed suddenly

"Let me guess don't meet your heroes?" Takeshi asked

"Yes…" said Kiro monotonously

"Are you still Mad about the web thing?" Ven asked

"Stop asking easy questions!" Kiro replied

Takeshi rolled his eyes then caught something out of the corner of them

"MOM!"

"WHAT, WHERE!" Kiro hyped

"In there a place called the Daily Bugle!" Takeshi pointed to a large building not too far away

E-H E-H E-H

Crystal Akeru walked into an office were shouting could be heard

"Fire Parker he never…WHAT PICTURES ALREADY man that kid's fast too fast what's up with that!" said a man with a mustache that was small and square and fell just below his bottom lip he wore a yellow shirt and light brown suit and red tie he hung up the phone and looked at a draft

"WHAT that's not how you spell egregious! And why are there run on sentences no News Paper published here is gonna have run on sentences AND WHERE'S MY LATTE!" he screamed before taking notice of Crystal

"There you are WHAT NO LATTE! You go all the way there and come back two minutes later with no Latte and I wanted it in 1.9 minutes! JUST FOR THAT YOU'RE FIRED!"

"I don't work for you and I'm no Latte monkey! My name is Crystal Akeru I'm an investigative Journalist and I was wondering since the Bugle is covering Norman Osborn's new discovery I wanted to get the green light from you to investigate his experiments thoroughly!"

"_I have to get the green light from this guy otherwise I'll end up breaking the World Order hopefully this guys is agreeable as he is irritable_!" Crystal thought

"Meh go I'm not stopping you!" J.J replied waving his hand in a shooing motion, Crystal gave a sigh of relief

Suddenly an African American man older than her came in with another draft

"Ah Robertson!" Jamenson replied

Robertson like J.J had greying hair he wore a red tinted shirt and vest and a dark red shirt

"Here's the draft" He replied

"Ah once again the web-heads fleeing the scene!"

"Did you think maybe he was going to save someone else?" Crystal asked

"NO! Isn't it obvious Spider Man and the Rhino teamed up then Spider Man double-crossed him and left him for the cops same for the Vulture!"

"The flying nut-job? Spider Man saved everyone I was there!" Crystal snapped but went ignored

"Robertson I want this thing printed here's the head line _Spider Man Threat or Menace?_!" J.J replied

"Yes sir!" Robbie stated

"Okay now you're just being mean! You know what your problem is J.J you trust _**NO ONE!" **_Crystal snapped

"I trust my barber" J.J replied flatly

Crystal crossed her arms and gave him a flat look "I see….your barber!" she said in a tone

"What are you HIS LAYWER! Just get that story on Oscorp before I change my mind about it!" he snapped

Crystal walked out but let some steam off in the elevator then walking out

"TCH! What a jerk him and his stupid 1930's hair cut!" she growled

"AUNT CRYSTAL!"

Crystal suddenly found herself nearly bowled over by a blur of tan and red when she regained her balance she saw it was none other than the newest Keyblader Kiro

"Crystal we finally found you! Where's Uncle Riku where are my parents? Are they nearby? how long have you been here!" Kiro asked

"Whoa slow down Kiro! Now I've got a few questions for you"

"Kiro!" yelled a voice Crystal hadn't heard in twenty years

"NO WAY VEN!" her head shot up sure enough there was the speedy Keyblade Master with wide eyes

"WOAH CRYSTAL YOU'RE….."

"Keep talking Kazea!" Crystal growled

Ven realized three things at that moment

Crystal Ishiu/Akeru did not like to be insulted and it was a high price to pay for doing so

It was too early for him to die seeing how the story wasn't nearly finished and they hadn't found Sora

_**NEVER UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES TELL A WOMAN OF ANY AGE SHE'S OLD!**_

"I'll be quiet" Ven replied adjusting his eye size

"MOM!" Takeshi ran up with an excited look on his face but regained his calm composer but was suddenly forced into a strong hug

"You and you're father are both reputation nuts! I told you reputation has no hold on family you act what you feel around us!" she told him playfully

Takeshi finally gave in and returned the hug

"I missed you" He replied quietly

"Me too Taki!" She replied

"What about me!" Kiro piped

"I missed you too!" he said with a bit of a whine in his voice Crystal held her arm out

"Come on, group hug!" She told him

Kiro gleefully ran into the other arm giving her a big hug!

Ven watched with a smile on his face "Just three more to go!" he thought to himself

The happy reunion ended at the sound of a door opening out of the elevator. A boy around Ven's age he wore a blue T-shirt over a long sleeved one and dark pants he had an olive colored bag slung over his shoulder he had a beauty mark under his right eye and his eyes and hair were brown

"Am I interrupting anything?" he asked

"Nah! I'm Kiro what's your name?"

"Peter Parker"

"Nice to meet ya Pete!" Kiro replied

"I'm Ventus call me Ven"

"Name's Takeshi"

"Okay and you must be Mrs. Akeru" Peter replied pointing to Crystal

"Call me Crystal, so Peter do you work here?"

"Yeah I'm Spider Man's unofficial Photographer" Pete replied modestly

"You're kidding!" Kiro said wide eyed seeing as how Spider Man didn't seem like the photogenic type

Peter shook his head "Wow that's cool!" Ven replied

"Yeah I guess!" Kiro replied though hiding his resentment for being told to stay out of a fight

"What's with Kiro Taki?" Crystal asked

"He's just mad cause Spider Man slung us into a web and wouldn't let us help him fight some guy called the Rhino"

"Oh…wait WHAT!" Crystal asked wide eyed

"Uh probably should've brought you up to speed first" Takeshi replied with a nervous smile

"Well I gotta go! I've got an intern job to get to nice talking to you!" Peter replied running off

"He seems nice" Kiro comment

"Yeah although I get the feeling we've met somehow" Ven replied

"What makes you say that?" Kiro asked

"Just a feeling I got!" he replied

"Hmmmm his voice sounds a little familiar but other than that…." Kiro mused

"Start talking Mister!" the two boys turned to see Takeshi smiling nervously at her, she didn't look happy

Later the group had gone to a Café to eat where Takeshi talked

"So…Kiro you're the newest Keyblade wielder now?"

"Yeah! And I know everything too ya know our family's big dark secret that even I couldn't know about" Kiro replied with a bit of resentment in his voice

"Look kiddo I understand that your mad and you do have a right to be but just remember that your dad was only thinking of you when he decided to keep it from you even if it was wrong" Crystal replied

"He still should've told me!" Kiro replied

"Are you really that mad at him?" Ven asked

"No just resentful I guess"

"Oh…" Ven replied a little crestfallen

"Well I gotta go" Crystal huffed

"Huh? Why?" Takeshi asked

"Have you seen any Heartless in this town since you've been here?" Crystal asked

"No why?" Ven asked

"Well there all at a place called Oscorp"

"Oscorp?" Kiro asked

"A research lab the CEO Norman Osborn is studying them but I don't know if that's a cover or if he really doesn't know that they're that evil and dangerous so I'm going to investigate!" she replied

"Then you'll come back to Radiant Garden with us….right?" Kiro asked crestfallen

"Of course I'm gonna be fast!" she replied

"I'll meet you guys back here tonight!" she replied

"Mom is pretty good at cracking cases!" Takeshi muttered

"Let's follow her!" he declared

"Taki wait! She told us we'd meet back here tonight!" Kiro yelled

"We better go after him!" Ven replied

E-H E-H E-H

Peter for the first time since he became Spider Man could finally tutor his friend Harry Osborn in Chemistry he barely knocked on the front door when it opened revealing a boy with white hair and piercing light purple eyes Peter didn't like the idea of being glared at by the strange boy

"Oh hello! You must be Harry's friend, Peter Parker?" he asked

"Uh yeah and you are?"

"Kaen Yamiku" suddenly the man Peter recognized as Norman Osborn appeared

"Ah Peter I see you've met Mr. Yamiku he's an exchange student he and I were just on our way out"

"Been helping your friend with Chemistry he's here if you want to talk to him assuming it's alright with Mr. Osborn" Kaen replied

"Of course Peter is always welcome here" Norman replied

"Thanks!" Peter said with a smile

"_Whew! Nice to know being Spider Man won't kill Harry's grades it was nice of Kaen to tutor him!"_ Peter thought to himself

He let himself in and shut the door behind him and the two left eventually getting to the bottom floor

"I didn't come to this world to baby sit!" Kaen spat

"We are on mutual trust with benefits you want my help you tutor my son! At least till he's able to hold his own"

Kaen arched an Eyebrow "Hmph you want nothing but the best for this Harry kid and yet you want the power you seek all to yourself?" Kaen asked

"You have to take what you want out of life!" Norman replied as he entered the Limo

As he arrived Norman saw that a Women was waiting by the parking lot

"Can I help you?" Mr. Osborn asked

"Yes my name is Crystal Akeru I'm here looking for a Job here at Oscorp" she replied handing him a resume

"Are you?" he asked looking it over "Well I like your resume! Come in Mrs. Akeru I'll give you the grand tour and then we'll talk"

"I'm sorry if I've come at a bad time" Crystal replied

"No no don't apologize…..I never do" Osborn replied

He showed her all around the laboratory unaware that Crystal had activated a recording device in her pocket he eventually took her to a door

"What you are about to see cannot leave this room Mrs. Akeru" Norman replied with a strict tone in his voice

He punched in a code and the door opened to reveal several Heartless such as shadows, Soldiers, Trio-Dragons and a new Heartless that was like a spider but had glowing yellow eyes and the Heartless symbol on it's abdomen were all being studied

"Um…what are they?" Crystal asked

"They're called Heartless interesting creatures what we have discovered is that they are capable of stealing hearts but what's left over gets a certain power though we're not quite sure what it is" Norman explained

"How do you know?" Crystal asked

"We tested them" he replied

"Really how?"

"I can't go into every trivial detail Mrs. Akeru but I do know that the discoveries we make from these will change everything!"

"Now my associate will see you out we'll talk more later" he told her

"Alright I'll see you later Mr. Osborn" Crystal replied politely

As the associate went to lead her to the door Crystal managed to slip away and find her way back her recorder also did video having found her way back to the lab she found Mr. Osborn with what looked like a boy close to Takeshi's age standing beside him they were watching over a man in a ski mask surrounded by Heartless the man screamed as they stole his heart

"Nice work Osborn with the Heartless you've been creating we can take the power of this world's Keyhole" the boy told him

Crystal clasped her hand over her mouth in horror though hand trembling she still had the evidence

"I knew it!" she said to herself

However as she peeked up again she noticed the boy looking right at her up at the door eyes narrowing

"EEP!" Crystal took off like a bullet as she escaped into the street she was surrounded by Shadow Heartless which had web suddenly go all over them and were slammed into the wall

"You alright?"

"Spider Man, Perfect timing!" Crystal replied

"All in a night's work you look like you've seen a ghost" he said coming down on his web

"You could say that something very bad is going on at Oscorp! Ever hear of the Heartless?"

"Not until now" Spider Man replied

"They're evil Creatures that steal people's Hearts! And they're being studied at Oscorp now!"

"Wow….Thanks for the tip!" he said flying up

"_I've got a bad feeling about this better put a Spider tracker on her_!" Spidey thought tossing a small Spider shaped device that landed on her without her knowing

Crystal ran as fast as she could towards the Café but Kiro and the others were running up to her

"Mom there you are!" Takeshi exclaimed

Kiro however was the first to notice the look on her face

"You okay?"

"Not really" She replied

Ven suddenly picked up the sound of an engine from strangely enough above!

"What…."

Up above them laughing was a weird looking man in a suit he had giant crazed eyes green skin a long chin and nose he wore a purple suit and boots and was on top of a bat-like black glider

"Hello! Boys and….uh Old…Lady introducing your unfriendly neighborhood Green Goblin!"

"OLD…LADY!" Crystal growled with her Eye twitching "AT LEAST I'M NOT CRAZY!" she yelled up at the Goblin

"MOM!" Takeshi cried

"What do you want?" Ven snapped

"Her!" the Green Goblin said pointing at Crystal

"Uh….me!" Crystal asked nervously pointing at herself

"Yes YOU I happen to hate people who stick their noses where they don't belong!" he yelled charging at her

"WARP!" Kiro yelled sending Crystal out of the way of the glider

"Whew Thanks Kiro!" she replied next to him a little dizzy from the spell's effects

"Yeah I hate it too!" Kiro replied

"I'M UP FOR ROUND 2!" The Goblin screeched

"Not if I can help it! PLUSE BOMB!" Ven yelled causing the large orbs of light to descend on the glider knocking the Goblin a little off balance

"STAY AWAY FROM MY MOM! TRI-CUTTER!" Takeshi yelled managing to damage the glider

"EXO SPARK!" Kiro yelled

"Seem's I need to regroup! Until the next time Keybladers EH HA HA HA HA HA!" he yelled retreating

"Who was that and why was he after you Aunt Crystal?" Kiro asked

She quietly held out the recording device and fast-forward to the part where she had seen the Heartless attack

"_Wait…I didn't want! no, NO! AHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ Ven and Takeshi's Eyes went wide with horror as did Kiro's but he froze and took a few steps back

"You have to show this to someone ANY ONE!" Ven yelled

"I'm planning on it!"

"What about Spider Man?" Takeshi asked

"I didn't show him the video but he knows that Oscorp is working with the Heartless!" Crystal explained

"The Police then! Spider Man might have told them but we've got undeniable proof!" Takeshi commented

Ven looked over to see Kiro's face in frozen fear

"_That was horrible that poor guy looked like he was in pain when he…..What if I lose to a Heartless they won't Hesitate to…_"

"KIRO!" Ven's voice broke his thoughts

"You okay?"

"I uh…let's just show that Video and get to Radiant Garden!"

"Okay!" they agreed Ven turned to a girl with blonde hair and light blue eyes in a pink shirt and glasses

"Excuse me miss do you know where the Police station is?" Ven asked

"Are you looking for my dad he's the Police Chief?" She asked

"He is? Great!" Ven exclaimed

"We have something to show him!" Takeshi added

Kiro had gone back into la la land still thinking about what he saw

"Kiro, honey?" he turned to Crystal's voice

Kiro couldn't hold it in

"Everyone expects me to be this super Keyblade Master Hero like my dad! But I'm NOT him! I'm Kiro…..Kiro the light up freak what if I lose what if I get turned into a Heartless! What if…. I'm not strong enough!"

"Kiro I'm no Keyblade master but I know that the Keyblade made a good choice you just need to believe in yourself and I wouldn't worry about the Heartless getting their claws in you, you can be quite stubborn when you want to be!"

"You really think I can do it?" Kiro asked

"Of course!" she replied

"Now let's go its judgment day for Mr. Osborn"

"Okay!" Kiro replied happily

The two walked off to join the others with Kaen watching from over head

"He hesitates….this divine destiny is too great on a young boy's shoulders….. Destined to fight some kind of Nemesis with death and destruction in the battles wake again and again and again….until they're both DEAD!"

Kaen turned on the voice with a bit of detest

"Hello!" Said the Green Goblin with a wave

"You chickened out!" Kaen replied

"They damaged the glider bling like that doesn't come cheap ya know!" the Goblin replied curtly

"Still they are now on their way to the authorities I know you and Osborn are on shall we say a mutual trust with benefits he gives you your technology and Money you provide protection and for Spider Man a distraction from the Big Man as he's called in a nutshell without Osborn your nothing" Kaen explained air quoting the name big man

"Yes and we don't want that because it would make me very sad!" the Goblin said with a pout

"On the other hand destroy the old lady or her recording Device and I'm Happy as can be!" he added

"You're Insane aren't you?" Kaen deadpanned with an arched eyebrow

"You don't know the HALF of it kid!" the Goblin replied with a crazed smile then jumped on to his glider and took off

"Never expected _this_ from you" Kaen muttered quietly

E-H E-H E-H

"_Osborn is experimenting on the Heartless BUT why and if I get him into trouble what will that do to Harry? his dad will be thrown in Jail! Times like this Make me want to burn my costume and chug down that gene cleanser!_" Peter as Spider Man thought angrily to himself

"What can I do what am I saying there's nothing I can do!" Peter said sadly to himself

He heard a familiar bunch of sounds not only was electro being terrorized by some punks but a Tan and red clad boy was racing towards them

"Not again!" Spider Man muttered swinging down

E-H E-H E-H

Kiro was now heading towards with someone he never expected to see a man in a strange green outfit with goggles and glowing tubes around his middle going into his back despite not seeing his face Kiro jumped in front of him

"Leave him alone!" Kiro barked

"Oh yeah? And who's gonna make us punk!" said a guy in a leather jacket slicked back Mohawk and large nose ring

"I am if you don't back off!" Kiro growled unfortunately there were several others with similar fashion sense one of which picked up Kiro and dunked him face first into a dumpster

While several others pulled off the masked and were shocked along with Kiro who had just pulled himself out of the trash all stared when they realized the man was pure electricity

"HEY HE'S SOME KIND OF FREAK!" one of them yelled as they all gawked at a man with electric blue eyes and a face of pure electricity

He glared and started to amp up

"See what ya do!" Kiro yelled to the punks who were now all cowering in fear

"You all want a taste of the freak well here's an all you can eat buffet!" he bellowed sending massive amounts of electricity at them they all ran unaware the very boy they stuffed into garbage had managed to block it all

"What's with you here's your mask back they're gone!" Kiro yelled tossing it back to him

"Not good enough they have to suffer! AND YOU'RE FIRST!" the man bellowed

Kiro's hands clenched into fists and lit up

"You're not the only Freak around here! SHINE CANNON!" Kiro yelled knocking him back a little Kiro glared at him summoning Festive Pumpkin and gripping it tightly

Kiro blocked more electricity and then charged taking a few swings at him

"ELECTRO!" they turned to see Spider Man drop down

" yeesh Max don't be so sensitive I already caught those thugs! Just let it be!"

"NEVER CALL ME MAX I'M NO LONGER MAX DILLON!" Electro bellowed

Spider Man chuckled "Really cause you look like a Max to me"

"SHUT IT BUG! RAHHHHHHHH!" Electro yelled discharging so much Electricity that Spider Man grabbed Kiro and jumped as high as he could

"Get down here and fight Web head!"

"Ya'know I'd love to but I have this thing about electricution!" Spider Man replied

"We can't just let him go crazy like that!" Kiro shouted

"There's no _we_, Kid!" Spider Man told him before shooting a web and placing Kiro on it

"Twice! Seriously!" Kiro shouted

"Sorry like I said leave it to the professionals kid" Spider Man told him

"I'm not a Kid the Names Kiro!"

"Really cause you look like a Kid to me" Spider Man replied

"GRRR!" Kiro growled

Spider Man shot webs at Electro only for the living electric field to zap them and then throw a car at him knocking him out cold

"Spider Man!" Kiro cried and struggled at the web but it was too sticky

"Ah man now I know how a fly feels I wish I could just poof away or…..DUH!" Kiro yelled then cast Warp to free himself

Electro was about to finish Spider Man when he was hit with a cold wind Electro seemed to be hurt by it then raising another car with his magnetic field launched at Kiro

"YIPE! WARP!" Kiro reappeared above the car and landed on it with a small thud

"Whew….WOAH HEY!" Kiro yelled jumping off the car and landing nearby only for Electro to try and squish him

"DUDE GET A GRIP!" Kiro roared more metal was thrown at him as he dodged he found the collar of his shirt and Jacket in Electro's hands

"Uh oh!"

"I believe you said get a grip!" Electro replied

"I meant on your Sanity NOT MY SHIRT!" Kiro retorted

"Let's see how smart you are when I…."

"BLIZZARD!"

"GARRRRRGGGG!" Electro dropped the young Keyblade Master and stumbled back and pain Kiro landing on his back side looked on

"_It was just a little…..wait his whole face is just electricity bunched together in fact I'd bet the Keyblade that his whole body is made of Electricity! And the Blizzard Spell is ice in other words frozen water! Water conducts electricity and what happens to a cell phone or any electrical device when it's wet….it shorts out!_" Kiro's head snapped towards a nearby water hydrant

"You need a tall drink Electro!" Kiro yelled bringing the Keyblade down the Fire Hydrant

As pressured water gushed out Electro as Kiro predicted shorted out and in screams of pain fell unconscious

Kiro dropped to his knees "That was a probably a lame battle joke but thank you why I bought Dad a new cell phone!"

He suddenly heard nearby groaning

"Gasp Spider Man! CURE!" Kiro yelled Spider Man suddenly felt his strength return he stood up to see Kiro run up to him

"You okay?" Kiro asked

"Yeah…how did you know water would short him out?" Spider Man asked

_**Cue flashback**_

"_So I'm just sitting there right next thing I Know Takeshi comes with this GIANT Snake it had to be about this long!" _

_Kiro yelled spreading his arms out wide and knocking over a glass of water and to his and Sora's horror….._

"_AWW MAN KIRO MY CELL!" Sora yelled_

"_Sorry dad!" Kiro replied apologetically_

_**End flash back**_

"Let's just say the lesson was something I wish didn't happen especially since I had to replace something of my Dad's" Kiro replied

Sirens blared as Spider Man disappeared from the scene; Kiro thought it wise to do the same and ran into an alley near where he came from

" So what were you doing here?" Spider Man asked surprising him

"I was on my to the Police station with my friends when I saw those punks gang up on Electro, feel kinda bad for him by the way"

"Why the Police Station?" Spider Man asked

"To turn Norman Osborn in! We have undeniable proof he's working with the Heartless he's been taking People off the street and using them as either food or experiments to test the Heartless with!"

"And your just doing this because you can?" Spider Man asked angrily

"Yes we are People are in danger!" Kiro snapped

"Do you have any idea what he has? You're not even thinking about this!"

"Then he shouldn't have given it up! And you're a Super Hero it's your job to put the bad guys in Jail"

Kiro suddenly found himself against the wall via Spider Man

"Don't you _**DARE**_ tell me how to do my job! You have no idea what and who you'll be affecting and you're acting like it's no big deal!" he let go off Kiro and stormed off the young Keyblader started to make his way down the street

"_It isn't a big deal! He's the bad guy where the good guys...but wait what does that make Electro?_" Kiro asked himself

"_Sigh I just don't know and what would be affecting by turning the guy in Spider Man knows I'm right I can tell but why is he so uptight about it he's acting like he knows Norman but why?"_

"Oof!"

Kiro ran into a boy with red hair and Hazel colored eyes he wore a white shirt with a green vest and brown pants

"My bad I wasn't looking where I was going sorry!"

"Well that makes two of us I'm Harry Osborn"

"Nice to meet ya I'm Kiro!"

"You from out of town aren't you?" Harry asked

"Yeah! How'd you know?"

"Well everyone here in Midtowns heard of us I'm Norman Osborn's kid"

"Norman Osborn's YOUR DAD!" Kiro shouted

"Yeah unfortunately the apple fell far from the tree" He replied sadly

"That doesn't mean anything I mean I may look like my dad but I'm pretty sure I'm nothing like him" Kiro replied

"I'm sure your friends would help you out with anything if you asked!" Kiro replied

"Don't be so sure! My friend Pete was supposed to be helping me with Chemistry but he only came once out of the million times I've asked him and he's always has something to do that's more important!"

"Pete Peter Parker?" Kiro asked

"Yep ya know him?"

"Not really I just ran into him just this morning but maybe he's just busy I mean some people get a lot on their plate at one time or another so don't give up on him just yet"

"I guess nice to meet you Kiro" Harry replied

"_He's Norman's Osborn's son! And he's not far from where I saw Spider Man! Could he be Spider Man? Osborn's got a lot of chemicals and who knows what else it's possible that Harry got a hold of something or infected and it would explain why Spider Man's so upset about me and the others turning in Osborn!_"

He ran his words through his mind

"_I'll Never gave up on Takeshi even if didn't want to be my friend anymore he still helped me whenever he could! Maybe we will be friends again_!"

KABOOOOOOOOOOM

"Not good!" Kiro yelled bolting around the corner to the Precinct

"GAhhhh!" Ven was sent flying into a car and only groaned as he fell unconscious

Kiro summoned Festive Pumpkin and ran closer to the source of insane laughter

"Green Goblin!" Kiro yelled

"GWEN!" yelled a man with blond hair he figured was the police chief Kiro turned to see Gwen frozen in fear as several giant black, navy and purple Heartless like scorpions appear around her

"BOLT!" Kiro yelled summoning the dog

"Bolt Zoom, Zoom!" Kiro thanks to the canine's help gained enough speed to not only take out the scorpions but pull Gwen away as well she ran over to her dad and hugged him

Bolt Disappeared as Kiro looked around frantically

"CRYSTAL! TAKESHI! WHERE ARE YOU!" Kiro yelled

There was a blast and a bone-chilling familiar scream!

"Taki!" Kiro yelled as his friend was blown back

"Takeshi!" Crystal yelled cradling him he opened his eyes and struggled to get back up

"Leave them alone!" Kiro yelled running in front of them he suddenly felt his body buckle he tried to move but nothing

"What's?" Kiro didn't have time to figure it out as he suddenly was slammed into a wall in front of him were all too familiar Navy boots

"See what happens when you play hero you should've joined me you still can you know" He told the crimson holding out a hand

"SHINE CANNON!" Kiro yelled in response knocking Kaen back

"You little!" Web suddenly appeared as Kaen was tied up in a cocoon

"SPIDER MAN!" Kiro yelled as the web swinger jumped in front of Takeshi and Crystal

"I thought he had a strict no flashy entrance rule Gobby!" Spider Man joked

"You're one too talk Web head someone has to shout your name when you show up but nobody shouts my name!" Goblin retorted

"Cause you the bad guy!" Ven shouted as he and Kiro joined him

"Kids gotta point! Maybe People would be happy to see you if you weren't a bady guy!" Spider Man replied

"Leave us alone! This has nothing to do with you!" Kiro shouted at the Goblin

"Oh but it has everything to do with me and I know my pal Kaen there doesn't to see Osborn in the brig either!"

Kaen who had used his Psychic Powers to break free suddenly joined Green Goblin's side

"We need Osborn and his experiments on the Heartless have made them all the more stronger taking this world will be mere child's play!" Kaen replied

"I won't let you!" Kiro shouted running towards them but the Green Goblin had a purple colored bomb in his hands

"NO WAIT!" Spider Man shouted as a weird looking bomb dropped near his feet thinking quickly Spider Man pulled him back with a string of web in the nick of time too because when the bomb exploded everything around it aged into dust

Kiro went wide eyed at this "WHO HAS A TIME BOMB LIKE THAT!"

"I have a Schedule to keep Kiddies so if you don't mind!" Suddenly the Goblin threw down a black Pumpkin Bomb

Spidey's eyes widened he knew what the Bomb was going to do "EVERYBODY RUN!" Too late the bomb exploded knocking everybody out

"Stun Bomb! Gets them every time!" Goblin stated

"Nice touch but I have to agree with Spider Man a little too Flashy though I mean you might as well wear a Neon sign on you glider"

"ooo! You think so I think I'll try that not a bad Idea!" the Goblin replied

"Whatever! just get Akeru and her brat back to the lab" Kaen snorted

Ven managed to regain Consciousness fast enough to see Crystal and Takeshi get taken away

Ven chugged down his last Elixir and cast Curaga on Spider Man and Kiro who both remained unconscious Ven tossed his Keyblade into the air and jumped on the glider that came down then took off

E-H E-H E-H

_Eight year old Kiro was struggling to pull a big heavy rock over to the docks he stopped a little as the weight of the rock finally got to him_

"_Giving up already? Come on Kiro!" Nine year old Takeshi yelled_

"_I can do it just give me a second!" Kiro stated with a massive heave threw the rock into the ocean getting Takeshi wet_

"_Hah I win!" Kiro declared Takeshi looked around and saw an even bigger rock_

"_Not yet!" He ran over to his destination_

"_Huh?" Kiro saw Takeshi attempting to push a rock about his size _

"_Aw come on Taki! You'll never be able to move that it's too big!" _

"_Watch me! I'm tough!" Takeshi replied _

"_Taki? What are you doing?" they turned to see Aunt Crystal in more Casual clothing a purple shirt with black rims and a pair of grey Capris_

"_Seeing who can make the biggest Splash!" Takeshi replied_

"_And I've got the record to beat!" Kiro stated proudly _

"_Really?" Crystal asked_

"_I'll be the winner once I pick this rock up and…throw….it…..grrrrrrrrrrrr" Takeshi tried with all his might but could not remove the rock from where he had it_

"_Aw man!" Takeshi replied gasping_

"_I win!" Kiro declared_

"_HMPH!" Takeshi turned his head_

"_Huh what's wrong?" Kiro asked_

"_Nothing!" Takeshi growled _

"_Taki there's nothing wrong with losing once and a while"_

"_But dad always won against uncle Sora!" Takeshi replied_

"_yes but it's not going to be the same with you two I mean in later years Sora won some things too" She replied _

"_I guess so…" Takeshi replied_

"_I want to make dad proud!" he added_

"_He already is and don't worry Kiro your dads proud of you too!"_

"_Huh how we have done anything that great" Kiro replied_

"_Well you got all A's on your report card right Kiro?"_

"_YEAH! I'm super smart!" _

"_And Taki here helped his team win a game of baseball in gym class" she added ruffling his hair_

"_How is that impressive?" Kiro asked_

_Crystal mused for a moment "I'll show you!" she lead them up to the water picking up a rock_

"_You need a bigger rock for a big splash" Kiro told her_

"_I don't want to make a big Splash but watch the water closely" Crystal instructed_

"_Okay" they replied_

_Crystal dropped the pebble in the water and to Kiro and Takeshi's amazement the ripples it made got bigger and bigger_

"_Wow!" Kiro stated_

"_All that from the one rock?" Takeshi asked_

"_Yep! It's the little things that matter because sometimes little things affect big things" Crystal explained_

"_So we do good little things then something really good and big happens"_

"_Bingo!" Crystal replied with a wink_

"GASP TAKESHI! CRYSTAL!" he cried he looked around no one in sight not even the police

"VEN!" Kiro cried he looked around and then found Spider Man and a few feet from him a burned mask on the ground and Kiro saw his face

"Peter Parker!" Kiro stated keeping quiet

The boy he'd met earlier was wide-eyed he ran off

"Wait!" Kiro followed him into the Alley

"Spider Man! Please I won't tell anyone honest! But now I need your help my friends are gone! Please I don't know this place I won't know where to look!"

"So now you know" Kiro turned Spider Man with another mask appeared

"Always carry a backup" he replied

"I promise I won't tell anyone! But now I understand…you were worried about how Norman Osborn getting arrested will affect Harry and he's your friend" Kiro replied sadly

"Norman's rich he has a son and a whole company why would he give all that up for the Heartless?"

"Ya got me" Spider Man replied

"The little things affect so much!" Kiro muttered

"Tell me about it!" Spider Man replied

_**Cue flash back**_

"_And now introducing…..SPIDER MAN!"_

"_Uh actually it's the Human Spider!" Peter yelled back to the announcer as he turned to face his opponent a large muscular man who hit him with a chair Spider man was quick on his feet and jumped to the safety of the top of the cage_

"_Hey what are you doing up there!" the opponent yelled_

"_Staying away from you" Spider Man replied flatly _

_The man started ramming into the side of the cage making it shake violently Peter lost his footing was was slugged into the cage as the crowd cheered _

_Another fist was thrown but Spider Man stopped it in it's wake pushing it back he suddenly let out several of his own each with a favorable amount of power knocking out the opponent_

"_And the winner is Spider Man!" _

_Later…._

"_What a hundred munny the prize was 30,000 munny!" Spider Man yelled_

"_If you lasted more than three minutes in the ring you beat him in two" the organizer replied_

"_What! You scam artist that's not fair!" Spider Man bellowed _

"_Not my Problem" the Organizer replied_

_As Spider Man stormed out another man walked in and the Organizer suddenly found himself at gunpoint_

"_Put the munny in the bag!"_

"_STOP HIM THEIF!" the man who stole the money ran out and Spider Man let him on to the elevator_

"_What were you thinking you could've taken that guy out!" the Organizer cried_

"_I missed the part where that's my business" Spider Man replied_

"_I LOST ALL MY MUNNY BECAUSE OF YOU!...YOU FREAK!"_

_Spider Man merely looked over his shoulder "Not my Problem"_

"_What a waste of a night!" Peter muttered to himself his cell suddenly rang_

"_Hello..Huh Aunt May what's wrong!" Peter cried_

"_Peter….Uncle Ben….sob he was shot!" Peter nearly dropped the phone at not only the news but a crowd of people around the spot Uncle Ben promised to wait_

"_NO!" he rushed over pushing and shoving_

"_Let me through! Uncle Ben?" Peter asked on his knees next to him at the verge of tears _

"_Pe….Peter" he replied before dying_

"_He was shot by a carjacker!" he heard one person explain_

"_The cops are now chasing him up Midtown now" said another_

_A fire lit up in Peter becoming Spider Man once more he followed the car to an abandoned ware house_

_"YOU TOOK THE LIFE OF A GOOD MAN! A MAN WITH A GOOD LOVING FAMILY AND YOU DID IT FOR HIS LOUSY CAR!"_

_Spider Man yelled as he faced down the man who cowered in fear_

"_Please give me a chance man…please"_

"_WHAT ABOUT BEN PARKER? DID YOU GIVE HIM A CHANCE? DID YOU!" Spider Man screamed as the man cowered back into the moonlight only for Peter Parker to see it was the face of the very man the same robber he let go free_

_"No not you!" he thought_

_The man saw that Peter was in shock laughing he pulled out his gun ready to shoot him but Spider Man reacted in just enough time to twist his wrist and grab his collar and shove him into the window breaking it_

"_I should drop you take what you took from Ben Parker!" he said venomously releasing him the man shut his eyes as he fell to his death only to find he was hanging by a web that was shot_

"_But he wouldn't approve!" Spider Man added leaving the crook for the cops_

"Peter I'm so sorry" Kiro replied quietly

"I learned that day that with great power comes great responsibility!" Spider Man replied

"With great power comes great responsibility" Kiro repeated quietly

"I need your help a boy named Kaen and the Green Goblin took my Friends I don't know where they could've gone any ideas?" Kiro asked

"My guess is Oscorp since that's where all the Heartless are and where I'm picking up the signal of my Spider tracker"

"You put one on Crystal didn't you? You really thought ahead! Thanks!" Kiro complemented before finding himself hung by a web line

"No! NO NO NO! I am not going back into another web they're my Friends I'm gonna help them!" Kiro yelled swinging Festive Pumpkin frantically cutting the line and landing with a thud

"Actually I'm coming with you" Spider Man replied "What is it with you and being stuck in a web?" he asked

"Nothing" Kiro replied quickly

E-H E-H E-H

Ven had managed to sneak into the lab where he found Crystal and Takeshi in a cage high above several Spiders, Scorpions and Snapper Dogs waited below

"Tornado!" Ven muttered as a huge Tornado killed them off he flew over on his glider up to the cage

"Ven!" Crystal called

"I'll get you guys out!" he exclaimed

"I don't think so!" Ven's glider was suddenly rammed by another Keyblade Glider one close to the shape of a motorcycle but it was definitely Clarus Atrum

"You're going to join them actually" Kaen replied Ven found himself unable to move or even talk as the dark Keyblader threw him into the cage

"Nice job" The Goblin replied coming up on his glider holding one struggling Jonah Jamenson by the leg and tossing him into the cage then locked it

"What are you doing here!" Crystal asked

"Finding out the story of Oscorp I told ya get the story on Oscorp before I change my mind and I changed it five minutes ago besides YOU'RE WORKING WITH SPIDER MAN WITH THE GREEN GOBLIN and shorty there!"

He declared pointing at her then Kaen who to Ven's shock summoned Heartless

"Bad idea siding with the Heartless sooner or later they'll swallow your heart!"

"I seriously doubt that! My Hearts way too strong not like Kiro he fears the Heartless I swear the twerp almost went back on his little promise when he saw a Heartless in action but I enjoy watching them do what they do best" Kaen replied with a grim smile

"That's sadistic!" Ven snapped

"Maybe to you Blondey!"

E-H E-H E-H

Spider Man had taken Kiro to a high large Laboratory with a dome shape it was sitting on the outskirts

Of the town Kiro turned to Spider Man

"This is Oscorp?" he asked

"yeah"

"I don't suppose you know any secret ways in?" Kiro asked

Spider Man looked all over to see that Soliders and Mutant Soilders guarded the area

"You any good with that uh….giant Key?" Spidey asked

"Are you kidding I've been sword fighting with Taki for years! Just make sure that I'm not spotted by the Cameras!" Kiro boasted

"You got it!" Spidey replied webbing up the cameras while Kiro took out the Heartless he spotted a nearby access panel

"Hey Spider Man look!" the web head landed down beside him

"Nice job!" He pulled off the access panel and the two jumped in crawling through the small shaft (Spider Man doing on the ceiling of the shaft it like a Spider)

"You know If I were you I'd quit the super Hero thing while you still can" Spider Man replied

"I can't what I am is probably a step up from a super Hero but from what I can tell you don't seem to like it very much sometimes why you get to help so many people and be cool I mean you're a super Hero no matter what that jerk in the bugle says!"

"The Jolly ones editorials" Spider Man muttered

"Editorials? As in the editor?" Kiro asked

"Yep"

"Ouch…Wait you work at the Bugle! Any idea what the _jolly one _would do if he found out your secret identity?" Kiro asked

"Faint like a sack of bricks" Spidey replied

"Wow! Who is the editor?"

"A man named J. Jonah Jamenson" Spider man answered

His hand suddenly felt like there was something digging into his hand slightly he looked to see that it was a vent opening

"I think this is out stop!" Spider Man replied

He pulled it open and climbed out Kiro stood up and found that his head and shoulders went through he pulled himself up

"hmm I want to say something but I can't cause we'll get jinxed" Kiro replied

An all too familiar feeling entered Spider Man's head when unbeknownst to them a dark figure aimed at the young Keyblader

"_Uh oh my Spider Sense is tingling!_" he thought turning sharply and seeing why he grabbed Kiro and jumped to the ceiling as a Fira spell hit

"Impressive! I don't know what kind of Spider bit you but it was certainly the cream of the crop Spider Man or should I say….._Peter Parker_?" Kaen asked emerging from the shadows

"HOW DID YOU!"

Kaen held up the Spider Tracker

"I found this then I used it to ease drop on the two of you during that sob story about your Uncle you know if you had clobbered that guy….dear Uncle Ben still be alive but you didn't did you?" Kaen goaded

Spider Man growled then lunged "WAIT SPIDER MAN!" Kiro cried but too late several Shadows dropped from above on top of him

"Spider Man!" Kiro rushed over only to find Clarus Atrum's tip in his face

"Not this time Kiro I think it's time we fought _without someone_ holding your hand?" Kaen asked

"SHINE CANNON!" Kiro yelled Kaen jumped and dodged but it wiped out the Heartless that were clawing at Spider Man who got up and turned but Kaen was quicker and put up a force field around them

"Like I said" Kaen replied getting into a battle stance

"Fine!" Kiro growled seeing no way out of this

"SHADOW FLARE!" Kaen yelled as a large bluish fire ball appeared the exploded knocking Kiro back into the wall he rolled out of the way as Kaen stabbed his Keyblade into the ground where Kiro was

"FOUL!, FOUL! I'm calling a foul!" Spider Man yelled he couldn't do much since he was cut off from the battle

"SONIC BLADE!" Kiro countered managing a few hits on Kaen

"DARK THUNDER!"

"THUNDER!" the two Keybladers yelled as purple and yellow lighting clashed with each other pushing back at each other when the two spells canceled each other Spider Man could see that the two were now charging at each other viciously swing there Keyblades black and white

"Wow none of the super villains I fight have stuff this flashy!" Spider Man mused

They then parried the blades and leaned in close glaring

"I don't have time for you! That crack pot Goblin has my friends not that you care!" Kiro growled

"Yeah I don't but you shouldn't either they're only holding you back Kiro! You have great Potential! You could do whatever your Heart desired Kiro!" Kaen replied

"You know could consider asking him what _he_ wants!" Spider Man commented

"Quiet bug!" Kaen snapped

"I want my friends!" Kiro answered pushing him back

"With great Power!" Kiro replied with a bright Aura around him

"Comes great responsibility!...GOLDEN HOUR!"

Kiro's surged around like he did with Sonic Blade but every time he hit Kaen he slashed him several times it finally ended when a golden Beam from Kiro's palms stuck Kaen square chested and sent him into the wall a green light emerged as the gold one faded he jumped up and away from both Kiro and the wall crawler and laughed

"Not bad Kiro not bad at all! You've learned a new move I wouldn't be surprised if you found your Limit Surge not to long after this see ya next time!" He replied taking off in a portal he created with his Keyblade

"That guy makes JJ look sweet!" Spider Man exclaimed

"Is that bad?" Kiro asked

"Trust me meet the guy you'll have the answer!" Spidey replied

"Think we can still find Crystal?" Kiro asked

"Kaen knows who I am what if he's told the Green Goblin!" Spider Man asked worriedly

"Then we'll just have to catch him!" Kiro declared

"He can't do anything if he's in jail!" Kiro replied

"So you think!" Spider Man replied

"Don't worry We'll think of something!" Kiro told him encouragingly

Spider Man nodded he then heard Laughing that could only be the Goblin's "Down that way!" he exclaimed

E-H E-H E-H

Ven had tried several times without success to summon his Keyblade and it frustrated him to figure out why he couldn't he huffed and looked over to see that Takeshi was staring at something up at the ceiling Ven did the same and caught sight of a Magenta colored light in the shape of a weird looking Symbol

"Magic seal?" he asked himself

"Correctonmoondo!" he turned at the sound of the Goblin's voice as did the others

"I've been told it suppresses magic and Keyblades!"

"Magic what are you talking about! There no such thing as magic Mr. leaves us in a cage for 160 minutes!" Jamenson snapped

"It's only been thirty" Takeshi told him

"and you know that _how _JJ_?" _Crystal asked

"Because I know Magics nothing but a bunch of brew ha ha!"

"Brew ha ha you say I know how to cause some!" Goblin sneered grabbing Crystal and dragging her out

"MOM! Leave her alone!" Takeshi screamed from behind the locked cage

The Green Goblin hung her over a vat of acid

"Say good night Peeping Tabatha!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Takeshi screamed as Crystal fell only to be rescued by Spider Man

"Perfect timing!" Crystal replied

"Alright Spider Man!" Ven yelled

"Thank you!" Spider Man replied turning to Goblin

"Acid really? That's so cliché!" Spider Man told him

"well you know what they say about the classics!"

They stumbled as the cage fell to the ground Kiro suddenly appeared and unlocked the door

"Where's your Keyblade?" he asked Ven

Wayward Wind appeared in his hands "They didn't take it the cage had a seal on it!"

"Let's Make a Goblin cry!" Takeshi stated pulling out his Mythril Sword and charging the flying maniac

"TRI-CUTTER!"

"Too Slow!" Goblin Jeered

The goblin flew out of the way Takeshi growled then spotted a web-rope out of the corner of his eye

"SPIDER MAN!"

"Need a lift!" Spider Man mustering all his strength Launched Takeshi up towards the Goblin he slashed at the Maniac on way up then Spider Man brought him back down for another slash then for a horizontal slash

"TAKE THIS!" Takeshi yelled as both he and Spider Man threw themselves into the Goblin

"The Green Goblin reduced to mooching and living in fear of a journalist…that's just sad!" Spider Man Mocked

"I'm not in the mood for mocking bug-boy!" the Goblin snarled throwing Pumpkin Bombs

"I mock I'm a mocker!" Spidey admitted dodging a pumpkin bomb that was aimed for him

"OUR TURN! VENTUS!" Kiro yelled

"COME ON!" They shot a few light colored orbs but they didn't do much damage and then they stopped

"IT broke again what the heck is wrong with me!" Kiro yelled

"Here's a present for you party crashers!" the Goblin yelled throwing several bombs

"Look out!" Spider Man yelled

"REFLERA!" Ven yelled saving them from the blast

"SPIDER MAN!" Ven yelled

"Ready when you are!" Ven activated his glider and Spider Man hitched a ride Ven Spun in a circle making Spider Man spin as well allowing him to hit the Goblin several times while Ven would occasionally crash his Glider into the green Goblin's

"IT'S OVER!" Ven yelled as he jumped from his glider from a Web line and slashing Goblin multiple times before sprining back up to safety

"NO MORE MR. NICE GOBBY KIDDIES!" an Aura surrounded the Goblin as he started to ram around Kiro with precise timing jumped out of the way and clung to a web Spider Man shot

"_No more Mr. nice Gobby?_ You **_nice?_** I mean you through journalists into acid kidnap people work with freaky shadows and then bring JJ here!**_ none_** of that is **_nice_**!" Spider Man argued

More Pumpkin Bombs were launched at the wall crawler The Goblin turned sharply on Spider Man as he jumped away

"_The itsy bitsy Spider went up the water spout down came the Goblin…AND TOOK THE SPIDER OUT!"_

"OULF!" Spider Man was sent into a wall and Ven immediately cast Curaga on him

"That was my favorite line in the movie! Rotten ending though!" the Goblin mused

"Here's some playmates and by Playmates I mean Heartless!" he yelled

Several Mutant Soldiers, Scorpions, Spiders and Bad Dogs appeared along with a Heartless that resembled a Pirate Heartless but with a bat instead of a sword and wore a black cap and a black and white striped shirt

The Scorpion Heartless tried to jab Kiro with it's tail but he jumped on to the tail and used it as a Spring board to gain momentum for a downward counter attack

Spider Man was surrounded by several Spiders he punched one grabbed the two front legs of another and slammed it into a fellow Spider

"Listen up fella's web-Slinging and wall crawling MY THINGS!" he yelled grabbing them into a couple of web nets and bashing them into the wall

"You're lucky I'm not suing you!" he added

Ven didn't have trouble with the crook Heartless he went into the Thunder Bolt Command mode

"SEE YA!" he yelled zapping several of them

Kiro came face to face with a couple he let out a shrill whistle that made them freeze in fear

"SLIDING DASH!" Kiro yelled killing them Takeshi was more concerned with the Goblin who kept going after Crystal and Jamenson

"Think they're working together now?" Crystal asked as she and Jamenson hid from the Goblin

"Yep!"

"_YOU STUBBORN IDIOT!"_ Crystal growled in her thoughts

"Hello!" Goblin yelled grabbing her

"GET AWAY FROM HER! FIRE!" Takeshi yelled but goblin threw a bomb that knocked the poor grape-head away "TAKESHI!" she yelled

"SPIDER MAN!" Kiro shouted

"Time for a swing!" Spider Man threw a web at Kiro then attached one to himself and the ceiling they both jumped down Kiro bashed the Goblin with his Keyblade and grabbed his Aunt

"Thank you!" he chirped

"HEY!" Goblin snapped only to get slugged by Spider Man

Then Bashed by Kiro this repeated over and over until

"Courtesy of the Spectacular Spider Man!"

"YOU'RE TOAST!" they both came down and gave him a beating

The Goblin had to get some distance from the four heroes to regroup

"I hate to tell you this Gobby but your losing to me AND a bunch of Kids!" Spidey mocked

Kiro then jumped to a perch near the Goblin

"Time for my new move GOLDEN HOUR!" the Golbin immediately felt Kaen's pain as he was hit with tackles and slashes and a gold blast of light

"AUGH! CHEAP!" Goblin snapped

"What you call cheap the rest of us call usefull no need to be a Sore loser Gobbie" Spider Man replied

a wicked Smile appeared on the Goblin's face

"but I AM a sore loser and he's not the only one who pull of a cheap trick like that!" he summoned a green colored bomb that crashed

"AHHHHHHHHH!" the boys and Spider Man were knocked out

"NO! Ven, Kiro, Takeshi!" Crystal screamed she dropped near Takeshi and hugged him

"I'm sorry" She heard Takeshi whisper

"Don't be sweetie you were fantastic!" she told him

"Oh how touching but I have a schedule!" she glared at goblin and yelped when he pulled her up by her wrist

"Now where were we? Ah yes…the ACID!"

"NO! ….GET…AWAY …FROM HER! RAAAAAAAAAAA BLITZ AURA!" a bluish aura engulfed his body several copies of Takeshi appeared and they all attacked the Goblin hard thrusting the Mythril sword into him and separating him from his Glider

Crystal managed to land on her feet as Kiro recovered enough to swallow a potion he saw the Limit Surge Takeshi used to finally ground the goblin

"Taki's got his Limit attack!" Kiro hyped

"Way to go!" Ven called

"Uhg how about some of that Healing magic? I'll be impressed when my head stops pounding" Spider Man asked

"You got it! CURAGA!" Ven declared as he, Spidey and Kiro were healed

"That's a cool move!" Spider Man replied pointing at the attack which finally ended

Jamenson poked his head out to find Spider Man in front of his hiding place

"Don't thinking I don't know what you're up to Spider Man!" he snapped

"And that's the kind of thing that makes me feel unappreciated A thank you would be nice even if it's once in a while!" Spider Man replied

"Never!" Jamenson replied

"What? never? Ah man you are hard to please pal!" Spider Man lamented

"So you've learned a Limit Surge eh?" the Goblin asked

"Well so have I….GOBLIN FRIGHT!" and the bombs grew in massive size and were thrown at them

"Get close to me NOW!" Kiro screamed everyone did as they were told and Kiro used warp then the bombs hit the support beams of the building

"Oh…." The Goblin replied a little shocked at the back fire of his surge Kiro's warp was not far enough and everyone had to run from the explosion and dove into the water they swam to shore away from Oscorp and stared at the destroyed building

"I can't believe it…he's….gone!" Spider Man said awe struck

"This wasn't my fault…right?" Kiro asked

"Of course not! But ya know there's gonna be a lot more situations like this Kiro" Ven replied

"I was afraid you were going to say that but maybe he survived?"

"Who knows" Takeshi asked

"Who indeed?" Spider Man replied

"You and Spider Man were all working Together I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!" Jamenson Spat at Crystal

"Yeah we were all working together TO ESCAPE WITH OUR LIVES!" Crystal yelled

"AGHHH! I'm Going to bed! Like I can blame you for that Spider Man seeing as how I saw the Goblin do it with my own eyes!" he growled pointing at the now distroyed Oscorp and sulking off

"Ahh poor guy he thinks he has me and I get bailed out! Well I better get home and take care of some work so I don't lose my Day Job if you guys are ever back in town look me up!" Spider Man replied

"You got it!" Ven replied with a thumbs up

"Spider Man thanks for helping my mom!" Takeshi relpied

"Don't mention it Taki!" with a cheer Spider Man took off swinging

"How does he know….KIRO!" Takeshi growled

"What's the big deal? Kiro and Your mom call you Taki all the time" Ven replied

"Yeah cause I can't get them to _**Stop**_!"

"I like your Nickname!" Crystal replied

Kiro shrugged "You didn't mind ages 2-12 besides technically we don't have reps till were out on our own"

"What do call THIS!" Takeshi replied spreading his arms out gesturing around him

The others laughed realizing he had a losing argument he sighed and smiled

E-H E-H E-H

Peter had one heck of a night he had one last thing to take care of hopefully he still had some time it was only eight thirty at night an hour and a half before curfew

He knocked on the door Harry opened it

"PETER! You're here!"

"Hi Harry look I'm sorry that I've been baling on you so much lately I just have a lot to juggle you know?"

Words from Norman his father about taking charge of his own life and Kiro who told him to have a bit more faith in Peter flowed into his mind then there was his secret

"You know what it's fine" he smiled

Peter Sighed in relief "So night treating you guys good so far?" Peter asked

"Well me okay my dad not so much he came home looking a little tattered said he was on his way to the lab when the whole place literally blew up! He's sleeping so we'll have to be quiet"

"Gotcha!" Peter replied quietly

"Hey uh Kaen out?" Peter asked

"Went home which is weird because he was only here a day" Harry replied

"Alright let's get started!" Peter replied

He then spotted a beam of light lit up from somewhere in the city a spot light illuminated the sky with Spidey's mask

* * *

><p><strong>Keyblade(s) Obtained<strong>

_**Web Slinger:**_ **Strength**: +3 **Magic** +2

**Ability:** Auto Dodge: _Kiro uses Dodge roll automatically when he comes under attack_

**Appearance: **_The hand Guard is blue with grey handle and a Black Spider at the bottom of the shaft which is red with a web pattern the teeth are a silver Spider and the Keychain is small white Spiders with the Token being Spider Man's mask_

* * *

><p><strong>Heartless<strong>

**Spiders: **Eight-legged freaky Heartless that crawl on the city walls watch out for there own style of web Slinging

**Scorpion:** a Nast Heartless that can inflict foes with the Poison Status watch out for their claws and use Spring Drop for an easy win

**Crooks:** they seem to be relatives of the Pirate Heartless but attack with bats use guard to shield from their attacks and get a leg up with cop call as they greatly fear the law

_Reaction Commands_

**Timed Jump: **Dodge a charging attack with ease

**Spring drop: **jumps out of the way of a Scorpion's sting and then uses it's tail as a Spring board to bring the Keyblade into the foe

**Fast slide: **a defensive form of sliding dash that allows the user to escape from danger

* * *

><p><strong>Limit Breaks<strong>

**K-9 Zoomer-** Kiro+Bolt

**Bungee Cutter- **Takeshi + Spider Man

**Web Glider- **Ventus + Spider Man

**Spider Bungee- **Kiro+ Spider Man

* * *

><p><em><strong>Limit Surges<strong>_

Takeshi-_**Blitz Aura: **__Makes multiple copies of the user who then slam repeatedly into the Target_

Green Goblin_-__**Goblin Fright**__ : Uses Dark Magic to make Bombs grow then Explode this attack is a one hit KO but Is extremely dangerous_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special attacks and Spells<strong>_

Kaen-**Shadow Flare: **A dark Version of Mega Flare that may cause blindness

Kaen-**Dark Thunder:** A beginner Version of Dark Thundaga but is merely a Thunder Spell infused with Darkness

Kiro-**Golden Hour: **Charges at the foe taking several slashes at them once per tackle then follows with a power blast of light all while cloaked in a golden Aura that may cause stunning

* * *

><p><strong>Peter Parker: <strong>_A young man who is a photo Journalist and works and the Daily Bugle he is Kind and intelligent and holds an amazing secret _**(Spider Man comics 1963)**

**Spider Man: **_Peter Parker's alter ego he has the proportional strength of a Spider as well as the abilities of one including a Spider Sense that alerts him to danger though Wise-cracking and fun loving he bears a great burden on his shoulders the words with great Power comes great Responsibility,his corner Stone as a crime fighter _**(Spider Man Comics 1963)**

**J. Jonah Jameson: **_The chief editor of the Daily Bugle he hates Spider Man and considers him a menace and always looks for a way to blame him for something unfortunately Spider Man is usally bailed out somehow he is occasionally convinced that Spider Man and the Villians work together_**(Spider Man Comics 1963)**

**Robbie Roberston: **_One of the workers from the Daily Bugle he works with JJ and Peter on the Stories of Spider Man helping with the Drafts_**(Spider Man Comics 1963)**

**Aunt May: **_Peter's Aunt whom he has lived with since his Parent's deaths she is a widow but is still very kind and loves Peter dearly_

**Uncle Ben: **_Peter's uncle and a wise man he loved his wife and Nephew dearly and gave Peter the advice he now follow's word for word today tragically he was killed by an armed Robber whom unfortunately Peter allowed to escape_**(Spider Man Comics 1963)**

**Norman Osborn: **_A man who is the father of Harry Osborn he is calm and collected having his own motto Never Apologize he was studying the Heartless but the explosion at Oscorp put a stop to that _**(Spider Man Comics 1963) **

**Harry Osborn: **_Norman's son and one of Peter's best friends however he doesn't feel like he can live up to Norman's expectations he has asked Peter for help in chemistry but the duties of Spider Man haven't been kind making him resentful of Parker _**(Spider Man Comics 1963)**

**Gwen Stacy: **_Another of Peter's friends and intellectual equal as well as friends with Harry Osborn she is caring and compassionate _**(Spider Man Comics 1963)**

**Chief Stacy: **_Gwen's Father and the chief of police Crystal went to him to share the information she got on Oscorp it is unknown is she was able to do so _**(Spider Man Comics 1963)**

**Green Goblin: **_One of Spider Man's nemesis with a strong connection to Norman Osborn and Oscorp hence the reason he lashed out on Crystal's attempts to expose Osborn even to the point of trying to kill her his signature move/Limit Surge Goblin Fright has most likely caused his death_**(Spider Man Comics 1963)**

**Electro (Max Dillon): **_One of Spider Man's Enemies he is a Criminal and would always take up an opportunity however all he really wants is a cure he no longer wants to be called Max because of the fact that he isn't human _

**Flash Thompson: **_A high School student and Star Foot Ball player he is one of Spidey's biggest fans and has high regard for the web-head_**(Spider**** Man Comics 1963)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello readers Incase no one else knows this I wanted to point out that this cartoon took what happened in the films (Uncle Ben's death) but made more light hearted in the film the guy Spider Man was trying to catch fell to his death but in this one Peter scared him by dropping him then saving him I liked that but I wove a little bit more of the movie into that for my story but the end result is the same <strong>_

_**also for those of you who hate this Cartoon because it uses a Gwen Peter Pairing please don't hate my story for me choosing it this Cartoon aside I'm for Peter and MJ being together there are also a couple of quotes from the movie said by JJ and Green Goblin and on attack terms I have decided to call the desperation attacks introduced in 358/2 days limit surges and Golden hour is also known as Magic hour it's the last hour of sunlight before night fall! **_

_**As for the Rhino's defeat I got that from a strategy to defeat him in the N64 Spider Man game and for Spider Man's faint like a sack of bricks theroy there is a**__** story arch in the comics I read about where Peter reveals his idenity on Televison JJ watching at the time faints dead away!**_

* * *

><p><em>Upon returning to Radiant Garden an armored Keyblader attacks Kiro but why and will the young Keyblade heir survive? <em>_**Next time: The Armored Samurai**_

_**Read and Review!**_


	10. The Armored Samurai

_I own nothing except my OCs the plots and Keyblades however there are certain parts about them I don't own like their abilities IE Metal Basher's Ability _

_**Tell what you think of my Keyblades and OCs I'd love to hear you opinions on with the show! Kauai has been removed but will return In a future Fan Fic sorry**_

_**The Armored Samurai**_

Kaen stood on a lonely tower a raven suddenly appeared then he was greeted by a green and black flame appeared in a large pillar

Out of it was a tall pale women with a horned headdress and wore a black and purple robe with bat wing-like edges she wore a gold ring in a large circular black stone in it she carried a tall staff with a glowing green orb on top the raven flew down and landed on her shoulder

"Forgive about that Worlds Key Hole Maleficent I found it's location but before I could unlock it that idiot blew the place sky high" Kaen replied bowing down

"Fear not Kaen the Keyhole in Radiant Garden has more than enough Power to make up for it and I certainly wouldn't want anything to happen to you but that Kiro is becoming a threat has he considered your offer?" Maleficent asked

"As far as I know no but I understand he will join us or be destroyed and I know the perfect opponent to show him how weak he truly is" Kaen said with an evil grin

E-H E-H E-H

As Kiro watched Midtown shrink out of sight it was decided unanimously to return to Radiant Garden where Crystal could stay till the Islands were restored and gather more supplies

"How are we gonna get more? I doubt being a legendary Hero pays the bills!" Takeshi stated

"Well not the Bills you dad and I deal with but Heartless drop Munny when you kill them so you've definitely gathered enough for supplies" Crystal explained

"So true!" Ven sang

"Hey Ven just before the Goblin blew himself up he said Takeshi learned a Limit Surge is that like the Limit attack you have?" Kiro asked

"They're one in the same the terms anyway Limit Surge is just another name for it" Ven explained

A red light blared and Crystal who had obviously done this before typed on the screen

"A couple of Crawlers, A few Knight Heads and WAHHH! HUNTER X! VEN!"

"I'm on it!" the blonde replied he punched a button with a skull on it and a flash of light seemed to leave the Gummi Ship then a bright light flashed in front of them when it faded Crystal checked the screen then sighed a big sigh of relief

"What you do?" Kiro asked

"Ultima Missiles one hit KO never leave with for the outside worlds without 'em!" he explained with a grin

"Nice! hey it looks like were coming up to Radiant Garden how it took us two days to get as far as we did!" Takeshi asked having seen the screen

"Short cut!" Ven replied

"Not to mention we were held up in Midtown, Halloween Town, Nanite Plains and Tomorrow World" Kiro added

"Yeah but still" Takeshi replied with an unbelieving tone

E-H E-H E-H

Kiro strolled through the familiar streets of Radiant Garden immediately he saw a familiar green and brown clad Sandette walk by

"YO Raian dude!" Kiro called and waved but went ignored

"No hello?" Kiro asked dejected

"I guess not" Ven replied apologetically

"Looks like Mr. Attitude is grumpy" Takeshi stated unimpressed

"Kiro!" the red head turned to see the raven haired girl run up

"AMEI! Hi!" Kiro yelled

"Wow you found someone already!" she complimented

"Believe me getting me here wasn't easy! I'm Crystal Akeru Takeshi's mother and you are?"

"Amei Jusano!"

"My last names Tetsuya!" Kiro boasted

"Yeah it is and you seem more excited than usual about it?" Takeshi asked with an arched eyebrow

"What's your point?" Kiro asked looking up at the Castle

"Let's get the supplies!" the red-head ran off towards the store stopping and casting glances at Ven who shrugged and decided to follow

Kiro bounded up to the guy who was selling supplies

"Hey got any Elixirs?" Kiro asked

The man burst out laughing before gaining a serious face "no!" he replied

"I told ya can't buy em in shops I'll get the supplies" Ven told him

"Okay" Kiro replied then wandered up to the Synthesis shop Kiro spotted a white teddy bear like creature with purple bat wings and a red pomp-pomp on top

"Mom what are they?" Takeshi asked

"Moogles they're helpful creatures that help with item synthesis they trying to figure out a way to synthesis attacks for travelers at least that's what this little guy told me" Crystal explained

Kiro was mesmerized by the red pomp-pomp he touched it rubbing it downward making it spring back up he did this over and over until a vein was bulging on the Moogle's head it opened it's mouth to reveal large fangs and chomped Kiro pulled his hand away just in time and yelped

"_**Don't**_ touch the Pomp-pomp KUPO!" it growled

Kiro backed away and cowered from behind Takeshi and Crystal Ven who came over with a basket full of supplies looked over at Kiro

"You touched the Pomp-pomp didn't you?" he asked

"So?" Kiro asked

"They hate that" Amei replied

"Don't worry I learned that the hard way too" Crystal comforted

Kiro spotted an Ice Cream shop not too far from their location he came up to an elderly Duck with a top hat a blue coat and a cane there were three smaller Ducks wearing a shirt and cap one wearing Red, another green and the last blue

"Mr. Scrooge" Ven called out with a wave

"Why Ven, Crystal don't you look hale and Hearty!" The older Duck replied

"So do you" Crystal replied happily

"Hi there I'm Kiro!"

"I'm Takeshi"

"Amei"

"Who are they?" Takeshi asked pointing to the Ducklet Trio

"My Nephews Huey Dewey and Louie" Scrooge replied

"We run the Ice Cream Machine at the shop" they all said

"How does it work?" Kiro asked

"I'll show you" Ven replied jumping into the seat and placing his hands on the keyboards

He started playing a little melody Kiro found himself humming to

"_It's a small world after all it's a small world after all, it's a small, small world_" ran the words in his head

Ice cream shot out from the tubes on top and landed perfectly into the cones Amei, Takeshi and the nephews had

"Nice work Ven!" Dewey shouted

"Cool!" Kiro chirped as two ice creams fell into his own hand sea salt and chocolate

"mmmm" Kiro said licking the ice cream

"More like yuck!" Takeshi stated he hated how Kiro had a scoop of Sea-Salt ice cream with Chocolate

"Back in Disney town we were having problems with the ice cream machine and Pete certainly wasn't helping!" Louie said

"But then we met Ven and he figured out what we were doing wrong!" Huey added

"Pete…GOOD!" Kiro asked with an Arched eyebrow

"Are talking about the Pete who teamed up with Oogie, Kaen the Psycho Bowler hat and Van Kliess!" Takeshi asked

"THE Pete who tried to Kill Sora, Donald, Goofy and eventually the rest of us on the occasional when he had the chance basis!" Crystal asked with her arms crossed all eyes fell to Ven

"Well….yeah" he finished flatly

"But he wasn't ALWAYS Evil!" he added

"he is now!" Kiro added

"Pete was ALWAYS a mischief maker but come the time of the Million Dreams festival he would seemingly turn a new leaf but all the so called good deeds he did was just for the prize not like they helped anyway" Scrooge added

"Aqua did tell me that's what got him banished and from what Mickey told me he was only supposed to be there for a little while but when she went to get him out he already left with Maleficent" Ven finished

Suddenly weird looking Heartless that looked like lunch boxes with a jagged frown and large weird looking but nervous eyes Kiro summoned Web-Slinger and jumped into action albeit unaware he dropped his ice cream

"EXO-SPARK!" Kiro yelled the intensity and large amount of lighting struck the Goody-boxes and killed them leaving behind strange golden container with purple stars Ven grinned as he went over to one and picked it up

"Cool just like the prize pods!" he exclaimed

"Prize-pods?" Kiro asked

"Yeah!" Ven answered

"You forget how little they know Venny" Crystal scolding jokingly

"Oh right sorry they were a type of Unversed creatures living Negative Emotions they were created by Vanitas it Kinda happened when We were split into two" he explained

"Wow? Are they around anymore?" Kiro asked

"No not since I beat Vanitas" Ven replied

"What do we use that stuff for?" Kiro asked

Ven grinned even wider two words only "Ice cream!"

The Trio had used the ingredients Kiro gathered to make a special flavor for each of them

For Ven Double crunch Ice cream

Amei had Sea-Salt her favorite and a rare Ice Cream only found in Destiny Islands, Radiant Garden and Twilight Town

Takeshi had a a bit of a scary looking one that was two cone halves with chocolate bits stuck on it like teeth there was some sunlight lemon in the bottom of the cup had cherry red ice cream with dawn orange flavor on top the latter had some orange syrup on top they called it Dragon Breath

Crystal's was the most interesting it was black colored Ice cream with white, blue and purple stripes and slivery-light blue rock candy stars in it the biggest one on top

"Gotta love that Comet crunch!" she said happily

Kiro saw Raian walk up to the group in curiosity weird Kiro grabbed the extra treat a Blue slushie with twist ice cream in it with a couple of straws in the cup Gushing Cream

"Here ya go" he said happily

"For me?" Raian asked

"Sure why not?" Ven replied

Raian stared at it for a few seconds then took a bit

"Mmm this is Fantastic!" he said

"Is that a smile Raian?" Amei asked playfully Raian regained his stern face

"Thanks" he muttered and walked of Ice Cream in hand

Kiro had his hands on a gold colored sundae cup with a scoop of Vanilla with pink strawberry syrup on top it had two giant chocolate coins placed into it like mouse ears there was soft Sea-Salt ice cream on top with a thin slice of lemon and three thin slices of star fruit and three silver decorative strings on each side like wings

"That there is Fantasia Salt Ice cream!" Scrooge told him

"Looks good!" Kiro replied then took a bite

"MMMM! Tastes good!" Kiro declared with glee

"I'm glade your all enjoying them but you still have to pay!" Scrooge told them

"I got it" Crystal told them paying Scrooge even for Raian's Gushing Cream

Kiro was busy munching on his ice cream as the group headed to the castle

"I can't wait to see Leon and the gang again!" Crystal said happily

"I'm sure they're gonna be glad your fine!" Ven told her

"UH OH!" Ven cried as several Soldiers, Large Bodies, Dragon Snappers and Armored Knights appeared one of the Armored Knights set his sights on Kiro and Attacked the boy jumped away but the attack knocked his Fantasia Salt out of his hands

"NO MY ICE CREAM!" Kiro yelled dropping to his knees and sniffed a little at his fallen treat his eyes flared as he turned sharply on the foes and glared eyes flaring

"GRAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kiro yelled as he summoned Web Slinger and jumped into the hoard which seemed a little stunned by the boy's reaction

Ven, Crystal and Takeshi looked on in shock as Kiro hacked, Slashed and Zapped the Heartless in a way so horrible and Violent that the Camera is only focused on those three as they look on Flinching Occasionally and covering their eyes when it was over Kiro went back to sulking over his ice cream

"That was by far my favorite!" Kiro whimpered

Kaen watched over the group he pointed to a figure in the Shadows

"There the Whiney one in Tan and red!" Kaen declared the figure nodded

"You know what to do?" it nodded again

"So do it!" the Figure Vanished

E-H E-H E-H

With prompting from Takeshi in the form of "Dude suck it up!" Kiro got over his fallen treat as they entered the castle doors

Kiro had only gone a few steps inside when he bumped into a man with shoulder length blue hair an X shaped scar in between his eyes he had hard and cold green eyes and wore light brown pants a blue shirt with a midnight black Vest on the back was a ring of blue fire in a circle like an eclipsed moon

"So you are Kiro he spoke

Kiro was a little intimidated to speak so he only nodded

"Isa!" They turned to see Lea coming down the hall way

"Don't scare the kid he responds well to a friendly hello" Lea told him putting his arm over Isa's shoulder

"I haven't done friendly in years YOU of all people know that!" Isa told him he walked off

"What's with him?" Takeshi asked

"It's Kind of a long story" Lea explained leading them into the castle

"Well, Well, Well if it ain't my favorite journalist how ya been Crystal?" Lea asked

"Well other than recent events pretty good it's nice to see an old friend again!" she replied

"Way to go Kiddo one down three to go!" Lea stated

"Yeah!" Kiro exclaimed as far as anyone knew Amei who was from Twilight Town fell through some kind of portal

"Excuse me are you with the Protection committee?" Asked a voice Kiro turned to see an odd little creature with green skin horns a big orange nose a white Mustache and a red Space cadet like suit around him were several others but they didn't have mustaches and wore different colored variations of the outfit one of them had a green helmet with a yellow suit

"Who are you guys?" Kiro asked

"I am Gus and we are Gremlins!"

"Don't Gremlins wreck stuff because if that's the case yes and you can go!" Lea replied curtly waving his hand to shoo them off

"No no! We are now seeking to repair things!" Gus argued

"And destroy bad guy stuff!" Said another

Ven Mused "Destroy the Bad guy's machines and fix ours sounds like a good deal to me what do you think Lea?"

"Doesn't really matter in the old study you want a job here talk to him it's up the stairs through a Maze of Hallways but they all lead to a large room on the south end is another Hallway that's not painted like the others there's a door there Leon should be inside if not you'll probably bump into someone who can point you in the right direction"

"Leon?" Gus asked

"The head of the committee L-E-O-N got it memorized?"

"Yes thank you Lea!" Gus and the other Gremlins flew off

"How well do you think that will go over?" Crystal asked

"Horrible" they turned to see Raian walk right past them

"I'm on my way to see Merlin I think he mentioned telling you if I saw him" Raian replied

"Then let's go!" Kiro replied enthusiastically

Running into the castle with Ven following in pursuit

He managed to catch up to Kiro and slow the kid down

"Relax you go running off you'll get lost I'll take everyone to Merlin!" Ven offered

He led them up a tall tower to in the center of the room which was piled high with books had scale models of various contraptions such as a planes and trains and I fire place in the center was a table a large comfy chair and a few others and what looked to Kiro like a tea set

"Cool!" Kiro said looking around

"Merlin's definition of home!" Crystal replied

There was a big poof of blue smoke with sparkles in it what emerged from it was a man with a pointed blue hat a long blue robe and a long white beard

"Hey there!" Takeshi greeted

"Well hello you must be Takeshi and Kiro Amei has told me about you two" Merlin replied

They looked at the girl who merely shrugged "You guys are kinda the big heroes of this crisis"

"She got a point"

"Hey Ven I gotta ask who Mal-ef-i-cent?" Kiro said pronouncing the name slowly

"A witch if anything she's Kaen's boss and the one behind your Islands getting wrecked"

"And she wants the power of the Keyholes but what for?" Takeshi asked

"I think this Kaen only wants it for himself sometimes being near or sealing an open Keyhole gives a Keyblader a boost in power occasionally a new ablilty" Merlin replied

"THERE YOU ARE YA OLD COOT!" they turned to see Cid angry and red like a beet

"What is it now Cid Merlin asked in a huff"

"I told ya to leave the repairs to me but ya had to use some of that stupid Magic didn't ya!" Cid yelled

"Yes Magic was necessary to make the repairs on the system!"

"What happened?" Takeshi asked Amei

"A Heartless managed to wreck the power grid you weren't here" she replied

"Yeah well it also brought the garage to life and painted a gummi ship I was working on wrong!"

"Oh like you can't fix it!" Merlin Spat

"NOT THE POINT keep your looney Wizard magic AWAY from the tech!" Cid shouted

"OLD YA SAY!" Merlin yelled the camera focused once again on whom were watching the argument as they flinched occasionally one could see a few clouds of magic waft close to them but Cid eventually fell with a dazed look

Raian had wandered in with an uncaring look on his face

"Merlin I was wondering if I could ask you something later alone" he said casting a glance on Kiro, Ventus, Takeshi, Amei, Crystal and the unconscious Cid

"Alright but there is a pressing matter I wanted to tell Kiro and Ven about" Merlin replied

"What?" the two Keyblader's asked

"There has been a mysterious figure spotted throughout the city many who saw him described him as having armor" Merlin replied

"IT could be Terra or Aqua" Ven replied

"We should still check it out for all we know dad got a hold of some that armor" Takeshi replied

"Actually he does have some" Crystal replied

"Let's go find them!" Kiro replied running out immediately after moving he felt like something had been taken from him he turned around Raian was holding the Keyblade up getting a good look at it

"So this is the Keyblade"

"HEY GIVE IT BACK!" Kiro leapt for it but Raian jumped back and Kiro fell with a thud on his chin but he got right back up

"Here catch!" Raian tossed it back to him and Kiro caught it giving Raian a look as he walked by.

"Hey you guys coming!" Kiro asked

"There he goes like father Like Son" Ven replied with a sigh

"Yeah Sora got into just as much trouble as Kiro those two never look before the leap!" Crystal added

The boy ran through the hall when he heard yelling

"How is this MY fault!" Lea yelled

"I don't Know it just IS!" Yuffie yelled back

Aerith walked by and spotted him

"Oh hello Kiro"

"Hi Aerith what are they fighting about now?" Kiro asked

"they're always looking for something to fight about I personal think it's their favorite pass time" Aerith replied with a smile but what she REALLY meant went over the innocent Keyblader's head something she realized when he tilted it

"At least I own up to what I do! Unlike some Ditzy Ninjas I could point out" Lea's voice yelled

"DITZY WHAT!" Yuffie Screamed

"YOU DIE FOR THAT HIUYA!"

"OW OW CHEAP MOVE OW!" Lea cried

"YOU WANT PLAY ROUGH EH TAKE THIS!" He snarled back it was followed by the sound of broken dishes

"We should leave them alone" Aerith replied

"Agreed!" Kiro stated

Kiro had made his way out into the Castle gates nearing where the lift would take them into the market place unfortunately he came face to face with a certain former number VII

"Uh hi Isa" Kiro said nervously

The man said nothing and went away

"_Why does he make me so nervous?" _Kiro asked in his thoughts

Kiro got on to the lift it took him out near the market place following out he came to the center square he noticed something glowing he lifted it up

"Hey a Summon orb!" Kiro cheered this new summon Orb had a computer hazard sign in it Kiro could definitely feel the power this one held he couldn't wait to use it then that's when he saw someone up on a roof top

Kiro's body froze the man turned and flew down gracefully he was Tall he looked a little like Cloud but he had long silver hair longer and more tame then uncle Riku's he had a silver Shoulder pad and a pair of black pants that went all the way up to the middle of his chest he had several belts two of which were brown from the usual black and crissed crossed his chest like an X his jacket which was open with a black blet with a silver clasp on it and a large collar and red lining was torn around the bottom to look creepy like flowing darkness he had black belted boots and underneath his jacket were a pair of black wings that looked like an extremely dark navy in the moon light he had one that was tucked behind his left shoulder

Kiro flinched a little when it suddenly fanned out

"wh-who are you?" Kiro asked

The man didn't answer he just drew his sword and flew up and dived at Kiro sword aimed for his heart

Kiro closed his eyes but it never came

"KIRO!" he opened them there was Cloud with his Buster Sword up against the long Masume

"KIRO RUN NOW!" Cloud yelled casting a look over his shoulders

"Who is he?" Kiro yelled

"IT's better that you don't know and never see him again NOW RUN!" Kiro did what he was told running as fast as he could he slammed into what felt like metal

He looked up and saw in front of him a tall man he backed away and regained composer standing

"Sorry dude my bad I'm Kiro and you are?"

The armored man who had grey colored armor with black and white checkered rims red lining on the silvery black skin-like part of the armor with a helmet similar to a Samurai but the top of the helmet did not have a Visor but the antenna's did start till the dead center they curved out into sort of a U shape he also had large shoulder blades and Armor on his thighs that were a simple rectangle shape that wrapped around his legs and forearms he summoned two Keyblades

one had red teeth that looked like claws the shaft was black rimmed with white it had black feathered wings for the Hand guard that reminded Kiro of the man Cloud fought.

the other had a shaft that looked like it was made of black and white thorns the teeth were a sun with a black circle in it the hand guard was molting white wings with black skin underneath he swung at Kiro who blocked it with Web Slinger

"What is THIS kill Kiro day!"

"I declared it to be" Kiro turned at the smug voice

"KAEN!" Kiro yelled

"How do you like my new Allies? Sephiroth the darkness from that soilder's Heart and my personal favorite the Armored Samurai! With his Three Keyblades Eclipsed Dawn, Eclipsed Dusk and Eclipsed Twilight"

"Eclipsed Twilight? He only has two where's the third one?" Kiro asked

Kaen Smirked "Show him"

The Armored Samurai placed his two hands together the Keyblades seemed to merge in their place was one Keyblade the shaft was jagged and curvy like fire it had black in the middle of silver and blue the teeth were a silver heart being over taken by tendrils of darkness the hand guards were black and white thorns

"Okay two things one that's cool and two I thought you wanted me to join you!" Kiro snapped at Kaen

"Still do he won't Kill you if you join me I could make you so much stronger Kiro! More powerful than that idiot Ventus could hope for! So what do you say live or die!" Kaen asked holding a hand out

"Run and Fight for my life! SHINE CANNON!" the massive blast lit up the area by the time Kaen could open his eyes Kiro was gone

"Quick after him!" Kaen yelled and the Samurai was off like a shot

Kiro bolted down back to the Castle

"Please be gone, please be gone, Please be gone!" Kiro said over and over again he got to the Market place then saw Ven, Amei and Takeshi looking around

"There he is!" Amei pointed

Kiro ran up to them panting he looked very scare

"I found that Armored guy but I also found Kaen he's sent him and a guy named Sephiroth after me!" Kiro cried

"What!" Takeshi yelled

Amei picked up the sound of armor

"Guys!" she pointed down the Armored Samurai with Eclipse of Dawn and Eclipse of Dusk separated once again charging at them

Kiro summoned Web Slinger while Ven and Takeshi summoned Mythril Sword and Wayward Wind respectively

The Armored Samurai said nothing but Charged at them it used a Sonic Blade attack which Ven blocked with reflect

"GRYO!" Kiro yelled the spell colliding with the two Keyblades as the foe used them both to block the spell

Ven had gone into the Diamond Dust Command mode Ice swirled around him as jabbed and sliced at the Samurai he finished with the ice charging at him knocking him a few feet back

"SONIC BLADE!" Takeshi yelled charging at the foe

"GOLDEN HOUR!" Kiro cried charging at the foe who seemed to be knocked back

"We got 'im on the run!" Kiro cheered

"So you think!" Kiro turned it was Sephiroth

"AW MAN!" Kiro cringed

"SEPHIROTH! Leave him be!" Cloud and Leon suddenly appeared

"Takeshi Kiro run this guy's too much for you!"

"But we can help!" Takeshi protested

"No you can't, at least not now! This guys in an entirely different league even Sora had trouble him!"

Kiro gasped but he cringed and nodded

"Be careful we need you guys!" Kiro yelled

Lea suddenly appeared alongside Isa who had a giant claymore it was a little like Saix's but it didn't have the Organization's thorns on it but the edge was jagged like an eclipsed moon the red head caught the Armored Samurai out of the corner of his eye and smirked

"Who wants the guy the Power Ranger suit?"

Kiro, Amei and Takeshi ran through the Streets slicing every Heartless they could find suddenly Raian appeared fighting Kaen

"GUH! Your tough I'll give you that!" Kaen spat

"What do you want with Kiro?" Raian asked

"Dead or Alive and on my side his power is growing Maleficent doesn't like the idea of someone that could be close to or on Par with Sora's power against her but with her…" he chuckled

"Well taking over the worlds would be like taking candy from a baby!"

"I won't join you so you might as well stop asking!" Kiro snapped

"Fine he snapped his fingers and the armored Samurai appeared the three boys drew their weapons while Amei got into a fighting Stance

"Amei run!" Takeshi hissed to her

"No way Merlin's been training me in magic I can fight!" she hissed back little did the three teens know that the armored samurai had his eyes locked on her Kean immediately realized he was hesitating

"What are you doing take them out!" Kaen roared

"STOPAGA!" Amei yelled freezing Kaen

But the Armored Samurai wasn't affected and leapt for Kiro

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Amei yelled shielding him the Samurai froze it wasn't sure what to do until

"THUNDER STORM!" balls of lighting appeared out of nowhere and a blur that Kiro could only guess was Ven appeared and attacked the Samurai the group ran in different directions Raian and Takeshi back to the Market place to see if Lea and the others were alright while Kiro zoomed after Ven

Amei left to go after Kiro as well but not before drawing all over Kaen she wrote

"_I'm an Idiot_" on his forehead then drew a curly mustache and pointed soul patch then several black square teeth around his mouth she giggled and ran off

Kaen finally got his motion back and ran to where he knew Kiro and Ven would go the city gates past the outer garden

The two looked like blurs Kiro couldn't believe it with Eclipse of Dawn and Eclipse of Dusk the Samurai could match speed for Speed

"Wow!" Kiro suddenly felt an all too Familiar feeling it felt like something sharp had been placed lightly on Kiro's shoulder

"Sephiroth!" he jerked around only for the blade to be at his throat

"Don't even breath" the One-Winged Angel told him

Kiro never felt so scared in his life why was this guy creeping him out so much! then it hit Kiro it was the Darkness he had so much of it that it was freaking him out but could he really sense if someone was that dark he couldn't feel Kaen and he stood up to the guy! But Sephiroth was different….

"KIRO!" Ven yelled before getting sent into the ground by his own foe

Kiro only had one option left "Warp!" he thought to himself there was a glow around him Sephiroth was a little surprised to see that his foe was gone

"_try a wind spell_" the voice from Halloween town called

"What good would that do?" Kiro thought to himself hiding

"_Look up!"_ Kiro obeyed and looked to see that there was some loose rocks that were close to falling in the direction of Sephiroth and the Armored Samurai who Ven was now facing alone in combat

"AREO!" Kiro yelled the small Tornado hit the rocks he turned "VEN RUN!" the swift Keyblader looked up to see that Kiro had caused an avalanche suddenly a burst of light hit him square chested and he was blinded by a flash of light when it died down he was next to Kiro

"You okay?"

"Yeah!" Kiro replied the boys ran back to the town from there hiding place the Armored Samurai knew he'd have to retreat for now

They had just made it to the city gates when Amei bounded up to them

"Guys! There you are!"

"Where are the others?" Ven asked

"Right about now looking for you" She replied

They looked around the Samurai was gone but where was Sephiroth then Kiro's eyes went wide

"He's back!"

"About time!" Kaen replied coming from the shadows unaware of the _art_ Amei put on him Sephiroth appeared Ven stepped out in front of them and unclipped his Wayward Wind Keychain and stuck on a new one this one seemed to be clocked themed

"Please…" Sephiroth merely said

"Stay….away…..from Them!" Ven growled then there was the sound of something unlocking

"There you are!" Kaen replied then he was covered in a slight glow "ah there we go the power is now apart of mine!"

"NO WAY! THUNDARA!" Amei yelled zapping him back

"That's enough!" Sephiroth yelled charging at her launching several blasts She screamed but Ven jumped to the rescue and blocked the barrage of shots that came at him

"RAGNAROK!" the blonde yelled but the blaze did little damage but Ven disappeared then reappeared

"ARS ARCANUM!" Ven yelled catching the foe in a furry of slashes that pushed Sephiroth back

_**Now would be the time that One Winged Angel plays….**_

"Very well Master…Ventus show me your strength!" Sephiroth replied

"Kiro make sure Kaen doesn't get in that Keyhole!" Ven yelled but smiled when he saw Bolt had blasted Kaen back with his super bark the red-head had it covered

"PLUSE BOMB!" Ventus yelled

"Pathetic!" Sephiroth replied using a dark Meteo attack to block each of the shots but looked to see that he was gone

"Peek-a-boo!" Ven mocked and hit with Blitz attack Sephiroth managed to pull back

He smirked "Your fast I'll have to take it up a notch!" Sephiroth warped away

Ven looked around in confusion only to get several slashes from Sephiroth he was sent to the ground and skidded a little bit from flipping to his feet however he was covered in a green light that seem to stitch up his wounds

"Sorry this Keyblade's special ability is regen and it's attack and magic power are really high!" Ven explained with an evil grin that matched a certain lead Unversed

"Impressive you prepared quite nicely all things considered! But play time is OVER!"

"Descend Heartless Angel!" Ven was engulfed in a purple light to much damage even with Regen to survive Sephiroth charged but suddenly

"GOLDEN HOUR!" Spehiroth was caught off guard by the sudden attack from Kiro then came the worst

"GALESTROM!" Ventus preformed the wind and light based limit surge that caused several slashes on him with the last sending him skyward then blasted by a ploom of green wind and light

"Kiro the Keyhole!" Ven cried Kiro jerked his thumb over to Kaen who was frozen

"That stopaga is a good spell!" Ven replied

Kiro sealed the Keyhole and as he did Kaen regained his movement and spotted Sephiroth dusting himself off

"Not bad at all" Sephiroth muttered to himself

"SEPHIROTH! Finish the brat hurry!"

"No I don't think I will" Sephiroth replied

"WHAT!"

"After that attack I want to face him when he's stronger" the one winged Angel replied

"We had a deal!" Kaen snapped

"Did you really think I was going to join your little group of yours especially if one of its members doesn't realize he has ink all over his face?"

"WHAT ink!" Kaen rubbed his cheek a little bit and his hand suddenly had black on it he turned at the group and saw Amei grinning smugly at him

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" he growled disappearing

Ven had chugged down a mega-Potion and sighed

"Man Sephiroth is strong!"

"Yeah can't same the same about me" Kiro sulked and wandered off

E-H E-H E-H

Kiro had sentenced himself to a tall tower where he sat alone not wanting to talk to any one

"There you are!" Kiro turned to see Raian staring him down

"You've gotta go Takeshi and Ven have been looking everywhere for you!"

"They don't want my help I'm not strong!"

"No your inexperience what Kaen pulled was a dirty trick those guys are beyond your league" Raian told him

"Well Keyblade Weilders are supposed to be in a league all their own!" Kiro stated

"and if I can't keep up with that then!"

"You need to get stronger! Vens training you isn't he ask him to make your sessions more rigorous if you think you're so weak!" Raian snapped

"That won't do any good!" Kiro snapped back

"Would your dad give up!" Raian asked

"I don't really care about him right now but….no but he never had to think about stuff like that!" Kiro answered

"How do you know?" Raian asked calmly

"I…Don't he never told me about his adventures"

Raian sighed "Give yourself another chance your still new to this don't worry when the time comes you'll get more power!"

Kiro mused "Thanks Raian!"

"Hey us warriors gotta stick together am I right plus Amei would never let me live it down if I didn't do something to help you so…" Raian replied with a smile

Kiro nodded than ran out to join his companions

"Thanks for waiting"

"You okay?" Takeshi asked

"Yeah Raian gave me a good Pep talk!"

"Which none of you are to mention!" they turned to see the warrior teen behind them

"Why would your reputation be wrecked?" Ven asked jokinly

Raian went to argue but snapped his mouth shut when he couldn't find a way to speak

"Just DON'T Say anything!" He stormed off

"Kiro Taki!" Crystal ran up to them and caught her breath

"Guys BE CAREFUL!"

"Don't worry mom we got this far" Takeshi replied

"Yeah but this is only the beginning Ven I'm counting on you to keep them out of trouble train them so they're ready and MOST importantly keep them safe! Or I'll throttle you!" she stated

Ven laughed "So no pressure right?"

"Excactly!" She replied with a sly grin

"You can count on me too Aunt Crystal I'll save the world and get our home back from the Heartless!" Kiro replied sounding very assured it reminded her of a certain spiky haired Keyblade Master

"I know you will!" She replied hugging him

Kiro smiled and hugged her back he knew in his heart he'd get stronger

* * *

><p>Keyblade(s) Obtained<p>

_**No Name**_ **strength** +20 **Magic** +19

_**Ability**_: Regen _Heals Ventus until his HP hits 55% full_

_**Eclipse of Twilight**_ **strength** +19 **Magic** +19

_**Ability:**_ Synch Siphon: _splits the Keyblade into two Keyblades that make up it's two halves_

_**Eclipse of Dusk **_**Strength **+19 **Magic** +14

**Ability** haste: _Increases speed_

**Appearance** _black with red teeth that looked like claws the shaft was black rimmed with white it had black feathered wings for the Hand guard the Keychain is a red eye_

_**Eclipse of Dawn**_: Strength +13 magic + 17

**Ability**: Death finish: _Some enemies are instantly killed with the finisher_

**Appearance:** _shaft looks like it was made of black and white thorns the teeth were a sun with a black circle in it the hand guard was molting white wings with black skin underneath Keychain is a black Heart with a white rim_

* * *

><p><strong>Heartless<strong>

**Goody Box-**_they are cousins to the Prize Pod Heartless and Bulky Vendors Extremely rare but they drop not only Ice cream ingredients but rare Synthesis items and the Occasional Elixir as well!_

* * *

><p>Obtained: <strong>Hazard sign Orb<strong> Summons Guilmon to aid in battle

* * *

><p><strong>Isa:<strong>_ a man that is friends with Lea they were best friends in their Teenage years but after losing their Hearts their friendship suffered though many have forgiven him for his actions as Saix he seems to be ashamed of them like his nobody he wields a claymore but this one is called renewed Moon_** (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep 2010)**

**Gremlins:** _unique little creatures who unfortunately specialize in destroying Machinery but recently they want to try their hand at fixing it but the destructive talents would be saved for the enemy_ **(Epic Mickey 2010)**

**Gus:** _the Gremlin Leader who went in search of Leon to give him their proposition wonder how well that went over but he seems like an intelligent fellow_ **(Epic Mickey 2010)**

**Armored Samurai:** _a mysterious enigma that tried to Kill Kiro he has a unique ability that can make one Keyblade into two but who is he!_ **(Kingdom Hearts Re:Legacy Final Mix 2011)**

**Sephiroth: **_A man that seems to know Cloud he wanted to kill Kiro but changed his mind when he saw the boys potential he was once revered as a hero but now he is the thing of nightmares_**(Final Fantasy VII 1997)**

**Scrooge McDuck:**_ The owner of an Ice Cream Empire among other things hence the one phrase to describe him Bussiness Tycoon! However he doesn't like to spend Money so it piles up in his vaults which he occasionally swims in_**(Scrooge McDuck and Money 1967)**

**Merlin**_: A powerful Wizard who is always willing to lend a young Keyblader Weilder or Wizard a hand his recent apprentice is Amei he occasionally has fights with Cid over Magic and Technology but he is one of the wisest people you'll meet_** (The Sword and the Stone 1963)**

**Huey: **_One of Scrooge and Donald's nephews he is the leader of the trio along with his brothers he is helping their uncle's ice cream business he handles the ingredients and loads them into the machine They hope to go on another adventure like they were finally able to do a few years back like Kiro his trade mark color is red_**(Donald's Nephews 1938)**

**Dewey: **_One of Donald and Scrooges Nephews like his brothers he is helping with the ice cream business Scrooge is running in Radiant Garden in hopes of another expedition around the worlds Smart and upbeat he's usually the one who comes up with the Trio's schemes contrast to his brothers he wears blue_**(Donald's Nephews 1938)**

**Louie:**_ One of Donald and Scrooges Nephews he is never far from his brothers helping with the Ice Cream Parlor in Radiant Garden in hopes of a new adventure Gentle and a go with the flow kind of fellow he is the one out of the Trio who picks out things Dewey and Huey miss_**(Donald's Nephews 1938)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry if it seemed kinda rushed but this a small part in the adventure I'm also going to warn you that there will be a new world between Nanairo and Middleton but I won't tell you what it is you'll have to find out for yourself when I post it! Also sorry about the lack of newness however we will be seeing more New Heartless and Keyblades soon! And I'll try to get the Gremlins from Epic Mickey seen again I might even make Gus a summon! One last thing the plot in Agrabah will get a complete over hall and introduce a new OC<strong>_

_**I realized that Scrooge's first appearance is four years after that of Spider Man's, Merlin's and that of another Character whom Kiro will encounter in the story I'm not saying anything till I get there also Lea's last name is Hiuya and as seen in the last chapter Ven's is Kazea they are formed from the Japanese words for Fire and Wind respectively Kiro, Sora and Kairi's last name Tetsuya is a reference to the Kingdom Hearts creator Tetsuya Nomura for those of you who haven't read interview with a Keyblade master Takeshi's family name Akeru is from the Japanese word for dawn I will reveal the Meaning of Amei's last name on a later date**_

_**And on a final note here's a thought (Lea X Yuffie) huh huh? It be a love/hate relationship in my case but tell me what you think! **_

_Kiro discovers he can use a power called Drive Form however his newest ablility hinders is fighting skills can he harness his new power or will the evil Daishi distroy him_

**_Next time: _**_A New Power!_

_**Read and Review**_


	11. A New Power

_I own nothing except my OCs the plots and Keyblades however there are certain parts about them I don't own like their abilities IE Metal Basher's Ability_

_**By the way the Quote Kaen had at the begging of Armored Samurai brought to you by Darth Vader Aka Anakin Skywalker! I do not own Star Wars or that quote but they rock!**_

_**Here's another "Luke I AM your father!" **_

_**Enjoy the Chapter!**_

_**:)**_

_**A new power**_

Ven flew the gummi Ship full speed to their next location going in a different direction from the other worlds they had been too when he was tapped on the shoulder it was Kiro

"Is it true that if you think you're going crazy you're still sane?"

"Where did THAT come from are you Takeshi bored again?" Ven asked

"Oh don't worry were entertained the training room's great for Sparring and practice"

"Then what?" Ven asked

"I heard a voice telling he how fight and get out of that Grudgy Bear's death grip and just before we left Radiant Garden again telling me to start the avalanche"

"Really does it sound familiar to you at all?" he asked

"No I see the words but it's like I CAN here the voice but for some reason I won't place it!"

"Hmmm I see well I don't know what to tell ya except maybe…it's either that or your connected to someone" Ven replied

"Oh I was hoping it was normal for Keybalders but…" Kiro said a little crestfallen

"Maybe you should just turn in early don't worry I doubt your losing your mind"

Kiro smiled "good that makes me feel better good night!"

Ven set the ship to Auto Pilot before shutting his own eyes

E-H E-H E-H

In a mysterious temple a lady in a long Red dress with a black color which ended with pointed shoulder pads adorned with a dull gold pattern and belts around her chest and neck was scrubbing the floor she looked up at a young man with long brown hair on black and gold armor and a fur cape watching her

"I don't see why I'm being punished Buffalord's the one who failed!" she said

"You missed a spot and if you miss it again and you'll be polishing the floors Under World!" he answered

She quietly and nervously returned to scrubbing suddenly he sensed a great power something she noticed too "What is it?"

E-H E-H E-H

The Gummi ship came to a world with a city but it was surrounded by a beach and a lush forest they landed in the city it was pretty big but most of all

"It's Quiet…..TOO Quiet" said Ven

"I'll say" Takeshi replied

"don't worry you guys Heartless are the only thing we have to worry about and we can handle those!" Kiro replied he felt much better since the pep talk but it didn't last

Suddenly out of nowhere a green armored warrior in chameleon themed armor and weird looking warriors hopping towards them some holding spears surrounded them

"Come with us little boy!" said the green leader

"Didn't see that coming!" yelled Kiro they attacked

"AERO!" the boy yelled blowing several back

"TAKESHI!" Ven yelled

"TRY TO KEEP UP!"

Takeshi and Ven went through the motions of Star Striker! Where they struck multiple soldiers by shooting down on them invincible from the staffs the foes held a Rinshi solider tried to stab Kiro with its staff but Kiro back flipped out of the way and threw Web Slinger at it

"EXO SPARK!" Kiro yelled his attack zapping the Rinshi

"REFLECT!" Ven shouted blocking the armored Leader who got hit with blasts of light but quickly regained her ground

"SLIDE BLITZ!" Takeshi shouted he slid under several Rinshi and struck with a sharp slash then he slid to the side and struck them again then he jumped and came down with a shock wave coming out

Unfortunately they turned to see Heartless and even more Rinshi show up there was a type of Heartless that looked like some warped super Hero it had massive fist there was one that looked like a Minotaur but had two heads and four horns and carried an axe then there were a large Cobra like one with spider legs and a scorpion's claws and tail

The Chimera snapped its claws at Kiro but Kiro used the Keyblade to defend and then sent a surge of Ice through it

The Heartless Know as super Zero had Takeshi using Dodge dance to escape it's might fists he then used Blitz to attack the creature and sent it flying

The Bezerk Striker (the two headed bull) swung it's axe at the boys the three that appeared had to be taken down with Star Striker and Kiro's Golden hour eventually they three boys where surrounded by massive amounts of numbers

"Aw man ENOUGH ALL READY!" Ven yelled blocking an attack

Kiro was knocked off his feet he got up but suddenly something incredible took over he floated up and his clothes started to glow and suddenly the enemies were knocked back Kiro suddenly had two Keyblades and his clothes had turned blue and cyan where the light red would be a black shirt with white sleeve holes black blue and cyan shoes even headband was blue his now black shirt had the symbol of an arrow with long points almost making a sword

he tried to use this new power but he kept hitting himself in the face and tripping over his own feet

"Looks like someone can't handle the heat! Too bad for you!"

"HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" suddenly out of nowhere a red clad super hero attacked her and knocked her back he was immediately joined by similar heroes in yellow and blue the suits seemed to be cat themed

"NOT YOU AGAIN! ATTACK THE RANGERS" yelled the green warrior her Legion charged at them but they charged back they were awesome martial artists striking down the warriors with fist and weapons alike "JUNGLE BO!" yelled the yellow one striking them down with a long Bo twirling it around knocking them in to the wall

"JUNGLE TONFA!" a weapon which he held and twirled around and impacting his enemies and it looked like a lot of momentum went straight into those attacks as they hit hard many enemies knocked down stayed down Kiro watched in absolute awe as they fought then at last

"JUNGLE CHUCKS" he did something different with his weapon he managed to send out red colored shock waves that took care of the remaining foes much to the green armored warrior's disgust "This isn't over!" and just like that they all disappeared

"Wonder what that was all about?" asked Takeshi

"Ya Got me but I'm glad it's all over!" said Ven Kiro who looked like he was trying to hold something in exploded

"WOW !DI..DID YOU SEE THAT THAT WAS SO COOL!" exploded Kiro

"THE BLUE ONE WAS ALL JUNGLE TONFAS AND THE YELLOW ONE WAS LIKE JUNGLE BO AND ITS LIKE VOO VOO AND THE TONFAS ARE LIKE DONF AND THE BAD GUYS ARE LIKE GAHHHH AND THE RED ONE WAS ALL JUNGLE CHUCKS AND HES SWINGING THEM AROUND AND THERES RED STUFF COMING OFF THEM THAT'S ALL VOOOV VOOOV AND KNOCKS THEM ALL DOWN AWWW MAN SO COOL!"

"You finished?" asked Takeshi with an arched eyebrow

Kiro laughed nervously "Uh…yeah let's get going we got a lot of ground to cover!" Kiro calmly and quickly walked off

_Three Jungle cats run across the screen leaving the image of a city with a forest and temple underneath the words appear in a flash of light but are scratched by a red Tiger_

**[Ocean Bluff]**

They walked through the streets Kiro was deep in thought about how he did that "Transformation" and how to use it .

there were Heartless crawling all around the city they cleared off many without any one realizing which was good because that meant no panic when they got into a park he realized how he may have done that power he wanted to be stronger and he desperately needed to up his power

"Guys wait I wanna try something" he closed his eyes and concentrated on one thing strength and power he could feel something he floated up

Ven and Takeshi watched as Kiro's clothes lit up and in a flash of light they turned blue and he had a second Keyblade once again!

"You can Drive!" Ven asked

"Is that what it's called?" Takeshi asked

"Yes! But usually you need special clothes to do it has Kiro ever found his outfit anywhere uh…._iffy_?" Ven asked

"No uncle Sora gave him the head band, he found the gloves, pants and coat in a clearance bin and the shirt was a gift" Takeshi replied

"Really? _But how __**is**__ he doing that? He shouldn't be able to unless a spell was placed on the outfit! Could it have something to do with Sora being exposed to drive clothes for so long or the fact Kiro has his dad's Keyblade_?" Ven pondered this, what could it possibly be!

"Great I know how to get into it now next I have to get the hang of using two Keyblades"

"Easier said than Done Kiro!" said Takeshi this broke Ven from his thoughts

"No Problem Practice makes perfect and that I'll do" he swung his Keyblades around but the results, worst than last time! Eventually he lost control over the power and it wore off much to Kiro's dismay.

E-H E-H E-H

The lady from the mysterious Temple walked through the street the Keyblade Master's trail had gone and those meddling Rangers had ruined a perfect ambush suddenly she felt something fighting its way up she gagged and out came a fly in a suit and a tiny pair of sunglasses

"Flit!" she growled

"Can you blame a guy for wanting air! Whats Daishi gonna say when he finds out you messed up…..again?"

"I would have had that little brat if those rangers hadn't shown up!"

"Am I to understand you failed me again Camille?" she turned to see Pete, Kaen and the angry Daishi

"Uh well I had him…..until the Rangers showed up!" Dai Shi growled

"That's a dumb excuse!" Kaen replied

"Why do you keep flip-flopping from getting him to join you to nuking him!" Pete asked Kaen since this was very true

"The offer still stands Sephiroth backed out I want take care of him later by the way then theres Armored Samurai who is now searching for him"

"Yeah, Yeah I Think you just can't take a hint!" he muttered with a roll of the eyes

Daishi was just pacing back and forth while Camille awaited her fate

"I'll give you one more chance DO NOT fail me again!" he told her

E-H E-H E-H

Kiro and Co. eventually came to a Pizzeria it was certainly one Kiro had never seen

"Jungle Karma Pizza" read Kiro

"wanna check it out?"

"Why not!" Said Ven and they went in.

the inside smelled strongly off pizza and there were waiters waiting on the customers' one waitress with Glasses and auburn hair in a green and orange colored Uniform with a hat suddenly tripped and the whole pizza tray and all flew up but fortunately Kiro caught it reaching out it landed in his hands

"Thanks sorry about that!" she said

"no problem!" said Kiro handing her back the pizza Kiro then heard a familiar voice he couldn't place it was one of the waiters a guy a few years older than him coming out with a pizza board to a table near the Kitchen

"No it COULDN'T be could it?" Kiro thought he snuck up closer to the Kitchen and peered in there were two more waiters inside a girl with blonde hair and another guy with black hair ethnic looking was working in the kitchen with her

"Hey Lily check this out used it this morning WIHIYA!" he did a back flip which ended into a kick Kiro's memory flashed the blue hero who helped saved him did a move just like that and the kick hit a shelf and knocked some pots off

"THEO NOT IN THE KITCHEN!" she yelled

"Sorry!"

Kiro couldn't believe his eyes

"IT IS THEM I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" thought Kiro

"Can I help you?"

"WAHHHH" Kiro was so surprised he Jumped up and swung the keyblade the waiter managed to jump out of the way but the other two saw what happened and all three were staring at him along with Ven and Takeshi

"Uh…..hi?" Kiro laughed nervously.

The group was rushed upstairs where Kiro saw that the whole upstairs was a dojo as well as what looked like a living area there was even a recliner and a television

"you guys are the ones from before the uh…Rangers?" asked Kiro

"Power Rangers!" said a voice it was a man with almost neck length brown hair in a white shirt with faded Purple stripes and light brown pants

"you two must be the Keybladers I'm R.J nice too meet you you've already met Theo and Lily and attacked Casey" Casey gave Kiro a look

"Sorry! I'm Kiro by the way"

"Ventus but I go by Ven"

"I'm Takeshi the one without a Keyblade!"

"Aint no Shame in that" RJ replied

"What are Power Rangers?" asked Takeshi

"Super Heroes who've have been protecting the earth for years!" Said Theo excitedly who then got a look from Casey and Lily

"Everyone's heard of them" he said calmly

"Not us" said Kiro

"Were from really far away!" added Takeshi

"I met some Power Rangers in another world before I didn't know there were other teams scattered around"

"Yep were everywhere like Pizza!" R.J replied gleefully

Kiro then remembered their attackers "So why did those guys attack me before that I'd like to know"

R.J scratched his head "Yeah about that don't take this the wrong way but the legend about the Keyblade masters its kinda two sided one legend says you saved the world while another says you destroyed it."

"HUH! There's a legend that SAYS THAT!" he turned to Ven with a say-it-aint-so look

Ven just nodded Kiro slumped in defeat "Why am I even surprised? Kaens evil and a Keyblade Wielder

"Sounds like Dai Shi wanted to turn you into one the bad ones!" said Theo

Kiro lifted back up "Who's Dai Shi?" he asked

"An evil spirit who was imprisoned for thousands of years by the Pai Zhuq also known as the Order of the Claw a Kung Fu Clan that Harnesses the power of Animal Spirits" said R.J

"We each have our own Spirits R.J has the Spirit of the Wolf, Lily the Spirit of the Cheetah Theo the Jaguar and I have the spirit of the Tiger the Rinshi as well as Camille the warrior you fought have Beasts spirits she has the Spirit of the Chameleon" Casey explained

Theo took over from there "Master Mao our Original master selected me Lily and another student Jarrod were selected to protect the box Dai Shi was trapped in but Jarrod was a bad choice Master Mao dismissed him and chose Casey instead Jarrod tried to take the box we tried to stop him and it opened releasing Dai Shi who killed Master Mao and took over Jarrod's body"

"Now he wants to finish the Beast War where he left off and destroy Man Kind!"Said Lily.

The story went back to R.J "That's where I come in they came to me needing a new master and I gave them their Morphing Powers. Now the Power Rangers aren't part of the Order of the Claw but I figured we would need all the help we could get so I called this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy….any way he tapped into the Morphing Grid and Voila Solar Morphers" R.J held up a pair of red sun glasses that belonged to Casey

"So he thinks an evil Keyblade Weilder can help him take over the world?" asked Ven

"Or destroy Kiro and you so you won't get in the way" said R.J

"Lose lose for you huh Kiro?" asked Takeshi grimly

Kiro nodded "OH YEAH!"

Ven gave a sharp nod "Well we'll just have to…."

Suddenly yelling could be heard from down stairs the whole restaurant had been overrun by Heartless Shadows Soilders Chimeras and a Heartless that looked like a small Raptor

"Sorry Dai Shi's not the only one after us!" yelled Kiro

but the Rangers only grabbed their solar morphers "JUNGLE BEAST SPIRIT UNLEASHED" in a flash of colored light they transformed into the Power Rangers they met them as before! And attacked the Heartless Kiro, Ven and Takeshi rushed in by their sides slashing with their blades they were obviously being more care full so the restaurant would remain in tack

"No magic guys we can't destroy the restaurant!" Ven yelled

"I doubt we could use Bolt or Stitch here then!" Takeshi retorted

"OR our Special moves!" Ven replied

Kiro felt something rising inside him it was his new power Warrior Form and with that Kiro was falling all over his feet luckily R.J came and Cleared the rest of the Heartless

"Where's Fran!" yelled Theo

Ven looked around and found her "Over There!"

Emerging from the kitchen was the Waitress Kiro helped before they must have just passed her

"GUYS! Thank goodness I was holding down the fort but it was one Disaster after another someone threw up one had the wrong order a toilet got clogged a tray was dirty then those things came in it looked like they were looking for something or someone….."

"BREATHE Fran!" said R.J

"You can't use one of you Powers?" Casey asked Kiro

"No in fact I just got this stinking power today! But ALL I do is trip over my own feet and hit myself in the face!" "I Think I've got someone who can help you with that!" said R.J.

"Who?" Takeshi asked

"My dad shark master uses two swords he'll help Kiro in the right direction!" R.J. replied

Kiro turned to Ven "Do you mind?" he asked

"Not at all if it helps you harness that Power of Yours I'm all for it!" Ven replied

"Are drives tough to control?" Takeshi asked

"Well from what I've seen only a few people have been able to do it It's difficult to do"

"Bet my dad never had any problems with his drives" Kiro replied

"Well…uh…no but ONLY because Roxas a guy who used to be his Nobody wielded two Keyblades when he and his dad merged he got all of Roxas's skills but you Kiro you never became a Heartless so…"

"MY DAD WAS A HEARTLESSS!" Kiro screamed

"Only temporarily that's why…uhg I'll explain later right now its time for your training" Ven said running off

"training can wait get back here!" Kiro yelled chasing after him

"Orders from the master!" Ven yelled

"Power abuser!" Kiro yelled back

Takeshi sighed then turned to the Jungle Fury Power Rangers

"Anybody else have a headache?" he asked

The Rangers and Fran raised their hands

"I have a question who came first Roxas or Sora's Heartless and how did that happen?" Casey replied

"Unfortunately you're going to have to ask _Master_ Ventus"

"Cool! Vens a master!" Said R.J

E-H E-H E-H

"I have to ask why was Jarrod a bad choice?" asked Ven

"He was a bully back in our, shall we say academy days Master Mao saw Potential in Casey the day he was kicked out!" Theo explained casuing the day to play in Casey's mind where he was a towel boy for the higher students

Cue Flash Back

_Casey watched as Lily and Theo defeated their opponents when Jarrod having no need for his Animal Spirit struck with his even after the other man admitted defeat_

"_Jarrod enough!" shouted a man in an orange tunic and black pants with a matching hat with the symbol of a Lynx he strolled by watching as Jarrod approached a rookie student_

"_Where's my Towel CUB!" he snapped the younger student rushed for a towel but not fast enough for Jarrod's liking_

"_That's an order!" He growled knocking the basket over Casey who had been watching grabbed one and rushed over _

"_Here's a towel!" Jarrod grabbed it but turned on him_

"_Look I don't want any trouble so..." Casey replied_

"_Well too bad!" Jarrod replied pushing him down Casey Glared up at him but Jarrod smirked _

"_Oh are ya gonna do something?" he mocked_

"_RAHHHHHHHHH!" the scream or roar from Casey had enough energy to knock Jarrod back_

"_Woah what did I just Do!" he said impressed with his sudden burst of power Jarrod approached for round two only to be stopped by Master Mao Jarrod left with a glare to Casey_

_Later master Mao took Casey, Lily and Theo down a path_

"_Where are we?" Theo asked_

"_The forbidden room" Mao replied_

"_This is so COOL!" Lily stated in awe_

"_What Forbidden that can't be good!" Casey replied a little confused as to why he was along when Jarrod was chosen_

_Master Mao faced them "I have something important to tell you a thousand years ago there was a Dragon Daishi who believed that Animals should rule the earth and humans….distroyed but several brave Warriors harnessed their animal Spirits and trapped the Daishi in this box!"_

_he lifted a box and showed it to them it was regal looking with handles grey, brown and large it looked heavy to Casey but Master Mao seemed to hold it with no effort_

"_Jarrod has been Expelled! And I have Chosen you Casey in his stead you have the Heart to stand up for others and the Potential to be a Tiger Master" Mao replied_

"_Me? But I've only been here a week surely there's someone better…." _

"_I'VE BEEN TRAINING HERE FOR A DECADE! MASTER MAO! YOU CAN'T JUST KICK ME OUT FOR NO REASON!" Jarrod Yelled_

"_True but I have a reason" Mao replied_

_Jarrod attack but Mao defeated him with little effort he then unleashed his Lion Spirit on Mao knocking the box out of his hand Jarrod fled as the golden ghost arose_

"_AT LAST!"_

"_Hello Mao my old friend I have thought of no one else for years! Now before I destroy you you will witness the destruction of those Closest to you!" _

"_The Ghost charged at the three_

"_NOOOOOO!" Mao attacked it but the Monster struck him down knocking him to the ground the monster left with a cackle_

_The three rushed to his side Heart Broken he handed them a piece of paper_

"_Go to this address there you'll find your new Master!"_

"_but we Don't want a new master!" Lily protested_

"_Remember don't be attached to the master but the lesson!" Mao told her_

"_I'm NOT your guy I can't even hand out towels right!" Casey protested_

"_You have to go! You're the world's last hope!" he told them then he glew in an orange light and faded _

They walked out to a large beach there by the Shore line was a man with pale blonde Hair and a pale blonde Goatee with Grey and Brown Clothes dark orange boots with a blue large scarf tied around his neck and draped off his shoulders he had two swords he noticed the group coming

R.J was the first to greet him

"Hey dad!"

"_Dad?"_ though Kiro

"We've got someone who needs help using two swords!" R.J. Motioned to Kiro Ven and Takeshi bowed respectfully

"Hello!" Kiro greeted

"My name is Ventus you can call me Ven I'm a Keyblade master"

"Takeshi

R.J. explained the whole story to Master Finn Kiro learned that Casey had once trained under him and learned the Shark technique.

after a little while Kiro began training with Master Finn he soon learned not to smack himself in the face with his own weapons and keep his balance but he still had difficulty with the rest of the training

"Faster Kiro you'll never master the Shark Technique at half speed!" said Master Finn

Kiro was panting heavily "I'm…trying…..pant" Kiro seemed to have a problem mastering the technique but at least he was getting better with handling two weapons after a while they took a break.

"He's a little slow for the Shark Technique" Casey remarked

"Is this Really the only way?" Takeshi asked

"Its all we really got for Learning how to use two swords" R.J

Kiro was exhausted from the training and a little down trodden

"I hate this not the training mind you but the fact that I don't know what I'm doing half the time! I'm new to this whole Key Bearer thing!"

"I know the feeling" said Casey

"When Dai Shi was released I was Just a Cub"

Kiro gave him a funny look "That's what we call rookies in Pai Zhuq but I didn't know what I was doing half the time either but I had my friends to teach me!"

"Casey's right Kiro!" said Ven

"Yep we'll help ya any way we can!"

"You can always count on me as a sparring Partner!" Takeshi added

"Thanks you guys! That means a lot!" Kiro felt much better hearing that unfortunately it didn't last! Rinshi were coming up the beach from what Kiro and the others could see

"Must be Round 2!" said Kiro they rushed down to the beach Theo and Lily already in Ranger Form headed them off

"Camille!" said Lily to the Green armored warrior from before

"I've been looking for your guests Rangers!"

"I'm not going with you if that's what you want!" yelled Kiro

"Too bad you've just sealed your fate GET THEM!" the Rinshi charged at them "JUNGLE BEAST SPIRIT UNLEASED!" Casey and the other Rangers along with Kiro, Ven and Takeshi charged they slashed through several Chimeras and Bezerk Strikers

"LILY!" Takeshi yelled

"Spirit of the Cheetah!" Lily and Takeshi swung their weapons and struck many foes with the rotations then at high speeds they mowed down a few Chimeras, Shadows and Rinshi

"TAKE THIS!" They yelled finishing with a strong blow

"COURAGE!" Kiro yelled being covered ina bright light _blue lighting then spark on both of his hands Kiro slowly but with tension grasps his second Keyblade Kingdom Key he summons his Web slinger sparks with even more electricity the Lighting then surges up his arm turning his clothes blue Kiro then back flips and takes a few slashes as the symbol for Warrior form appears behind him_

"Lets do this!" Kiro yelled charging through using his power much better this time to fight he used a few of the moves he learned from Master Finn he then ran holding both Keyblades out to his side picked up on speed much faster! He even rolled out the way of a Rinshi's attack

"Look Kiro's getting control!" yelled Theo Kiro felt a sudden power surge

"Can you handle this!" the voice asked

"let me at em!" Kiro retorted back to it

"ARS ARCANUM!" holding both Keyblades together he launched a fury of slashes which took out the rest of the Rinshi but then out of nowhere this weird Indian looking monster with wings flew out of nowhere!

"BRAWWWWK! Ilusio! Spirit of the Peacock!"

"What took you so long!" yelled Camille

"WHAT is THAT!" yelled Kiro

"A beast Rinshi! Worse than normal ones!" yelled Casey

"Wonderful! As if we didn't have problems!" Takeshi spat

"I don't like the sound of his name Illusio it sounds like…." Ven stated

"SKAWK that I can do Illusions well I can! Check this out Rangers!" Ilussio fanned his huge tail and all of a sudden Kiro's head got massively cloudy

"I'm starting to feel really weird NOT in a good way!" out of nowhere he saw a massive shadow Heartless and attacked it but he was really attacking Casey who attacked Theo

"I hate this!"

"Too much for you Venny boy!" he turned to see a sinister figure in a dark glass helmet with a rigged metal bottom, a black body suit and red lines around the middle on his chest making a heart like patter his forearms also had red on them fanding and blending with the black

he had a red belt across his waist and two criss-crossing red belts attached to a near-black navy grass skirt with a drying blood red edge he had black pants with red knee caps and dark red boots

"VANITAS! HUYA!" Ven struck at the masked boy only to hit Takeshi and Kiro

"Over here idiot!" Then he turned on the Rangers attacking them who attacked back soon all of them were fighting each other and Kiro fell in exhaustion

* * *

><p><strong>Heartless<strong>

**Chimera-** _A Heartless that's a stitch up of several dangerous creatures watch out for its claws when they snap at you use frost block to give them a sting_

**Super Zero-** _Warped Heartless with mutated fists use dodge Dance to escape the wrath of the fists!_

**Bezerk Strikers-** _Heartless that wield Mighty Axes they could be related to the Bezerker Nobodies but they have two heads and wield Giant Axes_

* * *

><p><em>Reaction Commands<em>

**Revenge raid:** after dodging an attack throw the Keyblade to attack a foe

**Frost block:** send a Blizzard spell at the foe freezing them

* * *

><p><em><strong>Limit breaks<strong>_

**Speed Crusher-** _Lily+ Takeshi_

_**Spells and Special attacks**_

-Takeshi-**Slide Blitz:** Slides in for a first and repeats for a second attack then jumps up and deals a might thrust for the third

* * *

><p><em><strong>Forms<strong>_

_Warrior Form:_ Simular to the Valor form it sacrifices magic to up attack power in this form Kiro can use Two Keyblades and uses the ability Dodge Roll its special attack is Ars Arcanum

* * *

><p><strong>Casey:<strong> _The Leader of the New Jungle Fury Power Rangers however he is a rookie chosen By Master Mao after Jarrod was kicked out he now leads the team he empathizes with Kiro's doubt his Animal Spirit is the Spirit of the Tiger and is the Red Ranger_**(Power Rangers: Jungle Fury 2008)**

**Theo:** _The most Experienced of the group he is every talented and can do many things at once he was chosen alongside his friends to protect Spirit of Dai Shi and Keep him from escaping but now he must protect it from the possessed Jarrod his animal Spirit is the Spirit of the Jaguar and he is the blue Ranger_ **(Power Rangers: Jungle Fury 2008)**

**Lily:** _The fasted and most upbeat of the trio she is always willing to help and meet new people like the Boys she was chosen to keep Daishi from escaping but now has to defend her home from him she is the yellow Ranger and has the Spirit of the Cheetah she is also the only girl of the group_** (Power Rangers: Jungle Fury 2008)**

**R.J.:** _The Master of Casey, Lily and Theo he is very go with the flow and trains them in the ways of Pai Zuaq he has the Spirit of the Wolf and his powerful in his own right he also owns a restaurant called Jungle Karma Pizza_ **(Power Rangers: Jungle Fury 2008)**

**Master Mao:** _the original master of Casey, Jarrod, Lily and Theo he once chose Jarrod instead of Casey to lead Lily and Theo in protecting Daishi's Prison but when he saw Jarrod being cruel he kicked him out of the school and chose Casey instead he died trying to stop Daishi from killing his students_ **(Power Rangers: Jungle Fury 2008)**

**Camille:** _Daishi's faith full servant she possess the Spirit of the Chameleon and keeps a Fly named flit in her stomach she can blend with her surroundings_ **(Power Rangers: Jungle Fury 2008)**

**Flit:** _a Fly who hangs out with Camille even living in her stomach she doesn't enjoy it when he comes up but he seems to be concerned for her wellbeing since she's failed Daishi multiple times_** (Power Rangers: Jungle Fury 2008)**

**Rinshi**_**:**__ a foot Solider of Daishi they help their higher ranked comrades scare people and attack the city they are just as susceptible to a Keyblade as they are the Power Rangers especially the Revenge raid reaction_ **(Power Rangers: Jungle Fury 2008)**

**Illusio:** _A Rinshi with the Spirit of the Peacock he fights with a confusion technique that left the heroes helpless he may be the toughest opponent the Rangers have faced _**(Kingdom Hearts: Legacy 2011)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know we saw Vanitas or an illusion of him but now is not the time to add him to the lineup of bios if anyone asks Ven is the one Keeping the Journal in this story so the Power Ranger world is back Part two of the Ocean Bluff Arc will be out soon Power Rangers Jungle Fury my Favorite season and hows the Transformation sequence! huh I think I'll do that for every first offical transformation of the forms I make up! now a sneak peak!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kiro has been captured by Daishi where Kaen is anxious to reencounter his rival weather it be for revenge or to talk him into turning to the dark side is unknown can Ven, Takeshi and the Power Rangers save the Keyblade master<strong>_

_Next time: __**The Spirits of Lion and Tiger!**_

_**Read and Review!**_


	12. The Spirits of Lion and Tiger

_I own nothing except my OCs the plots and Keyblades however there are certain parts about them I don't own like their abilities IE Metal Basher's Ability_

_**The Spirits of the Lion and Tiger**_

Ven pounded the ground with his fist his face twisted in self-loathing

"It's MY FAULT!" he shouted

"That's not true!" Lily assured

"Yes it is I let Kiro AND Sora down!" Ven snapped back

"Sora?" Casey asked

"His father….who did so much for me and how do I repay him? Letting his son get kidnapped!"

"Kiro maybe captured but he's not dead Daishi's base has to be around this world somewhere Right?" Takeshi asked

E-H E-H E-H

Kiro woke up painfully everything was grey was this, the afterlife no…once his vision cleared he saw he was in a cell! Camille must have brought him here!

He tried to summon the Keyblade but it didn't work

"Now what do I do!" he thought

He heard foots steps coming down he could only guess judging from his current situation

"Hello Kaen the answer is no!" he said coolly the figure was indeed Kaen who gave an unimpressed stare

"Your powers of perception are developing already?" he asked

"No I this is how I figured it out I'm captured by the bad guys and you're always flip-flopping between wanting me Evil or dead! So you're the first to talk to me when I wake up!" Kiro spat

"So you think you know me better than I do myself huh?" Kaen asked

There was silence "I want to know why!" Kiro finally stated

"Why what?" Kaen asked

"Why did you destroy my home?" Kiro asked more loudly

"That's none of your concern!" Kaen replied

"My world DID NOTHING TO YOU! Are you blaming all the other worlds for what one did to you if that's true you're just as bad as the ones who kicked you out!"

Kiro felt a force come over his body Kaen had him floating in the air his pupils now snake like slits

"Never Compare THEM to me!" Kiro was sent into the wall he got up and glared back at the telekinetic teen

"You can't keep me here and you won't!" Kiro growled

Kaen smirked "Well see"

E-H E-H E-H

Casey and the others regrouped with Master Fin on the shore Takeshi stared out at the beach he thought about the islands

"_it may be a beach and it maybe the sea but the waves don't sound the same these sound harsh like they been in the beast war themselves I doubt Destiny Islands ever saw war_"

"Hey Takeshi!" He turned to see Lily come up to him "Have you seen R.J. or Ven?"

"I thought they were with you guys!" Takeshi replied Lily shook her head

"Then I know where they went!" the violet replied

E-H E-H E-H

Ven's cerulean gaze narrowed on a tall dark looking temple it was tall and looked like something out of Feudal Japan it was guarded by Rinshi and strange looking Heartless Like a Lion but they had red long fangs and glowing yellow eyes with the Heartless symbol on their chests

"Looks like my hunch was right!"

Surprised Ven turned sharply drawing Wayward Wind only to see it was R.J.

"What are you doing here?" Ven asked dismissing his weapon

"Looking for you and you're here to rescue Kiro am I right?"

"He and Takeshi are my responsibility and I owe to Kiro's dad to help them find their families and protect them!" Ven replied

"Wow you act like you'll never be able to repay the guy!" R.J. Replied crossing his arms

"Yeah Well truth is I can't….." Ven replied with a sad smile on his face

E-H E-H E-H

Kiro paced the cell back and forth he stared up at the magenta seal that locked away his Keyblade and magic his eyes narrowed

"I…HATE you!" he said to the seal it was the only thing he had to talk to there were no guards and he got no visitors since Kaen left

"Grr!" Kiro slumped down in defeat then he got an idea he put his arm out as if he were going to slip through the bars he managed to get part of his shoulder and leg through he held out his hand and the Keyblade magically appeared in his hands

"Ha Take THAT! Daishi, Kaen and evil magic seal but mostly Kaen!"

He then used it to unlock the door and quietly making his way through the halls but for some reason he got the feeling he was being followed Kiro pulled out the Keyblade and got ready suddenly out of nowhere it was Camille jumped out and attacked "HIYAAAAA"

"HAAAAA" Kiro managed to block her Sais with the Keyblade he was barely holding her back he pushed as hard a he could fending her off Kiro than launched a blizzard spell when it hit the floor after Camille dodged it however he got an idea he slid on the Ice and SLASH wacked her Kiro Knocked Camille down long enough to run Kiro then faced down a whole hall way of Rinshi and Heartless

"COME GET SOME" Kiro slashed his way through them all Kiro slashed through the Rinshi and Dark Leoins which kunged at him but Kiro slid underneath and threw the Keyblade at it Damaging it

"EXO SPARK!" Kiro yelled knocking down a few Dark Leoins he then grabbed one of the Rinshis staff and twirled it around damaging it's owner and its allies

"GOLDEN HOUR!" Kiro yelled finishing the rest off with his attack he charged up through the rest of the hall and entered a grim looking throne room with large pillars and dragon-esque decorations

there Camille, Illusio and Daishi were waiting for him "So….The newest Keyblader you escaped faster than I expected!" Kiro turned he saw a young man with long brown hair in black and gold armor with a fur cape which he took off this HAD to be Jarrod

"The Pai Zhuq clan have heard of the Keyblade's legends and so have I but your nothing but a child!" he scoffed.

Kiro managed to stare him down "Don't be too disappointed you just a ghost possessing someone else's body" Dai Shi seemed a little annoyed by this he huffed but remained calm

"That may be but I still have more power than you if you want to leave you'll have to get passed me!"

"Oh DON'T worry I have a plan for you!" Kiro said Dai Shi Grinned

"You do, do you? Let's see it then" Kiro had secretly made a glowing sphere behind his back he slowly took it out and threw into the floor hard! Bright light erupted from the sphere and Kiro ran out of the temple has fast as he could but he could still hear Dai Shi Screaming and felt the power erupting from it screaming himself Kiro picked up speed run as fast as he could

He saw Ven and R.J. taking down foes seemingly battling their way up then Ven turned and saw Kiro

"Hey you're okay!"

"Run I made Daishi angry!" Kiro yelled running past them they looked at each other and back at where Kiro passed with confusion then Daishi appeared growling

"I vote we go with Kiro!" R.J. stated

"Agreed!" Ven replied and took off after the young boy

E-H E-H E-H

Kiro finally stopped out in the middle of a forest he looked around and realized he hadn't thought the getting back to town part through fortunately he saw R.J and Ven come into up behind him and in front the Rangers lead by Casey and Takeshi

"GUYS OVER HERE!"

"Kiro how'd you get away?" asked Lily

"I managed to get the Keyblade and let myself out Dai Shi's scary when he's angry!

"R.J what animal spirit does this Jarrod guy have?" Ven asked

"The Spirit of the Lion"

"He never had the Heart of one that's for sure!" said Theo

R.J. looked over and Kiro who looked a little frustrated with himself

"You okay?"

"I let myself get captured where's my dad the Worlds need him MORE THAN me!" Kiro repled muttering the part about Sora

"Hmmmm! Time to resume training!" R.J Declared

Meanwhile back at the Temple Kaen had been throwing Camille around like a rag doll

"You let him escape Why Daishi even puts up with you is beyond me!" Kaen yelled truly ticked

He suddenly heard loud buzzing from Flit "That's NO WAY to treat a lady!" but Kaen merely responded to the fly by Zapping him with Dark Thunder he turned to see the image of a black lion with a golden mane appear Kaen jumped away as the lion growled

"You have no authority to punish my minions that alone rests with me!" Daishi growled

"Is that Daishi OR Jarrod talking?" Kaen asked with a smirk

The Lion charged on Daishi's roar and knocked Kaen back as he blocked with his Keyblade

"DO NOT mock me unless you have a death wish!" Daishi replied

E-H E-H E-H

R.J had led to group to a lake with a strange looking gate way Kiro wondered if it was a training ground for the OOC members

"Here we are!" R.J replied he rushed a ways away and gathered something's together and made a long pole with a ball on top he then threw it as far as he could into the lake

"Kiro I want you to get the ball!" R.J. replied

"Okay!" Kiro replied he was about to pull his shirt and vest of when R.J stopped him

"AH no swimming you have to get it without touching the water and you have to touch the ball!"

"How the heck am I supposed to do that if I can't swim!" Kiro stated

"Just give it some thought!" R.J. replied

Kiro stared at disbelief the pole with the ball was clear near the other side of the lake he groaned in disbelief

"You gave him a brain teaser!" Ven replied

"I gotta ask R.J. why are you making him do this?" Casey asked

"Kiro needs to get over this Illusion of him having to be like his dad" R.J replied

"Kiro can't be Sora he can only be him and I told him this like ten times on the way here!" Ven explained

"Really?" Theo asked

"Yeah!"

"Have you guys ever hear of Sora?" Takeshi asked

"sure everybody's heard of him by now" Lily replied

"Yeah well Kiro his son and I think that's got him thinking that he has to be as good as Sora but….." Ven said his voice trailing off

"No one has to be like their parents I'm living proof of that" R.J. replied

"how so?" Casey asked

"Well a while back me and my dad didn't talk much to each other with him it was either his way or the highway he didn't take it so well when I found my new master and got my wolf spirt but after training with Casey he realized I was good at what I did I can thank Casey here that things between the two of us patched up!" R.J replied with a smile

While this was going on Kiro tried to grab the ball with the Keyblade tied to a stick but it still couldn't reach

"Stupid Keyblade!" he yelled throwing Web Slinger away only to have it reappear in his hand

Kiro looked at his hand "okay that was cool but you're still stupid!"

"I'm sure Uncle Sora felt like Kiro does now but it's worse with him because he thinks he has to live up to the standards his dad put and from what I heard that's pretty high!" Takeshi finished

Kiro wasn't listening to the conversation for once even if it was about him he paced the ground and stared at the bright red ball that "_Mocked_" him by being so far away then he got an idea

"WARP!" Kiro used the spell over and over until he grabbed the ball and with great difficultly balanced on his foot on the pole he couldn't take another round of warp spells to make it back

"I wonder if I could fly back dad would be able to then it hit him"

"I can hover AERO!" Kiro blasted himself into the air and made it so he was propelling himself towards the shore of the lake

Kiro landed on the shore with much effort he glanced at the ball at his hand and smiled he had done it!

He suddenly heard clapping it was R.J. "Well done Kiro!"

"Thanks I had to warp several times over there then hover back it wasn't easy my dad probably would have flown over but…he dosen't know warp does he?" he asked turned to Ven who smiled and shook his head

"Nope!"

Kiro smirked "yeah you would have glided over on your rider I don't know what the rest of you would have done but I did it with MY warp spell and It was MY idea to hover with an Aero spell…in fact!"

The next thing they knew Kiro was several feet in the air hovering around on an Aero spell

"I think he's got it!" R.J. replied

"R.J. you're a genius a go with the flow wolf spirited genius!" Ven replied with a grin

suddenly a strange sound that seemed to be coming from the Solar Morphers Fran was somehow talking through them Kiro saw what was happening and landed

"GUYS WE GOT MAJOR TROUBLE DOWNTOWN!"

"IT MUST BE ILLUSIO!" yelled Kiro Down Town Illusio was wrecking havoc everyone in the city was running for their lives the group managed to make their way through the crowd

"STOP!" yelled Kiro "Brwaak! Well if it isn't the rangers and their little sidekicks! Come for more headaches?"

"Not this time" said Casey "READY!"

"READY!" answered Lily and Theo

"JUNGLE BEAST SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" the rangers transformed and the fight began! Illusio was as strong a fighter as a trickster even with Kiro, Ven and Takeshi at his side he was still power full to defeat

"PHOTON RUSH!" yelled Ven striking at the Rinshi before landing

"THEO!" Ven yelled

"Spirit of the Jaguar!" He summoned his Jungle Fans and he and Ven went into the air blades out they struck at Illusio then threw the weapons at him like boomerangs then they finished off with a combination attack with Theo summoning his Tonfas

"SLIDE BLITZ, SLIDING DASH!" Kiro and Takeshi yelled attacking the monster

Ven launched a few blizzara spells While Lily pulled out an Elephant themed mace the trunk extended into a chain that had a green ball at the end

"JUNGLE MACE!" she shouted twirling it around her head and slamming it into the monster he groaned but got up

"BAWRAAK illusion time maw ha ha ha" his tailed fanned out Kiro tried not to look but even he was feeling the spells influence

"How can we fight this guy when he's gonna literally mess with our heads?" then it hit him!

"What if! That's if you look at him!"

_Nine year old Takeshi looked up his dad with confusion_

"_Dad why are you wearing a blind fold?"_

"_To show you how fighting blind works" Riku replied_

"_Fighting blind?" Kiro asked_

"_Yep even though I can't see…" Riku started before Sora came running up behind him toy sword out only to see Riku backflip over him and whack his wrist to disarm him_

"_I can still tell whats going on around me!" he finished_

"_LET ME TRY THAT!" Kiro yelled_

"_Okay" Riku tied the black cloth around his eyes and Kiro holding his sword tight listened very carefull he heard something and whacked with his sword_

"_ouch!" _

_Kiro lifted up his blindfold and saw Sora rubbing his shin_

"_Sorry daddy" Kiro replied_

"_Nice work but you'll need to work on identifying what you hear" Riku told him_

"_I-den-ti-fy?" Kiro asked_

"_Being able to tell what a sound is" Sora explained_

Kiro pulled his headband over his eyes and waited listening just then on his left

"" Kiro rushed out of the way and with well aimed swipe

"BRWAAAKAAAK MY TAIL!" Kiro looked he had cut the tail clean off

"I did It!" Illusio was off balance and everyone managed to fend him off better Kiro jumped up and launched a blast of air but (Probably because he flew over a lake when he hovered) he got a blast of water instead

"Kiro you learned how to do Hydro!" Ven yelled

"TRI-CUTTER!" Takeshi yelled knocking the bird around

"SHARK SABERS!" Casey yelled slashing at the Peacock Rinshi

"Lets Finish this guys!" Casey yelled

"RIGHT!" Theo, Lily and our Heroes yelled Ven charged up Pulse Bomb aiming carefully at Illusion Takeshi began Charging up a Fire spell for more power while Kiro's hand lit up brightly then the rangers combined their weapons into cannon

"PLUSE BOMB!"

"SHINE CANNON!"

"FIRE!"

"CLAW CANNON!...FIRE!" a huge blast fired out followed by Kiro, Ven and Takeshi's respective attacks and then Illusio turned to stone and crumbled

"well done…..Rangers….Keyblade Master" it was Dai Shi standing behind them he too transformed into black and gold ranger like armor with a lion theme

"let's see what your made of!" he said he challenged Kiro and Casey alone and the three faced off Kiro's Keyblade kept getting blocked by Dai Shi's armor but even he managed to a couple hits in they struck back eventually Jarrod began to summon an inner power so did Casey

"SPIRIT OF THE MIGHTY LION!" yelled Jarrod

"SPIRIT OF THE TIGER!" yelled Casey

Kiro and everyone's surprise in black Aura was a lion spirit and in the Red aura a tiger spirit the two clashed clawing and biting at each other ferociously while Jarrod/Dai Shi and Casey fought each other just as fiercely Kiro Watched in awe then it ended with Daishi getting pushed back

Kiro lunged at Daishi Web Slinger in hand He transformed into his Warrior form and lunged at Daishi

"ARS ARCANUM!" Kiro shouted catching Daishi in a flurry of blows

Daishi skidded back he and Casey clashed fists once again before he knocked Casey away and launched his Lion Spirit at Kiro who jumped up and flew over the spirit and charged at Jarrod breaking his concentration

"GOLDEN HOUR!" Kiro yelled

"SHARK SABER!" Casey who combined the two blades swung them around his head before launching a blue slash of energy which latched its self to Kiro knocking Daishi back

"Lets Finish this CASEY!" Kiro called

"SPIRIT OF THE TIGER!" Casey yelled as he and Warrior Drive Kiro summoned both their blades they charged at Dashi thrusting their blades at him then they spun catching Daishi in the vortex

"TIGER SPIRIT!" they both yelled as a pumped up Tiger Spirit charged at Daishi finishing him off he got up and grunted but looked up and smirked

and then KIro saw a 50 ft illusio "BRWAAAAKHAHAHAAAAK" everyone had to scatter when Illusio tried to step on them

"no…fair!" Kiro moaned

"I'll leave you all alone!" Daishi replied before leaving with Camille who was smiling

suddenly Casey started to glow again so did Theo and Lily in blue and yellow Auras along with the Tiger Spirit came a Cheetah and a Jaguar

"ANIMAL SPIRITS UNITE! JUNGLE PRIDE MEGAZORD!" the three spirits had all become one fighter suddenly out of nowhere Flit came out of Camille much to her disgust and spectated the Battle

"It's the battle of the Millennia the Power Rangers Vs. the master of Migraines and Illusion Illusio!"

The two giants clashed Ilussio got the upper hand fanning his tail he caught the Megazord into his spell causing it to attack itself

"Uh Oh Ilussio's signature move has been put into play! The Rangers are hitting themselves nonstop"

"Stop hitting yourselves, stop hitting yourselves!" Illusio mocked over and over

R.J, Takeshi and Ven watched in Dismay but Ven noticed that Kiro was gone.

Kiro Climbed as high as he could slipped his headband over his eyes went into his Warrior Form and sliced off his tail freeing the Rangers!

"WOAH! The Rangers got outside help from a Keyblader! No Less! WHAT A TURN OF EVENTS!"

"Yes! And we all saw it!" Camille's long tongue shot out and swallowed the Fly! Kiro landed looked around at the fallen tail feathers he knew he had done his job but Ilussio saw this Time

"BRAAAAAAAAAK YOU! HOW DARE YOU!" Illusio grabbed Kiro he was trapped in the monster's claws struggling to get free

"Let go of me you stupid bird thing!"

"SPIRIT OF THE PEACOCK WEREN'T YOU LISTENING IM A PEACOCK!" Illusio shouted irritated by the comment Kiro made

"HEY BIRD BRAIN PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!" yelled Casey

the Megazord slugged Illusio in the face and he let go of Kiro who fell through the air but the he landed on a massive hand it was the Megazord

"you okay Kiro?"

"Yeah thanks Casey I owe you one!" yelled Kiro he was put safely on the cliff where everyone else rushed up to him Illusio prepared to strike again but the Megazord was ready they struck back before Illusio could land his attack the

"SAVAGE SPIN ATTACK!" the arms on the Megazord spun round and round at super high speeds stiriking Illusio

"BRAWWWAAAAAHAAHK!" Illusio turned to stone and crumbled Kiro was cheering to the heavens

"YEAH GO POWER RANGERS! WOHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ven was cheering two but saw Kaen unlocking this worlds Keyhole and absorbing some of its power

"STOP!" Ven yelled tackling him the two clashed for a little Kiro had come up

"NO seal the Keyhole NOW!" Ven ordered

Kiro obeyed and the Keyhole was sealed Kaen angrily threw Ven off with a burst of energy

"You're always getting in the way!" the whited haired teen growled but he was struck by the apparition of a purple wolf…R.J's animal spirit

"Consider this a draw but Tomorrow is another day!"

R.J walked out smiling "And Tomorrow Today will be yesterday!" Kaen Growled and he disappeared

"I always like to leave my Enemies with a confusing thought "Rangers!" yelled a voice

"Master Finn!"

"You've lost a student Dad I think Kiro can handle two swords from here on out." Said R.J

"Really!" asked Kiro

"Yeah"

"I see then my work here is done! Good luck young Keyblader!" said Master Finn

"I'd like to see the Heartless take me on now!" Kiro boasted

"I can't thank you guys enough!"

"No problem always willing to help those in need!" said Casey as he shook Kiro's hand suddenly Casey red Solar Morpher rose up into the air glowing Kiro pulled out his Keyblade and unlocked the gate

"What was That!" asked Theo

"We have to go sorry" Ven replied

"Right now?" asked Lily

"Yeah but we'll be back soon!" said Kiro

"Try not to forget us!" said Takeshi

"Couldn't if we tried!" Casey joked

"Think you guys can handle Dai Shi without us?" asked Ven

"Leave him to us the Power Rangers!" said Casey

Kiro turned to the other boys "Don't worry I know the towns in good hands!"

E-H E-H E-H

Back on the Gummi Ship which had beeb flying for some time Kiro had decided to attach Red Crescent to the second Keyblade of his warrior form

Ven explained that if he got more forms he could assign different chains that would boost the forms power Kiro picked that one since if he couldn't get to a potion in battle Rage Recovery would Kick in

Ven sighed a little there was no sign of anyone no Sora he had been so sure they would have run into or caught word of him

he looked over at Kiro it was annoying him that Kiro had not mentioned him once other than comparing himself to Sora but mentioned Riku, Kairi and Crystal all the time

"aren't you worried!" Ven asked

"About?" Kiro asked

"Your dad!" Ven snipped

"No my dad's like the greatest Keyblader who ever lived he can handle himself I doubt he's even looking for me!" Kiro huffed

"What Why wouldn't he!" Ven yelled

"Because he doesn't want a son who won't accept his way of life, having absolutely nothing to do with the outside world and I think he's a jerk for not telling me the truth!"

"He had his Reasons!" Ven hissed blood boiling a little

Takeshi who was watching silently wished that Kiro caught wind of what happened between R.J. and his dad he suddenly saw the radar a meteor was hurtling towards them

"Guys"

"WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU!" Ven yelled

"IF I felt like I should tell you I would've back at Radiant Garden its none of your bees wax!" Kiro snapped

"Guys!"

"I'm not say it should I'm saying that you haven't mentioned him ONCE since this trip started other than complaining about how weak you are compared to him!" Ven yelled

"Guys!"

"Weak HUH! Well if I'm so weak why would you agree to train me oh I know! because you want to repay him for saving you! Something I wouldn't Know about because he lied to my face about who he was for thirteen years straight!"

"Guys!"

"That was before I know I was going to be spending time with a brat who didn't care whether or not his Father lives or dies!"

"GUYS!"

"Well you know what I don't care if he's such a great Hero why is everybody expecting me to be like him Maybe I want to be accepted for who I…"

"WAHHHHH!" the boys yelped as Takeshi veered the ship away from the Meteor but caused the ship to go into a out of control spin all boys screaming!

**Heartless**

**Dark Leoins**: _Lion like Heartless that are difficult to defeat the odds can be evened by using Slide Raid_

_Reaction commands_

**Dragoon:** grabs a staff and twirls it around damaging enemies

**Claw Fleer:** escapes from an animal spirit attack then counters on the Spirit's user

**Slide Raid:** slides under a Dark Leion and sends a raid their way damaging and stunning them

**Spirit Clash:** Casey's tiger spirit battles with Jarrod's lion spirit additional commands turn the battle's tides

_**Limit Breaks**_

**Flying Striker-** _Ventus+ Theo_

**Shark Razor-** _Kiro and Takeshi_

_**Spells and special attacks**_

Kiro-**Flash Bomb:** not really for battle but it is excellent for escaping and if bigger can cause damage

**Hydro:** Launches a blast of Bubbles at the foe it has a chance of stunning them

**Daishi:** _An evil spirit who was sealed away 1000 years ago but the actions of ex-Pai Zauq student Jarrod released him now he wants to pick up where he left off_ **(Power Rangers: Jungle Fury 2008)**

**Jarrod:** _an aggressive and mean spirited young man who possesses the Spirit of the Lion he is Daishi's current host he was kicked out of the academy because of his cruelty and arrogance towards the other students especially the less experienced ones_ **(Power Rangers: Jungle Fury 2008)**

**Master Fin:** _A Shark Master who is R.J's father their relationship was strained for some time but thanks to Casey he realized that R.J became an accomplished master his own way he helped Kiro Harness his Warrior Form_ **(Power Rangers: Jungle Fury 2008)**

**Tiger Spirit:** _Casey's animal Spirit Casey can call on it's aid in battle it is the animal spirit that closely resembles his personality _**(Power Rangers: Jungle Fury 2008)**

**Jaguar Spirit:** _Theo's animal Spirit Theo can call on it's aid and closely matches Theo's overachieving Nature_ **(Power Rangers: Jungle Fury 2008)**

**Cheetah Spirit:** _Lily's animal Spirit fast and swift she can call for its aid in battle it closely matches her upbeat personality_**(Power Rangers: Jungle Fury 2008)**

**Jungle Pride Mega Zord: **_the Combination of the three animal Spirits held by Casey, Lily and Theo they use it in times of need times of need being when 50 foot versions of Rinshi attack!_ **(Power Rangers Jungle Fury: 2008)**

**Kiro encounters the young Prince Aulee of Agrabah who wants to prove to his Father Aladdin that he can take care of himself and Kiro wanting to prove to Ven that he is strong accompanies the young Prince into the Forbidden Land of Black Sand where the tomb of an old foe resides will they escape**

_Next time: __**A Prince's desire**_

_**Oh boy discord among the ranks will Kiro and Ven forgive and forget find out next time until then**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	13. A Prince's desire

_**I have found the right way to spell my new OC's name its Ali sorry about the confusion if there's anymore confusion here's a clear up its pronounced like it is in the song from the movie**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>A Prince's Desire<em>**

_Kiro and Takeshi sat sadly on the beach together, gazing out into the sun set Kiro hugged Bongo tightly_

"_How long till there stupid trip is over!" Takeshi growled._

"_They'll be back, they promised!" Eight year Old Kiro assured._

"_I hope your right Kiro" Takeshi sighed._

"_I know I'm right, Dad and Uncle Riku always keep their promises!" Kiro stated._

"_I'm gonna head back" Takeshi sighed._

"_See ya tomorrow!" Kiro called cheerfully._

_Takeshi walked all on his own, "__**why can't he see the truth they're never coming back!**__" he thought sadly._

Takeshi jerked up he heard groaning he turned to see Ven rubbing his head.

"You guys were too busy arguing to see a Meteor was plummeting towards the Ship! Thanks to the two of you were separated and we've lost Excalibur!" Takeshi scolded

"I have a way to find the ship, as for Kiro GOOD RIDDANCE!" Ven snapped dusting himself off and walking into the sun.

Takeshi stared in disbelief "Wow!"

E-H E-H E-H

"Hey kid…"

"Unnng" Kiro groaned,

"Wake up are you alright!"

Kiro focused his vision looking down on him was a boy close or his age with black hair dark tanned skin wearing red Fez with a gold top, he only wore a white Vest on his bare chest and with a purple sash around the top was a pair of brown pants with a couple of patches he looked about as scrawny as Kiro was.

"Huh?" Kiro asked he looked around.

"WOW!" Kiro's Gaze fell onto a majestic castle, with golden domed towers with tips under the gold was a stripe of red.

Around the city he thought was a majestic as the castle from what he could tell looking down the city was in a desert an Oasis in a harsh land he returned his gaze to the other boy

"This place is beautiful where are we?" Kiro asked.

"Agrabah and from what I've heard its golden age!" the other boy replied.

"Cool!"

"Uh hey I'm Kiro, what's your name?" he asked holding out his hand,

"Ali."

"Okay Ali, do you live around here?" Kiro asked

Ali laughed nervously "You could say that."

The boy wandered outside Kiro followed out to the roof, he had a pole and in a matter of second's pole vaulted across a gap between two buildings Kiro quickly found a pole and did the same.

Ali stood in shock for a moment before smiling "Hey you're pretty good!"

"Thanks!" Kiro got a competitive glint in his eye he looked back at Ali,

"Wanna race?" Kiro asked.

Ali smirked "Now you're talking!"

the two boys raced across the roof tops in any way they could to cross the race, eventually came to the ground where they ducked and weaved through the citizens. Kiro managed to get ahead and slide under a cart belonging to a man with white hair and a green hat with clothes,

Ali jumped up onto a few passing carts the one he was on veered his course and as Ali jumped down off the cabbage cart it toppled over and the cabbages suddenly at the mercy of the street being crushed by other carts, pedestrians and several buffed men in black vests and turbans the one with a black beard lead the others.

"This way men!" he yelled

"MY CABBAGES!" the man cried.

The two boys, ran too wards the city gates and Kiro slammed his hand on the wall.

"_Pant…pant_….I…._pant_…win!"

"Good job Kiro you're alright!"

"Thanks Ali, um Hey have you seen a boy named Takeshi or…." He stopped himself he didn't want to find his dad and NOW Ven.

"A woman named Kairi or a guy named Riku?" Kiro asked.

"Hmmm is either Riku or Takeshi a kid with a yellow shirt with purple hair?" Ali asked.

"YEAH, Where'd you see him?" Kiro asked.

"I saw him heading towards the palace with some blonde haired Kid, was that Riku?"

"Uh no his names Ven."

"Oh friend of yours too?" Ali asked.

"Well….." Kiro began.

"MEN ARREST HIM!" the boys turned in shock.

Several of the guards grabbed at Kiro taking him away despite the boy's protests,

"Let me go! I didn't do anything!" Kiro cried.

"Razoul Stop!" he heard Ali yell but Kiro was getting to far away to hear.

E-H E-H E-H

Kiro was in chains and in a dungeon, he hugged his knees to his chest and hid his face in them, what would anyone think of him now?

He felt so lonely and scared inside that he sniffled a little bit before the doors opened and a couple of the guards came in.

One has a little stocky while the other was as thin as a twig they freed Kiro from his chains but carried him off.

"The Sultan wants to see you!" the twig one replied.

Kiro gulped did he break some kind of law, Ali knew one of the guards did they think he was kidnapping him? He never felt so scared in his life.

But as he got to the throne room he felt a warm feeling pass over him and he calmed down he felt this way around his mom was she here the doors opened and he stood in front of the Sultan's throne.

The Sultan wasn't at all what he expected if anything he looked like an older version of Ali.

He turned to a beautiful woman in a white outfit with straps with a head band with a blue gem in her long black hair.

He then looked around at the guards standing by, one of them did not look impressed.

"Kiro!" he turned and there were Ven and Takeshi he grinned but saw Ven glared and averted his gaze strangely enough Ven mirrored his actions.

"So you're Kiro." said the Sultan.

"Yes." Kiro replied.

"I heard about your little race, you really shouldn't run through the city streets like that isn't that right Ali!"

"Yes father."

Kiro turned to the voice, there was Ali but in different clothes, he wore a turban with a sapphire and a green feather in it. The shirt had really big shoulder pads with a gold rim the collar was purple, as was the inside of the cape but the sash across the waist was gold with white pants to match the shirt, he also wore curved toed shoes.

"Ali?" Kiro asked.

"Pay attention to the Sultan!" the biggest guard snapped,

"Yes sir!" Kiro squeaked, stiffening up like a solider and turning his attention back to the throne.

"Razoul! Don't scare the kid! No one was hurt so no harm done but you know now not to do that right?" the Sultan asked.

"Yes sir, sorry sir!" Kiro replied.

"Aw don't worry about it, but there's an angry Merchant at the Palace gates you might want to apologize to too."

_**Wish pan to the palace gates**_

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS, ONE FOR EACH CABBAGE, THOSE DELINQUENTS CAUSED MAILICOUS DESTRUCTION OF CABBAGES!"

The Cabbage merchant was jumping up and down catching the attention of anyone nearby, including a man in a blue cloak that covered his face who shrugged it off and snuck into the palace.

_**Wish pan back to the throne room**_

"Nice going Kiro!" Ven said sarcastically.

"No need to thank me!" Kiro growled.

"Your highness we must tend to business, hopefully this street rat hasn't put us off schedule." Razoul growled.

"Relax Razoul I got this covered!"

"Good luck Aladdin!" Ven called as he and who Kiro figured was his wife left.

"Aladdin?" Kiro asked.

"The Sultan's name" Takeshi whispered.

"Oh."

"Whoooo!" yelled a far off voice,

Kiro watched the sky something was moving through it coming at him shouting,

"SORA, It's BEEN EONS!" Kiro found himself in a death grip hug by a big blue man with a top knot and black goatee and gold wrist bands and a red sash with a darker blue tail.

"Oh hello, you Keyblade Master muffin you!"

"gauh!" was Kiro's only response since he couldn't breathe.

"To think, all these years we've been separated! All of you, forlorn and Genieless, OH THE HUMANITY! BAW HA HOO HOO HOO HOO." he said letting Tears soak the young Red head,

Kiro was finally released but found himself spinning around. "But who cares your back and your front their both here!"

"Wahh!" Kiro cried once again in a death hug then being dropped again.

"Um Genie?" Ali said realizing what was going on,

"Hey Sora you look different must be the years, although did you die your hair?" Genie asked poofing around a dizzy Kiro.

"That's not Sora!" Ali shouted Genie got a good look at Kiro who fell over,

"Sorry!"

Kiro regained his balance and laughed a little, "It's okay people used to tell me that I looked exactly like my dad except for the hair."

"Really, you're Sora's kid? Oh what an honor!" Genie shouted and poofed up a small note book, "Could I have your autograph?"

Kiro was a little stunned by the reaction but smiled, "Sure!" he took the pen and wrote his signature.

"I thought you hated being a Keyblade Master!" He heard Ven spit venomously.

"Guys not now!" Takeshi replied.

"I never said that and how often do people ask for your autograph!" Kiro argued.

The two immediately set off in a flurry of arguments and insults,

"I could insult them all I wanted and they wouldn't be the wiser!" Takeshi growled with a concerned Genie and Ali looking on.

"Ooo discord among the ranks, _gasp_ I know!" he poofed up a Kiro doll and a Ven doll, turned into the stereotypical appearance of a therapist as the Kiro doll fell into Ven's hands and the Ven doll into Kiro's.

"Now tell the dolls what you want to say to the other!" they looked at their dolls for a second before,

"EAT KEYBLADE!" Summoning Web Slinger and Wayward Wind, they slashed the dolls into many little tiny pieces.

"Okay that was violent response!" Genie mused.

Ali laughed nervously sweat dropping while Takeshi sighed, "Great the masters, as immature as the student!"

Ali suddenly turned with determination in his eyes at the window Kiro and Ven also stopped glaring to look they heard fluttering as a Red and blue Parrot with a large yellow beak flew in and around and landed on Takeshi's shoulder.

"hmm you look familiar have we met?" the parrot asked.

"No…" Takeshi replied cooly,

"Hmmm cool collected, want's nothing to do with me?" the Parrot calculated.

" Names Iago Kid do you know Riku tall guy silver hair reputation nut?"

"You know my father?" Takeshi asked,

"I'm a little surprised the parrots talking" Kiro replied.

"Isn't it a little late to point that out?" Ven asked.

"NO! and nobody asked you!" Kiro snapped.

"AUGH it's like babysitting a couple of two year olds, if neither of you can say anything nice to each other then SHUT UP!" Takeshi yelled.

"That's nothing like Riku" Iago mused then it hit him,

"Oh don't tell me him AND Crystal! Gahhh!" Takeshi at the end of Iago's words had him in his fist and brought his beak right into his face,

"DON'T MOCK ME BIRD!" Takeshi growled.

"Who's mocking I was merely guessing something." Iago said nervously,

"Sure…." Takeshi agreed sarcastically dropping Iago.

"Only I could have a grandson guilty of destroying cabbages." said a new voice,

"GRANDPA!" Ali yelled running over to an older man who was on the balcony,hugging him.

"Cassim its been a long time." Ven replied,

"Yes but you uh haven't changed." Cassim remarked,

Ven chuckled. "Yeah it's kind of a long stor-"

"I'm Kiro, this Takeshi!" he replied butting in,

"HEY!" Ven snapped but Kiro ignored him and walked off.

Takeshi sighed, "Please don't ask!"

"Prince Ali!" it was one of the other guards, the twig one.

"You father requested for you."

"Alright."

"Tell him I'm here while you're at it!" Cassim replied.

"See Kiro Ali gets along with his dad." Ven stated,

"Nobody asked you to point that out!" Kiro snapped running off, he ran out of the palace he wanted to be as far away from everyone as quickly as possible.

"I told you not to go running off!" He heard Aladdin yell,

"I'm tired of those lessons I wanted to take some time off for me!" Ali yelled back.

"Your too young to be wandering the city by yourself and you're the prince you need to know this stuff." Aladdin snapped

"Well maybe I don't want to be a Prince anymore!" Ali shouted,

Aladdin didn't say anything, Kiro held his breath.

"UG Just forget it you wouldn't understand!" Ali shouted running out.

He managed to catch sight of Kiro,

"You heard that huh?"

"Just the end…" Kiro replied.

Ali ran off in a huff,

"Ali wait!" Kiro yelled running after him.

Takeshi who had gone after Kiro manage to spot the two leave,

"Ugh thank you stupid fight that Kiro and Ven are having right now!" he growled.

"Since Ven isn't acting his real age I'd better make sure they don't do something stupid."

"And you're coming with me!" he said picking up a blue vase and shaking it as Iago fell out, then felt himself grabbed by the grape head.

" So what do you know about Ali and Aladdin's fight?" Takeshi asked,

"Nothing!" Iago lied.

"Uh huh" Takeshi replied.

The vase opened his eyes and turned into Genie,

"So what's the Sultan and Prince's fight about?" Takeshi asked.

"Um well it's like this" Genie went to explain,

"He treats me like a little Kid!" Ali complained back in his casual clothes. "He lived his life on the streets."

"He did he wasn't a prince!" Kiro asked clearly shocked,

"NO! He was what Razoul would call a street rat! A few years ago my grandfather's vizer Jafar turned traitor he used monsters called the Heartless to take over Agrabah, back then my dad was a street Rat or some guy without a penny to his name he fell in love with my mom Princess Jasmine, he was able to stop Jafar with the help of a Keyblader named Sora and from the stories I've heard that guy grew up to be one of the most powerful Keyblade Masters in the universe."

"_Wow dad that powerful I never would've guess_!" Kiro thought.

"Ali why are you always sneaking out?"

"I want to show him that I'm not a baby anymore and I don't want to the prince I want to be an adventurer like he was! He gave up something so amazing for something so…boring!_ Sigh_ he just doesn't understand!"

"You're dad doesn't understand? Believe me dude, I know what you mean! So anything I can do to help?"

"Well if you really want to help there's an old legend about a land made entirely of Black Sand!"

"Black Sand?" Kiro asked with the tilt of the head.

He looked around at the golden sands of Agrabah and remembered the brown sands of Nanite Plane's desert and the balming white beaches of home but black Sand was a first to him."

"Yep legend has it that an evil Sorcerer was sealed inside a crystal in a large Citadel that looms over the black desert, he was sealed there the night of his last battle an in that fight he battled nine Keyblade Wielders Sora being one of them!"

"My dad?" Kiro burst out.

"Huh Sora's your dad!" Ali asked,

"Uh yeah…" Kiro said shuffling his foot and looking down.

"You didn't tell me you were the son of a legendary Hero."

"You didn't tell me you were a prince!" Kiro replied

"Touché!" Ali replied with a grin,

"So what's the plan?" Kiro asked.

"I bring back that crystal it will prove to everyone, that I'm a great adventurer and treasure hunter not just some Kid waiting to be next Sultan!"

"Great, let me come with you Ali, you're gonna need some help plus Ven called me weak. I'm gonna prove to him I can hold my own!"

"Alright you ready partner?" Ali asked hand out which Kiro took and shook,

"Ready!"

Ali whistled and along came, "A flying Carpet!" Kiro cried.

"Yeah he's my dad's" Ali replied,

"Won't your dad realize he's gone?" Kiro asked.

"Nah Carpet goes off on his own all the time." Ali replied,

Kiro looked at the carpet it seemed to be tapping his foot,

"Uh…what?" Kiro asked.

"He doesn't think we should go, Carpet no one's been to the Land of Black Sand in years nothing's going to happen!" Ali assured.

Carpet just looked away.

"Carpet I'll keep an eye on him!" Kiro assured.

"Not without me you're not!"

"Takeshi!" Kiro stated in response.

"Yep, count me in someone has to make sure you don't do something stupid! and Iago will accompany us."

"Why?" Kiro asked.

"Because I said so." Takeshi replied smugly.

"it's against my Will believe me!" Iago said flying up from Takeshi's shoulder.

"Why are you even doing this any way!" Takeshi asked with a shake of the head

"Ali wants to prove to his dad that…."

"Oh I see this goes back to Sora, you and Ali both think your being treated like babies, this is to prove that you're not I've been there and I got a broken arm to show for it remember!"

"I'm not gonna climb a mountain, we're just looking for some crystal and it's only a legend!"

"The Keyblade is a legend guess what you have!" Takeshi spat with a vein pulsing.

"Where's carpet ugh Takeshi you gave him a window!" Ali complained.

"A window?" the Violet asked with an arched eyebrow,

"too get away! Oh well, the entrance to the Land of Black Sand is near the Cave of Wonders and…" he said pushing a button and opening a secret passage.

"This is a secret way to the Cave, this way we won't have to cross the desert Jafar used to use this all the time but I doubt he has much use for it in the afterlife!" Ali replied with a grin.

Iago tried to make like Carpet and split, "Well, have fun with your last hours of life." Iago commented.

"You're coming too remember!" Takeshi replied.

"Why do I have to come!" Iago whined.

"You know about this kind of Mumbo Jumbo! Ven told me so!" The Violet replied.

"Mr. Wind-bag has been here before!" Kiro asked snidely.

"Yes, and he told me that Iago had a knowledge for stuff like this encyclopedic knowledge to be exact!" he replied in a tone to match his father as a teen.

"That's a lie I know nothing!" Iago protested.

"You used to work for Jafar!" Ali snapped,

"He did?" Kiro asked.

"Oh sure let _**THAT**_ live forever!" Takeshi grabbed Iago once again and followed the younger boys into the wall.

"LET ME GO, I DON'T WANNA GO HAVE MERCY GASP AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Iago screamed in protest.

Kaen revealed himself from his hiding place, a long wall over the city gates he smiled.

"Interesting looks like Maleficent might get her old friend back after all!"

**E-H E-H E-H**

Ven had his own problems he was now helping the guards search the palace for Kiro, Ali and Takeshi and somehow he had a feeling that they were not only in the same place but the formers were plotting something!

"Now if I was those three where would I hide?" Ven asked himself.

He suddenly saw Carpet fly in,

"Carpet Hey how you've been!" he asked with a wave, but Carpet seemed a little frantic.

"Huh something wrong?" Carpet nodded then did a one with his tussel,

"Okay first word!"

Carpet cupped his hand up to the middle of his top edge.

"Sounds like." Ven asked.

He pointed to Ven's Knee,

"Knee."

He then,made himself into the shape of a letter.

"O? Knee-o? gasp Kiro!" Ven stated, Carpet cheered.

"Awesome what's next?" Ven asked.

Carpet rushed in a nearby room and flew back out with Ali's turban.

"Okay the Prince!"

Carpet then carried him out to where the front of the city could be seen and pointed then brought Ven back down.

"Kiro and the city is Takeshi with them!" Ven asked.

Carpet nodded, "I'll go tell Aladdin!"

"_Kiro why would you do something so stupid!" _He thought to himself.

**E-H E-H E-H**

A ways away from a blue tiger shaped cave the little trio came upon a swirling pit of,

"Black sand!" Ali said with success.

"Looks kinda goopy!" Kiro commented.

"That's how you know it's real!" Ali stated.

The two jumped in much to Takeshi's shock,

"Please let me go." Iago said with a whine,

"Sorry We're seeing this through to the end!" Takeshi replied.

"WHATS ALL THIS _**WE**_ STUFF!" Iago shouted as Takeshi jumped into the pit,

When Kiro could open his eyes again he realized that the landscape was vastly different.

"Wow so this is the land of the black Sand how come we haven't see any…."

"HEARTLESS!" they all shouted as several fat Bandits, Bandits, Luna Bandits fortune tellers, Chimeras, Scorpions and A new Heartless called Sola Bandits that had round Chakrams, tall turbans that covered their faces they were dressed in blue oddly enough and had a long cape and a large purple curved shoes.

Kiro summoned Web Slinger and Takeshi his Mythril sword.

"Ali stay back!" Kiro shouted the Prince ran for cover as the duo sliced through the Heartless, the Fat Bandit charged up a fire ball but Takeshi took aim and swung stunning the big brute with his own attack.

Kiro used freeze block to kill a Chimera, then turned to the bandit as it was In a spinning attack Kiro blocked it then slide into a massive slash.

Takeshi had begun to copy the Bandits attacks taking out a few Scorpions.

"TRI-CUTTER, SLIDING DASH!" Takeshi and Kiro yelled killing off all but the Sola Bandits.

The Sola Bandits threw their Weapons at them, but Kiro and Takeshi grabbed them in their hands and threw them back at the Bandits stunning them.

"I'd say it's time for a little drive magic don't you?" Takeshi asked.

"I've got another idea!" Kiro said pulling out the Hazard Sign orb he focused and found the name he was looking for,

"GUILMON!" Kiro shouted.

In a flash of ones and Zeroes a Dinosaur like Dragon appeared, his body was red with black rings on his arms and legs he had paw like fore Arms with a big triangle next to two smaller ones.

At the end of these paws were large sharp claws the same symbol was on his feet and nose but the latter had an extra triangle pointing down, he had bat like ears and a couple of black markings under his yellow eyes and black bands the back of his neck and back the Hazard sign from the orb was on his chest.

"PYRO SPHERE RAH!" he yelled letting a huge orb of Plasma erupt from his mouth.

"Cool!" Kiro yelled Guilmon charged up to the last remaining and Stunned Sola Bandit and raised his clawed hand high,

"ROCK BREAKER!" he yelled killing the Heartless.

"COOL!"

"Thank you! Bye bye!" Guilmon said with a wave disappearing back to his own world,

"Awesome, Ali you alright?" Kiro asked.

"Yeah good job you guys I gotta say you're great in a fight!"

"Thanks so Why are here again?" Takeshi asked.

"The crystal that's in the Citadel, we're gonna bring it back!" Kiro stated.

"Honestly I'd rather go back, don't you think Ven and the others are worried?" Takeshi asked.

Kiro had a small look of guilt on his face but shook his head to shake it off,

"NO I don't!" he snapped.

"I'm with the kid forget about the crystal, there's lots more to steal at the palace!" Iago stated sneakily.

"Uh…_**no**_!" Kiro and Takeshi replied flatly and ran off after Ali.

Iago sighed he couldn't win _at all!_

The three entered the citadel, it was definitely huge from what he saw he looked around in Awe.

"So where is this Crystal?" Takeshi asked.

Ali mused for a minute, "On top of the Citadel we just have to find our way in….Iago?" he asked Slyly.

"Do I even need argue!" A defeated Iago replied.

He lead them down the hall way a little, were Takeshi tried to talk Kiro out of this further.

"look All I'm saying is Ven might have cooled off by now and he's probably worried!"

"Why cause I'm weak?" Kiro asked.

"NO! He didn't mean it like that! He meant it as to how you make yourself out to be when you compare yourself to Uncle Sora!" Takeshi stated.

"Well….I…it's too late now Takeshi!" Kiro replied racing ahead.

"Uhg Stubborn, WHY!" Takeshi asked himself.

"Takeshi!" He turned it was Ven, Cassim Genie and strangely enough the Sultan in casual clothing running up to him.

"Guys hooray you're here!" Takeshi replied.

"Where's Ali?" Aladdin asked.

"that way!" Takeshi said pointing Aladdin, Genie and Cassim ran ahead Ven was about to join him when Takeshi caught him.

"What!"

"Kiro's down that way too, he thinks you think he's weak!" Takeshi told him.

"I'd didn't mean it the way it came out!" Ven snapped.

"I know that BUT you didn't take the time to clear that up and you were being nosy!" Takeshi replied.

"Huh?"

"He didn't want to talk about what happened about him and his dad!" Takeshi added.

"Well…doesn't he care about Sora!" Ven asked defensively.

"Yes! But probably not right now, he's still too angry with my uncle about the whole we kept your heritage a secret thing, to think about Sora that much! When he's angry about stuff like that he tries to log it away so he doesn't have the baggage and I doubt taking Sora's side helped!" Takeshi explained.

"Oh…." Ven replied quietly.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro and Ali climbed the last set of stairs and as Ali said there in the center of the Citadel roof was a floating blue Crystal with a black Aura.

"Seem's a little weird!" Kiro pointed out.

"That's what it's supposed be look like, come on let's get that thing and Get out of here!" Ali said running up.

Kiro turned to Takeshi he realized that the Violet was nowhere to be seen.

"Uh oh We've lost Takeshi!"

"He'll be fine he's probably just coming up the stairs!" Ali suggested,

"Okay!" Kiro replied he cast one last look before heading up to the crystal.

Something flashed in his mind, "Someone's in there the Legend is true!"

"Really, Kiro you can tell?" Ali replied amazed.

"Well…..barely….I…..think!" Kiro replied feeling drowsy.

"ALI! Don't touch that crystal!" Aladdin yelled.

"Dad?" Ali yelled.

Kiro had gone into some kind of trance he lifted his Keyblade up and in a beam of light unlocked the crystal.

"FREE AT LAST!" yelled a malevolent voice, in the crystal's place was a sorcerer in flowing black and blue Robes and pale skin with a brown Gauntlet and a pale tan eel appeared the sorcerer had a cruel looking face and he looked pretty young.

"Ah Aladdin how good of you to be here!" the Sorcerer greeted.

"Mozenrath!" Aladdin growled getting in front of Ali.

"Ug wha… unnn!" Kiro shook his head free of the trance.

"KIRO WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Aladdin shouted,

"Oh don't blame the boy Aladdin I put him a trance to get him to free me, mind you it _was_ his choice to come here!"

The Eel chuckled "his choice, his choice! Ha ha!"

Kiro's eyes widened he had heard enough of Mozenrath to know that he should've tried to talk Ali out of going to the Land of Black Sand, yet he was so angry at the time he didn't care talk about stupid!

"So you do have a dark side to you!" Kiro turned.

"KAEN!"

"You and I do have more in common than I thought!"

Kiro growled and grit his teeth as the evil Keyblader summoned Clarus Atrum,

"NO YOU DON'T!" Kiro yelled summoning Web Slinger.

Kaen merely Smirked "Hey Mozenrath, why not show them a little of how you spent the past twenty years?"

"With Pleasure!" Mozenrath's body lit up before unleashing a massive shock wave headed straight for Ali, but Aladdin shielded it with his body he groaned before falling over.

"Dad? DAD!" Ali said shaking him.

"ALADDIN!" Casssim screamed.

"NOOO!" Kiro screamed charging at Mozenwrath at the verge of tears swinging with his Keyblade, only to be caught in a felid of Magic, a seal which kept him glued to the spot as soon as Genie Ven and Takeshi charged up to help they were caught under the spell.

Ali was still shaking Aladdin who didn't move eventually he stopped and started crying.

Mozenrath laughed, "Now that Aladdin has been dealt with I think I'll Celebrate but how? OH I know lay waste to Agrabah, and with the Prince as my hostage!"

Mozenwrath gloated capturing Ali in an orb of magic and blasting Cassim who had attempted to stop him.

"No one can touch me!" Mozenwrath laughed flying away

"GRANDPA, GENIE!" Ali screamed as he was taken away.

Kaen laughed "Nighty Night losers!" he said disappearing.

Even with the spell trapping them gone, Heartless appeared the group braced themselves but before they could do anything.

"DESERT GALE!" a gust of sand and wind appeared and the Heartless were cut to ribbons,

"AL YOUR ALIVE!" Genie cheered hugging him while a releaved Ven cast Curaga on him.

"I guess Mozenwrath's slipping!" Aladdin replied with a smirk.

"Ala-I mean Sultan!" Kiro said.

Aladdin turned and faced him but remained silent but he didn't look pleased,

"I'm Sorry, I know I did a bad thing! But I swear I'll save Agrabah and get Ali back! Let me fix my mistake please!"

"You're not going alone Agrabah's my Kingdom and Ali's my son I'm going too!"

"You'll have our help!" Ven added.

"Then let's go!"

E-H E-H E-H

Jasmine had stood at the Balcony waiting for Aladdin and the others to return, it wasn't until she felt a surge of Darkness that she began to worry her Eyes narrowed on the area around her, someone was here.

"Princess Jasmine or should I say Queen!"

"Mozenrath but HOW!" Jasmine blurted out.

"You can thank the little Keyblader that appeared here today for our wonderful reunion!"

"Thank him, Thank him!" Xerxes laughed.

"What! GUARDS!" She yelled not questioning Mozenwrath's enigmatic answer Razoul and the other Gaurds charged in Scitars ready to strike.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" he said slyly as Kaen came up on his Keyblade Rider with Ali tied up.

Xerxes Chuckled "bad idea."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want Ali here to get caught in the cross-fire now do we?" Kaen said venomously.

"ALI!" Jasmine screamed.

"Stand down men!" Razoul barked glaring at the Necromancer.

"You Monster, what do you want now!" Jasmine cried.

"This Kingdom _and_ you seeing as how Aladdin is dead!"

"NO!" Jasmine cried

"Better check your crystal ball again, Mozenrath!"

"WHAT!" Mozenrath turned their on carpet were Kiro, Ventus, Takeshi and Aladdin Kiro was the first to react.

Ali smiled seeing that his father was alive and well to the point of tears of joy.

"Let him go!" Kiro yelled, he charged at Kaen who merely swatted him away but Kiro managed to land on his feet, he glared up at the Telekenetic Teen.

"_This is my mistake and I will fix it's time for a drive!_ LIGHT!"

_Shooting stars fly towards Kiro he lets the Keyblade fall from his hand only for it to be enveloped in a green aura and float. A shooting star flies up his hands changing his glove and sleeve green along with his Jacket while going to the other side and becoming a second Keyblade, a flash of light changes the rest of his clothes and four remaining shooting stars rush into his shirt, the back of his jaket and pant legs his eyes light up a little as the symbol for Mystic form appears behind him._

"Woah!" Aladdin said in awe.

"It's a new drive form!" Takeshi stated.

Kiro got a good look at himself he gave a look of slight confusion,

this form was green where the red orange was a bright spring green took it's place, his shoes also matched his clothes as did his gloves like the last time Kiro's shirt was black and it has the symbol of a shooting star.

"_**I wanted Warrior but if this helps me I'll use it!"**_

"_A form like this can't attack!"_

"_**You again?"**_ Kiro asked his thoughts.

"_Yes and you won't be able to use attacks!" the voice replied slightly offended._

"_**WHAT! Then how can I defeat Mozenwrath!"**_ Kiro screamed in his thoughts.

"_Calm down, I said you wouldn't be able to use attacks BUT you still have magic it's what this form revolves around."_

"_**But then what's my basic way of attacking!"**_ Kiro asked.

"_Magic bullets, just think about attacking Mozenwrath and the Keyblades will do the rest!"_

"_**Okay!"**_

"TAKE THIS!" Kiro shouted as a barrage of green bullets Kaen veered out of the way, as did Mozenrath who stood his ground as he faced down Ven , Takeshi and Genie.

"Going somewhere robe-boy!" Takeshi growled.

"You want Al, You have to go through us!" Genie stated puffing himself up.

Kiro was focused on rescuing Ali, but he couldn't chase Kaen especially in this form he noticed that he glided in this form and he couldn't jump as high.

"Sultan!" Kiro yelled Aladdin hearing him had carpet get down low enough for Kiro to get on as they pursued Kaen and Ali who managed to look back.

"KIRO, DAD HELP!"

Kaen's response was to use his power to catch carpet and shake him but Kiro countered with a flurry of magic bullets.

"WARP!" Kiro screamed and found himself on Kaen's rider,

"Let Ali go Kaen!" Kiro demanded.

"Why so you can be the big hero IT'S your fault he's in this mess!" Kaen replied venomously.

"Why do you think I'm up here, I should've used my head try to talk Ali out of going after that crystal especially, since I heard the legend. I let myself get brainwashed by Mozenrath and I let him out, but now I'm setting things right!"

"Really, well allow me to make you go unredeemed!" Kaen replied in a deadly tone.

"MOZENRATH!" He said throwing Ali to the Sorcerer who caught him and used him as a human shield much to Ven's chargin,

"MEGA FLARE!" Kiro could only think as Kaen's attack charged towards him.

"NOW WHAT! Wait two Keyblades let's try something AERO, BLIZZARD!" Kiro yelled as the two spells merged into a gust of frozen wind that quelled the flames and caught Kaen off balance.

"Diamond Dust!" Ven asked in confusion having seen the attack,

"TRI-CUTTER!" Takeshi had managed to take out several Heartless that Mozenrath had summoned but managed to see the sparkling blizzard as well.

"I thought you said that Fusion was too advanced for someone at Kiro's level!"

"I…..DID!" Ven admitted.

Kaen and Kiro landed on the ground and stared each other down, glaring but Kaen snapped his fingers and suddenly several Sola Bandits Chimeras and Fortune tellers appeared.

"You're well on your way to becoming a Heartless!" Kiro spat.

"say's you, in fact you my employer uses them as well if you joined me now you could have that power, I mean you've already-"

"SHUT UP!" Kiro screamed using a Gyro and a thunder spell to make a cage of electricity blowing Kaen back.

"Unlike YOU, I don't take pride in my mistakes!" Kiro growled.

" And I won't let anyone get hurt because of them either!" he yelled launching two fire spells which Kaen dodged when he looked back to see the young Keyblader he was gone.

Kiro had slid back to the palace, and used two Aero spells to propel himself up and land near where Mozenrath had knocked out Genie Ven,Takeshi And Ali who was still captured.

"And now!" Mozenrath stated venomously about to Finish them off.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SON!" Aladdin screamed diving down on carpet.

Mozenrath countered with a blast of energy throwing Aladdin off Carpet,

"Did you really think after I spent all that time, cramped in that infernal rock, I'd let you defeat me so easily!" Mozenrath gloated.

The next thing he knew a flash of green zoomed by then the Prince disappeared in a flash of light.

"WHAT!" Mozenrath glared and looked around not only were Carpet, Ven, Genie, Aladdin and Takeshi healed but Ali was in Jasmine's embrace and they fled into the castle.

"Combat lesson number one NEVER lose focus, especially if you're dealing with a crowd! You didn't know I was especially when Aladdin charged didn't you!" Kiro replied his clothes now their original coloring as the Drive had ended.

Mozenrath growled "So you want to face the all-powerful Mozenrath, then I think I can oblige!" he yelled shooting a blast of dark energy at the group.

"ALADDIN!" Ven shouted.

"Time for a little team work!" Ven and Aladdin disappeared in a wave of sand and wind, as they slashed at the Sorcerer who tried in vain to block the hits.

They then jabbed at him with their blades before getting into a final position

"HERE'S THE FINALE!" Aladdin yelled as they launched a sandstorm with Mozenrath caught in it.

"GUILMON!" Kiro called the Dragon digimon appeared

"LET'S DO IT!" Kiro called as Guilmon and he stood side by side, they charged up several giant plasma balls at Mozenrath and launched them he was able to block them but that left him open to and Artic Zero attack from Ventus.

Then Kiro and Guilmon charged at him in a surge of Plasma as they whacked him with both Keyblade and clawed paw Guilmon disappeared back to his own world just before Mozenrath regained his footing,

"GENIE!" Kiro called out

"MAKE SOME ROOM!" Kiro went into his Mystic form as they launched magic bullets at Mozenrath and broke through the shield he had up then they launched several spells Blizzard, Aero, Gyro, fire, thunder, gravity then,

"YOU'RE TOAST!" Kiro screamed.

"WHO'S READY FOR MORE!" Genie yelled as they launched a barrage of magic and bullets.

"_Kiro focus light at the tip of the Keyblade!"_

"_**NOW really?"**_

"_YES! Now do what I say!"_

"_**FINE!"**_ Kiro focused light appeared at the tip of the Keyblade and he floated up,

"RAGNAROK!" Kiro screamed as Mozenrath was hit by several bullets of light that homed in on him Mozenrath then launched several bullets of his own, Kiro had gone back into his standard mode when he automatically dodge the bullets and they hit the balcony knocking some of it off.

"Whew thank you auto dodge!"

"You…_pant_….can't….win! I WON'T ALLOW IT!" Mozenrath screamed charging up a powerfull spell.

"ALADDIN!" Kiro called,

"I'm back!" the two made several copies of themselves that barraged Mozenrath then they warped at him slashing at him over and over until,

"TAKE THIS!" they both shouted as in a blur of sand that hit Mozenrath the Necromancer fell to his knees only to be tapped on the shoulder.

"This is for almost killing my son and kidnapping my grandson!" Cassim declared slugging Mozenrath who was literally launched several feet over the balcony and into a portal he created screaming.

"MOZENRATH!" Xerxes screamed he glared back up at the palace,

"We will return Aladdin, DON'T THINK WE WON'T WE WILL RETURN ALADDIN WE….WILL RE-DOLF!"

A safe was suddenly dropped on Xerxes making him sink into the portal of black sand that was created.

"I had a spare safe lying around what was I to do with it!" Genie asked admitting HE was the one who dropped it on him.

Later…

"Sulatn or Aladdin! I'm really sorry!" Kiro told him in shame,

"NO! we're sorry!" they both turned to see Ali in his formal garbs, head hanging.

"The Land of Black Sand was my idea, Kiro went along with it because he felt like he had something to prove to Ven. But it was my idea, so I think its more my fault than Kiro's that this happened." the prince explained.

"Yeah but I could've talked you out of it, or not get to close to the crystal! Now Mozenraths free not only that I turned around and did this after being let off the hook for that race and getting arrested. if you want to throw me back in the dungeon or…."

"KIRO!" Ven and Takeshi snapped cutting him off.

"I can't really arrest you for anything since you didn't really _do_ anything, you saved Ali, we talked about the race and…I Forgive you both of you" Aladdin admitted.

"And what were you trying to prove Ali, I wanna know why you always run off all the time!" Aladdin asked.

"I wanted to prove that I could take care of myself and I want to be a great adventurer like you were. Its not that I hate being a prince it's that it's so boring sometimes!"

"Yes can certainly be boring but that's why it's a job, I remember hating it myself when I was younger!" Aladdin admitted.

Jasmine giggled "there was this one time your father was so bored he wowed everyone with a fruit juggling trick and got grapes up the grand Puba's nose!" she said slyly.

"Yeah….but that was ages ago!" Aladdin said quickly.

"Any way I think Ven sould pass along the story to Sora, and Ali!"

"Yes?"

"We'll talk more later!" Aladdin finished.

"Okay dad I'm sorry!" Ali and Aladdin talked a little bit while Kiro turned to Ven,

"Hey…listen about earlier, I'm really sorry!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about what I said too, and being nosy. Plus maybe you wouldn't have run off if I hadn't said what I said, bygones?" Ven asked.

"Bygones!" Kiro said happily even if he'd get in trouble with Sora later he was happy he made up with Ven.

"So what are you going to do About Mozenrath?" the blonde asked.

"if he tries anything we'll be ready!" Aladdin stated,

"If he acts up again let me know so I can deal with him I'll make up for freeing him someday I promise!" Kiro declared.

Suddenly Ali's turban started glowing it floated high above his head as Kiro backflipped spun the Keyblade and opened the next gate,

"Do you guys really have to go?" Ali asked.

"Yeah but we'll be back!" Takeshi replied.

Kiro took a bow "Sultan, Queen, Prince, good day!"

* * *

><p>Keyblade(s) Obtained:<p>

_**Magic Wish: **_**Strength**: +2 **Magic **+6

**Ability:** Jackpot_: Increases Kiro's drop rate of Munny and orbs!_

**Appearance:** Genies magic lamp is the teeth and Keychain the shaft is gold and has a whole pattern in it similar to a diamond attached to a heart while the handle is white with a fiery red gem at the bottom the hand guard is two dark blue curving lines going to light blue near the pattern in the shaft

* * *

><p>Heartless<p>

**Sola Bandits:** Heartless that are cusions to the Luna Bandit and Bandit Heartless they are quick and agile and almost always attack from a distance however like The Fat bandit their attacks are susceptible to send back

* * *

><p>Obtained: <strong>Lamp Orb:<strong> Summons's Genie to Aid on the Battle field

* * *

><p><em>Reaction Commands<em>

**Send Back-** carefully blocks an attack then sends it back to the user

**Spin block**-Blocks spinning attacks

**Limit Breaks**

**Sandstrom**- Aladdin and Ventus

**Dragon Assault –**Kiro and Guilmon

**Magic Show-**Genie and Kiro

**Trickster storm-**Kiro and Aladdin

* * *

><p><em><strong>Limit Surges<strong>_

Aladdin-_**Desert Gale**_: _becomes invisible in a gust of sand and wind then darts around the field slicing up foes_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special Attacks and Spells<strong>_

Kiro- **Diamond Dust:** A combination of Aero and Blizzara Lauches a frozen wind at foes slowing them down it may freeze them as well

Kiro-**Volt Trapper**- A combination of Gyro and Thunder traps the foe in an electrified cage and not only cause damage but may stun or paralyze as well

Takeshi- **Spin thrust**-Like a Bandit Heartless curls into a ball but moves forward slicing up the foe

* * *

><p><em><span>Mystic Form:<span>_ a Green clad Magic focused form instead of Physical attacks it shoots bullets it has the power to combined magic spells he also skims across the form while using it one of its special attacks is Ragnarok and gives Kiro access to the Quick Run and Barrier ablilties Kiro we'll gain these himself once hes mastered them

* * *

><p><strong>Ali:<strong> _Aladdin and Jasmine's son and the prince of Agrabah although he doesn't enjoy the responsibilities and lessons that come with his pampered life so he uh takes time off for himself he makes fast friends with Kiro over their love of adventure_**(Kingdom Hearts re: Legacy Final Mix 2011)**

**Aladdin:** _The Sultan of Agrabah who was once a street rat that fell in love with Princess Jasmine as the ruler of Agrabah he's a little more tolerant of the more boring activities and tries to Teach Ali to become a responsible Sultan but he's still the same old Aladdin_**( Aladdin 1992)**

**Razoul:** _a Strict Palace guard who doesn't take to well to Kiro after he raced with Ali he doesn't really like Aladdin but follows orders to the letter none the less_ **(Aladdin 1992)**

**Jasmine:** _Queen of Agrabah she is one of the Princess of Heart with ties to Keys and Keyholes and Aladdin's wife she rules Agrabah Alongside him its seems Razoul is more loyal to her than Aladdin thanks to her and Aladdin the City is in it's golden age_ **(Aladdin 1992)**

**Genie:** _Aladdin's wise cracking and Comical Genie friend when Sora first met Aladdin he was a street Rat who used his third wish to free Genie after Jafar was defeated so he takes to traviling the world from time to time but loves to see his friends again he now has given Kiro the power to call him for aid in battle_ **(Aladdin 1992)**

**Iago:** _A parrot who once worked with the evil Jafar but unlike many Villains Iago Miserable from the consequences of his actions as well as his owner Jafar he decided to turn over a new feather but he gained an encyclopedic Knowledge for Magic and many other things such as how to transverse through the citadel in Mozenrath's domain occasionally he is called out for working with the evil sorcerer at one time_ **(Aladdin 1992)**

**Carpet:** _an old friend of Genie's he acts as a mode of transportation for the heroes of Agrabah nevertheless Aladdin considers him a friend though he initially refused to take Kiro and Ali to the Land of Black Sand he did warn Ven and Aladdin of their plan to find the crystal Mozenrath was trapped in_ **(Aladdin 1992)**

**Mozenrath:** _an Evil Necromancer and Sorcerer that wants to take over Agrabah once he controlled Kiro into releasing him he kidnapped Ali and tried to destroy Agrabah but thanks to the efforts of Kiro, Aladdin, Ventus, Takeshi and the others he was stopped_ **(Aladdin: the Series 1994)**

**Cassim:** _Aladdin's Father and the former King of thieves which have disbanded he travels the world with Iago in treasure hunting he realized not long after reuniting with his son that there are more valuable things then treasure _**(Aladdin and the King of Theives 1996)**

**Guilmon**:_ a digimon created by his Partner Takato Matsuki he is very power and despite being a Virus type he is quite friendly however his chest had a hazard sign on it signifying his status as one he comes to Kiro's aid whenever the Keyblader calls_ **(Digimon: Season 3/Digimon Tamers 2002)**

**The Cabbage Merchant:** _A man not from Agrabah who sells cabbages for a living however his merchandise often suffers some kind of destruction causing him to scream out in agony 'My Cabbages!' he is very angry with Kiro and Ali for using his cart as an obstacle in their race and wanted them executed_ **(Avatar: the Last Air Bender 2005)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay well here it is I wanted Kiro to make a mistake so he could grow a little bit hopefully he'll think better next time if the end of the story seems flimsy I apologise thank you for reading and no Aang's world has not been destroyed BUT that's all I'm saying! <strong>_

_**READ AND REVIEW**_


	14. Caught in Space

_**HIYA Welcome back Nanairo has returned to my Fic! MUHA HA HA HA HA HA 'Cough' I swallowed my spit any way here you go!**_

_I Do not Own Kingdom HEarts or Any of the Series shown in this fic All I own is my ideas_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Caught in Space<strong>_

Back in the Gummi Ship Kiro who after Finding a Keychain with a Turban at the end then changed Web Slinger into a Keyblade called Magic Wish he then couldn't help but reflect on everything that happened to him so far they only found Aunt Crystal and faced down many foes even those stronger than him but Kiro had definitely gotten stronger he now could combine his magic spells (While in Mystic Form) and he had learned new ones and but that didn't make him feel better about not finding anyone else and then there was the voice

Kiro brushed it off the first time the second time he thought it was due to the stress of being hunted like a worthless animal! But a third and fourth time THAT merited attention which was why he went to Ven

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"I've been hearing a voice and it's the one who taught me Aero, Exo Spark and how to use my new Mystic form" Kiro explained

"Hmm" Ven mused

"Well when I was in your dads heart I was able to talk to him a little bit from time to time when he was younger but I kinda fell asleep and didn't talk much once he turned ten"

Kiro's eyes widened but shrank and he shook his head "No it's not that! He's too tough for the Heartless to take his heart there's no chance of that it has to be someone else! Or a mental link…right!"

Ven looked into Kiro's eyes they looked determined like he knew what he said was true but he looked scared and wanted to be assured

"Right! don't worry I'm sure he's looking for us right now for all we know he's showing up in worlds after us heck he might've met up with Donald and Goofy by now!"

"Who?" Kiro asked

"Oh sorry there friends of his they traveled alongside him through almost all of his adventures!"

"Really think I'll meet them?" Kiro asked

Ven nodded Kiro was happy to hear that but one thought kept in his mind "Where IS everyone else!"

E-H E-H E-H

They came to a large Galaxy but it full of planets but it a world and they came to the fourth and biggest planet the ported down to an indoor Colony Kiro gazed at the sandstorm that raged outside

"Wow that sandstorm must go on forever and that's why everybody lives here I don't think I could handle living here though!"

"HUP HUP HUP HUP HUP HUP HUP!" Kiro looked over a small army of men in uniforms ran right into Kiro

"WAAHHHHH!" Kiro had been caught up in their march and carried off leaving a shocked and stunned Ven and Takeshi to watch suddenly a young man in a black and white Uniform burst in between them

"Sorry!" he was followed by a little red thing trying to keep up with him

"Didn't see THAT coming!" said Ven

"We better go find Kiro!" Takeshi added

_A rock like fossil appears three beams of light red, blue and green focus on the rocks center the whole thing glows revealing a Galaxy with several planets and three portals_

**[Nanairo]**

"RALLEN YOU'VE GOT A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!"

Rallen sighed and hung his head "Dang….Too late!"

"Cyrus's henchmen barged in here all of a sudden and put this machine in our cruiser!" said Jeena

"It's a machine that lets you buy stuff from anywhere I think" said Rallen

"His henchmen did say something along those lines it could come in handy!" Jenna mused

Kiro saw stars in a crumpled heap in the corner out of sight he shook it off and sat up in his lap was a strange creature it looked like a cross between a Koala and a Dog in was red with aqua-blue markings eye brows and lips as well as brown markings it was barking at him Kiro looked to his left and saw a green crystal thinking quickly he grabbed it

"Here boy see the crystal see it!" the creature was mesmerized by the crystal

"FETCH!" he threw the crystal to the other side of the room and made his way to the door but suddenly his head felt heavier he put his hand and felt something furry and squishy there the creature looked down on him from the top of his head!

"GAAAHHHH!" Kiro screamed

this alerted the two pilots the creature jumped into the girls arms she had long black leggings and jean shorts a white jacket with a black shirt with a device on her left arm and a head band in her pink hair, the guy had Aburn hair and Eyes and wore a black and white suit with white armor on his arms and legs he didn't look happy

"How'd you get on our ship?" he asked

Kiro cringed a little bit "I can explain!"

"We're listening!" the Girl told him

"You said that a bunch of men barged in and installed a machine well they kind of brought me along" said Kiro

"You got caught up in that march fest!" The guy asked

"Yeah"

"Kiro!" they all turned Ven and Takeshi were in the door way

"HEY HEY this is a Patrol Cruiser you can't just walk in here!" said the male officer

"They're friends of mine they were looking for me sorry!"

BEEP BEEP there was a beeping upstairs

"I'll bet it's the commander!" said Jeena

"Commander, Patrol Cruiser what are you guys anyway?" asked Kiro

"Rallen and Jenna of the Nanairo Planetary Patrol!" said Rallen they showed of Holographic badges with their pictures impressing Kiro they then ran off to the ships cockpit

"Planetary Patrol, Like a galaxy?" Ven asked

"Yeah we go around protecting everyone who lives in the system" Jeena added

"So you guys are like the cops of the Galaxy here!" Takeshi added

"Yep!"

"Cool! My names Kiro!"

"Takeshi sup!"

"I'm Ventus call me Ven!"

"Nice to meet you all but we got stuff to do so just let yourselves out!" said Rallen

"What no recruitment?" Kiro asked disappointed

"KIRO!" Takeshi snapped

"Relax Taki I was just kidding!"

"Still riding around in a space ship would be cool! Right Ven!"

Ven put his hands behind his head "mmm been there done that"

"You're no fun!" Kiro stated in defeat

the trio went up the elevator Takeshi turned to a hatch that seemed to be the way out but suddenly the hatch snapped shut Kiro heard a low rumbling getting louder from outside

"Guys….I….think we're TAKING OFF!" yelled Kiro and he was right a massive force pinned them all to the wall screaming

E-H E-H E-H

Rallen had fired up the engines quickly before he knew it they were out of Nessa's atmosphere he thought back on what Commander Grant told them

"_Nice Job you two but I'm afraid were not done yet we've discovered a dimensional rift near Nessa it appears to be some sort of portal and that's not all our readings indicate it closely matches the portal that swallowed up Aldous _

"_A portal!" asked Jeena _

"_Now maybe we can figure out what happened to that crazy old man!" cried Rallen _

_Commander Grant nodded "Indeed but we've detected Krawl lurking nearby!" _

_A light bulb went off over Rallen's head " Hey Gelberus said something about sending a massive army of Krawl to devour everything insight!" _

"_I wonder if there's any connection between what he said and the portal" said Jeena _

"_I need you two to investigate head over to the portal immediately!" said Grant_

"Rallen look!" cried Jeena, Rallen looked up

"A portal! So that's the rift!" Jeena scanned the portal

"I'm picking up a strong Krawl reading from it and it seems there's something else too!"

"If Krawl are coming out of the Portal there's only one thing to do! Let's go in!"

"WHAT! Rallen are you crazy who know's what's in THAT THING!"

"I'll bet Aldous passed through there on his way to somewhere else we've gotta after him! THIS could be our ONLY chance! Besides Gelberus is probably on the other end of this thing it's the only lead we have!"

Jeena sighed "Fine have it your way _anything's_ better than trying to reason with you!" Rallen went full speed ahead into the portal a bright blue light flashed around them then they were out

"We passed through unharmed!" said Rallen

"That's true but you know what they say out of the Frying pan and into the fire" said Jeena

"Relax Jeena there's nothing to worry about!" he assured

E-H E-H E-H

The Boys groaned after the ship had finally come to a standstill

Ven sat up albeit a little dizzy "I'm glad **that's** over!"

Takeshi gave Kiro a look "Looks like you got your wish!"

"I didn't want us to be stuck on a ship or go through the Space Odyssey episode!"

"Uhg whatever we're here now we might as well help Rallen and Jeena out!" Ven replied

"Good idea!" Kiro answered they entered the elevator it rose

E-H E-H E-H

"you're not going to believe this Rallen by According to my readings were NOT in the Nanairo system anymore!"

"WE'RE NOT! THEN WHERE ARE WE?" Rallen cried

"I'm Not sure hold on!" she replied making a scan

"A place called the Fubuki system the only planet nearby is one called Hyoga!"

Kiro and the others who were listened intently

"A new star system?" Ven asked

"But THAT would mean that we're no longer in their world!" he realized in shock

"I thought Gummi Ships and Keyblade Riders were the only ways to get from world to world!" Takeshi commented

"Not really there are other Methods and some worlds have Portals that lead to other Worlds like Halloween Town and the Hinterlands" Ven explained

"And Nanairo and Fubuki" Kiro added running the last word over slowly "Fuu-booo-kee! Weird word!"

He stood up and walked out to the cockpit much to the dismay of the other two

Jeena and Rallen were in shock to see that Kiro, Ven and Takeshi were on the ship

"HOW'D YOU GUYS GET _HERE_?" Cried Rallen

"We tried to leave then the hatch snapped shut" said Kiro

"Rallen I told you to check!" scolded Jeena Rallen Smiled Nervously his expression got skeptical

"Jeena there's no way that were in a new star system!" cried Rallen

"That's what I thought at first but it's true!" said Jeena She scanned the portal

"The portal seems stable we should be able to use it to get back to Nanairo"

Rallen sighed in relief "That's nice to know why is it so dark though?"

"Yeah if it's a Star System shouldn't there be a sun?" asked Ven

"Let's see my readings indicate….."

"There's NO SUN!" Cried Kiro

"WHAT!" yelled Takeshi

"He's right the sensors indicate that the Fubuki system has no sun!" Jenna said in dismay

"BUT HOW? COULD THE KRAWL HAVE DEVOURED IT?" Rallen asked Frantically

"I doubt it but how are we going to find Aldous in this vast Darkness?" said Jeena

"Who's Aldous?" asked Kiro

"Our friend he's gone missing he was sucked into a portal while he was on an Ancient Starship we were studying!" Said Rallen

"Sorry about that" Kiro said sympathetically

"We're looking for some Missing Friends too" Ven added sadly

Suddenly Kiro felt his head it was heavier he touched it again but this time pulled the creature off his head

"Komainu!" Jeena sighed taking him from Kiro

"So do you think our friends are down there somewhere?" Takeshi asked

"We'll we could sit here thinking about it or try the nearby planet!" Rallen said pointing out to well Kiro couldn't see it

"I can't see anything!" he complained

"Says the Kid who stated that there was no sun!" Rallen

"I uh just picked up on the fact that's there's no light here!"

"Well that's my answer too intuition!" Rallen stated

"That and Jeena picked it up on the sensors" Ven added

"Yeah" Agreed Rallen said deflated

"How are you going to find it in this I can't see five inches out the window! There's nothing but stars out there as far as I can see!" Takeshi argued

"Don't worry the Patrol cruisers were built with this kind of landing in mind we'll be fine!" Jeena assured him

The ship made its landing the planet looked and felt like it was an ice ball the sky was filled with nothing but stars no sun pretty much meant no moon

"Hey Rallen got any Space traveling tips you can pass on to a Rookie?" asked Kiro

Rallen Smirked "Besides don't wear red?"

Kiro wided eyed viewed his entire outfit…red _everywhere!_ So he panicked a little

Jeena sighed "He's joking besides you all need to stay here so we can get you home!"

Rallen Nodded "Yeah all joking aside we need to get you back and we can't have you guys getting hurt is bad enough I got you stuck on the ship in the first place!"

the Hatch door opened and Rallen left with their little friend following close behind.

It was only half an hour until….

"We should be out there helping him!" said Kiro

"Rallen may have experience fighting these Krawl but not Heartless what if they show up here?" asked Kiro he stood up

"I'm going to go help him! You guys do what you want!"

Takeshi and Ven looked at each other "We didn't say anything" Ven said simply

"Looks like he had an imaginary conversation" Takeshi added

Jeena scanned the planet

"Wow according to this the whole planet's climate it's nothing but snow and Ice."

Ven and Takeshi had watched Kiro exit the ship when they heard

"_**WHOLLY SMOKES IT'S COLD**_!"

"We better look after him!" said Ven when they got outside

Kiro was hugging himself shivering

"Insulate!" Ven shouted and a soft light enveloped them

Kiro could feel his body warming back up

"Brrrr much better thanks Ven!"

they followed Rallen's foot prints in the snow

like Kiro had feared the Heartless made their way to Rallen's World Kiro used his light powers to light the place up making the fighting easier

"Okay I've gotta admit these powers do come in handy!"

The Heartless that surrounded them were Shadows, Trio Dragons, Icy-cubes, Blizzard Plants a weird looking relative of the Icy Cubes that was a transparent yellow prism with yellow tips sticking out then there was one that looked like a Martian of some kind it sat in a sliver flying Saucer it had on eye that was yellow with a red swirl in it had frog like hands and unfortunately attached to the bottom if the Saucer was a weapons device like a swiss Army knife

"Can't you chase something or someone else for a while!" Kiro complained

A Martian hunter answered that with a laser which Kiro cartwheeled away from

"I guess not EXO SPARK!" the surge of electricity surged through the area damaging all but the Sparky Prisms

Kiro glared down at the foe that used a smaller Version of the attack against him jumping away Kiro transformed into his Warrior form and slashed at the Heartless more appeared this time a couple of large Dragons known as Avalanches

"Guys stay on your toes! PHOTON RUSH!" Ven yelled enveloping himself in a lot of light Rushing at the foe and attacking it

"SPIN THRUST!" Takeshi yelled spinning like a ball and whacking into the Dragon

Kiro rushed up to it to top speed dodge rolling out of the way of a whack from an Avalanche's tail

"ARS ARCANUM!" Kiro shouted slicing at the foe destroying it

"Nice job!" Takeshi shouted

Kiro took his middle and index fingers to just above his Eye brow and saluted like a scout but ended it with a V for victory

"FLAME SALVO!" Ven shouted hitting the second Avalanche into oblivion due to it's frozen skin forced thaw and melt

"All right!" Ven shouted

"I knew they'd show up here!" Kiro declared

"Lets find Rallen hopefully he's not in any trouble!" Takeshi added

Eventually they found Rallen surrounded by strange Creatures they weren't Heartless some of them looked like a squid like humanoid while Looked like piles of sludge with arms and Fangs

Rallen seemed strangely calm out of the gauntlet on his right arm came a strange white long Diamond shaped device with blue colored slits it opened

"RYGAZELLE! LEOPUBA!" in a flash of light two giant creatures emerged one looked like a yellow red and orange Lion with a horn with small wing like parts on its shoulders and thigh's the ones on the Thighs had a very long and sharp spike

the blue one looked like a large monstrous cat with armor on both sides of its body and on its heels and tail which was spiked it was blue with pale blue markings and a long spiky mane extending from the top of its head to the end of its body where the tail began it also had sharp sword shaped wings which it extended forward and charged straight into some of the monsters.

The lion like one jumped and spun upwards releasing a massive amount of flames killing the rest just when Rallen thought it was over Heartless emerged from the darkness the two stood ready Rallen stepped back

"What The?"

"Rallen!" yelled Kiro summoning his Keybalde sliding down the hill with Ven and Takeshi following suit

"What are you guys doing here I told you to stay on the ship!"

Kiro ran in front of him "You haven't fought these before we have! THUNDER!" he killed a Aqua Pop

and struck a Martian Hunter with his Keyblade

Ven and Takeshi joined the fight along with Rallen

"ATTACK" the two monsters Rallen commanded were just as good at dispatching the Heartless

"FIRAGA!" yelled Ven a huge stream of flames shot out from Wayward Wind and scorched several Icy cubes

"TAKESHI!" Kiro yelled

"I'll Show ya how its done!" the two went into Double team doing the usally Spins, thrusts and Tackles then ending it killing a Avalanche effectively

"MULTIVORTEX!" Ven shouted killing the barrage of Icy cubes that threatened to freeze him

"TRI-CUTTER!" Takeshi yelled cutting down several shadows with the Heartless Krawl suddenly appeared

A giant raptor like Krawl attacked Kiro but he jumped and leaped off his back then zapped him with a Thunder Spell killing it

"RALLEN!" Takeshi yelled

"IKU ZE!" Leopuba, Rallen and Takeshi were suddenly engulfed in a furry of flames that Spun forward like a drill around injuring the Heartless then they unleashed a furry of Meteors at the foes

"THAT CAN'T BE ALL!" Takehsi shouted

"SHOW EM WHAT YA GOT!" Rallen shouted as plumes of fire erupted from the ground killing the rest of the foes off

"What were those things?" Rallen asked

"Heartless! You've gotta be carefull them!" said Ven "Sounds like They're as Dangerous as the Krawl!" Rallen mused

"Yeah they are!" yelled Takeshi

"uh…Those were Krawl right?" he added

"Yeah! Ugly aren't they?" asked Rallen

Kiro lapped the two creatures several times "Man these things are cool! What are they?"

"Spectrobes" Rallen answered "creatures born from the light!"

"So what are the Krawl then?" asked Kiro

"Creatures of the darkness they destroyed countless star systems including my friend Aldous Star system Ginora!"

"Aldous is from somewhere else and his home was destroyed!" cried Kiro

"That's awful!" he added sadly

"Aldous was the one who told me and Jeena about the Spectrobes they're the only ones who can defeat the Krawl once and for all!"

"Is that how you got those Spectrobes" asked Ven

"Not Rygazelle and Leopuba them I had to revive from fossils and train the ones the Prizmod came with were Spikan and Kamanoto I had others but the lab I had them in was attacked by the High Krawl! Now I only have five left"

"High Krawl?" asked Takeshi

"Four Krawl with human intelligence, all the others only have one thought eat or die trying!"

BEEP BEEP it was Jeena "Rallen! Come in Kiro, Ventus and Takeshi are…"

"With me and they're pretty handy in a fight!" interrupted Rallen

"What do you mean?" she asked

"I'll explain later but it looks like Nanairo may have other problems!"

he turned to Ven

"What are the Heartless?" the speedy Keyblader thought for a moment

"Well in a way there like the Krawl….Creatures of the Dark when someone gives in to the Darkness in their heart they become a Heartless the Heartless you see attack people because they want to eat more and more Hearts!"

"Wow Jeena are you getting this! I think it might be a good Idea to Report this to Commander Grant!"

"Right be careful Jeena out!"

"So whos this little guy?" asked Kiro who was playing with the tiny Spectrobe

"Komainu he loves minerals that's what the Spectrobes eat!"

Komainu jumped back on to the Crimson's head "He likes my head too!" Kiro laughed

"Rallen I think it's time we teamed up!" said Kiro "Good Idea! Anymore problems and Nanairo will fall apart!"

E-H E-H E-H

they made Their way to a huge Ice Garden Rallen stopped them

"Its one of the High Krawl Gelberus!"

the Krawl was large and muscular his yellow body was covered in red markings he had no legs but seemed to be held up by a fire that that started from the waist down he had flaming red hair and wore a flowing large black cape he was over a large deep hole on the ground

"My Flames will free the Krawl locked in this frozen planets ice then all I have to do send them through the portal to Nessa there won't be anything when we're through with that puny planet!"

he charged up some fire but everyone charged out with Rallen in the lead

"NOT so fast Gelberus!"

"Hm? Oh its you again you don't know when to give up haven't I singed your wings enough already Patrol boy?" Gelberus Scoffed

"He didn't have us last time!" yelled Kiro

Gelberus laughed "Well, Well Well, a couple of puny Keyblader's and a puny little Swordsmen aren't you all little young though? Children! I'll have to give credit though Patrol Boy you've brought back up this time! Not that it'll do you any good though!"

"Don't get cocky Gelberus I'm gonna make sure you can't cause any more trouble!" Gelberus expression turned from an amused grin into a wicked smile

"Heh heh heh Bring it on I was getting sick of this Ice cube any way!"

a dark shadowy red Aura surrounded him he Transformed he became a dark red faceless flaming monster with Dragon heads on his shoulders and massive meteor like fists

"Oh this is going to be fun come all of you FAN MY FLAMES!" he launched a massive stream of fire at them Every one cleared away

Rallen summoned Rygazelle

"IKU ZE!" the Spectrobe charged the Krawl only to be swatted off but Rygazelle regained its balance

"HYDRORA!" yelled Ven the spell hit Gelberus he winced in pain after a jet of water hit him he launched another stream of fire Kiro turned to see that Ven was on fire and he was desperately rolling around to put out the fire on his coat!

"Hang on! HYDRO!" bubbles emerged from

Kiro's Keyblade putting Ven out and made their way to Gelberus but he swatted them

"Bah is that the best a Keyblade master can do!" he asked

Kiro Transformed into his Mystic form "No! Try this! HYDRO! AERO!" a small whirlpool centered itself on Gelberus steam came off him as he cried in pain

"Ha! How'd ya like that hot head?"

"RIVER RUSH!" Ventus took off like a bullet slamming into Gelberus then shooting down on him from above before unleashing a pillar of water

"HYDRO!" Takeshi yelled

"THUNDER!" Yelled Kiro as the water and electricity combined to create a green plasma like ball that exploded on Gelberus stealing some energy and returning it to them

"Cool!"

"Yeah!" Takeshi commented

"RYGAZELLE GO!" Rallen shouted while jumping at the High Krawl to take a few hits only for the two to be swatted away

Rallen and Rygazelle landed with a skid as Gelberus' whole body shot up in flames evaporating the Whirlpool

"You just MADE ME ANGRY BIG MISSSSSTAAAAAAAAAAKE!" a massive stream of fire ignited the whole area

"Rygazelle got up while Rallen looked on

"_If this keeps up…..were gonna have a massive Krawl Army on our hands_!" he fired his blaster at Gelberus who turned and lunged at Rallen but Kiro was quicker in terms of getting to Rallen

"FIRE!"

"NO Kiro not that spell!" Ven cried

the flames Kiro shot absorbed into Gelberus'

body Gelberus wacked Kiro with his massive Arms

"You dare believe Fire could stop me! FIRE IS MY ELEMENT!" Rallen saw his chance and took it "RYGAZELLE IKU ZE!" Rygazelles hit left its Mark

"CURA!" Ven yelled healing Kiro who shot up

"RALLEN!"

"LETS DO IT!"

Rygazelle roared as the group summoned massive Ice Crystals to pelt Gelberus with

Then the trio was covered in a sheet of glowing water spinning around Gelberus trapping him in a massive whirlpool then came the finisher

"WATER!" Kiro shouted

"IKU ZE!" a giant wave surged at Gelberus he screamed as a massive amount of steam poured off him.

His strength drained from his body as he transformed back into his original form

"How…..could I be defeated by the likes of all of you? Rahhhhhhhhh!" he fell with a thud all the color drained from his body.

"Whew! I'm glad that's over!" Ven sighed

suddenly a high pitched Girlish laughter filled the Air

"So…we meet again Rallen!" suddenly sitting on top of Gelberus's corpse was a pale colored lady with purple colored markings on her arms and face she wore purple gloves and thigh high boots the middle of the dress had a pink stripe that went down the middle and extended on the edges of her dress she had black and pink tubes in her purple hair that extended into long braids

"Maja!" gasped Rallen she laughed

"Well well I understand Jado losing but Gelberus too I'm disappointed he fooled me in to thinking he was up for the task but he was really just full of hot air!"

"HOW can you say that? You act like he absolutely nothing! Gelberus was one of you! You lost a comrade don't you even _care_?" asked Kiro appalled that one of her own another who fought along side her for the same goal

Maja shrugged "no not really!" suddenly her longest braid stretched out and wrapped its self around Kiro

"KIRO!" yelled Ven who jumped after him but was knocked away by a blast of energy

Kiro had been lifted up to where he was faced to face with the Krawl

"SO you're the newest Keyblade Wielder aren't you so precious!" she dropped Kiro who responed with a fire spell but she inched out of the way

"Feisty too!" she smiled

"Your not here to pick up where Gelberus left off are you?" asked Takeshi with a glare

"What ME free these frozen Krawl? I hate manual labor especially when it's hot OR cold! NO THANK YOU! I just wanted to tell you I sent a swarm of Krawl to a little planet called Kollin so many in fact I lost count I even sent a few of those other creatures what were they now HEARTLESS? I'd hate to think what would happen if you didn't hurry back!"

Rallen was shaking with rage

"WHY YOU!"

"Let's see what you Masters are made of Ta ta!" she disappeared in a flash of smoke

Rallen booked it back to the ship with Kiro close behind "VEN TAKESHI COME ON LETS GO!"

"RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" the other boys yelled

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heartless<strong>_

**Sparky Prisms**- Relatives of the Icy Cubes and the Firey Globes they are capable of using a smaller but no less painfull version of Exo Spark and are immune to all Thunder Based spells and attacks

**Martian Hunter-** Evil green Heartless that sit back and let their Saucers do all the works they can be swords guns and even boxing gloves

* * *

><p><em>Reaction Commands<em>

**Leap Spark-** jumps over a foes rushing attack then jumps off their back and strikes them with a thunder spell

**Cartwheel-** a wheel like roll that dodges a projectile attack

* * *

><p><em><strong>Limit Breaks<strong>_

**Corona Plume**-Rallen + Takeshi

**Flash Flood**-Rallen + Kiro

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special attacks and Spells<strong>_

Kiro-**Whirl pool:** _A combination of Hydro and Aero can be made with Magent and Hydro as well but it traps foes in a vortex of water damaging them and slowing them it may also stun them_

Ventus- **River Rush**: _A shot lock Command that when cloaked in a veil of water and light rushes repeatedly at the enemy at high speeds then unleashes pillars of water_

Kiro/Takeshi: **Surge Volt**: _attacks a foe then steals HP from them_

* * *

><p><strong>Rallen:<strong> _The Spectrobe Master and a Member of the Nanairo Planetary Patrol he is upbeat and an Ace pilot with a thirst for adventure he dealt with the Krawl several months before meeting with Kiro and Co. he's always up for a challenge even charging into battle without a second thought_ **(Spectrobes 2007)**

**Jeena:** _Rallen's partner and the brains of the duo who can work out any gismo and helps to keep Rallen's reckless streak in check! She alongside him has dealt with the Krawl almost a year ago before meeting up with Kiro, Ventus and Takeshi and is always there to help Rallen when he needs a hand_ **(Spectrobes 2007)**

**Aldous:** _A Friend and mentor of Rallen and Jeena he is the last known survivor of a star system and world known as Ginora he helped Rallen on the road to becoming a Spectrobe Master he was studying something in their ancient Star ship when he disappeared _**(Spectrobes 2007)**

**Maja:** _One of the High Krawl cruel and Vindictive she had little remorse for the fallen Gelberus she seems to be keeping Tabs on Rallen her hair acts like Tentacles that act on her will something Kiro could tell you to be true she sent a massive Krawl and Heartless Army to Rallen's home world_ **(Spectrobes: Beyond the Portals 2008)**

**Gelberus:** _One of the High Krawl and a Corona type Krawl which has fire like properties explaining his weakness to water he tried to use his power to free an Army of Frozen Krawl but thanks to the efforts of Rallen, Kiro and Co he was stopped!_ **(Spectrobes: Beyond the Portals 2008)**

**Komainu:** A_ baby level Spectrobe and Rallen's long time fossil finder and a companion of Jeena's he is never far from Rallen's side but retreats into the Prizmod for safety in a battle as all baby Spectrobe do he is a Corona type and has taking a liking to Kiro's spiky mop-top_! **(Spectrobes 2007)**

**Rygazelle:** _One of the Five Spectrobes Rallen has left for battle after the high Krawl destroyed the Lab and caused the ancient star ship to disappear he is a flash type and uses his wings as well as thrusting attacks and charges in battle he is the evolved form of a Spectrobe Known as Ryza_ **(Spectrobes: Beyond the portals 2008)**

**Leopuba:** _One of the Five Spectrobes that Rallen has left in his possession since the attack from the High Krawl like his partner Rygazelle he uses physical attacks in battle but with more of a spinning motion he is the Evolved form of the Spectrobe Leo _**(Spectrobes: Beyond the Portals 2008)**

**Krawl A:** _A Sludge like Krawl but that doesn't mean their slow they charge and bite at enimies you can use freeze guard on them_ **(Spectrobes 2007)**

**Krawl B:** _a Raptor like Krawl that is susceptible to the Leap Spark command they not only charge you but will hack and bite you with its fangs and claws so watch out!_ **(Spectrobes 2007)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well that's the first part of the Nanairo arc anyway I'm glad this is back I love Spectrobes and I'm hoping it gets a sequel maybe a little more depth into Krux's past hmm come to think of it we know little about Rallen OR Jeena and does anyone notice that Krux in his Human form from Kaio looks a little like Rallen? Huh huh that merits a couple of secrets I think but still a die hard KH Fan! And the Besides don't wear red Joke obviously first Generation Star trek joke and reference<strong>_

_**But I think they should consider remaking the first two Spectrobe games for the Wii or WiiU a good Voice actor for Gelberus would be Clancy Brown and the one for Maja would be either Rachel Lilis who originally voiced Misty and Jesse in Pokemon or the voice Actress who voiced Acryla in Graffiti Kingdom**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>WOW what a turn of events will Kollin survive the massive Assault on it can Rallen and Kiro save the day <strong>_

_Next time:__** Kollin**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	15. Kollin

_**So here's the answer to all you questions enjoy!**_

_As you all Know I own nothing Except My Ideas the rest belongs to thier respective Owners_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kollin<strong>_

Rallen had got the ship just to the outside of the portal when it got hailed

"It's an urgent message from commander grant" Jeena said with a worried tone

"Rallen, Jeena, come in a massive swarm of Krawl has invaded Kollin the Planetary Patrol is on its way but there too many. We're also facing down creatures the likes of which we've never seen WE NEED YOU BACK IN NANAIRO AT ONCE!"

"Roger that were on our way! Hang on everyone FULL SPEED AHEAD IKU ZE!"

The ship blasted off so fast Kiro felt like he was pinned to his seat! In another flash of blue light they were back in Nanairo and zooming passed Nessa they came to an earth like planet with two spiky metal rings around it like an X they entered the atmosphere there was a high tech city then he saw high above it a massive HQ the NPP headquarters!

The ship landed Rallen, Kiro Ven and Takeshi rushed outside it was worse than Kiro imagined swarms of Krawl and Heartless swarmed the area they fought off a bunch and cleared the landing area suddenly BEEP BEEP "Jeena what is it?" asked Rallen

"I've got good news and bad news all the towns people were evacuated to the Museum and NPP headquarters! The Bad news is a kid got separated and now he surrounded by Krawl at the south terrace in the high garden!" creid Jeena

"Roger that! We're on our way!" Rallen turned to Kiro and the others

"Let's go I'll lead the way!"

"Do you think that kids alright?" Kiro asked

"I don't know! But let's hope for the best!" Ven added

"Ye-yeah!" Kiro agreed he hoped with all his heart that they'd get there in time he'd already failed his own home he wasn't about to fail any other world

they made their way down the elevator passed a large museum then down another elevator several tall squid like Krawl with tentacle like arms along with several Heartless such as Sparky Prisms and yet another relative large rectangle like Heartless that looked like a slab of earth with glowing yellow eyes and cracks then there was a Heartless that looked like a Trio-Dragon but had a green, Purple and white head a few deserters a new Heartless that looked like a golem with a club surrounded a boy around Kiro's age

"HELP!" he cried

"Hang in there you'll be safe in no time Spikan, Kamanoto IKU ZE!"

a large Flaming larger version of Komainu with its brown markings now wing like horns with blue claws and head piece with massive fangs.

Alongside was a green ape dinosaur like creature with large horns and arms with a spiked ball at the end of its tail and yellow markings shot out of the Prizmod, Kiro leapt in front of the boy and used Warp to get him behind the group while Ven charged in with a Artic Zero attack

"TRI-CUTTER! GOLDEN HOUR!" Kiro and Takeshi yelled damaging the Heartless known as Golem club

But it was able to handle the attack without much problem Takeshi caught a sense of power nearby in the boys hand was a Summon Orb with a strange symbol on it like Guilmons it was made up of Tri-angles BUT these triangles only consisted of three all pointing up making an empty triangle pointing down in the middle

"Hey Kid pass me that orb!" Takeshi yelled

Obeying the boy threw him the orb Takeshi concentrated then the name came to him

"LINK!"

In a golden light of Triangles came a tall teenager with silent but observant blue eyes white under garments beneath a green tunic with Brown gloves with a bit of leather armor various brown belts for holding items and a scabbard for a sword he had brown boots blonde hair and elf like ears

he reacted immediately and killed a couple of Krawl with the sword he drew and blocked a burst of wind from the Reverse Trio's mouth

"LINK!" Takeshi shouted they went into a furry of slashes cutting at the Heartless that surrounded them then they stood back to back spinning around like a top cutting through enemies

"THAT CAN'T BE ALL!" as they launched a golden light then rushing up to slash and kill the remaining Heartless

"HUP! YEAAAAAA!" Link launched a final slash ending the limit and disappeared into his own world

"RALLEN!"

"SHOW EM WHAT YOU GOT!" Ven and Rallen were covered in a veil of Wind while Spikan dove into the ground while he caused massive earth Quakes sending up the enemies Ven and Rallen attacked them in a furry of Slashes they also darted down while Spikan came up until the finisher

"BRING IT!"

"LETS DO IT IKU ZE!" they were in a fury of leaves wind and rocks before charging at the remaining Krawl and Heartless razing them to nothing!

The boy was fortunately unharmed

"Your Safe now hurry up and get over to the museum!" yelled Rallen

"Y-yes sir Thank you you're all amazing!"

"Hey!" Takeshi called holding up the Tri-Force Orb

"Keep it as thanks!" the boy replied

"Thanks hurry to the Museum!" Ven yelled

"Yeah and watch your back!" Kiro added

"OKAY!" the boy ran off

Rallen then activated his communicator "Jeena I was able to defeat the Krawl I had the Kid run over to the Museum to take shelter!"

"What a Relief!" said Jeena

"Huh you've got a message from Commander Grant!"

"Patch him through Jeena!" Jeena's image disappeared and was replaced by Grants a older man with gray hair

"Rallen a massive amount of Krawl have broken through into the NPP headquarters you need to….AUHHHG!" Loud snarling and crashing was heard then nothing

"Commander? COMMANDER!" yelled Rallen

"We gotta get over to the HQ!" yelled Kiro they went back the way they came slaying Krawl and Heartless alike they burst into the HQ it was huge with tall ceilings all swarming with Krawl and Heartless

"Looks like we got our work cut out for us!" Ven yelled summoning Wayward Wind

Kiro summoned Magic Wish as he shot a couple of Gyro spells at several Reverse Trios that launched themselves at him

"PHOTON RUSH!" Ven yelled charging at the Krawl with a surge of light stunning them

Rallen had summoned Komomoto to kill several Heartless with it's large teeth and fire balls that erupted from it's mouth Kiro had jumped over to the Adult Spectrobe and glared down the Heartless before him

"RALLEN!"

"LET'S DO IT!"

They charged with Komanoto and hacked and Slashed away at the foes before summoning a wall of fire to mow down the foes

"YOU'RE TOAST!" Kiro yelled

"SHOW EM WHAT YOU GOT!" shouted Rallen

As they put energy into a giant Meteor that charred the foes they faced to oblivion

"MULTIVORTEX!" Ven yelled capturing the rest of the enemies in the usual swirl of Wind light and Stars

"GYRO!" Takeshi shouted launching the Metal Spell himself slicing through several Krawl and Martian Hunters

Kiro Luanched Several Combos on a Golem Club before it Finally Fell

Suddenly Kiro saw the one person he hoped hadn't showed up out of the Corner of his eye

"KAEN!" Kiro shouted running after the Snow-haired Keyblader.

He rushed into a room it was full of Shadows and Kaen did the one thing Kiro dreaded…opened the Keyhole.

"NO!" Kiro yelled he warp in front of the Keyhole only to be hit by several combos from Clarus Atrum and Kaen.

He got up and grabbed a potion.

"I don't think so, THEFT!" Kean growled as all of Kiro's potions fled from his pockets and into Kaen's

"WHA-,but how!" Kiro screamed

"It's a spell that steals an opponent's items!" Kaen replied venomously

"I'm not scared of that CU-"

"SEALERA!" Kaen shouted

The ability to cast magic left Kiro but he still had the Keyblade in his hands

Kaen smirked before getting up high "Have Fun trying to save this world without any way of Healing I'll be watching!"

"COWARD, CHEATER!" Kiro barked

Kaen ignored him and watched as Kiro tried his hardest to fight them off with the hack and slash method launching Combos and reaction commands to the foes when the Golem Clubber tried to slam his club into him he managed to steal it and Deliver a massive blow killing it

He then grabbed a Surveillance Robot and used it to kill several Heartless he used send back on a reverse Trio and a Trio Dragon he growled as a Martian Hunter hit him with a laser and he wasn't able to use Cartwheel in time all the hits were taking their toll Kiro hacked and slashed no magic, no way of Healing and No summons he couldn't rely on Guilmon, Bolt or Genie

He thought he heard Ven and Rallen calling his names and Kaen jumping down shouting something about settling a score but his world merely faded

E-H E-H E-H

_Kiro and Kairi walked along the beach Kiro looked all over and saw a tidal pool he looked into it see a whole bunch of sea creatures Kairi then saw that a wave headed for him _

"_Kiro! Look out!" too late Kiro was soaked_

"_Cough, Cough! Bleg, Bleh!"_

"_You Okay?" asked Kairi_

_Kiro looked at her and nodded "Stupid wave!" _

"_You just need to be more careful" Kairi said hugging him Kiro looked out over the ocean it was huge vast nothing but water as far as he could see _

"_Mommy what other worlds do you think are out there?" Kairi thought for a moment _

"_I don't know but there's probably one with lots of flowers" _

"_The islands have lots of flowers!" _

"_Yeah they do!" said Kairi _

"_That's where he is." said Kiro _

"_Daddy he went to the outside world something's out there and he and Uncle Riku are the only ones who can take care of it but they will come back….right?"_

_Kairi smiled "Of course he always comes back, no matter how impossible it seems"_

"_Right! I haven't given up but what about Taki?"Asked Kiro sadly_

"_He's just sad I'm sure he knows Riku will come back deep down!" said Kairi _

_Suddenly a gentle wave brushed up by their feet at Kiros was a beautiful blue Thilassia shell with cyan spots three near the points _

"_Oh wow its pretty look!" Kiro showed her the Thilassia shell she smiled "it is pretty" _

E-H E-H E-H

"_Where did he go?"_ Kiro thought floating around in darkness

"Hey can you hear me!" called a familiar voice

"DAD!" Kiro said in shock

The voice repeated the question but it was Ven's this time.

Kiro's eyes blinked a little. The room was clear but moments ago it was full of Heartless and…

"THE KEY HOLE!" Kiro screamed bolting up to his feet

"Easy!" Ven told him "It's okay you kept it safe long enough for us to get here and re-lock it!"

"Okay so where are Rallen and Takeshi?" Kiro asked

"They went on ahead!" Ven told him Kiro darted away to catch up with the Spectrobe master and Violet

Ven's face turned to one of Worry as he hung back "Sora…I Hope for both yours and Kiro's sake that you haven't lost your heart your pretty good and doing the impossible at the last minute!" he then went to catch up with Kiro

Takeshi and Rallen looked like they had been in a hard fight

"GUYS!" Kiro shouted running towards them.

"Hey, you're doing alright?" Rallen asked

Kiro nodded as Ven came up behind him

"So where's Grant's room Kaen's already sucked up too much of our time!" Ven stated

"Third floor we can't afford anymore distractions!" Rallen told them

"RIGHT!" the boys stated as they headed for a nearby elevator

"Hang in there Commander we're on our way!" Rallen thought desperately.

As they went up an elevator and down the hall and through a door with an NPP symbol on it inside Commander Grant back against the wall watched as a giant Krawl and Heartless fused together creating a massive monster!

"Oh great as if them both fighting side by side wasn't bad enough!" Takeshi complained

"How are they doing that!" Rallen asked Frantically

"My guess is he's got white Hair and is the Biggest Jerk wad in the history of Jerk wads!" Kiro spat

"Is that _**ANY WAY **_to treat a fellow Keyblader?" Kaen asked coming out of the room

"You will _**NEVER**_ be one of us!" Ven shouted his yell laced with Venom!

"HMP!"

"Contrary to popular belief and by that I mean Kiro's hurtful comment I didn't do this! Maleficent did and she wants the power of Keyholes!"

"What for?" Ven yelled

"With the individual powers each heart possesses we get enough and you can pretty much break into anywhere and I do mean _anywhere_!"

He replied smiling at the realization of Horror that spread all over Ven's face

"Well I'll leave you to your regular scheduled activities assuming this fight's not your last!" Kaen joked leaving them to face down the Krawl Heartless Hybrid.

it had massive arms with four tentacles coming out of its back it had a sludge like head with massive Fangs like Kamanoto's only bigger one of its massive arms struck the floor

"KAMANOTO, RYGAZELLE! IKU ZE!" the two Spectrobes struck the monster while Kiro struck it with its Keyblade

"SPIN THRUST!" Takeshi yelled the creature was struck with several slashing motions that wounded it

Kamanoto launched a massive fire ball at it and Rygazelle sheathed in water struck it

Kiro jumped at it and ran up it's arms dodging every hit as they slammed down he then jumped up to the creature's face and launched a massive slash it's face

"RALLEN!" Shouted Takeshi as he and Rygazelle stood by Rallen

"I'M GAME!"

Cloaked in ice they darted around like a dart up and down, left and right all directions they charged blades forward as the ice turned to water thrusting into the chest of Hybrid Heart

"THAT CAN'T BE ALL!"

"HOKI IKU ZE!"

A massive Ice Burg shot out from the ground then they shattered into a barrage of ice that pelted the Target

"GOLDEN HOUR!" Kiro yelled striking the foe as he charged through but he was caught by the chomping of Hybrid Heart's mighty teeth

Kiro was thrown back and healed by Ven

"Should we try it!" Kiro asked

"Not with that thing it's dealing more damage than we are!"

"SERIOUSLY!" Kiro complained

Kiro glared it down and shouted "HYDRO!" pelting it with bubbles

Ven and Takeshi hit it with multiple combos only to get swatted away

"We need to think of something!" yelled Takeshi

"What if Rygazelle and Kamonoto combined their strength?" asked Ven

"There not compatible Flash is strong against Corona!" Yelled Commander Grant

"We gotta TRY!" yelled Kiro

suddenly the monster launched a massive energy beam but somehow a mysterious beam off light erupted from the Keyblade and expanded into a shield and the monster's attack bounced off the shield and hit the monster

"WHA-WHAT WAS?" said Kiro stuttering

"A reflect spell!" yelled Ven

Kiro dropped to his knees partly from exhaustion and partly from relief

"Hurray!"

Rallen went with his gut try the combination as did Kiro and Takeshi

"RALLEN!" They both called

"LET'S DO IT IKU ZE!" The four jumped high in the air and in a flash of blue and orange light the elements fused into a greenish lighting which circulated throughout Rallen's sword, Takeshi's sword and Magic Wish

As the Spectrobes charged they slashed and thrust at Hybrid Heart sending the plusing Energy through it they they launched a heavy stream of Fire and Water thay singed and pelted the foe

"IKU ZE!" the three called

They summoned a massive lightning bolt that tore at the ground

"STRATOSPHERE!" Ven yelled adding his own finisher to the Limit and The monster evaporated and fell the battle was over

"WE DID IT!" yelled Rallen and Kiro

E-H E-H E-H

"The Krawl have disappeared from Kollin for now!"

Grant turned to Rallen and Jeena "Nice work you two one kid saved, two high Krawl defeated and Intel tells us all Heartless signatures have disappeared from all of Nanairo you two never cease to amaze me!"

Rallen grinned "Thanks Commander but with all the Krawl, Maja sent more are probably on the way as for those Heartless one look at me and the Spectrobes and they took off scared!"

Kiro looked at him funny "I'M the one they're scared of!"

Grant laughed "Nevertheless we couldn't have done it without you Kiro, Ventus, Takeshi,Thank you!"

"No Problem at all!" said Ven.

Suddenly Rallen's Arm started to glow the Prizmod opened up but it summoned no Spectrobes but it did show the way to a gate Kiro struggled to keep the Keyblade from unlocking but he couldn't do it it opened

"Oh no what about all the Krawl?" asked Kiro

Rallen smiled "Hey you guys do what you have to do We'll handle the Krawl!"

"Are you sure?"Asked Ven with a worried tone

"Yes if you three are needed else where you should go!" said Grant

Kiro nodded "Okay if you haven't sorted things out by then we'll be back to help!"

"I'll hold you to that!" Rallen replied with a smirk

E-H E-H E-H

Kiro looked sadly back at Nanairo he didn't want to leave until Kollin was absolutely safe but he had no choice once the Keyblade unlock

ked a gate he had to return to the Gummiship

"Do you think they'll be okay?" "Yeah it sounds like Rallen and the NPP have been fighting those Krawl for a while now and they've got the Spectrobes!" said Ven

"Yeah they'll be Okay!" added Takeshi

"Y-Yeah you right I know they'll be okay!" said Kiro

When Kiro and Takeshi conked out ,Ven in the piolit's seat punched in a command in Excalibur's dash board in a little bit Cid was on the screen

"Hey ya Cid!" Ven greeted cheerfully

"What's up!"

Ven's cheerful expression darkened "I know what Kaen's going to do with the power he gets from the Keyholes to the worlds he visit's he and Maleficent are going to try to break into Kingdom Hearts!"

"WHAT how could he do that you need either the Princess of Heart or the X-blade to do that!"

"I know, but they seem to think that they can make a corridor with all the different kinds of power and this wouldn't be the first time that Witch has shall we say dabbled in using the Power of the Key holes!" Ven replied

This made Cid sigh "No flipping Kidding kid! But what are you guys gonna do about it? I mean so far you've only found Crystal which is one person unless you've got either Riku, Sora or Kairi with you!"

"I wish! And I'm worried about them being out there, especially Sora! It's seeming more and more like something's happened to him!"

"Hey this is SORA we're talking about if anything he's freaking out about his wife and Kid being out there without him!" Cid replied

"If he winds up in Radiant Garden and that's the Case tell him Kiro's in good hands and that were looking everywhere for Kairi and Riku!"

"Yep Cid out!"

"Ven!" called Kiro's voice he turned to see the red head looking at him with a determined look

"I need another way to heal and to learn a spell called Sealera and Theft! And another way of Healing!"

"Sure there's a ability called Heal Slash which I know how to do I now Theft and as for Sealera you'll start with Seal which won't be as powerful but once you get more experience with the first level you can move on!"

"Great!" the two worked on the abilities through the night it was hard work but Kiro eventually learned Seal, Heal Slash and Theft

E-H E-H E-H

Donald was running through the alley somehow after landing in this world he managed to swallow some kind of tablet thingy and it kept him from doing any magic and he wasn't the strongest attacker out there he felt a bad feeling in the pit of his gut as Heartless surrounded him it got worse he suddenly hiccupped and out came a stream of hot energy killing the Shadows that surrounded

"Uh oh!"

* * *

><p>Heartless<p>

**Golem Clubber-** A massive Heartless that relies on brute strenght in battle use the Clubber reaction command to kill them with thier own weapon

**Reverse Trio-** A direct releative of the Trio-Dragon they weild the Elements of Plant, Poison and Wind many of the reaction commands used for Trio-Dragon work with it's alternate Element Brother

**Earthy Blocks-** Relatives of the Sparky Prisms. Firey Globes and Icy Cubes they launch tremors and earth Quakes to kill thier foes keep to the air when attacking and you'll pull through

**Hybrid Heart-** A massive Hybrid of a giant Krawl and Heartless it tried to kill Commander Grant but thanks to the efforts of Kiro and Rallen it was stopped

* * *

><p>Obtained: <strong>Tri-force Orb<strong>: Summons Link to aid in Battle

* * *

><p><em>Reaction Commands<em>

**Clubber**: uses the Golem Clubber's club against them hitting them with a one hit KO attack

**Runner Cut:** Runs up the the arms of a large enemy then delivers a large slash to thier face

* * *

><p><strong><em>Limit Breaks<em>**

**Gaia Force**- Ventus+ Rallen

**Tri-Force** Burst- Link + Takeshi

**Pyro Blazer-** Kiro+ Rallen

**Hydro Sword-** Takeshi+ Rallen

**Volt Fusion- **Kiro+Takeshi+ Rallen

* * *

><p><strong><em>Special Attacks and Spells<em>**

Kaen-**Sealera: **_A Stronger version of Seal stops the Target from using Magic and Summons _

Kiro-**Seal-**_The first level of the Seal series of spells it stops a target from using magic_

Kaen-**Theft-**_Steals a foe's items from a small distance_

* * *

><p><strong>Commander Grant:<strong>_The Leader of the NPP he is the leader of the Krawl resistance and a peace Keeper in Nanairo while very stern he cares for his subornadantes who show him great respect _**(Spectrobes 2007)**

**Link: **_A young Warrior from the Land of Hyrule though silent he is living proof of the saying actions speak louder than words he will come to the aid of Kiro, Ventus and Takeshi when they need him _**(The Legend of Zelda 1986)**

**Krawl C: **_A Krawl that is tall and looks somewhat humaniod but more squid like, like the others it attacks with the intent of devouring all _**(Spectrobes 2007)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Can Donald find a way to reclaim his magical abilities? And why has he gained the ablilty to breath Fire <strong>_

_next time:__** Flame Belching Donald!**_

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	16. Flame Belching Donald!

_**Here is another World I threw into the remake don't Worry Middleton is up next! So good news for you Kim Possible Fans reading my Fic! On with the show I own noting except my own Ideas like my OCs!**_

_**Flame Belching Donald!**_

Kiro early in the Morning decided to practice his new Theft spell on Takeshi in attempt to have the Tri-force orb to try out Link for himself but all that did was Cause him to learn he wouldn't be able to steal items like that till the spell's third level and incite another argument with Takeshi, much to Ven's chagrin. Eventually the group found a city like world with a section that looked somewhat out of place.

The Group landed in a beam of light Kiro looked around and saw the town it looked pretty crammed.

"Wow! But why is this section of the city different from the rest?" Kiro asked

"This must be a China Town!" Takeshi said

"China Town?" Kiro asked

"Yeah some places have a section that's supposed to be like China, I think Midtown may have had one!" Takeshi explained

"Wow a little piece of another world how cool is that!" Kiro replied in awe

Ven was taking in the sights though his mind was set in Sora's where abouts, where was he, had he lost his heart? Was he trapped or hurt somewhere? Or worse maybe-

"WAKKK! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!" cried a squawky barely understandable voice

"Donald?"

Ven tore off towards the place where the voice was heard with Kiro and Takeshi in hot pursuit when they got to the alley there surrounded by Assault Riders, Night Walkers a large Dark Crimson red Dragon like Heartless with a Navy blue under belly with a yellow line separating the two, long black whiskers purple spikes down it's back and smoke coming out of its mouth was a Duck cyan outfit and hat with a true blue vest like part over top with a red belt in the middle and true blue gloves attached to sliver bracelets.

"DONALD!" Ven yelled

"That's Donald!" Kiro asked before jumping in front of him

"Stay behind me!" Kiro launched himself at a Dragon Serpent launching a couple of combos and sending it Ven's way An Assault Rider Charged at Takeshi but the Violet jumped up and landing on the creature's back as it struggled to get him off it thrashed about damaging a couple of Night Walkers and a few Dragon Serpents, Takeshi then stabbed it's back with it's blade stunning it he leapt off and delivered a swift combo Killing it

"CYCLONE!" Ven began to spin around like a top slicing at the other Assault Riders immune to their attacks

The Assault Rider that faced down Kiro started to spin its staff Kiro though caught in it countered with a swift jab from the Keyblade knocking the staff out of its hand Kiro gave it a taste of its own medicine

"HA! Eat that!" Kiro yelled

"FAITH!" Ven yelled healing the two other boys and finishing off the Heartless but as he did even more came

"AW COME ON!" they all screamed

They readied their weapons gritting their teeth

"I hope we can pull this out!" Kiro moaned

"_YU, MO GUI, GWAI, FAI, DI, ZAO!"_

"_YU, MO GUI, GWAI, FAI, DI, ZAO!"_

"_YU, MO GUI, GWAI, FAI, DI, ZAO!"_

"_YU, MO GUI, GWAI, FAI, DI, ZAO!"_

"Who?" Ven asked they looked around and saw an elderly man with a white shirt a yellow Vest and blue jeans with brown loafers he had blading grey hair and was shaking a dried Salamander and a dead but blown up puffer fish rattle of some sort he was doing the chanting the Heartless seem to struggle under the wave of magic that surged from it they shook violently for a second before disappearing into poofs of black smoke

"I guess Heartless aren't immune to Voodoo" Ven guessed

"YOU!" the old man shouted

Ven with a confused look on his face pointed to himself

"Yes you, come closer to Uncle!" Ven obeyed and approached only to get a swift and hard hit on the head by two of the old man's fingers

"How dare you accuse Uncle of using Voodoo!"

"Isn't all magic the same?" Kiro asked coming to Ven's side only to suffer his master's fate as well

"OW!"

"NO! Uncle use Chi magic!"

"Chi?" Takeshi asked keeping his distance from the two assaulting fingers

"Yes Chi!"

"It's called Chi?" Kiro asked "And not all magic's the same what does that make-"

"I don't know" Ven replied cutting him off, they heard a sad sigh and turned to Donald

"Hey how come you didn't defend yourself back there something wrong?" Ven asked the Duck Magician

Donald hung his head sadly "I, I can't seem to do magic, all because I swallowed some stupid Talisman!"

"Swallowed!" Ven started

"A TALISMAN!" Kiro and Takeshi Finished

The old man let out a scream "AIYEEEE-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_**Radiant Garden**_

Lea's ears perked to the sound of yelling he turned his head but saw no one and it did sound distant

"Um Leon you Hear something?"

"Nope" Leon replied

_**Back to our heroes**_

"This is a problem!" Takehshi stated

"I can fix it!" Ven replied getting to Donald's Level and opening his bill

"Sorry Donald, but it will be over quick just hold very still okay!"

He reached down getting a couple of grunts of displeasure from Donald Ven's hand suddenly felt heat he pulled out his hand and just looked into the bill only to see a burst of light come out. Everyone dodged in time but the beam that came out was white and hot it tore towards a nearby car it exploded

The Alarm was still going despite it being a charred piece of rubble

"Wow! Just, wow!" Takeshi stated while Kiro, Ven and Donald had their Jaws hang open.

"The Dragon Talisman!" Uncle cried

"You say that like there's more!" Kiro stated with an arched eyebrow

"There is!" he turned to see a girl in an orange short sleeve hoodie, a White shirt underneath, Black hair, hazel eyes and blue Jeans

She was followed by a man in a blue t-shirt and brown pants, black hair and brown eyes his jaw was hanging open at the sight of the car the owner of the car came out and screamed jaw hanging open as well she shut off the car alarm it did so but there was a sound of death to it

The man groaned "Bad day!"

_Twelve objects shoot across the screen they then form a circle and the Power between them shows a little shop underneath a bunch of sky scrapers and what looks like a roller Coaster_

**[China Town]**

"Try to Understand, bad men are after your friend!" the Man who introduced himself as Jackie Chan told him

"Who are they?" Kiro asked Jackie looked a little relieved that someone believed him for once

"The Dark Hand" said a man in black that was bald

"Who are you?" Takeshi asked

"Capitan Black the leader of Section 13"

"Section 13?" Ven asked

"Are the other numbers involved in that?" Kiro asked

"That's classified" Black replied

"A lot of stuff seems to be lately" the red head grumbled to himself

"You said this Dark Hand is going after Donald, what do they want with him?" Ven asked

"Duck not important, the talisman, _**THAT'S**_ what's important!" Uncle stated

"HMPH Thanks!" Donald replied angrily

"He just means they wouldn't be after you, if you hadn't swallowed that Talisman" Kiro comforted

"So what can we do?" Ven asked

"Your friend will be staying with Mr. Chan until we can find a way to extract the Talisman; sorry it's the only way" Captain Black replied while Mr. Chan smiled nervously and waved a little

"But we can help!" Kiro and Ven protested

"Sorry but it's too dangerous! It's better if you kids stay out of this." Black replied

"Did anyone see us fight the Heartless!" Takeshi asked

But Donald was led away the boys really couldn't do much at this point so they strolled down the street

"So where do you think their safe house is?" Kiro asked

"Safe house?" Ven asked

"Yeah they got to have a safe house of some sort you know hard to penetrate has secret ways of escaping, money and food from every country or uh World which ever works."

"No more spy movies for you!" Takeshi told him

"Fine but there will come a day where it may save our lives!" Kiro declared

"Yeah…Never make a declaration like that again." Takeshi retorted calmly

Ven rolled his eyes maybe they weren't exactly like Sora and Riku but the Arguments were close enough to remind you off them.

Kiro sighed and headed down the street a little further from them. a little while later he heard a familiar voice one that made his blood boil

"So you know where they'll be taking him?"

"Kaen!" Kiro growled having spotted his rival talking with three thugs.

One was a pale guy with red hair that was practically orange wearing a white jacket and Pants, with a magenta shirt underneath and a gold medallion around his neck, there was one that looked Asian with a black outfit and yellow orange Sunglasses, then there was a tough looking one that was buff and square-jawed with a suit and purple-red tie with a Band-Aid over his pale nose

"Yeah we've been there a hundred times!" the orange head replied

"So basically the only thing I need to worry about is you failing! That said any reassurance?" Kaen asked

The trio kinda mumbled but it sounded like they could do the job…sort of.

Kaen huffed "Whatever! Your job, not mine if you need be I'll be doing a little R and R" Kaen replied walking off

"_Donald! I gotta tell Ven!"_ Kiro thought running off to find the Swift Keyblader who was back a few paces Kiro came to a screeching halt and came just within inches of his face!

"Uh hi Kiro" Ven replied as the red head backed up

"Ven! It's Donald we've gotta find him now!"

"Why now?"

"Because, I saw Kaen and some thugs whom I'm guessing are the bed men we were told about talking, and they seem to know where to find him!"

Ven's eyes widened "Not good!"

"Well what are we waiting for?" Takeshi added as he and Kiro rushed off

"Hold on! We need to know where we're going first!"

"How is it you're the fast one, but you want to wait!" Takeshi asked

"I'm ignoring that question! We know their last name is Chan right?"

"So we can use that. _Gasp_ the phone book!" Kiro exclaimed

"Yeah!" Ven replied

Kiro ran to the nearest phone booth and flipped through the pages

"Okay, Ca, Ce, Ch, and here, An Antique store!" Kiro yelled pointing at the name Chan amongst the list

"I've got the address down let's go!" Takeshi replied heading out with the others in pursuit!

E-H E-H E-H

Donald felt pretty bored he was basically in an antique store and not allowed to leave till he coughed up the Talisman….literally! He was reading several old spell books and wandered around the shop somehow Uncle had managed to acquire a whole load of stuff!

"Hurry over here!"

Donald perked up to the sound of a boy's voice that sounded a little like Sora's and the scene that unfolded before him unfolded much it would have had Sora been in his place.

In an instant Kiro had burst into the place shouting

"Hurry the bad guys are coming! Hide Donald and prepare for battle!" he then tripped over his own shoes and fell into several jars which shattered

"Oh No!" Ven moaned face palming himself!

"AIYEEEE-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Uncle

_**Radiant Garden**_

Lea once again heard the sound of screaming but this time he was working on something with Cid

"Hey Cid, you hear that?"

"Not a thing!" Cid replied

_**China Town**_

"I'm sorry but we don't have time to worry about it now!" Kiro explained

"WHAT you smash things in Uncle's store and you say not to worry? one more thing GET OUT!" Uncle yelled

Suddenly it got eerily quite everyone around him seemed to freeze and Kiro knew something bad was behind him

"The Duck!"

Behind Kiro was a big sumo wrestler like man with a white T-shirt, black overalls and dark hair tied up in the back.

"Uh….he he he…..Wrong store, dude!" Kiro said nervously a little intimidated by his massive size

The giant man suddenly grabbed Kiro and threw him behind like a rag doll

"WAAHH, CRASH!" Kiro found himself dizzy in a bunch of armor

"Just try it!" Takeshi growled as he and Ven summoned their weapons suddenly the Orange haired thug from before zoomed off at a high speed

"OH YEAH!" Ven yelled activating Speed Raid or Fever Pitch as he also called it and took off after him

The one with Yellow-orange Sunglasses pulled the Visors down a little and shot beams of heat from them

"WHAT THE!" Takeshi replied after jumping away in shock

Kiro jumped back in front of the Sumo guy who was in front of Donald and the girl Kiro saw earlier who gasped

"Toru! JACK-"

"Rabbit!" Toru shouted turning her into one

"Flash Bomb!" Kiro shouted blinding Toru

"THEFT!" Kiro yelled but nothing, Ven who had just been slugged and landed on his back up to Kiro's location had seen what had happened

"Third level?" Kiro asked meekly

"yep" as Toru's vision cleared

"Didn't want to do this but, GOLDEN-!" Kiro cried

"Puppy!" Toru shouted

"KIRO!" Kiro had been transformed into a small red and tan puppy with Spiky hair like his human form it growled and began to bark loudly at Toru. Ven spotted a Thalassia shell hanging from his neck but he didn't have time to think about it…

"CAT!" Toru shouted pointing the Talisman (one with a monkey on it) at him but Kiro suddenly jumped up and latched his jaw onto Toru's wrist

"GAHH! GET IM OFF, GET IM OFF, GET IM OFF!" Toru yelled waving his hand around and running around like an absolute mad man and Kiro growling and holding on for dear life!

Ven went to pick up the Talisman but the Rabbit got there first

"_Change me back!" _

Back as a girl she and Ven ran to where Toru had finally knocked Kiro off by slamming him on the wall poor Kiro laid there in a daze as Toru went to crush it

Ven then grabbed it back to use it himself

"ROCK!" nothing

"Gimme that" the girl shouted snatching the Monkey Talisman

"TURTLE!" Toru was transformed into a large Sea Turtle with no legs for land Ven scooped up Kiro before Toru could snap on his tail

"Change him back!"

"NO WAIT!" Ven shouted. Too late The Puppy was Kiro again and Ven buckled under the weight and fell

"NO MORE POMPEGRANITS FOR YOU!" he shouted at the confused Kiro who just jumped up and pulled out Magic Wish and accidently stepped on Ven's stomach

"THANKS FOR THAT!" Ven wheezed

"Sorry!" The teen yelled back

Takeshi had too many Problems as he quickly found the one with the Band-Aid had super strength as he was lifting heavy slabs and tossing them at the Teen who dodge them with ease

"FLAME FANG!" Takeshi found bringing down the fiery blade on him in a downward thrust

However he pulled out a Talisman with a horse on it and his burn healed right over!

A door opened upstairs, and Jackie came out tired

"Yawn what's all the rac-GAHH!" he came to the sight of the Dark Hand and the Trio battling it out

He sighed "Of course!"

Two of the Dark hand members jumped at him and in an instant Karate match unfolded

"Wow he's good!" Ven commented with Kiro and Takeshi nodding in agreement

Jackie saw his niece Jade and shouted

"Jade, go to your room!"

"Awww!"

Things took a turn for the worst as Toru charged at them

"YIKES!" Kiro and Takeshi yelled

"STOP!" Ven yelled a clock appeared around him and Toru froze

"Whew!"

"GAHHH!"

"JACKIE!" Jade yelled

Jackie had nearly been blasted by the Heat Vision the one thug had and he was trying to avoid the second toughest looking one next to Toru from using his Talisman to crush him

"Ven we need to steal those things back!" Kiro stated

"Right! THEFTEGA!" all of the Talismans zoomed away from their users and into Ven's hands the Spell on Toru had worn off and Kiro thinking quickly grabbed the Monkey one as they charged his group

"CHICKENS!" the four were a bunch of Chickens as Kiro commanded feeling smug the red head walked over.

"HA! How do you like them apples?" Kiro replied with an evil grin although he soon regretted it as all four Chickens had decided to jump up and attack him

"AHH! GET 'EM OFF, GET 'EM OFF, GET 'EM OFF!" Kiro screamed waving Magic Wish and his free hand around trying to shoo them off

"AREORA!" Ven yelled as the Chickens were blown out of the store he changed them back and walked out

"LEAVE NOW!" he growled pointing Wayward Wind at them they glared but obeyed

"We'll be back!" the Orange haired one warned

E-H E-H E-H

Kiro, Ven and Takeshi may have defeated the Thugs but to their horror they had to pay for everything that broke during the fight

"You can't make us pay for all THAT its collateral damage!" Takeshi argued

"You destroy half of Store!" Uncle shouted whacking Takeshi with his two fingers

"They wrecked the other half!" but this got Takeshi another whack in the head

Ven just sighed "how much?" Uncle passed him the bill

Ven screamed before falling over with a moan and a thud the bill floated towards Kiro's hands and he caught it then went wide eyed as he screamed

"THAT MUCH? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_**Radiant Garden**_

"Okay I think just heard Kiro scream" Lea stated

"You're imagining things" Cloud told him as he passed by having occupied his time with searching for Sephiroth

_**China town**_

Kiro sighed "I'll be back!"

"What about me?" Takeshi asked

"Wake Ven up and Keep an eye on Donald!" Kiro told him.

Kiro was gone for a couple of hours but finally returned he was just happy and thankful that Magic Wish had the Jack Pot Ability and Theft he found could steal munny from the Heartless, but what really cut the time was a large brown sack like Emblem Heartless that once Kiro caught actually gave him half the munny he needed to pay Uncle back with.

Kiro sighed and sat next to Takeshi and Ven who had woken up from fainting but was still freaked out by the bill "I didn't know Munny could even be that high!"

"Well everything in hear is ancient…and Valuable!" Kiro replied

"Well any ways, as you've seen were capable of helping you guys protect Donald!"

"The Protect Donald part ticks me off!" the duck replied

Jackie had been on the phone for about thirty minutes with Captain Black

"Yes we got back all the stolen Talismans."

"What they only stole the Pig, the Horse, the Monkey, The Rabbit and the Ox?"

"Why not All of them and how did they even break in!" Jackie asked with Kiro hearing in and then Snatching the phone away

"They're working with an Evil Keyblader named Kaen he has a Keyblade like I do, and they unfortunately can open any lock in the universe!"

Jackie tried to grab the phone back only for Kiro run away while he was talking

"So he must have used it to-Wahh!" Kiro not realizing that the phone wasn't wireless fell and lost the phone back to Jackie

And went back to his conversation Donald walked up to him

"Your Sora's kid?" he asked

"Yep names Kiro!" the fallen boy replied standing up

"I'm Takeshi! Obviously you've already met Ven"

"Yeah we go way back!" Ven replied with his hands behind his back

"I'm Jade" the Girl introduced herself

"Jackie and already met Uncle"

"Yeah, quite well!" Kiro replied rubbing the spot where Uncle hit him

"We met but we didn't catch your names I'm Ventus call me Ven!"

They heard a click and Jackie was finally off the phone

"So…." Takeshi asked

"You got your Wish we need you help according to Captain Black there are strange creatures popping up all over the city!"

"Heartless!" the Trio stated in shock

"Well let's get that thing out!" Kiro answered grabbing Donald by the Feet and started to shake him over and over

"Woah, woah, woah! Put me down, put me down!" Donald screamed much to Takeshi's surprise his feathers were turning red with a slight tint of green Kiro obeyed and Donald fell

He looked up and glared at Kiro "What's the big idea!"

"I was trying to get the Dragon Talisman out! OW!" Uncle whacked Kiro in the face with his two Fingers once again

"You can't get Talisman out that way!" Uncle shouted

"What Talismans didn't he take?" Ven asked

"The Tiger, The Rat, The Snake, Sheep, Rooster and Dog" Jackie replied

"Rat, Ox, Tiger, Rabbit, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Sheep, Monkey, Rooster, Dog and Pig those are the Animals from the Chinese Zodiac" Takeshi replied

"Yes they once belong to Demon Dragon King Shendu! One more thing! That is where Animals of Chinese Zodiac come from, one more Thing; he was turned into a Statue by Rebels lead by Loi Pei and sealed in statue! One more Thing! If he reclaims all twelve Talismans he will be released from Prison!" Uncle explained

"That's not good!" Kiro stated

"No it's not we need to get that Talisman out of Donald!" Ven stated

"And into Section 13's vault!" Jackie added

E-H E-H E-H

"I thought as much!" Kaen replied staring down the four failures as they looked nervously at a man with long white hair wearing a green suit a yellow tie and a black shirt

"Is it that hard to catch a Duck!" he asked in exasperated British voice

"Apparently yes" Kaen replied

"And where were you when this was happening?" the Man asked

"Eating! I may be a Keyblader but I'm only fifteen so I gotta eat!"

"Guh that's the reason why I don't hire Teenagers!"

The curled up Dragon Statue on the wall behind him seemed to react its eyes lit up a bright red

"Even so we need him he has already proven himself useful to our cause!" the statue replied

"Unlike those four! Even with the Talismans they failed to bring the Magician to me!"

"Well I doubt they can take all the credit Shendu! So tell me run into some kids in there? Maybe one with a red head band and a Keyblade like mine?"

"Yeah Toru turned him into a dog but then he turned around and bit his wrist!" the Orange haired one Finn replied pointing to the bandage now on his wrist causing Toru to scowl at Finn

"The Blonde Kid could use one of those Keyblade things too!" Chow the one in sunglasses said

"Kiro and Ventus!" Kaen replied

"Who?"

"Obstacles Valmont very difficult Obstacles were going back to get the Duck and the Talismans!" Kaen explained

"You, coming! And yes I'm going to help you this time!"

E-H E-H E-H

Jackie with the Talismans Ven had managed to get back from the Dark Hand walked down the stairs and punched in the code for Section 13's vault

"Hey Jackie!" Came the combined Voices of Kiro and Jade

"wahh!" Jackie jumped and turned to see her with Donald, Takeshi, Ven and Kiro standing there

"How did you-"

"The stairs" Takeshi answered cutting Jackie off

Jackie sighed but saw Kiro make a b-line for the Talismans

"HEY!"

"Woah cool!" Kiro replied looking at the Talismans then noticed the Tiger one

"Why is this one cracked?" He asked picking the two halves up when

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jade and Jackie shouted causing Kiro to stop what he was doing and give them a confused look

"Why not?" Kiro asked but put them down suddenly in a flash of bright light there were two Kiro's one was looking around confused and scared.

The other with a devil mare care attitude floating around him had a black head band and a spiked wrist band and black leather clothes, the timid looking Kiro had on the whole Kiro's attire

"WHAT THE!" Takeshi and Ven asked in confusion

The bad Kiro looked at them and glared back "What are you looking at Dorks!" he snapped

"Uh the fact that there are now two of you!" Ven replied

"I'm Sorry I did I did something bad!" The good Kiro replied his lower lip quivering

Suddenly several shadows appeared

"Uh oh!" Donald exclaimed

Good Kiro yelped in fear ran behind Ven and started to whimper

"It's okay you don't have to fight if you don't want too just stay behind me alright." Ven comforted

Bad Kiro rolled his eyes "Ugh what baby! More for me! GAHHHHHH! DIE, EVIL SPAWN!" Bad Kiro screaming like a maniac charged and hacked and slashed several of the shadows before Ven and Takeshi could do anything bad Kiro wiped them all out

"HA! Take that stupid Heartless I AM THE GREATEST KEYBLADER THE WORLD HAS EVER KNOWN!"

He turned sharply on the others

"NONE OF YOU FORGET IT!" he growled

"Us!" Ven asked

"Never!" Jackie added

"We need to fix this!" Donald stated immediately!

"Why? Maybe I don't want to be merged with this wimp!" Bad Kiro stated pointing at good Kiro who winced

"You are merging with your good side **NOW**!" Ven yelled

"No thank you _**DAD**_**!**" Bad Kiro replied saying the last word in disgust

The Good Kiro's eyes welled up before "WAHHHHHHH! HE LIED TO ME ALL MY LIFE WAAAAAAA!"

The group just stood their wide-eyed Ven managed to avert his gaze and asked Jackie

"You're not going to ask are you?"

"Nope! I am respecting Kiro's privacy completely!"

"Thank you!" Ven replied

"Jackie!" Uncle's voice called

"Did you return…" he asked entering the Vault only to see two Kiro's the bad one just glared at him

"What! do I amuse you?"

"Please don't whack me I'm Sorry!" Good Kiro cried cringing and covering his head

The Bad Kiro glared at his good side in disgust "You sicken me!"

"AIYEEEE-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Uncle

_**Radiant Garden**_

Lea perked at the sound while he was eating lunch with Isa

"Okay I _**KNOW**_ heard something that time!"

"You're going insane, that's what I think!" Isa replied returning to his sandwich ticking Lea off

"Oh sure, Lea's going crazy just because he heard noises!"

"You're the only one who heard them!" Isa replied

_**China Town**_

"Dude you scream like a girl!" bad Kiro mocked

Uncle merely ignored the comment and marched over to the two Kiro's

"You activated Tiger Talisman!" he yelled whacking the good Kiro and the bad Kiro with his two fingers

"OW!" the two exclaimed good Kiro teared up and started wailing loudly while Bad Kiro whacked Uncle with his own middle and index finger

"You whack me I whack you old man!" bad Kiro shouted

"You want a piece of Uncle!" the old man yelled in a fighting stance

"NO I want two, so I have more things to gloat to when I beat you senseless!"

"GRRRRRRR!" they both yelled and lunged at each other and in a cartoon dust cloud started to beat each other up Captain Black had just entered and Came to the sight of Good Kiro being comforted by Ven while crying his eyes out.

"It's okay Kiro, don't cry it didn't hurt that much."

"H-he ye-yelled at me!" Good Kiro wailed

Meanwhile Bad Kiro and Uncle were fighting and insulting each other

"Old Fart!"

"Delinquent!"

"Ugly!"

"Twice as Ugly!"

"Whoa Nelly!" Black exclaimed then sighed "I'll go get the men!" he then left leaving Donald, Takeshi, Jade and Jackie gaping at the sight

"No amount of Therapy will ever make this moment okay!" Takeshi stated

Black reappeared with his men and after explaining things to good Kiro (Who finally stopped crying) and Ven they lead them out although bad Kiro wouldn't go so easily he whacked several with his Keyblade and bit several on the wrists

"You'll never take me alive!" bad Kiro shouted before Uncle jabbed him in several places and bad Kiro suddenly froze and fell with a thud

"HA!" Uncle exclaimed pointing.

After the Kiro's were reunited and the whole Kiro apologized to everyone including Uncle the group was back at the shop trying to figure out how to get the Talisman out of Donald

"We could reach down his throat and pull out the Talisman!" Kiro suggested

"I tried that remember! Plus with a Talisman that shoots fire from it, were likely to lose whatever hand went down there!" Ven replied

"Oh yeah, good point!" Kiro replied

"We must do reeeesearch!" Uncle exclaimed he then turned to Kiro and Ventus

"Which one of you is the Master?"

"Um me" Ven replied this resulted in having uncle grab him by the criss-crossing belts and be dragged in with Jackie into the back room.

"I don't see why this is so hard about this!" Kiro asked

"Yeah I wanna use my magic!" Donald complained

"Any ideas Taki, Jade?" Kiro asked

"Taki?" Jade asked with a snicker

"Laugh and I won't tell you my idea!" the violet said immediately

"What is it?" Donald asked immediately

"Well, Kiro remember that time we had a big lunch then went on a rollercoaster and threw up?"

"Yeah…we barfed all over our dads and Snow Villers!" Kiro replied reminiscing

"What's that got to do with me?" Donald asked

"We do the same to you."

"Takeshi that's genius!" Jade exclaimed

"WHAT!" Donald exclaimed half in anger and half in fear

"I get it! We stuff Donald full of Junk food to the point he feels sick!" Kiro exclaimed

"Then we put him on the fasted scariest most wild Roller Coaster!" Jade said with her tone slightly sinister

"He'll have to throw up the Talisman!" Takeshi finished

"So what do you think?" Kiro asked

"This is exasperating!" Donald exclaimed

"Stuff me up!" he said in defeat

"So where do we go?" Takeshi asked

"Melvin World!" Jade exclaimed

"Melvin World?"

"_Dun dada Dun SUPER MOOSE!"_ was the voice that exclaimed over the intercom

Kiro was in awe looking ever where he was about to zoom off to a ride when Takeshi caught him

"We're here on a mission!"

"Awww!"

"There's the snack bar!" Jade pointed

"Let's go the faster we stuff Donald the faster we get to go on a roller Coaster!" Kiro exclaimed grabbing Donald who shot Takeshi and Jade a look that said 'help me' before being dragged off

The two were in hot pursuit of the kid and the Duck

E-H E-H E-H

"So why can't we just I don't know make Donald barf up the Talisman?" Ven asked

"Won't Work! His magic is keeping Talisman inside body!"

"Right! Otherwise it would have come out hours ago!" Ven exclaimed

"Too much information!" said a grossed out Jackie

"Sorry! So what's the Plan then?" Ven asked

"I have it! we must Block Donald's magic!"

"We'd need a seal for that can you make one on something he can wear while uh…ya know?" Ven asked

Ven was hit in the head "Of course Uncle can make Seal!"

Jackie chuckled but got hit with Uncle's fingers of doom as well.

Ven had left the back room to find that Kaen, the thugs, Toru, Finn, Chow, Ratso and several Heartless were ransacking the place!

"They're not here!" Kaen shouted

Ven kept himself hidden watching carefully.

"They must have left let's go find them!" Finn exclaimed

"Not good!" he breathed as they left

"Jade, Kiro, Takeshi and Donald are gone!" Ven exclaimed

"WHAT!" Jackie exclaimed running out and screamed when he saw the shop

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SHOP!"

"Kaen and the Dark hand happened!" Ven exclaimed

Uncle followed Jackie out and took one look at the shop

"AIYEEEE-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Uncle

_**Radiant Garden**_

Once again Lea heard yelling it was faint but it was yelling he gave sort of a pleading look to Red XIII

"Tell me you heard that please!" Lea replied calmly but you could tell he'd had enough of being the only one

"Sorry"

"DANG IT!"

_**China Town**_

"_Weird I thought I heard Lea for a second."_ Ven thought to himself

_**Back at the amusement Park….**_

"Come on Donald only two Hot dogs and a root beer float to go!" Kiro exclaimed

"UHHHG!" Donald groaned

"I can't take it!"

"You sure?" Takeshi asked

"I feel sick ya big Palooka!" Donald snapped

"I think it's time!" Jade replied

Takeshi carried Donald (Literally Partly because he was too nauseas to walk and partly for revenge!) to a massive Roller Coaster called the Doomanator.

"This is the best of the best Roller Coaster they have!"

"Problem, Donald might not be allowed on!" Kiro exclaimed remembering all the rides he was too short for back home

Takeshi dragged Donald over to the height limit and kept him straight measured and sighed

"Whew he's just tall enough were lucky!" the violet exclaimed

Jade measured herself and cheered when she found she had grown tall enough. Takeshi and Kiro were also allowed on seeing as how they were taller than the limit

"Welcome to the Demonator please keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times!"

"Let's do this THING!" Kiro shouted

E-H E-H E-H

Kaen had walked around for the past half hour with the occasional beat down of a thug or two or anyone who gave him a funny look.

Another few minutes past until

"Here Ducky, Ducky, Ducky"

"Here Ducky, Ducky, Ducky"

"Here Ducky, Ducky, Ducky"

Kaen's eye twitched as he ran across several roof tops and dropped down in front of the Dark Hand minus Toru.

"Are you telling me you spent the last half hour doing THAT! You idiots! If anything the dang Duck is going to think that you're all stupid and take off the only thing a stunt like that is going to attract is weird looks and men from the funny farm and once your all incarcerated there don't expect me or Valmont to bail you out!"

The Telekinetic Keyblader left in a huff leaving a shocked Finn, Chow and Ratso!

"Harsh!" was the only thing Finn could say Ratso started to sniffle "I know that Valmont and Shendu insult us when we mess up, Sniff! But th-that was downright_ sniff _hurtful!"

"Yeah no kidding!" Chow agreed

Kaen had looked around for Toru since he wasn't with the other three when he blew a gasket it was a long time since he did that was because of his frustration towards Kiro he couldn't understand for the life of him why Kiro was fighting so hard for people he didn't even know or why he wouldn't want to turn on the people who did him wrong!

These were cut short when he saw Toru heading towards an amusement park then it hit him

"Of course, you want the Talisman out of him as much as I do!" he said with a smirk

E-H E-H E-H

The Ride had ended and Kiro who had laughed his head off the whole time as giggling in exhaustion

"Do it again!" he said in a daze Donald who had the opposite reaction to the ride fell out with a thud sick as a dog

"Anything?" Takeshi asked dragging him and Kiro out! Donald hiccupped a couple of Times then a massive burst of light came out but it seemed to have some chunky substance to it when it stopped Kiro, Jade Takeshi took cover as everything Donald ate came back down with a splat Kiro stared wide eyed at the mass turning green

"Oh no!" he ran to the nearest Bathroom shoving people down as he went.

Donald who was recovering took a couple deep breaths before glaring at Takeshi and turning bright red and shouted

"NEVER AGAIN!" Takeshi wincing at mass looked but couldn't bear to get down and dig through it

"Uh Donald try some magic!"

"FIRE!" Donald shouted with his staff held high, nothing. He then hiccupped and a burst of fire came out and blew up a nearby Snack bar luckily the guy who worked there got back from his break and screamed at the sight of his charred business then began to weep hopelessly.

"That was a bust!" Jade replied

"Ya think?" Takeshi asked his pride sore Donald was grumbling until their light was blocked

"Toru!" the trio shouted

"The Duck!"

"Wakk!" Donald jumped away from Toru as he Takeshi and Jade made a run for it.

There was a flushing and Kiro strolled out "So much better!" he then saw the other three on the run from Toru

"Uh oh!" Kiro ran over and put himself between them "Dude back off!" Kiro yelled brandishing Magic Wish only to get grabbed and Thrown into a Pretzel stand which also sold Cotton Candy and Magic Wish got covered in it Kiro flipped back up

"I gotta save Donald!" he cried with Magic Wish in his hand

"Hey ya gotta pay for that!" the clerk yelled

"Right after I pay for this!" Kiro replied handing him 250 munny

Kiro used Hydro to stun Toru and get rid of the Cotton Candy that had stuck to it! Running up he heard yelling as Takeshi was no fighting several Heartless A Dragon serpent rose up before diving at him Takeshi dodged and the Heartless went right into A hydro spell from Kiro and several combos

"DRAGOON DIVE!" Takeshi yelled killing several; Shadows Kiro used Gyro to kill the remaining Assault Rider

"Kiro! Takeshi!" the group turned to see Ven running up to them

"THE DUCK!" Toru yelled

"Sing a new song would ya!" Kiro snapped in annoyance

Toru charged at them as Jade and Donald ran off

"SLIDING DASH!" Kiro yelled charging at Toru but it had about as much effect as it would have on a large body.

"Ouch!"

Ven and Kaen were suddenly surrounded by shadows but they changed into something more

"NINJAS!" Kiro screamed

The Ninja's charged at them Jackie whacked them with several Karate Moves while Ven hacked and slashed with his Keyblade jumping and flipping over each other as the Ninjas grew in

"SHINE CANNON!" Kiro yelled obliterating the rest of them.

Jade and Donald had run off and managed to steal a small Go kart that was nearby!

Finn, Chow and Ratso had jumped in and chased them down as they too stole a Kart Kiro and Ven followed suit as they jumped into a small red and green Go Kart and took off.

Toru smashed the last one preventing Jackie and Takeshi from taking it he smirked as they gaped at the crushed Kart.

"GO I'll distract him!" Takeshi yelled taking out his sword

Jackie ran off trying to figure out a way to catch up with the karts he then saw a guy in green clothes grey hair rubbing his face on a cabbage but Jackie's eyes was mostly on the Cabbage cart grabbing it he screamed

"I'm Sorry I'll bring it back thank you!"

"MY CABBAGES!" the Cabbaged merchant screamed. Jackie ran with the cart and jumped into it as it took off on its own down the hill.

"Ven try to get closer to Dark Hand!" Kiro instructed Ven turned the wheel and got closer to where Finn was in the driver seat.

"HYDRO!" Kiro shouted pelting them with bubbles but this ticked Chow and Ratso off and the two Brandished electric Taser like swords Chow and Kiro fought clashing blades while Finn and Ven tried to crash the other's Go Kart!

They heard screaming they turned to see Jackie screaming on an out of control Cabbage cart and it zoomed right past them.

"Whoa!" Kiro and Ven exclaimed

"Chan on a Cabbage Cart!" Finn exclaimed in surprise

"You owe me a buck!" Ratso told him.

"Left, go Left!" Jade screamed as Donald turned the wheel away from incoming cars.

"SUNDAY DRIVERS!"

"IDIOTS!"

"CAN IT YA BIG PALOOKAS!" Donald screamed getting Road Rage as Jade turned the wheel several times to avoid disaster!

"WAAAHHHH!" Jackie's um cart was hurtling towards them they screamed back as Donald hit the brakes. The Cart hit the tip of the Go-Karts grill and sent Jackie flying into a nearby dumpster.

Jade and Donald jumped out to see if he was alright as they did a massive burst of black fire hit the two karts incinerating them!

Jackie and the others looked on in Horror as they ate the crash!

"So much for bringing it back!" Jackie groaned

Ven and Kiro stopped their own Go-Kart nearby and Kiro jumped out and summoned Magic Wish!

"KAEN! I know you're here!" he exclaimed!

"Do you now?" the rival asked jumping down from his perch.

"Yeah! We were not letting you free Shendu!" Ven yelled taking a stance beside him!

"So you think we've already gone back and stolen the other eleven Talismans and Takeshi has been well he'll be hanging with me for a while!"

"NO!" Kiro screamed

As several Assault Riders, Dragon Serpents and a new Heartless that looked like a shaman over a floating pot appeared and surrounded them!

"WAKK!" Donald had been grabbed by some invisible force as it plowed through Kiro and Ven were knocked over!

Kaen caused the black fire to cease as looked down on the red head and grinned

"Looks like I win!" and with that he and the others were gone!

Heartless

**Dragon Serpent-** a Large Dragon like Heartless that uses its teeth, claws and Fire Breath in battle they are very weak against Blizzard magic however.

**Treasure Sacks**- a Sack like Heartless that's so shy it runs away when it sees well anything it must be caught quickly the faster it's caught the better the reward!

_Reaction Commands_

Dodge Ride- _escapes from an Assault Rider's charge attack and lands on its back_

Nerve Shocker- _stabs an Assault Rider's back and stuns it_

Pin Needle- _stops an Assault Rider's spin attack and steals its staff_

Spin Blade- _uses an Assault Rider's staff against him by spinning it_

**Special Attacks and Spells**

Takeshi**- Dragoon Dive** floats up in the air and charges down at a foe in incredible speed obtained from Dragon Serpent Heartless

Takeshi- **Flame Fang**- Cloaks the weapon in a cloak of flame as it strikes in a downward thrust

**Jackie Chan:** _An archeologist that works with Section thirteen to protect a group of Talismans from the evil Dark hand while only Part time he is a skilled Martial Artist and is very Agile_ **(Jackie Chan Adventures 2000)**

**Jade:** _Jackie's adventurous Niece and always ready for adventure to the point where she disobeys her Uncle, she is a big fan of Super Moose and the Roller Coasters at Melvin World_ **(Jackie Chan Adventures 2000)**

**Uncle:** _A Chi Wizard and Jackie's uncle who runs an antique shop he often hits people with two fingers in the face (Mostly Jackie) despite this he is wise and is excellent in find spells to reverse many of the strange Events that take place in China Town_ **(Jackie Chan Adventures 2000)**

**Captain Black:** _The Leader of Section 13 who is working to secure the Talismans although the Vault seems to be easily broken into he and Jackie go way back_ **(Jackie Chan Adventures 2000)**

**Donald Duck:** _The Magician of Disney Castle he seems to have gotten separated from his group but because he swallowed the Dragon Talisman he is unable to use his magic and no one's been able to get it out! He once traveled with Sora across the worlds _**(The Wise Little Hen 1934)**

**Toru:** _A large and aggressive Member of the Dark Hand he charges into Battle overwhelming many opponents_ **(Jackie Chan Adventures 2000)**

**Finn:** _the Leader in the group of Thugs that do most of Valmont's dirty work he seems to be the most intelligent of them although he is still easily out smarted_ **(Jackie Chan Adventures 2000)**

**Chow:** _The youngest Leader of the group easily recognizable by his yellow-orange sunglasses he is also skilled at Martial Arts but not to the extent of Jackie who can still easily defeat him_ **(Jackie Chan Adventures 2000)**

**Ratso:** _The Strongest member of the Group Next to Toru, He is also a bit of a nerd and wears a Band-Aid across his nose despite his strength he is still easily defeated by Jackie_ **(Jackie Chan Adventures 2000) **

**Valmont:** _The leader of the Dark Hand who is working with Shendu and now Kaen to free the former he has many past dealings with Section 13 and the Chan Clan over the Talismans_ **(Jackie Chan Adventures 2000)**

**Shendu:** _A demon Sorcerer that had the power of the twelve Talismans which held many different powers however he was sealed away by a man named Loi Pei and sealed in a statue form which he now wants to escape!_ **(Jackie Chan Adventures 2000)**

**Good Kiro: **_The Light/Yang side or Pussy-cat side of Kiro he is Kind and thoughtful but extremely Timid and Sensitive to the point of Cowardess and can be brought to tears easily_ _Unlike Bad Kiro whose attire is like that of a bad boy's Good Kiro's retains whole Kiro's Red and Tan out fit._**(Kingdom Hearts re: Legacy Final Mix 2011)**

**Bad Kiro:** _The Dark/Yin side or Tiger Side of Kiro though brave and strong minded he is stubborn, rude, disrespectful, Egotistical, and Battle hungry he clashed with Uncle over being hit in the head, fortunately he was captured and reunited with his light side before he could escape_ **(Kingdom Hearts Re:Legacy Final Mix 2011) **

_**With Takeshi and Donald captured by the Dark Hand Kiro and the Chan's must rescue them but can they keep Shendu from being freed?**_

_Next time:_ _**Crouching Dragon, Hidden Chan!**_

_**I took a quote from Fairly Odd Parents Takeshi's quote was said by Timmy Turner when Mr. Turner had the mom puppet (Shudders) Bad Kiro's Quote of No I want two was from Megatron in the live action Transformers when he kill's Jazz by ripping him in two! so I don't own those quotes but they fit the moment poor Takeshi, Ven, Jade, Donald and Jackie scarred for life by two Kiro's **_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	17. Crouching Dragon Hidden Chan!

_Okay before we get started with Part Two of the China town Visit I want to give a shout out! Thank you once again __**kingdom nice**__ for favoriting this story and giving it its first review!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I own nothing except the stuff I made up! Like my OCS and attacks<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Crouching Dragon, Hidden Chan!<strong>_

The Heroes had to regroup at the Antique Shop Kiro kicked the wall but somehow that made Uncle's one of many one of a Kind Vases fall and break and Uncle furious, whacked him in the head

"UG! This is NOT my day got a repair spell in that list?" Kiro asked rubbing the spot he was hit in for the umpteenth time

"Not that I know of sorry." Ven replied

"We have to get them back! I let them down now I have to set things right!" Kiro huffed in anger

"It's not your fault Kiro, We'll get them back!" Ven said putting a hand on his shoulder the red head nodded.

"But how are we going to find them if we don't even know where to look!" Jackie asked

Kiro thought it over for a moment then it hit him "MY CELL!"

"How is a phone call gonna help us?" Ven asked

"I call Takeshi and he answers, hopefully and he keeps the Phone on while Captain Black traces it!"

"Can you?" Jackie asked Black

"Um Yeah! I can! Good Idea Kiro!"

Kiro grinning like a mad man at his flash of Genius punched in the number.

E-H E-H E-H

"_HIYA!" yelled the Nine year old Takeshi as Eight Year old Kiro was taken off his feet!_

"_One more time you got lucky!" Kiro snapped _

"_Face it Kiro I'm too good you can't beat me!" Takeshi replied with a smirk _

"_Can too! You and me right now!"_

"_Fine but don't cry when I beat you." Takeshi stated_

"_You mean__** IF **__you beat me!" Kiro yelled getting into his fighting stance!_

_Takeshi smirked and lunged but Kiro jumped out of the way and launched several Combos at him, Takeshi blocked but Kiro kept it up and Takeshi tripped over a nearby root._

"**Dang it now he's got me!"** _Takeshi thought but was surprised to see Kiro hold out a hand for him smiling._

"_Huh Kiro you could've won!" Takeshi stated taking Kiro's hand nonetheless_

"_No. That would be cheating and it's not being a good sportsman." Kiro stated helping him up _

"_Besides I want to beat you all by myself! It's a better victory that way!"_

"_What do you mean that one didn't count!" they heard Sora exclaim to Riku_

"_I told you climbing up a tree to get the drop on me isn't a real victory in fact it's not even a fair fight!" Riku replied calmly in contrast to Sora's outbursts_

"_What! That's not cheating that's using your surroundings to your advantage! Not only did save my life a couple of times but I could waste several years of my life pointing out all the times YOU pulled stunts like that Riku!"_

"_You won't be able to tell me it doesn't count!" Kiro replied_

"_Your case so got proven!" Takeshi replied _

"_YEP!" Kiro chirped_

"_Kiro, Takeshi there you are!" Sora replied walking up to them._

"_We were talking about how if I could beat Takeshi without taking ad-van-ta-ge of my sur-round-ings that way he couldn't say that it wasn't a fair fight like Riku does!"_

"_Good luck!" Riku replied then gave Sora a question look that seemed to remind the Keyblade Master why they were looking for the two boys_

"_Oh! Right" he said finishing the last word sadly "Um Kiro, Takeshi listen we are uh…..sigh we have to go away"_

"_AWAY!" Kiro cried_

"_Just for a little while, it won't be long we promise!" Riku said quickly but assuring _

_Kiro sniffed a little and let tears fall, Sora quickly pulled him into a hug "Kiro….I promise, I'll be back before you know it!"_

"_How long are you gonna be gone?" Takeshi asked_

"_I don't know." RIku replied sadly _

"_Sounds like you abandoning us to me!" the violet spat._

"_No it's not like that!" Sora stated_

"_Yeah it is you just don't want to admit it!"_

"_They wouldn't leave us!" Kiro sobbed in defense of the two_

"_Yeah they would, otherwise they wouldn't do it at all!" Takeshi screamed before turning tail and running off_

"_Takeshi!" Riku yelled_

"_Come back!" Sora called but the boy didn't listen he just ran and ran letting his own tears fall he tripped and fell but the falling was slower than Takeshi remembered._

_**BRING….**_

"Uhnnnn!"

_**BRING, BRINNG!**_

Takeshi eyes fluttered before they opened he sat up and reached for his cell he got a look at his surroundings and realized what had happened. When he was fighting Toru he was blindsided by Kaen, who then had the Gaul to tell him that he was weak and a disgrace to Riku because he didn't have a Keyblade!

He was hacked and answered his phone with a growl

"Evil bad guy base that's who knows where, captive of the scheme Takeshi speaking!"

"_Wow you must be really ticked! You Okay?"_Kiro replied

"Yeah only my Pride took a beating."

"_What happened?"_ Kiro asked

"You're stuck up rival Kaen blindsided me that's what! I got first dibs on the guy next time we see him!"

"_Go ahead! I'm more than happy to let anyone who wants to fight and take down the Jerk wad!"_

"Thanks." Takeshi replied

"_Hey don't hang up! We need to keep the phone on long enough for Section 13 to track it!" Kiro told him_

"_AIYEE-AH! Evil, demon box!" _Takeshi heard Uncle scream and this was quickly followed by the sound of banging, crashing and everybody screaming

"_ACKK! It's not a demon box it's…GAH! Get away!" Kiro yelled_

"_No Uncle that's his cell phone!" Jackie yelled_

"_It's just tiny and portable if you smash it we can't track Takeshi!" Ven called_

"_HA Uncle know demon box when he sees it this is a phone!" _Uncle argued back

"_Stop trying to smash it!" _

"_Kiro stay away from here!" Captain Black yelled_

"_AIYEEAH! MONSTER!"_

"_Not Monster Meega Stitch!"_

"_You summon monster!"_

_Whack_

"_OW!" _Ven yelled

"Hanging around are we?" Takeshi asked knowing Ven summoned Stitch to keep Kiro and his phone high from Uncle

"_Yep!"_ Kiro replied from the ceiling

"_Hey Captain got the signal traced yet!"_ Jade yelled

"_Almost keep the connection for two more minutes!"_

"_I'm surprised I thought that they'd be guarding you or something."_ Kiro told him

"Yeah something's fishy!" Takeshi commented

"_You don't think it's a trap do you?"_ Kiro asked in a slight panic

"Probably! From Kaen the Dark Hand must be concentrating on getting the Talisman but Kaen all he wants is the Keyhole and your allegiance or life."

"_Yeah but….That won't stop me! Taki see what you can do for Donald once I hang up although just in case what can you see around you?"_

"Let's see a big window near the top of the wall on the left hand side of the room there's also a bunch of vats in here, and I'm thinking it's some kind of iron factory. How much more time?"

"_Thirty seconds."_ Black stated over the phone

"Got it!"

Takeshi still keeping the connection looked around he could see his sword against the wall it hit him Kiro had been Kidnapped before too but was able to escape!

"Kiro how'd you escape Diashi!" he said quickly

"_The seal only works if your under it but Uncle's working on one Donald can wear to get the Talisman out anyway if you can put your arms through at get it out from under the seal you should be able to cast magic or something!" _

"Got it!"

"Times up!"

"See when I do Taki!" _Click_

Takeshi paced the cage for a few minutes he stuck his arms out trying to swing the cage and grab his sword but that didn't work.

He wondered if there was anything he could do he wondered if he'd be able to summon Link but he thought the warrior might make too much of a distraction. He just sat there then it hit him.

He began to climb up the side of the cage and launched Fire and blizzard spells over and over in that order when the chain creaked Takeshi grinned at his success and launched one final spell

"GYRO!" the brittle chain snapped and the cage came crashing down.

"SHIELD!" Takeshi yelled to save himself from the impact as the seal broke when the cage fell it shattered but the Violet was unharmed running up he grabbed for his sword and headed for the door

"Going somewhere?"

"I knew it and don't think Kiro doesn't they're on their way here…KAEN!"

"So the cats out of the bag, but truth be told and you probably know this, but that's exactly what I want!" Kaen smirked as Takeshi readied himself for a fight!

E-H E-H E-H

At the first sign of the car being parked near a large skyscraper several miles from Melvin World Kiro and Ven jumped out Jade was about to follow suit when Jackie stopped her.

"Jade stay here." He ordered

"Aww let me help!"

"No."

"How come Kiro and Ven got to go!" she demanded

"Because they have Keyblades!" Jackie replied seeing as how it was the only reason that didn't sound sexist or age discriminatory

"How's that different?" Jade asked with an angry pout.

"It just is! Stay here!" Jackie said with authority

"Aww!"

Kiro and Ven were inside the building after knocking out a couple of Dragon Serpents who were guards it looked deserted but they knew full well that Kaen was waiting somewhere and Donald was in trouble at the mercy of the Dark Hand.

"I'll go find Takeshi you go find Donald!" Kiro told Ven

"Okay." The two took off down different halls Kiro looked around he had listened carefully to the sounds in the back ground

"A large window on the left hand side near the top, a bunch of vats like an iron factory." He thought he decided to stick to doors on the left hand side he also figured since Takeshi hadn't lost his cell he could try calling or following the ring if it was nearby.

_Brinng, briiinnng, brrrriiiiiiiiing __**Hey this Takeshi Akeru, I'm not here to take the call right now but leave me a message and I'll get back to you ASAP bye!**_

Kiro didn't really care about the message he had followed Takeshi's ring tones down a couple of halls he tried once more.

_Brriiing Briing Brrrrriiiiiiiiiiing_

Kiro darted after the ring tone and he rushed into a nearby room.

"KIRO LOOK OUT!" Takeshi screamed

Luckily Kiro used reflect to stop an incoming Dark Fira

"You've gotten stronger haven't you?" Kaen said with a smirk but Kiro wasn't listening Takeshi had been fighting Kaen and looked like he had been hit by a truck.

"CURE!" Kiro yelled healing him.

"Thanks!" Takeshi replied getting up and using a potion to restore the rest of his health (It was a little out of a mere cure spells league)

"Let me guess you're gonna gang up on me now?" Kaen asked robotically but Kiro knew that he was mocking him.

"Yeah we'll you asked for it!" Kiro snapped.

"ARS SOLCANUM!" Kaen yelled lunging at Kiro

"Not this time REFLECT!" Kiro yelled with difficulty he managed to keep the blows blocked by the veil of light Takeshi noticed that a ring of light was building up around them when Kean jumped back from finishing the attack he was hit with the light which surged from the spell and on him.

"TRI-CUTTER!" Takeshi yelled taking advantage of the opening Kiro gave him and whacked Kaen with the triple bladed attack.

"That's for sneaking up on me ya jerk!" Takeshi snapped

"BLIZZARD!" Kiro yelled however instead of the tiny Ice crystals that emerged these Crystals were bigger and when Kaen tried to Jump away he was hit.

"Cool My magic's been upgraded! BLIZZARA!" Kiro yelled launching the spell once again.

"Not enough! FIRE WALL!" a shield similar to reflect appeared but it was covered in fire the attacked launched a stream of the intense Pyro at them and Kiro got burned.

"You okay!" Takeshi yelled. Kiro cringed feeling the burn take effect and sap his strength but he held on

"Ye-yeah! I got this don't worry! ESUNA!" Kiro yelled as the burn disappeared and Kiro regained health and glared Kaen down.

"Hmmp! I'll give Ventus credit he taught you some useful spells but let's see you handle me without Magic! SEALERA!" Kaen yelled as a purplish ring encircled them and latched itself to Kiro and Takeshi!

"Now since you can't defend or heal…SOLUM RAVE!" Kaen yelled he charged at Kiro knocking him into the air then hit him with several strong combos that ended with Kaen multiplying copies of himself and slamming into the Keyblader.

"NO!" Takeshi yelled

"BIND!" Kaen yelled keeping Takeshi in place as he stared at the crimson in horror.

"Leave him alone!"

"No I don't think I will! That's what you get for making a weakling like Ventus a master!"

Kiro growled but remembered something and snickered.

"What's so funny?" Kaen asked in a bit of a growl

"He's not weak! I don't know what you hear about him but it's all wrong and I was expecting your little seal Kiro's magic then beat him to a pulp combo to be used again so I prepared for it! I have more than one way to fix myself up HEAL SLASH!" Kiro yelled the attack as three green slashes landed on Kaen and as he got weaker Kiro got stronger!

"See! Not as dumb as I look am I!"

"SONIC BLADE!" Takeshi yelled once free of the yellow ring at his feet and hitting Kaen with the lunging attack knocking the teen back and sending skidding across the floor.

"DRAINA-"

"SEAL!" Kiro shouted and a black bolt of light hit Kaen and the spell stopped cold in its tracks!

"What!"

"I'm smart!" Kiro replied with a smug grin

"_His Tiger side is showing!"_ Takeshi thought.

"Well Not bad at all!" Kaen replied with a smrik

"Consider this a draw!" he said disappearing!

Kiro and Takeshi stared at the spot that Kaen stood in for a few moments but turned away.

"Where do you think that Nut Job went off to now?" Takeshi asked

"If we're lucky, Far, Far, Far,** FAR** away!" Kiro replied

"THAT WAS SO COOL!"

"Huh!" both boys turned to see Jade had been watching the hole time.

"I thought Jackie left you in the car." Said Kiro

"Pfft! Like he can leave me anywhere!" Jade replied

"You should get out of here! There's Heartless, Ninjas, the Dark Hand and if Fates going to be unkind Kaen!" Kiro stated

"The White-haired dude with the freaky powers?" Jade asked

"How'd you know about his powers?" Kiro asked with an arched eye brow

"I can answer that, Kaen used them on me a couple of times in our battle, she must have been here longer than we thought." Takeshi explained

"He's looking for something called the Keyhole" Jade told them

"The Key hole!" Kiro asked running off he prayed that somehow he'd be able to find it before Kaen could unlock it and let the Heartless destroy it.

"What's gonna happen if he does find it?" Jade asked

"Something bad! Man Kaen has issues! You get yourself outta here alright!" Takeshi told her before pursuing Kiro

"You're not the boss of me!" Jade yelled

E-H E-H E-H

Ven had stealthily snuck along the halls he looked everywhere but nothing he found could lead him to the magic Duck! Then he heard a noise he pulled out Wayward Wind and got into his stance looking around warily he back up he then felt something behind him.

"GAAHHHH!" Jackie and him screamed then realized who they bumped into.

"Oh it's you! You scared me! Sorry!" They said at the same time.

"So any Idea's on finding Donald?" Jackie asked

"Just one." Ven replied activating his Fever Pitch Command style to the highest level he then zoomed around at lightning speed that Jackie couldn't catch then Ven stopped in front of him and caught his breath.

"I found him!"

E-H E-H E-H

Donald had been strapped to a table and was next to a table with sharp looking instruments all lined up he gulped knowing that he was about to be carved like a Christmas Turkey!

"I say we plunge it out of him!" Chow said holding a filthy plunger that even the flies wouldn't buzz around.

"No! Carvings the way to go!" Finn replied picking up a knife

"We could turn him into a Sea Sponge and pull it out one of the holes." Ratso suggested pointing to the Talismans that had been laid on another table.

"And listen to a high squeaky laugh NO THANKS!" Chow stated

"Uh you both know that's a cartoon right?" Finn asked

Donald was looking around frantically when he saw Ven and Jackie peering in the door way, Ven gave him the sign to stay quiet and Donald nodded and grinned when he saw that Stitch was crawling around the room unbeknownst to The Dark Hand Trio.

Stitch had grabbed all the Talismans and threw them into a small sack Ven gave him and threw it to Ven and Jackie before returning to his own world.

Ven making sure not to pick up the Tiger Talisman (Without both halves being together so they wouldn't have Vanitas to deal with in fact he had Stitch put it in a special case) he looked through the Talismans in hope of what to use on the Dark Hand.

He grabbed the one with a Rooster on it.

"This looks suitable." Ven commented

"No Ven NOT that one!"

Too late the Dark Hand were now staring at a failing, floating and screaming Ven.

"It makes you Levitate." Jackie finished and face palming.

"Get Chan!" they all yelled Jackie was now in a fist fight with the three Dark hand Stooges Managing to through the sack to Ven, he blocked many of the punches and kicks thrown his way he grabbed the plunger and twirled it around then saw the crusty rubber end and dropped it in disgust!

Finn and the others pulled out their weapons! Jackie backed up a little, Donald thinking quickly summoned his staff even if he couldn't use magic anyone holding it could knock the bad guys around with it.

"Jackie!" he yelled tossing it best he could since his upper arm was pinned. Luckily it was a good throw and Jackie caught it and blocked the weapons with it he whacked Finn's wrist with it and then poked him in the eyes.

Jumping back it was Jackie vs. Ratso, who was a bit harder to beat since he took harder hits but Jackie managed to jump back and deliver a round house kick, knocking him to the ground!

Turning his attention to Chow it was more of a fight of fists then sword swerving left and back-flipping away from Chow he whacked Chow's wrist making him drop it then used Donald's staff to poke him in the head repeatedly.

He jumped back and it came to a standoff.

"AHHH!" Ven fell from the ceiling landing on top of the thugs.

"Uhh! I'm glad that's over!" Ven replied

He got up then turned around to see the Thugs glaring at him only one thing came to his mind and mouth.

"GRAB THE TABLE AND RUN!"

"WAAK! Wait!" Donald protested and before he was pushed out of the room at full speed and saw nothing but the hallway zoom past suddenly he felt the bed buckle a little bit and he realized that Jackie and Ven were riding on it with looks of horror and dread on their faces when he looked ahead he saw why….._**stairs**_

"I WILL GET _**BOTH**_ OF YOU FOR THIS!" The Duck screeched as Ven began to scream and Jackie shouted

"BAD DAY, BAD DAY, BAD DAY, BAD DAY, BAD DAY, BAD DAY!" over and over as it rattled under the uneven surface the table finally jumped a little off zoomed down the hall and

_CRASH_!

"You're both lucky that blasted Talisman's still in me!" Donald growled

The thugs having heard Donald's voice yelled and came charging down the stairs Ven rummaged through the bag when he found what he was looking for.

"DUCKS!" Ven yelled. In a flash the four were transformed into Ducks.

They began running at Ven who cast stop to freeze them.

"Let's get Donald free and find Kiro!" Ven replied

E-H E-H E-H

Kiro darted down the halls he remembered what Kaen had told him about how a Keyblader could sense the power of the Keyhole. He focused his energy his eyes lit up as he felt the power, it was incredible like one side was peaceful, soft, light like while the other was Dark. Harsh never at peace! Then there were the Animals on the Talismans he stormed off in the direction of the power.

"KAEN!" Kiro screeched as the teen had just unlocked the Keyhole.

"GOLDEN HOUR!" Kiro yelled killing all the Heartless that were itching to get inside it!

"Why…..?" Kiro asked

"Because I can" Kaen replied

"No! Why can't you leave people alone! I'm Sorry for what happened to you but…."

"Wait you're sorry for what happened to me?" Kaen asked

"Yeah…I am like you said you knew how I felt." Kiro replied

Kaen didn't do anything his lips curved into a smile he grinned then burst out laughing.

"BUWAH HA HA HA HA! The Hero feel's sorry for the villain HA! Oh that is rich! Sorry Kiro I'm immune to pity! Feel what you want Kiro but I've got one thing in my mind…power lots of it!" the boy replied venomously.

"I knew you wouldn't understand!" Kiro growled

"EXO SPARK!" Kiro yelled

"Worthless! Dark Reflect!" a black sphere appeared around Kean as the energy was absorbed several shadow clones of Kaen shot out from it.

"SHINE CANNON!" Kiro said cupping his hands and shooting them out of the sky!

He back flipped away launched a fire spell and launched several combos before jumping away.

"Do the cool blaster attack again!" Kiro turned his head sharply at the new voice.

"JADE! But you were and I and Taki and stairs and speed and…..DUDE!" Kiro screamed before yelping as Kaen came in for an attack!

Kiro managed to push him off and glared

"Jade, hide!" the girl nodded and took cover Kiro set a force field to the perimeter of the area to make sure Kaen wouldn't go near her, but he still had to worry about Kaen coming after him!

"WARRIOR!" Kiro yelled as in a flash of light he summoned Red Crescent and charged with a roar.

"ARS ARCANUM!" Kiro yelled but Kaen managed to block the hits.

"_Darn it!"_ Kiro thought.

"Sorry Kiro, but seriously you can't use that attack without literally turning blue and pulling out a second Keyblade? That's just sad!"

"Don't be blue!" Kiro yelled as he charged and launched a few combos at Kaen.

"Grr! You just determined aren't you!"

Donald and Ven who tried to help Kiro only got a face full of force field!

"Kiro's fighting with Kaen!"

"JADE! What are you doing here, HOW did you get here!" Jackie yelled

"The stairs" Jade replied.

"That's one good set of stairs." Takeshi replied

Kiro's Warrior form gave out and he went back to his normal form but that didn't deter Kiro who struck back with a Gyro spell.

"DARK BLIZZARD!" Kaen's Keyblade released black crystals that threatened to freeze Kiro.

MYSTIC!" Kiro yelled then focused as hard as he could.

"SHINE FIRE!" Kiro yelled as a big white and gold fire ball incinerated the dark shard!

"When it's Dark against light, Light Always wins!" Kiro smirked

"Give that a bit of time." Kaen replied simply.

"GAH! Uncle can't cast Chi spell with the force field!" Jackie turned and was astonished to see Uncle there.

"Uncle how did you-OW!"

"Do NOT question Uncle!"

"Do you have a way to stop Kaen?" Takeshi asked, getting a whack in response.

"KIRO! Pull down the force field!" Donald yelled

Thankfully Kiro had overheard everything after he caught Kaen with a bind spell, he pulled down the shield locked the Keyhole and cast cure on himself.

Kaen charged with a yell once the spell had been worn off but Uncle was ready.

"_YU, MO GUI, GWAI, FAI, DI, ZAO!"_

"_YU, MO GUI, GWAI, FAI, DI, ZAO!"_

"_YU, MO GUI, GWAI, FAI, DI, ZAO!"_

"_YU, MO GUI, GWAI, FAI, DI, ZAO!"_

A blue light emerged and wrapped itself around Kean who choked and made a horrified face that looked like it was in pain! He fell to his knees unable to move.

"You….what…did…..you….do…to…..ME!"

"Chi magic…..it freezes the darkness within you. You delinquent! You're worse than his (Kiro's) Tiger side!" Uncle finished with a yell giving Kaen the finger whack of doom!

"OW! You're on my list old man! Number 2!" Kaen growled.

"Not number one?" Kiro asked.

"That's reserved for you!" Kaen growled at Kiro.

"Figures!" Kiro replied. He just stared at the other boy who managed to open a portal underneath him and fall through.

"_Why…how could you think that was just pity, I was just trying to be nice_!" Kiro thought.

"Kiro you okay?" Takeshi asked.

"Yeah…..I just what's with him there are so many people out there that don't even know him, and he's destroying their homes one by one." Kiro replied sadly

"We're stopping him aren't we?" Takeshi asked

"Yeah in the worlds we go too we just can't do it all."

"Uncle Do you have the Medallion?" Ven asked

"Of course Uncle have medallion!"

"Sweet!" Ven chirped

"It does not have seal on it however!" Uncle replied making Ven fall over comically.

Uncle had pulled out some supplies and started to boil some strange liquid while drawing the symbol Kiro recognized as the one that was on the top of his cell back in Ocean bluff.

"Is it done yet?" Donald asked

"Do not rush the chi!" Uncle Snapped

"So has putting a seal on a tiny little Medallion been done before?" Kiro asked

"That's a better question for my friend Aqua, or maybe Merlin." Ven replied

"No offense, but my munny's on Merlin." Kiro replied

"QUEIT! Do not disturb Uncle!" Uncle took the pot he had made which somehow turn to powder, and flung some over the medallion which lit up in a lime green light.

"Uncle the seals I've seen were purple why is this one green?" Ven asked

"You've seen Dark seals, Uncle use Chi Seal!"

"My Chi seal will only block Magic and wear off when Donald coughs up Talisman!" Uncle explained as Donald took the Medallion and put it on.

"So do you think Takeshi's plan of stuffing Donald full of Junk food and making him ride the roller coaster would work now?" Jade asked

Hearing those words Donald turned green and groaned a little bit before letting out a large blech that sent the Talisman clear across the room.

"That was convenient!" Jackie mused.

"HA! My plan DID work! It just took a while!" Takeshi stated with pride.

"And the fact that nothing would make the Talisman come out unless Donald's magic was blocked!" Ven added

"Really! Wish we knew THAT!" Kiro stated with a face palm!

"Yeah but I got my magic back!" Donald stated summoning his staff then giving Ven and Jackie an evil look,

"Which means!" he added with an evil smile.

"Should we run?" Jackie asked

"Yep!" Ven replied before they yelped turning tail and running while Donald charged after them shooting fire spells.

"So how are Dark seals different from uh Chi seals?" Kiro asked

"If you're stuck under one long enough your strength will begin to drain!" Uncle explained

"Weird now that I think about it I did feel weaker while under that seal!" Kiro thought though his thoughts were interrupted by Ven and Jackie's screaming.

Kiro then started to walk towards the fallen Talisman before out of nowhere a large rat like Heartless appeared and ran off with it.

"The Dragon Talisman!" Kiro shouted

Suddenly the bag that had been hanging from Jackie's waist as a Shaman Heartless the ones Kiro saw before Donald was taken, had lifted it away and zoomed off.

"After them!" Ven yelled as the group ran after the Heartless. Kiro managed to run ahead and killed the

Heartless, he then saw Dragon Serpents, Rabid Rats, a new Heartless similar to a Tiger but had large yellow eyes was Bipedal and blue, there were, Power Wilds a monkey like Heartless, Large Dogs that looked a little like Komonoto but had pointed wolf ears and a longer snout, There was a massive Minotaur like Heartless with large bronze Knuckles that looked to big to carry!

The Others caught up to him as Kiro, and Takeshi readied their Weapons and Jackie took a fighting stance,

"Bad Day!" Jackie huffed

Ven activated his Sky Climber Command style and while on his Wayward wind Dashed around the field taking out Power Wilds and sending Rabid Rats air borne for Kiro to zap with his thunder spells

"JACKIE!" Takeshi called

"Let's go!" A Tiger appeared above them and then it turned into a Yin-Yang symbol Takeshi stood on the Dark side and Jackie on the light it spun around as they whacked several Heartless and then they in a surge of their respective sides struck at the Heartless

"THAT CAN'T BE ALL!" Takeshi yelled as a large white Tiger appeared and struck down the Heartless.

"GUILMON!" Kiro called the Digimon appeared and opened his mouth wide "PYRO SPHERE! RAH!" Ven landed beside him

"GUILMON!" Ven called

"Okey Dokey!"

Cloaked in Fire they charged at the Heartless and incinerated them in a stream of what was covering them as they spun around.

"BRING IT!" they both yelled as they slashed at the last of the Heartless with Blue energy a Minotaur was about to hit Jackie with a strong attack when he jumped up and ran up the Minotaur's arm and hit it with a good kick to the head stunning it.

A Vicious Dog snapped at Kiro who jumped back as it tried too but countered by sliding underneath and sending a strike Raid it's way killing it.

The Shaman was casting a spell that summoned Lighting to hit every one when Guilmon jumped up and bit it making it fall back and receive a knuckle sandwich from Jackie.

Guilmon disappeared to his own world as Ven slayed the remaining Heartless with an attack called Crystal Arrow.

The group continued their way to the top of the building where Valmont had placed a Talisman inside a Dragon statue whose eyes lit up as Kiro entered the room.

"So the Keyblader not what I expected!"

"I wasn't expecting a Statue to be the big baddie so that makes two of us!" Kiro replied snidely.

"Insolent boy!" the statue growled

"True that's no way to talk to a King" Valmont who had approached from the shadows added as the others came in.

"Well that Godzilla ain't getting out anytime soon I'll make sure of it!" he then charged and grabbed the other Talismans jumping away from Valmont and turning to see Jackie and the others rush in he threw them to Jackie who caught them then jumping on Valmont's head and back to Shendu's statue grabbed the Dragon Talisman that had been placed in side.

"You DARE!" Shendu growled releasing a surge of energy through Kiro's body as he groaned in pain.

"KIRO!" Ven and Takeshi shouted as the other's gasped in fear, Donald was awe struck especially when he for a split second saw a fourteen year old Sora take Kiro's place as the crimson finally pulled out the Dragon Talisman.

He sat up and looked at the Dragon Talisman in his hand. "Whew….what a rush!"

"Kaen was right you are a stubborn boy but determined and powerful nonetheless, you do well in serving me!" Shendu replied

"Uh no!" Kiro replied flatly.

"Very well then your fate is sealed!" Shendu replied with a harsh glow to the eyes, suddenly a massive tremor shook the area as Donald, Kiro, Ven, Jackie and Takeshi were flung up to the roof shaking their heads they saw a massive nine-tailed fox like monster, that spat lighting at them, Kiro dodged and got a better look it's fur was Jet black but the tips of the ears and tails were sparking with an electric blue it had glowing yellow eyes blood red claws and roared.

The Sparkfox attacked with swipe from the claws as Kiro and the others jumped back.

"Need some help?" Donald asked. "With your magic working again…you bet!" Kiro replied,

The Heartless launched another surge of lighting at them only to have it blocked by Takeshi's shield and Ven's reflega.

"DONALD!" Kiro yelled "Watch this!"

Kiro and Donald floated up into the air and summoned Fireworks that wrapped themselves around the monster damaging it, it's thunder spells no good due to the Limit being in effect they then tackled the monster while surrounded by fireworks over and over until they were ready for the finish.

"YOU'RE TOAST!" "TAKE THAT!" giant multicolored Meteors pummeled into the Sparkfox it shook its head and took off like a shooting star setting its sight on Kiro and Jackie.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kiro screamed

"BAD DAY, BAD DAY, BAD DAY, BAD DAY, BAD DAY, BAD DAY!" screamed Jackie as he was chased around with Kiro who turned sharply then twirled his Keyblade blocking the surge of lighting and then hitting the Sparkfox hard in the head stunning it briefly and opening it to Donald and Takeshi

"DONALD!" "I'VE GOT IT!" The two shot a stream of fireworks at the Heartless then Takeshi surrounded himself in blue and navy star dust and tackled it as Donald shot magic bullets at it over and over until Takeshi and him summoned a massive blue fire work.

"THAT CAN'T BE ALL!" "TAKE THAT!" the giant Fire Work shot into the monster's side taking away a good portion of its health

It then changed tactics and jumped out off the roof then flew back in covered in blue electricity and jumped in and out of the battle field zapping everyone and unfortunately it seemed to be making a comeback.

"This isn't good! We need a plan!" Ven yelled.

"Just one!" Kiro replied turning into his Mystic form then making sure to keep his strength up he combined the Gyro and Reflect spells

"MIRROR!" Kiro yelled as a shiny looking wall appeared and started sending the electricity back into its body albeit healing it.

"HUH! THAT AINT RIGHT!" Kiro complained to the heavens.

"At least that made it stop! JACKIE!" Ven called

"it's a Bad day for demons!"

Ven and Jackie suddenly turned invisible and with the cobra strike move attacked the Sparkfox knocking it off its feet a little.

"BRING IT!" they both yelled as a snake appeared and coiled itself around the Heartless as Jackie and Ven delivered several combos making the Sparkfox go back to it's vicious tactic of jumping in and out of the battle field.

"SHEILD!" Takeshi yelled as they were covered in a force field that held until the Heartless stopped it's assault then began charging up a massive attack that was looking like it was ready to zap them into oblivion!

"Aw man! We need to end this now! JACKIE!" Kiro called

"I'm right behind you!" the duo was suddenly incased in a surge of fire that appeared out of nowhere then they launched pyro-fused combos at the monster then lifted it up in a fury of fireworks that came from the inferno surrounding them!

"YOU'RE TOAST!" Kiro screamed as a large Chinese dragon appeared and flew into the sky in a spiral and launched a large beam of intense heat the others watched as the Heartless was incinerated in the light!

Suddenly a Helicopter appeared and one of Section 13's agents appeared

"Hey you guys need a ride?"

"Yeah!" Ven called

"Where's Captain Black?" Kiro asked over the Propeller

"Watching your shop I think!"

"And he's a toad again!" Jade sighed

_**Meanwhile….**_

"QUACK!"

Valmont was quite surprised to see four Ducks appear in front of them but a good look told them that it was his men.

"Do I want to know?" Valmont asked.

They looked at each other and shook their heads.

"I didn't think so!"

E-H E-H E-H

As Jade predicted a toad was on the counter waiting for them it croaked as Uncle cast a spell changing it back into Captain Black.

"Uncle has told you a thousand times do not touch stuff in shop!" he yelled whacking Black with his trade mark assault.

"Oh I forgot!" Ven cried in realization "Hey Donald was Sora with you?"

"No me Goofy and King Mickey were looking for him but we got separated I think Kaen's the one who attacked our ship!" Donald replied sadly.

Kiro was deep in thought about Kaen it wasn't fair to anyone else that he was making them suffer, even if he had suffered at the hands of cruel people. That was definitely the thing he was afraid of Friends, Family and all he knew turned against him!

"No we haven't seen anyone like that" Jackie told Ven an answer that brought Kiro out of his thoughts.

"Oh okay." Ven replied sadly.

"Well look on the bright side all twelve Talismans are back Donald's back to his old self and hopefully Kiro will never split into two again!" Takeshi commented.

"Was I really that scary when I was uh cut in half shall we say?" Kiro asked

"It was…uh pretty bizarre to watch!" Ven replied suddenly one of Uncle's surviving one of a kind Vase lit up and floated.

Kiro holding the Keyhole out waited for the Keyhole to appear and then he did his usual backflip and unlocked the Keyhole.

"Whoa Nelly!" Captain Black stated

"What was that!" Jackie asked.

"Sorry but it's time for us to hit the road." Takeshi replied.

"Awww your leaving but you're all the living proof I need to show I'm not lying at school!" Jade exclaimed.

"Jade That needs to be kept a secret!" Jackie replied sternly.

"Aww!"

"Don't worry We'll be back soon! Hey Donald ya wanna come with us for a while?" Kiro asked.

"You Bet!" Donald replied grinning ear to ear!

"Okay then! Alright see you all soon!" Ven replied with a wave as the others said their goodbyes.

E-H E-H E-H

"That's Kiro isn't it! I've only seen him twice once when he was really little and the second time was five years ago!" Donald stated while he and Ven we're having a conversation while Kiro and Takeshi slept.

"Yep a lot like Sora huh?" Ven asked to which Donald nodded.

"Do you have any idea where he is Ven?" Donald asked.

"No unfortunately the last I saw Sora was right after he had a fight with Kiro.

"_KIRO, NO COME BACK!" Kairi called running out the door she fell to her knees when she saw her little boy out of sight and began to cry. _

_Ven in a state of surprise and confusion raced in the house to find Sora in a state sheer shock._

"_Kiro….I'm so…what have I DONE!" he cried pounding the wall with his fist._

"_Sora?" _

_The Brunette turned sharply he couldn't believe his eyes only one person since Roxas became his own person had that face._

"_Ven?...is it….really you?" Sora asked poking him in the head just once, normally it would have been a more joyfull tone and Ven would've got his face pulled but obviously now wasn't the time for that._

"_Hi Sora" the blonde replied quietly._

_"Wha...what happened to you all?" Sora asked in a weak voice_

_"We Kinda fell through time twenty years from when Aqua cast that spell...Don't ask!"_

"_You look like you haven't aged a day!" Sora said in response._

"_Neither have Terra and Aqua! So what happened?" Ven asked._

"_My son….Kiro…he…I…we had a fight and I think I messed up big time and now he hates me and he's run away if something happens to him I'll never-"_

"_It wont!" Ven replied strongly_

"_Huh?" Sora asked weakly._

"_I'll find your son and bring him back!" Ven went to leave but he looked back with a grin._

"_After all you saved my life like three times and kept me alive with the first two!" _

_Sora smiled "Ven…thank you!"_

"And that's the story but it went downhill right after that!" Ven sighed

"How?" Donald asked.

"That boy Kaen….destroyed Sora and Kiro's world!" Ven replied grimly

* * *

><p>Keyblade(s) Obtained:<p>

Chi Reader: **Strength**: + 4 **Magic** +7

Ability: **Mystic Eye**: _When Kiro's health is low his magical power and recovery are powered up._

**Appearance:** A burst of Fire serves as the shaft it's coming from the Dragon Talisman which is the center of the hand guard which is Green chi energy surrounding a bamboo handle the Teeth are a spell book and the Keychain is a small Dragon

* * *

><p>Heartless<p>

**Shawman:** magic like Heartless that make magic spell potions to attack their foes they fly high to avoid being hit

**Rabid Rat:** Large Rat like Heartless that attack in packs and rapidly bite their opponents use Reflect as a good way to handle the crowd

**Fierce Tigers:** Large bipedal Tiger like Heartless that use speed and claws to attack

**Vicious Dogs:** Large feral cousins of the Rabid Dog family they are however much more violent as they chomp over and over use Jump away to escape and Slide Raid to get in a kill!

**Minotaurs:** Large bull like Heartless with brass knuckles to heavy to throw a punch but they spin them around use Counter Jump to deal with this.

**SparkFox**: a Large vicous Purebred Heartless that is reminiscent of the Nine-tailed Fox it had a mastery of electricity however Spark Twirler and Smacker made the Fight eaiser.

Obtained: **Dragon Orb**: _Summons Jake Long to aid in battle_

* * *

><p><em>Reaction Commands<em>

Spark Twirler- _Blocks Thunder attacks with a spin!_

Counter Jump-_Jumps up then attacks a foe escaping a lower attack_

Jump Away- _Avoids a vicious barrage of attacks_

Smacker- _follow up to Spark Twirler whacks the attacking foe with a powerful strike_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Limit Breaks<strong>_

Fantasmic- _Donald and Kiro_

Dragon Burst –_Ventus and Guilmon_

Star Wrecker-_Donald and Takeshi_

Swift Snake-_Ventus and Jackie_

Tiger of Balance- _Takeshi and Jackie_

Dragon Fire- _Kiro and Jackie_

Fantasmic- _Kiro and Donald_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special Attacks and Spells<strong>_

Kiro- **Mirror:** _A Combination of Gyro and Reflect bounces attacks back to the foe_

Kaen-**Solum Rave-** _Knocks a foe into the air and then launches several vicious combos_

Kaen-**Dark reflect**-_A Dark Version of reflect instead of unleashing energy dark copies of the caster are realeased_

Kaen-**Dark Blizzard**- _a more Vicious and dark version of Blizzard_

Ventus- **Crystal Arrow**- _A combination of Blizzara and Thundera launches crystal shards at opponents and stuns them_

Kaen-**Fire Wall**- _a Combination of Fire and reflect cause fire damage to enimes and works like reflect_

Kiro-**Shine Fire:** _a light version of Fire infused with light this spell can cause blindness and burn_!

Takeshi-**Shield**- _A protective spell that blocks all attacks and magic_

Kaen-**Dark Fira**- _a dark Version of Fira launches three dark Fire balls at foes_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay that's part II of THe China Town arc! I thought of this watching an Episode of JCA one day any way the title is a reference to a famous movie,Though the real Jackie Chan wasn't in Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon, And I got the insperation for that stark contrast of the reflect spells dark counter part by remembering that annoying attack that Vanitas's Remnant uses on you! and Kiro and Donald's limit shares it's name with the Disney live Show Fantasmic I did this because one of Donald's limit's with Sora is called Fantasia which is the name of the Movie so I don't own the name! Disclaiming that! heres whats instore for our Heroes next time!<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>When setting foot into a new World Kiro,Ventus,Takeshi and Donald meet Kim Possible who recently recovered a mysterious crystal but what will happen when Pete, Kaen and the Evil Doctor Drakken and Shego set thier sights on it?<em>**

_Next time:**Mission Kim Possible!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW**_


	18. Mission Kim Possible

_Hey Everyone Middleton's back and I promised it would be! As you know I own nothing but my ideas like my OCs!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Before we get started I wanted to point out that I meant to show that Kiro has a new summon Orb but I forgot to put it in my bad XD any way that's been fixed it's known as the Dragon Orb. <strong>_

_**Also the three Animals that are the power for the three limits with Jackie Chan are the Tiger, the Snake and the Dragon Well that's the year they were born in, The Heroes in this Fandom any way, Kiro was born in the year of the Dragon(2012) Takeshi the Tiger (2011 year older that Kiro) and Ven is the Snake I'm Assuming he's fifteen in birth by sleep and this story is set in the year is 2025 and Kingdom Hearts one began in 2002 so BBS began 1992 but that's just my thing,on with the show!**_

_Read, Review and Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mission Kim Possible!<strong>_

"Kiro?" Takeshi asked the crimson who had stared out in to the sky early that morning (Which they could only tell it was since their cell phones and the ships internal clock told them that.)

It was 4 A.M the two were awoken by what Cid (Who's anger at being awoken so early basically blew the old Saying '_Hell hath no fury like a women scorned' _out of the water) told them that they were in a star storm and the ship would be fine then he said,

"_IF YOU TWO EVERY WAKE ME UP THIS EARLY AGAIN I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND BEAT YOU SENSELESS! GOT IT!"_

"_Crystal!" the two boys yelped_

"Do you remember, the year that our dads went away?"

"They left? Was it on a business trip?" Kiro asked.

"No they…_sigh_….I think….we're missing some of our memories."

"Missing? How like forgotten?" Kiro asked.

"No not forgotten, it's like they're still there but….we couldn't access them until _now!_" Takeshi replied.

Kiro was tossing around the summon orb he had found in China town (Melvin World as a prize he had snuck away with Takeshi knowing to be exact) while Listening something Takeshi noticed since it left a trail of fire like light in the dark and he saw it when Kiro was getting a closer look.

"Where in China town did you get it?"

Kiro's eyes shifted a little, "Not in Melvin World!" he stated.

"Riiiiigggght." Takeshi said sarcastically "Anyway back to the point if those are really locked up, then how do we unlock them?" he asked.

"You're the idea guy." Kiro replied

"Well the Keyblade can unlock any lock…right?" he asked

"Yeah but its way to dangerous, that's what Xehanort did to make Vanitas and take Terra's body and look at all the chaos THAT caused! Besides, were getting bits and pieces back, so maybe the seal is going away, assuming there is one!" Kiro added

"Okay so why were our memories sealed and why?" Takeshi asked, "Do you think maybe…." Kiro asked squirming a little.

"Them Kiro I know your mad but that's taking it a little too far don't you think?"

"Of course my dad may be a lair BUT he wouldn't have gone THAT far! I just thought maybe something happened, something bad!" Kiro stated.

"Oh…well….good night" Takeshi said laying on his side.

"_That was a cop out answer bud!"_ Kiro thought to himself as he rolled back over strangely enough for a second he thought he heard someone apologizing followed by the sound of a lock sealing itself shut and then sobbing.

**E-H E-H E-H**

A girl with Blonde hair and a sparkling blue dress ran holding a he white glowing crystal but she was stopped by Kim Possible and Her Sidekick Ron Stoppable

"Hand it over Camille Leon" said Kim

Camille Leon scoffed "And give up a Diamond the size of two fists I DON'T THINK SO!"

Suddenly out of nowhere a man with monkey hands and Feet with monkey Ninjas appeared

"I need that crystal girl to become the all-powerful Monkey Ruler!"

hearing this Camille Leon tossed the Crystal away

"I _**DON'T DO**_ crystal!" she said marching off

Monkey fist Smiled "One down TWO to go NINJAS ATTACK" the monkeys went into a massive frenzy Kim fought a whole bunch off while others chased Ron

"WAHHHH WHY IS IT ALWAYS MONKEYS?"

**E-H E-H E-H**

_A beeping sound is heard as a screen appears it shows static and snow for a few seconds before revealing the image of a town with a building sporting a Sombero off to the side_

**[Middleton]**

Kiro looked around this town seemed to be more suited to his taste not to big not to small he liked it in his mind it was just right, he reached into his Pocket and pulled out a Keychain with a green Dragon at the end Kiro took of Magic Wish's Keychain and replaced it with the new Keyblade Chi reader.

Suddenly he hears a growling it seemed to be close then he realized it was not only his stomach but The others too Ven and Donald more so!

"I geuss we haven't eaten in a while!" said Donald

"Yeah" said Kiro he looked around and saw a building with a sombrero and nearby on a pole a huge Taco the sign said Bueno Nacho "How about there anyone feel like Mexican?"

"Why not?" Ven said

"Okay!" Agreed Donald.

"Taki?" Kiro asked

"Sure, been a while since I had a good Taco night!"

Inside they got their orders Kiro looked over the Menu "Naco? What's a Naco?"

"A Taco with Nachos in it from out of town are we?" said the Cashier

Kiro laughed nervously "Uh…yeah!"

He paid for his meal and sat down the others looked curiously at his meal they certainly didn't expect it to have Nacho, Chips and Cheese in it!

"Wanna try this its Nachos in a taco!" Kiro asked noticing them staring.

"You keep it!" Ven and Takeshi said in unision

"Uh yeah we'll stick to what we got!" said Donald.

"Okay suit yourselves!" Kiro went to take a bite when he heard

"AHHH MY HOMEWORK!"

"Serves you right!" Kiro looked out the window two teenagers a boy with Blonde Hair and a Girl with Red hair landed by the restaurant.

Kiro rushed out and saw that the boy wore a black shirt with grey gloves and onyx colored pants while the Girl wore a purple shirt and Black Pants with a matching pin stripe strapped to her pants was a light brown pocket she had grey gloves with a hole on the top.

"Where'd you guys come from?" Takeshi asked

"The Sky, the latest mission of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable steal back a giant crystal that honestly came out of nowhere!" said Ron.

Ven looked at the crystal up close "Is it supposed to glow?"

Ron pulled it away "Yes yes its is why I don't not know!"

"Who's Kim Possible?" asked Kiro

"I am" said the Girl

"You've NEVER heard of Kim Possible?" said Ron in shock "She frequently saves the world and I help" He added.

"Thing is we're from really far away!" said Ven

"it must be!" Ron Scoffed "Ron!" scolded Kim

"Well…we know you now! My Name's Kiro!"

"Donald Duck"

"Takeshi, don't wear it out"

"I'm Ventus, Call me Ven"

"nice to meet you all" Kim replied

"So where is this crystal supposed to go? "Asked Donald

"That's what we're waiting to find out but until we know who had it stolen from them the crystal stays with us!" Kim replied.

"Or you could give it to us Princess!" yelled a cruel sounding voice on a hover craft driven be a man with a ponytail blue skin and lab coat with Kaen and Pete was a Lady in a green and Black cat suit with black hair and pale green skin, she summoned green flames on her hands.

"Uh….Kim her hands are glowing!" Ven said wide-eyed,

"Yeah avoid those!"

"How is she doing that?"Asked Kiro

"Super powers!" said Ron

"But who are the new guys?" he asked

"Pete!" cried Donald

"Kaen!" Growled Kiro

"Working with Dr. Drakken and Shego!" Kim deduced

"Hand over the Diamond Kim Possible or face the wrath of the Heart-eating Heartless BAW HA HA HA HA"

"CREEPS!" Kiro yelled

"Heart-eating! THAT IS SICK AND WRONG!" yelled Ron

"Was adding that fact really necessary?" Kaen asked Drakken.

"Uhhhhhh."

Shego jumped down and fought Kim while Kiro Donald, Ven and Takeshi fought off the Heartless.

Wordlessly Kiro pulled out the Dragon Orb he had found in China Town and focused.

"JAKE LONG!"

in a flash of light above him suddenly was a large Red Dragon with green spikes going down from the back of his neck to his tail but the ones on his head seem to be black with a green sheen, if Kiro didn't know better he could've sworn that it was gelled back hair

"Jake Long Am' Drag at your service!"

he suddenly felt an intense heat as Fire erupted from the Dragon's mouth melting many of the Heartless he then swooped down and start battling them with his fangs teeth and tail he certainly knew how to fight when the Heartless were dealt with the Dragon turned and gave him a smirk and a thumbs up and Vanished.

Most of the Heartless had been taken out by the attack, giving the quartet some breathing room.

"Good call Kiro!" Ven praised Kiro responded with his trade Mark salute, Two fingers to his forehead like a scout but when he took it from the spot he spread the fingers out into a victory sign!

Takeshi had been backed into a corner by a large body like Heartless that wore the same clothes as the crook Heartless which he had killed some of using the cop Whistle command, the Thug Heartless struck back with a rushing attack which Takeshi blocked and countered!

"THUNDER!" Kiro yelled as bolts of electricity surged zapping several Air Pirates and their Orange Jumpsuit wearing cousins the Fugitives with Wings that seemed to be made out of bed sheets,

"FEVER PITCH!" Ven yelled turning into a blur and striking down several Rabid Dogs and Rabid Rats

"TRI-CUTTER!" Takeshi yelled as he managed to come at the Thug from behind, finishing it.

"SOLAR!" Donald yelled as a burst of sunlight that had collected in his Keyblade broke free and struck down several Heartless.

"SOLAR!" Kiro yelled but only a little bit of sunlight came out,

"Okay THAT was pathetic!" The crimson huffed.

"Kiro behind you!" Donald yelled as Kiro turned sharply on his heel thinking quickly he pumped his foot full of light and gave a Rabid Rat in midair a good kick!

"Thank you soccer!" the red head declared.

"DONALD!" Ven yelled

"Let's do it!" the duck shouted,

a bunch of colored lights appeared as they floated up and began dashing around the Area leaving flashing lights in their wake they began to spin around making bursts of light appear this kept on until they hit the end of the break.

"BRING IT!" "TAKE THAT!" a massive Tornado of magic wiped out the remaining Heartless.

"Have I ever told anyone how much I _love_ Limit Breaks?" Takeshi asked

"_Everybody_ loves them as much as you do!" Ven retorted jokingly

Kim and Shego were still locked in combat it was the norm of Martial Arts and will against will and the girls were so focused they didn't realize they had in advertenly destroyed a certain cart, much to it's owners horror

"MY CABBAGES!" the Cabbage Merchant moaned as they withered in a green and black flame.

Kiro slayed the last on with his keyblade much to Drakken's surprise.

"He defeated my Heartless!" yelled Drakken in the fight Kim had dropped the diamond, Shego dived for it but Kiro cast a Warp spell and swiped it away.

Kiro looked at it, it seemed to glow brighter in his hands. Then suddenly….

_"I can help you find the ones you miss….."_

"_NO! You're Bad! GO AWAY!"_

"_But K-"_

"Kiro, Kiro wake up!" Ven yelled successfully snapping the boy out of the trance,

"Wah….weird!" Kiro said with a shake of the head.

Drakken typed in a command "time for plan B!" a mechanical arm came out of the side of hovercraft and reached down to Kiro and the mechanical hand grabbed the crystal

"Hey!" Kiro jumped to get It back but no luck the arm was sucked back into the hover craft

"HA world Domination is in my grasp! I now have them means to power my latest Doomsday machine Come Shego!"

"Until Next time Pumpkin!" Shego jumped into the Hover craft,

Kaen smirked, "Off game, are we Kiro?"

"LATER LOSERS!" yelled Pete and the Hovercraft flew out of sight

_Beep Beep Beep Beebeep_….

Kim pulled out a small blue device out of her pocket with a small screen "What's the Sitch Wade!"

"I checked there was nothing stolen but Drakken does want the crystal to…"

"Take over the world!" said Kim

"They already came and went didn't they?" asked Wade

"With the crystal!" added Kim

"Sorry…" Kiro said hanging his head

"Do you know where they're going" Ven asked

"Already done but you not gonna believe where they're going! Drakken's latest Lair is in Camp Wannaweep"

The word camp rang over and over in Ron's ears he was horrified "NOOOOOOOO!"

_**Radiant Garden**_

Lea sighed as he heard the screams of Terror "Don't say anything they'll think you're crazy!"

The former number eight of the Organization said to himself.

_**Middelton**_

Kiro uncovered his ears "What's wrong with camp Wannaweep?"

"WHATS WRONG WITH CAMP WANNAWEEP? _**EVERYTHING!**_! Evil squirrels Poison Ivy, ruthless Ticks a toxic lake it's a void of EVIL!" Kiro fell over from Ron leaning into his face,

"Aside from the void of evil thing the Camp was closed down because the lake was polluted with Toxic chemicals no they weren't careful!" Wade told them.

"Got any new Gadgets Wade" asked Kim Kiro popped up

"Did you say Gadget's that means you guys are like Spies, With cool gadgets!"

Kiro Gabbed a pen "This looks like an ordinary pen but it's actually a laser!"

"Is….he okay?" Donald asked Takeshi,

"Yeah he's fine Kiro's just in geek mode that's all, it'll pass, if not we'll spray him with a hose" the violet replied.

"So what do you think they want with the Crystal?" Ven asked.

"Got me." Ron replied

suddenly from above them a box fell

"You got the standard issue Grappling hooks, Kissy girl knock out gas a map of the camp X-ray Goggles Thermal imaging sunglasses acid nail polish and he was pretty close on this one"

Kim picked up what looked like lipstick "Laser lipstick!" said Kim

"Kim let us help I feel bad about not being able to hold on to the crystal that and with Kaen and Pete on their side you'll run into more Heartless" Kiro told her

"Alright let's do it!" said Kim

"Awesome team possible and Super Hero Team up!" said Ron

"AND HOW!" added Kiro

"Time for the hose?" Donald asked Takeshi

"Nah it's passing"

**E-H E-H E-H**

Wade had got a ride for them it was inside a minivan full of cheese it was a favor from another mission in Wisconsin (Kiro, Donald, Ven and Takeshi ate their meals while waiting) they soon left the city and soon came to a deep dark forest soon they came to a dirt turn off they piled out of the Van.

"Thanks for the ride" said Kim

"Well gosh darn it's the least I could do after you saved Wisconsin and changed the Giant Cheese Wheel into our most popular attraction!"

"You say that like the whole Building was made of cheese!" said Takeshi

"It was!"

"NO WAY!" Ven gaped

"SERIOUSLY?" asked Donald eyes the size of saucers

"I thought it was a cheese covered building!" Kiro deadpanned

"Oh NO you'd be surprised as to how many people think that!" the door shut and the van sped off!

"MMm Cheese!" out of Ron's pocket came a Naked Mole Rat

"Oh yeah Kiro Donald, Ven, Takeshi this is Rufus!

"Your pet?" asked Kiro

"Yep!" said Rufus

"Cool!" the Crimson replied with a grin

"What's that?" Ven leaned down to look at a mysterious plant Ron quickly blocked him

"Wait that's Poison Ivy! How do I know?"

He drifted back to a bad memory….

"_What's this plant?" he said picking it up later in his cabin "AUHHHG MAKE THE ITCHING STOP!" _

He floated back out to reality everyone was making their way down the dirt road, Kiro was looking around everywhere the forest though thick was calm peaceful and full of beams of light from the sun,

"The way Ron described it I thought this place was in the middle of a desert with zero rain like in the book called Holes, the warden had nail polish made out of Rattle snake Venom!"

"The main villain?" Kim asked,

"Oh yeah!" Kiro replied.

"GAHH!" Ron screamed practically leaping ten feet in the air and behind Kim and Kiro,

"SQUIRRELS!"

"Squirrels?" Takeshi and Donald deadpanned.

"They are EVIL! _**EVERYTHINGS**_ EVIL IN CAMP WANNA WEEP!" Ron protested loudly,

Kim glanced over at the squirrels, "They look harmless to me!"

"That's what they want you to think! They are evil, rabid and huge!"

"Are you sure you weren't smaller Ron?" Ven asked

"They….were…..BIGGER!" Ron protested slowly.

"You we're smaller!" Takeshi stated.

"I was not! You weren't there, none of you were there!" Ron cried.

**Flashback…..**

_Young Ron was in the woods when all of a sudden giant Squirrels they were the size of large of medium sized dogs and acted like Rabid dogs, Ron screamed._

"_AHHH leave me alone!" he said backing away! They all lunged at him, _

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ron screamed running from the Squirrels half of which were viciously throwing acorns._

**End Flash back…..**

"Well…The Lake was polluted right so chances are the Squirrels Ron saw were mutated and went crazy on him before dyeing somewhere." Kiro suggested

"UHG! THANK YOU!" Ron shouted in relief,

"Come on guys let's focus on finding Drakken and Kaen." Ven replied,

"Yeah! Let's find those guys!" Kiro chirped.

They came out to a clearing there were many cabins surrounding a sickly vomit green lake the lake aside it looked pretty normal, but he saw there were a bunch of different camps on the other side of the lake

"So which camp are we in?" asked Kiro

Kim pulled out the map "this one is just a camp but it's a across from it is Band camp next to Clown camp next to Telecommunications Camp next to science camp"

Ron popped in in front of the view of said last camp.

"_**ALSO KNOWN**_ as_** THE**_ Camp, whose Toxic run-off polluted the lake, and will turn everyone who touches it _**INTO AMPHBIOUS MUTANTS**_!"

"Ron! STOP wigging!" Takeshi stated, he was getting tired of Ron acting like they were in Hell itself.

Kim pulled out her Communicator "Anything Wade?"

"I can't scan anywhere in the Camp some things blocking me I think it maybe from Telecommunications camp!"

Kiro got an Idea "Let's split up Donald, Ven, Takeshi and I can check out Science and Telecommunications Camp and Take out anything set up there and you guys can check out the other Camps!"

"Sounds good Okay meet you back here in 3 hours!" said Kim

"Okay I doubt they're in the lake so let's check out Telecommunications Camp!" Ven replied while he and the boys thought of a plan.

They headed off to the other side of the poison lake up close it looked much worse.

"UG! Dude it smells like something died was brought back to life then died again…..in a desert….during a heat wave…..with high humidity…With the sun about to go super nova!" Kiro stated.

"You're starting to sound like Ron!" Donald told him annoyed.

They soon arrived in Science Camp and had a look around "it looks like a bunch of stuff was been taken from here!" said Ven

"UH OH!" Kiro shouted as several Thugs Crooks, and Fugitive Heartless along with Giant Purple Squirrel like Heartless with Cobras for tails long fangs and were snapping their jaws rapidly.

"There's Ron's giant Squirrels" Ven said reading his Keyblade

The Crazi Squirrels charged but Kiro jumped out of the way with his Keyblade and sent a seath of water down Chi Reader.

"AQUA RAID!" Kiro yelled as the Keyblade was sent into a flying spin when it hit a Crook Heartless streams of water burst out from it getting the Crazi Squirrels and Fugitives.

"THUNDER SURGE!" Ven yelled cloaked in a ring of electricity and Zapping a Thug Heartless from behind, Takeshi capitalized on it with a Tri-cutter attack.

"FIRAGA!" Shouted Donald as a massive stream of Fire that remind Kiro of Jake Long's fire breath streamed from his staff and incinerated the last of the Crazi Squirrels

"Nice one Donald!" Kiro yelled Ven and Takeshi activated their own Limit break ending the fight effectively.

"They weren't careful with the chemicals I'm getting out of here before I grow something!" added Kiro

"Betcha that weird signals coming from the other camp!" said Ven.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kim and Ron had searched around Band camp now they were in Clown camp Kim sighed

"I hope Kiro and the others are having better luck then we are, Ron?"

Ron was in deep thought and Kim knew that look in his eyes, "Camp Wannaweep every time I think I'm out it pulls me back in!"

"Ron we're here to stop Drakken's latest take over the world scheme!"

"Are we Kim? _**ARE WE!**_ PLACE OF EVIL, _**PLACE OF EVIL**_!" suddenly the floor disappeared from under them.  
>As they all fell Rufus with the Kimmunicator in hand managed to escape but he gasp as he heard Ron scream "I TOLD YOU!" Rufus grabbed the Kimmunicator and ran off as fast as he could in Kiro and Co.'s Direction.<p>

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro looked up at a device that had been pulsating Heartless guarded it but they were no match for Kiro and the others as a team suddenly Kiro heard little Chattering

"Rufus?" Kiro scooped him up

"Where are Kim and Ron? Did something happen?" Ven asked urgently

Rufus nodded "Mm hmm"

"This isn't good!" Takeshi stated

"You can say that again!" Donald agreed.

"Okay don't worry I have an idea!" Kiro put Rufus in his coat pocket and turned on the Kimmunicator

"Wade this is Kiro do you copy!"

"Wade was a kid a few years younger than him He had black hair dark skin blue clothes and was surrounded by computers,

"I'm Ventus But I go by Ven!"

"Takeshi here!"

"Donald Duck!"

"You're Kiro?" Wade asked before the Red head could answer.

"Yes I think somethings happened to Kim and Ron Rufus just came all freaked out with the Kimmunicator!"

"Don't worry you should be able to track them with Kimmunicator follow the map towards the signal and you'll find them in no time my scans indicated they're somewhere under Clown Camp!"

Ven Grinned "Great!"

"One Question though how is the Kimmunicator tracking them without…..HEY wait a minute do you have one of them chipped or something?" Kiro asked the theory hitting him like a ton of bricks.

Wade went silent "uhhhhhhh….Gotta go! GOOD LUCK!" and with that he shut off the computer.

"That's a yes!" Takeshi deadpanned.

Kiro and the others went over to clown camp they followed the signal to a trap door in the three ring big top they entered.

"Wow do you think they noticed this was here?" Kiro asked.

"Doubt it look at the hole it looks like it was dug out recently the soil is still fresh!" Takeshi stated feeling some dirt in his hands.

"Wow you got all that from the dirt?" Donald asked surprised "Yeah my uncle Riku told us that…." Kiro said drifting off in his thoughts.

"Do you…miss home Kiro?" Ven asked trying to keep the question nuteral so Kiro wouldn't think it was an I told you so moment.

"yes but I'm not homesick! I've never felt more at home in years traveling the worlds THAT'S why I'm such a weirdo!"

Ven sighed Kiro totally turned it around into the fact that as a 'Glowing Freak' as Kiro called himself that automatically made him a nomad.

Climbing down a ladder they soon found themselves in a dark room suddenly all the lights went off and they found themselves surrounded by men with glowing Bo sticks and Heartless, Kim and Ron were suspended high above them with many Heartless below them.

"Well, Well, Well the three stooges and Donald Duck! My quite the turn out!" Kaen replied with a venomous smile.

"Yeah we Kick someone out, YOU!" Kiro snarled pointing Chi reader at the Teen.

Dr. Drakken, Shego and Pete came down on a moving platform

"Welcome to Lair Wannaweep young Keyblader and….other buffoons who's names I do not know."

"As you can see Kim Possible and her Buffoon are high above some hungry Heartless so here are you two choices surrender or witness Kimheartless wait Kimpossibless uhh"

Shego rolled her eyes and sighed "Give up or Kim Possible and her sidekick become Heartless chow!"

"You Wouldn't!" Ven cried.

"Try us your talking to the Keyblader who plunged Sora's World into Darkness after all!" Kaen replied

Kiro dropped his Keyblade and raised his hands Ven, Donald and Takeshi sighed and dismissed their own weapons.

Kiro, Ven, Takeshi and Donald were then tied to Kim and Ron but they were moved to a new room high above a vat of bubbling green liquid and to top it all off a seal was placed on the ceiling courtesy of Kaen.

"Nice work Drakken that was too easy!" gloated Pete

"And it's far from over they are suspended vat of acid and deadly spikes and the rope suspending them will soon be severed by a giant swinging pendulum! And there's a small moat around the tank of Acid with Vicious man eating Sharks and Crocodiles!" Drakken declared with a small bit of Manical laugh.

"wouldn't they kill each other?" Kaen asked Shego quietly,

"Already did I just haven't told the Doctor…yet" The 'Side kick' replied.

"So there's nothing in the moat then?" Kaen deduced.

"Nothing but dead bodies which are being held down by some Screw Driver Heartless" Shego replied.

"Your gonna wait till his ego's the size of a watermeleon?" Kaen asked.

"I usally wait till it's the size of a giant prize winning pumpkin." Shego stated matter of fact

"Grr what are you two whispering about! Bah! Never mind!"

Darkken then pulled out the crystal

"with this Crystal I will….."

"Power your latest doomsday device!" said Kim in a flat tone.

"No my Death Ray but I will demonstrate its power on Middleton and the world must pledge its allegiance to me if they don't want fry! And now I bid you Farewell Kim Possible! BAW HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"WAIT! your just gonna leave us here?" asked Kiro

"YES I AM are you scared little boy?" said Drakken fiendishly

"No not really it's just that in every spy movie I've seen, the Bad guys always leave the spy to their doom and do not make sure they actually die I never got that part"

Takeshi heaved a sigh "Here we go." He said with a roll of the eyes.

"What?" Ven and Donald asked in unison

"You'll see!" Takeshi replied

"It's how these things are done Kiro" said Kim

"Yes and if you don't mind I'd like to stick to Tradition" Drakken retorted annoyed with the younger Keyblader.

"Yeah but It's dumb, how do you know we'll actually fall into the acid or on the spikes that's how the bad guys get caught off guard in the movies!"

Shego thought for a moment,

"You know He does have a point!" Pete nodded

"Yeah he does you know maybe that was your guy's problem all along!" Drakken looked like he was about to explode his face was a bluish red or purple

"IT HOW THESE THINGS ARE DONE AND IF NOBODY LIKES IT!...WELL….THEN…..TOUGH!"

"And! I know for a fact that you are going to fall into that vat TRADITION HATER!" Drakken Stormed off with Kaen, Pete and Shego following

"I'm_ not _a Tradition Hater!" said Kiro with a pout.

"But you_ are_ a spy movie expert how do we get out of this?" cried Ron

Kiro looked at the platform across from them where the Villians were standing.

"Swing back and forth but we gotta do it hard and fast!"

Everyone swung back and forth hard eventually Ven, Kim and Ron managed grab the rail with their feet, before the rope snaped and they managed to pull the group over the railing.

"It worked!" yelled Donald

"Now what?" he added

"Rufus!" said Ron

Rufus at his name being called squeezed out of Kiro's pocket and chewed through all the ropes freeing everyone.

"Ha I told you So Taki!" Kiro boasted.

"Taki?" Ron and Kim asked,

"His Nick name for Takeshi." Ven explained.

"ohhhhh."

"That I NO LONGER WANT!" he said glaring daggers at Kiro who merely smiled.

"oh." Kim and Ron replied.

"So where too?" Ven asked.

"I don't…." Suddenly in his hand was the Kingdom Key Kiro blinked in confusion and summoned Chi Reader.

"Weird I thought I couldn't do this unle-WOAH!" Kiro shouted as the Keyblade shaking violently pulled Kiro away with the others following they rushed out into the hall.

Kiro tried digging into his heels to make the weapon stop but it kept going but he eventually managed to stop it.

"Pete!" yelled Kiro coming face to face with the evil Cat.

"Yep I actually put some thought what you said into account big mouth!" Pete summoned some Heartless

"THUNDER!" yelled Kiro killing some, then launching several combos at Pete.

"Take this! FIRE DASH!" Ven yelled charging at the fat cat as he charged into his gut, Pete started to run around screaming as his pants were now on fire!

"THUNDAGA!" Donald yelled as Pete was zapped, Kiro had to dodge several Fugitives who dived bombed him then jumped on their backs and ripped the wings off them then killed them with a few combos from Chi reader.

Pete Tried his special attack once again where he rolled around like a bolling Ball and tackled into them and sent them flying. Once he stopped he activated his force field however

"Kim toss me the Laser Lip-stick!" Takeshi yelled once that happened the Violet activated it and hit a pressure point causing it to disappear!

"SONIC BLADE!" Takeshi yelled as he dashed at Pete and sent him flying,

"KP!" Ven yelled, "Lets Rock!"

The two took off at a blinding speed as they struck several swift Combo's to Pete who was dizzy before the Finisher.

"BRING IT!" Ven yelled as they ran up into the air against each other's feet and delivered a final downward strike to Pete as well as several Heartless.

"TRI-CUTTER! THUNDER!" Takeshi yelled in attempted fusion which was ultimately successful as he was now cloaked in yellow and blue electricity as he truck over and over at Pete making him Dizzy

He turned into a electic ball and zoomed around but Kiro and Ven used grounder to stop it with Takeshi healing them.

"GOLDEN HOUR!" Kiro yelled attacking the Cat making him dizzy, "NOW KIM!" Kiro called.

Kim Jumped up and wacked Pete with a flying kick knocking him out Pete dizzy from the impact fell with a thud and a daze in the eyes

"Way to go KP!" yelled Ron

"Let's go before he wakes up!" said Kiro

**E-H E-H E-H**

Drakken climbed up to where the Gem was to be placed

"At long last a gem to fit my Death Ray! And with Kim Possible and the Buffoon squad out of the way I will rule the world!"

"Good for you Doc!" said Shego not even looking up from the magazine she was reading, Kaen on the other hand was playing with a Yo-yo that he had stolen from a Kindergartener back on Destiny Islands.

Drakken turned to them "You could both show A little more enthusiasm!"

Shego insincerely waved her hands around "Woo hoo extra woo!"

"Yeah Doc, you're the greatest hope to be like you someday." Kaen deadpanned lifelessy.

"grrof its two times the Shego!" Drakken chided unimpressed then returned to the Death ray

"Now to place the crystal, and by the way the Death Ray has its own power,thus the crystal will give my Death Ray even more power!"

"Hoorah." said Shego and Kaen lifelessly

Everyone looked over down on the three villains

"What do we do?" asked Kiro

"Stop Drakken before he uses that thing!" answered Kim

"And Fast!" Ven added

suddenly they all heard grunting from Drakken,

"I think we just got more time!" said Ron. Drakken was struggling to fit the crystal into the ring where it was supposed to go .

"Always after something bad!" Takeshi said in slight relief

"Stupid thing! Won't…..go…..in!" he groaned as he struggled

"And no you can't twist it!" he snapped at Shego remembering an earlier situation like this one.

"Maybe you should quit while you're ahead Drakken!" Kim and the others had jumped down Donald and Ron with about as much grace as a rock didn't stick thier landing as well as Kim, Kiro, Takeshi and Ven had and fell over.

"KIM POSSIBLE! Your alive, all of you!"

"I told ya." said Kiro shrugging

"GRRRR, SHEGO!" Shego lit up her hands and she and Kim lunged for each other

Ven, Donald and Takeshi bolted for the crystal but were blocked by Kaen.

"Going somewhere babysitters or should I say bleeding Hearts they both mean looking after a cry baby!"

"Don't talk about him like that!" Ven growled.

"I'll get the Crystal!" said Kiro running up to Drakken they stared each other down for a moment

"What's THAT!" yelled Kiro

"What's what?" said Drakken Kiro snatched the Crystal out of his hands

"GAH!" Shego knocked Kim back and jumped in front of Kiro.

"Going somewhere short stack?"

"RON!" yelled Kiro throwing it to him and he made the lucky catch! Unfortunately Shego turned her attention to Ron, who booked it out of there With Kiro and the others in pursuit

"Can't we talk about this?" yelled Ron Shego stabbed her hands but Ron moved out of the way

"I guess NOT KP! HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!"

"Leave him Alone!" yelled Kiro Shego turned on them and began fighting Kim and Kiro he managed to block Shego's claws with the Keyblade Shego even fired energy blasts at them and after blocking and knocking back Donald and Ven

"BLITZ SYCTHE!" Takeshi yelled with his electrically charged Tri Cutter which was now going into motions of sending crescent shaped bolts at her!

"THUNDAGA!" Donald yelled as he tried to zap Shego only for her to cartwheel away.

"WAAK! No fair!" the Duck snapped jumping up and down.

"FEVER PITCH!" Ven yelled ramming Shego only to get his side scratched by Shego's claws he grunted in pain as he skidded across the floor.

"VEN!" Kiro yelled

"Yeah I can see why they need to be avoided!"

"CURAGA!" Donald yelled as Ven's scratches sealed themselves tight!

"HORAAY DONALD!" Ron cried from where he was hiding only to scream and run from where Shego was attacking him!

Takeshi and Kiro attacked with their limit breaking spinning round and round then Thrusting at the Super Villian…(Uh Sidekick?) Shego had come to a bit of a slide in her landing due to their Double Team limit

Something Takeshi decied to cast on and cast a Ether on himself.

"KP!" Takeshi yelled "I'm Right behind ya!"

Kim pulled out the Laser Lipstick while Takeshi concentrated energy at the tip of his blade they shot at Shego knocking her up into the air then struck with several Combos over and over

"LETS ROCK!" they both yelled as they launched a couple of hard downward kicks at her.

"Play times over!" Shego yelled.

Going into a charge attack she tackled everyone down and knocked Donald and Takeshi out.

She then jumped up to where Ron and Rufus where hiding both cowered back

"OH no oh no Pain please no!" Rufus said

Kiro got an idea seeing a bunch of boxes above her and that seh was right under a cat walk.

"QUAKE!" Kiro Slammed the ground with his Keyblade and a light surged through the ground causing Shego to fall and get covered in the boxes! When the dust cleared Shego had been knocked out!

"CURAGA!" Ven yelled healing Takeshi, Donald and Kim the Formers a little groggy since the spell made them come too.

"Ron you okay?" asked Kiro

"yep and I still have the Crystal!" he said holding it up.

"Yeah, but did you really have to have Shego hunt you down like prey and have the rest of us come to you rescue?" Takeshi joked.

"HEY! I didn't plan THAT!" Ron said defensively

Kiro giggled to himself then he felt something he realized what it was he ran outside and in to the forest

"KAEN DON'T YOU DARE!" Kiro screamed that was the last thing they heard from the red head as he burst outside.

"Oh no Ug! Every Time! Come on he'll need our help!" Ven called to them putting the pieces together tying up Shego they headed after him.

Kiro had found Kaen in the Heart of the Camp they had entered he had let a small beam of Darkness and in a swirl of it the Keyhole appeared.

Kaen had a malicious grin on his face as he snapped his fingers several Neo Shadows appeared.

"STOP!" Kiro shouted

"You'd double cross the people you've been working with!" Kiro said in shock.

"Yep!"

Kiro used the Keyblade and relocked the Keyhole then sent a strike Raid at Kaen's face but the boy moved and they Keyblade merely killed the nearby Heartless.

Kiro growled as the Keyblade returned to him.

"Kiro, I think we've hit a rut!" Kaen replied as the Crimson roared and Charged at him only to be blown back.

"Everytime I find a Keyhole you freak out and rush to save it." Kaen replied.

"Yeah then I beat you sensless like the no account villain you are!" Kiro growled angrily.

"Yeah, no!" Kaen replied I happen to have a new trick to show you!" Kaen replied with a venomous smile.

"DARKNESS! BLADE FORM!" Kaen yelled his clothes were now red with dark Navy V like Symbols on his shirt and pants.

Kiro's eyes widened with Horror and Shock "HOW!" He screamed.

Kaen grimaced "Trade Secret!" he then charged at Kiro knocked him into the air and hacked away.

Kiro screamed as the slashes attacked him with a swift kick from Kaen to the stomach Kiro plummeted into the Toxic lake where Kiro in his last moments of Conciseness could feel the poison take affect strangely in the distance he saw the water break and an glimmer of silver swim toward him.

_A young Eight year old Kiro found himself on his back he didn't have time to think as he rolled away from a another toy sword grabbing his and darting away, he tried to leap up a wall but found himself back on his back with a toy sword at his chest he looked up at Takeshi wearing a gold-yellow and grey shirt and Navy pants _

"_Sorry Kiro looks I win" Takeshi shrugged._

"_Kiro!" Sora yelled _

"_You almost had him just try again!" _

_But Kiro shook his head "No I've had enough!"_

_Kiro went down to the cove over to the raft he looked up at the torn sail and sat on the beach he heard the door open then shut again but didn't stir._

_Sora jumped the second dock always had and will since the fall the trick planks gave him cost him the race where according to Riku the winner shared a papou with Kairi._

"_**Looks like I'm Captain!" Riku Smirked **_

"_**HUH what about!" Sora stuttered **_

"_**What the Papou thing it was just a joke!" Riku chuckled**_

"A JOKE! Far from Funny you JERK!"_** Sora screamed in his head**_

"_**Wanna rematch?" he asked **_

"_**Sorry I've gotta get supplies, remember?" Sora replied shoving his hands in his pockets and walking off**_

"_**What you mad or something it was just a joke!" Riku said with an arched Eyebrow**_

"**Hm I miss those good old days but that's all they are now**_" Sora thought to himself he saw Kiro sitting by old raft which was never used and still waiting._

"_Come on Kiro, one more try?" Sora encouraged _

"_I'm not strong! I can't run up walls, Jump, block or fight like you, Riku and Takeshi can!" Kiro replied _

"_But you are getting stronger!" Sora assured him _

"_How do you know?" Kiro asked_

"_Cause I know, you may not notice it but I do! Everything takes practice Kiro and not to mention" _

_He said with a chuckle "you can be very stubborn! I know you've been working night and day on your fighting skills" _

"_but!" _

"_You ARE strong Kiro, I'm not gonna have you beat yourself up got it!" _

"_Yep I want to be strong like you! Daddy but I'm not like you at all, even if everyone says that I'm a chip off the old block I'm always to…." _

"_I get it, you don't think you're brave but I know for a fact that you are very brave!" _

"_But I ran from the cave thinking the scary sound was a monster but it wasn't, it was just the wind!"_

_Kiro said with a pout Sora smiled "I used to think there was a monster in the cave too"_

"_Yeah but you went to fight it!" Said Kiro_

"_After your Uncle nearly made me crazy, trying to get me to fight it!" Kiro gave him an unbelieving look _

"_Honest!" Sora Protested _

"_So what about that rematch?" he asked_

"_Um…Okay but this is the last try!" Kiro stated._

"_Sure pal!"_

"Kiro!" he heard Ven's voice scream.

"OH NO!" Kim shouted.

"What do we do he's dyeing!" Takeshi yelled

"Out of the way,PURIFY!" Donald shouted but that was all Kiro heard before drifting back off then a few seconds later his mind came to the sound of Ron's screaming

"HE TOUCHED THE WATER, HE TOUCHED THE WATER! He's Gonna turn into a horrible freaky amphibious mutant OH KIRO WH-HI HI HI HI HY!"

"I don't feel like a frog!" Kiro said with a groan sitting up.

"Ron I told you Purify not only healed him but took care of the toxic chemicals!" Donald squawked.

"Kiro you okay?" Kim asked.

"Yeah I'll live where's Kaen?"

"I beat him up!" Kim boasted.

He looked at Takeshi who shrugged. "It's true!"

"Wow! You're tough!" Kiro said in slight awe, but Kim brushed it off

"No big!"

"Yep Chaos nearly tore this place apart and that proves that Camp Wannaweep is pure unadulterated evil but despite that Ron Stoppable still has the Crystal!" he said head held high!

But suddenly something snatched it from his hands

"No I do!" said Drakken Who ran off with it Laughing.

"Come on we have to follow him!" Kiro yelled charging after the Mad Blue Doctor.

They ran deeper into the forest and suddenly a mechanical claw tried to crush them but everyone got out of the way the crystal shone in the center of a giant crab like machine with Drakken as the driver

"HA HA I couldn't make the crystal fit inside my Death Ray but it fits in my Doomsday Machine just fine BUW WAH HA HA HA HA!"

"THAT would be so cool if it wasn't gonna hurt us!" said Ron.

"Seriously?" Takeshi deadpanned.

Drakken fired lasers at them as well as try to crush them with its massive claws everybody fought back as hard as they could

"QUAKE!" "FIRAGA!" yelled Donald and Kiro but Drakken blocked the powerful fire spell and the machine withstood the earthquake

"MINE SHEILD!" Ven yelled warning everyone to stay away from the area!

The Robot charged at them only to be hit with a few explosions but it stood firm shooting lasers and whacking every one with it's claws.

"I hate this thing!" Kiro yelled

"ARS ARCANUM!" Ven yelled going for the legs it seem to do some damage but not enough to knock it down.

"MYSTIC!" Kiro yelled as light enveloped him and his clothes became green once more he slid to the legs of the mechanical beast and shot magic bullets at them then used the Ability Quick Run to escape retalitation.

"CRYSTAL ARROW!" Kiro yelled as the Electrically Charged attack shot at the hull of the monster it took Drakken of Balance a little but not enough.

"TAKE THIS TRADITION HATER!" Drakken yelled as a few missiles aimed themselves at Kiro

"BARRIER!" the boy yelled instinctively as a green veil of light protected him from the Barrier he released himself from his Mystic form and charged up to Ven casting Cure as he was knocked back

"TRI-CUTTER!" Takeshi yelled he managed to cut off a leg making Drakken yelp as he was clinging to the bar around the cock-pit

"ALRIGHT TAKI!" Kiro cheered with a jump!

The Mechanical Claws got serious now snapping at them and picking them up and throwing them Harshly into the ground

It then dug it's claws into the ground as its arms stretched it was sending the Claws into the ground and bursting them from underneath the Heroes feet.

Kim and Takeshi's attacks had no effect either they were knocked back alongside Kiro who got up and glared at the machine,

"_he wouldn't be so tough if GASP THE CRYSTAL_!"

"Guys think you can distract that thing! I have an Idea!" Ven used Strike Raid at Drakken who put up the force field Kim used her laser lipstick to sever another one of the legs.

"KP!" Kiro shouted

"I GOT THIS!" the Laser Lip stick lit up once again as Kiro called Lasers of his own they swirled around hitting the machine with the light over and over until.

"YOU'RE TOAST!" Kiro shouted as he and Kim jumped up and Delivered Combos to the Robot and Drakken who looked a little battered and very hacked.

"KIM GET BACK!" Kiro shouted.

He then jumped down right where the crystal had been placed he broke the glass with his Keyblade then reached in and started to pull with all his might Drakken in horror realized what he was doing

"STOP THAT! YOU'LL RUIN EVERY THING YOU CAN'T PULL THE CRYSTAL OUT WHILE THE MACHINES ON!"

before Drakken could do anything, Kiro had pulled it out and fell back to the ground Drakken watched in horror as his machine shook and trembled

"NO, NO! MY DOOMSDAY, MACHINE!"

"She's gonna blow!" yelled Takeshi

"TAKE COVER!" screamed Ron.

everyone braced themselves boom Kiro felt a huge gust of wind blow over them as fast as it started it finally ended Kiro opened his eyes he had been clutching the crystal too his chest he looked over the machine was now a charred pile of metal rubble but Drakken was nowhere in sight.

"where's Drakken?" Donald asked

"Up there!" Ven was looking up into a nearby Tree Drakken was stuck in one of the higher branches

"GAH! KIM POSSIBLE! YOU THINK THOSE KEYBLADES ARE ALL THAT GASP…..BUT THEY'RE NOT!"

As he said this Kiro and Kim cast each other side ways glances

**E-H E-H E-H**

Rounding up Drakken and Shego the police soon arrived and carried them away!

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" yelled Drakken

"Believe it dude it's over!" said Kiro the police drove off.

Kim looked at the crystal "Now all that's left to do is figure out what to do with this!"

"Why not give it Kiro? I think it be pretty safe with him!" Ron suggested

"Sure I won't let it out let my sight!" the Crimson promised

"Great now we can get out of camp Wannaweep!" Ron said happily

Kiro looked around "I think Drakken was the only evil person here with him and the Heartless are gone now I think this place would be pretty peaceful!"

"You can take the evil out of the lake Kiro, but you can't take that lake out of the Evil!" declared Ron

"That doesn't make sense!" said Takeshi

"Doesn't it Takeshi _**doesn't it**_!" suddenly her Kimmunicator flew out of her pocket glowing Kiro summoned his Keyblade and unlocked the gate.

"What's with the light show?" asked Ron

"It's time for us to go!" said Ven

"Will you be back?"

"Yeah!" said Donald

"If you every need a Keyblade master to save the world I'm your guy!" said Kiro

"And we'll be there to back him up!" Takeshi added

"Okay see you guys around!" said Ron

Rufus nodded "UH HUH!"

"Yeah come back soon!" Kim replied with a smile.

"You got IT!" saluted Kiro

**E-H E-H E-H**

The group decided to show their finding to Leon hopefully he'd have an idea of what it was Kiro was looking forward to seeing Amei and Raian again.

Ven typed in a few commands and on screen came Lea and a dog like knight in a orange yellow sweater with a green vest with a light green hat and black pants with a yellow belt.

"GOOFY!" Donald cheered

"Hiya Donald! Long time no see glad you're alright!"

"Hey Goofy long time no see!" Ven replied.

"YEP! Hiya Ven Crystal told me all about what's been going on!" Goofy explained cheerfully

"Good, Hey is Sora with you?" Ven asked Goofy hung his head and shook it.

"Oh…"

"Hey who are you two talking to?" Kiro asked looking up at the screen!

"Heya Kiro I haven't seen you since you were a baby you sure got big! Names Goofy!"

"Uh hey there I'm guessing you already know Takeshi!" Said boy turned immediately at the Duck.

"Have we met before?" Takeshi asked.

"Once like twelve years ago." Donald admitted.

"When we were young…." Kiro said quietly searching his heart he faintly remembered two figures gawking at him and he remembered not liking it.

"_WAAAAAAAAA"_

"_Gwarsh!" _

"_Don't worry you did nothing wrong."_

"_Aww, Kiro it's okay don't cry…."_

"Its in there but it's like a far off dream!" Kiro said his thoughts drifting a little

"I wonder if anyone else visited us at that point." Takeshi stated surprised by the news

"You'll have to ask" Ven replied then turned back to the screen.

"Hey we've got something to tell Leon!"

"We'll that's a convenient cowinky dink! We've got something to tell all of you!" Lea replied with a grin.

"What!" Ven asked.

"Well Sora's not with us but we think we might know where he is!" Goofy explained.

"Where? Tell us and I'll turn the ship in that direction!" Ven declared hoping to find his friend as soon as possible.

"Well you're on your way to Radiant Garden right?" Lea asked.

"Yeah!" Donald replied

"Well stay on it because…we have a message from Sora!"

Everyone's attention turned and focused on the screen! In awe

"A message!" Ven started

"From Sora!" Kiro finished

* * *

><p>Keyblade Obtained<em>: <em>Excellarator: **Strength **+6** Magic** +3

Ablilty**: Air Combo plus**: _Increases Kiro's mid-air combo's by one_

Appearance: the teeth are three aqua colored bars each a little higher than the other the shart is black with a purple line down it Kims Grappling hook is the hand guard and Handle her intitals are links that lead to a sombreo for the Keychain

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heartless<strong>_

Thug-_a giant fat body version of the crook it posseses many of the same attacks as it's counter parts_

Fugitive-_a Flying relative of the Air Pirate they zoom around and dive bomb you use Wing Clipper to crush their dreams of freedom!_

Crazi Squirrels- _Evil Vicious Squirrel like Heartless that are so crazy it ups their Speed and attack power is up! Solar Kick is just as good for them as it is for Rabid Rats_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reaction Commands<strong>_

**Wing Clipper**- Rips off the artificial wings of a flying opponent like the Fugitives

**Sun Kick-** Useful for small enemies that jump at you a good light covered kick!

* * *

><p><em>Limit Breaks<em>

Color Burst- _Donald and Ventus_

Speedster- _Ventus and Kim Possible_

Laser Point- _Takeshi and Kim Possible_

Light Show- _Kiro and Kim Possible_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special Attacks and Spells<strong>_

Kiro- **Aqua Raid**: _A water covered Strike Raid attack that lets loose streams of water when it hits a target_

Takeshi-**Blitz Scythe:** _A Electified slashing attack that can paralyze and stun enimies one can either strike with the attack or let loose a burst of cutting energy._

**Solar:** _A small blast of Sun _light_ that strikes foes_

**Quake:** _Slams the Keyblade into the ground causing a shock wave_

**Purify:** _the ultimate Healing spell that only Master Magicians can learn it heals even the gravest of injuries and cures all Poison and Status Aliments however the caster can only use it once in a while._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Forms<strong>_

_Blade Form:_ One of Kaen's dark Drive Forms in this form he has high speed and weilds two Keyblades how he got it though is a mystery!

* * *

><p><strong>Kim Possible: <strong>_A teenage Crime Fighter Who Travels the World alongside her Friend Ron Stopabble she is confident kind and an excellent Acrobat and can do anything in Fact thats her Motto_**(Kim Possible 2002) **

**Ron Stoppable: **_Kim's sidekick though he doesn't mind as he and Kim share the credit he is always ready to help though not as apt. Kim is he still is a valuble asset to the team he is an excellent Runner and has a bad blood fued with the imfamous Camp Wannaweep. _**(Kim Possible 2002)**

**Rufus: **_Ron's Pet Naked Mole Rat and another member of Team Possible he loves the food at Bueno Nacho as much as his owner his expertise are the little jobs such as gnawing through ropes whenever Kim and Ron and anyone else around are in a bind he is actually smarter than the average Mole Rat. _**(Kim Possible 2002)**

**Wade: **_The Tech guy of Team Possible he is the one who helps Kim with the technical stuff such as getting a ride, providing gadgets or tracking down Criminals _**(Kim Possible 2002)**

**Dr. Drakken: **_An evil mad Scientist and Kim's Arch nemisis he is always trying to take over the world while he has the brains to do so he seems to lack the ablitly to see them through not much of a fighter himself and like any other master mind he has Shego do his dirty work! _**(Kim Possible 2002)**

**Shego: **_Dr. Drakken's Henchwoman and Sidekick despite this she seems to be a bit smarter then her employer and usally handles the dirty work she is sarcastic with the Doctor who inturn is peeved by it! she has the power to generate fire from her hands which aren't burnt to a crisp thanks to her gloves! _**(Kim Possible 2002)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A message from Sora himself! The Gang desperate to see if this is True returns to Radiant Garden with high hopes but is it truth itself or too good to be true<strong>_

_Next Time: __**A Message from Sora!**_

_**So what do you think Will the Group really reunite with Sora or am I just Syking you all out you'll find out soon enough! Until Next Time….**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	19. A Message from Sora

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up like my OCs_

_**There's a bit of a plot change here as you've probably figured out so hang on tight! Also I wanna apologise for a mistake I left in the previous Chapter its now been corrected And don't forget to review please!**_

_**A Message from Sora!**_

Ven had activated the warp drive in sheer hopes of getting back to Radiant Garden quick enough.

"Can you believe it? A Message from Sora!" Ven said with a grin.

"Maybe we've finally found the guy!" Takeshi agreed.

"Yeah! I'm gonna give Sora a piece of my mind!" Donald exclaimed.

"Kiro on the other hand said nothing! He didn't know what to think about seeing Sora again.

"_WILL YOU FORGET ABOUT THE OUTSIDE WORLD KIRO IT'S DANGEROUS OUT THERE!"_

Kiro was running the last words his father said to him in his mind through his mind. Sora, for as long as he remembered put down anything about the outside worlds.

_**Flash back….**_

_Kiro looking like someone dragged him through the dirt sadly approached his house he took a deep breath he had tried to clean himself up best he could but he still looked like a wreck. He opened the door and entered glad it was Friday and the last week of school to follow._

"_I'm home!" Kiro called._

"_Hi honey how was your day?" Kairi called._

"_It was okay, dad home?" Kiro asked coming into the living room._

"_He's gonna be a few minutes late but he's on his way don't worry." _

"_I don't, you do." Kiro joked._

"_Don't be smart mister!" Kairi said sternly._

"_Okay sorry! We'll anyway if you need me I'll be upstairs." He replied passing her but not fast enough to escape her eye._

"_Hey are you alright?" Kairi asked._

"_Yeah I just tripped that's all!" Kiro lied. But Kairi was giving him '__**the look'**__ he gulped_

"_I'm home!" Sora called._

"_Sora, have a look at your son!" Kairi called._

"_Mom! I'm fine!"_

"_Why is he hurt?" Sora called rushing in to look at Kiro his clothes were ruffed up and his hair and head band were out of place._

"_Whoa! Did you get into a fight at school?" Sora asked._

"_Sigh yes…I did with Takeshi he and I we're not friends anymore I'll be in my room for the weekend!"_

"_Kiro!" Kairi called but to no avail._

"_I'll talk to him." Sora told his wife before following Kiro upstairs._

_At this point the kid was in his red and white pajamas and tossed his clothes down the laundry Shute, he had no intention of telling his parents that it was Thomas Ibaru and a couple of his pals that ganged up and roughed him up fortunately he grabbed extra assignments as Tom had gotten into the habit of stealing his homework so he couldn't finish it._

_Thinking about how for the past two weeks Tom had bullied him and Takeshi had all but abandoned him made him sniffle a little._

_**Knock….Knock**_

"_Kiro, can I come in?" Sora asked through the door._

"_No you can't!"_

"_Kiro, come on can't we talk?" _

"Sigh_…its open" _

_Sora came in and found Kiro just sitting on the patio that was attached to his room._

"_Hey"_

"_Hey" Kiro replied._

"_So how come you and Takeshi got in a fight?" Sora asked._

_Kiro clicked his tongue "I don't wanna talk about it!" _

"_Come on, you know you can tell me anything." Sora told him but Kiro shook his head he had to think of a way to change the subject then it hit him, Sora's least favorite subject._

"_Hey dad you're the owner of Highwind Deliveries right?" _

_Sora gave him an arched eye brow "If not I've been bossing around my Co-workers!" _

"_Well have you thought about expanding?" Kiro asked._

"_I have braches all over the islands! You know that." Sora replied a little puzzled._

"_No I mean beyond all of Destiny Islands your company is the best don't you want to show that to the outside world!" _

"_And you could see new places like you, Mom and Riku wanted too when you were younger!" _

"_Kiro….I get it this some six month to two year plan to get to the outside world and I'm just a pawn!" Sora joked with a mock hurt tone_

"_No it's not like that! I mean don't you wanna know what's out there! I mean you have a valid excuse to go on a trip!" Kiro told him._

_Sora smiled and ruffled Kiro's hair. "Hey I know the outside world seems exciting but truth is there's really nothing out there for us!"_

"_You don't know that." Kiro mumbled._

"_True, but I know that home is where the Heart is in the end all you can ever want is just beyond your own back yard!"_

"_You got that from Wizard of OZ!" Kiro said flatly._

"_Hey Dorothy and Toto would back me up!" Sora declared._

"_Yeah but….I'm tired good night!" Kiro declared._

"_But Kiro we haven't even had dinner yet!" Sora said in surprise, usually he had to make sure the kid didn't raid the fridge!_

"_I'm not hungry." Kiro said quietly._

"_Oh…okay" Sora said sadly. As he shut the door Kiro started to cry wishing somehow some way he could be taken away from that awful prison._

"Kiro!"

"What Ven?"

"What are your thoughts on this there's a chance we'll see your dad again!" Ven replied with a grin.

"Oh uh I'm not sure I'm still pretty mad about the whole Heritage kept a secret thing! Besides he may not think too well about my powers!"

"Kiro that's crazy talk I'm sure Sora can't wait to see you!" Ven declared.

"We'll see!" Kiro reached into his Pocket and attached his new Keychain to his Keyblade as the Name _Excellerator_ flowed into his mind

_**Radiant Garden…**_

Ven was off like a shot there was no way the others were able to catch up only Kiro seem to be able to keep up!

"DUDE! Not so fast I know your excited but-"

"Aren't you?" Ven asked

"Uh well….NO okay there I said it! Don't get mad cause I don't wanna fight again!" Kiro said sadly

"Just tell him I said Hi" Kiro replied as he walked slowly off.

"_He won't accept me, not as a Keyblader, not with my powers, maybe it would be better if –"_

"Hey Kid!"

"Huh?" he was suddenly approached by a girl with a black sleeveless shirt, blue cutoff jeans with a Gunblade attached to her belt and brown Hair with black streaks she also looked like a girl version of Leon.

"Uh hi" Kiro replied

"So you're Kiro?" she asked.

"Uh yeah."

"I'm Leandra!"

"Leandra! Where are you sis!" out of nowhere came a boy Leandra's age he was wearing a Jacket and blue shirt he had short black hair in the style of Leon's he had the man's nose and mouth but he had Riona's face and eyes on his back was a staff and boomerang.

"Relax Tenshi! I'm over here and look I found Kiro!"

"Good for you." Tenshi replied

"Come on we'll take you to the castle you can read the message from Sora yourself!" Leandra said happily!

"But I-"Kiro started,

"Oh don't be shy, Come on!"

Kiro tried to drag his heels but to no avail! He spotted Donald, Ven and Takeshi and yelled.

"Help me!" they looked up and saw the three teens pass by.

"Leandra come back!" Tenshi said only to lose his breath right by where the trio were!

"Uhhhhh" Ven replied.

"Hey! Tenshi Laguna Leonhart, at your service!"

"Your Leon's Son!" Ven replied,

"Yeah and your friend Kiro just got dragged off by my crazy twin, Leandra Heartily Leonhart!"

"We'll we might as well head to the castle, poor Kiro this gonna be awkward!" Ven replied and returned to his dash to the castle with Tenshi, Donald and Takeshi in suit!

As Leandra pulled Kiro along the two were suddenly surrounded by Heartless, Large Bodies, Dragon Snappers and Aqua Pops!

"Uh oh!" Leandra said pulling out her Gun Blade which was slimmer than Leon's Kiro summoned Excellarator and leapt into battle!

"GYRO!" Kiro yelled knocking down a few Aqua Pops for Leandra to strike down with her sword.

"Leandra! FIRE RAID!" Tenshi yelled as his boomerang was covered in a bright orange flame with a good toss it went everywhere!

"Get down!" Leandra yelled as she grabbed Kiro by the collar and pulled him down as the attack came their way Kiro on his back could see that it not only was it powerful enough to get all the Heartless in one fell swoop, was out of his control as did the others when.

"Please don't hit anything, Please don't hit anything, Please Don't hit anything!" Tenshi said over and over but to no avail!

"LOOK OUT!" they all yelled!

Near by the Cabbage Merchant unaware of his surroundings piled his beloved cabbages into a pile in the shape of a pyramid!

"HYDRO!" Kiro yelled

He watched as bubbles hit some kind of Projectile attack and made the fire around it spark into bright green and purple the boomerang hit its mark the cart exploded turned to a charcoal black then flew away as dust with a gust of wind all in the time it took for Tenshi's boomerang to return to him.

"MY CABBAGES!"

"What do we do?" Kiro asked eyes the size of dinner plates.

"uh…" Ven replied not sure what to do either.

However they saw Leon come by and pay for the damages he turned and walked up to them.

"Tenshi!"

"Sorry Dad but it was the Heartless-"

"Even so you know not to use Fusion attacks till you can control them!"

"Leon it was kinda my fault too I thought I could put out the fire and stop the attack if I used Hydro but all I got was a stronger fusion move" Kiro admitted.

"Well…whatever the reason just try not to do it especially not in town." Leon replied and Tenshi nodded his head.

"Kiro using magic on an attack that's not coming at you is pretty much the same thing as doing the attack yourself!" Leon explained

"Sorry Leon thanks for the tip."

"Hey I didn't know you could lose control of a fusion move!" Kiro whispered to Ven.

"It's multiple spells or attacks and you have to focus all that power that's why it's so hard!"

"I kinda remember my Blitz Scythe kinda edging away from where I wanted it to go." Takeshi added hearing the conversation.

"What's my excuse?" Kiro asked.

"Mystic form it takes your magic as high as it can go plus spells like you've been doing are easier to control." Ven replied repeating everything Aqua told the form bit being from Sora.

"Hey come on enough jibber-Jabber let's get to the castle!" Leandra told them.

"Okay Leandra!" Ven replied.

Kiro followed them up to the castle coming up to Tenshi's side.

"Sorry about before." Kiro told him,

"Don't be! You probably didn't know that it takes Hydro to make Fusion Raid,_ sigh_ it hasn't easy getting control but I'm learning I can do spells just fine but there easy!" Tenshi explained.

After being lead through the postern and into the old study Kiro and the others found Lea waiting for them with Amei, Raian Goofy!

"DONALD!" Goofy called scooping him up into a bear hug!

"I'm happy to see you too NOW PUT ME DOWN!" Donald responded as Goofy obliged Donald got a giggle from the others.

"Raian, Amei long time no see!" Ven told them

"It's good to see you guys too look what I got!" Amei boasted showing off a long sliver staff with a jewel that looked like a cross between a mystic Fire Topaz and an Opal.

"Cool your staff!" Kiro stated.

"Yep!"

"So how'd Goofy get here if they were separated?" Takeshi asked.

"You're looking at him" Raian replied

"Aww I knew you're were nice!" Kiro stated!

"Yeah, Whatever!" Raian huffed.

"So this is the squirt!" Kiro turned to the sound of a boy with bronze colored hair and blue eyes giving Kiro a wicked grin."

"YEAH, What of it?" Kiro barked trying to sound tough.

"You're a lot morem, scrawny than I thought you be!"

"Yeah so what of it!" Kiro growled

"ALEX! Leave him alone!" Amei snapped.

"You know this guy?" Takeshi asked

Amei sighed "He's my older brother!"

"Uhhhh hi!" Kiro said a little shocked by the news.

"Huh so much for the tough guy act, huh?" Alex asked.

Before Kiro could answer Amei came up and gave him a glare.

"Alright I got the message I'll leave him alone."

"For now!" he added with a sly grin.

"You big bully!" she snapped

"So where's this note from my dad?" Kiro asked trying to sound interested.

Lea handed Ventus the note and he read it out loud.

"_To the RGPC, I'm sorry that I haven't been able to contact anyone but after the islands were destroyed I ended up in a world that was connected to Space Paranoids, Tron's world! When I learned there was a gate way back to both that world and Radiant Garden through it I decided to go through Space Paranoids and get to Radiant Garden that way!_

"So what happened?" Lea asked.

"I'm getting to that._ Unfortunately it was when I got into Tron's world that I learned that opening two portals at the same time took up so much power that they couldn't stay open for long….and now it's shut me in like a safe! "_

"My Dads…in trouble?" Kiro asked a little weakly the news such a shock to him Sora was never the best at computers so of course he wouldn't know everything before pulling a stunt like that.

"_I need someone to enter Tron's world that way the Portal can be open and I can get back to Radiant Garden please be well ,"_

"_Sora"_

"I guess he's braver than I thought…Lets find him!" Kiro declared.

"You sure?" Leandra asked and Kiro nodded his head.

"Where's the computer room?" Takeshi asked.

Leon activated the hidden door and it bolted up, "Through here! Kiro, Ven, good luck in there!"

"Hang on they'll need my help!" Takeshi stated.

"Yeah and they're not leaving me behind besides I'm a wiz at computers!" Amei boasted.

"Somebody has to make sure they don't kill themselves!" Raian added.

"Good to hear when you get in there it might be easier to track Sora since the King went in their first to find him."

"Mickey's here!" Ven asked in shock, Leon nodded.

The Blonde bolted into the room followed by the others; he looked at the computer and got stuck.

"Need some help?" Amei asked, Ven turned to her and nodded laughing in embarrassment and scratching the back of his head.

She went up to the computer and and started typing in commands,

"We may not have to go in ourselves I might be able to open it from the outside and give them the message."

"Sweet!" Takeshi stated.

"Hey!" Amei said tapping Kiro on the shoulder,

"Sorry about my brother, he's just like that sometimes but he's really nice!"

"Don't worry I could tell he wasn't really being mean." Kiro replied

"so what do you think of all this?" Amei asked

"Truthfully I think my dad should stay away from computers!" Kiro stated matter of fact

Amei couldn't help but giggle.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Isa was staring at the room eyes narrowed he saw Lea standing in a corner with a book everyone else had left and he and Lea were to make sure the group wasn't disturbed while finding Sora, but he still couldn't shake the feeling he had ever since the message came.

"Don't you think this is weird?" Isa asked.

"What Sora needing someone to come to his rescue, highly improbable but not impossible." Lea replied non-chantingly.

"No not that! The message itself! It almost seems too convenient and why wouldn't have Tron alerted us to Sora being trapped in there sooner?" Isa asked

"Hmm maybe he didn't know Sora was in there till now but hey he gave us the heads up!" Lea replied.

"Lea the message was an E-mail from an anonymous sender, Tron wouldn't have done that!" Isa replied in a tone like Lea was being too laid back and stupid about it.

"Hmm ya got me! Let's say we see this through!" Lea replied putting down his book and heading for the lab.

"Have it your way." Isa replied following him.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"You done yet?" Takeshi asked

"So how are you gonna let them know the Portal is open once it is?" Ven asked

"What's Laser function?" Kiro asked

"How the heck does this thing work?" Raian asked

Amei stopped typing and sighed "I can't do this if you're all in my private bubble and breathing down my neck!"

All the boys but their hands behind their backs and took a giant step backwards.

As she was typing she came across what Kiro had pointed out Laser function,

"_Must be the way to get them out!"_ she thought activating it as Lea and Isa came in they noticed the giant red light on the wall behind the five kids was lighting up quicky and a cold chill went down their spine!

"AMEI, STOP!" Lea yelled they turned to them then to the wall that was now buzzing in a flash that blinded Lea and Isa and the next thing Kiro knew he was in what looked like a blue toned version of the lab!

"Lea! Isa?" Kiro called

"What happened? AMEI WHERE ARE WE!" Raian yelled

"How the heck would I know?" She snapped.

Ven was dizzy but he managed to regain footing and got a good look at himself in a nearby mirror he was now wearing a black cat suit with lights in it his shoes had sliver Amor and circuits where the red lines wear his wait armor was now gone and his shoulder Armor was now white and silver and out lined with circuits his wrist band retained its white but all the black was now some kind of circuit.

His jacket had circuits on where the pockets and rims where but grey took the place of black and the vests and shirts underneath were gone!

"WOAH! Check us out!" he said showing his new outfit off,

Kiro was the second to get a good look at himself like Ven he wore a black cat suit with colored circuits there was one going around his waist where his belt used to be, much like Ven who had an X and a badge shaped circuit on his jacket and chest. Kiro's jacket was now white with the once orange red stripes now glowing in white his pants had the stripes of his old pants near the tops of his calves unlike Ven's which was one sleeved due to right arm having the wrist band,

Kiro had no sleeves what so ever but he had black gloves that had the circuits in the shape of his one fingered gloves he had white Armor on his shoes with circuits showing the patterns unlike Ven he had a helmet that could barely be called that as all it was, was a black band that went to the back of his head and the rim that wrapped around his forehead was lit up like it was his head band.

Amei was also in a cat suit with the sleeves only going to her elbows there was circuit showing where the fold in her shirt used to be as it was sort of a kimono style. They also showed where the belt used to be her skirt was white with a circuit lit rim she had one glove with the circuit lit up around the fringe and her bracelet was now white she had no armor on her shoes but her legs showed in circuits how she had her laces tied up around her legs,

She had merely a head set with bulging glowing circuits to show her bow a circuit also went around her neck where her choker once was.

Raian was sleeveless like Kiro but his cat suit also had a lower neck with a circuit around the neck he had black gloves with four dots on each hand and white shoulder pads and a scabbard all lined in circuits. His belts were shown in circuits and the legs were a little shorter and he wore white armored shoes with the belts on them now circuits. His helmet was over his entire head but had a skeletal like pattern that followed how his hair twisted back around his head.

Takeshi's outfit had white sleeves but ended in black gloves with circuit wrist bands where navy ones once were, his pockets looked out of place on his cat suit and were now white rimmed with circuits his shoes were thick and black and had the patterns in circuits the markings on his shirt were now lit up with circuits. Like Ven he too had no Helmet.

"Guys I have a feeling were not in Radiant Garden anymore!" Kiro declared.

"No Duh! Dorothy!" Raian snapped receiving a glare from the red head.

"Amei, can you get us back?" Takeshi asked.

"No"

"What do you mean No!" the Violet snapped

"There's no Keyboard so no computer!" She snapped.

"HEY! Instead of fighting amongst ourselves let's get out there and find a way out Sora's in here remember!" Ven stated.

"Yeah let's have a look around!" Kiro stated agreeing with his mentor!

The group made there way out of the lab and followed down into a street they saw somebody rush out it was a man in a black Cat suit that didn't have any Special designs but he brownish, blonde hair and his suit had White Circuits like Kiro, Ven had light green circuits where as Raian's where a darker Green, Takeshi's were Purple like his hair and Amei's were Blue.

"Hey ,you!" Kiro called running up to him.

"Have you seen a guy named Sora he looks kinda like an older Version of me but with Spiky brown hair, have you seen him?" Kiro asked.

"No but would the name Kevin Flynn mean anything to you?" the Man asked.

Kiro shook his head suddenly a spot light hit the two of them prompting the others to surge out of their own hiding places, to their sides they looked up and saw large machines that looked like some kind of Transporter.

"RUN!" Kiro screamed but before they could the section of ground underneath rose up as soldiers in Black suits and red circuits appeared.

Before anyone could react they were grabbed.

"None of these programs have Identity discs they are strays!" and with that the group was pulled into the machines the man that Kiro talked too was pulled in alongside him and Ven into one Machine while Takeshi, Raian and Amei where pulled into the other.

Kiro was strapped into one of the sections but only by his feet he struggled to get out but only ended up falling over he picked himself back up and slumped against the wall behind him, Ven on the other hand realized there were a couple other programs in with them.

"Do the names Kevin Flynn or Sora Tetsuya mean anything to you?" He asked.

"Keep quiet if you want to live!" was the only response he got.

Kiro looked to see the program beside him was mumbling not the games over and over he turned the one on his other side.

"What's his problem?" the program responded with a growl and part of his face missing!

Kiro gulped and held on tight as the two machines took off!

_Circuits gather around the screen and begin forming around each other the words flicker a bit before coming into view _**[Space Paranoids]**

Kiro gazed up around him this world would be so cool to explore if he wasn't stuck as a prisoner…._again_!

"Well since we're stuck here might as well get introductions out of the way I'm Sam Flynn"

"Kiro!"

"My names Ventus but everybody calls me Ven."

"The Kid with Purple hair and circuits is named Takeshi, Raian has a darker Green in his circuits and Amei's the blue colored girl!" Kiro explained quickly.

"Really?" Sam asked with an arched eyebrow he certainly hadn't seen any Kids like them, suddenly the Machines landed and the trio was hustled outside where they saw the others and were lined up. One of the four guards that took them strolled down the line saying only one of two things to them.

"Reconfigure,"

"Games!"

Sam tried to keep calm and smiled hoping that a calm explanation would see him through

"Hey I know you must get this all the time but I'm not a-"

"GAMES!"

He strolled by the mumbling program who to his horror was sentenced to the games.

Takeshi, Amei and Raian got sentenced there as well,

Kiro just glared at the solider "Games!" was his sentence

Ven took a deep breath and hoped his explanation would work "Hey listen were just looking for some friends so if you could-"

"GAMES!" Ven sighed in defeat! "So much for that!"

"NO! DEREZZ ME!" screamed the one program that jumped off the building to his death!

"We. Are. So. DOOMED!" Raian said slowly. The Programs for the games were rushed into one corridor while Kiro and Co. were sent down another.

Going down an elevator the group was in the center of a room and four ladies wearing White and Silver Cat suits and their own pattern of circuits they came and equipped everyone with a strange disc with no center and one glowing circuit.

"Programs you will all be given Identity discs everything you know and learn with be imprinted on these discs if you lose these discs or they are destroyed you will be subject to immediate de-resolution!"

"Comforting." Raian grumbled as his Identity disc took on his green color.

Ven, Amei and Takeshi's Discs turned light green, blue and purple respectively while Kiro's and Sam's delighted for a moment then seem to relight like it was loading something.

"Identity discs synchronized!" one of the ladies said. Then as quickly as they came they backed away into where they came from.

"WAIT what are we supposed to do?" Ven called!

"Survive." The last one with her blonde hair in a bun said as she left.

"SO. DOOMED!" Raian muttered.

"Yep!" everyone said in agreement. As they were separated into two teams the one Kiro was on the one that had Sam and Ven.

As they entered a program with a determined look in his eyes and face make up appeared, but oddly enough Sam recognized him.

"I have a three inch version of you on my shelf!" Kiro and Ven turned to him

"OH like YOU TWO don't have toys on your shelves at home, yes Kiro I'm looking at you!" he stated.

They ducked as the foes ID disc went bouncing off the walls.

"That's not good!" Kiro stated, they looked over to see a program de-rezzed by a shot taken by him he seemed to turn into blue cubes before fading away.

"MEEP!" Kiro squeaked as Ven and Sam's eyes went to the size of dinner plates.

Ven jumped up and hit the foe hard with a sliding dash attack that sent him bouncing off the walls like a ping pong ball!

He got up and growled but Sam thinking quickly and threw his ID disc alongside Kiro who launched several combos he was stunned and hit hard by the ID disc and he was de-rezzed!

"This is awful, NO wonder that one guy killed himself by jumping of the building!" Kiro stated.

"We can't worry about that now. It's pretty much do or die time!" Ven declared.

Kiro nodded as they were dropped into the next room where several Devastator Heartless and a new Heartless that looked like a small Jet appeared then then there were Heartless that looked like three bit Shadows with tiny sparks between their antennae.

"Them I don't mind killing!" Kiro stated rushing forward and striking the Bit Shadows down in a flash.

Kiro looked up to see the Jet screamers dive bomb at him but Kiro was quicker and back-flipped away.

"PHOTON RUSH!" Kiro yelled enveloping himself in light and killing them.

Ven grinning like a fox turned to Sam "I taught 'im that!" Ven and Sam took on the Devastators Ven was captured in one of the giant Heartless's electric attack but he gathered it into a point on his Keyblade! Then he sent it back at the Heartless giving it a taste of it's own medicine!

"HA! I taught myself THAT!"

"Give yourself a pat on the back later we've still got two more!"

"Any ideas!" Kiro called to his team mates.

"I'd say a Trinity Limit like you did with Rallen and Takeshi back in Nanairo!" Ven told him

"Yeah but we can't even get our Limit Break off the ground will it work?" Kiro asked.

"Hey not sure what you two are talking about but if it gets rid of those uglies then I'm in!"

"Alright Ven you lead!" Kiro stated

"Got it KIRO, SAM!"

"AT YOUR SIDE!"

"I GOT THIS!" Sam yelled a ring appeared around them they summoned bits and Bytes that smashed into the Devastators while Excellorator and Wayward Wind spun around on their own hacking into the Heartless

They then sent out circuits to zap the foes this went on till the Finisher could be activated.

"BRING IT!" they all yelled as a big command that said Delete was pushed and the Devastators disappeared.

The three cheered despite getting booed Kiro looked up to see that a limit between Takeshi and Raian killed off several Jet screamers!

Then the group was dropped to see about three programs fifteen Magnum Loaders and seven devastators.

"SERIOUSLY!" The two Keybladers cried,

"That's it we're out!" Sam stated he took his identity disc Kiro and Ven catching on did the same smashing the floor with their weapons then once the foes were gone they jumped through the holeand on top of one of the other fight rooms, much to the interest of a masked program in a black robe and yellow circuits.

"They certainly make a good team." The program told someone in the shadows who walked out to see what he was talking about,

"Leave it to Kiro to form a team in half a second." Kaen replied monotonously

He was wearing a black cast suit with red-violet circuits and the necklace he was wearing was now a pattern of circuits around his neck like Ven his shoulder and Wrist Armor were now white and lined in red circuits and he only had one sleeve and his glove and the sleeve on the other side was shorter too his boots were now grey with circuits on them as was his one glove.

"**Players 1,3 and 8 Violation!"** the computer said over and over Amei and the others see this got the same idea as Kiro saw them land on the room next to the one he and the others were on.

"**Players 5,2 and 7 Violation!"**

"GUYS, OVER HERE!" Kiro shouted Takeshi and Amei made the jump Raian a little hesitant shook his head and followed.

"Man I hate things that fly or float!" was his greeting as he landed near Takeshi

"**Players 1,3, 5, 8, 2 and 7 Violation!"**

There was a massive booing from the crowd and the message repeated as the sextet ran jumping from platform to platform causing a program to loose due to distraction.

Kiro suddenly lost his footing and everyone grabbed him only to slide as they landed in the room far below and the booing turned to cheering.

"**Final Round Rinzler"**

In front of them now was a program that had little circuits on him but the ones on his mask looked like small red eyes giving some form of intimidation the small circuits that were visible on his chest made some kind of pattern like something opening up, right under his neck were four small squares in the shape of a "T" there were a lot of Circuits on his hands making them skeletal in a way he was glowing red unlike the other programs who were light green like Ven or blue like Amei.

To their horror he pulled out two Identity discs

"COME ON! Is that even legal!" Kiro and Sam stated together.

They didn't have time to think as he came at them in a barely lit blur and struck at Kiro and Ven who had to Parry with their Keyblades but it wasn't enough as he gave them a swift round kick to the face.

Kiro and Ven groaned in pain as they were knocked back

"FIRAGA!" Amei shouted but Rinzler merely cut the attack and returned the favor with a weird looking thunder attack that surged into the ground and zapped her before Kiro could cast cure he was knocked away Rinzler seem to sense something and he ran onto the ceiling Ven, Raian, Sam, Takeshi and Kiro looked in confusion as the arena suddenly lurched and turned upside down and the heroes were flung to the ceiling but still the warriors struck at him Raian even tried hand to hand combat but Rinzler was just as good at it as he was after twisting Raian's arm he was flung away and crashed against the wall,

"SLIDING DASH!" Ven and Takeshi yelled but Rinzler dodged it and sent his read Thundaga attack to Takeshi sending the poor violet into Raian,

"FEVER PITCH!" Ven yelled in attempt to keep up with Rinzler their weapon's clashed several times but Ven was starting to tire since he wasn't at full strength thanks to his last battle he tried to use Thundaga but Rinzler was quicker and both ID discs hit him in the gut and Ven was sent flying back wards

"GOLDEN HOUR!" Kiro shouted his circuits turning gold as he struck the foe down with his attack but Rinzler to his horror managed to hold on Sam and Takeshi charged at him full throttle

"SAM!"

"LETS DO IT!" the two were covered in a surge of bits and bytes they charged into Rinzler knocking him up ward they then sent their weapons spinning into the foe followed by a surge of bits

"THAT CAN'T BE ALL!"

"I GOT THIS!" the two weapons surged into Rinzler along with the bits and Bytes that surrounded them!

Takeshi grinned "That's the way!"

However when the smoke cleared there standing in his fighting stance as the crowd roared was Rinzler

"NO WAY!" Takeshi screamed he and Sam couldn't do anything as Rinzler then trapped them in a strong and swift combo knocking them out!

"NO!" Kiro screamed and gritted his teeth.

"It's not over till I say RAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kiro charged but was hit by Rinzler's thunder spell followed by his combo and Kiro took a hard final hit to the face and was sent crashing into the wall behind him he was slumped over but he tried to get up however his body wouldn't obey his command as Rinzler came and pressed and ID disc to his throat.

"KIRO!" Takeshi cried

"NO!" Ven screamed however Kiro's glaring caused the cut under his eye to become irritated and bleed Rinzler watched with interest as the dark liquid trickled down the boy's cheek.

"User!" he said simply he ignored the booing as he grabbed Kiro and hoisted him up keeping a firm grip on his arm and several soldiers appeared grabbing the others.

"That was interesting" Kaen commented.

"Users, here!" Jarvis the masked program's right hand asked.

"Well they're looking for people here, aren't they?" Kaen asked

The masked program was in deep thought knowing Rinzler was awaiting orders

"Bring them to me!"

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro found himself dragged down several orange lit hallways as they were all pushed into a room with Rinzler and several programs including one with a mohawk and a strange small helmet with a red tinted visor and a red circuited robe!

The yellow and blacked cloaked program gazed upon the heroes and chuckled

"Well, Well, legends of how the Keyblade slayed the MCP long ago traveled all throughout the grid like a virus but now a days it's nothing more than a fairy tale and yet here today I set my sights on not one but three! Keyblade weilders!"

On the word three Kiro looked around frantically and saw Kean leaning against the wall grinning evilly as Kiro glared daggers at him.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Ven shouted the helmet unfolded to reveal a man in his late twenties early thirties he had the same hair as Sam and looked a little like him.

"Dad?" Sam said in awe

"YOUR'RE KEVIN FLYNN!" Kiro blurted

"No I'm _not_ but I am _**very**_ happy to see you, Sam, Kiro, Ventus!"

"Clu!" Sam breathed

"Who?" Ven asked

"A program my dad built in his image to watch over this place since he couldn't be here all the time!" Sam quietly and quickly explained

Clu had Rinzler take their Identity discs and shuffled through all the data he had a look of puzzlement on his face.

"I expected more from all of you and Ven!" he chucked

"one heck of a sob story!" Ven growled giving the program a glare

"The only one with any real status is our very own Kiro, Son of the Hero of light!" Rinzler as Clu finished pushed Kiro closer and the young Red head glared.

"For the record your no prize yourself all you do is monitor what goes on around here!"

"Monitor?" Clu asked with a chuckle

"Oh Kiro, Kiro, Kiro It's so much more than that, I am tasked with the near impossible, creating the perfect system!"

"Woo hoo extra woo." Kiro deadpanned having got that from Shego back in Middleton.

"Ignore him his minds too tiny." Kaen stated.

"I'll show you Tiny!" Kiro snapped to the Snowette

"Cool your jets Kiddo!" Clu called he then motioned for the guards to take them away.

"WHERE ARE THEY, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THEM!" Ven yelled fighting to stay rooted to where he was standing.

Clu gave him a wicked smile "Sora isn't here he never was, as for Kevin Flynn." Clu chuckled

"Same thing I'm going to do to all of you!"

"Okay NOW we're doomed!" Raian stated.

**E-H E-H E-H**

As the group was piled into another transportation device they were taken to yet another Coliseum that Sam told them was another part of the Game Grid which was what they were on.

As the group was pushed out into the arena around another booing crowd who saw them. Jarvis came out and the booing turned to cheering.

"GREETINGS PROGRAMS YOU MAY HAVE HEARD BUT THE RUMORS ARE INDEED TRUE WE HAVE AMONG US USERS!"

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The crowd Jeered.

"WHAT SHALL WE DO WITH THESE USERS YOU ASK?" Jarvis's voice boomed so loud that it was even heard high above the coliseum were two figures, one in a sleevless black Cat suit with Circuits that had small circuits between them going down the shoulders the same kind of pattern around the waist and one circuit going down thickly and a little jagged as it became thin again on the legs. The long gloves that went up to her shoulders had a jagged pattern on them two the helmet blocked out the face but the small circuits didn't look much like eyes and there was a line going down it in the middle.

The second figure was short he wore a black cat suit with a sleeveless white Jacket with circuit lit patterns and big white shoes that had a pattern of three circle shaped circuits together on the top he had a long thin tail and had a helmet that had three lines going down it the two one the left and right seem to circle around his big round ears that had a bit of silver armor on the back of them.

They listened intently then sprang into action.

"MAYBE THAT COULD BE LEFT UP TO SOMEONE WHO HAS HAD EXPERIENCE IN THESE MATTERS? I GIVE YOU YOUR LIBERATOR YOUR RULER THE ONE WHO FREED THE SYSTEM FROM THE TYRANNY OF THE USERS CLUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

The crowd roared in anticipation and excitement.

"Nice to have support." Ven said sarcastically

Jarvis turned to Clu as he came down,

"did you like my words sir the crowd seemed very energized!"

"it wasn't meant for them." Clu replied.

As Clu and Kaen his helmet covering his face walked to the opposite side of the sextet alongside Rinzler Clu passed Sam.

"I've been looking forward to this for a long time!"

Kaen came up to Kiro who glared at him.

"Think of this as a sudden death round in a game Kiro? No hard feelings?" he said with a hand shake but Kiro slapped it away hard but Kaen brushed it off.

"You're still sore about that prison? Come Kiro let it go the life of a warrior that's who you are now if only we could fight side by side!"

"Just get ready for the stupid game!" Kiro seethed.

Each of them were handed a strange baton.

"And what the heck are we supposed to do with these!" Amei growled.

Clu just smiled as Kaen summoned four Heartless that looked similar to the Mangum Loaders but they were like a motorcycle there head was sticking out of the dash and they had blades on the wheels that reminded Kiro of the ones on Excalibur.

As they took off Clu, Rinzler and Kaen broke into a run and jumped holding the baton out in front of them as it transformed into Light cycles.

They group dodge the rush of foes and copied their movements.

"Lets go!" Kiro yelled as the group took off.

Interestingly the Light Cycle seemed to responed to Kiro's thoughts he noticed that a stream of light that matched the color of their circuits trailed behind them as a Magnum Cycle roared towards them Kiro made his cycle jump and he bounced off it killing it!

"YEAH!" Kiro cheered then charged up to Ven's side

"Lets try to take them out then we can get out of here!"

"Okay!" Ven called back. They sped off towards Rinzler and a Magnum Cycle as they charged forward Rinzler shot out like a bolt over into another level of the track while Kiro and Ven trapped the Heartless in the trails behind their bikes killing it!

"YEAH!" the two cheered as they zoomed off,

Amei and Takeshi were surrounded by Kaen and three of the other Heartless as they zoomed in Takeshi took one route while the Heartless took another eventually the Heartless crashed into him and he miraculously zoomed through without a scratch! Amei had lured the others into the ribbon left by Sam's bike making a fantastic jumped that managed to send Rinzler into a bit of a spin as he struggled to regain control he was forced off to the side.

Sam had zoomed around as Kaen and a remaining Magnum Cycle Zoomed around he caught sight of a dark green ribbon and made his way towards Raian who looked as miserable as he was focused.

"Hey! We've gotta work together it's the only way!"

Raian nodded he had no intention of being killed in some kind of light up realm!

They zoomed apart Kaen grinning like a fox shot after Sam with the Heartless at his side!

"_That's it come after me!"_ Sam thought as he lead them through some tunnels Raian jumped up out of nowhere killing the Heartless and causing Kaen to lurch away and though surviving the crash was knocked out of the battle.

"WHOO HOO!" Raian cheered as he grinned at their defeat!

"YEAH THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Sam cheered.

"There's still Clu!" he heard Ven shout as he, Kiro, Takeshi and Amei appeared alongside them!

"We can take him! Six on one!" Kiro yelled.

The group charged at Clu who lead them around he was quicker then they thought and he was quick to knock out Ven and Raian.

"GUYS!" Kiro yelled coming up beside them.

"We're alright! Get Clu!" Ven told him he nodded and zoomed away Ven and Raian were back to back

"Uh-"

"Yes Raian I DO realize Clu could run us over!" Ven said cutting him off his tone held much annoyance to the young warrior's constant pessimism

Kiro and Takeshi nodded as they passed each other by they attempted the same move that Raian and Sam used on Kaen and the last of the Magnum Cycle Heartless

Kiro had Clu follow him down a swirling Track that seemed to make a sound as he passed over the arrows and gained speed it reminded him of a video game and seemed appropriate,

As it straightened out he grinned as he watched Takeshi get ready to pounce but as the violet jumped up Clu disappeared.

"WHAT!" Kiro screamed before his and Takeshi's Light Cycles derezzed and they ended up flying and landing next to Ven and Raian.

Raian grimaced "We are-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" the other three boys snapped.

Amei and Sam were struggling to find a way to bring Clu down she kept looking all around her trying to think but she suddenly came face to face with Clu's orange streak and was sent flying away! Something Sam saw

"Hold on Amei I'm coming!" he called zooming towards her she nodded and waited patiently but Clu had other plans

"AMEI RUN!" Ven shouted seeing Clu's intentions she screamed but Kiro had bolted up and pushed her out of the way and to her relief he went flying pass in his own jump,

They then watched as Sam was knocked off his bike and it de-rezzed in a flurry of white light and cubes!

The group regrouped as Clu summoned more Magnum Cycles and charged at them.

However when all hope seemed lost two ATV like Vehicles came up the doors opened to reveal two masked warriors one of them removed the dark visor to reveal the face of a mouse

"Mickey!" Ven cried in shock,

"hurry!" the mouse called Ven, Amei, Raian and Takeshi jumped in to Mickey's vehicle and it took off,

Kiro and Sam were in front of the other this warrior didn't remove her visor but the voice was masked as it commanded,

"Get in,"

"**Illegal Combatants, Illeagal Combatants, Illegal Combatants!"** the computer voice chided over and over

"Get in!" the masked person repeated and Kiro and Sam jumped in the vechicle took off after the other they watched as the first Vehicle disappeared over a ridge they turned to see Rinzler , Kaen and the Heartless Clu called in pursuit they then turned to see a cliff waiting for them.

"STOP THE CAR OR WHATEVER IT IS!" Sam cried. But the vehicle kept going.

"WAIT HOLD ON WE CAN'T MAKE THAT!" Kiro screamed

The car jumped and landed with a slight thud on the ground on the other side.

"Made it!" their rescuer replied.

"Good!" Kiro said breathing a side of relief it was only then that this mysterious person lowered the visor to reveal a girl around Sam's age with thick eyelashes and short black hair she smiled

"I'm Quorra!"

"Uh Kiro and this is Sam!" Sam looked back behind them and saw that Rinzler and Kaen had come to a stop watching the vehicles go farther and farther out of sight.

"They're not following us!"

"Not by choice their vehicles aren't designed to work off grid they'll malfunction." Quorra explained.

"So, what about us?" Kiro asked

"Obviously not!" Quorra replied with a grin.

A similar conversation was being held in the first vehicle.

"Why aren't Clu's goons following us?" Amei asked

"Unlike the Light Cycles, the vehicles Kevin designed these can go anywhere in Space Paranoids even in blank territory" The King explained

"Flynn is alive!" Ven asked in awe,

"The way Clu talked it was like he got killed while on the game grid!" Takeshi stated.

"Nope! He's out there and we're on our way to see him right now!"

"Ven do you know this Kevin Flynn?" Raian asked,

"We met a while back." Ven replied.

The Vehicles sped off but eventually came to a stop in what looked like a rock formation with a light in it.

Kiro watched as the scenery around him changed from the inside of an elevator to what looked like a quaint little apartment with a hip computerized vibe to it out by what looked like a sliding door was a man in white outfit with large sleeves and an Identity disc that was visible under it on his back.

"Wait here." Quorra instructed as she walked up to his side.

He took notice of her and addressed her,

"We have guests." Quorra replied

"Guests huh I wonder who…" he said turning around only to see that Sam had taken a few steps forward. Revealing a man who had a grey and now whiting beard and hair he looked like an older version of Clu but he lacked the cruelty and smug arrogance that the program had.

He looked like Christmas had come early when he saw Sam who had taken a few steps forward.

"Sam…"

"Dad."

"Long time."

"Yeah." The two hugged happy to be reunited. Kiro looked around if Clu had lied about Flynn perhaps he lied about Sora somehow his heart was hoping against hope that Sora was here but he quickly realized that Clu had told them the truth about Sora he watched the two happily happy at least Sam found he was looking for.

"Sora's not here is he?" Ven asked Mickey.

"I'm sorry Ven."

He looked over by Kiro he could see that even though he wouldn't admit it even to himself he had wanted to see Sora again!

"What are you doing here?" Flynn asked.

"I got your page." Sam replied.

"My page?...uh yeah right of course! Dinner then we'll talk." He said simply.

Later the group sat around the table eating Kiro never expected the food here to taste like it was back in the User world it took Raian a little (Actually A LOT of coaxing) in order to eat, Flynn not only caught up with Sam but Mickey and Ven as well.

"So explain to me why I look old but YOU still look like a rock star of some sort!" Flynn asked Ven who laughed.

"Not sure Time Travel I think!"

"Time travel? I've only got one thing to say to that lucky stinker!" Flynn replied in mocked jealousy prompting everyone to laugh!

"Ha! So Dad I've got a question myself." Sam replied and Flynn's face got dark and serious

"Why I never came home!" he replied quietly, going distant as he thought about it,

"Well….after you and Sora dealt with Xehanort for the final time! I went back to my world to work on my work in EMCOM me Tron and Clu were to make the perfect system.

"That's what Clu said he tasked with!" Kiro stated,

"yep we worked hard to create it man, we were really Bio-digital Jazz man!"

He smiled then thought of something else "Then the miracle happened!"

"What?" Ven asked.

"Isomorphic Algorithms!"

"What are uhhh Isos?" Takeshi asked.

"Like I said Miracles in their data! Everything! They could unlock the secrets, religion, medicine, Science all unlocked! That alone was there potential!" Flynn replied thinking fondly on the subject

"How'd you make them?" Amei asked.

"I didn't I found them they just came to be one day like daisies!"

"So what happened?" Raian asked.

"Clu happened." Flynn replied his face going dark once again.

"_Are you sure this is going to work Flynn there are many things that don't add up!" Tron stated_

"_Would you stop worrying Tron?" Flynn asked assured that everything was under control!_

"_FLYNN!" the two turned to see Clu in a solider uniform akin to Sarks but Orange he was glaring at them._

"_I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO MAKE THE PERFECT SYSTEM!"_

"_Yeah." Flynn replied casually._

_He called several programs he had reprogramed but Tron was quick to act taking them all down quickly then charging at Clu._

"_FLYNN GO!" Tron yelled he fought as hard as he could but was quickly over powered by Clu who took his own ID disc and went to impale him but weather he did was unknown to Flynn who kept running._

"I never saw Tron again."

"What happened to the ISOs?" Amei asked saddened by the story.

"Clu saw them as an imperfection! So he wiped them all out!"

"The Purge!" Quorra replied gritting her teeth a little as if it was painful to her to think about it!

"He committed Genocide!" Ven stated in awe!

"Yes." Flynn said sadly.

"he destroyed something that could change the world! What a waste!" Raian stated.

"Not just that he killed people in this world!" Kiro added sadly.

"No kidding I had to hide from Clu and because the two Portals can only be open together, for so long I couldn't get to either one in time and they shut me in and like a safe the Grid can only be open from the outside!"

"Why haven't anyone from Radiant Garden noticed till now that Space Paranoids was in disarray?" Takeshi asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Since things have been so peaceful for so long Tron was able to devote all his time to helping Flynn and Ansem's computer fell into disuse." Mickey explained

Kiro nodded "Well were here now the Portals opened we can get out of here!"

"Kiro's right let's go home!" Sam added.

"NO!" Flynn said

"That's what Clu wants he wanted more players on the board! The message From Sora, the page Clu sent them!"

"Programs are disappearing, resentment rebellion eventually Clu will get taken down from the inside!" he explained.

"This is his game doing nothing is the only way to win!"

"No you can always cheat! We go there figure out all the angles and counter them!" Kiro retorted.

"That won't work! Cheaters never win in the long run!" Flynn replied angrily.

"Well it beats doing nothing!" Kiro snapped.

"Why would it matter to Clu if we did try to escape through the portal?" The King asked.

"Clu figures if Users like me and Sora can get in,"

"He can get out!" Takeshi stated catching on.

"Yep then its game over he doesn't dig imperfection!" Flynn replied.

"And what's more imperfect then our worlds?" Ven asked realizing

"So everyone's just giving up! Great! Just great!" Kiro snapped.

just going into a nearby room and falling on his back exhausted and upset he drifted away.

_**When he reopened his eyes he was in his room in his house! He gasped he couldn't believe his eyes**_

"_**No way this is real!" he said he leapt off the bed and ran around the upstairs.**_

"_**Mom, Dad!" he asked he decided to check down stairs he slowed into a walk listening carefully he heard what sounded like scratching of sorts but it was followed by a something being swept away.**_

_**He walked down the stairs then turned to a picture on the wall it was a picture of his father as a teenager, Donald, Goofy and another man in blue fighting a big red face and a big a red Man.**_

_**As soon as he touched it images flowed into his head.**_

"_Tron why would you align yourself with these selfish Users we've evolved beyond them they're Superfluous!"_

_Tron shook his Head "MCP you just don't get IT do you?" _

"_Then Why?" _

"_I'm not sure something in my Programming is telling me to do what's right!"_

"_Oh and what would that be?" the MCP asked._

"_I…Can't say for sure." Tron replied_

_He turned to Sora "Friends…they help each other that's all." Sora replied._

_The MCP wasn't impressed._

"_SARK, SARK, All of my functions our now yours!" the Quartet watched in tension as Sark was now a twenty foot tall gaint." _

_The Group charged into action!_

"_PULSING THUNDER!" yelled Tron as the attack let loose the image of him using the attack flickered between him and Rinzler using it in Kiro's mind_

"_TAKE THIS ARS ARCANUM!" Sora yelled attacking Sark's left leg and head while Donald and Goofy hacked and slashed away at the barrier separating them from the MCP._

_Once broken, Tron and Sora took their Chance._

"_TRON!"_

"_ACESS APROVED!" through Tron's Identity Disc the Keyblade which was somewhat like Leon's gunblade but the tip had a lion's head on it and the teeth were a small Fleur de leur sign of sorts the Keychain was a Lion's head. Came a beam of light that greatly Damaged the MCP._

"_SORA HE'S COMING BACK!" Donald squawked _

"_Going somewhere?" Sark asked menacingly._

_Sora looked at the wall Sark put up behind them he climed up and used needle dive going into a foreward spin and stabbing Sark in the broken part of his helmet which looked like it was quite the grievous wound._

_The MCP summoned several Magnum Loaders that surrounded Tron but he was calm and quickly killed them all in a series of flips kicks hand to hand combat and attacks that reminded Kiro too much of the program that tried to take his life today!_

"_GASP! RINZLER!" Kiro cried._

_**He rushed the rest of the way downstairs and came to his dining table was a girl in a white dress and blonde hair and blue sandals drawing.**_

"_**GASP WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY HOUSE!" Kiro yelled summoning Excellorator and scaring her he quickly realized what he had done and dismissed the blade.**_

"_**Oh….Sorry I've been fighting longer than I thought!" he said with a nervous chuckle.**_

"_**Its alright." She said with a smile Kiro was in slight shock, she looked exactly like Kairi when she was sixteen!**_

"_**Hello Kiro." **_

"_**How do you know my name?" the boy asked.**_

"_**You're Sora's son." She replied.**_

"_**Yeesh! That's how almost everyone knows me!" Kiro replied rolling his eyes**_

_**Namine giggled. "I wanted to meet you at least once."**_

_**Kiro looked around and pointed to himself.**_

"_**Yes you! Do you know what the memory you saw was?" Namine asked.**_

"_**Uh well my Dad fought along Side Rinzler who was fighting for the Users which is us I guess?"**_

_**She nodded. "But what I don't get is why switch sides like that?" Kiro asked.**_

"_**It's not by his choice." Namine replied sadly.**_

"_**huh?" Kiro asked tilting his head.**_

"_**When Clu defeated Tron he captured and reprogramed him and he gave him the name Rinzler!"**_

"_**How do you know this? Even Flynn doesn't know That."**_

"_**I have power over Memories especially those of your father and those around him." She replied.**_

"_**It's funny I finally found a use for them that doesn't hurt anyone and it's taken me years!"**_

"_**You fell through a crack in time too didn't you?" Kiro replied not even bothering to even let the obvious bother him.**_

"_**That means you can access all of Tron's memories even the ones he can't get to cause of Clu!" Kiro exclaimed as a matter of fact.**_

"_**Yes." Namine replied.**_

"_**Okay then…I'll help him that's why you wanted to talk to me right!" **_

"_**Sort of but I wanted to tell you that once your done in this world any information you want to know about that Crystal you found is in a world called Galio."**_

"_**Galio." Kiro repeated. **_

In a flash he awoke he heard Takeshi, Sam and Quorra talking outside in hushed voices.

"How do we find him?" Takeshi asked.

"Make it there alive and he'll find you." Quorra replied.

"Hey how long was I asleep?" Kiro asked

Sam shrugged. "I dunno like ten minutes."

"Aw man that means we only have seven hours and ten minutes left to get out of here!"

"Relax we have a plan." Sam replied.

"We're gonna get back to the outside world where we can delete Clu and shut down the portal for his and Flynn's world that way the one to Radiant Garden can stay open till we close it again." Takeshi explained

"Great count me in!" Kiro hyped.

Quorra lead them back down to the garage where three bikes stood as if waiting and wanting to ride off.

"Hellloooo Motorcycle!" Takeshi cooed running up to a gold colored one.

Kiro placed his hand on the blue one while Quorra took Sam over to the white one.

"Flynn designed them they don't get out as much as they used too but they're the fastest things on the grid!"

"Good since Times against us we need speed." Kiro replied

"Thanks Quorra we'll be back!" Takehsi replied, the three jumped into the motorcycles.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Ven had a weird dream as he slept a little not sure what to do he was extremely tired suddenly he was on top of the Castle in Land of Departure facing the sunset.

"I remember this! Namine?" he asked looking around and saw the blonde standing nearby.

"Namine Am I dreaming?" Ven asked.

"Sort of but not really."

"Are you really here you know in this time with me?" Ven asked.

"Yes but enough about me I talked to Kiro."

"Oh…so what you think?" Ven asked he felt a little awkward about the fact that she talked to Kiro first but he brushed it off not really knowing why.

"He's definitely Sora's son!" she deadpanned playfully. Ven laughed.

"listen I haven't got much time but once your done here in the grid you need to come to a world called, gasp!"

"Wait NAMINE!" Ven woke up with a start he looked everywhere for Kiro hoping that the red head got more information than he did and prayed Namine wasn't in danger while he was stuck in a computer!

**Heartless**

Jet Screamers-_Flying Heartless that attack from the sky_

Magnum Cycles-_Bike Like Heartless that Clu used for the Light Cycle arena games they are fast and unpredictable_

Bits-_Lame looking Heartless that look like 3-bit Shadows but can cause massive damage and paralysis thanks to the Spark between their antenna._

_Reaction Commands_

**Pulse Collector:** Takes all of an electric attack zapping you and focus it into your weapon

**Zapper:** follow up to Pluse Collector sends collected energy back at a foe

**Backflip:** dodges aerial Dive bombs

_**Limit Breaks**_

Hacker-_Kiro+ Ventus + Sam_

Component Rush- _Takeshi+ Sam_

_**Special attacks and spells**_

Fusion Raid: A combination of Fire Raid and Hydro it is very powerful and can strike enemies close to it.

**Leandra: **_Leon and Riona's daughter she is energetic and tends to rush into things head first is always ahead of her brother Tenshi like her father she wields a Gunblade _**(Kingdom Hearts re: Legacy Final Mix 2011)**

**Tenshi:**_ Leon and Riona's son and Leandra's twin brother unlike his sister he uses a boomerang and magic in battle although he still has a lot to learn nevertheless he trains hard _**(Kingdom Hearts re :Legacy Final Mix 2011)**

**Goofy: **_Mickey's captain of the guard who uses a shield in battle he was temporailly separated from Donald and King Mickey but thanks to Raian they were reunited he uses a shield in battle and is very friendly._**(Two Weeks Vacation 1952)**

** The King/Mickey Mouse: **_The King of Disney Castle who went with Donald and Goofy on a mission to stop the Heartless and Find Sora but they were seperated but once he was reunited with Goofy and knew Donald was safe he went into Space Paranoids to investagate Sora's mysterious message _**(Steam Boat Willie 1928)**

**Alex: **_Amei's older brother who seems to have a thing for calling him squirt Amei claims that this is just him being him though. _**(Kingdom Hearts Re: Legacy Final Mix 2011)**

**Sam Flynn: **_The Son of Kevin Flynn he got a page from his father not to long ago unfortunately like Kiro and friends he fell into a trap set by Clu like his father he is gifted at computers _**(Tron: Legacy 2010)**

**Clu: **_A program that Flynn created so he could make time for the real world however he saw the ISOs as an imperfection and betrayed Flynn and Tron becoming corrupt and killed the ISOs in Genocide _**(Tron: Legacy 2010) **

**Kevin Flynn: **_A gifted computer expert that once owned a company called EMCOM but lost it due to his disappearance he was trapped in Space Paranoids for twenty years on the night of his breakthrough _**(Tron 1982)**

**Quorra: **_A Female Warrior Program that rescued the heroes from Clu she is Flynn's apprentice and remembers the purge all too well _**(Tron: Legacy 2010)**

**MCP: **_An evil Computer program that tried to take over Flynn's world and Later Radiant Garden however he was brought down by the separate combined forces of Tron, Flynn and Sora _**(Tron 1982)**

**Sark: **_The MCP's Number 2 he worked with the MCP to take over however thanks to the efforts of Sora, Flynn and Tron he was stopped._**(Tron 1982)**

**Isomorphic Algorithms: **_Programs that were supposed to change the worlds for the better but they were destroyed by Clu in a vicious Genocide _**(Tron: Legacy 2010)**

**Rinzler: **_Clu's number 2 literally Silent and Deadly he is a very skilled fighter and few can stand up to him he wields two ID discs as opposed to most programs who have one _**(Tron: Legacy 2010)**

**Jarvis: **_One of Clu's right hand men he is cowardly but can energize a crowd with speeches _**(Tron: Legacy 2010)**

**Tron: **_A security Program that once fought alongside Flynn and Sora he disappeared twenty years ago after Clu's Corruption he was an excellent Fighter _**(Tron 1982)**

**Namine: **_A Mysterious Girl who contacted Kiro and Ven through their memories with information about Rinzler and what to do after this world is she in trouble though? only time will tell _**(Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories 2004)**

_**With Goals to stop Clu in mind Kiro, Sam and Takeshi take off to the Grid City to bring down Clu from their world but the thing is will they succeed and will Kiro rescue Tron from what he has become**_

_Next Time: __**Through Grid City!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	20. Through Grid City!

_**Okay Second time I left some characters out sorry DX I've fixed it so don't worry any who here's part two of Space Paranoids any thoughts on the new outfits? Tell me in a review! Any who here's the next chapter.**_

* * *

><p><em>I own nothing except what I made up!<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through Grid City!<strong>_

"So what's the plan for getting to the Portal? They won't exactly let us walk in." Kiro stated.

"No they won't but Quorra told us to look for a program called Zuse." Takeshi explained.

"Okay Zuse, how do we find him?" Kiro asked.

"Apparently he'll find us." Sam replied.

The three Light Cycles cut off communications and zoomed into the city they rode up to three programs off to the side they looked like they were homeless but they were wearing what the trio needed a big long over coat with a hood.

"Hey dudes lucky day!" he said pointing to the Light Cycles behind him and Sam smiled much to Takeshi's disappointment knowing this meant the Light Cycles were being given away.

The soldiers only knew that the three bikes they saw Kiro and the other two come on suddenly took off deeper into the city at high speeds but Kiro, Sam and Takeshi were incognito in a cloak they had each traded for the Light Cycles.

"Cloaks for a bike, what kind of trade is that!" Takeshi asked fuming a little about it.

"Considering our situation? A good one!" Sam replied.

"Sam Flynn, Takeshi Akeru, and Kiro Tetsuya!" they jumped a little but then they saw it was one of the four programs from before specifically the one that told them Survive.

"Hey I know you!" Kiro said quietly

"You remember me?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Sam and Takeshi replied.

"Ever hear of a program called Zuse? we're looking for him." Kiro asked keeping it quiet, Takeshi wasn't so sure if sharing information was a good idea but they did need to get out as quick as possible.

She didn't do much in response she simply said "Follow me."

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Flynn!" Ven called finding him meditating.

"Can I help you?"

"Kiro, Takeshi and Sam are gone!" this made Flynn snap out of what he was doing but the reaction was calmer than he expected.

"Right on schedule." He simply said.

"You knew?"

He saw Quorra come out and put the pieces together.

"Quorra prepare the Light Runners." Flynn said.

"But I sent them to someone we can trust."

"What's going on?" Amei asked as she, Mickey and Raian came out.

"I'm guessing its Kiro related." Raian stated.

"Yup and it's not them I'm worried about right now!" Flynn said everyone nodded and ran towards the vehicles.

**E-H E-H E-H**

The group was lead all the way up through an Elevator they watched as they soon heard booming music and laughing.

"A club, but why would Zuse be here?" Kiro asked.

"it's called hiding in plain sight this is the last place Clu would look for him but there Is another program here his name is Castor if you want to get to Zuse you'll have to go through him." The female program replied.

"Okay thank you so much for your help uhhh." Kiro replied.

"Gem."

"huh?"

"My name is Gem."

"Okay, thank you Gem!"

**E-H E-H E-H**

When Clu's soldiers found and took the bikes that Kiro, Sam and Takeshi had left behind they traced them back to their original source.

"Hmm didn't think Kiro or Ventus would get this sloppy."

"Yeah don't get too cocky with Flynn around none of the others really have to use their brains."

As he Kaen, Rinzler and Heartless that looked like Robots with large pincers meant for grabbing appeared in the apartment they quickly found no one was there.

"What I tell you!" Clu replied his voice though irritated lacked surprise.

Kaen looked around slightly impressed that Flynn had made himself comfortable in his years of imprisonment.

"Hmm, cozy."

Clu looked around the others watched as he pulled up a silver apple, a common fruit in the user world where It was red but here it was silver he looked in his reflection it reminded him greatly of the day of his creation.

_**Flash back…**_

_Flynn pulled up a transparent screen and there on the other side was Clu 2 the first Clu had been a hacker program meant to steal proof that his creations were stolen from him by another Co Worker. This Clu however would do what he now wanted to do, better the world of Space Paranoids and the human condition._

"_You are Clu!"_

"_I am Clu!"_

"_You will create the perfect system!"_

"_I will create the perfect system!" Flynn smiled and put his hands on Clu shoulders in pride._

"_You and I are gonna change the world Man!"_

_**End Flash back…**_

Clu growled he then in one violent stroke of his arm and a scream threw the apple and whacked everything, the bowl of fruit the candles the plates and cutlery off the table.

"Chances are Flynn and the others went after the three who took the Light Cycles back to the city." Kaen suggested.

Clu didn't respond but he agreed with the Keyblader.

"My move!"

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro and the others looked around looking for anyone who seemed to stand off his eyes drifted to the DJs that were playing.

"Hey Taki do they remind you of anyone?" Kiro asked.

"Yeah some DJ duo back in the real world."

"Weird," Kiro stated.

"Yeah!" Takeshi agreed.

There was suddenly screaming Pincer and Jet Screamer Heartless along with Strafers and a new kind of Heartless that looked like a cross between the Strafer Heartless and the Devastators but the wings on it were blades.

"THOSE CREATURES HERE! I WON'T TOLERATE IT!" screamed a program with a cane that looked like it was made of glowing crystal he wore a white suit with pale blue circuits with a grey pattern on it the shirt kinda flowed down like kind of an over coat with a bit of a cape at the bottom. He had slicked back white hair and he was furious as the Heartless attacked his customers they then turned on him.

Kiro thinking quickly leapt in front of him Keyblade ready, alongside Sam and Takeshi.

"We've got em!"

"Ahhh I see! Make it a good battle theme boys!" the program yelled to the DJs

"TRI-CUTTER!" Takeshi shouted damaging the nearby Strafers as he charged at the propeller Heartless.

They made swift slashes at him but he countered with even faster blocks then greatly damaged it by thrusting his Mythril blade deeply into it, stunning.

Sam capitalized on this by throwing his ID disc into the creature's wound finishing off.

"EXO SPARK!" Kiro yelled as the now blue electric attack Zapped the Strafers killing them as they were already injured by Takeshi's Tri-cutter,

Kiro had jumped up on to one of the Propellers and struck his Keyblade deep into it as he jumped off the Heartless as he fell he flung his body around.

"STRIKE RAID!" Excellorator spun like a made boomerang and sliced the Heartless in two.

Takeshi and Sam took out the last of the Heartless ending the battle.

"Impressive way to move to the beat, names Castor!"

"I'm Kiro,"

"Takeshi."

"Sam Flynn."

"Son of Flynn and one can only guess Sons of Sora and Riku?" he asked.

Kiro nodded, Castor smiled.

"Let me guess his name starts with Z sounds like muse and he shares it with the Greek god of Thunder?" Castor asked.

"We're just looking for a guy named Zuse!" what Castor was saying hit Kiro after he said the name.

"Ohhhhhh! Sorry!" Kiro replied a little sheepishly.

"Not a problem! But this conversation is better had in private, boys I'm stepping away for a bit make it lively to energize the boys and girls!" Castor told the DJs.

He and Gem lead them into his private bar Kiro looked around it looked like a small room with a small cooler behind a counter.

"Everyone is always looking for Zuse he fought alongside the ISO's in the purge but we all know how that turned out nevertheless everyone with Ideas of resistance come looking for him he's been around since this worlds earliest days so he handle things by thinking and knowing all the twists turns and angles, so they end up here but I turn many down as I'm sure your all aware Time is Valuable! But The Sons of Sora, Riku and Flynn out of all improbabilities come to my humble _End of Line_!"

"End of Line?" Kiro asked.

"The name of the Club, my dear lad!"

"So how can we find Zuse?" Sam asked.

Castor smiled, "You all just did!"

Kiro and Takeshi's eye brows shot up then they smiled.

"ZUSE!" Kiro hyped. As Sam and Clu clanged their glasses. The Sprites that Kiro and Takeshi had lit up in the same color as their circuits ("A little something fun for the two of you lads!") Castor told them.

"After the purge I had to reinvent myself for obvious reasons so what can old Zuse do for all of you?"

"We need to get to the Portal." Takeshi answered,

"Ah and its closing quickly as I'm sure you're all aware."

"Yeah! Tick Tock, Tick Tock!" Kiro replied a little crestfallen from the fact.

As the conversation continued between them Kaen, Rinzler and several Members of the Black Guard prepared to descend upon End of Line,

"Now you'll need changes of Clothes, and Forged Identity Discs which mind you all is not easy even these days!"

"They suddenly heard screaming and Crashing, Kiro having run out first spotted Rinzler and summoning his Keyblade ran up to the Program.

"TRON!" Rinzler turned sharply to the young Keyblader and summoned his ID discs.

"My name is Rinzler!"

"No it's Tron! Clu's got you brainwashed, reprogrammed! Dude ya gotta fight it!" Kiro responded.

Rinzler's only response to that was charging at Kiro and clashing!

"What's he doing?" Takeshi asked in sheer shock!

"Wasting his time the Tron you heard of is dead!" Kaen replied glaring down Sam and Takeshi.

"There WAS a time I believed in Users but the game has changed!" Zuse replied smiling

"YOU SET US UP!" Takeshi yelled.

"New game! Sons, of the creator and heroes!" Kiro turned and glared realizing once again they had walked right into a trap.

"PLUSING THUNDER!" Rinzler yelled which Kiro dodge rolled out of the way.

"SLIDING DASH!" Kiro yelled as he charged up to Rinzler.

"You don't have to do this!" Kiro pleaded.

"I choose too!" Rinzler growled giving Kiro a good whack.

Suddenly Mickey, Ventus and Flynn burst through the Top of the building as Quorra, Amei and Raian charged in through the door killing the Heartless that had infected the halls.

"Kiro, Sam, Takehsi!" Quorra yelled.

"It's a trap!" Kiro yelled he turned to see that Rinzler had disappeared and that Kaen had no interest in fighting him at this point because he had disappeared as well.

Castor in a strange twist of events started shooting Lasers from his cane.

"HIS CANE SHOOTS LASERS!" Raian yelled half in shock and detest.

"QUORRA!" Kiro

"LETS DO IT!" the two were suddenly surrounded by shining circuits that struck all the enimies in the area. They sent more to strike the foes over and over then Quorra taking out a sword like weapon and Kiro his Keyblade started hacking at the enimies.

"LETS DO IT!"

"ACCESS GRANTED!" a surge of blue lights spun around on their command and struck the black guard down.

Sam and Ven had a similar idea seeing as how they were surrounded by Devastators and Propellers.

"SAM!"

"I'M ALL OVER THIS!"

They activated a grid line that gathered all the foes around them together then they jumped up and started hacking at the captured foes then the Heartless were forced down under a surge of Bytes they had summoned.

"BRING IT!"

They activated a command that caused the bytes to keep attacking the Heartless and Heal them.

"Let's go!" Ven called when the way was cleared the group rushed out but Kaen had suddenly reappeared.

"THEFTRA!" Flynn could only turn as the door shut feeling his Identity Disc come off him.

Castor in a bit of a dancing mood nuked the controls for the elevator as he tapped along he used his cane to take the ID Disc away from Kaen who just stared at him and rolled his eyes.

"_I don't know weather or not to call him a dork, a dancing nerd, a show off or just down right insane!_"

The group definitely felt the Elevator plummet but Flynn had it covered out of nowhere he summoned an override command the Elevator stopped and there waiting was Rinzler who attacked.

Kiro blocked it with his Keyblade.

"TRON DON'T!" He pleaded.

"Please think back to before Clu to when you fought the MCP Let us help you!" Rinzler shook his head. Then, struck the Keyblader down.

Quorra charged up with both sword and ID Disc, and Charged at Rinzler.

The two clashed for a little bit Quorra tried hard to defeat Rinzler with her Martial Arts skills but Rinzler was quicker and knocked her down smashing her arm as it Derezzed.

"QUORRA!" Kiro screamed.

"VEN, TAKESHI!"

"LETS GO!" Amei used Aeroga to lift them and Rinzler into the air riding the wind they hacked and slashed at him while the Wind had him spinning around like a top.

"LETS GO!" they yelled using their own wind spells in conjunction with Amei sent Rinzler flying away!

"Quorra?, QUORRA!" Kiro tried getting the program to respond with no luck.

"Dad I'm sorry I know I messed up!" Sam pleaded but Flynn didn't say anything.

"I don't understand If Clu needed us why isn't he looking for us?" Ven asked.

"Because he has what he needs my disc it's the key to getting out of here!" Flynn explained.

"Then we have to go back at least I should!" Sam stated.

"Haven't the three of you done enough!" Flynn snapped then shook his head.

"You're all really messing with my Zen thing man!"

"Kiro, why do guys do it?" The King asked

"We thought if we could get back to our world we could erase Clu and shut down one of the gateways back giving more time to get out." Takeshi explained.

Kiro looked down at Quorra who wasn't moving "Is Quorra okay that's all I wanna know." He looked at Flynn who was in deep thought,

"That Program that attacked us it was Tron." Kiro nodded

"Oh Tron what have you become!" Flynn asked to himself,

"I'm gonna NO I will get him back with us!" Kiro stated. Mickey looked around then spotted something nearby he recognized it from what Sora told about it.

"A Solar Sailor!"

"Yeah and its heading to the portal, alright we do it your way now!" Flynn replied.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Clu, Rinzler (Who had to be caught by a Jet Screamer Heartless to get out of his flight) and several members of the Black guard had entered the Club he grinned when he saw Flynn's Key Disc Castor grinned seeing that he was successful in retrieving the Disc so what if those meddlesome Users survived, he still had what Clu wanted.

However Clu wasn't smiling,

"Flynn and the others are gone!"

"I assume your excellency they all perished in the Elli-va-ta (Elevator)"

"You assume?" Kaen asked.

"Find them!" Clu instructed to Rinzler, Rinzler nodded and left.

"So the one who's supposed to bring down Clu is helping him interesting." Kaen mused

"Yes our Alignment isn't always peaceful but always necessary and I hope our agreement can be seen through eh? Control of the city? A fair compensation for the Master Key Disc all the secrets to Space Paranoids locked in this little tiny thing who knows what one might learn browsing through it!"

Castor replied shaking it a little "Something that valuable is not a toy_ Zuse_!" Kaen replied

Clu had whipped up a drink and handed it to Castor in exchange for the Disc he smiled.

"Of course! Enjoy the drink." That brought Gem and Castor some comfort but it quickly diminished when at the snap of Kaen's fingers several Timer bombs covered in yellow circuits appeared and plastered themselves to the wall Kaen then used his Keyblade once in the hallway to put up a barrier the left with an evil smile.

"End of Line man!" Clu's voice rang over the room as it exploded.

**E-H E-H E-H**

The group worriedly looked over Quorra as Flynn was running through the data on her ID Disc.

"Will she be okay?" Kiro asked.

"I don't know I gotta identify the damaged code." Flynn replied not looking up

"It's really complex!" he added.

"But didn't you write it?" Mickey asked.

"Some of it but the rest is beyond me." Flynn replied as the ID disc's image showed a spot of red in a blue DNA sequence of sorts.

"She's an ISO!" Sam replied,

"No, the _last_ ISO!" Raian replied

"That's right she's the Miracle man!" Flynn stated.

"If she comes with us she could change everything!" Amei said in revelation.

"Yeah everything I worked for!" Flynn replied pulling out the red piece which turned blue and let it float away as the sequence repaired itself and in a miracle Quorra's arm started to repair itself aswell.

"Check that out!" Flynn replied in awe

"Now that is impressive if I do say so myself!" Raian replied flashing a smile.

Flynn placed her Disc back on her "It I'll take a while for her system to reboot Sam come on time for you to tell me a story."

Sam and Flynn went up to the front of the sailor leaving the others alone.

"How long do you think we have left?" Kiro asked quietly

"Who cares Clu's gonna wipe the floor with all the user worlds." Raian replied.

"Hey if we get to the portal before Clu we might have a chance!" Ven told him,

"Yeah.." Kiro replied staring out into the sky but saw nothing and it was bumming him out so he looked away.

"_Why do I feel so sad?_" he thought

"_It's gotta be mood swings_!" he said to himself, shaking it off. He had to focus Tron was probably right on their tail! He had to find a way to save him for Flynn for the RGPC, Donald, Goofy, Namine and….Dad

"_That was why_!" but Kiro shook his head in defiance. Ven had come to sit beside him

"You miss your dad don't you?" Kiro shook his head hard and fast!

"Come on Kiro don't be so stubborn about it!"

"He lied to me! I won't forgive him for it, all this time I thought I was a freak of Nature because of my powers and weird dreams but now I know that in Keyblader terms I'm almost normal!"

"Almost?" Ven asked.

"My powers, they still make me a freak!"

"Kiro…" Ven replied sadly they heard some movement and turned it was Quorra,

"SAM!" Kiro called Sam rushed over to Quorra's side who woke up like she had a nightmare.

"Whoa, Whoa it's okay were safe for now!"

"Man you had us worried!" Amei replied seeing that she was awake.

"Clu has the Disc!" she told them.

"Once we get out we'll shut Clu down!" Takeshi said matter of fact.

"I never should of sent you to Zuse!" she said in regret.

Kiro shook his head "That jerk had us all fooled but what matters now is that we-"

"GET BELOW, MOVE!" Flynn screamed at them, they turned to see a large floating red building.

"What is that thing?" Raian asked.

"Not supposed to be here new course every one!" Flynn replied.

The Solar Sailor pulled up in and then lights came, on inside it were programs that looked like they were in some kind of stasis!"

"Well here are all the disappeared programs!" Raian deduced.

"Why are they here?" Ven asked

"Clu can't create programs he can only destroy or repurpose them!" Flynn explained.

"And he has your disc GASP he's building an army!" Kiro cried.

The group ran out of the Sailor and hid nearby but they saw Rinzler or was it Tron start walking over to them Quorra gulped but she pulled off her disc and gave it to Sam."

"Good bye!"

"Quorra no!" Sam cried everyone tried to stop her but she got away and drew the programs attention.

He quickly defeated her and captured her.

"I'm going after her!" Sam declared.

"Not without me!" Kiro replied he wanted to help Quorra and Tron if he could.

"Kiro!" Amei protested.

"Get us a jet so we can all get to the portal!" Sam told them.

"Once we have Tron and Quorra we'll meet you!" Kiro added and with that they took off.

"Good luck." Ven told them quietly.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Hiding carefully they followed Rinzler and Quorra up to where Clu had the Army of Programs and Heartless waiting he smiled when he saw her.

"Aren't you a rare bird?" Clu asked she said nothing and sent Rinzler on his way with Kiro and Sam following.

They made their way up to the top tower were the Master Disc was inside were several soilders.

"Jarvis who was to guard the Master Disc suddenly here a loud ruckus as the doors opened to reveal Kiro and Sam walking in with cod resolve in their eyes.

"One with the Users!" Jarvis said immediately doing nothing as Sam took the disc out of it's place.

"Wimp!" Kiro stated giving Jarvis a flat hand to the center of Jarvis's forehead!

They were about to leave in search of Rinzler and Quorra however the door opened and there they were Rinzler dropped Quorra as he went to battle the two but Kiro was quicker than Sam and blocked both ID Discs.

"Sam get Quorra, I'll take care of him!" Sam freed Quorra and the two took off while Kiro and Rinzler engaged in battle.

"PLUSING THUNDER!"

"EXO SPARK!" the two attacks of red and blue lighting sizzled against each other as they exploded.

"Tron you have to fight Clu's control do that and you can do what your Heart tells you to again."

Rinzler charged as the two traded blows Kiro managed kick on ID Disc out of his hand and throw it back at him doing damage.

"SHINE CANNON!" Kiro yelled aiming it at the floor in order to knock Rinzler off his feet.

"You're holding back!"

"KAEN!" Kiro yelled as he turned to the teen.

"I'll tell you what I told Sam, Venny-boy and Taki, The Tron you heard of is dead!"

"Not dead he just can't get out from under Rinzler!"

"You really believe that how do even know about who he used to be?" Kaen asked.

"I'm not going to answer that since your never gonna answer my question about being such a big jerk!" Kiro snapped before turning back to Tron.

"Tron you have to remember you're not a stooge for a Dictator! You're a Hero!"

Rinzler shook his head then began charging at Kiro who remained calm.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy!" these names made Rinzler freeze in his tracks.

"Yeah! Those are the names of your friends! And there's one more the first User you ever met Kevin Flynn! He's out there with his son and my friends trying to stop Clu now, you could help us Tron please try to remember!"

Rinzler shook his head something had entered his mind and it wouldn't come out.

"_Tron!" _

"_I don't understand why didn't you transmit the data?" Tron asked Sora._

"_With that configuration you must be Users if you idle here you will be Derezzed."_

"_Greetings friends systems up and ready for input!"_

"_I wanna show you something I found in the archives you can see the town when it was first built!"_

"_The new guys asking about you"_

"_He is? too bad he's in a match I may never get to meet him." Tron replied_

"_We made it!…this far!"_

"_Did we make it?" Tron Nodded "horray for our side."_

"_Isn't this what Users do when they're sad to say goodbye?" Tron asked._

"_It's a first to me."_

"_Gwarsh Tron its like a promise that we'll see each other again really soon!"_

"_FLYNN GO!"_

"Rinzler what are you waiting for TAKE HIM OUT!"

"No! I fight for the users!" Tron his blue color now returning.

"HORAAAY!" Kiro cheered.

"That's the way it is huh?" Kaen asked summoning his Keyblade and pointing it over to the wall

"The Keyhole! Tron we can't let him or any Heartless enter that hole!"

"Why what will happen?" Tron asked.

"Something very bad!" Kiro replied charging at Kaen and hacking a few combo's into him.

Tron summoned his ID Discs now blue in color as well and charged as well they fought Kaen and countered many of his blows

"DARK QUAKE!" as the ground shook violently wisps of Darkness were starting to whip at Tron and Kiro.

"REFLECT!" Kiro yelled he managed to hold off the spell only for Kaen to charge at it.

"DARK BREAKER!" He yelled shattering Kiro's dome of light!

"UG!" Kiro growled Kaen was about to bring his Keyblade down when Tron blocked it with his ID Discs and threw a good punch into Kaen's face!

"Grr Hmph I'll have to take it up a notch! BLADE FORM!"

In a flash of Darkness Kaen's circuits were now Red and navy Kiro finally got a good look at his second Keyblade. The Guard was pitch black with a navy edge, the Teeth were Dark wisps around an yellow Demonic eye the handle guard was a pair of black feathered wings and middle of the handle guard itself was a demonic red eye attached to a black raven claw like handle the Keychain was a raven.

"_Grr I don't have time for this I have to find away to knock him out get him out of here and seal the Keyhole!"_

"_Here goes nothing! Chances are he can't use magic in that form like mine!" _

"WARRIOR FORM!" Kiro yelled in a flash of light Red Crescent was in his hand and his circuits were now a dark blue while his coat was Cyan in color.

"ARS ARCANUM!" Kiro yelled as he charged hacking and slashing Kaen who blocked the last of the hits and then charged only for Kiro to warp away and him to get hit by Tron's ID Discs.

Kaen faltered a little before turning to the Keyhole but a beam of light appeared passed him and sealed it tight and Kiro back into his normal form charged in front of it.

"TRON!"

"RUNNING EXECUTER!" Tron yelled as a blue ring appeared underneath them they disappeared. Kaen growled but was suddenly whacked by Kiro and Tron who had made copies of themselves and started ramming into Kaen.

Then they reappeared on the blue circle and summoned bits and circuits to run into him they then pulled up a couple of screens and typed in commands.

"ACCESS APROVED!"

"YOUR TOAST!" when they both punched the final Key Kaen was caught in a blue light that pushed him up against the wall he shook his head.

"I liked it better when you were on my side anyway!" he replied opening a portal.

"See ya!"

"Tron we gotta go don't worry I'll explain on the way!" Kiro told him running hard and fast.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Flynn had snuck up behind a nearby guard that had been assigned to watching a Jet, once he was done hacking and reprograming the program turned on him.

"HALT identify yourself!"

"We're taking the ship!" Flynn declared.

"I cannot allow that!" BONK! Amei had come up from behind and hit the guard in the head with her staff.

"Have a nice flight!" Flynn activated the Jet and it opened waiting for them.

"There's Sam and Quorra!" Ven yelled as the two bolted across the room and up to the jet.

"Please watch your step, Keep your arms and legs inside the ride at all times!"

"Yeah, Yeah!" Flynn and Takehsi replied.

"Where's Kiro?" Ven asked.

"He held off Rinzler while we escaped!" Quorra replied.

"Yeah but why isn't-"

"GET ON THE SHIP!" he suddenly heard Kiro yell as they saw that Kiro who was with a blue Rinzler were now being chased by Heartless and Black Guard.

"TRON! Is that you?" Flynn asked half impressed and half happy.

"Long time no see!"

"Hurry they're coming!" Kiro yelled. Hundreds of Guards and Heartless started to pour out the door way and come towards them!

"We'll never make it!" Quorra cried.

"We can try!" Mickey replied.

Everyone made it to the ship Kiro bolted to the pilot seat and immediately and impatiently started punching buttons.

"Come on, Come on GET OFF THE GROUND!" the hatch shut quickly as Raian jumped in and they heard the Turbo boosters spring to life.

"_Too much?"_ Kiro asked himself the ship took off at a high speed and was zooming out of control!

"STEER THE SHIP!" Flynn yelled.

"Okay, up is down, down is up!" he said to himself taking the wheel and sloppily flew it much to everyone's horror.

"CLU!" everyone shouted the entire army and the head program leapt away for life as the jet now having white circuits nearly turned them to street pizza.

"HEARTLESS!" Everyone shouted as the plane took out several Heartless killing them as Kiro dodged the rest leaning right.

"OTHER JETS!" everyone yelled as Kiro though managing to turn it around was now on a collision course with the remaining ships.

"WALL!" everyone shrieked as Kiro leaned left at the last minute and went out the hanger door.

"_**SAILOR!" **_Another Solar Sailor was coming at them Kiro pulling as hard as he could made the ship spin up and then spinning in a barrel roll flew over the whole hanger before straightening out and flew towards the portal.

Clu glared as he took a plane and took off after them.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro in his seat had a crazed looked plastered on his face and his right eye was twitching uncontrollably, his head was titled far to the side and his knuckles were chalk white.

"HAA hA HA all according to plan, EAT YOUR HEART OUT CID HIGHWIND!" Kiro yelled in a crazed tone before exhaling and letting his head hit the dash board with a thud!

"Uh…I'll drive!" Flynn replied before removing Kiro from the seat and putting the plane more on course than the young Keyblader had it.

"Made it!" Sam replied weakly to Quorra

"How much time do we have left?" Ven asked.

"Not much!" Flynn replied.

Kiro had quickly recovered and looked around "Did I go a little crazy back there?"

"You declared yourself the greatest flying ace by telling Cid to eat his heart out!" Takeshi deadpanned.

Kiro grinned sheepishly

"Kiro is it?" Tron asked and the boy nodded.

"I want to thank you for Saving me!" Tron replied.

"Its no big deal it was the least I could do!" the boy replied with a smile.

Flynn brought the Plane down on a huge floating area with the portal in the middle, the clambered out of the ship and there standing in front of it was Clu.

"Kevin Flynn! The Cycles haven't been Kind!"

"Aww you don't look so bad!" Flynn joked.

Clu waved it off turning his attention to the Traitor in their group.

"I expected better from you Rinzler!"

"My name is Tron and I never wanted what you wanted!" Tron replied with Venom in his voice, Kiro could tell that Tron was bitter about Clu reprograming him and making him do terrible things.

"Clu whatever it is your planning it's gonna back fire! You said creating the perfect system was near impossible but it is impossible!" Kiro told him.

"He's right perfection is unattainable yet its right infront of you at the same time! But you wouldn't know that because I didn't know that when I created you!" Flynn confessed.

"I messed you and this world up chasing after perfection! Only to realize that's its right in front of me!"

Flynn looked at Sam "Right…..in front of me."

Clu glared and an eeire glow seemed to come of him! "How sweet perhaps you can mull this over some more in the afterlife! GRAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Clu charged at the group as they charged back.

Clu used his own electrical attack only for Tron to block it with Pulsing thunder!:

"GOLDEN HOUR!" Kiro yelled as his circuits turned gold and he struck Clu who managed to hold on and send a pulsing Thunder through his body. He flipped but was paralyzed he gritted his teeth as Clu charged at him.

"A- l-li-tt-le-he-HE-LP!" Kiro screamed.

"QUORRA!" Ven yelled.

"LETS GO!" The two were surrounded by so many circuits and bits that they couldn't be seen then they started bashing Clu over and over then using Wayward Wind and her sword started to hack and slash at Clu!

"GO!" they both yelled as the bits surround Clu and knocked him back.

Quorra charged after Clu with Tron while Ven pulled out a small red bottle.

"Here drink this!" Kiro slowly but surely took the bottle and slurped the drink down.

His eyes got really wide and he basically exhaled like he was releasing a fire breath.

"HOT, SPICY!" Kiro cried.

"Yeah…..sorry!" Ven replied apologetically

Tron and Quorra were now clashing Discs with Clu who with a sword of his own was an even match for the two of them despite being the best Warriors in the whole Grid!

"QUAKE!" Kiro and Takeshi yelled together! But Clu held firm all of a sudden the eerie glow returned and in a surge of purple lighting started to Dash around the field.

"KIRO HE'S HEADING RIGHT FOR YOU!" Amei yelled.

"WARP!" Kiro yelled escaping.

"THUNDER RAID!" Ven yelled as Wayward wind now covered in blue electricity surged in a spin at Clu who merely absorbed it and though Ven was able to recover his Key, Clu was now stronger.

"Okay Thunder based anything only makes him stronger like with that Spark Fox Heartless!" Kiro replied.

"I hated THAT THING!" Takeshi muttered.

"BLIZZARA!" Amei yelled the ices shards chased Clu down he was batting them unaware of what was behind him.

"MAGNUM RING!" Raian yelled with his giant Geo Axe he whacked Clu and threw him up into the air then threw a few good slashes at him sending him back down.

Clu however growled and glew brighter.

"This isn't good!" Takeshi commented.

"What's up with him!" Kiro asked. A question King Mickey heard as he back flipped away from Clu.

"He's a Heartless!"

"Heartless but he looks the same why hasn't he turned into some kind of computer themed monster?" Kiro asked.

"When someone willingly becomes a Heartless and are powerful enough they retain their minds and memories some like in Clu's case retain their appearance!"

"Great!" Takeshi seethed.

"Relax this is no different from taking down any other Heartless!" Kiro told him!

"FIRA!" Amei yelled as she tried to strike Clu only to get knocked back!

"CURE!" Kiro yelled healing her.

"TRON!" Ven yelled

"ACCESSING DATA!"

Tron pulled up a screen that caused Ven to Rise up.

Ven dived down on Clu while Tron sent a surge of Bytes at Clu Then they spun around ramming and Slashing Clu.

"BRING IT!"

"RUNNING EXECUTOR!" The Bits all collected together and slammed down on Clu.

"TRI-CUTTER!" Takeshi yelled Clu blocked it but he was left open to the King who used a few combos on him King Mickey was strong and extremely quick just as fast as Ven.

Kiro had sliced his way through the barriers that Clu put up and cast Esuna on Raian who got Paralyzed touching it.

"TAKESHI QUORRA GO!"

"QUORRA!"

"ACESSING TERMINAL!" with a screen up Takeshi and Quorra Typed in the command to send their swords flying into Clu then they surged into Clu ramming into him hard they repeated this until the Finisher activated.

"THAT CAN'T BE ALL!"

"COMMAND ENTERED!" A surge of Circuits slammed themselves into Clu knocking him back but he regained balance

"We need to end this now The Portal's going to close any minute!" Mickey yelled.

Kiro and Sam nodded at each other.

"SAM!"

"I'M ALL OVER THIS!" Summoning their weapons they attacked Clu in a surge of Bits then with circuits lining their weapons they hacked several combos at Clu then the bytes lifted him upward as Kiro and Sam followed hacking at him.

"YOUR TOAST!"

"END GAME!" a massive surge of Circuits and Bytes struck Clu knocking him back.

Clu got up panting while Kiro and the others guarded the Portal fiercely.

"You Promised we make the perfect system! You broke your promise!" Clu shouted at Flynn.

Flynn stepped close to Clu despite Tron and Kiro's silent protests.

"I know I'm sorry…Clu!" Clu growled and knocked him down Tron charged but was knocked away aswell!

"Go" he told Quorra she stood up and charged for the portal joining Kiro and the others.

Flynn got up and Ven saw him.

"FLYNN COME WITH US!" Ven shouted. But the old man shook his head!

Kiro looked at Ven who shook his head then back to Flynn then back to Ven and sadly hung his head. Clu charged at the portal only to be stopped by Tron.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Tron and Clu clashed a little but Clu struck Tron and he was struck over the edge and clung for life.

"KIRO, SAM GO!" he yelled.

"DAD!" Sam screamed

"Take her!" Flynn yelled

"NO NOT WITH OUT YOU!"

"Sam its what he wants." Quorra told him Sam's eyes widened in devastation

Flynn braced himself,knowing there was only one way to stop Clu.

"_The Grid I always tried to imagine clusters of information as they moved through the computer what did they look like? Cars ships motorcycles I always dreamed of a world I thought I would never see and then-"_

"_You got in!" a younger Sam added._

"_That's right it was everything I imagined and even more dangerous! Now I met a brave warrior" Flynn replied pulling out an action figure from behind him._

"_Dun da da dun!"_

"_Tron!" Sam replied._

"_Yep that's right and together!"_

"_You built the grid!"_

"_No we built a new grid for programs and users now I couldn't be there all the time so I made Clu!" Flynn replied pulling out a small figure in a black shirt and leather Jacket and jeans with a circuit going down the side of the coat!_

"_Coded Likeness Utility." Sam stated making Flynn smile_

"_Yep together Clu Tron and I built the new Space Paranoids! And then the miracle happened!"_

"_What?" Sam asked_

"_That'll have to wait till next time I have to get to work tomorrow we'll go to the arcade have a crack at the old man's high score!" Flynn told Sam tossing him a quarter._

"_Can we play doubles on the same team?" Sam asked._

_Flynn smiled "We're always on the same team!"_

"Good bye Kiddo!" Flynn said quietly and he activated some kind of force.

The others as Sam inserted the master disc watched as Clu was sucked back into him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Clu screamed as he was absorbed back into Flynn causing an Explosion knocking Tron away who fell into the sea of Simulation he broke to the surface to see the explosion become a bright light and it with the portal faded away!

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro back in the real world pulled out a Key chain that was a small Identity Disc he attached It to Kingdom Key and it changed.

The new Keyblade _Photon Legacy_ had a black shaft with blue angular circuits on it one of which was attached to a circle on the top. The middle of the guard was a blue glowing gem the handle guard itself was white and silver, with blue circuits lining the two colors it was round and circular, the teeth were the symbol that was on Quorra's arm showing she was an ISO it looked like a small letter T with a hexagon on top it glew white.

"So the message was a fake." Lea replied.

"And Kaen is collecting the power of individual worlds but the question is why?" Isa asked.

"Does he even still have it I mean none of the worlds Kiro's found him in have bit the dust if you catch my drift!" Lea mused.

"That's a good question, for all we know the power taken from there either way doesn't keep!" King Mickey replied.

In the user world they could see that his jacket was like that of Ven's but was grey on one side and Red on the other with black trims on the sides, collar and sleeves, he also wore red pants with white stripes below the knee like Kiro and the bottoms of the legs were black he had two white pockets on each leg.

"You okay Tron how's the system?" Ven asked.

"I'm sad that Flynn's gone but other than that I'm fine. The world itself will need time to repair but the system in Hollow Bastion OS is up and running Claymore, darkness scanning and access to Ansem's research all now available." Tron replied somewhat sadly.

"That's good." Ven replied a little dryly

"We obviously weren't strong enough to stop Clu so Flynn had to take him out." Amei said sadly

"Yeah so much for all of us, getting out!" Raian seethed

"We went through all that for nothing!" Takeshi stated pounding a fist into his palm.

"No we didn't!" Kiro announced.

"Sure we didn't save Flynn but According to Tron, Sam and Quorra made it back to their world safely and Space Paranoids…it will take some time but it will heal, go back to the way it was maybe even better and Flynn's work thanks to Quorra being in Sam's world with him! It won't die nothing we've done has been for nothing it may only be the beginning still but we can't quit now Flynn wouldn't want us too so let's stop Kaen, Maleficent and the Heartless for his sake!"

Everyone looked at him in awe.

"What?" Kiro asked tilting his head.

"Motivational much?" Lea asked. Kiro giggled a little and put a smile that matched Sora's exactly!

* * *

><p>Keyblade(s) Obtained<p>

Photon Legacy: **Strength**: +5 **Magic **+6

Ability: **Thunder Boost**_: Increases the power of Kiro's Thunder based spells and abilities_!

Call of Night Fall: **Strength **+14 **magic **+10

Ability: **All Critical:** _All of Kaen's attacks with this Keyblade are critical ones._

* * *

><p>Heartless<p>

Propellers-_Relatives of the Devastator Heartless they don't have electric attacks but use sharp blades to cut their foes to ribbons_

Pincers-_Large Robot like Heartless that have good punching power and can squeeze the life out of you with their claws._

* * *

><p>Obtained: <strong>Glitch Orb<strong>: _Summons Bob to aid in battle_

* * *

><p><em>Reaction Commands<em>

**Rapid counter**-protects against the Propellers attacks follow it up with Assassin thrust

**Assassin Thrust**- heavily damages an enemy and stun them

**Jumper-** Leaps on top of either a Propeller or Devastator Heartless Follow up with Assassin pierce

**Assassin Peirce**- stabs the weapon into the target stunning them allowing for a follow up attack.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Limit Breaks<strong>_

User Access- _Sam+ Ventus_

ISO Call –_Kiro +Quorra_

Component Blitz- _Tron+ Kiro_

Command Bit -_Kiro +Sam_

Wind Sniper- _Amei +Takeshi+ Ventus_

ISO Sniper- _Ventus+ Quorra_

ISO Surge- _Takeshi+ Quorra_

Vital Component-_Ventus+ Tron_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special Attacks and Spells<strong>_

Raian- **Magnum Ring**: An attack common to the Bezerker class of fighting pools all energy into a thrashing and slashing attack

Kean-**Dark Breaker**- A Dark attack that smashes spells like Reflect ,its stronger counter parts and Barrier and Sheild

Kaen- **Dark Quake**-Acts much like it's normal counterpart but wisps of darkness can hurt the opponent

Kaen-**Theftra**- A Stronger Version of the Theft spell steals Armor, Items and even weapons from an opponent!

* * *

><p><em><span>Data Form:<span>_ **A Form that any User that enters space Paranoids takes but Kiro and Co. somewhat retained the original appearance of their clothes.**

* * *

><p><strong>CastorZuse: **_A Program who is very clever and intelligent as Zuse he fought alongside the ISO during the Purge once his attempts at helping them failed, he became Castor to hide himself from Clu but he secretly had an Alliance with him. Quorra had sent Kiro, Sam and Takehsi to him for help but instead he betrayed them! _**(Tron Legacy 2010)**

**Gem: **_One of the Siren Programs who was there when Kiro and the others got their Identity Discs telling them to survive she works with Zuse in the End of Line Club (Now destroyed her and Castor with it) Like Castor she betrayed Kiro and Co to Rinzler. _**(Tron Legacy 2010)**

**Rinzler: **_He was Clu's most powerful General but he was actually a reprogram named Tron thanks to the efforts of Kiro he was saved _**(Tron Legacy 2010)**

**Tron:**_ A Program who once fought for the Users but now against them as the Evil and silent Rinzler! However the memories of the friends he made over powered the evil programming controlling him and he returned to his original self _**(Tron 1982)**

**Quorra: **_A Female program who helped King Mickey rescue Kiro and Co. From the Game Grid! She is an excellent fighter as well as the Miracle that Flynn worked for teaching her much about the outside world and about removing one's self from the equation she is the last ISO and thanks to the efforts of Kiro, Sam and Tron made it to the outside world!_**( Tron Legacy 2010)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Like with the Dragon Orb how this one was obtained will be covered a little in the next chapter! I wove in a few memories for Tron for when he changed from Rinzler! Sorry I forgot Mickey and Namine in the last Chapter DX sorry! <strong>_

_**The name of Kiro's new Keyblade (My favorite in terms of design by the way) Takes its name from the Space Paranoids Kingdom Hearts II Keyblade ,Photon Debugger and the Title of the movie plus it also ties in with the fact that Sora is the Hero of Light and Kiro his living Legacy! Also as to who this orb summons you'll find out but anyone with guess I'm hoping remember the Cartoon he's from! Also because I described them in the story itself I won't add the appearances of the Keyblades in the Keyblades obtained file I only did that for Armored Samurai's Keyblades so you'd know which is which.**_

_**And now our regularly scheduled Teaser!...**_

_**Kiro and Ven follow Namine's advice and seek her out in a desolate World called Gailo it is here that they quickly find that a new enemy has entered the Fray! Can they fight this new foe and find the Answers they seek?**_

_Next time: _**Secret of the Stone! **

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	21. Secret of the Stone

_**Okay well here's an original world I made up! **_

_I own nothing except what I made up!_

_**Secret of the Stone**_

The group walked down the hall before they were transported into Space Paranoids Ven had dropped of the crystal in the lab as Kiro was being dragged away by Leandra.

"I must admit Kiro that speech was impressive." Isa told him.

"Thanks but still it wasn't much I just old everyone that we still accomplished much in there even though Flynn is gone that's all!"

"Yeah but you brought us all out of our doldrums!" Lea told him

"So you think Ienzo managed to find out anything about the crystal?" Amei asked.

"Namine said we could find out a lot by going to this Galio place." Kiro replied.

"You know where to go?" Ven asked.

"Yeah!"

"That's good!" Ven sighed hopefully Namine was there.

"Hold it did you say Galio!" Raian asked in shock.

Kiro nodded.

"Why do you ask?" Lea asked.

"Galio…is my home!" he replied with a twinge of sadness.

"Whoa cool you should come with us if anyone knows that place it would be you!" Kiro told him.

"Your majesty what are you gonna do now?" Amei asked.

"Me Donald and Goofy are headed back out Cid has put a new radar in Kingdom, Light Seeker and Excalibur since Kaen attacked my Ship."

"Light Seeker?" Kiro asked.

"The name of my ship apparently I'm supposed to be looking for Sora too." Raian replied causally.

"At this point will need all the help we can get!" Ven said a little sadly.

"The radar's to alert drivers to Keyblade warriors, who might be out in the Lanes Between." Leon said coming up to them and joining them to the lab.

Inside a man with hair a steel grey color was slicked over his left eye. He wore a black shirt under his left lab coat and wore dress pants he was typing into a computer while the gem itself was being scanned the Gremlins Kiro and co had meet before were flying around Ienzo.

"Are you sure there's nothing we can do Ienzo?" Gus asked.

"No I'm certain!" Ienzo replied. He remembered that in their attempt to help they blew up half the lab, broke a bookshelf in two and ruptured a balloon all in the time Kiro gave his speech in the last chapter.

"Hey Zexion!" he heard Lea call.

"It's Ienzo unlike you the rest of us gave up our Organization names."

"_Axel_ likes his old name and if it means more people remember him he'll use both." Isa stated though his tone stated he agreed whole-heartedly with Ienzo.

"I want everyone I meet to remember me got it memorized?"

"So Ienzo find anything?" Ven asked.

"_Sigh_ nothing! And there's no telling what this thing is, because it's not even crystal!" Ienzo replied.

"I've looked everywhere there's not a trace of this crystal anywhere in the library."

"Well that's leaves only one place." Ven replied.

"Yeah Raian, are you coming with?" Kiro asked excitedly.

"Sure, whatever."

**E-H E-H E-H**

Ven was examining the new Summon Orb he got in Space Paranoids it had a strange gear like thing around a small round screen it was under a blue rectangle of sorts that was attached to what looked like a hinge.

"Hey where'd you get that one?" Kiro asked.

"Flynn had it he said to take it since it might come in handy and he couldn't use it anyway." Ven replied sadden by Flynn's recent death.

"Well…Flynn if you're listening we'll make good use of it!" Kiro said to the sky watching the stars zoom past he watched as a teal ship with a white nose and wings with forest green spear like gummis and blue guns and Areo gummis streaked up from behind them it was Light Seeker.

Kiro punched in the command to hail the ship.

"Hello!" Raian replied casually as a hollow gram.

"Hey Raian!" Kiro chirped.

"What is it?" The Sandette asked.

"it's just to say hi and if you happen to know the way to Galio."

"Cid programed a couple of Navi-G's with the quadrants and installed them." Raian replied.

"And other worlds we haven't been too past there!" Ven added.

"Oh okay so you excited?" Kiro asked.

"No."

"No what do you mean no!" Kiro's hollow gram yelled before being pushed and replaced with Takeshi's

"So what can you tell us about Galio?" Takeshi asked.

"I haven't been there in….such a long time."

"Was it attacked by the Heartless?" Raian heard Ven's voice ask.

"No…something much worse."

"Raian it'll be okay!" Kiro's voice called.

"Sure." Raian replied cutting off the signal.

"_Namine I hope you're okay."_ Ven thought

He suddenly heard a beeping.

"We're being hailed!" Kiro stated and Ven turned back on the contact.

"Greetings! From the Gummi Ship Void Space!" Lea declared.

"Lea?" Kiro asked.

Pulling up beside Light Seeker was a white, grey and Silver ship with a black Propeller with long blades, the nose had a silver tip that was slanted and hooked down some of the guns and the wings were a light grey while the Cockpit and Impact Gummi's (Same as the ones Raian's ship had) were a dark grey there were glowing orbs inside the Wings.

As always it reminded Ven of a Nobody's coloring a Dusk's coloring at least.

"So this is Void Space." Kiro stated.

"I know I just said that!" Lea retorted.

"So you're headed to Galio to why?" Takeshi asked.

"To get any information that's there this place would probably have a bunch of stuff that Radiant Garden's archives don't have its kind of a favor to Ienzo." Isa explained

"Plus you'll need our help to stay alive." Lea added.

"Ha ha very funny!" Ven retorted sarcastically.

"Hey I only speak the truth."

"anyway…." Takeshi stated.

"We should figure out a place to rondevu since Gummi Ships can't make multiple landings in the same area."

"So, true." Lea agreed.

"There's an expedition camp near the old city ruins that's where we'll meet." Isa stated.

"Sounds, good to me." Ven replied.

"Does Raian know?" Kiro asked.

"Yes see you at the camp it's located in front of the city walls." Lea stated.

"Okay!" Kiro's voice rang and the connection was severed once more.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro stepped out into the sun it was quite hot and the sand was caught in the occasional gust of wind that blew it hard and fast.

"Wow this whole place is a desert!" Kiro stated.

"Not, exactly." Ven replied pointing out to a dense grass land in a huge mountain that looked carved out.

"I don't see any city guys do you?" Kiro asked.

"Uhh." Ven stated.

"It's on the other side like forty miles."

"Raian!" Kiro stated.

"Why would you pick a spot so far away?" he asked.

"What about you?" Kiro asked.

"Yeah you're here with us!" Takeshi stated.

"I chose to come here so I could pass by somewhere."

"Somewhere you remember?" Kiro asked.

"Yeah…"

"But I'm done so I might as well take you to the city walls."

"Sounds good!" Kiro stated.

_A Rock formation appears then a huge sandstorm blows revealing a ruined town and decrepit Castle underneath is a forest and a withering tree_

**[Galio]**

Kiro walked up the mountain when a scream was heard.

"NAMINE!" Ven shouted running off towards the sound.

"Ven wait up!" Kiro yelled

"Aw man what now!" Raian asked as he and Takeshi sped off after the Crimson.

Kiro was barely managing to keep up with Ven he was moving faster than ever before but he saw Ven pull out his Keyblade and dive off a Cliff.

Kiro himself decided to follow suit but he screeched to a halt. Raian and Takeshi quickly came up to his side as Kiro screamed.

"TAKESHI, RAIAN, ITS NAMINE!"

"HUH?"

"The girl that told you about Rinzler, actually being Tron?" Takeshi asked.

"Yeah!" Kiro replied jumping down.

"Need a hand?" Kiro asked.

"Yeah!" Ven replied as Takeshi and Raian came down the hill.

"TRI-CUTTER!" Takeshi yelled killing several shadows

Kiro jumped on top of a living bone like a horse before making it plummet into the ground destroying its skull head.

There was a new kind of Heartless that looked like the living bone but it had bone like wings and was bipedal,

The Awakened Marrow snapped at Namine only to get a mouth full of fire from Ven.

"FIRE STORM!" Ven yelled after becoming cloaked in fire the slashed he made were burning and red hot and occasionally a slash would release a ring of fire or he'd let loose fire off him.

"SEE YA!" Ven yelled sending a rain of fire upon his foes as they burned Kiro followed up with his Golden Hour attack.

"DAIMOND DUST!" Raian yelled he slashed and hacked at several fugitives and Heartless that looked like Stone Statues and huge with mass called Golems unleashing ice pillars from the ground.

"TAKE IT!" a ring of Ice shot out at them killing them!

"STRIKE RAID!" Kiro yelled taking out several Chimeras.

"SONIC BLADE!" Takeshi streaked and rammed several Heartless managing to take out a Awakened Marrow

"FEVER PITCH!" Ven in a blinding speed took out the last of the Heartless.

Kiro dismissed Photon Legacy and looked at Namine.

"Nice to meet you in person….Namine!"

She nodded.

"Namine, you alright!" Ven asked.

"I'm fine Thanks to all of you!"

"It's no big deal!" Takeshi replied.

"H-how did you get here!" Ven asked he couldn't believe it that Namine had managed to follow him through time.

"I tried to find you but when I did I guess I was sucked up by whatever brought me here!"

"Oh."

"The time rift thingy!" Kiro stated.

They nodded.

"So why weren't you able to pass on the message to Ventus here?" Raian asked.

"I'm….not the only one here." Namine stated sadly stepping away from Ven who winced because of it.

"_Why does she seem so nervous we defeated the Heartless so_-GASP REFLECT!" Kiro screamed as a few large bullets tried to strike Ven, Namine, Takeshi and Raian.

Kiro like greased lighting ran back up the cliff.

"What is it?" Ven called but Kiro ignored him. "SHINE CANNON!" There was a large explosion and then some kind of humming then another explosion.

"WARP!" Kiro screamed as he suddenly appeared back in front of them and glared.

"GRRRRRRRR!" Kiro growled his eyes were intensely narrowed and his teeth barred he looked so tense it scared Ven a little this was far out of character for him.

"ha ha ha ha! Another one!" said a voice as the dusk cleared

"NO WAY! Him too!" Ven asked Namine who nodded. He would have dealt with anyone bar Vanitas and _him_.

"He's after us all of _us_!" Namine said.

"Correctomondo Sweetie!" Ven immediately put a protective arm out when the dust cleared there was a man in what looked like a guard suit he wore a tattered red scarf had slicked back black hair pointed ears and a jagged scar that looked like it was a deep nasty gash on his right cheek he had an eye patch over his left eye and the other one was clear and yellow.

"Braig!" Ven growled.

"Oh! There's the other one looking at me like I drowned his pet gold fish!"

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE SCAR FACE!" Kiro yelled.

"Say's you! Now hand over Sweetie the Crystal and Kingdom Key!" Braig replied

This made Kiro slacken. " Namine, Kingdom Key and the Crystal?" Kiro asked.

"Yep! We need all of them!" Braig replied.

"NO WAY!" Ven yelled.

"Uh who is this guy and why is Kiro so freaked out to see him?" Takeshi asked.

"Ya got me, now hush I'm trying to watch!" Raian replied.

"Really?" Takeshi deadpanned.

"Why do you want the Kingdom Key Keyblade?" Kiro asked taking on his tense form again his voice had a bit of a growl to it too.

"Because of all the Keyhole power stashed in there your old man sealed Keyholes too once upon a time, and he also got them from opening gate ways between worlds don't get excited Tiger, Sora's the only one who was and still is able to do so!" Braig explained to both Ven and Kiro.

"Tell us what this power is for!" Kiro barked.

Braig clicked his tongue "Now why would I do that?"

"Because, I was hoping you'd be a bad guy stupid enough to monologue the whole evil plan and since you use nick names I've got one for ya MUD!" Kiro seethed.

Braig threw his head back laughing "HA funny, I'm gonna call you sparky, 'kay Sparky!"

"This nicknaming a thing he does?" Raian asked.

"Unfortunately, my Friend Roxas is kiddo and Sora is hero boy." Ven replied.

"Well he won't get past us!" Takeshi stated.

"Yeah!" Ven replied.

"You're going to have to pry all of them, from our cold dead fingers so back off!" Kiro growled.

"That goes double for me when it comes to Namine!" Ven barked

"Fine by me, I'll take you all on!"

"Don't count on it!" yelled a new voice. There was a flash of light and chains of light appeared and blasted Braig off his feet.

It was a tall older man with long graying hair tied in a ponytail and a graying Goatee, he wore a black shirt with brown straps crossed in an X in the middle was a gold badge shaped like the one Ven had. He had brown boots with armor on them he also wore navy pants and a black and gold metal device on his wrist Kiro noticed he had piercing cold grey eyes

"The years haven't been Kind Gramps!" Braig replied.

"I suggest you leave now!" the man stated deeply.

"For now why not but…" he said casting one last look at the teenagers "I'll be back!"

Kiro sighed in relief "Thanks!"

"Come we have much to do Kiro!" the Man replied opening a portal,

"Uh sorry, I've got plans of my own ya see!" Kiro replied.

"Not anymore!"

"Acerus what are you talking about!" Ven yelled.

"Acerus?" Kiro asked quietly

"My name! Now you're to come with me so we can begin your training!"

"I already have a master, Ventus!"

"Him? That weakling is of no use to you!" Acerus spat only to have a beam of light nearly hit him.

"Don't talk about him like that!" Kiro snapped.

"I see you'll have to go by force!" Acerus replied in a flash of Air came his own Keyblade.

The Hand guard was black and angular and the handle was silver tipped with gold the middle of the hand guard was a silver wing like design with a large red jewel in the middle, above it was a slanted black part with a silver and gold tip there were silver tips near the top between them were the teeth flat black the middle was pointed while the others were slanted the Keychain was the same as the center of the hand guard.

Takeshi and Ven ran up beside him.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Takeshi growled.

The man disappeared in a flash.

"Kiro, Takeshi keep your guard up!" Ven called.

"I have an idea!" Kiro yelled he pulled his head band over his eyes and concentrated hard.

"ARS SOLCANUM"ACERUS yelled.

"REFLECT!" Kiro yelled he put all of his might into it but he just barely managed to hold it off and Acerus was hit with a massive amount of energy!

"Good work Kiro!" Ven yelled then charged at Acerus,

"METEOR SHOWER!" Ven yelled as bright lights came off him and tried to slam themselves into Acerus but the old man was quicker than he looked and dodged them without injury!

"NO WAY!" Ven yelled.

"SHEILD!" Takeshi yelled in order to protect Ven from a massive slash coming from Acerus.

"LINK!" Takeshi yelled summoning the green clad warrior who appeared in a golden light and clashed with.

Link after being pushed off turned to Kiro.

"I gotcha, LINK!"

"LETS DO IT!" The two began to spin around and round at Acerus knocking him of his feet then they started to slash at him.

"YOU'RE TOAST! YAAAAA!" a massive golden light from the palm of their hands struck Acerus who despite blocking was knocked away.

Link Disappeared back into his own world as Acerus stood up.

"Perhaps it's time _I kick it up a notch,_ as they say" a flash of gold light appeared and they were surrounded in a thick fog.

"This isn't good!" Raian seethed with Namine behind him.

"Sorry pal I already dealt with something like this!" Kiro yelled placing down his head band.

He listened careful when he heard a noise.

"HIYAAAA!"

"OW Kiro what are you doing?" Yelled Takeshi Kiro pulled up his head band to see that he had whacked the Violet over.

"Sorry!" Kiro stated curing him.

"You'll find my illusions are utilized in _all_ senses!" Acerus yelled.

"So how do we get rid of them?" Takeshi asked.

"One Idea but it's a long shot!" Kiro told him.

The Crimson concentrated and it came to him.

"LIGHT WAVE!" a wave of light came off his body and removed the fog they heard Acerus groan as he was knocked over.

The old man got back up and just frowned.

"Ventus isn't the only one who's been teaching you!"

"Yeah my dad and Uncle taught us a thing or two, WHAT OF IT!" Kiro growled.

"Hmmm Hypocrite you must really hate him if you do you certainly have the right!" Acerus replied disappearing.

"Why is he, for me hating my dad?" Kiro asked.

"They never really saw eye to eye." Namine explained.

"So now what?" Takeshi asked.

"We head for Galio's capital or what's left of it!" Raian replied.

"Okay back up the mountain which is now much further away as is the city!" Kiro stated in realization

"_Sigh!"_ Kiro hung his head in defeat.

"_Kweh_!" they turned to see what looked like a baby Chicken but was a bright sun color.

"A Chocobo!" Takeshi stated.

"Chocobo?" Ven asked.

"They're these big birds, back in my world there was a valley on the other side of the mountain where they all lived, but sometimes they'd wander into town!" Kiro said thinking about it.

_**Cue Flash Back**_

_Kiro, Kairi and Sora where in the down town area it wasn't as big as the city on the biggest Island but it had what you needed and that was good._

"_Sora do you have the list?" Kairi asked_

"_Uhhhh!"_

"_I got it!" Kiro said pulling it out of his pocket._

"_Thank you Kiro!" They both said Sora in relief this was pretty much the third time and he thought about just letting Kiro make sure they had the list._

"_Hey! Get away you oversized Chicken!" there was a man fighting large golden colored bird that was happily eating spinach._

"_WAAARRRK!"_

"_Mom, Dad a Chocobo!" Kiro cried._

"_Looks like one wandered into town again!" Sora stated._

"_Somebody call animal control its eating all my food!" _

"_This isn't good!" Kairi stated._

"_Hang on!" Sora stated running up to the Chocobo._

"_Hey come on now don't eat his-"Cooed Sora until_

"_WAARRRK!" The Choboco gave him a good peck and Sora jumped back._

"_Sora!" Kairi cried._

"_Dad, you alright?" Kiro asked._

"_Uh, yeah!" Sora said a little sheepishly _

"**Not one of my better ideas…."**_he thought._

_**End Flash back…..**_

"I didn't know that they started out so small!" Kiro said.

"Don't you people know you can ride the big ones they're easily tamed unless it's their breeding season." Raian explained.

"Awww, who's a baby Chocobo!" Kiro said looking at the little bird as it jumped into his hands

"_Kweh!"_

"Yep you are!" Kiro said with a toothy grin!

"KWAY!" Kiro looked up and nervously looked into the angry mama Chocobo!

"_Kweh, Kweh_!" The baby chirped jumping onto the mother's head.

"Uh he he heh he, he's _GULP_ got your eyes!"

"WAAAAARRRRK!" The Chocobo started to peck Kiro over the head repeatedly

"OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW MAKE IT STOP, _**MAKE IT STOP**_!" Kiro cried running and being chased by the Chocobo in circles around everyone who watched in horror!

Raian thinking quickly pulled what looked like a goldish green carrot out of the ground and gave it to the Chocobo.

"KWEH!" the bird replied eating the carrot and walking off.

"Thanks Raian!" Takeshi answered for Kiro who was sulking and holding his head.

"She didn't have to peck my head!" The red head whined.

"Don't worry she wasn't pecking you hard enough to cause any _real_ damage." Raian replied.

"Wasn't pecking hard enough? IT HURT LIKE HECK!" Kiro snapped.

"Yeaaaah!" Raian replied causally.

"Meanie!" Kiro replied with a pout.

"Well if we wanna get over to the city before night fall three days from now we need to find some Chocobos." Raian stated ignoring him.

"But you said-"Ven started.

"That's just the yellow ones all varieties lived here (except for the gold ones) and still do hopefully, judging from what we just saw."

Kiro was busy rubbing the top of his head which flattened the Spiky Red Mop top he called his hair.

"So what color can we ride?" Takeshi asked.

"Well its midsummer so only the yellow Chocobos are breeding but finding the other ones ,shouldn't be too much of a problem but it's the black ones we really need they can go over mountains and Rivers and we've got both of those between here and the city." Raian explained.

"Okay how do we." Ven started to ask when.

"KWEEEEEEH!"

"Hey you guys!"

"AMEI!" The four boys stated eyes the size of a Chocobo's head.

There she was on top of a Black Chocobo! It's feathers were jet black and looked sleek it's beak and feet where a dull brownish orange it was about the size of an large ostrich.

"What are you doing here?" Kiro asked.

She smiled sheepishly.

"I hid on Excalibur in the training room he heh."

"Amei! You could get hurt out here!" Ven yelled.

"SO! I'm coming I wanna find my Parents and find out what happened to my world!"

"But how are you-"

"I use magic remember!" she said holding out her staff "_Sunset Glimmer"_

"Why not let her come Ven I mean she helped us out a lot back in Space Paranoids."

"Well…."

"Please Ven." she asked becoming a little softer about it.

"_Sigh_ fine even I said no it wouldn't matter to you!"

"YES!" She cheered doing a fist pump.

"Horraay!" Kiro cheered jumping into the air.

"WAAAAARK!" The Chocobo declared.

"So where'd you find that one?" Kiro asked.

"Was there a herd where you got it?" Raian asked.

She nodded and led them to a place where a whole herd of Black Chocobos were walking around.

"So how do we get on top of them?" Namine asked.

"I sort of fell off that cliff there and landed on this one but he didn't seem to mind."

"Unless they feel threatened, they don't. Since you didn't scream or freak out it's letting you ride it!"

"So do we fall off a cliff?" Kiro asked only to get an annoyed glare from everyone which said

'_What kind of stupid Question is that?'_

"This is how!" Raian said holding up some carrots from before.

"What are those?" Kiro asked.

"Gysahl Greens they love these things!" he also handed them a harness and one carrot each.

"Once it's eating that slowly but quickly pull the harness over its neck and hop on!"

Raian thought about how that might turn out then said "Watch me!"

He took his own stuff and slowly approached a nearby Black Chocobo it was clawing the ground and pecking making small Khew sounds Raian rolled the Carrot near it once it raised its head sneaking up from behind it Raian quickly placed the ring over the green (The Chocobo was only concentrating on its new treat)

Then once the head was through, Raian pulled it up and jumped on to it's back.

"KWAY!" The bird squawked but when it saw Raian it didn't seem to mind the extra weight and it rode off into the bushes.

"Okay you guys are up!" He told them.

Kiro and the others quietly snuck out from their hiding place and with a little effort Namine, Kiro, Ven and Takeshi were on Chocobos of their own.

"All right lets ride Raian lead the way!" Kiro declared.

"HUP!"

"WARRRRRRKK!" The Sextet of Chocobo riding heroes ran off Kiro never imagined that it was so fast it was like some cast Fever Pitch on him!

"WOW this is awesome, I'm gonna have to ride the ones back home!" Kiro cheered.

"Hate to break it to ya but Yellow Chocobos can't cross mountains and Rivers!" Raian stated.

"But the Chocobos that wander into my home town are gold colored the one that tried to peck my brains out was a bright yellow!"

"Oh, never mind then!" Raian replied.

"Namine, you doing okay?" Ven called.

"WHOO I've never had this much fun!" she screamed she was gripping the Reins to ensure she wouldn't fall.

"Okay." Ven replied he had to admit he was having just as much fun and laughed a little to show his feelings.

"WOAH!" Kiro said as the Chocobo suddenly and literally jumped up on the multiple Rock Formations that lead to the top of the mountain! It then charged down Kiro closed his eyes for a few seconds while clinging for dear life he suddenly heard Splashing and he opened them to see the Chocobo was crossing a river and the current seemed to have zero affect on the bird.

Kiro lifted his head to see what looked like a ghost town bulit into the moutian side and towering over it were towers that looked like they'd fall any second.

"I see it!" Screamed Kiro.

"Wow that place looks like it's thousands of years old!" Takeshi commented.

"You should've seen it in it's hay day!" Raian said sadly

"Huh? How would you know?" Takeshi asked.

Raian didn't say anything he just made his mount go faster.

"_Ug really is it that hard for you to answer a question!" _Takeshi thought glaring at the sandette.

Kiro raced down on his Chocobo as he smiled at the decrepit City that came into view he saw that the wall outside it which he could clearly see had the camp underneath.

"HI HO BLACKY AWAY!" Kiro cheered.

"Seriously!" Raian and Takeshi yelled.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Lea sighed "Where are those Kids!"

"I suppose your referring to Kiro, Raian, Ven and Takeshi?" Isa asked.

"Who else would I be? Sora's not a kid anymore!"

"Chronologically neither is Ven." Isa pointed out.

"So true we met the guy when we were kids!" Lea agreed.

"WAAAARRRRK!"

"Huh?"

"What is it?" Isa asked.

"Uh would you believe a bunch of Black Chocobos with the kids on their backs?" Lea asked.

"Seeing them now yes." Isa stated.

"Why didn't we think of that? Come in style like four or five times faster, not be as hot and sweaty I mean come on we walked here!" Lea complained.

"You are such a child sometimes!" Isa said rolling his eyes.

"KWEH!" Said Blacky as Kiro dismounted.

"Sorry were late! We ran into some trigger happy weirdo and this old Keyblader who wanted me to change mentors and we found a girl named Namine!" he said with a large grin.

The others followed and dismounted as well.

"Hey were not too late are we?" Ven asked.

"Nope."

"Oh yeah! Namine how you'd know we'd find information about the crystal here?" Kiro asked.

Namine pulled out a scroll it had a picture of five stones one of which matched the one that Kiro and Co. had it was written in some language that Kiro couldn't decipher

"Uh what's it say?" Kiro asked.

Raian took a look at it "I did learn how to read my own language but we shouldn't read it here!"

"Why not?" Takeshi asked.

"With_ Master_ Acerus and Namine's _pal_ out there it's too risky anywhere secure we can talk?"

"The King did say to rondevu with The Expedition crew." Lea suggested.

Raian looked around and saw that the Chocobo he came on was the only one tied up.

"Uh you guys made sure to tie up uh Blacky and the others right?"

The rest of the teens gave him a blank look making Raian hit his forehead.

_**Meanwhile….**_

"WAAAARRRK!" Cried Blacky as he lead the other Chocobos to their next snack the horrified Cabbage merchant's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as they pecked and ate the Veggies.

"MY CABBA-"

"WAAAAAAARRRRRRRRKKKKKKKK!" One of the Chocobos screeched into his face then pressed its face hard against the Cabbage merchant's there eyes meeting, but _not_ in a good way.

"I'm gonna go over there!" he said weakly.

As the group tracked down the Chocobos eating Cabbages they heard…

"NOOOOOOOOOO, WHY, WHY, WHY WH HUH HA HA HA HYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?"

"See what happens!" Raian snapped as he lured the Chocobos away and tied them with the one he rode.

"_I should write a book Taking care of Chocobos for dunderheads!_'" Raian thought to himself.

"Dude, how many times can we say we're sorry?" Kiro asked.

"I'll let you know when you all get there!" Raian seethed.

"It doesn't matter, I gave the guy compensation so let's just find this expedition team!" Lea stated.

"They shouldn't be too far from here." Ven replied.

After some walking they found a big tent Kiro could hear a discussion taking place.

"So in ancient times the Galians were able to produce that kind of magic easily Dawn/Dusk Dark and Shine"

"The spells like those are hard to produce even today with the most powerful of Magicians although the ones we've seen had to undergo some kind of change?"

It was a man in his mid-thirties he had hazel colored hair and wore an Archeologist's outfit complete with the cap there were others there too but Kiro such as a boy with silver hair but he had his attention on the man who was talking.

"Oh hello."

"Hi ya!" Kiro replied.

"I'm Professor Kiyotomo"

"Isa"

"My names Takeshi"

"I'm Lea got it memorized?"

"I'm Kiro"

"Ventus but I usually go by Ven"

"Names, Raian."

"I'm Amei"

"My name is Namine pleased to meet you."

"So what can I do for all of you?" Kiyotomo asked. Takeshi pulled out the Crystal and gave it to him.

"Hmmm, interesting."

"We also have this." Raian said giving the scroll to him. The Professor, unrolled it.

"This is written in ancient Galian, it will take some time to decipher unfortunately."

"Raian said he could read it like he could English!" Kiro stated making Raian hit his forehead again.

"Thank you Kiro, anything else you wanna blab about? Your shoe size, your worst fear, the most embarrassing moment in your life!" Raian growled.

"Why would I do that?" Kiro asked with an arched eyebrow.

Lea slapped his own forehead while Ven groaned and hung his head.

"You _truly are_ your _**father's **_son." Isa stated.

Even then Kiro still didn't get it he just blinked in confusion.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kaen was walking through the desert area he looked around at the desolate place the fact that it was a mostly barren and lifeless brought some disappointment to him. Galio had once been a shining utopia the Radiant Garden of its day although both had now lost their prime and luster though Radiant Garden was close to regaining it, there was no hope for this much as he was focused on plunging worlds into Darkness he was curious about how the people here had lived.

"Hey Snake eyes!" Kaen looked up and saw Braig standing on the rock above him upside down.

"What?" Kaen asked.

"Gramps is here!"

"Acerus?" Kaen asked.

"Yep ya know the guy who attacked you several times you missed your chance to go into the future in that one world because of him." Braig replied.

"He wants me dead but that's no surprise to me, truth is he believes Kiro should be dead too but the kids too useful to him right now."

"What good would Sparky do for gramps?" Braig asked.

"Kiro has the Kingdom Key and without Sora's hands anyone can take it, it's invaluable to both him and Maleficent!" Kaen explained.

"I know the power of individual worlds that's what's inside each Keyhole right? but they can't have it if Sparky's playing around with it."

"Acerus believes that Kiro needs more power to call upon another Keyblade that was locked away!" Kaen replied.

"A key that's been locked? Heh how ironic!" Braig mused.

"Yeah well don't be too impressed every day Kiro gets stronger and every day in return the seal weakens it's only a matter of time before the seal is destroyed completely! And once that happens the Key in question will be free at last and Kingdom Key can easily be taken by anyone!"

"And if Acerus has it Sparky's of no further use!" Braig replied making a slashing motion across his throat.

Kaen merely nodded.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"It's a prophecy." Raian replied. Looking at the scroll,

"So what's it say?" Kiro asked he was dying to know and the fact that Raian could read it like he read a book or any other writing wasn't helping.

"I'm getting to that big mouth." Raian seethed.

"I said I was sorry for blabbing!" Kiro stated.

"Yeah but you needed Lea to spell it out for you!" Raian stated.

"I still said I was sorry!" Kiro mumbled.

"Okay.

_When the world without darkness falls and the fragment of the Heart is shattered by the one of light the way for the two heirs shall be paved, one of light one of darkness, both able to summon the Ultimate Key the one with the path to the Ultimate Heart as both are wielders of the Key both shall have their powers awakened at the awakening of the fragments, both-_

Dang it it's to smudged I can't read the rest." Raian admitted.

"Hey at least we know a bit more than we already did this stone is one of more and Kaen and Maleficent are probably after these heirs of Light and Darkness." Takeshi deduced.

"Yeah it sounds like they have the power to create this X-blade Ven mentioned earlier!" Amei added.

"Yeah you do need Pure Light and Pure Darkness to create it!" Ven said confriming thier thoughts.

"They must be trying to find the two heirs and make them fight!" Namine suggested.

"To forge the X-blade!" Isa stated.

"If Maleficent and Kaen succeed what will happen?" Kiro asked.

"With the X-blade they'll be able to unlock Kingdom Hearts itself then just walk right in!" Lea answered.

"But they have no idea what that will do to the worlds!" Kiro protested.

"Kiro's right we're talking possibly the cause of an Apocalypse here!" Raian agreed.

"The Keyblade War!"

"Professor!" Kiro stated.

"They say that the X-blade was the very heart of that war itself! Keybladers fought over that wretched blade killing themselves and causing an Apocalypse in the process! One that was only somewhat reversed and the effects the world is so different than it was in the time of Galio's prime!"

"Professor….is that what your researching?" Raian asked.

"No I'm looking into the ancient past of this place, its well hidden. But they say the battle that brought this place to its knees was the first of many events that lead to it! So often I find things about the Keyblade war!"

"So this world and Keyblade War are connected!" Isa deduced.

"I did get a Keyblade Graveyard vibe when we first got here!" Lea admitted.

"So what we do next is clear! Find the Heirs of Light and Darkness and protect them as well as find the rest of these stones!" Kiro stated.

"Hey what about our families and getting home!" Takeshi asked in a strong tone.

"Well do that too! But we'll have balance it Taki, it's not just about getting back home anymore!" Kiro stated.

Takeshi made a disapproving sound,

"We will get back! I'll make absolutely sure, I promise!" Kiro told him.

"I know….but I **_HATE IT_** when you're right, because it means I'm wrong!" he stated with a pout.

"Thanks for baring with me Taki!" Kiro said with a smile.

"Yeah, no problem!" Takeshi replied.

Later the group sat around a fire night had fallen and Kiro was thinking hard on who the heirs of light and darkness were.

"_Something tells me that Acerus guy knows!"_ he thought.

"Is there anything else we can find out?" Ven asked.

"I don't know but there is supposed to be a secret room underneath the throne in the castle Kiyotomo is headed there tomorrow, but not before being kind enough to give us a bunch of stuff on Galio, the Keyblade war and all things unknown!" Lea said pleased with his stack of books and scrolls which sat next to him.

"So any ideas on whom these heirs might be?" Namine asked.

"All we really know is that their Keyblade wielders and they'll probably have the ability to use their Keyblades now seeing as how these stones have _well_, awakened." Ven deuced.

"But we have no idea when the stones have awakened for all we know they could've very awakened right after the Keyblade war and the Heirs just weren't born yet!" Takeshi added.

"That might be another reason that Kaen is going from world to world, he figures that by taking an entire world out it might take the heir of light with it!" Lea stated.

"And no doubt Maleficent we'll seek assistance from the heir of Darkness." Isa stated.

"Hey just because he's supposed to be the heir of darkness doesn't necessarily mean he'll be a bad guy!" Kiro stated

"Hey I know there's a huge chance he is, but hey you never know!" Kiro replied to their looks.

"Kiro's right things are never what they seem!" Namine stated.

"true." Some of them said.

"Well I hope we can figure it out soon the Worlds are counting on us!" Kiro stated.

"Well we can look a little more in the morning." Ven said using Hydro on the fire and retreating to his tent as did the others.

Kiro stared up at the stars and he saw in the constellations were Donald, Goofy and…..

"_Dad! You have a constellation!"_ he thought then huffed.

"Of course you do now if only you could give me a sign about where you are!"

"_I'm sorry about the fake message."_

"Huh?" Kiro turned and saw no one,

"_**You again? It's been a while!"**_

"_Yeah I'm sorry about everything!"_

"_**Why, who are you?" **_

"_I'm-"_

Nothing! Kiro sighed the voice was willing to tell who it was but who was it maybe it was Namine! She had contacted him once, so he made a mental note to ask her tomorrow now in no way was a good time.

He went to a tent assigned to him and amazingly fell fast asleep!

_Eight year old Kiro walked through the house it was quieter than usual he then looked over to see Kairi just sitting on the couch._

"_Mommy?"_

_Kairi didn't say anything she was looking at the picture they took a couple of days before they left it was one they all agreed was one of the best! Kiro had even found the last shell he needed for a Wayfinder of his own._

_Kiro winced a little when he saw tears hit and splash on the picture she hugged it tight tears falling freely now._

"_He's gonna come back." Kairi looked over at Kiro who nodded. Kairi didn't say anything she just hugged him tightly Kiro looked at her._

"_He promised dad, always keeps his promises!"_

"_Kiro-thank you so much!" she said quietly._

There was a sound outside Kiro jumped up and ran out it was a Chocobo this one had dark blue feathers which were tipped with a lighter blue with a bit of purple between the colors the beak and feet matched that of a yellow Chocobo's, bright orange.

"Kweh!" it said looking at him.

"Hey buddy you making the sounds out here?" Kiro asked calmly and quietly petting him.

"Wark!" he turned to see a flux of space.

"NOT good! Think Kiro, thi- _GASP_ NAMINE! VEN!" Kiro yelled there was stumbling as Kiro hopped on the Chocobo's back and once Ven came out grumbling Kiro grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up.

"HI HO BLUE AWAY!"

"YOU WOKE ME UP FOR _**THIS**_! I OUGHTA-"Ven screeched.

"Namine's in trouble!"

"BLUE GO FASTER!" Ven yelled eventually the bird came to a wark and a screeching halt!

To their horror in front of them was Braig holding Namine captive with his hand over her mouth she was trying to get away but to avail.

"Namine!" they yelled and began to charge.

But Braig took off into a flux of space.

"He knows warp spells!"

"Where would he go!" Ven asked a little in despair.

"If I know Warp spells not too far without turning thier insides out or something, HUP HUP!"

"WAARK!" the Chocobo zoomed off Kiro would just have to trust his gut when he got a headache and it looked like Ven got one too…but they both saw something!

"Did you see that?" Kiro asked.

"Yeah she just projected her memory to us!" Ven stated.

"She can do that?"

"Hurry!" Kiro told the Chocobo as it ran forward there in the forest as Namine had instructed in a forest clearing was the two of them.

"Namine!" Ven cried as they charged towards them.

"Ah ba, ba bup! One more step and our favorite little memory witch get's one massive headache _if_ you catch my drift!" Braig replied holding a bow gun cross like object in his hands.

"NO!" Ven yelled.

"Memory Witch? Ven what's he talking about?" Kiro asked

Braig grinned like a Fox,"I can fill in all the blanks for him! Ya see-"

"WARRRRK!"

"OW!" Braig had been pecked on the head by the blue Chocobo that Kiro and Ven had rode in the act of clutching his head he let Namine go and dropping the gun he charged after her.

"HYDRO!" Kiro yelled blasting him back. But Braig warped away then reaapeared behind them.

"FEVER PITCH!" Ven yelled hacking and slashing at Braig, he then began to spin around Kiro could feel the wind picking around him.

"CYCLONE!" Ven yelled as Braig was blasted back by the fierce gale!

Kiro charged up at him at full speed! "GOLDEN HOUR!" Kiro yelled as he lit up in a golden aura but he screeched to a halt midway when Braig disappeared.

"Where is he!" Kiro yelled.

Braig was high above them his guns which were a cross between Xigbar's Sharpshooters and his Castle guard guns where the Arrows stuck out at the sides but had the shape of the ones Ansem gave him but the coloration of sharp shooter where now one Sniper and he was aiming carefully.

Ven was glancing around then he got an idea, "Kiro cast a light and shine it around the top of the Trees!"

"A light won't do us any good unless it's Ragnarok, Light Wave or Shine Cannon!" Kiro argued.

"Just do it!" Ven snapped since they were low on time, Kiro obeyed and once the light was in the tress Ven looked carefully to see well…anything!

He got a glint of something in the trees it was purple and pointed at them.

"THUNDER!" Braig was zapped and fell from the tree.

But he got up laughing. "Ever hear of Organization XIII?"

"Who?" Kiro asked.

"Organization XIII you've already met our three of our eight Traitors Axel, Zexion and Saix!"

"Axel, Saix, Zexion?" Kiro asked he scrambled the names in his head over and over until

"_X, L-E-A, _

_X, I-S-A,_

_X, I-E-N-Z-O"_

"_GASP _THEM!" Kiro cried.

"correctomondo Sparky!"

"So you were all bad guys once upon a time that's Axel, Zexion and Saix not Lea, Isa and Ienzo!" Kiro snapped.

"Yeah and it's gets worse ya see Namine there she-"

"SHUT UP!" Ven screeched sending a Spark Raid into him and knocking him over.

"Heh like I need to tell you just ask her and you'll wish you didn't know so much!" Braig warned with Venom knowing his words made Kiro curious.

Kiro just shook his head and dismissed Photon Legacy he turned to look at Namine and Ven there was a silence for a bit.

"Is it that bad that I shouldn't know I need you and Takeshi but I don't want that to get in the way of anything so if you don't want to tell me I understand." Kiro said quietly he turned to go to the camp all he wanted to do was get back to sleep if there was one thing he couldn't handle right now it was fighting after being woken up.

"Kiro!" he turned.

"But Namine-" Ven protested.

"He has a right to know!"

**E-H E-H E-H**

"I….Can't believe it!" Kiro said shaking his head he had absolutely no idea what to think about how Namine had messed with Sora's memories under the control of Marluxia and why she hadn't done something sooner,and how it lead to his father sleeping for an entire year and the creation of someone named Xion and the Chaos that followed! Somehow he was grateful that it was Namine who told him and not the trigger happy one-eyed Californian Braig on the thought of the now whole Number II

"I really don't know what to say I don't even know how I feel about this! But you didn't do it by choice and everything was fixed in the end so I can't really get mad at you!" Kiro stated with a small smile.

"Kiro…" Namine stated when they heard rustling.

"Who's there! Show yourself!" Kiro called only to be answered by a couple of Arrows wooden ones Kiro yelped as one nearly hit him he looked at his jacket and found a hole in it.

"Aw man!"

"You! You make animals disappear!"

Said a voice it sounded a little bit older then Ven's

He had red and yellow hair the yellow being near the bottom the suspenders on his two tone purple horizontal striped pants were weird it was basically a diamond pattern like netting with seeds attached that only went down from his neck which had a band around it a similar netting was in his hair and he had a purple head band and some gold colored arm bands and some fur wrist bands, he also had a big red belt and yellow and blue sandals.

He had redish, brown eyes that were narrowed in intensity.

"We didn't do anything to the animals!" Ven protested.

"You lie you have weird key sword that summon dark creatures and make Animals disappear!"

"_Kaen!"_ Kiro thought with a gasp

"While its true that they have the same weapon these two didn't summon the Heartless!" Namine stated.

"Yeah! We're innocent it's Kaen you should be shooting at!" Kiro protested.

"How I know you speak truth!"

Namine stepped forward.

"I can show my friend's memories if you let me."

While she was her own person she still had her powers and they now extended beyond needing a mere sketch pad when it came to showing someone memories though they were much clearer in detail when she drew a scene from them.

They still only affected Sora and those around him but as long with anyone with connections to him met someone new she had access to his/her memories as well!

"Fine!" the boy replied lowering his bow.

"Go ahead Namine!" Ven replied

The boy prepared himself he then saw visions of how they came to Galio, riding the Chocobos, meeting up with Kiyotomo and recently rescuing Namine he then saw Kiro clash with the evil Keyblader in question.

"So evil Keyblade make Animals disappear? How we get them back."

"They might come back once we get rid of the Heartless and kick Kaen and Braig out!" Kiro suggested.

"I know I don't wanna be around them!" Ven added.

The boy nodded. "My name Gnash!"

"Kiro!"

"My name is Namine."

"I'm Ventus ca-"

"Vegenie vennicle, Ventope, Ventoupe, Ventookie, Veggie, Ventilate, Bob?" he asked with a tilt with the head.

Kiro fought hard to resist laughing but couldn't help a snicker or two "You can just call him Ven"

"Sure that's what I go by."

"Ven, Kiro Na-Namine!" Gnash replied as they nodded.

"Sorry I attack you!"

"No problem dude!" Kiro replied with a smile.

"My name not Dude, it Gnash! You forget fast!"

"HUH?" Kiro responded taken aback,

Namine and Ven both laughed at this!

The group tired and with Gnash in tow wanting to meet the others returned to the camp Kiro could see a sliver of Pink in the distance Kiro trotted back to his bed in his little tent his thoughts on all of the nights events especially Braig.

"_Dude needs to be thrown into a mental ward…maybe with nothing but Barney playing!"_

Kiro thought laughing at his own after thought a little he turned to his side and closed his eyes.

"Say one word and I'll sick my Warrior form on you!" Kiro suddenly said

"Kill-joy!" Lea replied

"I'm tired go away!" Kiro huffed.

"But."

"I don't care if they have Pomegranit juice, Syrup or if Santa Claus is personally delivering our breakfeast I wanna sleep!" Kiro snapped pulling his blanket over his head.

"Actually you really don't have a choice the camp was attacked last night!" Lea stated.

This made Kiro sit up like a bolt.

"By who!"

"Maleficent and Kaen!" Lea replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Keyblade(s) Obtained<strong>

Nekomei:** Strength** +22 **Magic** + 30

Ability: **Head Clouder**: _When a foe is hit with Acerus's Keyblade they are either hit with the Blind, Confused, Flipped foot, Radar Zapped, Sleep or Silence Status_

* * *

><p><em>Heartless<em>

**Awaken Marrow**- a Flying cousin of the Living Bone it loves to dive bomb and scoop up opponents and crush them in it's teeth.

**Golems**- large stone like Heartless that attack and crush thier enimies!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Limit Breaks.<em>**

Courage Strike-_ Kiro+ Link_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special attacks and Spells<strong>_

Kiro-**Light Wave**- _an attack that does Minor Damage but it's true strenght lies in healing and clearing status it can even clear the fog foes may put up_.

Acerus- **Dream Mist**- _An attack that causes the confusion status and traps foes in a thick Illusion causing Fog._

* * *

><p><strong>Ienzo: <strong>_A scientist at Radiant Garden he works with the RGPC to research things that help them protect the town and defeat the Heartless, while usually a bit of a loner he still works hard to protect his home._**(Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep 2010)**

**Chocobos: **_A Large Flightless bird with running Speed Almost unmatched they come in a spectrum of Colors all of which have unique abilities for example a Blue Chocobo can cross water and a Green Chocobo can climb mountains. A Black Chocobo can do both and a Gold Chocobo can cross any terrian a Yellow Chocobo though not really a terrian bird is very fast and were used by the People of Galio. They love Gysalh Greens._**(Final Fantasy II 1988)**

**Acerus: **_A Mysterious Keyblade Master with Power over Illusions he wanted Kiro to become his pupil and wouldn't take no for an answer he clashed with Sora in the past in a difference of oppinion so he favors and even encourages Kiro's anger towards his father but for what purpose?_** (Kingdom Hearts: Legacy 2011)**

**Namine: **_A Girl with power over Sora's Memories and those close to him and anyone they meet because of this she is refered to as a Witch,(But that's certianly not true) She told Kiro of Tron's fate giving him the resolve to rescue the program, but now she is the one that needs saving. _**(Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories 2004)**

**Professor Kiyotomo: **_A professor who is interested in the ancient City that stands in this world he works hard and enjoys his job he has a good amount of knowledge concerning the Keyblade War but that is because of it's apparent Connection to Galio _**(Kingdom Hearts: Re:Leagacy Final Mix 2011)**

**Braig: **_A Man with a connection to Lea, Isa, Ienzo, Namine and Ventus he spoke of an Organization XIII and of Namine's past he though laid back is actually quite cruel_** (Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep 2010)**

**Gnash: **_A wild Child that lives in the forest he speaks in a bit of broken english and didn't get the word Dude much to Kiro's confusion, he is an excellent Archer and wishes to return peace and life to the forest he calls home _**(Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Rings of Fate 2008)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah...Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Rings of Fate even abreivated it's a mouth full (FFCCROF) yeah but it was one of the FF games I played!<strong>_

_**Any way the insperation of this world was Keyblade Graveyard, thats what Lea hinted, And again not much action in this chapter sorry! but I will put more in the next chapter! on a final Note Acerus's Keyblade's name Nekomei is Cat eye in Japanese! Literally! I thought it would be good cause Cats are often seen as Mysterious!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Braig decides to pledge his loyalty to Kaen and Maleficent's cause will Kiro and the others be prepared for thier evil scheme? And when Kiro gets a new form something goes wrong!<strong>_

_Next Time: **Dawn of Fusion!**_

**_READ AND REVIEW!_**


	22. Dawn of Fusion

_**Well I hoped you all enjoyed the last Chapter and yes I'm for VeNami**_

_**Read and Review!**_

_I own nothing except what I made up_

_**Dawn of Fusion**_

Kiro jumped out of his tent almost knocking it down the whole place looked like a Dragon hit it no doubt the two of them caused damage at such a high rate!

"Those creeps!" Kiro snapped.

"They didn't take the crystal, did they?" Ven asked having seen the camps state.

"No Takeshi and Isa did a good job fighting Kaen off and protecting it!" Raian said coming up to them.

"But they were after the Crystal!" Kiro stated.

Raian nodded,

"What for?" asked Namine

"Got me!" Kiro replied shaking his head. He spotted the boy with Silver hair in a ponytail he wore a purple shirt, black jacket with red shoulders and three large matching belts white pants and boots.

"Luneth was it?" Kiro asked.

"Yeah. Can you believe it they destroyed all of our research!"

"WHAT WHY!"

"There was something here they didn't want us to find out." Isa deduced.

"So even my big pile of info is gone?" Lea asked before groaning and hanging his head.

"Man Ienzo's gonna kill me!"

"This is horrible!" Namine stated.

"The good news is despite injuries, everyone is alive will recover and see the sun rise!" said an older muscular man.

"How's the Professor, Zangan?" Luneth asked.

"He'll live; he actually managed to live through that ruckus unharmed!"

"Takeshi!" Kiro called as the Violet with a few scrapes, bruises and a Band-Aid on his cheek and nose walked up.

"You okay!"

"Kaen is hard how do, you stand it!" Takeshi asked.

"I barely do if anything you did just about as well as I did!" Kiro replied.

"Kiro, even Isa had trouble with him and he's one of the toughest fighters the RGPC's got!" Takeshi stated.

"Yeah, tell me about it!"

"Maleficent is definitely the one we need to worry about I could sense an evil energy coursing off her like crazy it was scary…_she_ was scary!" Amei admitted.

"Did they say anything about what they were after?" Kiro asked.

"Aside from the crystal, no but it's a good bet they'll head for the castle ruins." Lea suggested.

"Then that's where we're going!" Kiro declared.

"Let's hurry if we get there first we can get to whatever they're after!" Ven replied with a nod.

Kiro and the group zoomed off towards the town with Raian in the lead and Gnash bringing up the rear.

"Luneth, Zangan go with them!" Kiyotomo said "they'll need your expertise!"

"Expertise?" Isa asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Luneth is an expert at magic Runes, breaking seals and is a Magician! As for Zangan, an excellent fighter."

"I've got the power and agility of any guy half my age!"

"But you obviously lack the stupidity." Isa joked, his eyes casting on Lea.

"Yeesh! With a friend like you, who needs enemies!" Lea asked with an annoyed look. He sighed,

"Let's follow the kids. Maleficent and any Heartless she brings to the party are no picnic!" he said leading his own group up after Kiro's.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"So Snake eyes was it really necessary for you and the old hag to roast all the research?" Braig asked, leaning against the wall nearby from where Kaen was sitting.

"Not really it was mostly about the history of this world however…since it's common to find something about the Keyblade War it had to go! I like to keep my opponents guessing!" Kaen replied with a smirk.

"Heh I gotta say you're definitely one interesting case The Keyblade chose you but your one of the bad guys!" Braig pointed out

"And I suppose our agreement isn't? You help us destroy Kiro and his friends we get you the girl, the crystal and Kingdom Key!" Kaen replied.

"Yeah. Your point?"

"A very strange agreement I think your keeping secrets." Kaen told him.

"As if." Braig replied curtly

"So you say." Kaen replied flatly.

"Yeah, but what would the power of the Keyholes do for the old hag?" Braig asked.

"Isn't it obvious the Ultimate Prize." Kaen replied.

"Yeah, Yeah I know! Kingdom Hearts, The reservoir of all knowledge and power yada, yada, yada, I've been part of pretty much every plan to take the place over!"

"All for a Keyblade to call your own?" Kaen asked.

Braig leaned down putting one arm on Kaen's shoulder.

"Come on, Snake Eyes how can anyone _not_ want one?"

"Vaild point but…" Kaen replied moving the arm from his shoulder,

"Anyone with potential to wield a Keyblade needs a strong heart, even then they can be fickle, it takes some special circumstances to have a Keyblade and be evil at the same time."

Braig snickered, "Don't I know it, you're pretty much the third guy I met to do so. Mind you, that Vanitas kid might not count the only reason he could wield a Keyblade was because he was the Darkness of Ventus's heart, I remember That Ventus was a bit of a wimp that time, but Vanitas, every time I uttered so much as a syllable at him, he'd Glare at me like I drowned his pet gold fish."

"I find it meaningless to use a Simile that obviously impossible and getting stale but that's just me." Kaen replied his way of stating that Braig's Gold Fish comment was stupid because it was obviously impossible.

"He has his eyes…" Braig said getting a bit more serious.

"Excuse me?" Kaen asked.

"Kiro has Sora's eyes they're exactly the same…in every way."

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Hey Sand hair, how much further to castle?" Gnash asked. This made Raian come to a screeching halt and turn sharply with fury.

"Who the heck-"he then saw Gnash and realized what was happening.

"Oh. Just so you know my names Raian not Sand Hair, don't let the color fool you!"

"Okay what your-"

"Takeshi!" The Violet replied trying to avoid being called a grape head.

"This is Amei and Namine" Kiro added pointing to the girls who nodded.

"Okay now that names are done let's get up to the castle!" Raian stated running off, Kiro followed in pursuit.

"Yo Looooosers!" yelled a voice.

"Pete!" Ven stated.

"Why didn't we guess? The main villain is here so her stooges can't be too far behind." Kiro seethed.

"St-Stooge! Why I oughta I'll show you punk!"

"His name not punk it Kiro and you make Animals disappear!" Gnash growled pointing at the fat cat.

Pete grinned "Yeah and what if I did!"

"You Pay!" Gnash threatened reading his bow and arrows while the others summoned their weapons.

Pete came down with a thud and made a shrill whistle, Several Lance Soilders, Golems, Living Bone and three new types of Heartless appeared.

"Namine hid somewhere safe!" Raian told her.

"Okay!"

One looked like a Wizard Heartless but had on a helmet and wielded a staff that was very long and had a crystalized Heartless emblem in it.

The second Heartless looked like a Horse with three long horns out of its head with clawed bird like feet and fangs with the Heartless emblem on it's chest.

And last but not least there was a Heartless that looked like the Search Ghost from Halloween Town but this one had stone hands and fangs and both eyes were inside the head with an emblem between them.

The Tomb Ghost Heartless made a creepy sound when it moved and Charged at Kiro who in the nick of time gave it a mouth full of light.

"SONIC BLADE!" Takeshi yelled charging at the ghosts while Gnash shot some arrows at them, but the attacks did nothing.

"It no work attacks go through!" Gnash stated.

"He's right Physical attacks don't work with these Heartless!" Ven cried.

"FIRE!" Amei yelled knocking a Tomb Ghost away.

"They don't seem to like magic!" She stated.

"And they hate light my reaction command killed one so, SOLAR!" Yelled Kiro he had gotten much better with it since Middleton thanks to Donald.

The bright sunlight made swift work of the Tomb Ghosts leaving the other Heartless as well as the Tri-horns and Armored Wizards to be taken care of.

"I say hard and fast attacks Ven think you can take em and leave the rest to us?" Kiro asked.

"Hey Keyblade Master remember?" he asked smugly. Kiro nodded then turned to a Golem Heartless and charged.

The Giant statue tried to crush him with it's hands but Kiro side stepped them sent a swift Combo to it's face.

Kiro managed to get on top of it and positioned himself where the Golem couldn't reach,

"QUAKE!" Kiro yelled, as the Spell took affect the whole Heartless turned to sand, it's eyes fell on top of the pile which blinked a couple of times before the whole mess turned into a Heart and flew away.

"THUNDER!" Amei yelled trying to hit a Tri-horn only for the Armored Wizard to grab it, before it could launch it back Ven used his Quick Blitz to kill it.

"Thanks!" Amei replied.

Gnash was kicking and shooting Heartless left and right as Raian was stabbing and killing a Tri-Horn with his sword.

"Gnash! Do you how to do-"

"FIRAGA!" Gnash yelled as a giant stream of Fire shot from his hand killing the Golem he was fighting.

"I'll take that as a yes!"

"GNASH!" Kiro yelled as they stood back to back Kiro readied his Keyblade while Gnash loaded an Arrow, they then proceeded to shoot multiple Shots at the enimies then they rushed towards the foes launching a good source of Kicks.

"GO!" They both yelled as they put in a missive shot of energy that killed off the rest of the Heartless and damaged Pete.

"Way to go guys!" Namine called quietly from her hiding place.

"Hello Sweetie." Namine turned sharply only to find a gloved hand wrap around her wrist and mouth.

"TAKESHI!" Kiro called,

"Ready when you are!" the two then began go into their Spin attack then thrust at Pete then Rammed him then used the Finisher slashing at Pete until he fell over only to get back up.

He surrounded himself inside his force field.

"Ha ha can't get me!" Pete Mocked with a raspberry.

"Gnash see about that!" the wild boy said shooting a barrage of shots at Pete cracking his shield while Kiro smashed it with a good whack!

"Hey Ven you've got a new Summon I think it's time we called for some help!" Takeshi stated fighting off a remaining Golem and few Tri-horns

"You got it!" Ven pulled out the Glitch orb and focused.

"BOB! Help us out!" Ven called as the orb shone like a beacon.

In the light a man with purple skin chrome silvery short hair in a teal suit with gold shoulder pads and belt, he had silver armor up to his elbows it was a darker teal over his chest area where a strange badge was it was yellow at the top black at the bottom the triangles in side were reversed in color.

He touched the badge and shouted "REBOOT!" in a pillar of light he was different he had a sword and had gold colored armor that covered most of his body and face.

"Whoa he's got Galian armor on!" Raian cried as a shadow snuck up behind him.

"Raian!" Kiro shouted but Bob got there and slashed the Heartless in half.

"I don't think so!" Bob stated.

Bob attacked and sliced through many of the remaining Heartless leaving Pete alone.

"BOB!" Ven called as he, regressed back to his original form.

"Glitch! Scan!" the device on Bob's arm scaned Pete and brought up his stats.

"Slow and not to bright!" Bob stated. "We need Blizzard damage!" he added.

"Then let's do it!" Ven called as they started ramming into Pete cloaked in a sheet of Ice over and over,

Then Ven used Blizzaga to blast Pete back

"BRING IT!" They both yelled as they hit Pete with a bunch of lights much to his displeasure

"Call again if you need a hand!" Bob said disappearing into his own world.

"BLAZE SURGE!" Raian cloaked in a veil of fire charged hard and fast at Pete knocking him around Raian finished up the shoot lock by flying up high and striking down on Pete and sending several pillars of flames.

Pete was dizzy from the attack then smelt something burning….he was on fire.

Pete was running around like crazy before he remembered something and started rolling on the ground.

"Stop, drop, roll, Stop, drop, roll" he said over and over till…

"HYDRO!" Kiro and Amei yelled together pelting Pete with several bubbles and knocking him out!

"HA!" Kiro said with a smug look. Takeshi turned and noticed something glowing it rose out and shot towards him, landing in his hands.

"A Summon orb!" Kiro declared.

"I called it!" Takeshi stated. It was small and had the picture of a nest with eggs in it.

"Well I do have the most I hope you guys get more soon so it can be even!" Kiro stated.

"Yeah, me too!" Takeshi stated looking at his treasure.

"Namine did you see- huh?" Ven asked he ran around looking behind many of the things that were around them but he didn't show any sign of relief then he growled summoned Wayward Wind and smashed a nearby wall.

"Stupid Braig! He's working with them!"

"Kaen and Maleficent?" Kiro asked. The blonde nodded.

"Pete must have been a distraction!" Raian deduced,

"But what do they want with Namine, I mean I get the crystal and Kingdom Key but why _her_?" Kiro asked.

"Let's find out." Ven growled running off.

"Hey wait for me!" Kiro called.

"Amei, Takeshi!" Lea called catching up as they and Raian followed.

"Namine's been kidnapped!" Takeshi explained.

"Just great, but any thought's as to why?" Lea asked.

"She must know something about Sora or whatever it is Maleficent is planning!" Raian deduced.

"Yeah keep us guessing in the dark we can't counter anything she cooks up!" Amei added.

Kiro and Ven charged as fast as they could not wanting to slow down but Kiro just wanted to make sure that he wouldn't lose Ven!

"Ven not so fast!" Kiro called.

"There's no time they've got Namine we have to rescue her!" Ven called back.

"_I can't blame him for this he just met up with a friend, but now she's in trouble I'd be upset if he or one of the others were taken!"_ Kiro thought to himself

"Namine!" he heard Ven yell as Kiro picked up speed he saw Maleficent and Namine under the grasp of Braig.

"Kiro, Ven!" Takeshi yelled as he zoomed up to them.

"Are you Maleficent!" Kiro called to the witch who turned and smiled.

"Well, Well, Well, what have we here, If it isn't Master Ventus and his, pitiful pupils!"

"Its been too long Ventus!" she added.

"Not long enough if you ask me!" Ven growled at the witch.

"Let Namine go!" Ven yelled.

"I'm afraid I cannot for you see, she has a power I need!" Maleficent replied.

"Oh great!" Kiro seethed under his breath.

"You're trying to copy her power over memories!" Takeshi accused!

Maleficent nodded with a grim smile as a Raven landed on her shoulder.

"_If that's not a dead giveaway to being evil I don't know what is_!" Kiro thought, he never liked Ravens

"Why her powers!" Takeshi asked.

"That's need to know!" Braig replied.

Kiro made a tsk sound. "As always!"

"Too bad you're not as dumb as you look Xigbar!" they heard Lea's voice sound

"Xigbar…Let me guess Organization XIII?" Kiro asked with a growl.

Braig merely smiled.

Maleficent cast a spell on her for a while it looked like there were two Namine's but one began to have inky black skin and it was starting to drain life from the blondette.

"NAMINE!" Ven screamed leaping up only to get thrown back.

"NO!" Ven screamed.

"Namine!" Kiro yelled suddenly a flash of light appeared in her hand and with little strength left killed her dark doppelganger.

"Namine?" Ven asked in awe he never expected her to pull out a Keyblade at the last minute.

The Keyblade was mostly white the shaft was a white staff with a flower for the teeth it where the Shaft met the hand guard was a heart shaped lock with a Keyhole, the Hand guard looked like it was made of chains and attached to the lock. The Key chain oddly enough was a small blue crayon.

"A Keyblade!" Isa asked in surprise

"Namine run!" Kiro shouted. But it was too late Kaen appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Memory Chain out of her hand.

"Mind if I see it?" he asked in a mock innocent tone. She was grabbed by a Golem Heartless that Kaen summoned from behind.

"Give that back!" Luneth shouted.

"Uh no I won't." Kaen stated.

"That's it! SHINE CANNON!" Kiro hollered letting a burst of light free from his hands and sent it right at Maleficent.

She only scoffed and waved her hand as a pillar of flames absorbed the attack.

"NO WAY!" Kiro yelled in shock.

"Did you honestly think that a mere attack like that would hurt me?" Maleficent scoffed.

"No I was aiming for Kaen's face!" Kiro replied with venom.

"You can be so hurtful when you wanna be ya know that." Kaen asked in a mock hurt tone.

"At least I don't hurt people who don't even know I exist!" Kiro snapped.

"I'm not a bleeding heart unlike you!" Kaen replied flatly before smirking

"Heh got me doing it we can hash this out in the afterlife once I die 80-90 years from now!"

"Like that's gonna happen!" Amei yelled summoning her staff!

Raian ran up beside her and pulled out his sword.

"Please!" Braig responded warping right above Kiro and Co. much to their shock.

Maleficent raised her staff as a force field appeared around the group.

"HEADS UP!" Braig yelled as a barrage of bullets came their way.

"REFLECT!" Kiro yelled as a barrier of light appeared between them and the attack.

Kiro grinned at Braig but got met with several bullets.

"CURAGA!" Ven yelled. He ran over to Kiro as he got up.

"Got a little cocky, sorry!" Kiro admitted.

"TRI-CUTTER!" Takeshi yelled charging at Braig he managed a few hits but Braig teleported away from the attack.

"HEY!" Lea yelled from behind the barrier.

"We'll hold him off find Namine!" Kiro yelled.

"Don't get any idea's you're trapped in here with us!" Raian yelled but yelped as he had to side step on of Braig's stronger shots.

"As If chances are I'll be outta here in a second!"

"STRIKE RAID!" Kiro and Ven yelled as Photon Legacy and Wayward Wind flying at him he didn't realize until it was too late.

"UGGH!" Braig yelled but it didn't faze his attitude he disappeared.

"Where is he!" Takeshi yelled.

"I can see you!" Braig yelled.

Ven at his highest speed turned sharply and warped away in the same style as Sora as he bounced two incoming missiles courtesy of Braig.

"You clever little sneak!" Braig stated.

He had warped back down to their level as Kiro and Raian charged him they whacked several blasts aside and lunged but only hit empty air.

But they suddenly saw a couple of shots headed their way.

"SHEILD!" Amei yelled protecting them.

"Thanks Amei!" Kiro yelled.

"TAKESHI!" Ven called.

The Violet turned and saw a barrage headed his way.

The only thing he could do now was block hopeful his sword would withstand the attack, and it did bt Braig's expression changed as he was hit by his own barrage of attacks.

"THAT'S IT!" Takeshi cried with a smile!

Kiro charged up and took the time to launch a combo at the stunned Braig.

He jumped back once the Sharp Shooter recovered.

"Takeshi how about that summon you found!" Kiro suggested.

He nodded and pulled out the Nest Orb.

"ANGRY BIRDS!" he cried from the light dropped five birds in the shape of balls on red and round, one yellow and triangle shaped a blue one that was small and round a green one with a long beak and a black one that reminded Kiro of a cannon ball and an egg shaped white one.

A sling shot suddenly appeared in Takeshi's hand.

"Weird!" Kiro stated to himself while blocking Braig's attacks.

They looked around confused that is until an attack from Braig nearly hit them they screeched and hopped around Takeshi who was a little freaked out by it.

"What do you want!" the red one jumped into the hand with the sling shot and positioned itself there Takeshi got the idea and pulled back on the Sling shot.

"FIRE ONE!" the red bird hit Braig who was surprised but smirked.

"Really was that _supposed_ to hurt!"

"FIRE TWO!" the blue bird became three as they charged Braig warped away but was hit by an combo from Ven.

"FIRE THREE!" The Yellow bird charged it then sped up as Braig tried to warp away but was hit before he made the jump and Takeshi quickly turned to his new position.

"FIRE FOUR!" The White one was launched and it to Braig's surprise launched eggs that exploded.

"Wah, GYA GUH!" Braig yelled but he wasn't able to get away.

"GOLDEN HOUR!" Kiro yelled as he attacked Braig who warped away.

"See if you can find me!" Briag smirked as he hid up high again.

"Kiro use warp snipe!" Ven called Kiro turned and to his amazement managed to do it!

"Not bad at all Sparky!" Braig called, warping back to their level unaware of Amei and Raian.

"STOP!" they called freezing Braig.

"Takeshi NOW!" Raian yelled.

"FIRE FIVE!" the green bird was launched but Braig ducked.

"Ha missed me!" but the bird came back and hit him.

"FINAL FIRE!" Takeshi called as the Black one was launched Braig caught it!

"HA! Too bad! I-"

_**KABOOM!**_

"GuuhhHH!" Braig yelled being thrown back.

The angry birds cheered and returned to their world.

"_Gasp, pant, pant_! Man I never learn do I? Don't mess with Keyblade wielders or the guys that hang with them, well they wanted me to buy time I think they got more than enough, this place should really fade into history not too long from now."

Braig turned "Oh and Ventus…an old friend sends his regards last I checked you he gave you something special!"

"_WHAT!"_ Ven screamed in his mind

"WAIT!" Ven called as Braig disappeared.

"Does he mean my dad?" Kiro asked with a slight hint of fear in his voice.

"I don't think so…" Ven replied almost silently.

He pulled a Keychain from his pocket, it looked like A Heart Fragment in a silver frame, he attached it to his Keyblade and it changed the bottom half of the Hand guard looked vaguely like a Bat, the top half looked like feathers or wings arrange in in shape with one fanning out to the right side from the center of the Hand guard was a hole in the shape of a long Hexagon from there the shaft thickened a little and ended with somewhat of a flure de lures pattern on top the teeth looked like in a silver frame with a tiny wing jutting out to the right was a heart with missing fragment.

"Lost Memory" Ven replied reading Kiro's mind.

"Why that one?" Takeshi asked.

"Because I've got a bad feeling for what's up ahead."

"Not a good sign." Raian muttered.

"I'm using this Keyblade until we solve whatever's happening!" Ven replied.

"Why?" Amei asked.

"You don't just get Key Chains for worlds you go to, or people you meet. You also get them for having strong changes in your heart or for the most important moments of your life, good or bad, This Keyblade represents what happened to me."

"Vanitas, your dark side!" Takeshi stated.

"Yeah." Ven replied.

"Something tells me it's all downhill from here!" Raian said flatly

"Let's do something about that!" Kiro stated running off towards the castle.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"So, any ideas what our former Colleague Braig is up to?" Isa asked.

"Got me I just hope Kiro and the others are able to knock him around some." Lea replied.

"The Castle shouldn't be too far ahead now, Isa any ideas why that Witch would want to get to the throne?" Zangan asked.

"If something powerful is under that throne they'll either want to harness it or destroy it." Isa replied.

"_The Keyhole!" _Lea thought, of course that would be the perfect place for it to be!

"We should hurry!" Lea stated.

"Yeah if Isa's right than we can't let those goons take whatever's in there!" Luneth stated.

As they ran up the road the castle came into sight! But then several Golems appeared.

"Out of the way!" Isa growled glowing in a blue Aura with his pupils becoming slit like he summoned Renewed Moon and Charged.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Isa in a vicious swing killed the Golem Heartless in a move.

Zangan and Luneth stood there gaping.

"Well are you going to stand there like statues or are we going to get to that castle?" Isa asked charging off.

"He'll calm down but let's follow his lead!" Lea stated.

"_Why does that not sound like a wise choice?"_ Luneth thought to himself.

Kiro had charged out but jumped back when he saw Isa charging towards the castle.

"Hey Isa!" Kiro called. But found the ties of his head band grabbed he summoned Photon Legacy and swung it making Lea jump back.

"DUDE! Don't do that, I could have sliced you in two and you scared the daylights out of me!" Kiro complained.

"Sorry but when Isa's in his bezerk mode its best just to stay out of his way." Lea told him.

"Bezerk mode?" Kiro asked but then he got the images of how Red XIII fought in his mind and it clicked.

"Lea come on we have to get to the Throne!" he said running.

"How much you wanna bet the Keyholes in that secret room?" Kiro asked as he ran.

"A lot Isa seems to think the same thing and it seems like a good spot!" Lea replied.

"KIRO!" he saw a figure swing beside him making the two come to a halt and allow the others to catch up.

"Gnash what's up?" Kiro asked

"Me know where Namine is, she in castle!"

Ven upon hearing this activated his Keyblade rider and flew off.

"VEN!" Kiro called but it fell to deaf ears!

"Hurry!" Kiro called.

"Kiro wait!" Takeshi called but the red head was fast on his heels trying his hardest to catch up with him.

A head he could see hearts flying away left and right.

"_I hope we can pull this out, Namine hang in there we're coming for ya!"_ Kiro thought

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kaen had entered the throne room he found the throne and summoning his Keyblade opened the doorway to the secret room.

"The rest of you go on ahead we have a little pest control coming up!" he stated turning to the doorway where he could see Isa charging in he prepared for battle as the Golem Heartless, Maleficent and the captive Namine left.

"It's just you and me now, _Saix_!" Kaen replied

"My Name is ISA RAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Kiro could hear intense battling in the castle which was good for his case since he lost track of Ven he charged up to the castle even in it's current state it was huge and had some majesty left it.

It made Kiro wonder what this place was like in it's hay day but he logged those thoughts away and kept going.

"ISA!" Kiro heard Ven scream he charged in killing several Shadows that made the poor choice to get in his way.

"Ven, Isa!" Kiro came to the sight of Kaen smirking and Ven over an unconscious Isa who looked like he had taken a beating.

Kiro glared at Kaen who seemed to be studying him.

"Braig was right."

"WHAT!" Kiro asked in shock. Kaen didn't answer he just put up a force field.

"Ven go get Namine!" Kiro called

"Okay!" Ven called casting Curaga on Isa although it didn't wake him up.

"DARK HYDRO!" Kaen called as a stream of purple and murky water streamed towards Kiro who jumped away.

"STRIKE RAID!" Kiro called as Photon Legacy twirled like a boomerang and hitting Kaen who merely cast cure.

Photon Legacy returned to Kiro's hand and he crouched into a fighting position.

"How about I show what only took me ten seconds to take down your beastly pal Isa, MAGE!"

In a swirl of Darkness Kaen was now in a Drive form but it wasn't Blade form his Clothes were now a midnight blue with a silver symbol that looked like a staff due to the top of the line having a curl to it.

"AQUA RAID!" Kiro yelled.

"Sun block." Kaen replied and in a burst of sunlight a gold colored shield appeared around him and evaporated the water off of the Aqua raid making Kiro's Keyblade hit the ground.

Kiro re-summoned it and growled, "Magic only huh?"

"DARK FIRA!" Kaen yelled as three black and purple fire balls surged at him,

"REFLECT!" Kiro yelled as a shield of light covered him he barely managed to hold it while Kaen's fire balls slammed into it.

"SHINE CANNON!" Kiro shouted sending the attack into Kaen who despite being blasted back was used Cure to repair the damage.

"_DANG IT!"_ Kiro cursed in his mind "MYSTIC FORM!" Kiro yelled in a flash of light he was now in his green attire.

"That's your magic form?" Kaen scoffed.

"Yeah now taste this MAGMA FISSURE!" Kiro yelled sending the fusion spell into the ground. Kaen backed away as the attack surged towards him he got it with it a little but only enough to singe his clothes and give him a burn.

Takeshi heard the explosion as he Lea and the others came up to the Castle.

"It's Kiro!" he declared.

"Let's hurry!" Amei said charging ahead.

"STORM!" Kaen shouted as thunder, Aero and Hydro combined over his head and surged towards Kiro he was blasted back in a yell Kiro was flung across the arena a blue light flashed and Kiro was in his Warrior form now.

"ARS ARCANUM!" Kiro said rushing up to him only to have a shield spell block the whole attack.

"GRRR!" Kiro seethed.

"ha! Face it Kiro Attacks do nothing and magic, I can just move away with ease!" Kaen smirked

Kiro just growled, "_He's right as much as I hate to admit it but I need a form that will up both Magic and attack strength but how_-WAAAAAHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>That was the sound that Takeshi and the others came too when they finally got to the castle hall, With Luneth pulling down the force feild and to their horror Kiro was shot back with a dark Thundera and knocked Kiro into the wall and to everyone's horror rocks piled on top of him<p>

"KIRO!"

the pile lie still suddenly a light shone through the cracks in the pile then in a burst of red light Kiro emerged in a new form. it was all red, the color of his head band and pin stripes on his pants and jacket had not changed but the Jacket itself was red and his T-shirt was now black and now had a red arrow sword like symbol attached to a star like the other forms and his shoes were now black, red and Red orange he had to Keyblades but held one telepathically

However something was wrong…

"Kiro say something!" Lea called as Isa regained consciousness,

Takeshi could see it clearly a dark red aura had surrounded Kiro and his eyes didn't have their usual ocean blue in them in fact they didn't even have pupils! All they did was glow red.

"KIRO!" Takeshi called the red clad boy did nothing but he suddenly jumped up he started to spin around putting Kingdom Key into the ground and using Photon Legacy as a blade to cut things while he spun,

"SWORD SPIN!" he said in a crazed voice,

"What's happening!" Amei screamed

"That form I think it's too much power for Kiro to handle!" Lea deduced.

"KIRO, STOP!" Takeshi screamed only to be hit with a suddenly fired Thunder Spell

"Takeshi!" Raian called

"Lea's not kidding!" Takeshi stated getting up,

"Hmm that's interesting I think I'll leave our crazed hero to kill you all!" he said entering the doorway

Kiro had gone back into using Sword Spin and was now spinning around and smashing into what was left of the walls like a crazed top.

"If we don't stop him this whole place will come down!" Lea shouted.

"Leave him to me!" Luneth said taking his gloves off.

"Are you crazy you'll be cut to ribbons!" Raian yelled.

"You'd rather be squashed!" Luneth snapped.

"Of course not!" Raian snapped.

"I can stop him!"

"Kids like train so I doubt it!" Raian yelled.

"Hey Luneth's got this he maybe young BUT he's a master magician he can even use purify!" Zangan defended.

Raian bit his lip and stared hard at what was to come.

Luneth with a blue aura around him set a seal into the room the attack Kiro was trapped in came to a harsh stop and Kiro back into his normal form and fell with a plop.

"Uhhhh gasp Takeshi!" the red head hopped up and ran over to the violet.

"Dude I'm so sorry I couldn't control it! Are you okay!"

"I'll live don't worry I know it wasn't on purpose." Takeshi replied.

"Where's Ven I thought he went ahead?" Amei asked.

"We need to go now! I sent him a head but he wont be able to handle everyone on his own!" Kiro said but suddenly Heartless appeared."

"Kiro, Raian, Amei, Takeshi, Gnash go on ahead we'll handle them!" Isa ordered.

"Okay!" Kiro took his party and ran down the steps.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Ven had a hard time fighting off Kaen's Mage form nothing he was trying was working and the next thing he knew he was flying through the air in a world of hurt.

"VEN!" Namine called out desperately.

Said boy fell with a thud but a cura spell suddenly enveloped him.

"Ven!" Kiro called Raian leapt into action and killed the golem with a swift strike freeing Namine BUT they still had to get away from Braig and Maleficent.

"WARP!" Kiro yelled and Namine and Raian were enveloped in a bright light and they were sent right to where he and the others were, Ven sighed in relief.

"Kiro, Thanks!" Namine replied.

"Warn me next time you do that!" Raian snapped.

"You're welcome Raian" Kiro replied.

Maleficent wasn't impressed she just disappeared and in a eerie light which shot out of the room

Kiro suddenly felt an enormous power he winced but managed to turn to it's direction.

"The Keyhole!"

"Yeah….NO!" Kaen called jumping down in front of it.

"Out of the way hater!" Kiro growled summoning Photon Legacy.

"Hater huh?" Kaen replied that's how you describe me.

"I'm thirteen I can't go worse than that!" Kiro admitted with a growl.

Kaen made a tsk noise, "Your such a momma's boy either way…"

Kaen held up his Keyblade and extracted some kind of light.

"You didn't tell me that sealing a Keyhole lets you some extract the power of worlds!" Kiro seethed.

"Didn't I, well it does, and Sora got a little extra from opening gate ways something you two haven't been able to do but this is Sora we're talking about he's a legendary hero but you had absolutely nothing to be proud of did you Kiro?" Kaen asked with a smirk.

"I won't let you do this anymore!" Kiro declared.

"Really you think you can fight me after your little episode what good will your new form do if you can't control it?"

"Ven I need you to stop me!" Kiro stated.

"Huh!" cried a confused Ven in a flash of Light Kiro was in his Fusion form and charged at Kaen with power surging off him Kaen suddenly found himself backed into a corner blocking hits,

"SEALERAGA!" Kaen yelled knocking Kiro out of Fusion form and leaving him helpless.

"So much for that huh?" Kaen asked.

"MULTIVORTEX!" Ven shouted rushing up to Kaen with the Shoot Lock and because Kaen was distracted he got hit with the full brunt it ended with him and Ven parring blades.

"You have something that belongs to a friend of mine!" Ven growled he held his free hand and summoned Memory Chain to him.

Using both he knocked Kaen back.

Kaen growled when he saw Kiro seal the Keyhole but he shook it off.

"Fine do you think saving a world really matters I'll be back for them even now you've gained an extract of Galio's power the essence of a world itself!" Kaen replied disappearing.

"Grrr _is he just playing us! Are we just pawns in some sick little game I don't get it!"_ Kiro thought to himself

"Maybe their goal isn't really to plunge worlds into darkness but to have you gather power as well" Takeshi deduced.

"How do you do that?" Kiro asked. Takeshi just shrugged.

Ven had handed Namine back Memory Chain as he did there was a loud tremor that filled the area.

"Aw man NOW what!" Kiro asked.

"Trouble as always!" Raian stated.

"Could be a little more positive?" Kiro asked.

"What do you think!" Raian asked with an Are-you-kidding-me look.

"just come on!" Kiro stated running out of the room.

The group ran out of the room and saw that in the castle Lea and the others were feeling the effects.

"So how did it go?"

"Horrible!" Raian stated.

"Namine's safe and the Keyholes sealed ya know!" Kiro pointed out.

"Maleficent must be up to something lets go!" Takeshi stated as the group ran outside.

They saw Maleficent standing out on the tallest tower, suddenly the orb on Maleficent's staff got brighter

"Anger, Woe Lingering Darkness and despair hear me ! COMBINE YOUR POWER AND CRUSH THE FOOLS WHO DARE DEFY ME!"

everyone looked around as black vapor and the Heartless started to fuse together and in their place a massive skeleton dragon with a tattered scarf glowing purple fire in its chest and glowing yellow eyes screeched at them.

"OH SNAP!" Lea muttered wide-eyed

The Dragon roared at them and sent Black flames at them they were surrounded and the Dragon came charging and Kiro figured out it's course.

"Namine! Get out of here!" Kiro screamed.

"How?"

"Anyway hey can a Keyblade open a gate way try that!" Kiro suggested.

"Sorry Ven!" she said quietly using Memory Chain a light blue corridor appeared and she ran through and it closed as the monster dove and got dirt in it's mouth.

Ven sighed in relief but he felt sad to be separated from her again. The Dragon took off and as far as they could see Maleficent was gone

"Lets go!" Kiro said leading the group.

"Aren't you guys coming?" Kiro asked Lea.

"We need to get the rest of the crew to safety!" Luneth explained.

"Oh right!" Kiro stated face palming himself

"Hurry and good luck!"

"You too!" Lea replied.

they managed to climb up through what was left of the castle, suddenly they heard a defining roar the gaint Dragon Heartless Maleficent created was flying around the castle

"We have to take that thing out!" yelled Kiro

the creature saw them and roared "KIRO!" it was Amei followed by Raian

"You got room for two more?" Amei asked Kiro nodded the dragon roared even louder

"You ready for this?" asked Raian

Kiro summoned the Keyblade

"LETS DO THIS!" the Dragon dove at them but Kiro jumped up and hit it hard with the Keyblade it flinched back and spewed black fire Kiro used shield to protect himself

"STRIKE RAID" Ven threw his Keyblade at the Heartless and and it hit it in the skull,

"GOLDEN HOUR!" Kiro yelled bashing the monster with a hard barrage he put as much as he could into the attack.

"THUNDER!" Kiro yelled following it up! But the lighting seemed stronger and there were more he had cast Thundera.

"WOW! This Keyblade's special ablity must be Thunder boost and it powered up my magic!" Kiro thought happily

"FIRA!" Amei shouted launching a trio of Fire balls at the creature who retorted with black fire.

"WATCH OUT!" Kiro called shoving her out of the way.

"KIRO!"

"EEP! WARP!" Kiro yelled disappearing and reappearing in his original spot.

"WHEW!" the crimson sighed.

"Here it comes!" Kiro yelled.

"Get away!" Gnash yelled as he shot powerful arrows of energy at the beast.

"GNASH!" Takeshi yelled

"We not give up!" Takeshi Mythril Sword in hand and Gnash with his bows launched a barrageof Thunder and Blizzara spells that turned into Crystal Arrows pummeling the foe.

They then charged up and bashed the Bone Dragon over and over with their combos.

"LETS END THIS!" Takeshi declared as they charged up a powerful arrow of energy and sent it into the monster.

"FEVER PITCH!" Ven yelled as he picked up speed and hacked away like crazy at the Dragon before getting swatted away with it's tail.

"Ven!" Kiro called

Raian rushed up it's back and transformed his sword into his Geo Axe,

"QUAKE!" Raian yelled as he slammed it into it's back.

The Dragon screeched in pain and went to snap at Raian who merely countered with another swing then he went into a command mode.

"ROCK BREAKER!" Raian yelled an Earth Themed Bezerker state whacked the Dragon in the face over and over.

"AMEI!" Ven and Takeshi called as they used Wind Sniper on the Dragon.

It suddenly lit up in a purple Aura and it Roared like made it snapped all over the field and attacked every one.

"GUYS!" Kiro called as he was hit with the attack.

"_**How the heck do I stop THIS!" **_

"_Switch to Red Crescent!" _

"_**HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS STUFF YOU STUPID SIGN OF INSANITY!"**_

"_I JUST DO! HURRY, LIVES ARE ON THE LINE!" _

"_**FINE! I'M UNDER STRESS OKAY!"**_

"_I noticed now do it before it's too late!"_

Kiro reached for the Keychain and attached it to his. Its Special ability allowed Kiro at low health and no magic to instantly kill smaller Heartless and make massive Damage on bigger ones. he used Cure on everyone draining his own magic.

"Good thing there's a method to this madness!"

"_**Okay I need to do this without Warrior Form!"**_

"Need a hand?"

"_**Yes!"**_

"_Okay I guess, even after_ _the comment_."

"_**Sorry!"**_

"_**Okay Concentrate, Concentrate, Concentrate,**_ ARS ARCANUN!" Kiro hollered whacking the foe over and over Kiro fell from exhaustion as he fell he looked back where the Heartless was falling for the first time he saw a heart glowing and floating away.

Amei ran up to him healing him. "You okay?"

"Yeah!" said Kiro switching back to Photon Legacy's chain on his Keyblade.

"Ven, sorry about Namine!" Kiro replied quickly when he saw the blonde.

"Don't worry, she's safe that's good for now, no telling where she is though."

"We'll find her!" Kiro declared.

Ven nodded.

"You really are a Keyblade weilder!" Kiyotomo said impressed coming to the scene with Luneth and Zanagn.

"Yeah well…so's Ven!" Kiro stated.

This earned a comical droop from the mentioned master,

"So I guess there's nothing left to do here…Sorry about your research Professor." Takeshi stated.

"Actually it got saved."

"huh?" Kiro asked.

"Isa suggested I scan and save everything on to a disc!" Kiyotomo stated.

"Really! So its not gone after all good idea Isa!"

"So that mean's the info we're supposed to take home is safe right?" Lea asked.

"No that's gone, never saved it!"

"WHAT ISA WE NEEDED THAT!" Lea yelled before taking a deep breath.

"You're doing the explaining." He simply said

Isa just shook his head and held up a disc the title read _'Lea's giant pile of info'_

"Ugh! Give me that!" Lea snapped snatching the disc and grumbling off

"So what now?" Kiro asked.

"I guess I'll keep looking for your dad." Raian said walking off.

"You're leaving?" Kiro asked.

"Yep my work here is done!" Raian replied walking off.

"He's seems to want to leave as soon as possible." Luneth deduced.

"Yeah I wonder why he hates it here so much?" Kiro asked.

"They say the deepest of wounds have a chance of never healing if the person won't allow them."

"thats so sad." Kiro stated.

"Will you forget?" Gnash suddenly asked.

"Huh what do ya mean du-I mean Gnash?" Kiro asked.

"When you leave you forget you meet Gnash and everyone here, Gnash family they, leave and never come back animals aren't coming back either." He said sadly.

"What hap-" Kiro started to asked only to have Kiyotomo stop him.

"Hey Gnash listen!" Ven stated they all listened quietly and there was chirping and Kiro silently pointed out a deer to them there was even a few Warks and Kewhs from Chocobos in the distance.

"Animals they come back!" Gnash shouted in glee.

"Braig and Kaen are gone now so they probably feel its safer!" Kiro stated.

"Yeah! But…."

"Oh you're still worried you'll never see us again." Ven deduced.

Gnash nodded.

"Don't worry Gnash me and the Professor come here every chance we get we'll come visit you!" Luneth explained.

"Yeah and even if they couldn't they're still your friends Gnash, just because someone goes away doesn't mean you'll never see them again or that you're not friends anymore it just means your apart but you'll always have the memories you shared with them."

Gnash mulled it over and nodded "Thanks Ven!"

Ven gave a grin and a thumbs up.

"HEY!" they all turned to see Lea watching his disc fly off Kiro readied his Keyblade and unlocked the gate.

"What was that?" Luneth

"Its time for us to go." Kiro replied.

"Really?" Luneth asked.

"Yeah sorry." Amei replied.

"good by friends Gnash have you memorized forever me never forget!"

"Thanks pal!" Kiro replied.

"My name Gnash!" Gnash yelled

"I know but uh….never mind!" Kiro said hanging his head in defeat.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kaen walked down a dark hall he came to what looked like a cell the only light illuminating was a blood red seal

"I know your there!" The figure in the cell just shifted a little saw it was him made a tsk sound and turned away.

"Man your still sore about your world aren't you!" Kaen felt a cold hard glare hit is own it was definitely something that was scary but this was _Kaen_ the figure was glaring at.

"I know you have a connection to the Kid! Don't deny it!" the figure swiftly changed position and stared at him.

"You know this mean's I'll have to kill him when he's through with his purpose, we can't have him wrecking our plans it's bad for business you understand."

There was a growl the figure lunged at Kaen only to be stopped by chains that had been placed on its wrists and ankles.

Kaen laughed "I never get tired of that!"

The figure slumped with a sigh,

"Why are you so worried? _aww_ let me guess you want to see him again well don't hold your breath your little outburst answered everything!"

Kaen turned from the cell, "See ya next time!" as he left he pressed his ear to the door and rolled his eyes in disgust

"_Ugh water works! What a sap he doesn't see the truth either way his days are numbered."_

* * *

><p>Keyblade(s) Obtained:<p>

_Memory Chain: _**Strength:**_ +7 _**Magic **_+6_

_**Ability**: _**Mimicry: **when a foe is hit with this Keyblade Namine temporarily gains an attack of theirs

_Lost Memory_: **Strength** +8 **Magic** +4

**_Ablility: _All Critical: **All of the hits from this Keyblade cause critical Damage giving Ventus an edge in battle

* * *

><p><strong>Heartless<strong>

**Tri-Horn-**Horse like heartless with three horns they use to stab foes they also run over and trample the enemy

**Armored Wizard-**A cousin of the Wizard Heartless they know a wider variety of Spells and have upped defense thanks to their armor

**Tomb Ghost-** A malevolent big brother of the other ghost Heartless it is immune to all Physical attacks and has the attack pattern of biting it's foe and sucking the heart and life force out use light shot to save yourself

**Anti Namine-** A shadow like of Namine that was meant to steal her powers luckily it was destroyed before it could do so.

**Bone Dragon- **A powerful Heartless Maleficent created from the collective Darkness that surrounded Galio its fallen citizens and soldiers and conquerors it was extremely aggressive and hard to defeat.

* * *

><p><em>Obtained: <em>_**Nest Orb:**_Summons's the angry birds to Aid on the Battle field

* * *

><p><em>Reaction Commands<em>

Calm dodge- _side-steps an attack_

Furious combo- _a follow up to Calm dodge once having dodged the user attacks the attacker_

Shine shot- _sends a burst of light into a Tomb ghost's mouth destroying it_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Limit Breaks<strong>_

_**Scan- **__Ventus + Bob_

_**Shoot!- **__Takeshi + Angry Birds__** (**_Unlike the other summons angry birds have only one limit for the whole party

_**Point Wrecker-**__ Kiro+ Gnash_

_**Frozen Arrow- **__Takeshi- Gnash_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special Attacks and Spells<strong>_

Raian- **Blaze Surge**- a _shot lock much like Artic Zero where the foe cloaked in fire dashes around the field_

Kiro- **Magma Fissure**_- a combination of Fire and Quake makes a pillar of magma that surges towards the foe_

Kaen- **Sun block**- _A combination of reflect and Solar it is an effect way to stop water based spells and attacks and the foe is hit with a stunning burst of sunlight when the reflect affect kicks in_

* * *

><p><em>Mage Form:<em> Another of Kaen's dark drive forms this one focuses on magic but boost's his agility and defense

_Fusion Form: _A form that is like a combination of Warrior and Mystic it ups both of Kiro's attack and magic but as of now he can't control it!

* * *

><p><strong>Namine: <strong>_A Girl with Power over Sora's memories and those around him, she was in danger but was saved by the efforts of Kiro and Ventus she recently gained control of a Keyblade known as Memory chain which she used to escape but it is unknown where she went _**(Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories 2004) **

**Maleficent: **_An evil Witch who is working with Kaen and Braig to obtain Kingdom Hearts most likely she knows what has happened to Riku and Kiro's parents like Xehanort she has sought Kingdom Hearts in the past only to be defeated by Sora needless to say she holds a grudge she now seeks the power of the Keyholes _**(Sleeping Beauty 1959)**

**Bob: **_A Computer protector of sorts his Reboot badge enables him to adapt to environments and his gadget Glitch enables a wide variety of Functions he'll come to the aid of Kiro and friends whenever they call _**(Reboot 1997)**

**Angry Birds: **_A flock of odd birds whose favorite pass time is watching their eggs that is till they are angered they all serve the function of being shot out of a sling shot some with more difficulty than others_**(Angry Birds 2009)**

**Luneth: **_A boy who is on the expedition team of Prof. Kiyotomo he is an expert at magic in all kinds of field even breaking a seal and placing one it was his quick thinking that stop Kiro while out of control in fusion form _**(Final Fantasy III 1990)**

**Zangan: **_A man on the Expedition team he is an excellent martial arts fighter and helped the group rescue Namine he certainly knows how to take charge and looks out for Luneth _**(Final Fantasy VII 1997)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well I hope that scene at the end didn't give a way too much any guesses on the prisoner's identity?<strong>_

_**okay I have couple of things to say before signing this chapter off one Manhattan though will still be in the story will be moved to a later date! Don't worry the Gargoyles WILL be back!**_

_**The next world was a request so heres the teaser.**_

_**In a new world Kiro and Co encounter a group that wants to make the wishes of many children come true what's odd about this group though they are all DINOSAURS!**_

_Next Time: __**Return of The Dinosaurs! **_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	23. Return of the Dinosaurs!

_**I wanna give a shout out to kingdomnice, Bearybeary and Ghostfox14 for reviewing alerting and favoriting I meant to do this in the last two chapters sorry! **_

_**Alrighty when we last saw our Heroes they had discovered the existence of the Mysterious heirs of Darkness and Light! As to who they are…..**__Audience waits for an answer….__**You'll find out**_

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**__ Audience throws stuff at KHL_

_**AW MAN! On with the show! **__Runs off stage_

_**OW That had a Tuba in it!**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

_**Return of the Dinosaurs**_

Namine tripped over her own feet a little as she exited the portal she landed on grass the night and scenery around her had a cosmic feeling to it she looked up and sighed in relief she would be safe here.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro and the others sat in the Gummi Ship; Ven had been in conversation with Lea and Isa who were on their way back to Radiant Garden for the last hour.

"So you think that stuff you had will tell us more about the heirs of Light and Darkness? Lea didn't really go through any of the stuff he got, just piled it." Ven pointed out.

"Yeah well that will be up to Ienzo!" Lea declared.

"And you're not afraid he'll still kill you?" Isa asked Lea didn't say anything he just had a glazed look on his face.

"Listen even if we do find anything we'll have to be discrete about it as far as Kaen and Maleficent know we have no access to any more knowledge of the Keyblade War"

"Yeah but could you fax it to us Cid did put in a Fax machine just before we left for Galio." Kiro replied.

"We'll see what's the most private way but in the meantime." Lea replied as a ding sounded from to Kiro's confusion a Microwave.

"That wasn't here before."

"A result of the combined efforts of Cid and Ienzo, it's an Item Teleporter, you can send things or items that might be clues or useful to our cause and vice versa." Isa explained

"And it heats up Slide Shots and makes great Popcorn!" Lea added getting a look from Isa.

Takeshi opened the door and pulled out a Summon Orb with a red flame and a number XIII in it.

"That lets you summon Red XIII for a helping hand!" Lea explained.

"Sweet!" Kiro exclaimed.

"Just remember that the fate of everything we know is on all your shoulders!" Isa stated darkly.

"Good luck guys and come back alive got it memorized?" Lea asked.

They nodded as the connection was cut.

"I know one thing." Kiro said solemnly

"What?" Ven asked as Takeshi and Amei stared at him for an answer.

"I like Lea's good byes better than Isa's!"

"The fate of everything we know is on all your shoulders!" Kiro said in his best Isa impression.

"I mean dude pressure much!" he said putting his head in his hands slumping over slightly.

Ven laughed "that's Isa for ya."

"We're coming up to a new world!" Amei declared.

"Another big city huh?" Takeshi asked, as they came close.

**E-H E-H E-H**

_A cave painting with a crudely drawn bunch of huts and trees is shown and a bunch of Symbols line the middle suddenly cereal falls and in a flash of light the cave painting becomes the silhouette of a big city with a big river and a dark circus underneath Crows land near the circus as the World's name flashes up and a roar is heard  
><em>**[City of Wishes]**

Kiro and the group walked down the streets taking in the sights it was huge it was a lot like Midtown and China town (Though the Latter had an amusement park and trollies) The Building was as tall as the eyes could see Kiro knew if he tried to see the top he'd fall over.

"Hey careful with that!" they heard someone yell they were holding the strings to the large Balloon of a white and Black Beagle dog.

"There must be a parade nearby." Ven observed.

Suddenly the quartet heard screaming.

"Help!"

"Someone please help us!"

"Come on let's go!" Kiro yelled summoning Photon Legacy and running off.

Kiro raced after the screaming as he came to what looked like a couple of Kids surrounded by Heartless

One was a boy Kiro's age or close to it he had a red baseball cap a red shirt under a dark navy jacket and Jeans with red and white sneakers and black hair.

There was a girl his age wearing a blue and white dress, stockings and shoes and had a blue ribbon in ginger hair, Kiro could've sworn he had heard more voices but he couldn't really think about that now.

"Get back!" he shouted to the two jumping over them.

"Let's go!" the other boy shouted grabbing the girl and pulling her away from the space where Kiro sliced a Shadow Heartless in two.

Ven and the others showed up as Kiro got into a solid fighting stance.

"Man I was afraid you wouldn't leave us any!" Ven joked.

"Yeah well I did THUNDERA!" Kiro yelled.

"SONIC BLADE!" Takeshi shouted as he dashed around the field at a few fugitives.

There was a weird looking Heartless, or disturbing call it what you will it was a big clown like Heartless with a Sword and a huge evil looking smile Grinner Heartless.

Amei let loose a few magic bullets from her staff and whacked a few with it; Ven had used Fever Pitch to kill the Grinner's while Kiro was busy surviving a few Grudgy Bears,

"AQUA RAID!" Kiro yelled putting a lot of concentration and fortunately it hit its target he still had trouble making it keep together till it actually hit without giving himself a migraine.

"CRYSTAL ARROW!" Amei yelled she struck down the remaining Grudgy Bears leaving few Crooks, which froze when Kiro used the Police Whistle command.

"THUNDERA!" they all shouted zapping them then Kiro, Ven and Takeshi went in for the kill and the Crook Heartless disappeared in a poof of smoke Hearts freed.

"Whew! Everyone alriAHHHHHHH!" Kiro turning in shock was staring up, yes that's right up at the people he had come to the rescue of.

"Dinosaurs!" was all he and the others could say.

There was a purple colored Pterodactyl that looked like girl, a blue Triceratops a green, Parasaurolophus and last but not least an orange Tyrannosaurus all of them could be described on one word.

"Huge!" Ven said in awe.

"Well you're all small." the Pterodactyl replied.

"Maybe to all of you, but were not that small to anyone else I'm Kiro!"

"Names Takeshi"

"Amei"

"I'm Ventus call me Ven"

"Name's Louie" Replied the boy

"Cecilia Nuthatch a pleasure, Kiro, Ven, Takeshi, Amei." The girl replied with a curtsy

"Hi I'm Dweeb!" replied the Parasaurolophus

"My name is Elsa" said the Pterodactyl

"I'm Woog." Said the Triceratops

"The names Rex" said the _well_…T-Rex

"Wow you guys are really for real!" Kiro said a grin growing on his face.

"So how exactly is this possible?" Amei asked.

Rex went to explain.

_The Dinosaurs on an elevator lead by a small green alien they entered a room with a man wearing a yellow sweater vest and blue jeans he was elderly but had a kind twinkle in his eyes he was watering some plants._

"_Greeting Friends I'm Captain Neweyes I'm from the far future were all the Species and all the planets and all the Worlds have had to get along isn't that right Vorb." The old man replied eyeing the little Alien, who was pulling on Rex's tail,_

"_Ain't that the truth sir!" _

_The quartet of Dino's noticed a bunch of cereal boxes, they remembered eating that cereal when they got here,_

"_I made a fortune off of my Brain Grain Cereal and now in my Golden Years I'm trying to give something back. So I invented this."_

_Vibo pulled on the string to pull back a curtain that had been sitting not too far from where the Plants were._

"_What is that?" Rex asked with a tilt of his head._

"_It's my Wish Radio, let me tune in to this one particular station in the middle future."_

_As he turned the dial and set it the laughter of Children came out as did many bubbles of all colors, prisms and sizes they could see the images of Children with in._

"_I wish my sister was nicer to me."_

"_I wish had been a better friend." _

"_I wish the Dinosaurs could be here right now!" _

"_I wish I could see a Tyrannosaurus Rex!" _

"_Rex! Why Captain THAT'S ME! Um that's me." Rex replied getting excited then composing himself,_

"_I wish I could see the outside world just like in the stories!" _

"_I wish I could see one of those Flying Dinosaurs!"_

"_I wish I could see a Pterodactyl!" _

"_Why that's me I fly!" Elsa said letting the Balloons lifting her up,_

"_I wish I could see a pa-Parasaurus!" _

"_Golly!" Dweeb said she knew what she meant, he was happy children wanted to meet him too,_

"_I wish I knew where my Friends were." _

"_I wish I could see a Triceratops!" _

"_I wish I could see more Dinosaurs"_

"_Yeah, more Dinosaurs!"_

"_Son of a Gunosaur!" Woog laughed "That's us!"_

"_Yes there are lots of Children in this on particular time that miss you and are wishing for you I never heard a louder wish. So I gave you all Brain Grain and now you're smart enough to make up your own minds" Neweyes explained managing to cradle a bubble with children playing with Dinosaur dolls_

"_Who's that?" Rex asked_

"_Their children, Boys and Girls they wanna meet you, what do you say?"_

_Rex thought it over it sounded like a good idea and he felt like deep down he wanted to meet them too especially when his eyes met the images of two lonely looking boys._

"_I wish I knew what to make of all this stuff." _

_There was a boy in a red hat playing with a boat._

"_Gee I wish I had a friend." The last word echoed as the bubble popped._

_He smiled "We'll do it!"_

"_Why not, I'd love too!" Dweeb replied with Woog nodding in agreement._

"_By all means!" Elsa replied._

"Wow a radio that lets you listen to the wishes in a person's heart!" Kiro stated.

"Yup and now we're on our way to the Museum of Natural History!" Rex replied with a wink!

"What about you guys?" Takeshi asked the other two kids.

"Me and Cecilia are running away and joining the circus!" Louie stated as a matter of fact.

"Hey uh this is gonna sound weird but have you guys seen anyone with a weapon like mine, A guy named Sora, or somebody who looks like they just got it or something, or maybe people named Riku and Kairi?" Kiro asked.

They all shook their heads.

"People you know?" Dweeb asked.

"Yeah, were looking for a few people here and there and they all have the same weapon as mine."

"And there is one guy you need to watch out for when you head to the Museum. Kaen he has a weapon like mine but he's evil!" Kiro stated.

"He's been going around causing trouble"

The group was surprised to hear this.

"Yeah he's bad news in fact why don't we go with you?" Ven asked.

"Yeah I wanna see the Museum what you guys say?" Kiro asked.

"We'd be delighted!" Elsa replied happily

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Come on enough Pleasantries! We've got a schedule to keep!" Louie said hurrying everyone towards the road that held the parade.

"_Some one's in a hurry_." Takeshi thought as he left with the others a lady with Curly grey hair a lab coat and a shirt and skirt going to her ankles in her older years on a little scooter that had the supplies for putting up Posters she flattened one on to the wall as she turned she saw Silhouettes of what looked like Dinosaurs.

"Oh good you're all here!" she cried pulling out a poster.

"WELCOME TO….." she then went to get a good look at the Dinosaurs but they were just the combination of shadows.

"Oh dear…Late again, it's so troublesome always late I swear I'm just missing them, oh well we'll rondevu! We'll rondevu!"

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kaen was walking through the forest everywhere he went he saw more and more Crows perch on the trees that were bare for some reason in the middle of summer perhaps it was because of what he was looking for?

He came upon a large Big Top it was like the ones that visited his world back when he was very young, but it was a year or two after that he discovered his powers.

"_Funny how what I come too is the last thing I enjoyed before my old life ended. _Sigh_, well Maleficent said that the man here would be a worthy addition to our cause, a man whose circus and ship run on fear as opposed to his brother, whose power is that of their happiness. Although from what she showed me of him he also seemed to thrive on the fear, insane? Maybe."_

Kaen huffed he remembered the migraine he came back to Maleficent and Pete with after dealing with the Goblin.

"_Well, orders are orders, hard work meets pay, I do this and in return I get to take the power from the unsuspecting worlds, and my power grows stronger, but Kiro….as long as he has and uses Kingdom Key he shares his power with the one he's connected too even with the Keychains he acquired."_

Kaen just stared up at the big top he shook away the memories that drifted back to him and entered inside there was a Clown and a man whose get up told Kaen that he was the ring master stereotypically anyway.

The Clown was in a lion costume he was in a one man show playing the lion and the tamer, the Tamer had basically told the lion to go through a flaming hoop which he did reluctantly while the jump was successful it seemed as though he caught fire, Kaen stopped paying what little attention he had given.

"_Hmm a comedy act, my sense of humor died with my humanity and soul_." Kaen thought to himself.

"Hey kid!" Kaen was snapped out of his trance.

"The shows tonight, come back later!" The Ring Master replied his one Screw eye setting on him the image of the Keyblader reflected in it.

"Are you Professor Screweyes?" Kaen asked.

"Yeah why? You looking for an autograph?"

"Actually a proposition, I understand you're from the far future, so you know of the existence of other worlds as well as this." Kaen replied summoning Clarus Atrum

"A Keyblade, huh? Interesting… you've got five minutes!" Screweyes told him.

"I only need three and a half, now most likely you've heard of the Heartless." Kaen replied dismissing his Keyblade.

"Yeah, creatures that come from the Darkness in people's hearts its world history alongside the Keyblade where I'm from." Screweyes stated.

"Well then, you help me and my Employer find this worlds Keyhole along with a couple of Keybladers known as the heirs of Darkness and Light and in return we give you the power to control the Heartless, ya know for that show of yours, I know it's not shall we say mainstream." Kaen stated.

"Yeah you've probably seen my circus posters **Professor Screweyes eccentric Circus**!" he declared

"You scare people in this circus they come here to get scared, that negative energy and emotions give birth to Darkness and the Heartless are thriving on it, but they seem to be scarce in the city?"

"Strange? Wonder why."

"Heartless or Darkness for that matter don't do well in the city, I think another Keyblader is here that's something else I'll need your help with." Kaen replied.

"You want him out of the way?" Screweyes asked.

"Of course I do he's getting in the way of our goals but with him gone things will run more smoothly so do we have a deal professor? As a bonus I'll help you with a couple of shows free of charge."

"And how do you propose to do that?" Screweyes asked.

Kaen held his gloved hand forward and the little stool that the Clown was sitting on was lifted into the air and when it balled into a fist the stool crushed in the air."

"Obviously that's not very scary but what's one of the things that people are deathly afraid of?" Kaen asked.

"Speaking in Public?" the Clown asked with a hopeful tone in his voice.

He only received a glare from the other two.

"I'm gonna take care of the Elephants!" he said running away from the wrath of Screweyes and Kaen.

"Wonder how scared your Audience would be if they had a near death experience?" Kaen asked.

Malicious pleasure lit up in Screweyes's eyes as he laughed.

"Have we got a deal?" Kaen asked.

"Yes!" Screweyes confirmed, shaking hands with the Snow-haired teen.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"So the plan is to disguise us in the Parade?" Rex asked.

"Yeah it's perfect you'll blend perfectly!" Kiro stated.

"Yeah with all those floats nobody will notice that living Dinosaurs are walking down the street." Ven replied.

"Louie did say that the city wasn't ready for us." Dweeb pointed out.

"I wonder why?" Kiro asked Takeshi quietly.

"Kiro…think about it." The Violet told him.

Kiro put some thought into it the thought bubble he came up with had the kindergartener drawn and Crayon colored scene of Rex and the other Dinosaurs walking up to a bunch of People in the street.

"_Hi!" the Dinosaurs said_

_People looked up for a few seconds before realizing what they were looking at and began to run around in circles._

"_AHHHHHHH" _

"_EEEEEKKK"_

"_RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, THEY'LL EAT EVERYONE!" _

"_AAAHHHHHHH"_

"_FLEE FOR YOUR LIVES!"_

"_WOMEN AND CHILDREN FIRST!"_

"_IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" they were all screaming_

"Yikes!" was all Kiro said. Takeshi nodded; it was a while before they were close to where the Parade was supposed to take place.

Suddenly Kiro felt something it was like a chill but he couldn't place how.

"Uhh Guys you go on ahead I'm gonna check something out."

"A Heartless?" Ven asked.

"I don't know," Kiro admitted he took off he followed the feeling and it got stronger which told him he was closer!

Kiro came to an alley way he looked around and summoned Photon Legacy he looked around and watched carefully he couldn't place the energy but as far as he could tell it was a stand off!

Kiro suddenly sensed something and cast reflect however what looked like a blade covered in energy, pierced through and knocked the poor boy back!

"Uggg!" Kiro looked up and was crestfallen to see what he saw.

"Not ANOTHER one!" he moaned.

This figure was dressed in Armor and the design was similar to the Armored Samurai's armor but the bottom half was one plate curved around like a robe but it allowed the legs which only had Armor around the thighs, feet and calves free movement, the Armor on the arms was tight on the shoulders going down but when it reached below the elbows it widened out like long droopy sleeves the Prongs on this helmet wrapped around the head before going off like a feather in the back and the bottom half of the helmet was purple like the Prongs while the armor was shades of grey and sliver it was edged in purple unlike the armored Samurai this figure was a girl.

"So that attack break through reflect spells...That freaks me out but I'm not backing down!" Kiro declared getting into a fighting stance.

"THUNDERA!" the red head yelled but it didn't do any good the foe simply summoned a Keyblade which conjured a sheet of earth blocking the spell.

"Aw man a Keyblade too!" unfortunately it was this Keyblade had a long Dark Shaft that resembled Lost Memory but the hexagon hole had spikes on it the hand guard was a bunch of dark blue diamons attached to what looked like red blood veins the teeth were a white star being engulfed by black tendrils and the Keychain was a black Heart.

"Alright try this SONIC SLEET!" in a sheath of Ice water Kiro dashed around freezing everything around him knocking the Armored Arcana back and freezing her into a block of Ice.

"SCORE!" Kiro declared it wasn't supposed to freeze everything around him but it did its job, however her Keyblade glew and she was freed thanks to what looked like the combination of a fire and Cure spell

"SERIOUSLY!" Kiro moaned he had to dodge fire spells and countered with Thundera spells knowing Photon Legacy made them stronger.

The figure sent Fire Raids, Thunder Raids and pretty much all kinds of Raids at him which he either had to dodge, recover or block with reflect.

"SONIC BLADE!" Kiro dashed around the battle field even faster and struck her a few times only to get caught off guard by what felt like a quake spell.

And he was knocked over, and then hit with a Thundaga spell and was paralyzed much to his chagrin!

"Uggg!" Kiro growled he tried his hardest to move and Cast Esuna before the kill.

"_Don't just attack the entire time try a defensive spell one that's not reflect._

"_You mean like Sleep or Bind?" Takeshi asked._

"_Yeah I know they're not the most useful for killing Heartless but they'll save you in a pinch!" Ven replied._

"bi-BIND!" Kiro yelled the Arcana was frozen at her feet in a yellow circle he cast Esuna on himself and jumped away from an Aeroga but it did blow him up to the railing of a fire escape and there he found a Summon orb with the Picture of a Fedora on it.

"_I'm no good with Keyblade Masters!"_ Kiro thought cursing himself "_Not without help anyway!_" he added to himself concentrating.

"AGENT P!"

In a flash of light and strangely a theme song stood a Platypus that was green to teal colored with brown eyes and he wore a Fedora he had a cool steely resolve in his eyes as he jumped up and whacked the Arcana back with his tail.

The Arcana shot a few fire spells of which Agent P dodged with incredible ease, Kiro brought up the rear with a good combo to the back of her head!

"THUNDER RAID!" Kiro yelled throwing the attack and it managed to knock her back with a clean hit!

"Booya!" Kiro declared. He heard Agent P make some of Chattering sound and Kiro nodded.

"AGENT P!" The Platypus activate a glider, Kiro jumped up and managed to balance on it as the Glider flew around Kiro shot beams of Light and Thunder Spells out of it they then landed down and began launching several combos at her.

"BRING IT!" Kiro declared it was followed by the sound of Chattering from Agent P and they launched on final punch knocking her back!

"The Armored Arcana stumbled back she shook her head then opened a portal and ran through it.

The Platypus gave Kiro thumbs up before returning to his home world the theme song sending him off.

Kiro took a sigh and smiled.

"_Good thing I found Perry's orb or I'd be in big trouble! Hm even when I'm alone I'm not alone! That's a nice thought!" _

He raced to catch up with the others thinking about it were his parents with him now? In Spirit perhaps!

Ven saw him coming forward and called him out.

"Hey what I'd miss?" Kiro asked.

"Getting hitched to our float." Takeshi said pointing it out to him it was a big orange castle with some Harnesses, the plan was for them to act like Robots.

"I get it! It's a good idea!" Kiro declared.

"Yeah so Louie and Cecilia get the tower, Ven and I sit on one side and you and Amei sit on the other." Takeshi explained.

The red head nodded, "You guys ready?"

"You bet!" Rex replied.

As the group went through the town they caught the surprised eyes of many children who were attending the parade!

"Wow look at that!"

"Dinosaurs, they're Dinosaurs!"

"Man are they ever big!"

"Wow are they real!"

"Are they gonna eat us!"

"Dinosaurs!" Said a little girl jumping up and down.

"Oh Sasha they're not Dinosaurs they're robots."

"_The plan's definitely working_." Kiro thought hearing the comment a little saddened by her crushed fantasy.

"I wish they were real Dinosaurs." She said

"Wow all the kids here really want to see Dinosaurs." Amei said thoughtfully.

"Are they ever in for a big surprise!" Ven replied with a grin.

"Yeah I can't wait to get these guys to the museum." Kiro said eyes lighting up as he thought about how happy and excited they would be to see Rex and the other Dinosaurs.

"I can't wait!" Kiro stated.

"Kiro what's your wish?" Woog asked him.

"Me? Well there's a lot of stuff going on revolving around me right now as me taking out monsters with an over-sized Key implied." He sighed.

" I guess I wanna know how I can fix it all and why I was chosen to do this and if I can actually do this simply put I wish I knew what to make of all this!" Kiro declared, he let his feelings settle in and he grinned at how it felt like a weight was lifted.

"_Ohh that felt good!"_ he said with a smile.

"What about the rest of you?" Elsa asked.

"I'm looking for some friends of mine, I kinda lost track of them it be nice to know where they are that's my wish." Ven replied.

"I'm kinda living my Wish; it's to see the outside world!" Amei replied with smile.

Everyone cast a glance on Takeshi who just shrugged.

"I've got nothing I can think of at the moment."

"Really Taki?" Kiro whined getting a glazed look from Takeshi but the red head brushed it off.

Kiro smiled and sat back enjoying the show he had never been to a parade in real life before let alone be _in _one!

There was screaming and shouting up ahead making the float freeze in its tracks.

"What's going on?" Louie asked,

There was no answer for Kiro and the others had leapt off from their perches and ran towards where the screaming was there jumping at the fleeing people were only one thing.

"Heartless!" Kiro cried.

Summoning, Lost Memory and Photon Legacy Kiro and Ven sprung forward unleashing a furry of combos on the Thugs, Grinners and Grudgy Bears!

"SPIN THRUST!" Takeshi yelled balling up his body and becoming a human saw ramming into Several Shadows.

"HYDRO!" Amei yelled spraying some firey globes that were washed down into the city sewers.

"FEVER PITCH!" Ven yelled as in blurs he kept several Heartless that looked like black birds wearing feather headdresses away from the float.

"FIRE FANG!" Takeshi yelled ending a few Icy Globes.

"STRIKE RAID!" Kiro yelled throwing Photon Legacy like a boomerang then he got a grin on his face.

"THUNDER RAID!" Kiro yelled having been taught the attack by Ven he had better control over it, as the attack spun around the field many Heartless were either paralyzed or stunned.

"HA! Thank you Thunder boost!" Kiro declared with glee.

"FUSION BURST!" Amei yelled sending a purple looking glowing gust of wind at several Heartless.

Ven jumped up to strike down, several Feather Heads as they dive bombed the group.

"THUNDER!" Ven yelled as a Feather head tried to strike him,

"DRAGOON DIVE!" Takeshi yelled leaping upon a Grudgy Bear and killing it.

However he got a cut on his arm by a Heartless that was a little bit taller than the Grinners it had two swords and had a purple and green outfit on with a black nose.

Takeshi glanced at his arm and saw it was bleeding a little bit and made a tsk sound.

"Great the Psycho Clowns have a big brother!" he growled wincing at the poison he had to use Esuna on. The Laugher lunged at him again only for Takeshi to jump away and turn its own attack on him,

"CRAZY STAB!" The Heartless however disappeared before, Takeshi could use it.

"You too?" Ven asked, Takeshi noticed a small cut on Ven's hand,

"Yeah but what are they a Clown, Vampire Heartless Hybrid!"

"Got me!" Ven replied killing a nearby Bad Dog

Kiro thought about using Sonic Sleet but went against it since the last time he used it, it froze everything,

"COLD SHOWER!" Kiro yelled letting water that froze the Heartless to the touch,

"Takeshi!" Kiro called the violet took it as cue to attack the frozen Heartless and the last of the attacking group they disappeared as Takeshi sliced the ice in half with a Blitz attack!

However there was shadow Heartless behind them sneaking up but it met its untimely end underneath Rex's foot!

The little Girl who Rex and Kiro heard earlier came over to him it didn't hit anyone till that moment but the Dinosaurs were moving on their own and everyone was watching!

"Hi!" Rex said to the little girl,

"Look Mommy those are real Dinosaurs!" she said getting a closer look. The mother gasped as did many others.

"They're not robots they're ALIVE!" said another kid as he and many other Kids were grabbed by their parents who then started, running off.

"REAL DINOSAURS!" someone screamed running frantically this caused everyone to scream and run in circles or away from the giant reptiles.

"This is how it went in my head!" Kiro admitted

"Well I think that things just took a turn for the worst!" Louie pointed out.

"Look out!" Amei screamed as she, Kiro, Louie and Cecilia were swept up by the mob!

"Kiro!" Ven called.

"We're gonna have to split up!" Kiro yelled trying to break through.

"We'll meet at the circus in Central Park NOW RUN!" Louie yelled.

"Rex! We've gotta go NOW!" Takeshi stated as he Ven and the Dinosaurs ran off!

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro managed to get knocked away from the others, he looked around he couldn't believe what had just happened why we're they so afraid clearly Rex and the others weren't hurting anyone.

"I know what you're thinking…Why so scared,"

"Kaen!" Kiro growled turning to the voice.

"It's so strange to an adult, what is dangerous must be avoided at all costs but a child has no qualms about facing the unknown head on, I guess that's why the Keyblade started to choose Kids and teens like us there was a time were Adults would wake up one day with a Keyblade in their hand, however as the world turns and changes Adults become less willing to take on the challenge and life became more demanding ultimately less innocent if you will, but a child has innocence that is a quality they all share but when they lose it can't be determined,"

"Are you done rambling?" Kiro asked

"Rambling? That my innocent rival is what's called Philosophy taking views on the world an adult wouldn't dream of the outside world but Children always do in a way they thirst for the unknown!" Kaen replied.

"Okay no more Philosophy! You're the one who sent the Heartless it had nothing to do with all that golbidy gook you just spat out!" Kiro snapped.

"Golbidy gook, tsk how childish! Kiro what I am saying is you have to become stronger!"

"I've been training, Psycho-nut!" Kiro growled

"What I mean is you little twerp is that a person such as yourself could only become stronger IF you were no longer you!"

"I don't need to change I just need to find out everything once I have the pieces I can fix everything YOU caused!" Kiro stated matter of factly

"Really you'll find life is not only fair but quite difficult I know deep in your heart you wish to know what your mom and dad think of you, because it would put all doubts to rest."

"I know who I am! I don't, need some life hating Psychopath trying to tell me otherwise!" Kiro yelled charging only to get blocked and receive a slash to the face deep enough to bleed.

"UG!"

"Are you gonna cry for mommy?" Kaen asked in a mock tone.

Kiro just glared daggers but the teen just smirked and teleported, Kiro still holding his face stared down the spot.

"I'll get stronger my way and I'll still be me!" he growled.

"Cure!" a green light healed the cut as he headed out of the alley he couldn't help but wonder,

"Dad why haven't you tried to find me?" he asked sadly.

He rubbed his face where it was sore and sighed,

"Excuse me do you know the way to Central Park?" Kiro asked a man.

"You're on the right track, just stay on this street and you'll hit it." The man replied.

"Thanks!" Kiro said with a smile, and rushed off to Central park.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Hey where is Central Park?" Rex asked a man who screamed and ran away,

"Uh Rex Maybe me or Takeshi should ask for Directions." Ven pointed out,

Rex however was looking at a nearby Poster,

"_Professor Screweyes's Eccentric Circus_…PROFESSOR SCREW EYES!"

"Oh no!" Woog and Dweeb yelped.

"Gracious!" Elsa cried,

"Who's Professor Screweyes?" Ven asked.

"Captain Neweyes's brother but he's completely insane, and like that Kaen kid you told us about he goes around causing trouble and scaring people with his circus!" Rex explained,

"_Now appearing in_…CENTRAL PARK!" Takeshi yelped in shock.

"Louie, Cecilia, Kiro, Amei! There in danger we gotta save em!" Rex cried as he pulled the others into a tight hug on every word.

"YOU THERE, DON'T MOVE YOUR UNDER ARREST PUT YOUR CLAWS UP!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" The dinosaurs screamed as they ran away as Ven and Takeshi tried to follow they were grabbed by some of the cops.

"Hey what are you-"Ven yelled.

"Don't worry boys your safe now!" a cop told them.

"But they won't hurt us!" Takeshi protested.

"Yeah _now_!" said another cop.

"Sorry about this!" Ven yelled throwing Lost Memory into the air as it transformed into a white version of his glider with one angel wing and one bat wing and a Heart shaped platform for Ven to stand on while Takeshi the bat wing.

"Let's Fly!" Takeshi shouted the cops shouted but lost track of them and shouted.

"Ven, THERE!" Takeshi pointed to Elsa screaming and flying away from a Cop copter.

"_Copter one to Copter two Mesozoic suspect in sight I' m making pursuit now_."

"_This is Copter 1 I'm attempting too_!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Ven and Takeshi screamed as they realized what was four feet from them.

"_WHOLY COW IT'S A COUPLE OF KIDS ON A WONKY LOOKING GLIDER!" _Ven made a 360 spin out of the way however Takeshi wasn't holding on well enough and his grip slipped.

"WAAAH!"

"TAKESHI!" the poor violet fell fortunately he landed on top of Woog.

"Thanks for breaking my fall." Takeshi replied in relief.

Woog and Dweeb ran up to a two person motorcycle after Rex took off in a truck like a skateboard.

Takeshi was gripping on to the Triceratops head tight as Dweeb sat in the passenger compartment and it sped off!

"Aww man!" Ven moaned as he was trying to escape a Helicopter like Elsa!

"_Copter two this is copter one pursuing UFO boy, perhaps associated with Mesozoic suspect can't say for sure!"_

"Leave me alone!" Ven yelled.

* * *

><p>Takeshi and the motocross Dinos were trying to escape from the cops at high speed unfortunately Woog though able to keep from crashing and could ride a motorcycle he was going everywhere.<p>

"LAMP POST!" the boy screamed thankfully no one was hurt but the motor cycle was split in two Dweeb screamed as he fell on his little passenger compartment down into a Subway!

Takeshi and Woog were zoomed out from the spot and into a grocery store.

"HOT DOG DISPLAY!" Takeshi screamed.

"AHHHHH!"

_**CRASH!**_

Woog though enjoying it had hot dogs on his horns and in his mouth eating them while Takeshi covered in condiments and colored Ketchups looked like a Princess Unicorn barfed on him or a Rainbow went Ker splat on him much to his dismay.

* * *

><p>Ven was trying his hardest to escape Copter two on his glider doing many things like twists and turns and weaves but the copter wasn't giving up however he didn't see what was ahead and the tip of his glider hit a railing and flung forward launching poor Ven forward.<p>

Ven flinging his arms and legs around landed smack dab on top of Elsa who then because of the surprise from the extra weight went at a bunch of different angles.

"Sorry!" Ven cried.

* * *

><p>Dweeb who had been stuck on a Subway Train for several minutes by going through it managed to get out and up the stairs mean while Takeshi and Woog who had in unwittingly saved the grocery store they were in from Robbery and sent new Hot Dogs to a stand, a crook into jail and a poor sap a funny video to laugh at, found Dweeb on his own tiny Vehicle and the two dinosaurs grabbed each other to keep the bike together.<p>

Then they saw a man with a cart.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

_**CRASH!**__Again…._

The motorcycle sent it straight into the sky and it came back down with a crash.

"MY CABBAGES!" cried the Cabage merchant…_again!_

Through the Chaos, the two separated again (Three if you count Takeshi)

And Dweeb went into the street while Woog and Takeshi went down the stairs vibrating as they went.

* * *

><p>"<em>Copter one this Copter two suspects no longer in sight I've lost them how 'bout a 10:30 for some coffee and donuts."<em>

It asked unaware that Ven and Elsa high fived each other and took off unfortunately they didn't see a nearby flag and Elsa crashed into it making her swerve out of control and into Dweeb who lost vision thanks to her and the passenger cart went out of control!

* * *

><p>Woog and Takeshi came to a screeching halt Woog tried to get it to move but nothing.<p>

"We're out of gas!" Takeshi stated.

"Hooray." He muttered

"However his joy didn't last long, coming in to crash into them were Elsa, Ven and Dweeb

"AAHHHHH" yelled Takeshi and Woog

"AHHHH!" yelled Ven and the Dinosaurs, over and over,

"AHHHHH!"

"AHHHH!"

"AHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHH!"

_**CRASH!**_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Rex was shredding like a giant Tony Hawk all over the city he got to the top of a bridge there he saw the other Dinosaurs surrounded by the cops, shredding to the rescue he gathered up the three Dinosaurs and the two boys and fled away from the scene.<p>

Ven turned to the sound of blaring Sirens.

"Aww man! They're after us!"

"Is luck on our side or NOT?" Takeshi cried.

The truck crashed into a building but they weren't harmed however the police stopped dead in their tracks and then…..**KABOOM!**

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro had wandered through a huge park it was getting dark and it looked like a section of the place had been sapped of life he had to kill a few stray Heartless that crossed his path he then came to a poster on the ground.

"Professor Screweyes eccentric circus, _hmmm Captain Neweyes professor Screweyes any relation_?" he asked himself

"AAAHHHHHH!" Kiro looked up at what sounded like his friends screaming they went right over his head and right into the ground.

"What the heck happened to all of you!" Kiro yelled.

"Please…don't ask it's too painful to re-count!" Takeshi moaned,

"Kiro where are Amei, Louie and Cecilia?" Ven asked.

"Not with me, I got pushed out of that mob and I headed here but they're probably headed for the circus now."

"Kiro that's a bad thing!" Dweeb cried.

"Huh, Why?"

"Professor Screweyes is a nutcase! We can't let Louie and Cecilia join his circuis!" Takeshi explained.

"OH! Right let's find them NOW!" Kiro declared leading the way!

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kaen looked around he was dressed in a white Tux he was fiddling with a mask once he felt comfortable, he looked up even though it was night Crows were still gathering.

"Hey Professor you might get rid of those crows if you ditched the screw in your head." He said thinking out loud.

"Ditch it where do you think I got the name? Anyway get into position you're the closing act Kid!" Screweyes told him, obviously not appreciating the suggestion

"You're the boss." Kaen replied, putting on a hat and walking in the tent,

"Oh by the way a couple of Kids are on their way here and I think they'll help both of us I'll explain more later." He added walking to do the show.

Screweyes rubbed his chin in thought; he couldn't wait to see what Kaen was talking about now!

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Amei asked.

"Positive the poster said it was right around here somewhere."

"That doesn't really help." Amei thought

Suddenly her ears perked to sound and over off in the distance was a giant big top it was covered in lights and colors but something was sinister about it!

"There it is!" Louie pointed out.

They walked up looking around it just got creepier by the minute,

"I don't like this place." Cecilia muttered,

"I'm right there with ya!" Amei muttered, suddenly Cecilia yelped at the sight of three weirdly dressed goons with body jewelry and weird hair.

"What are you looking at!" the women asked snidely,

"HEY! She's looking at whatever she wants!" Louie snapped,

"Louie don't those guys are pretty big!" Amei warned. The last thing she wanted was to see was a fight even if she could take them herself.

"Better listen to your friend." One of the male thugs said snidely

"You Bozos don't scare me! Back off or all give you a knuckle sandwich!" Louie growled shaking his fist it did the job of driving them off not in fear but annoyance, they obviously thought beating a squirt up wasn't worth the time or energy.

"You shouldn't have done that." Amei told him'

"Hey you can't let guys like that walk all over you." He replied.

"Wow Louie that was really brave!" Cecilia said impressed, and smiled

"Ah forget about it!" The boy replied not wanting to get mushy,

Amei shrugged this reminded her of how she used to act five years ago she used to act tough because she didn't want to show that she was sad and lonely she was very shy and afraid of making friends and having a mean girl bully her didn't help, but someone told her that they thought she was very pretty and that lots of people would be friends with her if she asked, and that turned her whole view around, but she couldn't remember who told her that though.

She ran to catch up with the other two children and rushed up to their sides they were peeking into the tent, inside was the ring master (At least that's what Amei thought from the getup)

He was watching a clown attempt to lift a giant weight but couldn't he then got an idea and puffed himself full of air giving him the psyche of a huge strong man and he lifted the weight with ease, however the air escaped from his shoes and he was crushed into a little hat that waddled around then with some more air he blew himself up.

This caused Amei, Louie and Cecilia to howl with laughter the Ring master turned with a gasp as if the laughter was something fowl!

"Who laughed!" he asked.

"I did!" Louie said

"NO it was me sir!" Cecilia shouted,

"No it was me!" Amei stated.

The ring master came over and glared at them.

"Ya missed the show kids come back tomorrow!" he said shutting the door.

"Yeah we kinda saw your audience leave but were not here to see the show." Amei explained.

"Yeah freaky bunch." Louie added,

"I appeal to a particular audience."

"I don't know about Amei here but me and Cecilia ran away and-"

"Let me guess ya wanna join the circus!" Screweyes said activating something.

"That's right!" Louie responded

"Well you've come to the wrong circus kids buzz off!" he told them.

"Uh Louie maybe we should go." Cecilia told him,

"Take your girlfriend's advice kid!"

"You don't-"

"Oh I'd take you in of course but-"

"Louie don't I don't know about." Cecilia started.

"It's a standard contract." Screweyes said showing a blank piece of paper to them.

"There's nothing written on it." Amei pointed out.

"I try to keep things simple wanna sign?" he asked.

Louie reached for the pen but Screweyes pricked his finger hard and he bled a little.

"Press it to the contract." Screweyes instructed.

Trembling Louie moved his finger forward,

"Louie! I'm scared!" Cecilia cried.

"You are….good!" Screweyes replied pressing Louie's hand and once the blood hit the paper words magically appeared on the contract with his name at the bottom.

Cecilia pulled out a pin from her hair and pricked her own finger with it.

"Guys!" Amei warned only to feel a prick herself she didn't see anything and quickly hid her own blood.

"There, Cecilia!"

"What about you?" Screweyes asked and the raven girl shook her head.

"Fine." He replied rolling it up.

"Welcome to the show." Screweyes told them. Suddenly,

"HEEEEYYY!" Kiro's voice rang

"You who, Amei, Cecilia, Louie!" Elsa called

"Hey guys where are ya!" Takeshi called.

"What!" Screweyes growled,

"Hey it's okay, they're all friends of mine" Louie replied

The image of a Tyrannosaurus Rex came into his screw eye along with the image of a young thirteen year old boy in tan and red.

"It's him professor Screweyes!" Rex stated quietly

"Cecilia get away from that man!" Dweeb cried,

"Hey it's cool! We just joined his circus!" Louie told him,

"But he's insane!" Kiro stated,

"We were warned about him!" Rex added

"Warned, by whom?" Screweyes asked though it sounded like he knew the answer,

"Your Brother!" the T-Rex told him.

"So that's how you got here and why you can talk!" Screweyes deduced,

"He gave you all that hokey breakfast cereal and showed you his little Wish Radio!"

"Yeah! We heard what people are wishing for!" Dweeb replied excitedly.

"Well I've got a radio too want me to show you?"

"UN uh nada no way forget we want nothing to do with you!" Kiro stated quickly,

Rex nodded "Yep he's right let's go kids come along with us to the museum of Natural Hist-"

"They're not going anywhere they are under contract to me for a very long time!" Screweyes replied

"That includes _all_ of you losers!"

"Kaen!" Kiro growled

The teen just smirked and held out a contract with the names Kiro, Ventus, Takeshi and Amei,

"How did-"Kiro started then he remembered the Heartless and his chat with him and Amei remembered what she had felt before.

"That means!" Ven stated in shock,

"Welcome to the eccentric circus Keybladers!" Professor Screweyes replied throwing a Switch down.

Rex gulped, and Cecilia started to cry while Kiro glared at Kaen he wanted to beat him up right then and there!

Elsa comforted Cecilia, "But these are the first children we've met!" she told him,

"We like them!" Rex added as he and the other Dinosaurs looked down at the shocked and angry children sadly,

"Hey it's gonna be okay!" Louie told Cecilia

"Yeah we'll think of something!" Kiro added,

"Oh but it won't be!" Screweyes added ominously as a huge looking radio lit up from behind him and Kaen,

"This is a time of loud wishes BUT a time of _**even louder**_ fears! This is the Fright Radio it picks up what people are scared to death of and that's what I try to give them in my circus!" Screweyes explained.

"Public service." Kaen replied walking up to the radio and grinned "And this is the loudest station!"

Kaen turned the dial to a station that said paranoid and out from it came an explosion of the ghostly images of children making everyone even the dinosaurs back up in fright.

"_Monsters are in the forest they say!" _

"_Monsters are gonna eat me!"_

"_There are monsters under the bed!"_

"_I don't want to get eaten by the monsters!" _

Cries and howls of fear roared as Screweyes cackled in it, "You see what they're most afraid of!"

"No." Woog admitted,

"MONSTERS!"

"Monsters?" Rex asked

"you." Kaen said

"US!" the Dinosaurs replied,

"Yes with a little help!" Screweyes told them holding out a jar of glowing pills.

"What's that?" Cecilia asked in fear.

"it's Brain Drain, the remedy to Neweyes's goody-two-shoes cereal." Kaen explained.

"It will take you back you'll be monsters again!" Screweyes added with vicious vigor.

"But we don't wanna be monsters!" Woog stated while Dweeb shook his head over and over whimpering,

"We're not taking anything you can forget it!" Rex growled in defiance,

"Okay fine go your free I can't stop _you_ **but** _the kids_…are mine!" Screweyes's artificial eye glow an eerie green it began hypnotizing everyone, Louie panicked when he saw what was going on.

"Hey what are you doing Cecilia do-"

"I…can't help…it" she replied in a trance

Kiro struggled not to look but the force was to strong and he fell to it.

"The contract gives Screweyes power over their minds, wills and hearts and copyrights of their ideas." Kaen explained as he lifted the jar up and took three pills out with his powers and spilt them in half giving the spilt pills to screw eyes,

"Now this is a temporary dose by way of demonstration." Screweyes told them getting them to take it

The Dinosaurs watched in horror as the kids shrank down and became Chimpanzees.

Kaen laughed as monkey Kiro tried to steal Louie monkey's hat and they fought over it.

"CHANGE THEM BACK! OR I'LL-"Rex yelled teeth barred but the Kaen step between them Keyblade out and pointed out.

"You'll what your nothing but a bunch of civilized pet Lizards, stripped of your brawn thanks to the Brain Grain, you couldn't hurt a fly!"

"And I've got a contract and you've got to respect that like the chumps that you are! But I'll tell you what I'm willing to do you all agree to take the Brain Drain and I'll rip up this contract and set the Kids free if not I'll use them in the side show to scare people it's up to you!" Screweyes declared showing a mean looking cage meant for Kiro and co.

"So what's your answer?" Kaen asked.

Rex sighed, "I'll take it."

"And I'll take it you loathsome creatures!" Elsa spat angrily crossing her arms and looking a way beak held high.

"I'll do it!" Dweeb sobbed,

"Me…too" Woog replied in tears as well.

"Good now come with me you're going to have to be kept in chains and cages." Kaen instructed

"That's right you're gonna be WILD AGAIN!" the professor declared.

Rex paused to see the Chimps were now in a sleep but it didn't look like a pleasant one,

"Hey don't be scared, it's just a bad dream." He said comforting them it seemed to change them back,

Kiro stirred a little but a soft moan and he was out.

"We were friends for a minute." He told them sadly.

"unn r-Rex?" Louie asked half asleep, but fell back asleep, Kiro however woke up a little and saw Rex.

"Come on you!" Rex heard Screweyes yell.

"Where are you?" Kiro asked groggily. Rex just smiled

"Remember me." And with that the boy was out again.

**E-H E-H E-H**

_Eight year old Kiro sat sadly out on the palm tree he was just tired of crying he heard footsteps behind him._

"_I know it's not your fault but…I don't know why I'm angry." Kiro told him._

"_Hey I'll be back before you know it."_

"_Promise?" _

"_Of course until then keep me in here." Sora replied pointing to Kiro's heart the boy looked down curiously._

"_really?" Kiro asked with a tilt of the head._

"_Yeah…remember me okay champ_?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Why do I smell Pancakes?...<strong>_

Kiro woke up with a yawn, around him were his friends all human!

"Is someone making us pancakes?" The boy asked.

Ven pointed to a clown with orange hair and mustache, wearing Checker suspenders and a yellow shirt with big shoes a red and white striped hat with a hole in the top of the tube shaped hat and a red nose, coming out with Pancakes.

"YEAH!" Kiro cheered, happy as he got his share of Pancakes he hadn't had these in a while.

"Thanks a lot uhhh."

"Stubbs, Stubbs the clown!"

"My name's Kiro!"

"Louie"

"I'm Ventus call me Ven."

"They call me Takeshi."

"Or Taki." Kiro joked causing said boy to grab him in a head lock.

"Dude my Pancakes!" Kiro cried

"Should've thought of that!" Takeshi stated earning a laugh from the others,

"My names Amei,"

"Cecilia Nuthatch a Pleasure Stubbs"

Kiro managed to pry himself free.

"Yeesh some people can't take a joke!" Kiro muttered under his breath,

"I didn't think there were any Clowns here at _this_ Circus." Takeshi replied.

Stubbs chuckled nervously "Yeah the show had gotten a little weird since the professor's accident…_scary_ even, but I like Comedy myself and the Professor said if I can come up with a bit that makes him laugh he'll put in the show…but"

"You haven't been able too." Ven replied

"Yeah" Stubbs said sadly

"Well he's a little nutty don't ya think?" Louie asked.

"Well….Hey you guys wanna see a comedy bit?" Stubbs asked.

"Yeah!" Kiro, Louie and Ven stated.

"Oh yes please!" Cecilia declared,

Amei and Takeshi grinned and nodded.

Stubbs ran over to a nearby Circus stool a replacement since the other one was crushed.

He played the role of both the Lion and the Tamer, The Tamer whipped his whip and the Lion jumped through on command!

Then the Tamer set the ring on fire and whipped his whip again however the Lion was scared to go through it and trembled with a yelp prompting the Tamer to whip his whip again, though scared he managed to jump through unsigned and bowed but the ring was still on fire and his pants were catching

The Kids gave him a look of confusion was that the end?

He then noticed his pants were on fire and ran off holding his but in pain and grabbed a water squirter and sprayed himself in the face with it, Kiro burst with laughter and the others soon followed as he tried over and over to put the flame but it kept ending up on different parts of his body when it got to his hat he magically pulled out his Fish bowl and jumped in it his head getting crammed in it.

"Ha HA ha! Aw man that's the best!" Kiro cried clapping

"You guys like that?"

"Yeah it awesome Stubbs!" Ven told him

"Thanks I showed it to the Professor the other day but…he didn't laugh neither did that Kaen kid."

"Where is he now?" Kiro asked.

"Probably getting ready for the show said he was looking for something called a Keyhole,"

"Do you know where that is?" Kiro asked

"Nope and I'm telling ya get out of here and forget this place go about your business!" Stubbs warned.

"What about the Contracts?" Ven asked.

"Tore em up." Stubbs replied.

"That was lucky." Takeshi commented.

"What about our friends?" Louie asked.

"Uhh who?"

"Ya know the Dinosaurs." Amei told him.

"Forget em!"

"No Way I remember Rex was…Stubbs where are they?" Kiro asked

"I'm telling ya forget em and-"

"Where are they Stubbs!" Louie asked more forcefully then Kiro the clown sighed

"Alright I'll show ya….you're not gonna like it though!"

Stubbs took them out to a Tent with a Chain draw over the door. Kiro looked over and around there were buckets with what looked like Brain Drain piled in it, probably the Dinosaurs would need large doses to counter how much Cereal they ate, then there were big Black birds all over perching and waiting.

"Crows, why'd it have Crows!" he muttered

Stubbs took them into the tent there in a locked up state, rampaging and roaring much to the horror of Kiro and Louie who were further in where the Dinosaurs they seemed much more savage now and there appearance seemed to be more vicious and sharp as well.

"Rex, Elsa, Woog, Dweeb!" Ven said weakly

"What's happened to them Mr. Stubbs?" Cecilia asked.

"The Professor and Kaen gave them some stuff to send them off the deep end!" Stubbs explained.

"The Brain Drain!" Takeshi stated before Flinching to the sound of Rex snapping his jaws.

"That's right he's featuring them in the show tonight, take that stuff and the Professor tore up the contracts, that was a deal they made!" Stubbs told them sadly

"So they're this way because of us?" Kiro asked weakly.

"No because of _me_!" Louie stated in guilt.

"Stubbs you have to get into tonight's show!" Kiro told him.

"What are you crazy I can't, I,I, I!" Stubbs said trying to make a run for it.

"Stubbs don't you see they did this for us!" Takeshi stated grabbing his suspenders,

"But the professor-!" Stubbs stated.

"Forget the Professor!" Ven yelled.

"He's insane Stubbs he won't laugh at your jokes!" Amei added sternly,

Kiro and Louie followed out as he after trying to get out of Takeshi's hold tumbled into a nearby bucket.

He looked up and saw the faces of plead and determination that they were giving him.

"Fine I'll get ya in but not because of what any of you said….because…you all…laughed!" he said adding the reason why sadly.

**E-H E-H E-H**

**Nightfall….**

It was time for the show to begin as the people piled in they scared towards their seats as monster growled at them.

"YAAAAAAHHH!" screamed a Wolf like creature with yellow eyes and horns and red fur which was Amei in costume,

"GAAARAAAAAHHHH!" Yelled a Chimera like Monster with long teeth,

"I don't think were that scary" Takeshi said peeking out from said costume.

"Yeah they seem pretty easy to scare." Said Ven sporting a black Monster Rabbit Costume with purple ears and fangs, spotting someone and going into action

"GAAAAAHHHHHHRAAAAA" a man he scared ran off screaming but then ran into a Fanged Gorilla with large fangs and a hat.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"AAAAAAA" The man screamed.

"Go on ya bunch of dopes!" Louie yelled in his costume.

"uh…boo?" said Cecilia in a demon dog costume with a pitch fork and a bow with the fur matching her hair.

"Boo, is that all ya got?" Louie asked in quite disbelief

"yeah! These guys are so worked up you can scare em easy." Kiro inside a red Devil costume with a pitchfork told her

"Watch!"

"GIYAAAAAAAAAAA" a man was so scared that his pants rose up he screamed and ran away.

"see?" Louie asked.

"But I don't want to scare anyone." Cecilia replied.

"Neither do we but do you want to get us busted?" Louie asked a little sternly

"Okay I'll try." Cecilia told him

"GEYAAAAAAAHAAAAAA" she screamed to a lady in a blue polka dot dress who screamed loudly and shoved several people down to get away from Cecilia.

"Wow." Kiro said impressed.

"Nice job." Louie told her.

"Thanks." Cecila stated

"But I don't get these people." She added,

"Yeah…Why would they even come?" Kiro asked.

"Just to get scared!" Stubbs in a Crocodile Costume told them.

"Is that all?" Ven asked.

"It's as simple as that." Stubbs replied, then the ring got dark save a few spot lights.

"Oh that's are cue, wave your Pitch forks and look scary!" Stubbs instructed as the costumed group trudged out.

Eerie music played as them and several other Performers ran out jumping around and scaring the audience they went off to the side when their part was done.

"Wow, what's with these people?" Ven asked.

"I don't know but I've never seen so many Tonsils in my life!" Louie stated.

"Ditto!" Kiro agreed.

People screamed as Heartless such as Grudgy Bears, Shadows, Soilders, Grinners, Laughers and Feather head Heartless flew and Ran amuck in the circus jumping in and out of the Audience making them scream loudly.

"Those are the Creatures from yesterday!" Cecilia said in fear.

"Heartless, and I think Kaen gave Screweyes control over them!" Takeshi stated

"Speak of the devil." Amei growled.

"Yeah." Kiro agreed looking out into the center Ring where Kaen in a white mask and Tux and hat appeared.

He drew out Clarus Atrum and unlocked cages that held Living Awaken Marrow Heartless inside that took off in flight and grabbed several members from the audience and flew them all the way to the top of the big top and dropped them.

They screamed but it was stopped when they were covered in a purple aura they looked bewildered as they floated into the air but then they took off like a shot through Guillotines that nearly cut them to ribbons and into coffins with spikes plastered all over the insides they were put inside they screamed as the doors began to slowly close but then they were flung out and back into their seats

"Smelling Salts here get your smelling salts here 2 for a dollar!" said a vendor as more people went through the same ordeal with the Heartless jumping in and out of the bleachers.

Screweyes cackled as the demons and Heartless and Chaos danced around him, a Heartless came to where Kiro and the others were and charged a Cecilia it lunged at her but Takeshi jumped in the way Mythril Sword blazing as he killed it!

"You okay?" Louie asked the frighten girl, she nodded.

"Look!" Ven stated as they saw several Living Bones, Living Marrows and Solider Heartless pull on a large Pyramid and set it in the center of the stage.

The lights that had been Sprawling around it had stopped and Kaen had deceased using the Audience as puppets and he floated over his cape covering him like a cloak near the Pyramid as he snapped his fingers the Heartless Disappeared all went dark,

Then a Spot light hit the center where the Professor stood proudly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the fiercest darkest creatures of your Dreams….I give you…..MONSTERS!"

Kaen's Keyblade bloomed in darkness as it hit the Pyramid with a click it seemed to shake it lit up and began dissolving away in a smoke of thick darkness! But in the middle was an eerie light, showing the once Kind and friendly Dinosaurs in their savage forms they seemed to be enraged something more noticeable and focused now that they were like this! Even if they were Brain Drained, they could've very well retained their memories and feelings.

Kiro's thoughts seemed to be proven as Rex snapped at a couple of times at the audience then several times with much more vigor at Kaen though the white-haired teen was mere inches from his row of Razor sharp teeth, Rex growled and roared high into the heavens and a wave of hopelessness washed over everyone.

"This is awful." Ven said quietly

"Oh Louie, Louie what can we do?" Cecilia asked in despair!

"I don't know." Louie moaned hopelessly!

"There's nothing we can do." Takeshi said sadly

Kiro gritted his teeth this couldn't be the end he knew the Dinosaurs had Wishes too but they couldn't have them granted or grant the wish of the children like this, there _had _to be away!

"And now I will attempt to tame the fiercest of the Dinosaur Clan the Ultimate _set of Teeth_ if you will, the mighty Tyrannosaurus Rex!"

The Professor yelled as a Spot light hit Rex he was noticeably Darker and had spots on his back as opposed to the brown stripes he once had. The carnivore growled a Screweyes getting dangerously close, but the Professor just smirked.

"Look into my eye you blood thirsty thing!" the same eerie light that had taken over had streaked into Rex's eyes the growling ceased and Rex just stood their breathing heavily

"Remove his shackles!" Screweyes instructed.

Kaen used his Keyblade to unlock the shackles and freed Rex causing the Audience to run higher into the stands.

"Now! Take two giant steps!" The Professor instructed. Rex obeyed stepping off the platform,

Screweyes laughed "Now take two giant steps towards the audience!" Rex obeyed several people ran out of the tent in fear of their lives.

"You see the thing you fear all does what I say!" Professor Screweyes stated

"I AM THE MASTER OF FEAR AND I AM NOT AFRAID!"

"So what if we _are_!"

"What!" Professor Screweyes's screw eye quickly gained the reflection of a red Devil performer that grabbed hold of it's shoulder and pulled away the Costume to reveal Kiro.

"Being afraid is nothing to be ashamed of all it means is that you're scared of something, in fact feeling fear is human!" Kiro declared.

"So I'm inhuman now?" Kaen asked with a flat 'that's-typical' tone

"Not inhuman….just closed!" Kiro replied.

"Is that all?" Kaen asked, but Kiro just glared and turned back to Screweyes

"The Dinosaurs you've got there…our friends they were afraid of you and your Brain Drain and what it would do to them but they made that deal with you anyway, that's courage and before you say anything having courage doesn't mean you're not afraid its fighting against your fears despite it, they cared about us enough to have the courage to give up their freedom to give us back ours!" Kiro declared,

There was a quiet muttering the professor growled,

"So you think fear can be conquered? Perhaps I should make an example of you and show everyone here that Courage is nothing but a faint dream!" He yelled as a giant gorilla-like monster with a crocodile shaped head and tail appeared it was wearing a Top hat and held a whip.

Ven, Amei and Takeshi ditching their own costumes and ran up to Kiro's side brandishing their own weapons, as Kaen ditching his ensemble in favor of his usually Clothes appeared he then raised his Keyblade and unlocked something that made Kiro stiffen.

"The Keyhole."

"Try to keep the Ring Master out of that kiddies!" he declared menacingly

"THUNDEGA!" Amei yelled as lighting struck the Ring Master Heartless,

Kiro and Kaen clashed once more Keyblades clashing,

"DARK FIRA!" Kaen yelled Kiro back flipped away and charged his Keyblade swinging at Kaen who block but fell to another combo.

"SPEED RAVE!" Ven yelled In a flash he was gone and then launched a fast furious combo to the Ring Masters face,

Amei had been grabbed by the leg Via the whip from the Ring Master and slamed her down hard,

"CURE!" Takeshi yelled as she was envolped in a green light she jumped back up and sent several magic bullets from her staff,

"TRI-CUTTER!" Takeshi yelled as the three bladed attack left its mark on the Heartless as it flinched it took off it's hat and sent a wave of wind at the group, Amei, Ven and Takeshi flinched and were blown back not much they could do now,

"SHINE CANNON!" Kiro roared gaining enough time to blast the hat making the creature shriek in pain.

"Guys attack the hat!" Kiro yelled before narrowly getting hit by a savage blow from Kaen.

"MYSTIC!" Kiro shouted and went into the green clad form then with one hand and Photon Legacy Keyblade channeled light and electricity.

"LUX THUNDER!" white Lighting zapped Kaen and stunned him Kiro shifted from that to normal form and rushed right up to the white-haired teen.

"ARS ARCANUM!" Kiro yelled charging while Kaen warped away Kiro managed to quickly redirect himself towards the Monster Heartless and launched a massive combo on it.

"AMEI!" Kiro yelled transforming into his Mystic form once more and landing by her side.

"I'm ready!" they launched a barrage of magical bullets followed by a flood of spells,

"GO!" they yelled channeling their power into one final blast.

"TRI-CUTTER!" Takeshi yelled killing the Heartless.

"That leaves Kaen!" Kiro yelled

Kiro turned to see Kaen prepare to stab the Keyhole as several people screamed.

"SHINE CANNON!" Kiro yelled blasting Kaen away.

Kiro sealed the Keyhole to his relief only for Kaen to growl and charge.

"ARS SOLCAMUN!" he bellowed charging

Kiro's Keyblade lit up he stared down his rival.

"_I wish to give the Dinosaurs back their freedom_!"

"SUN BLAZER!" Kiro enveloped in sunlight struck Kaen hard he darted around the battle field knocking Kaen into the air and with a downward strike that ended in a bright burst of light, which was so bright that it was knocking Rex out of his trance and Kaen out cold.

Kiro turned to the sound of screaming most and loudest of which was Screweyes to his horror the evil Ring master was in the Dinosaur's grasp and his mouth was wide open.

"HE'S GONNA KILL THE PROFESSOR!" Stubbs screamed.

"REX STOP!" Kiro shrieked as he streaked towards him.

This was answered with a few snaps from Rex but that didn't stop Kiro or Louie.

"NO DON'T DO IT!" Louie screamed running as fast as Kiro was towards Rex.

"Rex no! He's not worth it!" Kiro cried.

"Rex no don't do It I'm telling ya you don't wanna be like this!" Louie cried albeit calmer than Kiro

"Rex please you kill Screweyes and you'll destroy everything you worked for!"

"Oh please don't let bad happen!" Cecilia cried

"Yeah don't throw everything away cause your scared or mad or something it can't be all about that! I know I act like I'm the original tough guy but that's because I'm scared too!" Louie admitted started to remove his own costume.

Screweyes, freaked out, tapped his finger against Rex's teeth ever so lightly but it still bled quite well.

"NO-ho-ho, please!" Screweyes begged.

"Let _**NO**_ bad happen_!"_ Cecilia wished in tears praying

"Rex _you are_ the original tough guy, you've got _**nothing**_ to prove _**you're a giant**_!"

Rex however seemingly undeterred by the two boys pleas went to stomp on Louie with his giant foot as he had turned to remove the last of the costume, fortunately Kiro pulled him away just in time.

"Rex I know he hurt you he hurt all of us but you do this you'll be as bad as him and Kaen!" Kiro stated.

"Yeah, don't be a midget bully for these yahoos!" Louie stated and started to go into tears something Kiro was starting to do as well.

"Rex, that means King!" Louie replied running his hand over one leg while Kiro in tears hugged the other.

And these words and reactions seemed to break through the giant Lizard it was as if something they said made him have second thoughts,

"Be a King Rex, put the guy down don't be a stiff _sniff_ don't be some spoiled slob spoiling the way the world should be!" Louie Cried letting his own tears fall seeing the two boys cry made the Dinosaurs own heart hurt he felt bad, he felt like crying himself but he wouldn't even so, deep down he realized no matter how savage he wanted to be good!

"Please Rex put him down Please!" Louie begged crying

"_Sniff!_ Please Rex _sob_…put, Screweyes down"

The Dinosaurs growls softened as he closed his eyes as though he was starting to cry his skin became lighter and he seemed to become less savage as he took a deep inhale and put Professor Screweyes down and sat down himself.

"YES!" Kiro cheered

"WAY TO GO REX!" Louie yelled throwing his hat up into the air and the two boys latched on to Rex's nose for a hug as the audience cheered and clapped Kaen recovered and saw what was happening with a tsk sound he left.

Louie and Kiro were in awe as all of it was for them Louie looked a little overwhelm but he sighed in huge relief and happiness hold his hat.

Cecila hugged Louie and she and the other motioned over to the other Dinosaurs who had yet to return to their friendly forms

Cecilia hugged Elsa who laughed when she came to and laughed softly as she hugged her back.

Woog growled but stopped and smiled when Ven hugged him,

Dweeb was roaring and didn't know what to make of Amei and Takeshi hugging him but that affected him too and he shifted around and it sounded a little like popcorn but eventually he went back to his sweet self and hugged them back.

Screweyes started towards the group only for the outside and inside of the tent to be bathed in a bright light scissor cut the tent bringing it down and above them was a large ship and out of it came a little green alien in shoes and a white shirt giving a battle call.

Huge fire balls struck the remaining Heartless down allowing Kiro and Ven to free the other Dinosaurs with their own Keyblades.

From the ship on a platform came a man in a yellow sweater vest and blue jeans he had a stern look on his face which Kiro noted was like Screweyes's but had a mustache and was kinder, the evil Ring master wasn't happy to see him,

"Brother I should've known you were behind this!" Screweyes growled.

"You already lost when I got here these boys had beaten you!" Neweyes stated gesturing to Kiro and Louie. He turned to Cecila

"I heard your Wish on my Wish Radio Let no bad happen very good couldn't agree more!"

"And Kiro I heard your wish too very selfless!" he replied with a twinkle in his eyes

"Thank you captain." Kiro replied politely

"Louie, Kiro?" Rex asked.

"You okay Rex?" Kiro asked.

"Did I do anything bad?" he asked a little nervously.

Louie shook his head. "No…you were great!"

Kiro nodded with a huge grin

"You were great too Louie!" Cecilia replied making him blush then he snapped out of it.

"No mushy stuff!" he stated.

"Why not?" Cecilia asked.

"Its embarrassing, and unmanly THAT'S what it is!" he declared trying to be macho

"But Dude you're a hero!" Kiro told him

Louie Scratched the back of his head and nervously smiled

"Yeah…guess I am!"

The group giggled, Stubbs suddenly came out on a little Clown fire Engine

"Well so long folks! Good bye Kiro, Louie!"

"Goodbye Stubbs!" Louie replied while Kiro gave him his trade mark salute.

He rode off but Professor Screweyes wouldn't have it.

"STUBBS! Where do you think you're going GET BACK HERE!"

Stubbs turned to him, "Oh I forgot to tell ya…..I QUIT resigning immediately!"

"Get this in your ear? I am _**completely**_ outta HERE! And this isn't even about my pay, I'm not complaining about my dry cleaning bill…But try hanging around Elephants all day and keeping _**YOUR **_clothes clean!"

Screweyes just yawned waiting for the rant to be over while the now calm audience burst into a fit of laughter hearing it Stubbs lifted his hat and wiggled his ears in greeting then turned back to Screweyes.

"But that's not the point the point is I quit! Quit, Quitsky over and outsky THAT'S ALL SHE WROTE! Keep my last Check bub!"

"Here's my nose!" (though he still had another,)

"My shoes!"

"My Horn!" (which he honked in Screweyes's ear!)

"My Buzzer!" (Which zapped the Professor)

"My Donkey ears!" (Which he put on Screweyes's head!)

"My backstage pass, My Rabbit, his backstage pass, the carrots he eats their back stages passes, a few birds my extending gag tongue, my pogo-stick, my fake fangs, my bug-eye glasses, my empty can of invisible spray which I sold to and used by a Sea Sponge and Star Fish, don't ask, my dumbbells!" which landed on the Professors foot making yelp and Stubbs kept going,

"my PHD, my PSP, my KH3 my DSE, My DNJ, a PB&J, My GPS, My BBS, My, 123, My Reeses Pieces, My, DVDs, My Bluray, My VCR, my Windows 97 My Robot Chicken, My Rubber Chicken, You can't even get these anymore!"

"My Hat, a few balloons, a few ferrets, some Keychain…uh that's going to Kiro actually, My Lucky Whale Tooth,and a giant clam opening up to reveal an American Flag being held by a Mermaid and Big Foot playing with Socks on his hands like their puppets and their normal bother/cousin Richard!"

"SO LONG!" Stubbs declared with a goodbye hankey and rode off but he quickly came back and went right into Screweyes's face

"Oh in case you're wondering why I'm talking and their laughing let me spell It out for you…THAT'S….COMEDY! STUBBS OUT…PEACE!" he yelled doing the peace sign with both hands and rode off into the distance as the audience cheered.

Screweyes shook his head at this point Neweyes, the Dinosaurs and Children were ready to board the ship.

"Will you change your ways and come with me?" Neweyes asked his brother.

Screweyes removed the clown nose from his own "Never!" he stated without even looking at his brother.

"Then…" Neweyes said with a sad sigh in his words "We must go!"

Screweyes watched as the whole group disappeared he seemed to have second thoughts as the audience left and the ship disappeared he was alone.

"Brother, Brother, waa-it! When I am alone and I have no one to scare, I get very scared myself…the Crows, the Heartless they could…"

Screweyes suddenly found himself surrounded by Shadow Heartless he backed in fright as they lunged at him covering him, there was nothing left but a screw a Crow flew down and blew the magic off the screw before taking it back to its nest.

**E-H E-H E-H **

It took a while but Rex and the others finally reached the Museum they opened the door to see a small elderly lady standing there she was delighted to see them.

"Oh welcome! You took so long I almost gave up, Captain Neweyes has explained everything!" she told them leading them into a room to rest.

"You've had so many adventures, I'm sure your exhausted after so many doings so let your dreams tonight be of this wonderful world and tomorrow you'll fulfill the wishes of many children we'll make believe your Statues, we'll have the adults wait outside as you reveal the miracle of yourselves to the children, it will be very good, it will be very good indeed."

Somehow some of what she said triggered a memory in Kiro's heart.

"_Let them, be filled with the wonders of the worlds…" _but it didn't matter at this point as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kids from all over ran into the Museum, as early as they could surging into the Museum Doctor Bleeb was delighted to see so many as Kiro, Ven, Louie, Takehsi, Cecilia and Amei kept them patient.

"Thank you I'll take them from here." Bleeb told them

She opened the curtains and beamed as the Dinosaurs were in positions like Statues.

"Okay Gang!" she told them and to the kids amazement they came to life.

"My name is Woog what's yours?"

"Neo"

"Wow!"

"Golly!"

"Look!"

"Hello I'm Elsa!"

"Hi I'm Dweeb!" he said with a bow

"And I'm Rex." Who laughed as a child pulled at his tail

"Hi I'm Max"

"Hi Max so this will be our little secret okay?" Rex told him.

"Okay." Max agreed

Suddenly a light came off of everyone and Kiro used it to unlock the gate.

"Woah what was that?" Louie asked

"Its time for us to go." Ven said sadly

"Will you be back?" Cecilia asked.

"Yeah next time were here we'll look you guys up no prob!" Kiro said with a thumbs up.

"Good bye everyone!" Rex called

"Good bye!" Kiro and the others said waving bidding the Dinosaurs and Children farewell and Neweyes shut the door as they left.

"And that's the way it is." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Keyblade(s) obtained<p>

_Wish Granter_: **Strength**: +4 **Magic** +4

**Ability:**Grand Slam: _Kiro Deals stronger critical hits when his HP is low_

Appearance: the Shaft is a brick of earth with Fossils inside, while the teeth are a Dinosaur foot print, the hand guard is a two Cereal Boxes of Brain Grain on either side with bubbles coming out of both and attaching to the Shaft the Keychain is a few teeth before, it leads to the charm a dinosaur foot Print

_Dark Memories _**Strength**: +14 **Magic** +14

**Ability**: Biskatar boost: _Power dealt to Elemental Spells (Water, Thunder,Blizzard, Drain, Quake, Fire, magnet) and attack combos is boosted_

_Heartless_

**Feather heads**- Flying Heartless that Divebomb and peck at you their wings are razor sharp

**Grinners**- Crazy Heartless that laugh when they hit you look out their special attack Is crazy stabb

**Laughers**-more powerful versions of Grinners there attacks will poison or paralyze you.

**Ring Master**- A giant Heartless that attack Kiro and co in the ring at Screweyes's command although it could've very well been his own Heartless after giving into the darkness in his heart.

* * *

><p>Obtained: <strong>Fedora Orb<strong>: _Summons's Perry the Platypus A.K.A Agent P to Aid on the Battle field_

**Fang Orb: **_Summons Red XIII to aid on the battle feild _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Limit Breaks<em>**

**Magical Barrage**- _Kiro + Amei_

**Secret Agent Shooter**-_ Perry + Kiro_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Special Attacks and Spells<em>**

Kiro- **Sonic Sleet**:_A freezing cold combination of Sonic Blade and Cold Shower, dashes around the feild freezing everything that is hit_

Kiro-**Sun Blazer**- _A Powerful Light based attack that strikes the foe into the air then launches a furious combo before striking them downward with a light covered blade._

Armored Arcana- **Glass Breaker**- _a powerful attack that can perice through even Reflega spells_

Armored Arcana-**Wall rock**- _A combination of Reflect and Quake summons a wall of rock that protects from Thunder and Fire based spells and attacks_

Armored Arcana-**Warm Heart**- _A comnbination of Esuna and fire eliminates powerful freezing status_

Amei-**Fusion burst**-_a Combination of Fire and Hydro a powerful burst of opposites energies coming together and creating a explosion of energy_

Kiro-**Cold shower**- _a combination of Hydro and Blizzara damages enemies and freezes them to the point Esuna can't cure them_

Kiro-**Lux Thunder**- _Shine Variation of the Thunder spell it stuns foes and may paralyze them as well._

Takeshi-**Crazy Stab**- _A special attack from the Grinner Heartless, strikes hard and fast but injures the user occasionally_

* * *

><p><strong>Rex: <strong>_A Tyrannosaurus Rex that was brought to the present Time by Captain Neweyes he seems to be the leader of the group kind hearted and brave he has some regret about his real form calling it a real animal he is good friends with Louie _**(We're Back!: A Dinosaur Story 1993)**

**Elsa: **_A Pterodactyl that was brought to the present time by Captain Neweyes she is the only female Dinosaur of the group she is kind and independent and an Excellent Flyer she couldn't wait to make the wishes of Children come true _**(We're Back!: A Dinosaur Story 1993)**

**Woog: **_A Triceratops that loves food and is very friendly like his friends he was brought to Present time to help make wishes come true his favorite food is hot dogs he is never far behind his friends _**(We're Back!: A Dinosaur Story 1993)**

**Dweeb: **_A sweet and Loveable Parasaurolophus that is never too far from his friends like the others he was brought back to grant the Wishes of Children something he was excited about Like Woog he loves Hotdogs especially with mustard _**(We're Back!: A Dinosaur story 1993)**

**Louie: **_A young runaway who wanted to join the circus he was the first to meet the Dinosaurs and shows them around the City he seems to have developed a crush in Cecilia _**(We're Back!: A Dinosaur Story 1993)**

**Cecilia Nuthatch: **_A Polite girl who like Louie ran away to join the circus she was brought up to be social like Louie she was first to meet the Dinosaurs albeit after him she seems to have a crush on Louie _**(We're back!: A Dinosaur story 1993)**

**Professor Screweyes: **_A Hateful and insane Circus Ring Master who took control of the Dinosaurs and used them in his show after they agreed to trade their freedom for that of their friends driven mad by the loss of his left eye he gained a twisted pleasure in scaring people however the events of his final show showed that even he could have Fear _**(We're back!: A Dinosaur Story 1993)**

**Captain Neweyes: **_The Kind twin brother of Professor Screweyes, he gave the Dinosaurs his Brain Grain Cereal and brought them to present time to grant the wishes of many children, he also came to help the Dinosaurs escape from the evil circus although there wasn't much left to do at that point since Screweyes met his defeat at the hands of Kiro and Louie _**(We're back!: A Dinosaur Story 1993)**

**Vorb: **_Professor Neweyes assistant he helped the Professor track the Dinosaurs not once but twice, once to give them the Brain Grain and then to get them out of Screweyes's circus and help get rid of the remaining Heartless _**(We're Back!: A Dinosaur Story 1993)**

**Doctor Bleeb: **_A Kindll Museum caretaker that searched all over City of Wishes for the Dinosaurs however they eventually came to her she has a bad habit of being just a little bit too late something she considers shameful but keeps a positive attitude nonetheless _**(We're Back!: A Dinosaur Story 1993)**

**Stubbs the Clown: **_A jolly and friendly underling of Professor Screweyes at least until he quit! he is kind and loves comedy, he in a furious and Hilarious rant quit his job at the circus finally accepting his boss's insanity and fed up with constantly being discouraged by him _**(We're Back!: A Dinosaur Story 1993)**

**Perry The Platypus/Agent P: **_A Secret Agent who is a Platypus and an excellent one at that, he can come to the aid of Kiro and Co. whenever they call, he is recognizable for his fedora and the chattering sound he makes _**(Phineas and Ferb 2008)**

**The Armored Arcana: **_A Armored female Keyblade Warrior whom Kiro fought and considered to be on the rank of master, she specialized in magic and attack combos and was difficult to defeat by the outfit she might be releated to the Armored Samurai _**(Kingdom Hearts: re:Legacy Final Mix 2011)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>This was a one world chapter! When I was requested this I gave some thought and decided that it would be good for the overall plot well Perry's a summon so happy day for you P+F fans who also like KH! I remember watching this and loving it as a kid and even then I had the thought of that the Professor wouldn't have had to worry about the Crows if he got rid of the screw something I used Kaen to voice yup! Still have those thoughts even now!<strong>_

_**And to top this off! We got inside Kaen and Amei's heads a little bit! And I digress…**_

_**and yes, I added on to Stubbs rant why beacuse I wanted to and it was fun!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kiro and the gang come to a world with Mysterious creatures it is there they not only make new friends and get caught in the middle of a conspiracy BUT find another Keystone!<strong>_

_Next Time: _**The Mysterious World of Pokémon!**

_**Until Next time**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	24. The Mysterious World of Pokemon

_**Well I hope you enjoyed the last Chapter, here's another and once again had to put something I left out after the chappie was put up **__sigh__**! And remember **__I own nothing it all belongs to its respective owners BUT I do own the stuff I made up like my OCs __**enjoy!**_

**The Mysterious World of Pokémon**

As City of Wishes shrank from view Kiro told the crew, about how he got Agent P's summon Orb and how he was attacked by the Armored Arcana.

"Another one?" Ven asked concerned.

Kiro nodded "I think she may be in league with Kaen, Maleficent and Braig." Kiro stated,

"What about the Armored Samurai we haven't seen him for a while." Takeshi pointed out.

"And you don't want to keep it that way…why?" Amei asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I do! But I think it's a little weird that we only see him once and…poof! Nothing"

"Probably getting ready for the next time he tries to kill Kiro." Ven said with a cold tone looking at the map.

"Yeah, but no Stones, no Heirs and no Dad, Aunt and Uncle!" Takeshi said sadly.

"I'll say." Amei agreed,

"Well I'm sure we'll find them we just have to-" Suddenly the Kingdom Key appeared in the air above them glowing in a red light and a beam of light admitted from the tip, it opened a gate way and it was pulling Excalibur towards it.

"WAHHH!" Ven yelled as he tried to steer away red lights blaring

"Ven get us out of here!" Takeshi yelled,

"It's too late we're being swallowed!" Kiro cried

"AHHHHHHH" The Gummi Ship as though it were on a track was pulled into a huge vortex.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"You're on quite the loser streak Snake Eyes the old hag might go and dump ya if you keep it up!" Braig sneered to Kaen who was passing by.

"Doubt it, Pete's a complete imbecile and she keeps him around besides, She needs me she can't take the power of the Keyholes without a Keyblade, anyway my goal is to gather the power of Keyholes in my Keyblade it doesn't matter if they fall to darkness while that's important, it's something that be taken care of later."

"You say that like you can just waltz right back up to one and unlock it again." Braig replied.

"Not exactly true while Clarus Atrum can unlock a Keyhole sealed by another Keyblade it can only do it once another reason we need Sora's Key"

"Ya don't say? You and the old hag have a huge interest in that one Keyblade." Braig scoffed as he turned to leave

"It holds the Key….to the one thing that can carry out the plan we have!" Kaen stated

But Braig looked back and smirked like he knew what Kaen was saying,

"Yeah…I know!"

"Good now we (and by we I mean you with me!) have a mission."

Kaen replied walking out through a Key Corridor.

"Hmp Kid sure is Stoic." Braig said to himself as he followed.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro shrugged "Ya know for a glowing Vortex of doom, despair and terror that wasn't so bad."

"It seemed like Kingdom Key took us somewhere don't you think?" Amei asked

"Yeah, but why." Ven asked,

"Hey didn't it do that when we lost that one stone to and then the Keyblade lead us right to him?" Takeshi asked.

"Yeah." Kiro replied

"Then that means Kingdom Key has the power to track these stones down!" Takeshi declared.

"But it couldn't do stuff like that before…why now?" Ven asked.

"Don't know but I'd say that world there is a good start!" Kiro declared pointing out towards one that looked more like a floating country.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"I can't believe we're nowhere near one of the many cities we saw!" Takeshi fumed.

"This is gonna sound weird but I think Kingdom Key took control of Excalibur and made it send us smack dab in the middle of nowhere." Kiro replied.

"Why?" Ven asked

"Maybe the stone is around here somewhere?" Kiro suggested,

"So you're saying a Keyblade has taken us somewhere we needed to go?" Amei asked.

"Yep! I told you it sounded weird." Kiro replied

Unbeknownst to them something was watching as Ven pulled out his Wayfinder and got a good look at it, something then flew out of the trees and right passed Ven's hand as the Wayfinder disappeared.

"HEY!" Ven yelped the kids looked around up in a tree was a little creature with large brown eyes and large grey ears that had white tips, it was covered in fluffy grey fur with a tuff of it on it's neck it had a long and large bushy tail with a white tip which it was using to the kids confusion dust off the Star shaped charm.

"Uh…..what is that thing?" Kiro asked with a tilt of the head.

"Giving me back my Wayfinder, that's what!" Ven growled climbing the tree as he reached for it the thing jumped into the next tree over but Ven just got on to the branch.

"Nice try AHHHHHH!" Ven had jumped towards the tree only to face a face plant into bark.

He then saw the little critter escape with the very Wayfinder he held dear.

"Get Back Here! GIMME MY WAY FINDER!" Ven Shrieked as he zoomed off after the Pokémon through the trees.

"COME BACK AND FACE ME YOU LITTLE THEIF!" Ven yelled chasing them all through the trees he they were incredibly fast but Ven, once in Fever Pitch had a good chance of keeping up the voices of Kiro and the others faded and he zoomed forward he barely noticed he was running out of forest as he hopped from branch to branch.

The creature with the Wayfinder turned and yelped when it saw him.

"GOTCHA!" Ven yelled as he grabbed but he grabbed nothing but air he stood up, looked down then into his hand, no Wayfinder, he looked behind him and saw that the creature was ignoring him and had gone back to dusting his Wayfinder.

Ven then turned to the camera and said "Really?"

"AHHHHHHH!" Ven screamed as he dropped.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Ash Ketchum and his friends were gathered around a picnic table hungry as his friend Cilan prepared lunch.

"Wow looks great!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika!" yelled Pikachu his friend and Partner,

"Well no point in waiting lets dig in!" Iris declared.

"Yeah!" Ash cried.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHH"

CRASH! to their horror some kid fell from the sky and landed right into their lunch.

"Uhnnnn!" Ven groaned then his Wayfinder was dropped and it bounced off his head.

He looked at it he was happy to get it back but after all _**THAT?**_

"Oh NOW I get it back!" he growled.

"Woah, a Minccino attack!" Ash yelled pointing to the sky as several more of the same critters jumped down and covered Ven licking and dusting him.

"Well….._this_ is going in the top ten worst moments of my life!" Ven growled his eyebrow twitching,

"Uh…well, sorry about you're uh predicament." Cilan replied,

Ash wasn't listening and neither was Pikachu they were very hungry.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu pointed to a sandwich on a plate which by some miracle was unharmed they smiled at it was it was bathed in a spot light with sparkles, with a heavenly choir doing a note in the background.

Ash rushed over to the sandwich only for a boy in red and tan who had jumped off the cliff to land on it with both feet.

"Ven you okay?" he asked rushing over to the Minccino covered teen and Ash saw that his precious miracle was reduced to a flattened inedible mess.

Dropping to his knees, He let tears fall from his eyes (The comical water fall ones) as he mourned his would have been lunch.

"The Sandwhich is _**gone**_!" he moaned letting his head fall into his hands as Pikachu patted his back.

"Pika, Pika, Pika-chu."

_Lighting strike while under it fire sets a blaze the two forces take the shape of Two Dragon Pokémon and crash into each other the result is an explosion that shows a continent one half black and the other white  
><em>**[Unova]**

The Minccino finished cleaning Ven and left as Kiro looked around,

"Uh oh looks like we wrecked your lunch." He said apologetically,

"Sorry." Ven added.

"It's no problem, but it looks like you had something taken from you by a Minccino." Cilan replied with a smile.

"Minccino? Is that what they're called?" Kiro asked.

"Yes, it's one of the many species of Pokémon that live in the Unova region." Cilan explained,

"Pokémon?" Ven asked in awe,

"You've never heard of Pokémon?" Iris asked in shock.

"Well..Uh no you see were not from-" Ven started.

"So you come out from under Rocks just to wreck our lunch?" Ash asked with a growl.

he looked like he was about Ven's age, he had black hair, Almond colored eyes, and tanned skin with Lighting bolt shaped marks on his face, as he wore a jacket with blue sleeves, shoulders with the pockets lined in blue the rest was white.

It had a large yellow zipper down the front and the rest was white he wore black pants, red shoes and black fingerless gloves with red wristbands his hat was red and white with a blue symbol that looked like two half circles with indents that were filled with a small circle in the middle.

"Oh! That was your sandwich I crushed, sorry about that dude." Kiro replied sheepishly.

"Yeah well, sorry isn't gonna bring it back!" Ash snapped.

"You're freaking out over a Sandwich! You are such a Kid!" Iris sighed.

She had dark skin, with dark purple hair that was long and big kept up with a band that made a pony tail and a yellow bow.

She wore a pale yellow shirt with long sleeves and pink trims, and a pink skirt that was tied into a bow off the left side she wore white pants underneath with yellow rings on the bottoms and wore pink, yellow and white shoes.

Ash just pouted and looked away,

"I did say I was sorry ya know." Kiro stated.

"It was only an accident! My name is Cilan," he replied he had spring green hair that looked like it sprouted into leaves on top, he wore a white shirt with a black dress vest with two large gold colored buttons, and a green bow tie with black dress pants and dress shoes.

"Kiro! I didn't know you were crazy enough to jump off a cliff!" Takeshi called sliding down with Amei behind him,

"He's not that crazy, he landed on his feet **and** _on_ _my_ sandwich." Ash scoffed.

"Oh! Let the sandwich die Will ya!" Kiro snapped.

Ash just glared at him,

"Ignore Ash, he's acting like a little Kid, My name is Iris and this is Axew."

"Axew!" Greeted a baby dragon like Pokémon that popped out of Iris's hair, most of it's body was light green with a grey tint, the crest on its head and around it's big bright red eyes was a darker green like a forest green, it had two small tusks coming out of its mouth and a pointed bright spring ring around its neck.

"Aww, how cute!" Amei cooed.

"That's Amei and my names Takeshi." The violet replied gesturing over to his enamored with Axew's cuteness friend.

"My name's Kiro, The sandwich killer, something I apologized for!"

Ven rolled his eyes; Kiro was obviously going to be at odds with Ash for a little while.

"I'm Ventus, hey Cilan maybe we can make it up to you, buy the supplies that were lost, make or take you to lunch, anything." Ven suggested as the others nodded.

"That's very kind of you Ventus,"

"Call me Ven and it's the least we could do."

"Is there a town near here?" Amei asked.

"Hm…" was Cilan's reply as he looked at something that reminded Kiro of a portable game system he had back home.

"A couple miles east, is a town called Copperville!"

"Great then let's go!" Kiro declared zooming off.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING THERE BEFORE ME!" Ash shouted,

"Let's go Pikachu!"

"Pika!" replied the little yellow Pokémon with long pointed black tipped ears brown stripes on it's back, red circles on it's cheeks and a lightning bolt shaped tail raced off alongside its partner,

"It looks like we've found someone as energetic as Ash!" Cilan pointed out,

"I was gonna say the same but insert Kiro's name in the place of Ash's" Takeshi stated,

The group followed, the two charging heroes as they soon came to a view of a cliff of a few buildings,

"Bet I can get there faster!" Kiro declared,

"Ya wanna bet!" Ash scoffed,

"Nope see ya!" Kiro declared running off with Ash chasing him, the two left a cloud of dust as they charged through the forest and came to a scene of a city it was at the big sign that said, _Welcome to Copperville._

It was there that they collapsed in exhaustion.

"I win!" they both stated.

"HUH no I did!" they said at the same time! Pikachu watching sweat dropped. the words,

"_Jinx someone owes someone a soda!"_ entered his little Pikachu mind,

The two were at a silent standoff glaring,

"How much longer are you guys gonna be at it over a dumb sandwich?" Takeshi asked.

"Clearly Takeshi you haven't tasted Cilan's cooking!" Ash replied,

"Well duh, I just met him today and that's no excuse." The violet replied,

"AAAHHHH!"

"RUN MONSTERS!"

"EVERYONE RUN!"

"huh?" Ash said.

"Uh oh!" Kiro yelped before running off,

"Hey! Get back here I'm not finished with you!" Ash yelled chasing after the crimson Keyblader.

"Ash, no!" Ven yelled going after him,

In the center of the city was a lady with a bullhorn, she wore a tan, police outfit, with black rimmed sleeves, tie, shoulders and belt with a brownish-orange badge on her hat and black shoes she was evacuating the citizens,

"Please remain calm, and head to the nearest building stay indoors and don't- AHH!" a Neoshadow had seen her and lunged at her but met its end with a blow from Wish Granter as it's Grand Slam ability kicked in.

Kiro then charged towards the rest of the Heartless,

"HEY DON"T GO IN THERE!" She shouted.

"Sorry Officer Jenny!" Ash cried as he and Pikachu ran past her as well.

"No don't those creatures are dangerous!" she cried,

Ash gasped and Pikachu jumped up onto his shoulder, all around were malicious looking creatures that looked like Ink black aliens and some that looked like bigger meaner versions of it, then there we're some that looked like they had a hug messy mane that concealed their eyes, they had whips and fangs and wore tattered clothing.

"Wha-What are they!" Ash asked in shock,

"Pika!" Pikachu added nervously.

Ash then swallowed his fear and pulled out a Pokeball, "Snivy I choose you!"

In a flash of blue light the grass type appeared, Kiro noticing the commotion saw it,

It had a green snake like body with a pale yellow under belly, it had like a yellow collar and rings around its big brown eyes,

"Snivy use Leafblade!" Ash commanded and the green Pokémon leapt into actions as the big leaf on the end of its tail lit up and slashed a couple of Shadows.

"Hey it's dangerous here one wrong move and these things will swallow your hearts leave this to me!" Kiro yelled.

"No way we can handle them!" Ash argued

"Usually a good Idea to listen to the guy with the Keyblade!" yelled a voice, suddenly a green and brown clad warrior appeared using what looked like two broad swords one jagged and gold and yellow the other curvy with silver and grey coloring he charged in and took out a few more Neoshadows with a spin!

"I'm not backing down" Ash stated defiantly.

"Snivy use Leafstorm!" the Pokémon with its tail alive with light again spun around making a huge gust of wind that blew and sliced at several shadows and it looked like that Snivy was winning until a Tamer Heartless wrapped it's whip around Snivy's Neck,

"SNIVY!" cried Ash

"Sn…..Iiiii…vYYYY!"

"STRIKE RAID!" Kiro yelled throwing Wish Granter and severing the line between them and then stabbing the Heartless that attacked her,

"I told ya get outta here now!" Kiro yelled, Ash gritted his teeth and nodded.

"Snivy, return!" Ash commanded recalling the Grass Snake Pokémon,

"You were great!" he told the pokeball, before running for cover,

"FROZEN STATIC!" Raian called as a surge of blue electricity that crystalized into a bunch of bursting Crystals when it struck the ground,

"AQUA RAID!" Yelled Kiro as he launched the water-based attack that struck another Tamer Heartless and then bursting the water out from around itself struck out the rest of the Shadow Heartless.

"SONIC BLADE!" Kiro yelled as he charged into some Lance Soldiers that appeared while Raian hung for dear life on one's Lance before taking control and sending it into the chest of it's master,

The Tamer Heartless tried to use its whip on Kiro but the Crimson just held out his Keyblade and let the Whip wrap around it then he proceeded to slam the Heartless into the ground multiple times!

"Raian you're up!" Kiro called as the young Warrior switched his weapon back into a broad Sword and rammed it into the Tamer Heartless Kiro had whipped around (No pun intended!)

"FIRE!" the Crimson shouted igniting a shadow before slicing it in half,

"MAGMUN RING!" Raian yelled using his Geo axe to go Bezerk on the last of the Tamer Heartless killing them,

"Whew!" Kiro declared.

"Hey, what were those things?" Ash asked.

"Heartless, very dangerous and have one thing on their mind food," Raian explained.

"How's uh Snivy?" Kiro asked.

"We'll find out when I get her to the Pokémon Center." Ash replied,

"So where is it?" Raian asked.

Kiro looked around he saw a building with what looked like a big red letter P on it.

"Hey Ash, is that it?" Kiro asked pointing the raven haired teen looked to where Kiro was and nodded running towards it with Kiro and Raian not too far behind, and joined by Ven,

**E-H E-H E-H**

The little group was watched through strange binoculars Kaen just leaned back on the rock as the, '_agents_' he and Braig were teamed up with looked two of the five newcomers with interest,

"So that's Kiro." Said a young women in a white uniform with a big red R on the front, a white skirt and long black gloves, undershirt and boots, her hair was long and stuck out back in sort of curl it was magenta and she had blue eyes.

"Yes it is." Kaen replied,

"He doesn't look that powerful." A man with short blue hair with a strand going between his green eyes he wore an outfit just like the girls

"Yeah well looks can be deceiving" Braig replied,

"So Remind me again why you need Team Rocket to find dis crystal?" a cream colored Cat like pokemon with brown and black tipped ears and brown tipped feet and Tail with long thin pointed whiskers and a gold charm on his forehead asked.

"The crystal would give you an edge over Team Plasma." Kaen replied matter of fact.

"Hold on! How do you do you know about Team Plasma?" James the blue haired man asked,

"We get around." Braig replied,

"What else do ya know?" Meowth the Pokémon asked.

"That Ashy boy there recently had an encounter with the Plasma King N." Braig replied.

"That Wacko with long green hair and the Philosophy about how Humans and Pokémon shouldn't be together?" Jessie the women asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yep!" Braig answered.

"He's strange….but he's an excellent Trainer, so a prodigy like him plus the power of Reshiram would spell disaster for you and your boss." Kaen explained.

"WEEERRRRRROOOOOOOO POOOOOFFFFFM!" Braig replied imitating a crashing and exploding plane, gestures and all.

"Very funny." Said Jessie unimpressed.

"That's what I do." Braig replied putting his hands behind his head,

"Could the stone grants us control over even one of the most powerful Pokémon?" James asked

"Perhaps but since the stone is somewhere in the town we'll need to figure out where and when."

"So true." James agreed,

"Well while you're all doing that I'm leaving." Braig said dusting himself off.

"Hey where do ya tink you're going!" Meowth asked suspicious

"To find something we need be thankful Snake-eyes is sticking around!" Braig replied

"Why should we?" Meowth asked,

"Because I'm the only one who can unlock the stone's power." Kaen replied summoning Clarus Atrum must to the interest of the three villains.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro had sat around for an hour and a half Ash looked really worried, unfortunately Kiro didn't know what to say to him but he noticed that Ven was in deep thought as if trying to figure something out.

Kiro let his eyes wander once more, he then noticed a certain Sand-haired boy was missing,

"I wonder where Raian, went?" Kiro asked Ven who shrugged,

"Well Ash isn't going anywhere; you might as well go find out." The redhead nodded, he looked around and saw that there was a doorway in the direction beside him,

Entering it he saw the young warrior piled over a large book,

"Whatcha, reading?" Kiro asked in an innocent tone.

"Looking for information on the Heirs of Light and Darkness," he replied not looking up from his book.

"Find anything?" Kiro asked.

"No just some legend about how this world was formed by Pokémon known as Zekrom and Reshiram during some climatic battle because the sons of this world ruler's had a massive fight, about how it should be ruled."

"Oh…so nothing about the Keyblade at all?" Kiro asked,

"Probably but this is the _first_ book I've read go find your own if you want to help." Raian replied not looking up from his book.

"Fine." Kiro stated flatly he knew they had to find information on the heirs and a place like this would be a good place to start and it would get his mind off of Snivy and he could relax a little.

"_I hope Snivy's okay….hm, Victini?_" Kiro while reading soon came upon the picture of a small Pokémon with big red ears pointed in a V it had big blue eyes a light tan body with wings its feet and Fingers were red as well,

"I see you've found a book on the Legendary Victini." Said a man with glasses and a suit.

"Who's that?" Kiro asked.

"A Pokémon that is said to have the power to ensure victory for trainers, especially those who own it."

"Wow ensures victory huh?" Kiro asked with interest.

"Yes it's such a unique Pokémon that it is considered the holy grail of Pokémon, many Trainers have searched their lives and never found it but all aspire to gain its awesome power."

"Isn't that kind of cheating if Victini's gonna make sure you win every battle." Kiro asked.

"Yes, that's certainly a new view but its not just battling, such a unique Pokémon has been sought for many reasons by all kinds trainers, breeders, researchers!" the curator told him.

"Researchers? I would like to know how Victini can make it so you always win and where that idea came from." Kiro replied.

_**ding ding dingda ding…..**_

"What was that?" Kiro asked.

"Whatever Pokémon, was in Joy's care is now better so to speak."

"_Snivy!"_ Kiro thought, leaving the library book In hand.

"Hey Ash Snivy okay?" he called as he approached Ven and Snivy's Trainer.

"It's just fine it wasn't even serious thanks to you!" Ven replied.

"Wow that's good news!" Kiro replied.

Ash crouched down to the grass snakes level, "I'm sorry Snivy." But Snivy just smiled and shrugged it off,

"I'm glad Snivy's okay." Kiro replied.

"Yeah Kiro, thanks' for Saving Snivy." Ash replied.

"Sure, no problem." The red head said with a smile.

The door opened allowing Takeshi and the others to enter the building.

"Looks like they forgot all about-"Takeshi said before Amei's hand went over his mouth

"Say nothing and they'll forget all about it I don't wanna listen to them bickering over something stupid, so-AUUGGG HAND LICKER!" Amei screeched whipping her hand away from Takeshi's mouth.

"That's what you get." Takeshi stated with a shrug,

"Really Taki?" Kiro asked with a glazed look, causing the violet to glare at him.

"So where are you guys from anyway?" Iris asked.

"Um…another Region…..without pokemon…really far away." Ven replied,

"_That was a stupid excuse we'll be lucky if they believe THAT!_" Ven thought to himself.

"Wow…sounds uh interesting." The trainer trio replied.

Ven gapped _"THEY….BOUGHT…..__**IT**__"_

"So we still owe you guy's lunch how about we make it our treat." Ven suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Kiro agreed.

Everyone agreed and eventually found a nice place to eat Ash and the others told them about their world and how Pokémon and humans lived together, training and battling.

"Wow interesting." Takeshi replied.

"So how long have you guys been in the Unova region?" Ash asked.

"Uh…not that long." Kiro replied.

"Hey by any chance did you happen to see anyone with a weapon like this?" Ven asked summoning Lost Memory,

"Whoa that's like Kiro's!" Ash stated.

"Friends of yours?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, but were also trying to find someone who may have just gotten theirs." Takeshi explained.

"How come?" Cilan asked.

"There's this guy Kaen he's evil but like me he's got a-"

"Keyblade?" Ash asked.

"How'd ya know?" Amei asked.

"Well that kid Raian called it that." Ash replied

"Oh yeah, where is he anyway?" Kiro asked.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" they heard Raian yell, he was being chased by a giant round and fat Pokémon with closed eyes and cat ears it was chasing Raian around.

"HELP IT'S TRYING EAT ME!" the group wide-eyed turned to Ash and the others who had looks of concern on their faces.

"He's not kidding!" they all said.

"Okay tell me something about Snorlax!" Kiro stated looking frantically at them.

"Uh…they like to sleep and eat so…" Cilan started,

"GREAT!" Kiro grinned, running up to the behemoth.

"_Go to sleep, go to sleep giant Snorlax, close your eyes, say good night yawn the ni-ight away, go to sleep don't eat my friend, and…."_

Snorlax was looking at him drooling, _"Stop looking at me like I'm a hot dog."_

That was what Snorlax unfortunately saw,

"LAAAAAX!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" Kiro screamed running away.

"SAVE US!" Kiro yelled,

"Oh boy!" Ven, Amei and Takeshi said in unison.

"I have an idea!" Ash said pulling out a pokeball,

"Snivy I choose you!" the grass Pokémon reappeared in a flash of white light it seemed a little surprised by Raian and Kiro fleeing from the giant Pokémon,

"Snivy use, attract!" Ash commanded, the Pokémon winked its eye in a cute way and did a little spin letting a surge of pink energy hearts but nothing,

"Did it work?" Takeshi asked, Ash slouched over in regret,

"No because that Snorlax is a girl!" he moaned.

"Which means Emolga won't be much help!" Iris stated with a nervous grin.

"NO DON'T BRING IT TOWARDS US!" They heard Ven, Cilan and Amei scream but that went unheard as Raian and Kiro screaming like crazy raced passed them the Snorlax paused for a moment then saw them all as various treats.

Ash was Sea Salt Ice cream to her and Cilan was celery, Iris an eggplant while Takeshi was a cupcake, Amei, a Rwast berry and Ven was a cheese enchilada, Pikachu and Axew were pastries.

"SNOOORRRR!"

"RUN AWAY!"

"PIKAAAAAA!"

"EWWWWWWWWW!" Axew screamed

The all screamed joining the young Keyblader and Warrior,

"HELP!" They yelled as they ran away.

They were chased round and round the town running past the man in green clothes admiring his cabbages the Snorlax saw them and stopped chasing them for a few seconds to lift up the cart and let all of them fall into its mouth.

"MY CABBAGES!"

Snorlax then burped in his face causing him to pass out and then the Snorlax proceeded to chase the kids again who had been watching and feeling that was a big mistake, suddenly out of nowhere came a blue glow and Snorlax got groggy and fell asleep,

"Wow that was lucky." Kiro stated,

"When it comes to stuff like that I'll take anti-Climatic and bland any day!" Amei stated,

"Snorlax don't eat people do they?" Ven asked,

"No but they can get a little crazy." Ash replied with a sheepish chuckle, he had a Snorlax himself he was in both pairs of shoes.

"Snorlax!" Yelled a trainer running up to them,

"I'm so sorry! She's really sweat but she just woke up and now all she can think about is food!"

"It's no big deal, I'm sure this kind of thing happens." Kiro replied,

"I KNOW this kind of thing happens." Ash added,

"Thanks I'm gonna get some food into her right now!" the Trainer said recalling Snorlax to its pokeball,

"Something stopped Snorlax." Raian stated,

"It did look like she was hit with Hypnosis that puts your opponent to sleep." Iris pointed out,

"Puts you to sleep, DANG why didn't I think of that!" Kiro yelled,

"Yeah why DIDN'T you think of that?" Raian asked they all shot him a look,

"I can't learn status or defense spells alright only the elemental stuff." He admitted,

Kiro tilted his head, he hadn't expected this answer, but then again Amei wasn't very apt at learning physical attacks even if she did whack with her staff once out of magic energy.

A little red and tan colored pokemon watched them with its big blue eyes blinking but it then left on its way,

"Hey Kiro what ya got there?" Ven asked.

"Oh it's a book on a Pokémon called Victini!" Kiro said flipping open the pages to the picture he found,

"Victini?" Ash asked before flipping open his pokedex,

"_**Victini the Victory Pokémon, it has limitless energy, which it shares with what it touches, it has the unique ability to ensure Victory to those in battle." **_

"Wow what is that thing?" Amei asked,

"A pokedex it tells about Pokémon I just met you see." Ash replied.

"Another device that labels and degrades Pokémon!" they turned to the sound of a harsh male voice,

It was a teenager a little older then Ash.

He had bright green hair almost the same shade as Cilan's, it was long and it seemed to be tied back into a pony tail, he had a white shirt over a black one, pale tan pants and had a golden wrist band or bracelet of sorts on his right hand while a black rimmed and grey one was on the left side.

He had what looked like a golden colored rubix cube hanging from his belt loop, he had a weird orb charm that seemed to be a greenish grey orb, with a black ring around the middle with some fins on it, what Kiro noticed the most was that his eyes matched his hair but somehow they seemed soulless, was it his imagination?

"N." Ash replied darkly,

"One letter can't be a name?" Raian stated with a scoff.

"Why not?" N asked,

"It just can't!" Raian replied,

"Hmm I could expect that, humans have such closed minds, no wonder they don't even think about the feelings of the Pokémon they've in-slaved." N replied,

"In-slaved? What do you mean?" Takeshi asked.

"You know that humans capture Pokémon and force them to fight and do other things for them so-"

"N I told ya it's not like that!" Ash snapped,

"PIKA!" Pikachu added with an angry tone.

"Maybe there some bad egg trainers out there but, Ash, Cilan and Iris aren't one of them!" Kiro stated this caught N's attention.

"The ones who search, for the Keys of light and Darkness." N stated

"Keys, of light and Darkness?" Ven asked,

"Do you mean the Heirs?" Takeshi asked.

"A great Power has awakened here, that's what the two dragons Zekrom and Reshiram have come to investigate, they want to know why that power has re-entered the world, after all it would spell destruction if those great powers were reunited but that can only be achieved through clashing in battle much like the Dragons of Unova did long ago." N explained,

"Key of Darkness, Key of Light what are you talking about?" Amei asked.

"The two halves of Chi, Ash your Pokémon last time we met we didn't get the chance to battle do to Team Rocket, but now there are no obstacles, I want to see what they say about you what feelings about you are in their hearts? GO!"

N yelled,throwing a pokeball that popped open, in a flash of white light a medium sized cat like Pokémon appeared it had yellow rings all over its body like spots, the bottom halves of it's feet and underbelly and whiskers were a tannish yellow, it had pointed ears and pink markings around it's eyes.

"It's a Liepard." Clian stated, Ash realized what had just happened he wasn't deterred he pulled out a pokeball of his own,

"We will have a three on three Pokémon battle is that fine Ash." N asked.

"Fine by me! Tranquil I choose you!"

"QUILLLLLL!" in a flash of white light came Ash's Pokémon, it was a big bird Pokémon, with a dark grey body and lighter grey face and wings, it also had pink markings albeit above it's eyes that matched its feet in color, its black claws and yellow beak were very sharp it had a black crest around its neck and a couple feathers sticking out on the top of its head and had black stripes on its wings and tail,

"Wow we get to see a Pokémon battle." Kiro whispered excitedly,

"Neither one seems like a slouch, this is gonna be tough!" Takeshi commented.

Ash pulled out his pokedex and scanned the giant cat,

"_**Liepard the Cruel Pokémon, it sneaks up on prey, and strikes from behind giving them little time to react, many Trainers are drawn to its beauty and fur."**_

"You still use such a horrid machine that makes you no better." N stated,

"SAY WHAT!" Ash snapped.

"GO LIEPARD, USE NIGHT SLASH!" N commanded with albeit more vigor than Kiro gave him credit for,

The cat like Pokémon, charged at Ash's with red glowing claws growling,

"Dodge it Tranquill!" Ash yelled,

"QUILL!" Tranquill took flight and soared high into the air,

"Use Aerial Ace!" Ash commanded, the Pokémon then screeched before flying higher into the sky and at a blinding speed charged, cawing at the Pokémon, Liepard was hit but it managed to rebalance itself,

"Counter with, Iron Tail!" N called the Liepard rushed into a jump using its spiked tail to go into a slashing motion that struck its poor opponent hard,

"TRANN!"

"Tranquill!" Ash called the Pokémon managed to keep itself afloat, flapping its wings,

"Use gust!" Ash commanded, the bird Pokémon's wings lit up with a blue light as huge gusts of wind surged around the battle field giving trouble to both Liepard and N,

"Follow up with Areal Ace once more!" Ash continued as his Pokémon charged it struck Liepard seemingly harder this time, making it have skid back while on its feet,

The two Pokémon charged and went into the motion of trading blows; poor Kiro switched his head back and forth between the two making him dizzy,

"Use Thunder Wave!" N commanded a yellow light emmited off of Liepard and struck Tranquill who screeched and fell.

"Trainquill!" Ash cried,

Trainquil was now having a hard time flying and was now getting hit by an attack called fury swipes,

"Tranquill you got to try your hardest to move! USE AIR SLASH!" Ash commanded,

The group held their breath in anticipation, but breathed a big sigh of relief when Tranquill managed to pull it out and stop Liepard's night slash dead in its tracks both Pokémon collapsed in exhaustion,

"Tranquill return! You were great take a good long rest!"

"Forgive me my friend." N said sadly to his pokeball much to the Keyblade quartet's confusion,

"Go! Maracutus!" N yelled and in a flash another Pokémon appeared, it in Kiro's mind looked like a bunny cactus, the ears stuck out left and right they had gold spikes on them, as well as great pink flowers, it had a horn just above its yellow eyes green, spiky leaf like rings surrounded it's neck, ears and arms were tiny green paws with three gold claws the bottom half of it's body was a darker green and three leaf like feet helped it keep balance.

"_**Maracutus the Cactus Pokémon, they enjoy, arid and hot areas as their habitat; they have rhythmical movement and make sounds similar to Maracas."**_ Dexter told Ash,

"Maracaca!" the Pokémon stated looking like it was ready to rumble,

"Tepig I choose you!" the Pokeball Ash threw released an orange pig like Pokémon, with a yellow patch on it's nose, it had black ears and a red nose and orb on it's tail its back side on hooves were black as well,

"A fire type against a grass type Ash should have the advantage here!" Cilan stated,

"So Ash should win right?" Kiro asked,

"Possibly yes!" Cilan told him,

"Possibly?" Raian asked with an arched eyebrow

"Maracutus use Pin Missile!" N commanded, and the spikes all over the Cactus Pokémon's body and it launched a whole bunch of tiny pin like Missiles, reminding Ven of a creature Eraqus told him about,

"Tepig use Ember!" Ash commanded and the little fire Pokémon let a ploom of small fire come out of it's nostrils and collide with the attack,

"Use Flame Charge!" Ash commanded the Pokémon then cloaked in a veil of fire charged at the foe with vigor and collided into the cactus knocking it back, Maracutus looked extremely tired,

"Cool Ash is winning!" Kiro stated while Axew was cheering,

"Yeah but that was too easy!" Ven pointed out,

"Yeah…something's up what's N planning exactly?" Raian asked.

"Synthesis!" N commanded as the Pokémon absorbed sunlight healing all of its moves,

"Now use double team!" N followed up and the Pokémon in blinding speed at the sound of Maracas split into several copies of itself much to the shock and worry of Ash and Tepig!

"Wow now that, Maracutus is healed its picking up the offensive obviously N wanted to see what kind of Fire attacks, Tepig had!" Raian stated.

"So he and Maracutus planed this?" Amei asked, the sandette nodded,

"Watch Maracutus closely!" Kiro stated, they obeyed and saw that the grass type was storing energy!

"SOLAR BEAM!" N commanded! As the Pokémon and its copies stopped Tepig freaked when it saw that several Solar Beams pumped and ready to go, were aimed at it.

"JUMP TEPIG!" Ash commanded the Pokémon obeyed and jumped into the air avoiding certain doom!

Kiro sighed in relief and slumped over "THAT was close!"

"Use Flame charge once more!" The Pokémon took off like a fiery jet towards all of them mowing them down and whacking Maracutus! Hard, it skidded and let loose another Solar Beam that hit Tepig.

"Ember Tepig!" Ash yelled for a counter attack,

"TEEEEEPIIIIIIGGG!" More fire let loose from the snout and finished Maracutus.

"Alright!" Ash cheered as did Pikachu,

"One last battle, GO DARMATIAN!" N yelled releasing his final Pokémon,

"DARRRRMMMM!" The Pokémon before them had flames for eyebrows and a large set of teeth and large fists it had beady eyes and large skin toned fists it was covered in red fur

"Wow that's one mean looking Pokémon!" Amei commented

"Oshawott I choose you!" Ash commanded throwing another pokeball an otter like Pokémon with a white head and arms appeared,

It had dark blue ears, tail and feet, it had what looked like an off yellow sea shell on its stomach, and the rest of its body was a cyan blue,

"OSHA!" it said determined, holding out is shell,

"Darmatian use flamethrower!" N yelled and a stream of hot inferno erupted from its mouth,

"OSHAAAAWOOOTTTT!" Oshawott screamed running like the dickens to escape the fire,

"Oshawott use Aqua Jet!" Ash commanded, the Pokémon was cloaked in a veil of water it surged around nearly hitting Kiro before hitting its target.

"Good Job Oshawott!" Ash stated,

"OSHAWOTT!"

"DARMATIAN USE FOCUS PUNCH!" The fire type charged up a fist focusing all its energy.

"Oh no ya don't Oshawott use, Razor Shell!" Ash commanded, the Pokémon took off its shell and a blue blade like energy surrounded it and Oshawott used it as a sword to strike Darmatian

"Wow powerful!" Kiro replied,

"_I wonder if I could make an attack similar to that."_ He thought.

"I wonder why Darmatian wasn't able to move." Ven asked,

"If a Pokémon using Focus Punch is attacked while the attack is in preparation, they freeze up." Iris explained.

"I must say, Ash and N's battle is a mysterious yet, ominous recipe." Cilan said,

"Yeah, it's like two opposing forces are at work." Takeshi noted.

"OSHAWOTT USE WATER GUN!" Ash declared.

"OSHAWOTT!" it yelled letting a jet of water soar out of its mouth,

"Use, Flame Thrower!" N yelled the two attacks collided and made an explosion,

"When two opposite forces meet their power clashes in the most powerful way, but when destiny is nigh all of their power shall be used and fate must choose as they fight and the victor shall carry the weight of Chi's future on his shoulder." Kaen watching the battle from above

"Use thunder fang!" N commanded, the Darmatian's gaped its mouth wide open and the front teeth were covered in crackling electricity which Oshawott panicked at the sight of since his shell would do little to help here,

"Dodge it Oshawott!" Ash yelled,

"Osha-WOTT!" Oshawott by some unknown miracle managed to avoid the attack,

"Use Razor Shell once more!" the otter Pokémon charged it's attack hitting its mark hard,

Darmatian was knocked out cold,

"That's it." Kiro said quietly, N looked unfazed by the lost, yet Kiro could tell that he was in thought about the battle he finally made a breath,

"Interesting, I've never heard such things from a Pokémon."

"From a Pokémon? What do you mean?" Kiro asked

"As you already know too many humans, they can't truly understand a Pokémon's words, to them its cries of their names, roars screeches or other things but to me it's perfect English, I know what the Pokémon are saying it's as if I were talking to another person." N explained.

"Whoa seriously?" Takeshi asked, N nodded,

"Well what did they say?" Ash asked, but N didn't answer he just pulled out a few spiky off yellow crystals and sent them into the three pokeballs once the Pokeballs flashed with light for a few moments, he threw them all up and all the Pokémon reappeared in a flash of blue."

"Huh? What are ya doing?" Ash asked,

"Releasing them," N replied, "It was bad enough I caught them and made them fight, Forgive me my friends I thank you for your hard work and tolerance." He told the confused Pokémon,

"_That was downright weird_." Kiro thought to himself.

Oshawott was jumping all around happy, that it won,

"You were great Oshawott!" Ash told his Pokémon,

"OSHA, OSHAWOTT!" it cheered up and down,

"Its only one battle against a guy who wasn't really trying." Raian pointed out this made Oshawott mad and Raian immediately got a face full of water gun!

"Dude seriously you have to say something like that?" Kiro asked,

"Well its true, N obviously wasn't trying I mean chances are that-" Raian got another face full of water gun then Oshawott, threw his shell at Raian's head, then it started to act like it had an attitude, talking in the same tone as Raian with a stick on it's back and leaves on it's shoulders.

"Oshawott!" Ash scolded but it didn't help to stop it.

"Is that supposed to be Raian?" Takeshi asked in a deadpan tone.

"OH THAT IS IT!" Raian yelled pulling out his sword and charging to which Oshawott countered with Razor Shell,

"OSHHAAAAAAAA!" the otter Pokémon charged it's attack blazing the two were now engaged in a battle of wits, blades and grudges,

"A swordsmen battling an Oshawott." Takeshi asked with uncertainty in his voice,

"Weirdest, moment ever!" Kiro stated flatly, not taking his eyes off the fighters

"Yeah…..not for me! But it is going in the top twenty weirdest moments of my life." Ven replied.

"What's the weirdest thing you've seen?" Iris asked, only one thought entered Ven's mind,

_Pete jumping down from out of nowhere in white mask with and orange yellow lined stripe down the middle with a matching insignia on it, with a matching shirtless attire with yellow rimmed orange lightning bolts going down the side with an aqua belt and a belt buckle that was orange and yellow in the letters C and J._

_He had fingerless, gold and white gloves with silver clasps the gloves were just star burst patterns with cuffs he had orange bands on his upper arms and a matching cape, and white and black shoes with orange lighting bolts! _

"_TADAAAAAAAAA! Wearing the mask of Peace and Hope! Comes the Heroic defender of this town! It is me…..CAPTAIN JUS-TICE!" cue star burst in his signature colors behind him._

"Uh…it's pretty weird!" Ven replied,

Meanwhile Ash and Kiro were watching Raian and Oshawott duke it out.

"You probably didn't appreciate what Raian said either, but don't you think this has gone on long enough?" Kiro asked.

"Yup! Oshawott Return!" Ash commanded holding out his pokeball and recalling the Pokémon in a flash of red light!

"HEY!" Raian snapped,

"Hey is for horses you and I need to have a little chat!" Amei told him pulling him aside and away from the group.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Back at the Pokémon Center, Oshawott. Tranquill and Tepig were getting treated by Nurse Joy she was a kind women that reminded Kiro of Aerith, with pig tails in her salmon hair tied in a loop with a nurse's hat and outfit,

Kiro in the meantime had been showing the group around the Library,

"It might be packed full of Pokémon and Unova legends here but N proves that this world knows of the Keyblade!" Kiro stated.

"Sounds like a good idea, but don't forget a Crystal might be here to." Takeshi replied.

"Oh….uh…yeah." Kiro replied having forgotten about it,

"AUHHHG!" they heard Ven screamed as they ran over they heard a thump Ven had his head against a glass case of sorts, Kiro had a feeling whatever had freaked him out was in it,

"Hey what's up?" Kiro asked, Ven moved and there in the case was a red crystal glowing like the white/clear one back on Excalibur,

"OH….we are so fried!" Takeshi stated, in a oh snap tone,

**E-H E-H E-H**

A man in a black suit similar to Braig's but had red shoulder pads and a gold line around the cuff of the sleeves and slicked back brownish, Red hair, was petting a large lion-esque pokemon, that was the same color as Meowth it had large black rimmed round ears, six long whiskers and a red jewel in it's forehead, it looked like an evolved Meowth minus all brown.

The Pokémon loved being petted by its master, but its ears perked to a sound and it turned its head.

"Haven't you ever heard of Knocking?" the man asked.

"And ruin a perfectly good mystery moment?" Kaen joked,

"Truth is Giovanni some of the men don't trust me, that and your buildings air tight in security to the point asking for an appointment would cause harm to the operatives." He added.

"Well you'll be pleased to know that massive energy readings have been shown heading to that back water Copperville and my operatives, have located your Keystone." Giovanni told him,

"And the Keyhole?" Kaen asked,

"My men and the Heartless are searching for it now." Giovanni replied.

"Then I guess I came here for nothing," Kaen replied, taking off on his Keyblade glider back to Copperville.

Giovanni smirked "With the power of the Heartless, the Keyhole and the Dragons of Unova Team Rocket shall rule the world!"

High in the sky from the east in a series of vicious blue lighting and loud roaring thunder and clouds as black as night, a mighty black dragon flew towards Copperville.

In the west Temperatures soared as a large white Wyvern soared like a rocket towards the little town.

**E-H E-H E-H**

The group had settled in the Pokémon center for the night however a top secret meeting was held in the room that had been taken by Kiro, Ventus, Takeshi and Raian.

"Why can't you just take it?" Raian asked.

"Because that's stealing, which is bad!" Kiro replied,

"What he means is since the curator of the Center's museum found it it's the building's property now." Takeshi explained.

"So tell him that he needs to give it to you or the Heartless will come after the town." Raian replied

"Not the way I said it though!" he added as an afterthought.

"We could do that but we'd have to be careful not to spell out the fact that a Psycho Witch is out for world conquest." Kiro replied talking to Ven who mused on the idea,

"Well let's just get some sleep we'll talk more and see what we can do about the stone in the-"

**KABOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

"What was that!" Raian cried

"It came from downstairs, _GASP_ the stone!" Kiro cried rushing out the door he literally jumped down the stairs."

"Wow!" he turned to see Ash with Pikachu on his shoulders and like him fully dressed slide down the rail,

"Come on!" Kiro said as the two boys ran into the library where they saw the crystal being lowered into some type of vehicle.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Kiro yelled baring his Keyblade at the trio, who appeared,

"Since you're new, you'd ask indeed!" Said the lady

"We'll answer your question as we feel the need!" said the man,

The Lady made a fist pump as she struck a pose "Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the Future!"

The man pulled out a blue rose and put into his mouth while doing a spin, "Thrusting the Hammer of Justice onto the black darkness of the Universe!"

A cat like Pokémon suddenly appeared jumping in front of them "And carving our names into the rock of eternity!"

"The Fiery Destroyer, I am Jessie!" she yelled as imaginary red and purple fire erupted from behind her.

"And with Thunderous Emotion, I am James!" he yelled with blue lighting that was also imaginary behind him.

"Wisest of the Wise Meowth!" the Pokémon yelled with an imaginary back ground of plasma,

"Now gather under the name of TEAM ROCKET!" they all yelled, with a big red imaginary R appearing above them,

"Yeah I'd rather not!" Kiro spat.

"Alright what do you want with that crystal!" Ash yelled,

"That's none of your concern." Said a voice that Kiro knew all too well,

"KAEN!" the red head growled,

"Any particular reason you scream my name?" the Snowette asked with an arched eyebrow,

"Kiro do you know this guy?" Ash asked.

"Yeah…he's why,the Heartless are here!" Kiro explained.

"Heartless, Those Monsters from earlier?" Ash asked.

The crimson nodded.

"What are the Heartless anyway?" Ash yelled at Kaen,

"Monsters that seek and devour people's hearts! But since I'm here Team Rocket has nothing to worry about, Kiro on the other hand…well it won't just be Heartless that he'll have to be worried about!" Kaen told the young trainer.

"Look its Kaen!" Takeshi yelled as he and the others now joined Kiro and Ash,

"Who are they!" Ven asked pointing to Jessie, James and Meowth.

"Team Rocket they're a bunch of bad guys who steal people's Pokémon!" Cilan explained.

"_Figures Kaen's always teaming up with a world's bad guys!"_ Kiro thought to himself, thinking about, The Dark Hand, Green Goblin, Van Kliess, Professor Screweye's, Mozenwrath, Daishi and Clu

Suddenly a massive roar like a Dragon, or a Dinosaur mixed with what sounded like a fiery explosion rang throughout the area and the temperature rose considerably.

Suddenly behind Kaen and Team Rocket much to the shock of the Rocket Trio, came an enormous Pokémon!

"It's Reshiram!" Cilan said in awe!

Ash flipped open his Pokedex, and scanned the Pokémon,

"_**Reshiram the Vast White Pokémon, it is said to have fought the Legendary Zekrom in Legend, and help destroy and create Unova, when this Pokémon's tail is ignited the air around its heated greatly causing weather changes and fires!"**_

"That's Reshiram!" Kiro gawked in awe and fear of the Vast White Pokémon's size as did the others, but Ven was the one to notice something else.

"Hey look at its eyes its liked they're cloaked with Darkness or something!"

"Got that right!" yelled Briag's voice as he suddenly appeared now the entire town had gathered around the massive Pokémon's appearance.

Kaen smirked and summoned his Keyblade which he used to call a giant Heartless it had two large serpent like heads and the body of a large Dinosaur, it's tail was like that of a Scorpion's it had blood red eyes and a Heartless insignia on it's chest.

It let loose a massive Energy breath to attack the town.

"We have to stop that thing!" Kiro cried as he and Ven summoned their Keyblades catching the attention of several civilians as they fled,

"TRI-CUTTER!" Takeshi yelled slamming his Mythril Sword into the monster's tail,

"Ash, Cilan, Iris! RUN!" Kiro yelled as he launched a thunder Spell at the foe himself!

"FUSION BURST!" Amei yelled in an attempt to stop the massive breath, Shinzozilla had to offer,

"LINK HELP US OUT!" Takeshi called,

"STITCH!" Ven yelled activating the Ukulele orb the two appeared and started to attack the monster, Link shot fire arrows at it with his bow while Stitch shot at it with blasters

"LINK!" Ven yelled as the two got back to back, Link and Ven began to spin around over and over striking the beast they then moved on to throwing projectiles,

(Bombs in Link's case while Ven shot fire balls out of lost memory) they then hacked and slashed at the monster.

"BRING IT!"

"HIYAAA!" the Triforce lit up from behind it as they commanded the power into the beast hitting it square chested.

"STITCH!" Takeshi called,

"Okakie taka!" Stitch yelled as the two began to shoot plasma at Shinzozilla, over and over, Stitch then wrapped himself into a ball and bounced up and down Takeshi then using a lot of force sent the alien right into the Heartless knocking it back a little stopping one of it's attacks.

"THAT CAN'T BE ALL!" Takeshi yelled as he and Stitch super charged one more plasma attack,

"ALHOA!" Stitch yelled again the attack was enough to knock it back, and with their job done, Stitch and Link disappeared back to their own worlds.

Unfortunately at this point it had traveled around town a little bit wrecking a lot of Copperville,

"This is bad! It's too strong and we can't stop it from wrecking the town!" Amei pointed out.

"I know!" Ven said with gritted teeth then hung his head,

"All we can do is kill that Heartless as quick as we can!"

"MULTIVORTEX!" Ven yelled unleashing his Ultimate Shotlock, the beast was surrounded by Wind and stars and the resulting explosion left a cloud of dust!

"Alright!" the Blonde cheered, however the smoke cleared and the Heartless stood there like nothing happened,

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Ven yelled, he was then whacked away by the creature's tail,

"Ven! That's it! ARS ARCANUM!" Kiro yelled as he charged at the foe launching the deadly combo at it,

"STORM!" Amei yelled as a Thunder Storm surrounded the Shinzozilla's head,

It seemed to cause him some irritation but not enough to cause major damage,

"I'm going to try something!" Kiro called,

"If it's the Fusion Form then don't even think about it!" Ven yelled,

"We're getting to the point of having no choice!" Kiro shouted back.

"Just try another drive form!" Takeshi called, Kiro huffed but nodded,

"WARRIOR!" he called as he turned into his blue clad attack only attire,

He charged hacking and slashing away while Amei Launched spells and bullets from her staff over and over,

"SONIC BLADE, AIR SLAMMER!" Ven and Takeshi called, Air Slammer was an attack where Ven leapt high into the air and brought and massive sized energy pumped Keyblade surrounded by a tornado, down on the Heartless's head, and THAT seemed to cause some damage.

"MAGNUM RING!" Raian yelled, capitalizing on Ven's attack and rammed the beast with his Geo Axe to where it was flinching back a little but it then hit Raian square chested with a smaller breath knocking him back.

"Ug I HATE Heartless!" he moaned.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Ash and the others had managed to flee from Copperville and saw that the Heartless was still Rampaging all the Pokémon that had been in the Center had been transferred away to the nearest Pokémon Center in Nimbasa City,

"This is awful!" said a citizen.

"Our Homes are being destroyed!" Cried another,

Ash was too busy staring at the Monster that had invaded the town, he couldn't just sit by he just couldn't, it wasn't just the town ALL of Unova was in danger!

"I'm going to see what I can do to help!" Ash told them.

"But Ash that's a recipe for disaster!" cried Cilan,

"Yeah Ash let Kiro and the others handle it they've obviously dealt with Heartless before!" Iris added.

"Axe, Axew!" Axew added,

"I know but!" Ash clenched his teeth, suddenly his pokeballs all erupted to show his Pokémon, including his Swadloon which looked like a yellow worm wearing a big green cloak with a couple of points on top and a couple of dark leaves hanging off the bottom.

"You guys wanna help too?" They all cheered in response.

"ASH! Don't do anything crazy!" Iris yelled then sighed as he and his Pokémon ran back to Copperville,

"Such a little kid!"

**E-H E-H E-H**

"STRATOSHPERE!" Ven yelled flying high into the sky then charging down over and over until his final blow made a massive strike on the Sinzozilla's head,

"THUNDER!" Kiro yelled the attack added on to the damage that it took but it only counter with another one of its breaths

"Aw man this THING just won't go down!" Raian yelled

"Guys!" Ash's voice yelled,

"PIKA!"

"OSHA!" Oshawott said scared of the Pokémon's massive size and pushed Pikachu out in front of him in a go-get-em tone in his voice,

"Ash it's too dangerous get out of here!" Raian yelled,

"No way! SNIVY use Leafblade!" The leaf Pokémon jumped into action and slashed against the Monster

"PIKACHU use Electro ball!" Pikachu charged electricity in his tail which too the shape of a sphere, he then swung his tail and launched the Electroball and the monster stumbled back

"BLITZ SCYTHE!" Takeshi yelled having practiced the attack it hit hard on it's mark,

"TRANQUILL, use Air Slash!" Ash yelled as the bird Pokémon let loose a sharp looking burst of energy and wind that hit the monster,

"SHINE CANNON!" Kiro yelled blasting back the breath attack from the monster that then started to snap, at the group but it couldn't get through the Reflect Reflera combo.

"We need a limit attack!" Raian yelled slashing at the monster with his sword.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"Just follow my lead! ASH!" Ven yelled,

"Ready when you are! TRANQUILL USE GUST ,PIKACHU THUNDER BOLT!"

the two attacks collided with each other and Ven, and Pikachu and Tranquill's back flew into the electrified wind and started to charge with it towards the massive Heartless over and over then Ven and Pikachu let loose some Thundega spells and Thunder Bolts then in a burst of Razor winds Ven charged onto the monster.

"SEE YA!" He yelled crashing into the monster that despite that didn't fall,

"Aw man it's hopeless!" Takeshi cried,

"Not really look at it it's so worn out!" Ash pointed out.

"He's right what we need is one more powerful attack!" Kiro stated.

"OSHAWOTT RAZOR SHELL SWADLOON ENERGY BALL AND TEPIG FLAME CHARGE!" Ash commanded.

"Tepig, Tepig, Tepig TEEEEPIGG!" Tepig cloaked in fire charged into the Heartless this was followed by a large orb of green energy that went into its head,

"OSHAAAA-WOTTTTT!" Oshawott yelled hacking and slashing with its Shell at the monster,

"I have an idea!" Kiro yelled then focused, "Come on! If you can do this in a Drive than chances are…."

_SPRINGGG!_ Kingdom Key appeared in Kiro's hands and the Crimson grinned, he then focused as hard as he could letting water encircle, encase then become blue energy on both Wish Granter and Kingdom Key, he then charged like a jet then jumped into the air,

"TIDE SLICER!" Kiro yelled.

"OSHAWOTT RAZOR SHELL ONCE MORE LETS GO!" Ash yelled Oshawott followed Kiro's lead on his trainers commanded in the same spot that Razor shell hit before they hacked slashed and whacked at the monster with their weapons.

Tide Slicer ended with Kiro bringing the two Keyblades as one sword (The Blade being blue energy) down on the foe Killing it,

Iris and Cilan arrived just in time to see a Pink glowing Heart fly away.

"Wow, we did it!" Ash cheered as did all his Pokémon.

"Wow looks like we missed a powerful recipe!" Cilan stated in a mixture of Glee and awe.

"Yeah you guys totally-" Iris started to say when the group was suddenly approached by an angry mob,

"Get out of our town you trouble makers!" one man said throwing a rock that nearly hit Raian who yelped.

"HEY!"

"How dare you bring that monster to our home!" yelled another citizen.

"We have nothing left because of you!" as the yelling continued Ven noticed that Kiro's eyes were extremely wide with horror he seemed to be frozen in fear,

"Kiro what's wrong!" Amei cried he didn't answer but it did look like he was going to cry but the teen bit his lip and stepped forward,

"Were not that ones who brought that creature here!" Kiro protested, but this lead to more yelling and screaming and a few rocks aimed at him he cried in fear and flinched.

"PIKACHU IRON TAIL, OSHAWOTT RAZOR SHELL!" Ash commanded and the little electric Pokémon Tail glowing in a silver light alongside his water type friend who used its Shell to slice the rocks into oblivion!

Kiro opened his eyes to see Ash and his Pokémon in front of him arms stretched out shielding him.

"You all leave Kiro and his friends alone! It's not their fault that monster destroyed everything, in fact they're the ones who saved what's left of the town and _all of __**you**_ and _**this **_is how you repay them!" Ash yelled he was then immediately joined by Cilan and Iris,

"Just because they showed up in town today doesn't automatically make them the culprits!" Iris yelled.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves for jumping for such an awful conclusion and taking out your anger on them all!" Cilan added,

Kiro couldn't believe what was happening but all he knew was that a trio he only met hours ago were defending him and his friends and no doubt Shine Cannon showed the fact he as a human light bulb!

Tears welded up in Kiro's eyes he turned and ran the rising sun catching light in the tears that fell from his eyes as he ran,

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro ran off deep into the woods, he didn't care if anyone found him he just had to get away and-

"WAAHH!" Kiro tripped and fell he groaned and got up, he looked up he seemed to be back where he first met Ash and the others,

He leaned himself up against a bolder that was nearby he tucked his knees up to his chin and wrapped his arms around them, that one horrible moment had brought him back to horrible memory,

"_WAAA" Kiro had been pushed over than had his school bag, thrown at him._

"_TOM! WHATS YOUR DEAL!" Kiro yelled the boy said nothing,_

"_If you want nothing to do with me because of my powers FINE! But leave me alone other than that, why beat me up or even bully me, you already got Takeshi looking at me like I'm some kind of virus or something!" Kiro growled._

"_Like I said _**Sparkles**_ you're a freak, in other words different!"_

"_OH YEAH WELL I'M!" Kiro started when Tom cut him off,_

"_Gonna tell mommy and daddy?" Tom asked in a mock tone,_

_Kiro just glared, _

"_I wouldn't because you tell on me and I'll tell everyone about your powers, even your parents and if you think all of us kids are treating you different now! Then just wait till all the adults find out!" Tom said walking off leaving a devastated Kiro alone,_

_The crimson shook his head then turned and there was Takeshi his so-called best friend._

"_You were here, and you did NOTHING!" Kiro screamed Takeshi just backed away and ran off,_

"_How could you….YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIEND!" Kiro screamed,_

Kiro was now crying silently he sniffled a little, he even let out a few sobs, but he suddenly heard some noises, he lifted his head around him were a bunch of concerned looking Pokémon,

One Pokémon looked like a baby deer with a yellow flower on its ears with a white face and legs and green back and ears between the white and the green was a thin yellow stripe, and big off black eyes,

There were a few that looked like baby versions of Ash's Tranquill with big yellow eyes and a couple of pink spots on its beak,

There were also a few, wild Audino and a few bug Pokémon that looked like a fuzzy yellow spider with big blue eyes and tiny fangs, some Pokémon that had, buck teeth and crazy looking yellow and red eyes, it looked a little like a Meerkat but had the cheeks of a chipmunk, and it's tail was white tipped and spiky.

There was a few that looked like a tiny terrier puppy and a couple that looked like baby versions of Liepard but looked more like a cat than a Leopard with a white spot on it's back around it's muzzle and down it's necks and on it's back feet and upper front legs one of them was a dark navy color with purple markings around the eyes instead of pink,

Kiro sniffed and rubbed his eyes, the puppy Pokémon jumped into his lap and started to lick his face and play tug-o-war with the strings of his head band that hung down to his neck,

"Hey! Come on!" Kiro said in a laugh, he giggled and looked around he knew why they were here,

"Thank you." he said softly,

"TIII!" Kiro looked up there above him was….

"WOAH! A Victini!" Kiro said in awe, the other Pokémon were looking up in surprise as well,

"KIRO!" Ven called this was followed by the voices of the others Kiro swallowed his sadness; he had to focus on rescuing Reshiram!

"Hey!" he said walking up,

"You okay?" Amei asked

"Yeah I'll be fine, but enough about me we have to find Team Rocket and stop them before they can do To Zekrom what they did to Reshiram!"

"Kiro's right that's probably why they took the stone to control them with it," Raian told Takeshi quietly who nodded,

"Drakken did try to use it to power a couple of his machines and there really is no telling what these stones are capable of!" the violet added.

"TIVI VICTINI!" The little Fire Pokémon flew around their heads,

"Hey what's up!" Kiro asked with a tilt of his head,

"It knows where Team Rocket is hiding for the moment."

"N!" Ash called as they all turned to the green haired enigma,

"You should all know I am the King of Team Plasma."

"WHAT, KING!" Kiro and co asked in confusion!

"That means you're their leader!" Cilan stated,

"I knew there was something I didn't like about you!" Raian pointed out,

"I get it you and Team Rocket both want to take over Unova and then the world!" Takeshi deduced,

"Take over?" N asked with an Arched Eyebrow,

"No you misunderstand Team Plasma's goals is to separate Humans and Pokémon permanently!"

That made everyone gasp in shock,

"I too will be rescuing the two dragons from those criminals! And once I do hopefully I can prove myself the chosen Hero of either Reshiram or Zekrom!"

"Chosen hero?" Amei asked,

"That's enough information, Beheeyem" he said absent mindedly tossing out a Pokeball,

Out came a Pokémon that looked like a brown statue wearing an over coat, it had a tall pointed head with a flat top with indents on the side and black markings that formed a Y, it had red ,yellow and green tiny orbs on its hands and a bright green ring around it's eyes,

"Teleport!" N commanded and they disappeared in a flash of light,

"I don't trust him that good guys' doing what they think is right act, it seems a little corny!" Ven commented,

"Yeah!" Iris agreed.

"Then we all know what we have to do, Ash, Iris, Cilan, are you sure you want to come it could be dangerous for all we know Team Plasma will show up and both sides will be using the Heartless!" Ven told them.

"No way I'm finishing what I started!" Ash stated

"PIKA!" Pikachu agreed determinedly

"I'm going to!" Iris proclaimed,

"AXE AXEW!" the tusk Pokémon agreed!

"And they're not leaving me behind!" Cilan stated,

"Then its settled I can't stress this enough BE CAREFUL!" Ven replied the trio nodded,

"Victini lead the way!" Kiro stated and with that the Victory Pokémon took off them following!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heartless<strong>_

Tamers: _Heartless that use whips to attack their enemies and have no qualms about playing dirty! Use the Whip Master reaction command to teach them what for!_

Shinzozilla: A monster Heartless that destroyed most of Copperville it was difficult to defeat, and the heroes needed the help of Ash and his Pokémon to finally kill it

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reaction Commands<strong>_

_Whip Master_- a reaction command used against the Tamer Heartless it causes massive Damage and stuns the foe when completed without interruption,

_Thrust Finish_- a Reaction command that instantly kills a stunned foe no matter what their HP level

* * *

><p><em><strong>Limit Breaks<strong>_

Storm Charger- _Ventus+ Ash (With Pikachu and Tranquill)_

Courage Storm- _Ventus + Link_

Astro battler- _Takeshi + Stitch_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special Attacks and Spells<strong>_

Kiro-**Tide Slicer**: _inspired by Oshawott's Razor Shell attack it is a combination of Hydro and ArsArcanum it hacks and slashes at the foe and ends with a downward slash that leaves a surge of water in its final wake,_

Raian-**Frozen static**_- A combination of blizzard and Thunder it is powerful and ensnares several foes as the attack chases them down it may cause, Paralyze and Freeze status!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ash: <strong>_A Pokémon Trainer who dreams of becoming a master he is currently on his fifth journey and hopes to conquer the Unova league he cares deeply for his friends and Pokémon believing strongly that Pokémon and Humans can be friends _**(Pokémon 1997)**

**Pikachu: **_Ash First Pokémon and partner, it is one of his most powerful and Ash can always count on him in battle unlike most Pokémon, Pikachu doesn't stay inside it's pokeball enjoying either a good walk or a ride on Ash's shoulder _**(Pokémon 1997)**

**Officer Jenny: **_A police women with a large family, she has many relatives all over Unova and Copperville was no exception _**(Pokémon 1997)**

**Nurse Joy: **_A Kind Nurse who works at the Pokémon Center with her partner Audino (though the Joys in the other regions prefer Pokémon like Chancey and Blissey) she heals injured Pokémon and knows much about them _**(Pokémon 1997)**

**Snorelax: **_It is known as the sleeping Pokémon due to the fact that's what it mostly does however they have big appetites and once they wake up…well make sure you have lots of food handy or chaos will ensue! _**(Pokémon 1997)**

**Iris: **_A girl from the village of Dragons in training to become a Dragon master, her Partner is Axew though she mentioned having a Pokémon known as Emolga she is very energetic and often refers to Ash as a little Kid _**(Pokémon: Black and White 2011)**

**Axew: **_A Dragon type Pokémon it is known as the Tusk Pokémon, like Pikachu Axew doesn't stay in its pokeball preferring Iris's hair or walking he's like a little brother to Pikachu and the other Pokémon and loves helping out whenever he can _**(Pokémon: Black and White 2011)**

**Cilan: **_A Pokémon Connoisseur who can see a Pokémon and Trainer's compatibility he loves to cook and finds every day a new adventure and recipe he is the grass type leader of the Straiton Gym though he is currently on a journey with Ash and Iris _**(Pokémon: Black and White****2011)**

**Minccino: **_Known as the Tidy Pokémon it is the Pokémon world's neat freak which is why Ven had his Wayfinder stolen and cleaned then he was cleaned himself after falling into Ash and Co. Lunch_** (Pokémon: Black and White 2011)**

**Jessie: **_A member of Team Rocket and part of a trio team consisting of her partner's James and Meowth, she is currently working with Team Rocket to defeat Team Plasma and take control of the Unova region she is recognizable by her long hair _**(Pokémon 1997)**

**James: **_A Member of Team Rocket and part of a trio team consisting of his partners Jessie and Meowth, he like his partners are working with their Team for conquest of Unova and the Destruction of Team Plasma he has bluish purple hair and is never far away from his partners _**(Pokémon 1997)**

**Meowth: **_The third member of Trio from Team Rocket like his partners he assigned on a key mission to take over Unova and take out Team Plasma he is the only one of his species with Human speech_** (Pokémon 1997)**

**Persian: **_A Pokémon that evolves from Meowth, it is a favorite of the Team Rocket Leader Giovanni _**(Pokémon 1997)**

**Giovanni: **_The Evil member of Team Rocket his current goal is to take over the Unova region as a stepping stone for world conquest _**(Pokémon 1997)**

**N: **_The leader of Team Plasma despite only being a few years older that Ash, his and his team's goal is for Humans and Pokémon to be separated he battled Ash and found what his Pokémon said about him interesting, though he did not share what was said he also seems to know a little bit about the heirs of Light and Darkness calling them Keys _**(Pokémon: Black and White 2011)**

**Liepard: **_Known as the Cruel Pokémon it was used by N against Ash's Tranquill in battle with whom it ended in a draw _**(Pokémon: Black and White 2011)**

**Darmatian: **_A fire Type used against, Ash's Oshawott as part of a three on three battle but it lost to Oshawott though Raian suspects that fight was thrown much to the victor's Chagrin_** (Pokémon: Black and White 2011)**

**Maracutus: **_A Grass type from a desert near Copperville it was used against Ash's Tepig and lost despite it's powerful attacks and its defensive double team move _**(Pokémon: Black and White 2011)**

**Snivy: **_A grass type owned by Ash she is one of the few females on his team and utilizes a move called attract which makes Pokémon of the opposite gender fall in love with her she also has a few powerful grass type moves_**(Pokémon: Black and White 2011)**

**Oshawott: **_A Water type on Ash's team, he loves to prove his worth so he wasn't happy when Raian called his battle too easy which ended up in a fight no one thought they'd ever see, Oshawott Vs. Raian _**(Pokémon: Black and White 2011)**

**Tepig: **_A Fire Type on Ash's team that won against N's Maracutus, he knows fire type moves like Flame Charge and ember and is a powerful member of Ash's team _**(Pokémon: Black and White)**

**Tranquill:**_ A Flying Type on Ash's team, it used powerful flying moves like Aerial Ace and Air Slash against N's Liepard, he is also Ash's eye in the sky _**(Pokémon: Black and White 2011)**

**Swadloon: **_A bug type on Ash's team that looks like he's wearing a cloak it is part bug type and part grass, he knows powerful grass type moves like energy ball _**(Pokémon: Black and White 2011)**

**Reshiram: **_A Legendary Pokémon that Apparently came to Copperville to investigate the sudden appearance of Keyblade wielders in Unova, according to legend it awaits a chosen Hero and fought a chaotic battle with the legendary Pokémon Zekrom _**(Pokémon: Black and White 2011)**

**Victini: **_A Legendary Pokémon that is said to bring absolute victory to it's trainers and share some of it's power and energy it apparently wants to help rescue Reshiram and was brought to Copperville by Kiro, Kaen and Ven's sudden appearance in the Unova region as well _**(Pokémon: Black and White 2011)**

**Deerling: **_A Pokémon that Kiro encountered when he was alone with his sad memories it appears to be a grass type _**(Pokémon: Black and White 2011)**

**Patrat: **_A Pokémon that Kiro encountered when alone, like the others it was concerned for the young Keyblade bearer _**(Pokémon: Black and White 2011)**

**Pidove: **_The Pre-evolved from of Tranquill, it is a Pokémon Kiro encountered in the forest_** (Pokémon: Black and White 2011)**

**Audino**_: A Pokémon that works with Joy at the Pokémon Center Kiro also encountered wild ones out in the forest it is a good caretaker and has the best hearing_** (Pokémon: Black and White)**

**Lilipup: **_A Pokémon that played with Kiro to cheer him up they encountered each other in the forest_** (Pokémon: Black and White 2011)**

**Purlion**_: the Pre-evolved form of Liepard, Kiro encountered a few of them in the forest they went to see if the young Keyblader was alright one of whom was a different color_** (Pokémon: Black and White 2011)**

**Joltik: **_A Pokemon that sucks energy from its prey like the others it went to see how Kiro was doing picking up on his feelings _**(Pokemon: Black and White 2011)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah the last part of that chapter got really sad sorry! But as you've noticed I put in a Shiny Purlion cameo, so this is part one of the Unova arc also Ven was probably freaked out by Pete in tights! And while it's safe to say that Ash, will become Zekrom's chosen hero wether N will show up in the Anime or not is beyond me but you never know! Here's the teaser<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>As the Heroes search for a way to rescue Reshiram they quickly find that it will extremely difficult and they also encounter the legendary Zekrom, can they rescue Reshiram and escape with their lives!<strong>_

_Next Time: _**The Dragons of Unova!**


	25. The Dragons of Unova

_**I wanted to point out that the Bigfoot in the Clam in chapter 23 was the Big Foot from a Goofy Movie that was a reference to the film and…Uh….wow I can't think of anything Else to say so…yeah **__I own nothing stuff I made up aside like the plot and OCs_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Dragons of Unova<strong>

"Well done it's hard to believe that I have acquired the Dragons of Legend in a mere matter of hours thanks to the two of you."

"What can I say; I have a way with animals." Braig replied shrugging,

"That N….could he have Team Plasma launch an attack I Would suggest keeping a look out." Kaen suggested,

"Yes, they too seek the Legendary Dragons, Zekrom and Reshiram." Giovanni stated absentmindedly petting Persian's head.

"Wonder what their move is." Braig asked.

"Sneak in." Kaen simply said though his thoughts went on to different intruders.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro, Ash and Ven seemed to be the ones who were right on Victini's tail, eventually the Psychic, Fire Type came to a halt to the front of a large building,

"Yep that qualifies!" Kiro noted,

"You're sure Team Rockets in there?" Ven asked Victini who nodded with absolute certainty,

"We need a way in something that won't give us away like a disguise!" Raian said.

Takeshi looked around and saw that there a few Team Rocket Members standing guard he smirked at his idea,

"Know thy enemy like thy self!" he stated, getting looks of confusion from the others

He snuck over to where the Rocket grunts were making sure not to be spotted,

"SLEEP!" a cream colored white followed by the sound of a sheep and all of them were out like a light.

Kiro grinned "I get it! Why didn't you say so?"

**E-H E-H E-H**

N was standing on the other side of Team Rocket's headquarters; he heard a beeping and pulled out a small device,

"Report"

"_**Lord N it's just as we feared, not only does Team Rocket have control over Reshiram but they have a Zekrom as well!"**_

"I knew it that's why they captured Reshiram so quickly!" N muttered

"Stay in position unless I say I will be attempting the rescue alone." N replied

"_**But, Lord N!" **_the Plasma grunt replied in shock.

"That's an order!" N stated coldly,

"_**Understood."**_ The grunt replied, N looked down on the uniform he 'acquired' and then back out to the base, something tells me I won't be as alone as I think.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro looked down at his black attire with a big Red R on it! He didn't like this; he was wearing clothes _of the enemy!_

"I'm showering once all this drama's ironed out!" Kiro said flatly as he tucked Victini into his shirt.

"I know how you feel, but we need to wear these, so we won't get caught!" Ven replied

Ash had tucked Pikachu away into the shirt of his uniform while Axew hid in Iris hair,

"Okay, let's go!" Takeshi said was the group quietly snuck in behind, a line of Team Rocket Members.

"_Hmm, Rescue mission, Heroes in disguise lead here by a little Pokémon (in this case), and we're in a line of lackeys all we need now is the marching anthem_!" Kiro thought

"You're thinking about a book you read aren't you?" Takeshi asked

"So what if I am?" Kiro replied,

"We need to focus!" Raian seethed sensing their upcoming dispute.

The two nodded and turned their attention towards the entrance as they looked closer, it was bigger and as soon as they entered their line dispersed.

"So now what?" Kiro asked.

"Splitting up might be a good idea." Ven suggested.

"Yeah so who's going with whom?" Takeshi asked.

"I'll take you and Cilan, the girls can stay together and Kiro, Ven and Ash make the last group." Raian stated.

"Sounds good to me." Ash replied.

"Then let's go!" Kiro added, the groups went their separate ways, Team K.A.V down the center corridor, the girls down the one on the left and Team R.C.T down the right.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Raian was a strict team leader to say the least; he made Takeshi and Cilan stay close to the wall and took out every security camera he could see with a well-aimed Gyro spell at them.

"We need to be fast too ya know." Takeshi pointed out.

Raian gave a wary glance then turned to the Violet when he was sure no one was coming "we have to pull this off perfectly otherwise-"

"Hey who are you!"

"Me um uh I" Cilan stuttered trying to think fast.

"_DANG IT_!" Raian cursed himself for not covering Cilan he snuck up behind and gave a sharp pinch on the Rocket Grunts shoulder knocking him out.

"He'll be out for a couple of hours, meaning he's not dead so you two can stop looking at me like that!" Raian said addressing the looks of shock and horror on Takeshi and Cilan.

"Now, we need some kind of energy reader because I'll bet a Pokémon like Reshiram has a lot of power." He added, looking down on the victim he just Valcon gripped.

"Ooo! He has one!" he looked over at Takeshi after handing the device to Cilan, (He heard of many devices but he wasn't so good with technology yet.)

He noticed Takeshi had not changed the look on his face.

"What?"

"Raian, if you turn evil, all existence is doomed!" Takeshi stated with wide eyes, and too his fear the sandette smirked.

"Got that right!"

"Okay it looks like are three energy readings on the lower levels." Cilan said tapping the screen.

"Three?" Raian asked with an arched eyebrow.

"N said that both, Reshiram and Zekrom were coming to see what was so powerful in Copperville, so maybe the third energy is Zekrom which would mean he might be under their control now too!" Takeshi deduced.

"We already know that the other two are the Crystal and Reshiram!" Cilan added.

"Alright I say we head to the one closest to us!" Raian stated, the others nodded and they took off down the hall making a left.

* * *

><p>Amei had cast sleep on a bunch of grunts, hopefully they'd stay that way till they could find what there were looking for or be long gone.<p>

"So any idea's where to find them?" Iris asked, had Reshiram been held outside Iris would've found them no problem, but they were inside so her tracking skills wouldn't be much help here.

"Somewhere hard to get too with a lot of security!" Amei suggested, Axew who poked his head out for some air then gasped.

"AX AXEW!" he cried pointing coming down the hall was a large dog like Pokemon it looked like the adult version of a Lillipup, but it had more bluish fur and a large mustache,

"It's a Stoutland!" Iris whispered as she and Amei by some weird and unknown means even to me the Authoress; they clung to the ceiling albeit with difficulty.

"That Stoutland's got a Chesto Berry if you use sleep on it, it will just wake right up again." Iris told her,

"Thanks so how do we get it to go away? Amei asked,

"I have an Idea!" She said pulling out a Pokeball

"Emolga help us out!" she called quietly. In a flash of white light a little flying squirrel like Pokémon appeared, it looked a little like Pikachu she had Yellow spots on her cheeks and a white face with big grey eyes with the rest of her head black.

Her ears had yellow rings inside them and the cape like membrane she had was yellow on the inside and black on the outside, her tail looked like a flattened Thunder bolt with three points.

"Use attract Emolga!" Iris commanded Emolga flew down in front of the Stoutland and made a cute face the Stoutland being a boy instantly fell in love and then Emolga held out her hands and made a pleading sound,

Stoutland nodded vigorously and handed over the Chesto berry, then Amei cast sleep and the Pokémon was out like a light!

Emolga took a big bite out of the Chesto Berry but found she didn't like it and threw it to Amei who caught it.

"Not what I had in mind but that went well!"

"Good job Emolga!" Iris encouraged recalling it into its Pokeball,

They then saw a familiar, eye patch wearing former number II pass by.

"BRAIG?" Amei stated quietly as to not be caught.

"You know him?" Iris asked,

"He's with Kaen and as of now by extension Team Rocket!"

"Now What?" Iris asked.

"We follow him!" Amei replied.

* * *

><p>Kiro, Ven and Ash quietly headed down the corridor; unlike the other two groups unfortunately they had no idea where to go,<p>

"We're lost aren't we?" Kiro asked with a small huff,

"Yup!" Ash and Ven said in unison.

"We can't just wander around we need a clue," Ven added,

"I doubt ones just gonna walk right past us." Kiro said leaning against the wall, as if on cue a Team Rocket member passed by the three looked into the direction he was going curiously, he turned down a hall and was seen no more.

"Can you say suspicious?" Kiro asked.

"Let's follow him!" Ash suggested the two Keybladers nodded and they quickly followed him down the hall,

"Beheeyem, hypnosis" they heard coming down the hall,

"BEYHEEEEE!" the cry was somewhat hypnotic they got through to see that a couple of Rocket Grunts standing at the door at the end of the hall, had been knocked out and the one with the Beheeyem found a card key and swiped the door lock allowing him entry,

"You don't think." Ash asked,

"He did say he would." Kiro replied thinking the same thing,

"Only one way to find out!" Ven finished using his Keyblade to open the door, they entered it.

The room within reminded Kiro of a large power Generator it was taking power away from something however.

"Pssh!" Kiro turned to a sound close by was Takeshi and his group.

"Taki!" Kiro said in a whisper,

"How'd you get here?" Ash asked as he and Ven ran up behind Kiro to the sound of his quiet outburst.

"We used this thing and it lead us here." Cilan explained holding the energy reading device up.

"I think N had the same idea as us disguise ourselves as Team Rocket Members and find Reshiram."

"And Zekrom, Team Rocket captured it as well." Raian added darkly

"That would explain all the stuff here!" Ven replied as Pikachu and Victini popped their heads out to get some air they screamed.

"VICTI!"

"PIKA!" turning their heads quickly in the direction the two Pokémon were pointing was trapped in shackles was a large Dragon Dinosaur Hybrid Pokémon.

Its tail was big and pointed and reminded Kiro once again of a large Power Generator, its skin was two shades of black, jet black and dark Onyx.

There were wing like limbs attached to it's shoulders it's head had a somewhat curvy fin going out from behind the head it had an electric blue tip at the end it had a bit of a horn on it's nose which was more noticeable against the silver muzzle wrapped around it's mouth and seemed to wrap around it's head and attached to a shackle around its neck.

It's two clawed hands which had had a bit of armor also somewhat resembling wings sticking out over them, were trapped in what looked like heavy shackles, there were Shackles around it's waist and bolted to the wall with heavy large poles, like the one with the neck, keeping it in place its legs were also shackled but they were pulled apart to keep from moving,

"Is that!" Ven asked almost afraid to hear the answer, Ash said nothing and pulled out his Pokedex,

"_**Zekrom the Deep Black Pokémon, this Pokémon is said in Legends to have fought a catastrophic battle with the Legendary Reshiram, its tail has a power generator, allowing it to create electricity, it is also said to Cause powerful Lighting Storms."**_

"Wow, it's huge!" Kiro said in awe,

"_**THAT'S**_ Zekrom?" Takeshi asked eye's wide,

"Look!" Amei said pointing to where the mysterious Rocket Grunt was he seemed to be in front of a Control panel, he had a disgusted look on his face.

"It is N!" Ash noted.

"So this is how they treat you, you a legendary Pokémon who fought and served one of the two Heroes of Legend, disgraceful, once I release you Zekrom and Reshiram you two will be able to find what you are looking for and Team Plasma will strike against Team Rocket down for their cruel treatment of both of you!"

N declared throwing a large switch that shut off all the lights in the room,

On instinct, Kiro lit up his body much to Ash and Co.'s surprise somewhat, he did shoot light from his hands, Then there was another light big and electric blue in the shape of stripes, stripes on Zekrom's tail, then came an ear deafening roar it sounded like a cross between a Tyrannosaurs Rex's roar (He now knew what it sounded like) and an electric Generator it also had kind of a buzzing to it.

"WHAT!" yelled N he seemed to be in shock, and then they saw as Zekrom's eyes opened they were covered in darkness just like Reshiram's were.

"Thought you could get away with it did ya!" Braig's voice called.

"Guys!" Amei with Iris said running up to them and then seeing the Deep Black Dragon.

"Uh oh!" she squeaked seeing Zekrom not only under Kaen and Braig's control but all of them surrounded by Team Rocket as well.

"I think we're in trouble!" Iris stated flatly!

"YUP!" the boys replied, wide eyed.

"Zekrom show them you're Power!" Kaen shouted Zekrom light up like a light bulb in electric blue light and blue lighting struck all over the place Kiro threw up a reflect spell to keep everyone from getting hit.

Kiro growled forcing himself to hold it but he huffed and faltered slightly, luckily the attack ended Kiro felt weak, he breathed heavily,

"So…..strong." Kiro breathed and then everything went black for him.

* * *

><p>"<em>YOU'RE A LIAR A MEAN NASTY LIAR!" a younger Kiro screamed,<em>

"_But its true!" a ten year old Tom replied with a cold look on his face._

"_YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! Takeshi will agree with me right!" Kiro asked turning to his best friend,_

"_I…uhh….well." Takeshi muttered looking like he wanted to stay out of the argument._

"_Come on you know they'd never abandon us and they love __**only our moms**__!" Kiro stated, _

_Takeshi however was silent._

_Tom rolled his eyes "Oh come on! Isn't it obvious! The signs are all around, they leave, say its important and you never hear from them again it has to mean-"_

_BAM! Kiro had sent a right hook into Tom's face,_

_Tears were streaming down his face he was sobbing and crying but his face at the same time was twisted in fury!_

"_YOU'RE TERRIBLE; TERRIBLE YOU DON'T KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT MY DAD AND UNCLE!" Kiro shrieked,_

"_YOUR ARE HORRIBLE, TERRIBLE AND MEAN!" Kiro shrieked, _

"_KIRO!" said boy turned to Kairi wide-eyed with shock!_

"_Kiro do you know what you did, how could you-?" She started to scold coming up to him but the boy just backed away glaring,_

"_GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kiro yelled running off he bolted towards the beach he went straight to where Sora told him to meet him he cupped his hands and took a deep breath._

"_DAAAAAAAAD!" _

"_RIIIIIIKUUUUUUU!" _

"_Please come home, please." He quietly begged letting tears fall down his eyes, Kairi finally caught up to him,_

"_Kiro why did you hit Tom?" she asked softly but sternly,_

_Kiro started to heave in sobs as his body shook, _

"_H-he said _**sniff **_that Dad didn't love us anymore and that he went to live with some other lady same he said the same thing about Riku too but, it's not true none of its true and he knows it!" Kiro yelled tears falling faster now,_

"_DADDY WOULD DIE FOR US! HE TOLD ME SO! HE'D NEVER LIE TO ME NEVER!" Kiro shrieked before just wailing and screaming,_

_Kairi just stared at him sadly and hugged him, _

"_You've tried to be so strong for everyone haven't you?" She asked,_

"_I…know…he…will-" Kiro said between sobs_

"_Shhh Kiro just relax, you know what you did was bad right?" Kairi asked._

"_Uh huh." Kiro replied _

"_I shouldn't have hit him….but why did he have to say all those awful things!" Kiro cried_

"_Takeshi didn't agree with me why wouldn't he; he doesn't think Tom's right, does he?" Kiro asked tears starting to dry from falling so much now._

"_Kiro…..I promise everything will be okay, you just have to keep doing what you're doing, have hope!" Kairi soothed,_

_Kiro sobbed a bit more._

* * *

><p>Kiro heard himself moan and that was what woke him up, he sat up and touched his face it felt wet, had he really been crying?<p>

He sat up then all the memories of a now possessed Zekrom came flooding back Kiro gasped and took in his surroundings.

He was just in some random room he got up and sighed

"three, two one…." Several Heartless appeared and he sighed again.

"YEP!" Kiro pulled out the Dragon Orb and held it high

"JAKE LONG!" Kiro called and in a flash of light the same Red Dragon appeared,

"LET'S GO!" Kiro yelled,

"You called!" Jake replied as Kiro and he shot fire balls at the Heartless they then started striking at the Heartless blade, tail, tooth and claw they then dashed around the field cloaked in fire.

"Let's show 'em what we got Kiro!" Jake yelled,

"Yeah!" Kiro yelled then cloaked in fire they flew up and struck down the foes incinerating them!

"Awesome!" Kiro declared he high fived Jake as the, summon returned to his own world.

"Now to find-"

"So your power has been blossoming." Kiro turned,

"N how'd you get away?" Kiro asked.

"Team Plasma."

"Your followers?" Kiro asked.

"Yes, Kiro you understand that Pokémon, are to live in peace and become perfect right? "

"Yeah, funny thing about perfection, thing is you can't really get it but sometimes it's right in front of you and is what it is, people and Pokémon, have been living together like this since Unova has well…_existed_ do you really think Team Plasma can make it change overnight? Maybe a relationship between humans and Pokémon is what keeps this world going round, haven't you ever heard the term if it ain't broke don't fix it?" Kiro asked,

"No, but you are right one ideal or truth, alone is not enough to convince millions to change, so what I require is the power to force everyone to agree with me!"

"Force? N, that makes you sound like Kaen and Team Rocket!"

"How? I'm nothing like them." N replied.

"It's not personality it's what you do with the power you have! Kaen has a Keyblade just like mine but he uses it to help bad people like Team Rocket, hurt people and destroy their homes all because he got hurt himself!"

"So you believe that the deeds a person does defines them." N asked

"That's how you write your own story, this journey is a chapter in mine and I want to be remembered for something good!"

"Something good?" N asked

"Yeah!" Kiro replied before rushing off to find his friends

N just stared, "A boy who seeks both truths and ideals, interesting."

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro had managed to retrace his steps and find where Zekrom was being held, he then spotted a device on the floor he tapped the screen a few times thankfully its setting had not been changed, but it now read four energy readings, in the building and followed the newest one to a room where Victini was being held.

It was being held in shackles with a helmet to suppress its Psychic powers under a glass dome it looked like it was getting shocked occasionally as it was groaning and its eyes were shut in pain!

Kiro gritted his teeth, in anger, as a wave of sadness flowed over him.

"_Poor Victini! Kaen you'll pay for this!_"

"Hey quiet!" he heard a women yell,

"I am!" a man replied.

Kiro turned and hid himself watching a man and women wearing knight costumes of sorts the coat of arms they had was a black and white shield with an electric blue colored P with a Z like pattern in the back of it.

"That must be Team Plasma!"

Kiro watched as they seemed to be hooking up a device to the wall,

"Now let's press a few buttons and get him out of here." the Plasma man said messing with the machine making it spark and Victini moan

"You idiot! We have to make sure we release it without hurting it Lord N wants this thing alive!" the female counter part snapped.

"Really uh how powerful is this thing?" he asked making his co-worker sigh,

"It will make Plasma's dreams become reality!"

"_Not good!"_ Kiro said in his thoughts,

"Alright that should do it!" the lady said having turned off the machine and releasing the Shackles and moved close to Victini with a pokeball,

"Yamask Shadow ball!" Kiro's attention turned to a Pokémon that had large red eyes and looked like a black ghost with a cream colored mask on its middle,

The black ball of energy struck near the two Plasma grunts and knocked them off their feet,

"Who are you!" the Plasma male grunt asked.

"You Plasma dopes would ask indeed!" Jessie responded,

"We'll answer your question as we feel the need!" James added,

"Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the Future!" Jessie yelled doing a black flip

"Thrusting the Hammer of Justice onto the black darkness of the Universe!" James yelled as he did a spin and summoned his blue rose

"And carving our names into the rock of eternity!" Meowth added jumping down in front of them.

"The Fiery Destroyer I am Jessie!"

"And with Thunderous Emotion I am James!"

"Wisest of the Wise Meowth!"

"Now gather under the name of TEAM ROCKET!" they all yelled, with a big red imaginary R appearing above them again,

"_Do they __**always**__ have to do that motto_?" Kiro asked himself he really only saw one way out, summoning Wish Granter he raised it high and aimed it at the foes,

"SLEEP!" Kiro commanded, he heard collapsing and soft moans, he then jumped out but quickly found himself at the end of a Shadow Ball from Yamask he jumped back and readied his blade,

"You again!" Kiro snapped,

"You again? a Question indeed!" Jessie replied

"We'll answer the question as we feel the Need!" James said holding his rose,

"Save it I was hiding over there!" Kiro snapped jabbing his thumb back to his hiding place, This made Jessie and James flinch comically but they quickly regain their composure and Jessie was the first to react.

"GO WOOBAT!" and in a flash of light from the Pokeball, came the Pokémon, Kiro wasn't sure what to make of it,

It was a blue fluff ball with wings with fur hanging over it's eyes, black bat wings, a single fang like a buck tooth and lastly it had a large pink nose with a Heart shaped nostril, which Kiro almost mistook for a single Eye,

"GO YAMASK!" James commanded as the Ghost type went right to it's side,

"You're really gonna have me fight your Pokémon, That's not a fair fight!" Kiro stated, Jessie and James looked at each other,

"He has a point!" Jessie said as they recalled there Pokémon turned to Meowth who nodded he pulled out a remote and pressing a button a large, Robot appeared and they jumped into it.

"Dis fair enough for ya twoip!" Meowth gloated, Kiro's eyes widened and he gulped,

"Can I fight Woobat and Yamask instead?" Kiro asked feebly

"Uh…NO!" they yelled before the Robot which looked like a giant Mechanical, Team Rocket Grunt slammed it's fist down.

"GAHH! THUNDERA!" Kiro yelled trying to counter, the spell hit it's mark but did nothing,

"WHAT!" Kiro asked in shock,

"HA HA HA! We've been battling Pikachu so long, its sheer habit that our Robots are shock proof!" James gloated,

Kiro made a tsk sound, and ran up hacking a few combos on the machine, then getting blasted back by a fist into the ground,

"That won't be enough to stop me! BLIZARRA!" Kiro yelled the robot seemed to falter a bit Kiro noticed this and grinned,

"COLD SHOWER!" Kiro yelled spraying the arm of the robot it froze completely

"STRIKE RAID!" Kiro yelled throwing the Keyblade hard and fast sending it into the frozen arm slicing it off!

"HA!" Kiro yelled,

Jessie face palmed and glared growling at James and Meowth,

"Don't tell me!" she stated, Meowth smiled nervously,

"Yeah, strong against thunder bad against Ice!" he stated weakly

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ME!" She snapped,

"SONIC SLEET!" Kiro yelled becoming cloaked in a veil of Icy water, freezing the robot in a block of Ice,

"ARS ARCANUM!" Kiro yelled slicing the robot into pieces, and it slipped away and became a pile of scrap with Meowth, Jessie and James popping out from the middle, Kiro who wasn't concentrating on them turned his attention to Victini who was out cold.

"YOU IDIOTS WHY WOULD YOU GET A ROBOT THAT IS ONLY GOOD AGAINTS ELECTRICITY!" Jessie yelled.

"Budget reasons to be exact." James simply said.

"Yeah super Robots ain't cheap!" Meowth added.

Jessie just growled as she continued to scold them, she went unaware of Kiro picking up Victini and escaping with the legendary.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Ash and the others had been grabbed had tight large rings slapped around their arms and thrown into a cell with bars, their Pokeballs all piled into a box they only Pokémon they had with them were Axew and Pikachu but they had their own arms pinned to their sides as well! And to top it all off, there was a seal which apparently worked on Pokémon as well as it did anyone who could use magic.

Ven pretty much had his head against the bars in frustration, he had a feeling that, by the time all in this little quest was said and done, he wouldn't be able to look at them!

Suddenly he heard a weird wiggle, looking up he noticed one of the Pokeballs was twitching and moving,

"Hey, Ash!" Ven replied

"Huh?"

Everyone gathered to watch the Pokeball wiggle more vigorously then it opened and in a flash of white light…

"Oshawott." The otter Pokémon suddenly became confused and looked around.

"Hey Oshawott!" Ash yelled, the Pokémon turned it's head and jumped down rushing up to it's captive trainer.

"Listen Oshawott, you know Kiro right?" Ven asked the water type nodded.

"Good! Go find Kiro and bring him here!" Ash commanded, Oshawott nodded vigorously and ran out of the way.

"Careful you're not seen!" Iris yelled which Oshawott turned and tapped his chest with confidence as if to say,

"_This is me you're talking too."_

He then rushed off again without another word.

"I'm counting on you Oshawott!" Ash yelled.

"We're doomed." Raian muttered to himself.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Victini had woken up not too long after Kiro came to his rescue; he was now sitting comfortably on Kiro's head who was following the tracker,

"The weakest one should be the crystal, so we find it we can concentrate on finding and rescuing the two Dragons from, Plasma and Team Rocket!" Kiro said mostly to himself and Victini.

"Tii. VICTI!" the fire type pointed and flew off his head Kiro raced off after him and down a few halls there sitting down from some lunch was Braig and Kaen.

"Ohh, intel good idea!" Kiro whispered to the Pokémon who grinned and did the V sign.

"So what do we, Plan to do with those two Pokémon." Braig asked seemingly assured that no one could hear them.

"You're seriously asking that question?" Kaen asked flatly,

"Turn them into Heartless!"

"Relax Snake eyes I know what to do, the old hags gonna love the two Heartless and the power of the Keyhole we bring for her." Briag smirked.

Kaen huffed, _"I'm getting tired of Kiro getting in the way though."_ Kaen thought to himself.

"Giovanni thinks we captured the dragons for him but boy is he wrong!" Braig stated,

Kiro had plastered himself up against the wall; he looked over to see Jessie, James and Meowth with angry looks on their faces.

"You heard that too…right!" Kiro asked.

"YEAH WE DID!" Meowth stated with a growl.

"We've got to go warn the boss!" Jessie stated as she and her comrades ran off.

"They're loyal, I'll give them that."

"TII!" Victini replied.

"We have to find Zekrom and Reshiram before it's too late we should consider ourselves lucky their still in the building!" Kiro replied.

"OSHAAAAAAAA!" yelled a blood curdling scream.

"Oshawott?" Kiro asked running out towards the sound.

"OSHA, OSHA, OSHA!" Oshawott was screaming and running around being harassed by a Heartless that looked like some kind of Pokémon, a little like an Axew crossed with a Snivy with the Heartless emblem on its forehead, but much more menacing.

"OSHAWOTT!" it cried as it braced it's self for the attack but Kiro was faster and killed the dragon snake Heartless,

"Oshawott are you okay?" Kiro asked casting a glance on the water type who nodded.

"Victini can you keep an eye on Oshawott while I deal with them?" Kiro asked

"VICI!" Victini agreed, floating over to its side.

A dragon snake Heartless wrapped itself around the Keyblader tying up his arms and threatening to strangle him but Kiro bit down hard and it shrieked in pain and let go!

Kiro glared down the Pokémon-esque Heartless there was a plant-like version of a Power Wild, a red wart hog like Heartless with the emblem on its side and a mane made of fire appeared then he saw weird looking Crazysqurriel's with electric manes and tails with bat wings,

What made Kiro slightly paranoid was that they seemed reminiscent of the Pokémon Ash and the others had.

"Grrr, I'll kill Kaen if those are who I think they are!" he growled. Rushing up to launch a few combos on the Fire hogs and Zappysquirrels

"EXOSPARK!" Kiro yelled zapping several Heartless killing a few Dragon Snakes; he finished off a greatly weakened Fire Hog with a good fast combo,

"COLD SHOWER!" Kiro yelled freezing another Fire Hog, in its place, he suddenly felt Vines wrap around him as Power Vines used their Vines to restrain him in response he blasted several Fire balls from Wish Granter at them making them let go,

"FIRE DASH!" Kiro yelled ramming his fire cloaked body into them,

"FIRE!" Kiro yelled blasting the little plant Monkeys into oblivion, hot oblivion!

Kiro pulled out the Lamp Orb and called

"GENIE!"

"YOU RANG!" the blue magical being asked

"We gotta take these guys down!" Kiro proclaimed,

"You got it!" he said rolling up his invisible sleeves and summoned a false Keyblade that looked like a Genie's tail still in a lamp,

"SAY ELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" Geine stated poofing into some gangster clothes in the color scheme of Mystic Form then letting magical bullets loose, Kiro turned into Mystic form and let loose a barrage as well.

The shadows started running around like little girls when they saw the barrage of light aimed for them and many fell,

"Let's go!" Kiro called as Geine tossed him into the air and sent a barrage of magical bullets all of which, Kiro let bounce off his spin as he created as a shower of light to nuke all but the Zappysquirrels

Kiro had a bit more problems dealing with the ZappySquirrel Heartless they dive bombed him while cloaked with Electricity, he had to keep casting cure to keep his strength up then he smacked his head,

"DUH! REFLECT!" Kiro yelled casting the shield of light around him; this actually killed all of the Heartless in one swoop,

Kiro sighed and just sat down.

"Thanks Genie!"

"Anytime!" Genie said with a wave as he disappeared back to Agrabah,

"Impressive perhaps I was wrong about Ventus after all." Kiro jumped and turned,

"You, You're Acerus!" Kiro proclaimed pointing a finger.

"Yes, you remember me flattering." Acerus said flatly Kiro took a defensive stance in front of Oshawott and Victini,

"Why are you here?" Kiro asked.

"To tell you that I am the only one who can awaken your true Key." Acerus replied.

"What do you mean True Key; I just use Kingdom Key like my Dad that's all."

"You really haven't wondered why Braig and Kaen seek to steal your Keyblade, truth is, it belongs to Sora!"

"I know that, I'm using his Keyblade so what, besides since I've been holding on to it I'll get my own sometime soon that's how it works Ven told me so!" Kiro snapped.

"And what if Ventus were to lie to you what then?" Acerus asked coldly.

Kiro was slightly taken aback but growled

"You need to give me Kingdom Key if you truly want to save the worlds Kiro, otherwise nothing but pain and suffering will come." Acerus told him.

"I don't have to listen to you!" he snapped at the master,

"Have it your way, those creatures you saw we're based of the data of several Pokemon, just so you know." Acerus replied leaving the teen and two Pokémon,

Kiro growled then returned his attention to Oshawott,

"Hey do you know where, Ash and the others are?" Kiro asked.

"OSHA, OSHAWOTT!" It answered excitedly and ran with Kiro and Victini following.

It leads Kiro to a stair case he passed not too long ago, Oshawott jumped down step by step,

"_Why didn't I check down here?"_ he thought to himself, lighting the way to make sure that no one was down the stairs Kiro carefully made his way to a door he used the Keyblade to unlock it he quickly entered it and found his friends held captive inside.

"GUYS!" Kiro cried quickly unlocking the door, then the shackles around them, freeing them; they stretched out their now free Arms,

"They haven't taken any of your Pokémon away have they?" Kiro asked

"They said something about scanning their data to make more Heartless." Iris replied

Kiro sighed, that was good none of the Pokémon had been turned into Heartless at least not yet!

"Guys we've got trouble, Braig and Kaen are going to Try to turn, the Two Dragons into Heartless!" Kiro stated.

"They can do that!" Ash asked in fear and Shock,

"Unfortunately, Heartless are what happen to someone when they give into the Darkness in their hearts but they don't have to do it willingly, so…" Ven admitted grimly,

"My, what a displeasing taste!" Cilan stated,

"We have to find them before it's too late." Iris stated, with her and the other Trainers running out of the room,

"Wait! Kiro what about the Crystal?" Raian asked.

"Lives come first." Kiro said simply, running ahead, the group ran through the building the group had followed the way through up to a large power surge,

"IN THERE!" Ash yelled

"PIKA!" Pikachu added.

Kiro could see the door way just ahead only for a pink colored crystal to cross their path.

"Hello, Sparky!" Kiro looked around then saw Braig suddenly appear in front of them, Kaen following soon after,

"Kaen, Briag." Kiro said coolly, The Sharpshooter smirked and showed what they came for in the first place, the Keystone.

"You're really choosing a couple of lives over the Keystone?" Kaen asked flatly,

"Keystone?" Ven asked.

"The crystal, tell ya what we're willing to do Tiger, give us the Keystone you twerps have and we'll let those two Dragons, loose." Braig offered.

"FAT CHANCE!" Kiro and his companions replied, Kaen then summoned his Keyblade, and smirked.

"Fine have it your way." He replied simply by sending a dark Fira their way, which Kiro blocked,

"Ash, Cilan, Iris stay back!" Raian stated,

"FIRE!" Kiro bellowed firing it at the dark Keyblader,

"PHOTON RUSH!" Ven yelled managing to get a few hits on Kaen but not Briag who he was really going for as he warped away,

"Up there!" Cilan yelled as our Heroes turned their attention to Briag who turned his gun into a Sniper Rifle

"I can see you!" he mocked, he took aim but Ven had it covered in front of Kiro's eyes he warped away and sent any Missiles sent at them back,

Braig moaned in pain and grunted. "You clever, little sneak!"

Kaen came up from behind to strike only to be blocked by Raian, who sent an uppercut to his chin,

Kaen rubbed his chin, "I have to give you points for that but it won't be enough….THUNDER!" Raian was struck square chested by the attack and sent flying,

"OH NO!" Ash cried.

"Raian!" Iris yelled,

"AXEEEEW!"

Raian struggled to get up but found himself strapped to the ground with Paralysis, then he saw several bullets coming his way,

"RAIAN! REFLECT!" he heard Kiro yell as he had cast the spell in the Galian teen's direction and it hit just in time as the bullets bounced off,

Amei rushed over and handed Raian a Panacea,

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah my prides hurt but like that's too much of an issue." Raian replied.

"SONIC BLADE!" Takeshi yelled as he charged at Kaen managing only to hit a well-timed dark reflect,

Then several dark clones of Kaen whacked Takeshi around enough that he needed chug down a mega-potion

"Ug! I hate that guy more every time I see him just like Kiro!"

"FIRE RAID!" Ven yelled as the fire cloaked Lost Memory was sent Braig and Kaen's way.

* * *

><p>The Plasma grunts had heard the battle but shrugged it off,<p>

"So what's the plan?" one of them asked,

"We use Hypnosis to counter that white haired freak's control over them!" another said looking up at the two Pokémon, standing up their like Zombies, waiting for a command.

"Then there's only one Pokémon for the job, GO WATCHHOG!" a girl Plasma grunt said throwing her Pokeball,

"Watchhog hog!" it said standing in a position like it was watching for something.

"Watchhog use Hypnosis!" the normal type's Trainer commanded,

"WATCH-_HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOG" _Watchhog's eyes turned an eerie Purple as it used it's body to cast a red light on them both, they flinched and trembled in pain and a few growls were heard.

"YES, LORD N WILL BE SO PROUD OF US!" the trainer yelled in glee but the dark navy aura over the two Pokémon's eyes was now a blood red,

* * *

><p>"SHINE CANNON!" Kiro yelled as a beam of light to his glee managed to clip, Braig as the Sharpshooter jumped away.<p>

"HA!"

"Kiro don't get cocky these guys are-"

"_**KARAAAAAAASH BOOOOOOOOOM!" **_

"What the heck was that!" Kiro said in awe,

Kaen growled, "Someone tried to mess, with the Control on the dragons by using more Hypnosis!"

"Well that's not good!" Braig commented,

Just then blue electricity surged through the two warring parties ran apart to avoid, being hit or falling, below them, many Plasma grunts were running for their lives,

"What did you do?" they heard a voice, N was clear across the room staring angrily down at his followers,

"We we're just trying to free Zekrom and Reshiram!" Cried the female Plasma grunt,

"Please don't punish us we were just following orders!" yelled the Watchhog, well through N's point of View anyway,

"Where are they now?" N yelled,

"Reshiram's still back in that room we found them in, Zekrom rampaging through the building!"

"OH NO!" Kiro screamed in his thoughts, and as if on cue surrounded in a black and red aura a blaze with blue light Zekrom sent thunderbolts throughout the room, and took off crashing through the ceiling and breaking the bridge that Kiro and the others fought Braig and Kaen on, then right through the ceiling,

Then came Reshiram's roar then Kiro started to literally sweat as the temperature rose,

"is it hot in here or is that just me?" Braig joked

"This isn't the time for jokes! We need to go now you imbecile!" Kaen snapped, at Briag who was, still clutching the Keystone,

Something, Ash noticed

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" The raven haired teen yelled launching himself with Pikachu on his shoulder on Braig who flailed around trying to get, Ash's hands off the stone,

"ASH!" everyone yelled, as the two struggled, Kaen had lifted his keyblade ready to strike Ash right through the Heart if necessary,

"NO!" Kiro yelled as he jumped clear over the gap that Zekrom made and sent Wish Granter's shaft straight into that of Clarus Atrum's

"DON'T…YOU…..DARE!" Kiro growled forcing Kaen back,

The two immediately began to clash, meanwhile Ash was struggling just to stay on Braigs back, the others watched in horror as the four clashed,

"PIKACHU THUNDERBOLT!" Ash yelled,

"PikkkaaaaaaaaaaaCHUUUUUUUU!" the yellow light surged through their bodies enough to make Braig drop the Crystal Heart as they called it, but he was able to throw Ash, off

"ASH, PIKACHU! SHINE CANNON!" Kiro yelled letting a lot of light loose from his attack, blasting Kaen back all ten eyes set on the Keystone teetering near the edge, Kiro and Ash jumped up and rushed for it as did Braig and Kaen,

"STOPRAGA!" Amei yelled freezing the two in place as Ash and Kiro lunged over for the stone both managed to get their hands on it….then both realized that they had just jumped off somewhere high,

"AHHHHHHH!" the two screamed but the falling didn't last long Kiro opened his eyes to see that he was rimmed with a blue light Victini had flown down next to them and flew them through the falling debris into the next room, it was cooler but still getting hot due to Reshiram,

"Ven what do we do?" Kiro asked

"Split up isn't it obvious?" Raian asked,

"Yeah…..YEAH! Raian you and the others handle Reshiram, I have a feeling that N will be their but just work with him since were kind of on the same side." Ven stated.

"What about Zekrom?" Iris asked,

"Me, and Ven will handle him!" Kiro declared.

"Not without me!" Ash stated,

"PIKA!" Pikachu agreed.

"We'll go see what we can do about Reshiram!" Iris declared,

"AX AXEW!" Axew stated coming out of her hair.

"Are you guys sure?" Ven asked,

"Positive you'll need our help for this to be a successful recipe!" Cilan stated,

"Thanks guys, but any ideas on where Reshiram went?" Kiro asked,

"South that's the direction it was pointed in."

"COPPERVILLE!" Kiro screamed then used Shine Cannon to blast a hole in the wall and jump through it to get out of the building.

"That was extreme." Ash stated

"Yes it was!" Ven added, but they too followed him with Victini following.

**E-H E-H E-H**

It was Ven's idea to use the glider to go faster and from the air they saw Zekrom rushing up to Copperville, what was left of it,

"We have to make it take a new course!" Kiro cried

"Any ideas?" Ash asked as he clung to a wing with Pikachu on his shoulder,

"Just one." Ven replied, picking up speed on his glider and Catching Zekrom's eye

"THUNDER!" Ven yelled letting lighting shoot from his fingertips towards the Pokémon who snarled and let a few chomps loose on them,

Ven quickly got Kiro out of the way of The Deep Black Pokémon's teeth and soared off towards the clearing it was the valley where they all first met, Landing they all came to the conclusion that Zekrom was royally ticked!

"Here it comes!" Kiro shouted as the Pokemon landed making them jump slightly due to the dust cloud it cause it reared it's head back and let loose a giant Roar,

"REFLECT!" Kiro shouted blocking a thunderbolt,

"I CHOOSE EVERYONE!" Ash yelled as five Pokeballs revealing Snivy, Tepig, Oshawott, Tranquill and Swadloon

"You guys ready?" Kiro asked,

"Yeah let's do it!" Ash declared,

The Pokémon roared as it struck at them with its mighty claw's

"Dodge it!" Ash called to his Pokémon who obeyed,

"ARS ARCANUM!" Kiro and Ven said together as they launched a furry of combo's to the Pokémon's side,

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Ash commanded,

"CHU-UUUUUU-PIKA!" Pikachu with its hardened tail hit hard against Zekrom's head,

"TEPIG USE EMBER!" Ash yelled

Tepig took a deep breath through its nose "TEPIIIIIIIGGGG!" it let loose a furry of embers,

FIRE!" Kiro yelled but the fire ball came out more strongly, as three fire balls.

"HUH? Ven was that Fira!" Kiro asked,

"YEAH! SOLAR!" Ven yelled after gathering sunlight into his Keyblade's tip and sending into Zekrom who zapped Ven with a thunder bold of some kind,

"THUNDERBOLT!" Ven yelled but nothing,

"What the!" Ven asked confused,

"Zekrom has put a field around you so you can't use electric type moves!" Ash yelled,

"How do I get rid of it?" Ven yelled Ash apologetically shook his head,

"ESUNA!" Kiro called casting it on Ven

"Try it now!"

"THUNDEGA!" Ven yelled and a huge lighting storm hit, but it wasn't doing much damage,

"I vote we don't use electricity!" Kiro called

"Agreed the boys replied."

"QUAKE!" Kiro yelled letting the attack slam into it and to Kiro's shock and relief it did some damage,

"Whoa!"

"Electric types like Zekrom don't do well with Ground type moves." Ash said

"Then that can be our main offense!" Ven yelled,

"ROCK BULLET!" he yelled taking aim his earth type Shotlock had him kicking up some rocks then sending them into Zekrom,

"SNIVY LEAFSTORM!"

"SNIIIIIIVVVVVY!" Snivy summoned lots of leaves which in a huge gust of wind bombarded into Zekrom,

"_Hey try to copy that I think it's a spell you can learn." _

"_**SIGH why…..do you do this!"**_Kiro asked his buzzing mind.

"_Because I want to help you." _The voice said offended for real.

"_**It's not that I'm ungrateful but your making me think I'm going crazy!"**_Kiro said hoping to appease it,

"_If I could talk to you in person I would, but I can't so deal with it!" _the voice stated sternly,

"_**All right."**_ Kiro said with a fig-mental huff,

Kiro closed his eyes to concentrate, hoping against hope the voice was right then he felt something rise in him his eyes snapped open as he twirled Wish Granter around.

"LEAF!" Kiro shouted like Snivy he sent a leaves into Zekrom but not the amount that Snivy sent,

"OSHAWOTT USE RAZOR SHELL!" Ash yelled

"OSHA-WOOOOOOOTTTT!" a good strike against the Pokémon and it stumbled back, Kiro noticed that the Aura was gone and it's eyes a bit clearer,

"Hey we gotta keep it up! It's starting to work!" Kiro yelled pointing,

The two older teens looked up and saw it, Zekrom was becoming less aggressive and the aura was starting to fade away,

"TIDE SLICER!" Kiro yelled hitting in the same place he grinned when he saw that Zekrom was starting to slow down after it,

"TRANQUILL USE AIR SLASH, SWADLOON ENERGY BALL!" the two Pokemon combined attacks hit their mark exploding,

"STRIKE RAID!" Ven said launching the attack it hit its target then returned to its master,

"Okay Ash let's wrap this up!" Kiro called

"You got it!"

"ASH!"

"WE'RE RIGHT BEHIND YA!" Ash called this was followed by the cheers of his Pokémon, Kiro and Oshawott open the assault with a Razor shell Tide slicer combo,

Then he and Snivy launched leaf storm and leaf spells, fire balls from both him and Tepig, blasts of light and energy from Swadloon and him then he and Pikachu followed up with some Thunderbolts

"LET'S GO!" Kiro shouted.

"ALL THOGETHER!" Ash commanded his Pokémon launched their attacks at Kiro's Keyblade, leaf storm, water gun, electro ball, energy ball, Ember and Razor wind onto his Keyblade, Kiro focused it all with some difficulty but it all merged and gave off a rainbow aura Kiro rushed up to Zekrom and unleashed on massive slash!

The Pokémon's eyes became clear and it fell panting but clearly defeated, Kiro felt a twinge of electricity flow through him he saw the images in his mind of him being struck by lightning then jumping up and coming down Keyblade held high above his head then crashing down he was followed by several Thunder Bolts that struck they seemed to make a large Dragon in the shape of Zekrom,

the words, '_Dragon Volt' _entered his mind

"CURAGA!" Ven yelled and Kiro turning into his Mystic Form used two Cures in a combo on Zekrom before changing into his regular form.

"Sorry Zekrom but we were trying to free you and that was the only way, forgive us?" Ven asked Zekrom just stood there motionless then a familiar Roar was heard,

They turned Reshiram flew overhead and they quickly turned 180 degrees to find Reshiram at Zekrom's side both staring intently at Kiro who was slightly frozen with fear,

"GUYS!" Takeshi yelled as he and the others raced up to them, Reshiram had been freed as had Zekrom but both stared at Kiro,

Kiro gulped and put on a determined face,

"_Show no fear you have nothing to hide….unless they don't like people who've run away from home and subjected themselves to torment and hate their dads!" _Kiro thought freaking himself out a little.

It was a little longer of staring the two Pokémon finally broke away and took off into the night,

"That's it?" Kiro asked blinking.

"They trust you." Kiro turned,

"N!" they all said but the green haired boy said nothing his teal eyes just closed and he walked off.

"Okay that's it." Kiro said simply,

Somewhere Jessie James and Meowth had made a report to Giovanni.

"So Kaen was planning to betray us from the beginning!" he replied,

"Yes but Team Plasma and those Keybladers seemed to put him off track." James replied,

"It doesn't matter, should that brat ever show his face again he'll pay dearly, same goes for those other Keybladers!"

He stated looking at the video footage of Kiro and Ven and the others held captive in the room

"But for now we'll cut our loses, I may have another plan in mind but I'll have to work out the details." Giovanni stated petting Persian, as a helicopter flew ominously into the sunset.

The group happily watched the sunset then there was a roar of an engine there was officer Jenny coming up to them,

"Oh hey I've been looking all over for you I here to apologize to all of you on behalf of the town."

"No problem will the town be okay?" Kiro asked.

"It will take some time but the People and Pokémon are working hard to rebuild it because of you that Monster attack had no casualties!" she added saluting and racing back towards town

"I'm glad everything turned out well!" Kiro stated admiring the stone,

"The town could be in better shape but as long as there's hope I'm not worried." He added,

"That's what keeps you going when things get tough!" Kiro stated

"You're absolutely right!" Ven said with a grin, the red head nodded,

"So what are you going to do now?" Amei asked Ash and his friends,

"I'm on my way to Nimbasa city to win my fourth badge!" Ash declared, showing him the badge case that held three badges, one was a trio of diamond's red green and blue, the next was a purple rectangle with gold rim then there was one that looked like a gold insect wing,

"What about all of you?" Cilan asked.

"We've got friends to find and the rest of the Keystones." Ven replied

"There's also the Heirs of Light and Darkness they may need our help." Kiro added,

"I hope you find them before that Kaen creep does!" Iris stated,

"Don't worry Iris we've got it covered!"

"VICITI!"

"Victini thanks for your help!" Kiro said with a warm smile Victini didn't say anything he just flew down to his Keyblade and touched it, it lit up in a light that momentarily blinded

In Kiro's his keyblade no longer had the appearance of Wish Granter, it had a tan shaft like Victini's fur the center of the hand guard was wings much like the ones Victini had but a little longer, the teeth were a red sharp letter V the hand guard flames that met in the middle and the Keychain was a picture of Victini's head,

"_Victory Star" _Was the name that entered Kiro's mind,

"Whoa a new Keyblade!" Kiro stated quietly

"Call me crazy but I think Victini just gave Kiro some of it's power!" Takeshi replied,

Kiro looked at the Psychic Fire type, "Did you?"

"VICIII VICTINI!" it cheered happily,

"You believe in us don't ya!" Ven asked with glee

"TI, TI!" Victini nodded,

"We all do!" Ash stated,

"Thanks it's nice to know we have support!" Kiro said as he and Ash shook hands but as they did, a glow appeared in Kiro's hand which took the form of a summon orb with yellow lighting on it,

"If need Pikachu's help just give him a call!" Ash instructed simply,

"PIKA, PIKACHU!" Pikachu cheered doing the V sign,

"Thanks Ash for everything and I mean everything, oh I almost forgot!" he said reaching into his pocket,

"I owe you a sandwich, Cilan told me what type it was!" he said handing the raven haired teen a sandwich,

"Thanks Kiro!" Ash replied,

"No problem!" he said as they shook hands again, Ven watched as the two Dragon's Reshiram and Zekrom flew they gave off a light using Lost Memory he went into a series of flips that ended with him unlocking the gate,

"Hey what just happened?" Ash asked,

"Pika…" Pikachu gazed,

"That's our cue to say goodbye." Ven stated sadly,

"Think we'll meet again?" Iris asked

"Even if we don't we'll always be friends!" Ash stated speaking from experience,

"Yeah good luck on your journey!" Kiro replied,

"You too!" Ash replied giving him the thumbs up the group waved as Kiro and Co. walked off into the sunset,

**E-H E-H E-H**

A lone Keyblade sat in a mysterious room, but the door creped open and the culprit placed his hands carefully around the handle the figure saw that he could hold it and then using his star shard, ears twitching for sounds he used a star shard to fly out of the tower,

Namine ran into the room, out of breath she was saddened to see the Keyblade and the thief gone.

"Too late." She muttered sadly to herself,

* * *

><p><strong>Keyblade(s) Obtained:<strong>

_Victory Star_: **Strength**: +7 **Magic** +7

Ability: **All Critical:** _All of Kiro's hits are critical blows increasing his chances of Victory_

* * *

><p><em>Heartless<em>

**ZappySquirrels**: _Crazy then thier normal cusions these flying meanaces dive bomb their foes non stopp this however leaves them open to a reflect spell based off Emolga and Pikachu apparently_

**Dragon Snakes**:_ Based off the data of Axew and Snivy this Heartless wraps around it's foes and tries to strangle them, use the reaction command, Chomp down to make it let go they hate pain_

**Fire Hogs:** _Aggressive Heartless based off Tepig they bite you charge around and burn you to a crisp_

**PowerVines:** _plant like versions of Power Wilds they try to tie up their foes and bring them in for a beating use fire counter to show them who's boss it is based off a Pokemon Cilan has called Pansage_

* * *

><p>Obtained: <strong>Thunder Bolt Orb<strong>: _Summons's Pikachu to Aid on the Battle field_

* * *

><p><em>Reaction Commands<em>

**Chomp down**: stops a Dragon Snake Heartless from attacking you

**Fire Counter**: launches fire balls to stop an incoming attack.

* * *

><p><strong>Limit Breaks<strong>

**Ash+ Kiro**_-Combined might_

**Kiro+ Jake**-_Long-Pyro Fighter_

**Kiro + Geine**- _Shine Shooter_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special Attacks and Spells<strong>_

Ventus-**Rock Bullet**:_ A shotlock where the user bangs the ground lifting up many stones then launching them into the foe_

* * *

><p><strong>Rocket Grunt: <strong>_One of The Thugs who work for Team Rocket, they aren't very competent Trainers and tend to be cowardly_** (Pokémon 1997)**

**Plasma Grunt: **_N's followers who make up Team Plasma, they seek to liberate Pokémon by stealing them, however they were somewhat with the heroes this time as they caused Team Rocket a lot of trouble, _**(Pokémon: Black and White 2011)**

**Jake Long: **_A Young Dragon learning the ways of being a magical protector however he can help Kiro and friends whenever they call his powerful fighting abilities and hot breath make him a difficult opponent to beat _**(American Dragon: Jake Long 2005)**

**Zekrom: **_The Legendary Pokémon that came to Copperville like Reshiram it was apparently to see if Kiro was trustworthy, it fought a Catastrophic battle with Reshiram according to legend _**(Pokémon: Black and White 2011)**

**Emolga:**_ One of Iris's Pokémon, she is a little bit mischievous using her attract attack and good looks to steal food from male Pokémon, which was actually useful against the Stoutland _**(Pokémon: Black and White 2011)**

**Yamask: **_James's Pokémon, he was about to use it in battle when Kiro pointed out that it wouldn't be fair he also used it to stop the Plasma Grunts that tried to steal Victini _**(Pokémon: Black and White 2011)**

**Woobat: **_Jessie's Pokémon, She went to use it against Kiro till the red head pointed out it wouldn't be fair then they resorted to a giant robot _**(Pokémon: Black and White 2011)**

**Stoutland: **_A Pokémon working for Team Rocket that was guarding the halls it was equipped with a Chesto berry but Iris and Amei found a way around that It Is the final evolved form of Lillipup. _**(Pokémon: Black and White 2011)**

**Watchhog: **_A Pokémon used by Team Plasma to try and remove the control that Team Rocket or rather Kaen and Braig had over the two Dragons with it's hypnosis attack but it ended miserably and it ended up sending them on a rampage. _**(Pokémon: Black and White 2011)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I will touch on the battle with Reshiram on a later date its part of the new direction plan I have for Time Quest, Kiro's new Keyblade Victory Star is named for Victini's ability of the same name which raises the accuracy of it and it's team mates by 10%! I figured since Victini's powers are to ensure Victory I decided on using All Critical as the special ability for the Keyblade,<strong>_

_**Any way on too our scheduled teaser,**_

_**In the magnificent Olympus Coliseum lies what is being known as the Hercules Godhood Cup, a tournament of Heroes which attracts some interesting characters **_

_Next time: _**The Tournament of Heroes!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	26. The Tournament of Heroes

_An ominous light hits the stage, the organization's theme plays as a person in a black Organization Cloak appears,_

_**So you've all come! Its been a while since, our heroes, visited a Disney, World, Space Paranoids was the last and it's been five chapters since then…..Well I have one warning for this chapter, our group of Heroes will never be the same!**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

**The Tournament of Heroes!**

Kiro looked down at the Thunderbolt orb with a grin on his face,

"Can't wait to try this out!" he said, Ven was busy hailing Radiant Garden, the screen had static and Snow on it for a moment before the picture of a smiling mauve haired women appeared.

"Mom hi." Takeshi greeted causally,

"Hi Aunt Crystal!" Kiro added,

"So what's up?" she asked,

"Well we've learned the stones we've been searching for are called Keystones, and since Lea proudly brought back to Radiant Garden a big pile of info in the form of a thumb drive, I wondered if you found anything on that." Ven replied.

"Well, no, but we know that assuming that the legend of the true light is well…true, the Keyblade Graveyard was once a Neighboring Kingdom to Galio" Crystal replied,

"Anything else?" Ven asked

"Well no but it's a bit early with Raian gone Ienzo's had to translate everything but he is getting it done so don't worry."

"That's good!" Amei replied,

"IS THAT AMEI?" yelled a voice, suddenly the image was filled with that of Amei's older brother,

"WHERE THE FLIPPING HECK HAVE YOU BEEN?" Alex screeched,

"With them." Amei said casually pointing to the three boys,

"DON'T POINT AT US!" the three boys yelled wanting to avoid the wrath of her older brother, even if he couldn't do anything but scream from where he was.

"What them!" Alex yelled prompting the trio to go into hiding and by hiding I mean the back of a chair, poor Ven was forced to share with Takeshi and their supplies,

"Yes I have to find out what happen to Twilight Town! Portals just don't open randomly there something happened Alex and I have to know what!" She stated,

"Yeah but, with them couldn't you go with Raian or steal a Gummi Ship of your own?" Alex asked,

"Why would you have no problem with her going with Raian?" Kiro asked,

"Cause Isa and Leon call him like ten times a Gummi Ship trip." Alex stated simply,

"Good bye Alex!" Amei stated pressing the button then sitting in her chair with a huff,

"Hey uh…can I come out or should I keep hiding here?" Kiro asked,

She just stared at him but it wasn't a nice stare,

"Hiding it is!" Kiro replied shrinking back down into a little ball,

She huffed once more then came a familiar beeping,

"Hey guys were coming to another world!" she stated,

"Wow really!" Kiro said jumping out and getting a good look, it reminded him immediately of Ancient Greece,

"Woooww nice!" he grinned,

"Ven have you been there before?" Takeshi asked,

The blonde grinned "sure have!"

**E-H E-H E-H**

_Slashes are seen hitting against each other back and forth then there's a collision and a golden Coliseum with two giant soldiers, appears cheering can be heard as a gloomy tree like face appears in a poof of black smoke the eyes glimmer a bit_

**[Olympus Coliseum] **

They entered the big city I have been here this place is Thebes

"You've been here before?" asked Kiro

"Yeah my friend Hercules lives here!" said Ven

"Hercules?" Takeshi asked

"Yeah he's a real hero and he's famous around here" He explained

"Well there gonna be happy to see us, after all we're Heroes too!" Kiro replied proudly

"Well, we'll see." Ven replied not really knowing how to explain it to them

"Oh come one Ven, how can we not be? We've been saving people left and right!" Kiro stated.

"HEEEEEEEEY!" Raian ran over to them.

"I came to warn you watch your step because people here are NUTS!" said Raian

"Nuts how?" Amei asked with an arched eyebrow,

"Its not me, just give it a few minutes!" Raian snapped.

The six wandered through the streets hearing everything go on by them suddenly a stranger jumped out at them

"Hey Mac ya wanna buy a sundial?" he asked,

"Sorry were not interested!" said Takeshi

"THE END IS COMING!" said a man dressed in a Greek pillar acting erratically and a little bit crazy,

"CAN'T YOU FEEL IT!" he said grabbing Kiro and holding him to his face Ven grabbed Kiro out of his hands

"YES! Thank you very enlightening we'll ponder that for a while!"

"EVERYBODY MOVE NOW!" Raian hissed as he pushed and herded everybody away from the street.

Kiro noticed at a nearby building was a white winged horse with blue-tipped wings and a blue mane and tail standing outside a nearby building

"WOAH cool a Pegasus!" Kiro stated,

"How beautiful!" Amei commented,

"You'd like winged horses wouldn't you." Takeshi said with a sly look,

"This Pegasus is a friend of Hercules!" said Ven

"Is he nearby?" asked Kiro Pegasus looked towards the inside of the building everyone went inside it was a huge museum in the center was a Satyr

"Phil!" yelled Ven Kiro noticed that the Satyr had his back turned from them,

"Hey what are ya doing here champ? You should be posing, we've got a lot to do today, pose get the tournament ready got a lot of prime grade A competitors going at it not to mention all those Heartless."

"uh.." Ven replied

"Yeesh seems like we don't have a tournament without them anymore, then at one o' clock you got to clean Augeas' stables he's got a real problem with them, then you got to capture some boar from Erymanthia and Artemsis' Cerynean Hind it got out again, legend says that thing is so fast it out runs an arrow, I hope you've been catching up on your Cardio kid."

"How the heck are we supposed to do all THAT?" Kiro asked in shock.

"WHAT, What do you mean…" Phil griped turning around only to see he wasn't talking to Hercules.

"Well, well if in ain't Ventus how you've been doing!"

"Great!" Ven replied.

"So where's Herc?" Ven asked.

"Back there, try to be quiet, somehow we always end up with the same artist and he's a bit of a basket case."

"Okay quiet, noted." Raian replied.

The group walked into a large room, where they saw Hercules in a lion skin posing in a heroic pose he despite this he caught sight of them.

"Ven is that you?" said Hercules

"I told you don't move!" yelled the painter Hercules immediately froze back into his pose

Kiro wandered all around the museum but wasn't looking where he was going

"Man this place is cool! Oof!"

Kiro walked into the vase that was being painted on messing up the painting

"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!"

"GEEEEEAAAAAHHHHIIIIIEEEEEE THAT'S IT!" The artist screeched messing up the painting so that the image on the vase looked like it Hercules had caught the wrong end of cannon fire,

Phil walked in front of him

"Keep your toga on PAL!" the painter slammed his color tray into Phil's face

"Phil are you okay?" asked Ven

"I'm really sorry!" said Kiro

"Blech, that's the second time I got paint on my face…long story!" said Phil

"I kinda wish he shoved in my face!" said Kiro

Phil looked over at Kiro

"Friend of yours?" he asked Ven who nodded

"My name's Kiro, sorry about messing up the jar painting and you getting paint in your face!"

"I'm Takeshi."

"Names Raian,"

"I'm Amei nice to meet you."

"Well no harm done although we should probably get a different artist next time we try that." Hercules suggested as he walked up to them getting rid of the Lion's skin,

"Probably he did seem a little edgy." Ven noted,

"Edgy is putting it lightly!" Phil muttered

"So where do we sign up?" Kiro asked

"For what?" Phil and Hercules asked in unison

"The tournament of course, we've been doing Hero stuff too ya know wiping out Heartless, Monsters, rescuing people tracking down a few lost friends." Takeshi listed off,

"Yeah ya know Heroic stuff!" Kiro added,

"Heroes….YOU RUNTS?" Phil started to roll over laughing like crazy,

"We ARE Heroes!" Amei stated,

"Sorry Kid, rookies like you don't know or have what it takes to be a true Hero!" said Phil

"Then how do you become one?" asked Amei

"You have to get trained for it Phil here happens to be a trainer of Heroes!" said Ven

"Really?" asked Raian

"Better believe it so if you Rookies want to prove yourselves you're gonna have to get a few pointers from me!" Phil proclaimed,

"It's hard work, but once you earn your true Hero wings, there's pretty much nothing you can't handle!" Hercules concluded proudly,

"HERCULES!" Ven yelled the hero turned quickly to see a giant Minotaur charge at him, but Hercules was faster and grabbed the bull by the horns (pun intended)

Then Hercules lifted the beast and threw it out the Museum through the ceiling, it screamed, Pegasus watched it fly away and out of nowhere pulled out three cards that said the number 10 on them,

They heard clapping it was a tall woman with brown hair and a light purple dress,

"Impressive as always Wonderboy." She told Hercules with a smile,

"Hey Meg!" Ven called casually

Kiro was in complete awe

"You…..Hercules you, threw that thing like it weighed nothing! You've got super strength!"

"Yeah well!" said Hercules

"Have you earned your True Hero wings yet?" he asked Ven changing the subject,

"I don't know, Phil?"

"Well….you're not quite seasoned enough….so…..nope!" Phil replied making Ven hang his head,

"So how do we make and prove ourselves true heroes?" Takeshi asked,

"The coliseum, Phil why don't you sign them up for the Tournament, while I take care of well everything else." Hercules suggested,

"The Boar, the Stables and the Hind thing?" Kiro asked with a tilt of the head,

"Yep I'll meet up with you later okay." Hercules replied as he got on Pegasus and took off.

The group headed out to the coliseum the front doors had giant fifty foot gold statues facing each other as if to begin combat

"Man, this brings back memories!" said Ven

Kiro rushed ahead, Phil was already there taking care of the tier list Kiro went over to Phil

"Okay Phil I'm ready! Tell me what to do and I'll do it all while proving myself a hero I'm more than ready!"

"Relax captain eager Greece wasn't built in a day you've got a long way to go!" Phil replied,

"I hope ya know your limits kid!" said a voice,

he turned to see a Rabbit with black fur and long alert ears, he to Kiro's interest look a little like King Mickey, he was wearing a teal jacket with silver rimmed sleeves, the collar of the jacket looked like a couple of belts that were hooked on a silver button making them overlap, both sides of it had a silver zipper indicating a pocket,

He wore a cerulean blue shirt underneath which could be seen since the jacket wasn't done up all the way, his pants matched his jacket perfectly as the legs were rimmed in silver, the pockets were visible and had not only silver zippers but a couple of black belts as well, his gloves were brown, with a bright sand colored belt at the end, the edges were cerulean blue like his undershirt, and only had two fingers but the rest of them were just holes for part of his hands to go through, he had no shoes though he looked comfortable without them,

"Who are you?" Kiro asked,

"Oswald, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit!"

"I'm Kiro, you pretty confident."

"Of course, I've always had luck on my side, and I've got one of these babies!" he declared summoning a to Kiro's surprise a Keyblade it reminded Kiro strongly of Star Seeker Mickey's Keyblade, but the design was altered,

While the shaft held the blue color with the white star pattern the top of the shaft had what would have curves with spikes on the back stood straight up, the teeth were a gold star nestled into the shaft, with a crescent shaped moon attached to it facing backwards with four blue stars going down the back of it,

the center of the hand guard unlike Star Seeker that had two stars there was one in the circle with a blue cup shape on top at the center bottom of the staff, the wings were reversed in color from the Star Seeker they were blue and yellow tipped with white in the middle, at the bottom of the hand guard was inversed in color to a silver star with gold points the Keychain was four silver crescent moons with a gold star at the end,

Kiro's look of surprise turned into a grin "Dude, that makes two of us!" Kiro stated summoning Victory Star,

"WAH You have one too?" Oswald stated in shock,

Kiro grinned and nodded "So does my friend Ventus, in fact there are a few of us running around!" Kiro stated,

Oswald dismissed his Keyblade and crossed his arms,

"Hmph, nothing's special these days!" he stated, and sighed,

"I knew about Sora and those other guys I didn't expect a little kid like you to have one!"

"Little, Kid?" Kiro stated his eye twitching a little bit

"Yup! How old are ya, ten?" Oswald asked with a sly look,

"THIRTEEN!" Kiro screeched,

"Kiro?" he heard Ven's voice ask,

"Uh hey Ven." Kiro replied,

"So you're Ventus." Oswald stated,

"Who is this Kiro?" Amei asked,

"This is Oswald," Kiro said with a tiny bit of resentment in his voice,

"Oswald, huh? Sounds like you already know my name." Ven replied

"Name's Takeshi, don't wear it out."

"Raian,"

"I'm Amei, nice to meet you!"

"Oswald has a Keyblade too!" Kiro stated this got him a look from the Rabbit,

"Wow really?" Ven asked,

"Yeah, well…" he replied summoning it,

"Cool kinda looks like one a friend of mine has." Ven replied,

"It does?" Oswald asked a little freaked but recomposed himself,

"Wow, small world!" He replied,

"Are you all here to enter the competition too?" Asked a voice,

They turned to see a pair standing side by side one was a girl in her early twenties with long brown hair and eyes she was wearing a short sleeved shirt with a couple of belts, a pair of Capris pants and some trainer sneakers,

The boy was in his late Teens going into his twenties, he had ginger curly hair, brown eyes and wore a leather jacket with a red shirt underneath with some cargo pants a pair of sunglasses hung off his shirt collar,

"Yeah," the group and Oswald replied,

"Who are you guys?" Takeshi asked

"Carmen" the girl replied the boy struck a cool pose after doing a spin

"Juni" Carmen rolled her eyes,

"You guys entering the tournament too?" Ven asked,

"No duh!" Juni replied,

They showed the group their weapons Carmen had a two long thing swords, the blades were gold with a black tip, the handles were a steel grey with the hand guard a navy color with a big red gem in the centers,

Juni had a staff that was long and blue the gem which was silver seemed to have a mirror appearance to it, as it was rimmed in a green frame,

"Cooooooool!" said Kiro mesmerized,

"Yeah they are!" Juni replied,

"Oh! Hey are we signed up Ven?" Kiro asked,

"Yeah but there's a problem, the only spot left is one for a team of three, meaning Kiro will have to pick two people to battle with him." Ven replied,

"What about you?" Kiro asked,

"I'll be fine besides I can look for information on the heirs while you fight." Ven replied,

"I'll look with you; you might run into some Galian." Raian replied,

"So that leaves me with Amei and Taki." Kiro replied,

"It's a balanced mix; Amei excels at Magic and Takeshi at Physical attacks." Ven told him,

"But Takeshi can use magic too." Kiro pointed out,

"Yeah, but not too the extent of you guys'. Besides I like attacking better."

"Okay then were ready, let's train I have a feeling Oswald, Carmen and Juni are gonna be tough to beat!"

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kaen and Pete entered a dark room he peered in in a black plume of smoke a tall blue skinned man with flaming blue hair and a black robe appeared

"You're here?" Hades snapped,

"What rotted your pita Hades?" Kaen asked Hades just growled

"PAIN!" he yelled

"Coming you're most lugubriousness!"

A fat pink demon fell screaming and hit the floor with a thud

"PANIC!" a blue demon in a massive panic rushed out crashing into the pink one

"Pain owwww"

"And Panic GASP!"

"Reporting for duty!" they both said

"Fine fine, fine just let me know the instant the Fates arrive!"

"Oh they're here!" said Panic as Pain nodded

"WHAT THEY'RE HERE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

The two started to moan "OHHHHH WE ARE WORMS, WORTHLESS WORMS" and started to cry

"Pathetic worthless worms" Kaen said to himself

"Memo to me Memo to me Maim you after my meeting!" their master walked out as Pete, Pain and Panic gave each other nervous sideways glances, Kaen followed

Hades put on a grin "Ladies I'm sorry we're-"

"Late we knew you would be we know everything! Past, Present and Future!"

"Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, it's gonna be big oh and don't eat the Pitas!" the shortest one told Kaen

"Okay here's the thing, Sora, Mr. Spiky, Mr. Key that connects everything, Mr. Hey you leave blunder boy and his pals alone or I'll send you flying to Troy, Apparently, he has had a bouncing baby brat of his own who-"

"Now has the Keyblade and following in dear daddy's footsteps." They all said as the medium height bopped a fist on the shortest one's head to steal the eyeball

"WE KNOW!" the tallest one yelled,

"I KNOW!" Hades yelled flaming up like the Human torch with a furious look on his face,

"You know, we know we have the concept." Kaen told them,

"So what Hades wants to know and what I want to know is who can hold their own against Jerkules and kill that bleeding Heart Kiro?" Kaen asked

"You both seek a man who has lost his world and now searches for something, precious to him, he has a powerful ally in the form of a legendary beast, and it has incredible power and speed."

"Ooo, speed and Power are good! I like this guy tell me more!" Hades said with glee, rubbing his hands together,

"He is in this world now seeking what was lost to him, he has searched many days and is very desperate, a deal with and you will have a powerful competitor in the coliseum, which will fight the boy and Hercules!"

"Go on." Kaen replied

"Should he and his creature succeed, the way will be clear for you Hades to rule ALLLL!" the tallest one declared,

"YES HADES RULE!" he yelled letting blue fire of excitement fly,

"However" the shortest one started

" 'Xcuse me?" Hades said

"Should the boy find a way to defeat the beast, you will fail!" the shortest one yelled and

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" turning red Flames exploded from the man Kaen had to use a barrier spell to protect himself

"I'm fine, I'm cool, I'm Fine!"

"I hope so, where can we find this guy?" Kaen asked crossing his arms

"He'll find you, but you must clear a space for him to compete because all of the places in the tournament are full!" the middle one replied,

"Leave that to me." Kaen smirked opening a Keyblade Corridor,

"And my newest client?" Hades asked,

"Look to your left." They all stated,

Hades did so and smiled,

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro was practicing many of his moves, sparring with Takeshi with Ven giving a few final pointers,

"Try to jab when you're cornered!" he yelled to Takeshi

"Kiro put more force into your throws!" Kiro did so but Takeshi dodged and Ven had to bend back 180 degrees then twist turn away from the pillar Kiro's Victory star cut in half the Swift Keyblader blinked in surprise,

"Wow, Kiro's getting good!"

"Sorry!" Kiro yelled

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine; there are many good things about being quick!" Ven replied

He watched as Kiro ran up to Takeshi and thrusted his Keyblade forward nearly stabbing Takeshi in the face thought he was careful not to let it as this happened the images of Aqua and Terra in the place of Kiro and Takeshi flickered through his mind,

"_It's so close and it's just like before, Terra, Aqua I wonder if they're searching for me._" Ven thought

"Whew!" he heard Kiro sigh and take a drink from a Hercules water bottle,

"Man good work out!"

"I think we're ready!" Amei declared,

The two boys nodded,

They waved Ven off as he and Raian left,

"Think they'll find something?" Kiro asked.

"Who knows but we should concentrate on the Tournament, and fight hard!" Amei told him,

"Yeah we'll show Phil that we are Heroes!" Kiro declared,

"Working hard huh?"

A Man in Blue sleeveless shirt tights and dark grey armor and brown sandals and a sword suddenly appeared he walked over to them

"But just remember it's not whether you win or lose its how you play the game Am I right?"

Kiro nodded

"Are you in the tournament too?" Amei asked,

"Yup, My names Zack."

"I'm Kiro"

"it's nice to meet you Zack I'm Amei"

"My Name is Takeshi"

"Or-"Kiro tried to say but had his mouth covered by Takeshi

"Seriously Kiro?" Takeshi asked

But the red head just gave him a glazed sideways glance and nodded, Takeshi pouted but moved his hand from his Kiro's mouth,

"Do you guys know Ven?" Zack asked

"Yeah we saw him off, he had to go somewhere, and if you hurry you might catch up to him." Kiro replied

"I would love too but the tournaments about to start." Zack replied,

"Oh really!" Amei asked,

"Man time sure flies!" Takeshi commented

"WHAT?" they all heard Phil yell, all the contenders ran up to him he was huffing and puffing,

"Hey what's up?" Kiro asked

"GUHH one of the competitors dropped out, who knows why, but the tournament is a contender short!" Phil said with a huff

"So what does that mean for the Tournament?" Juni asked

"Nothing cause I'll take his place!" their eyes fell upon an African American man, with an Afro and a goatee, he wore a white shirt with a green jacket over top, his tan colored pants had guns in their Holsters, he also had black fighter gloves.

"And who are you?" Phil asked,

"Names Sazh"

"Sazh…" Takeshi repeated quietly, not knowing what to make of this it was _way too_ convenient and _way too _last minute!

**E-H E-H E-H**

Ven scrolled through every book he had in his pile and heaved a sigh.

"Nothing huh?" Raian asked,

"Well….there's a lot about the Gods that live on Mount Olympus here and a bunch of Heroes like Perseus, Theseus, Odysseus."

"A lot of euses." Raian stated going back to his book, Ven laughed at his joke.

"These heirs of Light and Darkness, how could they forge the X-blade you said that the X-blade needed a Heart of Pure Light and a Heart of Pure Darkness to forge it so Xehanort spilt you in half." Raian stated.

"Yeah…but I wonder if that was just one method to making it." Ven said thinking out loud

"What do you mean?" Raian asked,

"Well until Sora got The whole backstory to his destiny, he thought the only way Xehanort and Maleficent would have any chance of getting into Kingdom Hearts was to either capture all seven Princesses of Heart or collect a massive amount of Hearts freed from Heartless," Ven explained,

"Oh yeah I noticed that every Heartless you and Kiro kill releases a Heart, they must be the Hearts of the people who fell to darkness." Raian deduced,

"Captive Hearts." Ven summed up,

"Wait what are the Princesses of Heart?" Raian asked,

"There are seven maidens out among the worlds that have Hearts without Darkness in them, they're known as the Princesses of Heart." Ven explained leaning back in his chair,

"So for some time you were like a prince of heart." Raian stated,

"Kinda" Ven replied

"Pass this on to Kiro, Amei and Takeshi, we're new we know nothing remember." Raian chided,

"I know something along those lines crossed my mind when you asked,"

"Well I got nothing!" Raian replied shutting his book,

"Wanna go now?" He asked,

"Sure if we hurry we can catch the rest of Kiro and the other's matches!" Ven replied,

As they left a bronze colored beetle that was the size of a hand came out he then started scanning through the books but then the Librarian came and swept the books up him getting caught with them it managed to squeeze out as she put the books away the beetle hid as he left then looked up to see the books were put up high

The little robot sighed.

Ven and Raian exited the Library but Ven spotted something out of the corner of his eye,

"Hey, Raian why don't you go on ahead I'll catch up."

"Uh sure."

Ven sped off to the alley way and yelped as a fire ball was shot at him,

"Acerus?" Ven stated seeing the old man glare him down,

"What are you doing here?" Ven asked

"Same thing as all of you I too seek the stones and the heirs!" Acerus replied

"okay." Ven replied in a wary tone,

"That boy Kiro, you need to send him with me Ventus!"

"What! No way I made a promise to Sora and I'm keeping it!" Ven declared summoning Lost Memory,

"You used to be too weak minded to fight but not much has changed, you can't see that Sora is not only a hypocrite but has turned his back on the worlds, Kiro has told you this has he not?" Acerus asked,

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! Sure Sora didn't want to be a Keyblade Master anymore but he would never turn his back on the worlds if they really needed them!" Ven yelled,

"You truly believe that?" Acerus deadpanned,

"Give him some credit, the last journey he went on put him through a lot of turmoil and he had, had enough! But he's still the hero of light!" Ven stated,

Acerus charged only for Ven to dodge,

"You're no better than you were all those years ago you chased Terra and refused to see that he was falling into darkness, and that lead you to your torment, you continue to protect that boy and seek Sora you will meet it once more!" Acerus growled, those words put Ven off edge,

"SHUT UP!" Ven yelled charging at him the two clashed blades for a few minutes neither one giving an inch

"BLIZZAGA!" Ven yelled launching the massive Ice Crystals at Acerus,

"FIREWALL!" the old master shouted,

Ven activated his Sky Rider command style and took off on Lost Memory like a jet, he dashed around and hit Acerus multiple times before using the finisher he yelped when he saw that Acerus had dodged it and went up to his level then hit him hard with his Keyblade,

"CURAGA!" Ven yelled then charged with a Thunder surge then followed with a Spark raid, the Keyblade ghosts that came off bounced off the walls and struck the old master,

"FEVER PITCH!" Ven in a flurry of speed whacked the old man before he could react and struck him back,

"SEE YA!" Ven yelled using on last final combo then ending the attack with a surge of light,

The Gem on the center of Acerus Keyblade lit up, but Ven slapped on his armor and as he hoped it protected him,

"Hmm clever Ventus, and speed against an older opponent is an excellent strategy, I'm impressed you an excellent Keyblader." Acerus admitted,

"But you haven't changed your mind!" Ven snapped,

"No…" Acerus said darkly and charged up an attack, Ven's eyes widened,

"_His Limit surge_!"

"MIRROR CUTTER!" Acerus yelled as Mirrors appeared around Ventus taking the image of Acerus within them,

The launched a furry of slashes at him knocking his helmet off and putting major cracks in it!

"_Huff, huff_, I won't let you win!" Ven stated a green glow enveloping him,

"GALESTROM!" Acerus though dodged some of it was knocked off his feet he scoffed,

"Another time perhaps," he said disappearing

Ven growled "I know what I'm doing, and I have no regrets!"

"VEN!" Raian's voice called, the sandette was rushing over,

"I heard screaming are you alright?"

"Yeah...it was Acerus." Ven admitted, he looked over and there gleaming in the sun was a summon Orb with a gold Ring on it,

"What did he want?" Raian asked as Ven picked up the orb,

"I'm not sure." Ven said quietly

**E-H E-H E-H**

_Round 1: Possessive Freaks_

_**Wight Knight X1**_

_**Search GhostsX5 **_

_**Mute Soldiers X5**_

"THUNDER!" Amei and Kiro yelled in a combo stunning the one Wight Knight allowing Takeshi to get in with a hard fast combo that ended it.

"That just leaves the other ten." Kiro thought as he attempted to strike down a Search Ghost that phased away then struck him from behind,

"Cheap trick, white wash! STRIKE RAID!" Kiro yelled and the successful hit stunning it,

"DRAIN!" Amei yelled as she sucked the life out of two of the three, Search Ghosts she was dealing with her spell

"AMEI HEADS UP!" Kiro yelled thrusting Victory Star into the third Search Ghost's chest killing it,

"Thanks!"

"Anytime!"

"TRI-CUTTER!" Takeshi yelled as he finished off the weakened Search Ghosts

"That leaves the GAHH!" Kiro was almost grabbed by a Mute soldier's claw, only for him to jump away and for it to grab another Mute Solider and bang into it!

"GYRO!" Kiro yelled as two Heartless were cut to ribbons by his spell!

That left the remaining three, Takeshi to their amazement was suddenly covered in a bright blue flame he jumped up and the fire around him took the shape of a certain Vast White Pokémon,

"DRAGON FLARE!" Takeshi yelled as he dived bombed the arena killing them and sending up pillars of red and yellow fire in the process!

"Where did you learn to do THAT?" Kiro asked in sheer shock

"The battle with Reshiram," Takeshi and Amei replied together,

"I wonder if my battle with Zekrom taught me anything cool." Kiro asked rubbing his chin in thought,

"Dunno just call on the power and let it take you and you'll find out."

"That's sounds like something an enigmatic figure would say!" Kiro replied

"I didn't say what I had to say would be easy to follow." Takeshi replied.

"Hey!" Ven called,

"Whoa find something already?" Kiro asked,

"Nothing on the Heirs." Ven replied sadly,

"Hey we miss anything?" Raian asked.

"Just the first match you gonna watch the rest?" Amei asked.

"Absolutely!" Ven replied with a grin.

"Boy your moods sure change quickly!" Raian stated,

"Who are we up against next?" Takeshi asked,

"Grid Players." Kiro stated matter of factly.

"Heartless from Space Paranoids?" Takeshi asked, Kiro nodded,

"Oh joy." Amei replied with a sarcastic huff.

_Round 2: Grid Players_

_**Magnum Cycles X 3**_

_**Magnum Loaders X 2**_

_**Devastators X 4**_

"Four Devastators REALLY?" Kiro complained.

"TRI-CUTTER!" Takeshi yelled managing to kill a Magnum Loader and get a chunk of Health out of the Devastator he confronted, He managed to use Pulse collector and Zapper to react to the Devastators attack then a good combo finished on leaving three,

"QUAKE!" Amei commanded sending a good fissure into the Magnum Cycles and tripping them up leaving them open for Kiro to use strike raid on one and combos on the other

"SONIC BLADE!" Takeshi yelled attacking the final Magnum Cycle killing it after he finished the blow,

Kiro had used a combo and a few blizzara spells to kill the last Magnum loader, they then turned their attention to a Devastator Amei was having trouble with,

"CURE!" Kiro yelled healing Amei,

"Thanks."

"BLITZ!" Takeshi yelled he jumped up and thrust down on the Devastator three times before it finally fell to a Blizzara, Thundera combo from Kiro and Amei,

"There's still one mooorrrreeeeee!" Amei yelled being hit by the Last Devastators electric attack she turned sharply on the Heartless, with glowing red eyes,

"Uh oh." Kiro stated in fear,

"GLACIER!" Amei shrieked holding her staff, a huge pillar of Ice shot up from the ground hitting the Heartless hard it fell to the ground with a loud thud and disappeared leaving a Heartless,

Kiro in fear hid behind the wide-eyed Takeshi, who was speechless,

"That was scary!" Kiro whimpered,

Takeshi nodded,

_Round 3: Spartans_

_**Greek Soldiers X3**_

_**Large Bodies X 4**_

_**Chariots X 2**_

Kiro had never seen these Heartless before three of them looked like they were wearing Armor similar to Zack and Hercules, even wearing a Spartan helmet and carried small battle axes, then there were two Heartless that had similar appearances but the helmets bad feathered rims on top and were gold and they were in white robes they were in the driver's seat of a gold and white Chariot pulled by a living bone,

"Now seems like a good of time as any!" Kiro said pulling out the Thunderbolt orb

"PIKACHU!" a light flashed on the ground and flew to Kiro's shoulder,

"KAPI!" Pikachu addressed him

"PIKACHU!" the little electric type jumped down and launched a fierce Thunder Bolt paralyzing three Greek Solider Heartless,

"Ready Pikachu?" Kiro asked

"PIKA!" Kiro and Pikachu sparked with electricity and charged around ramming into the Chariot Heartless, over and over killing them, then they jumped up into the air and released a massive thunderbolt, then came the finale were they charged up a mighty electro ball and slammed into the ground killing the Greek Soldiers and the Large Bodies,

Amei shook her head, "Did we even need to do anything?" she asked,

Kiro patted the electric type on the head, "Thanks Pikachu!"

"Pi-Pikachu!" he replied with the Victory sign before disappearing back to Unova,

"Nicely done Kiro!" Takeshi replied, Kiro gave him the thumbs up,

They eventually got through the next match, Speed Demons with a little bit of trouble but Kiro and Amei froze the ground with cold Shower letting Takeshi skate around and take them out,

Kiro and Amei cheered while Ven, Stitch and Pegasus in the audience held up a card with the number 10 on it this being the latter's second time doing this,

Kiro sighed and stretched "What a work out!"

"Not over yet, we still have six more matches." Amei pointed out, Kiro sighed in complaint but shook it off,

"Well on the positive side, were definitely getting stronger and maybe Ven won't give us any training when we get back on the ship."

Ven crossed his arms "What kind of Master would I be if I did that?" he asked.

"Don't ruin it for me." Kiro said simply

"Who are we up against now, not more Heartless I hope." Takeshi said,

"Yeah I wanna test my skills against one of the other warriors here!" Kiro said excitedly,

"Well your both in luck were facing Oswald next." Amei told them,

"We are?" the two said in unison,

"Yup and he has the skill to back up that luck of his." Zack pointed out

"Really?" Kiro asked,

"Yeah! Sigh I lost to him!" Zack sighed hanging his head,

"I hope for his shake he's not cheating then turning around and calling it luck."

"You don't believe in luck do you?" Ven asked,

"Nope!" Raian said proudly

"Let's make our own luck!" Kiro said determinedly

_Round 5: Oswald the lucky Rabbit_

_**Oswald**_

"I hope you kids are ready to lose!" Oswald stated,

"Funny I was just about to tell you the same thing!" Kiro exclaimed,

"Why do you need Trash talk at the start of a fight?" Raian asked his head in his hands exasperated from Kiro and Oswald's banter

Ven just shrugged making a sound that sounded like _'I don't know'_

"FIRA!" Kiro yelled launching three fire balls only for Oswald to flip out of the way and into the air with a spin,

"THUNDEGA!" he yelled zapping the teen who managed to hang on

"CURE!" Kiro yelled hoping that would be enough to heal him up a little,

"TRI-CUTTER!" Takeshi yelled he managed to clip Oswald while the Rabbit was dodging, but it wasn't enough to do much Damage

"FROST BREATH!" Amei yelled, she managed to hit Oswald he fell and the ice he was incased in, broke and he came out shivering,

"Brrr Warm heart!" he commanded curing himself of the damage, Amei made a tsk sound,

"That was lucky, on his part anyway!"

Kiro charged and managed to get a few combos on him but then he was hit by a string of Oswald's faster combos,

"OUCH! Grr, I'm not through yet! Kiro declared,

Oswald landed gracefully from his fall, "I was hoping you say that!"

"GET READY FOR THIS, PYRO SHOWER!" Oswald yelled it was a rain of fire balls that descended down on them,

"GUYS GET CLOSE TO ME,REFLECT!" Kiro yelled he managed to protect themselves from the attack and Oswald gritted his teeth

"but then the next thing he knew he was hit with a blast of light and thrown backwards a little dizzy he got back up,"

"Ug I hate that spell!"

Kiro charged up to Oswald who basically mimicked his actions to counter they clashed blades for a while not giving in, until Kiro managed to parry, Oswald's attack.

"You're…good…_pant_…Kid, I didn't think you'd last this long!" Oswald replied,

Kiro panted "Thanks you're not so bad yourself!" Kiro replied.

"STAR BURST!" Oswald suddenly yelled as he jumped up into the air and spun around star dust gathered around him,

"DRAGON VOLT!" Kiro yelled he and Oswald darted into each other back and forth knocking the other away then while Oswald sent a furry of stars Kiro's way Kiro lunged himself into the ground hoping the electricity that shot up would hit him,

KABOOM the explosion blew dust and smoke around the area blinding everyone Amei and Takeshi just managed to keep standing then the smoke finally cleared,

Both Kiro and Oswald were out cold with swirls in their eyes moaning,

"_WINNER: TEAM KEYBLADE!" _The announcer yelled.

"WHAT SERIOUSLY!" Oswald yelled perking up, he huffed,

"That's what I get for fighting a team, I lost, and I don't like to admit it though!" he said to himself he suddenly saw a hand out of the corner of his eye it was Kiro,

"I had a lot of fun fighting you, you almost had me!"

"Ahh no problem, you won't be so lucky if we ever fight one on one!" Oswald replied,

Kiro nodded with a sheepish smile, much to Oswald's delight they both knew this was true,

Kiro managed to recover and he and Amei made it past the Sixth, Seventh and eighth rounds they took a breather at the second to last tier,

"Semi-Finals I can't believe we made it this far!" Kiro stated,

"Hey where Oswald get to?" Takeshi asked,

"He's still sore about the loss, but last I saw him he was heading into town." Ven replied,

"He said something about getting some practice in for a rematch." Said Hercules voice he had obviously returned from his errands…if that's what you could call them.

"Hey Herc you look kinda beat." Kiro said casually

"Yeah, that Hind is fast." Herc replied.

"I hope Oswald stays out of trouble, I can't help but think that he's hiding something!" Amei stated,

"What makes you say that?" Ven asked,

"Sorceress's intuition." Amei replied

"Guys Carmen and Juni made it to the Semi-finals too and they're fighting you all next!" Raian told them,

"What about Sazh?" Kiro asked.

"He fights the winner!" Raian replied,

Kiro gulped, Oswald was hard enough!

_Round 9: Spy Kids_

_**Carmen and Juni**_

Carmen spent no time launching her first attack, she slashed and jabbed at Kiro who just barely managed to dodge, back flipped to get some distance,

"THUNDERA!" Kiro yelled but Carmen was too fast for the attack and managed to get a good combo on Kiro,

"BLITZ SYCTHE!" Takeshi yelled managing to hit Carmen, the Violet smirked but it didn't last

"BLITZ SYCTHE!" Yelled a famiscille of Takeshi voice, Takeshi rolled over and flipped up angry to see that Juni had just stolen and copied his attack,

"Aw man!" Kiro growled, if Juni was able to make copies of their moves, then they'd probably loose,

Sazh was watching from up above,

"You kids better loose." He said grimly to himself,

"SHINE CANNON!" Kiro yelled unfortunately, not only did they dodge but Kiro got hit with Juni's copy a couple seconds later,

"How are we supposed to beat them if Juni keeps conquering all our attacks?" Kiro asked,

Amei mulled it over then something hit her,

"You guys leave Juni to me, take care of Carmen!"

"Divide and Conquer huh, will it work?" she asked,

"All I need is for you to take out Carmen as soon as possible then it will!" she told them,

The boys didn't like the sound of that but they nodded,

"SONIC BLADE!" they both yelled charging at Carmen who blocked but the combined might was too much for her,

Kiro after freeing himself from the attack quickly charged around her to the back, and hit her with a drain spell but this cost him dearly as he was knocked away hard,

"TRI-CUTTER!" Takeshi yelled hitting her hard and fast hoping that it be enough to knock her out,

"_I'm glad we haven't used cure so far-"_ Kiro thought struggling to get up,

"_I'm surprised you didn't think to use a Seal spell!" _

"_**They're not allowed, it's the same with any spell that disables an opponent, do you have any ideas?" **_Kiro asked his thoughts

"_Heal Slash since you practically ready to pass out!"_

"_**Good idea…"**_ Kiro thought

Kiro pushed himself up, and waited just until Carmen was close enough,

"HEAL SLASH!" Kiro called he just managed to hit the mark and Carmen was down for the count but Kiro just passed out himself,

"KIRO!" Takeshi yelled,

Meanwhile Amei and Juni were sending spells flying back to back,

"Your good but I'm better!" Amei taunted,

"I'll show you better!" Juni retorted,

"Yeah….sorry but that taunt is neither funny nor intimidating." Amei replied with a shrug,

"Yeah but I had to try it once!" Juni admitted,

"THUNDER!" they both yelled the attacks collided sparked and blew apart making the two skid back,

"Give up?" Juni asked,

"No way!" Amei retorted,

"Really cause I'll just copy whatever you do!" Juni retorted,

"I know, DRAIN!" Amei called

Juni was shocked to see that Amei cast the spell on herself,

"Y-you could just say I give up!" Juni said in shock,

"Nope sorry not the plan..." She said glowing in a blue light, a light Takeshi knew all too well,

"MAGI BURST!" Amei yelled, a massive surge of energy, hit Juni hard and knocked him out, Amei drained from the attack collapsed,

Takeshi sighed, "Crazy both of you, Kiro should've just stayed down and I could've helped Amei!"

**E-H E-H E-H**

_Kiro and Takeshi watched in awe as Riku and Sora fought against Tidus and Wakka, Riku ducked and jabbed at the two while Sora focused on bouncing and hitting the ball back,_

"_OUCH cheap trick ya?" Wakka asked,_

"_Sorry, you said no rules so I'm free to whack the ball!" Sora retorted with his trade mark grin,_

_Tidus and Riku clashed swords for a minute pushing against each other hard, then Riku pushed Tidus off _

_Riku then followed up with a swift harsh combo, as did Sora knocking them both out!_

"_Ugh man, you guys are impossible!" Tidus stated,_

"_YEAH, GO DAD AND RIKU WHOOOOO!" Kiro cheered into the heavens,_

_Sora took a bow after helping Wakka up,_

"_Thank you, Thank you my adoring public!" _

"_Modest, you are not, oh great one!" Riku joked,_

"_You I'm ignoring!" Sora replied, crossing his arms and shooting his nose into the air_

_Takeshi laughed, "No one's as good as you two!"_

"_It used to be we could beat Sora, but never Riku, then Sora became unbeatable then a double team against THESE TWO? Forget about it brudda!" Wakka stated,_

_Sora laughed, "Well I wouldn't go that far!"_

"_Oh _**NOW **_your being Modest!" Riku joked,_

"_Still ignoring!" Sora said in sing-song,_

"_He is the best he doesn't need to prove it!" Kiro stated,_

"_Aww thanks Champ!" Sora replied ruffling his hair,_

"_Man, brudda as far as Kiro thinks Sora can do no wrong!"_

"_He's at the age where his dads at the center of his universe, it'll end fast trust me!" Tidus replied,_

"_I heard that and I happen to be a very good father thank you very much!" Sora replied,_

"_Let's talk about something else!" Kiro replied,_

"_That!" Riku said ruffling Kiro's hair _

"_Is a good idea!"_

"Uhnnnnn!" Kiro groaned sitting up,

"Did we win?" he asked,

"Yeah after you and Amei passed out I was the only one left standing!" Takeshi stated,

"Maybe Ven should've fought in the tournament after all, do you think we bit off more than we could chew?" Kiro asked,

"Probably but we made it this far I say we see this through!" Amei declared,

"What do you think Taki?" Kiro asked,

"I'm with her, we've already proven to ourselves, we can stand up to other fighters not to mention we've racked up a few battle levels, plus you know what they say," Takeshi replied,

"Don't knock it till you try it, besides, maybe Sazh, Carmen, Juni or Oswald know something we don't once the tournaments over, we should ask!" Kiro suggested,

Takeshi and Amei glanced over at Sazh who was warming up with some stretching,

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Amei asked,

Takeshi's eyes narrowed, "He's hiding something."

_Final Round: Sazh Katzroy_

_**Sazh**_

This HAD to be the most difficult battle Kiro ever had even WITH back up,

Even though Sazh was a distance fighter he was pretty apt, with magic, and Kiro couldn't get close to him to land a hard combo without being shot,

"MYSTIC FORM!" Kiro yelled changing into his green clad form he dashed around putting up the occasional reflect when he had too and shooting back at Sazh

"THUNDERA!" Amei yelled launching the lightning bolts at Sazh who couldn't get away,

For a while it seemed like copying the hit and run tactic was working it wasn't enough to bring him down and he started to power up his shots which when fully charged homed in on them and did lots of damage,

Takeshi glared, he could shoot a few spells but they weren't very strong and he wasn't able to get any of the higher level ones, but he did have one way,

"ANGRY BIRDS!" Takeshi yelled he found the sling shot in his hand then the birds hopping mad at his feet (No pun intended)

Takeshi picked up the blue one and shot it,

"SCREEEEEE!"

"WOAH!" Sahz dodged and glared he went to fire on Takeshi but this left him open to a combo from Kiro,

Takeshi launched the red one then the yellow one at Sahz but doing little to no damage, he still had three birds left deciding against the green one he picked up the white one and launched it,

Sazh was hit with a barrage of eggs,

"Okay THAT'S just down right annoying!" Sazh stated

Takeshi grabbed the black one and prepared to fire,

"WAIT Takeshi don't use that one just yet!" Amei yelled

Takeshi cast an arched eyebrow in her direction,

"We need this it will do some major damage!"

"Exactly wait for my signal, Kiro has a plan!" Amei explained,

"Our Kiro?" Takeshi asked.

Kiro still in his Mystic form, dashed around blasting Sazh with magic bullets and using reflect to block his magic whenever he got but Kiro was blasted with a large bullet from Sazh

"CURA!" Amei yelled healing Kiro then firing Fire balls at Sazh in succession,

"This is the plan!" Takeshi asked,

"Yes I know it seems a little time consuming but it is working!" Amei replied,

Takeshi looked at Sazh it did look like his energy was starting to run out,

"STORM!" Kiro yelled managing to catch him in it,

"_No not like this I'm getting beaten like a rag doll, I could use…NO not like THAT!" _Sazh thought,

"Why isn't he using his Eidolon?" Kaen growled watching the match from high above with a snack he didn't know what it was but all that waiting for the death of his rival made him hungry!

"Got me." Pete said breaking through Kaen's thoughts,

"Uh by the by, pal don't suppose you could spare a pita or two?" Pete asked with a bit of a begging look on his face,

"_Don't eat the pitas!"_ that was what ran through Kaen's mind when Pete asked.

"You know what, Pete help yourself!" Kaen said passing the platter,

"OH thank you, thank you real swell of ya Kaen!" Pete cheered,

"COLD SHOWER!" Kiro yelled managing to freeze Sazh,

"Takeshi now!" Kiro and Amei shouted,

"Make it count!" Takeshi told the bird as he fired,

Sazh after being hit with the explosion was blown back and landed with a thud, he groaned but didn't get up!

"_WINNER TEAM KEYBLADE!" _

"I made it through without passing out yeah!" Kiro sighed

"NO…."

"Huh?" Kiro asked with a tilt of the head,

"I won't let it end like this!" Sazh yelled lifting himself up,

"Now the real fight begins!"

"Dude, I'm sorry its over, there's always next time…right?" Kiro asked nervously,

Sazh gave Kiro a dark look that sent a very cold chill down Kiro's spine,

"The Match is over!" Takeshi told him sternly and loudly,

Sazh said nothing but an orange light flew from him and sparked into the sky and a huge fire ball of sorts it suddenly erupted into a new form, it was red and gold colored and looked like it was wearing a crown horns were coming off from it's shoulders, and on its knees it's hips had wheels on them and the cape was thin and looked like a web a little, it wielded a large crossbow matching it in color,

"BRYNHILDR!" Sazh bellowed as the creature landed behind him

"That's more like it!" Kaen declared,

Pete couldn't comment since he had stolen several training Urns to barf in due to food poisoning,

"I hate_, hic-omf-burb!_ You!" he growled at the white-haired teen.

Takeshi and Amei went to attack it only to get swatted away and out of the arena!

"TAKI, AMEI!" Kiro cried, he turned and saw that the monster was aiming it's gun at him, a huge fire ball came his way, Kiro screamed and shut his eyes,

"KIRO!" yelled Ven's voice,

He opened them to see that Ven had blocked it completely, he was wearing his armor for good measure obviously it was mostly silver with gold rims chest armor and knee pads his shoes had seemed to change in appearance slightly, the armor around his arms and Knees had horns sticking up, somewhat like feathers?

The helmet had a gold chin and it had prongs that though stuck up curved to the back slightly.

He dismissed it and glared at Sazh, "You want him you have to go through me!" he growled.

"Fine." Sazh replied coldly, Ven grabbed Kiro's wrist in response and kicked in Fever Pitch to escape!

"BLIZZARA!" Amei yelled as she launched the ice crystals at the beast but he flicked them away like they were nothing,

She yelped in shock.

"TRI-CUTTER!" Takeshi yelled trying to cut into the monster but to no avail, this would've been a good time for a distance attack, but the Angry birds had returned to their own world after the match ended and it would be a little while before he could summon again!

"COLD SHOWER!" Kiro yelled blasting the attack at Brynhildr, it seem to do a tiny bit of damage but everyone quickly came to the conclusion that they were getting nowhere fast!

"MULTIVORTEX!" Ven yelled the attack hit on as Ven hacked and slashed with his keyblades then covered Brynhildr in a whirlwind of stars there were multiple explosions, making Ven grin

Then the smoke cleared and he saw that the Monster was still standing

"What do we do?" Takeshi asked they all resorted to the defensive,

"This thing is crazy our attacks and spells even the ones that would be most effective are downright useless and we're not even making a dent!" Amei cried,

"Guys…"

"Kiro?" Ven asked,

"I need you to stop me…FUSION!"

"KIRO ,NO!" Ven, Takeshi and Amei cried out but it was too late Kiro was now charging like a bullet in his red clad form,

"SWORD SPIN!" Kiro yelled smashing repeatedly into Sazh's summon, he then resorted to using hack and slash combos he would occasionally go after Takeshi and the others two but was beaten back and he returned his attention to Brynhildr,

Kiro in a crazed daze started smashing everywhere, crashing into Amei, Ven and Takeshi knocking them down they struggled back up covered in aura as their limit surges had been activated,

"I'll get Kiro, Stop that THING!" Raian yelled as Kiro was now Zooming around the ring in a crazed dash!

Raian saw Kiro and turned his sword into his storm sabers,

"THUNDEGA!" Raian yelled Kiro was zapped by the attack and knocked out back into his normal form, Raian helped him to drink an elixir, meanwhile Ven and the others charged their Limit Surges,

"Think this will work?" Amei asked,

"We'll see, GALESTROM!" Ven yelled, Takeshi charged at the monster, his sword blazing

"BLITZ AURA!"

MAGI BURST!" Amei yelled the three attacks hit their mark on the monster and to their relief it fell and it seemed to drain the strength out of Sazh for a moment Takeshi could've sworn he was crying…but why?

"Dajh I…..I'm so Sorry!" to everyone's confusion he disappeared,

**E-H E-H E-H**

Oswald's ears perked up at the explosion he looked over at the coliseum and made a tsk sound if he was out of the Competition he didn't care what was happening,

"AHHHHH!" he heard someone scream he followed it to a big ploom of black smoke and brimstone Oswald without a second thought ran into it,

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Kiro you can't keep doing that!" Ven yelled

"I have to use it somehow and none of the training I've done is working!" Kiro stated in response,

"But all you're doing is hurting yourself and others around you it's not worth the risk Kiro!" Ven snapped,

"But-"

"No buts until that thing is under control; don't use it THAT'S an order as your master and your friend!"

Kiro sighed, "Fine."

Ven sighed as well, "I know we've had some tough enemies but that shouldn't mean that you do whatever it take to win that's not your way it's Kaen's way."

"But….I don't want to let anyone down!" Kiro proclaimed

"You won't, as long as you keep doing what you're doing minus the Fusion form, till you can use it without going bezerk at least."

"Yeah…" Kiro replied sadly,

"The good news is no one was hurt since they all ran away when that Monster showed, up and Carmen and Juni left saying that they had to take care of something after you beat them in the match." Zack told them,

"Hey where did Sahz go?" Kiro asked,

"I don't know." Ven replied,

"He mentioned a Dajh who's that?" Kiro asked,

"I've got a bad feeling; this might have been a set up." Takeshi stated having been listening to the conversation,

"I think your right, Hades, might be up to his old tricks!" Hercules replied,

"Aren't you clever Blunder Boy so the new generation of muscle heads train to be heroes" a black Plume of Smoke appeared and a tall black robed man with flaming hair came out of it

"HADES!" cried Ven

"Who?" Kiro asked

"He's the ruler of the underworld!" said Zack

"He's been causing trouble for ages!" said Hercules

"Good thing you heroes-in-training were around to stop that monster that Katzory guy sent out, who knows what kind of accidents might happen!" said Hades

"How do we know YOU'RE not the one who made a deal and put Sahz up to it?" yelled Ven

"Why is everyone so hung up on Details geez Louise!" Huffed Hades

"That just said you're YOU DID put him up to it!" yelled Kiro Hades flicked him in the head causing him to fall over backwards

"Hades!" yelled Zack

"Well if isn't the Mosquito why do I always forget the bug spray?"

"Don't call me that!" Hades turned from him

"Hey blunderboy I've got a little bit of News for ya seems the Olympus Stone was stolen, by a kid with a Keyblade! One of yours?" Hades asked

"Of course not! None of the Keybladers I know would do that!"

"Hmmm what about blonde here, or there?" Hades said pointing to Ven and Raian,

"They weren't at the coliseum; in fact they are Zuses's prime suspects."

"We didn't steal the Olympus Stone!" Ven snapped in defence,

"I don't even know what that is!" Raian added

"They were at the Library looking something up, if you must know!" Kiro growled,

"I'm talking to you Hades!" Zack barked

"Don't worry Zacky-boy you're loss to a Rabbit at the Coliseum knocks you out of suspicion so to speak!"

"Zacky-boy that's worse than Mosquito!"

"You can't prove they did it!" Amei yelled

"You can't prove they didn't!" Hades said with a sly look

"EVIL JERK!" yelled Kiro

"Thanks for the complement kid" Hades said as he disappeared

"We have to get the Olympus stone back!" Kiro declared

"And help Sahz." Amei added,

"You all want to help someone that tried to kill you?" Raian asked in shock,

"Yes!" Ven replied

"Uhg, I'm coming to but only cause I want to clear my name!" Raian replied,

"I'm coming too, you'll need my help!" Zack told them

"Thanks Zack." Ven said with a smile,

"What are friends for?"

"So where is the Underworld?" Takeshi asked,

"Why the Underworld?" Kiro asked,

"Think about it, Kaen has to be the one who took the Olympus stone, and every world we've all been too he's worked with a bad guy." Takeshi explained,

"Yeah, good point!" Kiro agreed,

"Then it's settled, I show you the way!" Zack told them,

**E-H E-H E-H**

Zack had lead the group down some ominous and stinky clouds and into a large cave like area,

"This is the Underworld; I was expecting something little more gruesome, and depressing." Amei admitted

Kiro took in the sights, but his eyes fell on a familiar shape with long ears in teal,

"OSWALD!" Kiro yelled casting cure and running up to him,

"Unnn, ow! That just wasn't fair!" Oswald groaned rubbing his head,

"What happened?" Ven asked,

"I was in town and I heard this scream right, so I follow it down to this dump and I see some Kid being carried off by a guy with white hair and purple eyes, I go to help but for some reason I couldn't get my body to move anymore next thing I know I'm seeing stars!"

"Kaen!" Kiro stated,

"How much you wanna bet that Sazh backed out of the deal so Kaen tracked Dajh down and kidnapped him?" Takeshi asked,

"All the money in my pocket!" Kiro growled,

"Oswald was Kaen using some kind of stone?" Zack asked,

"Uh...yeah I think he was actually I saw him hold something over his head as I was charging."

"So Kaen DID steal the Olympus Stone!" Takeshi stated,

"His crime list is now just short of murder!" Kiro seethed,

"Oswald, will you help us?" Kiro asked,

"If it means getting back at that bozo then sure!"

"Why do we need the Olympus stone down here, there has to be a reason he took it other than to bait Kiro down here." Amei asked,

"There's a curse in the Underworld, that drains the strength of people, who come down here especially Heroes," Zack explained,

"So the Olympus stone would protect the other gods on Mount Olympus whenever they have to come down here." Raian deduced

"That's what Herc told me." Zack replied,

"Let's get Dajh and the stone back, then we can use it to protect ourselves, track down Sazh and teach Hades a thing or two!" Kiro declared

"Yeah!" everyone agreed,

Kiro, Thought for a few moments then he suddenly felt a tug towards the right "I think we should go this way!" Kiro said pointing at a large black stone door with jagged blue lines on it,

Kiro and the others entered through it Kiro saw a large tunnel going for miles, it was dark and looked like that there was no light, but strangely there was a breeze going through it even fog,

"Hey uh no one's claustrophobic right?" Kiro asked

They all shook their heads,

"Good!" he said lighting up his hand and making a light to help them see better,

"Whoa nice trick!" Zack and Oswald said in unison,

"Yeah…but I don't like to toot my own horn." Kiro replied, leading the way,

Kiro looked around it was scary, he wondered if someone running towards them screaming run, run away would've have been a cruel joke, a good laugh or a sign to turn back and try the other path,

"Hey Kiro what made you choose this one?" Takeshi asked,

"I guess I let the Keyblade be my guide, I'm really sure but I was deep in thought about where to go and then I got the inspiration to go right….I just hope I am right!"

"Well we won't know till we reach the end." Zack declared,

"Whatever Hades is up too it can't be good!" he added,

"I take it you guys have met before?" asked Raian

"Yeah Hades used some kind of dark magic to put me under his control and attack Terra!"

"Ven's friend!" asked Kiro

"Yeah, but thankfully he saved me though…." He thought to himself then brushed it off,

They made their way through a cavern and just as they entered into a large room Heartless appeared and started to attack them Kiro Zack and Raian got ready to fight

"BLIZZARA!" Kiro yelled freezing a couple living bone and a Hookbat,

Zack and Ven had their hands full handling and dodging a Chariot Heartless, but with a good amount of planning and timing they managed to kill it,

"DRAGON VOLT!" In a Silhouette of the deep black Pokémon and Kiro came crashing down killing all of the Heartless that had surrounded Amei,

"Thank you Kiro but you made my hair look like Sazh's!" she said as she sweat dropped at her new afro,

"Sorry!" Kiro replied scratching the back of his head

"MAGMA FISSURE!" Raian yelled he managed to take out several Shadows, Takeshi was dealing with several Trick Ghost but they weren't making it easy for him

"TRI-CUTTER!" he yelled and sighed in relief when he finally took out two!

"STAR BURST!" Oswald yelled killing a few more Heartless and back flipped as he was almost scratched by a shadow Heartless

They kept fighting with what seemed like great difficulty

"It's the curse! We're…..huff getting worn out!" said Zack

"I'll have to kick it up a notch WARRIOR!" Kiro focused but nothing

"What are you waiting for TRANSFORM!" yelled Raian

"I'm trying but I can't seem to do it" said Kiro

"You Pick NOW for your other forms to go on the fritz?" yelled Raian Kiro glared at him

"Yeah Raian I decided today My Drive powers wouldn't work at all LIKE I CAN CONTROL THAT!"

"Uh Guys you might wanna focus!" yelled Zack Kiro and Raian looked away from each other and saw that the Heartless were charging at them

However out of nowhere there was a large pink like whip that grabbed the Living bone by the legs they followed it back and saw Carmen and Juni both holding on to the whip,

"HEAVE!" they yelled sending the Heartless into the wall killing it to win the fight

"Carmen, Juni what are you guys doing here?" Kiro asked,

"And what's with the gadgets?" Amei asked,

Carmen and Juni looked at each other,

"What do you think?" Juni asked.

"Might as well they saw us, and I think we can trust them being Keybladers and all." She replied,

"Trust us with what?" Takeshi asked

"Well we weren't just here, for the Hercules God Hood Cup" Juni admitted,

"We're Secret agents Stars and worlds have been disappearing one by one and we were sent to find out why and put a stop to it." Carmen explained,

"So the weapons you have?" Kiro asked,

"Part of our cover as far as anyone knows we're just traveling Warriors." Juni answered,

"Wow! Secret agents…SO COOL!" Kiro said with stars in his eyes,

"We're here on a mission!" Raian stated sternly, making Kiro snap out of it,

"I knew that!"

"So what was that about it felt like I couldn't fight at all and Kiro couldn't transform either!" Amei asked

"Zack mentioned the Curse so… it must be messing with Kiro's powers" Raian suggested

"What about you two?" Oswald asked the Cortez's

"We decided to stick with using our gadgets down here since using our weapons and magic would be more energy…but."

"The Curse is still taking its toll on you." Zack deduced,

"Yup!" Juni replied

"I think it's safe to say that we would be calling any Summons for help either." Takeshi added,

"So were stuck like this till we get the Olympus stone!" asked Kiro

"Looks like it but what can we do?" Zack asked

Ven mused for a few moments "Well there's no turning back well have to keep going and fast the sooner we Find Sazh and his son and get the stone back the sooner we can leave!"

"You're gonna get us all killed" mumbled Raian

"I HEARD THAT!" yelled Ven

The tunnel they entered was large and misty it seemed to go they had to be careful since they weren't fighting at full strength they suddenly found themselves in a big room then with a thud Pete landed in front of them in a fashion that reminded Ven of Capitan Justice

"AWWW what's wrong can't fight in the Underworld of BOO HOO HOO HA HA HA!"

who sent more Heartless to attack them Kiro sent out a reflect spell to block them it only lasted long enough to protect them though they fought as hard as they could Raian turned his sword into the Geo Axe but looked like he was having a harder time lifting and using it!

"_Guh, I'm gonna have to switch back_!" he growled inwardly as he thought this

"THUNDER!" Kiro yelled zapping Pete, who merely countered by going into a spin he charged around the area like a bullet it was the Bowling ball attack from Halloween town but he could finish it this time,

"JUDGEMENT!" Oswald yelled throwing his Keyblade which when it hit Pete multiplied and struck multiple Heartless,

"TRI-CUTTER!" Takeshi yelled killing some of the Greek Soldiers that Pete summoned, and then charged up to the fat cat, only to get blasted back by his force field,

However Kiro and Zack came charging in Kiro thrusted his Keyblade into the top of the Sphere like a mad man while Zack cast meteor breaking it and doing some damage,

"FIRA!" Amei yelled shooting Fire balls at living bone she need Zack to come to her rescue due to the thing deciding to charge her!

Zack gave it a good slash which finished it off; Kiro used a fire raid on a Trick Ghost which finished it off,

Pete glared "Ooooo I ain't _gurlglegroooaaaan_ OHHHHHHHHH" Pete moaned something Kiro picked up on

"Hey dude you okay ya seem a little sick."

"OHHH STUPID KAEN, I'm calling this a draw! I'll deal with you nitwits next ti-uMMMM" Pete covered his mouth and dashed into a nearby cave they all gagged a little when they heard Pete start vomiting,

"ewww." Amei stated,

"Hmmm hey what this Kaen look like?" Juni asked,

"Uhhh white Hair and mean purple eyes, brown and black shirt and some silver and black armor."

Juni smiled when he seemed to remember something,

"I know how were gonna find everything!" he stated, he walked over and cleared his throat,

"PETE!" he said in to Kiro's shock and surprise Kaen's voice,

"What do want squirt?" Pete yelled,

"Where did I put that brat and the Olympus stone?" Kaen-Juni asked,

"You have then at the end of the lost road!" Pete growled before vomiting again,

"I'll get that kid!" he growled and Juni followed everyone out of the room to escape the retching,

"So the lost road, uh where is that exactly?" Amei asked all eyes turned to Ven, who winced knowing they wouldn't like the answer,

"Uhhhhhh…..Other side of the Underworld he he he." He replied with a sheepish smile

"WHAAAAAATT AWWWWWWW!" was the answer and reaction he got and it managed to reach Lea's ears…_again_

Kiro and the others re-entered the place they entered from the town and sighed,

"Aww man I messed up!" Kiro said,

"Hey at least we found out where to go!" Takeshi stated,

"True but…I guess…That seems to be the best way but….how's everyone holding out?" Kiro asked

"Don't worry about us let's just do what we came here to do!" everyone minus Raian nodded making Kiro smile,

He ran up to a door with green markings it was locked but that didn't stop his Keyblade Victory Star from opening it,

Kiro walked forward only to be grabbed by Ven,

"Watch it there's a big hole there!" he stated,

Kiro got rid of some of the fog with his powers sure enough there was a good five foot drop,

"Wow!" Kiro stated simply

"So now what?" Takeshi asked, Ven jumped down and landed on his feet,

"The way through is this way!" He answered, one by one Kiro and the others jumped down and followed Ven through the lost road which was accurately named as they got lost for a little bit,

But then Kiro could here faint crying,

"SHH!" he put his hand up to his ear and listened,

"You here that?" Kiro asked,

"Yeah…" Ven agreed Kiro followed the sound like a hawk running fast he soon came to a cave with a bit of a rise,

"Cut the water works you little brat!" Kaen snapped at a little boy who looked like a seven year old version of Sazh he wore a thick zip up blue hoodie with brownish-red overalls,

"Leave him alone Kaen!" Kiro growled, Dajh didn't know Kiro or didn't care he ran over to him and hid behind him,

"So you figured it out?" Kaen asked,

"Forcing someone to choose between killing someone or watching someone they love be killed?" Kiro said darkly it was enough to scare Dajh away from him and too Amei

"That low even for the scummy likes of you!" Kiro growled

"I don't care what you think of me Kiro I do what has to be done!" he said pulling out the Olympus stone,

"THIEF!" Juni snapped

"That's just plain rude…but true!" Kaen finished with a smirk

Kiro roared as he lunged at Kaen hard the two blades clashed hard.

"LUX THUNDER!" Kiro yelled striking down Kaen who was stunned and paralyzed.

The snowette downed an Elixir and looked up and smirked, "you're fighting just a bit harder aren't you!"

"TIDE SLICER!" Kiro yelled charging at the teen with a water sheathed Keyblade,

"Ommmf, Ug, heh your newest Keyblade has All Critical, fitting, a gift from the Legendary Victini." Kaen smirked after getting hit hard with Kiro's attack,

"Come on Kid can't you see how special you are?" Kaen asked,

"I'm no one just a cast away, trying to save the world!" Kiro stated,

"AQUA RAID!" Kiro yelled throwing the water attack at Kaen who dodge only for Kiro to use a warp spell to catch up to him and land a combo on him,

"DARK FIRA!" Kaen yelled sending the attack at Kiro who sent a beam of light from his hand to snuff it out!

Kiro charged and rammed into Kaen with a Thunder Dash attack Warped away before Kaen could swipe at him with his own Keyblade,

Kaen couldn't help but laugh "You're a much better fighter when your angry or out for blood!"

"SHUT UP!" Kiro snapped,

He lunged at Kiro blade in hand Kiro managed to block it pushing him back the two clashed swords ferociously charging at each other back and forth they launched spells at each other which collided and canceled each other out Kiro used his sonic blade attack to charge at

Kaen launched a powerful Firaga spell which Kiro Countered with a more powerful reflera spell

"What!" he asked before Kiro knocked him back,

Kaen got up with difficulty and smirked,

"Theftera!" Ven yelled managing to steal the stone

Kaen growled, and tapped the armor on his wrist the armor his armor was black and silver the shoulder pads he usually wore were more pointed and angular, he had a black chest plate with silver lining he had silver and black framed knee pads in the shape of diamonds with black spikes on them

The armor around his for arms was like that of Ven's armor but the fins were more menacing and pointed and they were silver with black lines running through them, his helmet had a silver jaw and top but the black line over the visor the horns on it were twisted around black and silver the silver from the bottom of the jaw and the black from the top.

Using Clarus Atrum he opened a portal and entered it,

"Sazh decided to have a little chat with Hades, case you're interested." He said before disappearing

"Daddy?" Dajh asked quietly

"It'll be okay Dajh." Amei told him,

Kiro sighed and dropped to his knees,

"Kiro!" Ven shouted running up to him

"I'm okay! Just tired that Underworld curse really takes a lot out of you but hey look at me I beat Kaen even with it looming over my head!"

Raian held out his hand for Kiro

"Well aren't you special" Raian helped Kiro up he lifted the stone it started to glow suddenly they were surrounded by light Kiro could feel his strength returning and amazingly they all recovered

"Glad that's all settled" Zack said

"Amei you need take Dajh and get out of here!" Kiro told them,

"Huh Kiro are you nuts?"

"I'll have Carmen, Juni, Ven, Takeshi, Zack and Oswald with me I'll be fine, we can't take Dajh with us its too risky."

"You do have a point, okay I'll take him back to the coliseum, good luck!" she said racing back down the path,

"I hope they'll be okay."

"She can handle herself, me and Ven also leant her Stitch and Link's summon Orbs for back up." Takeshi assured

"Then, let's go!" said Kiro they rushed back the way they came as fast as they can,

**E-H E-H E-H**

"YOU…LYING CHEAT!" Sazh yelled growling and glaring at Hades,

"I know you sent that lackey of yours to kidnap my son NOW WHERE IS HE?" Sazh yelled,

"Temper, Temper we had a deal you don't knock off Blunder boy and the red head, I don't do a thing to help." Hades replied

Sazh in anger raised his guns, but Hades just laughed,

"Really, come on I'm Hades, god of the underworld, lord of the dead! Do you really think you can just shoot me?" he asked.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"I don't hear Puking, Pete must be gone." Juni pointed out,

"Well that makes this easier, let's hurry!" Kiro stated,

The group ran up a small path way with a river flowing around it in front of them was a large skull like structure,

"Huge, ominous, and looks like death, I'm thinking Hades lives there."

Kiro looked around he found himself being drawn to the water Kiro jumped back in fright when he saw that there were all souls of people they all looked like they were miserable he could here moaning suddenly he felt a cold clammy hand on his ankle and felt himself being dragged in,

"VEN!" Kiro shrieked no soon did he yell Ven was at his sides and sent a fire spell right at the Spirit that was trying to drag him.

Kiro practically jumped back a few feet when he was freed,

"Are you alright Kiro?" Takeshi asked the red head was panting but took a deep breath

"Yeah but that was scary, thanks Ven." The group turned and ran up to the giant formation there was a door way as Kiro got up to it he heard screaming,

"Not good!" Kiro yelled rushing in Ven and Takeshi not too far behind,

"GUHH!" Sazh had been knocked away by Hades, he didn't have the strength he needed to summon Brynhildr however he was shocked to feel his energy returning and a blur of tan and red, come out of nowhere and jump in front of him.

"Hades leave him alone!" Kiro growled as the others appeared beside him,

"Why did you come?" Sazh asked getting up,

"To help we already found Dajh, he's just fine!" Kiro told him,

"Dajh is alive and alright?" Sazh asked in awe, Hades was blazing red hot,

"YOU LITTLE TWERP DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH I AM THE LORD OF THE DEAD!" Hades screeched,

Sazh smirked at this, "_**NOW**_ I see why no one _wants_ to die!"

"WHY YOU-"

"BLIZZARA!" Kiro and Oswald yelled Hades was frozen in a block of ice but he melted it quickly then glared at the two assailants who were now smiling sheepishly,

"RAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Hades screeched and had a look that looked like he would kill on his face,

"RUN!" Ven yelled the group escaped with Kiro and Oswald screaming on the tail as a huge inferno of fire came out,

The group managed to escape into the next room, Hades was fuming "That little-grrr!" he whistled and out of nowhere by the window was a massive three headed dog with jet black fur red eyes and large razor sharp teeth,

"Cerberus, GO!" the huge dog bounded off towards his targets in a blood lust,

**E-H E-H E-H**

"I don't get it why would you help Hades?" Kiro asked

"I was looking for Dajh, we were separated when the Heartless took our world, I've been searching for him ever since." Sazh explained,

"And Brynhildr?" Takeshi asked,

"I got the ability to use it not long after, it just sort of came."

"I get it Hades promised to help you find your son if you took Herc and these guys out!" Juni deduced,

"That's right, I'm very-"Sazh tried to say before falling silent,

"I forgive you!" Kiro stated with a smile

"Let's get out of here then we can meet up with Dajh, he's with Amei!"

"Alright!" Sazh agreed,

This path unlike the lost road was straight forward it had a few twists and turns but it definitely kept to one way eventually they made it to the last room in the entrance but Ven who was at the back of the line felt something drip on his shoulder,

"Huh?" he touched his shoulder and looked at it there was a big blob of Saliva

"EWWW!" he looked over and saw everyone had looks of fear plastered on their faces making Ven wince

"There's something really bad behind me isn't there" Ven asked

"UH HUH!" everyone stated, Ven turned, and there ready to gobble him up was the guardian of the Underworld Cerberus,

"AHHHHH!" Ven screeched zooming to the front of the group via Fever Pitch,

"What is that thing?" Juni yelled,

"Cerberus guardian of the Underworld!" Ven yelled,

"How do you know that?" Kiro asked,

"Your dad's memories!" Ven replied,

"The Heart thing?" Kiro asked,

"YUP!"

Kiro suddenly darted forward and brandished his Keyblade,

"Go I'll hold him off!" Kiro yelled,

"But Kiro-"Takeshi protest,

"GO! I just need to get you guys a head start and run off myself no big!" Kiro replied,

Ven sighed and rushed up to his side "Not without me!"

Oswald as the others ran felt a twinge of guilt and shook his head,

"I'm Insane THAT'S what I am!" he summoned Lucky Star and ran up to Kiro and Ven's side,

"Got room for one more?" they nodded,

Cerberus lunged his jaws at them making them yelp and scatter,

"THUNDER!" Kiro yelled zapping the foe with a thunder attack Cerberus just shook it off and sent giant fire balls loose from it's three mouths,

"STRIKE RAID!" Ven yelled throwing Lost Memory like a boomerang, hit one of Cerberus's heads and Ven had to watch out for the other two,

"TIDE SLICER!" Kiro yelled slicing at the foe over and over only for Cerberus's heads to lunge at his Kiro put up a force field to protect himself then getting onto Cerberus and jumping off it's nose then charged power into Victory star and slammed it onto the heads.

Oswald jumped and flipped away from Cerberus's Jaws as he fired various spells at them,

"FLAME SALVO!" Ven yelled sending the barrage of Fire balls at his foe, Cerberus growled, it then jumped up high then back down, hard making a shock wave that Knocked Kiro and the others back,

"WARRIOR FORM!" Kiro yelled in his now blue clad appearance with Red Crescent in his hand he charged up to the foe and struck hard and fast with a combo going into a flip then a spin that made a buzz saw like attack he flipped back and returned to his normal form,

"DRAINARA!" Ven yelled sucking energy from the beast, Oswald charged and sent a Thunder Raid into the foe, making the dog charge at him, Oswald screamed and ducked for cover,

"WARP!" Kiro yelled saving the rabbit from becoming dinner,

"Let's do this together!" Kiro told him, Oswald nodded,

"OSWALD!"

"NEED SOME LUCK?"

Kiro and Oswald were surrounded by light they spun like tops against Cerberus with a glint of power they charged over and over, and then they jumped back, and sent beams of light into Cerberus,

"ITS OVER!" they both yelled getting back to back and calling forth a shower of stars Cerberus growled but he was definitely getting weaker Ven knew instantly how to finish him off

"WING BLADE!" Ven yelled Swords of Light suddenly appeared around him like wings he charged up and struck Cerberus over and over with vicious combos.

"YAH! GO VEN!" Kiro yelled Ven finished off the attack jumped up high and sent them into the ground making a strange symbol and a huge beam of light that knocked Cerberus down for the count the trio made a run for it and they saw Takeshi at the door

"Come on hurry!" Takeshi yelled the three made it through the door,

"Close it quick!" Sazh, Carmen, Juni and Takeshi did so, giving the Trio and Zack enough time to make funny faces at Cerberus as he tried to charge the door only to fail!

The group heaved a sigh of relief as they looked up at the stair case that leads to the Coliseum,

"Whew!" Kiro said in a huff, he stiffened when a ploom of firey black smoke appeared,

"Hi there, uh I before you all go I wanted to talk to you about MESSING UP BY BUSSINESS DEALS!" Hades roared with a vengeance,

"That's what you get Hades! Its all Karma!" Kiro yelled

"Yeah, yeah can it Keyboy jr.!" Hades snapped Sazh stepped forward

"Like you don't deserve to hear it Hades, and you're gonna pay for putting Dajh in danger!" he growled pointing his guns,

"Ooo I'm so scared! Whatcha' gonna do? Guns will do nothing and don't even think about summoning that over grown glorified race car because YOU CAN'T C-A-N-T CAN'T and do you know why because the Underworld's curse will not I repeat NOT let you, down here Heroes are Zeroes with a capital Z!"

As Hades went into his rant Kiro handed him the Olympus stone and whispered what it could do and instructions of how to use it in his ear and Sazh got a very evil look on his face,

"NO Summons, no drive forms, you losers are lucky that you get the fancy shamcy combo attacks but other than that the Underworld will make you weak and drain your life away!" he finished in a flurry of red hot flames,

When he stopped all of the 'losers' had smug looks on their faces

"What are you looking at?" Hades yelled flaming again Kiro pointed the Lord of the Dead turned around to see Brynhildr standing there,

"oh." Was all Hades said the Eidolon smacked Hades with a back hand and sent him into the wall with a face plant then it disappeared,

"You were saying?" Sazh asked as the others snickered,

"Oh I see! Go AHEAD I messed UP LAUGH ALL YOU WANT Hades is the clown but the happy is about to stop!"

Hades snapped his fingers a massive tremor filled the room

"I've sent a little present up to the Surface starting with Thebes and making its way to the coliseum let's see you handle that!" he gloated disappearing,

"HADES GET BACK HERE!" Kiro yelled,

"Forget him Kiro we need to stop whatever he sent up there!" Juni stated

Kiro huffed "Right, Let's go!" Kiro yelled running up the stairs

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro rushed up and saw heading towards the Coliseum was a big giant blob of hot red magma,

"HE SENT WALKING MAGMA TO DESTORY THEBES AND THE COLISEUM!" Kiro cried,

"It's the Fire Titan!" Ven cried,

"TITAN!" Raian cried,

"Oh we are dead!" Raian stated,

"Not yet!" Kiro declared running fast towards the Magma titan,

"Hey Kid are you nuts there's no way we can handle that thing!"

"Maybe but were the only hope Thebes and the Coliseum have!" Kiro told him running towards the Titan

"Sigh!" Oswald sighed as he watched the others take off after him,

"Yup completely insane!" he stated running off after them bringing up the rear,

People on the outskirts of the town ran in fear as the monster inched closer to the city,

The Cabbage Merchant tried to salvage many of his Cabbages as he could but dropped them as the Magma Titan ran by and he ran for cover the fallen Cabbages spontaneously combusted,

"MY CABBAGES! Burnt to a crisp! Practically EVERYTHING has happened to them!" he cried and began Weeping as the group ran by, Kiro sent a Blizzara spell at the foe making it turn sharply as the Cabbage Merchant fled,

"HEY UGLY!" Kiro yelled as the thing turned on him it roared and let loose a burst of Magma from its mouth Kiro ran from it to avoid being burned

"HYDRO!" Kiro yelled the magma titan winced a little as the bubbles left their mark but swatted the rest away and went to squish Kiro but the red head escaped just in time,

"COLD SHOWER!" Ven yelled his cold showed was slightly different from Kiro's Kiro just cast his normally while Ven spun his Keyblade around in doing so his Cold Shower was bigger but was not enough to bring the thing down but did fair damage,

"STAR SHOWER!" Oswald yelled going into a spin and letting bullets of light rain down from his Keyblade bashing into and Making small explosions on the monster,

"ZACK!" Takeshi yelled

"I'LL SHOW YOU I'M A HERO!" the two took off in a charged felid and shot around the field like bullets they then struck the ground with energy,

"THAT CAN'T BE ALL!"

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE!" Zack yelled as they went into a vicious furry of slashes,

"STAR SHOWER!" Juni yelled coping the attack that Oswald did moments earlier, Carmen whacked a few combos on the foe but had to jumped back when a little bit of Magma got on her sleeve,

Kiro quickly used a small hydro and followed it up with a cure to help her,

"Dang this is my favorite shirt oh thanks!" she said,

"No prob!" Kiro stated,

"ICE MINE!" Ven yelled backing away as the creature rushed forward its speed was rewarded with a face full of ice

"_I gotta learn that move!"_ Kiro thought

Raian activated a command style called Tsunami which though used his ice staff used soft moving motions to attack sending surges of water into him then his pattern got much more Harsh as he slammed his staff into the Titan,

"TAKE IT!" Raian yelled sending a large wave into the foe,

"THUNDER SURGE!" Takeshi yelled ramming into the foe, then bouncing back feeling the top of his head for fire thankfully there was none,

"I think we shouldn't do any attacks that involve using yourself as a battering ram!" Takeshi pointed out,

Sazh was blasting the foe with his guns but it didn't have much effect, he decided that he needed the power of his Eidolon.

The fire ball appeared into the sky and landed on it's feet gracefully it turned into a giant formula one race car and charged at in then did a fiery Donut but it seemed to make the foe stronger and he began to heal,

"SHOOT! RETURN!" Sazh yelled dismissing the creature he gritted his teeth,

"What's wrong?" Raian yelled,

"Brynhildr's attacks are fire based meaning instead of taking this thing down that Titan gets fixed up!" Sazh growled,

"We won't need it!" Kiro declared,

"Yeah, I've fought all five titans before with mine and Sora's friends we'll be fine!" Ven added,

"BLIZZAGA!" Oswald and Juni (In Oswald's voice) blasted the thing with massive spells,

Far off at the Colieseum Amei, Dajh (Who had not left her side since) Meg, Hercules, Phil and Pegasus watched as a fiery glow emmited from far away,

"_Kiro, Ven, where ever you guys are you'd better hurry_!" Amei thought praying that they knew of this coming threat and were doing their very best to stop it

"ARTIC KNIFE!" Takeshi yelled combining a blizzard and Tri-cutter attack but it went a little wonky in the movement and he almost landed in the lava but was saved by Kiro's warp spell,

"Ug man!" Takeshi stated shaking his head,

"You okay?" Kiro asked.

"Yeah" the violet replied

Raian launched a bunch of Blizzara spells and hydro spells and hit a couple of combos on it,

"Man this thing is tough! You have any ideas Ven?" Raian asked

"Just one, WING BLADE!" Ven yelled summoning his blade…er…wings of light and using them to hack and slash and finally landing a beam of light on it which made it roar in pain,

"TIDE SLICER!" Kiro yelled whacking in the place the beam of light hit

"ZACK!" Ven yelled,

"READY WHEN YOU ARE!" Zack replied they disappeared and at blinding speed they hacked and slashed at the foe rapidly, they then switched to the strategy of thrusting into him over and over

"I'LL SHOW YA I'M A HERO!" Zack yelled,

"IT'S OVER!" Ven yelled as they sent a giant meteor into the fire Titan

"I think we're getting….somewhere!" Carmen admitted

"COLD SHOWER!" Kiro, Juni and Ven yelled together blasting it hard it seemed to freeze in a section they looked at each other and Kiro grinned,

"Ven I know I don't have entire control over this but I need you to trust me and don't worry it's not Fusion form!" Kiro told his master,

Ven nodded "Go for it!"

"SONIC SLEET!" Kiro yelled smashing and bashing around into the monster while the others minus Takeshi, Zack and Carmen used Cold Shower eventually the thing froze to a block of ice,

"Hurry before it melts!" Ven yelled,

"ZACK!" Kiro called,

"I'VE GOT THIS!" he yelled they summoned a whole bunch of Meteors to slam into the monster, then they hacked at slashed at the ice block warping around it when they moved on to the finisher it was an ice sculpture of a Swan with it's wings spread out,

"BUH BYE!" Kiro called,

"IT'S ALL OVER!" Zack called as they slammed into it shattering it and making it snow,

Everyone cheered at their success,

"Way to go Kiro!" Raian stated,

"Snow Cone titan sized anyone?" Carmen joked,

Sazh happy with the battle being over raced off to the town to look for Dajh,

"Hey Sazh wait we'll take you too him!" Takeshi called as he and the others ran off behind him leaving Ven, Kiro and Oswald the formers were about to leave when they heard Oswald yelp,

"HUH!" they turned Oswald was being held up into the air it was a man with very cold and angry looking eyes he had a long grey beard that went to his chest, he was wearing a blue robe with a lighter blue going down the middle and rimming the sleeves he wore a pointed hat with a crescent moon and stars on it

Kiro summoned Victory Star and went to charge only for Ven to stand between him and his target,

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa Kiro! It's Okay! I think Oswald's the one who's done something wrong." He said the last part sternly

"Indeed, Master Ventus, Oswald has stolen a Keyblade from me."

"Lucky Star? Oswald is that true?" Kiro asked,

Oswald's ears dropped and he smiled sheepishly but it faded the moment he and the Wizard made contact,

"Amei was right!" Ven stated quietly,

"Stole so that Keyblade is yours?" Kiro asked,

"One of mine but not the one I used in my own youth."

"You're a Keyblade Master?" Kiro asked

"Was, Master Yensid has been retired for some time." Ven replied,

"Yes it is a mantle I no longer carry," Yensid agreed

"Master Yensid do you have any idea where Sora might be, or maybe Kairi or Riku?" Ven asked,

"Alas, I have tried discerning their location but it would seem that even I cannot find them." Yensid replied making Ven hang his head,

"What's gonna happen to Oswald?" Kiro asked,

"I will deal with him; he is too punished for stealing that Keyblade." Yensid replied opening a Corridor of light,

"WAIT! Master Yensid sir, Ven told me Keyblades are picky about their owners and it takes more than a inheriting it to wield it, so technically he shouldn't have been able to hold on to it let alone use it!" Kiro argued,

"I suppose your right," Yensid replied stroking his beard

"And he saved a bunch of lives with it, so maybe he could get like I don't know community service or something?"

"Kiro!" Ven hissed, the boy was arguing with THE Yensid a good way to get into trouble, however the trouble did not come instead, the old master studied Kiro look at Oswald a couple of times who now had a hopeful look on his face but looked away quickly,

"You must be Kiro, Sora's son am I correct?"

"Y-Yes sir" Kiro answered quietly

Yensid seemed to think things over for a bit,

"I know just what to do, Master Ventus have you been training Kiro in the ways of the Keyblade?" Yensid asked

Ven nodded

"He's also been teaching Takeshi, Takeshi doesn't have a Keyblade but I wouldn't be surprised If he did and he's been learning how to fight Heartless and use magic with me." Kiro replied deciding to cut out the fact that Sora and Riku had taught them how to fight,

"It's really just techniques and stuff, I'm pretty sure Sora and Riku taught them the basics,"

"_He asked if you were training them not for your whole life stories!"_ Oswald thought

"If that is all I have a favor to ask of you, Oswald knows some attacks and basic magic but he will still need to be taught alongside Kiro" Yensid instructed Ven

The two boys gave each other surprised looks and did a double take,

"Whoa, Whoa!" Oswald stated in sheer surprise,

"I _have_ to go _with them_ on that quest of thier's?" Oswald asked.

Yensid dropped him like a sack of bricks and he fell with a thud,

"It's either that, or be returned to Disney Castle…_In a fish bowl_!" Yensid told him darkly,

"It's is your choice but keep in mind that, that luck of yours has served you once again, That boy stood up for you and he managed to convince me!" Yensid stated

Oswald gulped "Uh I'll take the one without having to grow gills!" he replied meekly,

"Wise choice." Yensid replied as he entered the corridor,

"Whew…I thought I was a goner, Thanks kid." Oswald told Kiro,

"It's no big deal, but you are going to keep your promise right?" Kiro asked him with a sly look,

"I don't do gills kid." Oswald stated,

"Let's get back to the Coliseum the others are waiting." Ven added, the three took off and met up with the group that had turned back to look for them, they eventually made their way to the coliseum,

"DADDY!" Dajh yelled happily as Sazh scooped him up and hugged him crying,

Everyone touched by the scene looked on happily,

"That's so sweet!" Amei commented,

"Yeah and it's thanks to you guys." Juni commented,

"You guys and Oswald helped," Takeshi pointed out, Kiro watched on happily…somewhat he could feel, something squeezing his heart the images of Sazh and Dajh were replaced by the images and Sora and an eight year old Kiro, Kiro felt his head go down,

"Kiro...What's wrong?" Takeshi asked,

"Huh?"

"You're…" Takeshi pointed to his face, when Kiro touched it, it felt wet

"Oh! Don't worry I'm fine!" Kiro replied wiping his eyes

Ven watching this arched and eyebrow but shook it off,

Sazh lifted Dajh onto his shoulders,

"Thank you all I never would have found him without you!" Sazh stated gratefully

"No problem!" Kiro replied,

"What are you guys gonna do now?" Ven asked,

"I don't know but I found my little boy that's good for now." Sazh replied,

"If you need anything Sazh don't hesitate to ask." Hercules told him

"I appreciate that Hercules, Sorry about all that trouble." Sazh replied,

"No problem you're not the only one who's fallen for Hades's tricks" Meg told him,

"He brainwashed me!" Zack stated jabbing a thumb to his chest,

"He did?" everyone asked,

"Oh…I guess Terra and Aqua are the only ones who know that." Zack stated sheepishly, scratching the back of his head,

Kiro and Ven laughed a little,

"Hey kid this is for you." Phil stated handing Kiro a piece of paper,

"What is this?" Kiro asked,

"You have all been officially dubbed junior Heroes and had permission to participate in the games further!" Phil stated,

"Once you clean up." Sazh admitted sheepishly,

"Yeah our bad!" Kiro added

"WAIT what do you mean _Junior_ Heroes?" Raian asked

Phil sighed in exasperation "You rookies don't know what it takes to be a true hero!"

"So what makes a true hero?" asked Kiro

"If you have to ask you're not a hero yet!" said Hercules Zack started doing squats

"Well Junior hero sounds like a step in the right direction once you all figure out what it takes you'll be true heroes in no time!"

"Yeah never give up!" said Kiro Happily Takeshi and Amei leaned against a nearby pedestal which seemed to budge, they quickly turned and tried to push it and were immediately helped by Kiro, and Ven they pushed hard and there gleaming was the Keyhole which Kiro sealed up tight with Victory Star.

Kiro suddenly remembered the Olympus Stone

"Oh yeah, here Hercules!" Kiro said handing the stone to Herc however it lifted up high Kiro used his Keyblade to unlock the gate

"Is it time for you guys to go?" asked Meg

"Yeah but we'll be back soon!" said Amei

"Let us know if Hades or the Heartless give you trouble!" said Kiro

"It was good to see you guys again!" said Ven

"Same here" said Hercules "

Try to stay a little longer next time!" said Zack the

"It's a promise!" Ven replied

"Hey!" Sazh stated throwing an orb that Takeshi caught they all stared at it with curiously wit was a wheel with fire around it

"Brynhildr?" Kiro asked

"A thank you gift! Now you can use him too" Sazh replied

"Don't worry we'll make good use!" Takeshi stated

everyone said their goodbyes.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"GRAAAHHH! WE WERE SO CLOSE!" Hades screeched exploding (Literally) with anger

"So close, we tripped at the finish line and WHY because Maleficent's dear Kaen had to go AWOL WHERE IS HE!" Hades screeched

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kaen and the prisoner glared each other down Kaen who had a cloth in his hand opened it and let the cloth drop,

"So, what do you know about our little junior hero?" Kaen asked,

"I already told you I don't know what they're doing out there!" The prisoner snapped

"Sure you don't but in reality I think you do!" Kaen replied slyly,

"You can't prove it!" the prisoner said simply,

"Well see but…remember we have our ways." Kaen warned,

"Like say we came across one of those memory pods that the Organization made and we stuffed you inside then scanned your memories, I'd hate to figure out how to explain what I'm doing with memories that aren't mine!" Kaen pointed out,

"Better a liar than a killer!" the figure snapped

"Yeah well, I hope you don't know him well enough to cry when you watch him die." Kaen replied leaving the room,

"Ventus…..don't let me down!" the Figure said quietly.

* * *

><p>Keyblade obtained: Hero Wings: <strong>Strength<strong> +8 **Magic **+1

Ability: **Negative combo**: _Decreases Kiro's combos by one hit allowing the finish move to be used sooner_

Appearance: the Shaft is white edged in blue the center of the hand guard has a horse's head and the upper half of the hand guard are blue tipped wings while the bottom of the handle which blends with the white in the middle is an orb with a pair of muscular arms the teeth are three gold colored columns three small gold trophies make the links which lead up the Olympus stone being the Keychain

Lucky Star: **Strength **+ 4 **Magic** +3

Ability**: Lucky strike**: _Rarely when Oswald strikes a foe they will be immediately taken out by the blow, the percentage of this increases and Oswald recovers some HP if it hits below 20%._

* * *

><p>Obtained: Gold Ring orb: Summon's Sonic the Hedgehog to aid in battle<p>

Flame Wheel Orb: Summons Brynhildr to aid in battle

* * *

><p><strong>Heartless <strong>

Greek Soldiers-Greek Style Solider Heartless in Greek attire that wield battle Axes they are versatile in battle

Chariots- Powerful Heartless that not only runs over opponents but thanks to the pulling living bone snaps as well

* * *

><p><em>Reaction Commands<em>

Shield barrier- Protects Kiro from Cerberus's jaws with a shield of light

Nose Spring-follow up to shield barrier, Kiro springs off of Cerberus's nose

Doggie Bash- the Finale of the Shield barrier whacks Cerberus with a mighty impact

Jump Collision- Dodges out of the way of a Mute Soldier's claws causing it to grab and be injured by something else or another Heartless

Meteor Thrust- A combination with Zack that destroys force fields and shields

* * *

><p><em><strong>Limit Breaks<strong>_

Crisis Drive-_Zack+ Takeshi_

Shatter Core-_Ventus+ Zack_

Hero furry- _Kiro+ Zack_

Volt Crasher- _Kiro+ Pikachu_

Lucky Breaker-_Kiro + Oswald_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Limit Surges<strong>_

Amei-**Magi burst:** _Summons the rest of Amei's energy both magic and physical then channels it into a powerful blasts leaves her exhausted however_

Acerus-**Mirror Cutter**: _Acerus summons Mirrors to make copies of himself then the copies go on a combo frenzy on the opponent_

* * *

><p><strong>Special attacks and spells<strong>

Takeshi-**Artic Knife**- _A cold cutting attack that first freezes the foe than cuts them to ribbons a combination of Blizzard and Tri-cutter_

Amei-**Glacier**-_A combination of Quakera and Blizzara, summons a giant glacier from the ground to strike enemies_

Takeshi-**Dragon Flare-**_An attack Takeshi learned from the legendary Reshiram the user flies up into the air and slams into the ground while cloaked in fire causing flames to fly up_

Kiro-**Dragon Volt**-_An attack Kiro learned from the legendary Zekrom, the user flies up after being struck by lightning in midair slams back down and electrifies the entire battle field_

Oswald-**Pyro Shower**-_A combination of Fire and star shower spins around making fire rain down on foes_

Amei-**Frost Breath**- _a Combination of bind and blizzard freezes the foe in a block of ice_

Oswald-**Star Shower**- _A spinning attack that calls bolts of light to rain down on foes_

Oswald- **Star burst**- _a strong collision attack that gathers light and power than crashes into foes_

* * *

><p><strong>Minotaur:<strong>_ A vicious beast of legend, the head and feet of a bull and the torso of a man it attacked Hercules but the legendary hero made quick work of it most likely Hades sent it _**(Kingdom Hearts re:Legacy Final Mix 2011)**

**Hercules: **_A legendary true Hero who is honored around the town of Thebes, he worked hard to become a true hero, and now that he has that title he helps Heroes in training with their own dreams he is the son of Zeus and was born a god but chose to become Mortal to stay with Meg _**(Hercules 1997)**

**Megara/Meg: **_Hercules's lover and helps him whenever she can, while a lady herself she can handle her own_** (Hercules 1997)**

**Pegasus: **_Hercules's flying steed with the brain of a bird, he is fun loving and is always ready to help Hercules whenever trouble arises _**(Hercules 1997)**

**Phil: **_The legendary Trainer of Heroes he not only trained, Hercules and Zack but Sora Donald and Goofy as well all becoming True Heroes, he knows the secret to becoming a true Hero as does Hercules but that is one to be discovered _**(Hercules 1997)**

**Zack: **_A Cheerful Man who in his younger years aspired to be a Hero, even after disappearing for several years, he is an excellent fighter and is always ready to help, he recently obtained his dream of becoming a true Hero and now travels the worlds _**(Crisis Core-Final Fantasy VII 2008)**

**Hades: **_The Evil Lord of the Underworld who is pretty much out for Hercules's blood, so he can take over Mount Olympus and by extension his home world, he has tried many schemes, some of which involve trick and making crooked deals with unsuspecting Warriors or just taking control of them fortuately all have failed _**(Hercules 1997)**

**Pain and Panic: **_Hades's two bumbling henchmen, they fear him greatly and work to do his bidding, Pain somehow always gets hurt while Painic is never seen at ease _**(Hercules 1997)**

**The Fates: **_Three Witches with the power to forsee, all past present and future Hades's often turns to them to see which paths his schemes will take needless to say, the worst case scenarios always happen to thier employer/regular _**(Hercules 1997)**

**Carmen Cortez: **_A young spy who was assigned to find out and stop the reason behind the stars and worlds disappearing she is an excellent Martial Artist thus opting for two broadswords as her weapon of choice when undercover she is traveling with her brother Juni to accomplish her mission _**(Spy Kids 2001)**

**Juni Cortez: **_Carmen's younger brother, like his sister he was assigned to find out the reason behind the stars and worlds disappearing, Juni has the ability to mimic voices perfectly which comes into play with his magic which copies the spells and magic (Minus Limit Breaks and attacks) perfectly as well so a staff is his weapon of choice _**(Spy Kids 2001)**

**Ralph: **_One of the Cortez's gadgets, without Ven and Raian knowing he went to library they went to search for info to help with the mission _**(Spy Kids 2: Island of Lost Dreams 2002)**

**Sazh Katzory: **_A man who lost his world to the Heartless and was separated from his son Dajh he had been searching ever since growing desperate he made a deal with Hades but like deals with the god of the Underworld They backfire on the one who came to him for help _**(Final Fantasy XIII 2010)**

**Dajh Katzory: **_Sazh's seven year old son, he was separated from his father when the Heartless took his home wherever he was since he was taken from after being Kidnapped by Kaen however thanks to Kiro and Co. he was saved and reunited with his father _**(Final Fantasy XIII 2010)**

**Brynhildr: **_A Powerful creature of legend an Eidolon, Sazh gained control of sometime between losing his home and coming to the Coliseum, it has the ability to turn into a race car and knows many powerful Fire attacks and spells _**(Final Fantasy XIII 2010)**

**Oswald The Lucky Rabbit: **_A student of Master Yensid's who stole a Keyblade known as Lucky Star something he was caught for at Olympus Coliseum and was to be punished, however Kiro voiced his thoughts in the Rabbit's defense Yensid learning of his recent heroic feats and pondering the fact that he could wield it made him come to the conclusion that he would be tested of being worthy of it by traveling with Kiro which he chose over becoming Oswald the Unlucky Fish _**(Trolley Troubles 1927/Epic Mickey 2010)**

**Master Yensid: **_A powerful Wizard once a Keyblade Master but retired he gave Sora and Riku their own mark of Mastery and helped the group through of Sora's final Journeys, the Keyblade Oswald has actually belongs to him and was going to Punish Oswald for taking it, however Kiro convinced him to let Oswald prove his worth on the grounds that was Oswald not worthy to weild it he wouldn't have gotten far in the attempt _**(Fantasia 1940)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>While Trolley Troubles is the first Oswald Cartoon ever Epic Mickey is his first official Disney appearance and marks his return as a Disney Character, I couldn't decide which to use so I put both Oswald's crack about Kiro's age is an inside joke on my part when I first thought this story up Kiro was going to be as young as ten, but I opted for an older age and settled on thirteen wanting him to be a bit younger than Sora was in the first game,<strong>_

_**Hercules's errands are some of the legendary tasks that the legendary Hercules had to accomplish, and of course there's the KH3D future joke which had Kaen poisons Pete with Pita's due to a glimpse of the future joke XD**_

_**After watching Spy Kids four and seeing the Cortez sib's return I decided to put them in here and I was inspired to make Juni's fighting style that of a blue mage after reading another fanic and remembering that he could mimic other people's voices, something that only surrvies to Island of Lost Dreams! **Anywho..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kiro and Co come to the City of Manhattan and stumble upon a mystery however upon trying to solve it they uncover something unexpected which may get them trapped in the middle of a dark conspiracy<strong>_

_Next Time: _**The Mysterious Claw Marks**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	27. The Msyterious Claw Marks

_**Well we have a new addition to the Main cast! I wonder is theres a name for a fourth and fifth main character Tritagonist is third most important and Deuteragonist is second either way Kiro is the main Protagonist and Ven is the Deuteragonist**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up enjoy viewers and remember to review!_

* * *

><p><strong>The Mysterious Claw Marks<strong>

Takeshi and Amei had to be brought up to speed on the truth about Oswald, they weren't that shocked to learn that Oswald stole a Keyblade.

"Why am I not surprised?" Takeshi asked,

"I told you he was hiding something, I just didn't think it was that something unexpected, honestly, I didn't think Keyblades could get stolen." Amei added,

"What are you two my jury?" Oswald snapped,

"Hey Ven, I know didn't find anything on the heirs but did anything happen while, you and Raian where in Thebes?" Kiro asked,

"_You used to be too weak minded to fight but not much has changed, you can't see that Sora is not only a hypocrite but has turned his back on the worlds, Kiro has told you this has he not?"_

"_You're no better than you were all those years ago you chased Terra and refused to see that he was falling into darkness, and that lead you to your torment, you continue to protect that boy and seek Sora, you will meet it once more!"_

Those words burned in Ven's mind making him seethe with anger

"_It's not true None of it is!" _He thought

"Well…I fought Acerus, and he said something's that made me mad." Ven muttered like it was casual,

"What he say?" Oswald asked caught with interest in this update,

"That Sora was a hypocrite, and that he turned his back on the worlds."

Oswald titled his head while his left ear scratched his head, "Doesn't sound like the Sora I heard of."

"Kiro?" Takeshi asked,

"I don't want to talk about this." Kiro stated simply

He turned and watched the stars fly by,

"Uh…I did get a new summon orb!" Ven stated hopefully,

"That's nice." Kiro replied,

"Are his depressions always like this?" Oswald asked Takeshi,

"Uh…..he's just tired that's all, did you see him today he runs himself down even with all that energy." Takeshi stated, reading a book called, '_Attack abilities for rookies and dolts' _which is how he learned Ars Solum.

Oswald wasn't satisfied with this answer, "Hmph and people get mad _at me_ for lying!" he stated crossing his arms in resentment,

"Kiro are you okay?" Amei asked,

Kiro ignored her, there was a lot of feelings going on inside right now, Ven sighed regretting having brought it,

"Don't worry about me I'm just tired!" he finally said with a smile,

"I'll have a little nap wake me when we get there." He said pulling his head band down over his eyes,

"_Kiro….why won't you admit that you miss Sora, I know your mad at him but….are you really going to let it keep you from feeling what's in your heart._" Ven thought sadly too himself

**E-H E-H E-H**

Goliath didn't know what was happening but all he knew was that it was making him angry since these intruders were trespassing and had strange weapons,

"What's going on who are these people?" The red gargoyle asked,

"They're attacking the Castle, that's _all we need to know!_" his mentor stated

Goliath roared signaling a charge.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro and the group made their way down the busy street they suddenly heard a massive sound like an explosion suddenly falling from the sky were huge massive rocks people screamed and scattered as Kiro, Ven, Takeshi and Oswald jumped and weaved out of the way Kiro turned and saw a massive Rock was headed towards,

"AMEI!"

Suddenly Raian appeared out of nowhere and pushed her out of the way and helped her away from the debris

"HURRY!" yelled Kiro

Elisa arrived at the scene looking up she saw red lights flashing

"Get Back! Get Back!" yelled Officer Morgan

"Maza 23rd what's going on here?" She asked flashing her badge,

"Got me Detective must be one heck of a party up there" said Officer Morgan as more debris fell the impact it had hitting the ground was enough to knock Elisa off her feet.

She saw people getting to close and shot out her hand,

"GET BACK! _Huff_ you'll wind up street pizza!" just then she noticed something in the rocks,

"Claw marks?" more debris fell as she got out of the way and a rock fell on a fire hydrant she backed up and pulled up her shirt collar and looked back at the debris on the ground

"What could be strong enough to leave claw marks in solid stone?"

_A slab of rock appears and the sun is shown to set behind it once it does the slabs cracks and explodes apart to reveal a city with a castle in the clouds illuminated by a moon, fire light can be seen glistening against the name  
><em>**[Manhattan]**

The next day passed and the group returned to the scene

"Wow, they're still not finished cleaning up!" Takeshi pointed out,

"Must've been, quite the party!" Oswald replied

"Really that's what you think it was last I check Parties don't have explosions and falling debris that nearly crush people!" Raian stated,

"You're a cheery one ain't ya?" Oswald deadpanned,

"Look at one of the rocks!" cried Kiro

"Claw Marks!" said Amei

"How could they be so deep in? This is solid rock!" asked Ven,

"Do you think it was the Heartless?" Kiro asked

"Could be." Takeshi replied

"So you think the story is a stone scratching Heartless attacked the top of a skyscraper and attacked a bunch of people who defended themselves with exploding lasers?" asked Oswald with a smirk and an arched eye brow,

Amei shrugged "More or less."

"So where do we start looking for clues?" Takeshi asked,

"Suddenly out of nowhere a Shadow scurried by."

"Look!" Oswald stated jumping onto Kiro's shoulders,

"Oswald, get off!" he said pushing the rabbit to the ground,

"Let's follow it!" Ven stated, the group charged, forward,

Kiro turned when he realized that he was the last in the group,

"Aren't you coming?" Kiro asked,

"Nope, I've got my own way you just chase that Heartless." Raian replied,

"Dude!" Kiro stated but went ignored,

"Hey Kid come on were losing it!" Oswald yelled,

"Coming!" Kiro yelled as he charged past the Rabbit,

"Whoa speed much?" Oswald snapped not allowing Kiro to get ahead!

At this point Kiro and Oswald, being fast, were at Ven's side the Heartless made them chase it around a block before going into a building and heading up the stairs,

"Seriously, we chased him around an entire block just to come back here?" Oswald stated

"Dude, we gotta catch that Heartless." Kiro yelled running ahead,

Oswald rolled his eyes, "Fine, but I'll be angry about that later!"

Kiro followed the shadow up the stairs with the others close behind, as he got to a hallway he warped in front of the Heartless and Killed it with a slash of Hero Wings, the Keyblade he had changed Victory Star too, when he looked around he saw several security guards knocked out,

The others came up behind him and screeched to a halt.

"What happened?" Ven cried

"I don't know I killed that Heartless, then I look up and I see that they've all been knocked out!" Kiro stated,

Takeshi rushed up to one of the guards and knelt down near one,

"Hey, are you okay can you tell me who did this?"

The guard opened his eyes and looked around he then saw, Kiro's Keyblade, and inhaled,

"That…..Weapon…just….like…..the…in….tru…der's" he managed to say before passing out,

"Kaen." Takeshi said quietly he heard footsteps streak by him Kiro was racing down the hallway hoping that wherever Kaen was he'd be able to stop him!

**E-H E-H E-H**

A man wearing a grey jacket and pants with a navy shirt underneath walked up he had shoulder length brown hair tied up in the back and combed to the side he also had a brown goatee glared down the intruder who had already taken out his assistant,

"I'm happy to tell you you're trespassing." The man stated sternly,

"I was never one to follow rules Mr. Xanatos," Kaen replied.

"KAEN!" Kiro yelled as he and the others surged into the room,

"Kiro." Kaen replied casually,

"What do you want this time?" Ven growled,

"Six magical Statues that recently came into this man's possession; I think they hold the Key to well, the Keyhole."

"You want a Keyhole take one of my Door Knobs and get out!" Xanatos growled,

"Not that kind of Key hole, unfortunately for the rest of you," Kaen replied, summoning Clarus Atrum,

"Leave him alone!" Kiro snapped summoning Hero Wings,

"So predictable, DARK FIRE!" Kaen yelled sending the dark flame at Kiro who blocked it,

"TIDE SLICER!" Kiro roared whacking against Clarus Atrum with his blades sheathed in water and struck with all his might,

Kaen just pushed him off, "You'll have to do better than that!" he stated sending a dark Thundera his way,

"REFLECT!" Ven yelled sending the spell Kiro's way,

"STAR SHOWER!" Oswald yelled spinning like a top and sending light beams at the White Haired teen,

Kaen back flipped away and sent a strike raid Oswald's way but Kiro sent a warp spell at the rabbit as well saving him,

"THUNDERA!" Amei yelled sending the spell, to Kiro who took it on his blade and sent it Kaen's way he dodged it but that was the plan

"GO TAKESHI!" Kiro yelled

"ARS SOLUM!" Takeshi yelled having just learned the attack after practice on the ship hit Kaen hard knocking him back,

"DARKNESS, ABSOLUTE FORM!" Kaen yelled,

"Uh oh." Kiro stated with a growl,

"What, What's uh oh?" Oswald asked,

"Kaen's using a drive form!" Kiro stated,

"LIKE YOU? We're toast!" Oswald stated in shock,

Kaen's clothes were now dark gold and black with dark brown, X's

"CHAOTIC STRIKER!" Kaen started to spin and the force sucked them all in and sent them and their assailant through the roof!

Kiro struggled to stand as did Ven but they forced themselves up, Xanatos who arrived on the scene saw that it was almost sundown he grinned,

"Kaen was it? Your about to get your chance after all."

Kiro looked up they were statues, a few common elements five of the statues had where Loin cloths, giant bat-like wings and they all looked like a mix of lizards and humans one statue looked like a beast version of this,

"They're just carved rock!" Oswald stated,

But if what Kaen said was true then somehow they were affected by either the moonlight or just by it being nighttime.

The others had regained consciousness as the last of the sunlight faded; they could see that Kiro and Ven's eyes were glued at the statues,

There was a cracking something Oswald's ears perked and stuck straight up Amei and Takeshi heard it too and their eyes stared at the statues, Kiro noticed that they were all coming to life!

They were mesmerized by the sight, something then flew down hard and fast and to their shock and amazement, the biggest statue was now alive, grayish-blue with dark navy wings and black long hair was the largest statue glaring and growling at them his eyes shone a bright white,

"What was that you said about carved rock?" Kiro asked,

Oswald shushed him "I Said no such thing!" he hissed,

Kaen gritted his teeth he knew that the statues had the power to protect the castle but, he had no idea that they came to life, he held out his Keyblade then struck with it, the monster nearly grabbed, the teeth and blocked the attack merely by holding it,

Kiro watched as red liquid began to trickle down the monster's wrist,

"You're not invincible Monster!" Kaen growled and pulled the weapon back and struck again this time going for swings and jabs, he even used his powers on the beast but the beast regained his balance and growled charging Kaen back flipped away only to be grabbed by the tail and slammed down the next thing Kaen knew his face was inches from the beast, who growled,

"Leave this castle and _**never **_comeback!" it said his eyes glowing on the last words,

Kaen was thrown into the wall; he glared but recomposed himself,

"Fine, but you haven't seen the last of me." Kaen warned, as he backed away into the portal,

"Thank you Goilath." Xanatos said,

"Goliath..." Kiro said quietly,

"I think we should go." Takeshi stated they all turned to leave,

"Just a moment!" Xanatos stated as they slouched but turned around and quickly gave attention,

"Surely there must be some way to thank you all in the time you fought that thug off there's no telling what he could've done." Xanatos replied,

"Uh consider this a freebee." Oswald replied, something that was meant with an ear pinch from Amei,

"What he means is, we were happy to help." Amei added

"Really?" he said throwing a card that Kiro caught, it was a business card,

"You want us to have this?" Kiro asked with a tilt of the head,

"Keep it, who knows we may be in touch and I'd appreciate it if you kept what you saw between us." Xanatos said politely.

Kiro nodded, "Never saw it."

"Right, but you better make sure that you get those men some Medical attention." Takeshi replied,

"Taken care of." They turned to the man they saw Kaen had knocked out, he was stoic in a suit and tie with blonde hair.

"Owen will show you all out, have a nice evening." Xanatos replied,

"You too." Ven replied politely,

The group made their way out and left, as they exited they passed by a young women woman in a black t-shirt with a red jack over top with blue jeans and boots who Kiro recognized right away,

"Hey I know you!" She was the cop that told them to get back when they along with the rest of the crowd got to close,

"You're the Kids from last night." She replied,

"Yeah that's us, so you know, Xan- I mean someone who works, here?" Kiro asked,

"You could say that, you kids better get home, quick it is after dark after all." She said,

"Right will do!" Kiro replied,

"We're not going home are we?" Oswald asked.

"Dude, we don't live here." Kiro stated, Oswald put his hands behind his head,

"I know." Oswald replied, Something Kiro responded to with a roll of the eyes,

It took sometime but, Elisa was finally able to meet with David Xanatos,

"There were a lot of explosions last night Xanatos; it sounded like they came from some pretty powerful weapons." Elisa said,

"You're probably already aware of this Detective Maza but I apologized to the public, Intruders invaded the building last night and my men repelled them."

"Repelled? Xanatos, you're a citizen not a private country!" Elisa pointed out, as they walked into the Castle Courtyard

"True but, the men were after some tech plans for my Company, when you're as rich as me, you make a lot of enemies, I hope I've answered all of your questions satisfactory Owen will show you out." said Xanatos

"If you will come with me," Owen replied.

Elisa suddenly saw something "that stone gargoyle I could've sworn I saw it move."

"Yes this old place can get spooky at night I've felt the same thing more than once!" said Owen.

Eventually Owen led Elisa to an elevator,

"Good night Detective,"

"Good Night." Elisa said after going down a couple of floors she stopped the elevator,

"Sorry pal this investigations not over yet."

Elisa snuck back through the stairs, she then heard a bunch of noises, coming from a room close by pulling out her gun she slowly gripped the door handle, pressing against the back of the door, and slowly opens it,

"STOP POLICE!"

Raian almost fell over when he saw the gun, "WAIT DON'T SHOOT!" he shouted from the floor and slowly got up,

"My name's Raian and I'm-"

"Breaking and entering!" Elisa said coolly,

"Yeah cause those explosions from last night came from here, I want to find out why, if I had to guess you do too," Raian explained,

"I'm a detective you're a Teenager there's a difference." She replied with an arched eyebrow.

"Trust me I can handle myself." Raian replied then he saw a Shadow Heartless inching closer to the Detective,

"LOOK OUT!" he said rushing up with his sword and killing it, she was shocked to see it happen, Raian turned around and grinned,

"See?"

Elisa didn't say anything even against Raian coming at that point, something he took as a come along since she didn't say no.

They made their way through the castle when entering one of the towers, they heard a noise turned and saw nothing then they climbed out on top of the archery stand and the sound returned and this time they knew someone was following!

Elisa pulled out her gun, while Raian pulled out his sword,

"Okay pal let me see you nice and easy!"

Out of the darkness came a massive lizard like beast it growled and barked at them,

"WHAT IS THAT THING?" Raian yelled as Elisa readied her gun but another creature human-like one took it out her hands and crushed it.

Raian scared held out the sword in front of him and Elisa,

"STAY BACK!" Raian stated but the beast merely grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him aside like a ragdoll.

Elisa backed up against the wall, tripping over it and plummeted towards the ground the massive creature plummeted towards her and caught her then opened its wings and glided towards a ledge on the Eyire building, Elisa looked down it was still a long way down from where she fell she forced herself up against the wall

"Okay, just take it easy!"

"What were you two doing in my castle?" the creature asked.

"You…can talk who-What are you?"

"My kind, have no names, but you Humans call me Goliath."

"Your kind you mean there's more of you?" Elisa asked,

Goliath growled.

"Barely." he turned to climb,

"Wait, don't go we need to either get down to the ground or back up to the castle and since you can fly…."

"I can't fly I can only glide on currents of wind and there are none strong enough to take us back up," Goliath explained.

"So we're stuck here?" asked Elisa he grabbed her and put her on her back.

"Hold on!" Elisa quickly figured out what made the claw marks in the stone Goliath's punctured the concrete like it was nothing.

They soon climbed back up to the top of the castle where the beast from before was waiting alongside Raian who had run up to the wall at Elisa's screams but was now at Fang point.

"Uh….can you tell him, I'm not gonna do anything….please?" Raian asked afraid of its sharp teeth.

"He won't hurt you…_now_. Now what were you two doing in my castle?" Goliath asked.

"Your Castle?" Raian asked with an arched eyebrow,

"Yes _my_ castle! And please, _**don't fall off the building**_." Goliath replied emphasizing the last point since Elisa did it once before.

The other Gargoyles walked out and quickly saw what was on top of the archery stand,

"Look Goliath's talking to those humans!" said the olive colored Gargoyle

"So a thousand years ago you were betrayed by the one human you trusted does anyone else know about you?" Elisa asked.

"Some strangers and the man called Xanatos" Goliath replied,

"Some strangers, I don't suppose one of them had red hair and a red head band, or another had really long ears?" Raian asked putting his arms up to his own ears and letting his hands curve down slightly to emphasize.

Goliath nodded, confirming his guesses of Kiro's group. The other Gargoyles gathered around them

"This _**can't**_ be happening!" said Elisa,

"Oh but it _is_!" Raian replied in a stunned tone.

The red one sniffed Elisa "Are these new friends Goliath?"

"Boy I hope so!" said Elisa

"This is Elisa Maza a de-tec-tive?"

"2nd class NYPD!" she showed them her badge

"What exactly does a detective do lass?" Asked the Brown gargoyle

"When someone does something wrong I find out who and arrest them."

"How exactly?" Raian asked.

"We have a justice system laws, penalties but the people decide." Elisa replied.

"You mean the humans decide!" said Goliath; he saw the break of dawn.

"You both have to go now!"

"Wait will I see you again? I'd like to know more about you; you saved my life so I owe you! Let me help you understand this city you need to know how it works!"

"It's hard figuring out something you know nothing about, I'd let her if I were you." Raian replied speaking from experience

"If we are to defend the castle I suppose we will need to be prepared for whatever's out there!" They arranged to meet on the building across from the castle Elisa left, with Raian sighing remembering he had climbed his way in to the castle.

"It seems much has changed from what we knew." said the brown Gargoyle

"Yes! And if we are to survive we must learn all about it and the humans who rule here." added Goliath,

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro woke up from their camp it was a large park much like the one back in City of Wishes, he got up and climbed a tree, and watched the sunrise he had never been up this early, but there was a time when he wanted to see the sunrise.

Kiro's mind wandered a little bit, Statues that came to life at night; they seemed to protect the Keyhole as well as the Castle itself. He jumped down, (Making sure not to land on anyone, or anything to avoid a repeat of the Ash's sandwich incident.)

"Hey Ven, Kaen's looking for Keyholes right?" Kiro asked,

"Yeah?"

"Well…" Kiro replied pulling out the business card and looking at it,

"If the Keyhole is in the Castle, we should seal it, and if Xanatos got a hold of a Castle and it's uh…guardians, then maybe he has info on the heirs as well." Kiro suggested.

"He's got a point." Oswald mused,

"Yeah, maybe we should pay a visit." Ven agreed,

"So I guess were going back to the Eyrie building later today." Amei added,

"Obviously it's settled." Takeshi replied nonchantantily,

"Yeah!" Kiro said with a grin. The group headed back to the Eyrie Building, and entered, they found the receptionist,

"Excuse me ma'am we'd like to talk to Mr. Xanatos please." Kiro asked,

"Do you have an Appointment?" She asked.

"Uh no…Can you make us one?" Kiro asked lighting up on the question.

"It doesn't work that way." The receptionist replied.

"I was gonna say." Takeshi deadpanned.

"But it's important!" Kiro stated, but the secretary shook her head, making everyone sigh in defeat, the group spent the rest of the day at the Museum and Libraries in hope of finding what they were looking for, Oswald and Kiro scouted around town for any sign of Keyblades for a couple of hours but eventually returned.

"No one here has a Keyblade." Kiro stated in a sigh,

"I wish there was a way to tell," he added.

"Unless you've got a spell or a Star Shard that can tell you otherwise, it's all the same." Oswald said with a shrug,

"Maybe I shouldn't have given up the staff after all." Kiro muttered, this made Ven fall out of his chair in surprise,

"You remember your awakening?" Ven asked,

"That weird dream with the platforms the voice, which is _still _inside my head by the way and the three weapons, yeah."

"Wow most people only remember a little of what the place looks like, at least that's what my Master told me, Terra and Aqua."

"Well I don't remember what was on the platforms, but….I thinking now with the staff I might have gotten some sixth sense." Kiro suggested.

"I doubt that, but you remember what you chose and gave up?" Ven asked.

"Yeah I chose the sword and gave up the staff, I kept the shield so I'd have the Power to protect alongside the Power to stand against all the junk that gets thrown at me, Looking back, I'd say the combo is working." Kiro replied,

"Good for you but, knowing that doesn't bring us closer to finding the Heirs, no offence." Takeshi added leaning against the wall with his hands behind his back,

"None taken." Kiro replied,

"Or maybe it does…" Ven muttered,

"Huh?" was the response from everyone.

"We should talk to Master Yensid!" Ven stated,

"Right NOW?" Oswald stuttered, remembering Yensid was still furious with him for the whole stole a Keyblade thing,

"Maybe, Ven what do you think? Should we leave now and head to Yensid's world or hold that off for a while longer." Kiro asked.

Ven mused for a moment, "I think, we should keep on going and try to find Sora and the other's ourselves, and find as many of the Keystones as we can." Ven decided,

"Sounds good to me it'll give us more time to find out stuff if we can and tell The RGPC and Yensid what we learned." Amei replied.

The younger boys nodded in agreement, Oswald sighed in relief.

"That's a relief for a second there I thought I was gonna have to prove myself as a fish!"

SMASH! The window was crashed apart and threw it came the Armored Samurai and the Armored Arcana, Kiro and the others got into their fighting stance.

"Who are these guys?" Oswald asked,

"They don't like me." Kiro deadpanned,

"FEVER PITCH!" Ven yelled attacking the armored Samurai they seemed to be matched speed for speed because the Armored Samurai was able to black every single hit much to the Blonde's chargin.

"REFLERA!" Kiro yelled protecting the group then quickly casting Hydro on the fire that started on one of the book shelves,

"We can't fight them here!" he told his friends quickly.

"HEY! Catch us if you can!" Kiro yelled as he lead the others outside however as they turned the two foes were gone.

"Where they'd go?" Kiro asked just then they were hit by a furry of attacks and Magic, Kiro and Takeshi landed with a thud a few feet from where they were standing.

"You had to ask didn't you?" Takeshi muttered with a growl.

"CURE!" Kiro commanded feeling the strength return he jumped up and charged at the foe,

"STAR SHOWER!" Oswald yelled jumping into the air and spinning letting surges of light loose that blasted at the armored foes they took a few hits but managed to stay strong.

"ARS SOLUM!" Takeshi yelled as he managed to whack the Samurai with a good hit though he was hit with a combo back.

"BIND!" Amei yelled sticking the violet's attacker in place,

"CURA!" Amei yelled healing him she jumped away from the Arcana and sent a Thundera spell her way

"TIDE SLICER!: Kiro yelled clashing against the Armored Arcana, who had her own blade engulfed in flames against him steam lit off from both swords as they struck Kiro was having a bit more difficulty then last time when he fought her but he had gotten stronger, he was pushed back,

Kiro just glared and reached into his pocket,

"This Worked last time AGENT P!" and the Fedora wearing Platypus appeared in the flash of light

_Perry!_

Jingle and all,

"Not a bad Idea Kiro!" Ven relied pulling out the summon orb he found after his battle he concentrated till the name came to him.

"SONIC!" Ven yelled, in a flash of light a blue blur came out of nowhere and whacked the Armored Arcana who was sneaking up on Kiro and Perry who was fighting the Samurai, it was a blue Hedgehog with white gloves and red shoes

"SONIC!" Ven called,

"TRY TO KEEP UP!" the blue Hedgehog said in a burst of speed the two dashed around at a blurry speed that Kiro got dizzy trying to see the two banged into the armored foes sending them up ward and down,

"BRING IT!" Ven yelled.

"TO SLOW!" Yelled Sonic as he and Ven grabbed a golden ring then coming down in a blue light and smashing into their targets knocking them into a skid.

Kiro and Perry activated Secret Agent Shooter with Kiro managing to strike both opponents he even threw in a few strike raids they then went in for the Physical combo on The Armored Samurai knocking him back with a Final Punch.

"LUCKY RAID!" Oswald yelled throwing his Keyblade forward as it hit the armored Arcana stars appeared when the Rabbit reclaimed his Keyblade he arranged the stars into a certain order then the Constellation he made turned into a powerful drain spell and sucked a lot of energy out of the foes and into them.

"FUSION!" Amei yelled as the purple light smacked the armored Arcana back,

"TRI-CUTTER!" Takeshi yelled hitting the armored Samurai he retreated to help his comrade deciding this was not going well for them they fled across the building tops.

Kiro sighed "Glad that's over maybe now we can rest!"

They suddenly heard a gunshot,

"Kid your talking is jinxing us!" Oswald declared.

running over to see what it was they quickly saw blue and Grey clad commandos in helmets had surrounded three Gargoyles from earlier and were almost ready to kill them Kiro without thinking launched a thundera spell at them.

"Pick on somebody your own size!"

"Uh…you're not our size!" said one of the commando's Kiro flinched at this "

JUST FIGHT ME INSTEAD!" Kiro and the commando's attacked each other Kiro launched a Blizzara spell throwing them off their feet,

"THUNDER!" Oswald and Amei yelled hitting the guards while Takeshi hit them with a few combos,

"FEVER PITCH!" Ven yelled knocking them into the air,

"That all ya got Slowpokes?" Ven mocked

"Get that little punk!" They chased Ven down an alley way he hid behind a dumpster ready for a sneak attack Kiro had ran up to the alley he hid in and knocked over the trash can and hid alerting the lead commando  
>"Time to make you pay you little smart mouth!" the leader suddenly heard a bunch groans Ven had knocked his team out he felt a tapping on his shoulder, Oswald jumped and sent a high jump kick to his face complete with sound affects.<p>

"We make a pretty good team!" yelled Kiro

"Sure do!" Ven added,

"Thanks for your help!" said the olive gargoyles as the three walked up to them

"You're some of those kids from before!" added the Green-blue one

"Sure are, The bad guy repelling service!" laughed Kiro

"So what are your names?" Takeshi asked

"Except for Goliath we don't have names" said the Olive Gargoyle

"So how do you tell each other apart?" asked Oswald

"We look different" said the green-blue one

"What do you call each other?" asked Amei

"Friend!" answered the red gargoyle, who had a beak like face and white hair.

The olive one had the biggest eyes and was the smallest of the three his wings were stretched between his arms and waist the blue-green one had a big jaw and small bat wing like ears

"Cool!" Said Kiro they looked at him

"That means good cool also means good!" Ven laughed

"The cool guy is Kiro, I'm Takeshi, this is Oswald, Amei and Ventus."

"Call me Ven."

The olive one suddenly sat down

"Aw man my wings are tired and it's a long way back to the castle!"

"This city is huge" said Kiro,

"Obviously." Oswald deadpanned as the read head had pointed out the obvious

"Yo Taxi!" they saw a man hail a taxi which drove off

"I've got an idea!" the red Gargoyle ran off in to the road at an oncoming taxi

"Hey wait!" yelled Takeshi,

"You'll freak him out!" Oswald yelled as they chased after him

"Yo taxi!" the cab driver saw exactly what he was looking at and immediately turned the cab all the way around.

"Looks like we're walking!" said the green-blue one suddenly a motorcyclist drove by and the olive gargoyle climbed up the side of a building and took off following it with everyone else running after him,

"So much for being tired!" Takeshi pointed out.

"Can't you guys fly?" asked Kiro

"We can only glide!" replied the red gargoyle the olive gargoyle flew in closer

"What a beautiful device!" he scared the driver who fell out of his seat and the motorcycle toppled over

"Nice work!" said the red gargoyle,

"I didn't mean too I just wanted a closer look at his machine!" yelled the olive gargoyle he pushed it back up and got on it and after twisting the handles took off in a flash with everyone chasing him

"Let go!" yelled Kiro the gargoyle let go and caught some air but the motorcycle crashed into a nearby wall and exploded going up in flames they all looked at the fireball,

"Wow!" Ven and Oswald stated wide-eyed in unison,

"We'd better not tell Goliath about this!" said the red gargoyle

" if he ever finds out your all gonna get it!" added Kiro,

"Ya think?" Takeshi asked.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Like Elisa, Raian had agreed to meet Goliath at the top of a building, though he wondered why on earth did he agree to it?

"_Man, I'm meeting a monster at the top of a building, why did I agree to that? It must be cause I spent time with Ven and Kiro, I need alone time."_

"Detective Maza." Raian stated when he saw her,

"Oh Raian I didn't think you come," Elisa told him,

"Yeah…well I've got nothing better to do so…" he heard a sound and jumped when he saw Goliath out of nowhere,

"DON'T do THAT!" Raian said breathing heavily,

"Why where you hiding?" Elisa asked,

"To make sure you we're both alone." Goliath replied, suddenly Raian saw and older brown Gargoyle, who had white hair and beard his wings were a little tattered had he wore leather armor had his right eye had a scar he also had a small sword.

"Alone huh?" Raian asked, suspicious about the sudden appearance,

"I came to make sure Goliath wasn't ambushed lad," the Brown Gargoyle replied,

"You guys are paranoid even for this place!" Elisa said with a chuckle,

"So what do we call you?" Raian asked the brown gargoyle,

"You Humans!" the Gargoyle said shaking his head,

"Nothing's real to ya till ye've named it."

"No, No it's not that it's just…" Elisa started,

"Things need names!" Raian finished for her,

"Does the sky need a name. or the river?" the Gargoyle asked.

"The River's called the Hudson." Elisa pointed out, Raian couldn't help but smirk, she totally countered his argument,

"Alright Lass, I will also be known as the Hudson."

"Hudson, huh? Not bad!" Raian mused,

"Are you going to accompany us..uh…Hud-son?" Goliath asked,

"Nah, this new world is too big and too bright, I will be returning to guard the Castle," Hudson replied.

"Alright, he said picking up Elisa,"

"I'll follow you guys." Raian replied.

"Very well, see you later, uh…Hud-son" Goliath replied. As he and Elisa took of Raian followed them making sure to keep up eventually they came to a large park,

Elisa had spent the time explaining to Goliath about how they defended their own city how the greatest dangers were not outside but within,

"This world is as savage as the one I remember." Goliath replied with a disapproving growl,

Raian nodded in agreement.

"Its not all bad, there are Families who come to the park and moms who sing to their kids like my mom used to sing to me," she said drifting off into a memory, Raian thought about his own mother, whom…he hadn't seen in years.

Goliath was suddenly shot with some kind of Dart he recognized them as the man who invaded the castle, they surrounded them two grabbed Elisa and Raian while the other four managed to pin him down.

one stood over him and was getting ready to shoot him,

"Once we deal with you we'll get the rest of those freaks!" he said with a sneer.

"NO!" Goliath stated struggling to escape.

"SHINE CANNON!" a bright light attracted the attention of the thugs who lost all attention giving Raian and Elisa time to free themselves and beat up the thugs holding them.

"FEVER PITCH!, STAR SHOWER!" s furry of speed, wind and light knocked them down hard

Elisa managed to help Goliath and picking her up they managed to avoid the gunshots and glided away.

"Lets go!" Kiro yelled as they all ran.

"You guys okay?" Takeshi asked.

"Yeah since you all showed up." Raian replied

"Goliath got attacked too!" cried Kiro

"What do you mean too?" Elisa asked with an arched eyebrow

"The younger Gargoyles we're attacked not too long ago" replied Ven

"Are they….alright?" asked Goliath

"Yeah we helped them out too" Oswald replied.

"They said they were headed back to the castle." Amei added leaving out the Motorcycle they had promised not to tell and so far Goliath didn't look like he could handle _**THAT**_ kind of news.

Goliath felt weak from the dart Elisa noticed something on Goliath's shoulder.

"H-How did they find us?" ask Goliath

"With this it's a tracker!" Elisa said finding it and taking it off.

It was a small red colored Device with a beetle like symbol on it Elisa looked over and spotted a stray dog.

"Come here boy" the dog growled at her,

"Easy" the dog relaxed she put the transmitter on it

"GO!"

"Good let them chase rover for a while instead of you!" Oswald stated.

"I think we should get Goliath back to the castle." Kiro added.

They helped him along the walk way,

"come on we got to get back to the castle!" said Elisa.

Goliath looked over and could see the sun beginning to rise

"To…late I'll never make it back before sun rise!" he relplied moving off to the side out of the path.

"What happens at sunrise?" asked Takeshi

Goliath fell to his knees "You'll see!" the sun suddenly shone bright Elisa watched shock as Goliath suddenly turned to stone.

"Not good!" Kiro stated wide-eyed.

"What happened to him?" Amei cried.

"Goliath? Goliath!" Elisa said trying to awake the stone Gargoyle!

"Look!" cried Takeshi

It was a bunch of people dressed in the same commando suits they saw before

"They must be looking for Goliath! If they find him like this they'll smash him!" said Ven

"Leave this to me you guys keep an eye on Goliath!" Elisa said running off.

"Hey wait I'm coming too!" Kiro declared.

He ran off but lost track of Elisa and saw several of the thugs.

"YO DORKS!" Kiro yelled. They turned and saw him making faces at them.

"CATCH THAT KID!" one of them yelled as he ran off, he climbed up a few rocks and saw that they were following him. Kiro ran through a playground and up and down the slide but froze and made it into a ramp.

Running away from that he grinned as several of the commandos we're sent flying. And landed not too far from where he saw Elisa run, casting bind Kiro caught up to her and shielded her from a few bullets with reflect.

The two ran off into the bushes, Elisa motioned for Kiro to hang his jacket up like she was doing then hide.

Kiro doing so picked a hiding spot up in the rocks the commando walked into the area, he spotted Kiro's jacket as well as Elisa's smirking, he went to grab Kiro (Thinking it was him,) for leverage,

"Alright lady come out and the kid….What!" he stated seeing as how he had nothing but a jacket in his hand, he was suddenly hit by a barrage of bubbles and knocked down and out.

"Paws off the Jacket, scumbag!" Kiro snapped gripping his jacket in his hand.

Elisa reclaimed her own jacket , as Kiro hopped down onto the grass,

"Why are you all wet?" Kiro asked noticing that she was soaked,

"Don't ask." Elisa replied not wanting to recall it. Eventually the two exhausted and tired returned to the rest of the group.

"You okay?" Takeshi asked.

"Yeah…We'll live so." Elisa replied while Kiro nodded.

"Let the record show that Kiro risked his life for a castle ornament!" Raian stated.

"He's not a statue!" said Kiro

"he is from dawn to dusk!" Oswald pointed out.

"Thank you Captian Smart Alec." Kiro deadpanned.

" I know Raian, so what are your names? I'm Elisa Maza detective of the 23rd preceint"

"Kiro," "Takeshi,"

"Oswald," "I'm Amei,"

"Ventus call me Ven."

A jogger jogged by and stopped while Jogging in place to talk to them,

"I must have gone through this park a Thousand times but I've never seen that Statue before!"

"It's always been here." said Takeshi replied,

"Yeah this parks full of surprises!" said Elisa.

Soon dusk came everyone had fallen asleep but they were awakened by the sound of stone cracking Goliath's statue was ready to burst the emerged from it scattering stone

"COOL!" yelled Kiro

"Goliath are you all right?" asked Elisa

"Of course!" he answered

"That sedative seems to have worn off" said Amei

"Sleep rejuvenates us" Goliath replied he looked around at everyone

"You all stayed with me all day!" Elisa shrugged

"Yeah well someone had to make sure those comic book rejects didn't find you!"

"We kept the pigeons off ya too!" Oswald joked.

"Ya had to say it didn't you?"Amei asked with an arched eyebrow.

"GOLIATH!" all the other Gargoyles had appeared and landed all around them,

"We were worried about you!" stated the red Gargoyle

"What happened!" asked the Olive one.

"It appears we have enemies!" said Goliath

"Given what happened I wish you had accompanied us Hudson!" Goliath said to the Brown Gargoyle "Hudson?" asked Ven

"Aye its my name and what would you make of it?" he asked the Blonde and olive gargoyle

"It's a fine name!" Ven stated quickly,

"Hudson I..I like it!" said the Olive gargoyle

"we should all have names! Names that suit our new lives here!" said the red gargoyle,

Goliath and Hudson looked at each other,

"Oh and what would they be?" asked Goliath the red Gargoyle thought for a moment

"Hm…Brooklyn I'm Brooklyn!"

"Broadway!" announced the Blue-green gargoyle,

"Le…Lexington do you like it?" asked the Olive Gargoyle

"There all fine names I suppose he'll need one as well" Goliath said turning to their Gargbeast

"Oh…I've got the Perfect name for him!" said Brooklyn

"From now on your Bronx!" Bronx turned and walked away

"I think he likes it!" said Lexington

"does he?" Kiro wondered noticing that Bronx's reaction wasn't very enthusiastic

"we must go back to the castle!" said Goliath he turned to Elisa, "Thank you for staying with me it's very possible you all saved my life."

"So now were even." said Elisa shaking Goliath's hand,

"Hey, guys I don't suppose you've heard of the Heirs of Darkness and Light?" Ven asked, everyone looked at eachother and shook their heads,

"Sorry." Brooklyn replied.

"It's okay," Takeshi replied.

"You guys were a big help too thanks!" Elisa told them,

"Kiro smiled."

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Happy to help!" Kiro's voice was heard by Xanatos and Owen

"Were ready for them now Owen."

"I tell Goliath, you wish to see to see them when they return." Owen watched them wave good bye as the Gargoyles took off

"What about them?" Owen asked concerned about Kiro and Co.

"They don't know the whole story, besides I doubt they will cause any problems for us." As Owen left, a hidden door open Xanatos turned to it and smiled to two figures,

"Don't worry everything is going according to plan!"

**E-H E-H E-H**

Goliath walked up to Xanatos,

"Goliath there's someone I want you to meet" Xanatos turned to a door way and out came a bright blue female gargoyle with gold jewelry purple wings and red hair in a loincloth Top and skirt.

Goliath gasped,

"Goliath my love!" said the female Gargoyle, both embraced each other

"My angle! It really is you!" Goliath cried.

"Goliath my love, how I've dreamed of you and this moment!" she replied.

Xanatos interrupted them "I'm happy for both of you!"

"This man brought us back together my love!" said the female Gargoyle,

"But, how? You were shattered by the Vikings!" said Goliath remembering

"No! I feared for your safety so I left the castle but I lost my way and the sun rose!" said the Female Gargoyle.

"How did you survive all these centuries?" Goliath asked.

"When I returned to the castle the Magus had already turned you to stone I begged him to cast his spell on me so that we might awaken together!" she explained.

"I saw her a year ago I was so impressed that I added her to my private collection after I woke you up it seemed plausible that a trip to the castle would have an effect on her!" added Xanatos

"My love Xanatos has told me of the disks that were stolen from the castle!" Owen brought in the other Gargoyles who were ecstatic to see her

"LASS!" "It couldn't be!"

"How?"

"I'll answer all of you questions later it's just good to see all of you again!" she replied petting Bronx who was jumping up at her.

"What are these disks?" asked Goliath

"Think of them as magic talismans each carrying powerful spells!" said Xanatos.

"I'm sure our enemies plan to use this data for terrible purpose." He added ominously.

"You want our help in retrieving them?" asked Goliath.

"I think we should help him out of gratitude if nothing else!" said the female gargoyle,

"I agree and by doing so perhaps we can rid ourselves of the humans who hunt us!" said Goliath,

Xanatos turned on screens that showed three locations one underground base a tower and an air fortress.

"My Intel tells me that each of the three are being held in these locations and that they were stolen by a company called Cyberbiotics."

He went over what he thought was the best attack plans believing that their speed and strength could stand against them.

"We'll take the Air fortress!" Goliath said then turned to the trio,

"You three will breach the tower!"

"Cool!" yelled Brooklyn

"What?" Asked Goliath.

"It's a new word we learned from Kiro!" said Broadway

"It indicates a positive response!" added Lexington,

"Hudson you'll take the underground base and take Bronx with you!" Hudson didn't like the sound of that,

"I'm more than capable-"

"Take him with you…he needs the exercise." interrupted Goliath, Bronx didn't like the sound of that!

**E-H E-H E-H**

"GAAAHH!" Kiro yelped,

"What?" the others asked, Kiro smiled sheepishly and showed them the business card that Xanatos gave them, when Kaen attacked.

"I forgot we could call him."

"Seriously?" The others deadpanned.

"I forgot…but we can use this to speak with Xanatos!" Kiro stated.

"Well we have a way let's use it!" said Ven.

Kiro popped in some munny into the Phone Booth, and dialed in the number, it took a while but finally.

"_Welcome to Xanatos Enterprises."_ The machine replied.

"Awesome I was wondering…"

"_For English, Press 1, for Cacoonian Press 2, for Plusian Press 3 for Spiran press 4 for Japanese press 5_"

Kiro after glaring at the Phone pressed one before it could continue,

"_To speak with one of our callers…_"

"Yeah!" Kiro said quietly,

"_Press 1_" Kiro followed.

"_To speak with a member in the Perfume department, Press 1, to speak with a telemarketer press 2._"

"Two!" Kiro deadpanned.

There was music,

"_Please hold your call is important to us and will be answered in the order it was received, to know what order you call was received in press 3._"

Kiro pressed three,

"_Your call was received in the number 923,789._"

"WHAT!" Kiro yelled making several passing Pedestrians look over.

Kiro growled slamming the phone back on to the receiver,

"We're going to talk to him in person." Kiro growled as they suddenly saw, two figures fly overhead.

"Is that Goliath?" Oswald asked tilting his head.

"We'll never catch up like this!" Amei cried as the attempts to catch up proved futile

"That's where Keyblade gliders come in!"

Ven threw his Keyblade in turned into the board form and he hopped on,

"I'm coming too!" yelled Kiro,

Oswald hopped on two,

"You're not leaving me behind!"

They flew off Kiro noticed what looked like an open shaft

"Look!"

"That's our ticket in!" Ven stated, he landed the glider in the hole,

"Uh oh!" Kiro pointed to a man who had been knocked out,

"Am I gonna see, knocked out guys everywhere traveling with you kids?" Oswald asked,

"No!" Kiro snapped,

"I hope not!" he added as an afterthought.

"SHH! Quiet, Oswald ya hear that?" Ven asked noticing a sound.

They could hear fading footsteps.

"Come on!" yelled Kiro they ran back down the hall eventually they reached the front of the ship, they entered the room, and saw that Goliath and a female gargoyle had invaded the ship and seemed to be looking for something.

The female Gargoyle pushed a button and out popped a floppy disk,

"Mission accomplished!" she then in a vicious moment ripped cords out of the main power module alarms rang in Kiro's ears, he saw Goliath and her take off out a shaft

"GOLIATH! WAIT!" yelled Kiro

Ven grabbed him by the arm "Kiro theres no time!"

"But Goliath! He…"

"We can't do anything about it! We have to go NOW!" Oswald yelled. Ven and him yelled at the pilots to them to forget about the ship and save themselves, they ran down the hall they found where Goilath must have got in and Ven with his Keyblade glider hopped down followed by Kiro and Oswald.

"PUNCH IT!" yelled Kiro

Ven took off at top speed Amei and Takeshi watched from the shore as the ship smoking plummeted into the river they could see people escaping from the ship none of whom where Kiro or Ven suddenly the ship exploded and sank to the bottom of the river,

"OH NO!" yelled Kiro, as he watched.

"Do you think any of them got out?" Oswald asked.

"I…really don't but….its best to some of them did." Ven replied talking more to Kiro than Oswald.

"Where are they!" cried Amei

"THERE!" yelled Takeshi as Ven's Keyblade glider landed.

"You're Okay!" yelled Amei,

"It was Goliath, he broke on to that ship!" said Kiro,

"How do you know?" asked Takeshi.

"Kiro saw him so did We!" Oswald stated, nodding in confedence.

"I don't understand Obviously Xanatos had them steal back the discs, which is fine…sort of!" Kiro stated

"But did she really have to make the ship crash? I mean disable it maybe, but she literally ripped parts of it out!" Kiro stated.

"Um…How is them stealing back the discs, not shady?" Oswald asked.

"Yeah Kiro I think there may be more to this than we know or what Xanatos is telling us!" Takeshi stated emphasizing the last point.

"Do you think….Xanatos isn't telling us something?" Ven asked.

Kiro glared down at the business card, "Only one way to find out!" he declared.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Raian was in sheer shock he was walking by the river when suddenly BOOM! An air ship crashed and flying away from it, two Gargoyles!  
>he suddenly heard a car engine stop near him it was Elisa Maza<p>

"detective Maza did you see that!" Raian asked

"Yeah and I saw Goliath and another Gargoyle leaving it after it crashed!" "Yeah me too, I never liked Xanatos this has him written all over it!"

"He did say that intruders broke into his home the night all that debris fell," Elisa mused.

"He must have been robbed,that would explain why they went on the ship in the first place!" Raian deduced.

"That's just it nothing was stolen!" said Elisa "WHAT!" Raian said in surprised

"I checked!"

"Then what about the guys who attacked the Gargoyles and us! Goliath said that they were the ones from that night when we first talked to him! How'd they find him, I can see, the Trio being easy to spot, but Goliath?" Raian asked

"A radio Transmitter was planted on Goliath it had a manufacturing symbol on it" she showed a piece of paper with a beetle like symbol on it

"I researched the symbol it's a logo from a robotics faction, owned by Xanatos enterprises!"

"Owned by Xanatos?" asked Raian,

She nodded

"That means he's been using the Gargoyles the entire time!" cried Raian

"I've been looking for Goliath everywhere! He needs to know!" said Elisa

"So do the other Gargoyles not to mention Kiro and his group!" Raian added,

"Detective leave Kiro to me you tell the Gargoyles what's going on!" saidRaian

Elisa drove off in her car

"I hope Kiro, hasn't been able to put that card he got to good use!" he stated running through the city!

**E-H E-H E-H**

Raian weaved his way, through the crowd and soon saw what he was looking for three kids and a Rabbit lead by a red head with a matching head band.

"HEY!" he yelled J walking he froze as a bunch of cars headed his way,

"WARP!" Kiro yelled as he sent a beam of light at the Sandette and Raian reappeared at their side.

"That's a good way to get killed!" Ven snapped, but Raian wasn't listening he was glaring at Kiro who smiled nervously in response.

"NEVER, AGAIN." Raian growled,

"Only if you promise not to J walk anymore!" Kiro replied regaining his gusto.

Raian mulled this over for a second, "Deal!"

"So why did you, decide to run into traffic?" Takeshi asked.

"You're not helping Xanatos are you?" Raian asked.

"Uh no but we were on our way to see him!" Kiro replied.

"Good because, well….dare I say it this way….he's evil!" Raian replied, the last part leaving a disgusting taste in his mouth.

"Evil, do tell." Oswald deadpanned.

"Ugh, Ignoring, remember when you first got here and Debris fell?" Raian asked.

"Uh huh." Kiro replied.

"Well, according to Xanatos, thugs from a rival corporation stole a three disks from, him. But, that's a lie the whole thing was staged, the so called thugs, are part of a robotics industry that he owns!"

"How they found Goliath?" Kiro asked.

"A bug that Xanatos planted on him probably during the day." Raian replied. Then thought of something.

"In fact." Raian said taking the card from Kiro and slicing it in half the two pieces showed signs of sparking it too was a bug.

"It was a bug!" Amei stated.

"Good disguise I'll give them that, but why though?" Takehsi mused.

"GASP! How much munny would you bet that Kaen and Xanatos are working together, he must've had Xanatos plant that bug on us so Kaen could see and hear what we are doing meaning his attack on Xanatos Enterprises was staged as well!" Ven concluded.

"Dude! We've been bamboozled!" Kiro cried his hands shooting straight to the sides of his head holding it.

Raian nodded.

"So now what?" Amei asked.

"Stop Xanatos, and Kaen, what else?" Kiro asked.

"I hate to say it but were gonna have to break in to the Eyrie building!" Ven replied.

"Raian your fire sword can melt through the wall!" Kiro stated.

"Then he's our guy!" Oswald stated.

Raian gave them all a look,

"Let me get this straight, you want me to use a powerful weapon that a mentor of mine entrusted to me with his faith, pride and life, for something as petty and illegal as burning a hole in the side of a building?"

"You got it!" Takeshi replied with a grin.

"I hate all of you." Raian deadpanned, something they all brushed off, seeing as how Raian was giving them a guilt trip.

Raian made and opening in the side of the building and motioned everybody inside

"The fastest way is probably the elevator!" said Kiro,

"Then let's go!" Ven stated pushing the button, the door opened and they all piled inside.

They heard a tune that reminded Kiro of what he heard when trying to get a phone call to Xanatos,

"Elevator music, hate it." Oswald muttered,

The elevator it went up but for some reason only went to the thirteenth floor The elevator stopped working, Raian used his sword to pry the door open.

"Looks like we're walking" Raian replied once his job was done.

Kiro suddenly noticed a camera "What if he's planned everything out?" the red head asked.

"Down to the last detail." Kiro said his voice laced slightly with fear.

"that would explain the Elevator!" Oswald replied

"he's planned everything else out so far!" Amei added

Ven stared up at the camera Takeshi looked at it then at him, "Ven?..."

"Let's keep moving!" he said suddenly walls shot down trapping them in the hall section and a white mist, poured in from the vents

"What is this!" yelled Raian who started to cough along with everyone else.

"GAS!" Ven sputtered as he and the others tried desperately to escape using spells and attacks on the door, but to no avail!

Kiro ,felt the strength leaving his body his head felt heavy and dizzy but he saw a familiar face enter the room through a keyblade corridor and smirk at him and then, his world went black!

**E-H E-H E-H**

_Everyone laid on their back watching the stars twinkle Kiro and Takeshi were amazed on how beautiful they were _

"_Wow!" said Kiro_

"_Yeah, beautiful!" Takeshi stated._

"_Totally worth it huh?" asked Sora._

"_And you thought it would be boring Taki!" Crystal told her son with a sly grin._

"_I was wrong." Takeshi stated._

"_Uh huh." Crystal replied. _

"_Yeah I told you it would be cool." said Kiro, smirking._

"_They're Beautiful" said Kairi._

"_Makes you think about how small our world really is" said Riku going into deep thought._

"_You always say things like that, no fortune cookies for you." Crystal joked._

"_I'm allowed to go into deep thought, and I happen to make up for the both of us maybe you should have more." Riku replied._

"_Pass." Crystal said simply_

"_it's like a sea of stars I'd love to fly!" said Kiro _

"_that would be a lot of fun!" said Sora. _

_Suddenly Kiro and Takeshi saw a star flash across the sky they jumped off and took off in a flash_

"_Hey Kiro, Taki!" yelled Sora, _

"_Come back!" yelled Riku,_

_the two boys ran all the way out to the beach the star went far across the sea Sora, Kairi, Crystal and Riku caught up to them _

"_That star it was flying it flew all the way across the sea!" Kiro stated,_

"_it was so cool!"_

"_Sounds like you two saw a shooting star that means you get a wish!" said Kairi,_

"_Yeah but don't tell anyone what it is or it may not come true" added Sora._

_Kiro closed his eyes and thought hard, when he opened them he noticed a Thalassa shell it was yellow with two maroon Vs on it and on at the top that didn't connect and a big one lower down._

"_So what you wish for Kiro?" Kairi asked._

"_Can't tell!" Kiro replied smiling._

"_Neither can I," Takeshi added._

"_Right, you really want it to come true don't you?" Crystal asked._

"_Yeah!" The two boys stated in unison._

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro woke up in what looked like a cell the only window it had had been blocked by a wall Ven and Amei were standing over him

"Kiro are you okay?" Amei asked.

Kiro rubbed his head, "Where are we?"

"A cell" said Raian,

"Man I didn't think we'd have a problem when Raian smashed that business card bug." Kiro said with a sigh,

"Uh…yeah about that." Oswald replied holding up a tracking device that Raian saw was similar to Goliath's

"This thing was scurrying away when I woke up." Oswald replied, it did look like he had used his Keyblade to smash it.

"How'd it get on me?" Kiro stated,

"Hide a bug inside another bug, we all have our moments do we not?" Kaen's voice asked.

Suddenly the wall behind them rose standing in front of it was Xanatos, Kaen, Owen and A female blue and Purple winged Gargoyle with gold jewelry and red hair and loin cloth top and skirt

"good you're all awake!" said Xanatos

"So why, the cage?" asked Takeshi

"I can't have revealing what you know to the Gargoyles that would spoil the little surprise I have for them!" replied Xanatos

"For the record I was already aware of you all coming and watched you break into the Eyrie Building" he added,

"The bug that was planted on me!" Kiro growled eyes narrowing on Kaen's who statement screamed 'It was my idea!'

"The card I gave you was indeed a bug however, Kaen suggested that a second bug be placed and would activate when or if it was destroyed.

"My idea." Kaen admitted at last.

"How wonderful, for ya." Oswald replied with a sarcastic tone and a roll of the eyes.

"And like you said you knew we were coming!" Amei concluded.

"So why didn't you do anything sooner?" Ven asked.

"I don't have much time before sunrise I need test subjects for my latest creations and a _captive _audience to present them too."

The female gargoyle pulled off the sheet that was illuminated behind Xanatos,

"I'm afraid the Gargoyles have outlived their usefulness I can no longer count on their loyalty so I give you the Steel Clan their replacements!" Xanatos declared.

Under the sheet were fifteen black and silver robots that looked like Goliath,

"Magnificent aren't they? They're made of steel instead of stone, they don't sleep during the day, they fly instead of glide and best of all they're one-hundred percent obedient!"

"You never cared about the Gargoyles you just wanted a bunch of thugs to do your dirty work!" yelled Amei

"Thugs is such a harsh word!" Kaen replied.

Kiro banged on the glass,

"Let us out of here or I'll….I'll….You'll regret it that's all I know!"

"Ooo! How frightening!" said the female gargoyle mockingly,

"Pfft, your such a goodie, goodie you can't even make a decent threat, can't tell you how sad that is Kiro." Kaen added,

"I can understand you doing something this slimy BUT YOU! You and Goliath's Clan are the last of your kind!" yelled Raian

"No thanks to you humans!" yelled the Gargoyle her eyes flashing a bright red.

"I hope your stay is comfortable you'll only be here for the rest of night," said Xanatos, the robots followed the quartet out

"Get back here!" yelled Kiro pounding on the glass

"What do we do now?" asked Oswald

"Kiro went to summon his Keyblade,

"Don't bother there's a seal on the cell." said Raian

"Face it were trapped here." Amei stated sadly,

Ven looked up and saw an air vent "Maybe not….I bet if one of us climbed through there they could unlock the door from the other side!"

Raian looked up at the Air vent Ven pointed to,

"It's a good idea but you'd have to be practically skin and bones to…fit…through…there!" he turned to Kiro.

"What?"

Next thing Kiro knew he was crawling through the air vent,

"_Oh Brother_." he thought to himself he came to the room where the Steel clan were once standing he pushed on the vent grate it didn't budge,

"I can't get out!" he yelled

"try kicking it!" yelled Takeshi a bang was heard

"OW!" cried Kiro

"Now what?" Raian asked.

"I don't know?" Ven stated musing.

"I've got an idea!" yelled Kiro,

"_Think I could learn Photon Rush?" Kiro asked as he and Ven were sparring against, simulator Heartless in the training room._

"_I don't see why you couldn't Sora was able, to and you're learning a bunch of Ablilities he knows." Ven replied._

"_Great!"_

he focused as hard as he could suddenly everyone saw a huge flash of light from the window Kiro flew out like a light clad shot and hit his head against the wall….hard Kiro landed dizzly grabbed his Keyblade and unlocked the door and slumped down Ven and Amei rushed over to him

"Kiro Kiro! Are you okay say something!" cried Amei

"How many fingers am I holding up?" asked Ven

"Four? I think" Ven cast Curaga on him he shook his head and jumped up,

"Come on let's go!" Kiro ran out the door leaving everyone stunned,

"Impressive!" said Raian.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Elisa told Goliath everything, how Xanatos was never actually robbed, how three Cyberbiotics facilities were robbed by creatures and that she saw him abandon the wreckage of the Air ship with another Gargoyle.

She showed the picture of the symbol.

"Remember this I traced that symbol it's a robotics firm run by are you ready Xanatos enterprises!"

"Are you saying that Xanatos is responsible for the attacks on my clan?" asked Goliath

"That's exactly what I'm saying he probably planted that bug on you himself! Those disks were Cyberbiotics's property he must have staged the theft to trick into stealing them he used you Goliath! He's using you he's been using you the whole time!" Elisa stated.

Goliath looked away, not wanting to believe it

"We haven't known each other long and I know you don't have a good reason to trust humans but you've got to trust somebody in this world!"

Goliath looked at the piece of paper then growled crushing it his hand.

Elisa smiled "You won't regret it!"

**E-H E-H E-H**

The attack on the Gargoyles had already started Broadway had been knocked over and fell off the tower landing and being knocked out by the landing on the Archery stand below Kaen smirked while he, Xanatos, the Female Gargoyle and Owen watched.

"What did I tell you Owen a vast improvement!" said Xanatos one of the robots tailed Lexington and shot him knocking him out he fell.

"NOOOOO!" screamed Brooklyn, but out of nowhere something grabbed him Ven on his Keyblade glider rescued Lexington.

The same robot was on his tail, Brooklyn swooped down and distracted it the robot was suddenly hit with a Lucky Raid and a thunder spell and crashed into the side of the building Brooklyn looked over Amei and Oswald, who sent the attacks gave him thumbs up.

Raian had managed to break one of the robot's wings the two faced down,

"Hey tin man!" the robot looked over ,

"MAGNET TOSS!"

The spell threw one of the castle stones destroying the robot

"All right!" she cheered ,giving her staff a spin.

Hudson and Bronx ran out into the castle Courtyard,

"what's all the noise?" A robot came right at them

"Hudson look out!" Kiro in his Mystic form, rushed out and cast shield blocking the robot's shots launching a few magic bullets the robot fell

"Two down thirteen to go!" he stated in a pant,

Ven and Raian managed to place Lexington with Broadway, everyone regrouped.

Suddenly four Robots charged at them.

"Here they come!" yelled Amei

Two of the robots shot at everyone Oswald jumped out of the way onto Kiro, while Ven ran at them dodging the bullets he jumped up cut one robot in half and massacred the other,

"TRI-CUTTER!" Takeshi yelled hitting a robot knocking it to the ground where it blew up.

"STAR SHOWER!" Oswald yelled taking out the other.

the other five steel clans came out of nowhere shooting at everyone, separating them.

"_Kiro, you need to use the Magnet spell!"_

"_**I get it, it make some of those robots crash into each other!"**_ Kiro replied

"_You're not going to insult how we're talking this time?" _the voice asked.

"_**As long as I don't turn into some crazed lunatic that does something horrible and it goes away eventually, I'm good!"**_ Kiro replied.

"_And there's the insult..."_ The voice deadpanned.

"_Follow my lead!"_ it stated.

"MAGNET!" Kiro yelled the small magnetic force pulled in one of them as he then followed it up with Thundera and struck the foe hard blowing it up.

"Hm my Steel Clan is performing as well as I hoped!" Xanatos mused.

"Leave it to Kiro to meddle." Kaen deadpanned.

"There's only four robots left!" exclaimed the female Gargoyle

"I think it's up to us my friends!" replied Xanatos they ran inside the Castle Everyone looked up as the five remaining robots swooped around,

"Eleven down four to go!" yelled Ven

"We can take them!" yelled Kiro,

suddenly a red and black Steel clan robot swooped at them,

"Make that twelve." Ven stated quietly,

"Why is that one a different color than the others?" Takeshi asked.

"Must be a leader bot!" Oswald suggested.

Lexington and Broadway slowly woke up,

"Ugh what happened?" asked Lexington

"I don't Know but it's not over yet!" exclaimed Broadway,

three of the robots launched themselves at Broadway and Lexington they dodged the attack Ven now on his Keyblade glider again managed to scatter them.

Lexington and Broadway managed to get on top of one each and crash them into each other,

The last one of the three robots flew over Bronx's head and he grabbed its tail bringing it down to the ground it tried to shoot Bronx but the Gargbeast kept dodging.

Hudson drew his sword jumped down and drove a deep cut into the robot.

"Never a dull moment around here eh boy!" he said to Bronx

"VEN!" Kiro yelled Ven pulled up by them Raian and Kiro got on to the Glider "

Get us close to the red one as you can!" yelled Kiro

"I CAN'T believe I'm doing this!" yelled Raian.

The three tried to attack the red Robot but it kept dodging every hit then it did something they didn't expect it led them it a trap by flying toward the tower then veering up.

Ven had to come to a screeching halt it then knocked Ven and Raian on to the archery stand while Kiro, fell off the wall.

"NO!" Ven yelled jumping up he raced as fast as he could, he tried to run he got to the edge, both boys stretched out their hands for one another, but Ven…couldn't catch him.

"KIROOOO!" Ven screamed as the Crimson fell he began to plummet to his death!

However out of nowhere something caught him Kiro realizing he was somehow flying, looked up.

"Goliath!" Goliath put him down safely on the archery ledge much to Ven's relief, then took off ramming into a nearby grey Steel Clan robot and crashing it into the tower.

Raian was fighting the red robot hand to hand Kiro and the others along with Goliath ran over to help him

"Kiro! Goliath! this robot it's not like the others I think its Xanatos in a suit!"Yelled Raian

"That would explain a lot!" Takeshi stated as he, Amei and Oswald joined the other four.

"Very good guess" it was Xanatos his voice came out of the robot.

"it's too bad Goliath we would have made a good team but you're too hard to control such a waste really."

Goliath bellowed and charged at Xanatos slamming into him but Xanatos shocked him "

You can't win Goliath!" said Xanatos Kiro used Cure on Goliath

"Maybe not alone!" Kiro charged at Xanatos while Xanatos was safe in his armor it was still getting damaged by the Keyblade

"THUNDERA!" yelled Kiro, Xanatos dodged then stopped a Tri-cutter from Takeshi and sent him into the ground.

"COLD SHOWER!" Kiro yelled the ice traveled up the wall, not hitting Xanatos,

"LUCKY RAID!" Oswald yelled aiming Lucky Star for the small ice form Kiro made, it made the shards explode and hit Xanatos, a little

Xanatos's Armor was even more damaged then before Raian and Ven both attacked him,

"ARS ARCANUM!"

"X-SLICER!" Raian yelled blue energy coming off his sword and making an X shape sent it into Xanatos.

"GYRO!" Amei yelled sending the swirling metal energy into Xanatos's suit it hit the breast plate making it crack.

"Keep it up he can't take us on without that Armor!" yelled Ven noticing that

"BLIZZARA!" yelled Amei

"FIRA!" yelled Kiro the armor now looked brittle in places Xanatos flew off.

"OH NO, YOU DON'T GOLIATH!"

"THIS ENDS NOW!" The two jumped up and sent Xanatos with a mighty combined Combo,

Goliath charged ramming into Xanatos while Kiro circled around jumped up and hit him with a strong slash, they repeated the combo until Xanatos was launched into the air,

"YOU'RE TOAST!"

Goliath roared as they bellowed calling forth a massive amount of energy, knocking him back, though the suit was sparking Xanatos was still looking like he was going to fight he flew up above them, Albeit a little shaky.

"OH NO, YOU DON'T!" Raian yelled

he transformed his sword into two daggers a wind themed one and a lighting themed one.

He then ran up the wall jumped and launched the daggers damaging the wings on the suit Xanatos had to eject from them and he fell with a thud he then ripped off the helmet gasping for air.

"that'll show ya!" Oswald stated.

"Well, I hope you celebrated your victories because…well, I don't want to spoil anything!"

Xanatos realized what was happening and smirked, "You play the game well!"

"Yeah then I come in a kick his butt!" Kiro growled lunging at the dark Keyblader,

"DARK QUAKE!" Kaen yelled Kiro jumped away covering himself in an aura of light to protect him from the dark whisps,

"STRIKE RAID!" Kiro yelled as Kaen activated dark reflect, and several shadow clones came out at him,

"SHINE CANNON!" Kiro yelled taking them out, he then charged at Kaen who copied the motion they clashed against each other,

Parrying each other's blows, Kaen grabbed Kiro with his powers and lifted him up,

"THUNDER!" Kiro yelled zapping Kaen and freeing himself,

"THEFT!" Kiro yelled as Kaen tried to down a potion, the snowette countered with a strong Ars Solcanum, as Kiro was knocked back Kaen walked up to him,

"SEALEAGA!" Kaen stated, as Kiro was trapped in the force he couldn't move or attack.

"There now you can take death like a man!" Kaen stated sinisterly,

"SPIN BLAZER!" in a light edged sideways spin Oswald charged at him knocking him back,

"BREAKEGA!" Oswald replied freeing Kiro,

"OSWALD!"

"READY!" Oswald shouted as he and Kiro went into Lucky Break!

Ven and Goliath suddenly charged at Kaen,

"GOLIATH!" Ven yelled as they two in a glide dive bombed Kaen,

They sent Kaen into the air following him they gave him an attack raising him,

"IT'S OVER!" They both yelled as one final attack sent them into the ground,

Kiro sealed the Keyhole before Kaen could react,

And Kaen suddenly found himself surrounded.

shots were blasted as the final robot attacked them.

"I forgot about them!" yelled Kiro,

Goliath and Brooklyn flew up to the tallest tower Goliath saw that a section of the wall could be pushed,

"Quickly!" he and Brooklyn pushed the huge wall onto the robot it tried to push itself out of the rubble only for Ven to zoom up to it and send it flying with a powerful combo.

"Eight ball quarter pocket!" yelled Ven.

The three returned to their places in the circle, surrounding the evil Keyblader,

"Hmmph," was all he said before summoning several Heartless,

"Now that me and Xanatos aren't working side by side, my old pals can come out to play, have fun!" he replied disappearing into a portal,

"He's getting away!" Brooklyn yelled only to be stopped by Hudson,

"Forget him lad, we have to get rid of the creatures first!"

These Heartless looked like Vikings they had huge muscular arms and large axes but had tiny feet, they swung their axes round and round like a tornado,

"Looks like they need their arms to swing just to move!" Ven pointed out,

"On it, QUAKE!" Raian yelled swinging his Geo Axe into the ground, the Axe Vikings were thrown up for a loop and were taken out by Brooklyn and Hudson,

Bronx had clamped his jaws tightly on a Soilder's arm and sent it straight into the ground killing it,

Lexington and Broadway jumped away as a Gargoyle Heartless and a Viking Axe Heartless collided,

Raian with his storm blades and Hudson with his own sword charged through several, Trick Ghost Heartless slicing them to ribbions.

"THUNDER!" Amei and Takeshi shouted together as the electricity crackled and surged from, their weapons striking down a few Aqua Pop Heartless,

Oswald pulled out an orb with a helmet and a Hammer on it, and held it high,

"GUS!"

"Our, Gus?" Kiro, Raian, Ven, Takeshi and Amei asked in confusion.

In a flash of light the mustached red clad gremlin appeared and summoned a hammer smashing a Solider Heartless,

"LET'S GO!" They shouted as Oswald's Keyblade became enormous alongside the hammer,

They smashed several Viking Heartless who were now caught in their limit, they then proceeded to swing their giant weapons around then a final sledge hammer was used to kill them all,

There were a few that Kiro and Ven were battling that were a lot like the Assault Rider Heartless but they had Viking Garbs and lizard like lower bodies complete with tails,

"SHINE CANNON! PLUSE BOMB!" Ven and Kiro yelled combining their light based attacks, blasting them back,

"Takeshi, Goliath Heads up!" Ven yelled,

"GOLIATH!" Takeshi yelled

"MEET YOUR END!" the two slammed the ground, making a huge quake effect, then going into a mad rush they started to slam the Viking Riders into the ground then all around,

"YOU'RE FINISHED!" Goliath bellowed,

"THAT CAN'T BE ALL!" Takeshi scoffed as they, jumped up and sent a massive shock wave into the ground, killing the last of the Heartless,

"And That's that!" Kiro declared.

"And they say the Middle Ages where barbaric!" said Hudson

"I KNOW RIGHT!" agreed Raian

"We WON DUDE!" cheered Brooklyn

"Dude?" asked Goliath with an arched eyebrow.

"You haven't won anything fools!" the Female Gargoyle shouted, then shot at the tower Brooklyn fell to where everyone regrouped but Goliath managed to land on the archery stand.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he yelled in shock at the female Gargoyle.

Everyone was ready to charge at her when Xanatos pointed his laser at them

"Hold it!...let's just let them play out their little drama shall we?"

The Female Gargoyle lifted the gun up "Goliath you are a fool but then again you always were, weren't you? If only you had taken the rest of the clan out of the castle the plan was perfect!"

"Plan, what plan?" asked Goliath

"I made a bargain with the captain, I was to get us all out of the castle so the Vikings could sack it!"

"WHAT!" Goliath cried in shock.

"IT _would_ have worked, and once the humans were gone we would have had the castle all to ourselves, but you ruined it! You had to protect the humans, you made us stay at the castle when we should have been with you, when the Vikings attacked the Captain said he protect us, but I didn't trust him. I stayed alive because I DON'T TRUST ANYONE!"

"But why did you do IT?" cried Goliath at the verge of agony.

"You can ask me that, after how they treated us? THEY HAD TO PAY _**ALL OF HUMANITY**_ HAS TO PAY, FOR WHAT THEY DID TO OUR KIND!" she cried.

As she said this Kiro's eyes widened in shock he subconsciously shook his head while all the others including the rest of the clan gaped in shock.

"There is good and evil inside all of us Human and Gargoyle alike, _you_ should know that better than anyone!" Goliath stated feeling regret and anger.

"Don't you see? None of this would have happened if it weren't for_** you**_!" Goliath stated accusingly.

"DON'T SAY _**THAT**_! Goliath this is your last chance, Humanity is a poison that must be purged! Together you and I can make a new world for our kind! You loved me once you trusted me once! We have found each other again after a thousand years of solitude, does _**that**_ mean nothing to you?" Goliath clearly very hurt stood silent.

The female Gargoyle readied the gun,

"Very well if you are not my ally, then you are my enemy!" a massive blast knocked Goliath off his feet ,

"GOLIATH!" Raian yelled,

"Leave him alone!" Kiro shouted alongside him the female gargoyle ignored them.

"I have a name too Goliath the humans gave it to me long ago, I think you should know it before you die." She stated ominously readying her gun.

"I…AM…DEMONA! GOODBYE GOLIATH!"

Suddenly Elisa appeared out of nowhere and tackled Demona, but Demona was already ready to fire and the massive fire arm blasted the top of the tower causing it to plummet into the Archery ledge crushing the wall, Xanatos was knocked out by the falling debris that hit him.

Kiro, Ven and Amei cast reflera to protect them and the others.

Both Demona and Elisa fell Elisa clinged to the wall, but it crumbled in her hands Goliath swooped down and grabbed Elisa and got her up to the castle,

Demona however, kept getting hit from the rocks and couldn't get to safety since her wings couldn't spread out while underneath rocks.

Goliath watched in horror as she fell out of sight he bellowed the sound rang throughout all the castle.

He grabbed Xanatos.

"She wanted me to destroy humanity" Goliath hung Xanatos over the side of the building,

"I THINK I'LL START WITH YOU!"

"DON'T DO IT GOLIATH!" cried Kiro,

"He's not worth it!" added Ven as they quicky ran up behind him.

Xanatos smiled at Goliath, "Go ahead without me you'd still be gathering moss!"

Goliath growled at him,

"NO GOLIATH!" cried Elisa as she and Hudson joined Kiro and Ven's side, Goliath turned to her

"Why? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't drop him!" Goliath growled not moving his arm away from the long drop.

"Because if you do you're the same as Demona!" Elisa stated.

"She's right lad! Is that what you want?" asked Hudson Goliath growled but calmed down,

"NO!" he threw Xanatos off to the side down the steps, where he saw the angry faces of the other Gargoyles, Takeshi, Amei and Oswald.

"I hope for your sake, your out of tricks!" Takeshi stated as Bronx growled and Oswald cracked his knuckles.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro and Ven on the Keyblade glider landed and searched all around for Demona, even looking through some of the debris but nothing.

One thing they did see was Xanatos being hauled away in a police car,

The Lost Memory Glider, flew back up to the castle looking disappointed Amei and the others ran up to them

"Anything?" asked Amei.

Ven sadly shook his head, Kiro hung his.

"Welp, ya never know, The Gargoyles thought she was dead before…so." Oswald replied.

"Yeah but could anything survive that fall, she even had debris falling on her!" Takeshi pointed out.

Raian shushed them all "You all pick _**NOW**_ to talk about it?" he snapped.

Goliath looked out over the city with Elisa and Hudson.

"Do you think she's still alive?" asked Goliath

"If she is we'll know soon enough!" said Hudson.

Soon all the Gargoyles got on to their pedestals,

"Hey where are my sunglasses?" asked Brooklyn Bronx brought them over.

"Oh thanks boy!" Brooklyn put them on but the lens were cracked and they fell apart much to Brooklyn's dismay.

"Aww, tough luck bub!" Oswald stated as Brooklyn threw them away.

"Yeah….I want a new pair!" he stated then and there.

"Maybe you'll get cooler ones." Ven suggested.

Kiro and the others, then joined Goliath and Elisa on the top of the tower Goliath looked out at the Horizon

"It's nice to know I have some human friends in this new world!"

"I hope you have more, lots more! But weather you do or not I'll always be your friend Goliath!" said Elisa

"Us too!" added Kiro everyone nodded.

"Same time tonight?" Elisa asked

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Elisa smiled,

"Great maybe will catch a Giant's game"

"GIANTS?" Cried Goliath in shock.

but the sun rose and his statue form was stuck with a surprise look on his face.

"I wonder if this city's ready for you guys!" said Elisa, suddenly a light shot up from the sunrise and Kiro unlocked the gate.

"Its time for us to go!" said Ven

"Will you be back?" asked Elisa.

"Yeah tell Goliath and the others that we'll see them soon!" said Kiro.

**E-H E-H E-H**

The Gummi ship on auto pilot flew across the sky everyone exhausted due to lack of sleep slept on and nothing could disturb them but Kiro's mind drifted into one of his most unpleasant memories

**E-H E-H E-H**

"_It's taken me weeks but I finally got these powers down!" _He thought to himself.

Kiro at school made a shining ball of light, he waved it around his eyes widened as he made it look like a shooting star.

He got an idea he separated it into seven smaller colored lights red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet.

He made them fly around like shooting stars he turned around seeing all of the other kids, Takeshi among them, stare at him.

"pretty cool huh!" he made a rainbow but everybody gasped in fear the lights disappeared.

"Kiro don't do _**that**_!" Takeshi cried.

The young red head looked confused, especially from Takeshi's reaction. "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you!" Tom emerged from the crowd

"You're a freak!"

"A Freak?" Kiro cried in disbelief.

"Yeah people can't make shooting stars, balls of light or rainbows if you can do that than that makes you a freak of nature!"

"I'm not a freak!" cried Kiro

"I just have superpowers that's all!" he added sadly

"Super Heroes aren't real so in the real world if you can do freaky stuff like that than YOU….ARE…A…FREAK!"

"Let's get out of here!" Tom told everyone

"but!" Kiro ran up to some of the kids but everyone got away from them as fast as they could,

"Takeshi." Kiro cried out softly to his grape head friend,

"Taki please, I'm not a freak, you know that!" Kiro stated.

Takeshi backed away, "I…..I'm sorry!" he stated running away.

"Come back! I'm not a freak, I'm not!"cried Kiro

**E-H E-H E-H**

"I'm not a freak I'm not a freak!" Kiro said over and over again in his sleep, tears streaming down his face.

Ven who was passing by Kiro's room to get to his own, overheard him and started to gently shake his shoulder

"Kiro hey Kiro!" Kiro woke up, feeling his face he wiped his eyes and looked up at the blonde.

"You okay? What's wrong?" Ven asked in a concerned tone.

"Nothing it was just a bad dream,I'm okay!" Kiro replied

"You sure?"

"Yeah!" Kiro assured.

"Okay, good night." Ven replied he turned to leave but stopped at the door frame,

"Kiro, don't worry we'll find your parents and get your home back soon and you're not a freak. Having Powers doesn't make you one!"

"Thank you Ven." Kiro replied sleepily.

* * *

><p>Keyblade(s) Obtained:<p>

Stone Guardian **Strength**: +7 **Magic **+6

Ability: **Bezerker**: _Kiro's combos never end when is magic is depleted. _

Appearance: _The shaft is a tower, with a pedestal as the teeth; the tower thins out as it hits the center top of the hand guard which is a Gargoyle statue, the hand guard is a stone ring with claw marks on it, several boulders make the Keychain which is a full moon._

* * *

><p><em>Heartless <em>

**Vikings:** _Powerfull Heartless with upper body strength only they can't run very fast so use distant attacks or wait till the tucker out then strike hard and fast!_

**Viking Riders**: _Cousins of the Assault riders, they wield small axes and are just as deadly_

* * *

><p>Obtained: <strong>Gremlin Orb<strong>: _Summons Gus to Aid in battle._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Limit Breaks<strong>_

Gremlin Smash-_Oswald + Gus_

Stone Slammer-_Kiro + Goliath_

Air Smasher-_Ventus + Goliath_

Dusk Destroyer- _Takeshi + Goliath _

Blur Buster- _Ventus + Sonic_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special attacks and spells<strong>_

Oswald- **Spin Blazer**: _A powerful spinning attack that cuts through foes like a buzz saw_

Kaen- **Sealaga:** _The third and final level of Seal, it halts all the foe's movements_

Amei- **Magnet Toss:** _A combination of Magnet and Gravity takes control of nearby debris or ammo and sends it into the enemy_

Oswald- **Breakega:** _the third level of a spell known as break which acts as a counter to the seal series of spells_

Raian-**X Slicer:** _sending surging energy into his sword Raian uses it to make a cutting X burst of energy to Obliterate foes,_

Kaen-**Chaotic Destroyer**: _A massive Vacuum attack that sucks up foes who are then attacked with darkness while trapped in the vortex then are spat back out._

* * *

><p><em><span>Absolute form: <span>_A Powerful form that boosts Magic and strength, in this form Kaen is even more deadly though it's true strengths remain unknown for the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Goliath: <strong>_The Leader of a Gargoyle Clan who was betrayed a thousand years ago he is powerful and heroic but like the rest of his clan he was tricked into helping Xanatos steal from Cyberbiotics however thanks to Kiro, Raian and Elisa, he learned the truth and thwarted Xanatos _**(Gargoyles 1994)**

**Elisa Maza: **_A detective from the 23__rd__ Precinct of Manhattan after encountering the Gargoyles in the castle she became friends with them, with the help of Raian and Kiro and co she managed to uncover Xanatos's plot and save the clan _**(Gargoyles 1994)**

**Xanatos: **_A sinister business man who helped Kaen spy on Kiro and Co. and trick the Gargoyles into stealing discs, from a rival company of Xanatos enterprises he strangely enough was impressed with Kaen when the boy turned on him _**(Gargoyles 1994)**

**Hudson: **_An Elder Gargoyle who is Goliath's mentor, though the oldest of the clan he is still a capable fighter, his main duties are guarding the castle with Bronx, Goliath can always turn to him for advice _**(Gargoyles 1994)**

**Bronx: **_The Gargbeast of the clan like Hudson, he guards the castle, power and intelligent he is a force to be reckon with but is very friendly with those he considers a friend _**(Gargoyles 1994)**

**Brooklyn: **_A younger Member of the clan alongside Lexington and Broadway, he's sort of the leader of the trio, and three explore their new home learning much, he picked up a couple of words from Kiro_**(Gargoyles 1994)**

**Broadway: **_A Member of the trio which consists of him Lexington and Brooklyn, he enjoys much of the new food his new home has to offer and exploring Manhattan alongside them _**(Gargoyles 1994)**

**Lexington: **_Or Lex for short he's a member of three younger Gargoyles of the clan referred to as the trio, he's seems to have taken a liking to the Technology of his new home, which he finds much of exploring the city with Broadway and Brooklyn _**(Gargoyles 1994)**

**Owen: **_Xanatos's stoic assistant, he helped with the steal clan and has a wooden personality he seems to be loyal to Xanatos _**(Gargoyles 1994)**

**The Steel Clan: **_A set of fifteen robots that were sent to over power and kill the Gargoyles since they became 'too hard to control' supposedly a vast improvement they fell to the combined might of The Gargoyle clan and Kiro and Co. _**(Gargoyles 1994)**

**Demona: **_Goliath's ex-lover, she made a bargin with the captian of the Castle she and her clan once lived in get the gargoyles out while the Viking sacked the castle at dawn but it failed when Goliath made the rest of the Gargoyles stay behind resulting in their destruction, then in Manhattan she betrayed them all again, this time to Kaen and Xanatos, sadly her first betrayal may lead to her current mind set _**(Gargoyles 1994)**

**Sonic the Hedgehog: **_A blue Hedgehog capable at going at supersonic speeds he can come to the aid of Kiro and friends when they call _**(Sonic the Hedgehog 1991)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry if this took longer than usual I hit a bit of writer's block with the rewrite and had to figure out how to craft the story the way I wanted it to go any who here's the teaser<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kiro and Co. find themselves back at Nanairo where another Keystone has awakened but when Kiro, Ven and Takeshi meet up with their old pal Rallen they encounter Maja once more and this time she has formidable assistance<strong>_

_Next Time: _**Dark Spectrobes!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	28. Dark Spectrobes!

_**Welcome back, I know Were returning to a world but let me assure you that Chapters like this will be one-shot only meaning it's all contained in one chapter, Also new spells that Kiro happen to use were made during Training on the Gummi Ship or on the fly(By which I mean battle)**_

* * *

><p><em>I own nothing except the stuff I made up<em>

**Dark Spectrobes!**

Kiro made a big yawn; he pulled himself up and walked out into the cockpit where he heard arguing,

"Look All I'm saying is, you never touch the console again." Takeshi's voice rang,

"How the heck is this, my fault!" yelled Amei,

"You we're the last one to touch the controls!" Takeshi retorted.

"Hey guys what's up?" Kiro asked with a tilt of the head.

"Amei sent Excalibur all the way back to Nanairo!" Takeshi stated.

"Did NOT!" Amei yelled.

"Guys calm down!" Ven yelled.

Kiro looked out the window of Excalibur sure enough there was the world of Nanairo consisting of seven planets and a portal,

Suddenly Kingdom Key appeared in his hands it was glowing in a green light and focused hard on the world.

"Guys! I think there's another Keystone here!" Kiro declared.

The group stopped their bickering to see the silver Keyblade glowing in a green aura,

Ven grinned, "Well that's a step in the right direction!"

"Sorry Amei." Takeshi muttered.

There was a dinging on the console where the button that said 'press me' was glowing.

"Well, Well, Well if ain't Kiro and co." said the familiar aburn, haired Spectrobe Master.

"Rallen hey! How's Kollin is it okay?"

"Just fine, it was easier to take care off with the Heartless gone!" Rallen replied.

"That's good we we're worried!" Ven replied turning his attention away from Takeshi and Amei who were still glaring.

Oswald sighed, "I just love being out of the loop!" he muttered.

"Don't worry we'll fill you in!" Kiro assured.

Ven got the quadrants for them to meet him on a Planet called Daichi in the Nanairo system and with that they warped down in a bright white light.

**E-H E-H E-H **

Kiro looked around Daichi as far as he could see was a big grass land with rocky hills there was one mountain with an aurora floating around it.

"Guys check that out!" Kiro stated pointing to the sight,

"Woah!" everyone responded in awe.

"That's Table Top Mountain." The turned at the sound of a new, but familiar voice.

"Rallen!" Takeshi stated,

"Yup, I see you brought some more friends."

"Nice to meet ya Rallen I'm Oswald the Lucky Rabbit!"

"Hi Rallen, my name's Amei."

"Nice to meet you both," Rallen replied.

"So what's up that no good Maja causing trouble again?" Kiro asked.

"Better believe it; she came here to take out another tower!" Rallen replied.

"Tower?" Ven asked.

"We think there may be a connection between them and the portals." Rallen explained.

"And there's several spread around Nanairo?" Amei asked.

"Right!" Rallen agreed.

Suddenly several Martian Hunters appeared alongside sparky Prisms and reverse Trios and Trio-dragons.

"Looks like the welcoming committee!" Kiro declared as he used Golden Hour to knock out several,

"ICICLE STORM!" Oswald yelled it was another combination of Star Shower and an elemental spell where Oswald spun round and round, sending sparkling icicles down on several foes,

Rallen had sent Komanoto and Spikan out and on his command they killed the rest of the Heartless, then there were a few screeches.

"Uhhg!" Amei stated as oily blobs of off razor sharp teeth appeared,

"Never seen Heartless like them before!" Oswald stated.

"They're not Heartless their Krawl!" Ven stated. Slicing through a couple, with Kiro, following his actions.

"THUNDERA!" Amei yelled zapping the Heartless,

"LUCKY RAID!" the thrown Keyblade glew a bright ruby color, turning into a spinning blade and taking out the Krawl.

"Sweet I didn't know lucky raid could do that!" Kiro stated, impressed.

"It's rare but it does the trick!" Oswald replied.

"More Keyblades huh?" Rallen asked.

"Pretty much," Kiro replied. They began their trek again there wasn't time to stand and chit chat, the group found their way to the end of a big field there standing by the tower was Maja with a grin on her face.

"Well, Well, Well, if isn't the Patrol boy, that cute little Keyblade wielder and friends, glad you all could make it!" Maja snarled.

"At least our hair doesn't stretch!" Kiro stated pointing his newest Keyblade Stone Guardian out at her.

"Alright, Maja talk, why did you tell me to come here?" Rallen demanded.

Maja threw her head back and laughed, "You're smarter than you look!" she complimented.

"Talk, Talk, Talk, that's all it is now I know the perfect test….Rallen….Kiro….Ventus, ever hear of the _Dark_ Spectrobes?" she asked ominously.

"Excuse me?" Ven asked in a-what the heck tone.

She just smiled. "Oh Pinska, Makanoto!" she called as two big black figures, jumped from behind her and in front of the group!

They looked like a regular Spikan and Komanoto but in shades of blue, Navy and black, Kiro gritted his teeth, and stiffened his fighting stance, the Spectrobes charged at such amazing speed, that Kiro couldn't even blink and the first thing they did was strike Oswald and Takeshi and send them flying.

"THUNDER!" Kiro amd Amei shouted at unison trying to strike Makanoto, but he was too fast and launched a giant black fire ball knocking them back.

"AMEI!" Kiro cried as he looked over, she had been knocked out but was alive, he stood up.

"THAT'S IT!" he growled as he charged at Pinska and hacked a few combos at the giant beast.

Stone guardian however got caught in Makanoto's teeth and the giant spectrobe threw him but Kiro was able to land gracefully on his feet.

"Nice try," Kiro muttered. He cupped his hands together, and got ready to aim his shine cannon attack.

"KIRO, LOOK OUT!" Ven screeched.

Kiro could only look out of the corner of his eye as he saw Pinska's tail coming at him, and then nothing.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"_Taki you know they're coming home, why believe anything that stupid Tom says?" Kiro asked angrily,_

_The two young boys stood at their school gate, waiting to be picked up, and so far the conversation had been very hostile._

"_Kiro, if it wasn't true they never would've-" Takeshi started to say._

"_Don't say that! Takeshi, you know how much they love us, you have to believe in them!" Kiro stated holding his hand to his chest._

"_Grow up Kiro that's life and its unfair!" Takeshi growled._

_Kiro didn't say anything he just sucked in a deep breath._

"_You really think that Uncle Riku OUR Riku would stoop that low?" he asked tears threatening to escape._

"_They __**both**__ would!" Takeshi replied hotly, that made the red head snap._

"_TAKE THAT BACK!" Kiro screeched lunging for the violet!_

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro shot up with a gasp then felt woozy as he clutched his head.

"Easy, you got knocked down pretty hard." Ven replied.

"Where am I?" Kiro asked.

"The ship's infirmary." Ven replied.

"I hate Maja AND her Dark Spectrobes! PINSKA IS MINE!" Kiro declared.

"You don't know the meaning of the word relax do you? That's okay neither did Sora." Ven replied with a sigh and a chuckle.

"Well, you can break his body but you can't break his spirit!" Amei declared.

"ZYROO!"

Kiro upon hearing the sound turned to it quickly he saw that it was a baby black version of Rygazelle, and it had a similar pattern but Different color scheme as Pinska and Makanoto it had Black Markings with yellow eyes while its fur was a dark but bright purple.

"Is that a Dark Spectrobe?" Kiro asked.

"Amei's convinced he's a nice one." Takeshi muttered.

"He is, and his name is Shadow!" she declared.

Takeshi mumbled something about how girls would always fall for a cute face that rewarded him with a blizzara spell from her, freezing him in a block of Ice!

Oswald thawed him out shortly after.

"Grape head, Life lesson never one, Never Talk under your breath." Oswald stated.

"Don't call me grape head!" Takeshi stated.

"It's in its infant form, so no ability to fight, so uh I'm guessing we got steamrolled." Kiro added.

"Steamrolled is putting it lightly!" Oswald stated, crossing his arms.

_Kiro was sent straight into the wall, he hit it hard then fell like rag doll being drop._

"_KIRO!" Ven yelled rushing to his side only to be hit square chested by Makanoto's Fireball he was knocked out, he struggled to get back up but could only watch as Oswald and Takeshi who's limit was interrupted before crashing into the ground and leaving a skid behind them._

"_Oswald!,Takeshi!" Ven cried._

_Only Rallen's Spectrobes, Komanoto and Spikan remained, but they were getting worn out the two Dark Spectrobes then disappeared in a Dark Flash, Rallen's eyes widened in horror as he knew all too well what it meant._

"_GET OUT OF THERE!" he yelled to the two Spectrobes but it was too late, a black hole appeared sucking the Spectrobes into it then spitting them back out they faded into green and red lights as they returned to the Prizmod._

"_They're too powerful!" Rallen stated dumbfounded as Maja howled with laughter._

"_Aww is Rallen going to cry, don't worry I'll spear out the humiliation and cut to the chase, Pinska, Makanoto destroy that tower!" she commanded the two Dark Spectrobes they used their attacks to destroy the tower._

"_Perfect! Now another portal has opened!" she declared._

"_So the towers being destroyed DO make a portal appear after all, BUT WHY?" Rallen growled._

"_To send hundreds of Krawl, to devour Nanairo! Even you won't be able take on the massive Krawl that come through!"_

"_He'll have our help!" Ven growled. He had managed to get enough strength back to get to Kiro and hold him up a little, but the boy didn't stir!_

"_You six little twerps who couldn't even beat my Dark Spectrobes? Don't make me laugh, this world will be a lifeless void when I'm through with it!" she replied disappearing into a dark Portal!_

"_MAJA!" Rallen yelled only to be ignored._

**E-H E-H E-H**

"How can we beat them?" Kiro asked crossing his arms.

"Ya got me." Takeshi replied in a sigh.

"Hey, we beat these Spectrobes we'll forever be able to say that we've faced worse." Ven stated successfully cheering everyone up.

"Yeah, and Dude you already have!" Kiro replied, with a grin that screamed Sora's grin!

**E-H E-H E-H**

Up to the cockpit of Rallen and Jeena's ship where they were having a similar conversation.

"It's sounds like, Maja wants you to use your power for something bad." Jeena mused,

There was a beeping, and Jeena tapped the button.

"Rallen, Jeena come in, what do you have to report?" Commander Grant asked.

"Sorry Commander, I couldn't save the tower and it looks like the Heartless are back in Nanairo again." Rallen replied.

"We picked up their signature on radar, and I believed as much about the tower when a portal appeared near Daichi." The Commander replied.

"However, Kiro, Takeshi and Ventus have returned and have agreed to help us out." Rallen replied.

"Good, we're counting on you all of you." The Commander replied.

"Will do!" Jeena stated.

"Alright Jeena, next stop the portal!" Rallen declared taken control of the controls and making the ship take off in a flash, Jeena had just enough time to whip into a seat and buckle her seatbelts, the others….yeah….not so lucky!

When the ship finally slowed Oswald, Kiro, Ven, Amei and Takeshi were in a heap!

"Not another space Odyssey!" Takeshi moaned.

"Something tells me we went through another portal!" Ven stated.

"As in…" Oswald asked.

"Another World….Sort of we can get back though." Takeshi replied,

"That's good." Amei replied as she and the other boys joined Kiro in the Cockpit.

Kiro turned to the black and purple Baby Spectrobe that looked like it was going to throw up.

"You and him seem to be friends already!" Kiro noted as Amei stroked the Zrya's back,

"Yeah, he seemed lonely he kinda reminded me of you." She replied.

"I know lonely like the back of my hand!" Kiro sighed.

"Me too." She muttered, but he heard her,

"YOU!" Kiro stated in shock,

"For a while I didn't have any friends either, but once I showed people the real me, things got better." Amei replied Nostaligically.

"I never would have guessed." Kiro replied.

"I learned from that experience to keep an open mind about people, guess we know how it feels outcasts huh?" Amei replied.

"Yeah this little guy is probably lonely too." Kiro replied scratching Shadow behind his ears.

"But he has friends now, you and me!" Kiro added with a smile.

Eventually they came up to the cockpit, a light was caught in the corner of Kiro's eye, it was a sun.

"This system has a sun, so the planet here is inhabitable?" Kiro asked with a tilted head.

"Yes the Planet looks pleasant except for that black vapor reaching into space." Jeena replied as Oswald looked out the window at the planet known as Fons

"Wow, big twister." He stated mostly to himself.

"What is that thing, Jenna?" Amei asked, said Pinkette scanned it then she gasped.

"I-It's entirely made of KRAWL!" she cried.

"WHAT!" Everyone responded in a panic.

"Entirely, we have to see what we can do about it!" Kiro cried.

"Let's head down to Fons there might be a way to stop it there!" Ven suggested.

"Good idea!" Rallen replied landing the ship.

As he started to do so, Kiro's Keyblade lit up in a green light.

"Is that normal?" Rallen asked.

"Somewhat." Ven replied.

"The Keystone is hear!" Kiro declared.

Rallen nodded in understanding.

"Something you need?" he asked.

"Yeah." The red head replied.

**E-H E-H E-H**

The ship landed but as they all went to leave Rallen noticed that Jeena was tapping the Controls.

"Hey Jeena what's up?" he asked.

"There's a Satellite right above that Vortex, I'm gonna check it out it may help us deal with all those Krawl."

Rallen nodded, "good Idea, See ya later?" He asked his partner.

She nodded.

Kiro set foot into a large mountainous plan with as far as the eye could see, trees and water. Then there was the Vapor of Krawl.

"It's even spookier up close." Oswald stated in a wow tone, he wasn't scared but he knew that it wasn't a good thing that a giant swirling Vortex was there.

They walked a few miles killing a few Heartless and Krawl that crossed their path, some which had been classified as Eldar and Moldia were especially annoying but this lead to their destruction when they pushed Amei too far.

"METEORA!" She screeched, as dark clouds gathered giant fire balls rained from the sky and crushed the Krawl in a firey wake before Spikan could get at them.

Rallen blinked in astonishment, "Wow, remind me never to make her mad!"

"I didn't know she do that!" Kiro stated wide eyed.

They eventually, coming to another area closer to the Tornado which looked huge now.

The area around them had a rock like bowl shape to it a few pounds and a river connecting them and a set of Large water falls off to the side, Kingdom Key appeared in Kiro's hand a lit up in a green light and shook so hard you could see the tremors in Kiro's arms.

"Its HEAR!" Kiro stated.

Suddenly Komainu and Shadow jumped down and searched around,

They sniffed the ground and then Shadow let out a small set of barks that sounded like stifled meows.

Rallen rushed up to the spot carefully he carved and dug at the spot only for a green light to emerge and shoot out of the ground, it was heading towards Ven, but a purple light cut through and the stone was grasped in a dark light as it flew away.

Up above them on the cliff was Kaen.

"NO!" Kiro growled.

"Alright who are you!" Rallen barked.

Kaen merely smirked, and to Rallen's shock and surprise he summoned a Keyblade.

"A Keyblade Wielder like three of your friends there." Kaen replied as his hand wrapped around the Keystone.

"Give that back!" Kiro yelled but Kaen just turned and walked away,

"KAEN!" Kiro yelled jumping up the rocks and summoning his Keyblade.

"Here and now?" Kaen asked.

"Give me…The Keystone!" Kiro ordered.

"There's no Keyhole there's really no point." Kaen replied as he began to walk off but Kiro wouldn't leave him alone.

"SONIC BLADE!" Kiro charged at the snowette, only to get knocked back.

"Alright have it your way! SONIC SHADOW! Kaen yelled as he covered himself in Darkness rammed into the Keyblader who's reflect failed him.

"WARP!" Kiro yelled getting higher up.

"SHINE CANNON!" he yelled as a huge beam of light impaled the cliff top!

Kiro dove back down his blade clanging against Kaen's as they began to attempt Combo's at each other Kiro circled around in hopes of coming from behind only for Kaen to give him a kick in the stomache,

"DARK FIRA!"

"SHINE FIRE!" Kiro yelled as the two spells collided Kiro broke through the smoke the explosion caused in a veil of light.

"PHOTON CHARGE!" Kiro yelled as he darted around the field managing to knock Kaen off his feet the evil teen became helpless to the combo and the red haired boy smirked at his success.

But Kaen just smirked.

"You've gotten stronger, Time to take it up a notch! ABSOLUTE FORM!" Kaen yelled turning into his dark Gold and black form,

He charged Kiro turned into his warrior form trying to block the attacks with both Keyblades and switch between it and his Mystic form but that only accomplished in tiring him out.

Kiro managed to down a potion after getting some distance from Kaen but it was in Vain.

"CHAOS DESTROYER!" the attack hit the poor boy and sent him back to where he was before the fight this time unconscious in a crater.

"KIRO!" Everyone yelled.

"So Much for that." Kaen sneered.

"MAKANOTO, RYGAZYELLE GO!" Rallen commanded the two Spectrobes charged up the cliff once summoned and lunged at him but Kaen was already gone.

"No!" Ven said quietly.

"He took a Keystone right from under us!" Takeshi stated.

"_Ug this is NOT our day!" _Rallen growled in his thoughts.

Kiro was out like a light, but he could tell what was going on.

"_I Failed…He has a Keystone I'll never be able to beat him again if I can't match his power I have to find a way to control my Fusion Form…..But…How?"_

Kiro groaned but got up "I lost." He growled.

"You'll get him next time." Ven assured.

"He has the Keystone!" Kiro yelled.

"And we have two! Don't worry he won't have it for long, it's not your fault!" Ven assured, while the other's looked on.

"I need to get stronger, we need Fusion Form or we won't get much farther, I'm gonna do whatever it takes to master it!" Kiro stated.

Kiro cast cure on himself and the group ran up ahead, hoping to a least get some wins under their belts the group made it to the dark lake, as soon as they got their they quickly found themselves surrounded by Heartless.

"WATCH OUT!" Kiro yelled as he sliced two Martian Hunters in half.

"SPIKAN, RYGAZELLE IKU ZE!" Rallen yelled as the two Spectrobes appeared, Spikan slammed his tail into the ground making Rocks appear and impale some Rapid Thrusters, While Rygazelle covered in water struck down two Golems.

"SPARK RAID!" Oswald shouted as he threw Lucky Star. The blade impacted and caused a shock wave of energy that took out several Aqua Pops and Blue Rhapsodies'

Takeshi was darting from one foe to another he backed away before a Moldia Krawl could poison him then launched a fire spell freezing it in place then he killed it with a well-placed Tri-cutter attack.

"BOB!" Ven yelled holding the orb up high in a flash of light the purple skin guardian appeared.

"REBOOT!" He yelled tapping the Emblem on his chest, he was suddenly in a NPP Uniform complete with the weapons Rallen had.

He shot at several Heartless managing to kill them, then sliced a Krawl in two,

He eventually turned back as Takeshi got to his side.

"BOB!"

"GLITCH POWER UP!" Bob commanded as the gadget on his arm rose the energy around them crackled covered in a veil of energy they surged around crashing into foes then they sent off bursts of it at the Krawl and Heartless.

"SCANNING NOW!" Bob declared as Glitch took the surroundings in,

"Make it a big one!" He told the violet as he and Bob charged the rest up and released it.

Killing off the rest of them.

"Thanks Bob!" Kiro called as he returned to his own world.

They sighed and gazed at the Swirling Vortex that was above them, they all gasped.

"THIS ENTIRE THING IS MADE OF KRAWL!" Rallen cried.

"Exactly!" Maja's voice rang, she appeared in a dark Portal.

"Hello kids I really didn't think you'd come!" she replied.

"Yeah well someone has to stop you Heartless rejects!" Oswald replied.

"HOW RUDE!" Maja Snapped, but regained composure.

"Thanks to the portal in Nanairo, I will use this A planet not to far from here and this lake to destroy Nanairo! It will be wall to wall Krawl before I'm through with it!" she declared with a laugh!

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Rallen growled.

She smirked widely as if Rallen had said a magic word, "I'm glad you said that because I want you….to join me!"

"NEVER!" Rallen shouted.

"Okay now I know, your insane!" Kiro growled, as he and the others got into their fighting stances they did see Shadow, hide behind Amei in fear.

"I'm insane; I'm not the one trying to fight the inevitable." She replied with a giggle.

"We underestimated you Dark Spectrobes but that won't happen again!" Ven shot back.

"Is that so," she said with a grimace, eyeing a certain Zyra.

Suddenly without warning her tentacle lock shot out past Kiro and Amei and wrapped around Shadow pulling him away.

"OH NO!" Amei cried.

"I've been looking ever where for him thank you for returning him to me dearie." Maja snarled.

"He doesn't want to go with you!" Kiro snapped.

"Oh, I think he doesn't have a choice!" Maja replied with a grin and vanished into a dark Portal.

"Shadow!" Amei cried as they disappeared.

"The Universe just plain hates us today!" Oswald sighed.

"We have to stop her, she mentioned a Darkmos, planet or something!" Takeshi stated.

Rallen growled, what could they do?

Suddenly they heard a beeping, it was Jeena,

"Rallen I have good news!" She declared.

"That's more than I can say for us." Rallen replied.

Jeen got a sad look in her eyes but it faded quickly.

"There was a report in the Satellite I managed to Translate some of it, there's a Planet called."

"Darkmos," Rallen interrupted her.

"How did you-"

"Maja." Rallen replied with a growl.

"I have the quardents for Darkmos, come back to the ship and well see what we can do!" Jeena replied.

"Right!" Rallen replied as he and the others left, Kiro turned to see the saddened girl.

"Well get Shadow back!" he assured her, but she didn't say anything.

"I won't let you down!" Kiro stated, she nodded.

The group hurried back to the Ship, Where Jeena was waiting for them it took off In a flash and surged through the stars. Eventually they came to the sight of a massive, black planet, that gleamed a dark brownish purple in the sun.

"THAT'S DARKMOS!" Rallen stated in awe.

"What a forbidding place." Jeena muttered in slight fear.

"I'll say!" Ven agreed.

"This definitely looks like the home of the Dark Spectrobes!" Kiro added

"Do you think Maja took Shadow here?" Amei asked.

"I'd say so but we won't know till we get down there!" Rallen stated.

"Yeah!" Kiro agreed.

**E-H E-H E-H**

A large green figure that looked like a green black hole with yellow markings, arms, a head and crazed red eyes and cape giggled at the sight of the black mud that covered the area.

"You don't know how lucky you all are to have fallen into the hands of the High Krawl!" in a crazed fashion he started to throw all the fossils inside him letting them all sink.

"MUH HA HA HA Let the dark muds of Darkmos change you my little fossils, let it corrupt the light from within you! HA HA HA HA." As he pulled and Pulled he pulled out a strange looking crystal,

"Hmm whats this doesn't look like a fossil?" he looked at the blue cube rimmed in gold with a tilt of his head, he then shrugged it off and tossed it aside at that moment Maja appeared something else he shrugged off.

"Took you long enough." He muttered as he finished up throwing fossils into the ground another figure appeared.

It was tall, and menacing most of its body covered in a large cape and hood, it had spiky long flowing orange hair, lastly it's face was covered in a white mask with glowing slits.

"Master Krux!" Maja cried in surprise. He gave her a glare she straightened and relaxed her body.

"I-I understand sir, I already have a trap set for the Spectrobe and Keyblade masters as well as their friends!" she replied kneeling.

He looked back at Gronos who too stiffened and saluted. With that he turned and walked away into a black portal.

Gronos suddenly broke into laughter, "Who the heck are you kidding Maja, you all washed up, eventually those Dark Spectrobes will fall and its game over for you, acting all big and tough like you were our leader." He smirked.

"SCILENCE!" Maja screeched.

Gronos wagged his finger "Temper, Temper Maja, maybe you'll get lucky and win but I doubt that." He giggled.

Maja growled, "Just leave before I find a way to make you even more ugly!" Maja growled.

"Fine have fun with you last day as numero, doseo!" Gronos stated.

Maja growled and huffed.

"It doesn't matter…not even a Keyblade wielder can stand up to the power of the Dark Spectrobes!"

**E-H E-H E-H **

"TRI-CUTTER!" Takeshi yelled killing off on final Heartless.

"Whew, they just don't quit!" Kiro stated, trying to catch his breath.

Once the coast was clear, Kiro lit up again becoming a beacon that cleared the fog, Rallen was using his radar on the Prizmod to help Kiro navigate since obviously the young Keyblade weilder hadn't been here before.

It was raining and murky the area reminded Kiro strongly of Elephant Graveyards he read about, it was like there was a Zombie feeling to the place.

"You could make a pretty scary movie with this place!" Takeshi commented.

"Yeah no kidding!" Oswald agreed.

It wasn't till long after they got to the withering tree area, that Kiro noticed a sparkle in the mud, he focused light on it.

"Rallen have a look at that!" Kiro told him.

Rallen managed to pull after some difficulty managed to pull the crystal out from the mud, Kiro and the others gathered around as he examined the Crystal,

"What is it?" Takeshi asked.

"This was from the stolen space ship, the one Aldous was on!" Rallen stated then his thoughts raced a little,

"If they dumped everything from the ship here then…" Rallen's face lit up with a huge grin as he pulled out a small laser drill.

"Don't worry guys I won't rest till I've dug out every single one of you!" he declared throwing mud like a mad man!

As Rallen pulled out several fossils some a little Machine looking he found a couple of purple ones and smiled again.

"He guys go on ahead, I'll catch up, If you can't beat 'em join 'em, betcha I can wield Dark Spectrobes too!" Rallen stated.

"Yeah, After all there still just Spectrobes!" Kiro agreed.

"Alright I'll catch up!" Rallen activated his jet pack and soared off.

"What do you think?" Kiro asked Ven.

"Well Shadow seemed pretty friendly, and if Rallen uses A pair of Dark Spectrobes, we might have a chance against Makanoto and Pinska." He replied.

"Any idea's what to do about Kaen though, he stole a Keystone!" Oswald pointed out.

"Don't remind me." Kiro stated bitterly.

"We'll figure it out later, I doubt Kaen stuck around after, he took it!" Ven replied as the group got going Kiro didn't move.

"You okay?" Ven asked.

"No I'm not I let Kaen get away, I can't beat him when he's using that Absolute form, Fusion form is the only thing that will give me the chance to beat him!" Kiro stated.

"But Kiro you can't control, maybe until you can, you should leave him to me!" Ven stated immediately

"Then that was the final time I battled him you won't let me use it on the ship, something I totally understand due to the fact I don't want to become space dust!"

"Well what do you want to do about it!" Ven shouted.

"After this go to another world where, I can harness it's power!" Kiro yelled.

"Or, you can come with me and Harness all you power the right way." Said the sudden appearance, of a portal, and the man who stepped out of it.

"Acerus." Ven growled quietly.

"Kiro your power unbalanced, and wild, you haven't been given the proper training to control two, powers at once, Ventus you've failed miserably as a Keyblade Master what would Eraqus think."

Ven faltered a little then glared.

"I don't know he isn't here!" Ven growled summoning Lost Memory.

"Why are you fighting for a fallen hero." Acerus replied.

"He's NOT a fallen Hero he's my friend and I owe him! Something you'd never understand!" Ven growled.

"So is that all Kiro is to you, just a favor to Sora?" Acerus asked, knowing that those words might lead Kiro to turn on his current Master!

"NO!" Kiro stated.

"I don't believe that! Ven is my friend, sure keeping an eye on me is paying back my dad but that doesn't mean he doesn't consider me a friend!" Kiro declared.

"Kiro…" Ven replied quietly.

Acerus summoned Nekomei,

"Very well, You've both sealed your fates!" Acerus replied then his cold grey gaze fell on Kiro.

"Kiro, become my apprentice or DIE!" Acerus yelled charging at them.

Kiro and Ven were hit by a huge light, and knocked back, Ven's eyes snapped open just in time to see Acerus attempting to thrust his Keyblade into his chest but the blonde rolled out of the way!

"AQUA RAID!" Kiro yelled throwing, the water sheathed keyblade into a boomerang like spin, but Acerus blocked it and lunged at Kiro who sped away with a Photon Charge and struck hard hitting the Old Keyblade Wielder.

"THUNDER RAY!" Ven yelled as he charged at Aerus veiled in Electricity he managed to strike fast enough to capture the old man in a net of combos, Kiro with Stone Gaurdian in hand charged like a demon and landed a few Combos.

"VENTUS!" Kiro called.

"Bring it!" Ven and Kiro managed to get a few orbs of light out but they were weak and Acerus swatted them away.

"He can't even execute a proper Limit, Pathetic!" Acerus called as he sent a powerful Megaflare on them knocking them back.

"GAHH!" Kiro was knocked off his feet while Ven managed to land gracefully.

"DRAGON VOLT!" Kiro yelled covered in yellow Electricity let himself be struck by Lighting, he then jumped up and came crashing down letting thunder bolts fly as he covered in Zekrom shaped Electricity slammed into Acerus's position.

"WING BLADE!" Ven yelled as he let loose several Swords of light he streaked across the murky surface and started to hack away at Acerus,

"ARS ARCANUM!" Kiro yelled joining him cutting off Acerus escape, but the jewel on Nekomei lit up and began to blind Kiro and Ven they were struck down,

Kiro's head was spinning he looked everywhere for signs of the old Master.

"TROGAZAR ATTACK!" Yelled Rallen's voice there was a groan, Kiro shook his head when his vision finally cleared he saw a black and Navy Lizard race car hybrid in a blue and Navy color scheme with blue fire coming from behind it, Acerus scowled.

"Your Hearts will be consumed!" he growled as he disappeared into a portal.

"He seems cheery." Rallen noted as he called Pahazoa back.

"He's not!" Kiro and Ven stated immediately.

"Okay, okay!" Rallen replied defensively then he looked around.

"So…where are the others?" Rallen asked.

"They went on ahead!" Kiro stated as the three took off to find Takeshi and the others.

They came to another clearing to see Amei and the others dealing with several, Krawl and Heartless it looked like both sides had taken a beating.

"BRYNHILDR!" Takeshi yelled holding the orb high in the air as the massive fire ball appeared and took shape it started to shoot down several Krawl.

"LETS GO!" Takeshi yelled as the Fire summon transformed into a car Takeshi jumped into the Driver's seat then charged into the Heartless knocking them into the air when they landed this repeated as Takeshi's speed got higher and higher, he eventually did a donut which made a tornado of fire!

This succeeded in not only killing the Heartless but drying up a lot of mud the Eidolon satisfied with his work disappeared!

"Nicely done Dude!" Kiro declared high fiving the violet.

"I know, by the way where'd you disappear too." Takeshi replied turning to Rallen.

"He went to awaken and evolve a couple of Dark Spectrobes maybe now we have a chance to beat Maja!" Ven stated.

"Then let's go!" Oswald stated.

"_Shadow hang tight_!" Amei thought as she caught up with them.

Eventually the group found themselves once again face to face with Maja.

"Well, Well, back for more your Hearts maybe in this but your heads sure aren't."

"Cut the chit-chat Maja!" Rallen growled.

"Where's shadow!" Amei yelled as she and Kiro got into their fighting stances.

"Shadow…hmmm that does ring like a bell….OH you mean that Zyra!" Maja giggled.

"I hate to break it to you sweetie but that little one no longer exists!"

"What'd ya mean?" Kiro barked.

"Pinska, Makanoto….._Zyrdrake_!"

The two Spectrobes reemerged in the same fashion they did last time but this time they were accompanied by a new Dark Spectrobe one that was bigger and meaner.

It had yellow eyes blurred and covered in a dark Aura, it had large Metalic wings that looked like it could slice through anything the long Hair that was on Shadows head was now a short set of ice like spikes, it now had six legs and had Shadow's color scheme.

It let out a mighty roar that scared Oswald on to Kiro's shoulders making the boy push him off, Amei stood in sheer shock.

"Sh-Shadow?" She cried. Rallen growled, "MUSARITE, TROGAZAR, IKU ZE!" Rallen called as the two Dark Spectrobes emerged from the Prizmod, Maja couldn't help but snicker.

"Just because you can call Dark Spectrobes doesn't mean you can control them, hee hee, I can't wait to see how this turns out!"

"Be careful what you wish for!" Ven warned,

"TRI-CUTTER!" Takeshi yelled hitting Makanoto, the giant dark Corona Spectrobe went to crush Takeshi in his massive jaws only to be stopped by a slash by Musarite

Trogazar slammed it's wheels into Pinska but the dark Spectrobe struck back with it's tail however it zoomed out of the way and .

"TIDE SLICER!" Kiro yelled makig multiple combos on Makanoto, but was rewarded with a powerful black fire ball!

Amei was busy trying to block of Shadow's attacks.

"Shadow it's me, Amei!" she cried, but the beast just growled and launched a wing at her.

She screamed and shut her eyes, waiting for impact, but it never came.

"Uh…KIRO!" there was Kiro fortunately he hadn't been hit but a blade like feather was extremely close to his head.

"Shadow….don't….it's Amei…a-and….Ki-…Kiro…don't you recognize us were your friends!" Kiro forced out.

Shadow forced more strength into the wing as he pressed on Kiro making the poor boy kneel on one knee.

"Shadow….Dark….Spe-Spectrobe or not…..your….still….you….our…friend!" Kiro pleaded.

Amei sent a tiny fire spell on the giant flying tiger making him release Kiro and reer back in irritation shaking his head he barred his teeth and growled.

"Shadow, you don't have to do what Maja says you're still you!" Amei pleaded.

They had to dodge a shot from a wing, meanwhile Oswald and Takeshi had their hands full fighting off Pinska.

"I don't know what you guys are doing but WAHHH WRAP IT UP!" Oswald screeched as he was nearly crushed by Pinska's tail.

"Shadow please!" Amei begged,

"Try to remember, try!" Kiro stated. The creature was focused on them it was as if the battle around them was fading from existence, then a set of images flowed through the Spectrobe's mind.

_He had just managed to get away from Maja, he looked cautiously from behind his hiding spot to see a girl sigh as she watched the boy in red and tan get lifted up by the 'Space Cadet' as Maja called him._

_She suddenly jerked a little and turned to his hiding place, he quickly reconciled himself but was it too late had she seen him?_

"_Hey little guy you okay?"_

_Yep it was too late._

_He crept out she gasped a little "Oh you're a Dark Spectrobe!" he crept back,_

"_You don't seem like the others probably because you're not one of Maja's" Amei mused._

_She went to pet him, he was scared but when it was nothing more than a soft rub, he purred and let out a small bark._

"_Why don't you come along with us?" Amei asked at that he jumped into her arms._

"_Shadow that can be your name." She said with a smile._

"_Amei let's go!" Ven called._

"_Coming!" she took off like a shot after them._

He looked at her for a while his eyes then cleared they were the bright yellow she remembered them as.

"I knew you were in there!" she said with glee!

"AM-YAAHHH!" Kiro was thrown back she turned and the next thing she saw was Makanoto charging towards her.

She screamed but it was Shadow to the rescue who caught Makanoto on his wings and sent him flying making the foe land with a thud. It however got back up and growled, Amei quickly cast Cura on Kiro and the red head got up.

"Ugh…. I fine I've still got a vendetta to uphold!" Kiro stated. Brandishing his Keyblade.

"PHOTON CHARGE!" Ven yelled ramming his body veiled in light hitting Pinska repeatedly while Kiro used a fire raid spell he had been working on to hit the Aurora type Spectrobe.

"STAR SHOWER!" Oswald yelled as he started to spin round and round hitting the two Spectrobes with a barrage of white bullets.

Masurite who was in the process of fighting Makanoto was blindsided by Pinska's tail knocking it out.

"Masurite!" Rallen cried suddenly Shadow came to his side.

"Shadow?" Rallen muttered both surprised and somewhat relieved.

"We got Shadow back with us!" Kiro declared giving his trade mark salute.

"THUNDER RAID!" Ven yelled as the electrified Lost Memory rammed itself into Pinska's side,

Oswald had jumped over Makanoto who tried to take a bite out of him,

He landed a few Combo's on Makanoto's head, hitting him hard.

"Ha take that fang boy!" Oswald taunted.

"SONIC BLADE!" Takeshi yelled aiming his attacks at Pinska, he had to cut the attack short when Pinska threatened to make an earthquake just for him, in his jump he became covered in a blue flame.

"DRAGON FLARE!" the Reshiram shaped fire rammed into Pinska giving it considerable damage.

"_I know an attack that'll stop that behemoth!" _

"_**Is it a fire type because that does the best Damage!" **_

"_Yep!"_

"_**Help me out!"**_

Kiro concentrated as hard as he could the thought soon came to him,

"MEGA FLARE!" Kiro yelled a huge heated explosion hit Pinska hard leaving it badly damage.

"Wha-What's going on here YOU IMBICLES CAN'T LOOSE!" Maja shrieked.

"Actually they can!" Rallen stated she glared at them.

"They may be different and more powerful but Dark Spectrobes are still just Spectrobes! And you rely on and push them around for your Nasty plots!" Rallen stated.

Maja growled.

"RIVER RUSH!" Ven yelled running into Makanoto repeatedly leaving it in the same Position as Pinska.

"Amei, Rallen take 'em out!"

"RALLEN!" Amei called.

"IKU ZE!" Shadow and Trogazar went to their side and Amei and the two were covered in a dark Aura,

The Two Dark Spectrobes charged while Amei and Rallen shot dark lasers from their blaster and Staff repeatedly.

"Lets do it!" Amei cried.

"IKU ZE!" the four charged up a massive amount of dark energy that was turned into a black hole sucking in Makanoto and Pinska.

"SHOW EM WHAT YA GOT!" Rallen yelled as the two Dark Spectrobes were released and slammed into the ground an aura surrounded them and they seemed to shrunk back into fossils. Amei and Rallen picked them up out of pitty.

"These are a couple of the Fossils I didn't recover from the withered tree area." Rallen muttered crestfallen.

"They're from the ancient star ship?" Amei asked. He nodded.

"PINSKA, MAKANOTO!" Maja cried making Rallen and Amei glare her down and hold the two fossils tightly.

She just changed composure and smiled.

"They mean nothing to me, I let you win!" she stated with a chortle.

"The whining of Children is so annoying!"

"Oh Blah, blah, blah you lost and you know it!" Kiro spat.

Maja growled and disappeared.

"It's not over yet, Pinska and Makanoto may be gone but there's still that swirling Vortex of Doom made up of them Krawl back on Fons!" Oswald pointed out.

"Oswald's right, I say we head back and make the Satellite Jenna discovered our next stop!" Rallen added.

The others nodded and ran off as Rallen recalled the two remaining Dark Spectrobes.

Jeena was doing work on the ship, when she heard the hatch open.

"You made it!"

"Yeah and we beat Maja and saved Shadow!" Rallen stated.

"I knew you could do it!" she said with a smile.

"We still have to get rid of that lake, what did you find on the satilite?" Rallen asked.

"The report says that it's a weapon against all the Krawl on Fon's." she replied.

"Then lets get over there!" Kiro declared as he buckled up!

The others did so as well to avoid the Space Odyssey that came with Rallen's flying he was a crack pilot yes but he went fast, very fast.

The next thing Kiro knew the group found themselves back at Fons and the Patrol cruiser slowly made it's way into the ruins Kiro and the others stepped out they saw an opening ahead of them and unfortunately a welcoming committee.

"Here too?" Jeena cried.

"Leave them to me!" Kiro yelled as he and the others charged.

"SHADOW, RYGAZELLE IKU ZE!" Rallen called as the two tiger like Spectrobes erupted from the Prizmod Rygazelle saw that a Dark Spectrobe was next to him and growled.

"Its fine Rygazelle!" Rallen assured his Flash type Spectrobe.

"STAR SHOWER!" Oswald yelled as he hit several Martian Hunters with blasts of light.

"Takeshi darted around and around hitting a few Heartless that looks like large bugs with scythes for hands and razor sharp teeth they were pretty fast so even at top speed it was hard keeping up with them.

"MEGA FLARE!" Kiro yelled trapping the Space Mantises and killing them.

Shadow's wings crushed a Sparky Prisim and a Firey globe underneath them it then rose up into the air lets itself become sheathed in water then dropped down like a rock and killed another Space Mantis.

Rallen ran his own sword into a Shadow Heartless while Ven took out several more with his Photon Charge attack.

"FIRA!" Amei yelled as she fired three fire balls at three Icy Cubes taking them out, Kiro ran his Keyblade threw the back of a Large body releasing a Heart and ending the battle.

"That's the last of them now lets get in there!" Rallen stated.

In the center of the room was a strange contraption, it looked like it was connected to whatever was behind the three doors, Rallen when Rallen came to one Door Komainu started to bark and Jump at the door a green leaf appeared on the door Kiro, Ven and Oswald on instinct summoned their Keyblades and opened the door.

They came inside and found the room bathed into a green light.

"Oh! I forgot to mention this place runs on Spectrobe power!" Jenna stated.

"Spectrobe Power?" Kiro asked.

"What does that mean?" Takeshi asked.

"It means we place a fossil on the Pedestal and it should power up whatever is in this room.

"Really?" Ven asked. Rallen nodded as he placed a Segupod on it in an instant the area lit up and the thin line in the floor was now illuminated with a green light.

Rallen then switched out Komainu for a Spectrobe called Harumi, Harumi looked like a small purple crab with a big shell and claws with some gold around the purple gems in the claws and another Gem in the shell, Rallen went to the door on the right once Harumi and the Keybladers opened it they entered a blue lit room and there Rallen placed a Kasumi pod on the Pedistal.

"Two down and one more to go!" Kiro noted as he helped a baby Spectrobe named Gejio who was very bug like in appearance with a green body pink claws and pincers and many yellow eyes, to open the Flash property door. To Kiro pleasure it was bathed in a red light.

"Wow, I'd like a light like this for my bedroom!"

Rallen smirked. "Just remember that that color and Space travel don't mix!"

"Yup Sorry Kiro no red light for you!" Takeshi joked.

"Killjoys!" Kiro pouted.

Rallen placed a Zozapod on the pedestal and there was a few sounds from outside that followed.

"Rallen look at this!" Jeena yelled from outside.

They ran up to the machine which now radiated a rainbow light.

"Wow…." Kiro stated in awe mesmerized.

"So now what?" Rallen asked.

"Its voice activated to the Spectrobe Master try saying something Rallen!" Jeena stated, her partner scratched his head.

"Like what?" _BRINNNG!_

"That did it!" Kiro stated as he was snapped out of his thoughts and saw the machine activate something.

"Lets get out of here back to the ship!" Rallen commanded.

"RIGHT!" everyone responded as they fled the ship zipped outside and there they saw three lights emerge from the satellite and then combined into one light,

Kiro, Ven, Rallen, Amei, Takeshi and Oswald watched as a huge beam of light pierce his way through the Krawl storm and obliterate it.

"WAHHH DID THAT BEAM OF LIGHT JUST TAKE OUT THE SWIRLING VORTEX OF KRAWL AND HEARTLESS?" they all cried.

"Apparently I'm not picking either on up in that lake." Jeena replied scanning the area.

"We should check it out make sure that they're all gone!" Rallen replied.

Eventually reaching the Dark Lake on Fons they were surprised to see a certain High Krawl.

"MAJA?" Rallen stated in shock, Kiro went for his Keyblade but quickly found that she was into much pain to fight.

"COUGH gasp…you insolent humans, you've ruined EVERYTHING!"

"Ya kinda brought this on yourself." Oswald pointed out.

"GRRR, Mark my words you will rue the day you did this to me!" she growled disappearing.

**E-H E-H E-H**

The ship eventually made it's way back to the Nanairo system.

"Are you guys sure you have to go?" RAllen asked.

"Yeah, we can't let Kaen get too far with that Keystone it's important!"

"Alright, Good luck guys, knock Kaen around for would ya?" Rallen asked with a thumbs up.

"Absolutely!" Kiro stated the two shaking hands.

* * *

><p><em>Heartless<em>

**Space Mantis**: a bug like Heartless that are extremely fast, they can use a variation of Ars Arcanum so be careful

* * *

><p><strong><em>Limit Breaks<em>**

**Pyrus Track**- _Takeshi+ Brynhildr_

**Glitch Charger-** _Takeshi + Bob_

**Shadow Vortex**- _Rallen + Amei_

* * *

><p><em>Special attacks and spells<em>

Amei-**Meteora**: _A powerful spell that is close in power to Meteoraga it summons comets from the heavens to destroy foes._

Oswald- **Icicle Storm**: _A combination of Star Shower and Blizzaga sends powerful ice crystals to rain on foes_

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow (Zyra):<strong> _a Dark Spectrobe who is a Flash type he was one of Maja's dark Spectrobes set for evolving but he escaped and befriended Amei, unfortunately he was recaptured and forced to advance to his Evolved form according to the Data base he was born with dark power and lives to defeat the wicked._ **((Zyra) Spectrobes: Beyond the Portals 2008, (Shadow) Kingdom Hearts Re:Legacy final mix 2011)**

**Shadow (Zydrake) : **_The fully evolved form of Zyra, Shadow was placed in Maja's control and was under a spell, but Amei and Kiro were able to break through to him according to the Data base Zydrake flies through the Sky on dark wings then smites the enemy with it's dark power_**((Zyrdrake) Spectrobes: Beyond the Portals 2008, (Shadow) Kingdom Hearts Re:Legacy final mix 2011)**

**Krawl C: **_Known as Moldia this annoying Krawl chases after foes then poisons them using their fumes as a defense against combos and physical attacks and the spores are very potent._** (Spectrobes: Beyond the Portals 2008)**

**Krawl D: **_Known as Eldar these Krawl gather in large groups then gang up on one target and strike repeatedly with a swing of their thin arms, making on fear the meaning of strength in numbers _**(Spectrobes: Beyond the Portals 2008)**

**Pinska: **_A Dark counter part to Spikan this hard hitting Spectrobe flattens foes with it's tail in battle and can make fissures to attack from a distance it was apparently not a true Dark Spectrobe as he reverted back to a Spipod when defeated. _**(Spectrobes: Beyond the Portals 2008)**

**Makanoto: **_A Dark Counter Part of Komanoto, but much more fierce, it uses it's teeth and massive strength in battle, however it was not a true Makanoto but a Komapod under the influence of Darkness and Maja's control it's defeat saved it from a bad fate. _**(Spectrobes: Beyond the Portals 2008)**

**Trogazar: **_A Dark Spectrobe who Rallen found on Darkmos, it is a Corona type and rams enemies with its speedy attacks, although this could mean that Darkmos wasn't a big ball of swamp at one point _**(Spectrobes: Beyond the Portals 2008)**

**Musarite: **_A Dark Spectrobe who Rallen found on Darkmos, It is swift and powerful and according to the Data base loves nothing more then to slice apart Enemies_** (Spectrobes: Beyond the Portal 2008)**

**Harumi: **_A Crab like baby Spectrobe who Rallen called upon to open the Corona Door in the Satellite and according to the Data base it tends to laugh a lot._** (Spectrobes 2007)**

**Gejio: **_An Aurora type Spectrobe whom Rallen called upon to open the Flash door in the Satellite, it is very bug like in appearance with pink claws and pincers and many yellow eyes the poor thing tends to get lonely but it uses that many eyes when searching and is very stealthy _**(Spectrobes 2007)**

**Gronos: **_One of the high Krawl not much is known about him except it seems as though he will take over after Maja's fall as 2__nd__ in command _**(Spectrobes: Beyond the Portal 2008)**

**?: **_A Strange Krawl who seems to be Maja's boss_

* * *

><p><em><strong>?'s appearace will be revealed on a later date I did that to add a bit of mystery to the Character files, any way…..Eldar and Moldia the most annoying baddies in Spectrobes Beyond the Portals, really glad they didn't show up in the sequel! I took a little bit from the Spectrobes Webisodes and mixed it in I also think it's implied that some of the Dark Spectrobes the Krawl are using are the Brainwashed and Tainted fossils stolen from the ancient Star ship that or the Ancestors of Dark Spectrobes where normal Spectrobes altered by the environment of Darkmos both are implied when (If you've played Spectrobes BTP you might remember) Gronos throws some of the stolen Fragments into the mud.<strong>_

_**Anyway, I'm gonna stop talking and (Audience cheers) KHL glares with a glazed look**_

_**Here's the teaser….**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The group arrives in a new world called the four Nations it is there that Kiro tries to tame the power of his Fusion form and escort a group of refugees to a resistance camp, but the ones that the resistance are fighting against have the frightening Power to control Fire itself<strong>_

_Next time: __**Seeking Balance**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	29. Finding Balance

_**Welcome back! There's a scene I've been wanting to do so I've been looking forward to this chapter.**_

_**And those of you who like both Avatar (No not James Cameron's Avatar!) and Kingdom Hearts then you'll enjoy this! **_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Balance<strong>_

"Focus!" Ven told him as Kiro summoned an Icicle that just floated into the air, Kiro smiled as he had finally mastered it.

"DUDE I G-" _**PRINNG!**_

"So….cold!" Kiro forced out through the ice block that covered him, Ven chuckled and cast warm Heart.

"It's best not to be near the attack when you're using it, but at least you learned how to do Icicle Mine" Ven replied.

"Yeah, man that was hard work." He said with a big yawn.

"Oh yeah that reminds me, were you training in here all night?" Ven asked sternly.

"Not all night, just till two…thirty, I was leveling up my Warrior and Mystic forms!" Kiro replied.

"You shouldn't do all-nighters, but I have to ask…why?" Ven replied.

"I figure if I can level those two to their highest point it might be easier to get control over the Fusion form."

"That again?" Ven asked.

"Yup!" Kiro replied suddenly an alarm went off but it suddenly stopped the two gave each other a look and headed straight for the cockpit!

"What's going on!" Kiro asked as he and Ven entered the Cockpit.

"Kingdom Key opened another portal!" Takeshi explained.

"Wow twice in a row." Ven muttered.

"Hope we get this Keystone." Kiro muttered as Kingdom Key lit up in a blue light.

Once they were threw the portal they quickly found themselves in front of a large mass of land surrounded by small bits of land and a sea.

**E-H E-H E-H**

_Water surges through as rock rises trapping it inside fire and air then clash from both sides the energy all four create burst of energy creating the image of a map in different colors  
><em>**[The Four Nations]**

The group landed and looked around they seemed to be in some kind of temple, which didn't surprise them since the world from where they saw it, was literally littered with them here and there.

Kiro took a look around, "Does this place seem deserted to you?"

"Yeah, HELLLOOOOO!" Ven called as he cupped his hands around his mouth but that didn't seem to do anything except make an echo.

"Nobody here." Oswald replied with a shrug,

"It wouldn't hurt to take a look around." Kiro noted.

A little later, as he wandered around he saw fountains and paintings describing flying people (Though they were on Gliders.)

Kiro couldn't shake the feeling that there _was_ in fact someone here!

"Hello!" Kiro asked, he came down to an area that looked like a stable of sort after passing through a hall way of statues, he looked around and saw that there were many water and hay bale containers.

"This is weird." He said placing his hand on one of them.

Kiro's mind flashed to a memory.

_It was a fair that had come to an island made specifically for traveling Carnivals and annual events._

_Sora, Kiro and Kairi looked all around in the stable, _

"_Check out all the Horses!" Kiro pointed out._

"_There's a lot more this year!" Sora noted._

"_Looks like feeding time." Kairi pointed out as the Crimson and the Brunette turned to a man with a hay bales and delivered them one by one._

_He went into the stable of the Horse Kiro was trying to look into and changed it's water._

"_I can't –" Sora had then scooped Kiro up and put him on his shoulders._

"_Better?" he asked._

"_Yeah!" Kiro stated, as he gazed at the horse._

"A Keyblade wielder!" Kiro yelped summoned Stone Guardian and turned to see an old man in a robe with a white beard.

He went wide-eyed then fell on his back with a thud.

Kiro stared in horror.

Meanwhile Ven and Takeshi stared up at the statue they were looking at.

Takeshi looked over at Ven."People lived here, there are bedrooms, kitchen's, ovens the works so the question is…"

"What happened to the people that lived here?" Ven finished they heard panting and turned to see Kiro running up to them on the verge of tears.

"I think I killed someone!" he sobbed.

"YOU WHAT?!" the other boys shouted.

They raced out to where Kiro was last there was the man motionless, he wasn't moving.

"What happened?!" Ven asked.

"I don't know I heard him from behind me freaked out summoned my Keyblade turned around and pointed it at him, then….thud!" Kiro stated in panic.

"This is bad." Takeshi stated.

"Hello!" the man said springing up like Kiro after smelling breakfast.

"AHHHHHHHHHH ZOMBIE!" the three boys screamed.

"I am not a Zombie, I am Guru, Pathik."

"Uh Hi Guru, Pathik, I'm Takeshi."

"Uh Kiro, sorry if I almost killed you."

"My Names Ventus but you can call me Ven."

"What's all the screaming about?!" Yelled Oswald as he and Amei entered the room.

"That's Amei and Oswald." Ven added.

"Ahh you're, are the ones traveling the worlds in search of the Heirs of light and Darkness."

"How'd you know that?" Ven asked.

Pathik chuckled "When you are in tune with the cosmic energy you pick up a thing or two, for example, young hero, your latest transformation you have no control over it yes."

Kiro nodded. "That's right!"

"So what's he doing wrong?" Oswald asked.

"He lacks balance," the group raised an eyebrow.

"Balance?" Kiro asked.

"Yes, there are two sides to Kiro's power each with a transformation of their own."

"The Warrior and Mystic forms." Takeshi pointed out,

"That is correct."

"But Guru Pathik how is Kiro supposed to gain the balance he needs to control his Fusion form?" Amei asked.

"Maybe one's stronger than the other and I have to get them at the same level, I mean the Fusion form is the two of them thrown together." Kiro suggested.

"Two Energies as one!" Pathik stated as though Kiro had figured it out.

"Two energies as one, Hmph, that's about as clear as mud!" Oswald stated crossing his arms.

"Not really, when I go into the form its like two things are telling me what to do at once." Kiro replied.

"So you have to make them one!" Takeshi stated.

"Are you saying the power within him while in Fusion form is divided?" Ven asked.

"Exactly Kiro needs let the energies flow together instead of down two different rivers." the Guru replied.

"Do you have any books on that?" Kiro asked,

Pathik lead the group to a garden box, on the balcony of the temple.

This world revolves around balance, a balance that is nurtured and protected by the Avatar.

"The Avatar?" Ven asked.

"The only one of this world who can bend all four elements each of the nations in this world bend a certain element, The Fire Nation, The Earth Kingdom and the Northern and Southern Water Tribes,"

"What about the fourth nation the one that uses Air?" Ven asked.

"Sadly fire lord Sozin, knowing that the next Avatar would be an Air Nomad, wiped them all out, fortunately the new Avatar survived."

"The Last Airbender." Kiro said quietly, then looked sadly into the sky.

"_The last Tetsuya_."

"He's able to control all four how is he not exploding?" Oswald asked.

"The Avatar handles the Elements in tune with the season and order, Earth for spring, summer for Fire, autumn for air, winter for water."

"And each is learned one at a time that way he can just get used to one Element at a time then use them all at the same time later!" Takeshi deduced.

"I don't time to do that, worlds are disappearing every day and Kaen has the Keystone, every sliver of time I do have is valuable." Kiro stated.

"Is there another way like a crash course?" he asked.

Pathik didn't say anything but he drew in the dirt prompting the group to look over his shoulder.

"Fire is the element of Power and Desire, The people of the Fire Nation are driven and Passionate, Earth is the element, of endurance and diversity, the people of the Earth Kingdom are strongly rooted and proud even in the darkest of times they can endure anything as long as they have hope."

"Darkest of times, now?" Ven asked.

Pathik nodded.

"Air is the Element of freedom, The Air Nomads detached themselves from worldly concerns and they also had a pretty good sense of humor I should know Gyatsou was a riot whoo hoo!" he stated with a laugh.

"Water is the Element of Love and Community they have a strong kinship with each other especially in the face of Change."

"When you gain wisdom from one source alone it grows stale and rigid but when one gathers it by understanding those who are different it can become vast. The combination of four Elements in one person is what makes the Avatar so powerful, and it can do the same for you Keybearer." Pathik replied directly to Kiro, who nodded in understanding.

"Guys let's find that Keystone!" he declared.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kaen watched as the Fire Nation soldiers gathered around him and Braig,

"Just so you know we haven't had breakfast so all this little attack is doing for us is good." The white haired teen replied.

"Translation we're not scared and can easily beat the snot out of you!" Braig added.

The Fire Nation Soldiers charged with a roar but they were quickly out matched as Braig merely warped away and brought a good kick down onto the soldiers, Kaen was toying with them dodging in and out of every angle.

He then jumped away and his eyes began to glow as his pupils turned to slits, the Fire Nation Soldiers were lifted up much to their horror and sent into the wall.

"Easy." Kaen breathed with a sigh as though disappointed.

He heard a sigh,

"Five Seconds you broke my record of six, but the power intrigues me, it's no kind of bending I've ever seen," said a girl.

She had raven hair pulled back with a top knot that had a flame insignia on it a black top with chest and shoulder Armor rimmed in gold with red sleeves, and a red gold rimmed collar,

She had a gold belt with a red flame on the buckle, a black skirt rimmed in orange with red pants and black and gold boots with red bottoms and curled toes.

"That's power for you, always intriguing there are few who will take it for their own, one of them if I'm right you. You must be Princess Azula of the Fire Nation." Kaen replied bowing.

"Charmed, any particular reason you two decided to show up uninvited to this Fire Nation base?"

"We heard word that you and your Soldiers discovered a new power source." Braig replied.

"One you intend to use to wipe out, small Earth Kingdom resistance parties there scattered all over are they not?" Kaen asked.

Azula just smirked and motioned for them to follow inside, eventually the two after following her and the Fire Nation Soldiers who acted as her body guards, (Though Kaen could tell that she didn't need them,) they came into a small chamber where a glowing Sapphire illuminated the room.

"Shiny." Braig joked.

"And you have yet to unlock it's power?" Kaen asked.

"Sadly, no although something tells me you might be able too." She replied.

"Perhaps but before I do so, you should know that there are bunch of Kids and a rabbit that won't hesitate to stop you, believe me when I say they are enemies of the Fire Nation." Kaen stated.

**E-H E-H E-H**

The group made their way down the mountain it wasn't that hard, since Pathik showed them what would be the best path but it was still a good hike.

"Wow, easy path or not it certainly makes a good hiking trail." Ven noted.

Oswald grinned at the coconut cup he had in his hand.

"That's why I got a drink for the road. _Sip BLEH_, This tastes like Onion and Banana juice!" Oswald yelled.

"Didn't he tell you that or did you sneak some?" Amei asked, with an arched eyebrow.

"Fine I snuck some, I was thirsty!" Oswald stated.

"That doesn't do well for your record not to mention you wouldn't have wanted if you had asked, that's kinda what you get." Kiro replied.

Oswald just crossed his arms and huffed,

Eventually coming up to what looked like a map, or information plaque the group jumped into the bushes and watched as a man in red clothing put up some papers.

When he left they snuck out and took a look at what was put up, that's when the group was in for a major shock.

_**WANTED**_

_An anonymous Source has alerted Princess Azula to six eneimes of the Fire Nation they are_

_Kiro Tetsuya _

_Amei Jusano_

_Takeshi Akeru_

_Oswald Rabbit_

_Raian_

_Ventus Kazea_

_Anyone caught harboring these fugitives will face the wrath of the Fire Lord._

"HOLY COW WE'RE FUGITIVES!" Kiro cried as he stared at the wanted poster with their pictures on it.

"How did this happen?" Amei asked in shock.

"Kaen must be here now's he's told the Fire Nation about us!" Kiro stated.

"Now what?" Oswald asked.

"I think it might be best to find the Keystone, seal the Keyhole get rid of Kaen and get out." Ven replied.

Kiro nodded, "Sounds like-" BLAST a giant burst of flame just missed them they looked up to see several men in red and black armor with skull masks.

"That's them the Keyblader and his friends!" one of them said.

Kiro pulled out his Keyblade "Dudes don't make us fight you!"

The others joined him by taking their own fighting stances.

Another blast of fire blasted at them making the group jump back.

"HYDRO!" Amei yelled sending a blast of bubbles to block the flames,

"RAIN DANCE!" Oswald yelled jumping into the air to send a flurry of Water to soak the Fire benders

"PHOTON CHARGE!" Kiro and Ven yelled in unison knocking several Fire Nation soldiers over,

Takeshi was busy battle several with weapons he ducked and dodged as they attempted to impale him.

"TRI-CUTTER!" Takeshi yelled severing their weapons.

"Heads up!" Kiro yelled as he sent his Keyblade soaring with a strike Raid attack.

"THUNDER!" Takeshi shouted as he jumped a solider from behind.

"SLIDING DASH!" Kiro yelled as he tripped on of them over, he then jumped up and slammed his Keyblade into the ground for a quake spell.

"RIVER RUSH!" Ven yelled as he tackled two more. No matter what the heroes tried the Fire Nation kept coming.

"This isn't working, take one down two more take his place!" Ven stated teeth gritted.

Suddenly a massive bolder erupted from the ground and sent several flying they then heard screaming as several solider in green and yellow Armor appeared.

"FOR THE EARTH KINGDOM!"

"hoo-rah?" Kiro asked as one of them stopped by his and friends sides.

"Hurry follow this map it will take you to our camp!" the Earth Kingdom Solider replied handing him a rolled up piece of paper and some kind if insignia.

"Should we go?" Takeshi asked.

"Do Heartless consume Hearts?" Ven asked as they all ran off.

A little while later they stopped to take a look at the map.

"Do you think those Soldiers are okay?" Kiro asked.

"They'll be fine if anything we wore all those Fire Nation soldiers down." Takeshi replied.

Ven studied the map. "Hmm it looks like if we stay on this path we'll be to this resistance base before Sundown."

Following the path they eventually came upon a clearing, Kiro excited about finally having got through thick forests burst through.

"Wow, it's an old city but the resistance is using it for their base!" Kiro told them a huge grin spread on his face.

"Wow, let's go down-" BLAST!

Another ploom of Fire nearly hit them.

"Don't tell me some of them followed us!" Amei stated. Ven looked around he cast reflera to protect against the combined blow of water earth and Air!

"I thinking some people from Fire Nation don't like the war either!" Ven replied. Kiro looked around as his friends dispersed from his side to fight off other Warriors,

Kiro came face to face with a boy about his age he was bald with a blue arrow going down his head, and arms, he was wearing a saffron colored sash with black pants with a red sash and boots holding a staff.

"_The Avatar!"_ Kiro thought.

The Avatar sent a blast of rocks at Kiro which he was able to block with a reflect spell.

"SHINE CANNON!" Kiro yelled as a way to counter the other boy yelped and jumped higher then Kiro thought he would have, unfortunately he paid for that distraction with a good gust of wind knocking him back.

Kiro jumped back to his feet and charged he swung at his foe repeatedly, only to hit nothing but air, and Kiro was getting frustrated.

"DUDE! Hold still!" Kiro growled.

Kiro warped around to get a hit which he managed to do, Kiro quickly tried to find his opponent and strike but he found himself doing nothing but cut at air again,

"Fine, if that's how you want it, PHOTON CHARGE!" Kiro lit up like a light bulb and darted around the other boy screamed and ran around over and over making a tornado which Kiro got sucked into he fell with a thud as he got up he dropped the insignia, the other boy eyed it looked at him and then looked at him again.

"Why didn't you tell us you had that?" he asked.

"I didn't know we had to show it." Kiro admitted.

He grabbed it and went around to the others showing it off. Kiro healed himself and went to join the others.

"Aang how do we know that, that insignia isn't fake?" a boy with dark skin, charcoal hair in a tail of some sort and blue eyes wearing a sleeveless blue shirt, with a white ring of shells around his neck, white bands and blue long navy gloves with only two fingers, and dark blue pants and brown fur shoes and a sword and Boomerang slung over his back..

"Look's real to me." A girl that looked much like the boy who just spoke, but had a dress version of the shirt with the same navy pants underneath and boots she had a couple of beads in her hair a couple of strands were braided. She had long navy gloves with white pads over them,

"Why wouldn't it be? One of the Earth Kingdom Soldiers gave it to us." Ven explained.

"THAT'S JUST want you'd want us to think!" the older blue eyed boy replied popping in from the left but lowered back out when he finished.

"Uh don't you think you being a little bit Paranoid Sokka?" The girl asked.

Sokka as he was called raised an eye brow, "No. We can't trust them Katara I mean look at them, they look funny, they walk funny, they dress funny, they act funny…"

"AND YOU!" Sokka stated to Kiro getting right up into the boy's face,

"Dude, personal space." Kiro replied dryly.

"YOU…..TALK…._**FUNNY**_!" He stated yelling in Kiro's face and getting closer Kiro just gave him an irritated looked before warping away making Sokka fall over with a yelp.

"They're clean major paranoid, none of them are lying," said another girl. She was in a yellow tunic with a green shirt and pants underneath, and a black belt with a green and yellow pointed head band with white puffs on the sides.

Kiro noticed that her eyes were clouded but there was a hint that they were green, she was blind. Making sure no one saw him noticed he mimicked an old habit of his father's putting his hands behind his head as if relaxing and going with the flow.

"If that's the case then they'll have no problem explaining how and why they got it" said a tall boy with black hair, fair skin, wearing a dark crimson shirt with, red sleeves, gold rims at the edges, a gold belt and red pants and a Sheath that looked like it held two broad swords, the most noticeable feature was a dark red flame shaped scar over his right eye.

"We found a wanted poster with all of us on it. Apparently we're now Fugitives of the Fire Nation." Takeshi started.

"Then we were attacked and some of the Soldiers from your base came to our rescue." Oswald finished.

Kiro watched the base he then noticed that many of the people down there were packing things.

"Uh so, what's with the base down there, it looks like they're packing up."

"They have to we're moving refugees to a safer base on the other side of the mountain." Katara explained.

Kiro looked up and went wide-eyed comically.

"Dude that's one big mountain!" he stated.

"Yep and were all gonna hike and hike and hike!"Sokka said emphasizing the word hike.

"Are you trying to scare us or are you just complaining?" Takeshi asked, deflating Sokka.

"So is this world at war?" Ven asked.

"For the past hundred years." Zuko replied bitterly.

"A hundred years?!" Amei asked in shock.

They nodded.

"Its amazing things aren't worse!" Takeshi stated.

"Worse than the Fire Nation taking over the Earth Kingdom, after conquering Ba Sing Se?" Katara asked in a bitter tone glancing at Zuko, who just looked away in shame.

Kiro looked over and smiled "Hey, I know you guys, hold up alright?" he asked.

"Just fine, is everything ready?" One of the Earth Kingdom soldier replied.

"Just a little while longer and we'll be ready to go!" Aang the Air bender replied.

"Do you have room for a few more." The Earth Kingdom Solider asked.

Kiro blinked then looked at Team Avatar who shrugged,

"Oh I thought you knew about them, I was talking about these guys." The Earth Kingdom Solider replied.

Moving away from where he was standing came five more people that reminded Kiro strongly of hippies.

One was a girl wearing a black shirt with pink out lines and a black skirt with a colorful bottom, with a matching hat with a large pink flower in it she had a flute and dark hair,

There was a man in a funny brown hat with a small flower in it wearing a white shirt with pink out lines and magenta pants he had a thin black mustache, and had a drum that was slung over his shoulders.

The leader was a man with messy hair a navy hat with red flaps, flowers around his neck a blue robe with yellow rims, an aqua colored sash and lime green pants,

There was a third man with a cream colored head band and a purple shirt with cream ornaments and rims as well as Dark pants, then the other girl in a red dress, with a gold sash and a white hat several lavender bands on her arms and a black skirt.

They gave new meaning to the term colorful characters.

"HEY Master Arrow head and friends!" said the leader "long time no see!"

Sokka suddenly looked like he had seen a ghost because his mouth dropped open wide, he quickly shut it then smiled.

"_Its forced."_ Kiro deadpanned in his head.

"Hey Chong and Friends!" Sokka replied eye twitching a little.

"Hey ya Sokka and look you found future people!" he stated turning his attention to Kiro and co.

"We're not Future people." Ven replied.

"Oh, then what kind of people are you?" Chong asked.

"Just, People." Amei replied.

"Aren't we all Sister." Chong replied.

"I'm Kiro, this is Takeshi, Ventus he likes Ven, Amei, and Oswald."

Kiro looked around at team Avatar,

"Katara the Paranoid one is my brother Sokka."

"Aang."

"And uh….."

"My Names Toph cause it sounds like Tough!" she said that gave a great big spit in another direction.

"What about you?" Takeshi asked the Fire Nation teen.

"Zuko." He muttered before heading down the hill.

"Prince of the Fire Nation, he must have turned traitor." Chong stated, prompting Sokka to face plam.

"Dude your eye is twitching!" Kiro told Sokka as the others descended down the hill.

"Just go join your friends!" Sokka muttered.

The Crimson nodded and ran down the hill,

"You know I'm blind don't you?" he turned a little startled to Toph's voice,

"Uh…why bother…yeah, I'm sorry." Kiro replied.

"I can take care of myself!" she stated sternly.

"I never thought you couldn't but…" Kiro admitted scratching his head.

"I've Never had a problem seeing, I sense the vibrations and I can tell where everything is." She explained.

"Oh wow cool, that actually explains how you can tell if someone is lying and you actually have no problem seeing!" Kiro stated.

"Yup so don't get on my bad side!" Toph stated.

"Yes Ma'am!" Kiro stated with a salute.

He looked around and found a doll on the ground it was dressed in a green dress and had black hair and purple button eyes, he saw a little girl rummaging through her clothes and many bags with her mother trying to get her to stop.

"Excuse me is this yours?" Kiro asked the girl holding the doll, she smiled and grabbed it with a giggle,

"Oh thank you," Said the mother,

Kiro just left, with a smile, he wasn't going to ask about the father,that was private as it was obvious, either is or died fighting in the war.

He then saw something in another tent, he rushed over and couldn't believe his eyes, there with a bandaged arm and elbow was Raian,

"Raian! You're here, too?" Kiro asked.

"Yeah, your point?" Raian replied not even looking at him,

"He wandered into the camp all worn out with a burnt arm." One of the soldiers replied.

"Is it bad?" Kiro asked.

"Well he'll keep the arm but it will leave a scar where the burn used to be." The solider replied.

"How did that happen?" Kiro asked, Raian who finally forced himself to look at Kiro.

"We've got a problem, Kaen is in possession of a blue colored Keystone."

"He is?!" Kiro cried,

"It's in a Fire Nation Base on the mountain, out of sight from the trail they all plan on taking."

"Did you tell them that?!" Kiro asked in shock.

"Yep, I escaped with a burn on my arm and a good beating from Kaen to tell them that."

"That's why they're packing up, the Fire Nation is planning to attack. They know where we are!" Kiro stated.

"Bingo, as I'm sure you already know there's an another Base on the other side of the mountain, the Fire Nation don't know about it and even if they did, it's pretty hard to get too." Raian replied.

"Dude you saved a whole bunch of lives, you're a war hero." Kiro hyped.

"No I'm not!" he said darkly.

"Okay, uh OH! Here, something for that burn of yours!" he said reaching into his coat pocket.

"What is that?" Raian asked.

"A cream my mom made it should help with that burn, hopefully it won't be as visible when it scars." Kiro said handing him the container.

"Thanks Kiro, but to be honest that part of my arm was scared already, so." Kiro went to put it away.

"Uh, I still want the cream." Raian replied.

"Oh, sure!" Kiro replied handing him the cream.

"Get better." Kiro told him running out,

Raian looked at the container, "_His Mom made it huh?" _

Meanwhile Takeshi was practicing some moves a good swing sliced a target into the top half of the target flew off bounced off a tent side, flew into an Earth Kingdom Helmet, Kiro who was nearly hit with it ducked as it sliced of a sliver of the top of his red hair,

"Meap!" was the poor boy's reaction,

it then hit a big mass of fur that roared and stomped down causing the Cabbage Merchant (Who was trying to sell cabbages to the resistance) to dodge but his poor cart was sent down the hill it rolled and picked up speed tripped on a rock and sent flying into a large lake,

Kiro and Ven rushed out to the lake shore there, was the cart floating in the water, then a massive pair of jaws erupted from the water swallowing the cart whole it snapped it's jaws shut with a mighty snap.

It then dove back in its body was long and sea foam and Aqua colored, as it disappeared into the depths,

Kiro and Ven just stood there in shock and horror jaws hanging open as the beast's tail finally emerged then submerge.

"MY CABBAGES!" the Merchant cried as he started to cry.

"Wow, just wow." Ven muttered.

"Uh hey is he okay?" they heard Takeshi yell they ran up to see Team Avatar and Takeshi surrounding what looked like a big Bison, it was white with six legs and a large flat tail, it had small horns and a brown Arrow pattern that went down his back and spread into stripes on his sides and tail making more arrows,

"I'm really sorry." Takeshi stated.

"Appa's okay, right buddy?" Aang asked, before the giant Bison licked Takeshi and Aang much to the latter's displeasure,

"Who's Appa?" Kiro asked,

"My Flying Bison." Aang replied,

"Flying Bison?" Raian asked having emerged from the tent he was in, with a green cream on his arm and hand.

"Yeah." Aang replied.

Raian raised an eyebrow, "I'll believe it when I see it!" just then he looked up to see, Appa floating in the Air.

"The Bison flies." He stated eyes the size of saucers.

"Yep, so does Aang." Sokka replied to the stunned Sandette, with smug look.

"Anything else I should know?" Raian deadpanned.

Sokka smiled, "Actually yes, Aang has a pet Winged Lemur!" on Cue a Lemur like creature, white with a brown face, tail and Markings with big green eyes and Large Ears flew over and landed on Aang's shoulder wrapping it's tail around Aang's head.

"That is Momo." Sokka said proudly,

"You're enjoying my shock aren't you?" Raian asked.

"Yes, Yes I am!" Sokka replied.

"Amei there you are." Kiro stated having seen the raven haired girl with multiple flowers in her hair and the Nomads come up to them.

"Hey guys you should hear some of the stories these guys have told me they've been everywhere!" She stated.

"Well not everywhere, but where we have been we've heard Stories and Songs." Chong replied.

"Take that mountain for example, it supposed to be filled with an Animal called Gorilla Bears"

"Gorilla Bears?!" Ven asked with,

"Those Creatures are nothing but a Myth." Zuko replied.

"Or they're a Myth all right, in fact I have a song about them." Chong replied getting ready to revve up his guitar.

"Hey, we need your help gathering up the rest of the Refugees, we're just about ready to move out," said an Earth Kingdom Solider.

Team Avatar went around, helping out people with last minute things.

"Let's help too!"Ven stated.

"Right!" the others agreed as Braig watched quietly from above, and smiled.

"Looks like Tigers the leader, Kaen totally called it." He said to himself as he warped away,

As the rest of the preparations were made the group began to march out of the ruins and work their way up the mountain with Kiro and Co. having offered to help with the escort.

It was Chong and his friends singing that seemed to lighten the mood.

"_OH don't fall in love with the traveling girl she'll leave you broken, broken he-arr-ted."_

"Um I know Gorilla Bears are legends but those legends don't involve them attacking travelers do they?" Kiro asked,

"No one knows." Zuko replied.

"Oh yeah! The Gorilla Bear song!" Chong stated,

Chong revved up a chord on his guitar,

"_Ohhh Gorilla bears on the mountain by the ruins no one knows if they're myth or legend, fact or Fiction, no one knows stuff about them, but there's lots of stuff….that…is…said!" _Chong sang slowing down,

"_They hate to eat fruit and Fish, but won't hesitate to make you a Dish."_

"_They are so much smarter than you'd think, Bathe in the water that you drink." _That last line had prompted Zuko to spew out the contents of his Canteen.

"_They like to chew on Bamboo, you'd better run when they catch sight of you, but no one knows if they're brown or black, striped, splattered or Polka dotted, but one things for sure they flourish through the stories of the Gorilla Bears on the mountain by the ruins!" _

"So that's the story of many." Kiro replied.

"We don't have time to listen to stories about imaginary animals we need to get to the base on the other side of the mountain and the faster we get there the longer we don't have to worry about being Barbequed!" Raian stated.

"Oh boy you've got a bad case of Destination Fever, my friend." Chong replied.

"Destination Fever?" Kiro asked.

"Yeah, and your exhibiting some early symptoms yourself, Major Head Band," Chong replied to Kiro,

"I am? How can you tell."

"Its written all over your face,"

"It is?" Kiro asked.

"Yep, you two need to learn that it's not the destination but the journey." Chong replied,

"You've gotta focus less on the where and more on the going!" Lily Chong's wife replied.

"I don't have destination fever!" Raian stated.

Kiro turned to Ven, "Do I?"

"I'd kinda say so ever since Kaen stole that Keystone you've done nothing but train to get stronger," Ven replied.

"But our journey isn't the kind you can just stop and smell the flowers with, once we help the refugees we need to figure out how to get the Keystone out of the Fire Nation base then find The Keyhole." Kiro stated.

"The first Statement's true, but Side quests are like the plague in this line of work and enjoying what you can takes the edge off, you used to love just going to other worlds what happened to that?" Ven asked.

"I grew up." Kiro replied before walking ahead making the poor Speed Keyblader sigh.

"Why do you want to get in to the Fire Nation base." Ven froze and turned to see Zuko and the others glaring at him,

"Okay but promise not to tell, just keep it a secret." Ven replied sighing once more.

"We're listening." Katara replied.

Ven went on to explain, as much as he could needless to say Their minds were blown,

"You can't tell anyone about this okay, I think I can trust the Avatar and his friends with stuff like this but everyone else…well its too much confusion." Ven finished.

"Did you know about these other worlds Aang?" Katara asked.

"Actually Roku had mentioned visitors from other worlds, a couple nights back but I wasn't sure what he meant." Aang admitted.

"Well let's not dwell on it we have a mission and we have to see it through." Zuko stated.

"Yeah the trip is not the journey but the destination!" Sokka stated.

"Sounds like you've got Destination fever too." Ven joked.

They eventually caught up with the group Takeshi and Sokka started talking,

"Southern Water Tribe?" Takeshi asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty much, Ice, snow and water." Sokka replied.

"Where I come from, you could live a long healthy life without knowing what Snow is, just cause we don't get snow." Takeshi replied.

"Oh, warmer climate,"

"Yeah." Takeshi replied.

"So do the other guys in the Southern Water Tribe have pony tails too?" Takeshi asked.

"This is not a pony tail this is a Warrior's Wolf Tail!" Sokka scoffed.

"Yeah…it tells all the other Warriors you're fun and Perky!" Takeshi stated, the sense of humor he inherited from his father clearly showing.

"Mock me if you will, but you sir are a day short and a copper piece late because Katara used that burn first!" Sokka stated.

"He's right you know." Katara added.

"I was only kidding any way." Takeshi replied stretching out.

Kiro found himself, side by side with Aang,

"Can I ask you something?" Kiro asked.

"Sure ask away." Aang replied with a grin.

"You can use all four Elements how do you manage that?" Kiro asked.

"Uh…well it's not easy it's bitter work in a nut shell, and earth bending was the hardest for me." Aang replied.

"Natural opposite?" Kiro asked, if Fire was opposite of water than Earth had to be the Opposite of Air,

"Yep." Aang replied.

"_Wow totally called it_,"

"Why do you ask?" Aang added,

"Well, you know I'm a Keyblader right, I'm having trouble controlling a certain power and I was hoping you'd give me some tips." Kiro replied.

"Well, before I started Fire Bending, I was learning how to control the Avatar state." Aang explained.

"That sounds powerful how'd you learn, and what's it like when you're inside?" Kiro asked.

"Well it was unclogging a bunch of Chakras but I can't get into it, Zuko's sister Azula shot me with lighting I survived but it blocked my Chakra cutting me off from the cosmic energy of the Universe. Aang explained.

"Okay….Cosmic energy….and what's Chakra?" Kiro asked.

Aang sighed, He didn't understand it enough to explain it to Kiro, let alone help the kid with his control issues, something Kiro picked up cause he smiled and said it was fine.

The group, headed deeper into the forest, Kiro, Ven, Sokka, Raian and Zuko used their swords and Keyblades to cut over growing bush, and any Heartless crossing their path.

The group and GAang took turns leading, Toph and Aang were at the front earth bending bridges once they were across the two retracted the bridge to ensure no one followed.

Soon it was Ven and Zuko's turn to lead the former, playing tour guide.

"Okay folks keep on moving on your left is plants and trees, and on your right,_ more_ plants and trees."

"You forgot Mosquito flies." Zuko deadpanned, as Sokka struggled to keep many off him, in vain, he threw his boomerang only for it to miss the swarm entirely and hit him upon return.

Amei, and Katara with Momo were next they scoured the area and made them hide when a few Fire Nation soldiers got close to finding them while on Patrol,

The Fire Nation Soldier on what Kiro learned was a Komonorhino which was the size of a Rhino but with the horns of one but was grey with a Komono Dragon's body left after a few tense moments.

"All clear!" Katara said as they all emerged by some miracle he hadn't spotted Appa. Momo took that as a sign to eat Mosquito flies he was quickly flying around and crashed into Kiro's head, however he didn't leave finding it comfy.

Sokka and Takeshi, took the lead little did they know that Braig was spying on them tempted to shoot a few pass byers for the heck of it. Eventually out of boredom, Sokka threw his Boomerang over and over, Takeshi raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you should be doing that?" Takeshi asked,

"Why not?" Sokka asked.

"Because you'll either give us away or hit someone." Takeshi stated.

"It's a deserted forest, and we've passed the Fire Nation base an hour ago I think were fine." Sokka replied giving a good throw.

The Boomerang flew towards Braig slicing his perch off from his base, he yelp and with a cry he fell with a thud!

"You hear something, Kid?" Oswald asked Kiro.

"No why did you?" Kiro replied.

"Yep and lemme tell ya these ears never lie!" he stated proudly.

Eventually he, Kiro and Aang were at the lead with Appa and Momo.

Oswald's ears perked once more.

"I hear something!" he stated. This put the whole group on edge.

"Get ready!" Kiro stated getting into his Fire Nation stance.

As suddenly as Kiro spoke, huge fire balls fell from the sky after being launched Appa growled and tried to take some steps back, While Kiro countered with a reflect spell.

Zuko sent some fire blasts of his own, as the Fire Nation soldiers charged he brought out his broad swords and started slashing at some of the Fire Nation Soldiers with weapons.

Katara brought out some water from a pouch she had on her , but a Shadow Heartless appeared and cut the sack, Amei quickly came and killed it then Cast a Hydro spell but made the bubbles float around.

"Here."

"Thanks" Katara replied as she used her Octopus Arms to slice a couple more Heartless.

Kiro jumped ducked and weaved as he used Stone Guardian to kill a new type of Heartless that looked like an Aqua Pop but stated close to the ground just to make some tremors but before Kiro was hit, Toph used one good stomp to blast several out of the ground!

"Thanks!" Kiro stated as he sliced through more.

Aang ducked and dodged as he fought the Heartless with his Air Bending his suddenly got on a ball of Air and darted around running over Shadow Heartless as he went.

"TRI-CUTTER!" Takeshi yelled as he killed a Neo Shadow Heartless and used reaction commands to deal with several Assault Riders, however one caught him in the back and threw him.

Takeshi downed a potion then turned.

"Oh yeah?" he stated eye's narrowing,

"BLITZ SYCTHE!" he yelled killing it,

"That'll show you!" he grinned.

Sokka and Raian we're back to back as they killed and cut through many Heartless that looked like Luna Bandits but had ninja like mask brown clothing and smaller versions of Zuko's broadswords.

"I hate Heartless, you would think they'd be too scared to attack after a while." Raian said through gritted teeth as he sliced a Green Techno and the Swords soldiers in two,

"Yeah well obviously they're not that smart!" Sokka replied killing two more.

"STAR SHOWER!" Oswald shouted as he spun and killed several Green Technos.

As the group continued to fight Aang turned to a general.

"You've got to get them out of here!" he yelled, as he used a fire fist to kill a Shadow.

"Men lets go!" The General yelled.

"Everyone stay calm and keep moving!" yelled another solider. The refugees panicked this managed to cause a small stampede.

Ven and Aang took off like bullets and sliced up the remaining Shadow Heartless while Toph sent an Assault Rider flying with a rock that struck up from the ground.

Zuko and Katara used a combined move to kill the last of the Heartless and Raian took down the final Fire Nation solider.

"Where's Kiro?" yelled Takeshi

Toph felt the vibrations in the ground she knew that Kiro had moved, to a new spot and stayed there.

"There!" she shouted as the Blonde turned there was Kiro trying to keep the refugees in a straight forward line.

"Stay calm! Everyone keep moving just follow the one on front of you." He yelled killing any Heartless that got close with a well-aimed blast of light.

When the Refugees cleared out he noticed something, "_gasp_, Chong and his group aren't here!" he yelled.

"Where'd they go?!" Ven yelled as they looked around Momo suddenly appeared flying around their heads trying to get them to follow.

"I think Momo saw something!" Aang yelled as his staff to Kiro's surprise turned into a glider, and took off after him.

"Let's go too!" Kiro stated, as he and the others followed them.

As the group made it into a clearing they found that Momo and Aang had landed the latter with a look of disbelief on his face, there staring at the view were Chong and Co.

"What are you doing out here?!" Aang screamed.

"You guys are supposed to be with the refugees why did you leave the group?!" Ven added in his own yell.

"We wanted to the view its breath taking!" Lily replied.

This made the whole group, minus, Sokka, Oswald, Zuko and Raian who face palmed to stare at them in disbelief.

Kiro growled, "We need to go now if we hurry we might be able to catch up!"

Kiro and the others ran ahead hoping that the group hadn't gotten far enough, suddenly.

"Well, well, little Zuzu!" they turned to the sight of a girl, several Fire Nation soilders, and of course...

"KAEN! But who's she?" Kiro asked. Zuko growled, "My Sister Azula!"

"Princess of the Fire Nation, but what does that make you, traitor?" Azula asked.

The group gathered in front of the Nomads and prepared for a fight.

"Oh please, you won't be fighting us right now!" Kaen replied pulling out a Keystone, and his Keyblade.

"What are you going to do with that?!" Ven yelled.

"You'll see, just an experiment and if all goes well the Fire Nation won't need Sozin's Comet to end this war!" he stated throwing it up into the air and with a beam of Darkness he unlocked (As far as Kiro could tell) some power from the Keystone and the blue beam of light hit the ground.

"Have fun!" he said with a snap of the fingers, suddenly a large golem like Monster appeared with grey skin and glowing eyes wearing a Karate costume.

"Uh oh!" Kiro stated as the giant monster turning magma like in skin eyes glowing red and his head now had flames shooting out of the top!

"HYDRO" Amei shouted as she sent a blast of water the Elemental's way, it seemed to weaken him as steam erupted from him, he charged forth and sent out a stream of Flames that set the forest on Fire.

Aang and Zuko started absorbing heat with thier fire bending to weaken the fire while Katara sent water on it and Toph suffocating it with Earth bending.

"Hey worry about the Heartless leave that to me!" Ven shouted as they switch positions.

"TYPHOON!" the blonde shouted as a blast of wind and water not only hit the Heartless hard but put out the Fire, Zuko jumped high and sent blasts of fire at the monster once the hail stopped, but it seemed to absorb the fire and strengthen.

"If Fire won't work…" he said brining out his broad swords.

"Then I'll use steel RAH!" the Raven haired teen lunged at the foe and slashed at it.

Sokka pulled out his boomerang and threw it. It hit the monster in the head making it flinch.

"HA Courtesy of the Water Tribe!" he shouted.

It growled in response and changed it was now a transparent grey color with clouds in side it and a small tornado coming out it sent a giant gust of wind at them forcing the group to try and hang on unlike Chong and Co. who had the rock they were hiding behind to hang on too.

"GUILMON!" Kiro forced out as he pulled out the Hazard orb,

The Red Dragon like digimon appeared and reared his head back!

"PYRO SPHERE! RAH!" the blast was sent down the hole in the Heartless's head, making it wince in pain Ven ran up to Guilmon.

"GUILMON!"

"YOU GOT IT!" they jumped up and sent Fire balls and Pyro Sphere's into the head, then they sent a bunch of combos to it's face.

"BRING IT!" Ven yelled as they sent a giant Dragon shaped blast of plasma into it forcing it back Guilmon disappeared into his own world while Amei and Oswald sent spells at it.

Takeshi, Zuko and Sokka ran up to it and hacked and slashed at it with combos from their blades, while Katara and Aang shot Icicles at it.

Toph brought up some rocks around her and hit the monster in the face.

"Toph I need a lift!" Kiro shouted as he got in front of the blind earth bender she nodded and Kiro was launched thanks to her sending the earth where he was standing up. He flew up and struck the foe hard.

It tried to grab him but Kiro warped away then returned to the position and slammed it's face.

"HA!" Kiro smirked. The monster changed again this time it had a wave pattern for a skin, and a whirl pool coming out of it's head.

"THUNDERA!" Kiro and Amei shouted as they struck it with a blast of electricity.

It countered with a massive blast of water washing them away.

The beast then turned and walked off towards the base.

"GET BACK HERE HEARTLESS!" Kiro yelled chasing after it with the others not too far behind Kiro jumped then using Areo boosted himself up then began to crackle with electricity.

"DRAGON VOLT!" Kiro shouted the Zekrom shaped energy slamming into the beast, it fell to its knees greatly weakened.

"In that form it can't handle electricity!" Ven stated.

"Is there such a thing as lightning bending?" Takeshi asked.

"Yes, form of Fire Bending can't do it." Zuko replied quickly.

"Well we got to do something!" Raian stated pulling out his storm blade then stabbing the Heartless with his Thunder Saber.

Aang jumped and sent a giant plume of Wind at it knocking out on a mountain path.

"If we're gonna finish this, it has to be hard and fast!" Ven stated, as he and Raian activated Thunderbolt Command Style.

"BLITZ SCYTHE!" Takeshi yelled.

"THUNDERA!" Amei shouted sending the bolts of lightning at the

"SPARK FLYER" Oswald shouted letting electricity loose from his body.

"DRAGON VOLT!" Kiro yelled, he, Ven and Raian slammed their selves into the mighty beast while Sokka sent his boomerang at it sending on a collision course with the electric moves along the way, so it would have more power on impact. Meanwhile Katara, Toph, Aang and Zuko sent the strongest blasts of their bending they could muster and the beast fell to its knees

It started to fade and crackle with the power Kaen gave it.

"WE DID IT!" Kiro cheered with a jump.

"Um should it still be transforming when its dead?" Chong asked, Ven's eyes widened the beast though clearly dying was forcing itself into another form, and Earth form with rock like skin, and a dust devil with pebbles in it coming out of it's head.

"It can't be!" Ven stated, Kiro looked closely and saw what was going to happen….

"ROCK SLIDE!" He shrieked as the monster's mighty fist rammed the side of the mountain a massive surge of Rocks fell as it finally released the Heart it kept inside.

Kiro and Aang looked around "_I have to save the others!"_ he thought.

Aang apparently, had the same idea because at the same time he cast Aerora much to his surprise Aang airbended a gust of wind propelling everyone away,

Zuko, Oswald, Sokka and the Nomads to one side, Ven, Toph, Takeshi, Amei Appa and Katara to the other.

Ven however got up and using his speed tried to get back but ended up falling down the cliff but before he and Kiro could react….

_**CRASH!**_

"AAAAAANG!"

"KIROOOOO!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Heartless<em>**

**Green Techno**: _another Cousin of the same family unlike their relatives they like to keep close to the ground and cause earth quakes._

**Swords Soldier**: _a Swordsmen Heartless that won't stop at nothing till its opponents are defeated keep your guard up when against one._

**Elemental**: _a powerful Heartless that could control the elements, however it was no match for the Avatar and the Keyblade._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reaction Commands<strong>_

**Escape counter:**_ uses warp to escape a massive fist then reappears to strike hard against the foe_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Limit Breaks<strong>_

**Ventus+ Guilmon**-_Dragon Rage_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special attacks and spells<strong>_

Oswald-**Spark Flyer:**_ a combination of thunder and star shower, sends small bolts of electricity at the foe_

Ventus-**Typhoon**: _A combination of Storm and Hydroraga this massive spell of wind and rain pelts foes and may leave them confused._

Oswald- **Rain Dance:** _a Combination of Star Shower and Hydro, makes a harsh rain to pelt foes._

* * *

><p><strong>Guru Pathik: <strong>_A Guru who is knowledgeable about Chakras he told Kiro the Key to controlling his Fusion form lied within him finding balance, he also brought the group up to speed on the ways of his world _**(Avatar: The Last Airbender 2005)**

**Fire Nation Soldiers: **_Men of the Fire Nation who are fighting in the war against the other Nations, some use weapons but the fighting style of choice is that of Fire Bending _**(Avatar: The Last Airbender 2005)**

**Earth Kingdom Soldiers: **_Men of the Earth Kingdom, who are fighting to win back it's freedom, rebelling against the fire Nation, the people of the Earth Kingdom can endure anything as long as they have hope _**(Avatar: The Last Airbender 2005)**

**Aang: **_The current incarnation of the Avatar, he is also the last Airbender tragically thanks to the cruel sneak attack of Fire Lord Sozin on the Air Temples he has learned all four elements so far and is working to restore balance to this world_**(Avatar: The Last Airbender 2005)**

**Katara: **_A Water Bender and a friend of Aang, she is voice of reason of the group, she is a Master at her bending art, she has so far journeyed with Aang to restore Balance and end the war she seemed to hint that Zuko was somehow responsible for the fall of Ba Sing Se _**(Avatar: The Last Airbender 2005)**

**Sokka: **_Katara's brother, quirky and Sarcast but an excellent Jack of all trades and Warrior while not a bender himself, he was suspicious of Kiro and Co. but that subsided after hearing their tale of how they got an Earth Kingdom insignia, and proved themselves _**(Avatar: The Last Airbender 2005) **

**Toph: **_An Earth Bender and a major Tomboy, though blind she doesn't seem to have a problem seeing, thanks to Earthbending this also allows her to detect lies, like her friends she hopes to end the war and help Aang restore balance. _**(Avatar: The Last Airbender 2005)**

**Zuko: **_The Former Prince of the Fire Nation, but turned traitor to end the war and restore balance to the war, he has a complicated past, something that makes Katara wary and untrusting of him he may have been responsible for the fall of the Earth Kingdom _**(Avatar: The Last Airbender 2005)**

**Appa: **_Aang's Flying Bison and the two seem to be very close, Sky Bison seem to be a major transportation method for Air Benders and him, like Aang he is the Last of his Kind _**(Avatar: The Last Airbender 2005)**

**Momo: **_A Flying Lemur and one of Aang's animal companions, he loves to eat bugs and flies around helping the group whenever he can, he seems to be close to Appa and Aang_** (Avatar: the Last Airbender 2005)**

**The Nomads: **_A group that has encountered the GAang before, they love to travel living by the philosophy 'it is not the destination but the journey' they are music lovers but slow on the uptake due to their go with the flow nature, much to Sokka's chagrin _**(Avatar: The Last Airbender 2005)**

**Leviathan: **_A Massive Sea Serpent who is hailed in legends as King of the sea he may of lost his world and landed in Aangs as he was seen swallowing a Cabbage cart whole! _**(Final Fantasy II 1988)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I was always planning a scene where the Cabbage Merchant's Cabbage Cart was swallowed whole by a Sea Monster wanting something Colossal I chose Leviathan from the Final Fantasy Series the Part I was looking forward to writing was Sokka's Xenophobia (Temporary Case) of Team Keyblade A.K.A Kiro and Co. I took Pathik's speech from the episode 'Bitter Work' finding it would work well here the 'I think I killed Pathik' was inspired and based on loosely by a combination of a movie (Whose name always escapes me) and how he reacted to Appa growling at him from 'Appa's lost days' I Do NOT own that! Pathik was stuck like that for hours, poor Guru….The Gorilla Bears and their theme song was inspired by the Big Foot Song from the Phineas and Ferb episode 'get that Big Foot out of my face' Specifically the song<strong>_ _**they are the Big foot of the Avatar world.…but you all must have many questions**_

_**Will, Kiro, Aang and Ventus surrive the Rock slide?**_

_**What are Kaen and Azula planning with the Keystone?**_

_**Will Kaen steal another Keystone?**_

_**Do the Gorilla Bears really exist?**_

_**The Answer to this and more in the Next Chapter**_

_Next Time: _**Escape from Mount Sozin!**

_**READ AND REVIEW**_


	30. Escape from Mount Sozin!

_**Welcome, Last time we saw our Heroes, Major Rock Slide, fortunately all questions shall be revealed. **_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up…_

_**Escape from Mount Sozin!**_

"THAT DID NOT JUST HAPPEN, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Takeshi screamed.

"Aang…" Katara stated sadly

Appa hooved at the mass of rocks then roared sadly as he lay down sadly.

"No…..Kiro and Aang they're still alive!" Amei stated.

"Now's not the time for hope Amei they're gone simple as that!" Takeshi stated.

"No she's right! I can feel heart beats and breathing inside the mountain!" Toph stated.

"Are you sure Toph?" Katara asked.

"Positive now I can feel Earthbending!" she stated.

"Then Aang must be making a tunnel out of the mountain!" Katara concluded.

"Well what about Ven and the others?" Takeshi asked.

"They sent Sokka and the others to the left on the other side of that big pile of rocks." Katara deduced.

"Toph could clear that away and we can just walk over." Takeshi suggested.

"Problem that rockslide took out the only path." Toph replied.

Amei nodded and crossed her arms. "Then they'll try to find another way to the base."

"I think we should look for Ven, there are plenty of ways he could've survived that fall." Takeshi added.

"Really?" Katara asked.

"His Keyblade turns into a glider." Takeshi stated.

**E-H E-H E-H **

Sokka who was flipped onto his back shot up and saw that a huge pile of rocks blocked him and those with him off from the others, he started to climb but lost some of his footing and slid down.

"It's no use, we're separated, but look at the bright side!" Chong stated.

"What bright side?" Raian asked as though there really was none.

"You still have all of us!" he stated pointing to himself, Lily and their companions.

"Oh…..Joy." Zuko growled in sarcasm.

"We're ecstatic." Raian and Oswald said sarcastically and dryly

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sokka screamed, in a fit of horror tried to climb again this time much faster only to fall miserably and be buried by dirt and a few rocks.

"It's the Secret Love Cave all over again!" they heard him moan.

**E-H E-H E-H**

_A Nine year old Kiro stared out the window sniffing and rubbing his eyes despite one of them being black thanks to his so called friend._

"_I hate Takeshi and I hate Tom too!" Kiro yelled loudly,_

"_Do you really mean that?" he turned to see Kairi, staring at him sadly._

_Kiro looked away, "Takeshi, has no Faith in Uncle Riku, and he insulted Daddy! He'd never abandon us not for some other girl….but…" Kiro stated as he welled up in tears,_

"_What's taking them so looooong!" he wailed._

"_Kiro…." Kairi didn't know what to do, or say._

Kiro's eyes blinked open he lit up to make sure he hadn't gone blind. He hadn't but he heard Momo screech in surprise.

"I've never seen, bending like that before." He heard Aang say Kiro got up and looked around.

"Yeah, well it's one of a Kind." Kiro looked around,

"There wasn't a cave before." He pointed out.

"That's because I Earthbended it." Aang replied thinking about how they survived.

_The Rocks fell however Aang winced when he saw a flash of light and octagons fly up around the, he looked around to see that Kiro was the one who made it his hands were glowing and it looked like it was taking strength away from him to hold off tons and tons of earth._

_However he saw visible cracks, then turned to see Kiro on his knees, thinking quickly he in a strong move made a cave in the side of the mountain, Kiro was ready to pass out grabbing Momo and Kiro he air bended a big gust of wind to propel themselves in then watched as the rocks blocked all hope of escape…well for a normal person at least this was a matter of bending out for the Avatar or an Earthbender, although…_

"_This would be easier if I had some light, Hope Kiro wakes up soon." Aang muttered to himself as he threw the first punch, carving into the rock and earth that blocked his path._

"Good thing you're the Avatar, huh?" Kiro asked.

"Yeah sure is, but I need your help, if we want to get out I have to earth bend, but it's hard to see what I'm doing." Aang replied.

"I got ya, a little light coming up!" Kiro stated as he, started to glow Aang now able to see started to cave into the cave wall with more vigor.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Princess Azula looked over the small army of Fire Benders that bowed before her, it was only a matter of time before the Earth Kingdom Base was found, the Keystone had proven to be a valuable asset, obviously it with the Power of the Comet, the Fire Nation would be unstoppable.

There was a humming and there was Kaen on his Keyblade Glider coming in for a landing.

After the light faded she saw Kaen pushing the blonde haired boy he had described as Ventus, with the addition of a pendent with a glowing symbol, his hands being tied behind his back and a white cloth that had been pulled tightly over his mouth.

Kaen pushed him closer to Azula, she smirked.

"So your Ventus, hmmm I'd thought you'd be taller." Azula told him in a monotone tone.

Ven just glared, he stood still struggling wouldn't help.

"So what to do with you?" She asked circling around him as Kaen smirked crossing his arms.

"I'm sure he could tell us something's like the location of that base you're looking for." Kaen suggested, Ven turned sharply at this comment and then stuck his nose snobbishly up in the air, as if to say.

'_You can forget it!_'

"If not that Sparky, will come looking for him then, you'll have barbequed, twerp!" Braig offered making Ven's eyes widen in horror then he growled at the Sharp Shooter.

Kaen pulled the Ukulele orb out of Ven's pocket.

"Not a bad idea…" he said activating it. In a flash of light Stitch looked around confused saw Ven tied up who tried his best to tell Stitch to run something he didn't need to tell the blue alien twice.

Dodging fire blasts left and right Stitch scaled the walls and jumped over then sniffed around.

"Kiro…" the hunt was on.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Sokka, Zuko, Oswald and Raian marched with ticked off looks on their faces as Chong sang and sang.

"_The Rock slide may have blocked our path but nothing beats the scenic route hey, We may be far off from the base, but nothing beats the scenic route when you see the sights and love to smile…yeah….The Rock Slide may have block our path but nothing beats the scenic route…Sokka."_

The Water Tribe boy just stared.

"Hey look, smoke clouds!" The Nomad with the drum pointed out.

"That's not a good thing Maku!" Zuko stated immediately.

"What should we do should we head for the base or look for the others?" Oswald asked.

"For now run!" Sokka stated as a huge tank came towards them they hid themselves in the bushes and watched as the tank rolled towards them.

"I think they saw us!" Raian stated.

"Everyone, up the hill!" Sokka stated as they ran up the hill they were stopped by a flash of blue that passed them by, they stopped momentarily and began to run except for Oswald who's ears recognized a word.

"Kiro."

"That thing's looking for Kiro and I think he knows where to go!" He said changing direction.

"We find Kiro, we find Aang, hopefully the others too." Zuko suggested and the others nodded, Chong slowly crept over to speak only to Sokka and Zuko.

"No one react to what I'm about to tell you…..That Oswald guy is a Rabbit!"

Sokka and Zuko face palmed, Raian could see that their eyes were twitching and in Sokka's case it looked severe.

Suddenly Raian was bowled over by a blur of blue.

"Hey a blue Kolola!" Chong pointed out.

"I've seen Koloa's and that is no Koloa!" Oswald replied after having to do a U-turn.

"Stitch…it is you!" Raian replied getting up he looked around.

"Uh, Where's Ven?" he asked

Stitch started to talk in gibberish (well it sounded like that to them but he was actually talking in his alien language.)

"Did something happen to Ven?" Oswald asked.

"EEPH!" Stitch stated boldly.

"Lead the way!" Sokka stated as the blue alien took off back towards the Fire Nation Base, with the group and the Nomads in tow.

"This is gonna make a great story!" Chong stated in excitement.

**E-H E-H E-H**

**CRABOOOOOM! **

From within the mountain came a mighty blow, Momo flew out of it and did a few loop-di-loops in the sunlight, then landed on Aang's shoulder.

"Whoo, Air and Sunlight!" Kiro stated to the heavens.

"Yeah, no more stuffy cave!" Aang agreed whole heartedly.

Kiro looked around then saw that part of the cliff had a bit of an indent in it, he looked over and saw that the indent was the Rock Slide.

"Uh Aang." Kiro stated as the AirBender looked over and he too saw the fact that they were now higher than before.

"I don't see the others Aang do you?" Kiro asked. Aang just shook his head.

Momo wasn't paying attention to them he had gone to look for bugs to eat, that was when, they heard him scream.

The two boys turned sharply and rushed over, Momo was being chased around by what Kiro thought was a bear,

Kiro whistled shrilly in hopes of getting the animal's attention which worked but the two yelped when they got a good look at it.

It was a pale brown with a dark face and mask the muzzle was the mouth of a gorilla while the nose was that of a bear's the paws looked like clawed feet and hands it let out a mighty roar as it banged it's chest.

"GORILLA BEAR, THEY EXIST!" Kiro and Aang screamed hugging each other in fear.

The huge, monster growled and let a giant roar as it tried to swipe at them with it's mighty paw, only for something to jump out from behind them and pull the paw down and throw the bear over.

"STITCH!" Kiro cried in joy.

"The blue Koloa?" Aang asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Stitch not Koloa, Stitch fluffy!" the blue alien exclaimed.

The bear tried to bite Stitch only for him to roll away as a ball, they growled at each other and lunged going tooth and claw for a bit before Stitch, blasted back with a sound wave from his Ukulele.

The Gorilla Bear stopped and stared, it hit the red head like a brick.

"Stitch! Play the Ukulele again but don't use the sound as an attack!" Kiro instructed.

"Stitch was confused but did so, and the Gorilla Bear seemed to purr."

"Hey that thing's a music lover!" Kiro heard Chong stated as the red head turned to see, him, the other Nomads, Oswald, Zuko, Raian and Sokka run up to them.

"You're alive!" Raian stated to them.

Stitch was getting tired from playing repeatedly prompting Kiro to grab a guitar and start playing.

"_Gorilla bears extremely real and could kill us unless we please them, Chong a little help_!"

Chong grabbed his own Guitar and revved it up as more Gorilla bears popped (Even one with Bamboo in his mouth.) they all stared at the heroes awaiting their concert.

"_Oh giant Gorilla bears chew the bamboo fight with blue Koloa's live on this mountain heard in the tales throughout the Earth Kingdom HEY! Huge paws with massive claws if you're on their list you'd better run! They love the music and chew the bamboo, bathe in rivers that travelers drink from."_

Zuko who was about to drink from a canteen (after convincing himself that he could without incident) looked at it them threw it away in frustration.

"Twice in one day!" he growled to himself, as he crossed his arms.

The bears seemed to be content and just sat around them.

"Quick, sing them a lullaby so we can leave!" Kiro whispered to Chong but suddenly he and the others were grabbed and all bear-back (Pun intended.) they were raced up the mountain then down it towards the other side slightly.

Then they stopped dead and there Kiro and the others saw it!

"A Fire Nation Base!" Aang muttered to himself.

Stitch jumped on Kiro's head and tugged on his hair, pointing at the base.

"What about it?" Kiro asked.

"Uh…yeah, we think Ven might be in there." Sokka admitted.

Kiro's eyes widened, "Not good!"

"Let's not forget the Keystone is in there too!" Raian added.

"So what's the plan?" Kiro asked.

Sokka smirked. "First we need Fire Nation disguises!" they group snuck their way down to the ground level of the base.

Kiro looked around and saw a shower nearby.

"Disguises coming up!" he stated bolting out and plastering himself to the wall waited for a Fire Nation Soldier to pass by then went for the uniforms.

Kiro suddenly felt a hand clasp over his wrist.

"Hey!"

"SLEEP!" Kiro cried in response the Fire Nation soldier got sleepy and fell with a thud. Kiro grabbed him and several uniforms and warped back to his previous location.

"Well not as smooth as I wanted, but it worked." Kiro replied.

"I give you a 1 for stealth and 8 for speed, but 10 for the light show." Sokka replied.

"Okay, we've got the disguises so what next?" Aang asked.

"Uh about that…" Kiro stated,

"I only got five, plus this guy." Kiro replied pointing to the Fire Nation solider sleeping contently.

"Like anything's gonna fit me, you guys go I'll stay out here, and keep an eye on them, ya know make sure they don't blow your cover." Oswald replied pointing to Chong and Co.

"Stitch help Oswald!" the blue Alien stated.

"Good idea, stay out of trouble and we'll be back for you!" Kiro instructed.

Kiro and the others put on the Fire Nation Uniforms, With Kiro and Raian they had to do slight adjustments. Kiro getting another Idea warped between the bushes and the Uniform closet getting another one.

"I have an idea on how to sneak Ven out!" Kiro stated as he, tucked the extra uniform into a bag.

Everyone put on a helmet Raian, Kiro and Zuko's put the visors over their eyes to avoid anyone seeing their whole faces.

Aang had tucked Momo into his shirt and closed it up.

"Where's Sokka?" Kiro asked noticing that the Water Tribe warrior was not in sight.

"Who is this Sokka you speak of!" said a voice they all turned too and there was Sokka with a big pointed Shaggy beard with a long pointy mustache and thick eye brows, everyone gaped.

"We're doomed!" Raian stated.

"So doomed!" Zuko agreed.

A few minutes later the group of five walked up to the front of the base and knocked on the door.

"Can I help you…..uh?" said the Fire Nation soilder who answered the door.

"FIRE, WAAAAAANG FIRE," Sok-I mean Wang Fire stated twisting the right side of his mustache threw his fingers.

"This is my entourage of Fire Benders and what not! We're here for the yearly base inspection."

"I never heard of a base inspection before." The Fire Nation solider replied.

"That's because, they're us surprise inspections." Zuko replied.

"Ye-yeah and Mr. Fire has incredibly high standards!" Raian added.

"So anyone who has had an inspection has failed and thus shut down!" Kiro finished.

"You better believe it buster! So you'd better hope this place passes with flying colors unless you want my legion of Gorilla Bears to tear the place apart now. Then explain to the Princess why that wasn't avoided!" Wang Fire stated.

"Uh my Apologies right this way, I'll give you the grand tour!" the Fire Nation solider stated.

The group entered the building and it wasn't long before Wang Fire popped on a weird head set and started examining things, by zooming the lenses on his head in and out at a nearby plant then licking the wall and spiting as if it was distaste full.

"This base was built with Limestone!" he shouted.

"Uh yes the Base of Mount Sozin, was made from the lime stone cut from the mountain."

"Why Limestone?" Wang Fire asked.

"Well, it was the closest thing and when in a furnace you can get Iron from it." The solider pointed out.

"Hmm good ideal I'll admit and the mountain is full of it." Wang Fire asked.

"Um yes."

Wang fire glanced up and down a few times before jotting some notes on his pad.

"Okay, you get a good point….for now!" Wang Fire stated ominously.

"Uh well, lets us continue with the tour shall we." Their host replied nervously,

As they continued they entered a large room, that had a large table in the center with chairs around it, it was adorned with small drapes with the picture of a black flame on it.

"Hmmm, your meeting room?" Wang Fire asked.

"yes." The Soldier replied.

Wang Fire sat in the Chairs one at a time, he then wrote some notes tugged at the wall décor a few times then sat back in the chairs then came over.

"All of the Chairs are equally, comfy. UNACCEPTABLE! Your Princess's chair should be the only comfy one, while the soldiers get all the hard ones and one of them is an inch too tall, thus making who ever sat in it taller than Princess Azula, At NO point in time should a soldier be taller than the princess!"

"Uh, well some of us _are_ taller than the Princess." The Soldier pointed.

Wang Fire made a huge gasp, "You Dare say something like that! You are unfit, to wear that uniform, in fact you sir, ARE FIRED!" he yelled slamming a pink piece of paper into the shocked soldier's hand.

"Leave the premises immediately!" The solider in response, broke down and started to cry, as another one walked in.

"You show us around!" Wang Fire stated, the confused Fire Nation soldier who had walked in blinked and pointed to himself.

"YES YOU!"

"Uhhh follow me!" the group of '_inspectors'_ followed.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Ven sighed he was stuck in the cell he paced around it a little bit before sitting back down,

"How do I get out of here?" he muttered to himself, he was freed of the ropes, Pendant and gag but stuck in a cell with a seal.

He heard the far off door open, he looked and narrowed his eyes as six Fire Nation soldiers one with a large beard who scanned the area, and seemed to be measuring the cell across from him.

Ven noticed the shortest Fire Nation soldier look over at him and smile, confusing Ven.

"THESE, CONDITIONS ARE DEPLORABLE! YOU CALL THESE DORMS I CALL THEM UNDER ALL CONCIEVEABLE STANDARDS, THIS PLACE SIR IS NOT EVEN FIT TO BE A TOILET!"

"Uh….this is the prison hold." The Solider pointed out.

The Fire Nation soldier who had smiled at Ven while this was going on, lifted his visor to show some red hair and deep blue eyes, it was Kiro, who placed a finger over his mouth, Ven nodded in understanding.

Kiro slipped the uniform meant for him through the bars.

"Put this on quick!" Kiro whispered as he unlocked the cell door.

"Oh the Prison hold…in that case THESE, CONDITIONS ARE DEPLORABLE! YOU CALL THESE CELLS I CALL THEM UNDER ALL CONCIEVEABLE STANDARDS, THIS PLACE SIR IS NOT EVEN FIT TO BE A TOILET!"

"Um what can we do to make them better?" the Soldier asked in a confused tone.

Wang Fire shook his head "These cells are WAY to big they should be much smaller and the prisoners shouldn't be able to stand!"

"Umm thanks for the input, I'll let the Princess know." The Soldier replied.

"If this base survives!" Wang Fire stated.

The Soldier then noticed that there was a sixth solider standing near the shorter one his own Visor over his eyes.

"Weren't there five of you before?" the soldier asked. They looked at each other.

"No."

"Poor eye sight eh…that's a mark against you all Fire Nation Soldiers must be the Picture of health!" Wang Fire stated taken notes down.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kaen walked through the hall ways he suddenly flinched as he sensed a power and smiled.

"The Keyhole….and that brat Kiro's here too but there's something else, this power is intense.." he smiled once more.

"The Avatar eh?"

**E-H E-H E-H**

Takeshi, Amei and Katara followed what looked like smoke clouds for about an hour before getting to the top of a hill,

"Look at that!" Amei pointed to the large building that reminded Takeshi strongly of feudal Japanese buildings that he studied in history.

"A Fire Nation Base." Katara stated.

"It's this close to the base we're going to, that's not a good thing." Takeshi remarked.

Amei nodded and heard something.

"Hey, did you guys hear that?"

"Did we hear what?" Katara asked,

The Raven haired girl jumped down with Katara and Takeshi following in confusion, hoping they wouldn't be spotted.

"SHHHHH don't be playing instruments ya wanna get caught?" Oswald snapped at Chong in a hushed tone.

"Sorry long ears kinda bored." Chong replied.

"Stitch bored too." The blue Alien added.

"Yeah well tough, we need to stay here until Kiro, Aang and the others come back." The Rabbit replied.

"Oswald?" the Rabbit jumped a little and turned but sighed in relief when he saw it was Amei, Katara, Appa and Takeshi.

"Hey ya found us." He replied inwardly hopping the giant Sky Bison would not be seen.

"Are, Kiro and the others with you?" Amei asked.

"Kinda they're inside doing a search, rescue and retrieval mission." Oswald replied.

"Search, Rescue and Retrieval?" Takeshi asked, with an arched eye brow.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Wang Fire had pretty much said mean if not Hurtful things about the '_poor conditions'_ of the Mount Sozin base, making the Fire Nation soldiers who gave the tour deathly nervous to say the least.

Wang Fire was investigating a Kitchen at this point Kiro's head was starting to itch, he tried to lift his helmet enough to put his hand in there and scratch, only for Zuko to push it down,

"What are you doing? You wanna get us caught!" He hissed.

"But my head itches." Kiro complained.

"Well to bad!" the Former Fire Nation Prince snapped.

Kiro pouted, but got an idea, focusing hard, he thought about being invisible and refracting the light around him.

"Vanish!" Kiro stated quietly surprising Ven and Zuko,

"He learned Vanish just to scratch his head?" Ven stated in shock, Zuko growled they could hear Kiro smirk at his success.

"_Ha! Just call me Kiromeleon, chamiro? Whatever!" _Kiro quickly took off his helmet and scratched like there was no tomorrow,

"Ahhh, that's the ticket."

Kiro put back on his helmet and ended the spell, just as he did so Wang Fire took a sip of the soup Kiro was standing near, then coughed and sputtered like crazy, gagging,

"GAH! There's hair in this soup that is beyond unsanitary HOW CAN YOU PEOPLE EAT THIS!" Sokka cried in his normal voice, but quickly regain composure as Wang Fire.

"THIS KITCHEN FAILS!" he stated.

"Uh…" Kiro was about to ask when Zuko shoved him over to the pot where he saw that the top was covered in a bunch of crimson hair.

"Oh.." Kiro smiled nervously.

Eventually the tour took the inspectors deep into the base where Kiro noticed a blue glow,

"This is the power that the Princess, found it should impress even you!" The Fire Nation soldier stated.

"Hmmm, good luck with that!" Wang Fire stated.

Kiro managed to get up closer to the door, he felt nervous by why should he? Even though he nuked a soup everything was going according to plan, they got Ven out of the cell all that remained was the Keystone.

"_How will we get it out of here?"_ Kiro thought to himself.

As the door opened Kiro suddenly saw nothing but blue hit his eyes as it did his head started to spin and he felt himself fall.

_Kiro cried while in his father's arms none of it was fair, he had to go away and there was nothing any one could do about it,_

"_Please don't go, tell them you're sick, tell them I'm sick, something, ANYTHING! Daddy don't go!" Kiro begged_

"_Kiro…I have to go, I can't tell you how sorry I am, but it's for the good of everyone, I'll tell you about it when I get back…okay?" Sora asked._

_Kiro just moaned and let another set of tears fall, Sora let Kiro out of the hug and got to his eye level._

"_I need you to promise me something, it's very important but I know you're up to it!" Sora told him with a smile, which seemed to cheer Kiro up a little._

"_Just keep smiling and stay tough, that'll be easy for you."_

"_Why?" Kiro asked._

"_It'll help and you don't see it Kiro but you're so much stronger then you give yourself credit for." Sora replied._

"_Are you sure?" Kiro asked._

"_Positive, there's one other thing I need you to do, keep Mom, Takeshi, Riku, Crystal and the house out of trouble and dig deep if you need to." Sora replied._

"_Can you do that for me?" Sora asked._

_Kiro nodded, then wiped his tears. "It's a promise!" _

Kiro slowly opened his eyes, Ven had his helmet off and was looking over him he sighed in relief when Kiro had come too.

"You're okay." Ven replied.

"What happened?" Kiro asked.

"You saw the Keystone then passed out." Aang explained.

"Someone's gonna have to explain to me why I keep passing out!" Kiro stated in annoyance.

Ven shook his head, he had no explanation for the young Keyblade Wielder.

"Well it helped, Sokka's now trying to convince that solider that brought us here that jewel is a health hazard, and the base will be shut down if they don't give it up." Zuko explained.

"Great, easiest plan all day!" Kiro stated.

"Are you telling me you _want _people to just pass out whenever they go near this thing?" they heard Sokka yell

"Yeah but sir, this is the first time it happened and he's one of yours!"

"Well I feel better now," Kiro replied putting his helmet back on, and walking in despite Ven and Raian's silent protests.

Kiro walked in and there on the pedestal in the center of the room was the Keystone, Kiro winced and held his head in pain.

"Kiro!" Ven cried quietly as he and the others ran in after him, Ven then helped the red head stay up.

"X-…Blade." Kiro muttered much to Ven's horror and shock.

"Come on, you're coming out!" Ven stated firmly.

"My Poor Onteragiey is as sick as a dog thanks to that rock. I'll see this place shut down or my name isn't Wang Fire!"

"It's not INTRUDER!" the group looked up to see, Kaen standing above them the next thing Ven knew Kaen used his powers to pull off all the Helmets and crush them.

"Uhhh I'll send you my bill RUN!" Sokka screeched as they all took off, but not before Raian grabbed the Keystone and ran.

"After them!" Kaen yelled as the Fire Nation Soldiers charged.

"Ven let me go I can run!" Kiro told him the blonde did so and the young red head took off at his top speed.

Raian came up to Ven's side.

"Keep that away from him!" Ven stated the sandette nodded and placed the stone in his pocket.

Suddenly a barrier went up and several Heartless appeared. Zuko struck an Assault Rider in the Face with a Fire Fist as Raian came up with his Phoenix and used Fire Dive on it!

"ZUKO!" Raian called.

"I'm Ready!" Zuko pulled out his broad Swords and they began hacking and slashing away, at the group of Heartless then followed up with a few Fire blasts,

"THIS ENDS NOW!" Zuko yelled.

"TAKE IT!" Raian yelled as they rushed at several foes with blazing swords.

"ICICLE MINE!" Kiro yelled then warped away as it exploded freezing several Sword Soldiers.

Aang struck with a huge gust of wind that shattered the Heartless and freed their hearts.

"PHOTON CHARGE!" Ven yelled as he whacked away a few remaining Shadows.

"SOKKA!" Ven yelled as the two went back to back.

"Let's show em who's boss!" the two threw Lost Memory and a boomerang respectively hitting enemies , they then charged forward and slashed at a high speed with Keyblade and sword gathering enemies together as they did so.

"BRING IT!"

"THIS IS FROM THE WATER TRIBE!" Sokka yelled as they threw Lost Memory and Space Sword (as Sokka called it,) at the foes finishing all but five Assault Riders.

"This is gonna be tough!" Ven stated grimly.

"Not if you Over Kill!" Kiro stated.

"Over Kill?" Aang asked.

"Follow my lead. AANG!" Kiro called.

"Ready when you are," the two sent out a giant vacuum of wind to suck up the Heartless they then charged as Kiro used Hydro Aang bent the water to attack the Assault Riders.

Once the foes where on the ground, Kiro and Aang sent a tremor to hit the foes repeatedly.

"LET'S END IT!" Aang called.

"BUH BYE!" Kiro taunted as he and Aang sent several Fire Balls to finish them off.

Suddenly the dissipating Hexagons told Kiro they were free to go.

"The Barrier's down let's go!" Kiro yelled as they charged through.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Outside Amei, Katara and Takeshi heard the explosions there was also a bunch of soldiers scrambling.

"Hurry intruders in the base!" they heard a soldier yell.

"Uh oh!" Takeshi stated, Appa roared and rose up.

"Lets go too!" Katara said as she followed the Bison,

"Stitch keep them safe we'll be back for you all!" Takeshi stated

"Okataka!" Stitch stated as Oswald, Amei and Takeshi followed.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro and Ven hacked and slashed away

Kiro growled at the deserters that wouldn't stay still.

"They're trying to run out all our time!" Sokka stated.

"I've got an idea hold on to something!" Kiro yelled, jumping up.

"_Uh no one's ever combined Quake with a Strike Raid spell before, no telling what will happen!" _

"_**I Got this, just relax and help me when I need it like you always do!" **_Kiro replied to the voice.

Kiro focused as he charged brownish yellow energy into his Keyblade he then aimed straight into the ground.

"TREMOR RAID!" Stone Guardian being sent into the ground caused an upheaval of rocks that sent the deserters to a mid-air doom!

Managing to pull another Barrier down and running through the Halls Kiro saw someone he did not want to see, Kaen.

"THEFTRAGA!" the White Haired teen yelled.

"HEY!" Raian cried trying to keep hold of the Keystone, as a force tugged at it much more strongly than a regular theft spell.

"Oh no you don't!" Kiro yelled hoping to pull it off as he pushed more power into his Keyblade.

"THEFTRA!" Kiro yelled trying to pull the stone back he managed to get it close enough to grab it.

"KIRO DON'T TOUCH IT!" Ven cried.

But it was too late, Kiro felt a surge of Pain and screamed as a flash of light engulfed him, he was now in his Fusion Form.

"Kiro!" Raian cried.

"Just go, I'll try to bring him out of it!" Ven called, the others turned and run all except for Zuko who looked he then turned and stopped a Sword Spin attack from Kiro in it's tracks.

"Zuko!" Ven cried.

"TIDE SLICER!" Kiro yelled charging towards them, they jumped away and Kiro turned sharply on his heel, and glared, there was no sign of the young Keyblader in control.

"Kiro please snap out of it!" Ven cried.

Kiro screamed and a mass of energy was sent through the area.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro blinked he could hear voices, it was dark, but Kiro could feel a vapor around him.

_Fight with magic crush the foes around you show them your inner power!_

_NO crush them with Physical Force you are stronger then even your own master, use the sheer might of your strength._

"Aw man I'm stuck here again."

"_**Two Energies as one. Let the energies flow down one river."**_

Guru Pathik's words ran through his mind,

"STOP! I need both magic and strength, I Never liked one better and this form is supposed to be where they're one and the same!" Kiro yelled.

The voices seem to quiet down for a few moments.

Kiro sighed.

_Why hold back your power! With this form no one could stand in your way!_

_Use the power become what you were destined to be….the strongest!_

"NO I want to be strong, but only to help people, and I've caused enough trouble, with and without using this form."

"_**Ever since Kaen stole that Keystone you've done nothing but train to get stronger**_." Ven's voice rang threw his head now that he was in this situation it sounded a bit more like a warning than worry or even sympathy.

Kiro shook his head. "For a While I did only focus on being stronger, but if I have to hurt people to get there then it's not worth it! you can just die out for all I care if not then be one, stop complaining and give me back my mind and give me the wheel, YOU DON'T CONTROL ME….I CONTROL YOU!" Kiro shouted as he lit up like a star and illuminated the area.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro growled at them, Ven stood his guard growling back.

Both he and Zuko were worn from dodging and attacking.

"Kiro….don't make me do this!" Ven Pleaded.

"Ven look at Aura around him!" Zuko pointed out.

"What about it?"

"It's weakening!" Zuko stated, Ven took a closer look, the Aura was fading away from the rest of his body.

Kiro took a big sigh and in a small flash of light returned to his normal form.

"You okay?" Ven asked.

"Yeah, what about the Keystone?" Kiro asked.

"You mean this?" Zuko asked showing off the blue crystal.

"Hey keep that away from him!" Ven stated.

"relax I think it's okay now!" Kiro replied taking it from Zuko.

"I think what was happening was that something inside me was trying to force me into the Fusion Form and the Keystone was just giving the boost I needed…sort of." Kiro replied, then smiled.

"See it's all good now!" He stated holding it up to his head, and playfully shaking it.

"Master Eraqus did say that too much power can lead to temptation and is the one thing that corrupts easily." Ven replied, sadly.

"I can agree with that, I've realized that Fire Bending focuses on restraint, rather than direction. Fire can be unpredictable and if you're not careful, it will consume everything in its path." Zuko added thinking deeply.

"And yet you still handed Ba Sing Se over to the Fire Nation!" the trio turned there was Kaen and Azula,

"You here to pick a fight?" Kiro snapped, glaring and ignoring Azlua's comment.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kaen asked.

"Unfortunately." Zuko growled.

Kaen and Kiro lunged at each other, hacking at each other's blades, while Ven and Zuko took on Azula, who sent out a stream of hot blue fire.

"BLUE FIREBENDING?" Ven screeched in disbelief.

Zuko nodded,

"PHOTON RUSH!" Ven yelled zooming at Azula covered in a veil of light, she dodged and sent a few fire balls Ven's way hitting him, hard.

"VEN! Cure!" Kiro yelled healing the blonde enough to recover and roll out of the way of a fire fist from Azula, Zoku then rushed up and the two sent a fire fist at each other, the two collided and there was an explosion, Ven had to shield himself from it, but then had his attention focused on Kaen who was pushing him down,

"You think you'll be able to stop me, you know it couldn't be stopped last time!"

"Yeah well….I know what he wants this time!" Ven growled pushing him off, the two clashed momentarily Kaen quickly saw that he was no match for Ven's speed so went for his powers instead.

"CHEAT! You couldn't beat us without those powers and you know it!" Kiro yelled sending a blow into Kaen and knocking him back freeing Ven.

Kiro turned his attention to Azula, who was sending blue fire balls at him Kiro used reflect to block them,

"HYDRO!" Kiro yelled sending several, bubbles at Azula, who was hit by all of them, she glared.

She began to charge lighting much to Kiro's horror, who immediately froze.

"KIRO!" Ven yelled trying to get to him, but he didn't have to Kiro blinked then went to defend himself, however, Zuko was faster, he was struck by the attack, but managed, to Kiro and Ven's surprise, he redirected it much to Azula's shock and she jumped away get hit with a combined Aerora spell from Kiro and Ven and sent flying backwards unconscious.

"Is that seriously all?" Kaen asked then felt something and left.

"The Keyhole!" Kiro stated rushing out the door, but stopped the comment Azula had said just sunk in at that point.

"What's he's talking about?" Zuko asked, Ven didn't say anything as he was caught off guard by Azula's comment.

"What your sister said, is it true?" Ven asked.

Zuko hung his head in shame. "Yes, it is."

"Three years ago I was banished, and sent to capture the Avatar, for speaking against a general's plan in the Fire Lord's War Room."

"You got banished just for speaking out of turn?" Ven cried.

Zuko nodded, "That General must have been really strong." Kiro added, Zuko scoffed a laugh like that was the punch line of a joke…_a sick joke_.

"Yeah sure, I spoke out against the General but since I did it in the Fire Lord's War room, I had face my own Father in, an Agni Kai, a Fire Duel since I showed great disrespect, but I wouldn't fight, him." Zuko explained.

"You didn't know it was the Fire Lord you disrespected." Kiro replied quietly.

"Yeah well that wasn't good enough for him and when I refused to Fight he decided to teach me a permanent lesson _**on my face**_!" Zuko yelled glaring at Kiro who was immediately shielded by Ven.

"Well don't take it out on Kiro!" Ven snapped.

"Ven it's okay, Zuko the past is the past, I don't care about what you did or who you were, you're on Aang's side now and that's all there is too it, right now I wanna focus on finding the others and sealing the Keyhole so Kaen can't get into it!"

"Too bad you won't get the chance Sparky."

"Braig!" Kiro growled as the sharpshooter aimed his guns at them.

"Funny, I see three dead men talking." He said getting ready to pull the Trigger when.

BANG, the wall was smashed open, revealing an angry Appa who glared at Braig,

"APPA!" Kiro cried.

The Sky Bison turned around quickly and slammed his large flat tail into the ground making a huge gust of wind, sending Braig threw an open window and into the trees below.

"Appa can Airbend?" Ven asked in confusion.

"GET ON!" Takeshi yelled at them, from Appa's back.

"You don't have to tell us twice!" Kiro replied as they all jumped on, Ven could see that Aang was Appa's head holding reigns that were tied to the horns on his head.

"Appa Yip Yip!" at those words the Bison rose into the sky as they flew away Kiro looked at the base.

"Did I do THAT?" Kiro asked.

Zuko nodded, "YIKES no one's dead are they?" Kiro asked.

"As far as we can tell the base is now being abandoned." Takeshi replied.

"Well that's what happens when your base isn't Wang Fire approved!" Sokka joked.

Kiro was looking over the rail of the Saddle on Appa's back he scanned for Kaen,

"_Please….just give me this let me find him!"_ Kiro prayed in his mind.

Kiro could suddenly feel the power of all four elements, the lively and progressive but destructive drive of fire, the cool, patient ever changing flow of water, the steadfast unmovable and stubborn earth, and the free, and lively spirit of air, Kiro saw a glimmer of light then on instinct jumped off!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Katara screamed.

Ven looked over and saw why Kiro decided to jump,

"Aang we have to get down there!" the blonde yelled they looked down and saw that Kiro was using Aerora to break his fall, he landed, and rushed up to Kaen.

"You never give up do you, Kiro you can't beat me, you had your share of lucky breaks but that's aall done with." Kaen replied.

Kiro glared and summoned Stone Guardian.

Kaen just smirked, "you must really be desperate how does it feel, to be a weakling who can't even save one puny world?" Kaen asked.

"How does it feel to be a corrupt Jerkface!" Kiro snapped.

"Corrupt?" Kaen asked in a deadpan tone.

"So short sighted, Kiro you had your chance and you failed, you can't defeat me!" he stated turning into his Absolute form, as the others ran up to Kiro's side, everyone got into a battle stance as the Transformation completed.

"You could've had the power I had, we could've been unstoppable you and I we're the beginning!"

"Beginning of what?" Ven spat.

"A whole new era of Keyblade Wielders, the next generation, The Legacy, Chapter two if you will we control the future!" Kaen stated.

"And what do you plan to do with this future?" Aang asked.

"Change the world, this era of Peace Sora put together, is too dull and way to bright, so I'm Helping Maleficent find the Heirs of Light and Darkness to re-create the X-blade."

"X-blade?" Kiro asked.

"THAT'S why you're helping THAT Witch?" Amei yelled.

Kaen smirked. "It's keeps me busy plus there's the whole revenge business, even Kiro understands that." The Snowette stated looking right at Kiro

"The monks taught me that Revenge is like a two headed Viper as you watch your enemy go down your being poisoned yourself." Aang stated.

"Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, I have no interest in any words of Wisdom. Revenge a busy schedule and Power that's all I want out of life." Kaen explained.

"You're just Power Hungry!" Zuko yelled.

"Like Fire, you're just going to consume everything in your path and there wouldn't be anything left, even you wouldn't be left!" Zuko stated.

"That doesn't sound like a future where_ anyone_ will be happy, even _**you**__._" Aang added.

"Hmph I wouldn't expect the Avatar to understand, your destiny is limited, you're only meant to Keep Balance in this one tiny world where as us Keybladers we can go where we please."

"Why do I get the feeling Kingdom Key has something to do with this?" Raian asked.

"Kingdom Key and the Keystones what we want with them go hand and hand." Kaen replied.

"But I have, a Keyhole to find." Kaen replied, he lifted his Keyblade and a click was heard he smirked but then frowned, when he Saw Kiro had warped himself in front of the Keyhole.

"This world has enough Issues without you in it there's one last thing I haven't tried!" Kiro growled.

"You can't control your strongest form…remember or did a head injury make you forget?" Kaen asked.

Kiro just smiled. "I learned something's and it helped. FUSION FORM!"

_Lightning strikes around Kiro as a red flame engulfs him in one hand which comes out of the fire he summons a Keyblade as the flames change his clothing color lightning strikes his other hand as another Keyblade appears it floats in his hand as Lighting strikes and shapes the symbol on his clothes he stands tall as the symbol for Fusion form appears behind him._

"He did it, he got control!" Ven exclaimed.

"Way to go Kid!" Oswald shouted.

Kaen smirked "about time!" they two clashed over as they charged at each other swinging and lunging.

"CHAOS DISTROYER!" Kaen yelled, Kiro jumped then summoned a large red sphere to protect him.

He grinned as he saw that Kaen got frustrated over this.

"SWORD SPIN!" Kiro yelled he spun like a top he headed straight for Kaen without incident,

Kaen tried to block only to find he couldn't he was struck back and sent flying!

"Oh yeah, take this DARK FIRA!"

"LUX THUNDER, SHINE FIRE!" a explosion of light blasted Kaen back, he counted his lucky stars that it didn't leave him stunned or blinded.

Kiro charged hard with a roar, Kaen used his powers and lifted Kiro up but the red head just started to glow.

"LIGHT WAVE!" Kiro managed to free himself Kiro and Kaen glared down as they summoned their strongest attacks,

"SUN BLAZER!" Kiro yelled.

"DARK BREAKER!" the two collided and made an explosion from which they came from unscathed and glaring, leaving the others to stand wide-eyed and gape.

Kiro and Kaen clashed more and more, over and over Kaen got the upper hand for a little bit then Kiro remembered what he was taught.

"_Fire is the element of Power and Desire, The people of the Fire Nation are driven and Passionate." _

"MAGMA FISSURE!" Kiro sent the blast of lava at Kaen who jumped but got scraped by the attack.

Landing back on the ground Kiro found the chance to strike.

"_Earth is the element, of endurance and diversity, the people of the Earth Kingdom are strongly rooted and proud even in the darkest of times they can endure anything as long as they have hope."_

"TREMOR RAID!" Kaen was sent back ward and caught off guard by the attack,

"Air is the Element of freedom, The Air Nomads detached themselves from worldly concerns."

"AREORA!" Kiro yelled sending Kaen even higher.

"_Water is the Element of Love and Community they have a strong kinship with each other especially in the face of Change."_

"TIDE SLICER!" Kiro yelled as he stormed at Kaen and hacked and slashed away with the water based swords attack.

"_The combination of four Elements in one person is what makes the Avatar so powerful, and it can do the same for you Keybearer."_

Kiro's Keyblades started to glow as on Kingdom Key, Wind and Water wrapped around the blade while fire and earth wrapped around Stone Gaurdian.

Kiro clashed the two blades together and charged forward as they became one multihued colored and large blade.

"ELEMENTAL STRIKE!"

Kaen yelled as he was thrown back and sent into the wall, a flash of Darkness and worse for wear Kean glared but calmed himself.

"I still took a sample of power from that Keyhole saving it makes no difference you know this."

"LEAVE!" Kiro replied darkly.

"Fine another time perhaps," and with that Kaen, disappeared into a Key Corridor.

Kiro changed back into his normal form and sighed in relief he then lifted his Keyblade and sealed the door.

The others ran up to him, Sokka with the biggest grin!

"YOU DID IT! You should've seen yourself you were amazing you were all like, Reevoof pow, chakataka, bang bang bang bang, wherooom, pooofm! And Kaen was all like uugh elooo, eh uh eoo ooo ehhhh gahhh!" Sokka fell over and then jumped up again.

"_Wow I thought Kiro, was crazy when he was excited!"_ Takeshi thought to himself.

"Thanks guys." Kiro said after chuckling at Sokka.

"looks like Fusion Form's not a problem anymore." Ven told him.

"Yup, total control, hey Sokka we're safe now you can take off the beard."

"Oh no I can't it's permanently glued to my skin!" Sokka replied stroking his beard.

In response, Raian just walked up to him, grabbed the beard and gave a fast but very forceful tug ripping it off.

"GAAAHHHHHHH!"

**Radiant Garden**

Lea who was napping suddenly heard a yell that made him fall off his rest spot with a loud thud.

**The Four Nations**

Kiro after he and the others covered their ears had only one thing to say when it ended.

"Ow."

"Yeesh Sokka when you said glued to my skin, I didn't think you actually glued the beard to your face!" Raian stated half apologetic half in shock.

"How else was it supposed to stay on?" Sokka cried in pain.

"Sorry." Raian replied, still questioning the use of _any_ adhesive to the surface of flesh.

Later...after Katara healed Sokka with her water bending the group flew on Appa's back to the base, the Earth Kingdom Soldiers who guarded the area spotted the flying Bison, cheered as it landed.

Allowing them all off Appa laid down for a well-deserved rest.

"We made it!" Kiro said with a sigh of relief.

"Yup the journey was long and hard and almost killed us but now you get to see what it's about the Destination." Sokka stated.

"NO! it's the journey, we got another Keystone, everyone's here and safe, the Mount Sozin base it gone, we learned Gorilla Bears actually exist, I got control of my Fusion Form, learned so much and most importantly I kicked Kaen's but!" Kiro declared.

"How is beating Kaen, more important, than all that of other stuff?" Amei asked.

Kiro shrugged "it just is and we don't have to worry about his Absolute form anymore!"

Ven laughed "I hear that, hey, guys, why are your foreheads red?" Ven asked noticing large smudged hand shaped marks on Sokka, Oswald, Zuko and Raian's heads.

"Hey you know that Kiro, kid don't say a word but he has a Keyblade and can shoot light from his hands!" Chong told them in a hushed tone like it was a massive revelation.

On cue they all faced palmed themselves making the marks bigger, answering Ven's question.

"I see…..That's why." Ven replied then left hoping they wouldn't explode.

"So what's next for you guys?" Katara asked.

"Well it was great meeting you all but we gotta get back on our own journey." Kiro replied.

"Yeah, we've destinies of our own we've gotta full-fill." Takeshi added.

"Alright, but we'll see you all again right?" Aang asked.

"Count on it!" Kiro declared, as they went to shake hands Aang's staff light up like a light, and floated away much to the GAang's shock.

Kiro summoned his own Keyblade and with the usual backflip and spin of a Keyblade, unlocked, the gate.

"I take it that's your cue to go." Zuko replied.

"Yeah, but we'll be back!" Kiro assured.

"Then I guess we moved on aswell." Chong stated as he and his companions stretched.

"You're not going to stay?" Katara asked.

"Nope, we've gotta go wherever the wind takes us, and Major Head Band I hope you've learned it's not the destination but the journey."

Kiro nodded, as they left Chong started to play,

"_When life gets ya down all you need to do is follow your heart back home, back to where the love is and you'll remember life's not so bad, So when life gets you down, think about Mom and Dad, sister and brother, and follow your heart back home.."_

"_If you can't think of what to do, just follow your Heart that's all you need to do."_

"_Follow my Heart….I don't get it."_

"_You will….and be yourself!"_

"_Don't worry that always works!" _

"_The Heart thing or being yourself?"_

"_both!" Sora replied ruffling Kiro's hair!_

"Follow my Heart? Right and my heart is telling me to keep doing what I'm doing and draw from different sources." Kiro said to himself.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro and the others returned to the Gummiship Kiro was trying to balance a bunch of books, on and take them to the training room,

"Uh can I help you?" Ven asked.

"PLEASE!" Kiro begged. Ven then grabbed a bunch of books, from Kiro's pile.

"What all this for Kiro?" Ven asked, I gotta prepare I realize that because I was training under you and not bothering to look at the books Merlin and Leon gave us, I wasn't really making my self stronger there's more to it than just brawn and Heart!" Kiro stated, as he pushed the button to get the door to the Training room open,

He went in placed a pile of books down then went for the books Ven had.

"Thanks pal!" and with that the door closed, Ven shook his head.

"He may not have destination fever anymore but he certainly has preparation Fever."

**E-H E-H E-H**

Braig with twigs all caught up in his hair which was sticking out everywhere and a black eye wandered around Mount Sozin, as he cursed.

"Stupid….Kid YOU WERE MY RIDE HOME!" Braig shouted furious that Kaen had not taken him with him.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"You might as well confess, the theory we have is pretty much solid and all signs point to Kiro getting inside help so to speak!" Kaen replied to the prisoner who huffed.

"Well, it's not my fault he's better than you, you only have one Keystone while, they have two."

"Yeah, and there's only two left to find, bigger isn't always better, I'll think of something down the road, you might want to stop me from- oh wait you can't!" Kaen mocked making the prisoner jump up.

"You're gonna be very sorry when I get out of here!" the Prisoner snapped.

"Ooh So frightening, you quit your second job, so you have no Keyblade remember?" Kaen asked.

Keyblade(s) Obtained:

_Earth Spirit_: **Strength**: +8 **Magic** +8

_**Ability:**_ Biskatar boost : _The Power of Kiro's elemental spells and attacks gets a power boost_

Appearance_: the shaft is Aang's staff, which has a gust of wind as the teeth a brick of moss covered rock makes the center of the bottom part of the shaft, while the left side of the hand guard is a wave, while the right half is a ploom of fire both meeting the rock making the hand guard, the links in the Keychian are the symbols of the four Nations and the Keychain itself is a small blue arrow head_.

_Limit Breaks_

**Dragon Blades**-_Raian + Zuko_

**Boomerang Blade**-_Sokka + Ven_

**Avatar's Wrath**- _Kiro + Aang_

_**Special Attacks and Spells**_

Kiro-_**Elemental Strike:**_ _a combination of Tide Slicer, Aerora, Fira and Quake, creates a massive slash attack that sends enemies flying_

Kiro-_**Tremor Raid**_: _A combination of Quake and Strike Raid jumps high into the air and sends the Keyblade into the ground to make a massive shock wave that even cause rocks to rise._

Kaen- _**Theftraga**_: the Final Level of Theft, steals even magical items from a foe.

**Azula: **_Zuko's younger sister and a Fire Bending prodigy, she strives only for perfection and has the unique ability bend blue Fire and lighting, she is cunning and cruel, while she most likely surrived the destruction of the Mount Sozin Base no doubt is she plotting another move _**(Avatar: The Last Airbender 2005)**

**Wang Fire: **_Sokka's Alter Ego which he uses for dealing with more delicate matters concerning the Fire Nation as he is viewed as a high standing Fire Nation citizen he has been a guard, a recruit a father with an unruly Son and a guard all played by Sokka this time he was base inspector one with very high standards _**(Avatar: The Last Airbender 2005)**

**Zuko: **_The Former Prince of the Fire Nation three years ago he was banished, after merely speaking out of turn, he seemed to regain that honor after causing the fall of an Earth Kingdom Capital called Ba Sing Se, though now he has switched sides and hopes to redeem himself and end the war and his father's reign of terror _**(Avatar: The Last Air Bender 2005)**

**Gorilla Bears: **_Now Fact these giant bears love to chew bamboo are very territorial and love music, they are the center of much Myth and Legend throughout the Earth Kingdom one legend states they bathe in rivers that many travelers like to get drinking water from. _**(Kingdom Hearts re:Legacy Final Mix 2011)**

_**Well that wraps up the group's trip to The Four Nations, if you squint at the end you'll see a reference to Roxas and by extension Kingdom Hearts II the effects of Stitch's summoning wore off when he and Ven were reunited but that will be covered on a later date, on to our scheduled teaser.**_

_**In an unknown world Kiro and Co find themselves caught in the middle of yet another War though smaller it is just as deadly and the warring factions are now fighting to harness an unknown power source, but what that power is….is mystery what awaits our heroes alongside this,**_

_**Find out…soon**_

_Next Time: __**The Power Source, **_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	31. The Power Source

_**Hey People we are back, I don't know how many people had this in their Childhood, but here we will see another Form Change and it's a bit extreme, beyond even the Data Forms of Space Paranoids, sorry if this took longer It's been a busy week for me Okay People brace yourselves!**_

_I own Nothing Except the stuff I made up!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Power Source<strong>_

In a pristine and quiet environment, a small ball of light illuminated for a second them let out too flags of light which spun around as if to scan something, it managed to scan, a Lion's pride, A Lone Wolf stalking a rabbit in hopes of making it it's next meal, then a Sawn that gracefully emerged from a glass like lake.

The light than shrank back within itself and then popped releasing our heroes from within and making them fall into a dog pile heap!

"Uggg, what was that about" Kiro muttered shaking his head.

He then went to rub his temples but looked at his hands in sheer shock, for they were…..PAWS! Kiro screamed he ran up to the nearest body of water and looked into it, instead of the face he was hoping for, he got a new face, it was red and fluffy and cat like, with big round ears and his hair looked more mane like, some of it were tufts on the back of his neck and ears, he had a brown muzzle, tummy and paw tips, he looked behind him saw a tail and then, his now cat like Horrizon blue colored eyes widened.

"Holy Smokes We're Animals!" Kiro yelled.

He then got a good look at his friends.

Ven was a Cheetah, the top of his head was fluffier than the rest of his body to show off his hair which was the only part of his now yellow body that didn't have spots his eyes were there usual blue but had small dark stripes going down to the bottom of his upper lip, he was longer and more slender than Kiro which made sense, since Cheetahs were built for speed as opposed to Lions that were built for strength.

He had now lost his armor but retained his wrist band and belts that wrapped around his chest where the insignia he always wore could be seen.

Takeshi was a Wolf, he retained the color of his hair on his body but it had flecks and blends of sliver and Mauve especially around his tail which the tip had a Mauve blend that ended in silver. His underbelly and the bottom half of his muzzle, were white and he had black claws on his paws and his eyes seemed to have more of a feral look to them he also had the typical wolf ears that poked out of his hair.

Oswald looked like a large black rabbit with a white face…Actually his head was the same as it had always been, as had the tail it was the body and legs that were now different,

Amei was a Black Swan with a blue mark that started from between her eyes and went to the back of her head, she had a navy ring around her neck. Her beak was a bright orange as were her feet, she looked at herself in curiosity and fanned out her wings revealing that they were tipped with blue.

Unlike Oswald and Amei, Kiro noticed that his, Takeshi and Ven's animal forms were cubs.

Kiro grinned, "This is AWESOME!" he stated with a leap that caused him to fall a little.

"I guess I'll half to work on movement." He chuckled.

"I know a trick, here, I'll show you!" Ven replied. It took a few minutes but the group eventually learned to get the hang of Walking on four legs or two webbed feet in Amei's case, but even she got the hang of it.

Ven and Kiro then lead the group, along a small canyon Kiro couldn't help but think that with this place there was more than met the eye.

"Anybody else, getting a creepy vibe?" Amei asked. Kiro sighed in relief glad it wasn't just him,

Ven and the other two just shook their heads,

"This place is just deserted that's all, besides it's not like something crazy won't happen to us anyway." Takeshi pointed out.

"So true." Oswald agreed.

Kiro kept walking, he knew after everything that happened to them, Kiro thanked the fact he had attached a new Keychain to, his Keyblade and got one called _Earth Spirit_ which boosted the power of any and all Elemental attacks he used before they landed.

"Hey what's that buzzing noise?" Oswald asked, and they heard it too.

"I don't know." Ven replied.

Suddenly without anyone realizing a massive blast was fired their way, they just barely managed to dodge it!

"Who the heck!" Kiro yelped as they stared into the sky, Amei was flapping in the air, and landed.

"Hey you can fly!" Kiro stated distracted.

"Not the time kid!" Oswald stated.

They were staring straight at their assassin, to Kiro's confusion it was what looked like a Wasp and robot Hybrid, he was mostly green, with striped thighs antenna and a Wasp Abdomen he had four wasp Wings and it looked like he had Wasp legs, on his forearms and a Wasp head on his chest.

"What is that!" Ven asked.

"Looks like some freaky mutant, Robot bug!" Takeshi stated.

That made said Freaky Mutant Robot bug mad!

"GRRRRRRR ZZZTUPID MAXIMALS! Wazzzpintator zzzhow you all who'zzzzz freaky and Mutant!" he started blasting at them, making them run out into a clearing.

Unfortunately Waspinator chased them out to the middle of what looked like a very thin shell over Lava!

They all had to stop for a breather,

"Did we lose him?" Amei asked.

"I think so." Ven replied, Kiro got a good look at his surroundings he saw what looked like a Space Ship, nearby.

"Hey look at that!" Kiro declared pointing his paw.

"SQUARRRRKKK INTRUDERS!" yelled a Pterosaur squawked as he flew around and away.

"We need go now!" Ven deadpanned.

"Aww so soon, you just got here YESSSSSSS." They turned to the sound, of a group of Robots, all looked like Animal Hybrids.

There was one that was purple and grey that looked like a Scorpion, it had purple claws and the tail of a Scorpion,

One was female and had a Spider-like look to her, gold, black and yellow with a striped claw on her right arm, insect like feet, and four long spider legs on each arm,

There was Waspinator then a Pterosaur like Hybrid joined it had a red helmet and red armor on his body, and small wings just below his shoulders and had bird like feet.

They saw one that had a blue head and razor sharp teeth and bug like eyes, he had red armor on him and had insect like hands and feet and a large propeller coming out from behind him.

Lastly the one that spoke he was tall and the most menacing, he had dinosaur like legs and feet and armor that seemed to fan out from behind him his right arm a T-Rex's tail shaped armor around it on his left hand, the Head of a T-Rex.

"Uh…We're just passing through, show if you could show us the way out then…GAH!" Ven yelped as negotiations ceased and they opened fired.

Kiro growled as he hid behind a rock he concentrated hard but…Nothing.

"I-I Can't summon my Keyblade!" Kiro cried.

"Me Neither!" Ven stated, Oswald shook his head then they looked at Amei and Takeshi the members of their group who didn't use Keyblades.

"Sorry guys!" Amei replied in fear!

"We're Sitting ducks!" Takeshi cried.

"No offense." He said quickly to Amei.

"None taken Swan remember?" She replied.

"What are supposed to do if we can't summon our weapons?" Kiro asked.

Ven was thinking the same thing he had been an Animal and still able to use his Keyblade in the past…so why not now?

Suddenly they heard groans coming from the Robots. Kiro was the only one brave enough to look over the rock they were hiding behind.

He saw another Robot Hybrid, this one was a mint green and sliver colored and looked like a White Tiger Hybrid, he had a Tiger like face, and a White Tiger head on his chest and the armor sticking out from his back was white with black stripes, he was suddenly joined by a Peregrine Falcon and a Cheetah larger then Ven.

"So you Preds are picking on little guys now eh?" the older Cheetah scoffed.

"This has nothing to do with you Maximal Scum!" the 'Pred' Leader spat.

"Maximal?" Ven asked himself.

"It does now! CHEETOR MAXIMIZE!"

"AIRAZOR MAXIMIZE!" the Falcon and Cheetah seem to flip like a Machine and they two became robots.

"Wholly Smokes, Robots in disguise!" Oswald sputtered.

Airazor as she called herself, had a beak tipped with small winged like head, the head of the Peregrine Falcon could be seen on her chest and her wings were mostly shoulder pads with the tips sticking out from behind her, she had black orange and silver armor and bird feet were on the back of her heels

Cheetor looked similar to Tigatron, with the Cheetah head on his chest and he had bluish silver armor, and yellow armor with spotted shoulder pads, guns and legs his face was cat like too, but not like Tigatron's it also had thick stripes going down like it did on his Alt mode's face.

"Wow….Did_** not**_ see that coming!" Ven admitted.

"Guys I think I know why can't summon our weapons now!" Kiro exclaimed.

Suddenly Heartless appeared around the Three Maximals they looked like more tech versions of Golems but were black and silver with the Heartless emblem on their shoulder pads, and an Engery Axe.

"That's not fair!" Kiro yelled running out.

"KIRO GET BACK HERE!" Ven yelled but Kiro kept running.

"_Hope this works_….KIRO MAXIMIZE!" Kiro in a leap transformed like Airazor and Cheetor did,

Kiro's Helmet looked like a slicked down and tamed version of his hair, with an orange red line indent running around and down the back of his head, his upper arms were red , his hands were brown and he had gold armor for forearms his torso, looked like his coat with the exception of a Lion cub head on his chest and the stripe was a normal red and the bottom stripe was now his hips and lower body.

His legs were tan colored with a red stripe on them his feet were red and white with lion paws on the back of them, and the front legs were folded around the back of his shoulders he also had crimson red shoulder pads coming from behind him.

"HEY STAY SHARP!" he heard Tigatron yell as Kiro's thoughts of how he looks shattered he back flipped and summoned his Keyblade,

"Sweet I was right, now." He smiled evilly and charged as he sliced through several of the Robogolems, and turned on Waspinator,

"QUAKE RAID!" he sent Earth Spirit into the ground and it sent a column of rock to send Waspinator into the sky while screaming.

"WAZZZPINATOR, GET LION-BOT FOR THAT!" he yelled shooting at Kiro who used reflera to block, Kiro just kept up the defense knowing Waspinator was too high for the energy send back to hit him.

"VENTUS MAXIMIZE!" he heard flipping and a streak of Silver yellow and green, shot up from behind him.

"ARS ARCANUM!" Ven yelled trapping the bug bot into a furry of harsh combos that _literally_ tore him apart and sent his pieces into the blast of Energy that came from Kiro's reflera making an explosion.

Thus all the screaming parts were sent into Interspace. Then back down again looking like shooting stars.

"Well he's dead." Takeshi stated in a stupor.

Kiro could see that Ven looked like he was in his armor but with major differences patches on his Arms and legs were yellow with spots and the fins on his head were shorter there was a Cheetah head on his chest and the armor on his back was yellow and spotted as well with legs folded up, his face looked like a cat version of his human form, akin to Kiro but had dark stripes going down his face like Cheetor.

Ven sped around the Scorpion and Spider Robots Kiro could see the frustration they had as their shots did nothing to damage the….er Cheetah Keyblader.

"Hold still you puny Maximal!" the Spider hissed,

Ven then sent a Flame Salvo her way knocking her back.

"VEN!" Kiro yelled,

throwing an Aqua Raid as he rescued Ven from a sneak attack from The Scorpion like Robot, who had opened one of his claws to reveal a missile launcher from within, but a blast of a giant Key, Sword and Water made him stop and the missile went into the Pterosaur robot instead.

"FOR THE ROYALTY!" the Ant like Robot shouted charging and shouting at Kiro and Ven.

"AMEI MAXIMIZE!" She flew up and changed as well casting stop,

Kiro could see that she looked similar to Airazor but with obvious differences as hints of her outfit could be seen, such as the bow on her head looking like small wings, and her hair becoming helmet like, Swan feet were at the back of her heels and her wings stuck out more than Airazor's did, her skirt seemed to fan out as well, and the belt was a stripe around her waist, her feet were teal like the color of her sneakers.

"FIRARA!" she yelled hitting her frozen target, as well as the spider, who was back for more.

"JUDGEMENT!" Ven yelled throwing his own Keyblade which hit the robots and Heartless repeatedly

Kiro and Ven along with Cheetor and Tigatron killed the Heartless and with, three Men down the leader, thought for a moment,

"FALL BACK! This isn't over Maximals!" he yelled as he the others ran off.

Kiro suddenly felt as though something was building up inside him not in a good way.

"Kiro you okay?" Takeshi asked rushing over.

"I feel funny." He stated weakly,

"Me too." Amei admitted.

"What's going on?" Ven asked feeling weakened as well.

"Uh oh, Quick switch back to beast mode!" Cheetor told them as he Airazor and Tigatron did the same.

It took a little concentration but Kiro, Amei and Ven found themselves as Animals once again.

"It went away." Kiro replied feeling better almost immediately,

"Yeah Energon build up." Cheetor told them.

"Energon?" Takeshi asked.

"What's Energon?" Oswald asked.

"You really don't know?" Tigatron asked they all shook their heads,

"We should be getting back to base Optimus is there waiting for us."

"Who's Optimus?" Kiro asked.

"Our leader!" Cheetor replied with a grin.

The group silently but unanimously agreed to follow.

_A barren landscape is seen then two shooting stars crash into it making an explosion that shapes it a little more into that of a jungle, and mountain scape and two ships seen in the distance with several crystals glowing and sticking out  
><em>**[Enigmatic Battle Ground]**

Kiro sighed as he and the other land Maximals walked he watched Amei and Airazor fly above them, he didn't know where they were going but it was far away, plus this form just felt weird to him.

Kiro eventually saw a large ship that was rounder than the one the 'Preds' had, the nose was thin with several shields around it, as it got closer Amei and Airazor landed the latter taking a ride on Tigatron's back.

"Wow so this is your base?" Ven replied as he and the others piled on to the little Elevator that revealed itself.

As they entered the three Maximals turned to their Robot modes Kiro and co., thought it best to do the same.

Kiro got a better look at Takeshi and Oswald in the light,

Takeshi had the purple wolf head on his chest and the legs were folded behind him along with the tail which was slicked down his back, he now had pointed ears, a snout and his shirt was armor with the stripe now connecting and being more gold then yellow, his thighs had pale blue armor and them, and his feet and calves were wolf paws with the upper parts of the fore legs open around them.

Oswald looked like a metallic version of himself, his armor was patterned too looked like the colors had been painted on his ears looked like they were made of bits all connected by a single line and the paws of his beast mode, were folded up on his back and joints could be seen on his arms and legs.

They walked in to a central room, to see four more Robots,

"Hey Big bot!" Cheetor greeted the one that acknowledged, turned, Kiro got the feeling his beast mode was a Gorilla, from the hands and Armor he had which was black, he had shoulder pads, and black thighs with red and white legs, that were robotic.

His helmet had a crest sticking up in the middle and two prongs on the side and was blue.

"Cheetor, what'd you find?" he asked.

"Those signatures turned out to be a bunch a Maximals being harassed by the Predicons." Cheetor replied.

" Heh count on those stinking Preds to stir up trouble." Said another Robot with a Rat's head on his chest, and body as sort of a back pack, he had a brown body, with silver lower legs and feet, and joints in his arms.

"Nothing you had to worry about, seeing as how you didn't go Rattrap." Cheetor replied.

"Hey ain't my fault the ship's computer got smashed." Rattrap replied with a shrug.

"Uh…..I don't suppose anyone has a guess on what's going on?" Takeshi asked whispering.

Ven shook his head.

Kiro had wandered in a little deeper into the room.

"Aww, slag with the damage those monsters caused it'll be a while before Sentinel's up and running." said another voice

"Who Sentinel?" Kiro asked,

From underneath the table another Maximal (Who had mentioned Sentinel before) pulled himself out, he was green and brown he had the bottom half of a Rhinoceros jaw and the top half was on his back, his feet which Kiro saw first were Rhino-like and the animal's front feet were armor on his hands.

"More Maximals, welcome, I am Optimus Primal." The Gorilla like leader replied

"That is Rhinox." He said pointing to the character making repairs.

Kiro nodded then looked over to the other Robot hard at work typing into the computer.

"What about him?" Kiro asked,

"That's Dino Bot."

Dinobot turned and he was much more intimidating then Kiro originally thought.

He was large and Raptor like, his face was blue with teeth, he looked muscular and the skin of his beast mode, including the head, was light brown with a stripy but sharp pattern that was a darker brown it looked like Dinosaur bones wrapped around his legs and middle,

"Uh…hi." Kiro replied with a nervous smile, it was Isa all over again!

Dinobot didn't say anything just walked right on by Kiro couldn't help but sigh in relief.

"You three go on a scouting mission only to bring back Children?" Dinobot asked with a scoff,

"Hey we're not Kids!" Kiro snapped forgetting why he froze up to begin with.

Oswald and Takeshi nodded in agreement,

Dinobot just scowled but ignored them,

"You're gonna need introductions from us, I'm Ventus call me Ven this Kiro, Takeshi, Amei and Oswald." Ven replied diffusing the tension,

"Nice to meet you." Optimus replied.

"You guys are a long from home aint ya?" Rattrap observed.

"So are you this doesn't look like a world that Robots live on." Amei replied.

"Yeah, especially if you have to stay as animals when you go outside." Takeshi added.

"Thing is we were supposed to be on an exploration Mission." Optimus replied,

"Yeah, 'till Megatron dragged us into the Beast Wars." Cheetor added.

"The Beast Wars?" Amei asked.

"A few Orbital Cycles ago, me and my crew crashed on this world trying to capture Megatron and the Predicons, after they stole the Golden Disk an Artifact from our world."

"And they still have it?" Ven asked.

"Yes, he used it to find this Planet."

"For the Energon right, there's a lot of it here!" Takeshi deduced.

"Too much Energon, that's where our Beast Modes come in." Rhinox added.

"They protect us?" Amei asked.

"Right, the Energon here is so raw it's like poison to Robot Modes."

Kiro nodded thinking back on how he was affected by the strange feeling that felt like it was building up in him.

"So you're trying to keep, Megatron from gathering up all that Energon?" Ven asked.

"I wouldn't want him having it." Oswald replied,

"No one does." Cheetor deadpanned.

Kiro huffed and crossed his arms, "That doesn't explain what Sentinel is."

"Our Ship's security System." Rhinox stated before going back to his work.

"Ahh, okay so, anything we can help with, you mentioned Monsters?" Kiro asked.

"They're like nothing we've ever seen, dark creatures they seem to come from the Shadows." Optimus explained.

"Heartless!" Kiro said as if waiting for the word, or description,

"You know what they are?" Airazor asked.

"Yeah! They're evil and if you're having trouble with them then chances are Megatron is using them, did he and his band of Predicons, happen to get new members?" Ven asked.

"Not that we know of." Optimus, replied in deep thought.

Suddenly a beeping appeared, and on the screen was a couple of Signals, one was like a saber tooth cat, in red the other was a strange blue dot that seemed to be pulsating.

"_Maximal signature detected, strange energy signal detected."_

"What is it?" Kiro asked.

"Unidentified."

"Oh I guess it doesn't know." Kiro replied.

"It was talking about you but yeah it can't identify the second signal." Rhinox stated.

"Then let's find out what it is!" Cheetor stated.

"My thoughts exactly, Cheetor, Ratrap, Tigatron and Airazor, head out and see if you can find that Maximal and Energy signal." Optimus commanded.

They went into their beast modes and headed out, all unaware that Kiro and Co. were following well…everyone but Dinobot.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"If we feel Energon build-up well have to go back into Beast Mode, sure hope that doesn't happen in a fight." Kiro replied,

"Yeah that wouldn't be good Amei would be useless in a fight in her Beast Mode." Takeshi teased only for the Swan to peck and his head and make a 'Hmph' sound.

Takeshi gave an annoyed growl.

"Dude you growled!" Kiro stated.

Takeshi just gave him a look Kiro nodded in understanding and walked forward a little fast they weren't that far behind Cheetor and the others but they were far back enough that they didn't know Kiro and Co. were there.

"Should we catch up?" Kiro asked.

"I don't see why-" Ven started when they heard a growl.

"I don't suppose you're out here for a Nature walk." Dinobot asked suspicion evident in his voice.

"We're here to help Cheetor, Tigatron and Airazor your acting like we're up to something!" Kiro stated.

Dinobot opened his mouth to speak when they heard several echoed shouts.

"You hear that?" Oswald asked.

"Oh yeah!" Kiro stated climbing up the wall as best as he could with the others following, Amei flew up and beat them up there.

"It sounds like they're digging in there." She obsevered.

With Ven, Dinobot, Oswald and Takeshi not too far behind they snuck up to the mouth of the cave, and saw, five Predicons.

One was one Kiro hadn't seen back at the Lava pit as he called it, his body was mainly purple and both hands were yellow striped claws, like the other one his legs were on his for arms although his eyes were one visor, he also had more of a robot head, Trantulas.

The other three, Kiro learned were named, Black Arachina, the other Spider bot, Inferno the one who was the ant and digging at the wall, Scorponok who was watching out for some strange device with Trantulas telling him not to let it over load.

Then there was…. "Waspinator, but you and Kiro cut him to ribbons and sent him to orbit." Takeshi stated quietly to Ven.

"Waspinator has been 'blown up' countless times and yet somehow always returns in near perfect condition." Dinobot explained.

"Wow, what is he immortal?" Oswald asked.

Dinobot huffed, "Most likely," neither him, the Maximals or Predicons for that matter knew why Waspinator hadn't gone off line out of one of the many times he had been slagged and he had been in some way, shape or form many times.

"What are they digging at?" Amei asked.

Kiro then saw a strange glow and sparking coming off of them.

"The Energon, it's getting to them!" Kiro whispered.

"And Energon surge, Quick Switch to Beast Mode!" Tarantulas stated as he, Waspinator, Blackarachina and Scorponok did so becoming a Tarantulas, a Wasp and a Scorpion respectively.

Inferno however, did not he was still digging away.

"Switch to Beast Mode or you'll be slagged Scrap-for-brains!" Blackarachina snapped.

"I will not fail!" Inferno snapped back but once he broke through he screamed in pain and reverted to his beast mode of a Fire Ant,

"A New and more powerful energy source!" Tarantulas stated as he used his legs to punch in commands

In the computer,

"Just as The Boy predicted it is even more powerful then Energon!" he stated with a crazed laughed, which the other Predicons joined in.

"The Royalty will be pleased!" Inferno stated with a grin, (Kiro only guessed it was a grin.)

"What were they talking about a boy?" Takeshi muttered quietly,

"This could be a problem if they take control of that!" Ven stated,

"Then let's stop them!" Kiro stated jumping out,

"Hold it right there!"

"WHA?" the Predicons responded, to Kiro,

"KIRO MAXIMIZE!" Kiro shouted as he transformed and summoned Earth Spirit.

"MAXIMIZE!" the others shouted as they two transformed and joined him, Dinobot had a spinning blade and a tail bone like sword,

"TERRORIZE!" the Predicons yelled back.

"Wazzpinator get revenge on Lion-bot!"

"THUNDER!" Ven yelled zapping Waspinator!

"BLITZ SCYTTHE!" Takeshi yelled sending the attack into Trantulas and knocking him back,

Dinobot charged with a roar and began to cut and slash at Blackarachina and Waspinator who shot back,

"SHIELD!" Amei yelled jumping in front of Dinobot, "I got you covered!"

"A Warrior doesn't need protection!" Dinobot snarled rushing away from her and charging once more,

"AQUA RAID!" Kiro shouted knocking back Inferno, who was tougher than Kiro expected,

"Your offline shell, will be an excellent Trophy for the Royalty." Inferno snapped shooting a lazer at Kiro who managed to Warp away.

"Did he say Royalty, hold on he's an Ant so…." Kiro burst out laughing.

"BUHA HA HA HE THINKS MEGATRON'S A _**GIRL**_!"

"Glad you find that amusing," Dinobot deadpanned, since now was not the time for silly revelations.

"Kiro eyes on the fight!" Ven snapped Kiro smartened up and jumped away from Blackarachina who almost caught him with a sneak attack.

"JUDGEMENT!" Oswald shouted he managed to catch both Waspinator and Trantulas in it's string of Combos,

Dinobot then delivered a few good Combos to Waspinator as did Takeshi,

"DINOBOT!" Takeshi yelled,

Dinobot roared as the Limit Break was activated, they hacked and slashed at Waspinator, over and over they they sent spinning blades into him,

"THAT ALL?" Takeshi mocked.

"Weak!" Dinobot roared as he used Eye lasers in conjunction with Takeshi's Solar spell to send him blasting out of the cave,

"Sweet! One down four to go!" Kiro stated,

Amei and Blackarachina clashed several times Amei having to resort to Reflera and Shield to keep herself from being blasted, however she didn't see Blackarachina use a grappling hook to trip her up and get a hit coming!

"Aww poor little girl can't keep up with the big leagues!" Blackarachina mocked.

Amei growled, "You want big leagues!" she huffed she cast Drain on herself and tapped into her Limit break power,

"MAGI BURST!" This sent Blacarachina screaming and into Inferno who was still fighting Kiro,

"Amei!" Kiro yelled handing her a potion.

"FLAME SALVO!" Ven yelled burning the back sides of Trantulas and Scorponok,

"DIAMOND DUST!" Kiro yelled mixing with the flame Salvo, it created purple and green colored bolts of light that struck Scorponok into Blackarachina and Inferno who were recovering.

"Who Kiro we made a new Shot Lock!" Ven exclaimed.

"And that leaves one!" Dinobot smirked all eyes glared on Trantulas who sweated a little out of nervousness,

"Uh perhaps we could work something out?" he asked.

"There is no Honor in refusing Defeat Trantulas." Dinobot growled.

Kiro noticed Trantulas's machine and started smashing it with his Keyblade, but that caused a tremor,

As the other Predicon's (Minus Waspinator who was literally blown outside the cave) came too they heard.

"YOU FOOL, THE MACHINE WILL EXPLODE, AND ONCE THE ENERGY COMES IN CONTACT WITH THE ENERGON, WE'LL ALL BE SLAGGED!" Trantulas cried.

"WHAT?" Everyone shrieked, they raced towards the exit,

Waspinator grumbling to himself, limped back to the cave only to be trampled by the escaping Maximals and Predicons who didn't even see he was there,

He groaned and sat back up only to see a big light head his way.

"NOOOOO!" he cried then he was swallowed in a light that made the whole top of the mountain explode.

Outside the two factions squared off,

"Guess we settle round two out-UGH!" Ven cried.

Kiro growled, "Energon build up!" he moaned missing his true form, they then transformed, even the Predicons reverted to Beast Mode.

"Where's it coming from?" Kiro asked. They all looked up and ran to the side of the mountain.

Airazor saw everything from the sky.

"That, Can't be good Airazor to base you'd better get out her Optimus it's a doozy!" she stated staring at the beam of light that was now shining in the sky, she too was forced back into her Beast Mode.

Kiro and the others after they had escaped yet another Rockslide stared up at the light.

"What is that!" Trantulas went into Robot mode at his own risk.

"Trantulas to base the power…its incredible! You need to get over here now, Maximals are here!"

"GOT THAT RIGHT!" Yelled Cheetor who shot him, the battle was short lived as the Energon got to them making them revert.

Tigaron, Airazor and a Bear cub with sandy colored fur, who Kiro guessed was the Maximal they were searching for, ran up to them.

"By the Matrix!" Tigatron stated quietly.

"What crazy thing did we find this time!" The bear asked.

"Huh Raian is that you?" Takeshi asked. The bear nodded.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Soon the light died down and from some distance away, Megatron in his Beast Mode of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, looked up into the sky as the light died down.

"What I tell one explosion caused that massive release of power. Most likely yours and Optimus's troops were stuck in Beast mode if not they've damaged themselves." Said a snow white Komodo Dragon with pale purple eyes and black and silver stripes going down his back.

"From the Flux of Energon that was released…Yesss!" Megatron mused,

"Come we must claim what belongs to the Predicons!" Megatron announced as he and the remaining Predicons that had not gone to the mountain headed out towards it…

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Is it over?" Kiro asked.

"I think so." Cheetor replied.

"Then there's no reason to stay in Beast Mode, TRANTULAS TERRORIZE!"

"TERRORIZE!" the other Predicons shouted following.

"MAXIMIZE!" in a swift motion the Maximals (Including Kiro and Co.) were now in their Robot forms,

Raian's Bear head was on his left shoulder, his shoulder pads now all a goldish tan colored were metallic and went down slightly farther, his Head had a bear face look to it but with a smaller snout and bigger more pointed ears, his knuckles had long claws on them, his sword stuck out from the scabbard on his back that was now part of his body, Bear legs lined his legs like armor ant the front legs were folded down on his back.

"So you guys going down easy or do we have to do this the hard way!" Kiro growled.

"You might wanna note that you're out numbered four to one!" Raian added,

Trantulas seemed to spot something out of the corner of his eye and laughed.

"Are we?" suddenly, Megatron, Terrorsaur and two new Predicons appeared,

There was one that looked like it was wearing a metallic uniform, on the body, his fore arms were white while his upper arms were a dark Navy, and his Beast mode was some kind of Weasel due to the head on his chest that seemed to have an I patch he had a red collar plate on his shoulders and the fur like Armor was a pair of shoulder pads with the back legs becoming armor on his legs, the most noticeable feature was his face one eye and part of his cheek had deep Gashes in them.

Then there was the second new Predicon.

This one had a White Komodo Dragon or some kind of Dinosaur or large Lizard for his Beast Mode since both halves of the head each acted as a shoulder pad, but the Helmet was also snow white he had a black pair of horns coming from a black line at the top of his head, the Lizard's body and tail acted as white armor against his navy, brown and black body armor he had two hauntingly familiar black and silver shoulder pads he had lizard like clawed feet, and while his face which lizard or snake like there were the two eyes Kiro could pick out from miles away.

"Kaen and Braig!" Kiro snapped.

"Oh you saw past the metal look eh Sparky?" Braig asked with a mockingly joyful tone.

"Don't call me that!" Kiro snapped.

"Sorry Nicknames are just how I roll, same with a little target practice!" He replied sinisterly summoning his guns.

Kiro growled.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Kaen replied mockingly, with a snap of fingers several Heartless appeared and surrounded, them.

"Heartless, never leave home without them." Kaen joked.

"Using these Monsters to add to your own forces where is the honor of that Megatron!" Dinobot shouted,

"Honor…wow, no wonder Megatron gave you the boot." Kaen deadpanned, making Dinobot snarl.

"What do you mean by that?" Kiro snapped.

"Dinobot used to be a Predicon." Kaen answered, simply.

"Is that true?" Kiro asked but didn't receive his answer.

Megatron smirked, "Now if you would all be so kind as to stand down, I'll take what is rightfully mine and be on my merry way."

"Not today Megatron!" Optimus from above declared as he Rhinox and Rattrap appeared on the scene.

"Just in time!" Kiro declared,

"Hey look!" Amei pointed to a shining star like object floating in the now topless mountain.

"What is that?" Optimus asked, not sure what to make of it.

"That would be the power source I will be taking." Megatron replied,

"Not a chance!" Ven snapped.

"Yeah!" Kiro agreed.

Kaen smirked, and summoned his Keyblade, but this time it was different, the shaft was a black with a red blend, blade, the teeth were the Heartless symbol with three gold and navy blend spikes, the shaft had a glowing purple, thorn pattered lace going down to the center of the hand guard, which had two black crowns with demonic eyes in them, while the rest of the hand guard was a black and silver thorn pattern in the shape of a Heart the keychian was a black heart with a red eye.

Despite it's _new_ appearance, Ven instantly knew what it used to look like.

"Ultima Weapon? Kaen you tell me where you got that NOW!" Ven shouted,

"Does it matter? Hey when the going gets tough the tough upgrade, lets see how you dorks handle The Dark Ultima Keyblade." He stated charging at them, with a Dark Dash,

"PHOTON CHARGE!" Ven yelled striking forward, then aiming at Kaen,

Waspinator after finally pulling himself together,

"Uhhg when Antbot blow up, Wazzzpinator zzzalvage when Wazzzpinator blow up, no one zzzalavage."

Kaen then used Waspinator as a Springboard, to launch a shot lock of his own,

"SONIC SHADOW!" Kaen roared, the impact of the push off made Waspinator spin like a pinwheel,

Kiro was cutting and slicing his way through the Heartless, suddenly Rattrap was up against his back and the two were back to back,

"Oh man, how do we deal with these, things?" Rattrap complained,

"Hit em hard and fast and keep dodging." Kiro replied,

"Yeah 'cause that _always_ works!" Rattrap stated sarcastically.

"You can, wait for either the Heartless or the Predicons to kill you if _**that**_ sounds easier!" Raian snapped,

That made Rattrap speechless and Dinobot smile, "_Finally __**some bot **__who can match the Rodent in a war of words!"_

"GYRORA!" Amei yelled as a small sharped spiked ball like the one at the end of a Mace hit Inferno and Blackarachina sending them over the edge fortunately for them, Blackarachina grabbed the cliff wall with her grappling hook.

Kiro looked at it and grinned at his epiphany,

"mind if I try that?" Kiro asked.

"Go ahead!" Amei assured,

Kiro dodged a few shots from Trantulas, then focused.

"GYRORA!" Kiro yelled successfully he managed to launch the spell without a hitch Trantulas his intended target dodged it wiped out several Striped Aria Heartless and tore Waspinator to shreds,

"Nice shot, now it's my turn!" Takeshi stated charging,

"The Royalty commads.." Inferno started,

"Shut it Ant for Brains, TRI-CUTTER!" the violet then charged and hacked and slashed at the Robot, making him wince in pain then Raian jumped out of nowhere and gave him a good round house kick,

"STAR SHOWER!" Oswald shouted as he joined Cheetor, Airazor and Tigatron in blasting several, Air Truster Heartless,

"Man I hate these things!" Oswald stated glaring at the Heartless.

As the battle continued, with Ven and Kaen facing off, everyone kept stepping on Waspinator's parts, Ven in a fit of Fury charged hard at Kaen with the intent to kill,

"Why is, it bleeding Hearts always fight better when their angry, maybe that'll be a project I can do when Maleficent takes over!" Kaen said sinisterly.

"SHUT UP I KNOW YOU STOLE THAT KEYCHAIN FROM SORA NOW WHERE IS HE?" Ven roared,

"Why should I spoil the surprise I might if you give me the Keystones you twerps have now." Kaen replied,

"Fat chance!" Ven growled,

Down on the ground Kiro and the others were getting over whelmed by Heartless and Predicon alike and it didn't help that Braig was Warping around hitting everyone with the shot,

Oswald growled "COME OUT AND FIGHT FAIR YA BIG PALOOKA!" he shouted,

"Man if this guy was harder to hit he'd be a spark!" Rattrap seethed.

Oswald nodded,

"RATTRAP!" Oswald yelled.

"You called!" the two launched a massive shot that managed to knock Braig out of his battle groove.

The two then warped around and shot at Braig over and over.

"SAY GOOD BYE CHUMP!" Rattrap yelled.

"GOTTA WIN!" Oswald shouted. As they summoned a furry off bullets that shot at Braig and any Predicon near him repeaditly.

However despite the win, more Heartless appeared.

"Oh sure… More Heartless, I was just starting to miss them!" Rattrap seethed.

"We're being overrun!" Raian cried.

"Enough is enough!" Rhinox stated pulling out two very large looking guns with belts of bullets,

"Uh oh!" Terrorsaur stated before a massive stream of bullets attacked blasting the Predicons back, and killing Heartless everyone did their best to stay away from Rhinox while his deadly attack was unleashed.

"Dude Chain Guns of doom!" Kiro declared,

"Ya think?" Takeshi responded,

Soon the battle ended and Raian gaped at the fact that Rhinox put an end to it so quickly,

Although there was still Ven and Kaen duking it out, Kiro watched as the two clashed they landed not too far from the others who looked on.

However Kaen smirked,

"I'll let you imagination run wild who knows ya might just call it!" Kaen replied cryptically.

Ven screamed and charged only to be held back by Optimus.

"He's baiting you calm down!"

"Ven relax you'll get him later!" Raian added.

Ven relaxed a little, but everyone continued to glare as Kaen flew off,

"Uh…did anyone see Scale belly get blasted?" Rattrap asked.

"Uh oh!" Kiro stated he turned but Optimus had beat him to it,

"PRIME JETS ON!" and with that the jet pack in his back had ignited and Optimus flew off like a shot towards where Megatron,

As he got there Megatron was already reaching out for the ball of light that lit up around him,

"Stop right there Megatron!" Optimus yelled pulling out two curved swords,

Megatron turned and growled and as the two faced off, but suddenly the orb of light flashed and shot out a wave it gave the two foes a massive Energon surge forcing the two and everyone below into Beast Mode,

"It seems we have reached an impasse Primal!" Megatron stated, knowing now that they couldn't get near it.

The Predicons and Maximals rushed up to the scene, it looked like Megatron was giving up but that couldn't be the case…could it.

Kiro stepped forward towards it staying in his Lion form for safety, the crystal shone brightly, and sent off another wave fortunately they were safe this time.

"We can't go near it!" Kiro stated,

"This isn't over Primal, we'll figure out a way to get to that Power source yessss!" and with that Megatron took off his Predicon forces following,

"How are you supposed to use this power if it's gonna kill you before then?" Raian asked.

Optimus sighed, "Good question,"

"Tigatron, Airazor keep an eye on this place and its energy readings, if something happens we need to be the first to know." Optimus stated,

They nodded, "That is one shiny light." Airazor commented.

"Yeah and deadly too." Kiro added,

"So what about the rest of us?" Ven asked,

"Head back to the base and think of a new plan, we can't let the Predicons get a hold of that energy." Optimus replied.

_**Further Down the Mountain…**_

Kaen and Braig in their own Beast modes Braig a dark almost brown Wolverine, with his scarf, eye patch and face scar going over his muzzle a little, looked at the Komono Dragon,

"You sure it was a good idea to drop a line like that?" Braig asked.

Kaen smiled "Yeah, we get in Ven's head he loses focus then our group of Heroes fall like rotten fruit."

"What about Kiro?" Braig asked.

"What about him? He's too angry with Sora to even think about the guy." Kaen replied.

"Not what I'm talking about." Braig stated.

"Kiro's no leader, he can't see how difficult and cruel the world is." Kaen stated.

"Kingdom Hearts, the gate way still awaits if we want it we have to crush all in our way." Kaen stated,

They suddenly heard moaning,

Kaen looked over and saw Waspinator strewn in trampled pieces, and to his shock, interest and confusion very much still alive (He had also taken into account the two waves of Energon Radiation,)

"Ohhhhh Wazzpinator have Headache in hizzz whole body!"

"I can imagine, how are you still alive?" Kaen asked (Even though he didn't care).

"No one knowzzzz." Waspinator replied,

**E-H E-H E-H**

As the heroes waved Tigatron and Airazor off, the rest of the Maximals headed out towards the Maximal ship Axalon,

"So how'd your guy's ship crash all the way out here?" Kiro asked,

"Simply put, we shot each other down." Rhinox replied,

"That would explain why both ships are crashed." Amei replied.

"So you're all stuck here? That's rough dudes!" Kiro replied,

"Yeah ya don't know the half of it." Rattrap replied,

"So if the Energon is poison you shouldn't you be thinking of a way off this rock?" Raian asked,

"Energon, is what powers us and our technology, but there's so much here and it's raw, that the Radiation from it poisons our Robot modes," Optimus replied,

"So we have the Beast Modes." Cheetor added,

"And they're Organic?" Takeshi asked looking himself over, he may be a robot but he thought he was an actual Wolf once upon a time,

"They have to be." Rhinox answered,

"To keep out the Energon." Kiro stated, figuring it out.

"Right." Optimus replied.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here but this sounds like its like the Beast Wars or something." Raian stated.

"Good Guess." Rhinox replied.

"Makes sense." Oswald added.

"And the ship?" Amei asked,

"Shielded." Cheetor replied,

"Obviously." Kiro replied.

As they reached the Axalon, Raian and Kiro couldn't help but notice that Ven was extremely quiet.

"Dude you alright?" Kiro asked,

"Huh, OH yeah dandy!" Ven answered, quickly.

"Uh okay." Kiro replied quietly.

"I think he's hiding something." Raian replied,

"No I'm not! " Ven snapped.

"Dude you forget he was right there?" Kiro asked.

Raian looked away, they entered the ship and Kiro turned into his robot mode and stretched the way he liked.

Raian had turned to see, Ven wander off.

"Hey Kiro." Raian stated in a hushed tone.

"Huh?" Kiro asked the Bear bot then pointed to Ven's departing figure.

"Gotcha!" Kiro replied,

**E-H E-H E-H**

Back in the Predicon base Kaen in his Komodo Dragon form, paced the room a little bit, it wasn't so much he was agitated, or nervous that wasn't him, it was that he was in deep thought.

"Penny for your thoughts Snake eyes, it's that wacky ball of energy isn't it?" Braig asked,

"Yes, as a matter of fact, that's not normal behavior even for the strangest of things." Kaen pointed out,

"The Keyhole?" Braig asked,

"What else could it be? This world is so full of energon its probably effected the Keyhole."

"Where ever it is?" Braig asked.

"Yes but keep that under wraps till actually find and get to it, it is somewhere on that mountain."

Braig nodded then started laughing, "What?" Kaen asked in a steely but calm tone,

"You got gipped kid, I'm a Wolverine and your just an over grown lizard!"

Kaen shook his head, "Komodo Dragons, happen to have powerful tails and a good amount of mouth power." Kaen replied then heard Waspinator, coming down the hall,

"For example…." He said sinisterly, with a swift snap Waspinator suddenly found himself up in the air by his leg,

Kaen shook his head vigorously shaking Waspinator like a rag doll, then hitting him on the floor a couple of times he did this until Waspinator broke apart, he then dropped the leg from his mouth and whipped his tail around sending the poor Predicon's head down the hall, there was a squawk indicating that Terrosaur had been hit.

Kaen grinned,

"You are one twisted, evil teenager!" Braig stated.

"Remember that Braig and you'll be Much Happier!" Kaen replied.

"Wonder what grape face is up to?" Braig asked,

"Optimus sent scouts to keep an eye on and study the energy, Megatron sent Trantulas to do the same since he's the scientist of their group." Kaen explained.

"He also doesn't trust us, if finds out why we're here….."

"Not a problem." Kaen replied sneaking out of the Predicon base and heading towards the mountain.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Takeshi stared for a while at a room full of well….

"What's with, all the parts?" Takeshi asked,

"I collect all the parts I find of Waspintor." Rattrap replied simply, proud of his growing collection, todays find was a leg.

"Interesting, by which I mean weird." Takeshi replied muttering the last part under his breath,

Leaving and strolling down the hall he felt a tug,

"Ven what-" Ven's hand suddenly sprang over his mouth

Takeshi looked over and saw Kiro looking around with Raian,

"Where is he I know we just saw him go down here." Kiro stated,

"Forget it it's obvious he doesn't want to talk, so why bother?" Raian asked.

"I guess you're right, it's probably nothing anyway…although he got really mad when Kaen showed off that new Keyblade, I wonder why?" Kiro replied, the two went into Beast mode and ran off.

"Why did you freak out about it, Kaen's used different Keyblades before." Takeshi inquired.

"Not that Keyblade it's an Ultima Weapon Keyblade!" Ven stated.

"Is that bad?" Takeshi asked,

"Yes for two reasons, one, it's extremely powerful and two there's only one person who has an Ultima Weapon Keyblade, and that's Sora!"

"You think he's been captured by Kaen and Maleficent?" Takeshi asked concerned.

"I'm not sure but something's telling me Sora's in trouble!" Ven replied,

"Maybe your just paranoid I mean just because he has the Keychain doesn't mean that Sora's in trouble, it could just mean it was stolen." Takeshi replied,

"Yeah…I guess your right thanks." Ven replied

"AHA there you are!" Kiro exclaimed in his Robot mode,"

"Raian was right it did work we totally gotcha!"

"You knew I was here the whole time, and you heard everything." Ven stated deadpanning the last part,

"Yup Raian's idea which was genius!" Kiro replied,

"Note to self, don't let Raian poison the minds of children!" Ven replied stating out loud just so Raian could hear.

"Hey!" Raian stated.

Just then a siren went off,

"All Units report to the front of the base we're under attack!" Optimus's voice rang,

"Uh oh!" Kiro stated as they all ran towards the outside of the base in their Beast Modes,

There were several Neo shadows, Tamers, Robo Golems and a another type of Heartless, that looked like a Crocodile, that snapped at their feet,

Currently Optimus, Cheetor, Rattrap and Dinobot were fighting them off, With Rhinox having activated the recently fixed Sentinel

"Aww man We're all gonna die!" Rattrap stated,

"Silence Vermin!" Dinobot snapped,

"Don't worry cavalry arrived!" Amei stated as she and Oswald arrived.

"TRI-CUTTER!" Takeshi yelled cutting into several Neoshadows,

Ven used the wild Dance Reaction Command to kill a Neoshadow that had gone Bezerk on him,

Cheetor blasted a couple and a few Tamers fell to Dinobot's blade,

"GYRORA!" Amei and Kiro yelled this was successful in severing a few whips that had been wrapped around Optimus's arms.

"Thanks!" Charged unsheathing two curved swords, and cutting into another Neo Shadow,

Kiro used Whip Master on a Tamer that tried to tie him up and whipped around hard,

"HEY DINOBOT!" he said throwing it to him and Dinobot proceeded to slice it to ribbons,

"CHEETOR!" Ven called

"You called!" the three then attacked several Robo Golems at a blinding speed, they charged around getting in swift hits then Cheetor and Ven(Using Light and his Keyblade) made a massive rapid fire on them,

"LET'S DO IT!" Cheetor stated,

"COME ON!" Ven yelled as they finshed the fight with one last powerful blast,

Kiro and Rattap had been shooting off several Tamer Heartless that weren't easing up.

"SHINE CANNON!" a fed up Kiro stated blasting them clean off the face of the battle field much to Rattrap's astonishment.

"Woah! Talk about making a big bang!"

Kiro then proceeded to hack and slash his way through, more Heartless, then something caught his eye.

Raian had been fighting off several Heartless, that had accompanied the Predicons, much to his chargin they were healing thanks to Green Requiems.

"FLAME SALVO!" Raian shouted blasting several of them but a few managed to get away.

Kiro glared. "We need to take those things out their healing all the other Heartless!" Kiro stated.

"Really?" Rattrap snapped.

Kiro just glared.

"WARP!" he yelled pointing his Keyblade at his target, and suddenly in front of him was Terrosaur, as the Predicon turned on the kid to do him in,

"PETRIFY!" Amei yelled freezing him like a statue.

"Nice work!" Kiro stated as her magic training had been paying off,

Kiro then pushed him over for the heck of it,

"STAR SHOWER!" Oswald yelled spinning like a top, and taking out several shadows, that had joined the brawl.

Optimus had flown up and came back down making a fissure in the ground that sent several Tamers back,

And Rattrap shot them off one by one while they were stunned,

"OPTIMUS!" Ven yelled,

"Ready when you are!" the two hacked and slashed through the last of the Neoshadows, throwing them up ward then flying (In Ven's case jumping) up and making a shock wave in the ground,

"LET'S END THIS!" Optimus yelled ,

"IT'S OVER!" Ven yelled as he and Optimus blasted them into Oblivion!

Optimus walked over to the Frozen Predicon,

"Well what do we have here." He asked,

"Looks like you were right about them Stinking Preds using them Heartless Speedy!" Rattrap replied to Ven.

"Yeah." The spell then wore off and the next thing Terrosaur knew he was on the Multi-Vortex express, back to base.

"Nicely done, I must say your battle skills are encouraging, Optimus replied to Kiro and Co.

"_Yes, perhaps a little too encouraging…"_ Dinobot thought to himself

"Aww thanks it was nothing, so any plans on that glowing thing on top of the mountain." Ven replied.

"I think it's time we checked in with Bird Lady and Tigatron the Barbarian." Rattrap suggested.

"Not a bad Idea." Optimus replied,

Back in the ship the Maximals gathered around as Rhinox attempted to contact Tigatron and Airazor,

"Base to Tigatron and Airazor do you copy?" Rhinox asked,

Kiro crossed his fingers as static and snow kicked in then the sound of Tigatron was heard,

"_Tigatron to base Copy over."_

Kiro sighed in releif,

"Tigatron report how are things over there?" Optimus asked,

"_From what I can tell everthing looks clear, Airazor is scouting the skies around…oh she now here now!" _

"Optimus to Airazor, anything to report?" Optimus asked,

"_You're not the only one who decided to keep an eye on that glowing orb Optimus, Trantulas is there studying it as close as he can without getting fried by energon, and that one Predicon named Kaen is there to but I don't think it's for look out." _Airazor replied.

"What do you think?" Ven asked Optimus,

"I think we need to send some scouts would you and your team for it?" Optimus asked.

"Yes Sir!" the group replied, setting out in their Beast Modes they headed out towards the mountain.

Kiro and Ven ran ahead as they went towards the mountain,

"Hey Ven is it a problem that Kaen has one of my Dad's Keychians?" Kiro asked.

"That one's pretty powerful so it might be and the worse part is the sleaze bag had Maleficent Corrupt it." Ven spat,

"I'm sure my Dad's fine, he's just lost, actually _**I Know**_ he's lost." Kiro replied.

Ven chuckled this was true,

Kiro kept his eyes glued to mountain that looked like it was shining on top,

Kiro saw a couple of specs in the sky, flying around the mountain but being careful not to get too close to the center,

"Could that be Airazor?" Kiro asked.

"And one of the Predicons!" Takeshi added,

"Let's hurry!" Ven stated as they took off towards the mountain,

**E-H E-H E-H**

Airazor was now in battle with Terrosaur, she ducked and dodged several blasts from his gun,

Shooting back, she then charged and delivered a good punch to his face.

She shot up higher into the sky, as Terrosaur attempted to return the favor.

Meanwhile Tigatron was fighting Kaen down below, Kaen mibly dodged several hits from Tigatron, then blasted him with a dark Fira spell,

"TIGATRON!" Airazor called out this cost her the battle as she got hit in the back.

Terrosaue landed and laughed "Nighty Night,Maximal"

"FUSE BURST!" Terrosaur sqwaked as he was hit with a barrage of purple energy,

And Kaen was hit with a Photon Charge from Kiro who then stared down the Komodo Keyblade wielder.

"I figured it out, the true power is exposed and it's using the energon to Protect itself." Kaen proclaimed,

"Why cause it knows you're a big jerk?" Kiro spat,

"Pfft that's getting old Kiro." Kaen mocked.

Kiro glared but looked over the Horizon to see, Megatron and the other Predicons had joined the scene,

"So I see Primal has sent his new recruits, to guard the Energon." Megatron replied,

Takeshi growled, but quietly turned to his Robot mode, hoping not to attract the attention of the predicons,

"Takeshi to base, Optimus Megtron just showed up, we are definitely going to need….AHHH!"

"_Takeshi come in what is it!"_ Optimus yelled,

Takeshi made a sigh of relief, "Sorry but I just found Trantulas looking like he had gone through a garbage disposal."

"_Spider-boy but how?"_ Rattrap asked in shock.

"Probably Kaen, he always says he helps a bad guy but then he ducks out at the last second."

"_Noted, hold tight we're on our way!"_ Optimus replied,

"SQUAAARWK You weren't calling for help were you?" Terrorsaur growled menacingly.

"You're a day short and a dollar late bird brain, TAKESHI MAXIMIZE!" Takeshi flipped into his Robot mode and summoned his Mythril Sword,

"TRI-CUTTER!" Takeshi yelled hitting a few combos, and knocking Terrosaur back.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Terrosaur screeched.

Everyone had turned their heads to see not only Takeshi and Terrosaur fighting as well as Trantulas in a crumpled heap.

"Well, well never expected Maximals to draw first blood, but then again you're not Maximals are you?" Megatron asked.

"WHAT?" Ven yelled,

"You know-" Kiro started.

"I know everything!" Megatron replied meancingly.

"Please tell me you called Optimus!" Kiro begged quietly to Takeshi.

"Yeah but, we'll have to hold them off till they get here!" Takeshi replied quietly.

"Okay, you guys know what to do we've got to protect, Tigatron and Airazor." Ven stated.

"Didn't you heal them?" Takeshi asked,

"Tried too but it didn't work and Amei said it's because Healing magic is plant based magic so it doesn't affect Robots she's gonna try to get them back into Beast Mode then we can get around that!" Raian replied,

"In the mean time we take on Chopper face and his band of evil men." Oswald added.

"Guys relax take Waspinator apart and we'll have them down by a man…bot... beast…Whatever!" Kiro told them.

"WAZZZPINATOR HEARD THAT! WAZZZZPINATOR HATE YOU LION-BOT!"

"Yeah well, can't say I disagree!" Kiro replied.

Kiro charged jumping up from a blast from Blackarachina and slamming his foot into Scorponok's head.

"RAGNAROK!" Ven yelled a bunch of homing lights aimed themselves at the Maximals who dodged but were followed Terrosaur and Blackarachina were hit by a few of the blasts but Waspinator got hit with the rest,

"DRAGOON DIVE!" Takeshi yelled jumping away from Blackarachina's grappling hook, then coming back down and giving her a good hit in the head.

Amei back-flipped away as Waspinator blasted at her, she flew up and the bug boy followed, making sure to keep him away from Tigatron and Airazor she lead him high up, then smirked seeing the sky's condidtion.

"Those look like storm clouds waspy." She replied meancingly.

"Huh?"

"And today's forecast, harsh storms with a chance of charred Predicon." Amei joked with an ominous tone,

"UH OH!" Waspinator cried.

"BLITZ STORM!" dark clouds gathered around and Waspinator was trapped in a vortex of wind that was then struck by lightning thus electrocuting him to pieces (Literally).

"YES!" she cheered then flew down to cure Tigatron and Airazor who were now back in their Beast Mode.

"CURA!" she yelled.

"How do you two feel."

"Great, that's incredible!" Tigatron replied.

"That's magic!" she stated.

Kiro jumped over Inferno as the two clashed over and over, Inferno then pulled out another weapon.

"BURN! MUAH HA HA HA HA HA" he laughed as Kiro jumped away from the flames.

"Okay THAT puts the term 'Fire Ant' in a whole new perspective."

Kiro summoned a second Keyblade and readied for another attack Inferno blasted with his flamethrower again.

"TIDE SLICER!" Kiro yelled cutting through the flames like butter and whacking Inferno around enough to bring him to his knees.

"OSWALD!"

"NEED SOME LUCK?"

The two then unleashed Lucky Breaker on him ramming him like a couple of shining blade saws and the ant bot fell as he was blasted by a barrage of stars and he ended up seeing some of his own.

Terrosaur and Airazor fought intensely in a rematch, with each other this time Airazor was on the offensive, using her guns to blast Terrorsaur into a tail spin where he met with the unforgiving end of Ven's new, Fuse burst.

"Gotta say, you kids are full of surprises!" Airazor commented.

Kiro nodded, then saw both Inferno and Waspinator charge at him, he calmly waited then.

"WARP!" Kiro yelled making the two preds smash into each other.

Meanwhile from a few ways away, Optimus Primal saw the blast and lights lighting up as well as a few departing storms.

"More Predicons, that's just Prime." He muttered, the last part sarcastically.

_Back in the battle…_

"PYRO SHOWER!" Oswald stated sending fire balls at Waspinator, and Terrorsaur, who were blasted back.

Kiro and Takeshi double teamed Blackarachina who jumped out of the way of Earth Spirit and saw Kaen watching from above, staring at the light,

"A LITTLE HELP CHOPPER FACE!" Blackarachnia shouted.

Kaen just glanced and snapped his fingers, as several Heartless appeared.

"TIGATRON!" Kiro shouted as a couple Tamer Heartless charged.

Tigatron roared as they turned into their Beast modes and slammed into them, back in Robot Mode, Tigatron shot his gun while Kiro sent orbs of light their way, knocking them into the air it was then they started to smash them in the ground with a few well-placed hits,

"YOU WILL HARM THE WILD NO MORE!" Tigatron yelled.

"YOUR TOAST!" he and Kiro then caused a tremor while in Beast Mode then switched back.

"ARTIC KNIFE!" Takeshi shouted as the cold blade dug into a Robo Golem it then tried to zapp him with an energon wave but Takeshi reverted to his Wolf form, and was protected he then changed back and sent his blade into the Heartless's chest.

"So much for that huh?" Takeshi asked with a grin.

Amei found herself in the air with Airazor this time against both Terrosaur and Inferno,

Inferno switched to his flame thrower but Amei was prepared.

"HYDRORA!" a blast of water doused the flame, and Airazor got a hit on the two of them.

"AIRAZOR!" Amei called,

"Time to Take out the Trash!" the two soared even higher then charged at the two making them spin,

They then blasted them with a few good shots along with the combination of darting around and tackling them,

"Let's show em what where made of!" Amei yelled,

"Right behind you!" the then sent a massive barrage of hits at the two and they fell,

"WIND DIVE!" Oswald yelled smashing into Blackarachina and knocking her over the edge, then had the unfortunate pleasure of the two flyers falling on top of her making a worn out heap.

The Maximals went into Beast mode to avoid energon build-up only to hear buzzing,

Waspinator had both guns out pointed, "Wazzzpinator not through yet!"

Suddenly there were several shots and a green laser that broke his concentration, then the barrage of a thousand bullets, causing him to broke to pieces, landing helplessly on and around the crumpled heap of his fallen comrades.

"Seriously how does he keep coming back?" Takeshi asked.

Optimus and the others arrived on the scene, needless to say situation under control.

"What you didn't leave us any?" Rattrap asked somewhat disappointed.

"Sorry." Kiro replied,

"What is that scale belly up to?" Cheetor asked, they turned Kaen approached the light sending the rest of the Maximals into Beast mode.

Kaen walked as an energon flux was released the Predicons reverted to Beast Mode themselves.

"That's just a parlor trick you don't scare me." He stated getting dangerously close to the orb.

Kiro glared,

"Why is he so fixated on that spot…unless." Takeshi thought to himself, then it hit him, that had to be where the Keyhole was.

Takeshi then ran ahead as fast as he could,

"TAKESHI NO!" Ven yelled.

"Takeshi get back here, THAT'S AN ORDER!" Optimus yelled,

"I'm sorry Optimus!"Takeshi yelled back as he charged, Kaen turned and saw Kiro headed towards him.

"Hmph so someone has taken the bait after all." He said quickly transforming long enough to send a couple of blasts at the orb in the mountain,

As Takeshi charged Kiro bounded up to him,

"Takeshi get out of here!" Kiro yelled,

"No way!" the violet transformed and charged but then a wave of Energon was released.

The Red-head transformed into Robot mode as fast as he could,

"WARP!" Kiro yelled, getting Takeshi out of the way but before he could revert as Takeshi did, upon hitting the ground, the wave hit him!

Kiro was sent over the cliff and landed on a ledge down below, shorting out all the while as he did Amei and Ven rushed over to him as did Takeshi, they all started to yell at him, but he couldn't hear their voices.

"_Massive Damage taken, Energon shorting out system…status lock imminent…"_ That was the last thing Kiro heard.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Takeshi paced around in his Beast Mode, growling bearing his teeth and snapping at the air he didn't know why, probably Beast mode instincts, he stopped and quickly jerked his head at the sound of door opening,

"How is he?" Amei asked.

"It's pretty bad." Ven replied.

They hung their heads.

"But….thanks to something called the CR Tank he'll be fixed up it may take a few hours to a couple days though."

"Are you sure we can wait that long?" Oswald asked.

"Hours yes, days….well we're gonna have to!" Ven replied.

Takeshi with a loud growl transformed and sent a strong punch into the wall, he then summoned his sword and made a couple of gashes in the wall.

"Hey HEY easy on the merchandise some of us live here ya know!" Rattrap snapped.

"Do you really think I care stink butt!" Takeshi snapped.

Stink-? Why you little!" before much could be said the two were rolling around on the floor in a fight.

"Stop it you two, we're all one the same side!" Ven yelled to no avail the two were still squirming on the floor, suddenly much to the surprise of Ven and the others Dinobot appeared and grabbed the two (He being much bigger then even Optimus and roughly Rhinox's size." Bopped the two together in a head clash then sent Takeshi out the door,

Takeshi shook his head and brushed it off going into Beast mode not caring about what had just happened.

"Kiro, why I…Grrrr Kaen's gonna pay!" he growled racing off towards the base,

Ven who had come out after Takeshi saw him run off,

"Takeshi!" he yelled running after him, with Cheetor and Rattrap not too far behind, they caught up to Ven who was chasing Takeshi,

"Scouting mission?" Ven asked,

"Yeah and to check on the mountain," Cheetor replied.

"Well let's hope, so." He added

"There!" Ven yelled seeing it,

"Does it seem weaker to you?" Cheetor asked.

"Yeah it kinda does." Ven replied as they slowed down.

"Five munny says Megs drained some it away." Rattrap added.

Ven and Cheetor nodded,

"And Takeshi's looking like he's headed for the base, you two let Optimus know about the mountain, I'm going after Takeshi." Ven said running off.

"Who died and made him convoy?" Rattrap asked with a huff.

"Cheetor to base come in Optimus."

"_Cheetor report."_

"The power is still up there but, it's weaker for some reason."

Optimus crossed his arms, where's Takeshi I haven't seen him since Dinobot threw him out.

"_He left, and Ventus went after them they're headed in the direction of the Predicon Base so that can't be good!" _Cheetor replied.

"Follow them, if Takeshi's doing what I think he's doing, then Ven's going to need all the help he can get! Get in, get them and get out understood?"

"Right Cheetor out."

Rattrap looked at his spotted comrade, "we're going after them aren't we?"

Cheetor nodded,

"_Sigh_ we're all gonna die!" Rattrap stated dejectedly.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Takeshi!" Ven yelled running as fast as he could to get to the violet colored wolf, who to Ven's surprise and relief stopped,

"Hey why are you heading for the Predicon Base?" Ven asked.

"Isn't obvious I'm going to take down Kaen!" Takeshi snapped,

"Huh, but why?" Ven asked,

"You_** know**_ why, after what he did to Kiro why wouldn't you want to? He almost killed him, if Kaen hadn't made that thing set off an Energon wave Kiro would be fine now!" Takeshi stated.

"Well that's not the only cause ya know, Optimus told you to get away but you wouldn't listen!" Ven stated.

"Well so what, Keybladers are the only ones who get to be the Hero, you wouldn't care either way if I had a Keyblade of my own."

Ven gritted his teeth and shook his head and had to follow Takeshi the rest of the way to the pit.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Tarantulas came out of a white liquid good as new, he groaned and held his head.

"Ug…..what I…I can't remember anything, someone has erased part of my memory banks!"

"So what do you remember?" Terrosaur asked,

"Only that Megatron commanded me to investigate the power source on the mountain,after that nothing!"

As the other Predicons discussed as to how the memory loss came to be Braig turned to Kaen,

"Fess up Snake eyes what did you do?" Braig asked.

"What Trantulas said, I can't have him knowing that glowing orb is the Keyhole." Kaen replied,

"So true, but that's where it is huh?" Braig asked,

Kaen nodded.

"_Warning Maximal energy signatures detected." _

"Four of them, revenge probably." Kaen replied without caring,

"Trantulas, get the Transformation Lock Lens on line, I want our welcoming party to be special, for the New Maximals Yesssss!"

**E-H E-H E-H**

"You're the one who wanted to keep Kiro safe for Sora all this time, and he's your friend aren't you angry?" Takeshi asked,

"Of course I am, I can't believe your making me say it, and I certainly hope you weren't just trying to be a hero out there, because it be pretty sad that Kiro got hurt messing up a glory moment!" Ven replied,

Takeshi glared but didn't say anything as he looked down at the now night shrouded and lava lit Predicon base, he looked back at Ven, Rattrap and Cheetor the latter's having just arrived.

"Ya coming or what?" Takeshi asked jumping down and sniffing things out to spot for danger.

He quickly ran through the field transforming and blasting several guns with a few well aimed Thunder spells.

Takeshi smirked, "Just like shooting down bugs in a game!"

"My thoughts exactly!" Megatron's voice rang as Takeshi was blasted away by a beam of light and was forced back into his wolf form.

"Really is that all? TAKESHI MAXIMZE!" Takeshi then heard clanging and the sound of something seizing up the Predicons laughed as fear and confusion spread all over the wolf's face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!"

"Transformation lock, my dear boy it keeps the Robot in and the Beast out!" Megatron replied.

"TAKESHI!" Ven yelled charging up with Rattrap and Cheetor but the three were quickly blasted.

"CHEETOR MAXIMIZE!" Nothing.

"Oh no were stuck in Beast Mode!" he cried,

"Is that bad." Ven asked.

"Nope just it means we're gonna get Bumblebee's autograph, OF COURSE ITS BAD!" Rattrap yelled,

"Indeed!" Megatron, stated with an evil grin as Ven and the others were surrounded.

**E-H E-H E-H**

_Kiro and Sora were watching the sun set, Kiro gazed out to the sunset,_

"_The other worlds..." Kiro said quietly._

"_Huh?" Sora asked._

"_I want to see the other worlds me and Takeshi promised when we got big we see the worlds!" _

"_Oh?" Sora asked with a slight grin, Kiro nodded._

"_Him and me against the worlds, well meet many People, Robots, Creatures you name it, And Pirates!" he stated the last one an after-thought._

"_Pirates?" Sora asked,_

"_Yeah and people with time Machines, how hard is it to make a time Machine do ya think?"_

"_Well if you meet someone from the future you'll have to ask." Sora replied ruffling his hair._

"_Dad, did you ever want to see the world?" Kiro asked,_

"_Well…" Sora said going into deep thought._

"_Well….what, tell me I wanna know!" Kiro stated, hoping up and down at the possibility of an adventure Staring his Dad as a Super Hero._

"_A long time ago." Sora replied._

"_Yeah, and?" Kiro asked with a smile._

_Sora just gave him a smile,_

"_I'll tell you later, but right now let's get home your mom's waiting!"_

"_Okay! Race ya!" Kiro stated running and Laughing._

"_Hey no fair you got a head start!" Sora declared, rushing after him,_

Kiro (in his human form) woke up but found himself floating, he then landed at a glowing road.

He followed a light down to a door he looked down and saw his own Mural, he was standing in the middle one hand clutching Kingdom Key the other gripping the necklace around his neck he had on, five circles were around him, each with a Thalassia shell red, green, yellow, blue and white.

The back ground picture reminded him of Destiny Islands (Probably because that was what the picture was) and in the outer rims there were smaller circles with Crowns…

Then he saw a door it was white with a small mosaic window in the middle all red, greens and blues, it was locked by a large golden lock and chains.

_-,what are you doing?_

_I'm sorry -, this is the only way!_

_Forgive me -….._

_There was a small yelp before the sound of a sigh and then rushing then a dive but there was no thud against wood that indicated that whoever fell had been caught,_

_There was the sound of heavy sobbing, and sniffing,_

"_I'm sorry,- so very sorry, why…why him why did the Keyblade have to choose __**him**__? the person wailed in despair,_

_S-_

Kiro shook his head, he lifted his Keyblade to open the door but he was interrupted by the sound of a shout from Ven, he turned to see Ven, Cheetor, Rattrap and Takeshi were captured by the entire Predicon crew.

"TAKI, VEN!" Kiro cried, the mural shattered underneath him and he fell….

"_Repairs complete…rebooting!" _Came an electronic voice.

Kiro woke up as he did it opened and there waiting for him were Amei and Oswald,

"HE LIVES!" the Rabbit cheered,

Amei rushed over and gave him a hug, though he appreciated he silently thanked the fact that no one could see him blush.

"Hey Kiro you getting a fever now?" Oswald asked.

"_Curse you, temperature measuring technology!"_ Kiro screamed in his head.

He just crossed his arms and looked away with a pout.

"I'm glad you're okay Kiro!" Amei told him,

He nodded, where are Ven, and Takeshi.

"No one's seen Grape head since Dinobot threw him out for picking a fight with Rattrap." Oswald replied,

"Aw man it wasn't fake!" Kiro said to himself,

"Kiro good to see you're back one line!" Optimus having just come in told him.

"Thanks but I think, Ven, Takeshi, Cheetor and Rattrap are in trouble!" Kiro declared.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Ven and the rest of the Captive Maximals were hung over, a pool of Lava in cages,

"Why is it always lava?" Ven asked himself.

"Ya had to come to the Pred base didn't ya? Go fight one Pred yeah easy, if the all the others were gone which they weren't, and now we're all stuck over a pit of Lava. So thanks for that, Wolf Boy!" Rattrap snapped.

"Hey knock it off Rattrap!" Cheetor retorted.

"No…he's right, it is my fault were stuck here and it's my fault Kiro's hurt, if you and Ven wanna say something too Cheetor go ahead it'll make you feel better." Takeshi replied,

Ven sighed, there was a silence, four about a few minutes, then Ven broke it.

"Someone needs to destroy that stupid Transformation lock Lens thingy of Megatron's then throw the pieces into the lava so they can't be found."

"I Hear that!" the other three Maximals replied,

**E-H E-H E-H**

"You're sure?" Rhinox asked.

Kiro nodded, no one's seen or heard from them since they left, and I know what I saw and where else would they be really?" Kiro asked,

Dinobot huffed "I highly doubt that putting our sparks on the line would be benifical if it's only on the word of a_ cub_."

Kiro's eye twitched sure he had been called kid a bunch of time but when Dinobot said cub like that it felt…_wrong!_

"I maybe younger but I know what I saw, I'd go in alone but I'd probably end up back here in the CR tank (Or Worse,) Or captured too, can't you just trust me on this?" Kiro asked.

Optimus nodded, "He has a few valid points Dinobot and I'm not about to take the chance of loosing Rattrap and Cheetor."

"Then Let's go!" Kiro declared rushing off towards the door in Beast Mode.

As the Maximals made their way to the Predicon base, taking down Heartless in their path, and picking up Tigatron and Airazor to help.

Kiro soon caught the glow, of lava.

Kiro was about to take a step forward when Optimus blocked his path, Kiro then took another look and saw that not only were the guns ready, but Heartless appeared as well,

"They know we're coming!" Kiro pointed out,

"If they don't already." Rhinox added.

"So what do we do?"Oswald asked.

"I've got it! Instead of all of us charging in there why not have a diversion? That way some one could sneak in while the Predicons are occupied." Amei suggested.

Optimus grinned. "I like that plan!"

**E-H E-H E-H**

Ven had fallen asleep, but the sound of an Alarm snapped him awake, he heard from up above the voices of the Predicons, something about a Maximal attack,

"Now might be a good chance to get out of here!" Ven muttered to himself.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Outside Optimus and Amei had taken to the skies while, Tigatron and Rhinox shot off Heartless and the Predicons as they and the Maximals charged at eachother, those who dealt with Sword Play and slicing Heartless, where Dinobot, Oswald and Raian.

As Raian stabbed a few Fang Trap Heartless, and Dinobot mowed a couple Robo Golems with his rotating blade,

Oswald watched as Waspinator rushed in for an attack on Rhinox.

"Oh no you don't, PEARL!" Oswald shouted as a large orb of light slammed into Waspinator seeing the light Dinobot then blew him up with his Laser vision!

"WHY, IT'ZZZ ALWAYZZZZ WAZZPINATOR!" the fractured insecticon cried,

Rhinox and Raian were taking on a new type of Heartless that looked like feathered Velociraptors and jumped away from them.

"RHINOX!" Raian, Yelled.

"Cover me!" the two sent a barrage of blasts Rhinox then swung Raian around over and over while he held his sword out and slashed at the Heartless.

"LET'S END THIS!" Rhinox yelled.

"TAKE IT!" Raian shouted, as they killed the Raptors with a massive barrage of fire and bullets via the chain guns of doom!

Meanwhile Airazor and Kiro faced still in their Beast Modes flew high above the scene,

"If the automatic guns go off, this will be a lot harder!" Airazor pointed out,

"Don't worry about me, just get me as close as you can!" Kiro replied craning his head to talk to her.

As soon as he finished Airazor, had to spin around and dive bomb then up again to avoid shots.

Kiro swallowed,

"Hey don't get sick down there!" Airazor warned.

"Right!" he saw that he was far enough behind the battle that he could sneak in,

"Hey here's good!" Kiro stated,

"Okay good luck and thank you for flying Air Airazor!" Airazor stated as she let Kiro drop,

"KIRO MAXIMIZE!" Kiro stated summoning Earth Spirit he cast Aero, to soften his landing,

"SHINE CANNON!" Kiro declared nuking the automatic guns on the ship's rooftop.

Kiro went back into his Beast Mode, and snuck inside, he hid as Waspinator grumbling in pieces, dragged himself to a CR Tank.

"Okay I'll make a note of that incase Ven and the other's need fixing up."

**E-H E-H E-H**

Ven and Takeshi were tackling the cages over and over to make them swing, however this caught the attention of Trantulas who was still researching data on the light on the mountain.

Meanwhile Kiro had spotted a strange platform he climbed up and landed on it, seeing it had a lever he also saw a strange looking device, that was heading outside,

"Not so fast!" Kiro growled, throwing an Aqua Raid at the device, he then sent an orb of light at it.

"Take that weird orb thingy that….I knew nothing about." Kiro replied silently hoping it wasn't a device that was meant to _help_ him.

Kiro transformed and rode the thing around.

"_Man this thing is cool….I want one!"_ he stated in his mind but quickly remembered why he was here!

He heard a strange swinging sound and saw Trantulas headed in it's direction.

"Lets see what Mr. Science Spider is up too," Kiro muttered following him, Kiro rode the platform down the hall way coming to a large open space Kiro saw two cages, he also saw Trantulas was in his Beast Mode attempting to get to the cages,

Kiro unlocked the door on Ven and Takeshi's cage.

"Guys jump on!" he yelled, they did so and the two were safely aboard Kiro then rammed Cheetor and Rattrap's cage and sent it into Trantulas who was comically flattened Kiro then zapped the spider with a Warp Spell, and relocked the cage, then after letting Cheetor and Rattrap out, he flew back up to the ledge he was on.

"You really had to ram the cage into Trantulas while we were in it?" Cheetor asked slightly annoyed.

"Sorry." Kiro replied sheepishly.

"So how do we get rid of this Transformation lock?" Ven asked.

"The CR tank they have might help." Kiro suggested.

"Yeah that's how it got fixed last time," Cheetor added as Kiro lead the way to where he saw Waspinator,

Kiro had to pretty much be a body guard, for them, Megatron had Heartless scouting the area, and he noticed that Braig wasn't on the battle field neither was Kaen,

"They might be in here somewhere, and knowing Kaen, He'll just ignore me and go after you guys." Kiro replied,

"All the more reason to hurry." Rattrap replied.

Eventually they found the CR tank. After the four Beast Mode Locked Maximals entered, Kiro leaned up against the wall waiting hopefully it wouldn't be too long.

"Well, Well Sparky you finally made it inside." He turned to find Braig pointing both guns at him,

"Don't tell me Kaen?" Kiro asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Correctomondo, I have to say he's twisted but smart like crazy, these dolts don't even know we're just using them to get the Keyhole Tarantulas already sucked enough away to get near it in Robot Mode."

"Hey don't forget, I can lock that thing up tight!" Kiro spat.

"Uh No…" Braig replied.

"So that Brat is the one who erased part of my core memory!" Tarantulas snapped he was behind the Lion-bot Keyblader, who was turning back and forth trying to figure out how to keep his eyes on both Predicons,

He could see that Braig was charging up a huge, powerful shot, thinking quickly Kiro jumped back.

"MAGNET!" Kiro shouted, catching Tarantulas Kiro then whacked him with his Keyblade and sent him into Braig and the Sharpshooter, lost control of his shot.

Waspinator had at this point come out of the CR tank.

"Ohhh Wazzpinator, feel better," he said giggling.

BANG! The shot meant for Kiro blasted Waspinator apart leaving only his wings which fell to the ground.

Kiro heard the sound of someone transforming but then when he turned Ven, had already jumped over him and summoned Lost Memory,

"COLD SHOWER!" he shouted spinning the Keyblade Braig and Tarantulas.

Cheetor, "Wow remind me get upgrades like that when we get back to Cybertron!" Cheetor said merely touching Trantulas and making him fall over,

"Should we tell the Maximals?" Kiro whispered to Ven.

"Well, I don't know how Optimus would take it seeing as how we didn't tell him sooner, and it's kinda against the world order to tell people that as for Cheetor, he'd be sad." Ven replied.

Kiro and the others rushed out to see that Kaen had joined the fight and was single-handedly, taking out the Maximals clearing a path,

Kiro rushed over in front of him but he was merely blown back by Kaen's powers.

"Get out the way 'Sparky' I have no more use for this world!" Kaen replied taking off on his Keyblade Glider to the mountain.

"Megatron!" they heard Tarantulas say rushing out with Waspinator who was in a wheel chair do to his recent injury…or slagging so to speak.

"That brat and his are planning to take the power for themselves, they tricked us!" Tarantulas explained in a hurry.

"WHAT? Then will show them what happens when you double cross a Predicon…YESSSS, ALL UNITS TO THE MOUNTAIN!"

All the Predicons rushed off towards the mountain guess who brought up the rear!

"WAIT FOR WAZZZZPINATOR!" he cried wheeling after them in his chair.

"All units head for the mountain! MOVE NOW!" Optimus commanded and the group in their Beast Modes rushed off after them,

The group hightailed it to the moutiain, Kiro was trying his hardest to stay at the front he wasn't about to let Kaen get to the Keyhole.

"Optimus that power you guys are wanting to use I have to use my Keyblade to seal it away it's the best thing for everyone and if the Heartless don't go away and get in it, then your all gonna have a big problem."

"What'll happen?" Optimus asked. Kiro was taken aback, he didn't know how to react to this, however, Ven rushed up alongside him and started explaining things to Optimus, this caused the group to come to a stop and listen,

"So let me get this straight, there are other worlds and if that Stinking Pred gets inside this Keyhole, this world will be lost to Darkness and us with it?" Rattrap shouted.

"Pretty much." Ven replied,

"That's just Prime!" Optimus huffed.

" NO KIDDING, we're all gonna die!" Rattrap stated,

"Not if Kiro, Oswald or I seal the Keyhole!" Ven pointed out.

"Anything Else we should know?" Dinobot asked.

"Well, uh…" Ven replied hesitating.

"We can worry about that later, right now we need to get to that Mountain!" Optimus stated.

Kiro soon caught sight of the light on top of the mountain and saw that Predicons were getting close, and that Waspinator was out of the Wheel chair and in his beast Mode.

"_Man that guy's healing abilities are something, eat your heart out Wolverine!"_

"OPTIMUS MAXIMIZE!" in his robot mode the Boss Monkey then got ready to take off.

"PRIME JETS ON!" Optimus then flew off ahead.

"Lets get the lead out!" Kiro yelled running up the mountain.

Kiro and the gang almost immediately had their path blocked by the other Predicons.

"Not you Bozos again!" Amei snapped.

"Unfortunately!" Ven added.

"MAXIMIZE!" the Maximals (minus Kiro and Co.) yelled, they then started the assault on the Predicons.

"What are you doing?" Raian asked.

"You guys need to go and help Optimus, don't worry we'll handle these Clowns!" Cheetor stated.

"You sure?" Ven yelled.

"EH, Just go Already!" Rattrap stated.

"We'll be back for you guys!" Kiro stated.

"Not if we kick their Cans first!" Airazor stated.

As Kiro and his group headed higher, the two factions went into battle.

Waspinator took several shots at Rattrap who just jumped away and shot back aiming at Waspinator's arm joints making him loose his arms, then Rhinox blasted Waspinator to bits with his guns of doom!

**E-H E-H E-H**

Megatron and Optimus stood face to face exhausted, the orb began to glow they switched back to Beast Mode and began to fought that way Optimus threw a few punches at Megatron the T-Rex shook his head, they rammed into the wall, Megatron had Optimus pinned and the Gorilla was trying to keep the Pred's jaws off his neck, fortunately he managed to do so.

"OPTIMUS!" Kiro yelled as he and the others appeared.

Optimus in a burst of strength managed to deliver a massive punch to Megatron and then threw him into a wall,

That seem to agitate the orb and a surge of power went into the wall zapping Megatron he screamed as the other's looked on in shock.

Megatron lay limp for a second but got up to the group's shock and Transformed.

"What's going on?" Ven asked,

"I've seen this once before." Optimus muttered.

"YESSSSSSSS The power, Muh ha ha ha THE ABSOLUTE POWER!" he stated with a burst of energy that cut the other's off from Kiro and Optimus who had to fight him alone,

"KIRO MAXIMIZE!"

"OPTIMUS PRIMAL, MAXIMIZE!" the two transformed Kiro summoned his Keyblade while Optimus summoned his two curved swords.

"EXO SPARK!" Kiro yelled, blasting the Predicon with a burst of energy but that only succeded in him getting blasted back, but a more powerful Lazer from Megatron, who charged and swung a fist at Optimus.

Optimus yelled as he and Megatron attacked over and over, shooting and slamming punches into each other,

Kiro charged when the crazed Predicon, tried to kill Optimus he hit Megatron with a combo and then followed it up with a strike raid attack,

There was the feeling of Energon build up and the three went into Beast Mode but Megatron was still energy crazed and charged at Kiro.

Kiro leaped out of the way of the gaping set of teeth he climbed up while Megatron tried to snap at him, Megatron was about to get higher in his jump but Kiro used his snout as a spring board and slid down his back,

As he got up he quickly transformed and sent a strike raid Megatron's way,

Optimus, charged in his own beast mode and slammed a combo of his own at Megatron.

"I'm not through yet Primal!" Megatron snapped transforming and sending a missile their way Kiro thinking quickly used light Wave to nuke, it.

Kiro then charged dodging hits, he got in close.

"TIDE SLICER!" Kiro yelled as the water took affect leaving the Predicon in a bit of pain,

Kiro jumped back and saw, that Megatron was panting hard but he recovered and shot a laser which Kiro noticed was significantly weaker,

"_Check it out is he getting tired?" _

"_**We have been fighting pretty hard, any ideas, spells or something voice?" **_Kiro asked,

"_Can you use a Drainara spell?" _

"_**No, not yet, but now would be a good of time as any right, if it works…in fact!"**_

"Optimus I have a plan can you keep fighting him I need to concentrate!" Kiro stated.

"Go for it!" Optimus told him.

Kiro nodded and climbed a little higher in his Beast Mode and positioned himself in what he felt was an appropriate Location.

Kiro then focused, as hard as he could,

"_Dig deep, I want to take the energy for myself!" _

"You can't win Primal! I've become more powerful than ever!" Megatron roared as he charged, the two fought for a little bit shooting at eachother, Kiro then found his focus, he jumped down behind Megatron.

"DRAINARA!" Kiro yelled.

Megatron was trapped in a field that sucked the extra energy from his body.

"OPTIMUS PRIMAL!" Kiro yelled.

"MAXIMIZE!" Optimus yelled as the two hacked and slashed at Megatron repeatedly they then rose and slammed into him repeatedly downward.

"FOR CYBERTRON!" Optimus yelled.

"YOU'RE TOAST!" Kiro yelled as Opmtius lifted him high and sent him into the ground with Megatron as the target Megatron was sent through the ground and up again!

Megatron just lay there he was too tired to do anything,

"It's just like with Terrosaur, except with Megatron it's worse." Optimus mused.

They heard the sound of a battle coming towards them all of Optimus's team and Megatrons charged, up.

"Not over yet!" Ven stated.

"Actually it is!" Kaen stated sending a Dark Volley at all of them and jumping into the dead center of the field.

"Time for this world to meet it's end." Kaen stated,

"Huh? What Lizzard bot talk about?" Waspinator asked.

"you were all just tools to plunge this world into Darkness, I had no intention of helping you win these stupid Beast Wars, truth is Trantulas figured this out sooner but I couldn't have him blabbing so I beat him into Status Lock and erased part of his core memory." Kaen explained.

"YOU, YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU TRICKED ME YOU DOUBLE AGENT YESSS!" Megatron seethed.

All of the Predicons surrounded him guns pointed ready to Kill.

Kaen just calmly looked around.

"Please…DARK AEROGA!" suddenly a massive black Tornado appeared Kiro could feel is strength and breath being pulled away, it sucked in all the Predicons and headed for Megatron.

"NOO!" Megatron stated as he too was sucked up screaming was heard from within the twister but there was also a comment,

"AT LEAZZZZT THIZZZ TIME WAZZPINATOR HAZZ COMPAAAAANY!"

"Now where was I, oh yes the Keyhole, BIND!" he quickly cast bind on all the Maximals who couldn't move.

"NO!" Optimus cried,

"He's getting away." Ven yelled. Kaen entered the Keyhole.

Kiro glared and felt a wave of hopelessness.

"_DON'T GIVE UP TRY A WARP SPELL_!" yelled the voice in his head.

"WARP!" Kiro yelled then rushing into the Keyhole himself.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro scared looked all around he gulped and chased Kaen deeper and deeper into the Keyhole, when he got there he saw that Kaen was staring up at a large Crystal that seemed to pluse like a Heart Beat Kiro could feel it beating alongside his own Heart he looked down at his chest in curiousity.

"Any living Being in the Keyhole, feels the beat of their own Heart beat alongside the world's Heart because Hearts of worlds, give them life have you heard of the Legend of the world that lost it's Heart but didn't disappear?" Kaen asked,

Kiro glared but shook his head.

"Good story if you survive, I'll tell it to you!" he stated, transforming, but as he did an energon surge kicked in.

He shook it off while going back into Beast Mode.

"It's a defense system isn't it, you said that even Hearts are unique in their own way but it helps with defense, since were, uh…Transformers here you can kill the Heart without getting fried!" Kiro stated.

Kaen grinned and laughed a little, "Kiro, good guess, that's exactly right, I can't kill the heart but you forget, the Heartless obey me!"

Kiro growled, and ran in front of the Heart defending it with his life.

"You can't transform without getting fried either." Kaen replied,

"Who said I'd try that?" Kiro growled.

Kaen smirked "What, you're gonna fight me in your tiny little beast mode!" Kaen asked laughing which left him wide open for Kiro to rush up and give him a good slash across the cheek.

Kaen immediately stopped laughing and glared at Kiro the glare was cold but Kiro didn't flinch,

"I see…I'll take that AS A YES! RAAHHHH!" Kaen charged mouth gaping and Kiro jumped over before Kaen could snap on him.

Kiro then jumped onto Kaen's back and bit his neck. He then jumped down but got caught by Kaen, Kiro yelped in pain as Kaen's teeth dug into him,

Kiro bit back at Kaen and then swiped his claws at his eyes unfortunately that left the Crimson Lion open to a whack from Kaen's tail,

As the two fought they felt their selves ebbing away, Kiro while trying to focus on why he was here, was at the same time trying to keep thoughts of him as a lion cub, a real Lion cub out of his head, Kaen was thinking the same thing he couldn't tell if he wanted to eat Kiro or simply kill him anymore.

In a flash their eyes became, red glowing and both had slits for pupils.

Kiro growled and hissed in fear, he slashed at the monster as it came before him, hungry.

"_Meat, flesh must rip, tear KILL!"_ those were the thoughts going through Kaen's mind.

Kiro growled.

"_Monster have to get away have to run, have to find the pride!_" Kiro screamed in his thoughts they no longer belonged to a thirteen year old boy that was fighting for the world and a way to restore that what was lost but they were the thoughts of a Lion cub.

THWAAAK! Kean sent Kiro into the wall, and the poor Lion cub immediately gave up on life he was tired and hurt.

"_Its..over…I'm going to die…..I'm sorry….momma…..everyone!"_ the cub thought sheading a tear.

"_DON'T GIVE UP!"_

"_**Huh,Who?"**_

"_LOOK OUT!" _Kiro snapped awake and found Kaen about to kill, him he swiped his paw and ran away.

Kiro saw an opeining and limped towards it. He heard more voices,

"KIRO!" Ven had suddenly appeared and grabbed him and pulled him out in his Beast mode as the Energon Radiation was too strong, Meanwhile Optimus grabbed Kaen and threw him away he growled but as weapons were aimed at him, Braig appeared.

"I'll be taking my Lizard and go, thanks for the entertainment." He stated as he and Kaen fell threw a dark corridor under them.

"Man we ran into a bunch of weirdos!" Rattrap stated, resulting in Rhinox and then Raian smacking him in the back of the head.

"CURA!" Amei yelled Kiro got his strength back, and looked around,

"Man good thing we got to you in time huh?" Ven asked but his cheerful question was answered by hissing and growling.

"Ki-Kiro what's wrong?" Ven cried.

"Optimus something's wrong!" Amei yelled.

The other Maximals turned to the three.

"His Beast mode has taken over, Don't fight it Kiro you have to accept the Beast within you, the robot and the lion are one and the same!" Optimus told him.

_**Within Kiro's mind….**_

"_All one and the same?" _the images of a lion, a robot came to mind.

"_This isn't all of them…" _Kiro stated regaining his sense of self, then came the images of a Were-wolf a boy made of data and then a red haired boy that in tan and red with a head band and eyes the color of the horizon line (That is when the Sea meets the sky!)

"_Do drive forms count?" _Kiro asked and they appeared, much to his amazement.

"All one and the same." He replied speaking.

"_Yes that's it find the programming block and delete it!" _Optimus told him.

Kiro opened his eyes within his mind and looked around he saw something like a box it was smack dab between the Robot and the Lion cub.

Kiro summoned Earth Spirit and sent a Beam of light into it and it disappeared.

_**Outside of Kiro's mind…..**_

Kiro shook his head and growled but his head was clearing.

"_Programing block deleted!" _A voice told him and Kiro shook his head and looked around.

"The Keyhole!" he stated Maximizing and with a flash of light and a click the Keyhole sealed itself tight,

Kiro than fell on his backside.

"paint me yellow and black call me Waspinator!" Kiro stated.

"Hey the Keyhole's locked and we made it out okay!" Ven stated.

"Yeah!" Kiro replied.

"So what about Kaen and Braig?" Cheetor asked.

"Don't worry they'll leave you alone for a while, and the Heartless seem to be gone too, so it's just Megatron and his goons you have to worry about, assuming they're still on this planet." Ven replied the last comment making Kiro and Amei giggle.

Suddenly the area where the Keyhole once was lit up Kiro jumped up and summoned his Keyblade.

It was a new gate.

"What was that?" Rhinox asked.

"It's time for us to go." Ven replied,

"We have a war of our own to win, and that road is gonna show us the way!" Kiro added.

"Alright, then see you again?" Optimus asked.

"Count on it!" Kiro replied with a thumbs up.

"Oh joy!" Rattrap replied, was he sarcastic you be the judge.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Megatron and the other Predicons were all stuck in a tree.

"GRRR, manipulated and defeated by a child, no possible defeat could be more humiliating!" Megatron growled.

_A couple days later Rhinox single handedly defeated the Predicons with a stinky fart brought on by him eating beans and they landed in the exact same tree!_

"GUUUH this is _**the most**_ Humiliating defeat of my career….YEEEESSS!"

Waspinator then fell out of the tree!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Keyblade(s) Obtained: <strong>_

Beast Within **Strength** + 5 **Magic** +2

**Ability**: _Drain Strike_: When Kiro uses his finisher there's a chance that more HP will be drained away and the foe will be stunned.

**Dark Ultima Strength **+ 22 **Magic** +22

**Ability:** _Void_: Negates all extra effects of Weapons, Spells and attacks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heartless<strong>_

**Raptors:** Heartless similar to Velociraptors in fact they kinda look like Dinobot after being tared and feathered, wonder why?

**Robo Golems:** Metal Cousins of the Golems but their clubs do more damage and and can stun you!

* * *

><p>Reaction Commands<p>

**Jump out**- _jumps away from an deadly attack_

**Climb-** Follow up to Jump out Climbs high for safety

**Snout Spring**-_Follow up to Climb uses a large nose to jump down from the perch_

**Maximal Raid**- _the Reaction finisher Kiro quickly Transforms and throws his Keyblade at the foe_

* * *

><p>Limit Breaks<p>

**Sniper Fury-** _Oswald+ Rattrap_

**Doom Blaster**_**-**__ Raian + Rhinox_

**Speed Blaster-** _Ventus + Cheetor_

**Fly Shooter-** _Amei + Airazor_

**Wild Smasher -** _Ventus + Optimus Primal_

**Beast Switch-** _Tigatron + Kiro_

**Savage Slasher-** _Takeshi + Dinobot_

**Beast battler-** _Kiro + Optimus Primal_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special Attacks and Spells<strong>_

Amei-**Gyrora:** _the second level form of Gyro a mace end like ball is sent into the enemies causing damage _

Amei-**Blitz Storm**: _A combination of Storm and Thundera this powerful lighting storm strikes multiple foes doing massive damage_

Amei- **Hydrora**_: the second level form of Hydro a massive blast of water damages and stuns foes_

Amei- **Petrify:** _a combination Stop and bind freezes a foe in place for a short while_

Oswald- **Pearl:** _a Light type spell that damages foes and may blind them_

Kaen- **Dark Aeroga:** a dark form of Areoga in it's final form, summons a dark tornado to suck in and trap foes causes great damage and confusion

Ventus- **Fuse Burst:** _a new shot lock created by Kiro fuses Fire and Ice together to make a fused energy and blast the excess at foes_

* * *

><p><em><span>MaximalPredicon form:_ **a form that outsiders take in enigmatic battle ground they are a unique Robot with the power to take on disguises the Robot forms are weak to the massive amount of energon so orgainic modes are need for Protection the forms are as follows**

Kiro- Lion

Ventus- Cheetah

Amei- Swan

Oswald- Rabbit (Obviously)

Takeshi- Wolf

Raian- Bear

Kaen- Komodo Dragon

Braig- Wolverine

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus Primal:<strong> _The Leader of the Maximals stranded on an unknown world down to earth and collected he leads the Maximals against the evil Predicons to protect their home world from being taken over by Megatron his beast mode is a Silver back Gorilla_ **(Beast Wars 1996)**

**Cheetor:**_ The youngest Member of the team, he is young reckless and always raring to jump into adventure which gets him into trouble like his friends he fights to keep Megatron from collecting Energon for a hostile takeover of his home his beast mode like Ven is a Cheetah_ **(Beast Wars 1996)**

**Rattrap:** _a member of Optimus's group of Maximals fighting in the Beast Wars he is sarcastic and Pessimistic so if things look bleak count on four certain words coming from his mouth despite this he fights with the others and is a sharp shooter his Beast mode is a Rat_ **(Beast Wars 1996)**

**Rhinox:** _A member of the Maximals fighting to keep the energon out of the hands of the evil Predicons he is Optimus's second in command is cool and collected and is one of the most powerful on the team and the smartest he has powerful Chain Guns of Doom and his Beast Mode is a Rhino_ **(Beast Wars 1996)**

**Dinobot:** _A former Predicon turned Maximal he lives by a strict code of Honor and is a powerful warrior it is unknown to Kiro and Co, why he defected from Megatron nevertheless his former status and skills make him a valuable asset to the team his Beast Mode is a Velociraptor_ **(Beast Wars 1996)**

**Airazor:** _The only female on the team and a flyer like Optimus's Beast mode she has a penchant for dry humor and is an ace flyer not to mention she can hold her own in battle she is good friends with Tigatron and her Beast mode is a Peregrine Falcon_ **(Beast Wars 1996)**

**Tigatron:** _A member of the Maximals who is more in touch with his Beast Mode and likes to wander the world he and his comrades are on thinking it a paradise, but he is a loyal and powerful Maximal he is good friends with Airazor and his Beast Mode is a White Tiger_ **(Beast Wars 1996)**

**Megatron:** _The Leader of the evil Predicons who seeks to take over his world by a massive force which he will power with the energon he found in the EBG he is a nemesis to Optimus Primal and has a habit of agreeing with himself, his Beast Mode is a Tyrannosaurus Rex, yessss_ **(Beast Wars 1996)**

**Inferno:** _A member of the Predicons liked minded to helping with Megatron's goal, like Tigatron he is more in touch with his Beast mode but in a bad sense he thinks he's an actual ant and Megatron his queen, something Kiro found funny_ **(Beast Wars 1996)**

**Scorponok:** _A member of the Predicons and is fiercely loyal to Megatron he won't back down from a fight and is a powerful member of the group his Beast Mode is a Scorpion_ **(Beast Wars 1996)**

**Terrosaur:**_ A Member of the Predicons he is one of their three flyers (Inferno can fly in Beast Mode) he has a habit of Squawking and was one of the members who uncovered the Keyhole thinking it was energon his Beast Mode is a Pterosaur _**(Beast Wars 1996)**

**Tarantulas**_**:**__ The Mad scientist of the Predicons he is a bit sadistic and loves to experiment he created several devices to hinder the Maximals including the Transformation Lock Lens his Beast Mode is a Tarantula_ **(Beast Wars 1996)**

**Blackarachina:** _A member of the Predicons and their only female member she has many weapons like Tarantulas but has a grappling hook/Cross bow she was with the other Predicons who were digging when they uncovered the Keyhole her Beast Mode is a Black Widow Spider_ **(Beast Wars 1996)**

**Waspinator:** _A Flyer of the Predicons but not the Brightest of them he's also the unluckiest getting badly slagged in some way shape or form however he seems to be immortal since he always comes back much to other's surprise and confusion how he does it is a mystery_ **(Beast Wars 1996)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whew…done! If this took longer than usual sorry my week has been busy and this chapters a bit long there are a few Transformer references and I poke at Waspinator's immortality so why does Kaen have an Ultima Weapon you'll find out later I chose certain Beasts modes for the following reasons<strong>_

_**1 the Predicons never had a mammal member**_

_**2 Maximals had a small number of flyers**_

_**3 I thought they'd match best**_

_**Heres the teaser**_

_When the group returns to Oceanbluff to find a Keystone they learn a few things have changed and they encounter a friend of Ven's but our heroes quickly discover a traitor is in their midst _

_Next time: __**Betrayal!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW**_


	32. Betrayal

_**Well back in Oceanbluff again and this time things are gonna take a turn how you'll find out and thanks to HeartArrow56 and Swiftwind6 for reviewing alerting and Favoriting this story you rock dudes!**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Betrayal<strong>_

"_Why would you listen to that boy Taki you know he's being mean_." _Crystal told Takeshi as the violet now sporting a black eye stared away out the window._

_She sighed,_ "_You know that your father wouldn't leave us I know you miss him and I know it's hard, but you have to have faith."_

"_How…I'm tired of people thinking and acting like their coming home, but they're not, they're never coming back."_

_Crystal was taken aback, "Takeshi Lucas Akeru how dare you speak that way they are coming back your Father would never abandon us!" she yelled._

"_Then why hasn't he come back! I'm tired of everyone thinking and acting like they've only been gone for a little while, I'm sick of it sick of being happy when there's nothing to be happy about, I wish Kiro wasn't so hopeful!" Takeshi stated._

_Crystal shook her head, "I hope you don't mean that because I know for a fact you'd be very sad if Kiro wasn't who he is."_

"_I'd welcome it!" Takeshi muttered._

"DUDE!"

Takeshi's eyes blinked open to see Kiro with the grin he inherited from his father staring at him.

"Can you get closer I can still breathe." Takeshi muttered.

"Sorry, I wanted to tell you, Ven got a new summon Orb!" Kiro stated.

"You woke me up just for that?" Takeshi asked.

"Yup, and to tell you that Ienzo learned something about the Heirs!" Kiro stated.

"What?" Takeshi asked mildly interested.

"Well nothing too helpful but, apparently they are blood descendants of Keyblade wielders already alive, that means the stones were activated recently!"

"Really?" Takeshi asked,

"Yeah, come on let's get breakfast." Kiro stated looking out the window.

Takeshi looked out his window, "_That must mean, that the only ones to get Keyblades are the heirs, meaning I'll never-_,"

"DUDE, Food!" Kiro stated.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Takeshi stated in exasperation, putting his thoughts to the back of his mind.

Meanwhile in the cockpit, Lea and Ven were chatting away.

Amei got a closer look at the orb it had a pair of goggles and some yellow in it,

"So what was it like to be a robot?" Lea asked.

"Uh well, different, I was me but I wasn't me, and well, now I know how a car feels and….sorry Lea I can't really describe it, it was one of the most extreme Transformations I ever went through and between you and me I think it took a big toll on Kiro."

"You worry too much this is Sora's Kid were talking about, if anything he's hyper right now."

"Hiya Lea!" Kiro stated, with a big grin on his face.

"Speak of the Devil; I don't know how much help the thing about the Heirs will be to you but good luck!"

"You too, tell us more when you learn stuff," Ven replied as the screen shut off.

I'm feeling good Ven don't worry about me, and you have to admit being transforming Robots was Awesome!"

"Yeah it was!" Ven replied with a grin.

Suddenly Kingdom Key appeared and unlocked a yellow colored vortex.

"That on the other hand is annoying and makes me feel like I'm taking a Math Test, brace yourselves!" Kiro stated, knowing that them going inside, was inevitable they gritted their teeth and waited it out.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kaen awoke in his room; he pulled himself up and walked out after making sure everything he had was intact.

He turned to look out the window in the castle courtyard the green Keystone sat on a clawed pedestal, just glowing.

"So you finally decided to rejoin society after all." He turned to the sound of Braigs voice in an uncaring fashion,

"I never imagined that a form could take you over like that, clearly if one is not careful you forget where you came from, you forget that you lived in one certain world, I barely remember what my hometown looked like." Kaen replied in a flat but deep and thoughtful tone.

"So what to do about those meddling kids? Sparky had a bit of help coming back from the mental brink." Braig told him.

Kaen thought for a moment, and then chuckled.

"The old plan is the new plan, get inside Ventus's head and he'll flop out and Kiro will lose all he's worked for!" Kaen replied,

"So you see Tiger as the biggest threat?" Braig asked.

"Isn't it obvious he's the most powerful and the one training them well the girl not so much but, I can't have him making Kiro stronger, Maleficent, wants to make sure Kiro never becomes as strong as Sora." Kaen replied,

"Ever thought of getting a new employer?" Braig asked.

"I'll ask about that later, right now…." He smirked turning to a figure that had entered the door.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Sweet, Oceanbluff again!" Kiro stated,

"I wonder how Casey and the others are doing." Takeshi asked,

"Maybe, Sora's with them." Ven added.

"Well….only one way to find out!" Kiro stated.

Kiro tapped in the coordinates and zapped everyone down below.

"Oceanbluff huh, doesn't seem very tropical to me." Oswald said looking at the metropolis around him,

Kiro and the others walked down the street when they were greeted by a rush of People trying to get away.

They saw a bunch of Rinshi headed their way.

"Kiro what are those things?" Amei cried.

"Bad and evil, kill on sight more details later!" Kiro stated summoning Beast Within Keyblade.

The shaft had a robot like appearance with circuits with the teeth being three energon crystals that fanned out a little, the hand guard was a ring of jungle plants with flowers two seeds and two bolts made the links in the Keychain, with the maximal insignia, a Saber tooth cat head as the Token.

"GOLDEN HOUR!" Kiro yelled hacking and slashing through several Rinshi soldiers.

Oswald landed a few combos on a few Dark Leoins who tried to do him in with a good claw attack.

"Nice try ya mangy felines, STAR SHOWER!" Oswald yelled jumping up and summoning shooting stars to blast them repeatedly,

"FUSION!" Amei yelled sending the combined might of a Blizzard and Fire spell do its mark on the Rinshi soldiers.

"TRI-CUTTER!" Takeshi yelled taking out several, along with a shadow Heartless.

"FUSE BURST!" Ven yelled letting his new Shotlock massacre the remaining Dark Leoins.

Kiro and the others looked around.

"We're out numbered!" Kiro stated as the many Rinshi gathered around them.

"JUNGLE MACE!"

"JUNGLE FAN!"

"SHARK SABERS!"

Several Rinshi were sent flying into the air, Kiro turned to the sound of the Power Rangers that had appeared on the scene,

"RANGERS!" Kiro called with a grin and a wave.

"Looks like you guys are back in town!" the Red Ranger (Casey) Replied,

"Sure are, I'll explain later, right now let's get these guys, CASEY!"

"RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" he yelled as the Kiro went into his Warrior form, activating Shark Razor and hitting several Heartless and Rinshi, as they were caught in the cutting vortex then summoned the Tiger Spirit to finish them off.

Kiro then saw a another Ranger that had been fighting off several Super Zeroes, his out fit unlike the others was wolf themed it was purple with silver fisty cuffs armor on his wrists and white lining,

"WOLF BEAM!" he yelled killing all but one which Kiro went to finish off.

Meanwhile, Ven was being chased by a bunch of Rinshi warriors the blonde round a corner and reached into his pocket, as the Rinshi chased him down.

He pulled out the Yellow Army Orb and focused on it with his heart.

"MINONS!" he called the Rinshi warriors braced themselves as a bright light blinded them, the Next thing they knew, Ven was smiling evilly at them and he was surrounded by a bunch of bean shaped yellow creatures some with one eye or two all wearing goggles and blue overalls with a small insignia on them.

"Say hello to my little friends!" he stated ominously, as the Minions pulled out several dangerous weapons (one had an egg beater) all had crazed looks on their faces.

"Get em!" Ven stated simply.

"GAHHHH! HA HA HA HA!" the army screamed the Rinshi in fear ran for their lives.

"YEAHHH!" Kiro slashed the last Super Zero with a well-placed slash, in his Warrior form.

"Well, Well someone's quite the double swords men!" The Wolf Ranger replied Kiro recognized the voice instantly!

"R.J?" Kiro asked happily, he nodded suddenly they were treated to the sight of a small yellow Bean like Army chasing the Rinshi who were running away like mad, much to their confusion.

"Whoa heavy, you don't see that every day." R.J. stated.

"Nope!" Kiro agreed.

While they continued to fight, off the last of the Heartless the Minions chased the last of the Rinshi down passed a certain Cabbage Cart the one with the Missile Launcher let his ammo loose it killed the Rinshi…and of course.

"MY CABBAGES!" the Cabbage Merchant screamed gazing upon the now nuked cart, in tears.

Kiro in his normal form and the group looked on, the Rangers in their causal forms sighed alongside the group.

"So, how much to pay for the Cabbage Cart?" Kiro asked.

Later after Kiro and Co. put some Munny together to pay for the damages on the cart, they all decided to head for Jungle Karma Pizza; Kiro noticed there were a lot More Kids using the place as a hang out.

"Wow you've got a lot more customers R.J." Ven replied looking around.

R.J. grinned, "It's the perfect Storm, the toy store down the street has revitalized the Pizza business, and not that I care about Money, but I'll be out of the red in five years!"

BOOOM!

"WHOA!" Kiro stated looking around and seeing Fran come out, of the Kitchen covered in flour.

"Sorry, my bad." She stated in a bit of a daze.

Kiro and the other's gaped while R.J. grimaced a little, "Maybe six." He muttered as an after-thought.

"So Heartless been given you guys trouble?" Takeshi asked.

"Well, since you guys left they've popped up here and there but other than that, all chaos has courtesy of Daishi." R.J. replied.

"Heartless cause trouble where ever we go, pretty much, they're everywhere like Mosquitos, signs of universal doom Mosquitos." Oswald muttered.

Kiro looked over at Oswald then at the Rangers, and immediately face plamed.

"Oh DUH, sorry, I should've done this sooner, my bad this is Amei and Oswald, guys Casey, Theo, Lily and R.J."

"Nice to meet you." Was the immediate response.

"We'll catch up later Kiro, we've got work to do." Lily replied.

"No prob, work is work!" Kiro replied, happily.

Ven felt a tapping on his shoulder; he turned to a guy around Casey's age wearing an orange plaid shirt with a cop badge, with brown eyes and pale blonde hair with a stern look on his face.

"You are under arrest."

"WHA, ON What charge?" Ven stated in shock.

"Malicious destruction of Cabbages." The

"It's not Malicious if he didn't intend to do it that guy has the absolute worst luck the only thing that hasn't happened to that cart is someone barfing on it!" Kiro stated defending Ven.

The man mused slightly at this.

"And now you're under arrest."

"What the heck for!" Kiro squeaked, (His voice cracking slightly.)

"Defending and convict, correcting an officer and jinxing a vegetable." The man replied.

"Wha, wait, you, DUDE!" Kiro stuttered.

"Really Dom?" Casey asked, passing by.

"Dom, as in you know this guy?" Kiro and Ven dead panned at the same time looking at him with a glare.

"You're not a cop are you?" Kiro asked.

"No, I'm not just a prank." Dom replied.

"Not a very funny one." Ven deadpanned.

"Hey, those Minions you summoned did destroy a Cabbage Cart on accident." Dom replied with a shrug.

"Let's drop, he's been paid and we all said Sorry. Any who what's your story, Dom?" Kiro asked,

"Dom's been traveling to find his path in life; recently he became the newest Ranger of the team and got the Rhino Steel Sword." Casey replied,

"Whoa cool!" Kiro replied.

Ven nodded, then remembered why they uh….Came back.

"Oh hey, I don't suppose you've seen any Kids that gained Keyblades, recently or something called a Keystone."

"No I haven't seen anyone with a Keyblade, aside from you two."

"The Heirs aren't here, I checked and I have the injuries to prove it."

The two turned there to their shock was Raian in bandages, on his arm and head.

"Dude, What happened are you okay?" Kiro asked.

"I'll live." Raian muttered.

"What happened?" Ven asked,

"I didn't see who it was." Raian replied.

"Betcha it was Kaen!" Kiro growled.

"Is that your only answer, your starting to sound like Kaen's behind every kitten stuck in a tree." Raian replied not looking at them,

"He would be if he wasn't busy messing with the worlds, and who says he doesn't do that here and there?" Kiro asked,

Raian sighed,

"Hey this Keystone, was it yellow, glowing, jewel like and about….Yea big?" Dom asked making a medium sized circle close to a Keystone size with his hand.

"Yeah, you found it?" Ven replied excited.

"Yeah, I found it just the other day!"

"SWEET!" Kiro declared staring Dom down waiting this caused an awkward silence.

"So…." Kiro asked,

"So what?" Dom asked.

"Where is it?" Kiro asked.

"Not here." Dom replied,

"WHAT!" Ven and Kiro shouted in unison.

"Hey, don't worry it's in a very safe place!" Dom replied.

"Oh_ joy _that place have fun!" Raian muttered sarcastically.

"He's mad about getting beat up isn't he?" Kiro asked,

"Did we really just track a keystone within minutes of getting here?" Oswald asked,

"Yeah, Dom can you take us to your very safe place?" Kiro asked,

"Sure."

"Good, Amei, since your magic is better why don't help Raian get healed up a little, Kiro, Takeshi, Oswald and I will go with Dom to get the Keystone." Ven replied,

"I'll go too." Casey replied,

"So will I, I want to see Dom's Very safe place." Theo added.

"Alright, we'll be back Raian get better!" Kiro replied rushing out the door,

"Has he had a Pixie stick lately?" Dom asked,

"No Kiro's energetic." Ven replied, following the crimson.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Daishi, long time no see!" Kaen announced passing by some injured Rinshi.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing, your face back here, Kaen!" Daishi growled.

"I'm not afraid of you truth is I need your help, me, a couple colleagues and the Heartless have been scouting the city for something called a Keystone, however I can't find it however, I have intell that one of those Power Rangers found it."

Diashi just stared mulling it over.

"What's in it for me?" he asked.

**E-H E-H E-H**

The group was on the bus waiting to arrive at their destination Kiro mulled over and over in his head about why Raian hated that place so much (Even though chances were giving his current attitude he was probably exaggerating.)

"I wonder where or what this 'very safe place' is?" Kiro asked,

"Probably some temple." Theo pointed out,

"Yeah a temple, we do seem to be headed out of town, and maybe this temple is crawling with wall to wall booby traps and is surrounded by a pit of lava and guarded by a dragon with thirty seven heads each breathing a different element, and has laser vision and has the power to turn weapons to dust WITH A SINGLE THOUGHT!" Kiro declared.

"Uhhhh Kiro I don't think Dom would be here, if he put the Keystone in a place like that." Ven replied.

"Yeah, No more treasure hunting books for you!" Takeshi deadpanned.

"No more books period it's growing his brain!" Oswald added.

"Guys I couldn't help over hearing and it's not a temple guarded by a mutant Dragon." Dom replied he looked out the window saw something and pulled the string,

The group got up and followed Dom out.

"Are we here?" Ven asked, Dom didn't answer although it didn't take them long enough to figure out that they were in a restaurant.

"Uh Dom, we can eat once we find the Keystone can't we?" Kiro asked, no answer,

Dom ordered a Sandwich and Theo told her "to go."

"I can't believe your ordering lunch while the Keystone is out there!" Takeshi stated.

"Theo made it to go didn't he?" Dom asked.

"I don't think you understand the Keystone is too powerful to be left alone and we can't have it in the hands of the bad guys cause the need it too-"

Ven shut up the minute he saw a light, a yellow light Dom had pulled out an item wrapped in cloth and took the cloth off a little.

"Voilà one Keystone."

"_**THAT'S**_ your very safe place down there with old French fries and dead cockroaches?" Theo asked in an annoyed and disbelieving tone.

Dom smiled. "Yeah, genius right no one's gonna stick their hands down there!"

Kiro shrugged, "He has a point."

"Kid he has no point." Oswald dead panned,

Casey shook his head, "Okay, Dom you don't get to touch this." He replied taking the stone much to Dom's confusion.

"That sounds fair." Takeshi added.

"No it doesn't!" Dom retorted.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Amei cast cure on Raian, who huffed.

"Thanks." He muttered.

"You know, losing doesn't make you any less of anything, these things happen." Amei comforted.

"Yeah well not to me." Raian replied.

"Did you see anything of the guy who-"

"Look just drop it Amei it doesn't matter, I'm alive aren't I? So just drop it!" Raian retorted.

"Fine, be that way ya big baby!" Amei stated walking off in a huff.

"What is with that attitude its worse than usual!" She muttered to herself.

"Probably had a good beating to his pride too whoever it was over powered him, pretty bad."

Amei looked back at Raian who just continued to stare at the counter.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"You know it is a pretty good hiding spot, even if it's no mutant Dragon guarded Temple." Dom pointed out as they all walked out of the restaurant.

"Yeah but dude, you really think that they won't find it accidently I mean they must clean the seats right?" Kiro replied.

"Uh, Sure!" Dom and Theo replied hesitantly then looked at each other thinking the truth.

"Hey there's the bus!" Ven replied,

"Casey, got the Keystone?" Dom asked.

"No I gave it to Kiro!" Casey replied,

"But I gave it Oswald!" Kiro replied.

"I gave it Takeshi!" The Rabbit stated.

"I gave to Ven!" Takeshi stated,

"I gave it to Theo!" Ven stated.

"I don't have it!" Theo stated.

They all looked at Dom. "Don't look at me I'm _**not**_ allowed to touch it!"

Kiro breathed, "Okay, Okay, I just remembered Theo gave it back to me but Dom also gave me his garbage and asked me too…..UH OH!" he stated in wide eyes.

"What's uh oh?" they all asked they then heard the sound of the garbage truck collecting from the dumpster behind them, and it all dawned on them.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" They all shrieked.

"STOP THAT TRUCK!" Ven yelled.

"Wait there's powerful jewel in it!" Oswald added.

Kiro managed to dash ahead and grab on to the truck and pulled himself on to the top.

Ven could see that he was digging into the garbage as he summoned his rider.

"Wow, nice trick!" Casey stated impressed.

"We've gotta keep moving!" Takeshi yelled as he and the others followed the truck,

"No, no, no!" Kiro stated digging deeper and getting filthy.

"WAHH!" Kiro cried having been jerked over due to the truck stopping for a red light Ven went right past it too far and by the time he made it back there, the truck was gone.

"Darn it!" Ven gritted his teeth thinking quickly he rose up high and saw the landfill in the distance, and piloted a course towards it.

Kiro resumed digging unaware that the truck reached its destination and his now grimy hands felt something that gave him a jolt, he suddenly remembered his ninth birthday, and pulled out the Keystone.

"Sweetness!" Kiro stated grinning at his luck.

Suddenly he felt himself lean left and then he screamed as the truck dumped his contents.

As the truck left Ven arrived.

"Kiro?" he called looking around,

"Kiro can you here me!" Ven yelled.

"ENNN ELP GEF ME UT OFF HEEEFF!" Kiro's voice screamed as Ven suddenly saw Kiro's hand (With the Keystone in it waving frantically.

"Hold on I'm coming!" Ven called.

The others arrived at the scene and Theo shot Dom a look.

"What?"

"You couldn't have thrown away your own garbage?" Theo asked flatly.

"Hey, let's not worry about that now what's done is done and we got them now,so we might as well just head back." Casey told them.

"And let's make it quick I think Kiro swallowed something." Ven replied giving a worried look to Kiro who now looked green and was being helped down by Ven.

"Uhh." Was all he said.

"You gonna be okay?" Takeshi asked.

"Once we get back and I drink an elixir or something..OOF!" Kiro lurched but swallowed.

"Yeah let's hurry!" Casey stated as they all rushed to the nearest bus stop.

Kiro groaned.

"Uh Kiro we can use my glider to get you back faster." Ven offered.

"No, no it'll just freak everbody all out." Kiro stated turning him down.

"But that's what the Vanish spell is for, you and Ven know it right." Oswald asked.

"I don't think Kiro would be able to pull it off right now." Theo pointed out,

The Bus came and they all sat at the end of the bus, waiting and hoping that Kiro wouldn't barf between now and JKP.

Suddenly the bus stopped and allowed a man to board and much to their horror and Disdain, he had a big greasy, smelly hoagie sandwich.

"Oh Snap!" Ven muttered.

"Doesn't this bus have a no food rule?" Theo asked as he sat in front of them.

"I'll be fine I can fight this as long as nobody talks about something gross I can block it out!" Kiro told them,

A couple of Kids soon followed the man with the Sandwich and sat near them.

"Do you remember the fight the Power Rangers had with that slug monster?" one kid asked.

"Yeah the Red one managed to wipe all that slime off him, man that guy was gross!" said the other.

"_Block it out dude block it out!" _Kiro told himself over and over.

"_I wish I had my Ipod!" _Kiro thought desperately to himself.

"Yeah that thing was slimy and smelly, kinda like that guys sandwhich!

"_THE S WORD!"_ everybody shrieked in their minds

Kiro gagged and the next thing everyone knew he was barfing all over the bus and the seats in front of them, sadly for the man with the Sandwich (who screamed "WHY?") some of it landed on his sandwich.

Then they were all kicked out.

"AND STAY OUT!" the driver screamed as he left without them.

"Who bans you from the bus?" Theo asked as they got up.

"It's not that far we can walk." Kiro told them,

"No way your too sick in fact, some of us should go to the hospital with you while the rest of us get the Keystone back to Jungle Karma!" Ven told him sternly.

"Now way, I'm….OFFFF BLEAHHHARRG!" Kiro barfed again all over the Cabbage Merchant's cart.

"MY CABBAGES!" he shrieked.

"I was right about him jinxing a vegetable." Dom stated flatly wide-eyed.

"That's it I'm taking you to see a Doctor!" Ven told him sternly, grabbing his wrist.

"I'll be okay heading back!" Kiro protested.

"No you won't Kiro you're a mess in fact I think, whoa your Barf IS eating through the Cabbages."

Casey sighed, "I'll pay him!"

But as he reached into his wallet a Dual Blade Heartless appeared and sliced the cart in half.

"MY CABBAGES!" he cried Kiro cast warp on him to get him out of the way of the blade, then he proceed to barf again.

"Aww what's wrong can't fight, oh BOO, HOO, HOO!" Pete said appearing with a laugh.

Kiro gulped and shakily got into his stance.

"Think again bone head!" he snapped.

"JUNGLE BEAST SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" Casey, Theo and Dom yelled, transforming.

Pete whistled and called more Dual Blade Heartless.

"Not fair!" Kiro stated.

"I don't play fair!" Pete retorted slamming the ground,

"SONIC BLADE!" Kiro yelled attacking the Dual Blade Heartless who spun to block it,

"RHINO STAMPEDE!" Dom yelled shooting bullets at Pete who threw up his force field,

"HA HA HA!"

"CASEY!" Ven called as Casey summoned his Animal spirit Ven lifted it high and sent it into the air.

"TIGER SPIRIT!" Casey called sending the tiger to rip the shield to shreds,

Takeshi jumped and dodged managing to get a few hits on the foe.

The Dual Master blocked the hit, then stabbed Takeshi making him stumble back.

"AERO!" the violet shouted and the spell made contact but it healed them.

"Uh oh, HEY no wind magic it heals, WAHH!" Takeshi had been knocked into the air and was aero-tossed.

"GRAVITY!" Ven yelled bringing the violet down,

Kiro charged again at Pete swinging a few hits and striking hard,

"Let's take this up a notch! FUSION FORM!" Kiro yelled there was a bright flash and Kiro was in the form but it flickered on and off,

Kiro suddenly gasped and fell to the ground.

"_Oh no! It takes energy to use a drive form and he's now too sick to do it!"_ Ven cried in his thoughts rushing over to Kiro and getting in front of him.

Casey suddenly summoned a motorcycle and sped around.

"STRIKE RIDER! ATTACK MODE!" he yelled the bike seemed to stretch out and he smashed into them,

"THUNDERAGA!" Oswald and Ven yelled Zapping the Dual Blades while they were in the air and killed them,

More Heartless, such as Dark Leoins and Super Zeroes appeared and started on the assault.

"JUNGLE TONFA!" Theo yelled smashing his weapons into the Super Zeroes while Takeshi used dodge dance to get away from it's punches.

"DRAGOON DIVE!" he jumped up then smashed his blade into the Heartless killing it.

"Ven get Kiro and go!" Casey yelled.

"Are you sure?" Ven asked.

"Yeah don't worry about us, Kiro needs help!" Dom added.

Ven nodded, "Okay be careful!" Ven yelled activating his Keyblade glider.

Pete saw this and started to chase after them.

"NOW HOLD ON JUST A MINUTE!" he yelled only to get blocked by the others.

Ven took off on his glider and sped off, he looked around and saw what looked like a hospital not too far away, and Kiro looked worse by the second.

"Hold on Kiro, I'll get you help I promise!" Ven stated.

"Da- Dad-dy." he heard Kiro mumble.

Ven looked at him, and sighed he had to focus.

"SPRIT OF THE MIGHTY LION!" Jarrod's animal spirit came out of nowhere and the next thing Ven knew he was plummeting towards the ground he just managed to grab Kiro and use Aeroga to soften his landing.

"Well, well, long time no see, Ventus was it?"

"Daishi!" Ven growled holding Kiro close.

"Why don't you hand over the boy and I'll be on my way." Daishi told him.

"Why, what do you want with him?" Ven yelled.

"Once I take control of his mind I'll use him to destroy the Power Rangers and restart the Beast Wars.

"IN YOUR DREAMS, FISH BREATH!" Ven snarled.

Ven was suddenly surrounded by Heartless and Rinshi.

"Hey Tiger how's it hanging?" yes Braig was there to ready to shoot.

"You really think you can fight us all off?" Daishi asked sinisterly.

Ven growled.

"I'll take you on!" Ven growled.

"Hmph, you don't seem to realize it's just you against all of my minions!" Daishi retorted.

"Not Exactly!" yelled a voice suddenly a massive blast appeared killing many of the Heartless and Rinshi.

From a nearby Roof top a tall young man with spiky brown hair with a point on top and slicked down on the sides appeared, he wore a black shirt with some armor on it and the straps on his shirt were red and crossed like suspenders.

He had pale tan pants with a thin cream rim and a black top, with a belt through the loops in the middle was a symbol just like Ven's but gold, he had brown and gold armor shoes and a red, gold and brown gauntlet that went all the way up to his shoulders with a glove underneath and on the other hand was a black wrist band.

He jumped down in front of Ven.

"TERRA!" Ven shouted with glee.

"Glad to see me? Me and Aqua let you go off on your own and look what happens!" he stated.

Ven laughed, "Very funny!"

"Now, about you all, picking on my friend." Terra remarked to Daishi.

Summoning his own Keyblade the shaft was long and gold the hand guard was blue the top of the shaft was semi-circle shaped like a Raian's Geo axe only it didn't go all the way around due to the teeth which were shaped oddly like nails or hammers.

"Get em Terra!" Ven cheered.

Terra charged he rammed into several Rinshi, then delivered a massive slash with his Keyblade.

Several super Zeroes charged at him but Terra remained calm and lifted his Keyblade.

"GAIA SHATTER!" he said jumping up and sending a shock wave to kill the remaining Heartless,

He turned to see, that Daishi and the others left.

He walked over to Ven who now was trying to bring a fever that Kiro had developed.

"He's been poisoned." Terra stated bluntly.

"Yeah, he kinda swallowed some garbage." Ven replied not wanting to get too deep into it.

"That's not it. I think they planted a Heartless where ever he was."

Terra replied pulling out a Pacanea at least Ven thought it was a Pacanea the bottle looked a little more regal,

"What's that?" Ven asked.

"A Hi-Pacanea, get him to drink it." Terra instructed.

Ven nodded and by some miracle, got Kiro to drink and Kiro started to breath normally again.

Ven sighed in relief.

"GUYS!" He heard Casey yell.

They were all running up to them,

"Whoa who's that?" Takeshi asked, looking at the tall brunette.

"This is Terra, he totally just saved our skins you missed it!" Ven stated excitedly.

"What about Kiro?" Casey asked.

"Terra gave him some medicine. It wasn't him swallowing something accidently after all!" Ven stated.

Terra suddenly sensed something and there was a crawling plant like Heartless it looked similar to a regular poison plant but much shorter and walking on deep green roots, the pedals were a deep orchid color and the stem and leaves were pale and frosted. The Heartless symbol was on it's head and it had yellow eyes.

"FIRAGA!" he yelled the spell killed it instantly.

"I think I just figured it what poisoned your friend, I saw that thing in the junk yard truth is I saw Ven land in there but you'd all already left by the time I got there!" Terra replied.

Ven smiled "Well you're here now!" he stated.

He then turned to Kiro who groaned, a little "Will he be okay?" Ven asked.

"He'll be fine right now he needs to sleep." Terra assured.

"Then we might as well head back, I'll do what I should've done in the first place." Ven re summoned his Keyblade glider and turning invisible took off with Kiro in tow.

_Kiro and Takeshi were sparring and Kiro panted hard, not wanting to give up he stabbed but Takeshi back-flipped away._

"_Aww man!" Kiro stated stomping his foot he gritted his teeth._

_Kiro tried to swing again, but Takeshi jumped away and struck back knocking him over._

_Kiro sat up and sighed,_

"_I can't do it!" he stated then and there._

_Riku saw this and came over,_

"_Kiro, check out your sword." _

_The nine year old looked at it, the wooden blade was all full of nicks and dents._

"_You may not be winning but you're __**are**__ learning." Riku told him._

"_But Takeshi always wins." Kiro argued._

_Takeshi nodded at this listening intently as if Kiro was getting something he wasn't by losing._

" _yes but, being strong __**doesn't **__mean you always win, you got it boys?" Riku asked._

"_Uh huh!" they stated confidently._

"_Thanks uncle Riku!" Kiro replied he looked down at his sword with a smile and saw a green and yellow Thalassa shell,_

"_Hey, I got one more!" he told them showing it._

"_Wow that's a cool one Kiro!" Takeshi replied with a smile._

Kiro felt the memory melt away and he felt himself, floating, he opened his eyes, and found himself back at the door he noticed this time a couple of the chains were gone.

In the middle there was a large gold Heart shaped lock,

"Okay, time see what's behind door number one!" Kiro stated.

"WAIT Kiro don't open that!" Kiro turned,

"DAD!" weather Sora was there or not he couldn't tell in a flash of light he bolted up and found himself in the loft of Jungle Karma Pizza.

"huh, how'd I get back here, last I remember…" the memories of what had happened all came flowing back, he had been sick, he remembered hearing a new voice saying he was poisoned some kind of relief and then the door.

"_I wish I knew what it meant, why would my Dad not, want me too….Oh who cares what he thinks!_"

Kiro heard his stomach growl and he looked down at it.

"I need Pizza!" he stated headed down to get some.

Kiro ordered some Pizza and paid for and began to chow down,

"Hey how ya feeling?" Ven replied grinning at his recovery.

"Hungry but well!" Kiro replied,

"That's good!"

"So what happened?" Kiro asked.

He saw Terra walk over to him and Kiro grinned.

"You must be Terra!" Kiro stated gleefully.

"And your Kiro, seems you've been keeping your friends on their toes." Terra joked,

Kiro laughed, "Yeah, I always knew that they we're having to chase after me!"

Ven laughed at this,

"Yeah Kiro's practically miles away before we catch and he's always in trouble."

"That sounds familiar." Terra joked,

"Hey." Ven and Terra laughed some more Kiro smiled,

"_Looks like we've found someone else maybe he'll know where my dad and the others are!_" Kiro thought,

"Kiro glad you're feeling better!" Lily said as she and the others came up to him,

"Thanks Lily." Kiro replied.

"So how did I get Poisoned exactly?" Kiro asked.

"Some Heartless called Toxic Rose." Amei replied.

"I've seen those a few times on my trips they are downright nasty a single touch and you'll end up like Kiro did this morning."

"Wow, we don't want that!" Oswald added.

"I can't believe it gave me acid barf." Kiro muttered.

"Probably your body trying to detoxify itself." R.J. replied.

Kiro nodded.

"It was kinda funny when it started to eat away at the cabbages." Dom replied they were all keeping their voices hushed it was a restaurant after all.

"So, Ven has told me all about what's been happening the Keystones the heirs of Light and Darkness." Terra replied.

"Yeah any ideas on who they might be?" Kiro asked, Terra shook his head as Kiro hung his.

"Well let's not give up yet, even if you guys leave if we hear or see anything you'll be the first to know." Casey assured as Kiro nodded.

"So, now what?" Oswald asked.

"Hmm, well there are only five Keystones and we've got four, while Kaen has one, so maybe we should focus on finding Sora and the Heirs and take any chance we get on getting the Keystone Kaen has back." Takeshi suggested.

"Sounds like a plan!" Kiro stated.

"You're coming with us right?" Ven asked.

"Of course he is any friend of yours is a friend of mine!" Kiro stated.

Suddenly Raian stood up not saying as he left,

"Huh, Raian hey!" Kiro called only to be ignored,

Ven rushed after him, and found him in the alley way,

"Raian, ya know you can come with us too if you want." Ven told him,

"You seem happy, trusting someone who just came out of nowhere." Raian spat.

"Huh? Why wouldn't I trust Terra he's my friend!" Ven protested,

Kiro who had followed Ven saw the two talking and watched quietly.

"Yeah, you can't see that he's hiding something can you?" Raian asked.

"Since when did you become the human mind expert?" Ven asked irritated.

"I'm not, but it's something even an idiot should be able to pick up on." Raian stated.

"Oh so I'm an idiot? Your starting to sound just like Acerus!" Ven snapped.

"All I'm saying is that Terra shouldn't be trusted something is up with him and I think you should find out what." Raian stated marching off.

"So says the guy who's so ticked about losing a fight he has to make everybody else miserable." Raian growled but said nothing and left.

Ven turned to see Kiro hiding, (not very well.)

"Hey, you heard all that huh?" Ven asked.

"Yeah, but Terra's the one, that Master Xehanort possessed right?" Kiro asked.

"Not you too!" Ven whined.

"Chilax that's not why I asked, I just remembered that and maybe some of that Darkness is still stuck to him, how long was it before you three were hurtled to my time?" Kiro asked.

"Um, about a year and a half, too about two years I think." Ven replied.

"There ya go, so maybe Raian's just picking up some of Xehanorts bad vibes that's all, once he see's that Terra's the real deal he'll come around I'm sure of it!" Kiro assured.

"Yeah, your right!" Ven said with a smile.

Kiro nodded then turned back to get the rest of his lunch, suddenly everyone zoomed passed him,

"What's going on?" Ven asked.

"A Rinshi is attacking the city!" Amei told them as she followed Oswald out.

"Aww, I'm not done my Pizza!" Kiro whined.

"You'll have to eat it later right now we need to stop some mutant bull monster from destroying downtown." Terra told them coming out.

"Right behind you!" Ven yelled as he and Kiro ran off,

"_I hope Raian, hasn't left." _Kiro thought sadly to himself.

**E-H E-H E-H**

People ran in fear as a giant monster with a square shaped head and Horns with brown fur and a muscular body with a sash around its waist, with pants, and hooved legs and a nose ring.

"WAH HA HA HA ALL RUN IN FEAR OCEANBLUFF FOR YOU FACE THE MIGHTY TARVOS, SPIRIT OF THE BULL!"

"And there's our monster!" Kiro stated summoning Beast within.

"Monster? THAT'S TARVOS SPIRIT OF THE BULL TO YOU TWERP!"

"Yeah well your about to be Tarvos the ground beef, pile!" Oswald stated puffing out his chest and jabbing his fists, summoning Lucky Star, while Ven and Terra summoned Ends of Earth and Lost Memory.

"SPIRIT OF THE BULL YOU LONG EARED FREAK!" Tarvos yelled.

Casey and the other Rangers summoned their morphers.

"Ready?" Casey yelled,

"Ready!" the others answered.

"JUNGLE BEAST SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" they all yelled transforming while Amei and Takeshi summoned their weapons.

Tarvos glared down and summoned several Heartless, at his side all Minotaur Heartless.

"_Been a while since we've fought those!"_ Kiro thought to himself as he growled at them.

The Minotaur Heartless charged but Kiro managed to block it with a Barrier,

"TRI-CUTTER!" Takeshi yelled slashing into a nearby Rinshi, and back flipping away from the monster.

"BILZZAGA!" Amei yelled shooting large Ice crystals to chase down the Aerial Soldiers, she whacked one that came to close with her staff!

"And's outta the Park, way to go Amei!" Oswald shouted as his ears then perked at Tarvos.

"YOU SHOULD COWER IN THE SIGHT OF TARVOS SPIRIT OF THE BULL!" he yelled.

Oswald jumped away from the foe and looked out to the Readers.

"Narcissistic ain't he?" he jumped and sent a Thunder Raid Tarvo's way.

"Careful Oswald he's has the strength to back up that confidence!" R.J warned.

As he fought Kiro jumped away and saw Raian running off after someone.

"Raian!" Kiro shouted.

"I'm fine get…THAT!" Raian stated pointing at Tarvos spirit of the bull.

"HEY, TARVOS SPIRIT OF THE BULL IS NOT A THAT TARVOS SPIRIT OF THE BULL IS TARVOS SPIRIT OF THE BULL!"

"Dude we heard you the first two times!" Kiro shouted.

"STAR SHOWER!" Oswald shouted sending the lights into Tarvos who growled.

Kiro and Amei nodded at each other,

"AMEI!" Kiro shouted, going into his mystic form.

"WE CAN DO IT!" they sent a barrage of magical bullets at Tarvos and a few Rinshi,

They Rinshi fell to the spells and Tarvos was getting pelted by the storm of spells they released.

"TAKE THIS!" they both shouted sending the giant blast of Magic at him,

"THAT'S IT TARVOS SPIRIT OF THE BULL, WILL NO LONGER PLAY AROUND!"

"Ya know when you say an intro over and over again, it gnaws at the brains of those who hear it!" Amei snapped.

"I'LL SHOW YOU TO SNAP AT TARVOS SPIRIT-"

"PHOTON RUSH!" Kiro and Ven yelled together striking the monster down.

"GRAHHH." Tarvo's reaction was to go into some kind of Bezerker mode and crash into everyone.

Terra on the other hand stood strong and managed to block him off,

"That does it, time to end this!" Terra snapped.

"TARVOS SPIRIT OF THE BULL, WILL DECIDE WHEN TARVOS SPIRIT OF THE BULL-"

"ULTIMA CANNON!" Terra shouted,

Ends of Earth suddenly, transformed into a massive cannon and to Kiro's shock and awe a massive blast of energy shot out from it and right at Tarvos who was sent flying.

"YOU'VE HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF TARVOS SPIRIT OF THE BULL!"

_**Ding….**_

"Way to go Terra!" Kiro complimented.

"That may not be the last we see of him, but it'll give us time to come up with a strategy to beat him." R.J mused.

There was a beeping on Casey's Solar Morpher.

"_Guys, Raian's in trouble, apparently Camille snuck in and took that Keystone you guys found, he's at the Plaza fighting her right now_!" Fran told them.

"Casey we have to help him!" Kiro told the red Ranger.

"Right, let's go guys!"

**E-H E-H E-H**

"GAHH!" Raian was sent flying and landed on his back,

"Ugh, why is it always my Back!" Raian complained.

"CURE!" Kiro yelled and Raian's back felt better as the young red head shot out of nowhere with a Photon Rush.

"Leave him alone!" Kiro shouted.

Oswald and Casey and R.J shot up beside him and went to help him fight against Camille the rest were blocked by a force field.

Camille summoned her sai and charged, Kiro's and her weapons met and they parried Kiro then clashed his weapons against, her's

"You're much stronger than before I'll give you that." Camille grudgingly admitted.

"Yeah well, that's why I'll kick your but!" Kiro declared as he used Light Wave to push her back.

"CASEY!" Oswald called.

"STRIKE RIDER!" Oswald jumped on the strike Rider and it zoomed around Oswald shot Pearl spells at her and gave her a few hits when they got close then Casey drove the rider in a Donut fasion while Oswald spin on it creating a vortex of light that trapped and hit her.

"Need some luck?"

"You got it!" Casey replied as the Strike Rider went into its final mode and and with some light from Lucky Star they struck her hard.

"You can't catch what you can't see!" Camille replied sinisterly as she vanished.

"Uh oh!" Kiro stated as she disappeared she started moving around quickly and hack several combos at them.

"Were sitting ducks if she keeps this up, Kid think of something, like I don't know, a teleport and strike thing or something."

"Dude that might work!" Kiro stated.

Kiro tried to predict where Camille would go next he used Warp but the timing was off and she still got him,

"Kiro, don't let your eyes find her, try another sense." R.J told him.

"like with Illusio?" Kiro asked.

"Exactly!"

Kiro nodded and pulled his head band over his eyes and concentrated, he heard movement charging towards him.

"WARP!" Kiro yelled disappearing. This repeated over and over again,until Kiro actually Warped away quicker and the light left behind hit Camille made her visible once again and she started having trouble moving around.

"Kid, that was Warpara and Camille's flip-footed!" Oswald stated.

"Sweet, let's finish this!"

"R.J!" Kiro called

"WITH THE COURAGE OF A WOLF!" They sent a massive crescent shape like energy to smash into Camille and send her into the air,

They then charged, R.J sent several punches while, Kiro hacked and slashed with his Keyblade.

R.J then summoned the Wolf spirit,

"WOLF SPIRIT!"

"You're Toast!" They seemed to howl with the Wolf Spirit as a shock wave was released sending Camille back,

When she fell she dropped the Keystone and Raian back on his feet caught it.

She growled and disappeared.

"Whew that was close!" Ven stated.

"You should get that stone back with the others so that doesn't happen again." Terra suggested.

"Good idea." Amei replied,

"Yeah, from the mouth of the thief!" Raian spat.

"What are you saying?" Terra asked.

"Terra gave Camille the Keystone!" Raian stated.

"WHAT?" they all stated.

"Raian," Kiro started.

"Don't Raian me, I _**saw**_ him do it!"

"Are you _**sure, it was**_ Terra maybe, Kaen made an illusion or," Amei suggested.

"I know what I _**saw**_!" Raian snapped.

"Or what you wanted to see." Ven muttered.

"Ever since you lost one lousy fight you've nothing but miserable and spiteful you made it up about Terra just because you don't like or the fact that he's way stronger than you!" Ven accused.

Raian was speechless no way past this.

"Guys this isn't helping why don't we ask Terra when he gets back from the Gummi Ship." Takeshi suggested.

The two just glared.

"Guys, come on, maybe we can work things out I'm sure there's a logical explanation, right?"

"I'm outta here!" Raian spat.

"Huh, where are you going?" Kiro called.

"Find Sora and the Heirs yourselves!" he shouted.

"I'm going home!" Raian muttered.

"Raian!" Amei called.

"Ven…Look you're absolutely right about Raian, he was not taking the fact that he got beat very maturely, but that's no reason to accuse him of making it up out of spite." Amei replied.

Ven just looked away.

"She's right you know…" He heard Kiro say.

"That was a awful thing to say to him, I know he's not the friendliest guy around but there have been times when he's been a massive help to us, you know him Ven would he really lie about something like that?" Kiro asked his voice sounded like he'd been let down.

Ven looked at Kiro but Kiro looked away.

"I'm going to find Raian!" Kiro stated.

With that he ran off,

"Kiro!" Ven started.

"Without you!" Kiro shouted and continued to run,

Takeshi looked at Ven and sighed.

"I'll follow him, He's gonna need help talking to the guy." Takeshi replied chasing after Kiro.

Suddenly there as a light that shot down, behind them.

"What I miss?" Terra asked.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"You're upset about this aren't you?" Takeshi asked Kiro, who to the Violet's relief let him come along.

"So what if I am!" Kiro stated.

"Look Ven's not perfect ya know he makes mistakes, and he's not the only one who practically defends people he looks up too like crazy." Takeshi remarked.

"No body's perfect, and I know you're talking about me!" Kiro stated,

"You used to think that of Sora as the best guy in the universe." Takeshi replied.

"Yeah well that was before I found out he lied to me for a record of thirteen years and how old am I oh yeah thirteen!" Kiro spat.

"Is it going to be that way with Ven now? I know that look up to him like you did and still do your dad, you won't admit but you don't have too." Takeshi told him.

Kiro sighed and let some of his anger melt away.

"No…but there's a part of me, that wishes Raian didn't see anything, I mean if what you say about us is true and Terra did try to let Camille run off with the Keystone it'll crush him, I don't want that!" Kiro stated,

They had walked out of town and out to the lake where Kiro had called the Keyblade 'stupid!'

"There he is!" Kiro stated Raian was indeed at the other side of the lake, he was just sitting there.

Kiro jumped out over the water and used Areo to hover.

Raian sat to himself and laughed sadly.

"I'm going home, yeah right what home? What a joke!" Raian stated hanging his head.

"Raian!" he heard Kiro call and lifted his head to see Kiro hovering towards him,

"Why did you even come?" Raian asked.

"I'm sorry about Ven, he was out of line, please don't go we do need you!" Kiro pleaded.

"Why don't you ask Terra to help!" Raian asked.

"Because I want _both_ of you to help, in fact why don't you and Terra join us we have plenty of room on Excalibur!" Kiro stated.

At this point Takeshi ran up from the other side of the lake.

"Raian did you really see, Terra give the Keystone to Camille?" he asked.

"Yes." Raian replied.

"But why, he's Ven's friend why would he?" Takeshi replied,

"He's either brain washed or there's an evil clone running around pretending to be him!" Kiro theorized.

The other two boys stared.

"It could happen." Kiro replied simply.

"Kiro, _sigh_ never mind, just thank you." Raian replied,

"To be honest I was kinda in a rut if not for that, I'd probably be on my way to Galio by now." Raian replied.

"Why go back there, is there like a city or a town further then where we've been, because I kinda saw the world as a desolate rock void of, human life, minus Gnash." Kiro replied.

"It wasn't always like that." Raian replied.

"Yeah well that was over a thousand years ago." Takeshi replied.

Raian's eyes widened in realization then muttered something about why in the world he forgot to say something.

"Uh, yeah about that." Raian replied.

Kiro and Takeshi stared intently, waiting for the answer to their question.

"I don't know why I didn't tell anyone this sooner but, I lived in Galio when it wasn't a desolate rock void of human contact aside from Gnash, to quote Kiro." Raian told them.

"Wait, minute The Professor said no one has lived in Galio itself for over a thousand years, but you claim to have, that would make you…" Takeshi deduced.

"Over a thousand years old, yep." Raian replied.

"Okay _now_ you're making things up, you're the exact same age as Takeshi and Amei, and a year older than me!" Kiro stated.

"You know how Ven is only fifteen, sixteen but is really supposed to be in his mid-forties but isn't due to the fact for ten years he was a heartless, corpse in an enchanted castle, then the other twenty he was hurtled through time?" Raian asked.

"Yeah?" Kiro replied.

"The last part same thing. I was born even before the Keyblade War." Raian replied.

"Whoa, dude your old enough to be dust!" Kiro stated,

Raian paled at this.

"_Great…." _Raian thought to himself.

"Kiro, Takeshi, Raian!" Amei came up to them in a huff.

"What's wrong?" Kiro asked.

"It's Tarvos he's back!" Amei told them.

"HUH?" Kiro stated.

"Yeah and he has help, Kaen's down there causing trouble, Terra and Ven went after Kaen, while Oswald and the Power Rangers went to fight Tarvos, but they need our help, I came to find you three."

"Then Let's go!" Kiro stated.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Terra and Ven rushed through down town Ven saw the white haired teen standing in the plaza,

"There he is!" Ven stated, Ven rushed ahead and got into his battle stance.

However Terra stayed relax Ven's eyes widened in confusion when he saw Kaen smile and Terra smile back.

"Took you long enough, do you have the Keystones?" Kaen asked.

Ven was suddenly hit with Terra's Keyblade.

"Sure do."

**E-H E-H E-H**

Casey and Theo were sent flying back, the group was having a hard time keeping up with Tarvos.

"HA You puny Rangers have no chance against TARVOS SPIRIT OF THE-"

"THUNDERA!" Kiro yelled zapping the bull.

"Tarvos Spirit of the bull needs to shut up!" Kiro spat.

Tarvos charged at Kiro who activated barrier,

"RIVER RUSH!" Raian yelled cloaked in water he rammed into Tarvos who managed to grab him and throw him.

"JUNGLE FAN!" Theo shouted managing to jump into the air he rushed down and delivered a few hits to Tarvos, he whacked Theo back but the blue ranger was healed, by Kiro.

"THEO!"

"WITH THE STEALTH OF A JAGUAR!"

Kiro and Theo started to levitate they started to spin around cacthing Tarvos in a vortex of wind,

They whacked him upwards and then struck him back and forth.

"YOU'RE TOAST!"

"SPIRIT OF THE BAT!" Theo called, together the Bat Spirit appeared and struck Tarvos sending him back.

"FIRAGA!" Amei yelled

"HOT, HOT, HOT!" the bull yelled as he was hit with the burn status.

R.J saw this as his chance to rush in the two traded blows and R.J backflipped away as Dom and Lily came in for a blow from their weapons.

"JUNGLE MACE!"

"RHINO MORPHER STAMPEDE!" Dom sent lasers from his morphers and the jungle Mace, hit Tarvos hard.

"CASEY!" Amei yelled.

"SPIRIT OF THE SHARK!" the shark spirit appeared and Amei and Casey hitched a ride.

The Shark spirit charged ramming into Tarvos, over and over,

Casey used his Shark Sabers to send energy at the Rinshi while Amei relied on her staff.

"THIS ENDS NOW!"

"SHARK SABERS!" Casey shouted as they sent the Shark Spirit to deliver a massive strike at Tarvos.

Tarvos started charging around like a mad bull, Kiro changed into his Fusion form and glared ready.

"TARVOS SPIRIT OF THE BULL HATES RED!" Tarvos screeched as he rushed for the red clad teen.

"AH NUTS!" Kiro stated putting up his Keyblades he soon found himself at horn point.

"_Think, Kiro think!"_

"_**You need to shake him off!"**_

"_That'll work!" _

"SWORDS SPIN!" Kiro yelled as he started to spin, making Tarvos spin with him.

"WHOA TAR-VOS, SP-IR-IT OF, THE BULL, IS GOING, TO BE SICK!"

"Lily, Taki get him!" Kiro shouted while Tarvos was air tossed.

"LILY!" Takeshi yelled.

"SPIRIT OF THE ELEPHANT!" Takeshi and Lily with her mace struck the ground catching the Rinshi on a pile of rocks.

They rushed him repeatedly, then slammed him with their weapons over and over.

"I'LL SHOW YOU HOW IT'S DONE!" Takeshi yelled.

"ELEPHANT SPIRIT!" the elephant spirit appeared and sent a large cannon ball into Tarvos who was sent crashing into the wall with a smash.

Camille watched from a distance.

"Not good!" she said quietly gritting her teeth.

Suddenly, Ven was thrown down in front of them.

"VEN!" Kiro cried practically the first at his side, pulling out a potion he gave it to Ven who recovered.

Ven just sat there in disbelief,

"It WAS Terra!" Ven stated almost in tears.

Kiro looked up and glared at the two who were smirking at them.

"KAEN WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" Kiro growled.

"Nothing this was of his, own choice." The teen replied then looked at Tarvos.

"Now, about that crazy bull!" Kaen stated jumping down and zapping him with the power of Darkness.

"GRAH HA HA HA HA HA! TARVOS SPIRIT OF THE BULL, HAS NEVER FELT STRONGER!" he yelled.

"Too bad that didn't make him mute." Kaen muttered, however the next thing he knew, Kiro had charged him,

They clashed a few times and Kiro tried to get at the small sack around his belt, but Kaen smacked him away,

Kaen smirked, "Nice try but I'll be taking my prize and be going Terra take care of them in case bone head there can't get the job done."

"Right."

He sat back and watched as Tarvos started fighting with Oswald and Theo but they were getting beat back bad.

Kiro turned to Ven and started shaking him.

"Ven snap out of it we need you please, you can't give up we'll get the Keystones and figure this out I promise!" Kiro stated.

"Kiro!" Takeshi shouted.

"BARRIER!" Kiro shouted. Tarvos however managed to break through and Kiro was hit.

"Uhg, Cure!" Kiro grunted.

"That'll hurt tomorrow."

"VEN!" Kiro shouted.

Raian suddenly appeared and sent a blast of fire at Tarvos who jumped back.

"Ven, Listen to me!" Raian yelled to get the blondes attention.

"I can understand what you're going through but now is not the time to mope! Kiro needs you and so do the other's you're their leader!"

"Not a very good one!" Ven snapped.

"You'll get a chance to redeem yourself, and I'm pretty sure putting this wind bag in his place is a good place to start."

"Mind If I Join!" Terra asked having sent Dom flying back,

"Of course!" Raian muttered.

"EXO SPARK, BLITZ SYCTHE!" Kiro and Takeshi yelled together.

Tarvos just smashed them away.

"SERIOUSLY." Takeshi snapped.

"We can beat him, if we could just level the playing field, THAT'S IT we have to take away his new power!" Kiro stated.

He thought for a moment,

"Casey, R.J!" Kiro yelled the two Rangers ran up to him,

"If we take the power, Kaen gave him away we should be able to knock him off his feet, but how could we do that!" Kiro suggested.

"Remember that ball, in the lake?" R.J asked.

"Yeah, OH think outside the box!"

"I've got a plan can you three distract him for me?" Kiro asked.

"You've got it!"

"Theo, Dom, Lily, Raian, Oswald! Keep Terra and Tarvos apart!" Kiro stated.

"Trust me Kid, he ain't helping Horn head any time soon, WHOA! STAR SHOWER!" Oswald yelled sending the blast at the brunette.

Suddenly Casey, Theo and Lily started to glow.

"JUNGLE MASTER MODE!" they changed in an instant. Their outfits where now their signature colors mixed with white, the markings on them were now metal and sliver they all had a large steel claw weapon in one of their hands.

Casey charged at Tarvos while R.J and Takeshi sent a few Wolf Beams and Blitz Stythes his way.

Meanwhile The others were having a hard time fighting Terra with Amei forced to go on the defensive.

"Is that all you can do I'm not impressed!" Terra mocked.

Oswald growled. "OH Yeah? He jumped into the air and started to spin around.

"SPIN BLAZER!" Oswald rushed forward and managed to make Terra stumble back.

"MAGENT TOSS!" Amei yelled sending some rocks at Terra who slashed them away with his Keyblade.

"We need a new plan."

"How about a Trinity Limit then Dom and Theo come in for the finish?" Amei asked.

"Huh?" They asked.

"Follow my lead!" Amei stated.

"LILY, OSWALD!"

"READY!"

Lily readied her claw, booster.

"JETS ON!" they sent a flurry of Fire at Terra who got trapped allowing them to send blasts of energy.

They then charged at him several times before, Oswald summoned a slot and whacked all three reels himself.

"Lucky Seven!"

"CHEETAH SPIRIT!" Lily shouted as her animal spirit knocked Terra back and off his feet.

Dom jumped high into the air.

"RHINO MORPHER SUPER SLASH!" he spun around quickly and Terra was it with several burst of orange energy , that cut at him.

Theo stormed in weapons ready.

"JUNGLE TONFAS!" he hit Terra with a good combo, and then a good hit square chested, knocked Terra back.

_**Back with Kiro…**_

"WOLF BEAM!" R.J. shouted whacking the Bull Rinshi back, hard and not letting up.

"CASEY!" Takeshi yelled.

"GORILLA SPIRIT!" a massive Red Gorilla appeared and came to their side.

They sent shockwaves into the ground hitting Tarvos and sending him upwards , they then hit him with a furry of hard combos.

"THAT CAN'T BE ALL!"

"SPIRIT OF THE GORILLA!" Casey shouted as they spirit sent a massive right hook into Tarvos.

Tarvos glared but saw that Raian was still trying to get Ven to snap out of his funk.

"He heh heh!" He charged at them knocking everybody down in his way.

Kiro who was waiting for the right moment yelped.

He leaped in front of them.

"Focus, Focus, DRAINARA!" Kiro shouted he put Tarvos in a magenta colored field but Tarvos even though he was weakened, managed to push through Kiro then fought him off as best he could. For some reason Terra though too weak to fight.

"Why does this, seem so familiar?"

Kiro's image was now that of Ven's and Ven's of himself, Raian was out of the picture and Tarvos was now a large black monster with a dark evil man controlling it.

"Ven!" he shouted much to his confusion,

Images started to flow through Terra's mind uncontrollably.

Kiro fought off Tarvos as hard as he could.

"NO WHAT HAVE I DONE, I…" A black energy was moving around him hurting him every time he regretted his actions Terra held his head in pain.

"Terra?" Ven asked. Looking at him.

"KIRO LOOK OUT!" Raian shouted.

Too late, Tarvos delivered a massive uppercut to poor Kiro.

Terra watched as the image was this was of Ven being blasted grabbed then zapped with Darkness.

"VEN!" Terra shouted rushing at Tarvos and sending him flying only to get slamed away by Tarvos and knocked out.

"TERRA!" Ven shouted,

"NOW I'M ANGRY!" Raian shouted.

"What do you say we finish this beef cake!" Raian stated holding out a hand.

"Bygones?"

"Bygones!" Ven replied.

"VENTUS!" Raian shouted.

"BRING IT!" They summoned a gale of wind that lifted them and seemed to make their swords come to life,

They surged through Tarvos making him spin and hacked and slashed at him at the same time, they then slammed him into the ground.

"TAKE IT!" Raian yelled.

"IT'S OVER!" Ven yelled as they summoned blades of light to cut at Tarvos as he was trapped in a massive Tornado.

"NO, THIS ISN'T THE END FOR TARVOS….SPIR….IT OF THE…BULL!" he fell and disappeared, dead.

Ven and the others rushed over to Kiro, who was groaning and was helped up by Ven and Takeshi.

"Ow…" Kiro muttered.

"Why, is it always you?" Takeshi asked.

"Honestly Taki, I've been asking myself that for a while now."

Daishi appeared as Camille tried to leave.

"It isn't over yet, ZOKANO!" he roared and reviving and growing, Tarvos.

"HA HA HA HA NOW TARVO'S SPIRIT OF THE BULL IS EVEN BIGGER AND STRONGER BAW HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Of course.." Raian muttered.

"Where's Terra?" Kiro asked.

"I don't know." Ven admitted.

Casey and the others sprang into action,

"GORILLA SPIRIT!" Casey shouted.

"PENGUIN SPIRIT!" Lily called.

"ANTELOPE SPIRIT!" Theo yelled.

R.J Called on a few animal spirits one of which his own,

"WOLF, JAGUAR ,TIGER!"

Dominic pulled out a small Rhino themed dagger.

"RHINO STEEL ZORD!"

"ANIMAL SPIRITS COMBINE!" R.J and the trio shouted, The Three spirits R.J. Summoned became a Mega Zord much like that of the Jungle Pride Mega Zord but with the Wolf Spirit for a leg,

"WOLF PRIDE MEGAZORD!"

The Antelope, Gorilla and Penguin Zords combined into a large Mega Zord with the Penguin and the Antelope as the legs with the Gorilla as the head and Torso,

This Megazord had a fin like crest on it's head and flames on it's arms.

"JUNGLE MASTER MEGA ZORD!"

There was a large white Rhino Zord that appeared and Dominic jumped on placing his Control Dagger down.

It Transformed into a large blue and white Warrior, with a large blue shield with a symbol on it, the Rhino's horn was now it's Sword.

"RHINO STEELWARRIOR MODE!"

"Could this be the Match of all time the one everybody will talk about for years to come, it's Tarvos the mighty rock crushing bull vs. ALL THREE MEGAZORDS!" Flit spectated.

"If were lucky the ending will be heart-breaking!" Camille seethed,

"ooh, that's a harsh hope now back to the big fight!" Flit stated.

The three Megazords stood ready to face Tarvos who somehow regained the Dark Aura around him,

He charged and grabbed the Jungle Master Megazord throwing it.

"Ohh and Tarvos's isn't giving an inch five seconds into the bell and he's really tearing it out there!"

Kiro's eyes widened when he saw it an orb of Darkness on Tarvo's chest.

"Guys Tarvos got his power back!" he chugged down a Hi-potion and charged.

"KIRO!" Ven called but the crimson ignored and kept going.

"_**Now**_ I know why he's always getting hurt!" Takeshi stated, with a scowl.

Kiro climbed as high as he could and had to hold on as tight as he could when the Rhinosteel Mega Zord was pushed back,

"Ohh The Rhino Steel Zord will indeed be feeling that for days to come!"

Kiro gritted his teeth and continued on his course, making sure that he'd get up there Fast enough,

Once he was at the top he waited.

The Wolf Pride Megazord managed to slam Tarvos back with it's Wolf beam attack and Kiro went into his Warrior form and focused.

"And Wolf Pride Megazord lands a direct hit but will it be enough?" Flit yelled.

"_Since this was the technique I used to master this form, I should be able to call it's power_."

A Cyan light emitted from Kiro.

"I call upon the Spirit of the Shark, please Lend me your power!"

The light around him got bigger.

"Whoa look at Kiro!" Lily exclaimed as all the Rangers and Tarvos turned to see that Kiro was glowing brightly and the light was taking on the image of the Shark.

"Whoa this just in folks something is happening that has grabbed the attention of everyone even Camille which is saying something."

"Excuse me?" Camille snapped,

"Nothing!" Flit stated in fear.

Kiro's eyes snapped open and he rushed with the Animal Spirit charging beside him, they both leaped at the giant bull Monster,

"WOW AND THE KEYBLADER HAS SEEMED TO HIT A WEAK POINT IN TARVOS TAKING AWAY SOME OF HIS POWER!" Flit yelled.

"WHAT? Oh come on again is that even legal? Wait what am I _**saying**_?" Camille stated.

"SPIRIT OF THE SHARK X-SLASHER!" Kiro's two Keyblades were bathed in a blue light and he slashed the Orb of Darkness on his chest and the Shark Spirit snapped at him a few times before joining with the Jungle Master Mega Zord giving it a new form.

"JUNGLE MASTER MEGA ZORD WITH SHARK POWER!"

Kiro bounced off the monster and fell, too fast for his liking.

"Okay really didn't think this through! AHHHH!" Kiro fell but a hand grabbed around his wrist.

He looked up and smiled brightly.

"VEN!" The blonde was on his Keyblade rider and had grabbed Kiro in the nick of time.

"Need a lift?" Ven asked.

"Yeah I Do Rangers it's all up to you he's weakened you can beat him now!" Kiro yelled.

"Thanks guys, you ready to finish this guys?" Casey asked.

"Yeah!" Theo and Lily stated,

"You bet!" R.J. Replied

"Let's Rock and roll!" Dom stated.

_**Cue the Power Ranger Jungle Fury Theme song….**_

R.J Charged as hard as he could and whacked a few punches at Tarvos.

"That Won't be enough to stop Tarvo's sprit of the Bull!" Tarvos yelled.

He rushed at R.J's Megazord and had it in a grip hold.

"Hope Kiro doesn't mind that I took his idea!" he Flipped on to a handstand and the Wolf Pride Megazord did the same.

"SPIN FURY!" Tarvos was sent spinning around and sent flying he then landed into the ground.

"Oh and it's Déjà vu for Tarvos as a kid did that to him when he was smaller!" Flit yelled.

"You guys ready?" Dom asked.

"YEAH!" The three Rangers replied.

The Shark Powered Megazord started to slash at the giant bull while Rhino steel Zord charged power,

"STEER TIDE!"

"RHINO STEEL BLADE!" the slashes from the Jungle Pride Shark Megazord met with that of the Rhino Steel Zord and together it made a massive X shape that rushed into Tarvos damaging him incredibly.

"BUT…I'm Tarvos…Spirit of the….BULL!" the Rinshi cried falling with a thud.

"ALRIGHT!" They all stated.

Kiro and his group cheered at the same time. "YEAH!"

"AND THAT'S IT FOLKS NOTHING SAYS EXCITING LIKE IN YOUR FACE ACTION!" Flit stated to the heavens.

Camille with a vein on her head swallowed Flit and walked off.

"Next time that boy won't be there to save them!" Daishi growled, storming off himself.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Ven hung his head in shame.

"Raian I owe you a huge apology!"

"Yeah you do!" Raian replied.

"Hey be nice about it!" Kiro chastised.

Raian sighed himself.

"Well, It didn't help my case that I was such a jerk and I guess I was a little bit jealous of Terra, I'm really Sorry about him." Raian replied.

"Ya know this may have not have been his choice persay." R.J. suggested.

"huh what do you mean?" Amei asked.

"Yeah! I remember that something weird happened to him during the fight like he was fighting something in his head, then he attacked Tarvos it was like seeing Kiro get hurt in that chain of events made him break through or something!" Takeshi added.

"So he IS Brainwashed." Kiro stated,

"Could be Brainswashed don't get your hopes up!" Raian stated.

"Yeah but it doesn't matter thanks to me Kaen now has all the Keystones." Ven admitted.

"Well….not all the Keystones!" Kiro replied pulling the white and yellow ones from his pockets.

"WHOA! Did not see that coming!" R.J stated.

"Way to go Kiro!" Casey congratulated as the crimson high-fived everyone.

"Thanks, even Kaen doesn't know I warped them out, I love this Jacket, it's full of hidden pockets!" Kiro stated.

"And you pulled a fast one on Kaen right?" Amei asked.

Kiro nodded! "That's what I like best!"

There was a clanging in the kitchen,

"OH Fran's been working on a new recipe for the restaurant." Lily told them.

"Here we are Chocolate covered Sardines!" she stated with pride at her work.

Everyone stared at the dish.

"Don't you want to try it?" Fran asked,

They continued to stare.

"Oh come on, lets all try it, please?" Fran asked.

Kiro and Casey looked at each other.

"Alright." Kiro agreed.

"Sure we'll all try it." Casey replied,

"Yeah." Ven added.

"Will try it Fran." Amei replied.

"yeah I'll try it!" Lily replied.

"Okay Sure!" Dom agreed.

"Might as well." Oswald added.

"I'm always up for a healthy dose of adventure make mine a double!" R.J. stated, taking two.

"Well if your all going to try it I might as well try it to." Theo admitted.

"Might as well." Takeshi added,

"yup!" Raian muttered, they all dipped their sardines into the chocolate and ate up, Kiro and the others cringed as they all proceeded to spit it back out.

"That bad huh?" Fran asked nervously.

"Sorry Fran." Kiro replied.

"Well, it's your turn now." Takeshi replied.

"Yup the deal was we all would try it!" Theo reminded, her.

"So do you want one Sardine?" Casey asked.

"Or two?" Lily finished.

Fran smiled nervously then made a break for it, with Takeshi, Lily, Casey and Theo right behind her there were protests and yelps the others looked back at R.J who helped himself to seconds.

"HUH you actually LIKED THAT?" Oswald asked in disbelief.

"Yeah not half bad." R.J replied,

Kiro laughed, and watched the chase.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Later that night Ven sat in his room, on Excalibur, thinking hoping that Terra hadn't truly betrayed them.

"Terra, I won't give up on you till I'm Absolutely Sure!" Ven declared.

Words Terra spoke to him long ago ran through his mind.

"_When I really need you Ven I know you'll be there."_

* * *

><p>Keyblade(s) Obtained: Jungle Fury<p>

Strength: + 7 Magic: + 5

Ability: Vitality Surge Kiro's fighting Spirit increases the power of his attacks when his HP is full

Appearance: The Rhino Steel Zord make up both the handle and the Shaft, in a shape similar to the control dagger, the Wolf sits at the center of the hand guard howling, with the Cheetah making the left side of the hand guard and the Jaguar making the right the Tiger scratching outwards make the teeth.

Ends of Earth

Strength: +5 Magic:+ 3

Ablilty: Power Combo: There is a chance that Terra's when his HP is low will be twice as strong

* * *

><p>Heartless<p>

Toxic Rose: a Heartless that cannot be touched unless you want a bad poisoning and your strength drained away, use magic to dispatch it!

* * *

><p>Obtained: Yellow Army Orb: Summons's the Minions to aid in battle<p>

Hi-Pacnea: heals a small amount of HP while curing all status and restores magic and energy

* * *

><p>Limit Breaks<p>

Star Rider- Oswald + Casey

Wolf's Howl- Kiro + R.J

Wing Striker Kiro+ Theo

Shark Surf- Amei + Casey

Master Luck Amei+ Lily (Jungle Master Mode)+ Oswald

Razor Gale- Raian + Ventus

Attack- Minons + Ventus (Note like with the Angry Birds the whole party shares this one limit)

Tiger Claw- Ventus + Casey

* * *

><p>Special Attacks and Spells<p>

Terra- Gaia Shatter: A combination of Aeral Slam and Quakeraga this powerful move is devastating to all even Allies could get hurt if your not careful with it

Kiro X-Slash: Kiro charges at the foe at high speed and strikes the foe with two powerful slashes

Kiro- Warpara: The second level of Warp, allows Kiro to teleport away faster and the resulting light may flip-foot foes

* * *

><p><strong>Terra: <strong>_One of Ventus's friends several Years ago, Master Xehanort used him as a vessel although thanks to the efforts of Sora and Co. he was saved like Ventus he was hurtled through time but something has happened to him has he been captured and Mind Controled or has he really returned to darkness? _**(Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep 2010)**

**Minions: **_An army of yellow, uh...Minions who can come to the aid of Kiro and Friends when ever they call, they seem to have a penchant for Chaos and to some extent evil but they're very friendly _**(Despicable Me 2010)**

**Dominic/Dom: **_A Pai Zuaq Student who recently joined The Power Rangers, he was once going to be a protector but becuase he had such a strong but unfocused drive, Master Mao sent him on a journey to find his path, that which seems to be that of a Power Ranger, he controls the Rhino Spirit, tough and powerful and a lazy genius to boot _**(Power Rangers: Jungle Fury 2008)**

**Rhino Steel Zord: **_Dominic can't summon a Spirit Zord like the other Rangers but this giant fighter is an excellent, substitue it is like that of Dom's Rhino Spirit and can go into a fighter mode to combat Giant Rinshi _**(Power Rangers: Jungle Fury 2008)**

**Wolf Spirit: **_With R.J Having Joined the Power Rangers himself, he can now use his spirit to Ranger up or summon the Wolf Pride Megazord, this is the spirit that closely matches R.J's go with the flow personality, _**(Power Rangers: Jungle Fury 2008)**

**Wolf Pride Megazord: **_A Megazord Polited by R.J with the help of Theo and Casey's animal spirits his Spirit can assume this form, and use the powerful spin fury attack,_** (Power Rangers: Jungle Fury 2008)**

**Shark Spirit: **_Master Fin's Animal Spirit, which comes to Casey's aid when ever he needs it it can combined with one of the other Megazords he is using to give it Shark Power, Kiro also called on this Spirit to help him help the Rangers fight Tarvos _**(Power Rangers Jungle Fury: 2008)**

**Bat Spirit: **_The Animal Spirit Theo can call on when he needs it's help, it is instrumental to his limit with Kiro, with it Theo has access to the Jungle Fan _**(Power Rangers: Jungle Fury 2008)**

**Gorilla Spirit: **_An Animal Spirit that Casey can call upon when he needs the Jungle Master Mega Zord and gives him access to the Jungle Master mode with it, Casey is much more Powerful, it is the Head and Torso of the Jungle Master Mega Zord _**(Power Rangers: Jungle Fury 2008)**

**Antelope Spirit: **_An Animal Spirit that Theo can call upon when he needs the Jungle Master Megazord it creates it's left leg and allows Theo Access to the Jungle Master Mode _**(Power Rangers: Jungle Fury 2008)**

**Penguin Spirit: **_An Animal Spirit that Lily can call upon when she needs the Jungle Master Megazord providing it's right Leg, it has granted her even more Power and allows her Acess to the Jungle Master mode. _**(Power Rangers Jungle Fury)**

**Jungle Master Megazord: **_A Megazord using special Animal Spirits that Casey, Lily and Theo obtained from fallen Masters, with it they stand a stronger chance against stronger Rinshi, and still manage to protect Oceanbluff, _**(Power Rangers: Jungle Fury 2008)**

**Tarvos: **_ Windbagged over confedent Rinshi who was powerful but still manged to fall to the combinded might of the Keyblade and the Power Rangers he had a habit of repeating his into over and over...to everyones annoyance. _**(Kingdom Hearts Legacy 2011)**

_**Well now I'm practically caught up, thanks too all who've read so far, I'm probably in trouble with some of you concerning Terra but if you can just bear with me, I promise you won't be disappointed, if you look carefuly there is an allusion to Bugs Bunny and now**_

_**The heroes arrive in a world called Port Royale...far from hte place itself however they learn that the Nitourous Jack Sparrow is in the city searcing for a crew are these rumors false or true?**_

_Next Time: **The search for Jack Sparrow!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	33. The Search for Jack Sparrow!

_**Well, we've come full circle we are back with Pirates! Anywho…**_

_I know nothing except the stuff I made up._

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Search for Jack Sparrow!<strong>_

Kiro woke up that morning groggy as he had unfortunately predicted he had an ache where Tarvos decided to hit him.

He walked out to the Control room and relaxed in the biggest softest chair he could never have thanks to either Takeshi or Oswald taking it.

He gazed through the window above him.

"Sigh, I may be mad at Dad, but nothing beats Destiny Islands when it comes to Star Gazing." Kiro replied.

"You should try Land Of Departure, although it's probably a place called Castle Oblivion by now." He looked Over Ven had turned the Auto Pilot off and was driving the ship.

"Dude I didn't know you were here!" Kiro stated.

"Yeah, I couldn't go back to sleep." Ven replied.

"Neither could I." Kiro admitted.

"We'll get them all back, Terra, the Keystones, everyone else!" Kiro assured.

"Yeah! Ya know yesterday, you were a much better Leader than I was, I was so happy to see Terra that, I didn't pay attention to anyone else, or what anyone else had to say." Ven replied sadly.

"If it's any consolation, Raian was really the only one that you weren't very nice too." Kiro replied.

Ven nodded but he didn't say anything a couple hours later they were at their destination a world of ships, High sea adventures and treasure!

**E-H E-H E-H**

The Spanish King did not like to be disturbed but whatever it was it sounded important,

Two fishermen brought a man old and wet looking like he was lost at sea for days!

"Your highness, we found him in the fish nets, he's been telling stories, said he found, Juan Ponce de Leon's ship."

"No, he said that he sailed on the ship." The other stated as the king looked through a book he found,

"I told you Juan Ponce de Leon died over two hundred years ago!" the other stated.

"Yes but he died searching for something didn't he?" the other asked.

"The Fountain of Youth!" The King stated then turned to the man next to him.

"How soon can you sail?" the King asked.

"With the Tide." The Captain answered.

**E-H E-H E-H**

_A drop of Water falls the Ripples create a map that appears to have large silhouettes swimming around it then islands and such fade on  
><em>**[Port Royal]**

Kiro stepped into the sun averting light from his eyes while the others followed.

"This is Port Royal?" Kiro asked.

Ven stepped out and seemed to freeze,

"Uh…..I guess I was a little off!" Ven replied receiving glares from everyone.

"HANGING, HANGING TODAY!" there was a large, crowd gathered near the largest building in the center of the town.

"Uh oh, that's not good." Takeshi remarked.

"Hey what if it's someone we know!" Amei suggested.

"Then we're about to break the law!" Kiro stated, walking up to a man in that direction.

"Excuse me can you tell me who's getting uh hanged it's not someone named Sora Tetsuya or, Riku Akeru or someone with or knows those names?" Kiro asked.

The man scoffed "I don't know any of those names it's Captain Jack Sparrow that's getting hanged looks like the law has finally caught up with him eh, you'd better hurry or you'll miss the trial!" he stated running off.

"Does anyone know a Captain Jack Sparrow?" Kiro asked,

As soon as Kiro spoke Ven was off like a shot.

"HEY! Wait for us!" Kiro stated rushing after the blonde.

Ven and the others made their way inside and looked around they followed the crowd as they settled in a seat awaiting the Trial to begin.

A prisoner was shoved into the center of the room, while a man in a wig read out a title.

"The Defense the Infamous and Notorious Captain Jack Sparrow!"

People roared as the prisoner who had a bag over his head had it pulled off him.

It was an older man with a white shirt and a torn blue vest and belt over top he had a greying to white beard coming down from his hair a thick belt around his waist and pale cream pants.

"NO I told you my name is Joshamee Gibbs!" he cried but he was ignored and more people started to yell.

The man, who was reading the scroll after another quieted the audience, read the paper.

"All rise in attendance for his honorable Justice Smith!" out came a man in in a huge powdered wig,

"That guy doesn't really look like a judge." Kiro quietly remarked.

"Yeah…you're right." Ven replied focusing on him this man was an imposter but if he would save Gibbs from the gallows, Ven was willing to stand by.

"Well, what do we have here?" the judge asked Kiro focused on the features that others missed, gold crowned teeth a couple of chin dread locks and a filthy face, this was something Gibbs and Ven noticed as well,

"_It is him!"_ Ven thought.

"Jack?" Gibbs asked.

"SHUT UP!" a man behind him yelled hitting him with a book.

"That was called for!" Kiro yelled,

"BOOOO!"

"PIRATE LOVER!"

"STRING 'EM BOTH UP!" The crowd yelled.

"ORDER, ORDER!" yelled a man in a wig.

"Not necessarily so." Replied 'Judge Smith'

"You were saying?" He asked.

"Jack,…Sparrow is not my name its Joshamee Gibbs,"

"Really because it's says Jack Sparrow here." 'Smith' replied.

"I told them I'm not Jack Sparrow, who'd I'd be happy to identify to the court if it would help my case!" Gibbs growled.

"I think that would be a poor defense, unless you want to bludgered again like a harpsy."

The court started to yell.

"ORDER, ORDER!" Yelled one of the other men in a wig.

Everyone started to shout loudly, much to the confusion of our Heroes.

"This is disgusting they don't care if someone's innocent or not they just want to watch someone die!" Amei spat.

"This place needs new entertainment." Takeshi added.

Kiro looked around sadly.

"ORDER, ORDER!" yelled the other Judge.

'Smith' looked at Gibbs.

"Defendant claims to be innocent of being Jack Sparrow Court man what is your finding?"

"No trail, but aren't we here to examine the evidence?" the Court man asked,

"Court man your finding." 'Smith' replied impatiently.

"Guilty verdict means he'll hang."

"Well then, what is it?" 'Smith' replied,

"Guilty?" he asked confused.

"WHAT!" yelled Ven in a fit of frustration.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Kiro yelled.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Gibbs cried as the court attendees (minus the Heroes) cheered,

"SHUT IT! Joshamee Gibbs the crime which you have been convicted of is being innocent of being Jack Sparrow, therefore I commute your sentence you to live in prison for the rest of your smelly, lowly, pathetic, mundane, mutton chopped life!" he stated slamming the tiny mallet on to the desk.

"WHAT?" stated one of the crowd.

"Transportation shall be prepared to take the Prisoner to the Tower."

They all started to yell and throw food at 'Judge Smith.'

"Whew thank goodness!" Kiro replied.

The Room went silent, all stared at the heroes.

"Kiro, warp us out of here." Ven muttered.

The Boy obeyed and teleported them out of the room, they found themselves back in the alley they entered.

"So now what?" Kiro asked.

"I guess we should find Jack," Ven replied,

"Did you hear? Jack Sparrow's in the city searching for a crew!" a man stated.

"What for?" said another, sitting on a barrel.

"To find the Fountain of Youth!" the other stated.

"Fountain of Youth?" Kiro asked.

"That's the fountain that gives ya eternal life!" Oswald stated.

"Yeah, Jack mentioned it when I last saw him." Ven replied.

"So he's after this fountain then?" Takeshi asked.

"Looks like." Ven replied.

"Let's find him a man on the seas he might know something and my dad may have joined his crew." Kiro stated.

Ven nodded.

Kiro went to ask the men where they could find Jack but they had already left,

"So much for that." Kiro stated.

"We'll just have to split up." Ven replied.

"Me and Amei can ask around."

"Good, me and the others will see if we can find Jack or anyone who's seen or may join the crew." Ven replied, while the other two nodded.

Kiro and Amei took up close to the Court House, (Making sure not to be seen) and started towards a set of Docks.

"So you haven't seen, anyone named Jack Sparrow." Kiro asked,

"Aren't you a little young to be joining a Pirate Ship lad?" the fishermen asked.

"Uh well ya see, my older brother wants to join his crew, but he's busy at home so he'd ask me to find out where Sparrow's signing people up so he can join later." Kiro lied.

"Well, the rumors state that he's doing it at a pub called the Captain's Daughter." The Fishermen replied,

"Captain's Daughter thanks." Kiro replied leaving.

"HEY, don't be following in that scallywags footprints, you're too good a kid!" the Fishermen called.

Kiro rejoined Amei, who looked at him.

"Nicely done, I didn't think you'd be able to lie."

"Don't let the poker face fool you I feel bad, but he asked and it was the only thing I could think of, maybe I should disguise myself so I don't get any more strange looks since he's the first to answer my question." Kiro replied.

"Yeah everybody did look at us like we were either crazy or like we just broke a royal vase." Amei replied.

Suddenly they heard screaming, and rushed towards it.

"HEARTLESS!" Kiro yelled as he summoned Jungle Fury.

"THUNDERA!" Amei yelled unleashing.

"GOLDEN HOUR!" Kiro yelled cutting through several Heartless with Pirate attire and a scarf wielding two blades.

Amei jumped away from the dual pirate, and hit it with a magic bullet.

"FUSION!" she yelled taking out an Air Pirate Heartless.

Kiro hacked and slashed his way through some Bullydogs that had taken a bite out of a house.

Suddenly some Dragon Snappers and Toxic Roses,

"Don't touch them!" Kiro yelled.

"MEGA FLARE!" Amei yelled incinerating them.

"Nice!" Kiro remarked.

"Thank you!"

She then pulled out the Fang Orb.

"RED XIII!" she called in a gust of flames the giant feline appeared and started to attack the Pirate heartless without mercy.

"Nice I'll take it from here!" Kiro remarked.

"Go for it!"

"RED XIII!" Kiro yelled.

"YOUR TIME HAS COME!" they both got into a Bezerker stated and rushed into the remaining Heartless covered in flames.

They sent them into the air with Combos they then rushed with vicious lunges pounding them into the ground.

"YOU'RE TOAST!" Kiro yelled as Red XIII Roared and they sent a furry of flames to end the Heartless and the fight.

"Good luck on your journey." And with that Red disappeared into his own world.

"We make a good team, although Taki won't be happy when he learns you used that Orb first." Kiro replied.

"If _Taki_ has a problem he can take it up with me." Amei replied smugly.

Kiro stifled a laugh,

"You don't let anyone push you around do ya?" Kiro asked.

"Nope!" Amei replied the two started laughing unaware how badly things we about to turn,

Suddenly a large African American man came up to them, he was covered in scars and somehow Kiro got the feeling he was dead he had a black cloth tied onto his arm, a belt with a scabbard made of bones and grey pants with a belt with various ornaments.

Amei winced when he looked right at her.

"Dude, tell us what you want or leave!" Kiro snapped brandishing his Keyblade.

The 'Zombie' answered this by slamming his fist into Kiro who was sent into the wall and fell to the ground, hard.

Amei screamed as she rushed over to him screaming.

Kiro couldn't quite get himself to come to his senses what he did see however was Amei rush up to him yelling at him, but he couldn't hear what she was saying, she summoned her staff but the Zombie grabbed her from behind putting a cloth over her nose and mouth making her drop it, she screamed and struggled as she was being dragged away and fell limp.

"Am-ei." Kiro stated groggily, he forced himself up he then saw, Ven and the other's rush around the corner, Oswald rushed after the man that took Amei while Ven and Takeshi rushed up to him.

"Have, to save her, let me go." Kiro moaned as the other two held him back yelling at him and his world went black.

_Sora sat up against the raft's Sail post he was pretending to be tied up an eight year old Kiro with a toy sword approached and pointed it at Sora's chest._

"_Where's the treasure ya Land lubber!" Kiro snapped in a Pirate voice._

_Sora sat there in Silence then a nine year old Takeshi pointed his sword at Sora_

"_don't make us ask ye again unless you want us to run ya through!" Sora suddenly twitched his nose then scratched it, _

"_DAAAADDDDDY!" Kiro whined._

"_What?" Sora asked._

"_Tied up people can't scratch their noses!" Takeshi explained._

"_I can't call a two second time out to scratch an itch?" Sora asked a bit of whine in his voice._

"_NO!" both boys rang._

"_Yeesh you're going for Authenticity today!" Sora pouted,_

"_ARRG enough talk we want your treasure tell us where it is!" Kiro snapped in his best Pirate voice._

"_Alright you win Captain Kiro I'll not only tell you where the treasure is I'll lead you to it!" Sora replied._

_Kiro and Takeshi grinned._

"_Glad you see things our way matey!" Takeshi replied pretending to cut Sora free Sora stood up he walked the boys out of the cove Sora suddenly stopped and turned Kiro looked around,_

"_Where's the treasure?" he said in his normal voice._

_Sora gave them an evil grin "Boys there's one thing about Pirates you need to know!"_

"_ARRG!" Takeshi screamed Kiro turned to see Riku had Takeshi in a headlock giving him a noogie._

"_Takeshi!" Kiro yelled before Sora grabbed him and started tickling him,_

"_NEVER TRUST A PIRATE!" _

_Kiro and Takeshi struggled to get away from their dads but it was in vain,_

"_Captain Sora let himself get caught!" Riku added._

"_Okay you Pirates lunchtime!" Kairi called._

"_Game over!" both boys yelled running towards Crystal Kairi and the food._

_Sora and Riku soon followed Takeshi and Kiro had already sunk their teeth into sandwiches and took a swig of juice._

"_Hey slow down munch monsters!" Crystal told them._

"_So how was the game?" Kairi asked,_

"_Awesome!" Kiro yelled._

"_This time we were the Pirates who wanted to steal the treasure!" Takeshi added._

"_Really usually you give that role to Sora and daddy." Crystal asked quizzically she gave Kiro a sly look _

"_Get tired of being Captured?" she asked playfully._

"_I don't get captured all they Time! They got Takeshi once!" Kiro defended._

"_Emphasis on once!" Takeshi added,_

"_I think they were just tired of losing!" Sora added with a laugh! _

"_We won once!" Takeshi protested _

"_Emphasis on once!" Riku added Kiro noticed a huge wave and noticed a flash of color he went over to investigate he came back with a Thalassa shell._

"_What ya got there buddy?" Sora asked he showed them the shell,_

"_I think someone panted this" Kiro told them._

"_Yeah!" Takeshi added looking at the shell Sora took it and started scratching it he did this for a while then gave it back._

"_I don't think so!" Sora said,_

"_that's strange!" Kairi commented Crystal mused for a moment._

"_Gasp! I just remembered a legend I heard they say that there are Thalassa shells that are not only Vibrant with color but have strange patterns but they can only be found by a person who considers the moment they're in special or worthwhile!"_

"_Wow!" Kiro said his eyes lighting up brightly._

"_I found a real treasure!" _

"_Yeah forget Doubloons and gemstones Kiro's got something worth Stealing I wish I had one of those!" Takeshi said a little bit of envy in his voice._

"_Yeah, Gasp! What If Pirates come to the island to take it!" Kiro cried._

"_Don't worry! Me and your Uncle Riku would teach them not to mess with you guys!" Sora said with a grin._

"_We are the best fighters on the island after all!" Riku added crossing his arms._

"_You guys would have them screaming like girls!" Crystal proclaimed casually._

"_Yeah!" Kairi agreed._

_Kiro looked at the shell "if I can find one maybe I'll get lucky and find even more if I get five I'll have the most special and luckiest Wayfinder EVER!"_

"_If you manage do that I'll eat Brussels sprouts!" Takeshi said._

_Riku mused "hmm Kiro gets super lucky and Takeshi eats his vegetables I say we hold him to it! It's a good deal!" He said to Crystal._

"_got it recorded!" She told him._

"_That's why you're good at your job as a journalist!" Kairi told Crystal._

"_Think you can help me steal the tape?" Takeshi asked Kiro in a whisper._

"_Yeah!"_

Kiro opened his eyes he sat up to find Ven and Takeshi watching him, he groaned and rubbed his head,

"Amei? _**GASP**_ HE TOOK AMEI!"

"Calm down!" Ven told him pressing on Kiro's shoulders to keep him from getting up.

"But Amei!" Kiro cried.

"We'll find her don't worry, Oswald went after them, hopefully he'll save her or we'll find where he took her!" Ven stated.

Kiro stared at the ground sadly.

"I was there." He muttered. Takeshi put a comforting hand on Kiro's shoulder.

Kiro heard Oswald running back to them he jumped up and looked hopefully for Amei but when he saw the Rabbit, was by himself, his spirits fell.

"Where is she?" Takeshi asked.

"It's not good, we need to either fly or sail if we wanna find her, that thug that took her was a pirate, and their ship has set sailed!" Oswald explained.

"That's not good." Ven replied in a sigh,

"Yeah and it gets worse, Raian and some other guy, were carried on board too." Oswald stated.

"What can we do?" Kiro asked in despair.

Ven thought for a moment.

"Oswald did you see, a Black ship with Black sails?" Ven asked.

"Yeah, and it's now obvious those rumors about Jack Sparrow are bogus, it was guarded by a bunch of Royal Guards!" Oswald replied,

Ven nodded,

"Then we need to break Gibbs and any other member of Jack's crew out of that Tower they talked about, and Find Jack, their our only hope for saving Amei." Ven stated.

Kiro nodded. "Let's find this tower!" he stated.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Amei's eyes slowly opened, she blinked when she heard the sound of creaking and rocking, she went to move her hands to help herself up but she couldn't move them.

In a panicked gasp she pushed herself up into a sitting position and looked at her feet to find them bound she moved her wrists they were bound as well,

She suddenly became aware of the cloth that had been pulled across her mouth, fear spread throughout her body she looked around trying to make sense of it to no avail.

Suddenly he door opened, and Kaen came in smirking.

"You're awake, so sorry about the deplorable conditions but, unfortunately this ship is shall we say _special_, so no seals of any kind but you have no staff and well, you're shall we say a little _tied up_." Kaen said with a chuckle.

Amei glared daggers at him,

"Aww, don't give that look the joke is perfect, for this." Kaen replied pulling her gag down, (With his powers knowing she'd bite him if he did it by hand.)

"IF I GET OUT OF THIS YOUR GONNA WAKE UP A FAT WARTY FROG!" Amei screeched.

"Tou-chy," Kaen replied.

"I know what this is about, your trying to get to my friends through me!" Amei snapped.

"Believe it or not no… but that is a bonus." Kaen replied with a sinister tone,

"Then why?" Amei asked.

Kaen lost all humor in his demeanor, "You have an effect on the Armored Samurai, as I noticed back in Radiant Garden weeks ago."

Kaen turned sharply and pointed Dark Ultima very closely to her throat, making her eyes flash with fear.

"Haven't forgotten, about that art project you did **on my face**, by the way." Kaen added in a murderous tone.

"Any way he's become rebellious, and I figure it had something to do with you, so you're going to be leverage in making sure that he behaves." Kaen explained.

Amei recovered her glare and just stared him down,

"Hmph, you're pretty tough I'll give you that." Kaen replied.

"I'm not afraid of you, untie me and you'll see how tough I really AM I don't need my staff to cast magic!" She snapped.

"You being untied, not happening, as for you being able to cast magic without a staff, wouldn't that explain the ropes and gag?" Kaen asked.

"You're just afraid to take me on!" Amei snapped.

Kaen just smirked and replaced the gag over her mouth earning him a grunt of anger.

"Get comfy, you'll be in here for a while." Kaen replied shutting the door behind him,

Amei hung her head in hopelessness.

"_Ven, Oswald, Takeshi…..__**Kiro**__ please find me soon!_"

**E-H E-H E-H**

Gibbs sat in his prison which would be bearable if he hadn't been sharing it with his former crew mates.

Pintel a stock, chubby and bald on top man with both his shirt and coat open, brown pants and a beard and wringed wiry mangled hair and a belt diagonally over his chest,

And Ragetti thin as a twig, with a full head of hair clearly younger though having a bit of facial hair wearing a black jacket with a red shirt underneath with dark brown pants and a loose belt, over his chest and another around his waist and his eye patch.

Pintel was currently trying to pick the lock, while Ragetti just stared at him.

Pintel turned. "I could use some help." He seethed.

"Nope, if I stay out trouble chances are I'll get out for good behavior." Ragetti replied.

"WHAT, you can't get out of prison for good behavior and if you can't you haven't noticed THIS IS OUR REWARD FOR GOOD BEHAVIOR!" Pintel yelled.

The two started to argue; Gibbs sighed and rubbed his temples.

They had gotten into childishly slapping each other when all three heard the cage door open,

There were six guards coming to take them, away, it wasn't long before they reached the gallows.

Gibbs began to panic while and Ragetti and Pintel started to struggle away.

"It's a life sentence not death LIFE!" he yelled but they didn't listen. All three soon found themselves in front of an all too familiar face.

He wore a large hat black with a gold rim, a powdered wig, a blue and gold jacket, with a dark blue undershirt, white collar and red wrists with a pair of light gloves he held a crutch seeing as how he only had his left leg the right was replaced with a peg.

"Good evening gentlemen." He replied sinisterly but politely.

One of the soldiers handed him a rope which he tossed to Gibbs.

"I trust you can tie a noose." Barbossa told him.

Gibbs glared, "That be a hard thing asking a man to tie his own hanging rope."

"You must lie in your bed as you made it." Barbossa replied.

As the soliders inched closer, Pintel got an idea.

"WAIT, WAIT! Gibbs has a map to that fountain they've all been talking about!"

Ragetti nodded vigorously in agreement,

"Does he now?" Barbossa asked with interest,

Gibbs steadily pulled out a rolled piece of wood like paper, as Barbossa reached out for it a few balls of light hit the ground around them,

Ven suddenly pulled up infront of them.

"GET ON!" Ven yelled.

"Don't have to tell us twice!" Gibbs stated.

Barbossa pulled out his sword, but it was blocked by a Keyblade,

He suddenly found himself face to face with a young boy with eyes he had seen, only a few times before,

"I don't think so!" Kiro stated pushing him back.

"GO!" he yelled to Ven, Kiro was then surrounded, by guards.

"That little stunt just sent you a one way ticket to the gallows, my boy!" Barbossa told him, Kiro just used flash bomb to escape,

The men chased after him, but Barbossa found a certain piece of paper, on the ground,

Kiro rushed over to the wall, he couldn't climb and he had soldiers coming for him, he took a deep breath and focused, jumping he blasted himself into the air with Aero as he fell; Ven's glider returned and caught him the two disappearing into the night.

"QUICK AFTER THEM!" a general stated.

"No need Gents!" Barbossa told them coming forward with the paper.

"We sail at dawn!" Barbossa stated.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro and Ven met with Gibbs, Ragetti and Pintel, over at the docks where Takeshi and Oswald and a few who Ven didn't recognize, waited,

"Did you find anyone else I told you about?" Ven asked.

They shook their heads,

Ven hung his head, and turned to the others.

"Do you know anything?" Ven asked,

"Lucky Stinking Cotton is in Tahiti!" Pintel snapped with jealousy.

"Don't know anything about anyone else." Ragetti added.

Ven counted everyone here,

"You need at least six people to crew the Black Pearl right, we more then enough, we pretty much good to go."

"Aye, if we leave now in the cover of Night they won't know were gone till morning!" Gibbs added.

Kiro was fiddling through his pockets, he pulled out a small silver coin, and he lit his hand to get a better look at it.

Gibbs and the other two stared at it like they had seen a ghost making Kiro uneasy and thus dousing the lights!

"Where did you get that coin?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh this, I found it I think it's been in that pocket for a while, I forgot I had it, I found it on my Dad's dresser, he told me he could have it." Kiro replied.

"Uh Kiro, what was Sora doing at the time?" Ven asked trying to match up why Sora would give him that when he wouldn't tell Kiro the truth about his world.

"I think he was working on something why." Kiro asked.

"Just wondering." Ven replied.

"That coin makes you Captain!" Gibbs stated,

Kiro's eyes were huge, "Captain as in Captain of the Black Pearl?" Kiro stated.

"Aww man, I can't enjoy this knowing Amei and Raian are in trouble, so let's find them!" Kiro stated.

Kiro and the others got the ship ready as fast as they could, and set off.

"So how are we gonna find them?" Kiro asked.

"The Ship we're looking for is called the Queen Anne's Revenge." Oswald replied.

"TH-That's Blackbeard's ship!" Pintel stated.

"Who?" Kiro asked.

"Blackbeard the Pirate all Pirates fear, but there's a prophecy, that a Warrior clad in steel, will betray Blackbeard and will leave him into the hands of the One-Legged man, that will kill him within a fortnight." Gibbs stated.

"Amei shielded me from one of someone called the Amored Samurai and he stopped, and wouldn't do anything, that must be why Blackbeard took Amei he figures if he can use her to keep him from betraying him!" Kiro deduced.

"Kaen's probably there too." Takeshi stated.

"Yeah." Ven agreed,

"I'm ready!" Kiro stated, staring out to sea.

"_Amei, don't worry we're coming!" _

Ven stared sadly at him, remembering a moment back on the ship after their adventure in Space Paranoids.

_As Ven walked down the he heard sniffing Kiro was sitting in his room head to his knees, crying._

_Ven walked over. "It's Flynn isn't it?" _

"_Yeah, I'm not sure what happened, but I just tried to think about the positive things out of it and I just sort of let my mouth go crazy from there." Kiro replied wiping his eyes._

"_Yeah, but you were right!" Ven pointed out._

"_We did….everything we could, right?" Kiro asked._

"_Of course!" Ven assured._

"_Okay." Kiro replied._

"_Kid knows how to stay strong I'll give him props for that." _

"_Just Like…Sora." _Ven thought.

"Hey, do you think Blackbeard will go after the fountain of Youth?" Kiro asked.

"Probably, if he could get eternal life than he wouldn't have to worry about the two guys that are supposed to do him in." Takeshi replied.

Kiro nodded.

"Then we need to go to the Fountain of Youth!" he stated.

"Problem, Gibbs dropped the Map." Ven replied.

"Yes but I had just enough time to study those infernal circles every route every destination, all up here!" Gibbs replied proudly pointing at his head.

"That makes you our Navigator! And we finally have our heading!" Kiro stated as the ship was sent into a new direction.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Barbossa studied the Map, while eating an assortment of Apple based food,

Apple Cider and Apple's chopped and sprinkled with sugar.

One of his men, Theodore Groves, walked up to him.

"Captain, are you sure this map will lead to the Fountain of Youth?" he asked.

Barbossa just looked at him like he was an idiot,

"Of course it be, and there's ya proof!" Barbossa stated pointing towards horizon there where several Spanish Navy Ships.

"ALL HANDS ON DECK!" Groves yelled, one of the men started rapidly, beating on a drum while the others ran about.

"Gunners to Positions!" Barbossa ordered.

"GUNNERS TO POSITIONS!" Groves repeated. The men got the Cannon's ready, all waited holding their breaths as Barbossa pulled out his telescope and looked the Spanish Navy passed them.

"Never so much as turned his head, it would seem that we're not worth the time it would take to sink us, and we've fallen behind all hands make sail!" Barbossa commanded.

"ALL HANDS MAKE SAIL!" Groves yelled.

The process repeated but this time to pass the Spanish.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro and the others looked out on the Horizon; a couple days had passed, since they set sail.

"So what's the plan exactly?" Oswald asked.

"It's not a straight path to the Fountain; two things are required for the fountain to work." Gibbs told them.

"What are they?" Kiro asked.

"Two silver Chalices." Gibbs listed.

"There was a Chalice on that map you had." Ragetti added.

"Then something else, something found only at White Cap bay!" Gibbs finished.

"Ya don't mean…" Ragetti asked nervously.

"Aye! Mermaid Waters that be our path!" Gibbs stated.

"We don't bother them, they don't bother us." Kiro replied,

"Ya don't know much about Women, do ya?" Pintel asked with a Snort.

"Uhhhhh, what else is there?" Kiro asked.

"And on that note, let's get a new heading!" Ven replied shooting Pintel a dirty look.

"British Navy off the Port Bow!" Takeshi yelled.

Kiro and the others rushed over, and watched.

"We can't let em see us they'll sink the Pearl!" Ven stated.

"Any Ideas?" Takeshi asked.

"You and Kiro, could cast Vanish!" Oswald suggested to Ven,

"It's a good Idea but there are two problems, One, Kiro' still perfecting it, and two, we wouldn't be able to hold it long enough!" Ven replied.

"We don't need to be Invisible just un-seeable!" Kiro replied,

"MYSTIC!" Kiro cried.

He focused.

"_**Don't suppose you know how to make fog**_." Kiro asked his inner voice.

"_Take several million Ice crystals (Can substitute with Water Droplets) and add one cup of wind and several cups of moisture and mix well and spread evenly."_ The voice joked.

"_**Very funny disembodied floating inner voice who knows all about the Keyblade." **_Kiro replied.

"_**I have a name ya know, starts with an S."**_

"FOG CLOUD!" Kiro yelled.

A dense cloud of mist expelled from the end of Kiro's Keyblade and enveloped the area around them.

From the distance Barbossa suddenly saw it.

"Sir the men are saying that fog is a bad omen, Witch Craft!" Groves stated.

"Craft yes, Witch know, that be pirates, with a tad of magic!" Barbossa stated.

"Should we prepare the cannons sir chances are it's the escaped prisoners." Groves stated.

"If the Spanish won't take the time to sink us then we don't have the luxury of sinking them, all hands full speed ahead!" Barbossa commanded

"ALL HANDS FULL SPEED AHEAD!" Groves yelled as the sails were let loose.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Oswald's ear twitched as he listened, Ven was making the ship move forward with Aeroga.

"I think were safe." Oswald stated as the Pearl sailed out of the fog bank.

"Whew, I'm beat!" Ven stated.

"It would've been easier with, you know-"

"Don't bother, spelling out her name or saying that I know who you're talking about." Kiro replied.

Takeshi smacked Oswald in the back of the head making the Rabbit turn sharply to deliver a dirty look.

"It's been two days." Kiro muttered.

"He won't hurt her he needs her to keep the Samurai off his back that much we know." Ven replied.

Kiro nodded.

"CAPTAIN, REVENGE OFF THE STARBOARD BOW!" Gibbs yelled.

The four rushed out towards the starboard bow, and there it was,

"That's the Queen Anne's revenge?" Kiro asked stunned by the size of the ship.

"That's what it says on the back." Oswald pointed out jokingly.

"What are you orders Captain!" Ven stated to Kiro.

"Ventus I order you to come up with a plan!" Kiro stated.

"Uhh, that's not the reaction I was expecting, what do you think we should do?" Ven asked.

"We follow them, wait until night, this ship is black with the lights off we can get close and be on and off and gone before Blackbeard even knows." Kiro stated.

"What about the Samurai and the one-legged man?" Takeshi asked.

"I'm not sure." Kiro replied.

"I think we should try to figure out who the Samurai is if he's going to go rouge, we should get him on our side!" Kiro stated.

"It's worth a shot." Ven replied.

Takeshi and Oswald nodded.

Suddenly several Heartless appeared.

"An Ambush!" Ven stated.

"HE'S CAPTAIN!" Ragetti and Pintel screamed pointing at Kiro who sweat-dropped and slumped over before turning to them,

"Really? I otta make you both walk the Plank for that!" Kiro stated.

"PLUSE BOMB!" Ven yelled summoning orbs of light to squash several Aqua Pops.

"Toxic Roses! FIRE DASH!" Kiro yelled going into said Heartless.

"TRI-CUTTER!" Takeshi yelled taking out a Pirate version of a Laugher known as Cabin Fever,

"DRAGOON DIVE!" Takeshi yelled.

The Cabin Fever was killed but Takeshi was almost hit with a dart attack from a remaining Toxic Rose.

"FIRA!" Kiro yelled, killing it.

"You okay?" Kiro asked.

"yeah!" Takeshi replied.

"LIGHTING RAY!" Ven yelled zooming around cloaked in lighting like crazy.

"STAR SHOWER!" Oswald yelled spinning around and taking out several Aerial Pirates that appeared.

"OSWALD!" Takeshi yelled.

"I Gotcha covered!" Oswald yelled. they started to spin around like crazy, and cut into Heartless gathering them into an area, they then started to fire lasers repeaditly till.

"SAY GOOD BYE!" Oswald yelled.

"THAT CAN'T BE ALL!" Takeshi yelled as a seal of light killed off the rest.

"Is the ship still in sight?" Kiro asked.

"Aye Captain!" Gibbs replied.

"Alright then we strike at the dead of night follow the Queen Anne's revenge but make it far enough we don't raise any alarms." Ven replied, while Kiro nodded.

"AYE!" the others replied.

Kaen watched as the black ship followed.

"As Planed and predicted." Kaen said to himself,

"_They're coming for me!" Amei yelled free of her gag again._

"_Those Friends of yours of course they are, but I'm not scared." Kaen replied._

"_You should be!" Amei snapped only to be re-gagged,_

"_Don't worry your friends will get a proper greeting," Kaen replied with a venomous smile._

Kaen knew that somehow someway they'd attack and he'd be waiting.

Night fell and Kiro and the others took a row boat out to the Revenge. While the Prisoners Takeshi and Oswald rescued waited with the ship waiting to attack it.

"Think this will work?" Ven asked.

"If it does, the Pearl won't have to fire a single shot!" Kiro stated.

"We'd better hurry, unless we want the pleasure of meeting Blackbeard." Gibbs stated.

"Aye!" Kiro replied.

"This is just like when we were immortal, and had to wear dresses, only, neither one now." Ragetti pointed,

"I told you never to speak of that again!" Pintel growled ready to hit it.

"Hey Clam up would ya!" Kiro snapped.

"Yeah wanna wake up the crew?" Ven stated in a hiss.

They climbed aboard and looked around,

"She doesn't seem to be up here." Takeshi noted.

"Below Deck then!" Kiro stated.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Gentlemen, the topic is Mutiny, a Mutiny most foul." said Jack Sparrow.

"Aye I signed up to sail under Jack Sparrow not some pretender!" said one of the crew.

"And a lady at that!" another added,

Suddenly a boy close to Raian's age, with a hat scarf and yellow shirt, charged forward Raian grinned when he saw his sword among the many.

"I got them, all of them!" he said.

They all commended him for his work.

"We need a plan to trap Blackbeard and his fellow officers, the Zombies, Kaen and Angelica." Raian replied.

"Aye, what are his habits. " Jack started.

The crew mumbled "He stays in his Cabin." Said the Cabin boy.

"When he comes out." Jack suggested.

"No, no."

"He don't really come out." The Cabin boy replied.

"He must come out some time." Raian asked.

"Well, you've seen him right." Raian asked. They all shook their heads.

"No, No." they replied,

"Any of you sail with him before?" Jack asked.

He was answered with the one they got before.

Jack smiled. "Good news gentlemen, this is not the Queen Anne's revenge, this is not Blackbeard's Ship."

"Oh this be the Queen Anne's revenge right enough." Scrum a pirate with wiry hair, a white shirt and black vest replied.

"And how do you know this?" Raian asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Cause I've seen the name on the back of the ship." Scrubbs replied.

Jack and Raian gave each other a side-ways glance.

"Gentlemen, sirs, fellow conscripties we have been Monstrously deceived." Jack told them.

"We are decepted then!" One of the other crew members stated.

"You may have been informed of a destination, death lies before us as we sail to the Fountain of Youth." Jack stated.

"We'll be a sorry lot mates." Jack added.

"Death is certain!" stated a crew mate.

"The Garden of Darkness." Said one.

"Untimely our ends will be!" said another.

"Unless!" Jack stated.

"We take the ship."

Scrum slammed his sword into the table, "WE TAKE THE SHIP THEN NOW!" he stated in vigorous fevor and ran off.

Raian blinked a little before doing what the others did….look at Jack.

"Go on then." He replied simply.

There was a loud uproar from the crew who, all rushed out.

"Wow." Raian muttered.

Amei was snapped awake from the sound of yelling and people falling out of there hammocks, this was her chance.

She shimmied up to the wall near the door and banged on it with her feet screaming loudly as she could do over her gag.

At this point Kiro, Ven, Oswald and Takeshi plastered themselves to the wall, and Gibbs, Ragetti and Pintel had been swept up in the crowd.

"What's going on, why aren't they attacking us?" Kiro asked.

"What are you guys doing here?" Raian snapped as he passed them.

"Amei's been kidnapped she was taken on this ship have you seen her?" Ven asked.

"I didn't know she was here!" Raian stated in shock.

Oswald's ears perked up to the sound of stifled cries and banging.

"In there!" he pointed Kiro pulled on the door found it was locked and unlocked it rushing it.

"Amei!" he yelled, seeing her,

"You alright?" Kiro asked getting rid of the cloth over her mouth.

"Other than being bound and gagged and stuffed onto a ship, pretty good." She replied as Takeshi cut the ropes.

"It's a Mutiny were taking the ship!" Raian stated,

"Okay!" Kiro stated.

"Let's help them out."

Kiro and the others rushed up to the deck to find Gibbs and the others running from the man who took Amei.

"Help Gibbs that guy's mine!" Kiro growled.

"Hey Scar!" Kiro yelled.

The man turned and saw Kiro.

"You owe me for kidnapping my friend and almost turning my brain to mush!" Kiro snapped.

Kiro blocked a familiar punch with a reflect and started to hack and slash away at him one of Kiro's hits managed to cut into his chest,

"Oh man I didn't mean to go that deep!" Kiro stated in worry, but saw that it stitched up.

"What!" there was another behind him, a zombie, but thinner, and different with tattoos and a somewhat decaying mouth and grey vest with a necklace with a key-like pendent. The Quarter Master, went to strike Kiro down with a blade,

"KIRO!" Raian snapped blasting them both back with a well-placed thunder.

"Raian!" Kiro snapped.

"Don't think, FIGHT!" Kiro nodded and went to wipe out some Heartless, while several of the men tied down Quarter master.

Ven zoomed around knocking down several Heartless that appeared then came face to face with Kaen who flaunted Dark Ultima.

Ven's eyes narrowed.

"PHOTON CHARGE!" Ven yelled cloaked in light he darted around the area, like mad ramming into Kaen who was trying to counter.

"DARK FLARE!" Kaen yelled,

"KAEN!" Kiro yelled.

"LUX THUNDER!" Kiro yelled, managing to take out most of the attack.

"Kiro…" Kaen replied half-heartedly.

He was suddenly attacked by a man with dread-locks a couple falling from his chin, he wore a red bandana with several decorations, a white ratty shirt with a blue vest and a belt going diagonally across it,

He had a red and white sash with various ornaments, with several trinkets hanging around his dark pants.

"Benjamin." Jack addressed.

Kiro looked around in confusion while Ven paled.

"It's Ventus or Ven how do you get Benjamin!" he complained.

"You're Jack Sparrow?" Kiro asked.

"_**Captain **_Jack Sparrow!" Jack replied.

"I hate to interrupt pleasantries, but this is fight after all." Kaen replied sending a Dark Fire at them which Kiro countered with a blast of light.

"That's interesting." Jack Muttered.

"SHINE CANNON!" Kiro yelled only for Kaen to jump away then come down and deliver a few combos on him!

"CURAGA!" Ven chanted casting it on Kiro.

"Heads up!" Kiro yelled tossing Ven an Ether to recover his magic.

"DRAIN!" Ven yelled killing a Heartless that had been lurking nearby.

"CAPTAIN!" Ven yelled.

"I NEED OF A PIRATE EH?" Jack asked as the wind picked up around them they then charged at Kaen knocking him, back and into the air.

Jack thrust down on Kaen while Ven shot up, over and over, they then hacked and slashed at him until the final blow,

"IT'S OVER!" Ven yelled.

"RIGHT YOU ARE!" Jack yelled as the wind sped up around Kaen cutting him up and throwing him back.

"VINERAGA!" yelled Ven, who kept him in place, the ship was peppered with Cannon fire.

"Alright!" Kiro yelled as the Black Pearl had arrived,

"How'd my ship get here?" Jack asked.

"You're ship?" Kiro asked.

"We were just following HIS orders!" Pintel yelled fighting off a Pirate Heartless.

Jack put two and two together and glared at Kiro.

"You captained my ship!" he stated flicking Kiro in the head.

"OW! DUDE!" Kiro snapped.

"Look out!" Ven yelled

The two turned as Jack suddenly came face to face with another Zombie this one wore a blue vest, and a belt, and had a tuft of hair, a chin ring,

The Master of Arms tried to strike them down but the three dodged and made a run for it but Kiro saw something above them.

"Ven, someone's tied up there!" Kiro stated.

"Oh you've noticed the Missionary." Jack replied before having to block a sword attack from Master-at-arms.

Kiro and Ven were suddenly bombarded by the Armored Samurai, who wasn't having any problems trying to cut them to ribbons,

Kiro jumped away and used Bind but the Samurai, jumped away from the attack and sent a hard combo on Kiro.

Ven however immediately countered and sent him skidding back beside Gunner and a couple of the men jumped on top of them to pin them down.

"BIND!" Amei yelled holding them in place.

Kiro saw Ragetti and Pintel were near the pillar the Missionary was on,

"HEY! Up there get him down!" Kiro yelled pointing up the two climbed and came to a young man with long brown hair some facial hair and black and white outfit and a cross around his neck.

"You're either with us or against us!" Pintel stated threateningly.

"I'm not with you neither am I against you!" the Missionary stated.

Pintel raised an eyebrow, "Can he do that?"

"Has to, he religious it's required." Ragetti replied remembering his own, er… conversion.

They cut him free, while the others fought off the officers, Jack and Ven were facing off against the Zombie with a grey vest while Kiro and the others worked to Keep Kaen and the Samurai pinned.

Amei and Raian were fighting a young women, who was an expert swordsmen,

"FIGHT TO THE BITTER END YOU CACK-HEADED JACK APES!" Jack yelled hanging from a rope while balancing on a rail of the ship.

Jack who was joined by Ven ran up the stairs and clashed blades with him, Jack kicked him back and sent him down the steps.

"Take him men tie him down tight!" Jack ordered.

"Aye, Aye!" Ven replied as he and several others forced him down at this point all the other officers even Kaen had been pinned down.

"THE SHIP IS OURS!" Jack proclaimed.

Suddenly the door behind him snapped open.

Out came a man with a dark attire, a black hat he was old and all who saw him felt fear, the most noticeable feature on his ebony to greying beard were lighter fuses all lit up and smoking, the officers released themselves as the Mutineers all stared at the man,

Jack looking like he had been told to go to his room, slowly walked down the stairs.

"Gentlemen, there I were resting, when I heard an awful rowel upon deck."

He slammed the bottle into the lower deck making Jack stop temporarily.

"Sailors abandon their posts without reason, without orders." He replied touching his sheathed sword as the ropes began to move Kiro looked out to the sea, though he couldn't see the Pearl he could hear screaming, the ship seemed to be sinking but there was no sign of it doing so.

"Men before the mast, trying to take the ship for themselves!" the man replied taking a bottle from Kaen who suddenly appeared with it.

"What be the reason for that, first mate?" He asked the lady Amei and Raian fought earlier.

She had a cross necklace a white blouse without shoulders but with sleeves a black vest and a belt going diagonaly across it she had brown long hair.

Ropes snaked along the bottom of the floor and they moved on their own, unbeknownst to the Mutineers who were mesmerized by the one who had to be Blackbeard.

"Mutiny Captain!" she cried.

"Again?" the Captain asked.

"Mutiny!" she yelled.

"Ah yes Mutiny! And what is the fate of Mutineers well we all know the answer to that….Mutineers…HANG!" Blackbeard declared as he pulled out his sword.

Suddenly several men including Jack and Raian were thrown off their feet those who weren't scrambled, Gibbs and Oswald trying to desperately cling to side of the ship were pulled up high above as the sail fell open.

Ragetti and Pintel ran trying to jump away from the ropes but they were soon grabbed around the waist and pulled up high.

Amei screamed as ropes wrapped around her wrists and pulled her up she tried to burn them but no avail they were immune.

Ven Takeshi tried hack and slash at the ropes but they were grabbed by the feet dropping Mythril Blade and Lost Memory they were pulled up,

A few of the men were pulled up some smacked together as they went, one tried to jump off the ship but was caught before he could dive.

The Cabin boy went into a bit of a spin as he was pulled up, Kiro hacking slashing and warping was finally caught by his waist and was pulled he was hung upside down and saw that the ropes of the ship were now a web of screaming and struggling men and ropes!

Jack and Raian who were also upside down suddenly found themselves face to face with Blackbeard.

"Captain I wish to report a Mutiny, I can name fingers and point names!" Jack stated.

"Point Fingers and Name Names!" Raian muttered.

Jack suddenly saw what was in the bottle,

"The Black Pearl is in a bottle?...Why is the Black Pearl _**in a bottle?**_" Jack asked in surprised anger and shock.

"Trade secret." Kaen replied.

Blackbeard sheathed his sword and Jack fell with a thud, Blackbeard came down with a pistol drawn.

"Have I mentioned what a lovely daughter you have?" Jack asked.

"Fitting words for a doomed soul." Blackbeard replied aiming it.

" Remember Father…we need him!" the first mate stated.

"If I don't kill a man every now and then they forget who I am." Blackbeard replied.

"COWARD!" yelled a new voice it was the Missionary Kiro had Ragetti and Pintel free.

"They do not forget, your crew see's you for the miscreant that you are a Coward no matter how many you slay!" he yelled charging forward only for Kaen to block him with his Keyblade.

"Why is it twice in one night I find myself in a bewilderment?" Blackbeard replied slightly exasperated.

"You're not bewildered you're afraid, afraid to walk the path of righteousness the way of the light as are you!" the Missionary stated calling him and Kaen out.

"No, the truth is it be much more simpler than all that, we're bad people." Blackbeard replied.

"That too." The Missionary replied.

"But I believe that every soul can be saved and so I pray for ever unfortunate soul on this Hell bound vessel!" he added.

"Really?" Kaen replied.

"Guess it's the light at the end of the tunnel for you!" he added drawing his Keyblade close to the Missionary's neck.

"NO!" the first mate cried getting in front of him then turning to Blackbeard.

"Father please!" she begged.

"Ahh there I go again, forgetting why the Missionary is here, my daughter wishes to save my soul, or what's left of it." Blackbeard replied.

"tell me young clergy can every soul be saved?" Blackbeard asked.

"Yes, though you I see as a _**long **_shot." The Missionary stated in gritted teeth,

Blackbeard laughed as Kaen lowered his blade.

"Hey which one of you unfortunate souls stood watch?" Kaen yelled.

"I did, I stood watch!" Jack stated.

Blackbeard chuckled and shook his head.

"Gunner?" he asked.

The zombie turned to a man glaring wearing an apron, in pale clothes.

"You, the cook?" Blackbeard asked.

"Aye." He breathed.

Blackbeard's lips curved into a wicked smile.

"Perfect. Lower the lifeboat!" he ordered.

The crew was untied and watched as the small boat was left behind.

Raian turned to the heroes.

"So what are you all doing here?" he asked.

"Saving you and Amei. Jack and that Missionary too, by the look of things." Kiro replied.

"Oh." Raian replied before replaying tonight's events in his head.

"Good job." He muttered sarcastically.

"BRING HER ABOUT!" Blackbeard yelled, Kiro could see that the cook was trying to get away from the ship, but couldn't figure out why.

"FATHER YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" the first mate who Kiro learned was named Angelica cried.

"It is in our laws." Blackbeard replied.

"Our laws allow us to be lenient!" Angelica argued.

"And I show mercy but I cannot give it to all." He replied.

Blackbeard turned to the clergy.

"So what say you young Clergy? Pray he be delivered from evil."

"Stop give that man a chance give yourself-"

"FIRE!" Blackbeard yelled to Kiro's shock and horror the huge flames erupted from the inside of the ship and engulfed the small, boat.

"NO!" Kiro cried, trying to do something only for Ven and Takeshi to hold him back.

"How could he." Takeshi clearly in horror whispered.

"This is when I feel closer to our maker, through strife and agony is his true nature revealed." Blackbeard told the Missionary.

"And I see it when through times of Hardship and pain Kindness and Compassion are shown!" the Missionary stated.

"Then you should pray, he's unharmed, still alive, or will come back to life, take you pick." Kaen replied.

"Aye." Blackbeard added.

"Please!" the Missionary started.

"AGAIN!" The fire erupted from the mouth and everyone watched in horror, even Jack Sparrow seemed unsettled by this act.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro, Raian and Jack were dragged into Blackbeard's office, where the Quatermaster slammed knives into their clothes to keep them pinned.

"Me and the others have _**no**_ interest in the fountain so if your Heart is set you can drop me off anywhere you like." Jack replied to Blackbeard who wasn't listening,

"That'll be all Quarter Master." Blackbeard replied.

The Captain went back down to his work while Jack pulled out the knife pinning him down and snuck forward.

"That knife will serve you as well as the Mutiny you and that Cabin boy devised." Blackbeard told him not looking up.

"Mutiny served me well it got me an audience with you." Jack replied.

"Huh?" Kiro asked confused, Raian's eyes were the size of saucers and he stuttered a bit.

"I feel so USED!" Raian stated.

"Listen, let the Pearl and my friends go and I'll keep the Armored Samurai off your back!" Kiro told Blackbeard.

"A very noble offer Captain….but you're not much of a Pirate are you?" Blackbeard asked.

Kiro sighed, he summoned Jungle Fury and let Blackbeard see it.

"Happy?" Kiro asked.

"Ahh the Keyblade, the third one I've seen or fourth if you count the Armored Samurai's hidden Keyblade."

"Listen!" Kiro said swinging his Keyblade at empty air.

"I only did all those things because you kidnapped two of my friends, if you knew the Armored Samurai is destined to betray you, then why keep him you could leave him somewhere!" Kiro snapped.

"The Quarter master saw his death after we arrived, so I came up with a solution." Kaen replied.

"Yeah, causing kidnapping people, always solves problems!" Raian snapped his voice filled with sarcasm.

"It's worked wonders so far." Kaen replied.

Jack wasn't sure what to make of the conversation but that didn't deter him,

"I want to warn you about your daughter who claims to be person's she isn't." Jack replied.

"And how do you know her?" Kaen asked.

Blackbeard looked up waiting for Jack's answer.

"I may have supposedly….um….erm….Corrupted her." Jack replied.

"Jack ixnay on the orruptedcay!" Raian hissed,

"My beloved daughter the one true good thing I've done in this world and you claimed to have corrupted her?" Blackbeard asked.

"Huh, so Jack must've made her part of his crew at one time." Kiro whispered to Raian.

"Yeah…_**That's**_ it." Raian replied looking away from Kiro.

"Captain what she is, is pure evil she is not your daughter but she _**is**_ to be feared more than a wild beast, hungry wild beast, with gnashing, growling, sharp, thrashing-"

"Father." Angelica stated entering the room.

"Sweetness!" Jack replied, a slight high pitch in his voice.

"Nice save." Kiro told him.

One of the dolls Blackbeard was working on was suddenly stabbed making Jack freeze in pain like he had been stabbed, it ended and Jack had to grip the desk to keep balance.

"JACK!" Kiro cried only to meet the same fate,

It was horrible it was like fire was licking and slowly eating away at his shoulder, he dropped to his knees.

"Leave him alone he's just a kid!" Raian snapped.

However Blackbeard didn't stop till he was done and Kiro fell and caught himself on his hands.

Raian rushed over and pulled his shirt a little as Jack was checking his chest and both found that a dark red mark, had been carved into them.

"Jack leads us to the fountain, the idiots from the former crew can be added on to yours and Kiro helps me with the ship his friends can join the girl." Kaen replied.

"You will lead us to the fountain." Angelica stated to Jack.

"Let's put it another way." Blackbeard replied putting Jack's doll close to the candle flame head first.

"If I don't make it to the fountain in time….neither will you." He said as Jack held his head in pain.

"I'll…have a looksy at those charts then shall I."

"Oh and Kiro, you want your friends safe and sound you have to be nice to me." Kaen stated with a sickening grin.

The two boys glared.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro rushed outside to find that his friends were already gone he went to go below deck, but was stopped by Gunner.

"Let me through!" Kiro yelled.

"You don't see them till Whitecap bay." Gunner replied.

Kiro hung his head and stormed off.

Jack however got the pleasure of being reunited with his crew mates, well former crew mates.

"Jack your alive!" Gibbs stated.

"Aye, and you stole my map!" he stated flicking Gibbs.

Kiro was sitting by himself, the Missionary from before came up to him.

"I'm sorry about your friends." He told Kiro.

"I can't trust that maniac!" Kiro stated.

"Not with their lives!" he added.

"I'll pray for their safety." The Missionary replied,

"That's kind of you, My name is Kiro, what's yours?" Kiro asked.

"Phillip."

"Okay Phillip."

"Were headed to a place called Whitecap bay, although I'm wondering what the Mermaids have that we need." Kiro replied.

"A tear." Angelica replied passing them.

"I'm thinking that's all she's telling us." Kiro stated.

Kiro saw Kaen, coming towards him not wanting Kaen to get any ideas he ran forward.

"Yes." Kiro asked with gritted teeth.

"Nothing important, just tell everyone will be in Whitecap bay by tomorrow night." Kaen replied.

"Sure." Kiro replied turning away, quickly.

Kiro ran up to the others.

"Kaen says will be at Whitecap bay by Nightfall tomorrow."

"Whitecap bay, they'll use us as bait!" Gibbs stated.

"Who'd do you'd think would be more merciful Sharks or the Mermaids." Ragetti asked Pintel toying with the idea of jumping over board.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro watched as they came into a huge bay with an old looking Light House,

"Kiro!" Kiro turned to see, Ven, Takeshi and Oswald come up to them with Kaen.

"Where's Amei?" Kiro asked.

"The Captain wants her out of harm's way, we need her to keep the Samurai in line after all, and be thank full I brought you three instead of one or even Zero." Kaen scoffed walking off.

Kiro hung his head.

"I'm so sorry, I got us into such a mess, I had no idea-" Kiro started.

"Hey, it's okay!" Ven told him.

"I'll get us out, I don't know how but I will!" Kiro stated.

"Hey we all agreed to come here, we all knew the risks!" Takeshi told him.

"Yeah, we'll figure something out." Oswald added successful cheering Kiro up.

The group of four made their way with Jack and the rest of the crew up to the inside, of the Light house, one of the men inspected the light.

"Ooo Whale Oil stuff burns like a dream!" he told them.

"Can you make it work?" Blackbeard asked.

"Made by the English, let's not get our hopes up." The crew mate replied.

Angelica stared up into the starry sky, at the moon, which was a waning crescent.

"The new moon in the arms of the old the last of the month, a perfect night for hunting Mermaids."

"Hunting?" Kiro asked.

"As else will we get a tear?" Kaen asked,

Kiro wouldn't answer as far as he was concerned, Kaen was an annoying ringing in his ear.

Later he and the others along with Gunner, Scrum, Phillip, one of the Crew The Cabin boy, Gibbs, Pintel and Ragetti.

Kiro watched and had to cover his eyes as the light hit the little Life Boat,

"This isn't good there attracted to Man-made light." Said The older man.

"What Sharks?" the Cabin boy asked.

"No Mermaids!" Gibbs stated, knowing what fate awaited them.

Kiro looked nervously at the water,

"Uh we're the first ones to do this right cause, if were not then those Mermaids probably have serious grudges being held."

"They're Women, lad lovely as a dream but when it comes time to Churn, butter so to speak, they'll snatch a man off a boat or the deck of a ship have their way then drag them down below, to drown then they'll eat you to the bone!" the older one stated.

Kiro and the others gluped.

"Sometimes it's the other way around!" he added.

"You might as well, hold on to your souls, cause Mermaids tend to take the rest down to the bone!" Gibbs added.

"We're all gonna die!" Raggeti stated nervously.

"Sing." Gunner stated.

They all looked at him and faced an aimed pistol. "They like to hear singing." Gunner told them.

"Ahh see thing is Mr. Gunner sir, I don't think we know any songs and Pintel is a terrible singer in fact Captain Barbossa made a new law that he wasn't allow to sing for any reason." Ragetti stated.

Kiro felt his mind fog over maybe he was tired or getting sick again, he hadn't slept well the past few nights and being stressed out wasn't helping his health either.

"He's not kidding." Ven replied to Gunner.

The fog in his head didn't really feel like sleepiness more like he was falling into his heart, this was unnatural,

Kiro saw the door in his mind a chain snapped away.

"We don't follow the laws of the Brethren Court, NOW SING!" Gunner growled.

"_Listen to the sound of the Distant Waves, let it carry you rock you as you drift into your dreams."_

As if on cue Kiro started to sing, he wasn't that bad in fact he was pretty decent, however Ven and the others were unnerved by the fact Kiro's eyes were blurred and glazed over like he was sleep walking or in this case sleep singing.

"_Let them be filled with the wonders of the Worlds, for tomorrow a new day begins. Keep in mind even if you lose your way the light will guide you back to us no matter how far you've gone." _

All of them fell quiet be it from pleasure or shock, to listen to Kiro sing from the shore it was quite as well they too were listening.

"_Just let it guide you as you follow the sound of distant waves back to our home. Never fear no matter how deep the Darkness, a Light will always shine to lead you home."_

Kiro blinked for a few minutes and shook his head he then saw that everyone was staring at him,

"What?"

"What do you mean what ya sang like a bird!" Pintel stated.

"I did?" Kiro asked.

"Don't remember you sang some kind of lullaby!" Raian stated.

"I thought you forgot all about that song-" Takeshi started but the sound of something Swimming caught his and others attention.

Kiro turned to see a beautiful lady in the water she was looking at the ship out of curiousity.

The older pirate grabbed a knife and went towards her, but Phillip and the others held him back.

"Don't you'll scare her off!" Phillip stated.

"Aye and GOOD RIDDANCE!" the Pirate elder stated.

She backed away a little but when she felt safe she approached Kiro.

"Are you the one who sings?" she asked.

Kiro was about to answer only for him to be bowled over by Scrum.

"No it was me, I'm a Soprano!" he stated.

"Soprano my foot, Scrum would need helium in his lungs to even sound a little like Kiro." Oswald stated in a huff crossing his arms.

Scrum leaned forward but was pulled back by the others.

"Scrum, don't!" Ven yelled.

"Compose yourself!" Phillip stated.

"OI! There isn't much that's been given to me in my short miserable Life but I will say that Scrum had himself a kiss from a Proper Mermaid!" he yelled managing to get free.

"_Listen to the sound of the Distant Waves, let it carry you rock you as you drift into your dreams, Let them be filled with the wonders of the Worlds, for tomorrow a new day begins. Keep in mind even if you lose your way the light will guide you back to us no matter how far you've gone."_

The Mermaid's singing voice, was lovely Kiro had never heard such a beautiful singing voice before, and Scrum was almost close enough to kiss her, although some of the others noticed she seem to be slowly going back down into the water. Several more Mermaids had gathered around the ship all watching in curiosity…at least they thought it was curiosity

"_Just let it guide you as you follow the sound of distant waves back to our home. Never fear no matter how deep the Darkness, a Light will always shine to lead you home."_

Scrum's face was practically in the water now, and what he saw was the Mermaid's canines becoming sharp fangs and her mouth opened wide, ready to eat his face.

Scrum screamed, pulled himself up she followed him but Raian was fast enough to send right hook into her face knocking her back the Mermaids scattered and started to swim around one tried to jump over the ship and grab one of them but the Pirate elder with the knife stabbed her and she fell with a pained screeched.

Kiro and the others summoned their weapons and fought as many off as possible but all screamed when the boat was ripped apart, Kiro was constantly looked down and around to keep from getting pulled under and see if the others were okay he had lost sight of everyone.

Phillip was doing the same as Kiro to keep alive but Kiro saw him go under violently.

"PHILLIP!" Kiro screamed.

He then saw Raian try to get one some wood for safety, but a Mermaid appeared and pulled him down.

"RAIAN!" Kiro yelled diving after him, he saw Raian trying to escape and Kiro rammed himself into the Mermaid by using Aero to propel himself in the water then grabbing his friend he propelled up.

They both gasped for air as they broke the surface.

They screamed as the Pirate elder had been grabbed and pulled down to be eaten.

Back on the shore they saw the Mermaids attack the ship.

"Nets in the water!" Angelica commanded.

The crew did so,

The men who were on the rocks had lit barrels of gun powder.

"Hurry drive them to shore!" yelled one.

"RAIAN, KIRO!" yelled Oswald who practically jumped onto their shoulders.

"Where are the others?" Kiro cried.

Suddenly from in front of them, Ven, Gibbs and Takeshi broke the surface.

"Something's driving them away to shore!" Gibbs stated.

"VEN we need your glider!" yelled Takeshi Ven summoned it and it scared off approaching Mermaids as they took off.

"Wait Ragetti and Pintel!" Kiro cried.

"There's nothing we can do for them now!" Raian stated.

The glider landed as the nets were positioned into the water and the Mermaids were now being driven forward as the Queen Anne's revenge moved them to shore.

The Mermaids were now pulling men off the shore with some kind of whip and they too were pulled under water.

"RETREAT TO LAND!" Yelled Jack

"RETREAT FOR YOUR LIVES!" he commanded.

Blackbeard stormed forward.

"Cowards back in the water!" he yelled.

"You'll get no refuge on land…on my word!" he stated having pulled out his pistol and began shooting at them, something Jack watched in shock he then saw Kiro sprint forward and grab Blackbeard's arm.

"YOU'RE KILLING THEM!" Kiro screeched but in a mighty roar Blackbeard threw Kiro off his arm and the poor boy was sent into a wall and hit his head falling unconscious.

Suddenly a Mermaid went to Pull Kiro in from the land but Jack quickly ran up and cut the whip and grabbed Kiro slinging him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

He ran across the deck with towards Angelica as she was now in danger of being pulled under the deck cracked and her ankle had the whip wrapped around it, but Jack cut it and held out his hand for her.

"COME ON!" he growled in exasperation.

Pulling Angelica to her feet he lead her far away enough that she would be safe he then headed towards the Light House and Ven and co.

"Kiro, Jack!" Ven cried.

"Take Scrawny!" he stated practically throwing Kiro into Raian's arms.

He then climbed up to the top of the Light house then started banging at the oil tank with a stick until it started to leak.

Meanwhile Phillip who had managed to make it to shore, looked around he looked at the Light House as it began to explode.

Jack jumped out of the Light House as it did and debris came down hard, he felt himself suddenly pulled down as debris fell where he was just standing.

The Mermaids had fled, the crew cautiously approached the shore line.

"Search for survivors see of you can find one Mermaid." Blackbeard ordered.

"We caught some three of 'em!" yelled a man as he and some helpers pulled some nets over to him they let the nets loose but inside were Scrum, Ragetti and Pintel the latter extremely happy.

"LAND OH GLORIOUS, GLORIOUS LAND!" Pintel shouted as he and Ragetti kissed the beach repeatedly.

"It tastes like dead Fish but we don't care!" Ragetti stated.

Blackbeard after watching them kiss the sand for a few moments turned to Scrum who was in a happy daze.

"And what say you Mr. Scrum?" He asked.

He spat out water and smiled.

"I'm in love!" he stated before collapsing.

"Short term memory loss." Kaen stated.

Blackbeard nodded.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Takeshi saw where Jack had jumped and rushed over making his way carefully around the debris.

He saw Phillip semi-conscious over near the shore.

"Phillip!" he cried rushing over the two suddenly heard splashing and flapping a fish of some kind had been trapped under some wood.

Phillip rushed over to free it but they were shocked to see it was a Mermaid, Phillip pulled out a sword he was given and stabbed her in the tail.

Takeshi could see that she looked younger with brown hair and brown eyes, looking scared, Phillip seemed to be mesmerized, by her suddenly a net was dropped over her and she began to struggle and hiss.

"Tie her tight!" Blackbeard ordred.

"well done sailors." Blackbeard stated to both Takeshi and Phillip.

At this point Jack had come out of the water,

"Did everyone see_** that**_ cause I will _**NOT**_ be doing it _**AGAIN!**_" he stated firmly.

Kaen walked over to Ven and the others Kiro still unconscious in Raian's arms.

"Well done, Blackbeard's so happy he might just forget about Kiro's slight insubordination, what was it, oh I could remind but I seem to have forgotten it…for now." He told them grinning.

Ven growled glaring daggers at the Snowette.

The Mermaid continued to hiss and growl as she was pulled out of the water.

* * *

><p>Heartless<p>

_**Cabin Fever:**_ _a Relative of the Laugher Heartless but in Pirate attire though there's a big red Clown nose there closely related so similar actions should be applied._

_**Dual Pirate:**_ _a Pirate Heartless with two swords it may sometimes go into a spin, so wait till it gets dizzy then strike._

* * *

><p><strong>Limit Breaks<strong>

_Light Cutter_- Takeshi + Oswald

_Wind Seeker_- Jack Sparrow + Ventus

_Lion's Claw_- Kiro + Red XIII

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special Attacks and Spells<strong>_

**Fog Cloud:** _A combination of Fire and Cold Shower, allows the user to cloak the area in a thick fog for a while._

**Vineraga:** _the third level of Vine ties up foes in a thick vine then drains their energy._

* * *

><p><strong>Jack Sparrow: <strong>_The Captain of the Black Pearl now captured by Blackbeard, he values his freedom and his on a current quest to find the legendary Fountain of youth, although now he's been shanghighed aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge, he is an acquaintance of Sora and Ventus _**(Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl 2003)**

**Joshamee Gibbs: **_Jack's first mate he was in London searching for Jack Sparrow when he was captured and almost sentenced to death, he traveled with Kiro after being freed from prison although it hasn't gone well, so far _**(Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl 2003)**

**Ragetti: **_A thin and former member of the Black Pearl, he's never too far behind Pintel, the two have travels have landed them in prison and later the Queen Anne's Revenge, he lost both his real and artificial eyes, sadly _**(Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl 2003)**

**Pintel: **_A stocky former member of the Black Pearl crew never too far behind Ragetti the two have traveled the world and are now forcefully crewed aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge _**(Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl 2003)**

**Theodore Groves: **_A man who has encountered Jack Sparrow numerous times, and has experience with Pirates he is now under command of the Privateer Hector Barbossa whom he is increasingly fed up with each day _**(Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl 2003)**

**Barbossa: **_A Former Pirate Captain who's now a Privateer in search of the legendary Fountain of Youth, in hopes of beating the Spanish he let the Pearl sail on by though he seems to have other motives._**(Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl 2003)**

**Gunner: **_One of the Zombies who controls the Revenge's crew specifically he is the one who kidnapped Amei and brought her to the ship, he is cruel much like the others, and has a dislike for Kiro and Jack _**(Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides 2011)**

**Master-At-Arms: **_One of the Zombies who control's the Revenge's crew, Blackbeard used Voodoo to kill and control him and his fellow officers, _**(Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides 2011) **

**Quarter Master: **_One of the Zombies who control's the Revenge's crew, he seems to have the power to predict the future, and saw Blackbeard's death and the Armored Samurai's betrayal _**(Pirates of the Caribbean on Stranger Tides 2011)**

**The Amored Samurai: **_A Keyblade Master under Kaen's control who attacked Kiro in Radiant Garden though now he is revealed to betray him and be a key cause in Blackbeard's death and is affected by Amei's presence the question is why? _**(Kingdom Hearts: Re: Legacy Final Mix 2011)**

**Mermaids: **_Legendary Creatures of the sea half women half fish, these ones have a taste for blood and vengeance as perhaps many were harvested for their tears, Blackbeard unfortunately has captured one _**(Pirates of the Caribbean : On Stranger Tides 2011)**

**Cabin boy: **_A Teenager who works on the Queen Anne's Revenge though like much of Blackbeard's crew not by choice hence the mutiny he like the others thought they would be sailing under Jack Sparrow but were deceived, _**(Pirates of The Caribbean: On Stranger Tides 2011)**

**Scrum: **_A Pirate who was Shanghighed onto the Revenge, he was hoping to get a kiss from a' proper Mermaid' but…..yeah that didn't work out so well _**(Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides 2011)**

**Phillip: **_A Captured Missionary that believes every soul can be saved even that of Kaen's and Blackbeard's he is a steadfast believer and despite his hardship prays for all on the Revenge, _**(Pirates of the Caribbean : On Stranger Tides 2011)**

**Angelica: **_Blackbeard's Daughter who hopes to save (if theres any part) of her father's soul she and Jack have met in the past, and it wasn't a good one, she is an expert fighter and Blackbeard's first mate _**(Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides 2011) **

**Blackbeard: **_An infamous Pirate that all others fear he claims that there may be no Soul of his left to save but loves his daughter despite being evil, he is prophesied to be killed by a one-legged man with the help of a man clad in metal, thus he kidnapped Amei and searches desperately for the Fountain of Youth _**(Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides 2011)**

* * *

><p><strong>I love the fourth movie I saw it three times I managed to work in Gibbs into Jack's story line along with Ragetti and Pintel, but I couldn't think of a way for Will and Elizabeth sorry…the Lullaby's origin will be revealed later on and in the next chapter the identity of the Samurai will be revealed as will a secret about Amei,<strong>

_**With the group held Prisoner on Blackbeard's ship they must find a way to escape, will they succeed?**_

_Next Time: __**Towards the Fountain!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	34. Towards the Fountain!

_**Okay as you've seen, I took out the fact that the Black Pearl was shrunk prior to the movie's events for my own purposes, also I want to hear your opinions of how well I did fitting in Ragetti and Pintel and moving Gibbs in with Jack's group**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Towards the Fountain!<strong>_

Barbossa set foot and Peg upon the sandy beach of Whitecap bay last night's incident evident around him, in terms of sight and smell even the waves seemed to be worked up from the massacre of last night.

"Is THAT?" Groves asked in horror,

"Mermaids!" Barbossa told them.

"Sir we should give up this madness!" One of the Crew told him,

"I cannot ever walk on the beach and look back and see your footsteps it's like that except the footsteps are before me." Barbossa told them.

"Footstep actually." One of the other crew mates joked, much to Barbossa's annoyance.

"Whitecap Bay sir we must hasten!" Groves told him,

They suddenly heard the sounds of screaming and hissing as they turned to the ship, Mermaids were attacking it.

"Let's check the map for a new heading!" Barbossa stated.

"Sir the men!" Groves cried.

"They be dead already." Barbossa replied quickly.

"They don't sound dead!" Groves growled.

"Really, cause all I hear are Seagulls nesting." Barbossa replied pointing a pistol at him.

"What is it that you hear…Mr. Groves?" Barbossa asked,

Groves gritted his teeth. "Seagulls…..nothing more." He stated, with difficulty the other men turned to see their ship sunk to the depths of the sea.

Looks of Horror spread across their faces, as the ship gave off one Heart-wrenching creek and groan before it finally capsized and hit the water.

Barbossa checked the map, and walked east.

"ALL HANDS FORWARD!" yelled Groves as the survivors followed.

**E-H E-H E-H**

_Kiro just sat, on the beach with Takeshi waiting; they didn't look at each other._

"_Kiro this is stupid." Takeshi told him._

"_NO! They'll be here; this is where my Daddy told us to meet them!" Kiro stated._

"_Kiro they're not coming." Takeshi stated sternly._

_Kiro stood up, Takeshi was amazed by how easily he seemed to change Kiro's mind after so long._

"_Then, they're stuck out there somewhere….I'm going after them!" Kiro stated._

"_What, Kiro that's crazy." Takeshi stated._

"_Why you used to think we could do anything. If we help them, then they'll come home!" Kiro stated._

_Takeshi sighed, "How'd we'd even find them, they could be anywhere." _

"_We'll think of something!" Kiro declared with a smile._

"_Perhaps I could be of assistance." Said a new voice._

_They turned, Kiro got defensive and to his surprise (He had never considered himself all that brave.)got in front of Takeshi._

"_Wh-Who are you?" Kiro snapped the voice braver than he felt._

Kiro's eyes blinked open he sat up and saw that Raian was asleep having been watching over him, Kiro's heart sank when he couldn't find the others.

Raian groaned awake and saw Kiro.

"Hey." He greeted.

Kiro didn't respond.

"Amei and the others are okay, and Phillip somehow managed to get back to shore, and Ragetti, Pintel, Scrum they're okay too actually it's quite funny, not that funny mind you but you _might_ still laugh." Raian told him.

"Blackbeard wouldn't let even try to survive, I need to take the ship!" he stated.

"Another Mutiny? Kiro the last one …."

"Went well until Blackbeard showed up and brought the ship to life! We had it!" Kiro stated.

Raian shook his head," It failed Kiro, it doesn't matter how well, it went, it failed if something fails it…."

"You try again you think of something else, there's always a way!" Kiro stated.

"There is no way, were stuck on this ship!" Raian stated.

Kiro shook his head,

"I don't believe that!"

"I've been nice tried to beat around the bush but Kiro I'm telling you right now You're going to have to accept the fact.."

"NO!" Kiro snapped

"Kiro you can't save everyone! Who knows what'll happen, for all you know one of them even you could-"

"THAT'S WHY I'M TRYING TO THINK OF A PLAN!" Kiro snapped

"It's too late!" Raian protested

"It's not I just know there's still hope it's not over yet!" Kiro argued

"Kiro it IS over we lost!" Raian snapped having lost his temper,

"I…Can't believe you your saying I should abandon them! Well I'm not I know we can get out of this...I don't want your help of need it!" Kiro snapped running off.

"Fine but when you have to learn that the Hard way don't come crying to me!" Raian yelled back.

"Why can't he understand, when it's over it's over, there's no such thing as miracles…or second chances, it's all just the fact you survived." Raian muttered sadly.

"Deep down, all you want is Kiro to realize how cruel the world can be before it breaks his heart."

"Okay, Mr. Smarty pants what's the meaning of life if you're so smart." Raian asked Kaen who was standing behind him, but immediately felt Kaen's powers freeze his body.

"That you consider Kiro a friend." Kaen replied ominously.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Later the ship arrived at Protective Cove, anyone who didn't sign under the crew, (Namely, Jack, Gibbs, Ragetti, Pintel and Kiro and Co.) were blindfolded and lead up a couple miles from where the ship made land.

When the blindfolds were finally yanked off, Kiro's eyes had to adjust to light, he was relieved that everyone was here, even Amei.

"Was that Necessary?" Jack asked.

"Can't have any of you know the Location of my Ship, I be a cautious man." Blackbeard replied,

"As am I." Jack replied pulling out a Compass, that seemed to be broken, Ven whispered that it wasn't.

"What I want first is Juan Ponce de Leon's ship."

The group walked through the forest, had they had been on their own Kiro and the others would've had to have fought Heartless, however since Kaen was around and as he put it to annoy Kiro, 'Working together' they didn't have to worry about the Heartless.

Needless to say Kiro had a hard time resisting the urge to hit Kaen with his Keyblade.

When they stopped to rest Phillip and them got a drink.

"Clergymen if this does not bode well for me I want to state that I am willing to believe in whatever I must so that I may go to where all the goody-goodies go savy?" Jack asked him,

"We have a word for that Jack you could convert." Phillip replied.

"Uh I was thinking more of an as needed basis." Jack replied.

"Dude, its one or the other there is no as needed." Kiro pointed out.

Phillip smirked at this, he looked over to see that the Mermaid was looking purple, and gasping for air.

"Quartermaster!" he yelled alerting Kiro.

"Aye?"

"She can't breathe." Phillip stated.

"She has water." Quartermaster replied,

"She needs AIR!" Kiro stated.

Phillip tried to pull the lid but it was locked.

"Open it!" he stated,

"She will escape." Quartermaster replied.

"You're killing her!" Phillip stated with a growl,

Quartermaster just laughed in response Kiro unlocked the coffin with Jungle Fury while Phillip stole Quartermaster's sword and pried it open allowing air in almost immediately she looked better after one big gasp.

"You see?" Kiro asked.

Quartermaster pulled out his sword to shut the lid but Phillip stuck in his bible to keep it cracked.

Kiro held his Keyblade defensively while the two stared down.

"Onward!" Blackbeard stated.

The group followed Jack forward eventually trudging through a river that went up to their waists, or in Kiro's cases, his shoulders, The Armored Samurai trudged through quickly, getting to the other side.

The zombies at this point had forced Scrum, Ragetti, Pintel and one of the other crew mates to carry the glass coffin.

"So why is it we've got to bring her along?" Scrum asked in frustration,

"Tears don't keep, they need to be fresh." Angelica explained.

"Why do you need the Chalices, and her tears, doesn't drinking the water give you life?" Kiro asked.

"It gives you years, and for the water to work two chalices are required, one with a mermaid's tear." Angelica explained.

"That Complicates things." Jack added.

"Both get water, one gets a tear, the one with the tear, takes all the years of life from the other." Angelica replied.

"So this ceremony needs a victim?" Ven asked.

"Yes."

"Uh how many years would the one with the tear get?" Jack asked. He flinched when a Coral snake, swimming in the water fearlessly Angelica grabbed it and put it around her neck holding the head tight,

"All the years they have lived." She replied inching the snake closer to Jack, Ven and Kiro.

"Careful with that thing it's the real deal!" Kiro stated.

"And all the years they could've lived if fate had been kinder." She stated letting the snake snap at them from a safe distance before letting it go.

Eventually, Jack came to a large cliff, cutting through foliage and he came to the unwelcoming sight of a giant chasm.

"Just as I thought." He muttered to himself.

"Not this way!" he stated to the rest of the crew.

Angelica huffed, "This is the way isn't it?" she asked sternly.

"Of course it is but we should go that way to the east!" Jack stated as everyone came up to see the bridge was out.

"That would take too long." Angelica argued.

"You're the one who insisted on bringing a Mermaid!" Jack snapped.

"The Mutiny didn't help!" Angelica snapped back.

"You walk like a girl!" Jack stated.

"You would know." Angelica countered.

"Ooooooo." Went Scrum, Pintel and Ragetti at the burn.

"Someone must go." Blackbeard stated.

"You mean, Split up?" Angelica asked.

"You mean…_jump_?" Jack asked.

"Sparrow will go." Blackbeard replied.

"Sparrow?" Angelica stated.

"We cannot trust him Father, what makes you think he'll come back?" She asked.

"Yes what makes you think he'll come back?" Jack asked.

"I'll go!" Angelica stated.

"She will go!" Jack replied.

As Angelica went to jump she was stopped by Blackbeard.

"How much further to the fountain? I'm running out of time." Blackbeard stated.

"About a day's march following that river then you'll get to a series of pools then your close." Jack replied compass in hand which was taken out of his hand by Blackbeard.

"You will go." Blackbeard replied.

"I knew it would come to this." Jack muttered, he went to the cliff and looked down,

"You know that feeling you get when you get a sudden urge to jump…I don't have it." Jack stated.

Suddenly a flash of red and tan surged passed Blackbeard and Angelica and jumped over the edge everyone gaped at the fact Kiro had just jumped off a cliff after a few tense moments Kiro surfaced.

"But apparently he does…there's your volunteer Captain." Jack replied.

Blackbeard just stared.

"You will go." He repeated clearly stating that Jack was the only one he wanted to get the Chalices.

Oswald, Gibbs, Pintel and Ragetti looked over the edge.

"By George." Gibbs muttered.

"Must be a lagoon." Oswald deduced.

"How come 'e didn't get a belly flop?" Pintel asked.

"There's a trick to that when you're not swan diving or cannonballin' you keep your legs straight when ya hit the water." Ragetti replied they all suddenly screamed when Jack pushed them.

As Kiro was wringing out his head band he heard screaming and a splash turning his head towards the sound.

Kaen looked over and saw them surface.

"They're alive." He replied flatly.

"There now the boy has a lovely entourage to accompany him," Jack stated.

"Jack we want _you_ to jump off the cliff." Kaen deadpanned as Blackbeard aimed a pistol at him.

"Go ahead shoot save me the bother of the fall." Jack replied.

"Kiro jumped off and he lived!" Amei stated.

"Yeah then you pushed Oswald, Gibbs and the other two off the cliff and they lived!" Takeshi added.

"Yes but the Rabbit claims to be lucky I know Gibbs is lucky those two will live through anything and anyone wielding a Keyblade is most likely immune to death Savy?" Jack replied.

"So basically you're a baby." Raian asked.

"I AM NOT!" Jack replied.

"You will go and you will return, or I will kill her." Blackbeard replied pointing the pistol at Angelica.

"You wouldn't kill your own daughter!" Jack replied.

"Quartermaster, bring me five other pistols and remove all the shots from all but two but do not tell me which two." Blackbeard instructed.

Soon six pistols had been lined up and Ven and the others watched in sheer fear, as Blackbeard let Jack choose.

Jack looked down the row of guns then picked the one Blackbeard had,

"Are you sure?" Blackbeard asked.

Jack nodded, and he took the gun pointing it at Angelica who closed her eyes, Phillip said a silent prayer as he shot, it wasn't loaded.

"Again." Blackbeard replied.

Jack picked up another gun flinging it around making people duck.

"it's probably not loaded!" he stated shooting it into the air and killing a seagull nearby.

"Again." Blackbeard replied.

"If you're so keen on killing her why don't you just let her jump." Jack asked much to Angelica's confusion,

"If you jump and die then she will get her chance." Blackbeard replied.

Seeing no way out, Jack turned to Quartermaster.

"Oi if I fall will I survive?" he asked.

"The doll." Quartermaster replied to Angelica, taking it from her he began to chant in a language that no one else understood dropping the doll off the cliff.

"GAHHHHHH!" Jack screamed while Kiro and his '_entourage_' watched the doll hit the water and float down stream.

Everyone gave Jack a strange looks Raian didn't know if it was just because he felt the need or was affected by the doll maybe it was a bit of both.

"There now you will survive." Quartermaster replied.

"THIS IS NONSENSE I'M GOING!" Angelica yelled heading for the cliff, but Jack rushed out and jumped he screamed as he hit the water,

Kiro's group and the crew, from their respective places rushed over and waited as Jack surfaced.

"Great, wet again!" Jack muttered with a growl.

"Well played Captain." Kaen commented, walking off.

"Father you knew which guns were loaded right." Angelica asked.

Blackbeard looked at her, "Of course my love." He replied, giving her the compass. Angelica however was a little shaken from the experience.

The group continued into the forest. As they walked the shift on the coffin had shifted back to the Zombies.

"Your hero got pretty desperate, those were all lucky jumps…well lucky jumps and a push." Kaen remarked to Ven and Co.

"Don't think we won't find a way out of this." Ven seethed.

"And to feed your curiosity if not I'm taking you all to Maleficent herself."

KARAAAAHHAAASHHH!

There was a sound of glass breaking out of curiosity Ven, the others and Kaen ran up to where it came from the glass apparently one of the Zombies had slipped and fallen and the Mermaid had taken a human form and covered by Phillip's shirt.

"Walk." Blackbeard commanded her,

Ven considered this a tall order, she lived her life in the sea and now she had legs, so no doubt she was not used to them.

Still she tried and successful managed to stand, but when she took her first steps her knee's buckled and she fell.

"I cannot!" she stated.

"Walk or die." Blackbeard replied Quartermaster smirked as did Kaen drawing their weapons and getting dangerously close.

"Put your arms around me." Phillip instructed.

"I did not ask for help!" the Mermaid spat.

"But you need it." Phillip replied,

He picked her up bridal style and stood.

"We're in a hurry yes?" Phillip asked.

"Don't fall behind," Blackbeard warned.

They came to a tree with large roots almost up rooted.

"Hold here till I say." Angelica stated.

Ven and the others stayed with Phillip and the Mermaid, Takeshi noticed that he seemed to be enchanted by her.

"Such, beauty, surely your one of God's creations and not a descendent of one of those dark creatures, that found their refuge on the ark." Phillip stated.

"Such beauty….and so deadly." Phillip remarked.

"Deadly no!" The Mermaid protested.

"You attacked me." Phillip stated.

The Mermaid shook her head.

"No you are different you protect." She replied

Phillip mused over the night he found her, then the event hit him with a new light.

"You pushed me out of the way!" he stated.

Angelica got her heading, and returned.

"There's a series of pools up ahead." Kaen replied having scouted.

"Good get the creature cover it's head!" Blackbeard stated.

"SHE HAS A NAME!" Phillip yelled.

"Do tell." Blackbeard replied amused.

"Syrena." Phillip stated.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Like Rockets Kiro and the other zoomed through the forest, Kiro, Jack and Oswald cutting down plants and branches alike they came to the beach where Kiro and Oswald jumped gracefully over a patch of plants on to the sand, Gibbs, Ragetti and Pintel ran over up to the beach meanwhile Jack behind them fell over tripping over a vine.

"_Epic fail_." Kiro thought sweat-dropping,

Out of anger Jack began hacking at the plants while the others looked on, once he was done, they stormed off down the beach to a large sea cliff, to where upon a giant ship was precariously balanced.

"The Santiago, Juan Ponce de Leon's ship!" he looked back and saw four out of five faces.

"Where's Tiko?" Jack asked.

"It's Kiro, and he's climbing the cliff." Oswald replied,

Jack turned and saw Kiro was indeed climbing the cliff.

"Oh….right then!" he stated following Kiro,

"Should we go to?" Oswald asked.

"Uh no the Santiago is precariously perched with treasure within but you be a dead man if you try to steal some." Gibbs replied,

"Ah, loss or increase of weight topples the boat, one would be okay, but two….that might be pushing it." Oswald mused.

"Why is it every treasure we find is either cursed or in some kind of dangerous place." Pintel asked.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro and Jack had just managed to get into the ship, Kiro lit the area up and a glint of gold hit the light.

"it's full of treasure!" Kiro stated with a smile "Real Pirate Treasure."

"Aye, if forty pirates dreamt of treasure for forty nights it would not match the contents of this room." said a sinister voice.

Kiro shone a light in the darkness was a man in a Navy uniform with scraggy hair a beard and a peg-leg.

"_Gasp_, the one-legged man!" Kiro stated with wide eyes.

"You." Jack stated.

"You." The one legged man replied.

"No you!" Jack replied.

"You know each other?" Kiro asked.

"Hector Barbossa, take a good look lad this is what happens when a Pirate makes good of himself." Jack told him.

"I was here first you." Barbossa replied.

"Black Beard sent us." Jack replied.

"What about you?"

"Silver Chalices for the Royal Liege." Barbossa replied.

"Oh Please!" Jack muttered as he and Kiro summoned their weapons and went to move

"Back, Back! We have to balance it!" Barbossa stated as Kiro backed away and held very still.

"Right then." Jack replied sheathing his sword.

"What if we each, take an item of equal weight." Jack suggested taking a large gold vase tipping the ship.

"PUT IT BACK!" Kiro stated loudly.

"WE TOUCH NOTHIN!" Barbossa stated.

Jack did so saving them from falling. A sliver box suddenly appeared from under the bed.

"THE CHALICES!" Kiro exclaimed walking towards the box, however he was set off guard by Barbossa moving back and Jack rushed passed the boy now clinging for dear life.

"I want to look first." Jack stated.

"Fine then." Barbossa replied moving, the ship tipped and the two went tumbling towards the left side while Kiro managed to get on the right side of the bed and hold on, Barbossa managed to get the box into the middle and they followed it.

"Together." They stated.

Opening the box Kiro's hopes fell as they all saw rocks.

"The Spanish." Barbossa answered flatly,

"They're ahead of us mate." Jack replied.

"I shall have a look at that map." Jack stated as they moved to the wall where Kiro and the bed was.

Kiro lit his hand giving light for them to read the map with,

"Why would they leave a perfectly good map behind." Kiro asked as he went to take it only for the skeleton of Juan Ponce de Leon looked at him.

Kiro went to scream but Jack immediately clasped his hand over Kiro's mouth to stop him.

"Don't touch the map." Barbossa mouthed.

Kiro let go and the corpse stopped looking at him and Kiro was let go.

"They know the way but I also know where they'll most likely make camp." Barbossa replied.

Kiro got off the bed away from the corpse looking like energy was drained out of him.

"Worst experience of my life!" he stated falling over and knocking over some treasure in the process.

All was deathly silent as the ship groaned loudly and a large crash was heard and the three were sent flying up to the other wall as the ship slid down the mountain.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Ya got any threes?" Oswald asked.

"Go fish." Gibbs replied.

"Ya got any twos?" Pintel asked.

Oswald sighed and handed him a card however he noticed something in the pirate's sleeve and yanked it out.

"WHAT?, You cheating…dohh, I fold that's what I get for playing with Pirates." He snapped.

His ear perked to the sound of a massive sliding-esque roar coming towards them was the Santiago

"YEEE-AHHHH!" Oswald screamed as he high-tailed it away.

"I wonder what's with him?" Ragetti asked.

"Must've seen a Hawk." Pintel suggested.

As they laughed, both unaware that Gibbs saw, what Oswald saw and ran away too.

"STUPID RABBIT!" Ragetti yelled.

Gibbs shook his head While Oswald sighed,

"The Mermaids didn't kill them but their own stupidity will."

"Aye." Gibbs agreed they both heard the sounds of the two panicking as they ran from the large shipwreck and got buried in sand.

When the ship stopped they popped their heads out and found Jack, Kiro and Barbossa lying flat on their backs in shock.

"Okay, I was wrong…_**.THAT**_ was the worst experience of my life." Kiro stated.

The three sat up as Gibbs and Oswald ran up they then gaped at the sight of Juan Ponce De Leon's Corpse walk off into the night map in hand.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Ven felt his feet drag through some mud as he and the others were forced against and tied to a tree,

"Careful now these pools run deep if she escapes all is lost." Blackbeard instructed.

Syrena was dragged to a pool nearby, and the bag was yanked off her head this earned the crew a sharp, hiss, of fury.

Ven's eyes suddenly set on a skeleton tied in another pool almost attached to the one,

"Oh no." he breathed.

Raian meanwhile had slipped a knife out from a pocket on his pants and began slowly cutting on the rope.

Seeing this Kaen cast thunder and Raian screamed in pain.

"Are you okay?" Takeshi asked.

"NOOO!" Raian growled through gritted teeth as static came off him.

Kaen made a tsk, tsk sound.

"That's what you get for trying to escape, you're lucky I could've broken or even chopped off your wrist." Kaen replied.

Raian was taking deep breaths over and over.

"When I get through with you." Raian growled.

Kaen made a Hmph, sound and returned to the pool.

"Look." Blackbeard told Syrena but she didn't

"LOOK!" he yelled forcing her.

"Left out to die, only half in the water, not enough to survive, but just enough to make the dying slow." Kaen stated.

"Your people Murdered harvested for their tears…_Syrena_ won't you cry." Blackbeard stated.

"Listen, can't you hear your sisters scream, can you not hear them dying?" Blackbeard asked.

"All die even you soon I Hear." Syrena stated to Blackbeard,

He hit her in response, Phillip tried to rush out only for Quartermaster to hold him back and Ven and the others struggled to no avail.

"VILE CREATURE!" Blackbeard spat.

"Chop off her fingers one by one!" yelled a crew member.

"Choke her!" said one.

"Cut the tears out from behind her eyes." Yelled another.

"Angelica SAY SOMETHING!" Raian yelled pleading.

"Where is your voice in this!" Phillip asked.

"Maybe…she will have a change of heart when the sun rises." Angelica suggested.

"Aye, but I cannot wait for the sun, perhaps we should build a fire." Blackbeard suggested.

"YOU WILL NOT TORTURE HER!" Phillip stated seriously,

"Stay out of this Clergy." Kaen stated purposely pronouncing Clergy wrong.

"Leave her alone!" Ven shouted.

"We need only one tear!" Angelica stated trying to reassure the heroes but it wasn't going to work.

"I will pluck every scale from her body if I see fit if that displeases you go pray." Blackbeard stated, waving his hand to shoo him off.

"I was wrong not every soul can be saved…_**yours cannot**_." Phillip stated.

"Behold gentlemen, a man formerly of faith." Blackbeard stated.

"So much for the path of the Righteous eh, Phil?" Kaen asked.

"That '_Vile Creature'_ as you call her is worth 100 of both of you each!" Phillip stated.

"I find it interesting that a Missionary is falling in love with a Mermaid." Kaen replied blandly.

"He cares for her?" Blackbeard asked.

Kaen nodded.

"Oh but the question is does she? I do not deny what my eyes see." He stated looking at Syrena who was staring at Phillip standing up for her but looked away.

"By George she does."

"We are in luck!" Blackbeard stated.

"Give us a tear…" Blackbeard stated, as Quartermaster grabbed Phillip by the hair and held him in a kneeling position head up.

"Or witness the end of this unfortunate soul." Blackbeard finished.

Syrena looked over as Phillip struggled.

"Syrena if you could manage a tear I'd be grateful!" Phillip stated.

Syrena looked over at him.

"Sadness but no Sorrow…._yet_." Blackbeard observed ominously.

"NOT BY YOUR HAND FATHER!" Angelica cried.

"Of course not Kaen!" the Captain commanded,

Kaen with a sickening grin on his face slashed at Phillip and the man fell limp.

"Syrena gasped sorrow filled her eyes but she retained her cold glare."

"Ooo my Mermaids are tough, tie her up like the others and get rid of this." Blackbeard replied motioning to Phillip's lifeless body.

As Phillip was dragged off, Kaen watched Syrena get tied up like many unfortunate Mermaids before her.

Ven growled overwhelmed with Anger. "MURDERER!" he yelled.

Kaen turned. "You're that surprised?"

"Are you sure about this?" Blackbeard asked.

"Yes I am a Woman so is she." Angelica replied.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"What's your play Jack, throwing in with Barbossa?" Gibbs asked.

"There is a Woman." Jack replied this caught Kiro's attention and he listened intently.

"When is there not?" Gibbs asked.

"Well Damsel I should say." Jack corrected.

"_**You're**_ rescuing a Damsel?" Pintel asked in shock,

"There's a first." Ragetti smirked,

They received glares, they took that as a hint to go away.

"Well you see Gibbs I may have caused this Damsel some harm, many moons back." Jack explained.

"Out with it." Gibbs replied.

"Gibbs this is the Women from Seville." Jack replied.

"_Angelica!"_ Kiro thought.

"You pretended to love her then left her and broke her heart." Gibbs deduced.

"Worse…I may have had mind you stirrings." Jack replied.

"Like Feelings?" Gibbs asked.

"No not all the way to feelings." Jack Protested.

Gibbs gave him a look,

"Okay feelings curse you." Jack muttered.

"And you left her still, oh that's cold Jack!" Gibbs stated.

"So this whole thing is a revenge scheme on Angelica's part, great, My friend Raian got sucked into this because of you THANKS FOR THAT DUDE!" Kiro yelled, storming off.

Jack just stood there.

"You're welcome." He muttered lamely.

Barbossa motioned everyone over to a set of Ruins, Kiro could see that the flames were all lit, up.

"That's their camp?" Kiro asked.

"Stealth over force I'll take it from here given your condition….You don't have Termites do you?" Jack asked.

Barbossa smirked, "I appreciate your concern Jack, but I'll be accompanying ya all the same."

Kiro looked out far he could see that Spaniards were indeed patrolling the camp.

Kiro and Jack snuck into the brush.

"Wait here for my signal." Barbossa instructed to Groves.

Crawling through Kiro sniffed something odd, a kind of bad odd.

"What smells funny?" Kiro asked.

"His Sword." Jack answered,

"Poison from the innards of poisonous Toads, one scratch and you're a dead man in minutes" Barbossa explained.

"Would you mind pointing it away, I don't like toads." Jack replied.

"And I don't like poison." Kiro complained.

They soon laid eyes on a man with a small goatee he seemed to be giving instructions to the others.

"That's the leader, make note of his tent cause that's likely where-" Barbossa started before Kiro interrupted him.

"There!" Kiro stated pointing at a man polishing two Chalices that were shell or pearl like ups nested in silver frames.

"What are you doing?" Kiro asked Barbossa who was looking around.

"Planning an escape route isn't that how you do it Jack?" Barbossa asked.

"Yes or sometimes I just improvise." Jack replied moving silently towards the tent.

In the tent the man polished the chalice till it shined the other sat waiting carefully Jack rose up from under the table and grabbed it sinking back down just as the man turned his head and found it gone.

This gave Kiro the chance to raise his arm up and grab the other, as the polisher lifted his head he was knocked out by Barbossa's crutch.

"Now we just stroll out like we belong." Jack told them.

Kiro didn't like this plan they weren't in disguise so if they were spotted it could be a problem, hopefully it was dark enough to hide them in the shadows.

As they walked out they passed a Spanish solider who Jack saluted briefly,

"He looked back!" Kiro hissed,

"Keep walkin!" Barbossa replied then saw the man turn around and looked at Jack who got the message.

The man was about to hit them with his Musket when Barbossa countered with his sword a fight broke out and Kiro and Jack joined, Kiro kept to regular attacks he wouldn't use offensive magic on them,

The three worked together to knock out several of the soldiers attacking them while Kiro cast sleep on the last two.

"Run!" he stated and the three took off like shots towards the nearest brush…too late many more Spanish soldiers waiting pointed their Muskets at them, they were trapped.

"Ah nuts!" Kiro muttered.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Slowly opening his eyes, Phillip found he was very much alive, but how he survived he didn't care at the moment.

He rushed back to the pool Syrena was sadly asleep knowing the fate awaiting her at dawn, she was awoken.

"Phillip you're alive!" she stated,

"Yes!" he replied untying her,

"You came for me…_why_?" she asked.

"You are different are you not, do you know not of Kindness and Compassion?" he asked.

Syrena was touched she began to cry, Phillip suddenly heard muffled yells his eyes caught sight of Ven and the others still tied to the tree, all gagged but trying to warn him, he was suddenly grabbed from behind and felt a large sword at his neck, courteousy of the Armored Samurai while more pirates grabbed Syrena and managed to collect the tear in a vile.

"Tears of Sorrow obviously never." Kaen mused.

"No…Mermaids be too tough for that, but tears of joy…they say these be the more potent anyway." Blackbeard replied.

Syrena seemed to glare at Phillip.

"Syrena on my word I had no part in this!" he cried.

She looked away, "Let her go you don't need her now." Phillip begged.

"No….Secure her bonds we leave her with her own, and bring the prisoners but keep them bound." Blackbeard commanded.

Ven and the others were shoved off and away from the tree while Syrena still refusing to look at Phillip was tied back to await death.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro and the other two had been tied to a couple of Palm trees, (Kiro was tied beside Jack,) although nevertheless, Jack and Barbossa started on some banter.

"How's that escape route coming?" Jack asked.

"Here's your chance to improvise." Barbossa retorted.

"If I can get a hand loose." Jack muttered to himself as he wriggled his tied hands.

Barbossa pulled off his peg leg.

"Awesome you've got a knife!" Kiro stated.

Barbossa pulled of a cork.

"Better." He replied.

Kiro looked at him in disbelief, "A Drink's not better!" Kiro snapped.

"I want one of those." Jack stated with a jealous pout.

Kiro hung his head, "And apparently I'm the only one who thinks so."

Barbossa passed him the leg and let Jack drink from it.

"King George Privateer, wig, cheap theatrical thessod. Not buying it." Jack muttered.

"An act huh, what makes you think so Jack?" Kiro asked.

"He would've known that the Chalices were missing and gone he was lying in wait for Blackbeard."

"But he got us, and a nasty ride down the cliff." Kiro muttered mostly to himself.

"You weren't there that night." Barbossa replied.

"Right when the Pearl was attacked." Jack replied,

"Lost not attacked."

"We were off the coast of Singapore when were attacked, Peppered with Cannon Fire no warning, pass or even offer of Parley, then the sea beneath the Pearl began to roar and the rigging had come to life, and the ship had turned against us and tied up me crew, but my arm was free and me sword was damned so I did what needed done!" Barbossa stated.

"So you cut off _**your own **_leg?" Kiro asked in disbelief.

"I am the Master of me ship, not Blackbeard, I am the Master of me fate, not Blackbeard!" Barbossa stated in somewhat of a crazed ramble.

"I _survived_." Barbossa replied.

"But I give me left arm for a chance at Blackbeard." He added.

"Most people, would give their right arm." Kiro joked,

"I need me right arm, it's me good arm so that I can drive me poisoned blade into Blackbeard's Heart!" Barbossa replied.

"I'll see you get the chance mate." Jack replied to Kiro's surprise his and Jack's hands were free,

"H-how did you-"

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow lad now follow my lead!" Jack stated.

Jack leaned back and put his feet against the tree as did Kiro they began to shimmy up the trunk as Barbossa watched they continued to climb Kiro found himself holding on to the ropes that bound him as they got to the top.

Jack tied the rope once they were freed to a coconut and swung it making it catch on to an adjacent tree the two pulled it down making it bend but this didn't go unseen.

"The Prisoners are escaping!" said a Spanish leader,

"Let go!" Jack told Kiro as they did they flew through the air Kiro and Jack landed on a tree far away,

A couple of the Spanish soldiers shot their muskets.

"Hold your fire I want them alive!" yelled their leader.

As they all went after the two Groves and Oswald came out of hiding.

"We figured that was the signal!" Groves told him as he and Oswald freed Barbossa.

The Spanish looked all around for where the two could've landed Kiro kicked a coconut down, hitting one in the head while Jack tied a now cut rope to the tree, making two lines

Nodding to each other they swung down!

Jack swung down right and knocked off a hat and a few men down, while Kiro flew over a couple and then walked on a few of their heads.

They jumped down Jack and Kiro took their lines and swung them around knocking weapons they then swung a shot at the tree then ran around the Spanish tying them to the tree.

Jack Saluted as they ran off, with Oswald, Groves and Barbossa.

"Prepare to retreat immediately!" Groves stated.

"The enemy will soon be upon us! I'm sorry about the Chalices Jack but I have an appointment to keep and I will not be going back!" he stated.

"No need." Jack replied as Kiro reached into his jacket pulling out….the Chalices

"Tada" he stated.

"Shall we have a drink?" Jack asked gesturing to Kiro.

"We'll drink at the fountain!" Barbossa stated. As they all ran off.

**E-H E-H E-H **

Angelica lead the group deep into the jungle according to Jack's compass they were close.

She suddenly found a knife at her throat as she jumped back she saw it was Jack.

"How is it we can never meet without you pointing something at me." She asked sweetly

Jack grinned back.

Kiro and Oswald, rushed over to where their friends were.

"Guys you okay?" he asked,

"We've been better." Takeshi replied as Kiro went to free the ropes around his wrists.

But was stopped by an all too familiar face.

"Ah, no." Kaen stated,

Kiro growled ready to fight.

"Kiro!" Ven yelled.

"It's okay." He assured,

"Oswald stays with me or the deals off!" Kiro growled.

"Alright, fine since you were so helpful too Jack then there's the event of you jumping off a cliff I suppose that deserves a reward." Kaen replied walking off.

Kiro hung his head.

Oswald gave him a sympathetic glance, Kiro must've felt so powerless.

"_Poor kid."_

"The One Legged man he is near?" Blackbeard asked, as the two rushed back to the front of the group.

"Aye." Jack replied

"But I have two conditions." Jack stated.

"Name them!" Blackbeard replied.

"Oi!" he called as Gibbs, Ragetti and Pintel came out with the Chalices tied to a wild pig.

"Firstly on your word swear that no harm will come to Angelica." Jack stated.

"I will not make a vow to the likes of you Sparrow but it costs me nothing to admit, that she was never in harm's way." Blackbeard replied.

"Secondly formerly firstly I'll be having my compass back."

There was a moment of silence.

"Do you have any, idea how hard it was to catch that filthy pig?" Jack asked.

"Not one of the two, fat ones the four-legged one." He added.

Angelica handed it over.

"Thank you, next there are times not often when I do reflect on my heinous deeds, I have noted how poorly I have treated my two former crew mates…umm"

"Ragetti and Pintel." Kiro told him.

"Right, Right, Right, Ragetti and Pintel and my loyal first mate Gibbs, left them to rot in jail I did, didn't care _still don't_ then while they were with a Rabbit I went pushed them off a cliff!"

"Oi _now _ya bring it up!" Gibbs complained.

"It smelled in that cell and I did a belly flop!" Pintel added.

"Point being we must let them go free!" Jack stated ignoring them.

"Is that it?" Blackbeard asked.

"I think so!" Jack replied.

"Jack if it's all the same…" Gibbs staed.

"Done!" Blackbeard stated.

The group moved on.

"Don't disappoint me." Kaen replied to the Armored Samurai motioning to Amei.

"Uh if it's all the same to all of you…" Gibbs stated but went ignored.

"Take this Gibbs it will lead you all to freedom mate." Jack stated giving him the compass.

Kiro looked back as they went further into the bushes.

Kiro and Jack heading the front of the group walked through to some brush.

"Where's the entrance?" Kiro asked.

"Around here somewhere or so I thought." Jack replied.

Jack suddenly caught sight of water, rising up from a leaf as did Kiro, Jack caught it on his finger and through that little droplet he saw what he was looking for, the entrance to the Fountain of Youth.

The group made their way through a deep dark cave Kiro helped the torches to light the way, a crew mate saw that a Stalacmite was so tall he could touch it sadly he killed one of the other crew men by doing so by making a Stalactite break off somehow…(I'm not sure.)

Jack led the way and he grinned,

"Were here!" he stated.

"A dead end!" Blackbeard stated.

"Jack I'm starting to think you don't know where you're going." Angelica replied.

Hearing this Raian's eye twitched, and he seemed awfully ticked.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU FOR THE PAST-"

Takeshi immediately kicked him in the shin.

"Owwww, you'll pay for that!" he growled.

"It is not so much the Destination as much as it is the Journey they say, the Chalices if you please." Jack replied.

Jack held one in each hand and spread out his arms.

"Stand back!" he stated.

They did so and Jack, banged them together…nothing a second time…nothing.

"Jack have you in fact seen with your own eyes the fountain?" Angelica asked.

"NO HE- OWWWWW!" Takeshi kicked Raian again.

"STOP KICKING ME!" Raian screamed.

At this point Blackbeard had had enough and shot at Jack the bullet reflected off the Chalice and Jack then saw some writing on the Chalice.

"Wait, Wait, Wait hold on!" he moved the second cup around and the two made a phrase.

"Aqua la Vida." Jack muttered and there was a sound all the water seemed to gather together they all watched as it collected onto the ceiling of the cave.

A bird suddenly found it's way into the cave and flew into the water, it appeared to be some kind of Portal.

"Master Scrum." Jack called, Scrum came over and Jack gave him the Chalices and a boost once Jack was close enough he pulled out his sword and to Kiro's shock and the others amazement he was sucked in,

Jack found his entry somewhat slow after submerging but he came up and saw the bird that had flown through there at the other side of the cave bathed in light, was the Fountain of Youth!

Kiro, Angelica, Kaen and Blackbeard were soon to follow, then came Ven, Phillip, Oswald, Takeshi, Raian and Amei along Gunner, Master-At-Arms and Quarter Master followed by the Cabin Boy and Scrum and the rest of the crew.

"Wow." Kiro stated.

"The Keyhole is here." Kaen told him.

"Your friends or a world which of the two is more important I wonder."

Raian saw that Kaen was distracted, this was their chance!

"Psst, Oswald!" Raian stated swinging his head to motion to come over.

"Quick cut the ropes but not so much that they fall off!" Raian whispered.

"You have a plan?" Amei asked.

"Yeah if it works we may just make it out alive!" Raian hissed.

Kiro glared at the snowette in his mind he had slugged Kaen and the teen had been sent through the canyon wall leaving a hole which Jack and Scrum and a couple of the crew mates looked into.

"How dare you make me choose." Kiro growled.

"I'll give you a few minutes." Kaen replied venomously.

Ven was the last to be freed (Somewhat,)but he couldn't let the Pirates know he could break free at any moment.

"Okay don't move your arms too much make it look like you're still tied up." Raian whispered as the blond nodded.

Jack wandered up to the fountain, it was round shaped kind of looped like, from the top of the loop water was pouring down.

Jack moved his hand to reach for the small trickling stream.

"Sparrow I'll be the first to taste those waters!" Blackbeard stated.

Kiro suddenly felt another presence, as did Angelica,

"Father!"

A dark Silhouette suddenly rose from the fog, Blackbeard glared it down,

"The one-legged man." He stated.

"You brought him here!" Angelica accused to Jack.

"Would I do that?" Jack asked playing dumb.

"EDWARD TEACH!" yelled Barbossa,

"Blackbeard's real name is Edward Teach…..I can see why he started calling himself Blackbeard." Takeshi mused with a small smirk,

"Don't say that out loud!" Raian hissed.

"For Crimes committed on the high seas, by the authority granted by his majesty King George and with a large amount of Personal satisfaction, I hereby make you my Prisoner!" Barbossa stated as he and the rest of his crew appeared.

"So it begins." Kaen stated.

"Such Crimes include, Piracy, Treason, Murder, Torture of the most Heinous sort including the theft of one twisted used hairy right leg!" Barbossa stated pulling out his blade.

"You dare face this blade?" Blackbeard asked meanicingly, pulling out his own. Kiro had a much better view of the sword now its blade was long wide at the top and flat with two groves in them, the hand guard was incrusted with rubies.

"This far away from your ship aye!" Barbossa stated.

"That be the cold wind of fate breathing down my neck...but I will have one last fight…..KILL EM ALL!" Blackbeard screamed everyone pulled out their swords and went to charge.

"Wait, wait, wait, just a moment!" Jack yelled ruining the moment.

"I just need to understand something…you'll all fight against them and they'll all fight against you all account of him wanting to kill him?" Jack asked.

"Where is the sense?" Jack asked. Scrum shrugged.

"Exactly, I say we let them fight while the rest of us sit back have drink, play some wagers eh?" Jack asked.

"Aye!" Scrum stated sheathing his sword.

"KILL EM!" Barbossa yelled and the two teams charged.

"Now!" Raian yelled and with one tugged everyone was free and Kaen suddenly felt himself at the punishing end of a Shine Cannon.

Kiro ran up to Amei her staff in hand,

"You'll be needing this." Kiro told her,

She smiled.

"Oh Gunner!" the Zombie turned and got a face full of blizzard.

"That's for Kidnapping me!" she stated.

"PHOTON CHARGE!" Ven yelled charging at the Armored Samurai who went on the kill taking out two of Barbossa's

The two clashed and were at eachother like lighting.

Kiro and Kaen fought off hard attacks of Darkness and light clashing and mixing against each other.

"SUN BLAZER!" Kiro yelled managing to get a hit on Kaen,

"DARK FLARE!" Kaen called Kiro was hit with the black flames Scrum tossed him a potion nodding.

"Thanks!" he mouthed.

Kiro turned into his Fusion form, One of his Keyblades began to glow, while the other was getting ready to use Hydro.

"LUX SPRING!" Kiro yelled as the now prisimed light shot out towards the white-haired teen,

"HYDRORA!" Kiro yelled blasting Kaen back with a strong burst of water.

Phillip tried to cut his own ropes on a rock but was freed by the Cabin boy who went back to fighting unfortunately he was injured badly despite this Phillip made his way out of the cave, one thing on his mind,

Syrena.

Amei and the others focused on fighting Heartless and British soldiers focused on making sure that they didn't get to Kiro and Ven while they fought off the foes.

"Scrum the Chalices follow!" Angelica who had fought off a couple of Barbossa soldiers called.

Scrum followed Chalices in hand while she had the tear.

Jack suddenly appeared, "The Chalices…there's a good Lad." Jack stated.

"I'm more afraid of her than I am of you!" Scrum stated.

There was a toss-up and Jack had the Chalices, Scrum the tear and Angelica the sword.

"The Chalices there's a good lad!" Angelica mocked.

Another toss-up.

"SCRUM!" Angelica called and Scrum had the sword, she had the Chalices and Jack had the tear.

"AERIAL SLAM!" Ven yelled catching the armored Samurai off guard the final hit sent his helmet high into the air off his head and into the ground as Ven gasped, Kiro having lost sight of Kaen ran over he gaped too.  
>when the Samurai's head came back down and he faced them again Kiro saw his face clearly,<p>

He had Bronze colored hair, which was windswept only around his face, but once it left that point it stuck out like a starburst, his eyes were blue but were fogged and glazed over, he looked a bit like Ven but Kiro could see a couple of his father's features such as Sora's eyes and scowl.

"ROXAS?" Ven cried.

"Roxas?" Kiro asked.

"Kiro we have to free him from Kaen's control!" Ven stated.

"Right!" Kiro replied.

Roxas spun his blades a little and struck.

"TAKE THAT!" he yelled knocking Kiro and Ven into the air but they recovered with a Recovery shot and Recovery Raid.

Roxas back flipped away and began to attack them by spinning forward and crashing into them.

"CURE!" Kiro yelled healing him and Ven,

"PHOTON CHARGE!" Ven yelled taking off at blinding speed, but Roxas to Kiro's shock copied, him.

The two were like Fire works bouncing off each other like mad when they finally came down Ven charged and struck hard with a wind raid.

"GOLDEN HOUR!" Kiro yelled attacking Roxas while he was stunned the older Keyblader growled light on his Keyblades he dashed around them Kiro put up a reflect to protect him and Ven and with the blonde's help he managed to fend Roxas off.

"PEARL!" Roxas yelled sending a ball of light at them, Kiro turned and held the ball in his hand and sent it back.

"PEARL!" Kiro copied and with that Roxas was hit with a blast of light he back-flipped and skidded to a halt.

With a yell he jumped into the air.

"COME ON!" he yelled as beams of light shot down Kiro and Ven had to dodge roll to escape but they were surrounded as Roxas closed in on them,

They were struck and blasted back.

"I-I won't give up! CURA!" Kiro yelled a green field appeared around him and Ven healing them.

Kiro glared, the three attacked trading blows.

Amei after fighting off a Britsh soldier saw Kaen open the Keyhole,

It all came back to her…..Kaen destroyed her home Twilight Town

"DIAMOND!" Amei yelled as a Diamond appeared from her staff and struck Kaen,

She was standing in front of the Keyhole.

"You, little Witch!" He growled hitting her with a Dark Thundara making her scream,

Roxas turned so sharply but not sharply enough that Ven didn't see his eyes flicker, with light.

"AMEI! DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Roxas screamed as his Keyblades became Oblivion and Oathkeeper, rushing up to Kaen who just stared and ran up clashing with him.

"V-Ve-VEN THE KEYHOLE!" Roxas yelled fighting Kaen's control with more success every second.

"I've got it Ven!" Kiro yelled sealing it tight.

"NO!" Kaen growled.

"You die for this!" Kaen growled.

"OMEGA!" he yelled a blast of black and blue light shot up into the air and a large meteor like spell came crashing down on Roxas who was blasted back with a loud scream.

"DAD!" Amei yelled as he hit the ground, the armor finally broke and Came off,

Kiro saw that Roxas was wearing a silver Jacket with Checked rim and red color a black t-shirt underneath and black and cream pants.

"ROXAS!" Ven yelled, as he Kiro and the others rushed off, at this point only Blackbeard and Barbossa were fighting.

Raian felt his pluse and his Heartbeat.

"He's hurt and unconscious but alive."

"Hmph still needs work." Kaen muttered loud enough for them to hear.

"Raian, Amei Oswald can you keep an eye on him?" Kiro asked they nodded.

"CURA!" Kiro stated as a field appeared around him,

"This should help." He stated.

"Now what?" Takeshi asked.

"We make Kaen pay, that's what!" Ven growled.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Phillip just managed to make it back Syrena looking like she was in pain didn't move.

"No you will not take her if you have taken her, then give…her…back!" he prayed out loud, cutting her free.

"Give her back…_please_ give her back!" he pleaded.

She slowly opened her eyes saw it was Phillip but then dashed into the water swimming downward.

**E-H E-H E-H**

There was a yell and Barbossa was now on his back, with Blackbeard's sword at his throat.

"I expected fate to put up more of a fight," Blackbeard mocked, But Barbossa smiled.

"I will not have that smirk on your face as I strike you down!" Blackbeard yelled.

"Take a gander Edward Teach." Barbossa replied.

The pirate turned and there coming through the fog, came the Spanish, Groves the only living man under Barbossa rushed up to the fountain, holding up a flag

"This land is forever claimed in the name of the Glorious King Ge-"

"BANG!" the lead Spaniard shot him and he fell dead.

"Someone make a note of that man's bravery." He stated.

Him and two others walked up to Angelica who had the chalices.

"Senorita the Chalices pour favor." He asked when she refused they were taken from her and she was held back.

The leader of the Spanish made his way to the fountain, "Only God can grant eternal life…not these Heathen waters!" he stated throwing the Chalices to the ground and stomped on them then through them into the deepest pool.

"Men destroy this profane temple!" he commanded.

"THE FOUNTAIN!" Quartermaster cried as they rushed over to stop them the Spanish began to throw grappling hooks onto the pillars and pull.

The Lead Spaniard turned to Blackbeard,

"You seek in this place what only faith can give!"

"Faith? Faith is light enough to see but Dark enough to blind."

"About that." Kaen remarked activating his armor.

"WHAT?" Blackbeard stated in shock only for Kaen to push him back with his powers.

Blackbeard growled.

"YOU TREACHEROUS WELP!" He yelled then felt something thrust into his back.

"Wha—what be this?" he asked turning to Barbossa who then ran his blade through his Heart, Barbossa grinned, revenge had been served.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Angelica cried to Kaen who just disappeared.

She rushed over and began to pull on the blade in Blackbeard.

"ANGELICA DON'T IT'S POISONED!" Jack yelled.

Too late Angelica cut herself pulling it out instantly she felt the poison spread,

"I'm not one to take on Blackbeard without a _venomous_ advantage." Barbossa stated.

Angelica turned to the one person who could help her now.

"Jack." She pleaded, he ran over to where the Chalices were thrown.

Kiro, Ven and Takeshi ran over to help.

Barbossa picked up the Sword,

"I hereby Claim this Sword and Blackbeard's ship and Crew as payment for my missing limb, THE CROWN SURVE ME WELL!" he declared as they all left.

The group looked furiously for the Chalices.

"Kiro we need light!" Takeshi stated as they started to wade and look into the water.

"Gotcha!" Kiro stated as he lit the area, they looked and looked but no sign of them, suddenly the pillar fell crushing the Zombies and the fountain.

And with that the Spanish all left.

The four watched as a wave of hopelessness waved over them,

Kiro shook his head hard, though the light he was making was doused he kept looking.

"We've got keep trying!" he stated, Ven saw something in the water, the Chalices came towards them as Jack and Takeshi watched as well.

"Syrena!" Ven stated.

"You're alive!" Takeshi stated as she handed Jack the Chalices.

"Do not waste my tear!" She stated as she disappeared back into the depths.

Kiro rushed up to the Fountain.

"Jack hurry there's still water coming out!" Kiro cried.

Jack hurried and collected water in both and placed the tear in one.

Amei, Raian and Oswald were watching over Angelica and Blackbeard as the four had worked.

"Hurry they could go any minute!" Raian yelled.

Jack rushed over with the Chalices.

"Here This one has the tear!" Jack stated handing one of the Chalices for Angelica to take.

"NO!" she stated pushing it towards Blackbeard.

"I can't save you both one of you must sacrifice." Jack stated.

Kiro looked on in worry, "Amei can you use purify?" Kiro asked.

She shook her head sadly.

Kiro looked on, as Jack held out the Chalices,

"You take it father for your soul!" Angelica begged.

"Captain Teach, she dying, you're her father you're supposed to sacrifice for her!" Amei pleaded.

Roxas seemed to be responding to her voice because he groaned and seemed to try to get up, but passed out once again,

Blackbeard looked at the Chalices.

"this one takes life." He asked pointing to the one in front of him.

"And this one gives life?" Blackbeard asked pointing to the one near Angelica.

"AYE now hurry!" Jack stated,

Blackbeard grabbed the one that was in front of Angelica and drank from it.

"Angelica save me my child." He replied.

Angelica grabbed the other cup and drank, much to the sadness of Kiro and the others,

She sighed "I love you father." She told Blackbeard knowing it would be the last time.

Kiro felt a tear fall down his cheek he rubbed it off.

"Come on guys, were, finished here." He stated as Raian, Ven and Takeshi lifted Roxas, Raian and Takeshi had his shoulders while Ven had his legs, they sadly and slowly began to walk off.

"Hold on!" Jack stated, as Angelica and Blackbeard no longer feeling the poison's effects stood,

"In fact it may have been the other way around, this one had the tear and that one had the other bit." Jack told them scratching his head trying to figure it out.

"Way to go Jack!" Kiro yelled.

"TRICKSTERS, DEVILS, YOU ALL PLANNED THIS I'LL KILL YOU ALL BEFORE THE FOUNTAIN TAKES MY YEARS!" Blackbeard roared.

Kiro, Ven and Takeshi immediately sprang to Jack's side ready to fight.

A black version of his sword appeared as an aura was placed around him.

"THUNDERA!" Kiro yelled striking Blackbeard hard, the Pirate Captain then charged visicously while cloaked in wind and began cutting away at him and Ven,

"CURA!" Kiro yelled as he and Ven recovered.

"SONIC BLADE!" Takeshi yelled charging into Blackbeard and knocking him back.

Kiro charged with a sliding Dash and struck hard at Blackbeard when he followed up with a combo,

Jack sent a barrage of bombs at Blackbeard and he was momentarily blinded.

"CAPTAIN!" Takeshi yelled.

"AYE AYE!" the Two charged with their swords catching Blackbeard in a fierce combo and they then swung at Blackbeard while sending a blast of water up at him, the assault continued until they hit the final strike.

"THAT CAN'T BE ALL!" Takeshi yelled.

"RIGHT THEN!" they sent a blast of Wind and water hitting Blackbeard was he was sent skyward.

Kiro charged hoping to get Blackbeard as he fell but Blackbeard was quicker and he threw Kiro towards a working pillar,

Kiro however took his Keyblade and stuck into the pill for a landing he then took pushed back and in a surge of power struck Blackbeard.

"TRI-CUTTER!" Takeshi yelled as he clashed swords with Blackbeard,

Blackbeard tried to impale him but Takeshi back-flipped away and landed back on his blade as Blackbeard went to strike Takeshi, he struck hard with a good kick to the face.

Blackbeard stumbled back now getting more feral he summoned a large typhoon of wind and water to charge around the cave in striking the four and sending them up,

"WARPARA!" Kiro yelled getting them high, Jack screamed as they landed once Blackbeard's assault ended.

"SPARK RAID!" Ven called sending Lost Memory into Blackbeard as exploded into light that struck him multiple times.

Kiro rushed up with his own Sonic blade hitting Blackbeard multiple times over and over.

Blackbeard roared charging he started to bring the rest of the Cave down as he fought,

"Kiro we need to end this!" Takeshi stated,

"Leave it to me CAPTAIN!"

"AT YOUR SERVICE!" Jack stated.

Kiro opened a chest and Knives shot out of it as they hovered into the air they hacked and slashed at Blackbeard repeaditly then commanded the Knives to fly into him over and over.

"YOU'RE TOAST!" Kiro shouted,

"RIGHT YOU ARE!" Jack added as they jumped up a rain of bombs came down hitting Blackbeard with a scream he was thrown back.

"Father!" Angelica yelled as water shot out from the Fountain's former place shooting towards Blackbeard. She watched as the scratch closed up.

"SPARROW HOW COULD YOU!" She screamed.

"Your father sacrificed himself for you, perhaps his soul has been redeemed eh?" Jack suggested as a whirlpool captured Blackbeard turning him into a skeleton his hand reached out for Angelica as the ceremony was completed and his corpse fell completing the Prophecy.

_**With Phillip**_

Phillip struggled to keep his eyes open and his breaths steady he splashed water on his wound but then to his surprise, Syrena returned.

"You're hurt." She said.

"In body only my mind is at peace because of you." Phillip replied.

"Me? But why?" Syrena asked.

"I was lost….the wind the Tides they temper a man's faith but me…only you." Phillip explained.

"Phillip I can save you, you only need ask." Syrena told him.

"I seek one thing Forgiveness if not for me you wouldn't have been captured." Phillip told her.

"ask." She replied.

"Forgive me." Phillip said as he kissed her and disappeared into the depths.

_**With Barbossa**_

Barbossa step out to where the Revenge waited, having got on board and set sailed in his pirate clothes similar to what he wore moons ago he felt a wave of nostalgia as he held the helm, although something was missing.

"Sir we found this below deck!" The Cabin boy told him handing him a hat with a large feather in it.

That was it,

Placing it on his head, Barbossa used the sword he took from Blackbeard to bring the Revenge to life and prepare itself for the High Seas.

"GET TO WORK YA BLOOMIN COCKROACHES!" Barbossa stated with a laugh his behavior seemed to invigorate the Crew as they obeyed.

"MAKE WAY FOR TORTUGA!" Barbossa declared as he ripped up a piece of paper and let it fly in the wind.

_**With Kiro and Co.**_

Carrying Roxas through the Jungle Kiro worked feverously on a plan.

"KIRO, VEN!"

"Leon!" Kiro called it was indeed, Leon with Cloud and Lea who saw Roxas and rushed out ahead.

"Is he hurt?" Lea asked.

"He's alive but yeah…you need to take him back to Radiant Garden, and get him help." Kiro stated.

"What about you, you guys are reason we came all this way." Cloud stated.

"Huh?" Kiro asked.

"Excalibur sent out a distress signal." Leon explained.

"Uh?" Kiro turned to the others.

"I gave it to you without Kaen knowing I knew you wouldn't get tied up like the rest of us so I hid it in you jacket hoping you'd find It and use it." Ven told him.

Kiro felt around indeed the control for their ship was within.

"I never…oh…I know when it was activated." Kiro stated remembering the Santiago's descent down the cliff.

"Well just worry about Roxas the rest of us are fine." Kiro told them letting the three men take the Bronzette away,

"Dad…..get better." They heard Amei mutter.

"He's your?" Ven asked she nodded.

"I'm so sorry." Ven replied.

"Hey he'll get better, don't worry!" Kiro stated.

"Huh…I hear Gibbs, Ragetti and Pintel too!" Oswald stated rushing out towards the beach the kids following Amei, hung back taking one last look at Roxas before rushing after them.

_**With Raian and Jack**_

Angelica hands tied behind her back glared at Jack…

"I hate you!" She seethed.

"The Bloke who saved your life?" Jack asked.

"The Years I possess _stolen_! From my own father."

"Look at it this way, Blackbeard had help doing what a father was supposed to do and with the extra years you'll have plenty of time to dance or spit on Jacks grave." Raian replied _trying_ to be optimistic.

"I hate you too, So cruel and ignorant!" she growled at the Sandette.

When they got to an Island Jack tossed her out and sent a Pistol down beside her.

"There, one Pistol, one bullet." Jack stated.

"To kill myself before I starve!" Angelica shouted.

"There's no trusting you love, besides this is a well-traveled trade route you can signal a passing ship…_or _bite the proverbial as it were." Jack replied.

"And how will I get free of these ropes?" she yelled.

"You broke the ropes half an hour ago waiting to a moment where you could hit Jack over the head with something hard and heavy." Raian replied.

"Admit it Jack you still love me!" she stated.

"If you had a sister and a dog…I'd chose the dog." Jack replied heading back for the boat.

"Treasure…there is a Treasure with jewels! Jewels with the power to control the sea and tide!" she stated.

"You're making that up!" Jack stated Raian's thoughts however floated to the Keystones.

"Wait!" she sated softening (somewhat.)

"There is something I've wanted to say to you since we first met…I love you." Angelica told him.

"As do I love." Jack replied they leaned in for a kiss…

"I gotta go!" Jack stated rushing off dragging Raian with him.

"SPARROW!" Angelica screamed as he and Raian pushed off the boat into the water Raian flinched when she tried to shoot Jack but missed hitting the water a few inches from the boat.

"You missed." Jack told her.

"SPARROW!" she screamed and began insulting him in spanish.

Soon Jack and Raian came to a shore where Kiro and Co along with Gibbs and Ragetti were waiting.

"You all made it I trust we all profited from our joint enterprise." Jack asked.

Gibbs smiled.

"Feast your eyes." Gibbs stated Kiro saw the Black Pearl in a bottle.

"Dude the Black Pearl is in a bottle….complete with a storm!" he stated.

Jack looked into the bottle but flinch back.

"Uug I hate that monkey!" he stated.

"So the Pearl any Idea on how to get her out?" Pintel asked.

Jack mused. " we shall need an Hour Glass, three goats a cross bow, one of us must learn to play the Trumpet while another Folk Dances and one goes like this." Jack replied wiggling his fingers,

"I know a man with a goat." Gibbs stated.

"I play the Trumpet." Pintel replied.

"I know a man who has an Hour glass collects Bows and arrows and can teach us how to do an Irish jiggy!" Ragetti stated proudly.

"Oh cool, I can go like this." Jack replied wiggling his fingers.

"Jack I have a question you had it all the Chalices, the tear, the water you could've lived for ever but you didn't." Kiro stated.

"The fountain does test you lad but better not knowing which moment be your last your being alive with the mystery of it all, and who's to say I won't live forever, Jack Sparrow Discoverer of the Fountain of Youth!"

"Yeah, After today, you're a legend Captain!" Kiro stated.

"I'll say this, It's a Pirates Life for me Savy." Jack stated,

They all nodded and Jack and his three crew mates walked off into the sunset.

"Well there they go." Ven replied putting his hands behind his head.

"Yeah." Kiro agreed.

and with that group returned to their ship off again on their quest.

* * *

><p>Keyblade(s) Obtained:<p>

_**Stranger Tides**_

**Strength:** +7 **Magic** + 10

**Ability:** MP Rage: _When Kiro is hit he recovers MP allowing for more spell casting._

**Appearance:** the Shaft is like that of Blackbeard's sword, but the teeth are in the shape of a Mermaid's shadow, the Chalices make up the Hand guard, while tear drops make the link of the Keychain and a ship in a bottle is the token

_**Oathkeeper:**_

**Strength:** + 3 **Magic** + 3

**Ability:** Undo: _When Roxas is afflicted with a status this Keyblade removes it_

_**Oblivion:**_

**Strength:** + 6 **Magic:** + 2

**Attack Haste:** _Roxas's combos become much quicker when using this Keyblade_

* * *

><p><strong>Reaction Commands<strong>

**_Pillar Spring_**: _stabs the Keyblade into the pillar your thrown into then uses the left over energy to spring back_,

**_Recovery Shot:_** _A revenge Command for Kiro only sends a blast of light when sent flying back_

_**Sword Dance**_: _Dodges the impending damage from a mighty blade then counters with a good Kick_

* * *

><p><strong>Limit Breaks<strong>

_Takeshi+ Jack Sparrow_- **_Ruffian's Blade_**

_Kiro+ Jack Sparrow_- **_Pillage Strike_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special Attacks and Spells<strong>_

Kaen-**Stun Strike**: _a Combination of Sleep and Stun edge damages an opponent greatly then stuns them. **note:** Kaen used this to make it appear like he had killed Phillip_

Kaen-**Omega**: _a Brand new spell not much is known about perhaps meant to counter the legendary Ultima spell_

Kiro-**Lux Spring: **_A water variant of the Hydro spell a blast of rainbow hued water attacks the foe causing blindness ocasionally_

Amei- **Diamond: **_A light type spell that strikes the Foe with a crystal_

* * *

><p><strong>The Armored Samurai: <strong>_A Metal Clad Keyblade Master who was prophesied to turn Traitor while he had no role in Blackbeard's death, he did betray Kaen and his identity was revealed to be a Hypnotized Roxas _**(Kingdom Hearts re: Legacy Final Mix 2011)**

**Roxas: **_The Former thirteenth Member of Organization XIII and Sora's former Nobody, he is apparently Amei's father and has the very rare ablility Synch Siphon which lets him weild two Keyblades with out a drive form or borrowing another _**(Kingdom Hearts II 2006)**

**Syrena: **_The Name of the Mermaid that Blackbeard Captured given to her by Phillip who fell in love with her as she did him, she came to help the Heroes use the Fountain on last time before disappearing under water with Phillip _**(Pirates of The Caribbean: On Stranger Tides 2011)**

**The Spaniard: **_The Captain sent by the Spanish King unlike King George and Blackbeard however the Spanish King sent him to destroy the fountain, and their mission was a success _**(Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides 2011)**

_**And there ends our heroes adventure on the Caribbean Seas, now I've caught up to where I was with the original story, and now I can focus on completing it**_

_**now the teaser...**_

_**When Ven, Oswald and Takeshi mysteriously disappear and the world our heroes find them selves on is taking over by a mad man Kiro and Amei have little options in fact thier only hope is a mad man in a blue box...are they doomed**_

_Next time: **The Man with the Blue Box!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	35. The Man with the Blue Box

_**Special shout out to Aquarose bandleader for reviewing and alerting my story thanks dude! Just so you know Roxas and Sora are not related in any way other than the fact they used to be one and the same in this story. Anyway here's the next world I'm hoping a few people know this show!**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up….If I did own Kingdom Hearts Limit Form would've been in the original Kingdom Hearts II…..sigh_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Man with the Blue Box<strong>_

Kiro had never felt better about getting off Port Royal, it had been one of the toughest trips, for the group, Kiro after getting on the ship, he sighed and fell on to his bed with a flop,

After what felt was or seemed like a couple of hours, he went into the cockpit, that was when he heard a scream.

"NAMINE SORA JUSANO!" Roxas was on screen in all his ticked off father glory.

"Uh hi…Roxas how are you feeling?" Ven asked peeking out from behind the seat.

"Don't you hi Roxas me Ven you let my daughter go with you put her in danger then she was kidnapped, I swear when I get my hands on you!" Roxas yelled.

"DAD! It was my choice and he did say no but I wouldn't take that for an answer." Amei said defending him,

"It's my fault too I helped her talk Ven into letting her come cause I thought she could help and I wanted her to come." Kiro added.

"Fine…I'm _still_ going to kill Ven and when you find your father I'm letting him know **his son** irresponsibly put my daughter in danger!" Roxas stated.

"Please don't kill me, Roxas." Ven pleaded almost lamely as he did weakly.

"You get this ship back here right now!" Roxas roared.

"No! I'm not going back, that freak destroyed our home, Mom is still out there as are Kiro's Parents and Takeshi's dad!" Amei stated.

"Young lady!" Roxas stated sternly.

"Please, let me do this I want to help, I can fight, I want to play my part in getting our home back, you can't do anything because your hurt!" Amei stated.

"I'll keep her safe, I won't let anything happen to her again, and if I fail….do whatever you want with me…even….._gulp_….Kill me!" Kiro stated ending the conversation with giant eyes.

"_Sigh_….I won't kill you, or Ven, I respect and care for Sora too much to do something like that, but if something happens to her you will be sorry!" He stated.

"Are you absolutely sure, it's not too late to turn back." Roxas told her softening.

"Yes." Amei replied.

"And Sweetheart I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Roxas replied.

"It's okay." Amei replied,

"I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around it…but I think I understand…I owe Kiro's dad my life to so does Alex." She said with a smile.

Roxas nodded. With that the screen turned off.

Kiro sighed and landed in his seat.

"Man, roughest trip ever!" he stated loudly.

"You do realize that the worst is yet to come?" Takeshi asked,

"You're starting to sound like Raian." Kiro muttered,

"Ven, now what we do?" Kiro asked.

"I'm not sure. The only thing left for us is to seal the Key hole in any world we come across." Ven replied.

"It's starting to feel like it's getting us nowhere though." Kiro replied.

"It's the only course of action we have!" Ven stated.

"I know, I know, but I think we should focus on finding Maleficent." Kiro stated,

"You really think we can take her on?" Oswald asked.

"Why not, there's five of us and one of her, six if you count Raian, and maybe-"

The ship suddenly lurched it seemed to flip, over as something seemed to come out of Warp space,

"Whoa!" Kiro stated,

"What the heck was that?" Takeshi yelled,

"I don't know Ven asked, whatever it was it's gone." Ven replied,

The group soon came upon a large city like world but this one seemed a bit more regal with a Ferris wheel, a Clock Tower a river and a castle of sorts.

"Where there's a world there's a Keyhole, Kaen is there." Kiro stated,

"Right, we have to protect whatever world we go too and who knows your dad could be there." Ven suggested.

**E-H E-H E-H**

The group landed near a large Ferris wheel and a Clock Tower, Kiro gazed upon the latter with interest,

"Whoa, I wonder if it has a name." Kiro muttered.

"Pah tourists don't you know Big Ben when you see it?" A man passing by asked,

"Big Ben?" Ven asked,

"As if there's any other famous clock tower in London." The man replied before moving along,

"London huh?" Kiro replied,

Suddenly a car pulled up beside them, out came a man wearing a black suit and a tie with a white shirt,

"Is one of you Ventus Kazea?" he asked,

"Who wants to know?" Oswald asked with an arched eyebrow,

"My code name is M-6 I am a member of an Organization known as Torchwood."

"What's Torchwood?" Kiro asked,

"Classified, but I understand you've all come under possession of something called Keystones." He replied.

"You know about the Keystones?" Takeshi asked,

"Who told you?" Kiro asked,

"Torchwood makes it its business to know, three weeks ago we came into possession of a three so to speak, then just this morning we captured a Keyblader trying to get to this world's Keyhole." He replied,

"What does he look like?" Ven stated now interested.

"I think I'll show you, it's much easier for obvious reasons." He replied pulling out a video screen what came on next shocked everyone,

There, with a metal helmet on his head and in shackles that were attached to the wall, was Kaen glaring up at the camera.

"Ka-KAEN!" Kiro gasped.

"Our Kaen?" Oswald and Takeshi stated together.

"So that's his name, Kaen...Kaaaa-eeeen" M-6 stated pronouncing it.

"What do you think?" Takeshi asked.

"This could be our chance to get some info out of him and who knows what Torchwood got out of him." Oswald pointed out,

"What do you need?" Ven asked,

"The rest of your Keystones. If my theory is correct and works we'll find out everything about them."

"Everything…." Kiro said quietly,

"Amei?" he asked he noticed the girl hadn't spoken once since they met M-6,

She looked away.

"Uh….Ven are you sure this is a good idea?" She asked.

"Yeah I think so." Ven replied,

"Hey Ven why don't you guys handle Torchwood and me and Amei will ask around see if anyone's seen our moms…or my dad." Kiro suggested ,

"Okay if you're sure." Ven replied.

Takeshi motioned Kiro over,

"If I see anything cool, I get you a picture or two." He whispered, Kiro smiled and nodded.

"Partners in crime?" Kiro asked,

"Thick as thieves." Takeshi replied as they banged their fists together,

"See you guys, how about back here at three thirty?" Ven asked,

"Two hours? Sounds good." Kiro replied,

As he and Amei ran off,

"Shall we?" M-6 asked, they all nodded,

When Kiro thought the coast was clear he turned to her,

"Alright fess up, you don't like that guy do you?" Kiro asked,

"No….I mean, Torchwood, it doesn't sound like a name a secret Organization uses but…what do we know and….sigh I don't know, I just don't like him." She replied.

"Well, let's give him a chance I mean we trust our friends right?" Kiro asked.

"Yeah." She replied,

Kiro suddenly saw a newspaper he picked it up and saw something he'd never expect in a regular paper, an article about aliens, there seemed to be a man in a suit in the photo,

"Weird." Kiro stated reading as he walked along, he glanced up and there it was,

"WHOA!" Kiro stated,

"What, what did you see?" Amei asked,

"Would you believe, a flying, Blue Phone Box?" Kiro asked,

"No." Amei replied,

Kiro ran off in the direction of said box, passing Raian as he went down the street, with Amei following him,

Raian sighed, and shook his head.

"I really need to stop running into these guys." He muttered to himself, chasing after them.

_A strange sound is heard as a city flickers in and out of view it finally comes into view as a blue Police Box is seen flying around the city it lands under a clock Tower  
><em>**[London]**

Kiro charged down the street looking all around,

"I could've sworn I saw a Flying Blue Phone box!" he stated.

"Kiro!" Amei yelled running up to him with Raian in tow,

"You're really looking for that box?" Amei asked,

"Yeah, after everything we've been through I see no reason not to believe anything and everything I see!" he stated

"You know it could be that you're over worked from your job." Raian replied,

"I'm not over worked!" Kiro stated,

Kiro went to move when he suddenly crashed into a man in a brown suit with blue pin stripes and a tie with a big trench coat, he had brown hair that spiked up a little bit in the bangs,

"Oof, oh hello." The man replied,

"Oh sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Oh no your fine!" the man replied.

"Okay, uh by any chance have you seen a Flying Blue Phone box?" Kiro asked,

Raian face palmed,

"Leave it to Kiro to pull a stunt like that!" he muttered.

"Flying Blue Phone box? That's a first…Where'd you get an idea like that?" the Man asked,

"I kinda saw one in the sky…but….you know what, it's nothing, see you." Kiro said walking off,

Amei and Raian followed, when Raian went to look back the man was gone, just like that.

"_Weird," _

"You'd didn't think he'd believe you?" Amei asked,

"Well, ya a flying blue phone box? I mean that kind of thing is kind of for our eyes only." Kiro replied,

"Although…there was something odd, about that guy." Kiro added,

"Like?" Raian asked,

"Umm, his eyes they seemed really old…like he's lived for a thousand years." Kiro replied,

"Maybe more…." Kiro replied looking closely at Raian,

"Don't do that." The sandette muttered.

Kiro just looked around and spotted a Heartless, creep by.

"Not on my watch Dude!" Kiro growled rushing after it with Amei and Raian in tow,

**E-H E-H E-H**

Ven and the other's walked through the halls, until they got to a doorway within was a strange looking device, sure enough on there were the red, green and blue Keystones they seemed to react to the yellow and white ones that were in Ven's pockets.

"Ahh good, you made it shall we begin?" M-6 asked,

"Yes but, I want to see, Kaen I have a couple of questions I want to ask him." Ven stated,

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro chased the Heartless around a few streets, but when it got to an alley way it disappeared then…

"OWW!" Kiro cried rubbing his nose, having ran into something he then knocked on the surface in front of him,

"There's something here!" Kiro stated,

"Where's the Heartless?" Amei asked.

"In the invisible thing…five hundred Munny says it's my flying Blue Box!" Kiro stated with a grin.

"How wonderful for you….but we have no way of finding a door." Raian replied,

"No way?" Kiro asked with a sneaky look, he summoned Stranger Tides and held it out, in a flash of light, there stood in all it's 1960's glory was a Blue Police Phone Box,

Kiro turned,

"And you all thought I was crazy." He stated smugly.

"Yes we did, now let's kill that Heartless and go before whoever owns this thing comes back!" Raian stated,

Kiro waved this off.

"We've got it trapped, I mean Tiny Box…" Kiro stated opening the door,

"HUGE INSIDE!" Kiro shrieked.

Amei and Raian rushed up to the door, and stared inside the doors.

"It's bigger on the inside!" Amei stated,

"Yeah I'm gone." Raian stated, but when he turned he saw Kiro and Amei venture inside.

"You Raian have no sense of self-preservation!" Raian seethed as he followed,

"Kiro if we die, I'm going to kill you!" Raian shouted.

Raian looked around Amei and Kiro were probably miles within, he sighed and looked around,

"No Heartless, no Kiro, or Amei." Raian sighed,

"Well whining isn't going to get me anywhere, better start looking." He muttered.

Meanwhile Amei and Kiro walked around a vast maze of hallways, they eventually came down one with a set of Pictures

An old man with his hair white and combed back in a black high collared suit,

A man with a black bowl cut with a dark coat a light blue shirt and a bow tie

A man with curly white hair a red-orange to salmon colored suit with a big brown bow-tie

A younger man with curly light brown hair, a red and brown scarf that hung untied around his shoulders

A man with a younger face straight blonde hair with a cream jacket with red and orange rims on the collars and to their surprise and interest (Pointed out by Kiro.)A stick of celery where one would find a carnation

"Who wears a vegetable?" Kiro asked,

There was a man with curly blond hair, a brightly colored parasol a blue tie like ascot and a plaid jacket

A man with another parasol but this one had a question mark for a handle and wore a beach hat with suit vest and tie,

Then there was a man with a more eighteenth century look long brown hair his suit had a long scarf with a long sleeved brown jacket

The final Picture was of a man in a leather Jacket and black shirt with very short almost shaved hair,

"Who do you think these guys are?" Kiro asked,

"The Pictures should have names underneath, let's see….oh…weird." Amei muttered,

"What?" Kiro asked.

"The only thing that's under the pictures is numbers like the one at the end it only has the word nine underneath." Amei replied.

"Like Number nine?" Kiro asked in a somewhat disbelieving tone.

She nodded.

"That is weird…so let's see what else we can find!" Kiro stated walking up some stairs,

Kiro entered a doorway and his eyes lit up brightly,

"WOAH! Amei check all this out!" Kiro stated rushing in, she looked there was a collection of junk that seemed to be replicas of Ancient Artifacts and something's that didn't seem to fit in with Human history.

Kiro had a creepy looking globe with a twisted root base, with screaming coming from it in his hands and a huge smile on his face.

"AWESOME SNOW GLOBE!" he stated,

"Although, there doesn't seem to be any snow in here." Kiro muttered looking closely at the globe,

"Looks like a bunch of witches are trapped in here." He added,

"Ahh Kiro," Amei stated as Kiro started to give it violent shakes,

"I…..Betcha…..GRR…I….can….get ….the…snow….to…come…..out…..if…..I….shake….it….well….enough!"

"WHOA!" Kiro yelped as Amei ducked, the 'Snow Globe' flew out of his hands and down a shaft hitting the sides of the vent as it went, on a lower level, Raian sighed and slumped down, he suddenly heard the Demonic Snow Globe scream but didn't turn fast enough to see it fall.

"Uhhhhhh oops." Kiro muttered staring at the spot that where the Globe had fallen.

Amei held her hand too her ear and listened.

"I think it's still falling."

"Down a stair well or something?" Kiro asked.

She nodded.

"But….I'm still trying to figure out how, everything that's in here…_**fits**_ in here!" Kiro replied,

"What kind of a place is this?"Amei asked.

"I don't know I'm drawing a blank." Kiro replied,

"I'm surprised you haven't come up with any theories, Mr. Booby trapped temple with a Mutant Dragon for a guardian." Amei replied, having heard of Kiro's exaggerated theory from Ven and the others.

"Well, truth is there's only one thing that comes to mind here….Aliens." Kiro stated.

"We came here to find a Heartless right, let's focus on that and Raian probably followed us too." Amei pointed out,

"Right, you'd think that thing would've attacked us by now…I wonder why it's so interested in this Phone Box." Kiro muttered.

He caught sight of a cupboard inside were a bunch of weird looking devices, they looked like some kind of toy or a flash light, Kiro picked one up studied it.

"KIRO! Quick I found it!" he heard Amei yell, placing the device into his pocket he raced down the hall passed Raian, (Who screamed "WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN?")

And followed the Heartless down to where they came in there were several shadow Heartless now, all on top the Console thing in the middle.

"GET OFF OF THERE!" Kiro shouted killing one then chasing the others around then hitting them with a blast of lights.

Kiro turned to see, Raian mesmerized by something.

"There's a hand in a jar." He muttered.

"WHOA!" Kiro stated rushing over.

"Yuck!" Amei stated.

"I think you mean cool!" Kiro stated,

"How is it now rotting?" Raian asked.

Amei sighed, "Its official all boys like gross things, or are at least fascinated by them." Kiro's eyes caught sight of a phone.

"I'll call Takeshi and see how he's doing." He stated, picking up the phone.

He called the phone rang for a few seconds, but Kiro ended up with an answering machine.

"Oh duh, Takeshi won't answer his phone if it's not my phone." Kiro replied feeling around for his own, but got nothing.

"It's back in my room." He muttered.

"Oh Brilliant, I thought the point of Cell phones were that you could take them with you." Raian stated.

"Yeah….but you can forget them sometimes." Kiro replied sheepishly.

Raian shook his head,

"Whatever, let's just get out of here." Raian muttered.

As they were about to go a new type of Heartless that looked like Neo Shadows but were a purplish red color and had a lazer arm and mechanical eye and white jagged mouths on their faces they appeared alongside, Martian Hunter and Scarlet Tangos.

"Uh oh!" Amei yelped,

"They must be after this thing in the center of the Room, so I say we protect it." Kiro stated,

"Who died and made you leader?" Raian asked.

"Okay, then what do you think we should do?" Kiro asked,

"Defend the thing in the….gah, forget I said anything!" Raian stated.

"FIRE!" Amei yelled killing a cyborg, Heartless, as the new ones were called.

"SLIDING DASH!" Kiro killed the Heartless but noticed he skidded across the floor,

"Hey we gotta take it easy here, our attacks could damage this place too!" Kiro yelled.

The other two nodded.

"BLIZZARD!" Raian yelled freezing a Scarlet Tango and killing it,

"HYDRORA!" Kiro and Amei yelled together, killing off a couple more Scarlet Tangos a couple of Cyborgs shot lasers at them, but Kiro spun his Keyblade and deflected them hitting them back.

"AERIAL SLAM!" Raian yelled knocking the stunned Heartless into the air and into the ground,

A Scarlet Tango attacked with a fire ball but Kiro just blocked it and sent a strike raid it's way the thing dodged but left itself open to Amei who hit it with a magic bullet,

"MAGNET!" Raian yelled, gathering them together while Kiro and Amei zapped them with Thundera spells,

"Let's wrap this up, GOLDEN HOUR!" Kiro killing the remaining Heartless.

"whew, glad that's uh oh!" as Kiro turned he saw the man he ran into earlier,

along with a red haired women with a brown leather Jacket and waist belt, a grey shirt that went just a little over her thighs and black jeans and a purple under shirt the man looked like he had been told something crazy.

"What, what, what, what?" he asked in shock over and over looking around, till Raian, grabbed Kiro's arm that still had stranger tides in it lifted it up and pointed to him,

"WHAAAT?" the man said very slowly and sternly.

"Uh, this isn't as bad as it looks." Kiro replied sheepishly, then the Demonic Snow globe from earlier fell in front of the two.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Ventus walked into the room, with Takeshi and Oswald.

"Well, Well, Well how the mighty have fallen." Takeshi smirked.

"Yeah, yuck it up heroes, you might as well enjoy it I won't be here for long." Kaen replied,

"You'll be here long enough to tell me where you got that Ultima Keyblade." Ven snapped,

Kaen rolled his eyes, "It's called, Dark Ultima, and telling you might just kill you." Kaen smirked.

"And why is that?" Ven growled.

"Well…he stated laughing."

"WHAT?" Ven roared.

"Poor Sora…..soon that seal will suck all his life away." Kaen muttered.

Ven screamed and sent several, Pluse bombs around Kaen all close but all missed,

"WHERE…IS…SORA?" Ven growled.

Kaen just smiled,

"Wouldn't you like to know, but then again, you'll never know." Kaen smirked as the light from his helmet suddenly turned off, and in a blaze of power made the machine explode around them.

Floating down, Kaen smirked.

"Thanks for the Keystones suckers!" Kaen stated as a flash of purple light shot out towards them.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Uh hey the snow globe isn't broken…he he he." Kiro replied sheepishly, but that didn't get rid of the look of anger on the man's face.

"Listen the only reason we came in here was because of well a creature called a Heartless." Kiro stated.

"What's a Heartless?" the lady asked.

"Evil creatures that devour people's hearts!" Amei stated.

"Doctor…" the lady asked the man, he didn't say anything.

"Darkness made real." The Man muttered,

"living proof of what happens when you mess with things you shouldn't, Kingdom Hearts, Darkness Light, Hearts, even my people wouldn't mess with that, we all knew it was a bad idea." the Doctor replied.

"_You're people_, what are you an Alien?" Raian asked, with a snarky grin on his face.

"Yup!" the man replied, and with that Raian's look turned into one of disbelief.

"Hello!" the man replied waving.

"Okay, uh Doctor….Who?" Kiro asked.

"Just the Doctor." The Doctor replied.

"That's not a name that's a job." Raian stated.

"It's all I have." The Doctor replied.

"Okay, The Doctor and you are?" Amei asked the lady,

"I have a name it's Donna Noble, just Donna." She replied,

"I'm Kiro, this is Amei and Raian, we have other friends too and….." Kiro trailed off noticing the Doctor still wasn't appeased.

"You're still mad about your Phone Box…aren't you?" Kiro asked.

"TARDIS and yes." The Doctor stated.

"TARDIS, Aliens, that explains why a tiny phone Box is bigger on the inside." Raian stated.

"How did they even get in here?" Donna asked.

"A Keyblade, super powered sword/skeleton keys of the universe, and as a Keybearer you should know one must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds!" the Doctor stated.

"I do know that….but…." Kiro began to argue,

"No buts you've broken this rule, there's no room in this world for you or that weapon." The Doctor stated.

"But-" Kiro started to protest,

"It's fine, he wants us to leave we'll leave." Raian stated, as the three left the TARDIS,

"But the Keyhole." Kiro protested as they got outside,

"Look maybe you can't see it but I can that guy is smart, super smart and with that kind of power the Keyblade ain't worth the metal it's made of." Raian stated,

"I don't care Kaen is out there, I have to find the Keyhole, and seal it that way this world can't disappear!" Kiro stated,

"Who cares what he thinks! I'm going to find the Keyhole _**then**_ I'll leave!" he added,

"Worst. Listener. EVER!" Raian stated as he and Amei rushed after him.

Kiro looked at Big Ben there was time 3:30

"Wow, we wandered around the TARDIS for a couple hours, doesn't matter, I'll just get Torchwood to get me to the Keyhole."

"NO you won't!" Kiro turned to see the Doctor, Kiro could tell that things were getting hostile, summoning Stranger Tides,

Raian suddenly got between them,

"HEY, wait, he does want to find the Keyhole but not for the reasons you think, there's an evil Keyblader that's been going around destroying worlds, Kiro here has made it his goal, to lock them, up which is good!" he stated, although Raian got the feeling that he wasn't doing a good job of selling himself or Kiro for that matter.

There was a silence until Kiro turned around,

"Uh oh.." he stated,

"What's Uh oh?" Raian and the Doctor asked together,

Coming down the streets were large armored soldiers, and the five Heroes were surrounded by them.

"Here comes a normaly scheduled Tuesday." Amei muttered.

"I feel your pain." Donna replied.

As Kiro glared down the soldier's there was a sound of Static and to his shock, M-6.

The Doctor looked up as well, looking like he'd seen a ghost.

"Hello you stupid apes, the time is three thirty….one and a half, if you want to get technical about it, I'm on every screen on this signal can find to tell you that I the Master have taken over this tiny little town, right down to it's land marks, you are to cower in fear or hope for some Genius Hero who calls himself by profession only or some anime-esque tween with color abuse and poor fashion sense and a seemingly harmless oversized house hold item which ever."

"M-6, he's supposed to be with Torchwood!" Kiro stated,

"There's no Torchwood is there?" Raian asked.

"Yes there is, but they don't use code names." The Doctor muttered.

"Of course." Raian stated.

"Well I think that's everything, and remember it's my world now you're just living in it…ta ta!" The Master stated waving as the screens went blank.

"MAGNET!" Amei cried hoisting the soldiers into the air and spinning them around.

"Ven, Takeshi, Oswald, we need to find them!" Kiro stated looking around.

Kiro thinking quickly rushed back to the TARDIS grabbed the phone, calling Takeshi.

"Taki its me you need to get out of there! Run blow a hole in the wall smash a window I don't care how just get yourselves out!" Kiro yelled into the phone.

The door opened as the Doctor, Donna , Amei and Raian rushed in all keeping the door shut due to the Soldiers outside.

"You used the telephone!" the Doctor stated.

Kiro nodded while gulping.

"They've tracked the signal, _**Worse**_ you touched the Console!" the Doctor stated.

"_**How is that **_more important?" Donna asked in disbelief.

"It just is!" the Doctor stated back.

"If this thing moves it needs to go!" Raian stated.

Kiro rushed up to the door, and held it.

The Doctor rushed up to the console and with a humming foreign to Kiro's ears the TARDIS took off,

The ones blocking the door eased as the sound of soldiers falling hit their ears.

"That was close." Amei stated slumping against the wall.

Suddenly the TARDIS ricochet a little.

"We're being hit!" Raian yelled.

"We need evasive maneuvers!" Kiro yelled rushing up to the console.

"NO, NO, NO, NO!" yelled the Doctor as Kiro pushed a bunch of buttons and pulled levers on the TARDIS a violent yank to the left sent everyone into the wall as on the outside the TARDIS was on its side spinning like a drill!

"_**YOU…ARE NEVER…..TO TOUCH….THE CONSOLE…AGAIN**_!" the Doctor yelled at Kiro as the TARDIS spun forwards backwards on a slant its side and back and upside down.

"SORRRRRYYY!" Kiro yelled due to being flipped everywhere.

The Cabbage Merchant heard a peculiar sound and ran for his life when he saw a giant blue phone box rush towards him, sadly his cabbage cart had been drilled through and crushed.

"MY CABBAGES!" he screeched, falling to his knees with his fists at the side of his face like he was pulling it down with giant eyes.

Just then the TARDIS vanished, it was traveling through time and space.

_**Traverse town 2002 A.D.**_

Suddenly two soldier Heartless appeared in front of them,

"Gwarsh are these the Heartless, guys?" Goofy asked,

"Let's go get em, Goofy!" Donald stated as the King's most loyal friends and warriors were about to duke it out in a flash of light a crazy spinning blue phone box killed the Heartless and knocked them over the balcony and onto the back of a fourteen year old spiky haired brunette.

When the two came too,

"OH the Key!" they stated with poor Sora not knowing what to make of them.

_**Pre-historic Bikini Bottom 65 million B.C**_

Spongegar and Patar jelly fishing all around Squag's yard the pre-historic cephalopod had had enough even if It had only been thirty seconds,

He had come out to give them a piece of his mind when a blue phone box started chasing him around the three house with the Sponge and Star Fish oblivious, then as quickly as it came it vanished, leaving behind a hole ridden piece of wood which Squag with pleasure began playing it like an instrument.

_**The World that Never Was 2003 A.D**_

Xigbar had been walking down view of Twilight having recently talked to Zexion when suddenly.

"WHAT THE-!" Xigbar jumping away onto a rail watched as a crazy blue phone box spun upside down like a top, it then rammed into the rail before disappearing knocking him over into the bottomless pit then disappeared an event watched by Vexen, No.4 of the Organization.

He turned to the sound of Axel and Saix appearing via dark corridor.

"The Superior wishes see Xigbar, have you seen him?" Saix asked.

"No I haven't he's number 2 I am number 4 therefore he isn't my responsibility." Vexen lied smoothly, walking off.

"Okay someone has got to explain to him that the numbers represent when we joined not where we rank." Axel sighed.

_**Land of Departure 1992 A.D**_

Terra and Aqua tired from the Sparring decided to hit the hay.

"Hey were gonna head back!" yelled Terra.

"Yeah me too!" yelled Ven rushing up, the trio returned to the Castle had they stayed longer they would've witnessed a spinning blue Police box appear then vanish.

_**Destiny Islands December 25**__**th**__** 3:30 am 2015 A.D(Note that at this point Santa has come and gone)**_

A young three year old Kiro sneaked down the stairs, only to be caught by Sora who was going to the bathroom.

"Back to bed it's too early." Sora told him sternly the boy pouted but obeyed.

Once Sora was done he went back to bed but not before he looked out the window and saw a Spinning Blue Box, that seemed to flash around his yard before disappearing for good.

Sora with wide-eyes blinked.

"That's the last time, I eat my special Sandwich before bed." He muttered.

_**London 4pm, 2025 A.D **_

The Doctor having finally managed to get the TARDIS under control and landed in a garbage filled alley Raian rushed out as the Doctor personally pushed Kiro out.

"OH GROUND I MISSED YOU!" Raian stated hugging the ground.

"Pavement covered in garbage and you're rubbing your face on it?" Donna asked.

"Yes and I don't care." Raian replied.

"Worst. Ride. Ever!" Amei sighed.

Kiro looked out the alley way as he heard footsteps,

"Back in the TARDIS!" he yelled,

"Hey!" the Doctor yelled grabbing him everybody plastered against the wall behind the TARDIS as the footsteps got closer,

Kiro looked out and saw that it was a bunch of people in military outfits with red caps.

There was an African American women in her twenties wearing a black leather suit,

There was also a man wearing a navy shirt and onyx jacket and brown hair, who grinned when he saw the TARDIS,

"Told you I'd find it." He grinned

The Doctor poked his head out from behind the TARDIS,

"I've got my hand how'd you find us?" he asked in disbelief,

"DNA tracker." The man replied,

Kiro instantly saw two faces he recognized.

"Carmen, Juni, hey!" the crimson stated rushing up to them,

"Kiro good to see you again." Carmen replied.

"How you've been?" Amei asked,

"Ah you know recon, fight bad guys then lunch." Juni replied.

"Sounds like a normal day for these two, when fates being kind." Raian joked,

"Martha Jones!" the Doctor stated with glee, as he and Martha hugged.

"Martha good to see you!" Donna stated,

"It's good to see you to." Martha replied as they hugged.

"Don't I get recognition?" the man asked,

"Hello, Jack." The Doctor replied cheerily,

Kiro looked around, his spirits dropped a little when he realized that Ven and the other's weren't here, wishing they hadn't split up.

"Jack?" Kiro asked.

"That's like the third Jack I've meet, four if you count Jackie." Kiro stated, mostly to himself.

"Doctor!" one of the soldiers a women with blonde hair stated saluting him.

"Don't salute me." The Doctor replied,

"But you deserve it I'm Jamie Kingston, new member of UNIT sir!" she stated.

"Donna Noble, current human traveler of the Universe."

"Oh yes, Martha has told me about you, would you like a salute ma'am?" Jamie asked.

"Donna nodded." And with that she got one,

"Donna Noble? I'm Jack Harkness, Torchwood unit 3 very nice to meet you." Jack stated,

"Stop it." the Doctor warned.

"Can't I say hello to anyone?" Jack asked,

"He was just saying hello." Kiro replied,

Jack gestured to him,

"There you go Doctor."

"The words of a thirteen year old _**child**_ won't help you here." The Doctor replied dryly,

"What's me being thirteen got to do with it?" Kiro asked, Raian noticed that Jack seemed to get what the Doctor meant due to the glazed eye look on his face when Kiro asked.

"So what's going on?" Amei asked, cutting the intros short.

"This isn't the best place to talk." Carmen told them and the heroes, time travelers and the TARDIS were taken to UNIT's secret base,

When they walked in Kiro, looked around the place was as big as it was full of strange devices.

"Cortezes." He heard a older women's voice state.

She was in a suit with reddish brown hair and held up an identity card,

"I'm Harriet Jones, Former Prime minster."

"Yes we know who you are." Juni replied.

"So what's going on?" Amei asked.

"Torchwood Unit one has been reactivated." Jack replied.

"And that's bad because?"

"It was deactivated immediately after the ghost incident, but without the Queen's approval or the remainder of Torchwood's knowledge the facility has been reactivated, UNIT found it on the power grid hours ago, but unfortunately M-6 as this 'Master' called himself, found a power source that's let him take control of the city." Harriet Jones explained.

"This is…our fault." Kiro muttered hanging his head.

Everyone turned to him.

Kiro looked up and sighed,

"It's like this me and my friends are gathering crystals known as the Keystones, to keep them out of the hands of a Witch named Maleficent and an Evil Keyblader named Kaen, but we didn't know about Torchwood, this 'Master' so when M-6 showed up and showed us Kaen, captured and told us he could tell us more about the Keystones and that Kaen might've said some things, that would help us we kinda jumped at the chance."

"KIRO!" Raian hissed,

"Well not all of us, Amei could sense something was up but I was just being polite, and so was she I think so I suggested that we'd have a look around for people we're searching for, while they handled Torchwood, so I could ask her myself, I'm sorry I let this happen but I'll do whatever it takes to set things right!" Kiro stated.

Raian sighed, "Take us away boys." He said holding his hands up in defeat.

The P.A came on.

"Doctor Jones, we need you in the infirmary we found three, civilians injured and unconscious."

On cue Martha rushed down a set of stairs.

"Three?" Amei asked.

"You don't think." Kiro asked, and with that they rushed after her.

"You can put your hands down, you and your friends aren't under arrest but you're probably in the Doctor's bad books." Jack told Raian.

Kiro and Amei rushed down and gasped silently it was them, Takeshi, Ven and Oswald had been rolled in on stretchers.

"Guys!" he said sadly, Kiro summoned Stranger Tides and lifted it high above his head.

"CURA!" Kiro yelled Martha gasped as a green light enveloped them and took away most of their injuries, they even started to wake up.

Shooting around she saw Kiro take a couple steps back.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"Uh, healed them." Kiro replied sheepishly grinning.

The Doctor rushed in and found that the trio was recovering,

"He said Cure-something and it healed them! He's not a Carianite is he?" Martha asked.

"No, but he did cast magic." The Doctor replied,

"Like the Numbers to words thing?" Martha asked.

"Same concept different words and energy." The Doctor replied,

Kiro wasn't listening he went to greet the others who were now awake.

"You guys okay?" Kiro asked.

Ven gasped.

"Kaen and some nut job who calls himself the Master have the Keystones!" Ven stated.

"We know, and I kinda sort of…told everyone here…..this is not a good day for me." Kiro explained hanging his head.

"What is he planning with the Keystones?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm not sure Kaen said something about putting the pieces back together." Ven replied.

"Just before Ven went to interrogate Kaen, he mentioned that the Keystones looked like puzzle pieces, and that if Machine could generate enough power, they'd back together." Takeshi replied,

The Doctor's eyes widened and he took off,

Kiro followed but when he got there the Doctor had already shut himself in the TARDIS as the others approached.

"Who was that?" Ven asked.

"The Doctor, don't ask why he calls himself that because that's all there is apparently." Kiro replied.

"Okay, now that that's out of the way we need to figure out what to do about the Keystones, we can't just let Kaen and some nut- job do what they want with them!" Takeshi stated.

"They said _putting it back together_ that hasta mean that the Keystones are just fragments of some super Keystone or something." Oswald pointed out.

"Yeah, but….I don't think Ienzo found out anything about some super Crystal even if he wasn't looking for information about the heirs." Amei added.

"The only Crystal I can think of was destroyed years ago." Ven stated.

"Okay, by who?" Raian asked.

"Sora." Ven replied.

"Figures, our dads are practically a legend in the whole universe." Takeshi sighed.

"Maybe there's some other Crystal that didn't wake up till now I mean the Keystones showing up were foretold by the Galians." Raian pointed out.

"Yeah…but, Ienzo didn't get that far with the research before this happened so we don't know anything." Ven replied.

"None of us do." He added, Kiro turned to the TARDIS,

"_I bet he knows."_ Kiro thought staring at the TARDIS,

When Ven and the others left to get some R and R, Kiro focused on the TARDIS, there was a UNIT soilder guarding it, Kiro mused for a moment, then grinned he cast Vanish then Warp, and teleported behind the guard and opened the Door on the Police Box and slipped in.

Kiro plastered against the wall the Doctor seemed to be looking up something on one of the many screens in the area, Kiro watched from behind one of the coral like structures decorating the room,

"I know your there." The Doctor called out.

"Ya do?" Kiro asked.

"Okay then, listen what's up with those crystals do you know something about them like how they fit together and what they're supposed to make." Kiro told him.

"Look, I didn't mean to sneak in here, and I didn't mean to send us bouncing around the sky above the city."

"We were bouncing around time and space." The Doctor, pointed out.

"Wow really?" Kiro asked then shook his head,

"Listen, I can understand you don't trust me but I am one of the good guys!" Kiro stated.

"Sorry Kiro, but I can't take that chance and I won't." the Doctor stated.

"I just want to lock it up!" Kiro protested.

"Don't test me Kiro, the reason Harriet Jones is no longer Prime Minister is because I said only six words!" the Doctor stated very sternly.

"Just six, what did you say and how does a sentence make you step down from something?" Kiro asked bewildered, he was begging to see what Raian was talking about.

Kiro saw he wasn't going to get any answers and walked out, just as he turned there was a massive blaring outside the alarms were going off like crazy.

"That's not good!" Kiro yelled rushing out, but was beaten out by the Doctor,

Kiro saw that all of UNIT and the others were battling with Heartless,

Ven was rubbing the back of his head, Kiro went over and saw that there was a device in the back of his neck.

"Something's stuck on your neck!" Kiro yelled.

"What! Get it off!" Ven stated quickly.

"Okay hold still!" Kiro stated, getting ready to pull it off.

"No don't!" the Doctor yelled this time successful at stopping Kiro.

"You'll make him go brain dead if you do it that way!" he stated pulling out something Kiro recognized from the TARDIS.

There was a buzzing sound and with a yelp from Ven the device fell off his neck that said and done Kiro and Ven drew their weapons.

"How many of you are there?" the Doctor asked.

"Including Kaen, Four, Oswald's got a Keyblade too." Ven replied.

Cyborgs and Martian Hunters along with Neo Shadows and Rabid Dogs filled the area one of the Rabid Dogs saw Kiro and lunged,

"LUX SPRING!" Kiro yelled the light infused water killing it.

"PHOTON CHARGE!" Ven yelled rushing into a few Neo Shadows then killing off a few Martian Hunters with the follow up.

Takeshi used deflect spin to block lasers from a Cyborg, then lunged stabbing the Heartless.

"STAR SHOWER!" Oswald yelled, stunning all the Heartless he hit,

"DIAMOND!" Amei yelled finishing them, off.

The Doctor was rushing around he found Donna taking cover behind a crate.

"This out of a video game….complete with a talking Rabbit." She muttered.

"Yeah!" the Doctor nodded, he looked around and started to fiddle with a nearby breaker.

"TRI-CUTTER!" Takeshi yelled, killing off a cyborg,

A bunch of bullets suddenly hit a Neo Shadow Kiro had been fighting, it was Jamie Kingston,

"BEHIND YOU!" Kiro yelled warping to her side as she turned a Rabid Dog and jumped towards her, she froze but Kiro got there and incinerated the Heartless with a Shine Cannon attack.

She went to fire one a Heartless but the gun didn't shoot.

"It's jammed!" she cried, thinking quickly Kiro sliced a pipe, and handed her what he cut.

"He cut a pipe!" Donna stated.

"He what! Gah, never mind!" one last blast from the Sonic Screw Driver and then suddenly the whole place lit up brightly.

"What did you do!" Kiro asked shielding his eyes.

"Creatures of Darkness, guess what they don't like!" the Doctor yelled.

"Light!" Kiro stated indeed all of the Heartless around him were becoming weaker,

"Ven, Takeshi!" Kiro called, as they rushed over.

"Combo?" he asked.

"You got it!" they both stated.

"SONIC BLADE!" they yelled zipping all over the place and killing all the Heartless with one shot!

"So did you re-route all the power to the lights or something?" Takeshi asked.

"How are they not burning out?" Raian asked, as another buzzing from the Doctor's device and the lights dimmed.

One of the UNIT soldiers checked the building,

"There's damage to the room."

"That's probably my fault, I cut a piece of pipe and gave it to her." Kiro replied pointing to Jamie who showed the pipe.

Everybody looked at him.

"What her gun jammed!" Kiro protested.

"So you cut a pipe?" Carmen asked.

Kiro shrugged.

"It was the only idea I had at the time,"

"Yeah but now we know why they let us go." Takeshi mused.

"More might be on the way," Ven stated.

"Let's have a look around." Juni suggested,

Everyone nodded as they all went to look, Kiro however looked back, and saw that Jamie seemed a bit shaken up.

"Hey you okay?" Kiro asked.

"I-I'm fine, thank you." Jamie replied,

"Not a problem." Kiro smiled,

"You remind me of my son." She muttered.

"Your son?" Kiro asked.

"Jacob." She replied.

"He's your age you know, I joined UNIT to protect my family after the Ghost incident.

"Oh I see." Kiro replied.

"I hope I see him again." She stated.

"You will, I'll make sure of it!" Kiro said summoning his Keyblade.

"I Kiro hear by promise you'll see Jacob again when this is over!" he stated before dismissing it.

Watching this the Doctor smiled.

"Doesn't seem so bad now does he?" Donna asked cheekily,

"Yeah.' The Doctor admitted there was suddenly a loud crashing and a giant moth like creature came swooping in Kiro shot up a reflect spell saving him and Jamie, from being crushed.

"What was that?" Oswald yelled, having to duck to keep from being run over.

"I don't know but it's heading for the main power grid!" Harriet Jones stated.

The Doctor thought quickly and grabbed, a weapon that Juni has in his hands.

"Uh hey, that's mine!" Juni protested.

"Sorry, I'll bring it back!" the Doctor yelled rushing off, unaware that he had Kiro tagging along.

"But, it belongs to the O.S.S its sensitive equipment, and…..it's not coming back is it?" Juni asked several UNIT soldiers and Jack who sort of looked away.

Kiro rushed down the Hall, past the Doctor, Who was messing with the Device he had 'borrowed' from Juni and managed to turn it into something else. Thanks to his screw driver.

He rushed into the room to find Kiro trying to fight the monster, a closer look showed it had a purple body with blue black rimmed wings and a strange heart like Symbol on them the red head was fighting it but not being sucesful the giant Mothro flapped it's wings and Kiro was sent into the wall.

Kiro shook his head and saw that the Doctor was in here with him,

"Please tell me you have a plan!" Kiro begged.

"Blast it with a sound wave then you fight it!" the Doctor replied,

"Sounds good to me!" Kiro replied hopping to his feet.

Mothro sent a blast of energy at the Doctor, but Kiro blocked it.

"It aimed for you!" Kiro cried.

"I saw that!" the Doctor replied, another flap of the wings albeit faster sent a dark wind at them Kiro and the Doctor took that as cue to run!

Kiro hacked and slashed at Heartless that all seemed to be after the Doctor's device.

"Why do they want that, usually they just want a person!" Kiro stated.

"Probably 'cause it does this!" the Doctor stated, blasting Mothro who was stunned Kiro leapt over the barrier and began the assault.

"COLD SHOWER!" Kiro yelled blasting the foe with an icy-cold blast then preceded to hack and slash at it,

"EXO SPARK!" Kiro yelled sending the blast at the monster who woke up and sent Kiro back to where the Doctor was with a blast of wind.

"Can you do that it again?" Kiro asked.

"Needs to charge!" the Doctor replied.

"So what do we do till then I can't hit it in the meantime its too jumpy!" Kiro complained.

Mothro was charging a giant blast of energy in its mouth alerting the Doctor.

"What do you think RUN!" he yelled as the two ran for their lives to avoid being exterminated,

Mothro decided to go back the other way and Kiro and the Doctor yelped as they hit the deck and watched as the death ray passed them.

"That just wasn't fair!" The Doctor stated.

"Yeah no kidding!" Kiro added.

"OH YES!" the Doctor stated as he saw the thing was charged.

"Allonsy Kiro!" the Doctor yelled as he rushed towards an open space.

"Allonsy what's that mean?" Kiro asked.

"French for lets go!" the Doctor replied as he blasted Mothro with a sound blast once more.

"WARRIOR!" Kiro yelled turning into his attack form and mercilessly began to hack and slash at the foe.

"ARS ACRACANUM!" Kiro yelled managing an impressive Combo on the beast.

"X-SLASH!" Kiro yelled as a giant x shaped blast of energy hit Mothro who awoke and blasted him back but this time Kiro landed gracefully on his feet.

"Once more should do it!" Kiro noted.

Heartless appeared a Neo Shadow lunged.

"DOCTOR!" Kiro yelled sending a blast of light at the Neo Shadow, who was killed but Kiro's attack managed to clip the device.

"OH NO!" Kiro cried.

Mothro went into a furious rage and sent a blast of energy at them.

"It's Coming!" Kiro yelled.

"Get if fixed!"

"I'm trying!" the Doctor yelled.

"_You need to make your own noise!"_ yelled 'S'

"_**How?**_" Kiro screamed within.

"_just relax and focus."_

"_**With an evil knock off of Mothra trying to kill us?"**_ Kiro cried in his head,

"_Trust me!" _

Kiro focused and it came to him.

"PULSE!" Kiro yelled a large blast of sound emerged from the Keyblade and struck Mothro hard.

"FUSION FORM!" Kiro yelled.

He suddenly remembered his trip through time in the TARDIS.

"SWORD SPIN!" Kiro yelled this time making himself spin down and right into the monster impaling it.

A heart shone from within and floated away.

Kiro changed back after checking on the Doctor rushed off.

He walked out and saw a door had been left open,

"Yeeah, their gone." The Doctor muttered.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro and the other walked down the street and looked up at a large thin Skyscraper.

"That's it isn't? Torchwood Tower." Kiro asked,

"Yeah, and the Keystones are at the top." Ven replied.

"I don't know what he's planning but We'll stop it!" Kiro stated.

They all nodded ready for the fight ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>Heartless<strong>

_**Cyborgs**_-_Powerful Heartless they look similar to Neo Shadows but have mechanical Parts such as a blaster something Deflect Spin can take care of_

_**Mothro**_- _a Powerful Heartless that attack UNIT it could blast powerful winds some with Poison and had a death ray but it was no match for the combined might of the Doctor and the Keyblade_

* * *

><p>Reaction Commands<p>

**Sound blast:** _The Doctor uses his device to stun Mothro so Kiro can attack it_

**Deflect Spin:** _Spins a weapon to send lasers back at the foe who shot them._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Special Attacks and Spells<em>**

Kiro- **Pulse**: _releases a powerful blast of sound that travel's a short distance damaging the foe._

* * *

><p><strong>The Doctor: <strong>_A strange Time Traveler who travels all of Space and Time in a device known as the TARDIS he claims to be an Alien, which seems to make sense, he seems to have met this Master before _**(Doctor Who 1963)**

**Donna Noble: **_A companion of the Doctor she seems to be his best friend traveling the universe has given her a sense of Norm when it comes to the unexpected, then again adventure like that of the Doctor's will do that to you _**(Doctor Who: Revived Series 2005)**

**Jack Harkness: **_A Former Companion of the Doctor who has since been working for one of the Two remaining Unit's in an Organization called Torchwood, he seems to have a device that lets him track the Doctor through somehow the Doctor's hand _**(Doctor Who: Revived Series 2005)**

**Martha Jones: **_A Former Companion of the Doctor who works as a Doctor in the Organization known as UNIT she has met the Doctor and works to help the wounded in her position Alien and Human _**(Doctor Who: revived Series 2005)**

**The Master: **_A evil man who seems to be much like the Doctor and they have definitely crossed paths in the past he has currently taken over London and plans to somehow fuse the Keystones but what would he really gain in helping Kaen? _**(Doctor Who 1963)**

**M-6: **_An alias the Master used to trick Kiro and Co. into giving him the Keystones he pretended to capture Kaen and be with Torchwood, however he soon revealed his true colors and the Doctor pointed out that Torchwood doesn't use code names _**(Kingdom Hearts: Re:Legacy Final Mix 2011)**

**Jamie Kingston: **_A member of UNIT since the 'Ghost Incident' that shut down Torchwood Tower or its first Unit she vowed to protect her family from future threats she says she has a son around Kiro's age named Jacob and is a green horn in the Organization _**(Kingdom Hearts: Re:Legacy Final Mix)**

**Spongegar: **_A Prehistoric sea sponge who enjoys playing with his friend Patar, he didn't notice the TARDIS pay him a surprise visit _**(Spongebob SquarePants 1999)**

**Patar: **_A Prehistoric Star Fish who enjoys playing with his friend Spongegar, he didn't notice the TARDIS pay him a surprise visit _**(Spongebob Squarepants 1999)**

**Squag: **_A Prehistoric Cephalopod who is easily annoyed he was aware of the TARDIS and unfortunately in it's path luckily he escaped unharmed. _**(Spongebob Squarepants 1999)**

**Vexen: **_A member of Organization XIII he was eliminated long ago, he controlled the element of Ice and used a shield in battle _**(Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories 2004)**

**Axel: **_Lea's Nobody who though eliminated revived through his Heartless having been killed first, like Lea he used Chakrams and controlled Fire unlike Lea Axel has marking under his eyes _**(Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories 2004)**

**Xigbar: **_Braigs Nobody his hair is different from his somebody, and is a Sharp Shooter like Braig if Braig ever comes to London he'll recognize the TARDIS seeing as how Xigbar was knocked over by it, during a crazy time trip _**(Kingdom Hearts II 2006)**

**Saix: **_Isa's Nobody unlike Isa, he is cold cruel and won't hesitate to do what is necessary even kill or manipulate something Isa does not like to recall, he was seemingly the Number 2 man of the Organization _**(Kingdom Hearts II 2006)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Like With Terra Aqua will be added when she shows up and I say seemingly in Saix's file because Birth By Sleep states that he and Xehanort worked together not to mention the guys a class A snoop, so who knows Saix may have been number 3 you know what they say things aren't always what they seem so places the TARDIS showed up in made up as for the ones that took place in Days and KH yeah…fun with the unseenunknown XD**_

_**Teaser time**_

_**When Kiro and the others storm the Tower, they find it much more difficult then they bargained for fortunately the Doctor is there to help, but is that enough can London be saved?**_

_Next Time: __**The Last Two**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	36. The Last Two

_**Well here's part two of the Doctor Who arc I hope everyone had a good set of Holidays back to the Norm come January 2**__**nd**__** or 3**__**rd**__** whichever I'm going to explain a couple things here**_

_**It was unrelated but while planning out this part of the remake I thought of Having 'Amei' as a nick name and went with Namine and guess what happens to THAT name when you take out the two 'N's' and switch the e and the I around, also when Kiro in his Mystic form uses two spells at the same time the power increases to double**_

_**Anywho….**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Last two<strong>_

Kiro and the others snuck around till they found a large door for a delivery truck.

"This should do!" Kiro stated.

Ven cast gravity on the door and it slowly lifted up,

"Let's go!" he stated.

Oswald jumped in while the group climbed up.

Kiro ran ahead and plastered himself to the back of an old crate, left to collect dust.

"Why a head band?"

"Head bands are cool!" Kiro replied to….wait who did he just talk to, he turned.

"Hello." The Doctor replied waving.

"WAHH!" Kiro yelped jumping back alerting the others.

"How'd ya know we'd be here?" Oswald asked.

"You left the back door open and then there's the hole Sense of responsibility thing." The Doctor replied.

"Of course!" Ven replied,

"It kinda is our fault." Kiro added.

"So what are your orders?" Jamie asked having emerged from the darkness behind the Darkness,

"Uh, hide until I can get the door open." The Doctor replied heading towards a door sitting upon a set of small steps, which Kiro had beaten him too.

Kiro looked at the door at frustration.

"Dang it there's no lock!"

The Doctor put his Sonic Screw Driver up to it and with a buzz it opened the door.

"Sonic Screw Driver one, Keyblade zero!" he stated,

"It's on dude!" Kiro declared.

"Really?" Oswald and Takeshi asked together.

"Great this world is danger and the only two who can save it are keeping score!" Raian muttered.

"We have to be quiet in here!" Carmen hissed as she, Juni, Donna, Jack, Martha and Jamie emerged from there hiding spots.

"You all came?" Kiro asked.

"Hey they've done this before and we'll need all the help we can get." Takeshi replied,

Kiro nodded,

"Thanks." He replied to them,

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kaen watched as the stones were placed in several pedestals much like the ones back in Maleficent's Castle, needless to say if this worked those goons Maleficent made would have put them up for nothing.

"Soon, once the Crystal Heart has been reformed, the seal will soon break, and the heir of light will awaken…soon enough."

"Get that off a fortune cookie?" The Master asked having over heard.

"Just something trival, nothing that effect's you, I take it we've got rats running around." Kaen asked.

"Of course, better break out the traps." The Master replied,

**E-H E-H E-H**

"So why didn't the Sonic Screw Driver work?" Oswald asked. As the Doctor failed to open a wood door.

"It doesn't work on wood." The Doctor replied,

"I better get something that does before I run into someone made of the stuff." He added.

"Excuse me!" Kiro replied, he lifted his Keyblade (This door had a lock) and unlocked it.

"Scores even!" Kiro smugly stated.

"Actually it's two to one." The Doctor replied.

"What why?" Kiro asked.

"Because unlike your Keyblade, The Sonic Screwdriver doesn't hurt, kill or maim." He replied.

"And that's why you like it." Kiro replied, deciding to stop keep score, he probably wouldn't win.

He almost slipped on something it was a Crystal.

"Hey look at this!" he yelled holding it up.

"It just a crystal." Jamie replied.

"Yeah…but why is it here." Donna asked.

"Maybe Torchwood walls grow crystals" Juni joked.

"No...They don't any crystal that came in here was alien tech that was either discarded or confiscated." Jack replied.

"Yeah but this isn't attached to anything." The Doctor muttered scanning it with his Sonic Screwdriver then licking the crystal much to the surprise of all who didn't know him,

He flicked his tongue a couple of times then smacked his lips as if in disgust.

"Why would you lick it?" Kiro asked.

The Doctor didn't hear him,

"This crystal is from a world named Galio." The Doctor muttered.

"You knew that by tasting it?" Kiro asked,

"GALIO it is not!" Raian snapped rushing up and snatching it.

"It….is!" he stated.

"Did your people use them for anything?" Ven asked,

"This is means for us to channel magic." Raian muttered.

"It's also used for…ceremonies with artifacts."

"Whatever their planning with the Keystones they're using this!"

"That isn't good they can only be re-fused in one way." The Doctor stated.

"Re-fused?" Kiro asked.

"You know what let's get up there the sooner we get there the better!" Kiro snapped.

The group snuck along the stair case, looking around as they went,

Kiro leapt back when a large T.V screen came out of nowhere.

"Whoa!" Kiro yelped looking up at the screen as the others joined him,

"Don't you people know it's rude to, wander around somewhere uninvited."

"Actually we were invited you mentioned a genius who goes by profession only and a tween with color abuse and no fashion sense." The Doctor replied,

"Hey I happen to look very cool!" Kiro snapped

"The Doctor's right you did call them out even if you didn't say it directly!" Raian added.

The Master just smiled Kiro stood his ground glaring back.

"The Keystones what are you planning?" the Doctor asked sternly,

"Nothing much just a repair job, they don't know too much do they?" the Master replied.

"We know enough!" Ven snapped as they summoned their weapons.

"But do you know the truth, no one ever seems to get it first these days shame…such a shame." The Master stated,

"Okay smarty pants what do you know that we don't!" Takeshi snapped.

"The keystones are fragments… a legendary Crystal known as the Crystal Heart." The Master answered.

Ven gasped at this then regained composer.

"Listen to me you can't do what your planning you'll destroy everything!" the Doctor warned.

"Well that's a good alternative, then isn't it?" the Master asked.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Kiro snapped.

"No I am not." The Master replied.

"You have to listen to me-" the Doctor tried to say.

"Oops sorry your time has expired good bye have a nice fall Doctor mind the spikes!" he stated pushing a button.

"WAIT LISTEN TO MEEEEEE!" the Doctor yelled as they all fell into a hole.

Kiro could feel himself pelleting towards the ground, he opened his eyes indeed there were spikes below him.

"SPIKES!" he heard Oswald and Raian scream.

Kiro quickly changed into his Mystic form and focused.

"WARPARA, WARPARA!" he shouted casting two of them, in a flash of light the group found themselves back in the hallway just in front of the hole they fell into.

Kiro blinked, and sighed.

"I love that spell." He muttered,

"Mind the spikes? MIND THE SPIKES?" Donna asked infuriated.

"WHO IN THE BLAZES TELLS YOU TO 'MIND' _**THE THING**_ THEY TRY TO KILL YOU WITH?" Donna yelled.

"Apparently him." Raian replied pointing up.

"We can't let this stop us." Kiro yelled running forward only to be grabbed,

"Stop running ahead, what is it with you and that?" the Doctor asked.

"We don't have time!" Kiro responded wriggling out of the Doctor's grip.

Kiro rushed but was grabbed again he sighed and stayed put,

"I still wanna get up there." He replied pointing up,

"And we will, we just have to make sure we don't trip any more traps." Jack replied suddenly small walls shot up around them Kiro and Ven were trapped with the Doctor, Donna, Amei and Oswald were trapped together.

* * *

><p>Jack got landed with Raian and Juni and Martha got stuck with Takeshi and Carmen.<p>

"Of course." Takeshi muttered.

"I think he'd figured we'd get out of the pit!" Martha mused.

* * *

><p>Kiro looked around frantically,<p>

"Where's Jamie?" he asked.

"Not with us." The Doctor muttered.

"I knew THAT I meant which room is she in I can blow it open!" Kiro stated, hands ready to charge up power.

"NO! No wall blasting!" the Doctor warned.

"Why not?" Kiro asked but felt funny, he blinked and suddenly found himself in a new room.

"This can't be good." Ven muttered.

Suddenly another TV came down this time it was Kaen,

"Welcome as you've noticed you've been teleported to a different area of the building if you want to get to the top, you'll have to make your way up, you three are currently on the thirteenth floor." Kaen replied before shutting off the screen,

"I hate him!" Kiro muttered.

Then he jumped as if a light blub went over his head, "Hey I know!" he stated rushing over to a nearby wall,

"Stand back dudes! We're blasting out of this hole, SHINE-"

"NO WALL BLASTING!" the Doctor stated making Kiro comically fall over.

"DUDE! We need to get OUT OF HERE!" Kiro stated.

The lights then shut off.

"Uh Kiro?" Ven asked.

"I got it." Kiro replied however there was a yelp when he did light up due them only catching a glimpse of him jumping away.

"He booby trapped the room! I can't glow here!" Kiro snapped, seething.

"You glow?" the Doctor asked like it was new.

"Yeah." Kiro replied flatly.

"If we can't see how do we get out of here if you're gonna get attacked every time you use your powers?" Ven asked.

Kiro mused for a minute then remembered the spell he learned.

"I GOT IT! How does a bat get around? Echolocation, PULSE!" Kiro yelled point his Keyblade and listened the sound echoed back.

"We go left!" Kiro declared.

The Doctor was impressed.

"Ooo I like your plan Kiro, it's a good plan!" he stated.

"Thank you!" Kiro declared, casting it again.

He heard the sounds of Heartless being killed and sent a strike raid to be sure.

"_Nice try Kaen, you can't take us down that easy!_" Kiro thought.

Kiro then tripped over a switch that turned the lights back on he looked up and saw a door.

He grinned and ran up to it unlocking it with his Keyblade.

"Hey, so how do you and 'The Master' know each other?" Ven asked as they found themselves on a stair case.

"We lived together on the same World Gallifrey." The Doctor replied.

"Gal-li-frey, was it nice there?" Kiro asked.

"Oh yeah, orange skies silver leaf trees, red fields the second sun would set in the south, made very good lighting for the mountains." He replied.

"Wow, I want to see it! It sounds beautiful." Kiro stated in excitement.

"You won't be able to…it's gone." The Doctor replied,

"Oh…it must have been, don't worry once I'm through with Kaen and the Heartless it'll come back." Kiro assured.

"It didn't disappear…it _burned_." The Doctor replied darkly.

"burned?" Kiro asked quietly.

Did that mean his world was gone forever?

_**POV of Marsha, Takeshi and Carmem**_

Takeshi and the two girls had been sent to the bottom of the building on the ground floor why…

"Lava, it's always lava even in video games somewhere if only once there's lava!" Takeshi stated.

Carmen took a step on the bridge only for the tile to disappear under her.

"Okay, not all the tiles are safe." She stated.

"It's a puzzle if we find out which ones are safe we can use them to cross." Takeshi added.

"there's got to be something that gives the real stones away." Martha pointed out,

Takeshi looked carefully sweating from the heat he then noticed that some of the tiles were a slightly different shade, he jumped and landed he shut his eyes he didn't feel himself opening so he opened them and saw the platform was still holding.

"Some of the tiles are a different shade look for those and you'll be fine!" Takeshi yelled.

Carmen put on a pair of Sunglasses that seemed to pick out the "shaded ones."

"Takeshi just wait there, I know where all the safe ones are, well come to you then I'll lead." She instructed.

"Okay!" Takeshi called.

Making sure to step carefully, they made their way to Takeshi then across the barrier.

"Okay one more jump then we can get to the, NO FAIR!" Takeshi yelled pointing to a wall of lava coming towards them, they jumped and ran through the door as fast as they could, shutting it hard then backing away as it melted.

They all sighed in relief.

_**POV of Oswald, Amei and Donna**_

The group looked around it looked like an empty floor with nothing in it, Oswald huffed and crossed his arms.

"This is just some crazy way to eat up our time!" he stated as they ascended into the next floor.

As he entered the door first there was some screaming before he came back out looking like a wreck.

"DON'T GO IN THERE!" he stated,

"Why?" Donna asked flatly.

"It's wall to wall Heartless!" he stated,

"That's gonna be a problem." Amei said crossing her arms,

"I don't suppose there's a turn you invisible spell, then we could just sneak past them, but that would be too easy." Donna muttered.

Amei's head shot up, "You know THERE IS a spell that can do that, Donna you're a genius!" she exclaimed.

She pulled out her staff and held it high,

"VANISH!" she called, in an instant she and the other two were invisible.

"This is like a video game from Japan!" Donna stated,

"Adorable, talking, animal sidekick present!" Oswald joked,

"Yeah, that's not funny." Donna replied,

"Shh, they'll hear us!" Amei warned, the two nodded.

As Oswald predicted it was wall to wall Heartless, they were crawling up the walls and crawling around the floor,

"This is not going to be easy…" Amei thought.

The snuck quietly around as the Heartless past them, however Amei held her breath when there was a Heartless that looked like some bat like flashlight it was shining the light around looking for something.

"Run!" Amei breathed as they took off towards the door, the light immediately shone on them, and they were visible.

"MY SPELL!" Amei cried,

"Of Course, We'll just have ta fight!" Oswald declared,

A shadow Heartless came up from behind them but it was sent flying back when Donna hit it with a nearby pipe,

Amei and Oswald gaped,

"Right then."

"THUNDAGA!" Amei yelled blasting a few Cyborg Heartless,

"STAR SHOWER!" Oswald yelled hitting a few Shadow Heartless hard, he hacked and slashed at the foes around them while Amei struck with distance attacks and spells,

As they fought they advanced forward a little, The Heartless that nuked Amei's vanish spell, a search light was instantly spotted.

"RAIN STORM!" Oswald yelled as he pelted the Heartless,

"LUCKY RAID!" he yelled finishing it,

"CRAWLING FIRE!" Amei yelled keeping a few Neo Shadows at bay,

"STAR BURST!" Oswald yelled, killing off a giant Shadow that appeared,

"STORM!" Amei yelled and thunder clouds, and lighting, wind and rain descended, and killed the Heartless, they got wet.

"Why that spell!" Donna asked in annoyance,

"Sorry I guess the spell is a bit more condensed indoors." Amei admitted.

"Ya think?" Oswald asked unhappy that he was wet as well.

They raced to the top casting spells (That weren't thunder) and managing to make it out.

When they got to the next floor it was pitch black,

"This just isn't fair!" Oswald stated,

_**POV of Raian Jack and Juni**_

"POWER SURGE!" Raian called going through the motions of powerful slams and slashes into Cyborg Heartless that threatened him,

Jack was blasting things with a Sonic weapon of his own a Sonic Gun,

"Every time we kill one two more take it's place!" he complained.

"I noticed!" Juni stated keeping a Neoshadow away from him.

"We're not making any progress there has to be something were missing, like a leader we have to kill or a hidden switch!" Raian yelled,

"Switch huh?" Juni after getting some room grabbed a pair of Sun glasses from his pocket, and put them on

"there's some kind of invisible Heartless floating around!" Juni stated, Jack blasted a burst of sound from his gun and in an instant something fell out of the air a large ship with what seemed to be a black hole in it the ship itself was purple with blue line patterns on it,

Raian jumped and drove his blade deep into the Battle ship Heartless,

"LAVA RUSH!" Raian yelled in a veil of Fire he crashed into the remaining Heartless and managed to fly up to the door,

"Lets go before more come!" he stated,

"Don't have to tell us twice!" Jack stated as they rushed up the stairs of course the two found Raian staring wide eyed at lava.

"You. Have. got. to. be. KIDDING ME!" Raian yelled

"Why is it always lava even in Video Games its lava!" Juni stated,

_**POV of the Doctor, Kiro and Ventus**_

"RUN!" the Doctor yelled as they were chased by a spiked wall and it was closing in,

Sadly they soon found themselves at a wall.

"Dead end!" Ven yelled.

"Emphasis on dead!" The Doctor added,

"SHINE CANNON!" Kiro yelled blasting through the wall,

"MOVE IT IF YOU WANNA LIVE!" Kiro yelled running,

"You blew a hole in the wall!" the Doctor stated,

"Yeah what's your point?" Kiro yelled back.

They entered a room filled with Heartless.

"You blew a hole in the wall!" the Doctor replied,

"Yeah because there was a spiked wall chasing after us!" Kiro retorted,

"You still blew a wall up!" the Doctor argued as Kiro launched a judgment raid to kill a couple Neo Shadows

"It's just a wall!" Kiro yelled as he warped them to the door and entered,

"Yes, which you blew a hole in!" the Doctor stated.

"Better that then full of holes!" Kiro stated.

"Why didn't you just warp us somewhere then?" The Doctor asked,

Kiro was speechless, he _had _seen enough of the maze to do _just that_.

_**Jamie POV**_

Jamie wandered around for a little bit she came across a machine with screens it seemed to be messing with the building, she could see the heroes trying to ascend only to reach more traps and puzzles.

"_They'll never reach the Master in time."_ She thought,

She started messing with the couple of the buttons and it turned the lights on and she could see that Donna's group was wandering through the Dark.

"If I can shut this off they'll be able to get up here!" she stated,

"Do that and your life will end then and there!" she turned and found herself blade point at Dark Ultima, Kaen with a dark and menacing look in his eyes.

_**Doctor, Kiro and Ventus POV,**_

"He's Jinxed the building somehow, I just know it!" Kiro stated as his group hit another stair well,

Kiro heard a buzzing, he pulled out the Sonic Screw Driver he had in his pocket and looked at it,

"It's beeping." Kiro muttered.

"WHAT, WHAT how did you-Give me that!" the Doctor snapped swiping it away.

"This is not for little boys!" the Doctor stated.

Kiro pouted, "I'm not little!" he stated following,

The Doctor on the other hand noticed both screw drivers were beeping,

"It's getting a signal." He stated,

"Can you get what's trying to come through?" Ven asked the Doctor,

"Yeah if I had something with sound like a speaker-"

"A Cell phone?" Kiro asked.

"Actually yes!" the Doctor replied,

Kiro handed his over and with a bit of tinkering sound came in,

"You may kill me but you won't stop the Doctor he'll stop you!" yelled Jamie's voice,

"Really Well I'm teamed up with an evil Time Lord so don't get cocky!" Kaen's voice,

Kiro gasped wide-eyed he rushed up the stairs,

"KIRO!" Ven called, only for a Bunch of Sparky Prisms to appear,

"Outta my way!" Ven yelled slashing at them, one sent a bolt the Doctor was knocked over and watched as Kiro's cell and the Sonic Screw Driver were fried,

"AEROEGA!" Ven yelled sending them all out the window to their doom,

The Doctor stared sadly at the Sonic Screw Driver,

"It's like an old friends been killed." He muttered

"Don't you have the one you took from Kiro?" Ven asked,

"Oh yeah!" the Doctor replied pulling it out and heading after Kiro.

"That was Jamie and Kaen's got her cornered we need to get up there, Kaen's nothing like Kiro or me, he will kill without so much as a thought!" Ven stated thinking back on how they were tricked into believing Phillip had been killed.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"This is your one chance to walk away forget you ever saw this thing and you'll be allowed to keep your life," Kaen told her,

She just pulled out her gun only for Kaen to use his powers to Jerk it out of his hands while doing this Jamie shut the machine down,

Kiro down below felt the room change around him it made him stop momentarily enough for the Doctor and Ven to catch up, Kiro resumed his pace and ran,

Ven could hear voices now they had managed to catch up with everyone and all were now chasing Kiro,

"_I'm coming hang on! I never broken a promise and I'm not about to start!" _Kiro growled to himself as Heartless appeared.

"MOVE, JUDGEMENT!" Kiro yelled as the Heartless were dispatched,

Jamie had felt the building lurch and smirked she had done her job.

"_I'll always be with you." _She thought knowing what would happen,

"JAMIE!" Kiro's voice screamed, they could hear footsteps rushing to their Direction.

Kaen halted her movement with his powers then…

"NOOOOOOO!" Ven heard Kiro scream as he and the others entered the room,

There was Kiro frozen in horror as Jamie fell.

Kiro shook his head and rushed over blasting Kaen, with a Shine Cannon while Amei and Ven cast Stopaga,

"Jamie! Hang on!" he stated summoning Stranger Tides.

"CURA!" he shouted the green field appeared and Kiro smiled, but nothing changed the wound wasn't stitching up and she wasn't moving.

"It's not strong enough!" Kiro stated changing into his Mystic form.

"CURA!" he yelled casting on both Keyblades.

"CURA!" Kiro yelled he did this over and over while Ven watched he couldn't take seeing this anymore.

"Kiro stop!" he stated but the crimson didn't hear him and his form began to flicker.

"CURA!" Kiro yelled once more, but he couldn't cast anymore Magic, and turned back to his normal form.

"It isn't working…..Ven, Doctor WHY ISN'T IT WORKING!" Kiro begged, the Doctor just stared sadly.

"I'm sorry Kiro, I'm so very sorry." He replied sadly.

Kiro shook his head and looked to Ven.

"She's too far gone Kiro." Ven stated quietly.

"No, no, no, no SHE CAN'T DIE, DO YOU HEAR ME **SHE **_**CAN'T**_** DIE!**" Kiro screamed.

Ven looked at him sadly,

"Kiro magic can only do so much and-" Kiro shook his head.

"Jamie you have to fight think you'll get better I can't save you if you, if you-" he stated unable to finish,

"It's okay…..thank…you….Kiro." she stated before her eyes closed.

"Jamie, Jamie!" he cried shaking her but stopped.

"No….I promised!" he stated to mostly himself.

"You promised what a little twit, you really are an idiot aren't you it's time you faced the real world, Kiro grow up!" Kaen snapped.

"She had a family, all she wanted was them to be safe, she wanted to see them!" Kiro growled.

"Do you think I care and before anyone asks I killed her because I can and felt like it!" Kaen stated.

Kiro shot up and turned at this glaring.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kiro roared lunging at Kaen with his Keyblade.

Kiro swung hard and unrelenting at the Murderer Kaen merely blocked and dodged,

He jumped out of the enraged Kiro's reach.

"What's the matter, come at me Kiro, and don't hold back, or are you a failure and stepping up to a challenge too?" Kaen mocked.

Kiro growled and charged energy in his hands and unleashed powerful large light chains to catch Kaen with,

"Kiro stop!"Amei yelled but Kiro ignored her and continued his assault the Chains broke through what Kaen was using to jump along the ceiling above and the beams in the ceilings were cracking and groaning from being impaled with the chains.

CRAAAAAAAAOOOOOKKKKKK

"LOOK OUT!" Takeshi yelled as they ran from the beams screaming, Kiro hearing this turned and with a look of horror stopped his assault,

"Well, well, well, the Hero isn't as pure as we thought, if there's one thing you can never say again Kiro its that you and I are nothing alike." Kaen told him,

"SHUT UP!" Kiro screeched,

Kaen laughed and shook his head, "Shut up he says, look at them Kiro." He stated pointing back at Ven and the others, they were all staring at him wide eyed like he was an explosion waiting to happen,

The Doctor however glared at him, viciously

"Those are looks of fear, in the case of the Doctor there hatred, you didn't care if you crushed them…did you?" Kaen asked,

Kiro eyes went wide he hung his head and stared at his hands for a minute trembling his ran off, somewhere in the building,

Kiro panting and close to tears just stood there.

"Kiro!" Raian's voice came.

"You gonna tell me I told you so, you got what you wanted okay, I messed up and someone is now dead because I can't do my job!" Kiro growled turning to him,

Raian hung his head "I never wanted that….I just…look it's not your fault these things happen, and you tried and-"

"She died and then I tried to kill Kaen! I wanted to do it I didn't think about anything but _what I wanted_, I didn't care about anything else!" Kiro yelled,

"But when you realized you were bringing the building on top of us, you stopped! That counts for something!" Raian argued.

"No it doesn't! Kaen was right, I **AM** like him!" Kiro cried hanging his head in shame.

"NO! You're _not_! Maybe there are a lot of things that you two have in common but there are major differences, and that's what sets you apart!" Raian stated,

"Name one thing that's different about me!" Kiro yelled.

"The Kindness you show people, she was scared, I could tell when those Heartless attacked the base, but you gave her such a kind promise that-" Raian started,

"It gave her strength." Said the Doctor, they both turned to him.

"We have to stop the Master if he tries to fuse the stones without the proper method he'll destroy this world."

Kiro stood there wide eyed,

"We can't do anything for Jamie right now, but we will, she'll be remembered as a Hero we never would've been able to get up here without her." Martha added.

"Right." Kiro nodded.

"I don't understand, if Sora destroyed the Crystal Heart, how is it back?" Ven asked,

"Since it's supposedly a tiny little piece of Kingdom Hearts, it can't be destroyed, only fractured and that's all he did." The Doctor replied.

"And now there back as the Keystones!" Raian stated.

The Doctor nodded,

"So why isn't what the Master's doing the right way?" Oswald asked,

"The Crystal Heart can only be restored using the very Keyblade that fractured it." The Doctor replied,

"Kingdom Key! That's how it's able to track them!" Kiro stated,

"I won't fail again!" he stated quietly rushing off towards the top floor.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"_You're certain?"_ Maleficent's voice asked,

"Positive, Kiro been shaken pretty bad, what I have planned will no doubt forge the Crystal Heart even if I fail to retrieve it they'll seek your base out, it's a good opportunity, Maleficent!" Kaen replied,

"_Very well I trust you can handle things to our advantage."_ She asked,

"Of course." Kaen replied.

Kaen drew his Keyblade when he entered the room where the Keystones were, but as he did he suddenly found himself on the platform with another set of the Shackles and helmet,

"Wha-AAUUGG!" Kaen yelled as he was strapped in and soilders appeared.

"Find them and take them out!" the Master stated.

"You are so Naïve you're not the only one who knows what happens when the Keystones are not fused properly you twit, the negative energy that will be released will destroy all life in this world then I'll take the withered husk for a little cruse, to conquer the rest of the Universe, thanks for playing your part so nicely."

"You….DOUBLE CROSSING!" Kaen yelled,

"Oh none of that!" the Master stated as a glass sound proof dome fell over the Snowette,

"I'm good mood and I don't want it spoiled by a hissy fit!" the Master stated.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro walked warily as they went through the final Hallway before the Master approached, he suddenly heard footsteps marching towards them and they were all too familiar,

"The Soldiers!" he stated summoning Stranger Tides,

Bullets started to fly as Kiro put up a force field.

"NO no more death, I'm not letting any more People die not while I can help it! ARS ARCANUM!" Kiro yelled, slicing through guns.

"STAR SHOWER!" Oswald yelled sending the attack forward to blow them back.

One of the Guards charged towards Donna who managed to side step, and trip him but when she did the armor fell apart and a black blob of smoke with yellow eyes that Ven zapped with a burst of Light from Lost memory.

"There not people there just balls of gas in costumes!" she stated,

"Possessors and if that's all they are-" Ven started,

"Then we don't have to hold back!" Raian yelled chopping one in half with his Phoenix blade.

"PEARL!" Kiro yelled blasting one that killed the Possessor within and making the armor fall,

"Light attacks work Wonders obviously!" Amei stated casting it herself at several of them killing the Possessors.

"TRI-CUTTER!" Takeshi yelled slicing through three,

"PIKACHU!" Kiro called and the electric pokemon appeared in a light, then using it's Electro Ball attack to kill off a few more soldiers,

They then Sparked with Electricity and rammed everywhere with their electric attack they then struck with powerful Thunderbolts then the big finish Electro ball attack.

"LINK!" Takeshi called,

And the green clad hero appeared in a flash of gold light

Activating their limit Tri-Force Burst they went into a furry of cuts and slashes hitting the last of the Soldiers spinning back to back then launching a golden light and one final slash for the finisher.

"Thanks guys!"

The two summons nodded before disappearing back into their own world.

"Let's go!" Kiro declared as they ran hard and fast up the hall and stairs.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Dark energy was charging all around the five crystals and they seemed to become darker in color and opaque as a result,

"Wait!" the Master heard the Doctor yell as they entered the room.

"You don't know what you're doing the stones can't be refused that way."

"Oh I know that Doctor, but the truth is I don't care." The Master replied.

"Just put an end to this, You and I are the only two left!" he stated.

"You said Gallifrey burned, what did you mean exactly?" The Master asked,

"Exactly as I said." The Doctor replied,

"Then that leaves one less world to conquer!" the Master replied untouched by the fact his people were gone.

Kiro glared venomously at the Master.

"I won't let you!" Kiro growled,

"Pitiful, the Time lords had more intelligence in one ounce of a brain cell then you pathetic apes had in whole brains! You really think you can challenge me?" The Master asked,

"No but I _will_ stop you make no mistake!" Kiro declared slashing the air.

A dark energy from the Crystals surrounded the Master, he began to laugh as it went into his body,

"Something's wrong." The Doctor muttered,

"Darkness!" Ven muttered they both watched as the Master seemed to become drunk on it.

"You are so naïve I have the knowledge beyond your comprehension and with the five Keystones rejoined or not I have all power in the universe!" he declared.

The Master looked at his hands, "Even now I can feel it!" he stated.

"Master listen to me fight DON'T GIVE IN!" The Doctor stated.

"Oh Doctor you never learn do you since when have I ever listened to you?"

A flash and subtle change in demeanor told them, that he had changed.

He started laughing manically,

He merely moved his hand and from it shot a massive burst of electricity,

"REFLEGA!" Ven and Amei yelled blocking the attack, Kiro surged forward,

"LUX THUNDER!" Kiro yelled as blinding white lighting struck him but he seemed to absorb it and shoot it back,

"KIRO!" Ven yelled casting cure,

He charged forward in a blaze of fire striking Oswald and Takeshi who were trying to move but couldn't,

"RIVER RUSH!" Raian and Ven yelled trying to strike him when the managed to he was knocked over and stunned.

Kiro and Oswald saw this as their chance to move in and preform a bunch of combos.

When he regained his strength he knocked them back,

"FUSION!" Kiro yelled transforming into his red clad form

He charged up the elements in his two blades and slammed them together for the move,

"ELEMENTAL STRIKE!" Kiro yelled surging forward as Amei struck a quake spell while the Master as using his lighting attacks.

He managed to strike the Master despite the latter grabbing the multihued blade and trying to hold it back it did less damage because of that but still enough that they may have gotten equal footing.

"SPIN BLAZER!" Oswald yelled hitting him next.

The Master grinned, as he stumbled back.

"Time for a little home advantage!" he stated pulling out something that looked like the Sonic Screwdriver he pointed at Kiro and the others who screamed in pain as they seemed to twitch and flinch very fast

"Raian follow me!" The Doctor yelled Raian who managed to get away,

He started messing with several things on the computer,

"Hold this when I tell you to point it at the device in his hand!" the Doctor instructed.

"Got ya!" Raian obeyed,

Kiro tried to force his way out no good he could feel himself aging for some strange reason.

"DO IT NOW!" The Doctor yelled Raian pointed and unleased some kind of soundwave that fried the Laser screwdriver in his hand.

The Master growled and summoned a strange field of illusion trapping the group within.

They could hear him laughing as various energy attacks struck them,

"LIGHT WAVE!" Kiro yelled .

"It's not enough!" he growled when the attack didn't work to clear the area.

"Kiro let us help!" Ven told them,

Kiro nodded, focusing the five charged up,

"Alright let's see what I can do." Raian stated, he tried to find the Master he listened and watched then.

"THERE YOU ARE! ZONE STRIKE!" Raian yelled his blade homed in on destroyed the illusion,

"LETS GO!" Kiro yelled his group unleashed a string of Combos on the Master then they spun releasing bursts of energy, then charging their magic power they sent a burst at him,

"BRING IT!" they yelled going off at a blinding speed and ramming into him,

Then there were multiple copies that struck him down,

"LET'S END THIS!" Kiro yelled,

"TRINITY LIMIT!" they all yelled as a symbol appeared under the Master who was struck and he stood there exhausted.

Suddenly there was a massive tremor and all turned to stare at the Keystones now.

"The Keystones!" Ven yelled.

Suddenly a bright light emerged from out of nowhere and struck the dead center the stones calmed and returned to their normal color they swirled around before merging in their place was a large pink crystal Heart that pulsed with power and blue electricity could be seen inside it.

Everyone turned Kiro held Kingdom Key in his hand,

"Kiro why did you?" Juni went to ask.

Suddenly a massive explosion was heard.

"Good boy Kiro!" Kaen stated emerging.

"BACK OF MURDERER!" Kiro yelled.

Only to be blindsided, by the Master.

"I'll take that!" he stated.

"Hearts I need more Hearts!" he stated looking hungrily at Kiro who got up and growled summoning Kingdom Key.

"You need to take your leave time you learned what happens when you double cross me!" Kaen stated as black light shot out from Dark Ultima and struck the Master he gasped slightly.

"NO!" the Doctor yelled but even when the Doctor so much as took a step the Master's Heart floated away as the Heartless disappeared leaving the Jewel behind.

Kiro rushed for it but wasn't quick enough,

"I win!" Kaen stated simply as Ven rushed forward he disappeared, in a Keyblade Corridor Ven hit the floor as it disappeared.

"No." he whispered.

"Kiro you merged the Keystones!" Carmen stated,

"Do you know what you've done? Not to mention that warped brat has it now!" Jack added.

"You all wanna know why,because I had too, think what you want of me Doctor heck, destroy me but I did what I had to do, no more people are gonna die if I can help it not while I can do something, I failed enough today it's high time I started doing things right!" Kiro declared.

"Kiro…" Ven whispered then rushed when the Doctor went to walk ahead.

"Leave him alone!" Ven stated ready to defend him.

"You'll live, that was a hard decision and I think you made a good choice, tell you what though I will hold you to get back and lock it away somewhere, somewhere hard to reach preferably." The Doctor stated.

Kiro looked up and nodded.

"Guys lets go!" Kiro stated, the group headed out the door.

"You're forgetting something." The Doctor added.

They turned he pointed to a familiar shape in the wall,

Kiro smiled and nodded, and with that the Keyhole was sealed.

**E-H E-H E-H**

The next morning a funeral was held for Jamie Kingston he could see people in black, Kiro bought a suit just for the occasion he didn't join he just watched from a distance he couldn't face anyone there he didn't have the Heart it was his fault anyway.

He blinked and saw the Doctor was there as well with Donna as were Carmen and Juni,

Kiro walked away where the others were waiting as the Coffin was buried into the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Keyblade(s) Obtained:<strong>

_Sonic Keyblade_: _**Strength**_: +7 _**Magic**_ +9

**Ability**: Reaction boost: _Kiro deals more damage when he uses reaction commands_

**Appearance**: _the shaft Is a large Sonic Screw Driver with three square teeth the TARDIS is at the bottom center of the Shaft the Hand guard is time vortexes in a circle the Keychain is two union Jack flags and two of the initials 'DW' and a small Sonic Screw Driver is the Keychain._

* * *

><p><strong>Heartless<strong>

Battle Ship: _A Large Heartless that brings friends to the fight to end the onslaught take them out first!_

Search Lights: _a Sneaky Heartless that disables vanish spells be on the lookout if your sneaking around!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Limit Breaks<strong>_

**Trinity**: _Kiro+ Ventus+ Takeshi + Oswald+ Amei_

* * *

><p><strong>Special Attacks and Spells<strong>

Raian-_**Zone Strike**_: _locks on to a single foe and strikes them with a very hard slash_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah sad darker chapter sorry, but I have to say this for a little while until past an arc I am calling the Twilit Revelations arc there wont be any Teasers sorry<strong>_

_Next Time: __**Fracture**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	37. Fracture

_**Okay here is the Next chapter special shout out to Mangosmoothie1 for favoriting the story!**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fracture<strong>_

"You realize your actions raised the stakes?" Isa asked.

"Don't worry I don't know where Maleficent is but I do know a good place to start!" Ven told him Isa didn't say anything he just shut the screen off.

"Where's that?" Oswald asked.

"A world called Enchanted Dominion, it's our best bet." Ven replied.

"Alright you know how to get there?" Takeshi asked.

"Yeah, I've punched in the coordinates!" Ven replied,

Amei nodded then looked over at Kiro, back in his usual attire knees to his chin unmoving.

"Kiro's taking what happened pretty hard." Amei muttered,

Ven nodded sadly then called up Radiant Garden again, this time it was Lea.

"Hello." He muttered.

"Lea please tell me Sora or Kairi showed up." Ven asked,

Lea shook his head,

Ven sighed, "I think you need to go look for them to." Ven stated,

"Why the sudden rush...well more of a rush?" Lea asked,

"It's Kiro, he had a hard time yesterday and now it's really taken it's toll, he needs to see them again!" Ven stated,

Lea nodded, "I'll see what I can do but I think the Heartless know the Crystal Heart is out there and that Maleficent has it kill one two more pop up in it's place, just don't give up yet I'm sure Kiro will-"

"Ven I'm fine just tired!" Kiro suddenly said,

"Are you sure?" Ven asked,

Kiro nodded and gave his trade mark salute and a grin.

The ship Excalibur zoomed into a warp field when it reemerged they faced a new world,

**E-H E-H E-H**

_Three lights, red green and blue shoot across the screen, the come together in the middle creating a castle, a flash of green and black fire appears underneath creating a dark fortress which Vines grow around from  
><em>**[Enchanted Dominion]**

The group landed and looked around,

"This world seems peaceful to me." Kiro noted,

"It is usually but Maleficent does have a castle here." Ven replied,

They heard a scream and rushed to the rescue, it was Raian having been knocked out by a large Heartless with large fists it look similar to a big body but it wasn't fat, these Blockers were ape like with blue fur and a nearby Shadow Heartless was about to finish the job,

"Get away from him!" Kiro yelled killing it.

"Stay back!" Kiro growled.

Glaring at the Blockers, Rabid Dogs and Big Bodies that threatened his friend.

"PEARL!" Kiro growled, sending a bunch of them in succession

"WING BLADE!" Ven yelled in an instant blades of light appeared from his back he flew forward hacking and slashing at the Blockers who tried to slam him with giant fists,

"JUDGEMENT!" Oswald yelled sending Lucky Star their way.

"THUNDER!" Takeshi yelled zapping a Rabid Dog who in a crazy sucession of Chomps tried to chew him up,

Takeshi cast shield to protect himself and then stabbed it first chance he got,

"RABID CUTTER!" he yelled having copied the move of the Rabid dog and using it on a Blocker.

Kiro faced one of the last two he growled as it tried to block from from getting to Raian,

He charged energy into his Keyblade and ran at full force into the Heartless killing it,

"Raian, say something!" he yelled at the sandette who remained still.

"Kiro catch!" Ven yelled tossing him an potion Kiro got Raian to drink,

"PEARLERA!" Amei yelled as several Orbs of light homed in and killed several shadow Heartless,

"LIGHT WAVE!" Kiro yelled knocking down the rest,

"TRI-CUTTER!" Takeshi yelled killing the last,

"Let's go!" Ven yelled as Kiro and Takeshi grabbed Raian and escaped through the forest to a clearing by the lake in the distance a castle could be seen.

"Whew, that was close!" Oswald stated,

"That was our last potion wasn't it?" Amei asked,

"Yeah, but there's a town around that castle, we can get more supplies there then focus on taking down Maleficent," Ven replied.

"Awesome!" Kiro stated,

"What about Raian, even with Curaga he didn't get up, you don't think he's." Kiro started,

"No he's alive just unconscious." Ven assured.

Raian groaned,

"Why…is It always me?" he asked groggily,

"Raian!" Kiro yelled happily,

"How'd you know to come here?" he asked.

"Can I regain full consciousness first?" Raian asked as he rubbed his head and sighed,

"I went after Maleficent she is here in a castle on a creepy looking mountain." Raian explained,

"So she did come back here." Ven mused,

"I'm sorry you guys but its wall to wall tough Heartless in there, I didn't even see Maleficent!" Raian replied,

"It's tough for one, but not for all! Together we can do it so it's time that we became a full team!" Kiro declared,

He held out his hand

"Raian….come with us!" he stated,

Raian looked down and nodded, shaking hands.

Ven then lead the group to a large bridge they saw that Pete was talking to some Heartless,

"Is he getting ready to storm the Castle?" Raian asked.

"Yeah that's not happening!" Kiro stated summoning light to his hands.

Pete walked along the group of Heartless though twitching stood attention,

"Gentlemen today we conquer the Castle, I know we just got the Crystal Heart but we can't let anyone know we have it yet, but don't that get you down we are tough we are mean we are!"

In a flash of light Pete's 'troops' were nuked.

"HEY! what's the big idea!" Pete turned he then saw Kiro looking at him.

"Oh it's you twerps again!" he stated.

"Yeah what of it?" Kiro asked.

"Well your too late I've already sent in a bunch of Heartless to take care of that no account town see?" Pete asked.

There was no answer, because the group after hearing, him were already on the bridge,

Pete growled jumping up and down in frustration at his slip of the tongue he was only supposed to distract the group they weren't to know that.

Kiro and the others raced into the area and found the whole town square covered in Heartless,

"Uh oh!" he stated,

"Time to get to work!" Ven stated as they brandished their weapons,

"THUNDER!" Amei and Takeshi shouted killing a couple Blue Rasphody's

Kiro lunged at a Blocker using Dodge Dance then jumped up on to his back making him rampage around the area killing other Heartless,

Kiro then back flipped off as Ven plunged Lost Memory into the Heartless,

Oswald did a bunch of combos on a couple of Shadows then Back flipped away.

"WIND RAID!" Oswald yelled the Heartless were hit with a hard with the blade as the wind carved it into them,

"GLACIER!" Amei yelled summoning a pillar of ice to kill some Hook Bats.

"WIND DIVE!" Kiro yelled impaling some Nightwalkers,

The group made their way through the town until they had reached the Castle gates,

There were several new Heartless that looked like Were-wolfs with large fangs and yellow eyes and jet black fur and red claws they rushed forward towards Kiro who put up a shield spell for protection,

"HYDRO RAID!" he called hitting the wolves with a harsh blast of water that erupted from the Keyblade when it made its mark,

There was a howl of pain from the Heartless as it came in contact with Ven's salvation attack,

Amei whacked one with her staff, then blasted it into oblivion with a couple of Magic bullets.

"ARTIC KNIFE!" Takeshi yelled performing the now perfect fusion move, stabbing one of the final ones.

"ZONE STRIKE!" Raian yelled sending several towards Kiro who cupped his hands,

"SHINE CANNON!" Kiro yelled blasting them away,

Ven hacked at the remaining Monster Hound killing it,

The Door then creaked open Kiro warily poked his head inside he entered it when he felt a familiar warmth,

"_This is the same feeling I got from Queen Jasmine back in Agrabah." _He noted to himself,

There staring at the door was a queen with long blonde hair, and a blue dress, she was beautiful she smiled when Ven entered the room,

"Ventus!" she stated,

"Princess Aurora, or should I say queen?" Ven asked sheepishly since he had been away for a while,

Aurora giggled, "Queen, it's been so long since I've seen you, last I heard you disappeared." She replied,

"Yeah, Well I'm back, these are some new friends of mine, Kiro, Takeshi, Raian, Amei and Oswald I was wondering have you seen Sora, Riku or Kairi?" he asked,

She sadly shook her head,

"What about Maleficent, has her castle been acting weird lately?" Kiro asked,

"I can feel a powerful Darkness as well as a powerful energy coming from it," she replied,

"That's got to be where they are!" Amei stated,

"Your Highness don't worry were here to take care of it!" Kiro stated,

She nodded,

"I know I can count on all of you." She told them.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you need to, any friend of Ventus's or Sora is welcome here."

Kiro smiled and turned to Raian,

"That includes you dude."

Raian just stared wide-eyed,

"So I guess I should cheer or something?" Raian asked.

"If you want." Kiro replied,

"Yeah no, how 'bout we get what we need and rest a little then come up with a plan of attack." Raian replied,

"Sounds good to me!" Ven stated,

"Yeah, we haven't had anything decent in a while!" Oswald added.

After a good meal the group headed around town to pick up a few things, however on the way back Kiro saw some lights flashing in one of the Towers,

"Whoa, check that out!" Kiro stated,

He raced up one of the towers to investigate,

"BLUE!" he heard someone shout,

Ven at this point had snuck to the door before him and looked in,

"I wonder what they're fighting about." Ven stated.

"Huh who's fighting let me see." Kiro stated pushing Ven over a little inside were three elderly women with wings and different colored dresses, the tallest one who turned the dress they were working on pink, had a red pointed hat and dress with square shaped wings,

The shortest one with black hair in blue had a some-what same attire except it was blue and she had round wings.

"But wouldn't she like this better?" the third one in green and triangle like wings asked turning the dress to a beautiful emerald green,

"NO! pink!" said the red clad one as Kiro and co. entered the room,

"Make it blue!" said the blue one,

"Um." Ven muttered but he went unheard because suddenly a barrage of magic went around the room, pink and blues now decorated the corridor the group ducked and dodged,

But even they couldn't get away and Kiro, Ven and Takeshi were hit, Amei was hit but only a couple points of her outfit changed such as her belt and shoes,

"Figures, I'm already wearing a lot of blue." She muttered,

"Aw dude my outfit!" Kiro cried examining his now blue attire,

Like him Ven and Takeshi were in blue versions of their outfits leaving Raian and Oswald howling with laughter,

"I..I have to admit you all pretty good in _blue tone_ HA HA HA HA HA!" Raian hollered between laughs.

"Blue tone good one!" Oswald stated.

Suddenly the two were hit with blasts of Pink Raian and Oswald looked down to see the new dominant color of their attire,

"You were saying?" Ven asked with a grin.

"That's karma in action dude." Kiro added,

"Had you both kept your mouths shut you might have gotten hit with a blast of blue or better yet not at all." Takeshi pointed out,

"Yeah, Yeah." Oswald muttered a final blast of magic and they all looked over to see a tie-die mess,

"DOOHH now look what you've done!" yelled the red fairy to the blue fairy,

"Um, excuse us." Kiro muttered they all turned and saw with a few gasps and oh mys that they had changed the colors of them and items around the room,

"Okay together now dears and no squabbling." The red one obviously the leader said as they combined their magic on the room creating a bright light,

Kiro after regaining his vision did a fist pump when he saw the red restored to his outfit.

"Well look dears if it isn't Ventus." The green clad one stated,

"Hey, long time no see." Ven replied,

He grinned at the others behind,

"As you can see I picked up some new friends."

"I'm Kiro."

"Takeshi."

"I'm Amei pleased to meet you." She replied.

"Oswald the Lucky Rabbit."

"Raian."

"What happened to the dress it's white now." Kiro pointed out,

"It just needs color we were working on it for Aurora." Flora the red fairy pointed out.

"Why don't you just ask her what color she likes?" Amei asked,

"But that would spoil the surprise it's for her birthday." Merryweather the blue one replied,

"Oh wow!" Kiro stated.

"Then you're gonna need someone who can get in her mind." Raian replied,

"Maybe Phillip can help." Fauna the green clad fairy suggested,

Ven looked down at his jacket he noticed that it looked very worn there was even a tiny hole forming,

"oh." He muttered quietly,

"What's wrong?" Kiro asked, he then noticed the hole.

"Oh dear it looks like your clothes are worn." Fauna pointed out,

Ven scratched the back of his head, this was true, technically he had been wearing the same outfit for thirty years, and this summer alone the outfit had been through a lot.

"I guess." He muttered,

"You guess, you're lucky you didn't out-grow it." Raian pointed out,

Ven shot him a glazed 'really?' look.

"This will be our gift to you for everything you've done Ventus, you and Sora!" Flora stated suddenly.

"Oh no you don't have to." Ven replied,

"We insist!" Merryweather replied.

Ven nodded slightly he really didn't want anything in return but…

The three fairies flicked their wands once more and Ven was engulfed in a flash of bright white light.

When it died down Kiro gazed in awe,

Ven was now in a steel grey jacket the rims of which were black and white save for the rim of the sleeve on his right arm and the rims of the front pocket which were now checkered.

He now had a Sky blue scarf the tie offs of which were tattered and stuck out like patterns of the wind he wore a dark red shirt underneath and it some-what appeared his new jacket only had one sleeve because over his left arm was a small cape of sorts kept on him by a couple of belts the higher of which his silver badge hung on he still retained his checkered wrist band and armor but it was renewed and the armor shone brightly.

On his left arm was a navy and silver fingerless glove that went up to his elbow and it had a V in the top hole, his pants were now a harvest gold with Black bottoms the top rims were tan while the bottom rims were cream.

Lastly his shoes had changed as well the rims were now silver and the bumps on the heel gold the red line was silver and they had a black hook on the tips they only stuck up slightly though they also had a tiny red line going over the top of the shoe.

"Oh my!" Flora said impressed.

"SWEET!" Kiro stated,

"Looking good Speedy!" Oswald complemented.

"Yeah!" Raian agreed, with Amei nodding excitedly.

"He does look very dashing!" Merryweather pointed out,

Ven laughed, "Aw come on your embarrassing me!" he stated.

"But you look great!" Amei commented.

Ven just nodded and grinned at his new appearance.

"I don't think my dad ever had an outfit that cool he might be a little jealous!" Kiro exclaimed,

"Oh you must be Sora's son!" Merryweather responded,

"Yeah." Kiro nodded blushing,

"Takeshi is Riku's kid!" Kiro said wrapping his arm around the violet's shoulder making sure he wasn't left out.

"Ah yes welcome to both of you!" Flora declared,

Takeshi nodded,

"Thank you ma'am." Takeshi replied.

"Yeah." Kiro agreed,

Ven was busy looking at his new outfit, he had to admit he did look cool.

"Wow…Thank you all so much!" Ven stated.

"We're gald you like it dear." Fauna replied.

"Your Armor has been renewed as well, it's just like new!" Flora added.

"Oh wow Thanks!" Ven stated,

"We're definitely ready to take on Maleficent now!" Kiro stated.

"Then let's go!" Oswald stated first out the door, completely pumped.

Ven, having left through the door.

"_You won't be in control for much longer…" _

"Huh? Kiro you say something?" Ven asked.

Kiro shook his head, and frowned.

"That's not a good sign." Kiro replied.

Ven just shrugged it off,

"It's probably nothing."

"Hey if your hearing voices it could be a bad thing!" Kiro stated.

"Relax Kiro I'm fine!" Ven stated.

"_I hope…" _

Kiro walked through the village looking back on Ven he seemed fine, but Kiro was sensing something strange it was like some kind of dark aura or-

"Kiro!" the crimson turned to see a Neoshadow lunge at him Ven yelled jumping into the air he sent a black purplish burst of energy shaped like a crescent at it killing it and…well

BLAM! A certain Cabbage Cart had been severed into quarters and the cabbages millions of pieces.

"MY CABBAGES!" yelled the Cabbage Merchant.

Kiro apologized profusely as he wept but he just started to yell at Kiro who backed off.

Raian just stared at Ven.

"Is that an attack you know?" he asked.

"I….sure hope so." Ven stated.

"You _hope_?" Raian asked,

"Just drop it alright!" Ven snapped.

Eventually the group stopped to rest and fell asleep.

**E-H E-H E-H**

**Later that night…**

Ven was tossing and Turning in his sleep, it was basically a memory of him being possessed by Vanitas like in the Keyblade graveyard but the difference was he couldn't win.

"NOOOOOOO!" Ven cried. He jolted up into his bed and started panting relentlessly,

He looked around and saw that everyone was asleep around him,

"Something's wrong." He muttered.

Ven stared at the campfire for a few minutes,

"_He split us up why should some cry baby get all the glory?"_

"_**Kiro's not a cry baby you're just Heartless!"**_

"_Whatever, you know who's behind this and you know one idea of who the Heirs could be the prophecy said nothing about them being seprate people."_

"YOU'RE LYING!" Ven final said out loud.

Kiro woke up, and gasped.

"WAKE UP EVERYONE WE FELL ASLEEP!" he stated making everyone literally jump up.

"What's your point!" Oswald snapped very grumpy.

"We can't sleep, we have to stop Maleficent!" Kiro stated rushing off.

Takeshi frowned,

"Next time he does that I'm gonna kill him!"

They all left Ven however remained behind.

He suddenly felt a shooting pain in his head,

Kiro immediately turned and ran towards him,

"VEN!" he saw that Ven though slightly slumped over was still standing.

"Hey are you alright….Dude say something!" Kiro stated,

However a flash of Darkness engulfed the blonde,

"VEN!" Kiro cried

Ven was now wearing a new outfit a black body suit with red markings and forearms and belts, there was red tipped on the dark grass skirt, he snapped his eyes open and they were now a menacing golden yellow.

He also had a new Keyblade that appeared the shaft was silver with strangely shaped oynx like stones the middle had a gold gear, it was wrapped in chains the bottom center had a demonic blue eye in it much like it did at the top were a black red rimmed gear piece served for the teeth.

Ven then slashed at Kiro but the crimson was quicker and jumped back.

He then rushed up at Kiro who had to block with Sonic Keyblade.

"Ven….wha….What's the matter with you….don't you know who I am?" Kiro asked.

"You bet I do, you're in the way!" 'Ven' stated his voice sounded warped like two people were talking,

Kiro warped away 'Ven' looked around and found Kiro at his back Keyblade pointed.

"You're not Ven tell me who you are!" Kiro demanded,

'Ven' just burst out in maniacal laughter, scaring Kiro a little but the young boy held his ground,

"Oh that's just the cruel part, Kiro I AM Ventus, his dark side at least….Call…me….Vanitas."

"Vanitas, I've heard of you let Ven go give him back his heart!" Kiro demanded.

Vanitas shook his head,

"Man this going is going over your head, Ventus told you the truth about my origins, I was created by the darkness from his heart, Princesses of Heart aside, all Hearts have Darkness, even that of your dear father and Mentor, however you wouldn't see it until it reared its ugly head." Vantias explained somewhat slowly as if Kiro needed for it to be,

"Kinda like you're doing now?" Kiro asked with venom,

Vanitas laughed, "Careful, kid that's your friends face you're insulting."

"Whatever tell me what you want!" Kiro yelled,

"Repayment, on my old master." Vanitas replied,

"Repayment, are you saying Xehanort is behind all this,that would mean he's not only alive but Kaen and Maleficent are his cover!" Kiro replied,

"Very good you're smarter then Sora and Ventus combined." Vanitas stated clapping a little.

"You don't know that Xehanort's alive even if he has come back over and over!" Kiro yelled,

"You know nothing of the guy he's worse than you can imagine, Evil and a genius all of his schemes have a back-up, which never hurts, he formulated this little scheme all those years ago, but he won't get the chance to finish it!" Vanitas stated,

"And why's that?" Kiro asked,

"Because I make him pay for what he did to me, he severed my Heart, and lead me to my destruction! His debt is way past due!" Vantias declared,

"It's not your Heart it's Ven's!" Kiro yelled,

"You still not getting it idiot, I AM VENTUS his feelings are my feelings!" Vanitas stated, sending a gust of wind with his Keyblade to blow Kiro back knocking him out,

Vanitas smirked and went to leave however as he did a force field went up.

"I will help Ven get his body back you maybe him but all you are is a shadow, I want the Ven I known all this time Vanitas, and I swear even if I have to fight you I help him take you down!" Kiro declared brandishing his Keyblade.

"Then you die first!" Vantias declared.

"BLIZZARA!" Kiro yelled but the spell was melted away by Vanitas's dark fira,

The possessed blonde then charged at Kiro with a vengeance however Kiro set up a field of light that stopped him in his tracks,

"DARK CREST!" Vanitas yelled sending the attack that decimated the cabbages hours ago,

Kiro was hit and knocked back, he downed a potion wanting to conserve his magic for the fight,

"X-SLASH!" Kiro declared he managed to just barely scathe Vanitas who jumped away from it

"DARK THUNDERA!" Vanitas yelled Kiro had to warp away from, from the black lighting that would've obliterated him,

Kiro jumped back and sent an Aerora spell to the ground to gain some height!

"DARK FIRA!" Vanitas yelled,

"LUX SPRING!" Kiro yelled the prism like spray destroying the spell and managing to hit Vanitas square chested although he seem to freeze,

Kiro was then blind-sided above by Vanitas,

"Too slow!" he mocked,

"DRAGON VOLT!" Kiro yelled jumping into the air covered in electricity and slamming into the ground sending the electricity up by some miracle he managed to hit Vanitas and watched like a hawk for the Dark Keyblader's next move.

Vanitas came surging down from above ready to impale him but Kiro rolled away, sending a shine cannon back at him Vanitas screamed in pain, and disappeared.

"_Huh, how can the light-Focus Kiro this isn't over yet!" _Kiro then turned his attention to the area around him it was dark so Kiro lit the area inciting a yelp.

"Get that light away from me!" Vanitas snapped having tried to come at Kiro from behind.

"Why how can the light hurt you?" Kiro asked.

Vanitas just started to hyperventilate, it sounded like Ven and nobody else,

"Ki-Ki…ro R-RU….RUN!" Ven begged,

"No way!" Kiro declared casting more light on Vanitas who screamed while being blinded.

Eventually the bodysuit evaporated leaving behind Ven in his 'new old' outfit.

Ven groaned and stood up.

"YEAH it worked!" Kiro declared,

"You okay?" Kiro asked,

"Ye-Yeah." Ven replied.

"Kiro, Ven!" Amei yelled as they all came up to them.

"What happened?" Takeshi asked.

Kiro went to explain but Ven cut him off.

"I-I have to go." Ven replied.

"Go where?" Raian asked.

"Some where I can't travel with any of you until I can figure out why Vanitas is coming back and stop him!" Ven stated.

"So you're leaving us?" Kiro yelled in shock.

"Kiro, there's no telling what Vanitas will do, I know you'll be alright without me for a while." Ven assured.

"Just stay strong dig deep and keep on doing what we were doing!" Ven stated.

"I need you to promise, _can you do that for me_?" Ven asked echoing words Sora told him years ago.

Kiro just stepped back and shook his head.

"No!"

"Kiro-" Ven started.

"NO, I won't promise, I won't!" Kiro yelled.

"Kiro!" Takeshi yelled running after him, Amei, Raian and Oswald rushed after them but turned to see that Ven was gone.

Oswald stamped his foot in frustration.

"Well that's just great, I'm going too, I only joined because I had too, but if things are falling apart Idon't see why I have to stay, I never really wanted to come along anyway _sigh _If your facing Kaen and Maleficent….good luck." Oswald muttered before disappearing into the night,

"Now it's your turn to say good bye, I guess I'm on my own." Amei told Raian sadly.

"I'll have to say good bye eventually just not today, We'll get the group back together you'll see." Raian told her.

Amei smiled. "How come you're so hopeful all of a sudden?"

Raian sighed, "Because I'm either going crazy or Kiro has kinda rubbed off on me, his determination made me realize that you should never give up." He replied.

"Do you think, everyone will make it to the castle?" Amei asked.

"Let's not get our hopes up I think Kiro and Takeshi are the best we can hope for we'll have to worry about Ven and Oswald later…you ready?" he asked.

Amei nodded and they continued to Maleficent's Castle.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Kiro!" Takeshi yelled searching for him, looking everywhere.

"KIROOO!" Takeshi, yelled.

The violet sighed.

"This is pointless why do I even care…any way…He's your friend that's all there is!" Takeshi stated.

"_But of course one Keyblader falls apart and it's kiss the world good bye its like the worlds revolve around them_!"

Takeshi looked around a bit more and found an old decrypted cottage.

"_This would be a good place for Kiro to hide."_ Takeshi thought,

"_Although, Kiro might think I'd look here so he might not be in there….still, it wouldn't hurt to look maybe Ven's in there." _

Takeshi pushed the door open, looking inside he thought he saw a glimmer in deeper in the old house.

"Kiro?" Takeshi asked only to hear the door shut behind him.

Suddenly out of nowhere goblin like creatures in black armor all jumped on his back Takeshi struggled to get them off but as he twisted around trying to cut at the ropes that pulled on him he dropped his sword and eventually he couldn't even move he landed on his knees.

Arms pinned to his sides and a cloth over his mouth all Takeshi could do was just stare up as Kaen came into what little light there was.

Kaen laughed, "Congratulations, Takeshi was it? You just fell for the oldest trick in the book, let that be a lesson to you, never follow the light!"

"What's the matter cat got your tongue?" Kaen mocked.

Takeshi growled, but he then saw a raven fly and land onto a green orb,

Making himself stand Takeshi focused in on the orb, as it got closer.

It was Maleficent, staring at him with vicious triumph.

"Well, well, well, what have we here, I set my trap for Sora's son and LO I capture Riku's," she stated venomously.

Takeshi struggled as she laughed, "Away with him!" she commanded and Takeshi was dragged out the door,

"But gently, gently I have _plans_ for our guest."

**E-H E-H E-H**

Ven wandered into the middle of clearing he sighed,

"Kiro…Sora, I, have a promise to keep, so let's end this now!" he stated looking at his wayfinder.

"_Somewhere out there there's this tree with Star shaped fruit and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection so if you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it nothing can ever tear you apart you will always find your way back to each other."_

Aqua's words echoed in his mind they were real good luck charms and they had help from a dear friend that helped them find the light again.

"_I won't let Vanitas stand in my way! Terra, Aqua, Namine, Sora, give me strength!" _

In his hand the wayfinder glew in a green light, Ven closed his eyes as a windy light engulfed him when he opened his eyes he found himself on his awakening platform it had the images of Namine, Aqua, Terra, Eraqus, Mickey and Sora on it, however he could see that it had been tinted red.

And there at the other side was the one person he had to settle things with.

"Took you long enough….Ventus."

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro walked through the woods he had seen Kaen walking through them and was now searching for the Snowette, he came upon the old Cottage as he passed it he saw something glimmer in the moon light he rushed into the door and found Takeshi's mythril blade.

"Taki…" Kiro muttered sadly.

"Kaen!" Kiro growled, he turned towards some lighting in the distance, he knew that's where Takeshi would be kept he also knew the stones were there too.

"_Hang on, Takeshi I'm on my way!"_ Kiro declared rushinig forward grabbing the Mythril Blade.

Kiro rushed towards the massive building eventually finding himself at it's door step.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Takeshi pulled and pulled at the chains but all he was doing was hurting his wrists and blood would leak out soon he stopped.

"Come on grape head, don't be so dramatic all we want is a little help in putting Kiro in his place!" Kaen told him.

"NO WAY! Unlike Kiro I learned more about my dad to know that your boss messed with his head!" Takeshi barked.

"Not this time all were offering is the power of darkness perhaps a Keyblade of your own then you wouldn't be in that cry baby's shadow!" Kaen told him.

Takeshi just glared, "Do I look like an idiot to you!" he snapped.

"No but I know what's in your Heart dear boy." Maleficent said having emerged from the shadows.

"My…my Heart?" Takeshi asked.

"Don't play dumb you've been jealous of Kiro ever since he got the Keyblade." Takeshi stated.

"No I haven't!" Takeshi snapped.

"Child will you really deny what is in your heart?" Maleficent asked.

Takeshi just looked away.

"I think you need more persuasion." Maleficent replied as her staff flashed.

A green flame rose up around Takeshi who looked around in fear at them then he was struck by black lighting that came from the flames.

Screaming in pain Takeshi struggled as he tried to fight the rising hatred within him that wasn't his own….or was it?

"Don't fight it, you just trying to hide it for the sake of that brat but you and I both know that you hate the kid's guts in your heart, he has something you should've had you're the stronger one are you not?" Kaen asked.

"No…Ki-Kiro is my best friend!" Takeshi cried.

"Is he or did he replace you with Ventus, Raian maybe?" Kaen asked.

Takeshi screeched a loud cry of pain and fell to his knees not moving his head hung there was no indication of life however Kaen walked up to him as if sensing something, he unlocked the chains and let Takeshi's arms fall to his side.

"Tell me Takeshi how do you feel?" Kaen asked.

Takeshi responded lifting his head up and opening his eyes the teal in his irises now a gold yellow.

"Vengeful." He muttered, while Kaen grinned maliciously.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro walked into the castle the inside was ruins he was actually quite surprised Maleficent set up base here seeing it now,

He sighed at the new feeling of being alone.

"_It'll be okay, I should've kept my promise maybe if I did…I can't dump on myself now, it won't help I have to find Takeshi before he ends up like Jaime!" _

"_**Kiro, just hang tough, I know you feel like you're not very strong or anything but I know you and you have enough strength in your heart to overcome this!" **_

Kiro smiled,

"_Thanks for the pep talk." _

The boy knocking out every goon he could find and killing Heartless.

He managed to wander around for a bit before coming up to a door way and from it he could feel a powerful energy.

"This must be the way!" Kiro declared.

Going down the hallway the crimson turned and saw a couple goons making sure to be careful he snucked passed them.

Kiro then rushed forward then found Kaen in the other Hallway.

"KAEN! Where's Takeshi what have you done with him?" Kiro yelled summoning Sonic Keyblade.

"Oh that kid nothing." Kaen replied calmly.

"Liar I know you kidnapped him, now where is he!" Kiro yelled.

"Don't bother Kiro, Takeshi doesn't even want to look at your face." Kaen replied.

"That's not true!" Kiro stated.

"Of course it is he even told me so." Kaen replied,

"Why should I believe you, you lied about the Heart of the world, you lied about being captured and you lie about everything!" Kiro snapped.

Kaen just shook his head and smiled.

"Man you really won't take a hint will you?" Kaen asked.

Kiro glared,

"Alright fine, ask him yourself down the hall to the right can't miss it." Kaen replied.

Kiro rushed off towards the end of the hallway.

"Try to make it interesting Kiro it's the least you can do." Kaen muttered as the crimson disappeared into the Darkness,

Kiro saw the turn and made it he entered a large room,

"Takeshi if you're in here say something!" Kiro yelled.

A blast of dark fire almost hit him Kiro turned to see a figure in attire like that of Vanitas but in a different color this was black but where the navy was, was now a rusted gold the red was grey and the Heartless insignia was emblazed on the chest, he also wore a helmet it was a glass dome like shape with a bluish, purple metal riming the bottom like a flame of sorts.

Kiro glared "I don't know who you are but get out of my way!"

The Figure just launched another dark fire Kiro jumped back and saw his weapon this time it looked like a dragon themed sword the blade was the wing the rim of which was red and the flaps of skin extending through the membrane was black and a yellow demonic eye rested in the center of the guard.

"Fine if you won't move then bring it!" Kiro snapped.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Ven charged at Vanitas they parried blades and pushed against each other both not willing to give in.

"X-CROSS!" Vanitas yelled, Ven was too quick for the attack and dodged it,

"PLUSE BOMB!" Ventus yelled.

They sent a strange shot lock one blue the other gold the two clashed but canceled eacth other out.

"Tell me what you really want Vanitas!" Ven snapped.

"You don't trust me, can't really blame you for that….but I told you idiot I want revenge on Xehanort!" Vantias declared.

"So you have to kill my friend and take over my body?" Ven yelled.

"Yes I do, as for Kiro it's his own fault for sticking his nose where it doesn't belong." Vanitas replied snidely.

Ven growled and they clashed blades again after a few blocked blows Vanitas tried to slash at Ventus who jumped up to the ceiling he yelled and came crashing down with a Photon rush only for Vanitas to jump away this time,

Vanitas from his 'perch' looked down and saw Ven glaring at him he was standing next the images of those closest to him.

"Hmph always about your friends, so like you." Vanitas stated.

He came back down and clashed with Ven.

"Of course it's always about my friends and if you knew anything about love or friendship you'd know!" Ven stated.

Vanitas laughed, "So sorry to disappoint you Venny boy but when your Heart was rebuilding itself back at Land of Departure I felt everything you did, I know all about those googy-two shoes feelings truth is I just don't care."

"YOU WHAT?" Ven screamed.

He charged again clashing with Vanitas.

"Yet you want to wipe Xehanort from the face of the worlds!" Ven yelled.

"He cut us in half you should want him dead too I know you hate him for it in your heart even if you think it's because of all the turmoil he caused!" Vanitas retorted.

"Is that all you hate him for, Fracturing us? Everything else beats that by a heck of a lot!" Ven yelled.

"You didn't have the Unversed coming from you." Vanitas stated in loathing, but not for Ven, for what he was created.

"The Unversed what do they have to do with this?"

Vanitas didn't say anything just snapped his fingers and two Flood Unversed appeared they looked similar to Shadow but were blue with red angry eyes they charged at Ven who cut them down,

Ven glared but saw that Vanitas's body though he didn't say a word, trembled in what looked like pain.

"Did that….hurt you?" Ven asked.

"Yes, I used to not be able to take it then dear old Master Xehanort came along and told me the X-Blade was my only way to salvation, pfft yeah right what a bunch of garbage, and eventually I enjoyed it. Now do you see Ven, I deserve revenge, I deserve to cut that old coot in HALF!" Vanitas yelled charging at Ven.

"REFLEGA!" Ven yelled managing to protect himself.

"Vanitas, Xehanorts already paid for that and everything else time and time again!" Ventus stated.

"Are you saying you're letting it all go just cause somebody else killed him over and over?" Vanitas growled in disbelief.

"Shouldn't you?" Ventus asked.

Vanitas charged the blow then Ven blocked it was strong enough to send him sliding back,

"The Master said that revenge doesn't solve anything!"

"The Master this, the Master that SING A NEW SONG, YOU IDIOT!" Vanitas yelled sending another X-cross his way,

Ven jumped away.

"You don't think I don't hate him I do, but I'm not killing him out of cold blood!" Ven stated.

"Well you should!"

"NO! Kiro hates himself right now because of what he did back in London so imagine how he'd take it and Mickey, Terra, Aqua, Sora they'd never look at me the same again!" Ven stated.

"Do you think I care what those four think? And as for Kiro kid needs to toughen up more!" Vanitas argued.

"What about Namine, what would she think….I wouldn't be able to stand that….would you?" Ven asked.

Vanitas sighed.

"Why?" was all he said,

"It's not our place, it's Sora's always been him, and maybe Kiro's too." Ven replied not sure what the future held for the young red head.

"Vanitas are Hearts all whole again, you don't have to hurt anymore." Ven told him,

Vanitas sighed, "Fine, but if you mess up I'm coming back and nothing will conivince me." Vanitas told him as he faded away as the Darkness dispersed the Station regained it's green color,

Ven awoke and found himself back the forest.

He looked around, he felt his heart and smiled, "No more problems." He said it felt as though he had let go of something and it was floating away,

"Hang on you guys!" he stated summoning his Keyblade

"I'm on, HUH?" Ven asked.

In his hand looked like an evolved Wayward Wind it was a bit longer and straight the shaft was black the middle of the teeth were fatter and somewhat connected with an indent, that was silver.

The bottom middle of the shaft had the three gold stripes twisting around and a nub that came off the end that became the other half of a pentagon shaped black Hand guard.

The Key chain was a like a twisted wiring and the token was a green crystal with two gusts around it twisting and coming off like wings.

The name _Steadfast Gale _entered his mind.

Ven just went with it and took off towards the castle.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"You mean you don't know?" the figure asked his voice disguised confusing Kiro,

"Where's Takeshi?" Kiro asked.

"Why do you care he never wants to see you again." The figure replied.

"That's a lie!" Kiro snapped,

"Is it or are you just too much of a baby to realize that he never liked you."

Kiro barred his teeth, the figure laughed,

"Since your being such a good sport I'll tell you what defeat me and maybe I'll let you see him." the figure replied, lunging forward.

Kiro blocked the blows and countered with a good Fira spell burning him,

Kiro ran after him ready to lunge but the figure who just smirked.

"DARK SHIELD!" Kiro's attack was blocked and he found himself blinded, taking out a pacanea he quickly regained his vision and dodged a blow meant for his head.

Kiro growled, he focused his energy into a shine cannon and blasted the figure back, catching him off guard and sending his helmet flying off Kiro grinned but gasped when he saw who was under the helmet.

"Ta-Takeshi?" Kiro stated in disbelief.

The violet now golden eyed nodded.

"You're such an idiot, I would have thought my battle style gave it away although it has been a little remixed since I obtained the power of Darkness." Takeshi replied.

"Darkness, Takeshi you know what that stuff does to you! You'll lose your heart!" Kiro cried.

"And your saying this as the almighty Keybearer you are?" Takeshi asked.

"No I'm telling you that as your friend!" Kiro snapped.

"Friend, yeah right thanks to Ven, you had all but forgotten about me!" Takeshi snapped.

"What no, never! You're my best friend it's been that way since diapers!" Kiro argued.

Takeshi laughed like he had heard some joke.

"Always telling yourself that so you won't face the truth, you never cared about me and you never cared about getting our islands back all you cared about was the fact that you were some great hero so no one could single you out as the freak of nature you are!" Takeshi yelled.

Kiro looked devastated this wasn't true but he really didn't have a strong a desire to go back home as much as Takeshi did.

"You're right about one thing having the Keyblade makes me feel like I actually have a place in the world, and when I was home it felt like if I wasn't there life would just go on."

His thoughts then drifted towards everything that happened to him, all the worlds he had seen all the things he had done all the friends he had made.

"But after all this all that's happened I realized that people are willing to look past my powers and see what's in my Heart, I have friends Takeshi friends who like me for who I am, they've seen me use my powers it was new to them but it never bothered them that I was different even if they needed just a bit more time, to get used to them, I'm looking at you….._Taki_." Kiro stated.

Takeshi growled.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Takeshi yelled slamming a Dark Quake into the ground, Kiro had to jump away to avoid being crushed.

"I am not your friend I wanted the power of Darkness, it let me step out your shadow and put you into your place!" Takeshi snapped.

"Takeshi anyone's just as happy to meet you as they are me! You've just never said anything I'm positive you can get a Keyblade of your own because if that's what this is about then I'm sorry I made you feel that way!" Kiro cried.

"Neither have you but they always acknowledge you as the son of the Great Sora!" Takeshi said taking a few slashes at him.

"Get this through your head! I. AM. NOT. YOUR. FRIEND!" Takeshi growled.

Kiro just stared back,

"Yes Takeshi you are, and I think you're right, people did notice me first, if it was always you I'd be jealous too, I am so very sorry I made you feel like you weren't important but you are to me and our friends and family!" Kiro stated.

Takeshi just growled but sighed.

"I guess you'll just have to have the answer beaten into you!" he seethed.

Kiro took out the picture from his wallet and showed to Takeshi.

"People do know you, you matter too, does it look like you're in the background to you?" Kiro asked as Takeshi studied the picture.

His eyes seemed to flicker to their usual Teal for a second,

"We look happy." Then he seemed to get some kind of headache and winced but regain his composer, although Kiro had one thought on his mind,

"_His feelings maybe true but his actions aren't!" _

Takeshi grinned, "Kiro good try, you almost wormed your way back into my Heart, sorry a bunch of good memories and sad eyes won't be enough to save you!" he stated slashing at the crimson who managed to save the photo.

"Takeshi, I'll fight you, only to save you!" Kiro replied.

"Save me?" Takeshi asked,

"You're a day short and a dollar late to act out, you were do a good few weeks ago not to mention you were forced to come here!" Kiro replied cryptically.

Takeshi growled "You want acting out, then have a seat!" Takeshi growled.

"DARK CUTTER!" Takeshi yelled a sinister version of his Tri-cutter, cutter that hacked and slashed leaving him blinded and hurt.

"ESUNA!" Kiro yelled then back-flipped away downing a potion.

He then charged forward with a yell, Takeshi suddenly slashed a combo at him that was so fast Kiro couldn't even counter.

"Wha?" Kiro asked in a daze.

"Yeah, I know the power is amazing, I've never been this fast!" Takeshi stated.

"CURA!" Kiro yelled, healing himself.

It then hit him.

"SEAL!" Kiro yelled the black lighting went towards his target but Takeshi spun his Soul Eater and knocked it away.

Kiro growled.

"VINE!" he yelled.

"Really?" Takeshi asked.

"DARK CUTTER!" Takeshi yelled.

Kiro's vines were cut to ribbons.

He jumped at Takeshi hoping to land a hit.

"Takeshi come on, this isn't you!" Kiro pleaded.

"You don't know me!" Takeshi yelled.

"Yes I do! Your very verbal about stuff that's bothering you what I'm trying to figure out is why you didn't say anything at all!" Kiro replied,

"Like I said, you don't know me at all, you had to go and be the freak. The reason I wanted nothing to do with you was because I knew those powers made you special I knew when I saw them you were meant for something!" Takeshi yelled.

Kiro looked a little Heartbroken hearing this his powers were a mental burden to Takeshi too almost as much as they were to him.

"Takeshi I'm so sorry, I wish I could show that everything I'm telling you is true." Kiro rushed up striking hard at Takeshi only to get air, he was then blindsided by the violet into the wall.

Kiro got up.

"You should just stay down!" Takeshi snapped.

"No not until your free!" Kiro stated.

"What?" Takeshi asked as Kiro forced himself to his feet holding his arm.

"I know it sounds crazy but Maleficent and Kaen have brainwashed you into accepting Darkness and trying to kill me, but I can tell this is really what's in your heart. I swear it is, Takeshi at least go back to the way you were!" Kiro cried letting a tear fall.

"You wanting the Darkness that isn't you unlike me you wanted to learn all you could about Riku, he's done so many amazing things that my dad never would've been able to do, in fact they worked together to give us the world we live in now."

"Yeah well it's time things change!" Takeshi stated about to send a blow onto Kiro.

Kiro however seemed to get a second wind because he blocked the blade and managed to push Takeshi back.

"LISTEN TO ME! YOU'VE BEEN BRAINWASHED!" Kiro yelled.

"Oh really?" Takeshi asked striking again.

Kiro wasn't fast enough this time and he was knocked into a wall where he knocked out, Takeshi smirked and looked down he saw hanging from his neck and exposed was the Thalassa shell the very first Kiro had found, he stared at it for a minute and changed back pulling the other two out of his pocket.

Almost instantly his mind began to fill with pain he screamed in pain dropping the shells and clutching his head,

Kiro groaned and shot up if the other two surviving shells had been caught in his line of vision he wouldn't have cared, his thoughts were no Takeshi!

"TAKI!" Kiro cried getting up.

"Kiro…..help…..me!" Takeshi cried.

"What can I do?" Kiro asked.

"_Try to jog his memory, make him think of happier times he's had with you!"_ the voice yelled.

"Takeshi you've seen my shell right try to remember when I got it!"

Takeshi nodded and focused.

"We never cared about being heroes, all we ever wanted was to see the worlds beyond the islands, have adventures like how we used to play!" Kiro yelled.

Takeshi shook his head, Kiro could see that his eyes were flickering between colors but Darkness was pooling around him and the poor boy was starting to sink.

Kiro thinking quickly lit himself up and grabbed Takeshi's arm pulling him while smothering the Darkness with all the light he could muster,

Kiro and Takeshi found themselves thrown back and onto the ground Takeshi rolled off, panting like crazy.

"I'm free!" he stated quietly,

Kiro summoned the Keyblade and held it out for Takeshi to take.

Takeshi looked at it, "No Kiro, I don't deserve it!" Takeshi stated,

"But Takeshi-" Kiro started,

"No! I'm sorry Kiro all those things I said." He muttered sadly, shaking his head.

"It wasn't you!" Kiro stated firmly.

"Yes it was! Everything I said was true." Takeshi stated.

"I don't care it's all fake to me, and I forgive you!" Kiro replied.

"Really?" Takeshi asked.

"Yeah! Listen if it's makes you feel better, I always thought you were better at stuff then me." Kiro added,

"Really?" Takeshi asked with an arched eye brow,

"You mad?" Kiro asked,

"Nah, I always thought I was better at everything to." Takeshi replied.

Kiro sighed, and turned towards the power he felt.

"Well this is it, you stay here get your strength back." Kiro told him,

"Huh what do you mean?" Takeshi asked.

"I'll face Maleficent myself it's high time I pulled my own weight and stop being a crybaby!" Kiro.

"You're not a crybaby, Kiro and don't you think we should find the others first?" Takeshi asked.

"It'll be too late!" Kiro replied.

"Just hang tight I have a plan to buy us time." Kiro replied, he turned back to Takeshi and gave his trade mark salute.

And with that he rushed off.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro entered what he knew probably to be the center of the castle, he saw the Crystal Heart standing in the middle, switching out Sonic Keyblade for Kingdom Key, Kiro prepared himself.

"And just what pray tell are you going to do with that?" said Kaen who emerged from the shadows.

Kiro just glared,

"I'm done talking to you, in fact!" Kiro stated turning and focusing only on the Crystal Heart.

"I don't even want to look at your face!" Kiro growled.

"Aw someone's a little sore they no longer have a best friend." Kaen replied in a mocking tone,

"No I'm sore because of what you did to him, you pumped him full of Darkness and now, there's no telling what it will do to him, if you thought I acted like you back in London then…Wait until Takeshi might turn into a Heartless! You tell me how to fix it now!" Kiro growled.

Kaen laughed, "You can't Takeshi is stuck like that forever, he'll never be able to completely get rid of it try all you might, heck get brighter then the sun for all I care it won't change a thing!" Kaen replied.

"You are cruel beyond all reason you know that?" Kiro asked, angrily.

Kaen just laughed Kiro however knocked him back with a shine cannon and placed a barrier around him.

It then hit Kaen that he had made a major mistake.

"NO!" he shouted but it was too late Kiro had charged all the light and power he could into Kingdom Key.

"HIKARI RAID!" Kiro shouted throwing the with a down-ward throw instead of the usual boomerang esque one the Kingdom Key flew like a wheel and smashed into the Crystal a crack formed and it exploded all the light from Kiro's attack seemed to be drained away,

Darkness suddenly appeared all around him and the Keystones now floating into the air took off.

When Kiro was able to see again he saw Maleficent had arrived in time to see that her hopes had been dashed.

"You Wretched child!" she yelled sending a gigantic meteor towards him,

"TWILIGHT CREST!" yelled a new voice. An blue crescent shaped blast of energy appeared from nowhere then came three more voices.

"TRI-CUTTER!"

"ZONE STRIKE!"

"DIAMONDRA!"

The two projectiles collided with the meteor and then Raian alongside Takeshi and three blades hacked and slashed at the meteor destroying it.

Maleficent growled not taking notice that Kaen had disappeared but it mattered little.

Kiro turned and there standing was Ven grinning like a fox.

"Lookie who I found!" he stated jabbing a thumb at the others.

"GUYS!" Kiro replied.

"Uh where's Oswald?" he asked.

"I don't know." Amei replied sadly.

"We'll find him later, but Kiro why would you do that?" Ven asked.

"Because it set them back that's how they were created in the first place, so I figured that if I broke it, it'll just split up again, so I broke it. We'll find them again we did it once before." Kiro stated.

Everyone nodded.

"How touching…" Maleficent stated,

Takeshi glared growling and teeth bared,

"YOU!" he screeched.

"TRI-CUTTER!" he yelled, sending the blades at her but was blocked on the third strike,

"You're not using your new Dark Abilities such as waste!" Maleficent mocked.

"SHUT UP!" Takeshi yelled slashing at her again!

"Takeshi!" Kiro yelled as the violet was blasted back,

"You okay?" Kiro asked running to his side.

"What did she mean by Dark abilities?" Ven asked.

"Before you guys got to the castle I learned a bunch of attacks that use the Darkness I was going to…" Takeshi started but couldn't finish.

"Destroy us, well that's not you and it never was she messed with your head, now we need to pay her back in full!" Kiro growled at the Witch.

"Whether or not you believe me to be the blame dear boy the feelings were still his own, the Darkness festered and boiled within him and he simply couldn't contain it anymore."

Takeshi hung his head in shame,

"I DON'T BELIEVE THAT!" Kiro shouted.

"Maybe Takeshi was jealous, but he never acted on it, he refused the Darkness in his heart, because that's just who he is. His Heart is strong enough to fight against the Darkness, so what if he made a mistake or two he's only human and that's how you learn, he'd never give in to the darkness it was YOU and your stupid house guest that made him stuff himself full of the stuff!" Kiro yelled.

"The Darkness maybe there, so could the temptation to give in but we have the choice not to!" Ven added.

"Takeshi's our friend I know he'd never betray us on purpose!" Amei stated.

"You're a sorceress you can do stuff like hypnotize people, and betraying us and putting everything at risk for more power, that doesn't sound like Takeshi at all!" Raian added.

Takeshi just stared, "Thank you everyone!" he replied Heart bursting with joy and graditude.

"Very well then take a good look at this place for it shall be your tomb!" she stated as the group got into their battle stances.

"Now you face me AND ALL THE POWERS OF HELL!" she declared.

She sent lighting their way as Kiro blocked it as best he could with a reflect spell.

Ventus pulled out to everyones surprise Steadfast Gale and rushed up to Maleficent.

"ARS ARCANUN!" he yelled getting a combo on her.

Maleficent countered by summoning Heartless to take them out while she flew high above the battle field.

Raian changed his sword into his Geo Axe and rushed forward at the Heartless.

"MAGNUM RING!" he yelled.

With that all the Heartless had been obliterated , allowing Kiro to try and hack away at her,

"RAIAN!" Kiro yelled

"LET'S END THIS!" Raian yelled, as they hacked at Maleficent with one mighty slash,

They continued the assault hacking and slashing then switched to a combination of fire and ice spells,

"IT'S OVER!" they yelled sending their power into the ground they caught Maleficent in a blast of energy,

"GYRO!" Amei yelled blasting at the Witch but missed when she became a flurry of energy that spun around hitting and hurting the heroes.

"TRI-CUTTER!" Takeshi yelled attempting the attack again, only to get blown back,

"FIRE!" he shouted and got a hit in thankfully.

Kiro cast Cura on everyone and fought off the Heartless squad that appeared,

"DAIMONDRA!" Amei yelled as three large crystals of light appeared and smashed into them,

"THUNDER!" Kiro yelled however he had used Thundera as more powerful Lightning bolts struck the foes.

Ven used Photon Charge to strike down the rest,

"RAIAN!" Ven yelled,

"TAKE IT!" the sandette yelled as they took off warping around the field catching any surviving Heartless and Maleficent in a wind they created,

Then a tornado surrounded the foes killing the rest of the Heartless,

"BRING IT!" Ven yelled.

"YOUR FINISHED!" Raian called, as a powerful gust of wind struck them,

"Lighting and fire call to my aid surround the fools who dare defy me!" Maleficent chanted Kiro, Takeshi and Amei who were fighting Heartless, where caught in the midst of the attack however before it could finish them Kiro warped them out,

Raian panted as did the others,

"We've given her everything we've got and it's not enough!" Takeshi growled.

"What we need is a lucky shot!" Raian stated.

"That's exactly what we need! We need Luck…..we need-"

"STAR SHOWER!" yelled a familiar voice with a blast from the spell Maleficent was knocked back, and then Oswald managed to jump down and get a combo in.

He jumped back and grinned.

"OSWALD!" everyone cheered.

"Ya miss me?" the Rabbit asked.

"YEAH!" Kiro stated.

"Good to have you back!" Takeshi stated.

"Good to be back!" Oswald replied.

"Great, let's finish this!" Ven stated,

"LIGHT WAVE!" Kiro cried sending the blast of Light into Maleficent,

"You guys ready?" Kiro called.

"YEAH!"

"TRINITY LIMIT!" they all yelled,

This limit was much like the one back in London although this time Raian was lending his power,

They cycled through a barrage of hits energy blades, energy burst, and speed attacks and magic and then when it was Raian's turn to lead they all rammed into her repeatedly then summoned a blast of energy underneath her,

"LET'S GO!" they yelled summoning a bunch of lights to strike her,

Maleficent was just holding on using her staff for support, she disappeared behind a dark portal, with the Heroes not too far behind.

She stepped out into the court yard of the Castle where she saw Kaen waiting for her,

"You might want to take it up a notch." He simply said giving her a power boost thanks to Dark Ultima, she began to laugh maniacally as she transformed when Kiro and the others arrived in her place was a gigantic black dragon,

It reared it's head back and let loose a long powerful stream of green and black flames!

"I'm thinking the Dragon's Maleficent!" Oswald stated.

Kiro rushed forward sending a harsh combo on the beast but she snapped at the crimson and he was sent flying back.

"Kiro!" Ven yelled.

"I'm okay really!"

"TRI-CUTTER!" Takeshi yelled getting a good hit on the eyes causing the Dragon immense pain,

It roared and literally tried to eat the violet who was saved by a Warpara spell by Kiro,

"STAR SHOWER!" Oswald yelled the dragon went undeterred by the attack but it left her wide open to a glacier attack from Amei, they managed to knock her off her feet a little,

However in a furious roar she managed get her balance back and took off into the sky, Ven however followed her and managed to grab her tail yelping as he went up.

"Ven don't let go!" Kiro yelled.

"Not planning on it!" Ven yelled back,

He saw his chance and ran up the wall of a tower getting higher then Maleficent and sending a very hard blow to her back making her crash down.

"BLAZE SURGE!" Raian yelled taking the opportunity to strike at the Dragon with the heated attack crashing downwards on to her and getting back as she recovered he sent a good blast of Ice spells at her.

"RAIN DANCE!" Oswald yelled putting out the fire that was catching and spreading around them,

"Nice Work Oswald!" Kiro yelled.

"Thanks!" he stated.

"WING BLADE!" Ven yelled rushing up and hacking away at the Dragon taking care not to get caught by her Razor sharp teeth,

"PEARL!" Kiro yelled sending the round light spell at the Dragon's eyes, she took off again this time to fast to grab on to and sent a stream of fire at them,

Kiro Ven and Amei put up a reflera spell to protect the group when she landed she was hit with the absorbed energy.

Kiro and Ven both used Icicle mine to strike her when she swung her tail around doing a fair amount of damage.

Oswald managed to get a good combo in but got hit hard by the tail,

"Oswald!" Kiro stated running up to him, handing him a mega-potion.

"You okay?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, Thanks Kid!" They both glared at the Dragon that had yet to fall,

"PHOTON RUSH!" Ven yelled attacking once more,

Kiro rushed up and struck hard against the monster hitting her hard,

"THUNDERA!" Kiro yelled. zapping her,

"Let's try something new, PULSE!" Kiro yelled as a blast of sound hit the dragon hard and made her hold her head in pain, paws over her ears.

"Where'd you learn that?" Oswald asked.

"London." Kiro replied quickly.

The Dragon launched one more blast of Fire at them they weren't able to escape this time except for Oswald.

"OH NO!" he yelled. they were burnt and close to losing it, the Dragon was grinning at them, she launched one last breath of Fire at them,

"STAR BURST!" he yelled however he was pushed back and sent into the ground,

"OSWALD!" Kiro cried.

The rabbit was still standing barely.

"I'm sorry, for ditching you guys, like I said I never really wanted to come along but, for one thing I didn't want to be a fish and for another I saw this as a chance to be a hero, but as time went on, you guys grew on me and when I saw Ven and Kiro were falling apart I got scared,…yeah some hero, but then I realized that you don't leave your friends and THAT'S what you all are!" he stated as a faint teal colored glow lit up around him,

He jumped up and started to spin in a way similar to Kiro's sword spin.

"LUCKY SPINNER!" he yelled he became a spinning comet that slammed hard into Maleficent knocking her over, Oswald then took the time to cast Curaga on everyone including himself,

When the smoke cleared Maleficent looking worse for wear now, glared them down.

"Hmph I guess Dragons just don't fight like they used to." Kaen replied having watched.

"So you smashed the Crystal Heart, all you've done is delay the inevitable, Kiro I'll just have to go find them again." Kaen replied,

"Yeah, well so will I!" Kiro snapped.

"And how do you plan on that this time?" Kaen asked.

"We did it once we can do it again!" Kiro growled.

"Oh really well I think my chances are much better, seeing as how I found a new Master!" Kaen stated.

"You what?" Ven asked in surprise.

"Sorry Maleficent it's been fun but it's time you met your end!" he said sending a blast of energy into her.

"You...ingrate!" she seethed,

"You're right, thank you." Kaen said as Maleficent faded away.

All that was left of Maleficent was an image on the ground of her cloak, Kaen shook his head,

"You know what they say those who don't learn from history are doomed to repeat it, that's Maleficent's pitiful attempts at Kingdom Hearts by the way." He said stepping on and rubbing his foot on the cloak.

"How….How…could you?" Kiro asked,

"Oh please Kiro spare me, all that junk your thinking of let's skip the clichés shall we?" Kaen asked.

Kiro glared,

"Oh and one more thing…Takeshi!" the snowette faced the violet down as he raised a hand and clenched it as he did Takeshi screamed in pain until he fell over unconscious!

"TAKESHI!" everyone yelled, however as they got to his side they were blasted back by Kaen's powers.

Kaen grinned picking up the Violet and slinging him over a shoulder.

"The Darkness in his heart is still great, even if he won't use it thanks to Maleficent so he's still of use to me. If you're so desperate to save him or what's left of his heart come to a place called the Keyblade graveyard Kiro, your reward for weakening Maleficent for more one last chance to save your friend, but don't expect to do well!" he stated, disappearing.

"TAKESHI!" Kiro cried.

"Quick back to the gummi ship!" Raian stated.

"Ours what about-" Oswald started to asked.

"I'll get it later!" Raian snapped in a flash they all disappeared.

Pete emerged from where he was hiding.

"DOOH I knew that kid couldn't be trusted! But Maleficent's gone ooohh now what do I do!" he asked slumping down.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Aurora and the Fairies watched as a beam of light disappeared from the sky.

"The Darkness and energy are gone but I can't help but feel that somehow the worst isn't over yet." Aurora stated.

"Whatever happens to Kiro and his friends now might be the end!" Merryweather stated.

"Or the beginning of the end." Flora added.

* * *

><p>Keyblade(s) Obtained:<p>

_**Steadfast Gale**_ : **Strength: **+**9 Magic** +7

Ability: **Flash Step**: _Ventus will do a fast upper cut slash to break a foes guard_

_**Void Gear:**_ **Strength** +8 **Magic **+ 7

Ability: _**All Critical:**_ _Vanitas is a dangerous opponent with this blade as all of it's moves are critical hits_

* * *

><p>Heartless<p>

**Blocker**: _Ape like Heartless that pummel their opponents various commands can be used to even the battle._

**Monster Hounds:** _Were-wolf like Heartless that attack in packs keep your guard up when fighting them_

* * *

><p><strong>Reaction Commands<strong>

Breakthrough: _Charges at a barrier with power and energy smashing through_

Shoulder Ride: _gets on a Blocker's shoulders getting them flustered into attacking the area_

Follow _Jump: chase a flying foe and catches a ride_

Wall run: _runs up a nearby wall to get height_

Dragon buster: _slams a weapon into a flying foe stunning them_

Shine wall: _puts up a protective wall of light as a foe approaches_

* * *

><p><strong>Limit Breaks<strong>

Galian Surge- _Raian + Kiro_

Razor Gale- _Raian + Ventus_

Trinity Limit +- _Kiro+ All party members_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Limit Surges<strong>_

Oswald-_**Lucky Spinner:**_ _Spins at a high speed and rams foes with a blade covered in light may stun foes_

* * *

><p><strong>Special Attacks and Spells<strong>

Vanitas-**Dark Thundera:** _a dark Version of Thundera zaps the foe with a few black lightning bolts _

Takeshi **(Dark mode)- Dark shield:** _blocks an attack and blinds the foe with a shadow_

Takeshi **(Dark mode)- Dark Cutter: **_a combination of Tri-Cutter and Darkness it's much like Tri-cutter but causes greater damage_

Ventus- **Twilight Crest:** _a mixture of Dark Crest and light it does greater damage and may stun a foe_

Vanitas- **Dark Crest:** _a black crescent shaped attack that strikes the foe_

Kiro- **Hikari Raid:** _a combination of Light and Strike Raid sends the Keyblade into a foe it then releases light_

Vanitas-**X-Cross:** sends an X shaped blast of energy at the foe causing major damage,

Takeshi-**Rabbid Cutter**: savagely hacks and slashes a foe

Amei-**Pearlera:** the second level of Pearl sends several balls of light at foes

Amei-**Diamondra: **the second level of Diamond sends three crystals of light to smash into foes

* * *

><p><strong>Aurora:<strong> _the matriarch of Enchanted Dominion she is friends with the Three good fairies who raised her when she was little in hiding from Maleficent she told Kiro and Co. of the threat coming from Maleficents Castle and sensed their departure wouldn't lead to a pleasant future_ **(Sleeping Beauty 1959)**

**Flora:** _the Leader of the three good Faires always dressed in red she gave Ven a new outfit in return for his help the last time they met seeing how it was getting worn out_ **(Sleeping Beauty 1959)**

**Fauna:** _a Sweet and gentle fairy dressed in green using Magic only to help others she gave Ventus a new outfit and was helping with a present for Aurora_ **(Sleeping Beauty 1959)**

**Merryweather:** _A Spirited Fairy who loves the color blue thus dressed in it she usually fights with Flora about color but she is always willing to help others and stop Maleficent giving Ventus a new traveling outfit_ **(Sleeping Beauty 1959)**

**Vanitas:** _Ventus's Darkside created by Master Xehanort out of frustration due to the lack of Progress from Ventus they clashed once before and Ventus won but this caused his heart to be injured and join with Sora's for some time he resurfaced and tried to take over in order to get revenge on Xehanort could this mean he and by extent Ventus sense the evil Master's return?** (**_**Kingdom Hearts: Birth by sleep 2010)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay thoughts constructive criticism and opinions on this chapter and Ven's new outfit are appreciated and before I get accused of lying I'll point out that this was a recent Idea after I posted Chapter 8 It was inspired by Vanitas's back story Dark Memory and Naruto's confrontation with his Dark side<strong>_

_Next Time: __**Twilit Revelations Pt I**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	38. Twilit Revelations Pt I

_**Okay we are now in the Twilit revelations arc all I can say is hold on to your seats come what may**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Twilit Revelations: Part I<strong>_

Ven had Excalibur at full speed as they raced to save Takeshi, Ven knew exactly where the Keyblade graveyard was and that it had a bad reputation for Keybladers meeting some horrible end there, only a few lucky ones managed to rise from those fates.

"_Takeshi hold on we'll save you!"_ Kiro thought heart racing as fast as it could go!

"Don't worry Kiro I won't let Kaen turn Takeshi into a Heartless or whatever he's planning!" Ven assured.

"I know that, Vanitas won't bug us right?" Kiro asked.

"Yeah." Ven replied, this time positive this would be the last time his dark side ever tried to take over, hopefully their understanding would see to that,

"What is this place like the Keyblade Graveyard?" Amei asked.

"It's a barren wasteland it's where the Keyblade War was said to take place." Ven replied.

Oswald who needed to be back in the loop was given details about everything that happened before he showed up,

"So Kiro broke the Crystal Heart back in the Keystones, so we'll have to find them all over again(Not happy about that by the way,) and Takeshi while brainwashed sucked in a whole bunch of Darkness and now Kaen could turn him into a Heartless?" Oswald asked.

"A powerful one but he won't get the chance!" Ven replied.

"Huh?" the others asked.

"We're here." Raian replied.

Kiro was the first off the Gummi Ship, he knew Takeshi and Kaen were around here somewhere he looked all around the landscape it was barren no sign of life though Galio was some-what like this it had a forest and an ecosystem and animals at least this place was nothing but sand and rock for miles.

Kiro thought about everything that happened, summoning Kingdom Key he held it out and stared into it, coming to a conclusion.

"Everything that's happened is fate." Kiro muttered dismissing it he ran down the path.

_A big sand storm appears revealing a barren waste land, suddenly rocks shoot from the ground while Keyblades rain from the sky crashing into them when it ends a burst of light shoots from the center_

**[Keyblade Graveyard]**

"KIRO!" Ven yelled the red head stopped for a few short moments he nodded as Ven and the others appeared.

"Man this place is depressing, Mickey did say it was though." Oswald mused.

"What is your connection to the King anyway?" Raian asked.

"He and I are brothers." Oswald replied simply,

"We both could've had the Keyblade before Xehanort started this whole mess Master Yensid let us try and wield Star Seeker and Lucky Star, Mickey got his right away, but me….for some reason at the time I couldn't wield a Keyblade."

"Wow," Ven muttered.

"I didn't know much about Keyblades back then so I kinda jumped to the conclusion that me not being able to pick it up was some sick joke, so I left for training I swore to Mickey when I got stronger I'd come back for a Keyblade of my own, I'm kinda starting to see why I couldn't use it back then." Oswald thought trailing off.

"You can use it now and you came back for us, The King would be proud!" Kiro stated.

Oswald looked up and nodded in delight,

"Yeah! Thanks Kiro," they ran towards a canyon that stretched deep into the valley,

Kiro suddenly felt the wind pick up.

"What's with the wind?" Raian yelled.

"LOOK OUT!" Ven yelled as they were sucked up into a tornado.

Kiro shook his head and looked around, he yelped when he saw Shadow Heartless much bigger then him,

"GUYS!" he yelled, blasting one that came near with a shine cannon.

"STAR BURST!" Oswald yelled slamming into several of them.

"MAGMA RUSH!" Amei yelled sending a stream of lava at the Heartless,

Ven hacked and slashed away at one till it fell, he then sent a pluse bomb attack towards Kiro who took control of them and sent them square chested into two more,

"ARTIC THRUST!" Raian yelled turning the last giant shadow to ice and shattering it freeing them from the twister,

They landed on the ground,

"We need to hurry through here or we'll be stuck here!" Ven stated.

"Do you have any idea where Kaen took Takeshi?" Amei asked.

"I have one idea." Ven replied.

"Then lead the way!" Kiro stated,

The group ran as hard as they could trying to avoid the Twisters they just managed to make it through, Kiro rushed out forward and came to a very haunting sight,

Everywhere were Keyblades and rocks that looked like they were pulled from the ground,

All of the Keyblades had lost their Keychains and all their color and power now nothing more then lifeless shells, he walked through the area looking around at the Keyblades some had been wrenched out of where they were stuck,

Ven saw this too for him it was one dark memory after the other.

"_You're starting to remember, what you lost oh but not for good, now it can all be yours again if you only reach out and take it! Clash with him, pure light against pure darkness, to forge the ultimate Key the X-Blade!"_

"_Not the Keyblades like you and I carry, 'Chi' an ancient letter, some say Kye but the meaning is the same….death a letter that means all endings!"_

"_And I have the power to make it?" _

"_Correct."_

"_You've done it Ventus, now that my body is about to perish you and I will HAVE to join together."_

"_Join with me now and we can complete the X-Blade."_

"_How 'bout you leave the popsicle with me so you can go have your fight with Terra, you can't be to happy about him deep sixing your master You both think you have some grand roll to play As if! Your only here so that me destroying you will plunge Terra deeper into Darkness,_

"_SHUT UP!" _

"_HA HA HA oh so this Kid thinks he's a full-fledged Keyblade Weldier he certainly has the angry look down!"_

"_AQUA!" _

"_GASP!" _

"_Please Master don't do this I'm not strong enough!"_

"_No it's because you're simply trying to hold it in."_

"_Let the Dark impluses waken in the pit of your heart! Release them here and NOW Sharpen your fear into rage!"_

"_If you do not let the storm within you run it's course it will wipe you from the face of the world __**make no mistake!**__" _

"_Prouduce for your Master the X-Blade!"_

"_X-….Blade."_

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kaen just stood in the field looking around he saw the images of Master Xehanort's fight with Eraqus's apprentices along side Vanitas,

"Do I brainwash you again or….turn you into a Heartless, sigh I just can't decide right now all I can think of is bait." Kaen said to Takeshi who hung limp in chains tethered to a rock.

Takeshi's fingers suddenly twitched he looked up slighty,

"Ki…..ro." he rasped. Kaen turned, Kiro was standing there Kingdom Key out glaring.

"Let Takeshi go!"

The two faced off as dust blew across the plains.

"And If I don't?" Kaen asked.

"I'll pummel you into a gooey pulp!" Kiro growled.

"Kiro always a with a bark bigger then his bite!" Kaen replied summoning Dark Ultima.

The two rushed at each other clashing they did this a few times before jumping back.

"THUNDER!" Kiro yelled.

"DARK REFLECT!" Kaen yelled the spell hit and dark versions of him charged towards Kiro,

Kiro just summoned a bunch of Light orbs to take them out,

"ARTIC ZERO!" Kiro yelled charging at Kaen, he managed to hit Kaen and knock him back but Kaen skid on his feet.

"DARK FIRAGA!" KAen yelled Kiro cartwheeled out of the way.

"LIGHT WAVE!" Kiro yelled managed to blind Kaen and the red head rushed up to where his friend was,

"Takeshi I'm coming!" Kiro yelled he used Kingdom Key he undid the Violet's shackles.

"CURA!" Kiro yelled as a healing field appeared underneath him,

"Ki-Kiro!" Takeshi rasped.

"Don't worry we're here!" Kiro told him.

"He's done something to me." Takeshi told him his eyes were clouded and yellow.

"WHAT? What did he?" Kiro couldn't answer Kaen had used his powers to send back off the cliff with the Snowette in pursuit.

Kiro jumped back up,

"SHINE CANNON!" Kiro yelled blasting Kaen who just gracefully landed.

"What did you do to Takeshi!"

"I made the Darkness in his heart grow, shall I do the same to you, I wonder what'll happen to your powers if I did so." Kaen asked raising his hand.

"KIRO!" Raian yelled ramming Kaen over then striking with his sword.

Kaen was knocked onto his back but stood up his eyes flashed a light and Raian was sent into the rocks,

"RAIAN!" Kiro cried.

Raian got up,

"Is that all ya got?" Raian asked in a dazed stupor,

"CURAGA!" Ven yelled having appeared, Amei and Oswald were nearby and went to join the fight.

"NO! help Takeshi Kaen's done something to his heart!" Kiro cried.

They exchanged glances and headed towards the Violet.

Kiro and Ven with a yell charged Kaen and the three engaged in a blow of vicious attacks all parried by the other Kaen was fast and powerful able to protect himself from Kiro and Ven's blows,

Raian joined the fight and began to clash with them three on one,

"TAKESHI!" Amei cried.

"Hang on grape head were coming to save ya!"

Takeshi seemed to start to fade away and darkness was pooling around him.

"OH NO!" Amei yelled.

"The Darkness is swallowing him!" Oswald cried.

"Takeshi don't give up! Your stronger than this I know it!"

"Yeah We all want ya back don't let Kaen get to ya!"

"Remember your friends think about them Kiro's always saying you're the tough one prove it NOW!" Amei cried.

**E-H E-H E-H**

**CRASH!**

_Lightning struck the area and before the two boys knew it the power flashed out,_

_**CRASH!**_

"_AHH!" both boys yelped and hid._

"_Aw man I wish the Rain would stop!" Kiro cried._

"_This one's really bad." Takeshi added._

"_Sorry Riku looks like you guys are stuck here tell the power comes back." Sora told the silverette._

"_Well I'm not staying in a place with no power so, you've got some help getting the power back." Riku told him,_

"_I can take care of it!" Sora stated, as he and Riku went down stairs._

"_I don't like storms!" Kiro stated._

"_Aw its okay Kiro, were nice in safe in here!" Crystal assured._

"_I don't like the Dark either!" Kiro added._

_Kairi got an idea_

"_But you like stories don't you how about I tell you one my grandma used to tell me!" Kairi suggested._

"_Yeah!" Takeshi stated._

"_Okay!" added Kiro,_

"_A long time ago the world was filled with warm light and people loved the light but soon they began to fight over it and Darkness was born in their Hearts and it soon swallowed all the light in many people's Hearts"_

"_So what Happened?" Takeshi asked listing intently,_

"_The World disappeared into the Darkness but small Fragments of Light Survived in the Hearts of Children." _

"_Like us?" Kiro asked Kairi nodded ruffling his hair,_

"_The Children gathered their glimmers of light and recreated the world but because the true light was hidden away all these smaller worlds were scattered, but one day a door to the Light will open and the world will be reunited."_

"_Wow!" Kiro stated in awe._

"_Remember you two no matter how deep the Darkness a light will always shine." Kairi finished._

"_Always?" Kiro asked._

"_Yup, no matter how deep the Darkness a light shines within." Sora stated as the power came back to life._

**E-H E-H E-H**

Takeshi found himself floating in Darkness he found himself on a platform he looked to see that he was on the Platform in the circles around him were Riku, Crystal, Sora, Kiro, Kairi, Raian and Amei.

"Where am I?"

"_**Your awakening was not yet complete, now the time has come to complete it you chose the power of the Warrior and gave up the power of the Mystic, tell me more about yourself."**_

"I'm not afraid this time!" Takeshi declared.

"_**What do want out of life?" **_

"To be someone who would never abandon a friend!" Takeshi answered.

"_**What are you afraid of?"**_

"Losing myself to Darkness." Takeshi replied,

"_**What matters most to you?"**_

"Everything and everyone I care about!" Takeshi stated.

"**You want to be Loyal."**

"**You fear losing yourself."**

"**You value that which is dear to you." **

"**Behold the Power within you Dawn's Light!"**

"Dawn's light?" Takeshi asked confused before being blinded by light.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Takeshi's eyes snapped open bright, clear and teal.

"TAKESHI!" the two cried in delight.

The violet stared down at where Raian, Kiro and Ven were fighting.

"pay-back time!" he stated summoning a Keyblade to his hands,

The Shaft and handle was that of his Mythril blade but it no longer had a curve in it, the teeth were five spikes off a small semi-circle giving a rising sun appearance there was a gold Heart in the center of the shaft near the hand guard which were a pair of black wings.

"Is that…" Amei started.

"A Keyblade?" Oswald finished.

"Yeah!" Takeshi stated jumping down.

"KAEN!" Takeshi yelled hacking a few combos at him before the dark Keyblader struck back,

Kaen parried his moves and blasted him back.

"TAKESHI!" Kiro cried rushing to his side.

"You'll pay!"Ven yelled as he and Raian charged forward with a vengeance, hacking and slashing as hard as they could hoping to get a hit in, only for Kaen to push them back as Kiro rushed forward with a scream,

Kaen in his own yell rushed forward as well and they clashed parrying the move, it seemed to create a light that shot out and up everyone watched however to everyone's surprise both Kiro and Kaen were blown back.

Kaen jumped up as did Kiro.

"Hmm, I think there might be a small problem, it seems neither of us are strong enough or maybe it's something else entirely." He mused.

"Strong enough, for WHAT?" Kiro shouted.

"I'm not through with you!" Kiro yelled,

"But I am….for now, just relax and enjoy the show." Kaen replied sinisterly.

"You may have rescued your pal, there and he has a Keyblade woo hoo, however I get a constellation prize, you want to know why I've been plummeting worlds into Darkness, to speed up the awakening of the Keystones, I desired the Crystal Heart so I teamed up with Maleficent to get it, the only way to do it was to make the prophecy you all found in Galio come to pass early." Kaen explained.

"Early? Are you saying none of this was supposed to happen for years and years?" Ven asked.

"Maybe, Maybe not all that matters is that fate is in my favor and while you all fought me I let The Heartless have a little snack, it's a little old but I'm sure they won't mind." Kaen replied cryptically.

"NO!" Kiro shouted in realization!

There was a flash of Darkness out in the distance and then the sky went dark with a strange vortex in the sky.

"Have fun Kiddies!" Kaen replied disappearing into the portal laughing,

"What can we do?" Kiro yelled.

"Unfortunately all we can do is try to get away from here!" Ven told them.

Kiro sadly looked around and nodded,

They disappeared back to the Gummi Ship.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Excalibur flew as fast as it could go trying to get away from the vortex that sucked them in, however everyone's hearts dropped when the ship started to drag.

"VEN!" Kiro cried.

"I know, believe me I'm trying as hard as I can!" he stated forcing the ship to go forward.

"_Don't give up_!" Kiro thought hard to the ship.

It wasn't working eventually the ship gave out and fell backwards exploding,

Everyone though survived the explosion were no helpless to the void that could very well doom them

Screaming they were all pulled in for Kiro his world went black!

**E-H E-H E-H**

Mickey's ship flew amongst the stars as they flew Mickey's radar picked something up, he didn't see anything and waved it off when,

"GWARSH!" yelled Goofy pointing out the window.

"WAKK Your majesty look there!" Donald said looking out the same window,

"Huh?" Mickey asked and gasped when he saw Oswald along with Ven and Kiro's group unconscious,

"OH NO!" Mickey cried.

"_Mickey…"_

"Huh Master Yensid!" Mickey called.

"Huh is he talking to you your majesty?" Donald asked.

"Yes!" Mickey stated.

"_Mickey come to my tower at once we have much to discuss and bring them with you we cannot leave them out here!" _Yensid's voice boomed.

"Right don't worry Master we're on our way!" Mickey stated.

**E-H E-H E-H**

_Kiro glared but inside he wanted nothing more then to run, he didn't like this man his eyes they were yellow and menacing he was a dark skinned man with a silver goatee and black leather and a dress shirt there was something in his eyes or something made Kiro feel this way it was like a thunderstorm and all the things he was scared of all rolled into one,_

"_You both suffer greatly." The man said._

"_No we don't!" Kiro stated in fear._

"_So you say but I can sense that you have been feeling pain in the pits of your Hearts." The Man replied._

_That made Kiro cringe._

"_I can help you find the ones you miss, Sora and Riku." The man told them_

"_Your fathers." He stated simply._

_Kiro gathered up what little courage he could find,_

"_NO your bad GO AWAY!"_

"_But Kiro!" Takeshi protested._

"_He could help us you were right now we can show everyone that!" Takeshi stated._

"_No, not with him I don't want him around!" Kiro stated staring up at the man._

_Kiro just looked between them and ran off._

"_Kiro!" Takeshi yelled._

"_Do not worry the boy only fears what he cannot comprehend." The Man told him._

"_I'll find Sora for him! He's my best friend he wants Sora back and to see the outside world it's just…well I'm braver that's all!" Takeshi stated._

"_I'll help, anything to get my dad back!" he added._

"_Wise choice lad." The man replied smiling venomously._

**E-H E-H E-H**

"_That must have been Xehanort…and Vanitas said that he's the one behind all this, is Kaen working with him, now and is he really back?" _Kiro thought this as he floated he suddenly found the memories of what happen flooding back.

"GASP!" Kiro was up like a shot he looked around and saw that he was one who was last to wake up.

He looked out the window and saw a dream like landscape.

A twilit sky with green clouds and stars,

"Whoa." Kiro gazed then remembered the others and went to search for them.

_Water shoots up from the sides as comets rain down a tower rises and some of the stars stop and glitter, Yensid's Hat falls but stops midair  
><em>**[Mysterious Tower]**

"So you've awaken."

Kiro turned there was Acerus, Kiro growled and summoned Kingdom Key, however Mickey came in at the last minute.

"Kiro, don't worry! He won't try anything here!" the Mouse King stated casting Acerus a look,

"You, know what he's been doing?" Kiro asked.

"Him trying to make you become his apprentice yes, at one point he also destroyed a clue in finding your dad." Mickey added.

"What why?" Kiro asked.

"Your father is no hero." Acerus simply replied,

"You don't know what he would've done he's gone missing!" Mickey argued.

"Yeah….that's right, he'd be miserable about it but I'm sure he would've helped." Kiro added.

"That's not what you told Leon and everyone else back at Radiant Garden." Acerus stated.

"I was angry at him back then don't get me wrong I still am but- wait a sec how would you even know that, have been spying on us?" Kiro demanded.

Acerus didn't say anything he just walked out the door, with Kiro following,

"Kiro!" yelled Amei, Kiro smiled when he saw Takeshi, Oswald, Raian and Amei.

"Guys!" Kiro declared, happy to see them.

"He ya Kiro!" yelled Goofy as Donald gave a thumbs up.

"Donald Goofy!" Kiro stated.

"You okay?" Donald asked.

"Yeah, but where's Ven?" Kiro asked.

"On his way to Castle Oblivion by now." Master Yensid told him,

"We know nothing of Riku but apparently, both of Kiro's parents are being held at Xehanort's base or one of them." Acerus added.

"My Parents, are being held prisoner?" Kiro asked quietly.

"What about this Xehanort I thought ours dad's killed him!" Takeshi stated.

Yensid looked grim,

"Xehanort has unfortunately developed a talent for cheating death."

"It is at Castle Oblivion where he is slowly regaining power." Acerus added.

"Is he gonna drain his parents dry of life and Power?" Oswald asked.

"No, capturing Sora is both a way to ensure success and to obtain revenge." Master Yensid replied.

"My dad would forced to watch everything he worked for be destroyed." Kiro stated trailing off.

"What are we still doing here, lets go!" Kiro declared.

"You're not going anywhere, you five against Xehanort at all would be inadequate." Acerus stated.

"Acerus is right you would be no match." Yensid added,

"Neither of you are the boss of me!" Kiro yelled, the fact that he shouted both at Acerus _**AND **_Yensid made everyone gasp in shock whereas Donald and Oswald fainted,

"Kiro please try to understand were trying to keep you out of trouble Kaen is nothing compared to Xehanort and if they've joined forces…..you're just not strong enough….I'm sorry Kiro." Mickey told him,

"Its not only that but it would be the only way the X-blade isn't forged." Acerus stated,

"But they need the heirs of light and Darkness!" Amei protested.

"Yes and now Xehanort knows who they are, you must understand Kiro the X-blade is the Key to disaster!" Acerus stated,

"Long ago people fought over it's power light and Darkness Keybladers alike struck each other down to be the last man standing, for Power they could not comprehend or control and when the Darkness swallowed it all whole there was nothing only the fragments of light that survived." Acerus stated,

"Just like my mom's story….I won't let that happen we'd just have to defeat them before they can find the heirs their my Parents I have to save them." Kiro stated.

"Get this through that head assuming blood can you're not going!" Acerus stated. Kiro just glared and ran off,

Kiro just slumped down onto the ground knees to his chest, he then saw Takeshi come over and put a comforting hand on his shoulder,

"I can't just stay here and do nothing I wanna help Ven and my parents I can't do that just staying here!" Kiro stated.

"Then I hope you have a plan to sneak out, Light Seeker's on it's way here to take us back to Radiant Garden, but Acerus is gonna make sure we don't change course, it's so stupid that they're making us go back what are they afraid of?" Takeshi asked,

Kiro shook his head then his eyes glanced on some white blocky armor,

"What's that?"

"It's Keyblade armor that's just what it looks like before someone picks it up." Takeshi explained repeating what Ven told him,

Kiro then saw jewel like stars sitting on a shelf, he looked over and picked one up.

"Those aren't normal star shards like Mickey has those are Star gliders they work like the gliders Ven and Acerus have." Oswald explained coming in with Raian and Amei.

Raian looked at the star shard in Kiro's hand which was red and gold then at the armor and grinned.

"I have a plan!"

**E-H E-H E-H**

Acerus was about to leave when he saw Takeshi and Kiro run past him and out the door,

"NO!" he stated rushing after them,

Kiro and Takeshi had rushed down the stairs as fast as their legs would carry them when they got outside they observed the armor now on their arms Kiro's was gold and red the top was the shape of a star with a large silver button in the middle the bottom tip extended down and went into a point and sat on his left arm from the elbow down.

Takeshi's was like a star burst it sat on his the part that hung down from his shoulder over lapped a little that part was navy while the rest was a rusted yellow, metallic bluish purple and grey.

"Kiro, Takeshi!" Acerus called.

"We have to do this Acerus!" Takeshi stated.

"Tell Master Yensid, we're sorry!" Kiro declared as they activated the armor.

Kiro was first to emerged from the light around his collar bone and upper chest connected to a thin bit of armor that went all the way to the bottom of his torso was red orange armor in the stomach and lower chest area was somewhat over lapping gold armor like a shell,

He had a couple pieces of gold armor on his thigh and red knee pads with hooks his shoulder pads were orange red with thick gold rims and the armor on his forearms the top of the armor had three points between a gold line was red it ended in a point the triangle on the inside was his gloved armored hands appeared to be red fingerless gloves but they weren't.

Lastly gold armor had appeared along with red and brown armor over his shoes the gold covering the bottoms and straps the helmet had a thick red stripe across the forehead which connected to his helmet prongs that overlapped making it reminiscent of his head band.

Takeshi was next out his shoulders and chest all seemed to be one piece of armor that was yellow his form arms were covered in navy armor rimed in grey it went out pointed like an arrow in the back but just cupped around his wrist at the front where it appeared he was wearing gold gloves

His knee pads were grey in the shape of diamonds and pointed his shoes were covered in a navy armor with Purplish blue designs,

The bottom jaw of his helmet was yellow while the head was navy the prongs were silver and were jagged like that of a Neoshadow's antennai.

They held their star shards up into the air and it a flash of light it exploded from his hands in a small explosion out came two strange vehicles.

One was a red board that had stars in the top and bottom tips it had small red rimmed gold wings and jets,

The other was yellow, it looked like an ATV of sorts but balls of light and jets in the back replaced the wheels it had a silver star like front and had navy and silver patterns on it.

Kiro jumped on to the board while Takeshi grabbed the ATV and they zoomed off with Acerus in pursuit on his own glider they raced away as fast as they could Kiro used his Keyblade to open a keyblade portal,

"HURRY!" Kiro yelled as they zoomed through and just by an inch, they made it through and Acerus didn't,

The old Master growled,

"OSWALD Wait!" he heard the King yell, Mickey Donald and Goofy had chased the Rabbit out to where Light Seeker was ready to take off,

"Sorry Mick, I have to do this!" Oswald stated jumping up and into the ship as it flew away,

Mickey sighed,

"Something tells me Master Yensid might get a new appreciation for how Oswald used to be." He said shaking his head,

"huh?" Donald asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Lets go help them fella's Sora and Kairi need our help too!" Mickey stated.

"Okay!" they both said rushing off to their own ship.

Yensid having watched the whole thing smirked.

"Like Father, like son, and Oswald seems to have changed for the better having spent time with them, good luck to all of you."

**E-H E-H E-H**

Sora felt his strength ebbing away he didn't even have the strength to struggle not that it matter he stopped due to the fact that he was hurting his wrists even more a long time ago,

Suddenly it seemed as though his energy came rushing back to him he almost immediately recovered his hands were free as well, he couldn't see anything because his cell was so dark, but he definitely felt a hand grab his hair and drag him,

Sora yelped in pain and growled as he was dragged out to a pair of all too familiar boots, his hands were held behind his back and he saw not to far from him was Kairi she looked worse for wear but she was alive,

"Kairi!" he cried, happy to see her once more forcefully maneuvering out of his captor's grip.

"Sora!" she cried she stuggled then resorted to stomping on the foot of her captor who yelped in pain, they hugged each other almost in tears, but Sora suddenly felt himself being dragged apart he screamed as he was thrown back.

"SORA!" Kairi cried Sora fell on his back and was then forcefully grabbed by the collar where he was forced to look at Braig and Kaen.

"Company's on the way." Braig said sinisterly.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Ventus emerged at all too familiar landscape, a white castle that looked small but horrible disfigured with strange forboding Gargoyles the once beautiful Land of Departure had been turned into this horrid mess it wasn't even just that….

This was where he met Sora, in person for the first time and learned everything that happened while he and his friends vanished.

"Sora…Kairi, not much longer I promise!"

* * *

><p>Keyblade(s) Obtained:<p>

**Dawn's Light**: _**Strength:**_ +5 _**Magic**_ +4

Ability: **Dawn boost**: _boosts the power of Takeshi's Twilight, Light and Dark abilities and attacks_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special Attacks and Spells<strong>_

Raian- **Artic Thrust**: _a Combination of Blizzara and an attack known as power Thrust, strikes the user hard and freezes them the power from the attack does triple damage_

_**Yeah short chapter, the next one will probably be much longer, so oppinions on Kiro and Takeshi's armor and new rides! please and look forward to the next chapter!**_

_Next Time: __**Twilit Revelations Pt. II**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	39. Twilit Revelations Pt II

_**Wow two updates two days apart, yeah for me! **_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Twilit Revelations Pt. II<strong>_

Ven entered the castle he ascended a couple floors before seeing a door, tapping it with his new longer Keyblade he found the door was very real, and wondered if changes had been made to Castle Oblivion not that it mattered, since he wasn't here very long and the last time he had been here he woke up and was anxious to find Terra.

Ven slowly and carefully opened the door, inside was a figure slumped over on it's knees from the light coming from the door Ven could make out a couple spikes of hair,

"Sora?" Ven asked coming in suddenly a light shone around him and what he thought was Sora was nothing more than a shadow,

"It's amazing what you can do with the darkness you don't need light to make illusions all you need are a couple of shadows and what the Heart wants to see."

"Kaen!" Ven growled turning on the snowette who had brought light to the once dark room.

"That's my name and I think you and your pals are beginning to wear it out," Kaen replied.

"Where are Sora and Kairi?" Ven demanded.

"That's none of your concern, so here are some new friends of mine for you to play with." Kaen replied ominously.

Ven gasped when he looked up something was already coming towards him!

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro and Takeshi landed in front of Castle Oblivion when their weapons were retracted they became red and yellow star shards.

"Kiro, Takeshi you made it!" Raian declared coming up to them.

"Amei, Raian, Oswald!" Takeshi stated.

"It totally worked! Raian we'd be in trouble if you turn evil." Kiro stated pointing at Raian who smirked.

"Yeah you would!"

"Yeah, so don't turn evil or we'll all have to hurt ya!" Oswald added.

Raian laughed a little and nodded.

"We'll make it, Ven, Mom, Dad we're coming." Kiro stated looking at the building.

"This could be the last battle." Amei commented.

"No…I don't it's the end of our journey quite yet, but it's definitely the beginning of the end!" Kiro replied.

And with that they all entered the Castle.

_A path appears and in what seems like a ripple or illusion a castle appears in the mist cards scatter around and seem to fall in certain places as they do they become letters in a sparkle and flash stair ways appear  
><em>**[Castle Oblivion]**

_**Floor 1…**_

Kiro and the others rushed up into the second floor and entered the door when they got there they couldn't believe their eyes.

"It's….." Kiro stated.

"This is-" Raian added

"Radiant Garden!" Takeshi stated.

"But how?" Amei asked.

They looked around from what they could tell they were in the Market place Kiro could see Scrooges Ice cream shop back when they first started all this those days even with the impending danger then seemed so simple,

"Ya got me, this is some weird power it's like it's projecting our memories onto the area!" Oswald stated.

"You don't think that'll affect us do you?" Kiro asked.

"I don't know but if we hurry and find your parents hopefully we won't have to find out!" Amei stated.

"Then let's go!" Raian added.

Kiro took off like a shot with Takeshi and the others not too far behind!

Everything was as it was there was even a Scrooge McDuck standing there,

"Hey Kiro, Oswald don't you look hale and Hearty."

"Uh yeah! Sorry Mr. Scrooge but we're kind of busy right now." Kiro told him.

"Say no more lad's I won't hold ya up just remember to stop by for Ice Cream when you're done," Scrooge told them.

"It's a promise!" Kiro replied quickly running off making care to avoid Lea and Leon, assuming that's who they were.

"I don't like this place." Kiro muttered.

"Yeah too much déjà vu!" Oswald added.

They saw a door just sitting it seemed to lead out of the city they went through it and found themselves in another hall this one, was just like the last, white and blank but Kiro could make out a sculpture in the shape of a bouquet on the wall and there were pillars.

"Mom? Dad?" Kiro called. Nothing

"PHOTON CHARGE!" he heard Ven yell,

"Hurry this way!" Kiro called back to the others.

When they rushed up the stairs they saw Ven and Terra fighting Heartless such as Darkballs, Defenders and Neoshadows.

Raian rushed up and attacked Terra who pushed him back,

"What are you doing?" Terra snapped,

"Raian! It's okay Terra's back with us!" Ven yelled.

"HE IS?" Raian asked.

"You sure?" Kiro called,

Ven nodded.

"Oh….he was brainwashed and I….That's embarrassing." Raian grumbled.

"STAR SHOWER!" Oswald yelled then in midair put out both feet,

"FIRE STOMP!" he yelled when he hit the ground a wave of flames came out,

"QUAKERAGA!" Terra yelled as rocks impaled many defenders to their doom!

"PHOTON CHARGE!" Ven yelled,

"THUNDERA!" Kiro yelled zapping a couple of Defenders in the area, then jumping behind and stabbing them.

"COLD SHOWER!" Amei yelled freezing Shadow Heartless that tried to make a meal out of Raian who was slashing away at Neoshadow.

"ZONE STRIKE!" Raian yelled finishing the last of the Heartless as Kiro, Ven and Oswald hacked away at the last Neo Shadow.

"Guys how'd you get here?" Ven asked,

"Forget that why couldn't we come, how did we get Terra back, Where's my mom and dad." Kiro asked the last question in a sad tone,

"It's kind of a long story." Ven admitted.

_Ven jumped away from a Dusk that tried to take a swipe out of him and found himself surrounded by glowing blocks Sorcerer Nobodies closed in he jumped away and tried to fight them off unfortunately as one went down more took his place._

"_Grrr Enough already!" Ven yelled he then saw Terra and inwardly groaned._

"_Oh no!" _

"_CHAOS SNAKE!" Terra yelled Ven yelped and shut his eyes throwing up his Keyblade in hopes of defending himself all he heard was the sounds of Nobodies bursting into sparkles around him,_

"_uh, Terra? It's really you this time…right?" Ven asked nervously._

_The Brunette nodded,_

"_Ven I'm so sorry." Terra replied solemly._

"_It's okay it wasn't you." Ven replied cheerfully,_

"_Yeah, but I remember, and I made it so that Kaen had most of the Keystones, after all this time my Heart is still weak." Terra muttered._

"_NO it's not, sure you got controlled again but it didn't take you as long to break away this time!" Ven assured._

_Terra mulled this over and smiled._

"_Thank you Ven." Terra replied._

"_Anytime! Do you know where Sora and Kairi are? They're somewhere in the Castle but I can't figure out where." Ven stated._

"_I'll take you to them, but the thing is it's a trap not for you for Kiro." _

"_Oh Master Yensid and Mickey told me I wouldn't be able to bring Kiro and the others with me." Ven mused._

"_And for good reason." Terra added._

"_I know who the Heirs of Light and Darkness are." _

"_YOU DO?" Ven stated._

"_Who are they?" _

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro was in complete and utter shock "I'm…The…Heir of Light?" Kiro asked.

"If Kiro's the Heir of Light, Who's the Heir of Darkness?" Amei asked.

"Kaen." Terra replied.

"That's not surprising." Takeshi said crossing his arms.

Raian and Oswald didn't say anything they just stood their wide-eyed with their jaws hanging in shock.

"Okay so if I fight Kaen the X-blade will be forged, what can we do?" Kiro asked.

"Right now get your parents out of here, then come up with a way to stop Xehanort and Kaen." Terra replied,

"Yeah!" Kiro stated rushing ahead.

"Aren't you guys coming?" Kiro asked turning to Oswald and Raian.

"Oh we will just gotta get the feelin' back in our legs, we're still in shock." Oswald replied.

"A whole lot of shock." Raian added.

Kiro pouted and crossed his arms, "I take offense to that just so you both know."

"Sorry." They muttered.

Kiro turned to Terra, "Where are they?"

"Thirteenth floor it's a long way up and all the rooms will react and project your memories." Terra replied,

"Oh boy this should be fun." Oswald muttered sarcastically.

"Well then let's get this over with." Raian told him,

The Rabbit nodded and they both followed their companions up the stairs.

_**Floor 2…..**_

The next room was one that stung Terra a little Ocean bluff, they saw Casey walk by, Kiro went to see if maybe it was him but Terra stopped him,

"It looks like your friend but it's really just a memory."

"So everything in here is an illusion, I can insult the guy and not get in trouble." Oswald said with a mischievous grin.

Everyone just gave him a look, "Kidding, Kidding!" Oswald stated in defense.

Kiro and the others advanced through the remainder of The Oceanbluff room Kiro saw illusions of Daishi and Camille but paid them no mind, eventually they made it to the third floor.

"_Just ten more to go!"_ Kiro thought,

_**Floor 3….**_

They entered the next door, it was Agrabah and Kiro was impressed and hot the Castle even got the temperature right.

"Whew, let's hurry." Kiro stated.

"Hey Kiro!" he heard Ali call he turned and saw the young prince in his casual clothes waving with a big grin on his face.

Kiro smiled slightly and waved, he knew they weren't real but he couldn't help but react the way he would to the real ones, rushing off Kiro managed to find and catch up with Terra and the others.

"This is where I got my Mystic form for the first time, it was back in Oceanbluff I got Warrior form in Galio I got the Fusion form but it wasn't until after my trip to The Four Nations that I was able to control it." Kiro stated.

"Yeah, we've all come a long way, haven't we?" Takeshi asked.

"Yeah, we weren't all together at the start but our paths crossed now they're just one road." Ven added.

"Yeah, Nothing's gonna tear us apart! What happened in Enchanted Dominion proved that!" Amei pointed out.

They all nodded and headed up to the fourth floor.

_**Floor 4….**_

It was there that the room took the form of City of Wishes, Kiro could definitely see Screweye's tent from where he was, unfortunately they had to go past it to get to the next floor.

It was there they were ambushed by a few Laughers and Crazy clowns.

"DRAGON FLARE!" Takeshi yelled crashing into several.

"Is it my imagination or are your magic attacks stronger now?" Kiro asked.

"It's either because of the Darkness inside me or because I have a Keyblade now." The Violet replied.

"Hey don't worry your still you once this mess is cleared up we'll talk to Master Yensid about getting you back to normal!" Amei assured.

"Well if I'm gonna be stuck like this until then, I might as well make good use of it!"

"SHADOW SCYTHE!" Takeshi yelled a black energy rushed around him like a wheel floating inside it Takeshi razed the area sending the Heartless into the air.

"TERRA!" Kiro shouted seeing his chance.

"Let's go!" Terra declared as they sent a massive quake into the ground they then sent stood in one area slashing one massive slash after another they then went into a furry coming up and down on the foes.

"YOUR FINISHED!" Terra yelled.

"BUH BYE!" Kiro yelled as they charged a massive cannon of power and blasted it at them,

"PHOTON CHARGE!" Ven yelled slamming into the last Laugher and killing it.

"Whew," Kiro sighed, then stared at the door that awaited him,

They rushed through when they got to the hallway leading to the next floor they encountered an all too familiar foe.

"Braig." Terra growled.

Braig smirked. "Long time no see eh Terra?"

"That depends on who you ask!" Ven spat as Kiro and the others got into their battle stances.

"You here to fight?" Oswald asked.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" The former number two asked summoning his guns.

"We don't have time for you, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Kiro yelled.

"As if." Braig coldly replied.

He sent a barrage of bullets after them they seemed to bounce around the room Kiro used light to dissipate the dark ones as they rushed around trying to get a hit on Braig.

"CRAWLING FIRE!" Amei yelled hoping the spell would catch Braig but it ran out before it did.

"LIGHT WAVE!" Kiro called as he managed to get a hit on Braig who disappeared.

Ven looked around and saw where Braig had been waiting to take a sniper shot at them he managed to send the bullet back at them.

"Too Clever." Braig replied.

Oswald managed to take a swipe at him before he warped away again,

"SHADOW PULSE!" Takeshi yelled sending out what looked like a Dark version of Ven's Pulse bomb managing to take out Braig then the Violet went in for a good combo before having to jump away.

"DARK THUNDER!" Takeshi yelled sending the black purplish electricity the Sharp shooters way.

"ARS SOLUM!" Terra yelled catching him as he dodged Takeshi Braig jumped away and started to light up.

"Uh oh." Kiro stated.

"DANCE FOR ME HEROES!" Braig declared.

Kiro and Amei put up a defense field around Braig and Takeshi Ven was speeding away and repeling hits Raian and Oswald….not so lucky they were running for their lives just keeping ahead when the explosion from them hitting the ground knocked them over.

"THAT IS IT!" Oswald yelled.

"YEAH IT IS!" Raian added.

"OSWALD!" Raian yelled.

"PAY BACK TIME!" the rabbit yelled.

They started to spin like a top and rammed into Braig catching him off, guard they then sent a flurry of shooting stars at him knocking him over.

"LET'S END THIS!" they yelled they spun around drill fashion becoming a shooting star and crashing into Braig knocking him over but that wasn't enough to stop the sharp shooter who smirked.

"Don't really get why you're here Sparky, aren't you mad at your old man?" Braig asked.

"Yeah, he lied to me, for thirteen years that's my whole life and it's thanks to him that I always felt out of place if he had told me about who he really was I would've relaxed about the whole your different from everybody else thing." Kiro stated.

"But….he's still my dad and I want to save him!" Kiro declared.

He turned to Ven and they both nodded.

"VENTUS!" Kiro called,

"BRING IT!" Ven called as they performed a double Pulse bomb attack this time none faded away, and all of them hit Braig.

They then went into a double Photon charge attack catching him in a hard combo, Kiro and Ven then took into the air and crashed back down on top of Braig,

"LET'S GO!" Kiro yelled

"COME ON!" Ven yelled as they spun their Keyblades creating a spinning Vortex of light and wind and Braig was sent into the wall, as a rain of feathers fell around them.

"You guys got your limit break down!" Takeshi stated.

"I wonder why it didn't work before."

"Probably because your Hearts weren't in sync in order for those to work you both have to fight for the same thing." Terra mused.

Ven smiled.

"_Since we managed to pull off a limit break what he said must be true!"_ He thought hoping that after this all the drama between Sora and Kiro would be ironed out.

_**Floor 5…**_

Kiro and the others leaving Braig descended up the stairs into the next room they then saw a familiar sight of China town, Kiro even glanced at Uncle's antique shop and Melvin world for a little bit before continuing on.

"I wonder why it hasn't shown worlds we haven't seen?" Kiro asked knowing the others had been to worlds he himself hadn't been too.

"Probably because the majority of us had been to the same worlds, I mean Ven's been to the same worlds we've been to." Takeshi suggested.

"Yeah…" Kiro thought that didn't stop him from wondering what was on the next floor.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kaen walked into a room and got down on one knee.

"You have done well my Pupil." Said a raspy voice.

"it won't be long before Kiro gets to the thirteen floor, Braig has already made him reveal to himself what was in his heart. Long story short Ventus and Kiro now have a working limit break." Kaen explained.

"Ah…Ventus it's so strange that, that weakling has become so strong I never would've guessed however it _was _the influence of Eraqus, Aqua, Terra and Sora." The voice mused.

"I never would've guess you had Sora here, I had been searching for him until Braig flat out told me." Kaen stated.

"Sora is an obstacle but he will prove useful in forging the X-blade." The voice mused.

"About that, Terra has broken free and has told Kiro of his identity as an heir they know who I truly am as well." Kaen stated begrudgingly.

"That won't be a problem, people like him can be easily manipulated all you need to do is control what he feels in his heart." The voice instructed.

Kaen smirked, "getting Kiro all riled up huh, to easy you'll have your weapon soon….Master….Xehanort."

**E-H E-H E-H**

_**Floor 6…**_

"It's Olympus Coliseum!" Oswald declared.

"This is where we met you." Kiro pointed out.

"It's also where you got caught for stealing a Keyblade." Takeshi added mischievously.

"Yeah, Yeah." Oswald muttered, going ahead.

Kiro rushed through he was really wanting to get up to the thirteenth floor rushing through Olympus Coliseum he didn't even glance at anyone he may have passed.

_**Floor 7…**_

Kiro entered the Door and looked around smiling.

"This was the first new world I've ever been too since traveling with Ven and Takeshi….it's also where I started to accept myself….Keep Moving Forward!" he declared.

"_Otherwise Wilbur will come back, it'd be nice but…" _Kiro thought smiling,

"Wow so this is the first world you went to when your quest began." Terra mused.

"Yeah, Kiro really started to open up after this he really only talked to me on the way then he got into a fight with Takeshi." Ven mused actually laughing at it now.

They rushed through, the floor killing any Heartless they found along the way.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Sora growled as shackles were tied around his wrist he was back to back with Kairi and the chain was ready pulled.

"Comfy?" Kaen asked.

"What do you think?" Sora hissed.

"This must be embarrassing the Hero of Light at the Mercy of a teenager, and an evil one at that." Kaen mocked.

"You wouldn't be so cocky if we were free!" Kairi stated.

"Yeah, Yeah, _your highness_." Kaen replied,

"Leave her out of this! Kiro too, it's me Xehanort wants they shouldn't even be here!" Sora stated.

Kaen laughed, "Well aren't you a good husband and father." Kaen mocked.

"Oh wait can't say that you lied to your son for thirteen years then shot down anything he ever said about the outside world….that's questionable parenting, wouldn't you agree?" Kaen asked as Sora hung his head.

**E-H E-H E-H**

_**Floor 8…**_

"What's with the desert?" Oswald asked.

"This must be Nanite Plains." Kiro mused, he saw a memory of Rex fighting the EVO they encountered.

"Yup definitely Nanite plains," Kiro stated.

"We got some training done here, I met Stitch here too." Takeshi stated.

"I first summoned Bolt here." Kiro added.

"It was the first time I really did anything in battle." Kiro mused.

Kiro felt like he had to aim a shine cannon but stopped.

"None of this is real… it's all just an illusion so, why do I feel like I have to help him in my Heart." Kiro asked,

"That's how the Castle works." Terra replied.

"You could get lost in your memories Aqua is the only one who can solve the mystery everyone else just gets lost to Oblivion." Ven added.

Kiro shook his head and rushed ahead unwilling to face anymore memories.

_**Floor 9…**_

When Kiro saw that he was now in a memory of Nanairo he took a moment to compose himself.

"Relax everyone's gonna be okay you've scared yourself and everyone pretty bad before but we've always pulled through!" Kiro stated.

"Hey you okay?" Ven asked running up.

"Yeah, I'm okay it's just-" Kiro stated.

"What?" Ven asked.

"Nothing, come on being here makes me think of Kaen stealing a Keystone, and I just remembered that I shattered the Crystal Heart and re-scattered it as the Keystones that means we'll have to find them…again…WORST CRYSTAL EVER!" Kiro shouted throughout the Castle,

"Shhh! Keep it down ya want the whole Castle to hear us?" Oswald stated.

Kiro shook his head and sighed, "Sorry, let's go the sooner we find my parents the better," Kiro stated. They rushed around but Kiro soon found himself facing Krawl.

"The Krawl here?" Kiro yelped.

"No it's just an illusion!" Ven yelled then got the punishing end of a Moldovia's spores.

"ESUNA!" Amei yelled healing Ven from Posioning,

"Yeah Illusions that can hurt you!" Raian yelled using Blaze Charge on a few.

"LIGHTING RAY!" Terra yelled shooting around taking a couple out,

"METEORA!" Amei yelled handling the mass of Moldovia's like she did last time.

"THUNDER!" Oswald yelled zapping a couple Neoshadow Heartless,

Kiro rushed up and killed a couple more before ending the battle, with a Light Wave.

"Whew." Kiro sighed as he reached for the door.

_**Floor 10…..**_

When Kiro entered the door he saw a regal looking city with a palace and Clock tower, then it all came back to him he had tried to block it out.

"_I hope I see him again." _

"_You will, I'll make sure of it!" _

"_I Kiro hear by promise you'll see Jacob again when this is over!"_

_It isn't working…..Ven, Doctor WHY ISN'T IT WORKING!" _

"_I'm sorry Kiro, I'm so very sorry." _

"_She's too far gone Kiro." _

"_No, no, no, no SHE CAN'T DIE, DO YOU HEAR ME SHE CAN'T DIE!"_

"Jamie, I'm sorry, I wish I had been Faster or something I don't know something that would've saved you." Kiro stated quietly.

"Kiro you okay?" Ven asked sensing Kiro's sadness.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Kiro replied, walking through and seeing the TARDIS fly past as he did in the real London.

Kiro rushed through going into a run not so fast however that the others couldn't catch up to them Raian somehow got ahead.

_**Floor 11….**_

When Kiro entered the door he saw that it was Galio but not how he remembered the barren waste land was green and lush with running water for miles there was a lot more Chocobos and even people they a looked like they lived in the medieval ages.

"This isn't how I remember Galio." Kiro stated then turned to Raian.

"Yeah it's how I remember it, it was beautiful and now…" Raian said solemnly.

"Yeah." Kiro whispered.

"You're probably lonely, huh?" Ven asked.

"Sometimes." Raian admitted.

"I know it's not the same, but with you and the others around I don't miss home as much were your friends Raian so you're not alone!" Amei said assuringly.

"She's right you and us were a team!" Oswald added.

"All this time I've been looking for a way home, but I'm just kidding myself even if I did go back it wouldn't change a thing, I'm just out of place." Raian muttered.

"No That's wrong!" Kiro shouted.

"We'd have never gotten this far without you you're the one who even managed to get us out here without trouble! Raian you being here is a good thing!" Kiro stated.

"He's right maybe you being here has been fate, you're the one who figured out what I was up too first back in Oceanbluff." Terra added hoping it would help.

Raian looked up and nodded, he could feel the images changing to match that of present day Galio around him but it didn't hurt as much as it would have if he were alone.

"Thanks guys." Raian said letting a tear fall and wiping it away.

The group made their way out the door as they rushed through the hall they were greeted by several Heartless,

"Not again!" Kiro groaned,

"RAIAN!" Amei called.

"READY!" Raian yelled

They sent a blast of energy at the foes they spinning around with some of the left over energy and striking foes around them,

"LET'S GO!" they yelled as pillars of light rose around them,

Kiro and Ven hacked and slashed away at the Heartless as they disappeared, then to Kiro's shock came out strange white Heartless types of which he had never seen they almost seemed like liquid floating and slithering around like snakes.

"WHAT? What are they?" Kiro called.

"Nobodies!" Ven stated,

"Are they just as bad as the Heartless?" Kiro asked,

"Worse!" Ven replied.

"They can think, whereas Heartless act on instinct." Terra added,

"Oh _that's _nice to know!" Raian spat.

"STAR SHOWER!" Oswald yelled unfortunately the Dusks weaved In and out of the attacks,

"SALVATION!" Ven chanted as they were blasted by light shooting up,

"LIGHT WAVE! SHADOW PULSE!" Kiro and Takeshi yelled the two attacks managing to knock them down.

"ULTIMA CANNON!" Terra yelled blasting the Bezerkers that came after the Dusks defeat.

"Kiro, Ven go on ahead!" Terra yelled,

"huh?" Kiro yelped.

"But what about you?" Ven asked,

"Don't worry about us, We came here to find Sora and Kairi right, these things are just trying to suck up time!" Raian yelled,

The two looked over to Takeshi, Amei and Oswald who nodded with the latter giving the thumbs up,

"Be careful!" Ven yelled as the two took off killing a couple of Creepers that dared to enter their path,

Rushing up the stairs Kiro and Ven went through what would be the Last Door before the thirteen floor.

_**Floor 12…**_

Kiro somehow got ahead of Ven rushing through he was suddenly met with a tropical breeze that made his heart melt.

"Destiny Islands….This is where…I made my most precious memories." Kiro thought nostaligically.

"Ven!" Kiro called, but the blonde wasn't around.

"Where'd he go?" Kiro asked.

"Hey Sparkles!" yelled a mean voice,

"Aw Man." Kiro muttered and sighed.

"What do you want Tom?" Kiro asked.

"What do you think." The boy sneered,

"There's something off about you, I don't like it, I know you got a new toy or maybe you've had a good day, lets change that shall we?" Tom sneered but found Kiro walking away,

"Hey! Freak I'm talking to you!" Tom yelled.

"Oh." Kiro muttered and kept going making the black haired boy rush over and get in his face.

"Pay attention to me you –"

"You what? Living light bulb, freak, Sparkler, Human Torch? That last ones taken by the way." Kiro replied.

"So what?" Tom asked.

"So I don't care about what you do to me anymore, in fact when I get home I'm confessing to my powers then I'm going to tell them about how you've been bullying me, you can't scare me anymore I know what people should really be afraid of and I know what a real monster is like, I'm not scared of you anymore and I never will be!" Kiro declared.

Tom growled. "You, you're a freak that's all you'll ever be!" he stated running off leaving Kiro alone.

"Kiro!" he heard Ven yell as the blonde came up to him.

"Hey where'd you go?" Ven asked.

"Weren't you right behind me?" Kiro asked.

"I thought I was but when I got through the door you were gone." Ven admitted.

"I was? Huh I wonder if it was a test, of some kind." Kiro muttered.

"Huh?" Ven asked.

"It's nothing lets go!" Kiro declared rushing off.

They went through the last door and headed for the stairs Kiro rushing ahead Ven knew this was it!

"_Sora, Kairi hold on we're almost there! Just a little longer."_ Ven thought,

Kiro ran up to the thirteen floor rushing through he navigated around the room a little before reaching the end,

Kiro entered a door being cautious and pulling out Kingdom Key he saw up above him were Sora and Kairi hanging by chains on the ceiling,

"MOM, DAD!" Kiro cried out.

They looked down and were over joyed to see Kiro looking up at them safe and sound.

"KIRO!" Kairi cried

"You're okay!" Sora called.

Kiro nodded, almost in tears he laughed weakly as he reached a hand out, Ven followed in and saw this he was happy for them but how to get Sora and Kairi down,

Just then he saw stepping out of Darkness Kaen whose Dark Ultima started to glow,

"WATCH OUT!" Ven yelled pushing Kiro out of the way as Ven was hit square chested with a Dark Fira.

"VEN!" Sora yelled as the blonde hit the floor.

"Oh no!" Kiro cried rushing to his side, Ven was out cold, he turned on the snowette with a glare.

"YOU FREAK!" Kiro screamed.

"I'm surprised its taken you this long to say that, but enough talk, DARK HYDRORA!" Kaen yelled as the purplish water threaten to kill him Kiro jumped away.

"I'm not dumb I know what you're trying to do! If we fight the X-blade gets forged!" Kiro declared, as the others finally entered the room.

"Aww don't tell me Terra spoiled the surprise, such a poor sport." The teen mocked as the younger brunette growled and summoned his Keyblade,

Amei rushed over to Ven and cast Curaga on him the blonde groaned and sat up,

"I hate him." Ven muttered flatly.

"We all do." Amei stated her words laced with venom as she glared at Kaen.

Kiro just growled, but his attention kept turning to Sora and Kairi above his head, he was torn he wanted so much to beat the snot out of Kaen but doing so would create the X-blade.

Kaen seemed to get an idea looking up at the prisoners which Kiro noticed.

"NO LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Kiro cried.

"Why should I?" Kaen asked unlocking their chains and letting them fall,

"AERORA!" Kiro yelled managing to soften the fall, Kiro ran over to his parents only for Kaen to put up a force field between them,

Kiro growled,

"I know your itching to attack me." Kaen stated,

"You're just trying to get me mad!" Kiro snapped.

"Yes and its working, I can tell, you really think you can stop what's happening, soon the X-blade will be forged and you can all kiss everything you know good bye!" Kaen stated.

"I won't let that happen!" Kiro stated.

"Sure you will, because it won't take me long to get you to attack me in a rage Kaen said sinisterly lifting a hand and pointing it at Terra he clenched his fist in an instant Terra began to scream in pain clutching his chest,

"TERRA!" Ven yelled.

"WHAT'S WRONG!" Sora cried,

Kiro could see it, it had to be what he did to Takeshi using the Darkness in his heart to hurt Terra,

"STOP IT!" Kiro yelled blasting the Snowette back and clashing Keyblades few times.

"That's more like it!" Kaen declared,

"THUNDERA!" Kiro yelled trying to zap the evil Keyblade wielder.

He cast bind on Kaen, and glanced over at Terra who was recovering and sighed in relief.

"DARK FIRAGA!" Kaen yelled.

"LUX THUNDER!" Kiro yelled but his attack wasn't enough to stop it and Kiro was sent flying back.

"ARS ARCANUM!" Kiro yelled hacking and slashing against the foe, who then disappeared into a door.

"Let's finish this somewhere a little more private." Kaen declared, Kiro with a scowl followed him in with Terra and Ven not to far behind however they could not get into the portal and closed with them inside, just then a tremor shook the area.

"That can't be good." Muttered Terra.

"VEN!" called a high pitched voice they all turned.

"Mickey!" Ven called,

"Your Majesty." Sora called.

"Where's Kiro?" the King asked.

"I don't know." Sora cried hopelessly.

"Mickey you have to get Sora and Kairi out of here!" Ven told him,

"I'M NOT LEAVING WITH OUT MY SON!" Sora screamed.

"I'll find him, we're not leaving without him don't worry I made a promise didn't I?" Ven asked, desperately.

"Ven…Please bring him back alive." Sora said giving in sadly,

Ven nodded and gave the thumbs up sign.

The group lead by Ven rushed off while Sora and Kairi took off with Donald and Goofy.

"HEY! Meet us back in Radiant Garden!" Mickey called.

"Got ya!" Takeshi yelled back.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro rushed around a little looking like he had been lost for hours,

"KAEN! I know you're in here come out!" Kiro yelled,

Just then the teen got a very cold chill down his spine there was all too familiar feeling.

"We meet again…..Heir of Light." Said a cloaked figure, his face and hands could not be seen and he was slouched over like he had a bad back or it was stuck that way.

"Xe- Xehanort." Kiro stated in fear.

"Ah you remember me, that means the seal is broken all you need to do is awaken the true power within then relinquish all Darkness from your Heart…Only then! Will you be able to forge the X-blade." The Cloaked Keyblader exclaimed.

"NO!" Kiro shouted defiantly, summoning Kingdom Key.

"Ah yes the blade of the Hero of light a good match, but not a true one every keyblade matches that of the Heart of it's master you two are so much alike that you'd be able to wield it as if it were your own but alas it hold your true power back." Xehanort replied.

"I maybe….whatever it is your saying but at least I'm alive you're a ghost!" Kiro growled.

Xehanort laugh, "Oh my dear naïve boy even in my weaken state I am so much more that that!" he stated ominously.

Xehanort sent a blast of Dark energy at Kiro who found himself in an area that looked like a crumbling Keyblade graveyard below it was an abyss of Darkness.

"LUX SPRING!" Kiro yelled sending the prism like water towards Xehanort who just batted it away,

Kiro rushed in for a combo and hit him a couple of times.

"Pathetic." He muttered blasting Kiro back with a dark shield the boy jumped up and glared.

"SHINE CANNON!" Kiro yelled Xehanort jumped away and sent a flurry of Dark Volleys at him, Kiro went wide eyed something came flooding back to him, he had been hit, just managing to get out of the way Kiro for the first time in years felt above his right eye taking off his Headband and casting Mirror he lifted the bangs out of his eyes there above was a long and thick x shaped scar that just barely missed his eye.

"Now I remember, you tried to kill us all five years ago you tricked Takeshi into going with you but was bait for my mom and Crystal they you used them to lure Riku and my dad!" Kiro declared.

Xehanort nodded, "Yes it won't be long now the last of the chains are weakening, do you remember anything else?"

Kiro just glared and shook his head but that was a lie he remember the first time he used a Keyblade was actually five years ago he also remember who very well gave him that scar what he couldn't remember was what happened to Xehanort or his memories.

"I won't let you, have the X-blade, I won't fight Kaen!" Kiro growled.

"Then you've doomed yourself to watch your precious friends and family meet their ends, then we'll see how long you refuse to fight."

Kiro screamed and rushed at him Keyblade drawn and ready to finish the dying old man to Kiro's surprise a hand appeared and so did a Keyblade it hit Kiro hard enough to send him flying back Kiro dropped the Keyblade and it disappeared, and he was in the same hand that defeated him, it wrapped itself around Kiro's neck.

"You little fool, you honestly believe you can stop all I have worked for?" Xehanort growled as Kiro gasped for breath.

"You're nothing more than a tool your destiny is solely to forge the X-blade and nothing else, but in your current state your nothing more than a time bomb waiting to detonate." And with that Kiro was dropped screaming into the black abyss,

He could feel it seeping into his skin he growled as he tried to light some of it away but no good.

There was a loud powerful shriek and a pillar of Darkness ascended from within,

**E-H E-H E-H**

"KIRO! Kiro can you hear me!" Ven yelled.

"We've searched the entire Castle and no sign of him!" Raian stated.

"That only leaves one place, the Chamber of Waking, it's impossible to get there without….Aqua." Terra stated slowly realizing that Kiro was unreachable.

"But you're a Keyblade Master too and Aqua told you what the Master told her you can get in right?" Ven asked.

Terra sighed.

"I'll try." He muttered raising his Keyblade.

Just then the floor above them cracked and blew apart hard and a pillar of Darkness came crashing down when it cleared there standing in pitch black clothes save for parts that were glowing bright blue with the symbol of what looked like a bat wing attached to several wisps of Darkness pale as a ghost was Kiro!

Darkness surrounded him and massed on his hands giving the appearance of claws then Kiro's face had a twisted feral look to it his pupils were thin cat like slits he growled and screamed loudly to the heavens as Darkness erupted around him.

"RAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Oswald jumped onto Raian's shoulders as the latter yelped in surprise.

"KIRO!" Ven shouted, when Kiro calmed down he glared.

"Uh oh." Oswald muttered.

"It's Darkness it's like it's taken over!" Takeshi cried.

"Kiro what happen to you?" Amei cried, but the boy didn't answer instead he charged up at Ven who summoned Steadfast Gale and blocked,

"Kiro stop it's me Ven don't you-AUUUHG!" Kiro managed to send Ven flying back,

"Ven!" Terra cried.

"What's wrong with him?" Oswald yelled.

"It's that Darkness it taken over and making him go crazy!" Terra stated,

Kiro attacked Takeshi who used a Dark Firaga to hold him back.

"We have to help him!" the Violet stated using an Elixir on Ventus who got up.

"Yeah!" Ven exclaimed as he and the others got into their battle stances.

Kiro roared and lunged to them Amei cast reflera which made Kiro bounce off and howl in pain when the asorbed energy hit him,

"I'm sorry Kiro! DAIMOND!" she yelled the attack went forward but Kiro threw a hand at it and sliced it in half.

Amei gasped while Takeshi rushed in for a combo managing to hit the red head who swiped at him,

"PHOTON CHARGE!" Ven yelled zapping around and knocking the boy off his feet.

"KIRO STOP!" Ven yelled.

"You have to calm down we can't help you when you're trying to kill us!" Terra added.

The boy turned his attention to Terra and with a yell lunged at him,

"FLAME SHIELD!" the boy impacted with it and the flames were eating at his clothes but he spun around shaking them off,

"STAR SHOWER!" Oswald yelled trying to stun Kiro but the boy was too quick on his feet.

"DARK VOLLEY!" came Kiro's voice at last but it was Warped and twisted to the point that it didn't sound like him,

"DARK SHIELD!" Takeshi yelled thankfully he was able to absorb all the blows.

Takeshi clashed against Kiro's claws for a few minutes before being blown back Amei sent a barrage of magic bullets to attack Kiro though they stung a little by what she could tell Kiro just jumped away and unleashed a vicious attack combo on Raian,

"CURA!" Oswald yelled healing the sandette.

Raian jumped back up and cloaked himself in fire,

"BLAZE SURGE!" he yelled slamming into the crimson and knocking him back,

"Why isn't he healing himself?" Oswald asked.

"It's because it's too much like Anti Form." Ven turned.

"SORA!" he cried. The brunette nodded but he didn't smile just looked gravely at Kiro like he was in pain,

Terra and Takeshi alongside Raian were caught in a furious clash of weapons Kiro's claws were as sharp as the Keyblades and twice as hard,

"KIRO STOP!" Sora cried out that seemed to make Kiro hesitate but he soon got back to trying to tear the others to pieces.

"KIRO PLEASE! Your hurting your friends you have to stop or something terrible will happen!" Amei called out,

"Kiro please!" Ven pleaded.

Each time Kiro heard them he seemed to slow down a bit, he shook his head and glared looking as though he was going to strike hard,

"Kiro snap out of it!" Raian yelled.

"wake up Kiro!" Oswald yelled,

"Don't give in to it!" Takeshi cried,

"Kiro fight the Darkness you have to win or you'll lose your heart forever!" Terra yelled.

"I….I can't!" Kiro cried out at last his eyes flickering between blue and yellow,

Sora then summoned his Keyblade and let it shine Kingdom Key did the trick and all the darkness melted away freeing him.

Kiro fell to his knees,

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't." Kiro moaned,

"It's okay Kiro!" Ven stated,

"But I-" Kiro said before feeling the castle tremble.

"Let's go!" Ven yelled helping Kiro up,

They rushed out of the castle the memories couldn't even keep hold on the rooms from what Kiro gathered they were on the third floor making the last closer, as the group ran outside Kiro turned,

"LOOK!" he yelled another vortex like the one back in Keyblade Graveyard appeared,

"Here too?" Sora asked,

"Where are the others?" Ven asked.

"Probably at Radiant Garden now, I came back to find Kiro!" Sora stated.

"How do we get out of here? If we try the ship again it'll get fried, like Excalibur did!" Raian stated,

"Maybe not, I have an idea!" Terra stated as they got onto the ship,

Terra punched in commands on Light Seeker, and in an instant the ship took off this time there was no drag,

Kiro clung to his seat hanging on to what seemed like an eternity but finally it stopped and to his relief he saw Radiant Garden waiting for them like a beacon of light,

Kiro sighed in relief but it didn't last…

"_I almost killed them all I destroyed Castle Oblivion." _

**E-H E-H E-H**

A Heart Shaped moon light up brightly as an armored figure in silver and red fire themed armor looked up at it.

"Another offering," he muttered suddenly more appeared seemingly coming out of Dark Corridors.

"So that Brat destroyed one of our bases, is there a method to this madness I don't know about?" said one in water themed silver armor.

"Yeah, insurance heh he!" joked one that had chrome for the mirror themed armor he was clad in,

"Not funny, but what effect will this have on the boy, Hearts can be so fragile, especially those with almost no darkness." Said one in wind themed armor.

"The Purer they are the easier they break all that's needed is the right pull of the strings nothing more nothing less." Said one in flower themed armor.

"Is it an honorable thing? To fight an opponent with a broken resolve." Said one in frosted blue armor, that reminded one of moonlight.

"Oh don't be prattling on about that, that's how war works." Monologue another with golden armor with strange round symbols adorned on it.

"We need to focus on the task at hand." Stated one that had all silver metal.

"Yes you should, after all I'll be stuck here training to find a way to remove the Light in my Heart." They all turned to see Kaen,

"Ya needn't worry kid after all the Syndicate needs them kids to collect hearts, then the real rodeo begins YEHAA!" stated one that had bright yellow armor,

"Ugh, you and your Old day fantasies," stated one with ice colored patches of Armor.

"Hey at least to take the edge off unlike you missy!" the electric themed one spat,

"ENOUGH!" yelled one with green colored armor that forcefully got between them,

"What matters is that that ,brat does his job and collect Hearts we need an artificial Kingdom Hearts for the final phase of the plan. We just have to put up with the whining."

"Hence the reason I need to train but she is right about the whole Cow Boy act." Kaen added offhandedly.

"Hey anyone messes with us they end up like Riku nuff said!" stated one with purple armor decorating the silver it seemed transparent.

"Yeah well we all know the old coots plan to get what we want we gotta follow through got me?" Braig asked seemingly falling from the sky.

"Indeed, Syndicate X will succeed where Organization XIII failed, acquiring Kingdom Hearts regain what was lost and step into a new world that alone is our goal." Said the fire themed one.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro sighed he never felt so terrible in his life, he just gazed out and began walking down the hall, Oswald was talking to Mickey while Roxas fussed over Amei, with Lea trying to get him to calm down, Terra and Takeshi were resting and eating being unwilling slaves to evil apparently worked up an appetite then Raian and Kairi were basically telling Leon what had happened.

Well what they could anyway.

"What were you thinking training him!" Sora's voice suddenly yelled.

"What else was I supposed to do, the Heartless were after him, Worlds were disappearing everyone else was gone and you and Kairi were stuck playing prisoner!" Ven snapped back.

"I don't know handle it yourself, or something anything but train Kiro!" Sora yelled.

Kiro silently stood in the door way watching as Sora and Ven glared each other down,

"I can't believe you would do this." Sora declared shaking his head.

"It was his choice I would've gone off on my own if it wasn't he's just like you!" Ven protested.

"Yeah, whatever." Sora said harshly.

"What's happened to you…..you're not the Sora I remember!" Ven declared.

"Yeah so? Is that a problem?" Sora asked in a 'what-its-to-ya' tone.

"Kinda." Ven replied in a tone that matched perfectly for either Roxas or Vanitas that made Sora snap.

"I NEVER WANTED HIM TO FIGHT OKAY? I WISH HE DIDN'T HAVE POWERS OR GOT CHOSEN BY THE KEYBLADE! WE'D ALL BE BETTER OFF HE WAS JUST NORMAL!" Sora yelled having lost his temper.

"I knew it." Came a weak heartbroken voice.

Kiro just stood there looking like someone had shattered his heart, Kiro just shook his head and in a sob turned and ran,

"KIRO WAIT!" Ven called chasing after him, but as he turned he saw a flash of light he rushed in that direction as fast as he can Sora rushed passed and made it out to the Postern when he got there Kiro was already high in the air and on his glider.

A portal of light opened and Kiro disappeared through it.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Somewhere in the Lanes Between Kiro sat on the glider in his armor with his head buried in his knees,

"_I'm such an idiot why did I think I could change his mind the one person who doesn't accept me had to be my dad, fine then, like I had a home back in Destiny Islands anyway."_ Kiro thought straighten up,

"_Everything that's happened has been fate….maybe my fate is wander the stars…..alone."_

* * *

><p><em>Keyblade(s) Obtained<em>

_**Tainted**_ : Strength: +11 Magic +9

Ability: **Drive boost**: _when Kiro is damage while out of Magic Power his ability to use Drive Forms comes back faster_

Appearance: _a jet black shaft has purplish blue flames for teeth and a demonic eye for the center two bat wings make the top of the hand guard while black chains make the bottom in the bottom of the handle is a purple jewel and a black heart serves as the token_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Limit Breaks<strong>_

Gaia Breaker- _Terra+ Kiro_

Shining Gale_- Kiro + Ventus_

Magic Spinner- _Oswald + Raian_

_**Special Attacks and Spells**_

* * *

><p>Terra<em><strong>- Flame shield<strong>_: _a combination of Shield and Fira protects the users from attacks and burns the assailant_

Takeshi-_**Shadow Scythe**_: _a dark move where the user zooms around with an energy that rips foes apart_

Takeshi-_**Shadow Pulse**_: _a dark version of Pulse Bomb that brings orbs of Darkness down on foes_

Oswald: _**Fire Stomp**_: _jumps high into the air and slams down creating a burst of fire to burn foes_

_Corrupt Form: _**_powerful Dark Drive form where Kiro is consumed by Darkness this destructive form has the potential to destroy everything including itself_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well we're out of Twilit Revelations so you guys get teasers again yes we will be revisiting some worlds but they will be contained in one chapter each so bear with me but Sora's back safe and sound and so is Kairi!<strong>_

_**Anywho… Please opinions on Syndicate X and well the chapter as a whole!**_

_**Kiro finds himself back at the Four Nations where he finds that the Day Aang and the Fire lord must fight is close at hand but not only does he encounter a new foe but finds that Aang is facing a spiritual dellima on what to do about Ozai**_

_Next Time: __**Sozin's comet**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	40. Sozin's Comet

_**Yup the plot has thickened and it's pronounced Syndicate Chi I can't really think of much else to say except**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sozin's Comet<strong>_

Ven saw the button for video contact flashing without a word he pressed it there on the screen was Kairi red-eyed (She had been crying) but looking much better since they got her and Sora away from Castle Oblivion.

"Ven please tell me you have some idea of where to find him."

Ven shook his head, "No Raian thinks we should check out worlds he's already been to since he knows how to get to them…but….don't worry We'll find him." Ven stated "I know you will." Kairi replied.

"I hope he's alright he's so much like Sora and he's made it this far but I can't help but worry." She sighed.

Ven nodded his fight with Sora fresh in his mind deciding Sora should be the one to tell her any details..

"Hey maybe Terra might know something you think I could talk to him quick?" Ven asked.

"No he left just before you did something about going after Kiro too and making sure Xehanort doesn't try something." Kairi replied.

"Yeah." Ven muttered,

"I do have good news though. Lea and Leon found Namine yesterday." Kairi added.

"That's great, where was she?" Ven asked,

"Yen Sid's Tower, Apparently you and the others just missed her, and Yensid sent her here." Kairi explained

Ven nodded in understanding then smiled, "You'll see him again, don't worry." She nodded and with that the screen turned black.

Ven sighed and laid back into his chair as soon as Kiro left he gathered Takeshi, Raian, Amei and Oswald together and they took off to find him,

"_Sora….I don't know what to say except…..you and your big mouth!" _

**E-H E-H E-H **

Kiro just walked along the dark beach he had wanted to get to the base where he saw Aang last but somehow he mucked up his corridor and wound up on some island, unfortunately that didn't help his depression,

"_Why did it have to be an island….__**sigh**__…the waves are different it's like their wearing away at something and making it smooth."_ Kiro thought.

He wandered up the beach a bit more to where he saw a somewhat round island and he could've sworn that coming from that island was some kind of chanting, he then an all too familiar screeching,

"Momo?" Kiro asked going into a run now he saw that Momo was flying around Aang who was heading for the island.

"Aang!" Kiro called.

"DUUUUUUDEE!" Kiro yelled when he realized Aang didn't hear him,

"_It's like he's in a trance."_ Kiro thought pulling out his star shard he held it up but nothing happened, with a vein showing and a fit of frustration he shook it but gave up.

"It must need to charge or something…alright I'll follow Aang the old fashioned way." He stated jumping in and swimming after Aang.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Ven and the others landed on a beach from what they could tell it was a small island,

"Hey look!" Takeshi suddenly stated, running towards a set of foot prints.

"These are Kiro's foot prints he was here!" Takeshi declared.

"Are you sure?" Ven asked.

"When you live on an island as long as I have you know foot prints when you see them plus look at the indents their faded but I'd know them anywhere!" Takeshi stated.

"Yeah and who else would where sneakers in a world like this." Oswald asked, looking at them too.

Raian took a closer look at them, "He's right these are Kiro's and they go that way!"

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Amei asked rushing ahead as the boys followed.

They followed the foot prints to an old large house that looked like a regal mansion.

"Look at this. Another set of foot prints, yeah and their mixed in with Kiro's."

"These ones are bare foot." Amei noted.

"Ven!" yelled a voice Ven turned to see Katara and the rest of the Gaang rushing up to them.

"Hey long time no see." Ven stated.

"Yeah, you too." Katara replied.

"Everyone this is Suki." Sokka replied.

"Hey Sokka has told me about your guys but where's that kid Kiro?" Suki asked.

"We're trying to find him." Amei replied sadly.

"That makes two of us Aang's disappeared." Zuko replied.

"Huh?" Ven asked.

"I think he might be with Kiro." Takeshi stated.

"Huh what makes you say that?" Toph asked.

"With Kiro's foot prints there's another set if you followed them out here then they have to be Aang's!"

"Yeah you're right but the foot prints go into the sea." Raian pointed out.

"So what they went for a midnight swim and never came back?" Sokka asked.

Ven shook his head at a loss for answers eventually the two groups were basically sitting on the front porch of the house, which apparently belong the Fire Lord.

"Isn't it weird that your all hiding from this Ozai guy in his own home." Oswald asked.

"My family hasn't been here since we were actually happy and that was a long time ago." Zuko replied.

"Hey wait a minute has anyone noticed Momo's missing too?" Toph asked.

"OH NO!" Sokka stated,

"I knew it was only a matter of time!" he stated rushing to the sleeping Bison.

"APPA ATE MOMO!" he yelled lifting the Bison's jaw open.

"Momo! Hang on little buddy I'm coming for ya!" Sokka cried.

"Sokka, Appa didn't eat Momo he's probably with Aang and Kiro." Ven told him.

"That's _**just**_ what Appa wants you to think!" Sokka spat back climbing into Appa's mouth.

"Get out of the Bison's mouth Sokka we have a serious problem we can't find Aang and Sozin's comet is days away!" Zuko snapped as Appa closed his mouth again with Sokka inside.

"What should we do Zuko?" Katara asked, at this everyone looked at the former Fire Nation prince as Appa spat Sokka out and he slid onto the ground.

"Why are you all looking at me?" Zuko asked a little surprised.

"Well you are the expert on hunting the Avatar." Suki replied.

"Yeah if anyone's got experience with this it's you!" Toph added, as Sokka slipped on saliva

Zuko mulled things over, maybe there was a way to find him before the Comet came.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro walked a while following Momo until the flying Lemur found Aang asleep in the distance.

"Aang!" Kiro yelled as Momo licked him.

Aang groaned and woke up,

"Huh? Kiro, Momo? Where are we?"

"I'm not sure." Kiro replied.

"Am I in the spirit world? Wait you can both see me, maybe were all in the spirit world?" Aang thought as he tested his air bending.

"No were not." Aang muttered as Kiro rushed to the sound of the Ocean and saw that the house and island were no longer nearby,

"Impossible….what kind of place is this?!" he thought as the island he followed Aang on sat in the middle of open Ocean.

**E-H E-H E-H**

After what seemed like Hours Zuko finally got Appa to land.

"Zuko, why would you bring us to a seedy Tavern?" Raian asked.

"There's only one person in the world that can help us find Aang and with the comet coming we don't have a lot of time." He explained as the group entered the Tavern.

There sitting and sipping on a cup was a lady with dark black hair some of it covering her eye it had a top not and there were identical tattoos on her shoulders as her shirt was sleeveless she had a couple of thick black belts wrapped around her stomach the shirt itself was a dress but she wore pants and boots underneath.

She had challenge a thug to an arm wrestle where she won and started a tavern fight.

"There, June." Zuko pointed out.

"Oh yeah she has the giant mole." Sokka replied remembering.

"Mole? Her skin is flawless." Suki argued.

"No she has this giant mole thing she runs around on." Sokka explained.

"A Shirshu, it's the only animal in the world that can find Aang." Zuko added.

Once the fight was over June caught her tea and sat down to sip.

She then noticed the group Zuko prominently.

"Well if it isn't the Fire Nation Prince I see you worked things out with your girlfriend." She joked looking at Katara.

"She/he's not my boy/girlfriend!" they both shouted.

"Whatever." She replied sipping her tea.

"We need your help to find the Avatar he's gone missing." Ven told her, June thought for a moment.

"Nope sorry doesn't sound like fun." She non-chantingly replied.

Zuko slammed his hands on the table.

"Does the end of the world sound like fun?!" Zuko asked.

June just looked at him and took another sip finishing her drink she wordlessly lead them outside where they found a large creature that looked like mole wolf like creature with no eyes but a nose like a star nose mole.

"Nyla." June cooed as she handed her a stake which Nyla happily accepted and licked her.

"How's my snuffily wuffily." She cooed.

Raian just stared at the beast. "That's a snuffily wuffily?"

June ignored the comment, "Alright any of you have something of the Avatar's?" She asked.

"I have Aang's staff." Katara replied giving it to the Shirshu to sniff it put it's nose to the ground and sniffed around with June on her back after a few moments it seemed to lay down partly and put it's paws over where eyes would've been as if confused.

"What's wrong?" Ven asked.

"No scent your friend is gone." June replied.

"Does that mean…Aang is dead?" Suki asked.

"Nope we could find him if he were dead what I mean is he doesn't exist ooo head scratcher." She replied about to leave.

"We could try Kiro. I have something of his!" Takeshi suggested.

"If Kiro is with Aang chances are we'll get the same result." Amei replied.

"Wait! There's one other person in the world that, could help us defeat the Fire Lord and we'll need all your help too." Zuko explained.

Ven gave the thumbs up sign, "Count on it."

Zuko then pulled out a large sandal that reeked Ven and Amei gagged as they moved away from it.

Oswald smelt it turned blue with his clothes turning shades of yellow and literally fell apart.

Everyone else held their noses.

"You kept your Uncles sweaty sandal?!" Katara asked.

"Aww I think that's sweet." Toph replied.

"Zuko I know a lot of people who would respect you just for putting up with the stench!" Raian stated.

Nyla took to it like it was a well-cooked stake sniffing it vigorously.

"Let's do this!" June stated making Nyla run towards the scent with Appa flying behind.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro and Aang walked towards the center of the island where they found a strange floor.

"Whoa, weird!" Kiro declared, Aang went to feel it too,

"It doesn't feel like Normal rock." He noted.

"Try bending it." Kiro suggested.

Aang did a move that was like an uppercut but nothing happened other than that.

"It's not earth." Kiro felt the ground it was hard but strangely smooth the feeling was familiar but he couldn't pin point it.

Aang groaned in frustration "Ugh I wish I had Roku…WAIT I do have Roku!" Aang declared.

"Who's Roku?" Kiro asked.

"The Avatar, before me. Whenever the Avatar dies he or she is reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle.

"Oh." Kiro replied.

Aang got into a meditation stance Kiro and Momo gasped and backed up a bit when a ghostly figure that wore the Fire Nation attire old with a long white beard and hair appeared.

"Your right Aang, all the Knowledge of the past Avatars is available to you, if you look deep inside yourself."

Kiro just stared in awe.

"Avatar Roku, do you know where we are?" Aang asked.

"I don't know but I see you are lost in more ways than one." The old Avatar replied.

Aang hung his head,

"Everyone keeps telling me I have to kill Ozai to end this war, but I don't know if I can do that." Aang replied.

"In my time I tried to be disciplined and show restraint but Fire Lord Sozin took advantage of my restraint and Mercy. If I had been more decisive and acted sooner I could have stopped Sozin and stopped the war before it started, Aang I leave you these words of wisdom, you must be decisive." Roku stated as he disappeared back within Aang.

Aang hung his head.

"Try another Avatar draw from others sources not just Roku!" Kiro stated.

Aang smiled and nodded, "Avatar Kiyoshi I need to speak with you."

In an instant in the same way as Roku appeared a woman appeared she had dark hair wore heavy makeup much like women did in ancient times and had a tiara of sorts and wore a kimono.

"In my day, Chin the Conqueror threaten to throw the world out of balance I stopped him and the world entered a great era of peace." Kiyoshi told them.

"But you didn't technically kill him Chin fell to his death because he was too stubborn to get out of the way." Aang pointed out,

"Personally I don't see a difference but I assure you I would've done whatever I had too to stop him, I leave you this wisdom Aang only justice will bring peace." She said disappearing.

Aang scowled.

"I knew I shouldn't have asked Kiyoshi." He muttered.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Appa flew far making sure to keep up with Nyla,

"Check that out!" Oswald stated pointing to a large ruined wall, they landed and met up with June.

"Nyla's getting twitchy so your Uncle must be beyond the wall somewhere, good luck!" she stated running off.

"Now what" Ven asked.

"We'll make camp and look in the morning." Zuko replied,

"Zuko what is the Fire Lord trying to do, what's he planning?" Ven asked.

"It's not good Ven." Zuko replied darkly.

"The day before the Eclipse my Father allowed me to attend a War Meeting something I'd wanted all my life."

"_Welcome Prince Zuko we waited for you." _

_Zuko bowed and sat at Ozai's right hand,_

"_Ba sing se is still under our control but Earth Kingdom rebellions are constant." The General replied._

_Ozai mused on this "Zuko you've been among the Earth Kingdom commoners what can you tell us?" _

_Zuko looked down "The People of the Earth Kingdom are strong and resilient they can endure anything as long as they have hope." _

"_Yes, yes your right Prince Zuko…we need to destroy their hope." Ozai declared._

"_Well that wasn't what I-"Zuko started._

"_Well I think you should take their precious hope and the rest of their land and burn it to the ground!" Azula said forcefully cutting him off._

"_Yes, your right Azula, Sozin's comet will soon be upon us one hundred years ago my father used it to wipe out the Air Nomads now I will use its power to destroy the Earth Kingdom. From our air ships we will rain fire over their lands and from the ashes a new world will be born one where all the lands are Fire Nation and I am the supreme ruler of everything!" he declared as all the generals clapped._

"That's terrible!" Ven stated in horror.

"I wanted to speak out against this horrible plan but I'm ashamed to say I didn't if we don't find Aang there won't be a world to save anymore." Zuko replied grimly,

Suddenly a ring of Fire appeared all around them, Appa roared as the fire appeared everyone got into their battle stances when they saw several figures from above one elderly much like the rest with a crazed look in the eye,

"Well look who's here!" he stated laughing and snorting,

Katara and Sokka looked up and smiled Ven, Suki and the rest however looked confused.

"What's going on were surrounded by old people!" Toph stated,

"Who are you calling old?!...Okay I'm old!" stated the crazy one.

"These are all old friends and teachers of ours!" Katara explained,'

"Master Paku!" Katara declared bowing to him,

"While it is customary to bow to an old Master how about a hug for your new Grandfather?" he asked,

Katara beamed, "That's so wonderful! I'm so glad you and Gran, Gran found each other again!"

Sokka stuttered and gasped in excitement then Hugged Paku,

"Welcome to the family Gramp Gramp!"

"You can still just call me Paku."

"How, about….GRANDPAKU?" Sokka stated

"NO." everyone minus Bumi stated flatly,

"Master Piandao!" Sokka stated undeterred stated to a man with Dark but greying hair,

"Sokka it's good to see you." He replied.

"And this was Aang's first Fire bending teacher!" Katara replied to a man with a scar and messy white Hair,

"Jong, Jong." The man replied.

"How did you escape Bumi?" Sokka asked.

"I didn't escape everybody else escaped!" he stated proudly. As he retold the tale of how he freed his city Omashu from Fire Nation control single handedly thanks to an eclipse.

"So who are you guys collectively?" Takeshi asked,

"It's an ancient Order that Transcends between all the Nations, seeking Philosophy beauty and truth." Jong Jong replied,

"The Order of the White Lotus" Zuko replied.

"That's the one" Stated Bumi who zooming in from the side then back out.

"We recently received a call from a grandmaster Lotus General Iroh." Piandao replied

"We're looking for my Uncle. Do you know where he is?" Zuko asked.

"We'll take you too him." Piandao replied,

"Wait someone is missing from your group…someone very important…..Where's Momo?" Bumi stated getting right in Raian and Sokka's faces,

"He's gone and so is Aang." Sokka admitted,

"And our friend Kiro" Raian added.

"Oh well so long as they have each other I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." Bumi stated calmly,

They followed the old Masters to a camp after sometime.

"Here it is, welcome to old people camp!" Bumi stated,

Piandao lead Zuko to a tent were Iroh, was.

Zuko tried to go in but fell to his knees,

"What's wrong?" Ven asked.

"My Uncle, he hates me I know it!" Zuko stated Katara came over and put a hand on his shoulder,

"Zuko you're sorry for what you did right?" She asked.

"More Sorry then I've ever been!" Zuko stated,

"Then he'll forgive you!" Katara replied.

Zuko finally mustered up the courage to enter the tent,

"Uncle" Zuko stated quietly but saw that Iroh was contently asleep.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Do you know any other Avatars?" Kiro asked.

"I need to look deep inside myself." Aang replied,

Eventually he summoned the Spirit of a Water tribe Avatar,

"I am Avatar Kuruk, I was a go with the flow kind of Avatar people seemed to work out their own problems and there was peace and good times in the world, but….I lost the woman I love….to Koh, the Face stealer….it was my fault if I had been more attentive and more active I could have saved her. Aang you must actively shape your destiny and the destiny of the world!" he stated disappearing,

Kiro frowned. "That makes three."

"Don't remind me." Aang replied grimly.

"All these other Avatars they keep telling me I have to do it!" He sighed.

It then hit the crimson like a sack of bricks,

"Dude talk to an Airbending Avatar!" he stated.

"Yeah, you're right! An Air Nomad Avatar will understand where I'm coming from!" he stated excitedly.

Aang focused and brought forth an Air Bending Nomad she wore a yellow robe like dress and like Aang her head was shaved but not the extent of Aang who was bald she had hair at the back of her head.

"I am Avatar Yangchen young Airbender."

"Avatar Yangchen, the Monks taught me that all life is sacred even the tiniest Spiderfly caught in it's web."

She nodded and seemed slightly saddened, "Yes all life is sacred."

"I know I'm even a vegetarian and I've always tried to solve problems by being quick and clever and I've only used Violence as an absolute last resort!" he stated,

"Avatar Aang I know you are a gentle spirit and the Monks have taught you well but this isn't about you it's about the world." She replied,

"But the Monks told me I had to detach myself from the world so my spirit could be free." Aang replied,

"Yes many Air Nomads detached themselves and received Spiritual enlightenment but the Avatar could never do it, because you're sole duty is to the world, I leave you these words of wisdom Aang Selfless duty calls you to sacrifice your own spiritual needs and do whatever it takes to protect the world." She stated disappearing,

Aang hung his head in despair as Kiro and Momo tried to comfort him,

"I guess I don't have a choice Kiro…Momo, I have to kill the Fire Lord." He stated sadly,

"I wish I could help but I don't think any ideas of mine would be of any use." Kiro replied regretfully.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Iroh woke up fully refreshed but saw Zuko,

"Uncle I know you have mixed feelings about seeing me, but I'm Sorry…I am so sorry and ashamed of what I did, I don't know how I can make it up to you but-!" Zuko cried in tears before unexpectedly he was pulled into a hug,

"How could you forgive me I thought you'd be furious with me!" Zuko stated in surprise,

"I was never angry with you I was sad because I was afraid you had lost your way." Iroh replied.

"I did lose my way." Zuko replied sadly,

"But you found it again and it has lead you here." Iroh stated happily, as they hugged,

"It wasn't hard Uncle…you have a very strong scent." Zuko joked in a sob.

The group met outside for breakfast,

"Uncle you're the only one besides the Avatar who can possibly defeat the Firelord." Zuko stated, but Iroh shook his head,

"No Zuko it won't work." He replied,

"You can beat him and we'll be there to help!" Amei stated,

"Even if I could defeat Ozai and I'm not saying it would not be the right way to end the war History would see it as more blood shed a brother killing a brother in a grapple for power the only way for the War to end peacefully Is for the Avatar to defeat him." Iroh explained,

"After that then will you take your place on the throne?" Zuko asked,

"No someone new must take the throne an idealist with unquestionable Honor." Iroh replied facing Zuko,

"Unquestionable Honor but I made so many mistakes!" Zuko replied,

"Yes and you have regained your own Honor." Iroh replied,

"It is your destiny to restore the Honor of the Fire Nation, you must return to the Fire Nation so that when the Fire Lord falls you must take the throne but Azula will be there, waiting." Iroh warned,

"I can handle Azula." Zuko replied,

"Not alone." Iroh replied,

"Your right, Katara, Raian, Amei, how'd you all like to help me put my sister in her place?" Zuko asked.

"Of course" Amei stated as Raian grinned and punched his palm with a fist.

"It would be our pleasure!" Katara replied.

"I'll stick with the Order and help them free Ba Sing se there bound to be Heartless around." Oswald replied,

"What about us what's our destiny today?" Sokka asked.

"Well what do you think it should be?" Iroh asked,

"I think we should help Aang, by stopping that Air Fleet." Sokka stated,

"Right we can't let it burn the Earth Kingdom!" Ven stated,

Ven and his group, consisting of Toph, Sokka, Suki and Takeshi got on a strange looking creature it looked like some mutant dog lacking Ears and fur,

"Nothing Runs or swims faster than an Eel hound, it should get you to the island where the Air fleet is massing," Piandao explained,

"Good Luck Master Piandao." Sokka replied.

"Good luck Sokka." He replied as the Eel hound took off.

As Katara, Raian, Zuko and Amei climbed onto Appa Katara looked back,

"Good bye General Iroh." She replied.

"Good bye everyone today destiny is on our side…I know it!" he stated as Appa flew off,

**E-H E-H E-H**

Azula sitting in her Palatine was very impatient,

"Come on faster!" she barked at the servants who did so in a fit of fear when she reached her destination she walked out to join her father and the man who had come Xirec as he called himself,

"Forgive me Father good Palatine walkers are so hard to find these days." She muttered.

"There's been a change of plans Azula." Xirec replied.

"What?" Azula asked,

"I've decided to lead the Air Fleet alone." Ozai replied.

Azula immediately lost composer.

"You can't treat me like this you can't treat me like Zuko! It was my idea to burn everything to the ground I deserve to be by your side!" she cried.

"Azula silence yourself, I need you here in the Homeland, in my absence I've decided to name you Fire Lord." Ozai stated.

"Fire lord, Azula…it does sound appropriate but wait if I'm Fire Lord what will that make you?" She asked.

"Fire Lord Ozai exists no more, from now on I am Ozai the Phoenix King!" he declared. As many banners depicting a Phoenix were rolled down and Fire bird themed armor.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro who had fallen asleep felt a strange sensation he woke up looked around and realized what was happening.

"Aang wake up were moving!" Kiro declared, Aang jumped up high and saw that he was right.

"I'm going to take a look around!" Aang stated rushing out to the edge of the small Island and jumping into the sea when he dove he saw a large clawed flipper paddle through the water.

"Aang!" he heard Kiro call from the surface.

The Airbender broke the surface of the water.

"It's amazing Kiro it's the Biggest Animal I've ever seen, I'm going around, to see it's face." Aang called,

Kiro rushed to the top edge and saw that they were headed back to the Earth Kingdom somewhere, he fell into the water as the island came to a sudden halt landing in the water he saw Aang nearby and the two turned to see a large face open it's eyes Kiro suddenly felt a large rising motion as they were caught on a large front paw they emerged from air.

Kiro turned to see the Island was actually a giant sea creature.

"A Lion Turtle." Aang muttered and bowed prompting Kiro to do the same.

"Maybe you can help me everyone including my own past lives are expecting me to take someone's life, but I don't know if I can do it." Aang stated.

"The true mind can weather lies and illusions without being lost the true Heart can touch the poison of hatred without being harmed, since the beginning Darkness thrives in the endless void but always yields to purifying light."

Kiro thought this over deeply, trying to make sense of it. The Lion Turtle lifted a clawed paw and lightly touched Aang's head as he did a green light shone brightly blinding Kiro,

The Lion Turtle eventually placed them on the rock shore,

"Wait for him he will come." The beast instructed,

"And beware a new ally of your foes Keybearer." It told Kiro who nodded.

**E-H E-H E-H**

As the Comet entered the Atmosphere of Four Nations Suki and Takeshi looked up into the sky,

"It's hard to admit but the Comet actually looks beautiful."

"Too bad the Fire Lords gonna use it to destroy the world." Toph muttered,

"Yeah no kidding" Takeshi added.

"Look!" Ven declared the island they were searching for came into sight

Ozai looked up as the comet arrived,

"It's time for this world to end in fire and a new one to be born from the ashes." He declared.

The Eel Hound eventually made it to an Island with a dormant Volcano the group climbed up the side Ven could hear the roar of engines as they climbed but when they got to the top the ships were already too high to even get to,

"We're too late they're taking off!" Sokka cried.

"Then were taking off too, where's the nearest Air ship?" Toph asked.

"It's right over-"Ven stated pointing when all of a sudden she used her Earth bending to launch them into the air.

Ven and Takeshi screamed as they flew and landed on the deck of the Air ship with a thud.

"Warn us next time you do that!" Takeshi moaned.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Raian stared up at the sky it was weird seeing how the comet had an effect on the sky like this, also apparently Sozin's Comet gave Fire Benders power a hundred fold.

"It's like the sun never set." Amei muttered.

"Yeah, it also looks like the sky's bathed in blood, good color for War's end." Raian muttered ominously.

Zuko just stared ahead,

"Zuko don't worry we can take Azula!" Katara assured,

"I'm not worried about her; I'm worried about Aang and Kiro what if they don't come back what if Aang loses?"

"Don't worry Aang won't lose they'll come back, they have too." Katara replied whispering the last part.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Oswald and the Masters stared at the inner wall of Ba Sing Se they were all dressed in blue robes with white rims.

"Ba Sing Se the Order of the White Lotus is here." Bumi stated,

"Here to set you free." Jong Jong added.

"Only once every hundred years does a Fire Bender feel this kind of Power!" Iroh stated breathing it as he did massive flames and heat rose around in and out with that him and Jong Jong pushed the Slab of earth they were on towards the city with such a force Oswald had to hold on,

When they got to the wall, they rushed in on Earth and ice and began to battle

"STAR SHOWER!" Oswald yelled as he sent shooting stars at his foes knocking them out and took out Heartless that patrolled the streets one by one!

While Jong Jong sent a wall of Fire down one road of the City,

Using Paku's ice to slide on Piandao showed his master Swordsmen skills to take several Fire Nations Soldiers out

Bumi meanwhile used Earthbending to knock the Machines they had up into the air and in a stack, making several of the Drivers sick.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Ven and the others snuck around to the front of the ship where the Cockpit resided Sokka gave out hand signals which Takeshi and Ven understood perfectly.

"SHADOW SYCTHE" Takeshi yelled breaking the door down, he and Ven swooped in and killed all the Heartless in the Cockpit leaving Toph free to metal bend she was in a suit of Armor then sending planks of metal into the Fire Nation Soldiers knocking them out.

"Okay take the wheel!" Sokka ordered.

"Hey that's a great Idea let the blind girl steer the giant Air ship!" Toph stated with a sarcastic 'are-you –a-complete-idiot' tone.

"Uh Toph he was talking to Suki." Ven politely replied.

"Oh that would make more sense." Toph muttered.

"Wait a minute what about the rest of the crew?" Ven asked as Takeshi shoved the unconscious two into a nearby supply closet.

"I have an idea, Suki take us down lower." Sokka replied then pulled the Ships P.A system radio.

"Attention Crew please report to the ship bomb bay, for snacks and hot cakes were celebrating a very special birthday this evening." Sokka stated in a deeper more calm Wang Fire voice.

With that the entire crew found themselves looking around, suddenly they were all dropped out into the sea,

Ven rubbed the back of his head,

"This is guilt talking but I sure hope it wasn't really someone's birthday."

Sokka flew the ship after Ozai who after a look of vicious triumph blasted a massive stream of Fire Bending which poured on the land.

"Oh no" Ven cried out as he and the others watched helplessly even from high up one could feel the heat.

"Wow that's a lot of Fire isn't it?" Toph asked.

From far away Kiro and Aang watched the ships arrive,

"If something happens, I'll be there to fight but this is your fight I won't get in the way." Kiro replied.

Aang nodded, "Momo time for you to go." Aang told him, the Lemur in understanding took off and flew away.

Aang Earthbended some rocks and aimed them at the ships engine Kiro and Aang then jumped to a safer platform Aang did a powerful Fire Bending move and Kiro cupped energy in his hands,

"SHINE CANNON" Kiro yelled as the ship was knocked over and fell into the ground below as it did Xirec disappeared off it and Ozai removing his cloak flew to where Aang stood having seen him.

"What just happened" Suki asked in shock.

"It's Aang he's back!" Sokka declared with joy!

"Kiro too" Ven added with glee.

Ozai and Aang faced down Kiro watched with baited breath looking around for ways the Heartless and Kaen and this new foe might interfere.

"After generations of Fire Lords searched for you the Universe delivers you to me as an act of Provence." The Fire Lord Sneered he looked like an older un-scared and malevolent Zuko with a long goatee on his chin and long hair and glowing yellow eyes like fire.

"Please listen to me we don't have to do this you have the power to end it here and now!" Aang stated loudly

Ozai grinned savagely "you're right…I do have the power…I HAVE ALL THE POWER IN THE WORLD!" he stated with a mighty roar which Fire streamed from.

Kiro watched and glanced and gasped to what he saw next not too far away was a man in silver Armor with red adorning's in fire shaped he was seemingly aiming at Aang,

Kiro warped and went to attack.

"Back off or I'll slice you in half!" Kiro snapped.

"So much like the light itself usually benevolent but when used with force the most deadly thing one will ever encounter." The Man replied in a heavy British accent.

"Yeah, whatever I'm not afraid of you!" Kiro snapped.

The Figure laughed, "Are you trying to harden your heart, because it's not Working as Nobodies we not only know how to injure a heart but can manipulate it." The man stated.

"Nobodies, but I fought Nobodies!" Kiro snapped.

"Yes you have." The Man replied. As his armor disappeared, he wore a black turtle neck and Tan dress Pants with the Armor that was theme like and bearing a large 'X' on it his hair was reddish brown and his eyes were a hazel color.

"But none quite like me, the stronger the Heart, the more human we become." He explained.

"So you're a Nobody too, what do you want?" Kiro snapped.

"The Phoenix King to rise." He replied,

"RAAHHHH, ARS ARCANUM" Kiro yelled, trying to hack only to meet with large red curved Daggers.

"You're quite the energetic one aren't you?" Xeric asked.

"HYDRORA" Kiro yelled as a stream of Water hit him and knocked him back a little, though it did look like it did considerable amount of Damage.

"Nicely done you know my weakness, but it won't be of much help to you." Xirec replied,

Kiro glanced back at Aang and Ozai he had sent a ploom of fire then another Firebending move that Aang countered.

"GO AANG AIRBENDING SLICE!" Sokka yelled.

"Shouldn't we be helping him?" Suki asked.

"The Firelord is Aang's fight, our job it to stop the air ships."

"Ven look!" Takeshi stated pointing out the window Ven looked and saw that Kiro was battling some warrior they had never seen.

"He must have tried to help the Fire Lord." Ven muttered.

"So how do we stop the fleet Captain Boomerang I can't see outside this hunk of metal!" Toph declared, Sokka glanced out the window and saw the other Air Ships then got an idea.

"AIR SHIP SLICE!" he declared confusing the others.

They rushed up to the rudder, at the top of the ship,

"Toph metal bend that rudder so it's stuck in a turning position Sokka stated, Toph did so grabbing it like it was fabric it wrinkled and crunched.

"Excellent the ship will veer and crash into the others!" Ven exclaimed,

"Have I mentioned how cool it is you invented metal bending?" Sokka asked.

"You could stand to mention it a little more." Toph replied.

Then the Ven and the others lost some footing the ship crashed into the others the chain but did not crash into all of them,

Their ship then began to break apart Toph and the boys ended up on one side while Suki ended up on the other, somehow landing on another ship.

"SUKI" Sokka yelled.

"I'm alright just finish the mission!" she called.

"No." Sokka stated in fear,

"Sokka I think we have to-"Toph yelled,

"JUMP!" all four yelled.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro exhausted fought against Xirec's daggers and fire attacks, managing to get a hit from time to time he knew he was far from defeating the foe.

Xirec however dismissed his weapons,

"Tell me, who are you!" Kiro yelled.

"Xirec, you can refer to me and twelve others as Syndicate X." Xirec replied.

"Syndicate X?" Kiro asked then growled brandishing his new Keyblade Tainted.

"You're not as broken as we thought, this makes things so much more interesting, keep up your spirit Kiro you'll be, needing it." He stated disappearing,

Kiro turned and saw that Ozai had shot lighting at Aang who managed to absorb it and was about to redirect it back, however Aang couldn't bear to follow through and the lighting was aimed into the sky,

"_Aang…you had him." _Kiro thought.

And as Kiro feared Ozai attacked with vengeance and Aang was losing the battle quickly Kiro followed them as Ozai chased Aang as fast as he could Aang was sent flying through the air and plummeting towards the ground.

"AANG WAKE UP AAAAANNGGG!" Kiro shrieked the young Airbender woke up and quickly broke his fall with water bending, Kiro rushed towards the shore only to be blindsided by Ozai intense heat and pain razed Kiro's side as the boy crashed into the ground.

"KIRO!" Aang yelled before having to dodge fire from Ozai and protect himself in a rock like shield.

"BUW HA HA HA you're weak just like the rest of your people they did not deserve to exist in this world…in _**my world**_! Prepare to join them…PREPARE TO DIE!" he screamed viciously as he banged the rock with fire and force,

**E-H E-H E-H**

Toph metal bended the fin of the ship getting this one into a turning position so it would crash,

"We've got company!" Takeshi yelled as Ven killed some Heartless that attacked,

"BUBBLE BLOCK" Takeshi yelled as an orb of water appeared around them but it was pushed off by the intense fire, they all screamed and fell,

Ven, Takeshi and Sokka while holding Toph tried to break the fall with their blades and while Ven and Takeshi were successful Sokka fell and landed Ven and Takeshi rushed to their sides when they heard a sickening crack.

"MY LEG" Sokka moaned. He was on the edge holding Toph's hand while laying helpless on the platform,

Ven and Takeshi tried to fight them off only to fall and be grabbed by Toph, all of them dangled as more Fire Nation soldiers approached,

Sokka thinking quickly threw his boomerang knocking out a couple then using his good leg threw his sword cutting the group away from them, but the sword fell.

"Bye…Space Sword…." Sokka cried sadly and the weight of the others was beginning to be too much, and more Fire Nation Soldiers came.

"Toph, Ven, Takeshi I don't think Boomerangs coming back guys….it looks like this is it!"

Suddenly out of nowhere a ship crashed into them they landed on it, Sokka yelped in pain as Ven cast Curaga on his leg.

"What happened did Boomerang come back?" Toph asked.

The boys turned and smiled.

"No….Suki did!" Sokka stated in relief.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Ozai relentless attacked the sphere Kiro coming too and casting Cura on himself he looked up and saw that Ozai had generated what looked like a smaller version of Sozin's comet in his hand and smashed it against the rock then with one more force full attack Aang was broken out of the rock and against a pillar a jab of it hitting his scar,

Kiro perked and a strange feeling that flashed through him, _"Power it just appeared!" _

"Come on out little boy your about to be-" Ozai started before being cut off by a glowing tattooed hand emerging from the rock and Aang with a vicious look on his face emerged from the rock and merely slapping away Ozai's counter attack he then blasted away Ozai and flew into the air, in a large Air Sphere,

He roared and the intensified Fire Bending stretched out then all of a sudden all the elements were pulled from the area around them Kiro and Ozai had to cover their eyes at times just to get a glimpse of what was happening, when they could see, to Kiro's amazement and Ozai's fear, Aang was now in the air sphere with a ring of rocks, water and fire around him.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Oswald was getting worn out looked as Fire Nation Soldiers were around him,

They took a couple steps back as a teal light appeared around the Rabbit,

"LUCKY SPINNER" Oswald yelled the attack killing the Heartless and knocking the soliders off their ran through the town watching as a fire wall and water wall appeared.

He then found Iroh who sent a blast of Fire at the Fire Nation flag drapped over the Earth Kingdom symbol,

"We did it!" Oswald stated quietly,

"When I was a boy I dreamed I would take Ba Sing Se only now do I see it was to take it back from the fire Nation so the Earth Kingdom could be free again." He stated as if talking to himself.

Oswald put that into serious thought, "_Guess my destiny's always been to help Kiro and Ven."_

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro watched as the giant sphere charged at Ozai the Phoenix King fled propelling himself on Fire Bending as he fled,

Aang sent bullets of Rocks from the ones around him which Ozai just managed to escape and continued to fly, Aang then tried to crush him in pillars but Ozai stopped in time and turned in a different direction, the pursuit continued with Ozai having to move around pillars while Aang went right through.

Kiro on his star glider followed in awe,

"_I figured the Avatar state was powerful but even the Fire Lord with the help of Sozin's comet has nothing on it!" _

Trying to counter Ozai blasted with some powerful blasts of Fire only for Aang to cause them to implode with combined water and air bending, he tried once more only to get blasted with a powerful blast of wind that even made the rock pillar Ozai was hit against erode away, Ozai fled once more but was grabbed with water bending and slammed against the top of a pillar Kiro now on one himself jumped across and saw Aang trap Ozai in earth shackles.

"Fire Lord Ozai you and your forefathers have devastated the balance of the world, and now you shall pay the ultimate price!" Aang declared in a, warped voice that sound like his and many more talking.

He then in a slashing motion made a drill of all four elements aim at Ozai's heart as it was about to strike Aang's tattoos were normal again and the attack faltered and all Ozai who closed his eyes got was a face full of water,

Aang landed next to him,

"No I'm not gonna end it like this!" he stated Kiro couldn't help but think that Aang was telling a part of himself that.

Ozai was on his knees but Kiro could tell he was getting ready to strike,

"Even with all the power in the world…you're still weak!" he declared making a move but before Kiro could open his mouth Aang had sensed it and trapped the arm that went to burn him then trapping the other forcing Ozai to kneel then stopping a fire breath attack Aang put a couple fingers on his forehead and chest and Ozai froze as if in a daze,

Aang's head reared back and a blue light emerged from his eyes and mouth, eventually the same happened to Ozai though the light was orange,

Kiro watched afraid to speak in fear that it would hurt Aang's efforts somehow they both glew the colors of the light Aang a crystal-like blue while Ozai was orange, he then remembered something the Lion turtle told Aang.

"_Before the Age of the Avatar we bent not the elements but the energy within ourselves."_

Kiro gasped and in rigid and anxious breathing watched as Aang was becoming consumed by Ozai's light.

"_In order to bend the energy of another your own spirit must be unbendable or you will be corrupt and destroyed." _

Kiro froze as the last of the blue light faded from Aang but just before he was completely consumed he forced back Ozai was quickly completely consumed in blue and a huge amount of light shot into the sky like a pillar Kiro had to cover his eyes when it faded he rushed to Aang's side as Ozai now free tried to shoot fire again with the young crimson summoning out Tainted to block it, however all he did was fall back pathetically and no Fire came.

"Aang did you do to him?" Kiro asked,

"I took his bending away, he can't use it to hurt or threaten anyone else ever again." Aang replied strongly,

Kiro held his Keyblade at Ozai's throat as they both watched Aang enter the Avatar state once more to raise the tide and douse the fire that had plagued the Nearby land.

Momo flying in landed on Aang's shoulder, eventually a large Air Ship landed next to them to their relief it was only Sokka, Toph and Suki but to Kiro's discomfort Ven and Takeshi were there as well.

"YOU DID AANG YOU WERE AMAZING YOU WERE ALL LIKE VEROOOM PEEEROOF POOOF! AND THE FIRE LORD WAS ALL LIKE UGH EELL UHG EEL EEEHGHH!" he stated showing faces,

Suki walked over to Ozai but slumped over,

"So did you….you know finish the job?" Suki asked nervously,

"I'm….still…alive!" Ozai declared in a creepy manner making Suki recoil back,

"Aang found another way to defeat him and restore balance." Kiro explained.

"I took his bending away." Aang replied simply much to the shock of everyone,

"Wow who taught you that?" Ven asked,

"A giant Lion turtle" Aang replied with a shrug.

Toph shook her head and smiled,

"You have the craziest adventures when you disappear." Sokka waltzed up to Ozai,

"Well look at you buster now that your Fire Bending's gone I guess we should call you the _Loooser Lord_!"

"I…am…THE PHEONIX KING!" he declared only to fall over due to exhaustion,

"Oh sorry didn't mean to offend you _Pheonix King of getting his but whooped!" _Toph mocked slamming a fist into her palm.

"Yes, many apologies oh _Lame one_!" Takeshi declared with a Mock bow.

"YEAH King of the-…..guys….who….don't…win?" Ven asked messing up his own insult.

"Leave the Nick Names to us buddy." Toph told him,

Kiro smiled then looked up at the sky,

"_Syndicate X, I have to stop them then there's the Keystones and all those worlds Kaen destroyed all this so he could be some legendary Keyblader, just cause he was hurt….I swear I'll put an end to this!"_

He watched the comet disappear as though a deadly fire had finally been put out the sky turned to a starry blackish Navy.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Eventually all the groups reunited in the Fire Nation capital, unfortunately for Ven and the others they could not find Kiro who watched from a roof, above, as Zuko emerged everyone including him clapped, but he raised a hand,

"Please the real hero is the Avatar." He said gesturing to Aang in new attire who walked out as the Audience clapped and cheered vigorously many people from the Earth Kingdom, Water Tribes and Fire Nation had appeared for this,

"I promised my Uncle that I would restore Honor to the Fire Nation a hundred years of Fighting has left the world scarred and divided but with the Avatar's help we can get it back on the right path!" he declared as he exchanged a glance with Aang.

He then knelt down as a Fire Sage placed the crown on his head,

"All hail, Fire Lord Zuko!" the sage declared as everyone cheered even he cheered to express his feelings,

This world was at peace at long last.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kaen took a bite out a sandwich glancing over at Xirec who appeared.

"Broken or not?" the Teen asked simply,

"Not so much he still has fight within him and I can tell he is determined to stop us." Xirec replied.

Kaen smiled, "Good, any word on the Keystones?"

"I believe Xaden may have found the location of one."

"Oh joy the Jokester Mirror. He should be called the empty-headed Mirror." Kaen scoffed.

"As in mature as he is he does know how to get the job done." Xirec replied.

"I'll hold both of you to that." Kaen said finishing his sandwich.

Xirec nodded, and left,

"Are you guys going to do anything about Sora, cause I want a part of it." Kaen replied,

"If only to hurt Kiro more, in his weaken state and without his Keyblade he is of no threat to us." Xirec replied,

Kaen just huffed, and leaned back in his chairs,

"If you change your mind let me know."

**E-H E-H E-H**

Takeshi growled, "I can't believe it we had him then we lost him!"

"I know." Ven muttered.

"Hey at least the hundred year war is over." Amei told them trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, but Kiro ran off again. And I've got a bad feeling that this is gonna keep happening for a while." Raian added.

"Raian, no offence but even when you're trying to be optimistic you bring people down." Takeshi muttered.

"It's called being realistic, you should try It sometime." Raian retorted.

"Yeah but let's not forget Terra's searching for him too, and hopefully somewhere along the line he'll have better luck then us." Ven replied with a sigh.

"_Kiro where are you?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special attacks and spells<strong>_

Takeshi-_**Bubble Block: **_A combination of Hydro and Sheild blocks oppenents attacks and causes water damage.

* * *

><p><strong>Suki: <strong>_A girl from the Earth Nation that is friends with the Gaang, she is a capable warrior and helped stopped the fleet of Air Ships that would've burned the Earth Kingdom _**(Avatar: The Last Airbender 2005)**

**Nyla/Shirshu: **_A creature that is used by bounty hunters to track their targets Zuko sought this one Nyla and her owner June in hopes of finding Aang but for some reason couldn't instead the group searched for Iroh, his uncle_** (Avatar: The Last Airbender 2005)**

**June: **_A Bounty Hunter who is just as beautiful as she is deadly she owns a Shirshu named Nyla and not wanting to be killed helped the group track General Iroh other than that she'll take cash only payments _**(Avatar: The Last Airbender 2005)**

**Avatar Roku: **_The Avatar before Aang who unfortunately could not stop the coming of the hundred year long war, he wishes he had been more decisive when dealing with Sozin, who used the comets power to wipe out Aang's people _**(Avatar: The Last Airbender 2005)**

**Avatar Kiyoshi: **_the Avatar before Roku a very serious Avatar who strongly believes and holds to the phrase only justice will bring peace making Aang regret coming to her for wisdom on what to do about Ozai she fought Chin the Conqueror and he refusing to accept defeat fell to his death _**(Avatar: The Last Airbender 2005)**

**Avatar Kuruk: **_The Avatar before Kiyoshi thanks to the efforts of his predecessor he lived a peaceful life, thus he was a go with the flow Avatar who didn't take his job seriously sadly he lost the women he loved to a malevolent Spirit known as Koh the face stealer and leaves Aang with the Wisdom that he must actively shape his and his world's destinies _**(Avatar the Last Airbender 2005) **

**Avatar Yangchen: **_The Avatar before Kuruk her efforts in her life caused her world to enter an era of great peace, she knows all full well that selfless duty means that one mast sacrifice one's own spiritual needs in order to protect the world as an Avatar something she told Aang and must emphasize with him greatly _**(Avatar: The Last Airbender 2005)**

**King Bumi: **_The King of a City known as Omashu, he is eccentric and fun loving and thinks outside the box, he waited until his citizens escaped the city then on the day of an eclipse took it back single handedly _**(Avatar : The Last Airbender 2005)**

**General Iroh: **_Zuko's uncle he was betrayed by his Nephew in Ba Sing Se but was saddened and merely afraid that Zuko had lost his way and was over joyed that he found it again he once had a dream he would take the legendary city but it was meant for him to take it to free the Earth Kingdom _**(Avatar : The Last Airbender 2005)**

**Master Paku: **_A Water Bender who taught the art to Aang and Katara, he is a power Master in the art and helped to liberate Ba Sing Se _**(Avatar: The Last Airbender 2005)**

**Master Jong Jong: **_Aang's first Fire Bending Teacher and the first to desert the Fire Nation he helped to liberate Ba Sing Se he is a member of the Order of the White Lotus _**(Avatar: The Last Airbender 2005)**

**Master Piandao: **_A master Swordsmen who trained Sokka in the art in the Fire Nation he is a member of the Order of the White Lotus and helped to liberate Ba Sing Se. _**(Avatar: The Last Airbender 2005)**

**Fire Lord/Phoenix King Ozai: **_The Former Ruler of the Fire Nation now imprisoned and unable to Fire Bend, he wanted to burn the Earth Kingdom to the ground so a new world would rise from the Ashes thankfully he was stopped and stripped of his bending _**(Avatar: The Last Airbender 2005)**

**Lion Turtle: **_The oldest living creature in Aang's world perhaps all the worlds he remembers the Era before the Avatar when Spirit Bending was used he taught Aang the powerful but Dangerous technique and helped him with his crisis as well as prepare him for the final battle and Warn Kiro of the Syndicate _**(Avatar The Last Airbender 2005)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah another fast update! I hoped you enjoyed it, Oswald's reaction to Iroh's stinky sandal was a nod to a coloration he had in Japan probably around 2004 where he had blue fur and yellow shirts as well as his ability to detach limbs from himself, in Epic Mickey and his old Cartoons, as well as another Character with the Less controlled version of the Ability Fall Apart Rabbit from Bonkers <strong>_

_**Kiro finds a Keystone again back where he first learned of them Middleton however he finds Sydicate X seek to destroy this place in order to find the Crystal can he save the town?**_

_Next Time: __**Return to Middleton**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	41. Return to Middleton

_**Here we are back at Middleton, Kim Possible World once again! And we'll meet another Syndicate X Member!**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Return to Middleton,<strong>_

Kiro flew through the Lanes Between,

"Once Kingdom Key acts up I'll know I'm on the right track….wait a minute, I'm alone…._sigh_."

"_I talked to myself….not good, I do kinda wish I did __**HAVE**__ someone to talk to." _He thought,

Just then Kingdom Key appeared in his hands a in a white light it opened a portal,

"_ohh boy this might be different from when I was in Excalibur….maybe if I just Zoom in?" _Kiro thought as he felt the Portal's suction.

"_Alright Kiro, brace yourself!" _and with that Kiro zoomed in and found himself at Middleton,

"Where the Keystone craziness started….I did it _**again**_! DANG IT!"

**E-H E-H E-H**

Somewhere in an abandoned Storage house area Drakken poked his head out and looked around,

"Hello, Mr. Person who sent me the letter." He asked nervously Shego followed him, although pay close attention to the 'I'd-rather-not-be-here-right-now' expression.

"HEEEY! We've got better things to do so show yourself!" Shego yelled,

"Shego these, meetings must be handled delicately!" Drakken stated,

"He's right you know." Said a voice out of nowhere,

Drakken jumped back a few feet while Shego readied herself to fight when out of nowhere came a man with a black T-shirt, jeans trainers a hunk of armor on his elbow going down his for arm a little with a messy and tall spiky brown Mohawk and navy eyes appeared.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro found himself near a High School and read a sign that said "_**Welcome back it's okay to cry!"**_

"_Hey that's right….Summer's over_." Kiro thought.

"I hope Aang and the others can help their world, I wanna do what I can to help, but for now, I should check in with Kim and Ron- I'M TALKING TO MYSELF….**AGAIN!** _sigh_ this is gonna take some getting used to."

Kiro just sat and waited he fell asleep when the bell rung scaring him awake,

He fell with a thud and rushed up and looked around searching for the teens,

"Young Man are you a student of this school?" said a voice Kiro turned to it, there in a brown suit and tie with a buzz cut,

"Uh no but I-"

"Then you're not allowed on school property back it up!" he yelled making Kiro's hair and Headband blow back, the red head did so,

"Further!" he stated, Kiro backed up to the other side of the Street,

"Further!" backed up a little more,

"Further!" he stated.

"Further!" Kiro did this till the school was out of sight, eventually he got fed up and ignored the other furthers.

"_I guess I'll wait for them at Bueno Nacho….I am kinda hungry." _

Kiro looked for a land mark but halted in his steps when he saw Ven and the others pass by,

"_If I meet up with them they'll try to talk me into going back, I can't and I won't!" _

Kiro made a mad Dash to Bueno Nacho and practically rolled through the Door,

He looked around and saw he was receiving a few looks,

"He he he, Combo 3 please." He said smiling sheepishly,

Kiro got his meal and sat down and ate in the corner, he realized that somehow he had picked the same table that he Donald, Ven and Takeshi ate at, he sighed,

"_Destiny is hard."_ He muttered.

Kiro ate his meal in piece he felt lonely though the feeling melted away when he saw Kim and Ron,

"Hey you guys!" he cheerfully called,

"Kiro! How's my favorite Keyblade wieldier?" he asked giving the Crimson a high five,

"Doing good!" Kiro replied,

"How have things been here? The Heartless give you any trouble?" Kiro asked,

"Not really a few encounters here and there, but nothing we couldn't handle." Kim replied,

"That's good I think." Kiro replied, sure it be great if Heartless didn't appear at all, but if they were a hearts Darkness made real…How the heck would you get rid of them?

"Aside from Heartless anything else, happen?" Kiro asked,

"Ah you know, evil villains their attempts at world domination, save the world no big." Kim replied,

Kiro nodded, "Hey have you seen a Keystone anywhere, that's the crystal you guys had last time we were here, and I'm kinda traveling alone now." Kiro stated.

"Oh, uh Keystones, didn't you have it already?" Ron asked.

Kiro sighed, "It's a long story." Kiro muttered.

Kiro just summoned Kingdom Key and looked at it hoping for a sign.

"Nothing, Kingdom Key tracks them, uh hey I met one of your teachers." Kiro replied changing the subject mentally cursing himself for summoning the thing in front of them for no apparent reason,

"Tall muscular guy brown suit gives a drill sergeant vibe?" Ron asked,

Kiro nodded, "Mr. Barkin the schools permanent Substitute you didn't look at him funny did you?" Ron asked.

"I don't think so." Kiro replied.

"Good whatever you do don't I think he's still mad at me from when I did it." Ron replied.

"When was that?" Kiro asked.

"Ninth grade." Ron replied.

"Wow." Kiro replied.

Rufus poked his head out and sniffed the air,

"Mm Cheese!"

"Rufus! Hey little guy how ya been." Kiro asked getting to his level,

The mole rat jumped onto Kiro's shoulder and gave him the thumbs up.

Somewhere in the quiet town near Bueno Nacho, a figure watched from the distance.

"Well if it isn't everybody's favorite red head, he's having a good day so far…need to fix that." He stated with a laugh and snapped his fingers.

There was a ploom of dark smoke something Ven saw from a distance.

"Guys!" he shouted.

Takeshi rushed over and saw the ploom,

"I can feel it the Darkness, that's going to be a giant Heartless!"

"You don't think it'll go after Kiro do you?" Amei asked.

"I don't know but let's hurry!" Ven stated.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"MONSTER!" someone yelled and everyone in a panic flooded out of the restaurant Kiro and the other two in tow, they turned and saw a giant Dinosaur like Heartless, it was purple and much like a Spinosaurus but had the feet of a T-Rex which it used to crush Beuno Nacho with.

Ron just stared at the spot horrified, "No, No, NOOOOOOO! BUENO NACHO, WHHHHHHYY!"

He quickly turned to Kiro and stared the boy down.

"Listen to me Kiro that thing must go down and fall hard BUENO NACHO MUST BE AVENGED!" he yelled.

"Uh….sure, I'll do it!" he stated with a nod.

Kiro summoned Tainted and stared the foe down,

"Kiro!" yelled Raian as he and the others approached.

"Guys?" Kiro asked.

"No time to talk!" Ven stated summoning Steadfast Gale.

"STAR SHOWER!" Oswald yelled blasting the Kaijuadon Heartless, that attacked, it then breathed fire which the group dodged.

"That's just not fair!" Oswald snapped.

"Yeah well at least it's not Electricity, TRI-CUTTER!" Takeshi yelled, cutting into the monster that struck,

"THUNDAGA!" Amei yelled as a massive bolt of electricity, she was hit hard and flung back,

"CURA!" Kiro yelled healing her but all she did in response was glare at him,

Kiro was a bit confused by this but dodged an incoming tail attack where Kiro jumped away and sent a Shine Cannon at the face,

"PULSE BOMB!" Ven yelled sending the barrage of attacks at the foe who flinched but retaliated with a attempted snap at the boy,

"WARPARA!" Kiro yelled managing to save him and praying he wouldn't get the same response,

"Where have you been?" Ven asked but the conversation was cut short when they almost met the same fate as the Restaurant.

"MAGNUM RING!" Raian yelled smashing the creature's face with his Geo Axe,

"AMEI!" Oswald shouted,

"I'M READY!" She shouted they were lifted into the air a bunch of shooting stars circled around them.

They then shot the stars which exploded against the Heartless on impact they then switched to a spinning attack where swirls of light rammed into it's sides,

"NEED SOME LUCK?" Oswald asked,

"YOU GOT IT!" Amei stated as they summoned a giant star to crash into it,

"TAKESHI!" Yelled Kiro

"TRY TO KEEP UP!" Takeshi stated as instead of their usual Double Team limit they performed a new one,

They summoned orbs of light and dark flames to attack the Heartless they then hacked and slashed at the Heartless Kiro's blade was bathed in a light while Takeshi's was covered in a smokey black Aura,

"LIGHT!" Kiro yelled,

"DARKNESS!" Takeshi shouted as a barrage of blades of Light and Darkness rain down on the Heartless knocking it over,

The group took this chance to attack it with a heavy stream of Combos Kiro and Ven double teamed it with an Ars Aracanum while Takeshi used Ars Solcanum and Raian Magnum Ring,

Kim decided to throw a Compact bomb at it giving it a bit of a bang.

"FIRAGA!" Amei yelled as a hot stream of fire poured out that still burned away at the monster as it even got up and knocked Ven, Kim and Oswald back.

"They say that the Magic gets stronger and weaker with the caster's feelings." Takeshi replied to Kiro who blinked,

"What are you saying?" Kiro asked knowing Takeshi was being cryptic.

"Watch out!" Oswald yelled as the two boys jumped away,

"She's mad at you, we all are a little I guess." Takeshi muttered,

"Look I'm sorry but, this is gonna have to wait!" Kiro stated.

"You sure?" Takeshi asked,

"Dude giant Heartless wants us all DEAD!" Kiro stated.

"Glad to see you vocab's still intact." Takeshi replied sending a dark Fire Kaijudon's way.

"PEARLERA!" Kiro yelled as several orbs of light bashed against the monster as he then jumped up and delivered a good combo,

"WING BLADE!" Ven yelled as blades of light appeared in his back he rushed up to the Heartless and hacked where ever he could making it screech in pain,

"Kiro now!" he yelled.

"ARS ARCANUM!" Kiro yelled hacking and slashing away at the foe making it fade and the Heart flew away,

Kiro sighed but had to dodge, when a blast of energy hit the Cabbage Merchant's cart and he watched in horror as his merchandise was turned into a living breathing Frog.

"MY CABBAGES!" he shrieked.

"DI-DI-DID YOU JUST TRY TO TURN ME INTO A FROG!" Kiro, cried as the Cabbage Merchant wept hoplessly…._again._

Amei with her arms crossed just looked away,

"YOU DID JUST TRY TO TURN ME INTO A FROG!" Kiro shrieked, pointing a finger at her.

"It was a warning shot." Amei muttered,

"THAT WOULD'VE TURNED ME INTO A _**FROG**_!" Kiro whined.

Amei didn't say anything all she did is storm off Ron just stared wide-eyed,

"Um can you give me a list of what not to do so I don't make her mad at me?" Ron asked Takeshi as Ven went to talk to Amei,

Kiro just huffed and took off,

Takeshi sighed,

"Just stay out of her way."

"What's with you, why would you attack Kiro like that?" Ven asked Amei when they were some distance away,

"You know why!" Amei snapped, Ven gave it some thought and realized,

"Oh, listen, right now he's just upset and confused and yes I mad at him to for running off, and just leaving us like that when he found him, but turning him into a Frog, isn't that a bit harsh?" Ven asked.

"No." Amei replied sharply making Ven heave a sigh,

"Alright maybe this time we'll have time to talk with him see why he won't come back." Ven suggested,

"Fine." She huffed.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Shego just filed her nails as she watched some Heartless and Dusks bring large crystal…actually all manner of gems stones even ones made of glass,

Xaden as they did so went through the pile over and over,

"Man now I know why, it took the Organization XIII four days to find their Keyblader, Is it seriously THAT hard to find a giant glowing crystal!" he snapped.

"Wait giant crystal, as in giant crystal Dr. D had this summer but lost it to a ten year old?" Shego asked.

Drakken growled,

"He's actually thirteen but yeah, if we're gonna take over this rock we need it's power." Xaden replied.

"Thirteen, ug that means he's a teenager, I….HATE…TEENAGERS, but the crystal is back in Middleton yes?" Drakken asked.

"Yeah but the kid doesn't have it, he sent it flying around the cosmos and fortunately it's found it's way back to you Doctor D." Xaden replied.

"YES! And with it's power I WILL RULE THE WORLD HA HA HA AHA HA HA HA!" he declared shouting into the sky.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"She tried to turn me into a FROG!" Kiro huffed.

"That was harsh but like I said she's mad at you." Takeshi replied.

"So she tries to turn me into a Frog?" Kiro asked.

"You had to go AWOL and run off, why?" Takeshi asked.

Kiro sighed, "Turns out my Dad doesn't want me for a son and I am the one that destroyed Castle Oblivion's Keyhole happy now?" Kiro asked.

Takeshi just stared in horror and pity, "Ki-Kiro you know that's not true!"

"Yes it is I heard him say it and I remember everything that happened when I was like that!" Kiro snapped.

"Then just go." Takeshi said looking away not in shame, but sadness that his friend would think such things.

Kiro just backed away and ran,

"Hey Kiro where ya going?" Ron called cheerfully with a wave,

Kiro turned and smiled, "I gotta go look for something, nice to see you again." He called back,

"You just got here." Ron replied a little saddened and confused,

"Is Kiro doing alright Ven?" Kim asked.

"Not so well but, I'm hoping we can help him." Ven replied.

"It's kind of a long story," Oswald added.

"So Kiro said he was looking for that Crystal again, do you think it's here?" Kim asked.

"It must be, the Keyblade he's been using has the power to track them!" Ven replied a little excitedly,

"We need to find that Crystal before the Heartless do. Kim, and if anyone can help us out it's you guys!" Raian stated.

"You know them too huh?" Amei asked.

"Yeah I passed through the town." Raian replied.

Ron yelped as a bunch of Dusks carrying jewelry ran off with Kiro in pursuit, he stopped short of running past them all,

"I'm walking down the street next thing I know I hear an alarm and those Nobodies fly off with a bunch of jewelry!" Kiro stated.

"Why would they steal a bunch of jewelry?" Oswald asked.

Kim had pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"Hey Wade, have there been thefts around town lately."

"Yeah, Jewelry stores, rock quarries, even people's houses all the reports have one thing in common, crystals and strange white creatures." Wade replied

"Nobodies, when a strong hearted person becomes a Heartless a Nobody is created, the stronger the Heart, the stronger the Heart the more Human they become. The Nobodies must be working for Syndicate X to find the Keystone here, but what I don't understand is why they keep steal plain gems and crystal." Kiro replied.

"Who's Syndicate X?" Oswald asked,

"A group of Human Nobodies, working for Xehanort to get the Crystal Heart." Kiro replied.

Ven mused, "Ya know, the whole stealing something but looking for something else thing sounds kind of familiar." He replied.

"Huh, how?" Amei asked.

"The Organization went looking for Roxas a few years back, but he was in a digital version of your home town, and he was sort of data while he was in there, so when they sent a bunch of lesser Nobodies, into it to find him they ended up stealing a bunch of photos of him." Ven replied.

"Okay so since both are some form of crystal or whatever they can't tell the difference and are just grabbing every one they can find." Takeshi mused.

"So what do we do follow them to the hide out?" Ron asked.

"I doubt it they're too fast to catch and using a speed attack would probably kill them before they got to where they were going." Ven replied.

Kiro thought things over, "There's gotta be away."

"Possible, Stopable!" yelled a voice,

They turned to see Mr. Barkin walk up to them he was unhappy,

"You two were supposed to be at the gym today helping with Homecoming!" Barkin spat,

"The Gym, but it's only, 3:30 we're only five minutes late!" Ron protested,

"If that's the case If they run-" Ven started to add,

"Listen, if there is one thing that I don't tolerate no matter what I do, which is a lot, it's Tardiness and you porcupine NOBODY asked you!" Barkin snapped.

"Porcupine?" Ven asked half insulted half surprised.

"Well sir you see it was kind of important, there's been a bunch of robberies you see, and Kim was just about to investigate them, well most of us were I guess." Amei replied.

Kiro raised an eyebrow, "Most? I wanna help too!"

"Do you?" Amei asked.

"YES!" Kiro snapped.

"Uh…why don't we all go?" Ven suggested praying to diffuse tension.

"Sure." Amei replied.

"Whatever." Kiro muttered, Ven sighed, just happy that Amei didn't try to change his shape again even if a Frog was all she could do.

They returned to the school where Kiro sat and watched them work on a project for the pep rally,

Kiro and the others watched as Kim and the other Cheerleaders practiced a routine for Homecoming,

"_Mad Dogs here, we came to play, Mad Dogs here we came to win, go Mad Dogs go, go Mad Dogs go Mad Dogs go, go Mad Dogs!"_

Suddenly Ron in his mascot suit head, jumping around,

"AH AH HA ARROOOOOOOOOOOO!" he howled then shook his head vigorously making cream that was the rabid foam come out.

Some landed on Kiro and he tasted it,

"Mmm, Whipped cream." He said licking his lips,

Kiro watched it continue feeling himself relax since…gee when _was, _the last time he relaxed.

There was a girl with brown hair and eyes, who the others were waiting for her to jump but she didn't, eventually much to sadness of Kiro and Co. they fell before Kim could do anything.

"Bonnie you missed your cue!" Kim snapped.

Bonnie scoffed, "My Cue, I should be the one at the top of the pyramid!" she stated,

"We've been over this the cheer captain is the one at the top of the Pyramid."

"Then maybe the cheer squad needs a new Captain," Bonnie replied.

"What's wrong with Kim?" Kiro asked,

He went ignored though a few could tell that Bonnie didn't appreciate that someone verbally disagreed.

"Well I happen to have the theme for this year's Homecoming float." She replied pulling out a large glowing white crystal,

Immediately Kiro, Ven and Takeshi's eyes grew to a size of serving platters and their jaws hit the floor.

Then they recomposed themselves they had a look of disbelief on their face.

"I'm thinking diamonds meets fasion."

"That's the first keystone we ever got." Kiro muttered,

"This is the first world we ever got a Keystone." Ven added in the same in shock monotone voice.

"What are the odds, I don't know whether to call that wrong or just plain weird." Takeshi muttered.

"How do we get it away from Bonnie?" Raian asked.

Amei and Oswald shrugged, although since Kiro had suddenly moved it looked like he had a plan.

"Uh hi there listen about that glowing Diamond, ya see…." Kiro asked politely albeit with a cheesy smile.

"No way!" she snapped.

"I didn't finish." Kiro stated.

"And you don't have to this is mine, I'm not gonna let you give it to Kimmy there." She stated.

"I wasn't going to give it to her." Kiro retorted.

"Still can't have it," she replied in a sing song tone.

"But…..it's glowing, what if it does something to you!" Kiro stated trying to reach for it.

Bonnie held him back pushing him away, but Kiro still reached for it as hard as he could trying to get it.

"Back off Short stack!" she snapped.

"Gimme!" Kiro cried before losing balance and falling over.

Ven faced palmed and as Raian expected they were kicked out.

The group sat at the front of the school just waiting and thinking, Takeshi cast a glance over at Kiro,

"Get a little desperate did we?" Takeshi asked.

"Look I'm Sorry but, we need to get those Keystones back, and it might mess with her mind!" Kiro declared.

"Kiro's right remember what happened to The Master, all that power made him go crazy, well crazier and he turned into a Heartless." Ven replied.

"Yeah." Takeshi agreed,

"We got a figure out a way to get it from her. If we could find a replacement we could trade it with her!" Amei suggested.

"That's a good idea, but hey she said Diamonds and fashion right?" Oswald asked.

"Yeah?" Kiro asked.

"We just have to tell her it's actually crystal maybe she'll give it up!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Kiro stated.

"You'd better not be the one to tell her." Ven suggested.

"Yup!" Kiro replied.

All of a sudden there was screaming, Kiro gasped.

"The Syndicate!" he cried.

Kiro rushed in and found Kim fighting off a bunch of strange giant Nobodies that stood a good two feet over Barkin,

Their head was the shape of a knight they had large heavy arms the right of which held a large shield around their necks and flowing from their backs was a pale blue tattered cape the shield was blue and silver and the Nobody insignia was tattooed to the sides of their heads.

"These are new." Ven growled as he summoned Steadfast Gale.

The Paladins moved one of their heavy arms up and rammed it down just barely missing Oswald who jumped away but doing a good job of making a hole in the floor.

"What are they?" Kim asked.

"Nobodies, they're much worse!" Kiro declared.

"Oh man they'd be so cool if they weren't the last thing we were ever gonna see!" Ron stated.

"Really?" Oswald asked.

"MINE SHIELD!" Ven yelled the Padalins were thrown un ward when they tried to attack Ven with a downward shield attack,

One of them picked, up speed as they spun around,

"Watch out!" Ven cried seeing the similarities between that attack and Goofy's.

"FUSION!" Kiro called transforming quickly, he then jumped up and started to spin,

"SWORD SPIN!" he yelled clashing with the Paladin as they spun sparks flew off and they tried again,

Kiro jumped away and charged with a multihued blade.

"ELEMENTAL STRIKE!" he yelled hitting it hard and killing it,

"Get your hands off me you creepy…Whatever you are!" he hard Bonnie yell but one of the Paladins lifted her up then dropped her and the Dusks made a moving make shift cage.

Kiro rushed forward only to be knocked back he watched as Bonnie was pulled into the Dark Corridor,

At that point all of the Nobodies disappeared. Kiro got up and looked around,

"That was an epic fail!" said a cocky voice they all turned to see a man in silver armor the shoulder pads, knee guards chest plate of which had the appearance of mirrors,

"Who are you, and what did you do with her?" Kim snapped.

"I'm not interested in the girl kay, I want the Keystone not a date, so I'm stuck figuring out how to get rid of her, yeah, that's gonna head scratcher I'd like to keep it clean if I can." The figure replied.

Kiro glared and growled.

"SHINE CANNON!" he yelled,

"Yeah, nice try kid." He replied summoning a shield that sent the attack back at it's owner,

"KIRO!" everyone yelled as he was knocked back,

The Figure laughed, "Man I never get tired of that, every attack that hits my shield is sent back to whoever launched it."

"That's a cheap trick if you ask me!" Ven spat.

"Yeah well I didn't so long suckers!" he declared disappearing with a wave.

"Oh No!" Kiro cried.

"We have to save Bonnie!" Kim stated then groaned.

"Five words I never thought I'd say in the same sentence."

Kiro found the Kimmunicator and turned it on.

"Hey Wade can you track a energy signal, not any specific type just one that's going off the scales." Kiro replied.

"Huh? You can track them?" Kim asked.

"It has been done before." Ven replied thinking about their time in Unova.

"Alright so anything going off the grid right?" Wade asked.

Kiro nodded, and with that Wade began to type furiously.

"I've got something at Drakken's lair his power is going off the charts!" Wade exclaimed.

"Then that's where we need to go!" Takeshi stated.

There was a scream and they all turned to see Barkin running around like a chicken with his head cut off.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Shego was going through the pile of jewelry (As they had been separated into two piles rocks and Jewerly) looking at them a ring caught her eye however she threw it away upon closer examination.

"So is there an actual scheme here or are we just gonna collect all the crystal and precious stones these things can find?" She asked.

"Quiet Shego, I'm trying to find a crystal for my Death Ray!" Drakken stated having been sifting through both piles,

"I thought you we're going to use the Keystone to add more power to it." She replied.

"I was…until Xaden told me that doing so would blow the lair up." He muttered.

Shego scoffed, "Yeah, like that hasn't happened before, honestly Doc I could name five times you've blown up the place, off the bat."

Drakken went to speak when Xaden appeared,

"Found it!" he declared, Bonnie huffing and ungraciously dumped onto the floor while Xaden admired it.

Drakken gasped ran over and swiped it, "The Keystone, now we can move to phase two!"

"Uh, you'd better let me hook everything up Doc, you might make it explode." Xaden told him.

Shego also had placed a ring with a large diamond she had come across in the machine.

"I can't wear it without breaking my hand." She told him,

Drakken huffed but let the Nobody tamper with some Machinery then with a whirr it sprung to life.

"YESSS!" Drakken hollered, as the Death Ray sprung to life,

**E-H E-H E-H**

Barkin was having a meltdown all the other cheerleaders ran away to their homes, leaving Kim and the others to try and calm him down.

"I ALWAYS KNEW THAT ALIENS WOULD COME!" he screamed.

"It's not aliens." Raian stated calmly.

"THAT'S what the government wants you to think!"Barkin snapped.

"You really think those white things are Aliens, we clearly said they were Nobodies!" Ven added.

Barkin eyed him down closely, "CIA or FBI?" he asked.

"Uhhhhhh Neither?" Ven asked.

"We've got another problem, they took Bonnie and the crystal." Takeshi pointed out.

Barkin heard this and mulled things over, "AHHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed.

"Mr. Barkin!" Kim yelled.

"Okay try to calm-"

"Uhhhh!" Barkin fainted and was out like a light.

"Down." She finished.

"DUDE!" Kiro yelled over him, trying to get him to wake up,

"LUTENIENT BARKIN REPORTING FOR DUTY SIR!" Barkin yelled getting back up, he looked around,

"Stoppable, this isn't a dream is it?" he asked.

"Nope." Ron replied.

"I didn't think so." Barkin muttered.

Suddenly the Kimmunicator started to beep.

"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim asked but the device acted funny.

"Some….bzzzzt…..ki…..BZZZZt…..o-Bzzzzzt… Beeerrroowp, hello citizens of Middleton you each have one hour to surrender or the city will be destroyed, BUWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" yelled Drakken when his image appeared on the screen.

"The same thing just happened to my cell phone." Barkin stated.

"Mine too, Kiro what about yours?" Takeshi asked.

Kiro laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "It kinda got fried." He replied.

"What how?" the violet asked.

"Sparky Prism Heartless." Ven replied simply.

"So any idea where this Drakken has set up base?" Barkin asked.

"You're coming with us?" Oswald asked.

"Yeah Mr. B not sure that's a good Idea." Ron added Barkin glared at them.

"To not have you come along!" Ron replied immediately.

"Won't you join us?" the rabbit squeaked.

Kiro headed out and he could see a building on a tall hill in the distance, glowing.

"Hey Kim, that it?" Kiro asked.

The others rushed out too where Kiro was indeed Drakken's lair was glowing.

"That's new." Ron muttered.

"Come on let's go!" Kiro stated rushing forward, heading towards the building, others following.

"We need to hurry, Drakken may think that the Syndicates helping him." Ven yelled

**E-H E-H E-H**

"**But in reality they're using him!"**

Shego was knocked out cold while Drakken landed on his back side.

"You can't kick me out of my lair!" Drakken screeched.

"Really…hmmm I think I just did, hey pay for my Pizza on your way out would ya, thanks!" Xaden replied shutting and locking the door.

"Pay?" Drakken squeaked as Shego came too.

"Excuse me, your Pizza's here." Drakken turned to a pizza guy with a couple of large trucks behind him.

"How….much….pizza….did….he…order?" Drakken stated slowly eye twitching.

"I AIN'T PAYING FOR THAT TRAITOR'S PIZZA SO JUST GO AWAY!" Drakken screamed.

"But someone has to pay for all these Piz-"

"READ MY LIPS, NO. .YOU!" Drakken growled.

"So the total is 350,000 munny cash or check." The Pizza guy replied not getting it making Drakken mad.

"GRRRRRRRR SHEEEEGOOOO!" he yelled.

Shego then sent a blast of green fire at one of the trucks and blew it up sky high.

Kiro saw this then they were passed by a guy who was running in fear screaming.

"THAT FREAKY CHICK IS PSYCHO!" They watched as he ran into the distance screaming and crying.

"That was weird." Oswald muttered Kiro had ran ahead to see Drakken holding his foot in pain after stubbing his toe trying to kick the surviving truck.

"You got kicked out didn't you?" Kiro asked.

"No asked you tradition hater!" Drakken snapped.

"Listen we want to get rid of that guy rescue the girl he kidnapped and get the crystal, you want revenge for being double crossed and your lair back,think we could help each other out?" Ven asked.

Drakken groaned and turned his head away,

"He's right Drakken I think we should call a truce." Kim suggested while Drakken moped.

"Why should we help you?" Shego asked.

"We do all the work you get the Lair back, me and my friends know how to deal with these things." Kiro replied.

Drakken mulled this over ,as did Shego.

"They most of the work? I think we should take it it's a good deal." She mused.

"Fine, but only until we kick that pizza loving hooligan out of my lair!" Drakken spat.

"Deal!" everyone replied.

Drakken lead them to a secret passage, entrance.

Kiro entered first and lit the way as they walked through Kiro listened intently as walked through the dim tunnel since he couldn't see well himself and he wanted to be sure that nothing could ambush them.

"Hey you hear that?" Oswald asked.

"Did we hear what?" Ven asked.

"I don't-" Takeshi started only to get shushed

"It's….not all the way to crying….it's whining." Oswald determined.

"Whining?" Shego asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Bonnie." Ron and Kim said together.

Kiro let Oswald lead the way with him eventually they found Bonnie in a cell somewhere underneath the building,

"Bonnie!" Kim yelled.

"You okay?" Kiro asked.

"Took you all long enough now get me out of here!" she snapped as she did, several crazy squirrels, crooks and Fire Hog Heartless appeared,

Shego growled and sent a few blasts of Fire at them,

"I liked it better when they were on our side."

Kim hit a crook with her Laser lipstick while Kiro covered her with a few good blasts of fire spells,

Drakken went to hide behind Barkin, who saw the sprinkler system.

"Hey Porcupine!" he shouted to Ven who looked up.

"GENIUS!" Ven stated and sent a fire towards the ceiling causing the sprinkler system to kick in.

"MY HAIR UUG! Why'd you have to get him to do that!" Bonnie yelled.

"Dude, you're in a cage surrounded by Monsters and all you can think about is your hair?" Kiro snapped.

"Duh." Bonnie replied.

The falling water worked wonders for weakening the fire hogs they got slower and weaker letting them take them out one by one.

"STAR SHOWER!" Oswald yelled blasting some crooks with the attack they then fell to the mercy of Amei's Firaga.

"PHOTON RUSH!" Ven yelled hitting them,

"DARK CUTTER!" Takeshi yelled finishing them,

Kiro had to be wary of Sparky squirrels who got stronger in the water,

"We need that system shut down, hey I know, COLD SHOWER!" Kiro yelled at the ceiling, freezing the sprinklers, with that Kiro changed into Mystic form.

"Cool a green one!" Ron shouted.

"AREORA!" Kiro yelled making casting it twice and drying the whole area dry, even Bonnie was now dry, but….

"AAAHHH MY HAIR!"

"GOLDEN HOUR!" Kiro yelled finishing the air tossed Heartless.

Kiro then unlocked the door,

"No need to-OUCH!" Kiro snapped.

"YOU RUINED MY HAIR YOU TWERP LOOK AT ME I'M HIDEOUS!" she screamed.

Kiro's eye twitched he turned and blew a hole in the wall Drakken gaped and everyone stared the night sky could be seen clearly.

"There's the exit." Kiro stated before storming off.

"Well it's about time she said storming off herself."

"My…..Lair." Drakken stated.

"HE BLEW A HOLE IN MY LAIR!" Drakken cried pointing.

Barkin sighed, "I would've thought a thank you would've been in order….Possible good luck." He stated before entering the hole himself.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro rushed through the halls he looked up to see Kaen standing on the beam.

"Well, well if it isn't the baby hero." Kaen stated.

Kiro just glared, he set up a force feild behind him with his Keyblade the walked around the Snowette.

"Aww, now yelling my name, ya know I really miss that." Kaen mocked.

"Well I don't I'm done with you, I won't fight you, go bug someone else." Kiro replied.

"You won't fight me because of the X-blade, but that's okay apparently we still have yet to forge it since our hearts aren't pure in lack of a better term, because they're pretty darn close…well yours not so much after that Corrupt form episode."

Kiro growled and summoned his Keyblade, making Kaen laugh.

"You are so much fun to watch Kiro, I miss seeing you day to day, but you really need to shape up and Syndicate X are the perfect opponents." Kaen told him.

"Why, so I can help with that sicko's plan?" Kiro snapped.

"Why else, look at your Keyblade Kiro, Tainted I believe the name is." Kaen replied pointing at it the young red head did indeed look at it.

"So evil looking it doesn't suit you or rather, it doesn't suit the Heir of Light, _or_ the son of the Hero of Light, it represents the fact that you let more Darkness in your heart, and now you're just nothing I'm surprised you still have your powers…poor little Kiro how will you ever redeem yourself?" Kaen asked.

"That last one won't work." Kiro muttered looking at the floor.

"That last one…oh Someone's devastated that they no longer have a family?" Kaen asked his face showing twisted pleasure.

Kiro's head snapped up and he glared at the snow headed teen.

Kaen shook his head, "What can I say oh right!" he stated opening a corridor and moving back into it.

"Told ya so." And with that the door closed, Kiro removed the barrier and switched out his Keyblade, back to Kingdom Key.

"Kiro!" he heard Ven yell.

"There you are, everything okay up here?" he asked.

"Kaen just payed me a visit other than that….I think he's training in wherever he is now he didn't seem too interested in fighting me." Kiro replied leaving any fact about their conversation out.

"Oh, come on that Nobody is up ahead!" Ven replied.

"Yeah!" Kiro replied.

Kiro and the group followed down the Hallways according to Drakken Xaden the name of the Syndicate X member they are looking for, was at the Heart of the lair.

Destroying every Heartless that got into their way Kiro found the way to a large room in the center of the mountain.

"What no Pizza?" yelled a voice, that took the form of Xaden appearing via dark Corridor.

"Pizza?" Kiro asked.

"Yeah Drakken was supposed to pay for it." Xaden replied,

Kiro just glared and summoned his Keyblade,

"I AM NOT PAYING FOR TWO TRUCKS WORTH OF PIZZA!" Drakken yelled jumping up and down,

"Whoa touchy much?" Xaden asked.

"You know why I'm here!" Kiro snapped as the others arrived and summoned their own weapons.

"Oh right this thing!" he stated to the death ray,

"Let's test it out shall we." He stated shooting a nearby mountain the top of which was leveled completely much to their horror.

"Funny thing about Drakken, has the smarts lacks the competence." Xaden replied resting on the back of the chair.

"I DO SO!" Drakken stated.

"Get down here, and fight us!" Kiro growled.

Xaden hummed, "Nope."

Ven grabbed Kiro before he could do something stupid,

"He's just trying to get under your skin Nobodies don't have Hearts but they're good acting like they do." He stated looked at Xaden.

"Now that's just plain rude." Xaden replied jumping down.

"Especially since I sent you such warming welcome." He stated.

"You sent that Heartless!" Kim stated.

"You're the reason…..Bueno Nacho is now destroyed?" Ron asked glaring he stormed over and gave the Death ray a good kick Xaden yelped and fell off and the Death Ray turned into a pile of scrap with the Keystone perched on top,

"NO ONE MESSES WITH BUENO NACHO….HUMAN, HEARTLESS OR NOBODY!" he declared.

Xaden got up and dusted himself off he clenched his fist and with a small wave of metal knocked Shego, him and Drakken back.

"RON!" Kim yelled.

"I'm okay." Ron replied.

"I'm not!" Shego added.

Xaden smirked, he summoned put up a force field.

"Alrighty then, since you're all dying to kick the bucket I'll be happy to oblige!" He stated summoning his shield,

"PHOTON CHARGE!" Ven yelled charging forward,

"Ven wait!" Kiro cried, but too late Ven was smashed against the mirror and all of the attacks power hit him, and he was sent flying back.

"VEN!" Amei shouted.

"We have to get behind!" Raian declared,

"Nope sorry!" Xaden declared swinging around very quickly and hitting Raian square in the jaw and sending him flying back and on top of Ven.

"He's faster then he looks." Kim muttered.

Kiro growled "_I knew that Xirec was toying with me, but I didn't know he was holding back completely and even then I was having a tough time…shut up Kiro you can do this you have to!"_

"STAR SHOWER!" Oswald yelled

"FIRAGA!" Amei shouted the two attacks combined and hit the shield.

"I thought you'd be a smarter!" Xaden smirked sending the attack back.

"Are we?" Amei asked pulling up a shield spell.

"Takeshi!" Oswald yelled,

"SHADOW SCYTHE!" he yelled. Xaden saw the violet come up from behind.

"Reflera!" he stated and Takeshi was knocked back and hit the ground.

"NO WAY!" Amei stated.

"Yes way, I element is metal you polish that stuff enough you can see yourself." Xaden stated.

Takeshi groaned and got up.

"Like a mirror." He muttered.

"PHOTON CHARGE!" Kiro yelled charging forward.

"KIRO! That didn't work for Ven!" Raian yelled.

However as Kiro was about to hit the mirror he warped and reappeared from behind, managing strike before Xaden hit him and Kiro was sent flying back.

"You okay?" Takeshi asked.

"Yeah." Kiro muttered getting up.

"We can't fight him like that we'll just end up killing ourselves." Takeshi told him,

"What we need is to get his guard down." Kiro replied.

"Literally." Takeshi added.

"FIRE STOMP!" Oswald yelled hoping to get under the shield but sadly he didn't,

Amei fired a few shots from behind, but had to jump back when they were met with a reflect spell.

"DARK FIRAGA!" Takeshi yelled sending the attack at Xaden,

"BATTER UP!" Takeshi yelled as the dark flames were sent back to their owner, who was sent into the wall,

"Takeshi! CURA!" Kiro yelled.

As a green light surrounded the violet he sat up and the two tried to charge him at the same time Takeshi from the front Kiro from the back, Takeshi hit hard some Darkness to singe the mirror a little but it threatened to hit back Kiro then rounded about at struck from the back, managing a combo before they were both blasted back.

The two skidded to a stop on their feet as Ven and Raian charged they combined their Blaze Surge and River rush attacks to get a new type of shot lock.

"FUSION BLITZ!" they both yelled they managed to hit the mirror Xaden however wasn't impressed as he stopped the attack with his shield,

"Time for a little offense." He stated as he summoned a large fan like shaped energy.

"GYRORAGA!" he yelled as the two were blasted back and slid on the floor,

"Ugh…..Please tell me you have a plan." Raian asked,

Ven didn't say anything, just looked back.

"What about you?" he asked.

Raian glared.

Knowing this Xaden laughed, "Sorry dudes truth is you just can't beat me." He replied.

Kiro got up and growled, we'll see about that.

He charged as he hit the mirror he quickly warped away and sent a pearl spell at him from behind, he then cast, shield to protect himself but it broke when the heavy shield hit him hard.

Kim went in for some moved but instead of the shield itself she got a fist full of Reflega energy and was blasted back.

"KIM!" Ron shouted.

"CURAGA!" Amei yelled healing everyone including herself.

Kiro jumped back up and hit at the mirror getting nothing but shield, Xaden countered and he was hit back, the Nobody smirked.

"I was hoping for a challenge but I guess Kaen was wrong about you guys." Xaden smirked.

Kiro growled and rushed forward and in a flash went into his Fusion form.

"SWORD SPIN!" he yelled, Xaden grinned.

"Better." He said simply before spinning himself the two clashed hard over and over Kiro the red blur was hitting hard against the silver one, Kiro spun and hit hard somehow managing to knock Xaden off balance for a minute.

Raian's eyes widened.

"That's it!"

"huh?" Kim asked.

"We have to knock him off balance even if for a minute THAT'S when we can get him!" Raian stated.

"Think that will work." Oswald asked.

"What else have we got?" Raian asked.

"GYRORAGA!" they heard Xaden yell as the two metal spells collided, Kiro tried his best with Gyrora only for it to be pushed back and Kiro had to down an elixir just to stay in the fight,

"GYORAGA!" Xaden yelled again Kiro was able to dodge so he did the next best thing.

"REFLERA!" Kiro called as he did shields of light appeared around the others and Kiro managed to deflect the attack.

"Refleraga, whew, I officially love that spell." Kiro muttered.

"CYCLONE!" Ven yelled spinning at a high speed and heading straight for the Nobody who spun back and the two hit.

"Kiro be ready to use Twilight Storm with me." Takeshi whispered,

As if he had heard the plan Kiro nodded.

Ven was trying hard to match his speed and rotation with that of Xaden but it was proving difficult.

"Ven come on!" Raian yelled.

"He needs help." Amei declared,

"THUNDAGA!" Amei yelled hitting near the bottom of the tornado, making it tilt a little.

"NICE!" Raian stated,

Kim pulled out a Bomb compact and she along with Takeshi and Oswald who sent fire and Dark Firaga spells respectively making him topple more.

"Whoaa!"

"TAKESHI!" Kiro yelled

"TRY TO KEEP UP!" Takeshi yelled as they bombarded him with Twilight Storm, he was knocked back but a couple of well-placed Gyroraga spells knocked the two teens back.

Kiro growled, he focused all of his energy seeing that Ven was looking at him, the Blonde seemed to get an idea and gave Kiro a nod and mouthed 'hit me with a spell.'

Kiro blinked in confusion but nodded,

"Takeshi can you distract him?" Kiro asked.

"Yeah," he then turned to the others an nodded.

"Let's go!" Takeshi yelled, as he and the others attack the shield.

"Knock yourselves out, I can do this all day you can't knock me down!"

He then caught sight of Kiro sending a Gyroraga spell of his own upwards.

"And What was the point of that?" Xaden asked.

"THIS!" he heard Ven shout he lifted his shield to block.

"METAL SLAMMER!" Ven yelled,

The attack hit hard sparks flying Ven pushed hard and as he did the group heard a large crack and with it the shield shattered.

Xaden stared in disbeilf, "NO WAY IT ISN'T POSSIBLE!" he yelled.

"TWILIGHT CREST!" Ven yelled, and with that Xaden was knocked back hard there was a dark mist around him and he seemed to be fading away but he just laughed.

"You think your all hot stuff don't ya truth is I'm not their strongest fighter sure you won't have as hard a time hitting them but….they are much more powerful…not to mention all those Hearts you sent."

"Hearts….what do you mean?" Kiro asked.

"You've noticed by now probably that every Heartless killed with the Keyblade releases a Heart, and guess who gets the Hearts." Xaden stated.

"WHAT?" Kiro cried.

"That's right kiddo….looks like you're in for a losing fight see ya around." He stated fading.

Kiro just stared he trembled a little, Drakken however happy to have his lair back rushed to the pile of scrap,

"HA! Now Kim Possible it is I who possess the Keystone."

Kim just smirked, "I think we all know what comes next."

_**60 seconds later….**_

"YOU THINK YOU ALL THAT BUT YOU'RE….GASP!" KABOOOOM escaping with the Keystone the group made it outside the area.

Everyone cheered at their success well all except for one…

"All this time….No matter what I do."

"Kiro…." Ven asked.

"I have to go…..goodbye!" Kiro declared running off.

"NO! Kiro wait!" Ven yelled.

"VEN! Just leave him if he wants to be on his own then fine we don't need him!" Amei stated not looking.

"But." Ven stated then hung his head and sighed.

"Kim, Ron I'm sorry about Kiro something's have happened and well, I think there's a lot going through his head right now."

"Well is there's anything we can do?" Kim asked.

"Not unless you can make a Keystone or Keyblade tracker because we could use that to find Kiro." Ven replied.

"And knock some sense into him," Takeshi added.

"Something Frogless." Raian added casting a glance at Amei who crossed her arms and looked away.

"It wears off after a couple hours." She muttered.

"Wade?" Kim asked getting an idea which he seemed to know.

"Use data from the energy reading I took call in a couple favors and see if we can't make a tracker they can use?" Wade asked.

"Please and thank you!" she replied.

**E-H E-H E-H**

It took a while but they finally got it,

"This is a device that will allow you to track the Keystones!" Wade said as Ven looked at the small device in his hand it was a green colored version of Kim's Kimmunicator but with a silver Keyblade pupil insignia.

"Awesome thanks you guys!" Ven declared.

"It was great seeing you all again." Kim told them.

"Yeah get Kiro to stay a little longer next time." Ron added.

"Don't worry once all this drama is ironed out he'll feel up to it!" Takeshi replied.

"Yeah." Oswald added.

The group said their good byes and in a matter of minutes were flying towards the next Keystone.

Ven had called Radiant Garden.

"Hey Isa, is Sora there, I wanted to talk to him about something."

"He's moping, apparently when Kiro is using his Keyblade he can't summon it and vice versa, but that's not a problem since he's no condition to fight."

This worried Ven a little.

"How bad?"

"Dehydrated, malnourished (Lack of food) and lost energy no doubt being stuck under a dark seal all this time but he'll live and recover." Isa replied.

"That's good but he wanted to look for Kiro didn't he?"

Isa nodded, "I'll let you know if he recovers before you return." Isa replied.

"I'll let you know now lad!" Cait Sith declared popping from the side.

Isa just pushed him away and turned off the screen,

Ven smiled, he wasn't alone in this….but there were still friends out there, who were and that need to be found….one who was trying to run.

"_Kiro…..he does care…..I hope I can get you to see that somehow." _Ven thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Foes<strong>_

Paladin: A type of Nobody under the control of Xaden, and perhaps at one point Vexen they block many attacks with their massive shields and can spin around to cause massive damage, attack from behind

Kaijudon: A giant Heartless sent to attack Kiro at Bueno Nacho it was defeated but since Bueno Nacho could not be saved Ron holds a grudge against Syndicate X

* * *

><p><em><strong>Limit Breaks<strong>_

_**Twilight Storm **__Kiro+ Takeshi_

_**Star Weaver **__Amei+ Oswald_

_**Special Attacks and Spells**_

* * *

><p>VentusRaian- **Fusion Blitz: **_A Shot Lock where the user charges striking with energy eventually they go into the center of the field and send out bursts_

Ventus-**Metal Slammer: **_A powerful combination of Gyroraga and Aerial Slam the user jumps high into the area then with a stiff armed strike slams hard into the foe can shatter shields _

Xaden-**Gyroraga: **_The final form of Gyro the user creates a super sharp scythe of energy and sends it into the foe_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Syndicate X files<strong>_

**Name**: Xaden **True name**: unknown

**Number:** IX

**Element:** Metal

**Weapon of Choice:** Shield

**Lesser Nobody:** Paladins

**Title:** _The Jokester Mirror_

Xaden is a powerful opponent who utilizes defense very well; he loves Pizza and finds ways to make it free, despite his obnoxious behavior he is ruthless to say the least.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well that wraps up this chapter here is the first of the new Syndicate X files and the Heartless bios are now known as the Foe files….might be changed to enemy files anyway hope this chapter was a good one….teaser any one?<strong>_

_**Kiro returns to China Town at it's Darkest hour the Tailsmans have been returned to their former Master.**_

_Next Time: __**Shendu unleashed.**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	42. Shendu Unleashed!

_**Okay here's the next one, back to China town and apparently I spelt Tohru's name wrong all those chapters ago can any of you believe that it's 42 chapters already?…you all know the drill**_

_Own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shendu Unleashed<strong>_

Kiro just standing on his Star Glider looked down at the Kingdom Key, every Heartless, that meant Ven, Oswald, the King, and now Takeshi too.

"_I can't use the Keyblade….it'll just help them….but if I don't Heartless will keep hurting people…and if I'm a coward they won't hesitate…..too…."_

"_Once I find the Keystones I'm going after them and take them out one by one…that's the only way…..I just have to believe….I may need a little power boost."_

Kiro followed a yellow portal up to China Town, He had left the first Keystone with Ven, where it would be safe…hopefully.

Kiro landed in the city but farther off then he had wanted, he looked around and saw a man in silver armor with transparent purple armor, he had a box in his hands.

"The Syndicate!" Kiro rushed over to a closer location looking around intently for a way in and spotting an open window.

"Warpara." He whispered Kiro quickly grasped the ledge of the window and pulled himself in.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Ven and the others landed a ways away from where Kiro was, Ven saw some Dusks fly by.

"The Syndicate must be here too!" Amei stated.

"Then we've got work to do." Takeshi stated,

Jackie suddenly rushed passed them.

"Jackie?" Ven asked.

"Hey Ven no time to talk bye!" he yelled,

Ven ran to catch up to him,

"What's going on?" Ven asked, the others following.

"Some guy in armor stole the Talismans and now he's taking them to the Dark Hand!" Jackie quickly explained.

"Uh Oh!" Ven stated.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro quietly walked around the halls, searching for the Nobody when his light was suddenly blocked, he turned but before he could act Toru had grabbed by the coat collar and hoisted him up but Kiro warped out of his grip and summoned Victory Star.

"Come on dude let's just talk this out, I mean why are you working with the Dark Hand?" Kiro asked Tohru slammed a fist into the ground making Kiro jump away only to get grabbed again.

"Hey Fatso where are you?" they heard a voice call, it wasn't Valmont or one of the others it had to be that member of Syndicate X.

Toru growled, "_They're really going to let him get away with that_?" Kiro thought,

"Do Valmont and the others even respect you?" Kiro asked.

"No." Tohru muttered, dropping Kiro, who after landing on his backside stood up.

"Why don't you join my friends and work for Section Thirteen? I'm sure they'd make it worth your while." Kiro encouraged.

"Chan did tell me that Section Thirteen serves Donuts on Thursdays." Tohru replied thoughtfully.

"There you go!" Kiro stated.

"HEY FATSO!" yelled the voice.

Kiro backed away, "You'd better go please don't tell anyone you saw me and sorry about him." Kiro replied running off, and Toru reluctantly went to find the Nobody.

Kiro kicked open a vent cover and crawled in, hoping to find Valmont this way,

**E-H E-H E-H**

Ven and the others rushed around the area going up stair wells and killing any Heartless that tried to stop them. Jackie Ven and the others got into Valmont's office.

Sadly they got there only to see that all the Talismans had been placed, in Shendu's statue,

"I LIVVEEEE!" yelled the statue as it became a large bipedal green Dragon,

"All my Power restored, Immortality, Healing, Astral Projection, and my Personal favorite…..Combustion." He said ominously charging a Fire ball in his hand, Jackie pushed Jade out of the way and he and Ven were sent flying out the window,

"VEN, JACKIE!" Jade screamed then started to fall herself as Takeshi rushed over but was too late to grab her.

Ven who was falling on the other side of Jackie saw some rope they were now passing.

"JACKIE THE SCAFFOLD!" he yelled they both grabbed it Ven managed to stop himself after a little bit but Jackie kept sliding down causing rope burn he hit the scaffold platform where a Window Washer was washing windows,

Ven slid down and Jackie landed with a thud, the window washer stared in awe, "Wow."

"JACKIEEEEEEE!" Yelled Jade as she fell,

"Grab my legs!" Jackie yelled to Ven and the window washer, they did so and managed to pull them up to the Scaffold.

Jackie passed Jade a cell phone,

"Call Captain Black!" he stated jumping onto the rope,

"Once I reach the top you head for the bottom!" he told Jade as Ven began to climb.

"Awwww," Was Jade's response.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro kicked the vent cover into the office open and jumped in,

"Kiro!" Oswald shouted,

"Well, Well, Well if it ain't the short stack hero!" the member proclaimed, he had a voice that reminded Kiro of a certain sharp shooter, the arrogance and the fact that he had warped in between Kiro and the others sort of gave a hint too.

"Let me guess….Xigbar?" Takeshi asked.

"Nope, but we are related, cousins, to be exact." He replied coming out of his armor he had gold eyes but they were like Braig's he also had short blonde hair he had a dark red muscle shirt with a couple of cloths tied around his arms one for each side.

He had cargo pants and his armor was above the left cloth tied around his arm he looked a bit more muscular then Braig, though they had the same sneer.

At this point Ven pulled himself up and saw the Nobody and summoned his Keyblade.

"Well hello, Damon." He stated coolly.

"Sorry Venny boy its Xamond now." The Nobody replied.

"You know him?" Amei asked.

"He helped Xehnanort with one of his earlier schemes a few years back, guess you lost your heart not too long after huh?" Ven asked.

"Yeah…shame really, but hey when you want something you have to break a few bones to get it ain't that right?" he replied.

"NO! That's going to far!" Kiro growled.

"_He's one to talk_!" Amei scowled in her thoughts

"Yeah, yeah, so says the touchy feely guy truth be told while I need a heart, I kinda don't mind having one." Xamond stated.

"You what?" Raian snapped as the door near them opened.

Ratso, Tohru, Finn and Chow all stared in awe and fear of the Dragon,

"Whoa, Shendude!" Finn stated,

"Uh welcome to earth?" Ratso replied.

"Hi nice to see ya." Chow replied nervously.

"This gonna be tough." Oswald stated gritting his teeth,

"Yeah, since he has all twelve Talismans now!" Ven stated.

"The office is in shambles but the lost treasure of Chinxuihung ought to do much more than pay the cleaning bill." Valmont stated triumphantly.

"Regrettably Valmont, Xamond brought me the Talismans not you." Shendu replied.

"A technicality" Valmont started to argue when the Dragon got right in his face,

"Read my lips! No. Treasure. For. You!" he stated.

Valmont glared back, "Tohru, make this deadbeat pony up!"

"You go man!" Finn stated,

"Yeah right behind ya!" Ratso said,

"In spirit!" Chow added,

"B-but Master." Tohru tried to argue,

"DO IT!" Valmont snarled,

"Tohru you don't have to, just run!" Kiro stated but Toru didn't listen he got ready to fight. Meanwhile Ven and Takeshi helped Jackie into the building but before they could react Toru charged but Shendu lifted him up,

"Need I remind you, I have the Rooster and the Ox?" Shendu asked off-handedly as he flicked Tohru away sending him through several walls and out of the building Kiro jumping over Jackie to follow on his glider took off and gasped when he realized that Tohru had been sent flying into a nearby building evident by the large hole in roof,

Valmont just seethed, "Fine Treasure's yours." He stated.

"THUNDEGA!" Ven yelled zapping Shendu, who just shook it off much to their shock.

"YOU!" he growled turning on them sharply,

"He's not even singed!" Oswald stated.

"That gentlemen, would be our cue." Valmont stated as they ran off.

"Who-What are you?" Jackie stated,

"I am Shendu I am the keeper of the Talismans, I am the Apocalypse which legends speaks and I am once and for all your executioner!" he stated before letting loose a very hot stream of fire.

"RUN!" Amei yelled,

"BAD DAY, BAD DAY, BAD DAY, BAD DAY!" Jackie yelled over and over as they ran they managed to get away by jumping into the elevator shaft and holding on while the fire burst through the hole Toru unwillingly made.

_**Meanwhile…..**_

Valmont seethed and brooded over the whole situation they all rode the elevator down while Bow Chica wow wow (From the Phineas and the Ferbtones)played.

"Too bad about the treasure of…whatever you called it." Ratso replied.

"Is this gonna effect our bonus?" Finn asked.

"We get a Bonus?" Ratso asked.

"SHUT UP!" Valmont snapped, as the door opened they were shocked to see several Section Thirteen agents and Jade waiting for them.

"Surprise." Black stated smugly and with that they were arrested.

Jade pulled Black onto the elevator to take them to the Level to where the others and Shendu were, back up in the shaft Ven and Jackie did not get off on time and were raised to the next floor, Xamond standing there with a sneer on his face teleported away.

The group rushed out to see Shendu take off, Black was flabbergasted.

"Jade, Takeshi, Please explain." He muttered in a tone hinting panic.

"I think it used the Levitation Talisman and the speed Talisman to fly." Jade replied.

"What did all that to fly?" Black asked his voice a higher Octave

"Shendu….who used to be a Statue." Takeshi replied.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Tohru's vision was cloudy eventually it cleared to see Kiro sigh in relief,

"Whew I thought you were a goner!" Kiro declared.

Toru stood up and left,

"Hey where are you going?" Kiro called, Toru didn't answer Kiro just followed, eventually he found himself back at Uncle's shop where he entered.

"So what can you tell us about Xamond or Damon as you called him," Raian asked.

"Other than the fact he's Braig's cousin he's mean and ruthless, but he's pretty cocky so we might be able to catch him off guard." Ven replied.

"Chan." Toru stated,

"Tohru!" Takeshi declared as they got into a fighting stance,

"Oh go away we have no more Talismans!" Jackie stated.

"Relax he's with me…or I'm with him I guess." Kiro replied.

"Kid you sure about him?" Oswald asked.

"He hasn't tried to crush me so far." Kiro replied with a shrug,

"Tohru why help us?" Black asked,

"I've been told Section Thirteen serves Donuts on Thursdays." He told them, Black gave Jackie a look to which he responded with a sheepish smile.

"What's Shendu planning to do now that he's free?" Ven asked.

"Get revenge on the descendants of all who opposed him by destroying all of Hong Kong." Tohru replied.

Jade gasped, "Mom, Dad!" she stated.

"Huh?" Ven asked Raian leaned over,

"Jade is originally from Hong Kong." He replied Ven nodded.

"Then we'd better get over there!" Amei stated,

"Yeah!" Ven agreed,

"Knowing where the Demon is not enough we…must!" Uncle stated while trying to reach a book,

"Find….a….way…to….fight it!" Tohru eventually grabbed the book and gave it to him,

"Oh thank you."

"We'll take Section Thirteen's fastest Transport." Black stated,

"I will go too." Tohru stated.

"NO! Someone must watch shop!" Uncle stated.

"I'm Going!" Tohru stated.

Uncle motioned for him to get closer, he got Whacked on the head.

"YOU WILL STAY! SOMEONE MUST WATCH SHOP!" he stated loudly.

"Kiro will help!" Amei stated suddenly,

"WHAT!"

"You will watch shop with Tohru!" Uncle stated.

"WHAT?" Kiro stated,

"NO I!" Too late Amei rushed the boys out the door and Jackie and Black were gone.

"THIS BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T TURN ME INTO A FROG ISN'T?" Kiro yelled.

He huffed, "Come on Tohru!"

"But we have to watch the shop." Tohru replied.

"It's not, not watching the shop, we're just closing down for the night." Kiro replied locking every door and window he could find.

Tohru mulled this over it seemed to make sense, eventually they made it out the door, Kiro locked it with his Keyblade the store stood closed and dark they headed up the street.

**E-H E-H E-H **

"Jackie I'm a very important part of the team…ya know the cunning one!" she pleaded.

"I'm sorry Jade you know this isn't a movie, this time it is too dangerous!" Jackie stated,

Jade looked sadly down at a photo of her and her Parents.

"Don't worry your mom and dad are safe, I'll see to it." Jackie assured.

"And I'll see to it that he sees to it!" Uncle stated.

"And we'll see to it that Uncle sees to it that Jackie sees to it!" Ven added,

**THAWK** Ven got a whack on the head by Uncle, "Don't do that!" Uncle stated

As they left Jackie turned to one of the agents,

"Watch out for Jade she can be….um cunning!" he stated,

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro and Tohru walked for a half hour but couldn't find the others,

"Uhh don't suppose you've ever been down to Section Thirteen cause I kinda haven't." Kiro replied rubbing the back of his head.

"No." Tohru replied.

"Great. Amei goes and gets me stranded…..wonderful." Kiro muttered sarcastically as he began to think.

"I've got it! The Dark Hand, they're in Section Thirteen, we find them we find a way to Hong Kong!"

"Valmont will still be after the treasure of Chinxuihung." Tohru added,

"Perfect!" Kiro stated.

As they ran forward a bunch of strange Nobodies appeared, they had a battle stance like Cloud and a weapon much like his a large buster sword they had a helmet over their heads with an indent that looked like it was for an eye to see through.

"Sorry kiddo, can't have you getting that Keystone, since Shendu ran off with it." Xamond told him, disappearing.

Kiro growled and summoned Victory Star and charged forward, the Soldiers charged at Tohru who threw them away he then grabbed a certain Cabbage cart and threw it at them effectively killing one.

"MY CABBAGES! I knew I shouldn't have come back here!" he yelled.

"HIKARI RAID!" Kiro declared catching on off guard one charged with a Sonic Rave but Kiro blocked it and to his surprise he managed to pull all the power from the attack into his Keyblade which he used to deliver a powerful slash at it,

"COLD SHOWER!" Kiro yelled blasting several and making them Ice Sculptures which Tohru destroyed Kiro used Sonic Rave on a couple of stunned ones then finished them with a Thundera spell.

"MAGNET!" Kiro called trapping the last of them then using Dragon volt to finish them off.

"Whoa." Was Tohru's response.

**E-H E-H E-H**

The guards standing outside of Jade's door, suddenly felt water rush from underneath their feet they rushed in one of the guards turned the water off but was as he did he was shut in the closet,

The other one thought he saw Jade hiding in the closet but Jade though she was, was on the top rail she jumped down and slammed the door shut locking it,

She rushed out and heard an alarm, skidding to a halt she ran around by a corner,

"Valmont and the others have escaped!" one of them yelled.

Jade saw a vent and pulled it off climbing in and crawling towards an exit, she his herself when she heard a voice,

"I think its this way!" it was Chow he and the others were crawling around the vent as well waiting for them to pass Jade quietly followed.

Kiro passed by a vent then heard voices,

"I can feel a cool breeze this must be it!"

"Chow!" Tohru stated, they rushed over to a corner and hid behind it, all four men pulled themselves out with the other two following,

Valmont had summoned a plane while they got into the top Kiro and Tohru went into the cargo hold where they wouldn't be seen,

"Hey Kiro!"

"WAH! JADE!" Kiro responded turning to the girl, just then the cargo door shut and Kiro sighed.

"Too late now." He muttered.

"For what?" Jade asked.

"Getting you off the plane." Kiro replied receiving a raspberry as a result.

**E-H E-H E-H**

One of the agents that accompanied them had to go, he knocked on the door to the Lavatory.

"Uncle is busy!" Uncle stated.

"But you been in the Lavatory since take off!" he stated.

Uncle in a huff pulled the door open, "Yes that's right **Lab**oratory, you want Jackie and his friends to defeat the Demon? Then GOOO AWAY!" he stated shutting the door

Jackie and Black gave each other side ways glance,

"It's gotta be fun traveling with him." Raian muttered.

Ven just looked out the window, sadly however he looked away and did not see Acerus pass them.

"I hope we can get there in time!" he muttered to himself.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro huddled in a blanket for warmth,

"Brrrr, I wish I had learned insulate before I ran off." He muttered to himself,

"Hey Tohru how you holding up?" he asked.

Tohru was chattering and shivering like a chatter monkey.

Kiro frowned, he'd have to think of something,

"Hang on mom, dad I'm coming." he heard Jade say Kiro sadden reached for the pocket his wallet was in but stopped himself.

Eventually the plane did land they were still alive, cold but alive,

Kiro quickly warmed up as they quietly followed Valmont,

**E-H E-H E-H**

Ven Jackie and the others walked out and eventually stopped at a large field in the mountains,

"Here!" Uncle declared.

"Where?" Amei asked.

"Here, as stated in the inscriptions!" Uncle told him.

Black sighed and shook his head, "Look its almost Midnight-" just then a tremor grasped the area everyone felt it as a giant Chinese castle rose from the ground waiting.

"Never, question the inscriptions!" Uncle declared.

"And how." Raian muttered,

"Look!" Ven cried as Shendu flew over and landed in the court Yard.

"What's he doing?" Takeshi asked.

"Summoning his Dragon Minons." Uncle replied.

"Then lets go get him!" Oswald stated before being whacked on the head.

"Not yet you are not ready!" Uncle stated, Black however was in Oswald's stated of mind.

"Men!" he ordered as they readied Bazookas

"NO! Magic must defeat Magic!" Uncle stated.

"So how can we stop Shendu?" Amei asked.

"This potion will allow you to penetrate Shendu's Demon shell and remove the Talismans.

"So that's what you were working on, but all twelve?" Ven asked.

"Not if you are cunning like Jade, the Talismans do not just give Shendu fire power but substance."

Raian gasped and face palmed as if to say, duh, "If we can take the rat talisman from him, he'll go back to being a statue!"

"And without the Dog Talisman he won't be immortal!" Jackie added.

Uncle nodded as he poured the green substance onto all of their hands.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro, Jade and Tohru watched as Valmont and the others rushed down a hall,

"Where are they going do you think?" Jade asked.

"They must be after some treasure, that Shendu promised them, although we need to find Jackie and the others." Kiro replied.

"Your journey ends here!" a voice stated.

"_Acerus….haven't seen him in a while_, guys go on ahead I'll catch up." Kiro muttered and with that Tohru and Jade took off.

Kiro summoned his Keyblade and growled looking around he saw something out of the corner of his eye and was hit back by a Peral spell,

"I'm not going with you give it up!" Kiro yelled as the old man jumped down at last,

"I no longer have interest in you as an apprentice." Acerus replied,

"huh?" Kiro asked.

"I'm here to destroy you, Xehanort must never get the X-blade, and eliminating one of the Heirs is the only way." Acerus stated summoning his Keyblade.

"But why me?" Kiro asked.

"The More Benevolent Heir is the weaker of the two." Acerus replied charging at him Kiro jumped away and sent a Hikari raid his way while warping away in hopes of confusing Acerus but that wasn't possible.

Acerus cast his illusion spell and Kiro found himself confused by it unable to escape he was knocked back hard with Acerus moving around it effortlessly.

"LIGHT WAVE!" Kiro cried out he was out of the Dream Mist's affects and the two became caught in a parry which lead to them clashing back and forth.

"DRAGON VOLT!" Kiro yelled. trying to fight back and zap Acerus but no matter what Kiro found himself cornered and having to go on the defensive.

"You've grown stronger, you are almost ready to forge the X-blade, even so you are no match for me." Acerus stated.

He summoned a large amount of power in his Keyblade then jumped up,

"VOID SHATTER!" he yelled coming down hard on the ground Kiro was knocked back with the force, and into the wall,

Before Acerus could deliver the final blow however,

"ULTIMA CANNON!" a blast knocked Acerus back, Kiro got up to see Terra getting between him and the old man.

"Terra?" Kiro called out,

"Kiro run!" Terra instructed.

"What about you?" Kiro asked.

"He's not trying to kill me and he won't I'll be fine!" Terra replied.

Kiro after some hesitation nodded and ran.

"You're really going down that road again?" Acerus asked.

"No! But killing Kiro won't solve anything either!" Terra stated.

And with that the two fought.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Ven and Jackie rushed in and grabbed a Tailsman each,

"I got the Horse!" Ven stated in happiness.

"Good now I hurt this big Palooka, what Jackie get?" Oswald asked.

"The….MONKEY I was hoping for-"Shendu charged at Jackie with full force knocking Ven and Oswald away, Jackie held out the Monkey Talisman.

"RABBIT!" he declared and in a flash, Shendu was a demonic yet adorable Dragon bunny.

Jackie chuckled, "Cute."

"Why not a rock?" Amei asked.

"It only does animals." Ven replied they all yelped when an eye laser attack hit them then the invisible Shendu attack grabbing the Monkey back.

"Monkey see….Monkey do!" he stated with a roar they dodged as a couple statues became Monkeys.

"PHOTON RUSH!" Ven yelled rushing at Shedu only to get grabbed and have the Horse Tailsman taken from him.

Takeshi saw this as his chance to grab a talisman, he saw that it was a blue colored picture of an Ox, once again, Shendu was about to attack Jackie who was trapped in a corner.

"JACKIE!" Takeshi yelled tossing him the Talisman.

Jackie caught it and grabbed fists with Shendu leading to a match of strength one trying to push the other down,

"The battle field is now…even…Shendu!" Jackie stated.

"You may have the Ox but compared to me you're just a strong Mouse!" Shendu stated.

Xamond waltzed through the halls, he was looking at the battle taking place outside, and he saw the yellow Keystone Valmont had found believing it to be a large jewel earlier sitting on a pedestal.

"I knew Shendu would try and use it to boost the power of his 'Dragon Minions.'" He stated air quoting the last part,

"All I have to do is wait…for them to take out the Dragon once he's gone I'll squash them flat and take it for myself.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro rushed through the halls he looked around hoping to find Tohru and Jade, but no sign, of them he heard noises outside and Kingdom Key appeared in his hands glowing yellow Kiro let the Keyblade lead him, eventually he did find Tohru and Jade, and Ven and the others trying to fight Shendu,

Amei jumped up and managed to grab out one of the most powerful of the Talisman the Dragon.

She activated it and blasted Shendu back making a hole in his chest that healed itself almost instantly,

"You cannot hurt me girl the Horse is the healer!" he stated then charged,

"WARPARA!" Kiro yelled getting her out of Harm's way.

"Hey!" Kiro stated, she just glared.

"Nice to see you too," Kiro feebly replied.

Jackie jumped up and grabbed a Talisman it had the picture of a Pig.

"The Pig Talisman good one."

"I know Jade!" Jackie stated then turned to see his niece standing there.

"GAH! Jade?" he asked in shock, his light was suddenly blocked and found Tohru standing there he knocked out several Heartless that Shendu had summoned along with the shadow Kahn.

Among the Heartless were ones that looked like a genie with a fez over a pot they kept casting spells at the foes these Pot Wizards kept trying to blast Kiro with Thunder spells only for him to use reflect and bounce the attacks back.

"TRI-CUTTER!" Takeshi yelled killing a couple,

"STAR SHOWER! ZONE STRIKE!" Raian and Oswald yelled killing off the rest.

Kiro charged managing to hit him a couple of times, but got struck back,

He skidded to a halt and sent a blast of Ice at Shendu who countered with Fire,

Kiro made a tch sound and sent on the offensive only to get knocked back along with everyone, Jackie who was trying to get up was grabbed and shook for his talismans Shendu proceeded with the rooster to summon the others.

"NO! Mom and Dad, all of Hong Kong are counting on you!" Jade cried as a bottle rolled towards Kiro who picked it up and showed it to her.

"Gasp! This is some kind of Uncle magic!"

"That must be why everyone's hands are glowing and how they're able to reach in and grab a Tailsman!" Kiro stated.

"Then all of Hong Kong's counting on us!" Jade declared pouring some on her hands then handing it to Kiro.

Meanwhile Shendu opened a portal where a trio of Dragon Heads came out trying to get to the fallen heroes.

"Too bad none of you will live to see my reign over the worlds but, you will be the first to see theirs!" Shendu exclaimed.

"HIYAAAA!" Jade yelled as she jumped onto his back Kiro sent a strike raid to Shendu's head even if it didn't hurt it still stunned him long enough for Kiro to jump on his chest.

"And little Jade hoarder pulled out a Dog!" she stated,

Kiro pulled out a Talisman with the picture of the Rat on it, he showed it to Jackie and Ven.

"The Rat!" Jackie exclaimed in joy.

"THAT'S IT!" Ven exclaimed in the same feeling.

Shendu screamed and became a statue once more, Kiro cast Cura on Amei who cast Curaga in turn.

There was the sound of clapping as Xamond came out of the shadows.

"DAMON!" Ven growled.

"I thought it was Xamond." Jackie said scratching his head.

"It is Venny here's just calling me by an old name, now I'll just claim my prize." Xamond stated but turned on the group with a slasher smile.

_**In the Hills...**_

"AIEYAH! Uncle has the willies!"

"Huh why?" Black asked in uncertain.

"A greater evil has come for an ancient power!" Uncle stated.

Black saw Xamond face the group down as they got into battle stances.

"Men!" he commanded as they raised their bazookas!

"NO!" Uncle stated blocking their range.

"Keyblade must defeat Darkness!"

Xamond summoned a large Sword into his hands.

"But first I'll just raze you guys down to size!" he stated.

He disappeared then reappeared Kiro and Amei had to cast Sheild to keep them all from being cut to ribbons he returned and blasted them back with a bunch flow of energy that radiated from his blade.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Black watched this and gritted his teeth,

"That tears it!" he stated reading his Bazooka but with one hit Black fell over with a thud (It was the same Uncle used on Kiro's dark side months ago.)

He glared at the men, "Who else wants a piece of Uncle?" he asked, the men just backed down and watched.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"DRAGON FLARE!" Takeshi yelled sending a ploom of blue fire to the area, hit it Xamond but it wasn't enough to take him out!

Kiro tried the same reaction he used on the soldiers with Xamond but he only managed to block him he missed his chance to counter when he gasped from the strain,

"PHOTON RUSH!" Ven yelled using speed on the Nobody, he missed Xamond as he warped away and cast Magnet sucking in Kiro and the others Kiro despite Warping out had a hard time staying away from the force.

"BATTER UP!" Xamond yelled knocking Kiro into the air,

The group fell with a thud as the spell ended Kiro after throwing a Megaeilxir into the air saw Xamond,

"HERE HE COMES AGAIN!" Kiro yelled.

"SHEILD!" Amei, Kiro and Takeshi yelled as they managed to knock him back,

Jackie grabbed the Horse and Dragon Talismans and shot a stream of Fire from the Dragon Talisman Xamond was knocked back while Oswald delivered some combos on him but one powerful slash sent the Rabbit flying back,

"FLARE BLITZ!" Raian yelled as he crossed blades with the Nobody,

"BLIZZAGA!" Amei yelled trying to trip Xamond up by freezing the floor but he used this to his advantage to hit Raian and send him into the wall.

Jackie grabbed the Ox Talisman and a nearby stick of stone Xamond saw him and grinned rushing over,

There was a heated battle between them Jackie managed to get a few kicks in and throw a good right hook that landed on his face, Jackie ran for it when he cut the stone in half, running for his life, he jumped up the wall and back flipped over him,

"TRI-CUTTER!" Takeshi yelled managing to get a combo on Xamond, Tohru grabbed the snake Talisman and turned invisible with it delivering some good moves into him,

"JACKIE!" Oswald called.

"Let's do it!" taking off at Blinding speed the two unleashed combos repeatedly at blinding speed over and over knocking him into the air,

"HAD ENOUGH?" Oswald taunted as a giant rabbit appeared and bounced up and down on Xamond who warped away and began to glow,

"NO MORE MR. NICE GUY!" he yelled as he zoomed around the battle field at high speed hitting everyone and knocking them up into the air,

Kiro went into his fusion form and charged at him,

"ELEMENTAL STRIKE!" Kiro yelled managing to get in a hit he then charged and used the combo that ended with him sending a burst of light up from the ground upon it's finisher,

He turned back as he switched into his Mystic form and cast a combination of Cura on everyone followed by a Mega Potion,

Jackie sighed as he rubbed his head, "Bad day."

"RAGANROK!" Kiro yelled as he sent bullets of light towards the Nobody he warped away dodging the attack perfectly,

"WHAT?" Kiro yelped in surprise, as Xamond just gave him a slasher smile,

"Did you really think you could hit me, thanks to my power over Space, I can even get away from Homing attacks." Xamond stated,

"BLIZZAGA!" Amei yelled sending a blast of ice at him he struck it away as Raian and Takeshi came in for a combination attack,

"RAIAN!" Takeshi called,

"LET'S END IT!" The Sandette yelled thanks to Takeshi the two were covered in blue fire and managed to blindside Xamond where they caught him in barrage of blue fired tackles, then Raian's blade in light Takeshi's in Darkness hacked and slashed at him.

"IT'S OVER!" they yelled as they summoned light and Darkness at him,

He charged back and knocked them forward, into the wall, Ven with a yell charged at Xamond and started to go head to head with the Nobody,

"Heh, I'm surprised you don't hate Sora after all he's the one who…"

"SHUT UP!" Ven yelled managing to pull off Power Counter,

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU KILLED HIM!" Ven yelled,

"_Huh killed who? _"Kiro thought listening,

"Yeah well that was years ago and ya know what on a positive note I still look as handsome as ever!" he stated with a slash that Ven dodged,

"You're as big of a pig as ever!" Ven snapped,

"JACKIE!" Amei yelled,

"YOU GOT IT!" they were surrounded by Chi magic and blasted him with it they then shot at him striking him over and over, Xamond was then caught in a rush of the stuff before they finished with a large chi fist crashing into him,

Xamond regained his balance, but it was too late to regain any advantage in battle,

"Tohru throw me!" Kiro yelled the Sumo did so and Kiro crashed into Xamond and sent him up then jumping after him Kiro delivered a fast and hard combo,

"VENTUS!" Kiro yelled,

"BRING IT!" they sent the blast of Pulse Bombs then preformed the rest of the Limit and Xamond caught in star filled tornado fell to the ground, with a thud,

He got up but fell to his knees as his sword broke,

_**In the hills…**_

Black sighed as he recovered,

Uncle cheered in response,

"What have we learned?" Uncle asked,

"Keyblade must defeat Darkness." They all muttered,

"And…._**most**_ importantllly?" he asked,

"Magic must defeat magic." They replied.

_**Back in the Castle….**_

"Ugh…..You're pretty good Kid just like dear…old…daddy." He muttered,

Kiro glared at the spot and hung his head,

"I will have my revenge!" said Shedu snapping Kiro out of his thoughts and towards the statue,

"Even if I must wait another nine hundred years!"

Jade made a tch sound, "No Rat means you're just a statue and no Dog, means…you're not immortal." Jade stated holding up the Dragon Talisman, in a scream the statue was obliterated, and the statue and with a tremor, the castle started to shake,

"We have to get out of here!" Takeshi yelled,

"Lets go!" Raian yelled,

Jackie grabbed Jade and ran,

"But the Talismans!" Jade yelled,

"No time!" Kiro replied, as they ran Valmont and the Enforcers Chow, Finn and Ratso having finally found the Courtyard with arms and Pockets full of Treasure, saw the heroes run pass them then it clicked that the Castle was caving in they ran but when they dropped the treasure, they went back for it, something Raian saw,

"LEAVE IT!" Raian yelled,

"No way! I've put with too much to find this treasure and that includes you, your friends and especially Chan!" Valmont stated,

Raian shook his head and left them, he followed the group out escaping the Castle as it turned to dust and fell into the earth, once the tremor ended, Black and the others joined them

"Hey guys!" Ven stated with a wave, and a grin, Uncle yelped when he saw both Tohru and Kiro standing there as the former smiled nervously and waved,

"What are both of you doing here…WHO…IS…..WATCHING…..SHOOOOOOPPPPP!"

_**Somewhere in Radiant Garden,**_

Namine and Lea perked up to the sounds Lea growled,

"Don't say a word Lea…" he muttered,

"What you mean about that scream?" Namine asked with a tilt of the head, Lea turned with a big grin on his face,

"YES SOMEONE ELSE HEARD IT EAT IT ISA, I'M NOT CRAZY!" Lea yelled into the heavens then looked at Namine who was staring at him from her note book,

"And that takes away from the vision of Sanity." Lea calmly stated,

"See ya." He causally said and walked off,

_**Back in China town…**_

_**KABOOOOM PEEEERRROOOOOOOO KABOOOOOOO**_

Kiro and the others looked up to see, Fireworks fly into the air,

"You should go see your parents." Jackie told Jade,

"They'd probably want me to stay." Jade replied sadly,

"Would that be so awful?" Jackie asked,

Jade made her trademark tch sound, "For you." She replied letting a couple of tears slide down her face,

Kiro and the others watched sadly, as Jackie and Jade left.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Jackie and the others sat at the shop, Uncle made Kiro and Tohru do inventory to make sure nothing was stolen, even so…Kiro said one phrase in response.

"Worth it." He muttered,

"This is going to take some getting use too." Jackie stated,

"You mean Jade not being around?" Ven asked.

"Yes." Jackie replied.

Tohru sighed, "I know."

"That reminds me a Phone call from Jade's parents they are pleased with how much she has learned here." Uncle told them, that made Jackie smile.

"One mooorrreeee thing!" said a high voice, everyone turned in surprise to see Jade standing there,

"They're so pleased they want me to stay for another whole year!" she replied she then bowled Jackie over with a hug.

"That's great!" Kiro stated.

"Well, I'm glad I could help…but I have to go, Jackie, Uncle, Jade, Tohru….see ya." Kiro replied leaving, he walked down the street a little when he heard Ven call out for him,

"Hey come with us Kiro." He replied,

Kiro sighed, "I can't." he replied,

"Why not?" Ven asked,

"Because…..I just can't go back after I gather the Keystones I'm going after Kaen, Xehanort and the Syndicate." Kiro replied.

"All by yourself?" Ven cried,

"That's the way it has to be but I know you'll all be there too….catch!" Kiro stated tossing Ven the Keystone, he saved from the Castle,

"But Kiro-" Ven stated.

"Good bye!" Kiro stated going into a run then flying off onto his glider and out of China Town.

"Kiro…." Ven stated sadly,

**E-H E-H E-H**

In the highest tower of Radiant Garden, Sora stared into the sky as if hoping Kiro would come flying down from it.

"I hate this he's my son I should be the one looking for him…..Xehanort it's only a matter of time before he goes after Kiro again…..and he's all alone…..Ven….please find him."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Foes<em>**

Soldiers: _A type of Nobody Xamond commands they fight with large and powerful swords us the reaction commands Power block and Power counter to use their power against them_

Pot Wizards: _relatives of the Shawman but know a wider variety of spells you need to face with care_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reaction Commands<strong>_

**Power Block:** _stops an incoming rushing attack_

**Power counter:** _uses an opponent's power to damage him_

**Toss Slasher**: _Thrown by a powerful Ally the user is hurtled into a foe where they unleash a powerful combo_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Limit Breaks<strong>_

_Jackie+ Oswald_- **Rabbit striker**

_Jackie+ Amei_- **Chi fighter**

_Raian+ Takeshi_- **Dusk Blazer**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Syndicate X files<em>**

**Name:** _Xamond_ **True name**: _Damon_

**Number:** _VIII_

_**Element:**_ _Space_

_**Weapon of Choice**_: _Buster Sword_

**Lesser Nobody:** _Soldiers_

**Title:** _Spacial Cutter_

Xamond though a powerful fighter is a bragger he is also very full of himself to the point where others call him a pig, despite this his speed and swordsmanship are hard to match his somebody is Braig's cousin

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special Attacks and Spells<strong>_

Acerus-**Void Shatter:** _a combination of Quakeraga, Graviga and aerial slam a powerful move that shatters not only the earth but the space around it,_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shendu: <strong>__The Demon King who was sealed as a statue for 900 years although he managed to require all twelve talismans he still fell to the combined might of Jackie Chan and friends as Uncle always said Magic must defeat Magic, Jade used the Dragon Talisman to finish him…..will there be any bad consequences for that? _**(Jackie Chan Adventures 2000)**

**Tohru: **_once a member of the Dark Hand he switched sides when Valmont forced him to fight Shendu alone that along with all the disrespect and verbal abuse he suffered, he is now on the side of good_**(Jackie Chan Adventures** **_2000)_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well there you have it Tohru has joined the good guys and Kiro is gone again like I said bear with me and I promise you won't be disappointed…anywho<strong>_

_**Kiro returns to Unova this time in Nimbasa city where he meets up with Ash and Co. once more but Peace in the city is about to be shattered**_

_Next Time: __**Battle for Nimbasa City!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	43. Battle for Nimbasa

_**I need to apologize for errors found in the last chapter they have now been corrected! Well back to Unova and back with the Pokémon…..I Hope we see Pokémon Gray soon and I so cannot wait for KH:3D any who**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Battle for Nimbasa City!<strong>_

Kiro zoomed around following towards a blue portal that opened up,

"Okay Kiro….Two down three to go….you can do this!" yup Kiro was talking to himself strangely he stopped trying to stop the habit it made him feel less lonely…but it wasn't something he should be doing either.

Eventually he saw Unova amongst the starry sky,

"I wonder if I'll meet up with Ash and Pikachu again?" Kiro wondered.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Don't worry Ven you'll find him, you have a way to track the Keystones right?" Namine asked.

"Yeah…but while we need to get them to the real problem is convincing Kiro to come back…hey sorry we missed you back at the tower, looks like Mickey brought us there after you left." He told her.

"It's alright…I hope you find Kiro soon." Namine replied.

"How are Sora and Kairi?" Ven asked.

"Physically they're getting better every day….but emotionally…." She replied trailing off.

"They won't feel better till Kiro's back….this is gonna be hard, he is without a doubt the most stubborn person I've ever met." Ven stated.

"I can imagine." She said with a smile,

"Hey don't worry we'll all be back soon scout's honor!" Ven stated.

"Okay hurry back!" she stated the screen shut off as Raian strolled in,

"Ya know I do have a plan to get Kiro-"

"It can't involve knocking him out or tying him up." Ven immediately replied.

"You know it's getting to the point where we have no choice right?" Raian asked slightly irritated.

"We'll find a way and I'd rather not be blown to bits by Sora's Ultima spell, assuming Kairi hasn't killed me first." Ven replied in a huff.

"Fine." Raian replied, throwing up his arms in defense.

Ven followed the Device that Kim and Ron gave him eventually coming to a familiar world,

"Hey it's Unova!" he stated,

A stream of Light flashed by.

"That was Terra!" Ven stated.

"Really how can you tell?" Raian asked.

"I just can, he must be going to look for Kiro in Unova too." Ven replied.

"He'll have to be there that's where the Keystone is." Raian added.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Terra landed in a large city and took a good look around,

"_I think I know this place Kaen's been here….what was it Isshu? No Unova! Wonder if a Keystone is here?" _Terra thought,

Just then Terra saw Kiro run by looking around he saw Kiro smile at the sights however his smile quickly faded when he saw Terra and ran off.

"_Well that answers that question." _Terra mused.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro had been pretty sure that Terra had spotted him, not wanting to go back he continued down the road,

"_This is Nimbasa city Ash said that he was going for a fourth gym badge here….but chances are he's already come and gone." _

"HEEEEEEEYYY!"

"KAPI!"

"Huh? HEY!" Kiro yelled beaming with a wave,

"Kiro long time no see!" Iris yelled, Kiro nodded and gave them a high five,

"Did you find the rest of the Keystones?" Cilan asked,

"Well yeah but now I have to find them all over again." Kiro replied,

"What happened?" Ash asked,

"They fused together then I broke them apart…had to the situation was a big mess." Kiro said with a sigh,

"But enough about me. What about you Ash, you here to earn your fourth badge?" Kiro asked,

"You bet!" Ash stated with Vigor,

"PIKA!" Pikachu agreed,

Kiro smiled and nodded,

"So has another Keystone found it's way back here…_sigh_ I remember the trouble the last one caused." Iris stated.

"Axe Axew." Axew agreed.

"As far as I know yes but hopefully it won't be too much of a hassle this time." Kiro replied.

As the group walked down the street Kiro noticed that something caught Cilan's eye, looking at what Cilan was Kiro saw that he was looking in the window of a green house,

"You like plants huh? That makes sense you're the Grass type leader of the Striaton Gym." Kiro replied.

"Indeed…but it's more than that I am…a Plant Connoisseur!"

"Plant Connoisseur?" Kiro asked.

"Yes and it's HERBOLOGY TIME!" Cilan stated before pointing to a plant with yellow, and Maroon leaves,

"That plant there is Solenostemon! More commonly known as Coleus , its native in Tropical areas grows as tall as two meters and is used as an Ornamental plant."

"It kinda reminds me of a sunset." Kiro mused.

"This plant, Hedra Helix better known as Common or English Ivy is indigenous to western areas it grows up to 20-30 meters, and can grow on any suitable surface,"

"Neat." Kiro replied,

"And Lampro Capnos a very popular ornamental plant it loves moist and cool climates as well as the sun, watch out for Bug type Pokemon that might eat it its better known as Venus's car or Dutchman's trousers, but it is much more known as Old fashioned bleeding Heart." Cilan stated,

"Hearts are a staple in this series, you sure know your plants…hey there's a Venus Fly Trap in there too….oh wait…uh Cilan, we need to find Ash and Iris." Kiro stated.

Clian gasped and saw Ash and Iris disappearing from view,

"HEY WAIT FOR ME!" he yelled running,

"Don't leave me behind!" Kiro yelled, he was unaware that something had watched him pass by and in a flash of purplish light another Kiro appeared.

**E-H E-H E-H**

In a few short minutes, Terra learned a lot about this world….mostly about the more mysterious inhabitants, twice he had wandered into the middle of Pokémon battles, now wary of that Terra focused his attention on finding Kiro however he saw a light shoot down, from it Ven and the others emerged, Ven turned and saw his best friend standing there.

"TERRA!" he yelled cheerfully,

Terra smiled and waved, "So you've come to Unova too?" Terra asked casually,

"Yeah, is Kiro here?" Takeshi asked.

"He's in the city somewhere…but he saw me and took off." Terra replied.

"But if he's here then a Keystone must be here too." Amei pointed out,

"Right but there's something else you need to know, Acerus, he's trying to kill Kiro, to prevent the X-blade from being forged." Terra replied.

"WHAT?" Ven cried.

"Yeah so what he'll have to go through us first!" Oswald stated.

"Good, Kiro's going to need all the help he can-"

"Stop leave us alone!" cried a girl's voice,

They turned there with a Minccino in her arms was a girl in a white shirt and skirt with an orange vest green bag and barrette, on her blonde hair.

"Stop you're whining and hand over all your Pokémon all you're doing is making them suffer!" yelled a man in a Knight outfit, he and his female counter part were trying to tear the grey Pokémon from her arms.

"It's Team Plasma!" Ven stated rushing past them was a girl in torn style blue jean shorts, a black vest, white shirt, brown hair and a pink and white baseball cap with a Pokeball on it,

"GO DEWOTT!" she yelled, in a flash there stood a Pokémon that looked like Oshawott, but was taller with darker blue fur especially around its legs where two shells were seen it had black feet, paws and tail and white whiskers it growled upon seeing, Team Plasma who noticed.

"Its that meddling brat again!" the lady stated.

"This time we'll teach you a lesson GO! Watchhog!" she yelled as the Pokémon appeared in a bright light,

"Watchhog Watch!"

"Dewott use Water gun!" the Girl yelled,

Watchhog was hit but he shook it off,

"Use super Fang!" the grunt yelled,

Watchhog opened it's mouth wide and lunged,

"Dodge it!" Dewott's trainer yelled, Dewott jumped back giving Watchhog a mouthful of cement,

"Use Razor Shell!" the female brunette yelled the water type charged forward and let Watchhog have it with a critical hit,

"Finish up with Ice punch!" she yelled,

Dewott scrunched its paw into a fist which was covered in a frosty mist as it delivered a strong right hook knocking out Watchhog,

"Wha-wha-WHA!" cried the girl grunt,

"Bah, I'll handle this!" yelled her comrade pulling out a Pokeball

"Hold on! You say your fight to free Pokémon but you're using them yourselves! How does that work?" Terra asked,

The grunt ignored him, and activated the Pokeball,

"GO! Simipour!" yelled the male grunt,

"Oh yeah?" the girl asked,

"Dewott return!" she stated recalling the Pokémon then pulling out her next Pokémon,

"GO! Lilligant!" she yelled, in a flash of light came a Grass type Pokémon that looked a little like a girl it had what looked like three legs in a big green leaf skirt and a big red flower on it's head,

"Use Energy Ball!" she commanded and the Pokémon did so.

"Dodge it!" yelled the grunt and Pampour jumped,

"Just what we wanted use Leech seed!" she yelled tiny seeds shot out from the Pokémon's flower shot out and hit Panpour within minutes it was immobilized and the energy was sucked from it making it faint,

The grunt gasped and recalled it,

"There's only one thing to do…RUN AWAY!" yelled the grunts,

"STOP!" she yelled,

"Hilda, wait a minute!" the blonde girl called,

Terra rushed past and after Team Plasma himself,

"Hey are you alright?" Ven asked,

"Yeah….leave it Hilda to bail me out of trouble…but she's always in such a rush….hmmm I'm Bianca by the way." She replied,

"Are you a Pokemon Trainer too?" Takeshi asked,

"Yes, I'm on a journey Professor Juniper gave me a Tepig, although it's a Pignite now." Bianca replied,

"Cool!" Ven replied not sure what she meant,

"I'm Ventus call me Ven."

"Oswald the Lucky Rabbit!"

"My names Takeshi."

"I'm Amei nice to meet you Bianca."

"Raian." The Sandette replied,

"What about him." Bianca asked.

They looked and yelped in surprise,

"KIRO!" indeed there standing in their presence was a young boy about thirteen, with Horizon blue eyes, dark red hair in a tan and red outfit.

"What are you doing here!" Ven asked,

"Yeah, and why ain't ya trying to hide from us?" Oswald asked.

"Hold on….guys I don't think it's Kiro…._Persay._" Takeshi told them.

'Kiro' gave a slight annoyed look but he then grinned jumping into the air he transformed in front of them into a black, fox like Pokemon with a bright blue tipped tuft of blue hair blue eye lids eye brow spots and paws,

It laughed at their surprise, with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah….That's not Kiro." Raian stated,

"Who's that Pokémon?" Amei asked.

"It's Zorua….And it's wild and so adorable!" she cooed rushing to grab it but the Pokémon jumped up bounced off Ven and Raian's heads then ran off, the poor unfortunate boys were then bowled over by Bianca chasing after it.

"WAAAAIT!" she cried.

"Oww." Raian muttered.

"Takeshi how'd ya know?" Oswald asked.

"Well for one thing, Amei didn't get angry….or try to turn him into a frog." Takeshi replied.

Amei huffed, "Kiro's aura or magical energy (I'm not sure which) is different from what I felt just now, I knew right away that it wasn't him…even if it was I still wouldn't turn him into a frog, you guys and my Dad made me swear not to."

"And for good reason…I told you I don't want to force him back it'll just make things worse and cause trouble for us." Ven replied.

"You know there is a very simple solution for this." Raian stated.

"NO!" Ven, Takeshi and Oswald yelled.

After cringing due to volume Raian straighten up, "Not that….I think Sora should come with us if he's well enough….it's his mess so he's the only one that can fix it…right?"

"It's a good idea but that might make finding Kiro harder even but if Sora apologizes Kiro might come around talk about double edged...I'm willing to give it a shot." Ven stated.

"Okay, that's plan B now any ideas on how to move along with plan A?" Oswald asked arms crossed.

"You've got me there." Ven replied in a sigh.

"Well we know Kiro's in the City somewhere, let's look around." Takeshi suggested.

The group nodded and with that started to look around.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro and the others sat down for lunch, he was checking Kingdom Key constantly for any sign of the Keystone, but wherever it was he wasn't close enough to it.

He sighed and dismissed it deciding that he would look for It after lunch, while he waited his thoughts drifted into his last adventure here, meeting Victini, Ash, Cilan Iris, and their Pokémon battling with Team Rocket then having to defend Copperville and fighting Legendary Pokémon of all things and…..

"_THE KEYHOLE I NEVER SEALED THE KEYHOLE TO THIS WORLD!" _

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kiro screamed loudly, effectively scaring the group making Pikachu and Axew fall with a thud, with shocked looks on their faces,

"Sorry Guys I gotta go don't bother getting me anything thanks anyway bye!" Kiro yelled as he rushed out the door.

The was an awkward silence, that was broken when Ash spoke.

"What….just….happened?"

**E-H E-H E-H**

Terra ran around but being in a large amusement park, he had lost sight of them,

"_That girls gone and so Team Plasma….but, I should really get back to finding Kiro, hopefully he's still somewhere in the city." _

He saw a flash of glowing blue, there in a crane Machine was the Keystone….much to Terra's surprise.

"_You have got to kidding me! Now what? I can't just break the thing open (I could but I shouldn't) looks like I'll have to play."_ Terra thought.

He popped in a few bits of Munny and aimed the crane at the Jewel, Terra perked up when it looked like he had it but it slipped out and fell against the glass,

"_EH HE he he he ha ha ha LOSER!" _Jeered the machine,

Terra glared at the Machine, "I hate this game….I'll have to talk too-"

Suddenly out of nowhere, Kiro walked up and tapped the glass; he seemed mesmerized by the jewel,

"Kiro?" Terra asked in shock then gave the matter some thought.

"_No…not Kiro. His Darkness doesn't smell like this one at all…plus this boy's Darkness isn't outweighed by his light like Kiro's is."_

"It's That Zorua!" yelled a guy.

"Don't let it get away!" yelled another.

Two men came running up but before Terra could react this fake Kiro transformed into some kind of Pokémon, shot a blackish purple ball from it's mouth grabbed the Keystone then transformed into Terra and just as the men came up Terra found himself being spun round and round.

"Wha which is which?" said one of the men.

Terra glanced over to see that his doppelganger had a huge uncharacteristic grin on his face,

"Really?" Terra asked.

"You guys leave this to me!" yelled a voice, suddenly another boy about Ven's age came up,

He had a hat much like the girl from before, but it was red and black, he had brown hair and eyes, and a blue jacket with with darker blue collar, and black jeans with red shoes, he pulled out a pokeball,

"GO! Darumaka!"

"DARU!" yelled a little ape like Pokémon it was red with big yellow eye brows and three yellow spots,

"Use flamethrower!" the boy commanded,

"WAIT!" Terra screamed managing to wriggle out of the arms of the other Terra and jumping away the other Terra jumped back and changed into the Fox like Pokémon and ran off,

"It's Zorua!" yelled the boy,

"Stop come back here!" Terra yelled,

"Hey I found it I should get it!" the boy yelled, running after the older brunette.

Terra rounded the corner, but unfortunately he lost Zorua in the crowd,

"Aww man! And it was shiny too!" the boy complained.

"Shiny?" Terra asked.

"That's the term for Pokémon with different colorations their rarer than the usual ones." The boy sighed,

"By the way, why would you try to cook me?" Terra asked in an aggravated tone.

"I was trying to attack Zoura. That's the only way to dispel the illusion ability." The boy shrugged.

"So you use fire, not smart kid." Terra replied.

"I'm not a kid the names Black!"

"Terra." The older Brunette replied, he now had two things to find,

"Hey have you seen a kid with red hair and a head band?" Terra asked.

"Hmm I did see a kid like that, he was with a group then he freaked out and ran off, he was running around something about something he didn't do when he was here before, and about some stone thingy then he heard a couple of people talking about the weird light in the subway, then headed that way." Black replied,

"Got it thanks!" Terra replied running off unaware that he was being watched,

"So, Terra's looking for Kiro to." Kaen replied looking down,

"What are you doing here, I thought you had to stay away from the realm of light." Said a feminine voice in a flash of Darkness a female warrior in silver armor with Pink petal like adornments appeared,

"I got bored plus Kiro has yet to seal the Keyhole…So I thought I'd plunge this world into Darkness, imagine the guilt that twerp will feel." Kaen replied with a smirk.

"You, really don't like him don't you?" The warrior replied crossing her arms,

"Nope." Kaen replied smugly,

"Well just make sure you stay away The Leader of Team Rocket is planning something and I know he has it out for you." She told the teen,

"Fair enough, The Keyhole isn't in Copperville so it would have to be in the center of Unova…Nimbasa city," Kaen replied.

"Yeah, Yeah, just make sure you let me do my job before you scar the kid for life." She replied.

"Don't worry; you'll get to fill the Day's quota and your assignment _Xardina._" Kaen replied.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Jesse, James and Meowth in disguise walked into a restaurant and looked at the Cashier,

"The Special please." Jesse replied,

"And make it double." James added.

The cashier flashed an evil grin, "Right, away."

He pulled out what looked like a cake box the three took it to an alley way and opened it within it was a computer radar that,

They then got the image of a man with glasses and white hair and a mustache in a lab coat,

"Were you followed?" the Man asked.

"No Doctor Xader all goes according to plan." James replied,

"Good this device has the power to harness what we believe to be the Keyhole the Keyblader has told us about."

"The Keyhole is in Nimbassa City?" Meowth asked.

"So we think but you must harness it's power, if we are to complete the operation." Dr. Xader replied.

"Where in Nimbasa is it supposed to be?" Jesse asked.

"There are Rumors of a Mysterious light that appears in the underground that appears as soon as a light hits it, there have been numerous sightings thanks to the Headlights on the trains." Xader replied.

"Understood." The Rocket Trio replied,

**E-H E-H E-H**

Victini had had been napping in some hidden corner of the street it was awakened by a familiar sensation floating cautiously out Victini saw Terra run past he followed the brunette to the underground Where Victini was startled by the sound of a passing train.

"Tiiii." Victini blinked when it saw Kiro look around with his hand covered in light jumping down on to the tracks, flashing it in areas, hoping for what he was looking for,

A little ways away but not in Kiro's sight range was Terra who looked around he found the tunnel, a flash of light appeared from in the tunnel.

"_The Mysterious Light? Or is it Kiro, I'll take either or, this world will be safe from the Heartless if I seal the Keyhole, but I'd still have to find Kiro and if he has the Keystone and finds out the Keyhole has been sealed he won't have much of a reason to stay." _Terra thought jumping in and following the tracks, he eventually found a part of the subway that had been closed down,

Kiro was there too, he was flashing light around Terra had to hide, unaware that he was next to the Fire/Psychic type, watched as Kiro did this,

"_What's he doing? It must be some way to find the Mysterious Light…hmm now that I think about it I really did get much info about it before I came down here." _

Terra glanced over and there and apparently watching was Kiro,

It looked like he was waiting for something he summoned his Keyblade and waited.

WOOOOOOOOOOOO

There was the sound of a train, Kiro screamed as he tried to move but fell.

"KIRO!" Terra yelled,

Victini tapped Terra on the shoulder and the Brunette could feel himself getting stronger and faster almost to his own disbelief he just managed to pull Kiro out of the tracks as the sub car passed.

He and Kiro were panting in relief, Terra turned on Kiro and glared,

"Kiro what were you thinking just standing there are you crazy?" Terra snapped.

"NO! I thought it might be the Keyhole….and I did go to move." He stated the last part in a mumble.

"Yeah well a lot of good that did…_sigh_ Kiro we need to get you back." Terra stated.

"I'm not going!" Kiro stated defiantly,

"But you're in danger!" Terra argued.

"I can handle myself, and it's not like my dad would be sad if I was gone…..I need to do this Terra and you can't stop me!" Kiro stated, running off.

"Hey wait, Kiro!" Terra shouted running after but the young Keyblader somehow eluded him,

"He's gone again…..Man he's fast." Terra muttered,

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro had out run Terra he glanced over his shoulder and sighed in relief when he saw that the older Keyblader hadn't followed, however he was shocked to see that Kingdom Key had appeared in his hands,

He let it lead him to some kind of nest full of well anything, scarves, hats, stuffed toys, you name it.

On top of it all sleeping next to the Keystone was a small blue and black fox Pokémon sound asleep.

"_The Keystone! Yeah easy find….but I still have to find the Keyhole and Ash and the others….I kinda freaked them out….and ditched them…focus Kiro!"_ he thought.

He suddenly felt something on his head, a familiar mouse rabbit like face appeared as it looked at him,

"Victini!" Kiro whispered in glee.

"Ti!"

"We need to get that stone but I don't want to wake that Pokémon up, so any ideas?" Kiro asked.

"Viciti!" the Fire/Psychic type's eyes light up in a blue color and the stone wriggled a little bit before sending a blue wave of energy that knocked the two back,

"Okay that's was a bad idea!" Kiro groaned as they got up, and found the Pokémon watching them warily.

"Uh hey there….look we don't want any trouble." Kiro muttered cautiously approaching the Zorua,

"Let me just take this off your hands and…" he said slowly wrapping his fingers around it but as he feared Zorua bit him.

"YEEEEOWWW!" Kiro screamed alerting Terra who followed the sound; he came to the sight of Victini flying around Kiro trying to think or do something to get the Pokémon that had now latched its jaws onto Kiro's arm off.

Terra didn't know how to respond what he did know is that after a few seconds Kiro used a Warp spell to somehow get out of Zorua's grasp the Pokémon growled ferrally at them, Kiro just stood there for a few moments then ran off with Victini, Keystone in hand.

Terra glanced back but yelped when he was nearly hit by some kind of shadowy ball (The same one it used to get the Keystone.) he ran off as soon as a barrage came!

He caught up with Kiro who was running with the Pokémon on his head,

"Why would it want the Keystone you don't think it's been messed up by it do you?" Kiro asked.

"No It found the Keystone today believe it or not I think it just want's something shiny." Terra replied between breaths.

"Hey Zorua how 'bout a trade, the Keystone you found for something I'll get you kay?" Kiro yelled behind them.

This was answered by a large beam of black rings that missed him by an inch, (warning shot.)

"I'm thinking that's a no!" Terra stated as they ran out into the light.

The Pokémon chased them a bit more firing attacks, Kiro and Terra rushed by a certain merchant who was loving his Cabbages,

"Save the veggies!" Kiro yelled as they ran by,

"PERWAAAAA!" they were suddenly hit by a blast of dark rings,

"MY CABBAGES!" The Cabbage Merchant cried.

"Run faster!" Kiro yelled.

"Anyone could've thought of that!" Terra snapped.

"Quick into the crowd!" Terra yelled as they did they made their way through and came to stop for breath, Kiro looked behind him.

"I think we lost it." Kiro muttered as they looked behind them,

Terra looked around and smiled a little happy not to have some kind of shadowy or dark attack trying to take them out, he had personally had enough of it hitting or to a more extreme extent coursing through his body, thanks to a certain Psychotic old geezer he had felt that and was stuck deep in it.

They suddenly caught sight, of a girl with a white and pink Baseball cap who was slumped up against the wall nearby and buried her head in her knees.

"Hey Hilda was it? Are you alright?" Terra asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm….fine." She muttered getting up and walking away,

_**The Night before…**_

_Hilda and Dewott were out it was late and she couldn't wait to sleep in a soft bed._

"_Dewott!" the Pokémon said pointing, up on a nearby tall hill was N._

"_Oh hey it's him again." Hilda muttered as she and the water type walked up the green hair boy took notice of her presence._

"_Oh Hilda was it?" _

"_Yeah…what ya looking at." Hilda asked._

"_Nimbasa city, the Ferris wheel to be precise." N replied._

_The Brunette looked down at her partner who was gazing in awe, she did too and smiled._

"_Oh wow the town looks so beautiful at night." She stated._

"_I suppose." N muttered._

"_Oh right the Ferris Wheel." Hilda replied._

"_The Circular Motion the Mechanics they're like a collection of Elegant Formulas." _

"_You and your numbers." Hilda replied with a giggle, N just blinked this had to be one of those joking moments Black told him about,_

"_I wonder how many kind of Pokémon exist in this world." N said thoughtfully._

_It was Hilda's turn to blink sure they had their different views but they both loved Pokémon she had to smile at this,_

"_Who knows people used to think there were only a hundred and fifty then a hundred more were discovered and then the numbers kept increasing and here we are with over 600 Pokémon." She added._

"_Only a hundred and fifty?" N asked._

"_Yup, weird huh our world's so different from when are parents were kids but its mostly still the same."_

"_Like the next chapter of a story." N replied._

_The two just stood there and watched the city for a while but eventually departed._

_**Earlier today….**_

"_Hurry she's catching up!" yelled the guy,_

"_I know we'll lose her in the Amusement Park!" yelled the female grunt._

"_Get Back here!" she yelled._

"_Hilda!" _

"_N!" _

"_You're looking for Team Plasma right, come with me if we go onto the Ferris Wheel we'll get a better view." N replied as they walked to the Ferris wheel._

_Once inside Hilda looked everywhere and huffed,_

"_Nothing in fact it's harder to see up here they all look like….'__**tiny'**__ Durants."_

"_Alright fess up, you just wanted an excuse to go on the Ferris wheel, ya really didn't have to wait for someone you know." Hilda replied, hands behind her back._

"_Actually I brought you up here to tell you that I am the King of Team Plasma." N replied not looking at her._

"_Ki-KING! You're their leader…but Ghetsis I thought-" Hilda stated not wanting to believe it._

"_He is merely one of the Seven Sages, the leader of them in fact, he asked me to save all the Pokémon in the world, and with all those people hurting them, how could I say no?" he asked._

_Hilda just glared, "It's a shame, but even trainers like you and Ash, who are kind to them, will have to lose them too, since there would be resistance…and many Pokémon would get hurt." N replied casting a small and fleeting glance._

"_And then there's Kiro and Ventus they have Keyblades and it's their duty to protect the worlds they might interfere as well, I'd have no choice but to eliminate them if that were to happen."_

"_Wha- What are you talking about? All these things, and who are these Ventus and Kiro, I know I've never met them, and I doubt you or anyone else has!"_

"_You probably never will." N replied._

"_What?" _

"_They are from other worlds, the stars in the sky are worlds just like ours but different, I'm not trying to conquer the worlds like some have come to believe Team Plasma's goal, but change it make it Black and White like it should be." N replied turning to her,_

"_If you want your Ideal to survive then you will have no choice but to collect the remaining Gym Badges and face me in the Unova league, it is known as the Grey Center conference because the tournament is held between Black City and the White Forrest." _

_Hilda just glared shaking her head slightly in disbelief when the ride came to a stop she rushed out as fast as she could forgetting all about team Plasma._

"WHAT WITH ALL THESE KIDS!" yelled a familiar voice snapping her out of her thoughts Kiro and Terra rushed up to her side to see Ven and Ash's two groups having joined forces to chase them down,

"You won't get away from us!" Ven yelled.

"Terra, Come on!" Kiro stated he nodded as the two got In front of the grunts.

"Yikes!" The grunts stated as their path was blocked.

"We'll have to use our secret weapons! GO Liepard GO, Swak!" yelled the other in a flash a Liepard and a Pokémon that looked like a blue skinned Karate fighter, appeared.

"Terra something's wrong with them!" Kiro whispered,

"They're covered in Darkness, The Hypocrites!" Terra growled.

"Guys Their covered in Darkness watch your backs!"

"FAITH!" Ven yelled he managed to blast the two Pokémon back but they got back up and charged Swak's crossed his arms and hit Takeshi with a hard hitting attack,

"SONIC RAVE!" the violet shouted charging back at the Pokémon knocking it around.

"DRAINARA!" Kiro yelled sucking away some of Liepard's energy, the Pokémon growled and struck at him with a Night Claw attack, Kiro back flipped, and skidded to a halt on his feet, he saw that he had been cut a little,

"Pikachu Electro ball, Use Dragon Rage Axew!" Pikachu charged a massive ball of electricity on its tail he aimed for the Liepard that was growling at Kiro,

"PIKA, PIKA PIKA, CHUPI!" the ball hit the Pokémon square chested it was then hit with a Dragon shaped blue and black flame, that struck hard and sent the Pokémon into the wall, it fell with a Thud the Darkness evaporated from it and as far as Terra could tell it was back to normal and fine just dazed with swirls in it's eyes.

Raian found himself face to face with Sawk and actually fighting it in hand-to-hand combat,

"Uh A little help here!" Raian yelled as he jumped away from it's focus Punch,

"Pansage, come on out and use Solar Beam!" Cilan yelled as he tossed a Pokeball, out came a tan and green Monkey with a sprout like tail and a leaf of some kind on it's head it charged energy from the sun then as Kiro would his Shine Cannon gathered the energy in it's hands and blasted Swak with it,

"SLIDING DASH!" Terra yelled hitting Swak,

"BLIZZARD!" Amei yelled hitting Swak and freezing it in a block of Ice,

"I got this! PEARL!" Oswald yelled sending the attack at the foe and blasting it back it fell to the ground and the Darkness fell to the ground,

"They beat them even with the Dark power that what's-her-face gave us."

"What's her face?" Terra asked with an arched eyebrow,

"Big mouth…RUN AWAY!" the female grunt yelled.

"Come back here!" Ash yelled as the group chased them suddenly to their horror the two grunts screamed loudly, Kiro, Ash and Terra rushed over to the source of the sound and were shock to only find two Heartless as the Grunts faded away leaving behind two more.

They lunged at Kiro who killed them instantly with his Keyblade.

"_The Darkness over took their hearts." _Terra thought gravely,

"_**Attention Citizens of Nimbasa City! As of now this City is under Team Rocket control, and you are cut off from the outside world." **_

"Uh oh!" Kiro muttered,

"_**These Heartless are the ones who will ensure our control and resistance will result with Dire consequences." **_The Voice boomed as Large Bodies, Neo Shadows, Thugs and Tamers appeared all over.

"This isn't good, we need to go now!" Terra stated leading the two younger boys away, and catching up with the others the entire group fled down the road,

"Pika!" Pikachu pointed, seeing that Hilbert had peeked out and saw Terra,

"Psst, over here!" he stated waving them in the group cautiously entered the building, Ash entered with Pikachu and saw a boy in an orange jacket with a purple shirt, grey pants and green hair and pale blue eyes, he snapped a picture at Kiro and the others as he came in.

"Trip?" Ash asked,

"What are you doing here?" the raven haired Trainer asked.

"Same as all of you, I mean come on that's basic!" he snapped.

"Someone's not very nice." Raian muttered.

Trip just glanced up and Raian and looked away,

"Okay we need to discuss what to do about these…uh Heartless." Black stated.

"Huh, Black what makes them think you can take them on?" Terra asked not to thrilled with the idea.

"We all heard about what happened in Copperville those creatures that attacked, now they're in Nimbasa, Ash was it, you were there right?" Black asked.

"Yeah, I've fought the Heartless before with their help." Ash replied pointing over to Kiro and Co.

"I think what we need to do is drive the Heartless out of town, they'll also be looking for something called a Keyhole, and I think Kaen might be back to." Ven stated.

"KAEN!" Ash and co shouted in surprise remembering the teen from before.

"The First thing we should do is seal this Keyhole then." Said a girl voice they all turned to see Hilda had finally stood up,

"You're Hilda right?" Ven asked she nodded,

"What would sealing some Keyhole do to help us we should be driving the Heartless out of the town." Trip stated.

"We'll do that but if the Heartless get inside the Keyhole something terrible will happen, _**That!**_ Is basic!" Kiro stated.

Trip just made a humph sound and turned from the crimson,

"So that's why you and Terra headed for the Subway do you think that the Keyhole is down there?" Black asked.

"Yeah, the rumors of the weird light all the Keyholes I've seen have glown in some-"

BANG! Kiro jumped and stopped talking when the vent nearby was busted open,

"_It's that Zorua from before! Should we be worried?" _Terra thought Eyes narrowing on it.

Zorua found Kiro and transformed into a copy of Kiro and walked right up to him and glared him down, Kiro merely copied the glare (albeit a more annoyed version.)

"I know what you want and you can't have it!" Kiro replied, Zorua changed forms and became it's true form,

"Sweet!" Black stated a fire in his eyes,

Hilda just glanced over curiously at the Pokémon, it was getting ready to launch a Dark Pulse which made everyone stiffen…until.

"THERE YOU ARE!" cooed a voice it was Bianca who came in a scooped it up hugging it tightly, Zorua managed to squeeze out of the hug and transform into Terra.

"Huh where'd he go?" Bianca asked looking around,

From behind him, Terra-Zorua, giggled, Terra sweat dropped and gave a glazed glance,

"You know she's gonna notice a difference between the two of us right?" Terra asked.

"Doubt it." Trip huffed.

"Uh Bianca, listen Nimbasa kinda has a bit of a problem now." Ash stated.

"Yeah." Kiro added,

"Huh what problem?" she asked blinking,

"Uh the Heartless." Black stated.

"How'd you get here without knowing?" Raian asked.

"I was looking for Zorua and I followed it here." She replied simply,

"_That would explain how she got here but why didn't she met up with any Heartless?" _Terra thought.

"That is weird it looks like someone's looking out for you…but back to the plan." Kiro stated.

"Do we have one?" Iris asked.

"Well…no." Kiro admitted,

She sighed, "Such a little Kid!"

"Axe Axew!" the Dragon type agreed.

"Hey, maybe most of us should drive out the Heartless, while the rest head down to the subway for the Keyhole!" Hilda suggested,

"I did see a weird looking group go down there." Black added,

"I'll handle the subway." Terra stated suddenly,

"Huh?" Kiro asked,

"Terra, you sure?" Ven asked.

"Yeah, I can handle it." The older brunette replied motioning Ven closer,

"Don't forget, Kaen is also collecting power from the Keyhole to make himself and the artificial Kingdom Hearts stronger…something they want Kiro to do too, so if I do it."

"He doesn't get the power, good idea Terra." Ven replied.

With that in mind, the group headed outside, Raian, Trip, Bianca, Amei and Black went up one way,

While Kiro, Ven, Oswald, Takeshi, Ash, Hilda, Cilan and Iris went up the other,

"There you are, Heir of Light." Said an armored lady that appeared,

"Heir of Light?" Ash asked,

"Wasn't that who you guys were looking for?" Iris asked,

"It's a long story." Ven replied.

"Indeed!" the Nobody replied snidely.

"Hold on, I know that voice Adrian it's you isn't it!" Ven growled,

"It's Xardina now, speedy, and-"she said removing her armor, to reveal her appearance,

Blue eyes with brownish red hair she had a black sleeveless shirt and a skirt that came to her knees with a sash, hanging on the left side, her armor which was pink and silver sat on her head like a tiara,

"I'll have to give a few points to." She replied with a smirk,

"What do you guys want?" Ash snapped.

"PIKA!"

"Team Rocket is trying to harness both the power of the Keystone, (which they are searching for by the way,) and the Keyhole, little do they know, once they've done that I'll take the power for myself and the Syndicate then Kaen can have his way with this sad little world." She replied,

"Kaen is here!" Kiro asked,

"Yes he is…now that I've told you…..I'll have to kill you!" with a snap of the fingers she summoned Nobodies, they looked feminine the head had a huge hood covering the top half of it's face with the Nobody insignia on it, they floated around and carried giant scythes one of which tried to cut Kiro who jumped away.

"THUNDERA!" Kiro yelled electrocuting one of the Reapers, then following up with a combo,

Ven was fighting off a couple of them, they were pretty fast and he had decided to switch to Fever Pitch to keep up and after a few combos knocked them down,

"BLIZZARA!" Takeshi yelled smirking that his magic was beginning to improve,

"Dewott, use Ice Punch!" Hilda commanded as her partner hit a reaper and knocked it away she pulled out another Pokeball,

"Larvesta I choose you!" she yelled.

"LAR!" the caterpillar like Pokémon with strange red antenna stated.

"FLAMETHROWER!" she commanded, and with that a hot stream of Fire poured from his mouth incinerating several of them,

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash commanded as the Electric type got ready to fight,

"PIIIIKKAAACHUUUUU!" electricity covered the reaper nobodies, one broke free as the others were paralyzed and charged, Pikachu and Ash had to move away,

"Ash careful!" Kiro yelled,

The Trainer nodded, "Alright Pikachu Quick Attack!" he commanded and Pikachu seemed to gain a lot of speed as he tackled the Reaper Nobody into an attack from Takeshi,

"DARK SYCTHE!" Takeshi yelled hacking at the foes that surrounded, him.

"STAR SHOWER!" Oswald yelled hitting a few of the Reapers that went to attack Iris,

"Use Dragon Rage Axew!" Iris yelled, and with that Axew unleashed the blue and black fire, blasted from the Dragon Types mouth, hitting them and killing them,

"Pansage use Bullet seed!" Cilan commanded as the Pokémon shot a stream of seeds from its mouth.

"LEAF!" Kiro yelled as a storm of leaves poured out and hacked and slashed at them.

"THUNDEGA!" Oswald and Ven yelled together finishing off the last of them,

"Where'd she go?" Kiro asked glaring around,

"Knowing Adrian, she's long gone." Ven muttered bitterly,

"Adrian, but she said her name was Xardina." Ash replied,

"That's her Nobody's name you see when someone with a strong Heart turns into a Heartless a Nobody is created too, and what they do is take the Letter X or Chi I guess, and rearrange their name into a new one." Ven explained,

"Yeah and Syndicate Chi has control of all the Nobodies." Kiro added.

"And they want the Keystone?" Hilda asked.

Kiro nodded, "Yeah…but." Kiro replied reaching into his pocket but felt nothing,

"NO! it's gone!" Kiro cried,

"Zorua must have taken it!" the Crimson stated,

"We have to find it!" Kiro stated running off, with the others following,

**E-H E-H E-H**

Terra looked around, he gave some thought about how he'd be able to find the Keyhole, he needed some Kind of Light, he knew that,

He heard some kind of sound and followed it, there with a Pokémon , that looked like a cell with a face, hovered around him,

"Solosis see if you can detect anything down here." N stated the pokemon did so and lead N to Terra,

"Oh hello did you come to investigate the Subway too?" N asked,

"Yes by any chance would your name be Sora?" N asked.

"No it's Terra, but I am an acquaintance of both Kiro and Sora." Terra replied.

"Oh, tell me did they find him?" N asked.

"Yes…but why are you down here?" Terra asked getting to the point,

"I came to find Team Rocket three of their members are down here, they're after the Mysterious light." N told him,

"_The Mysterious light? Team Rocket must be trying to Harness the Keyhole's power, or whatever is down here."_ Terra thought.

"Shall we?" N asked as he and Solosis went ahead, Terra took that as a sign he didn't mind the Keyblader's company,

N jumped on a railcar as did Terra,

"This will make things go faster." N said summoning a Pokeball,

"Zebstrika" N called, in a flash of light the Pokemon a black Zebra like Pokemon with white stripes and blue eyes appeared.

"Use thunderbolt." N told him,

"ZEEEEEBRAAAAAAAA!" the pokemon yelled electricity crackling off it's body Terra had to grab on to a rail to keep from falling as the cart zoomed off,

Solosis used Psychic to change the direction of the rail,

"Why'd it do that?" Terra asked.

"Solosis says that whoever is harnessing this power is in this direction!" N replied,

Terra looked at him,

"You can't hear his voice either...hmm I'm beginning to think I'm the only one." N replied,

"_He can understand Pokémon….maybe that's why he doesn't feel as close to people, Ven did say that Kiro had a hard time making friends because of his powers…there may be more to him than meets the eye_." Terra thought,

**E-H E-H E-H**

"TRI-CUTTER!" Takeshi yelled striking down a Power Vine.

Pikachu's ears perked and he jumped off Ash's shoulder with Axew to follow, along with Victini who followed.

"Hey you guys!" Kiro called as he and their trainers went after them there was Zoura admiring the light from the Keystone.

"Terra was right it does want something shiny it must like the light!" Kiro stated,

"But, getting Zoura to give it up, that's a difficult recipe, to pull off!" Cilan stated,

"I'll say." Raian stated.

Kiro noticed some vines growing up on the roof,

"Hey what's up with those!" he said pointing,

"Strange…those plants shouldn't be growing here the environment isn't right." Cilan stated.

"Huh?" Ven asked.

"Cilan is a plant connoisseur." Kiro explained.

"Those plants just grew another two feet!" Raian stated.

"HUH?" Kiro said indeed the plants were growing,

"This is unnatural, those kind of vines don't grow like that in a city environment and they don't grow that thick and big." Cilan stated.

"This Adrain's work I know, she was always tampering with herbs and potions and was an expert at plant and flower magic!" Ven stated.

"Like, Drain, Cure, Vine and Leaf?" Oswald asked,

"Yeah!" Ven muttered.

"I we get the Keystone away from here we'll have less problems!" Kiro stated as he was about to approach it.

Suddenly a metal claw extended from nowhere and grabbed not only Zorua and the Keystone.

"Zoura!" Hilda yelled managing to grab on and getting pulled away with it, the machine that had grabbed them was large and black with a big letter R on it.

"HILDA!" Kiro and Ash screamed in unison as she and the Dark type were sucked in.

"Hang on!" Kiro yelled as It flew away.

"That was Team Rocket what do we do?" Takeshi asked.

"Follow it that's what!" Kiro stated as he and Ash followed it with Victini and Pikachu.

"Ven, what should we do Terra might need help the plan was to clear the Heartless out of the city then head down there." Takeshi stated.

"We'll have to spilt up, Takeshi you're with me and the others we'll head down to the subway, Kiro you and Ash find Hilda and Zorua." Ven stated.

"Okay good luck!" Kiro stated running off,

"Let's go Pikachu!" Ash stated.

"PIKA!" the pokemon replied,

Ash and Kiro rushed down the street, as soon as some Tamer Heartless appeared one tried to attack Kiro who just blocked getting it's whip to wrap around the Keyblade,

"Ash!" he stated throwing his Keyblade into the air,

"I gotcha! Pikachu Thunderbolt!"

"PIKAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUU!" the electricity traveled from the Keyblade and down into the Tamer who disappeared into the air.

Ash watched as a captive Heart flew away, he looked at Kiro and noticed that he didn't look to happy.

"Kiro…is something happening to the Hearts?" Ash asked.

"yeah…well there was a Witch named Maleficent we had to deal with, and once she was gone the Heartless joined up with Syndicate, obviously they don't have to worry about losing their Hearts, you can't lose something you never had." Kiro stated saying the last part in sorrow,

"What's that got to do with the Hearts?" Ash asked.

"They release Heartless into different worlds then we defeat those Heartless, and they get the Hearts that get free." Kiro replied.

"Then you got into their strong hold, once you do that it won't matter what they're planning cause you'll be there to stop them!" Ash stated.

"Pika, Pikachu!"

Kiro turned and nodded, "Thanks you guys."

"Come on! Zorua and Hilda need our help!" Kiro stated,as the group rushed off.

**E-H E-H E-H**

The car eventually stopped and Terra saw with some strange device the Keyhole was getting drained,

"HEY!" Terra stated,

They turned to see Terra in his battle stance,

"A Keyblade?" Jessie stated,

"Just like those other twerps!" James agreed,

"Alright who are you and how do you know about the Keyblade?" Terra snapped.

"Who are you asked by an older twerp indeed." Jessie replied,

"Well answer your question as we feel the need." James replied,

"Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Thrusting the Hammer of Justice on the black darkness of the Universe!" James added,

"and carving our names, in the rock of eternity!" Meowth finished.

"The Fiery Destroyer, Jessie!"

"With Thunderous Emotion I am James!"

"Wisest of the Wise, Meowth!"

"Now gather under the name of Team Rocket!"

"Team Rocket?" Terra asked,

"I know you you're the ones who tried to control Zekrom and Reshiram!" N stated,

"_Zekrom, Reshiram? Obviously Pokemon but what makes them so special?"_

"Well if not for team Kid, Team Rocket wouldn't have those problems now would they?" Jessie asked snidely.

"Team Plasma's the reason that plan went south!" Meowth stated.

"You're the Leader of Team Plasma!" Terra asked in shock.

"Yes." N replied simply

"_Great I'm teamed with a bad guy again….I really gotta stop doing that!" _Terra groaned inwardly.

He shook this revelation off as he saw the device,

"FIRAGA!" Terra yelled sending the blast, at it destroying it much to their shock and anger.

"Alright bub you asked for it, Go Woobat!"

"Go Yanmask!" yelled James.

Terra growled ready for a fight,

"Terra why don't you let me handle this?" N asked.

"Are you sure?" Terra asked with an arched eyebrow,

"I am a Trainer too." N replied,

He pulled out two Pokeballs,

"Go Zebstrika and Solosis!" N commanded and the two Pokemon appeared in a flash of light,

"Woobat use Air Slash!" Jessie commanded and in an instant, the Pokémon unleashed a barrage of air like scythe at the pokemon,

"Dodge it!" N yelled and the pokemon did so,

"Solosis use Psychic and Zebstrika use pursuit!" Solosis's eyes started to glow reminding Terra of Kaen as the flying type was blasted back into the wall,

Meanwhile the Zebra Pokémon struck the ghost type at a fast speed, knocking him down.

"Use Nightshade!" N commanded and a bolt of blackish red electricity hit them both causing massive damage,

"Now follow it up with Wild charge, Zebstrika!" N commanded.

Zebstrika neighed and covered in electricity charged and knocked them into the wall they both lay there limp with swirls in their eyes.

Jessie growled, "Lucky!" as muttered as she and her partner recalled the two.

"Listen I don't know what your leader is planning, but you need to stop-" Terra tried to warn when several Heartless appeared,

"Return!" N commanded recalling his two pokemon while Terra dispatched them.

"I thought da boss had dose tings under control!" Meowth stated,

"Yeah right no one can really control the Heartless your boss is well on his way to losing his Heart." Terra replied,

"Um pray-tell what do they want?" James asked.

"That thing your draining energy from." Terra replied.

"Oh well your too late we've already sent some of the energy to Doctor Xader, so you and the Plasma King there are out of luck!" Jessie stated smugly.

"Not only that it seems to be on a train moving around the Subway." James replied,

"That means you'll have to find it again." N mused.

"That isn't good now that you've opened it wide, the Heartless and Kaen will be flocking down here looking for it!" Terra stated loudly.

"Uhh what happens if they get in there?" Jessie stated becoming a bit more humble.

"They'll steal the Heart of this world, that's what I've heard anyway." N replied.

"Exactly." Terra said simply.

Team Rocket now looked very scared.

"And if they take it." Team Rocket asked in unison.

"Hug your Meowth and say goodbye." Terra replied darkly.

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie squeaked,

"Make it double." James murmured.

"IT'S DE END OF DA WORRRLLLLLD!" Meowth cried.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro and Ash watched quietly as a few Rocket grunts entered a building,

"That must be the place." Kiro muttered.

"Yeah." Ash agreed,

"What do you think disguises?" Ash asked.

"Nope, Invisible is the way to go!" Kiro replied casting Vanish on himself and the raven haired teen,

Quickly following them inside, they walked around for a minute before finding a door under guard,

"Hilda could be in there or the Keystone which ever." Kiro muttered.

"VITI!" Victini stated, pointing.

"What is it?" Kiro asked before looking where the Pokemon was pointing,

There was Xardina sneaking around as if looking for something,

"The Syndicate!" Ash stated,

"She must be here for the Keystone!" Kiro added,

"Then we'll just have to get it first!" Ash told him,

"Right!" Kiro replied.

And with that Kiro cast sleep knocking out the guards and quietly stepping past them.

Hilda sighed, from within the cage they threw her and Zorua in,

"Wonderful, first I found out my friend is the leader of my enemies then all this stuff happens, not to mention you and I get kidnapped and you lose something that you liked not to mention that you couldn't have it in the first place."

Zorua sighed and nodded in agreement just then the door opened but there was no one there until Kiro and Ash appeared in an instant.

"Guys No way!" She exclaimed,

"Shhh!" Ash told her, Hilda nodded,

"I'll get you out!" Kiro stated summoning Victory star and unlocking the door,

"HEY!" yelled a voice,

"Uh oh!" Kiro cried when the two turned to see a few Rocket Grunts standing there.

They unleashed a bunch of Watchhog and Heartless,

"Guys if you can take care of the Pokemon I'll get the Heartless!" Kiro told them,

"Right!" Ash and Hilda told him releasing Snivy and another pokemon that looked like a caterpillar or centipede all curled up.

"Whilirpede us rollout!" Hilda commanded Zorua on her shoulder,

Whilirpede rolled at a very high speed and knocked over about ten Watchhogs,

"STIIIIIRRRRRKE!" Hilda yelled into the air,

"Alright Snivy use attract!" Ash commanded and Snivy with a wink and a twist pink hearts flew to a bunch of them making them lovey dovey,

"That's one potent move!" Kiro mused before his thoughts were shattered by an incoming attack by a tamer,

"HIKARI RAID!" Kiro yelled killing It along with a Fire Hog Heartless.

"COLD SHOWER!" the crimson added up by hitting a few Dragon Snakes and it actually did quite a bit of damage,

"USE ELECTRO BALL!" Ash commanded and Pikachu hit several more with the powerful electric attack zapping several and knocking them out,

"Use Poison Sting!" Hilda commanded the Whilirpede jumped into the air and sent a barrage of purple needles at them the remaining Heartless and Watchog looked poisoned,

"Now use Venoshock!" she yelled.

Whilirpede started to quiver and a purplish energy came off it causing greater damage to them knocking them out,

"There's still a few more!" Kiro stated, however Zoura jumped off and used an the attack that was a bunch of black rings,

"It's Dark Pulse!" Hilda exclaimed as the Rocket grunts recalled their pokemon and ran off.

"Nice work!" Hilda stated as she and Ash recalled their Pokémon.

"Lets go you guys!" Kiro stated as he ran ahead.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Ven replied, there was a small tremor above them that gave everyone a bit of a fright,

"Iris, Cilan I think you should head back Topside and see if you can help the others up there." Takeshi told them.

"Yeah good idea." Ven agreed.

"You're sure?" Cilan asked.

"Don't worry we can handle this!" Ven stated.

As he turned he saw Terra and N appear on a rail cart,

"There's not much time!" Terra told his friend.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Giovanni just waited he didn't move his eyes from the door much to the annoyance of Persian,

Just then the door was blown open by a burst of light and a boy with red hair and a Keyblade entered with two trainers one with a Pikachu that was somehow familiar though he couldn't quite place it.

He saw that the red haired boys eyes were traveling to the Keystone,

"I'm impressed I didn't expect anyone to make their way up here." Giovanni told them,

"Yeah well," Kiro replied ignoring him,

"Don't be too excited that's a bad sign for you!" Kiro remarked trying to get the Keystone he held out the Keyblade out to open the machine it had been placed in only to be attacked by a large Heartless, that had the appearance of a lion with Ice coming off it.

Giovanni just chuckled as he pulled out two black Pokeballs,

"Rypherior, Tyranitar." In a flash of black light a large grey rhino like pokemon, with orange armor on it's head, chest and shoulders appeared, alongside a large green dragon like pokemon both roared at him,

Kiro gritted his teeth and held his Keyblade out defensively.

"Go, Dewott!, Lillgant!" Hilda stated,

"Snivy, Oshawott I choose you!" Ash stated releasing his two Pokémon,

"This isn't gonna be easy!" Kiro stated,

"RAZOR SHELL!" Hilda yelled the Pokémon charged up to Rypherior and hacked at it but it wasn't enough to bring it down.

"Use rock blast!" Giovanni stated,

Rypherior sent out one blast of rock after the other Kiro managed to block a couple but the rest hit Snivy and Dewott,

"Lillgant, energy ball!" Hilda commanded the grass type summoned a big green orb of energy that blasted into Tyranitar who sent a mega punch on it.

"CURA!" Kiro yelled casting it on the pokemon before turning his attention back to the Ice Claw Heartless that took a swipe at him.

"FIRA!" Kiro yelled sending the fire balls at it the monster roared in pain,

"THUNDERBOLT PIKACHU!" Ash commanded,

"PIIIKKAAACHUUU!" Pikachu screamed as the electric attack hit the Heartless,

"Snivy use Leafblade on Tyranitar!" Ash commanded Snivy jumped into the air and slashed at the pokemon who growled,

"Use Ancient Power Tryanitar!" Giovanni yelled Tryanitar gathered a sliver whitish ball of energy and fired it at the grass type, but it was blocked by Kiro who sent it into the Ice Claw,

Giovanni growled, "Sorry but this is my fight too!" Kiro snapped,

"Use Ice Punch on Tryranitar!" Hilda yelled the water type rushed in only to be blocked by the Ice Claw that absorbed and healed with the attack,

"FIRE RAID!" Kiro yelled sending it towards the Heartless who lost as much health as it regained,

"If I can get that Heartless, you guys can get Ryphieror and –"

"OSHHAAA!" Oshawott cried but was fortunately caught by Kiro,

"Tyranitar with the super effective moves!" Kiro stated,

"Sounds like a plan." Ash said,

"Okay! FUSION!" Kiro yelled in an instant he transformed into his most powerful form and charged with a sword spin,

The Heartless was hit hard and into the wall Kiro backflipped away and sent a barrage of Fire Spells at it,

"That's it! HIKARI RAID!" Kiro yelled finishing off the creature, with the move,

Meanwhile Pikachu had joined the battle getting in as many Quick attacks and Iron tails as it could,

"Oshawott use Aqua Jet!" Ash called.

"Dewott use surf!" Hilda yelled,

Ryhperior was hit was Oshawotts Aquajet and sent into the wall whereas Tryanitar was hit with a large wave.

"NO! Impossible!" Giovanni seethed,

"Not really dude you tried to take over this world you'd think I'd sit back and watch that happen?" Kiro barked,

"All things considered it was in the bounds of imagination,"

They all looked up to see, Xardina drop down in front of the Keystone and take it.

"NO!" Kiro cried,

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Giovanni snapped, Xardina just smirked and with a snap of the fingers Heartless appeared surrounding both them and Giovanni,

"What?" Giovanni asked clearly confused,

"Who's side are you guys on anyway?" Ash snapped,

"The Heartless side with those who are strongest, if I had a Heart I'd get a kick out of the looks on your faces now that I have enough power…" Xardina stated, summoning a poison rose Heartless and allowing it to eat the stone, with flash of light in and giant Vines crashed into the area,

"What did you do?" Kiro snapped,

"Just a tad bit of horticulture now Kiro you have two choices one save this world from falling into Darkness by stopping Kaen from exploiting the Keyhole….or, save Nimbasa city from being turned into an Urban Jungle."

Kiro's eyes widened with Horror, "Then it is in the subway!"

"Kaen's probably stopped the real ghost train by now." She smirked running away,

Kiro started to panic,

"What do I do, if I save Nimbasa this world goes….but If I save Unova!"

"Goes, Go where?" Hilda asked,

"Gone….it'll be just gone like my world!" Kiro stated fighting back tears,

"Kiro chill you know Terra's down there right?" Ash asked,

"Ye-yeah."

"Ash!" Cilan called coming in with Iris,

"Iris, Cilan." Ash stated,

"Where are Ven and the others?" Hilda asked.

"Helping Terra stop Kaen from getting into the Keyhole." Iris replied,

"You hear that Kiro, Ven and the others are down there, They'll be able to handle it!" Ash assured,

"You sure?" Kiro asked.

"You trust them right?" Ash asked.

"Of course I do!" Kiro promptly answered,

"Then you know that if we stop Xardina it'll work out!" Ash stated,

"yeah…..Ven's got a Keyblade too, he won't let this world disappear." Kiro muttered,

"Guys lets go get that Nobody!" Kiro stated, running out.

"Hey! Wait." Cilan stated.

"What is it?" Kiro asked.

"The plants that are covering the city are tropical if you hit them with ice type attacks the cold temperature will shock them." Cilan told them.

"That's good to know Fire and Ice what else?" Kiro asked,

"If you want to get rid of this thing you need to cut it at the main root." Cilan added,

"Alright then lets go!" Ash stated.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Ven screamed but managed to flip back on his feet and skid to a halt.

"Give it up, Ventus you know that I can't be beat why are you trying so hard." Ven just growled and attacked Kaen,

"DARK REFLECT!" Kaen declared as the combo hit, Ven now faced a bunch of duplicates,

"FAITH!" the blonde cried managing to destroy them.

Kaen made a hmph sound,

"Just so you know I could do this all day!"

**E-H E-H E-H**

Tranquil searched the skies until it saw what it was looking for in the dead center of the city was a large flower of sorts,

"TRAANQUILL!" the bird pokemon yelled returning to it's trainer,

"Did you see anything?" Ash asked the Pokemon nodded and flew towards where she saw the flower,

"THERE!" Kiro declared, rushing up to it,

Kiro looked down to a large blackish green root and twisted itself deeply into the ground,

"This must be it!" Kiro declared,

"KIRO!" Ash yelled.

"PIKA!"

Kiro turned and jumped away as the thing tried to crush it with it's vines,

"FIRA!" Kiro yelled sending Fire Balls at it,

"Dewott go use Ice punch!" Hilda commanded the water type did so causing the plant to recoil revealing a large head with the Heartless insignia

"GO Pikachu USE THUNDERBOLT!"

"PIKKACHUUU!" Pikachu charged it's electricity and hit the Queen Plant,

"SONIC SLEET!" Kiro yelled hitting as many of the vines as it could,

"Use Dragon Rage Axew!" Iris yelled the pokemon did so and the bluish black flame hit it causing it to screech,

"GO TEPIG!" Ash called,

"Use Flame Charge!"

"TEPIG, TEPIG, TEPIG, TEEEPIGG!" the fire type charged into a vine and caused it to squeal,

"Were doing it!" Cilan stated,

BLIZZARA!" Kiro commanded hitting the plant with Ice crystals,

Queen plant summoned a bunch of Vines with miniature versions of it's heads that wrapped itself around it's attackers,

"GO LARVESTA!" Hilda called freeing her Fire Bug,

"Use Flamthrower!" Hilda yelled,

"You too Tepig!" Ash added, the two pokemon attacked the vines making it drop,

The Queen Plant Heartless sent up a bunch of spores, that headed towards them,

Dewott breathed some in and started to cough!

"Oh No Dewott!" Hilda cried.

"He's been poisoned!"

"ESUNA!" Kiro called casting it on Dewott,

"You okay?" Kiro asked,

"Dewott!" the pokemon nodded,

"Don't breath in the Spores!" Kiro called,

"AERORA!" the red head yelled sending them sky high,

"Flamethrower!" Hilda yelled burning up the spouts Kiro went around and froze and burnt as many as he could find,

"GO EXCADRILL!" Iris commanded and in an instant a large mole like Pokémon with sharp claws brown body and pink markings appeared.

"DRILL!" it stated.

"Use Drill run!" Iris commanded,

The Pokémon charged and becoming a drill itself cut through several of the vines.

It hit Kiro like a sack of bricks,

"Iris I know how we can beat this thing!"

"Huh?" Iris asked,

"On my signal tell Excadrill to use Drill run again only this time aim underneath this Heartless!" Kiro instructed transforming into Fusion form.

Iris nodded,

"What do we do?" Ash asked.

"Keep it Occupied!" Kiro stated,

He looked up at the plant,

"Here goes!" Kiro started to spin as hard as he could then cast blizzara,

"ARTIC CIRCLE!" Kiro yelled slamming into the thing making it scream,

"IRIS NOW!" Kiro yelled,

"Use DRILL RUN aim underneath!" Iris called,

"EXCADRILLL!" the pokemon dove hard and fast,

"SWORD SPIN!" Kiro yelled hitting it from the other side both passed each other as they killed the thing.

Kiro panted rushing to take the Keystone managing to do so, as he watched the Heart get taken by Xardina who smiled and disappeared with a laugh.

Kiro hung his head.

The Pokémon were cheering as Nimbasa slowly returned to normal…more or less,

"Good job you guys you deserve a good rest!" Ash stated,

"Yeah!" Hilda stated,

"We did Axew!" Iris cheered as she and the Pokémon jumped up and down.

"Hey why the long face Kiro? We won!" Cilan stated.

"Yeah, I know just worn out that's all." Kiro replied,

"KIRO!" yelled Ven's voiced.

"Ven! How's the Keyhole?" Kiro asked,

"All sealed up, come on Kiro you know you count on me!" Ven stated proudly,

"How?" Kiro asked.

"It's was easy! Turns outs Kaen's easily distracted." Oswald replied.

_Kaen made a hmph sound,_

"_Just so you know I could do this all day!"_

_Ven had to block another Dark Firaga then jumped over to get the dive on him only for Kaen to jump back and sent a dark Aerora at him, Ven hit the ground a little hard,_

"_You can win Ven, soon I'll get to the Keyhole and this world will fall,_

_Ven sat up but to Kaen's surprise started to laugh._

"_What's so funny?" Kaen asked._

"_You know the nice thing about backups Kaen? You can do multiple things, like say…seal a keyhole behind your back?" Ven asked with an evil grin,_

"_WHAT?" Kaen turned away from the blonde but it was too late, Takeshi already finished dealing the Keyhole and placed Dawn's light on his shoulder._

"_What can I say? It's kinda your fault I now have a Keyblade too." _

_Kaen growled,_

"_You win this round!" he stated disappearing._

Kiro sighed,

"Man I thought for sure that we'd have a problem…good thing you guys were there to handle it." Kiro replied.

"Yeah, course you know you can count on us right?" Takeshi asked,

"What about Team Rocket they got away." Terra pointed out,

"Yeah well maybe next time they'll think twice about messing with us and they don't have this now!" Kiro replied holding up the Keystone.

"Well Nimbasa's back to Normal so I guess there's no point in me sticking around here." Trip stated walking off,

"Hey Trip! Thanks for your help!" Ash called but went ignored, the blue clad trainer huffed a little at this,

"I've gotta get back to training too, Nice meeting you." Black stated running off,

"I'm guessing there's nothing to worry about." Terra mused, Ven smiled,

"Nope."

From somewhere, Team Rocket watched as the group of Heroes talked,

"So much for Nimbasa's siege." Jessie huffed,

"Yeah, well they won't get so lucky next time." Meowth replied,

"I say we cut our loses and let them have this one." James added, as they walked off.

Kiro nodded, as they waved off, Bianca and Hilda.

"Hey guys it was great to see you but I gotta go!" Kiro replied, with a wave.

"Huh you just got here?" Ash stated.

"I know…but the Syndicates still out there, so I really can't stay anywhere for too long….Ash you get that fourth gym badge!" Kiro stated,

"Okay."

"Well be seeing ya!" Kiro stated handing Amei the Keystone and running off,

"Kiro wait!" Ven called but got held back by Terra,

"We'll get him back don't worry….now's just not the time."

Ven sighed, "Well anyway, you shouldn't have to worry about Heartless now." Ven replied.

"Hey is Kiro okay he seems a little off." Iris pointed out,

"Axe." Axew nodded.

Raian mused, "Well from what I can tell, he's trying to stay – uh…well it's not ug can't do this, Ven a little help!"

"Kiro's just trying to figure something out right now, I'm sure he wanted to stay longer but right now he's a little confused about something." Ven replied.

"Oh…well help him anyway you can!" Cilan stated as Ash gave a thumbs up.

Ven nodded and felt a tiny surge of energy and it suddenly felt like he could do anything,

"You guys feel that?" Ven asked.

"Yeah…victory pat for the road Victini?" Amei asked.

"Vi, VI!" the Fire Psychic type nodded.

"Thanks, now I know we'll find Kiro!" Ven stated, with that the group headed back to the ship.

"_Kiro must be to angry with Sora to want to come back…..but all Sora wanted was to protect him and it blew up in his face, whoever said the road to hell was paved with good intentions was speaking from experience." _Terra thought as they left thinking of his own experience.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"ZORUAA!" Bianca called looking around until she ran into some one,

"oh Terra have you seen Zoura?" Bianca asked,

'Terra' nodded and pointed in a different direction,

"Thank you!" She stated running off,

Hilda ran up to 'Terra' and gave him a look.

"You shouldn't tease her like that especially since you decided to become one of my pokemon!"

Terra transformed back into Zorua and laughed,

"Oh boy…I've got my work cut for me this time…I'll just call her...I hope she's not too mad when she finds out."

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro looked up at the stars from his board.

"I do trust them…I should join back up with them! But will they want me back….after all Amei did try and turn me into a Frog."

* * *

><p><strong>foes<strong>

_**Ice Claw:** A Heartless that attack Kiro, Ash and Hilda while they were trying to free Nimbasa and take the Keystone it fought alongside Giovanni's pokemon it is Ice elemental and heals itself with Blizzard magic so don't even try it!_

_**Queen Flower**_: _a Toxic Rose infused with the power of the Keystone, it still had it's poison abilities through spores, it is weak to blizzard and Fire Magic and needs to be rooted to survive_

**_Reapers: _**_Type of Nobody controled by Xardina they are fast and are very capable of hacking and slashing a foe mercilessly, approach with caution_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special Attacks and Spells<strong>_

Kiro-**Artic Circle**: _a spinning attack that causes freezing damage a foe may even get frozen_

* * *

><p><strong>Bianca: <strong>_A Friend of Bianca's and Ash's she is a bit of a klutz but kind and adores cute Pokémon, she is also on a journey off her own though may not be quite sure what she wants _**(Pokémon: Black and White 2011)**

**Hilda: **_A Pokémon Trainer that not only knows N but has dealt with Team Plasma on numerous occasions she started with Oshawott and has traveled the Unova region since. _**(Pokémon: Black and White 2011)**

**Black: **_A Friend of Hilda's and Bianca's like Hilda he has dealt with Team Plasma on numerous occasions, he is striving to be a Pokémon master but tends to get carried away _**(Pokémon: Black and White 2011)**

**Panpour: **_A water type with an appearance to that of Pansage, it was used by Team Plasma but it lost to Hilda's Lilligant the water stored in the tuft on it's head is full of nutrients and plants that get this water grow large _**(Pokémon: Black and White 2011)**

**Lilligant: **_A Grass Type belonging to Hilda it won against Team Plasma's Panpour and is a good power house in her team, the flower on it's head is very difficult to make bloom something even Veteran trainers have trouble with _**(Pokémon: Black and White 2011)**

**Pansage: **_a Grass type with appearance similar to Panour it one of which is Cilan's partner Pokémon trainers who start with Oshawott have to face it in battle…well at least they used too _**(Pokémon: Black and White 2011)**

**Solosis: **_A Psychic type Pokémon under the control of N, it helped him find the Keyhole and defeat Team Rocket it knows powerful Psychic type moves _**(Pokémon: Black and White 2011)**

**Zebstrika: **_An Electric Type under the control of N he used it to help him use the rail cart, in hopes of finding the mystery of the Mysterious light, when it runs the sound of thunder reverberates _**(Pokémon: Black and White 2011)**

**Whilirpede: **_A Major powerhouse in Hilda's team it helped against Team Rocket, it knows many poison type moves such as venoshock it is protected by a heard shell and it's wheel like body can be used to ram enemies _**(Pokémon: Black and White 2011)**

**Darumaka: **_A Pre-evolved form of Darmantian, it's one of Black's Pokémon according to the Pokedex, the droppings of this Pokémon are so hot people used them to get warm _**(Pokémon: Black and White 2011)**

**Swak: **_A fighting type under the control of Team Plasma and covered in Darkness fortunately it was saved something that can't be said for its trainer, _**(Pokémon: Black and White 2011)**

**Trip: **_A Pokémon Trainer that is Ash's heated rival though doesn't like him very much and now Bianca for that matter, he takes pictures of his journey as mementos,_** (Pokémon: Best Wishes/Black and White Anime 2011)**

**Dewott: **_Hilda's Partner Pokémon, it knows many powerful moves such as Ice punch and Razor shell, it leads Hilda's team and was a major help freeing Nimbasa _**(Pokémon: Black and White 2011)**

**Doctor Xader**_**: **__A member of Team Rocket, who helps the trio who is traveling Unova with various devices_ **(Pokémon: Best Wishes/Black and White Anime 2011)**

**Rypherior: **_One of Giovanni's Pokémon though something was off with it can launch rocks from the holes in it's palms each blast more powerful then the next _**(Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl 2007)**

**Tyranitar: **_one of Giovanni's Pokémon though something was off with it, when this Pokémon rampages it burries rivers and Knocks down rivers so maps must be redrawn afterwards _**(Pokémon: Gold and Silver 2000)**

**Excadrill: **_One of Iris's Pokémon and a major power house, it knows a powerful move known as drill run and was major help in defeating Plant Queen _**(Pokémon: Black and White 2011)**

**Zoura: **_A Pokémon that can transform into even people it likes to play little tricks on people, the Zorua that Kiro and Co. met has a shiny coloring they can be very mischievous _**(Pokémon: Zoroark Master of Illusions 2010)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whew done and done! Sorry this took a little longer…but boy I'd hate to be a map drawer in the Johto region, <strong>_

_**Kiro reencounters Rallen but the Spectrobes Master is now faced with not only the final High Krawl but Maja and their leader as well,**_

_Next Time: __**Enter Krux**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	44. Enter Krux!

_**Well back to Nanairo, the Nobodies Xardina controls are called Reapers sorry I forgot them I've added them and fixed a couple of mistakes I hope everyone enjoyed the last Chapter as always **_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Enter Krux<strong>_

Kiro rushed forward since he left he was keeping an eye out for, Ven and the others having left all three Keystones with them, he knew he had to find the final two.

"_Maybe I shouldn't have left_." Kiro thought,

Suddenly he saw riding without his armor on his Keyblade Glider bike,

"KAEN!" Kiro yelled,

The Snowette looked back and smirked.

"Get back here!" Kiro snapped following him, he rushed after the teen but eventually lost sight of him,

"Where'd he go?" Kiro asked.

Suddenly Kiro was blowed over by what looked like a green colored black hole,

Kiro managed to flip and get a good look at it,

"A Krawl, one of the High ones maybe, get back here!" Kiro yelled managing to get back on his board and chase it down he soon saw a strange greenish metal like planet with two moons circling around it one red the other blue, sure enough there was a flash of green headed there,

Kiro rushed towards the planet, once he was low enough to land he did so dismissing his star shard,

"Hey, who are you?" Snapped a voice, he turned to see Rallen point a blaster at him,

"Whoa, Rallen don't shoot its me Kiro!"

"Kiro?" Rallen asked.

"Hey listen I'd love to talk but, I've gotta catch a Krawl that's landed here!" Kiro told him.

"That makes two of us, I'm searching for him, too and you can take off the Armor, Ziba's atmosphere is safe to breathe." Rallen replied.

"Really?" Kiro asked dismissing his armor.

"That's a relief!"

"I was afraid I'd have to listen to 'clang, clunk, clang, clunk' for a while!" Kiro told him.

Rallen nodded, "Yeah not fun."

"So what are we waiting for lets find that Krawl!" Kiro stated, rushing ahead.

Eventually they came up to a crater where a lady with dark skin and hair in a red and white Magnet themed suit, Rallen seemed to recognize her instantly,

"Professor Kate, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Kate replied,

"Who's that?" She asked.

"Oh this is Kiro, he's a friend of mine." Rallen replied,

Kiro looked over and noticed the tower,

"Uh oh, the Tower did Maja do this?"

"No it was another High Krawl going by the name of Gronos, he suddenly appeared and-"

"Destroyed the tower." Rallen finished,

Kate nodded, "It was what he did after wards that shocked me, Gronos devoured most of the tower, its still inside him."

"Whoa, Gronos must've been who we saw!" Kiro mused.

"So he's the one responsible." Rallen added.

"I know it sounds crazy but that is what happened, what he sucked up were the most important components of the tower, since Ziba's tower was the last in all of Nanairo I can't continue my research." Kate mused sighing at the thought of her research hitting a dead end.

"Don't worry, Professor I'll get the component back you can count on me!" Rallen stated.

"I'll be there too!" Kiro added.

"Oh thank you!" Kate cheered.

"Alright where do you think that laughing portal ran off too?" Kiro asked,

_**Beep, beep**_

"_Rallen!"_ Jeena called.

"What is it Jeena?" Rallen asked.

"_The magnetic fields of the moons surrounding Ziba they've changed!"_ Jeena replied.

"That's convenient." Kiro stated with a smile,

Kate giggled, "Indeed, that was awful nice of Gronos to give away his location like that."

"That means he's either on Akaboshi or Aoboshi." Rallen mused.

"Huh?" Kiro asked.

"The names of the moons, Akaboshi is the red one, Aoboshi is blue." Rallen explained quickly,

"Before you go both moons have a location called Lighting valley, the Krawl and Heartless there carry the same property as the zone they are in." Kate told them.

"So we do what's strong against them." Kiro replied.

"Yeah we got this!" Rallen added.

"You'll get your fragment Professor!" Kiro stated.

"I know you'll get it good luck!" Kate told them,

Kiro and Rallen made their way back to the ship strangely there weren't any Heartless around,

"So where are Ven and the others?" Rallen asked,

"Oh uh….it's just me, I've been traveling around by myself, they're fine I just went off on my own, see we found all the Keystones and they kinda fused together to make a super crystal called the Crystal Heart an evil witch named Maleficent stole the crystal and went to use it but, I destroyed it to turn them back into Keystones but now I have to gather them up." Kiro explained.

Rallen sighed, "Man I'm never complaining about _my destiny_ again!"

Komainu sensing Kiro's feelings hopped onto his head, where Kiro gave him a pat.

They got into the ship where Kiro greeted Jeena,

"So it's just you?" Jeena asked,

"Yeah." Kiro replied.

"You don't seem like the kind of guy that likes to travel alone." Rallen mused,

"Yeah…um, So Akaboshi right?" Kiro asked changing the subject,

"Right, we'd better get over there!" Rallen stated,

The ship flew off and eventually landed on a small red moon, Kiro and Rallen walked outside, and Kiro saw that all the rocks were red,

"_Wow, welcome to Mars's little brother_!" Kiro thought they descended into the deep clouded part of the valley where the area above them was covered in thick brownish red, clouds lighting and Thunder crashed everywhere.

**KABOOOOM!**

"YAA! Aw man, I hate thunder!" Kiro muttered,

"Nothing to worry about, it's Lighting you wanna watch out –"

**BOOOOOOMM** a strike of lightning struck in front of them,

Kiro's eyes went wide

Rallen smirked, "Relax Lighting never strikes in the same place-"

**KRAAAAASHHHH!**

A bolt of Lightning struck right behind them, freezing them in fear,

"I vote we keep moving!" Kiro stated,

"I second that motion!" Rallen replied,

The two took off at a fast pace Kiro, using a shield spell to keep them safe from any lighting that dared hit,

"Think we're getting close!" Rallen stated, unfortunately, several Scarlet Tangos, Fiery Globes and Coronoa type Krawl appeared,

"Well we knew this was coming!" Kiro stated pulling out Victory Star,

"SHADOW, RYDRAKE IKU ZE!" Rallen called,

"BLIZZARA!" Kiro yelled, freezing several while, Shadow and Rydrake altered hacking and slashing at the foes,

Rallen hacked at a few foes before jumping away from a Krawl to blast it with his blaster,

"GOLDEN HOUR!" Kiro yelled attacking a Trio-Dragon who was relying solely on Fire,

This managed to kill, it as Rallen and Kiro found themselves back to back with Shadow and Rydrake circling around the two like a shield,

"Man these things know how to pack a punch!" Rallen stated,

"Maybe we need a bit more help, BOLT!" Kiro called, in a flash of Light the White German Shepard appeared and growled sending a super Bark at several foes,

"Yeah!" Rallen called sending a fist into a Scarlet Tango.

"Bolt Zoom, Zoom!" Kiro called, he hacked and slashed at foes as the dog dragged him along Kiro then flipped up and came down with a hard hit on the foes,

Bolt released on last super bark and a couple of eye beams before disappearing back to his world,

"Alright you guys let's do it!" Rallen called the two disappeared and black Ice appeared from the ground that shot up then came back down again hitting the foes ending the last of the foe on slought,

"Alright!" Kiro stated,

"Lets keep going!" Rallen stated,

Eventually, they got out of Lighting Valley that's when Komainu disappeared into the Prizmod and Shadow who was staying out growled,

Kiro and Rallen rushed up and there, big green with crazy red eyes was Gronos.

"HEY!" Rallen called,

"Hmm oh who are you two?" Gronos asked.

"I am Rallen of the Nanairo Planetary Patrol."

"And I am Kiro of…well nothing."

"Ha, ha! So at last I meet the Banes of those failures, Jado, Gelberus and Maja I am Gronos High Krawl of the Void, sorry boys but you're a bit late feast is over, you see I've already gobbled up Akaboshi's magnetic field, there's nothing left HA HA HA!"

"HUH?" Kiro cried.

"You did what?" Rallen stated,

"Yeah all gone mind you that was dessert, the main course was that Tower on Ziba, I'm afraid there's no hope for Nanairo now, time for you two, to put your tails between your legs, and scamper off!" Gronos gloated, laughing.

"BURP! Oh s'cuse me!" Gronos stated.

Rallen growled while Shadow got into a fighting stance,

"Why are you guys, going around destroying the towers?"

Gronos snorted, "Your dumber than you look Space Scout, I'd thought you'd figure it out by now, each tower is like a planetary link connecting two points in space. Such advanced Technology is wasted in human hands, that's why we destroyed them all before you could get to them."

"You also took components from them; that alone must let you control the portals!" Kiro stated.

Gronos laughed out loud, "_Space Scouts dumber than a fifth grader_!" he sang.

"We Kept the Dimensional Coil for ourselves after all it is the Key Component."

"_Dimensional Coil…is that the fragment from the tower_?" Rallen thought.

Gronos made a hmph sound, "I can see that such difficult concepts are wasted on human ears, anyway I'm sure we'll meet again until then!" Gronos stated disappearing,

"WAIT!" Kiro cried.

"Gronos! Don't hide from us!" Rallen snapped.

"He's gone…but where'd he go?" the aburn asked.

"Betcha he went to the other moon, Aou, Aoha Aooo" Kiro tried to pronounce.

"Aoboshi?" Rallen asked,

"Yeah! Man the name is hard to pronounce."

_Beep, beep_ Rallen's communicator beeped,

"_Rallen, the magnetic field on Aoboshi is starting to fluctuate and I'm picking up a strong Krawl reading on it."_ Jeena told them.

Kiro smirked, "What I tell you?"

Rushing back to the ship the group quickly hurried over to Aoboshi and Kiro and Rallen with time against them ran, until….

"WHOA!" they both yelled when, a bunch of Nobodies appeared, they looked like Rock stars sort of they had long hair with the Nobody insignia and a spikey choker, baggy pants and spiky wrist bands they held Guitars

A good strum of the Guitars sent Kiro and Rallen flying back,

"You asked for it! SPIKANOR IKU ZE!" Rallen commanded,

The Bards tried to strum again but this time Kiro threw up a shield to stop the attack, he tried a fire spell but it did little damage indeed, they had the Flash property,

"OH yeah, LEAFARA!" Kiro yelled, sending a stronger blast of leaves that hacked and slashed at them,

Rallen jumping back and sending a blast into the monsters called on Spikanor who with one good whack of the tail, sent them flying back,

Kiro car wheeled and away and cast Drainara on a couple more Bards eventually leaving them weak enough to finish with a hit,

Rallen sent a fist like weapon into the ground and blasted them back stunning them,

"SPIKANOR ATTACK!" he commanded and the Spectrobe did so finishing them off,

"Now that was quite a show!" stated a voice in a British accent,

Coming down was a Warrior in silver armor with Aqua, colored accents that seemed to be like a ring pattern, each segment was a small strip that had empty space between, them, they also seemed to give off a faint light.

"The Syndicate!" Kiro stated.

"Syndicate?" Rallen asked,

"Yeah, that guy…is a member of an evil group working with Kaen known as Syndicate X tell me what is he doing here?" Kiro snapped,

"Hmm, can't say maybe he'll tell you if you find him but I can see you're occupied! Anyway I'll leave you to take care of those Krawl, they don't like Nobodies very much for one reason or another, not that I care."

"Not very motivated are you?" Rallen asked,

"Oh I can be I just have to find the right beat…although there's nothing around here that will do that." He stated as a dark corridor opened behind him,

"Wait who are you?" Kiro yelled,

"Names Xenlac kid." He stated disappearing.

Kiro growled, but sighed, "_Right now I need to help Rallen and chances are, Kaen is working with the Krawl, hopefully, I need to know why he lead me here, there's no Keystone so why would he?" _

"Rallen let's go!" Kiro stated running out of the Aoboshi's Lightning Valley.(Which had purplish blue clouds), and towards a portal covered in a force field,

"Uh oh; A force field." Kiro stated,

Rallen mused "Maybe its voice activated like the Satellite, Alakazam, Alakazooie, IT's HERO TIME!" Rallen stated.

"Uh….dude?" Kiro asked having noticed that the force field had the property insignias on it,

"I am Rallen of the Uchida clan!" Rallen stated in a deeper angsty voice,

_Beep beep,_

"It's Jeena!" Kiro stated,

Rallen answered it and found Jeena looking very annoyed,

"_Hey goofball it's not voice activated you need a Baby form Spectrobe with the stronger property to open it or get Kiro to do it with his Keyblade_!" she snapped,

"ACK you heard that…uh Komainu check out the force field!" Rallen stated.

Komainu did so and barked when it showed a Corona property, Kiro held up Victory star and unlocked the gate.

"Shall we?" Kiro asked walking in.

As they entered they heard a lot of Laughter that belonged to Gronos rushing to what was the moon's core they saw Gronos eating away at some kind of energy,

"Ziba's magnetic energy is now mine mmmm and it tastes good too!"

"Hold it Right there Voidzilla!" Rallen yelled,

Gronos turned, "Oh it's you two again, neither of you know when to give up do you? Even when I let you get away last time, still I should thank both of you, after all you and your little friends made a fool out of that bossy, stuck up tentacle haired Maja."

"Huh?" Kiro and Rallen asked slightly confused.

"Now that's she's in her place Maybe Master Krux will appreciate me for what I can do! With her out of the way I can finally become top dog of the High Krawl and lay waste to the Nanairo system!"

"_Krux? Who's he talking about is that the Lead Krawl then the one I defeated on Meido was just a big solider_." Rallen mused.

"Fat Chance!" Kiro snapped,

"So you say but now that I've boosted my power, from gobbling up this planets Magnetic energy…" He told them surrounding himself in a dark green vortex then emerging as a giant gyro like ball with his crazy grin on it,

"I'm unstoppable!" he stated.

"So you think!" Rallen snapped.

"Oooh I feel kinda full, you'll both be perfect for burning off some Caloires, just remember I'm great full for what you all did to Maja, mind you I'll still subject you to the void!" Gronos stated.

_**Guurrrgle rumble,**_

Rallen cupped a hand to his ear, and listened,

"Hey what's that sound?"

"Sound what sound I don't hear anything." Gronos promptly stated.

"Indigestion maybe; looks like your eyes are bigger than your stomach!" Kiro stated accusingly,

Gronos laughed, "The opposite actually I'm still HUUUUUNNNGRY! And you'll both be desert!" Gronos stated sucking them towards him,

"Bring it on!" Kiro growled,

"LEOZAR, KOMADOROS IKU ZE!" Rallen yelled the two appearing in a flash of red light,

Makadoros looked like a monstrous version of Komanoto, with yelled swirls coming off his legs and large tusks Leozar looked like a large Lion with a massive mane and spears that made a ring shape protrude from his shoulders,

Komadoros launched a fire ball that stopped the suction from sucking them in,

"Thanks Komadoros!" Kiro yelled before turning sharply on the High Krawl,

"FIRA!" Kiro yelled sending several fire balls at him from a distance while Rallen struck with a good right hook from his glove,

Kiro then followed up surging from behind with a good combo,

Rallen shot Gronos as the shots ended Gronos bounced up and down hitting Kiro and Leozar who were close to him,

"SWORD SPIN!" Kiro yelled summoning a second Keyblade and spinning into Gronos who tried to suck him, up Kiro just managed to warp away, as Gronos opened his large toothy mouth,

"WHOLLY COW, HE TRIED TO EAT ME!" Kiro screamed pointing at the Krawl,

"Hey I said I was still hungry!" Gronos snapped,

Kiro growled, in response, he charged up a fire raid and sent it into the monster's face Gronos started to spin and charge at them like one of Kiro's gyro spells but Kiro cast reflect on it Gronos was hit by the energy and Kiro immediately pulled out the Hazard orb,

"GUILMON HELP ME OUT!" Kiro called,

Guilmon appeared in a flash of Light reared up his head,

"PYRO SPHERE! RAAAH!" he yelled sending the blast at the High Krawl then rushing up for a follow up attack,

Guilmon rushed up and then used his Rock Wrecker on him, Kiro and Rallen along with the Spectrobes rushed in and used a combined attack on him,

Guilmon disappeared once he did Kiro went into his Mystic Form,

"Nice color change." Rallen mused a bit surprised to see it,

"Yeah, well one of my many freakish powers!" Kiro replied,

"I wouldn't call it freakish." Rallen replied as he jumped away from an attack,

"CRAWLING FIRE!" Kiro yelled sending a fire ball that wouldn't let up on Gelberus,

"MEGA FLARE!" Kiro yelled following it up sending Gleberus back,

"Rallen ready to wrap this up?" Kiro called,

"Lets do it!"

"RALLEN!"

"SHOW EM WHAT YA GOT!" Rallen yelled,

Together with Leozar and Komadoros, they charged hard and fast, hacking and slashing at Gronos, summoning a larger wall of fire, to mow him down,

"IKU ZE!" they both yelled as several small explosions appeared trapping Gronos in them all,

"WAA" the Krawl cried before reverting back to his original form the void that was his gut seemed to be dull and opaque,

"No, NO! It's a mistake! I can't lose to runts like you NOOOOOOOOOOO RAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Gronos cried before falling to his death color draining from his body,

Suddenly he lurched the portal that served as his body glew though lacking color, spun furiously counter clock wise, and started to shoot everything out,

"WHOA everything Gronos swallowed is coming out!" Rallen stated,

"Barfing Zombie!" Kiro added.

Rallen winced a little shook his head and sweat dropped, "Thanks for the image Kiro." Rallen deadpanned,

Suddenly he saw what looked like a ball in the middle of a set of rings,

"HEY this is the Fragment, from Ziba tower! We've got it!" Rallen stated,

Kiro grinned, "YEAH!" he cheered then saw something flash light at his feet,

"Huh, What's this gold thing?" Kiro asked looking at it, Rallen came over and the boy promptly put it into his hands,

"NO WAY! This is Aldous's Prizmod, it looks like it took a beating, it's broken!" Rallen stated sadly,

"Now I'm really worried about that old guy I hope he's okay…"

Kiro frowned but smiled, "Course!" he stated with a nod,

"Yeah, what am I saying, course he is…_I hope."_

Kiro turned and headed to the door way out, "Come on Rallen let's get that fragment back to Kate!"

Rallen nodded and the two ran off as they did, a Mysterious mass of shadow appeared,

_**GASSSSSP HUUUUUUFF GASSSSP HUUUFFFF GASSSP HUUUF**_

"Let Grono's power be mine….I shall be come the most powerful force in the universe!" it stated before feasting upon Gronos's corpse,

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro rushed back up to Kate back by the Ziba tower ruins, he smiled when he saw that she was still there,

"Professor we got it!" Kiro stated,

Rallen walked up to her and handed it over,

"Here's the piece of the tower." He replied,

"That's great news, alright let's see, whew the Dimensional Coil is here what a relief!" Kate stated,

"Gronos mentioned that thing." Kiro stated promptly,

"Yes it's the key component, for controlling the tower, I need it to discover the secret of the towers, that the high Krawl destroyed, I'm heading to the service bay on Kollin to study it, I'll let you know if I discover anything important." She replied,

"Good luck Professor." Rallen replied,

Rallen headed back to the ship to report to Grant,

"So tell me Rallen what do you 'we' defeated Gronos?" Grant asked with an arched eyebrow,

"Kiro reporting for duty sir!" the red head saluted,

"Kiro's been traveling on his own, but he's back to help us out." Rallen explained,

"Ah I see, good to see you again, and good work both of you!" Grant replied.

"Thanks." They both stated.

"Hey Commander, we've also recovered this." Kiro told him showing him the crushed Prizmod,

"That, gold Prizmod is it….Aldous's?" Grant asked in slight shock,

"I'm afraid so, worse its busted, I sure hope he's alright." Rallen replied,

Grant smiled, don't worry lets have hope for the best, return to Kollin so you can show that to Professor Wright."

"Professor Wright?" Kiro asked,

"He studies The Spectrobes and their fossils, he's an old friend of ours." Jeena replied,

Kiro smiled and nodded.

"Of all People he should be able to get any useful information from it." Grant added.

"Yeah, come on Rallen a broken Prizmod only means he doesn't have it anymore lets head back!" Kiro stated,

"Yeah, can't give up yet lets go see the Professor!" Rallen stated in vigor,

The ship flew as fast as it could back to Kollin upon exiting the ship, Kiro found that a lot of repairs had been done since Maja, had sent numerous Krawl and Heartless to attack it during the summer eventually he followed Rallen and Jeena to upper floor into a lab with various data on the monitors,

Rallen walked up to a man with very tanned skin, dark brown hair wearing a green jacket that was short sleaved with a pair of jeans perfect for field work,

"Oh Rallen, Jeena and you must be Kiro, I want to thank you and your friends for helping the NPP." Wright replied,

"No Prob." Kiro replied,

"Professor Wright think you can take a look at this?" Jeena asked, as Rallen handed him the Prizmod.

"Hey! This is Aldous's gold Prizmod!" Wright exclaimed.

"Yeah it's broken." Rallen replied,

"What happened to him?" Wright asked,

"I wish I knew we were hoping you'd examine it, anything at all would help!" Rallen replied,

Wright nodded, "I'll see what I can find, but seeing how damaged it is….it may be a while."

Suddenly there was a small beep a little louder than the one Rallen got when Jeena called,"

"Incoming transmission from Professor Kate." One of the workers stated patching her through,

Her face suddenly appeared on the biggest screen,

"Professor, are Rallen and Jeena there?" Kate asked.

"You just caught them." Wright replied,

"That's good, Rallen, remember that dimensional Coil you and Kiro recovered?" Kate asked,

"Yeah?"

"Well, upon futher study I found it's broken." She replied with a slight sigh,

"Probably Gronos he said they went around destroying the towers so we couldn't get the Dimensional Coils in them, he must have broken it….most likely cause of his appetite." Kiro replied,

"Talk about a black hole." Wright muttered.

"What can we do then Professor? That means your research has hit a dead end!" Jenna stated.

Kate nodded, "Yes."

"Don't you have one that maybe you copied or something?" Kiro asked,

Rallen mused, "Yeah…come to think of it I saw something like the Demensional Coil at the Museum!"

"Back when Raian was here?" Jeena asked.

"Yeah." Rallen replied wincing a little at the memories,

"This Raian you speak of, sandy hair, green medieval outfit, sarcastic, Kinda antisocial?" Kiro asked,

"Yeah…you know him?" Rallen asked,

"He's my friend…uh don't worry I think he's gotten better since you last saw him!" Kiro stated immediately,

"That's an excellent Idea Kiro!" Kate stated,

"I'll connect you to the museum." Wright stated typing a few commands in,

"Go ahead Rallen," Wright told him.

"This is Rallen NPP." Suddenly an older gentlemen with yellow star shaped hair and a peculiar Mustache, appeared, and he wasn't happy,

"ACK! Rallen what do you want I'm busy! And don't think I forgot about last time!" he snapped,

"_Aww man he's always in such a bad mood!" _Rallen groaned in his thoughts,

"It's been quite a while Webster." Kate told him politely,

"Kate you too, who else want's something from me?" Webster huffed,

"Just her Sir she needs the Museum's Dimensional Coil for research." Kiro told him,

"Another child."

"Uh Sir it's not what you think!" Kiro stated holding up the Keyblade,

"Oh a Keyblader eh…so you do exist, and here I thought Rallen was just horribly irresponsible."

Rallen hung his head "That was just hurtful." He deadpanned while Kiro and Jeena sweat dropped.

"Don't worry sir, Kiro is more polite than Raian was." She told him a little nervously,

"Even so, I can't just and out the exhibits willy nilly!" Webster stated,

"But Nanairo's in danger you have to give it to her!" Kiro pleaded,

Rallen sighed, "_Jeena did say _**more**."

Webster sighed, "Hmph why didn't you say so in the first place, if it's a worthy cause then come pick it up."

Rallen jumped with a fist pump, "Thanks Professor!

Webster smiled, "Think nothing of it, I'm safe at the museum, while you people are out fighting the Krawl to protect us."

Kiro, Rallen and Jeena, rushed to the museum as fast as they could, Kiro suddenly saw the kid that he Ven and Takeshi rescued from before,

"Hey, how goes it?" Kiro called,

"Yeah, everything's been okay thanks to you!" the boy replied,

"That's great news." Kiro replied, he heard Rallen call and said his goodbyes rushing to catch up with the two officers,

Rallen took the Dimensional Coil from Webster.

"Thanks Webster we really appreciate you giving up a valuable exhibit." He replied,

"Take good care of it I hope to have it back in one piece." Webster replied, they nodded and headed back to Professor Kate,

"Here ya go." Rallen replied handing it too her,

"Thank you Rallen, now I should be able to repair the broken coil, but it will take some time I'll contact you as soon as I make progress." She replied,

They headed back to the cruiser once inside the communication started beeping,

"RALLEN JEENA COME IN!" Wright yelled,

"Whoa hey Professor what's up?" Rallen asked a little worried,

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to freak you out." He admitted sheepishly but I discovered something very interesting, I recovered Data from Aldous's Prizmod!" Wright stated.

"What?" Jeena asked getting interested,

"We have the last known location of the Prizmod before it was broken!" Wright replied,

"Where was it?" Rallen asked,

"It wasn't even in Nanairo it was far off in a distant Star system called Hakaba."

"Hakaba is he still there?" Jeen asked.

Wright nodded "He very well could be." Suddenly another call poured through,

"Rallen, Jeena, Kiro are you there?" Professor Kate called,

"Sure what is it?" Rallen asked.

"I've repaired the Dimensional Coil from Ziba once we install it on your cruiser you'll be able to open a portal where and whenever you want!" Kate told them,

"Alright we can get to Hakaba!" Kiro declared,

"Exactly, once we simply set the coordinates of Aldous's last known location."

"After that we'll be there in a flash hang on Aldous!" Rallen cheered,

"Professor Wright can you send me the coordinates?" Kate asked,

Wright nodded "already on it!"

"Good Rallen bring the cruiser up to the service bay, and we'll install it." Kate stated,

"Where is the service bay?" Kiro asked once the lines were cut,

"In the orbit above Kollin." Rallen told him as they flew up there, in almost no time flat they were up there, Kiro basically followed Rallen up to the second floor of the service bay where they found a large guy with grey hair tinkering with some sort of machine,

"Oh hey Rallen, you're here about the demsional coil ain't ya Kate told me I'll have it installed right away."

"Thanks Hank." Rallen replied,

It took a couple of minutes…well to Kiro it seemed like a couple of minutes he was star gazing,

"Perfect!" Kate stated snapping Kiro out of his thoughts,

"Your ship should be able to open a portal it should take you to Aldous's last known location." Kate told them,

"Where's the portal?" Kiro asked,

"Somewhere in the area." Kate replied,

"Then let's go!" Rallen declared as he Kiro and Jeena headed to the ship and faced a pink color portal,

"You ready?" Jeena asked.

"Lets do this!" Rallen replied,

There was a beep and Rallen hit the button so Commander Grants image could appear,

"Rallen, Jeena before you go I believe that Aldous is alive and out there somewhere….but don't risk your lives to save him, my order you all come back safe and sound understand?" he asked sternly,

Rallen grinned and gave the thumbs up sign, "Roger there will be four of us next time we meet I promise!"

The group went through the portal and when they emerged it was dark there was little light but just enough for them to see a shocking sight,

"LOOK AT THAT!" Kiro cried,

"Hey what's up with that Planet!" Rallen stated,

"Yeah it looks like its been hollowed out or something!" Jeena stated,

"Could the Krawl have done this?" Kiro asked.

"Huh?" Jeena started to type on the console of the ship "What's up?" Kiro asked,

"I'm getting a distress signal from the ancient star ship, And it's coming from the Hollowed out part of the Ship!" Jeena exclaimed,

They immediately landed and walked out of the ship to see the Ancient Star ship in the distance.

"Oh wow." Kiro breathed,

"Of all the places to find the ship…why here?" Rallen stated,

"The Ship a total wreck!" Kiro stated,

"I sure hope Aldous is alright," Jeena stated,

"What are you talking about course he is I bet the old sleepy heads gonna pop up somewhere and tell us what a great nap he had!" Rallen assured,

"The Search is on then ready Rallen?" Kiro asked,

Rallen nodded and the two took off, as they walked through the Marsh Kiro's eyes drifted to the sky,

"_Man these trees look weird kinda like Mushrooms."_

Eventually they made it to a volcanic area, against the low light of the area Kiro sent up a ball of light to give him and Rallen some light,

Of to the distance they saw a piece of the star ship just hanging over the Lava,

"Aldous…." Rallen stated quietly,

"We'll find him Rallen don't worry, I'm sure he's around here somewhere!" Kiro assured,

"So Heir of Light, you give hope to others but not yourself eh?"

In a flash of Darkness Xenlac appeared,

"Uh oh!" Rallen growled as he and Kiro got into battle stances,

He removed his armor to reveal, his appearance, he had blue eyes, and long navy hair wearing a leather Jacket, black pants and a white shirt, he had a chain around his neck and hanging from his pocket, he smirked,

"You're not here to pick a fight are you?" Rallen snapped,

"Nope sorry Space Cadet not feeling the beat, I go with the flow ya dig?"

"Uh not really." Rallen replied.

"Hmph are you by any chance the laziest member of the Syndicate?" Kiro asked,

"Probably….but when push comes to shove look out kid, but like I said I just don't feel the beat I'd rather see how you two take the bad the news." Xenlac replied with a shrug,

"Bad news? What do you mean?" Rallen snapped,

"Go see for yourself…but know that I will feel the beat to pulverize you soon!" Xenlac warned as he disappeared.

Kiro growled, "He's really getting on my nerves."

"Lets find Aldous first then we can put him and Krux and Xenlac in their place!" Rallen stated,

"Yeah!" Kiro stated as the two ran off,

Kaen watching from above smirked,

"So when are you going to feel the beat Xenlac?" Kaen asked, air quoting feel the beat.

"Soon enough kiddo, truth is I'm getting another Vibe from within the shadows and it aint one of us."

"oh?" Kaen asked,

"Yeah something tells me he'll be pulling the strings, and send them our way then I can beat them down!" Xenlac replied,

"Just make sure you do fight them today." Kaen sighed in a you're so lazy tone.

**E-H E-H E-H**

The two eventually reached the Southern Crash Sight. Kiro gasped and ran up to what was left of a large stone ship.

"Oh no!" Kiro said quietly,

"It's worse than we thought." Rallen breathed,

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Maja!" Rallen cried as soon as they heard the laughter,

"A little far from home aren't we boys? Sorry to disappoint you but you both came this way for nothing, as you can see I destroyed this moth eaten space ship." Maja told them,

"And Aldous…what have you done with him!" Rallen snapped,

"Aldous? OH! You must meant that bushy faced Spectrobe Master, I thought about absorbing his powers but he's small potatoes compared to you two and Krux." Maja replied, sinisterly,

"_There's that name again."_ Kiro thought glaring daggers at the Krawl,

"So I took care of him and the Geo he had this time he won't be waking up from his nap!" Maja finished with a laugh,

Kiro's eyes went wide and turned towards his friend,

"Rallen!" Kiro cried,

"It….can't…be!" Rallen whispered in shock and horror,

Maja howled with laughter "YES! Let me see your misery oh look poor Rallen's about to cry!"

"SHUT UP!" Kiro shouted,

"YOU! You're gonna pay for this!" Rallen spat.

"Taken care of whom, the only one who's going to be taken care of is _**you**_!"

Maja looked around in shock and annoyance, "WHAT?"

Kiro looked around frantically for where the statement came from as did Rallen,

"Who?" Kiro asked.

"That voice….could it be….ALDOUS?" Rallen stated,

They turned to rock above them and there standing was a man in a white and grey coat with grey bandages on his hands like a fashion statement for he showed no pain as Maja described he had long orange hair and a beard all mangled together like a bush,

"Heh heh heh, in the flesh alive and well!" he stated hopping down to their level,

Maja seethed, "My you are a persistent old fool, but this time I won't go easy on you, at least you no longer have that Ultimate form!" she snapped,

"Sorry to disappoint you Maja but your 0 for 2 you didn't destroy this either!" Aldous stated holding up a gold like relic with a spike and a red jewel in the center.

Rallen cheered, "That's the Flame Geo!"

Maja growled despite maintaining all composure she was losing her temper fast,

"So you still have that Geo, your becoming a thorn in my side fur face!" Maja spat,

"You'll pay for this someday!" Maja growled disappearing leaving Aldous and Rallen to reunite,

"Aldous. What a relief to see you in one peice!" Rallen stated in relief,

"Long time, no see Rallen," The older man replied,

"We thought you were a goner, my name is Kiro!"

"Kiro eh well you and Rallen should know that it will take more than a rift in space, a crash and a crazy Krawl lady to do me in…as for this Geo….well."

Kiro got a closer look at it out of curiosity but saw the problem and frowned.

"Huh what's wrong with it?" Rallen asked.

"Look at the Jewel its cracked!" Kiro stated,

"I trying to fool Maja into feeling threatened you see the Flame Geo is useless, it must have been damaged when the ship crashed…the Ultimate form is now in Hibernation." Aldous replied,

"But it is _still alive_ right?" Kiro asked,

Aldous nodded, "Yes, Rallen I want you to hold on to this I'm sure someday you will be able to awaken it!"

Rallen smiled, "I'll take care of it man Jeena is gonna be thrilled to see you!"

Aldous chuckled, "I can't wait to see her too."

_**Back on the ship…**_

"Aldous! I'm so happy to see you!" Jeena cried in joy,

"I'm sorry I worried you all like that but I wasn't sitting around waiting to be rescued, in fact I've been quite busy!"

Rallen chuckled, "Why am I not surprised?"

Aldous's expression darkened "I discovered that this planet met it end at the hands off the Krawl many ages ago!"

Jeena frowned, "I knew it!"

"This place has no sun either that backs up the theory that the Krawl either devoured or destroyed it!" Kiro stated crossing his arms,

Aldous nodded, "This planet was once home for an ancient civilization with it's own advanced technology their records indicate that they have been battling the Krawl for quite some time."

"How'd they resist so long?" Rallen asked,

"I'll bet they had some sort of technology that would work against the Krawl!" Jeena guessed,

"Exactly, and the key to that seems to be something called Dynalium it reminds me of something long ago in my home Giorna ancient records spoke of something, with that exact same name we tried to re-create it but…" Aldous replied trailing off,

"Why couldn't you?" Kiro asked,

"There wasn't enough information, on it at the time, and now that dear old Giorna is gone whatever information we had is now gone, however it may still remain on this planet, we should search the ruins of their civilization on the less damaged part of the planet, for any possible leads." Aldous stated,

"Then we've got work to do!" Rallen stated,

Kiro and Jeena nodded, they took the ship and landed it on a stable platform of the city Kiro walked out and was saddened by what he saw he could only imagine what everyone was going through when the planet fell, and what the people on Destiny Islands went through when it fell to darkness.

"Hey you ready Kiro?" Rallen asked,

"Yeah, lets get going!" Kiro stated,

They worked their way to an underground tunnel with Jeena and Aldous, killing any Heartless or Krawl that crossed their path, until they came to three locked doors,

"Huh? A dead end!" Rallen complained,

Jeena saw a tablet like the one back in Fon's satellite, "Not quite." She said scanning it,

"_**Welcome guest I have a message, he who fights the Krawl know that our last hope the Dynalium lies beyond may it pass into the hands of he who is brave and true."**_

"What was that about?" Kiro asked,

"And what's with the 'he' thing can't a girl fight the Krawl too?" Jeena asked in a huff,

Rallen and Kiro sweat dropped while Aldous's mused, "Prehaps they left the Dynalium here in case it was needed against the Krawl."

Jeena mused as well at his theory, "They probably hid it in there and locked the place tight so the Krawl would never find it."

"So how do we get the door open?" Rallen asked,

"I'll activate the lock then Kiro opens it!" Jeena stated matter of factly.

She punched in a few commands and a keyhole appeared on the tablet Kiro pointed his Keyblade at it and unlocked the door it was like a draw bridge it lowered down and cover the gap between them and the door,

"We're in!" Kiro stated rushing in passing by and catching a glimpse of another one.

"Hey I think this opens another one!" Kiro stated as Jeena scanned it,

"Hmm, it says the Dynalium would convert the light from a sun into energy and fire it at the Krawl." She replied,

"They must of known they don't like light." Rallen stated,

"Probably why the High Krawl were so mean to me; That in mind Gronos would've gotten food poisoning." Kiro joked a little grimly,

"_He who fights the Krawl collect the light of the sun_…there's the 'he' again." Jeena huffed making Rallen and Kiro sweat drop once more,

Jeena and Kiro unlocked it and the sound of and opening door was heard.

Kiro leaned over a little and saw yet another one,

"Hey come on one more!" Kiro stated, rushing up to it with Komainu,

Jeena scanned it,

"There are plans for a ship here." She stated in slight surprise,

"Huh why would someone leave them there?" Kiro asked,

"Well lets see, _The powerful energy freed from the Dynalium endangers even those who uses it, a Space Craft, must be built to withstand the energy from it, he who battles the Krawl, the technology for such a ship remains here._"

"Do you have them?" Rallen asked,

She turned and nodded, they then unlocked the final door,

"There are two doors we need to check out, Aldous you and Jeena check out the one on the right me and Kiro will check out the one on the left!" Rallen stated,

"Alright good luck." Jeena told them,

Kiro and Rallen headed to the farthest door they could find, entering it Kiro saw the top of the trees that surrounded the marshlands in the hollowed out part of Nox.

"Whoa! A Xelles last time I saw one of these wacky mushroom things was on Meido but that's on the very edge of Nanairo!" Rallen stated in surprise and Horror.

"What's a Xelles?" Kiro asked,

"A Krawl plant, we faced and endless swarm of Krawl because of one of these things!" Rallen growled punching his palm,

"GRR and just when the Dynalium was in reach!" he snapped,

"Hey no problem, well just destroy it then find the Dynalium!" Kiro stated,

"I don't think so!"

"That voice!" Rallen stated,

Kiro faced palmed, "Not Maja again!"

She appeared before them and smiled a sickeningly sweet smile.

"We really must stop meeting like this." She told them,

"Yeah, no kidding!" Kiro snapped,

Maja just stared at them for a minute then burst out laughing,

"What's so funny?" Rallen snapped,

"Oh I was just thinking about how I lost everything because a bunch of kids it's like a bad joke!" she replied,

Kiro made a hmph sound, "Makes perfect sense to me!"

Maja glared, "Well jokes over, now I'm going to defeat you both but before I do that I'll make you cry and beg for mercy you'll both regret ever crossing my path!" she stated being covered in a dark purple vortex.

When she finished transforming she looked like some Mangled doll with a large scythe like appendage where her hair used to be she had several gold rings around her and some gold armor on her head,

She was laughing maniacally now, "Then I'll drain your power….then…OH YES! THEN!"

"Alright, alright we get it!" Rallen stated,

"Most people stop at you'll regret ever crossing my path time to fight Tentacle head!"

Rallen nodded getting into a fighting stance, "And this time it's for Keeps ready Kiro?"

"You bet!" Kiro replied,

"LEOZAR, RYDRAKE IKU ZE!" Rallen called,

Maja laughed, "Wow didn't even bring new ones…wow your Heart may into this but your brain sure isn't."

"Well see about that, GOLDEN HOUR!" Kiro called Maja was hit with all of the attack, and grinned,

"How'd ya like me now?" Kiro stated however suddenly the Xelles spouted some spores Kiro covered his mouth in fear of being poisoned but all they did to Kiro's surprise was heal Maja,

"NO WAY!" Kiro stated in shock and got hit hard by an attack from her that looked a lot Like Takeshi's shadow scythe.

"Kiro we have to kill that Xelles first otherwise Maja will just keep healing herself!" Rallen called,

"Alright, I'll handle the Xelles you handle Maja once this plant is toast I'll lend you a hand." Kiro told him,

"Gotcha attack the plant at the center!" Rallen replied,

Kiro rushed up to the center of Xelles where it's flower was, something Maja saw,

"Going somewhere Short stack?" Maja snapped,

"Oh no you don't, go Leozar!" Rallen commanded the large Lion Spectrobe knocking Maja back who retaliated with a slash,

Kiro hacked and Slashed at the mushroom then heard Rallen and Rydrake get blasted back,

"Rallen!" Kiro shouted, but Rallen threw out his hand and shook his head, telling Kiro to focus on the Xelles,

"_I need to speed this up, what did Cilan say about Mushrooms_!" Kiro thought frantically thinking,

"_Mushrooms grow every well in humid and wet conditions many of them are used in delicacies!" _

"I need to dry this thing out!" Kiro stated, focusing,

He jumped into the air, and held his Keyblade covered in flames out,

"FIRE SLAM!" Kiro yelled hitting directly on top of the plant squashing the flower and sending fire and heat throughout the plant,

Maja roared in anger when she saw what had happened,

Kiro smiled, "Fried Mushroom anyone?" he asked,

"You little brat!" Maja shouted sending her scythe like appendage down on her head, but Kiro blocked it when he was stuck there he warped away, and Maja found herself surrounded by the heroes and Spectrobes,

"I don't need the Xelles to defeat you insects!" she declared sending several slashes at them Kiro was hit and knocked back as were Rallen and his Spectrobes,

"Try to hang in there guys, with the Xelles gone we can win now!" Rallen declared,

"CURAGA!" Kiro suddenly declared healing himself and every one,

"WHAT?" Maja declared,

"ARS ARCANUM!" Kiro shouted hacking and slashing at the foe,

"LEOZAR!" Rallen commanded the beast hit her with a powerful blast Rallen then followed up with a strong combo from his own sword,

Rydrake jumped up and flew in hacked at Maja with his wings before Kiro and Rallen came from behind and delivered a hard blow,

"RALLEN!" Kiro called,

"Let's do this!" Rallen called they rushed in in a furry of fire and ice with Rydrake and Leozar, knocking Maja into the air, then ramming into her with fused fire and water they repeated the process until they hit her with a beam.

"LIGHT!" Kiro called as he started to glow alongside Rydrake and Leozar,

"Show em what ya got!" Rallen yelled as they slammed into Maja who was then surrounded by a bunch or rainbow colored lights she was hit hard and fell back.

"Lets try this again GOLDEN HOUR!" Kiro yelled hacking and slashing Maja in golden light, then Rydrake and Leozar moved in for the attack and finished her she reverted back into her normal form and doubled over and holding her stomach in pain she glared daggers at the four,

"Curse….you…..both! It's inconceivable….to think…my downfall was caused…..by humans...Lowly human brats like you two!" She seethed before letting out a scream of agony and falling over losing the color in her body.

"That's the last of the High Krawl…that makes four…YEAH now all that's left to do is put that no good Krux in his place!" Rallen cheered,

"Yeah…but we'd have to find him first." Kiro replied,

Rallen comically flinched at this but regained composer it was then something shiny caught Kiro's eye,

"Rallen look there's something under the Xelles." Kiro pointed out,

"Let's go check it….whoa!" the Xelles started to fall over Rallen quickly summoned Rydrake and Shadow to fly them out and towards Jeena and Aldous when they saw the two had just entered the others room which was under where the Xelles once stood.

Meanwhile Maja's corpse merely fell and landed not too far from where the top of the Krawl plant fell, suddenly the same bluish mass of Darkness appeared,

_**GASSSSSP HUUUUUUFF GASSSSP HUUUFFFF GASSSP HUUUF**_

"I Claim her power too…..heh heh heh heh the time is near no one shall match my power!" he stated before feasting upon the High Krawl's body,

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro landed off from Shadow to where a strange device was it looked like a gun of sorts but with red, blue and green triangles placed at the end and at the back,

Jumping down carefully Kiro showed it to Rallen,

"What ya find Kiro."

"This thinga-bob." The Crimson replied,

"Hmm never seen it before, well we could sit here and pretend to figure it out or ask Jeena." Rallen replied,

"I'd go with the second option if I were you." Jeena smugly added,

Kiro chuckled at this as Rallen let his partner scan the device.

"Dy…na….li..um. Could this be the Dynalium?" she asked in astonishment.

"It must be the Xelles you destroyed did grow over it's hiding place." Aldous replied,

"I'll betcha the High Krawl put Xelles there, that way they could kill whoever tried to get the Dynalium and they wouldn't be able to defeat the Krawl because Xelles would heal them!" Kiro stated,

"There's more here a message…._we are the last inhabitants of the planet Nox. Nox was over run and destroyed by an evil race known as the Krawl, we tried to fight back with the Dynalium but to no avail our people have decided to depart for another planet….just as our forefathers did ages ago when they first arrived here from some distant star system if you are listening to this the human's of these connected worlds have not yet been defeated, we left the Dynalium here in the hope that it would be used again to battle the Krawl use it well. May we meet someday on the edge of the Distant edge of the infinite Universe."_

"So human beings everyone in our worlds and the ones connected to us have been fighting Krawl since before we were born." Rallen muttered crossing his arms.

"It looks like it we owe it to them to put the Dynalium to good use!" Jeena replied,

"We have to for their sake and ours!" Kiro stated.

Aldous mused them looked into the sky,

"My Ancestors came to my beloved Giorna from a distant star system….but they escaped only to fall many ages later." He said in sorrow,

"Aldous hang on I just thought of something! If the survivors from Nox escaped then chances are survivors from Giorna escaped too!" Jeena told him,

"Yeah, maybe even people you knew got away don't give yet old timer!" Rallen stated as Kiro nodded.

"Thank you Jeena, Rallen you both just saved me from despair I hope to someday walk among my own people again." He stated with a smile.

"_Its nice to know where you belong I wonder if I'll ever find a place like that." _Kiro thought,

Back on the ship Aldous and the group were in space on their way back to Nanairo with the Dynalium Kiro made sure that Komainu didn't mess with the Dynalium, Rallen remembered Kiro's words.

"Krux is the last of them but like Kiro said we need to find him and the Krawl base!"

"Hmm, I do have an idea of where he is…but if only I hadn't lost my escape pod, it would be able to tell us exactly where he is." Aldous stated,

"It's your lucky day Aldous, Professor Wright gave it to us to see if we could fix it!" Jeena replied with a grin.

"Did he now?" Aldous stated pleasantly surprised,

Kiro remembered the pod as the thing that blocked him out of view when he first met Rallen and Jeena,

"_I wondered what that was." _They headed down stairs and Aldous tampered with it a little,

"Hmmm." He said slightly crestfallen.

"You couldn't fix it?" Kiro asked.

"No…it appears that I cannot fix it." Aldous replied

"If even you can't fix it we can't find Krux!" Jeena stated Rallen growled at this,

"So close!" he snapped to no one in particular suddenly there were several beeping noises and the Pod sprang to life.

"Whoa….I thought you said you couldn't fix it!" Kiro stated.

"I guess I was wrong it's strange though I barely did a thing!" Aldous mused,

"Weird but convenient, where is Krux?" Kiro asked,

Aldous studied the coordinates that had been punched in, "Hm this is not too far from where I thought Krux was." Aldous mused.

"I'll have a look at the area." Jeena replied typing on a nearby monitor,

"Strange according to this where there should be empty space…there's a planet shaped object." She stated.

"That is a planet Jeena you just can't see it, and it is where Krux has his base, however he has warped the space around it to keep it invisible." Aldous replied,

"If you flew it at you'd hit it eventually right?" Kiro asked.

"No the warped space around it would take you past it." Aldous replied,

"Then we need to break apart that force field!" Kiro stated,

"Let's head back to Nanairo we can come up with something there." Rallen suggested as they entered the portal,

"Yeah! Maybe the Dynalium can destroy the force field for us." Jeena suggested,

"Yes but as Kiro said this system has no sun, we won't be able to charge it." Aldous replied,

"Then lets get back to Professor Wright let him take a look at it we've also got our own sun to charge it." Rallen suggested,

They eventually made it back to the NPP headquarters first they had to check with Grant, Rallen grinned as the four of them entered the room,

"See commander four of us just like I promised,"

"Excellent and Aldous it's good to see you unharmed."

Aldous smiled, "I'm sorry I worried everyone so much, I'm just sorry I lost the ancient space ship."

Grant smiled, "Don't be all we've ever hoped for was your safe return."

"What I want you to do now is transmit the plans for the Assault ship, and take the Dynalium to be studied by Wright."

"Aldous you said that people of Giorna tried to recreate it if we managed to now do you think it could help us?" Kiro asked,

"Well if anyone can, it would be Webster, Wright and Kate." Aldous replied,

"However Grant I want to deliver the Dynalium personally, there are things I'd like to discuss with Wright and Kate." Aldous replied,

"Understood." Grant replied,

"What about the plans for the ship?" Jeena asked,

"I send them over to service bay they can analyze them there once we it charged and we have a space ship able to fire it we can penetrate into their base." Grant replied,

"Rallen, Jeena, Kiro."

"Sir!" the three replied,

"I need you three to head to the Museum and speak to Webster, we'll need his help too." Grant told them,

"Right away Commander!" Jeena stated as the other two nodded,

Kiro and the others headed to the museum, they made their way there but Webster was nowhere to be found,

"He left for field work on a planet called Genshi?" Kiro asked,

"Yes he seemed very happy to get back to it." Said one of the Curators.

The trio sighed and headed back,

"We'll have to head to head to Genshi." Jeena replied,

"Looks like it." Rallen replied,

Suddenly Rallen's communicator beeped,

"Rallen, Jeena, come in!"

"Professor what is it?" Rallen asked,

"_I've discovered something about the Dynalium, because our sun shines a light of seven colors it able to store seven colors of light!" _Wright stated,

"Sweet, we'll be at the Krawl base in no time!" Kiro declared,

"_Uh…well not exactly Kiro_." Wright replied sheepishly,

"Huh what's wrong with the one we have is it too small?" Jeena asked,

"_Yes, but we are fortunate not many stars shine in seven colors, we'll have to make a bigger Dynalium but if we can make seven and have them fire a different colored beam of light it would be seven thousand more powerful_."

"Seven thousand?" Rallen stated in shock,

"That's outrageous!" Jeena added, but smiled.

"We should give thanks to our sun it gives us life and can protect us."

"Now we've got to get to Genshi and see if the professor can help us out!" Kiro stated,

"_Aldous is already waiting for you at your cruiser we need something that can recreate the Dynalium, but we don't know what it is_." Wright told them,

"And you're hoping Webster will." Kiro asked,

"_Yes."_ Wright replied.

"Alright guys lets head over to Genshi!" Rallen stated,

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kaen watched people move about their daily lives from above, in Radiant Garden, he was waiting for someone,

He suddenly sensed a presence that was a man in all silver armor.

"Xonlag has fallen…that honorable fool."

"Well Anxez, what can I say? It was his choice for playing fair, then again I don't think anyone will miss him much." Kaen replied,

"Yes but you wanted the boy distracted did you not?" Anxez asked,

"Yup but Xenlac still has his mission to carry out." Kaen replied,

"Yes lets hope he doesn't disappoint." Anzex replied leaving,

"Kiro….I'd hate for you to die before the X-blade is forged….don't disappoint me."

**E-H E-H E-H**

The ship landed on Genshi as Rallen described the place was a humid jungle it was a lot like a summer day at home, Rallen learned that Webster had gone to where the Genshi tower once stood,

Making their way there they found Webster examining the rubble,

"Ooh where is it!" he stated,

"Professor?" Rallen asked he turned and saw them a little surprised but waved it off,

"Whatcha doing out here?" Kiro asked,

"Isn't it obvious field work, I used to study the towers when I was younger." Webster replied.

"You don't strike me as a field working kinda guy." Rallen replied making Webster growl,

"I'll have you know I did a lot of field work in my day!" he snapped,

"There was stuff on the tower what did it say?" Kiro asked,

"That's just it I forgot and I never wrote it down." Webster replied.

"WHAT? You never wrote it down? Some curator you are!" Rallen stated in exasperation,

"Uh let's let Jeena scan it." Kiro suggested, she did so and found some words,

"Infinite Space and Future." She replied,

"Do you mean _Aim for the infinite space and may the future be bright for those you hold dear?" _Webster asked,

"I thought you said you couldn't remember it." Rallen accused with a glazed look,

"I just remembered now it when she said that you twit! I maybe old but, my memory still works as does my hearing!" he snapped,

"There's something else, Gatzgan, Zeem and Veenusa." Jeena added, upon hearing this, Webster cheered,

"Yes that's the part I was looking for!" he stated,

"Okay what are those names?" Kiro asked.

"Those names my boy are the materials needed to build Dynalium, I remember reading it on the tower on Kollin." Webster replied,

"There's a tower on Kollin?" Jeena asked,

"Yes there was." Webster replied,

"There's a bit more here _Venture beyond the portal_ _He who rules Nanairo and the universe"_

"You must mean, _He who rules Nanairo rules the Universe." _Aldous told her,

"Wow, it's comeback full circle, Nanairo is now a weapon against the Krawl." Rallen stated,

"Yeah, the Spectrobes and now the Dynalium." Kiro added,

"It said something along the lines of that on the Kollin tower, _All hope for driving away Darkness lies within Nanairo." _Webster replied,

"You're remembering a lot of stuff you forgot quickly." Rallen pointed out but Webster who made a hmph sound,

"You I'm ignoring!"

"Where are we gonna get these materials, the Dynalium we brought back is too small to handle the light from Nanairo's sun." Kiro stated,

"Never fear my boy, we have those materials at the museum." Webster replied,

"AWESOME!" Kiro cheered.

They rushed back to Kollin where Rallen delivered the materials to Wright and Kate, then reported back to Grant.

"Well done you four, we are almost ready to take the fight to Krux as we speak the ship and the Seven Dynaliums are being built, I want you all to know that I will be over seeing the assault." Grant told them,

"Really?" Rallen asked,

"Yes, we'll make sure that your ship gets in there, my orders are this stand by your cruiser I will contact you when it's time to head to the service bay, to pick up the ship."

"Right!" they all stated, about half an hour later they were up at the service bay,

"Hey ya Hank!" Rallen greeted,

"Hey Rallen the Prof. wants to see you in her lab and the Assualt ship will be ready soon!" Hank replied,

"Professor." Kiro acknowledged,

"Good Rallen you'll be happy to know that Dynaliums are ready all that's left to do is charge them , we'll install a Photon Collector on your cruiser." Kate told him,

Rallen grinned and did a fist pump, soon it would be time to take the fight to Krux.

As the Space Cruiser got close to the sun, Komainu seemed to be worried,

"Relax Komainu, we'll only fly close enough that it'll only get to 112 degrees, perfectly livable unless you're made of Chocolate or soap."

Komainu merely glanced in Rallen's direction,

"Oh I see, you're afraid Rallen will cook us." Kiro stated low enough that he hoped Rallen wouldn't here but he did,

"Hey I'll have you and Komainu know that this is Mr. Technique you're talking to!" he stated jabbing a thumb at himself,

Jeena arched an eyebrow, and smiled nervously, "_That's kinda what we're afraid of."_

Kiro yelped as they charged around the sun and collected the Photon without incident they made it back to the service bay and headed to the second floor ,

It was there that Kiro saw a ship with a flat triangular front and three floating triangles around it, he grinned and rushed up to it,

"WOW that is so awesome!"

"Wow it looks like the ancient star ship!" Rallen stated,

"Yes, it the plans were for a ship built by the ancients." Kate replied.

"Wow it's like a Space ship from the future but from the past!" Jeena stated,

"Everything is ready, now you need to stand by in the assault ship and be ready to go!"

"Like you have to ask?" Rallen stated grinning like a mad man and rushing over to it.

A while later the ship took off flying from the Triangles came feather shaped energy it and several ships among them Grants flew into the portal and faced the warped space,

"Rallen Jeena I want you to head for the planet as soon as the Dynalium hits its and come back in one piece."

"Understood."

"Alright on my count 5….4…..3….2…1!" the seven ships blasted their own colored lights at the planet and Rallen blasted off towards it after a few second's Kiro's eyes saw a planet made of black glowing Crystal with a large fortress!

"WE'RE IN!" Kiro stated.

The ship landed at the front of the Fortress, Kiro and Rallen looked at each other and nodded, heading out they were faced with a long path up to the up close, gigantic fortress they raced towards it,

"A little far out aren't we?" called a voice,

Jumping down from what appeared to be out of nowhere, came a certain armored figure,

"Xenlac!" Rallen snapped as Kiro brandished Victory Star,

"What do you want?" Kiro snapped,

"Just following orders lad, since distracting you from getting a Keystone is a failure I have to bring you back to base." Xenlac replied,

"Yeah good luck with that!" Rallen snarled,

Xenlac smiled and summoned an aqua colored gituar with several spikes and the Nobody insignia rimmed in black and silver and strummed hard blasting the two back they skidded to a stop, that looked at him.

"I don't need luck!" he said ominously,

Rallen glared, "Musageki, Trogallop, IKU ZE!" Rallen commanded as the two Dark Spectrobes appeared,

Xenlac strummed again a little harder this time causing slight damage as Kiro and Rallen raced towards him he danced away, spinning in and out of their attacks he used the pulse spells to get some air then sent several waves of sound at Kiro and the Spectrobes,

"WARPARA!" Kiro yelled teleporting after him, he landed a couple of hits on Xenlac and sent him down before trying to strike again,

But this time he was hit full blast by a sound wave and got the silence status, nothing a Pacnea couldn't take care of but he silently thanked the fact that he knew Ensuna,

"GO TROGALLOP!" Rallen declared the Dark Corona Spectrobe charging at the Nobody and trying to ram into him only to be forced back by a bit of music,

"Follow the beat!" he stated mockingly as he suddenly played a tune that made Rallen freeze,

And like a puppet on a string Rallen turned on Kiro,

"ACK KIRO GET OUT OF THE WAY!" he yelped as the young Keyblader did so but had to keep dodging from blasts and slashes and he was even trying to jump away from being stunned by his fists,

"ha ha, that's the beauty of my power once someone feels my beat they can't escape!" he stated unaware of what was behind him, he was hit in the back by an attack from Musageki, this was enough for Rallen to regain control,

"Thanks Musageki!" Rallen called,

Stunned the Nobody was open to a Sonic sleet from Kiro, but the Nobody soon bounced him off with some sound waves,

"Oh yeah! PLUSE!" Kiro yelled the two sets of Sound waves collided canceling each other out.

"HEY This is my stage!" Xenlac barked!

"Oh really!" Kiro yelled charging him he flipped his Keyblade around and started to strum beats opposite of Xenlac once he managed to do so Xenlac was knocked back, but he flipped around and skidded back a little,

Rallen coming up from the side managed to stun him with his fist weapon,

"GENIE!" Kiro called taking the opportune moment,

In a flash of blue Genie appeared, "You rang?" he asked,

"I need your help he uses sound attacks!" Kiro stated,

"Say no more little buddy!" Genie stated poofed up his Keyblade while Kiro morphed into his Fusion Form,

"Time to play a song of justice!" Genie stated in a super hero outfit matching that in color scheme of the Fusion form

Kiro held on for dear life as Genie charged around slamming into Xenlac, ramming him up ward Kiro also launched a few shots at him for extra damage

He then hacked and slashed at the Nobody while Genie trapped him in a magical tornado,

"LETS GO!" Kiro yelled,

Genie and Kiro stood side by side counting down from five when they reached zero they snapped their fingers and a barrage of bullets sent Xenlac upwards,

"Thanks Genie!" Kiro stated,

"Anytime Kiddo!" Genie called, Disappearing,

"I don't know what just happed but it looks like the playing field is leveled GO TROGALLOUP MASUGEKI IKU ZE!" Yelled rallen the two disappeared and sucked Xenlac into a black hole damaging him,

The Nobody growled,

"It'll take a lot more than that to bring me down, lets play my favorite tune!" he stated strumming on the gituar, suddenly a counter of ten appeared over Rallen and the Spectrbes heads,

"Huh?" Kiro asked,

"What is that!" Rallen asked,

"Death counters, when it reaches Zero it will be your curtain call!" Xenlac stated,

"STOP!" Kiro called casting it on Rallen and his partners

"We need to end this now!" Rallen stated,

"GOLDEN HOUR!" Kiro yelled, as he finished he recast stop and his and Rallen's numbers had dropped to six,

"You'll need a stronger spell than that you should've stayed home!" Xenlac decalred,

Rallen attacked him with a combo, the number was now three,

"Every time you attack me the number drops what are you going to do other than surrender lad?" Xenlac asked,

Kiro growled, if he attacked with something like Ars Arcanum or his fusion form, Rallen could be killed,

"Go for it Kiro!" Rallen yelled,

"But-" Kiro stated,

"You can't let those guys win, we can do this!" Rallen stated,

Kiro nodded, "STOP!" Kiro called,

"MYSTIC!" he yelled then cast it again as soon as it dropped to two,

"STOP!" he chanted twice,

He changed back and nodded to Rallen,

"RALLEN!"

"IKU ZE!" Rallen yelled cloaked in a black energy they charged into Xenlac knocking him up into the air Masugeki, Kiro and Rallen hacked and slashed at him over and over,

Then rammed into him with Trogallop covered in dark flames,

"YOU'RE TOAST!" Kiro yelled,

"SHOW EM WHAT YOU GOT!" Rallen yelled as they rammed into him the counter now on one,

"STOP!" Kiro chanted, then turned sharply on Xenlac who sent a blast of sound at Kiro,

"PLUSERA!" Kiro chanted canceling out Xenlac's sound then rushing up and delivering a blow from his Keyblade to the Gituar,

"NO!" Xenlac yelled as he did Kiro delivered a powerful finishing blow to him knocking him back,

He landed on his back and sat up grinning, "You do have some Darkness in you…we…..need….to…fix that." He stated disappearing into a ripple of sorts.

The timer over Rallen and the Spectrobe's heads disappeared the aburn sighed,

"Man talk about a life measured in seconds." He muttered,

"You guys okay?" Kiro asked,

"Yeah no worries now lets go get Krux!" Rallen declared, running ahead,

"_Xenlac said that Kaen lead be here so I couldn't get to a Keystone but he also said it was a failure…that means Ven and the others got it….I can always count on them…can't say the same about me though." _Kiro thought sadly,

"Hey Kiro come on!" Rallen yelled,

"I'm coming!" Kiro yelled back,

Kiro and Rallen rushed up to the door, where Rallen tried to get it to budge with no avail he turned to see a tablet standing up near the door,

"Jeena you there?" Rallen called on his communicator,

"What is it?" Jeena asked,

"We're kinda stuck out here think you can help Kiro get inside?" Rallen asked,

"On my way!" Jeena replied within a few minutes she caught up to them and the two opened the door,

The walked into an empty room, with two portals at the end,

"There are two portals here, one on the left and one on the right." Rallen noticed,

"Odd, no doors here either." Kiro added,

Jeena mused on that, "I wonder if Portals are the only way to get into the other rooms."

"That's a good way for intruders to get lost." Kiro said with a sigh, he wasn't the best at puzzles and he knew that there'd be on in here somewhere thanks to that,

"All I know Is Krux is in here somewhere, and I'm gonna find him! I'm tired of all this thinking and searching, I wanna dive in head first and see what happens!" Rallen exclaimed in frustration,

"Hold on Rallen don't lose your head!" Kiro stated and got a look from Rallen in return,

"Sorry couldn't resist since you said dive in head first."

"All joking aside he's right we might have missed something important." Jeena stated,

Rallen huffed, "Maybe but, I'm tired of looking before leaping, I'm gonna slap down the hoards of Krawl in here even if it's the last thing I do! Jeena you should get back to the ship, before things get out of hand."

Jeena sighed, "I see there's no reasoning with you at least tell me which portal you're going to head through." She replied,

"The one on the right!" Rallen declared before rushing off into it!

"RALLEN!" Kiro and Jeena called but it was too late he went through,

"Ahh he's gone…_huff _it amazes me that he's lived _this _long!" Jeena stated,

"I guess he took you asking which portal he wanted to take, as a sign to go." Kiro replied.

"Yeah it's like reckless is his middle name!" she sighed,

"Are you gonna go back to the ship?" Kiro asked,

"Nope Rallen and you are both wrong if you think that I know there's a big secret waiting to be discovered and there's only one way to find out…left Portal here I come!" she stated running into it.

Kiro just stood there for a few seconds,

"well there's no third portal so….Rallen wait up!" Kiro called rushing in after him he eventually found the Spectrobe Master having trouble with Dark Spectrobes,

"SHINE CANNON!" Kiro yelled blasting a Makanoto away,

"Looks like you could use some help!" Kiro declared,

"Yeah!" Rallen agreed,

They fought off the Spectrobes and made their way through the portal on the right however as Kiro suspected they kept getting switched around eventually figuring out that they needed to go counter-clock wise, did so just managing to get through and into a room where they could heal,

"Okay….so it's agreed we both hate portals!" Rallen stated,

"And. HOW!" Kiro huffed,

**E-H E-H E-H**

Jeena walked into a room and scan a device in front of them,

"Hm what's this Krawlosphere it's a mass of Krawl….and it can…..actually devour an entire planet!" she cried, scanning more,

"Is there really one in this place just the thought gives me the creeps."

She entered into the next room, and found herself in place with a view going for a better looks she found a large mass of bluish gunk in the shape of a ball,

"Is that….THE KRAWLOSPHERE! So there really is such a thing!" she stated then sighed,

"Why is it the stuff you hope isn't true is true…it seems to be getting bigger that stuff dripping down like water, it must be Krawl expanding it!" she observed,

"We definitely don't want one of these showing up at our doorstep!"

"What can we do? Maybe if we defeat Krux we'll stop the Krawlosphere too!"

With that she faced the next portal and rushed ahead,

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro and Rallen made their way to the next room, Rallen and unsure why when there were no enemies to fight did Komainu stay in the Prizmod,

"What's up with this room?" he asked as Kiro winced a little,

"Not sure but I can feel a lot of Darkness here….coming from that thing it's giving me a bit of a headache actually." Kiro stated,

They rushed up for a closer look and saw a giant mass that was growing bigger by the second,

"Whoa….this looks like a big ball of Krawl!" Rallen stated,

"Yeah….its kinda gross looking!" Kiro added,

"What do we do?" Kiro asked,

"I don't know, but lets start with defeating Krux first!" Rallen stated, heading into the portal Kiro felt his headache ease immediately, at the end of it Kiro saw up a ways on a stair case was a blue man with darkness floating around him.

"Is that….JADO?" Rallen stated,

"Who?" Kiro asked.

"One of the High Krawl but Raian and I took care of him on Genshi…at least I thought we did."

Suddenly a second Jado appeared laughing,

"So we meet again Rallen or should I say Spectrobe master and you brought a Keyblader how appropriate."

"How is this possible? Raian and Rallen defeated you already!" Kiro snapped,

"That which he and the Spectrobe Master defeated was my shadow, as long as my Pyshical body remains here I shall live forever!" Jado declared,

"That wasn't the real you are you Kidding me?" Rallen shouted angrily,

Jado smirked, "You may have defeated my shadow, but it found it's way back to me that old man's escape pod was the perfect hiding place!"

Rallen's eyes widened with realization "You snuck on board our ship back on Genshi!"

Jado laughed, "Your cargo room was quite comfortable and it was fun to watch that squirt there get tossed and kicked around like a rag doll!" he stated pointing at Kiro recalling when Kiro was 'brought' to their ship,

"Hold on the pod and coming to life and the coordinates we got…that was you!" Kiro snapped,

Jado grinned murderously now, "All my doing! I needed to find away back to Malik back to this room, thank you Rallen for such a comfortable ride I never would've made it back without you!" he stated as he rejoined his body,

He grinned, "Ahh how good it feels to be to return to my body, never before have I felt such tremendous power! Something else I must thank you both for!"

"Huh what do you mean?" Kiro snapped back,

"Without you I never would've been able to seize the power of the other High Krawl! Behold I now have the power of Gelberus, Gronos and Maja with it I shall become the Ultimate force in the universe and all at the hands of a few young humans!" Jado stated maniacally, as he was covered in a dark multihued vortex,

"JADO!" Rallen yelled as it vaporized revealing a form where he had a couple small arms on tiny arm Gelberus's hair, and purple tendrils coming off it like folded wings reminiscent of Maja, on his shoulder which jabbed up where red and green spots,

"Now , now no need to get angry I was merely thanking you but the fun is now over now I shall defeat you both with my invincible power!" he declared delivering a blow to them knocking them into the wall they got up glaring,

"SPIKANOR, SHADOW IKU ZE!" Rallen called releasing the Spectrobes,

Kiro charged back with a vengeance jumping over a swing from Jado's giant arm and landing a combo on his head he was hit back and skidded across the floor, dowing a potion he got back up as Jado fired fire balls from the red hole in his shoulder, Kiro blocked them, and sent a shine cannon on him as Rallen and Spikanor got in from behind for a combo of their own,

Shadow took to the skies and spun down his wings rotating like a saw, hitting Jado who used his power to blast them away,

"GOLDEN HOUR!" Kiro yelled hitting him and this time managing to back away as Jado unleashed a massive beam of Fire,

He then sent icicle spears at them,

"FIRA!" Kiro yelled melting some of them as Spikanor destroyed the others,

Jado then sucked in some of the energy around him Kiro dug his Keyblade into the ground as did RAllen and Spikanor, and Shadow with their Sword, Wings and Claws respectively, just managing to hold on to the ground Kiro turned sharply and rushed at the Krawl,

"TAKE THIS, FIRE SLAM!" Kiro yelled unfortunately Jado grabbed the blade as it was about to hit and sent him flying luckly Rallen caught him and Kiro was back on his feet,

"Ha your peathetic attempts to defeat me are laughable at best! What hope do you both have!" Jado declared,

"Don't count us out yet dude!" Kiro growled,

"GO SPIKANOR!" Rallen declared as the Spectrobe slammed his tail into the ground sending tremors that Jado easily dodged by jumping up on purple wings that appeared on his back,

"On no you don't!" Kiro yelled jumping up a little and sending an Aerora to the ground,

He managed to come up from behind and use Ars Arcanum on him and follow it up with a shine cannon,

Jado just grinned and vanished,

"Where'd he go?" Rallen stated as he and Kiro looked around they were suddenly sent flying by a giant fist, they hit the ground making Kiro cast Curaga on everyone and mentally cursed it would be a while before he could cast it again,

"We have to find him!" Rallen stated, they jumped away from a fist which was fortunately given away by a black portal appearing under them,

"I have one trick that might work, when I do it go in for the kill!" Kiro replied.

"Gotcha!" Rallen stated,

"LIGHT WAVE!" Kiro yelled it worked and Jado was stunned a little,

"GO!" Rallen stated as the two Spectrobes created purple lighting that struck the Krawl making him scream in pain,

He growled as a giant beam of Ice roared towards them,

"WARPARA!" Kiro yelled managing to teleport them away,

"alright lets go for broke!" Kiro stated,

"YEAH!" Rallen stated,

They entered another limit this one using Shadow and Spikanor they in a dark gale rushed at him over and over they hacked and slashed at him then slammed Jado into the ground causing Tremors,

"RALLEN!" Kiro called

"SHOW EM WHAT YA GOT!" Rallen shouted as a black earthquake struck Jado where he stood they they rushed him with a few more combos and with that Jado in pain reverted to his regular form,

"H-How can this be?...No…one….can…defeat me!"

"You don't get it do ya Jado, it doesn't matter how strong you get you'll never win because good triumphs over evil!" Rallen stated,

Kiro seemed to get an epiphany from hearing this it was something he believed not to long ago…and now he realized he needed to believe that again!

Jado coughed, "No It's not over yet! There is…one last chance perhaps 'he' can give me the strength I need….to win…MASTER KRUX HELP ME GRANT ME MORE POWER!" he stated teleporting away,

"JADO!" Rallen snapped,

"Get back here!" Kiro yelled as they spotted and followed him up the stairs and into one last portal,

**E-H E-H E-H**

Jeena walked through the portal and found herself back where she Rallen and Kiro started,

"The Portals gone….they open and close here at the worst of times and Rallen and Kiro…their still in there fighting does that mean their trapped? This could be a trap of Krux's this isn't good, looks like its as far as I go, I'd better tell the Commander about the Krawlosphere, its all up to them now…be safe you two….Rallen I believe in you!"

**E-H E-H E-H**

Jado with darkness leaking from him fell to his knees in front of his master cloaked with a mask with only flowing Orange hair visible,

"Please…Master Krux I beg you grant me more power, Power beyond Measure!" Jado begged,

Krux just stared,

"Please…I must have more power or I'll begin to fade away!" Jado pleaded,

"Very well." Krux replied, making Jado grin,

"Oh thank you Master Krux!" Jado stated,

"Yes…you shall have power….and….._a new body_." Krux told him ominously,

"A..new body? Wait!" Jado begged to late Krux sent him away next thing Jado knew he was in some unknown space,

"Where am I Master….Krux?...wha…ts…happ…en…ing…..to..MEEEE AAARRRRRGGGGG!" Jado screeched as his body melted into the space around him,

Krux chuckled darkly, "This is a perfect body for you I banish you to wander the endless reaches of space spreading my name far and wide! Now GO!" Krux stated then turned to see Rallen and Kiro stare in horror at what Krux had done,

"You must be Krux!" Rallen stated,

"So we finally meet, Keyblade wielder, Spectrobe Master." Krux replied,

"I am Rallen of the Nanairo Planetary Space Patrol!"

"And we're here to take you down!" Kiro finised,

Krux laughed, "You fools presume to defeat me?" he asked.

Rallen glared, "You're not gonna be laughing when I'm through with you! We'll show you what we can do!"

Krux waved his cape off from around his shoulders. "NO it is I who shall Show you!" he stated holding out his left arm for them to see, and there black with red lines was something Kiro and Rallen never would've expected,

"WHAT is that _a Prizmod_!" Rallen stated in shock,

"If you're a Spectrobe Master, why use the Krawl?" Kiro snapped,

"Because there is tremendous power in numbers but I have another surprise for both of you after ages of research in the Darkest corners of time and space I have created the Ultimate Creature! A Creature of from both Krawl and Spectrobe, A Creature more powerful than anything that came before it…..BEHOLD AND DESPAIR….._**THE TRUE DARK SPECTROBES**_!" Krux declared as a black ominous wave surrounded the two.

They then looked up to see a gold monster and a silver monster both had two heads giant clawed arms and a giant head with sharp fangs for it's body,

Kiro and Rallen glared then got ready as Rallen released Rydrake and Leozar,

"GOLDEN HOUR!" Kiro yelled attacking the gold one it blasted him back and dove into the darkness where he couldn't get it, it suddenly emerged and healed the other that Rallen and Rydrake had been working on,

"Divide and Conquer that way if one goes down the other can't heal!" Kiro stated,

"Sounds good to me!" Rallen declared as he and the Spectrobes lunged for the silver one giving it everything they had,

Kiro turned sharply on the gold one,

"Alright big guy…time to take you down!" he stated holding up Victory Star,

"FIRA!" Kiro yelled the fire balls hit the Monster but it roared in a way that gave Kiro chills,

It then sent a ring of energy around itself and blast Kiro into the air with the resulting effect,

"PULSERA!" Kiro declared hitting the thing with the spell making it screech in pain,

Kiro rushed in and sunk his Keyblade into it's back the silver monster rushed at its compainion and hit it to knock the boy off when it was succesfull, it went to eat him,

"RYDRAKE!" Rallen declared the beast sheathing it's wings in water rushed at the silver one knocking it back a little and rescuing Kiro,

"Thanks Rallen I owe ya one!" Kiro called as the gold one healed,

"_We won't get anywhere like this!" Kiro seethed,_

"_HEY I KNOW!" _

"SEALERA!" Kiro declared putting a lot into getting the spell to upgrade itself he managed to stop the healing abilities of the gold one and used Ars Arcanum on it as a result not letting up he used Shine Cannon making it screech again!

"LEOZAR!" Rallen declared seizing the opportunity the Corona type blasted it with a massive beam of fire from the horns on it's shoulders striking it down it sunk into the ground and disappeared,

"That leaves you!" Kiro declared to the silver one that growled and hissed at him seeing him as the cause of it's comrades demise,

"RYDRAKE GO!" Rallen commanded the Spectrobe hit it several times with its wings while Kiro used Ars Arcanum to help Rallen hit it with his blaster, while Leozar tackled into it!

They finished off with the Prism Wake Limit used on Maja rushing in with Fire and ice then using the multihued finisher to limit the other it fell like its comrade and the light dispatched the vortex they were in,

Krux laughed, "I underestimated you two this is far more interesting than I imagined, but the worst is yet to come!" he stated summoning yet another Vortex Kiro and Rallen were greeted with the sight of a giant version of what they just fought,

"_Not good we're still worn from fighting the other two!" _Kiro screamed in his thoughts they rushed up and started to attack it but got blasted back far,

Krux laughed Maniacally as the Kragon came in for the kill…when all hope seemed lost, a red glow emerged from Rallens' pocket, out of it came a large car like Dragon red with yellow markings and two green iris's and pupils in its eyes it had a purple crown on it's head and tail and two flaming blue swords which it used to summon a giant sun sized Fire ball,

Throwing it with it's tail Kiro and Rallen watched in awe as the Kragon screeched and was obliterated in a flash of light,

"Whoa the Geo, Rallen you see that?" Kiro asked, seeing the now repaired Geo landing gracefully in front of them

"Yeah…the Ultimate form…..it came to help us!" Rallen stated,

"How can you wield a Geo…grrrrrRAAAAAAAHHHH HOW DARE YOU DESTROY MY BEASTS MARK MY WORDS YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU ANGERED THE MIGHTY KRUX!"

He summoned his own Sword and rushed right at them hacking and slashing Kiro and Rallen managed to block a lot of the hits, Kiro jumped back and readied energy in his hands,

"SHINE CANNON!" Kiro yelled,

Krux jumped away and sent a barrage of hits on him Kiro cast Curaga and charged again he jumped over Krux to get in a fire slam only for Krux to grab his leg and throw him, Kiro managed to land on his feet,

As he did Rallen charged and began fight with him over and over Kiro rushed up from the side and Krux was caught in a two on one battle, Kiro covered his Keyblade in light and struck against Krux hard, unfortunatlely the monster's third hand grabbed Kiro, and slammed him into the ground then with a good swipe Kiro was sent across the floor,

"KIRO!" Rallen called,

as he did the Prizmod opened, but instead of Spectrobes, out came a glowing blue sword the handle was a regular blue with the top and center of the sword being a gold diamond of swords the blade glew a light blue and was long and slender like a Samurai sword.

Rallen and Krux faced off in one last battle, Kiro woke up to see the two attacking each other relentlessly,

"RALLEN GET HIM!" Kiro called, Rallen attempted to strike at Krux but that third arm grabbed his sword and forced it down as his own dark blade went for Rallen's head,

"LOOK OUT!" Kiro cried, however Rallen just managed to block it the Prizmod glowing once more, gave him the power he needed to push off Krux and deliever a powerful final blow, slicing Krux's mask in half and clean off reveal something unexpected, a human face half of which was covered in a dark chunky glowing black skin,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Krux screamed,

"HUUUUH!" Kiro yelled,

"What are you Krux half Krawl or something?" Rallen snapped in shock,

Krux growled, "How…dare….you two gaze upon my true face, you may have won the battle but the war is far from over neither am I defeated!" Kux declared, he suddenly slumped a little,

"ACK strange….weakness….over coming!"

"Give it up Krux it's over we won!" Kiro snapped,

Krux stood tall and laughed, "I don't think so my young heroes it's over when I say it's over!" and with that he disappeared,

Kiro and Rallen stared the spot until they felt a massive Tremor,

"_Rallen Kiro listen the planet is literally starting to break apart you have to get out of there!" _Jeena called,

"Understood!" Rallen stated turning off the communicator then saw Kiro on his board,

"Come on!" Kiro called holding out his hand, once Rallen was on the crimson zoomed out of the fortress back to the ship which took off out of Malik into the safety of the stars and not a moment too soon,

"Malik's disappeared!" Jeena stated,

"hmmm perhaps once Krux disappeared the planet vanished alongside him." Aldous mused.

"That means….we won't have to worry about that Krawlosphere attacking Nanairo!" Jeena cheered,

"Then that means…..HA HA YE HE YEAH WE WON!" Rallen shouted,

"IT'S OVER , WE WON!" Kiro cheered, the two jumped for joy cheering while Jeena opened communications for Grant,

"Well done all of you thanks to you Nanairo is safe!" Grant congratulated

"Thank you commander!" Kiro stated,

"Rallen here take the controls you earned it!" Jeena told him getting up,

"SWEET!" Rallen stated hopping in,

"Uh Jeena are you sure that's a good idea?" Kiro asked annoying Rallen,

"Oh come on, this Mr. Technique your talking to!" Rallen stated,

"Please make sure your back in one piece Rallen!" Grant stated,

"ACK you too commander?" Rallen asked,

Kiro laughed a little while Jeena giggled, "See it's not just us!"

"Well anyway strap youselves in!" Rallen declared,

"IKU ZEE!" he declared as the ship flew off at high speed,

**E-H E-H E-H**

Ven sighed as he slumped back in his chair they only had one more Keystone to find but no Kiro…though Xonlag did say that he'd be getting side tracked somewhere.

"I hope Kiro's okay." Ven grumbled,

"Why do you even care if he wants to fly off on his own I say let him wander the stars forever!" Amei seethed, making Takeshi glare at her,

"HEY just because you don't want him back doesn't mean the rest of us don't!" Takeshi snapped,

"GUYS! Calm down….the last thing anyone needs if fighting amongst ourselves." Raian stated,

They huffed and looked away,

"Hey come on you guys if Sora comes with us an apologizes to Kiro I'm sure the kid'll come around!" Oswald stated,

"Yeah…I bet ya Kiro's starting to miss us!" Ven stated thoughtfully but the raven haired girl looked away

"Amei I told you none of us are happy with him about it…but he's still our friend and he's also trying to work out something out!" Ven stated,

"So why not have our help?" She snapped,

Ven sighed, "I really don't know!"

**E-H E-H E-H **

Kiro got Rallen to slow the ship in Nanairo, it was time for him to leave,

"You sure Kiro…there's a heroes welcome back on Kollin." Rallen told him,

"I'd like that but….I still have fighting to do, my battle with the Heartless and Syndicate X isn't over yet, I'll see you guys again?" Kiro asked,

"Count on it!" Rallen stated giving a thumbs up.

Kiro nodded giving his trade mark salute and ran out getting his armor on he rushed out of the ship and off to the Next world via portal.

* * *

><p>Keyblade(s) Obtained:<p>

_**Nanairo Blade**_: **Strength:** +7 **Magic** +6

**Ability:** Elemental finisher:_ the finisher causes damage via, Thunder, Earth, Fire, Water, Ice or Wind_

**Appearance:** _The main blade is the one Rallen used in the final battle with Krux, however a rainbow coming from the center of the hand guard serves as the hand guard the bottom of the handle has a star the the three properties circiling each other serve as the teeth the key chain is made up of Flash, Corona, Aurora and Dark minerals and has a picture of Komainu's head as a token,_

* * *

><p><strong>Foes<strong>

**Bards:** _Lesser Nobodies controlled by Xenlac they dance out of your attacks and strike back with sound from their_

* * *

><p><strong>Reaction commands<strong>

Beat bop battle: _the user battles with a music using foe the trick is to outdo the foe_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Limit Breaks<strong>_

**Prism Wake**- _Kiro + Rallen (With Leozar and Rydrake)_

**Super Socker-** _Kiro + Genie (With Fusion form)_

**Dark Gale- **_Kiro + Rallen (With Shadow and Spikanor_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Syndicate X files<strong>_

**Name:** _Xenlac_ **True name**: _unknown_

**Number:** _VII_

**Element:**_ Sound_

**Weapon of Choice**: _Guitar_

**Lesser Nobody**:_ Bards_

**Title:** _The Pulsing Musician_

_Xelac is a go with the flow kind of fellow which seems to work for him as he becomes deadly with enough motivation he knows a variety of tricks songs and spells thanks to his weapon and Element_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special Attacks and Spells<strong>_

Kiro-**Fire Slam:** _A combination Fira and Aerial slam with a Keyblade covered in fire slams into the ground and burning not only the target but foes around him._

* * *

><p><strong>Professor Kate: <strong>_A reasearcher who works on the planet Ziba, Rallen met her in his last battle against the Krawl she helped to develop the seven Dynaliums and uncover the secret of the towers _**(Spectrobes 2007)**

**Spikanor: **_The Fully evolved form of Spikan, it is a powerful Spectrobe with Aurora property it can crush anything with it' massive spiked tail _**(Spectrobes 2007)**

**Aldous: **_Rallen's mentor and the man who from the now devoured star system of Ginora warned Nanairo of the Krawl he disappeared from some time but was found on Nox conducting research despite his situation _**(Spectrobes 2007)**

**Professor Wright: **_A man who researches Spectrobes fossils and came up with the plan to make seven Dynalium to destroy Krux's force field after his findings on the Dynalium, Rallen met him in his last adventure, _**(Spectrobes 2007)**

**Hank: **_One of the workers at the service bay, he helped to create the assault ship from the plans on Nessa, and helps to keep cruisers in tip top shape_** (Spectrobes: Beyond the Portals 2008)**

**Leozar: **_The Fully evolved form of Leopuba it is a powerful fighter with both Physical and special attacks it has a howl that scares off foes _**(Spectrobes: Beyond the Portals 2008)**

**Makadoros: **_The fully evolved form of Komainu, it has a powerful bite and destroys foes with a powerful body of ball like flames,_ **(Spectrobes 2007)**

**Rydrake: **_The Final form of a Spectrobe called Ryza and a counterpart to Zydrake it is a powerful guardian but don't get too close to it's razor sharp wings _**(Spectrobes: Beyond the Portals 2008)**

**Trogallup: **_A powerful evolved Dark Spectrobe it will plow over any foe in it's way with it's powerful tires_**(Spectrobes: Beyond the Portals 2008)**

**Gronos: **_The High Krawl of the Void and a big eater he stole the fragment from Ziba's tower and was close to becoming Krux's number 2 but he was thwarted by Kiro and Rallen his property is Aurora _**(Spectrobes: Beyond the Portals 2008)**

**Jado: **_A High Krawl with the Flash property Rallen believed him to be dead however his shadow which had been defeated rode on the ship and stole the power of the other High Krawl, however his new power was no match for the Spectrobes and the Keyblade _**(Spectrobes: Beyond the Portals 2008)**

**Masageki: **_A fully evolved Dark Spectrobe with the Flash ability with it's massive armor it cuts down all who stand in it's way! _**(Spectrobes: Beyond the Portals 2008)**

**Dolgon and Dolgan: **_Krux's true Dark Spectrobes, and the result of horrific experiments they were powerful opponents and were difficult for Kiro and Rallen to defeat, however they ultimately fell as a Spectrobes true power is light _**(Spectrobes: Beyond the Portals 2008)**

**Kragon: **_Another of Krux's true Dark Spectrobes it was impossible to defeat that is until it was defeated by Tindera _**(Spectrobes: Beyond the Portals 2008)**

**Tindera: **_A Powerful legendary Ultimate form Spectrobe and a master over fire it came to Rallen and Kiro in their time of dire need, thus coming out of Hibernation _**(Spectrobes 2007)**

**Krux: **_The Leader of all Krawl not only Is he a Spectrobe Master he appears to be half Human as well this states there's more to him than meets the eye _**(Spectrobes : Beyond the Portal 2008)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whew this turned out longer than expect (Sorry about that) anyway Rallen Saying Hero time and pretending to be A ninja is a reference to Sauske Uchida and Ben 10 who share a voice actor with him, also for those of you who don't know in SBTP when you battle Jado for the final time what you face is a multicolored version of his true Krawl form back on Genshi I was a little disappointed with that so I used the form he takes from Origins,<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anywho…<strong>_

_**Kiro returns to Oceanbluff finding that Casey believes that Jarrod is beginning to fight Daishi…but is his conviction true?**_

_Next Time: __**Casey's path!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	45. Casey's path

_**Okay Nanairo is not the only world with a third visit, Back with the Power Rangers we are, but you already knew that…Special Shout out to VocaloidSorasky for favoriting this story!**_

* * *

><p><em>I own nothing except the stuff I made up!<em>

_**Casey's Path**_

Kiro flew for some time trying to figure out where to go next since Kingdom Key hadn't done squat even when he held it out and flew around basically he flew while pointing the Keyblade forwards back, upside down and sideways he knew that if anyone watched they'd laugh

"_Augh, why is it when I want you don't!" _Kiro snapped in his thoughts,

"Hmm a couple of times the Keystones have gone to worlds where we found them to begin with."

Kiro looked up and saw Oceanbluff ahead of him, he figured he drifted over there it wasn't too far from China Town, Nanairo and Unova.

"_Well it's a start!" _Kiro thought flying towards it,

**E-H E-H E-H**

Casey heard a series of explosions rushing over he saw Camille being attacked by a couple Rinshi beasts and Heartless it looked like the end for her when to his surprise Jarrod of all People appeared and destroyed them all,

She looked up and smiled, "Daishi…you do care about me!"

"Daishi doesn't…but I do!" 'Daishi' replied,

This confused Camille, "Who are you?"

"Jarrod."

Casey couldn't believe his eyes…could Jarrod really be fighting Daishi?

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro woke up the moment the sun hit his eyes he looked around he was in Oceanbluff but hadn't been night so he only stopped to rest,

"_I guess I fell asleep that not's surprising since I fought all those guys yesterday."_ Kiro thought, he heard a grumble and listened to his stomach,

"_Well Unless R.J invented breakfast pizza I doubt the place would be open_." Kiro thought looking at the Position of the sun it wasn't quite that time yet.

"I hope there's something open around here." Kiro thought very hungry.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Snapper a phantom beast general was happily about to bite into a dish of plants and bugs when he was suddenly blindsided by Camille in her Phoenix form.

"Now it's I who has the drop on you Snapper! Why did you try to have me destroyed?" She snapped, now in her regular form. Snapper was hesitant,

"TALK!" She snapped showing her long tongue ready to whack him with it,

"ACK alright…it's because you bring the human side out of Daishi! You love the Human Jarrod, so we don't trust you!" Snapper stated,

"That's not true I've always loved Daishi!" She argued.

"Are you sure?" Snapper asked, Making Camille go into some deep thought.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Lily and Theo were up in the loft getting ready for the day,

"He's taking it kind of Hard." Theo stated referring to the fact that Casey had not yet earned his Master Stripes.

"Wouldn't you?" Lily asked.

"I mean he's worked his tail off just like us."

Theo mused, "Yeah, I would."

"Well just because Casey's not a Master, doesn't mean we can't celebrate our accomplishment, it's that time of the month so, anywhere you want to go?" She asked referring to the Tuesday of the month, when they went out for lunch,

"Lily we're Masters now we should stay focused."

"Oh.." Lily said a little disappointed,

"I'll go open the store then." She said walking off, Fran rushed up to Theo,

"Theo, why would you turn down a Date with Lily?"

"Because we don't have time for that right now and she made it painfully obvious that we're just friends." Theo replied Fran shook her head,

"The only thing that's painfully obvious is that you've never actually asked her out on a date." Fran pointed out leaving Theo to ponder her words.

It was getting close to the time to open the restaurant Casey's mind was a bit of a wreck he hadn't passed his Master test, then there was the whole Jarrod/Camille incident, so as you can imagine too many thoughts resulted in lack of sleep,

As he put down the chairs he saw Dom in the corner and said hi,

"Hey, you alright?" Dom asked.

"I didn't get much sleep, my mind has been racing at a hundred miles an hour." Casey told him.

"You should try reading sometime it's a great escape." Dom told him,

"Fran leant me her copy of '_To Kill a Mocking bird'_." A Classic Story about how one guy stands up for what he believes in while the whole town is against him." Dom replied,

There was a knock at the door Kiro (after having breakfast) was grinning at the door a little pleadingly.

"Early entry for the kid who knows the entire staff?" Kiro asked, through the window.

The opening of the Door was a sign of yes,

"Hey, guys!" Kiro greeted,

"Oh To Kill a Mocking Bird, my class had to read that story!" Kiro stated recognizing the book.

"Hey Kiro long time no see, I was wondering where you were, since you weren't with Ven and the others." Casey told him,

"They were here? Are they still here?" Kiro asked,

"No, but they do have a Keystone and four by the sound of it." Dom replied,

"Oh…" Kiro said sadly,

"They have four Keystones so far so…that's good!" Kiro stated,

"Hey Dom what do you know about Jarrod?" Casey asked,

Kiro blinked but listened intently this could be interesting,

"Not a whole lot we were roommates in the academy, he'd sometimes talk about his child hood his parents were never really around." Dom stated that seemed to be all he knew,

"Why so interested in Jarrod?" Kiro asked when he turned to the chair next to him it was empty,

"Huh? That's weird."

"_Where'd he go_?" Dom thought,

"So Kiro…how've you been?" Dom asked then found Kiro's seat empty,

"_Oh sure just get what you want out of me then take off_." Dom deadpanned in his thoughts but brushed it off and went back to his book.

Kiro rushed through the woods as fast as he could he caught up with Casey,

"CASEEYYY!" Kiro called,

"What's going first you ask about Jarrod who's possessed by Diashi by the way, then you're running off towards his temple!" Kiro stated,

"I'm gonna get Jarrod back." Casey simply stated,

"Huh, Casey do you have some kind of plan…or something?" Kiro asked,

"All I know is Jarrod fought him to save Camille." Casey replied, heading off.

"Hey wait!" Kiro stated rushing after him,

Suddenly the two were stopped by the apparition of a man in an orange jacket and hat he was elderly, and had a small greying soul patch as he became more solid, Kiro could see a look of anger on his face as if they were about to be reprimanded.

"Casey stop!" he stated, okay Casey was about to be reprimanded.

"Master Mao!" Casey exclaimed,

"Casey, Jarrod cannot be saved."

"I don't believe that! Jarrod's fighting to get out I can feel it!"

"What you feel is guilt, you feel responsible! If you hadn't have come to the academy, Jarrod wouldn't have been dismissed, he wouldn't have released Daishi,"

"None of this would've happened!" Casey stated getting it,

"Casey look inside your heart you know Jarrod's heart was not pure." Mao argued,

"Or maybe he was so alone…that there was nothing pure to fill his heart!"

That last sentence ringed in Kiro's mind and Heart,

"If you go to Diashi's Domain you will be destroyed!" Mao warned,

"I'm sorry Master Mao, but I have to do this!" Casey stated, walking through him

"CASEY! Are you trying to save Jarrod _or_ redeem yourself?" Mao yelled, Casey didn't say anything he just walked off, Kiro rushed after Casey pushing his thoughts aside,

"Don't worry together you and I will get Jarrod back!" Kiro stated,

Casey though he stopped didn't turn back to look at him,

"Kiro I appreciate the help….but this is something I have to do alone." Casey told him.

"Oh….I see…you're sure about this?" Kiro asked,

"I'm not going against you I just need to know that." Kiro stated,

"Yes." Casey stated,

"Good luck." Kiro replied.

"_Being so alone that nothing pure can fill your heart…..Is that something I could've turned into if not for my friends…What would Kaen be like…..he had at least one friend."_ Kiro thought in sadness,

Kiro, rushing off, heading back towards Jungle Karma making sure that his heart wouldn't take command, he wanted to help Casey but if this was something he needed to do than….well obviously he was doing what his Heart commanded,

Casey came to the gates of the Temple filled with the ought most determination, as Rinshi and Heartless all lunged at him Casey merely pushed them aside only using a fragment of power to knock them down

As he entered the door Daishi on his throne turned to face him,

"You were foolish to come here Tiger Master!" Daishi mocked,

"I'm no Master….I'm a friend!" Casey stated,

"I have no friends only Daishi!" Jarrod stated,

"He's no friend, Jarrod he's warping your mind!" Casey argued,

"I've seen the real you with my own eyes!" Casey stated,

Daishi growled, "Then look a little closer!" he stated lunging at him the two were locked in a vicious fight, attacking each other with fists of Furry,

Casey summoned some of his Tiger Power to send a blow to Daishi, who struck back with some Zokano,

The Red Ranger skidded backwards and hit the ground, he just dodged a knee aimed for him, Casey managed to get back up Panting he was in a state of frustration, watching as Jarrod when straight to his armor he pulled out his Solar Morpher.

"Who's idea was this again? Oh right….._mine_! JUNGLE BEAST SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" he shouted, transforming into his Ranger form.

Casey tried to attack with his nunchucks however, Daishi disarmed him throwing them to the side.

Camille watched from a safe spot, as the fight carried on they switched into more powerful forms, Casey in Jungle Master and Jarrod in Griffon!

They rushed at each other once more grappling.

"You cannot hope to save him, Jarrod is gone I have swallowed his Humanity!"

"NO you can't have him he's Pai Zhuq one of us!" Casey stated.

they went through a wall, tumbling over a rail of weapons Casey jumped up and summoned his Shark Sabors, Daishi grabbed a weapon and rushed towards him.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"What do you mean, Casey went to Daishi's temple?" Lily asked.

"It's like I told you he wants to save Jarrod cause he saved Camille although, since Jarrod didn't fight back this hard till now…I'm sure he can pull it off, Maybe if we went to help?" Kiro asked.

"NO! this is Casey's destiny." R.J. insisted.

"_So I really can't help him_." Kiro thought crestfallen,

**E-H E-H E-H**

Jarrod rushed out with a spear and tried to pierce Casey with it but Casey blocked it with his shark Sabers, as Camille watched Casey struck the Spear out of his hands but Daishi went for another bladed weapon that struck harder against the Sabers but Casey wasn't easily deterred.

He managed to knock the weapon out of his hands, he used his jets to fly and hit against Daishi hard with the Claw weapon,

They rushed at each other again trading blows and striking each other in the chest they stumbled back,

They roared and charged once more.

Casey rushed in first he skidded back but Jarrod hit the ground.

"You will die here Power Ranger!" Jarrod yelled.

"I'm not leaving here without you Jarrod!" Casey yelled.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro and the others watched,

"Nothing yet." Theo mumbled.

"What if he gets destroyed?" Lily asked.

"I don't know." R.J. stated.

"GRRRRRR I HATE THIS!" Kiro bellowed.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Casey and Jarrod traded blows they went back through into the main throne room charging at each other and trading blows.

They charged locked into a grapple once more.

"Jarrod look into your Heart I know you're in there, you saved Camille Daishi never would've done that!" Casey stated.

"NOOOO!" Jarrod bellowed they pushed back and charged once more,

Casey stood firm and struck hard knocking Daishi down and out.

"DO IT FINISH ME!" Jarrod bellowed, but Casey merely changed back.

"No….I won't you're Human and a Pai Zhuq student….one of us."

"NO I AM DAISHI!" Jarrod yelled.

Casey sighed and dropped his Solar morpher,

"If you are Daishi….then destroy me." He said closing his eyes,

Daishi stood ready to deliver a powerful final blow, but as he went to strike he was stopped he began to scream and fell to his knees a gold aura exhibited around him he forced it all out, and fell panting.

"YOU DARE DEFY ME JARROD? THIS ONLY PROVES HUMANS CANNOT BE TRUSTED!" Daishi bellowed as he began to suck the life out of Jarrod.

Camille rushed out, screaming. "NO!" she yelled transforming into her Phoenix form.

"SO YOU STAND WITH THE HUMANS? YOU TRAITOR!" Daishi yelled.

Casey rushed forward.

"TIGER SPIRIT!" he yelled the powerful Tiger Spirit rushing forward to defend them and landing a few hits on them,

Casey quickly pulled Jarrod and Camille onto their feet and rushed them out,

"YOU CAN'T GET AWAY GET THEM!"

"Yes Daishi!" yelled Scorch and Snapper as they rushed out.

**E-H E-H E-H**

The group saw Casey, Jarrod and Camille rushed out,

"YESSS GO CASEY WHOOOO!" Kiro stated jumping up and down then saw two more monsters rush out one with heavy shell like armor with fur like rims and a long pony tail,

The other covered in gold dragon themed armor, the chest plat of which had hundreds of Dragon Heads,

"Who are they?" Kiro cried.

"Snapper and Scorch!" Theo stated in an alerted tone.

"Casey's done his job now we do ours." R.J stated,

Kiro did a fist pump at this.

**E-H E-H E-H**

The three ran as fast as they could to a canyon area, and stopped when they couldn't run anymore.

"I knew you were in there somewhere!" Casey stated.

Jarrod looked at Casey and smiled, "Thanks Casey I owe you one."

Suddenly a massive blast sent them flying back, they hit the ground and saw Snapper and Torch advance towards them,

"A touching final moment!" Sorch mocked, he sent out one more Fire Blast at them, Casey and the others shielded themselves but the blast never came.

"A Keyblade?" they heard Snapper squawk,

"Yup….High so high and mighty now are ya?" Kiro asked with an arched eyebrow,

Suddenly Lily and Theo showed up, in their Jungle Master Modes, and hacked at the two with a powerful attack.

R.J. and Dom rushed up and helped Casey up while Kiro cast Curaga.

"You okay Casey?" Lily asked.

"Never better!" Casey replied turning to Jarrod,

"You ready for this?" he asked.

"Absolutely!" Jarrod replied.

Snapper and Scorch growled alerting everyone, Camille, Casey and Jarrod faced them down, Casey pulled out his Solar Morpher and put them on,

"JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" he yelled transforming then going straight into his Jungle Master mode.

Camille and Jarrod called upon their own Warrior modes,

"We're gonna settle this now Snapper!" Camille yelled to the Phantom Beast General.

"Now Witness the full Lion Spirit Scorch!" Jarrod yelled to the Dragon.

Casey rallied the others "Rangers let's give them a hand, WITH THE STRENGTH OF A TIGER JUNGLE FURY RED RANGER!"

"WITH THE SPEED OF A CHEETAH, JUNGLE FURY YELLOW RANGER!" called Lily

"WITH THE STEALTH OF A JAGUAR, JUNGLE FURY BLUE RANGER!" Theo shouted,

"WITH THE COURAGE OF A WOLF JUNGLE FURY WOLF RANGER!" R.J. declared.

"WITH THE POWER OF A RHINO, JUNGLE FURY RHINO RANGER!" Dom stated,

"WITH THE SPIRIT OF THE MIGHTY LION!" Jarrod yelled.

"WITH THE CUNNING OF A CHAMELEON!" Camille stated,

They rushed at the two with a force, Casey and Jarrod took on Scorch while Kiro and the others went for Snapper.

"GOLDEN HOUR!" Kiro yelled unfortunately his hits on Snapper were halved in terms of Damage thanks to his shell,

"Shoot!" Kiro muttered learning this the hard way when Snapper sent him skidding on the ground he got back up and rushed helping Theo and Lily fight him, he knocked back Lily and sent a blast at her.

"LILY!" Kiro and Theo called,

Lily screamed and covered her eyes,

"NO!" Camille shouted blocking the attack.

Kiro rushed up and jumped surprising Snapper who was treated to a good slam on the head Kiro flipped over and flew up via areoraga before Snapper could counter attack leaving him open to an Attack from R.J.

Dom rushed in and hacked a couple of slashes at, Snapper he struck hard at Dom who was sent to the ground but Kiro managed to cast Curaga on him Camille struck forward and went toe to toe with Snapper who, landed a powerful punch forcing her back but she was caught by Lily, Theo R.J and Dom,

Kiro jumped from out of nowhere with Fusion form activated and used Element Slash on Snapper It seemed to do the trick,

"WOLF BEAM!" R.J yelled following up on Kiro's success, Lily, Theo and Dom sent a bunch of Combos at him, Snapper was reaching his breaking point.

"Allow me!" She stated jumping up and going into a spin that rammed into Snapper's chest breaking his shell, he was sent into the sky, and came down in an explosion,

"Good Riddance!" Camille snapped.

Kiro turned to see Casey and Jarrod fighting with Scorch, they sent their Lion and Tiger Spirits at him they then rushed at each other and the resulting parry caused a massive surge of Energy to gather, although Scorch was having problems, Jarrod and Casey had it under control.

"Ready?" Casey yelled,

"Yeah!" they forced the energy back on Scorch sending him up!

"CLAW CANNON!" Casey shouted,

Jarrod fired a blasted some energy of his own that collided with Scorch and sent him into the ground.

Scorch however grew to the size of a giant,

He tried to step on them but Kiro warped them away and glared up at the beast,

"I still think that's a cheap move!" the Crimson stated.

"This isn't over yet!" Casey stated as he and the other Rangers summoned their Animal Spirits.

"LION SPIRIT!" Jarrod called,

"CHAMELEON SPIRIT!" Camille called the two Spirits appeared, with that of the Ranger's sprits.

"ANIMAL SPRITS UNITE!" Casey called, the Tiger Spirit got on the back of the Rhino Zord with the shield in front of it, while the wolf spirit stood on the neck with the Jaguar and Cheetah Spirits stood at it's sides

The Lion Spirit became armor, making a chest plate and shoulder pads the Chameleon spirit sat on the left wrist while the rest of the Lion became a long powerful look Zord,

"GO RANGERS!" Kiro called excited to see such a transformation.

"HA your no match for a Phantom Beast General!" Scorch stated.

"HEY we beat Snapper didn't we?" Kiro snapped loudly as the new Megazord moved forward.

Scorch braced himself into a fighting Position.

He then sent a blast of energy at them, shaking them up a little making Kiro shout in concern.

"So you think you can defeat me now?" Scorch mocked,

"We can do better than that, TIGER POWER!" Casey stated,

"LION POWER!" Jarrod yelled,

"CHAMELEON POWER!" Camille yelled,

The Megazord shot blasts of energy at Scorch while the Chameleon Spirit shot it's tounge out at Scorch causing massive Damage, then the Rangers combined the attacks of their Swords,

The Rhino Zord sent Scorch into the Air where the Cheetah, Jaguar and Wolf spirits attacked him when he was just about to hit the ground the Tiger Spirit with his new blade hacked and slashed at him repeatedly until he fell into an inferno of Green and black fire,

"WHOOOO YEAH, GO GO POWER RANGERS!" Kiro yelled,

"POWER RANGERS JUNGLE FURY!" they yelled.

Once back on the ground, the group congratulated each other as did Kiro who went on about the new Megazord suddenly Kiro saw a light on Casey's arm.

"Hey Casey your arm!" Kiro stated, Casey pulled up his sleeves just as the Light faded and there were the Paizaq stripes.

"ALRIGHT I'm a Master I got my Stripes!" Casey cheered as did everyone else save for Jarrod and Camille.

"Why now why not before?" Casey asked.

"A Master is not a follower, when you chose to defy Master Mao and follow your own convictions, your path to Master Hood became your destiny!" R.J explained,

Hearing this Jarrod fell to his knees, "Tiger Master I am prepared for whatever punishment you see fit!"

"Uh no, punishment necessary." Casey replied a little surprised by his reaction.

"The past is the past." Lily stated.

"Yeah we're gonna need you guys to help save humanity." Theo stated,

Jarrod had a look of shame on his face and shook his head.

"I think we've done enough." He muttered leaving with Camille following,

Kiro wanted to say something but wasn't sure what to say, but he had a pretty good idea what Jarrod was feeling.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Daishi sucked in dark energy from a bunch of Rinshi that delivered it to him,

"I almost have enough Fear to raise my army but the Rangers and those meddling Keybladers have prevented me from collecting enough!" Daishi stated, as Scorch burst into the room, worse for wear but alive.

"Daishi! Send the Rinshi to collect more fear, I will personally see to Rangers and that meddling Keyblade wielder!"

"YES NOW it begins!" Daishi stated.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Camille looked around the old, Pai Zhuq academy abandoned since Daishi's escape,

"What are we doing here?" Camille asked,

"I wanted to get as far away as everyone as possible, it's too late for me to change." Jarrod muttered,

"Daishi lead many down his dark path, but maybe it's not to late for us!" Camille argued. Jarrod scoffed,

"Yeah right back to what, a mean spirited bully? No!" he stated turning away.

_Jarrod flipped over a table growling and roaring,_

"_JARROD! You are only my human vessel you have no will of your own, do you understand?" bellowed a deep voice, in the mirror next to Jarrod was his own reflection but it was covered in a gold mist of sorts, and the eyes were glowing yellow,_

"_NO! you can't use me like this anymore I want my life back!" Jarrod stated,_

"_Your life is mine now!" Daishi retorted,_

"_But I never wanted to hurt anyone!" Jarrod confessed then showed a determined face,_

"_And I won't hurt anyone else!" _

_Daishi's spirit increased and rippled rapidly in the mirror, "You will do as I say! Now that I have lived as a human, I know all I need to know to defeat them, but when the final Beast War is over _**all **_humans _**including you**_ will be erased!" _

_Jarrod growled, " I won't let that happen, I have the Spirit of the Lion!" he stated,_

"_You have the strength of a Lion _**but not**_ the Heart! There's not a shred of nobility or goodness in you. That is why I chose you. You and I are so much alike!" Daishi stated._

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro hacked the air with a training sword while the five Paizaq Master trained with their fist,

"Eat up guys you've been in a big fight!" Fran stated offering them pizza which they gladly took a slice of,

"What's Daishi gonna do now that Jarrod's free of him?" Kiro asked,

"He's been gathering fear, growing stronger." R.J replied,

"If we gets enough he'll raise his whole army!" Dom stated,

"Including all the warriors we defeated then start a new Beast War!" Theo stated

"Not Illusio and Tarvos again!" Kiro cried at hearing this,

"Great we barely made it out of the last battle!" Lily stated,

"Yeah without Camille and Jarrod, I don't think we would've won." Kiro muttered,

"That's it! If we don't have Jarrod's Lion Spirit on our side again we don't stand a chance!" Casey stated, as he finished the alarm went off,

"Go talk to Jarrod we'll handle this!" R.J told them Kiro ran off with Casey, Lily and Theo while R.J and Dom headed down town.

Scorch walked through the chaos as people fled while the Rinshi's caused damage and attacked around them,

"This ought to send them my way." Scorch stated.

R.J and Dom rushed out and faced down Scorch,

"I was hoping for all the Rangers but you'll do!" he stated, R.J and Dom rushed at him and attacked with a series of combos, they knocked each other back then Scorch, sent a fury of blasts at them when R.J and Dom were knocked back they were surrounded by Heartless,

"Me and the Rinshi aren't the only ones gathering fear…you'd be surprised how much the Heartless can get from only two humans!" Scorch stated.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Okay so you weren't the nicest Kid on the block….I wasn't either." Camille replied,

"I know we can turn things around if we try! I've seen the real Jarrod and he's _**not**_ evil!" Camille argued.

"I told you its too late for me to change." Jarrod replied,

"Wrong it's never too late!" Casey's voice rang as he Kiro, Theo and Lily entered the area,

"Whatever happened is in the past fact is we need you Jarrod!" Theo stated,

"The Human Race needs you we can't fight Daishi alone!" Lily added,

"Jarrod, Master Mao originally chose you to be a protector that proves that he trusted and believed in you. Please I only one who can help us end this!" Kiro stated,

Jarrod faced them but looked away, "I'm sorry but with all the harm I've caused with it….I'll never call on my Lion Spirit again."

The four looked at each other sadly and left, leaving Camille and Jarrod alone.

**E-H E-H E-H **

Dom and R.J were sent flying and hit the ground as Scorch and the Heartless moved in to finish them, the Heartless were suddenly taken out by a mace of sorts, similar to Lily's Jungle mace,

Dom and R.J looked over to see Master Finn a man in black with greying hair and dark sunglasses and a man dressed in green and orange master clothes with long white hair appeared to help them up then faced Scorch.

"Am I supposed to be afraid of three old men?" Scorch mocked.

"Let's show him what these 'Old men' can do!" said Master Phant the one with long hair,

They summoned their weapons and attacked the Phantom Beast General, with vigor striking hard Master Phant sent his Elephant mace he hit Scorch but it didn't do much damage.

Master Swoop the one with sunglasses went in for combo on Scorch only to get blown back,

Master Phant and Master Finn, attacked him only to get blown back as well, Dom and R.J forcing themselves up rushed over to aid them,

"You are Masters of nothing the Pai Zhuq way is over!" Scorch declared,

"Not yet!" Yelled Casey as he and the other Rangers rushed up Kiro cast Curaga on them all,

"So you're here to protect your Masters. But who is protecting the city, from the Rinshi and Heartless invasion?" Scorch asked.

"You go." Casey said to Dom and R.J as they and the Masters rushed off,

"That leaves you with us, Scale belly!" Kiro mocked pulling out Nanairo Blade.

"Your impudent mouth will be your end boy! Its re-match time!" Scorch yelled, everyone charged with a roar,

"BRING IT!" Casey yelled,

Kiro rushed up and landed a combo on Scorch on the final hit Scorch was hit with blizzard damage making him stumble back a little,

Lily rushed in right after, "CHETTAH JAB!" she stated hitting him multiple times Scorch,

Casey rushed in and landed a combo on him but Scorch returned the favor,

Theo and Kiro rushed in for a double team, hitting him a few combined combos,

"THEO!" Kiro called,

"WITH THE STEALTH OF A JAGUAR!" Theo called as they activated their limit Wing Striker, Scorch was up in a tornado where Scorch was trapped and they rushed at him striking hard,

"BAT SPIRIT!" they called sending the animal at him,

Scorch let loose a few blasts that sent them back, Kiro, jumped up using Curaga on everyone then form a ball of light in his hand,

"FLASH BOMB!" Kiro yelled sending it at Scorch momentarily blinding him,

Theo and Casey took the opportunity to strike him while blinded but didn't get away in time,

"LILY!" Kiro called,

"JUNGLE MACE!" She called pulling it out while Kiro slammed Scorch into the ground,

They rushed at him then backed up Lily sent the Mace at him while Kiro struck him while holding on to his Keyblade's keychain this repeated until they rushed him once more.

"BUH BYE!" Kiro stated,

"SPIRIT OF THE ELEPHANT!" Lily yelled as the Elephant that appeared rushed at Scorch knocking him over.

With a Yell Kiro rushed and the two went toe to toe, Kiro blocked all the fire attacks he could but then struck Scorch hard across the chest,

"Casey, Lily, Theo strike now!" Kiro yelled as he jumped away and the three rushed up and grappled with him,

They forced forward, and finally hit with the final strike,

"TRIPLE CLAW ATTACK!" they yelled as they sent a powerful downward slash of energy into Scorch who was sent flying and defeated…this time for sure!

Meanwhile R.J and the others tried to calm everyone down but with little success

"We've got to calm these people down…it's what Daishi wants!" R.J stated as Casey, Kiro and the others rushed up,

"Scorch?" R.J. asked.

"Scorched!" Kiro replied,

"But we struck out with Jarrod!" Casey added,

"MUH HE HE HE HE I have harnessed your fear now I have power enough for one final stand!" Boomed a voice the group turned sharply on a large glowing golden spirit in the sky,

"Daishi!" Kiro stated in a whisper,

"The portal to the spirit world is opened and I can raise my beast army the time for the Beast War is here!" he yelled as all the warriors that they fought had appeared,

"They're back!" Casey stated,

"The worse of the worse!" Theo added,

"Come on team lets show then who we are!" R.J stated,

"PAI ZHUQ ORDER OF THE CLAW!" everyone even Kiro shouted and the Rangers pulled out their morphers.

"READY?" Casey asked.

"READY!" the others answered,

"JUNGLE BEASTS SPRIT UNLEASHED!" they transformed, into their Rangers forms.

"WITH THE STRENGHT OF A TIGER, JUNGLE FURY RED RANGER!" yelled Casey.

"WITH THE STEALTH OF A JAGUAR, JUNGLE FURY BLUE RANGER!" shouted Theo,

"WITH THE SPEED OF A CHEETAH, JUNGLE FURY YELLOW RANGER!" stated Lily,

"WITH THE COURAGE OF A WOLF, JUNGLE FURY WOLF RANGER!" R.J yelled!

"WITH THE POWER OF A RHINO! JUNGLE FURY RHINO RANGER!" Dom stated.

"POWER RANGERS JUNGLE FURY!" they all yelled.

Kiro stood ready and the older Masters were joined by Power Rangers that he didn't recognize,

One was green, white and elephant themed with the jungle mace there was a white and Cyan colored one with a shark them and the Shark sabers by Master Finn, and with Master Swoop a White and black bat themed one with the Jungle fan.

"Who are they?" Kiro asked,

"Kiro meet the Spirit Rangers!" Master Finn replied.

Kiro nodded and got into his battle stance,

"Ready?" Casey asked they got ready and they all charged at the foes who charged back

Theo jumped over and landed a powerful combo on some Rinshi and took out a Super Zero Heartless, he then faced a Baboon themed Rinshi with a weapon, he blocked a few combos from him and struck back hard then used the flipped Kick move he had been working on,

Lily flipped over a car from its roof "Time for some Cheetah moves!" She yelled, using Cheetah jab on a few then striking more with her bow she then faced a couple members from the five Fingers of poison, Toady and Stingerella, she fought with them for a minute before charging up her Bo

"I'm SO over you two!" she snapped hitting them full force.

Casey went toe to toe with Scorch battling it out Casey growled in his thoughts Lily wasn't the only one who had had enough of Certain foes,

"You again? Didn't get enough last time?" Casey asked attacking him, Scorch blasted him back and Casey singed a little came to a skidding halt on his feet,

"Guess not! STRIKE RIDER!" he stated jumping on it and attacking Scorch,

"FIRE!" Casey shouted, giving Scorch a good blast.

The Spirit Bat Ranger fought his way through several Rinshi then using the swoop technique struck them all down as purple energy destroyed they he then battled with a couple of Super Zeroes he jumped away and then swooped down for a deadly blow!

The Elephant one was using his Mace to knock back some Dark Leoins and a couple of Rinshi from the past one a Phantom beast based off a Unicorn, once they were knocked down he sent a blow from his Mace into a bunch of barrels knocking them out he then used it to block the blasts from a couple of Heartless, he then sent his mace into them killing them.

Shark Spirit Ranger mowed through a bunch of Heartless and Rinshi with his powerful cuts and speed he flipped over and used a Rinshi as a spring board to jump towards two Rinshi

One Ram themed and the other Rat themed who screamed, "GET IM!" they charged and clashed with him he jumped back and rushed forward like a shark hacked and slashed them several times then finished with a X like slash.

Master Swoop was fighting with a Condor themed Rinshi one of the Overlords known as Carnosaur they flew into the air and on to a truck after a few moves, Master Swoop used his own Swoop technique on him.

Master Finn clashed with a staff wielding Overlord named Jellica he delivered a powerful slash down on Jellica knocking her back, he then faced an army of Rinshi he got into his charging stance and rushed at them hacking them with one good attack,

Master Phant was going toe to toe with a revived Snapper they rolled over then sprang back up for a another attack on each other when Snapper was knocked back a little Master Phant took the opportunity to send him flying back,

Kiro hacked and slashed his way through several Rinshi and mowed through several Neo Shadow Heartless,

"BRAWWWK if it ain't the Power Rangers little helper!"

"Now Face the Renewed might of TARVOS SPIRIT OF THE BULL!"

There they were Tarvos and Illusio ready to tear him limb from limb was Kiro scared no! he had gotten much stronger since their last encounter!

"Oh I'm ready, I've gotten stronger since me and my friends last pawned you clowns!" Kiro snapped,

"YEAH well this time it will be TARVOS SPIRIT OF THE BULL WHO PAWNS YOU!"

Illusio sweat dropped at this, "Ya know once you say the intro you don't have to say it again they know who you are."

Kiro smirked, "I so got this GENIE!" Kiro called, summoning the blue wish granter.

"You Rang…whoa talk about your final battles!" he stated looking around as Kiro changed into his Warrior form.

"I know we need to stop these guys wanna help me out!" Kiro stated,

"You have to ask!" Genie stated ready to fight he transformed into a Samurai with the Armor having the same coloration as Kiro's form another Genie did a Samurai yell voice effect then disappeared,

"I….Am ready!" he stated summoning his Keyblade and an identical one albeit color swapped,

They charged at Illusio who put up his illusions but Kiro sent them away with his Light wave the two then faced Tarvos going sword to fist with him Genie pulled Kiro out of the wall of the bull's charge and Kiro blocked Genie from a sneek attack from Illusio Kiro then used X Slash to knock them back,

"GENIE!"

"MAKE SOME ROOM!" at a high speed they hacked and slashed at the two knocking them into the air then the two sent energy like slashes at them, stopping on a spinner that choose a direction,

"LET'S GO!" they yelled as they began to spin really fast, the energy around them spinning in sync with their own blades

"DOUBLE THOUSAND SWORD STROM!" they yelled Tarvos and Illusio freaked and ran,

"TARVOS SPIRIT OF THE BULL IS OUTTA HERE!" the two tornado's chased the two Rinshi as they did the Cabbage Merchant came out of hiding….bad idea, two very sharp tornados came by and turned his Cart into shredded salad and splinters,

"MY CABBAGES!"

They eventually caught up with the two sent them flying towards Master Finn who summoned his shark spirit and attacked them with it,Kiro jumped into the air and focused a sphere of energy at the top of his Keyblade

"NOVA SLAM!" Kiro struck them midair and in a flash of light they landed dazed with a thud,

"I hate that Kid and the Shark Spirit!" Illusio groaned.

"So does…Tarvos Spirit of the Bull!"

"See ya around!" Genie called as he disappeared back to Agrabah, Kiro smiled and turned he rushed over to help Casey, Lily and Theo who were getting back into a corner but as he did the foes facing the three masters were suddenly knocked off their feet, there with Master Mao were three other Masters.

One was a Lady with long Dark Hair with a couple of yellow streaks dressed in a black and white dress that looked like a good choice for cold weather on the front was the emblem of what looked like a bird

There was one with a long beard in red and black master clothing the emblem on his red vest had a passing resemblance of a Gorilla,

Then there was one with short grey hair and a goatee with black end the rest greying he wore a blue shirt with a goldish tan vest with Antelope patterns on the chest,

"MASTER GUIN!" Lily shouted,

"MASTER LOPE!" Theo stated,

"MASTER RILLA!" Casey called the rushed up to their Masters happy,

"When Daishi opened the portal we came through it as well!" Master Rilla explained,

"I wouldn't miss this battle for the world!" Mao stated, the Masters charged and rushed at a few more Rinshi Mao faced off with a couple one Fox themed the other Angler themed the blocked a few of their moves then with only four fingers sent them back, he did the same to a Heartless trying to get the drop on him.

A Rabbit themed Rinshi was going toe to toe with Master Guin she took a shot at the Penguin Master,

"Chill out Penguin!" it stated but Master Guin jumped away and came back down with a Yellow Wing like slash of energy,

Master Lope fought an Ox themed Rinshi that shot blasts of energy at him eh zig-zagged and rushed up using his legs to preform powerful Kick attacks at him much like an Antelope but they were blocked,

"I thought Master Lope was 'The Legend' not The Loser!" the Ox Rinshi mocked, his arrogance cost him as Master Lope sent a furry of attacks at him knocking him back and into several Heartless, killing them.

Master Rilla faced two Zip Slasher Heartless his battle style was powerful and wild, much like a Gorilla he pushed the two back with sheer force pounded his chest and rushed at one picking it up and throwing it into the other then with powerful punches he destroyed them.

With the Enemy falling the Masters took charge!

"WE MUST REACH THE HIGHEST LEVEL OF OUR ANIMAL SPIRITS!" Master Mao yelled as they focused hard in a flash of color they transformed into animals anthropomorphic versions of their spirits as Kiro suspected the Animal spirits of Rilla, Lope and Guin were the Gorilla, Penguin and Antelope respectively they then combined their might and killed off the Army with a combined blast of energy.

Kiro and the others cheered,

"Well done good riddance Evil Beasts!" Master Mao waved (like a cat.)

"I'll Take those Animal Spirits!" Yelled Daishi and suddenly they Masters were forced back into their human forms as their Animal Spirits were stolen.

"OH NO!" Casey cried as they group rushed up,

"Masters!" he cried. Then using the power Daishi became a powerful seven Headed Dragon on four Legs and gold Wings,

He laughed as everyone gasped, Daishi's seven heads suddenly shot powerful Lighting out of their mouths blasting everyone back and into the ground.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Flit flew off as fast as he can to Jarrod and Camille,

"Daishi has restored his full Dragon form! The Rangers are getting pummeled!"

Camille after hearing this stood up,

"The Yellow Ranger once told me I was a good Person I'm going to prove she was right!" Camille headed to the door then stopped to turn to Jarrod.

"Are you coming?" She asked Jarrod didn't move or say anything she then left him,

"_The Human Race needs you! We can't fight Daishi alone!"_

"_I've seen the real Jarrod and he's not evil!"_

"_Master Mao originally chose you to be a protector that proves he trusted and believed in you!" _

"_Its never too late to change!"_

**E-H E-H E-H**

The group was forced into the Canyon where Scorch was fought, tired and battle even Curaga spells weren't enough to keep their strength up, Daishi laughed.

"For too long the Pai Zuq School has stood in the way of my plans for conquest now I shall get my revenge starting with the Heir of Light and the Red Ranger!"

Going in to swallow Kiro and Casey whole the two jumped away and weaved desperately through the barrage of heads Lily and Theo were caught up in it as well trying to help them,

Three heads had them cornered, Kiro growled trying to figure out which to attack first, but they all fired a blast of energy from their mouths when it looked like the end Camille appeared and blasted the energy back, she turned to them when it was safe,

"Please I want to fight with you now."

"Of course!" Lily stated ecstatically,

"Now we got to figure out how to take out that 'Mutant Dragon!' Kiro stated,

"_I hope Jarrod is on the way!_" Kiro thought

Kiro and the others charged at Daishi,

"Foolish…humans!" Daishi stated throwing a blast of Fire at them.

Kiro blocked it with a reflect attack then sent a Hikari Raid at him, Casey rushed in and attacked with his Shark Sabers while Theo and Lily attacked him with the Jungle Mace and Jungle Tonfas Daishi blew them off and the group skidded to a halt on their feet,

Camille sent a few blasts and struck a Combo with her own weapons,

"COLD SHOWER!" Kiro yelled hitting a couple of heads,

It looked like they were frozen but the heads with a roar cracked open the Ice,

They all gasped, "This is what real Blizzard Magic looks like RAHHH!" they were hit with a harsh blizzard that sent them back they hit the ground hard,

"OWWW, Blizzard too?" Kiro stated,

"There's your mutant Dragon Kiro." Casey mumbled,

Kiro nodded, feeling somehow he jinxed them all by talking about one guarding the Keystone.

"Dom let's get in there!" R.J shouted and they activated the Rhino Steel Zord and Wolf Pride Megazord and faced down Daishi,

They rushed to attack him with a few combos Dom tried to slash at Daishi but the Dragon sent the Megazord back with a stumble while this did nothing to Daishi for R.J however he got just enough time to jump on Daishi's back and hold him,

"I got him Dom hit him now!" R.J shouted.

"RHINO BLADE SUPER SLASH!" Dom stated the attack hit but Daishi countered with a blast that not only defeated the two megazords but sent Dom and R.J into the ground out of their Ranger forms, everyone rushed over to them.

"Everything we try he brushes it off, nothing we do can weaken him!" Kiro complained.

"I can weaken him!" said a voice everyone turned there walking up, it was him.

"Jarrod!" Camille stated, he nodded then activated his armor.

The jumped up to face Daishi,

"Well, well the Lion has returned have you come to your senses?" Daishi asked.

"I have, you told me I had the strength of a Lion but not the Heart, well I'm here to prove you wrong I can be Noble and good!" Jarrod proclaimed covering himself in energy and rushing into and almost through Daishi,

"He's weakening we need to get him NOW!" Kiro proclaimed,

"Only the chosen protectors can destroy Daishi forever." Mao replied upon that Casey, Lily and Theo demorphed and focused,

"_A Pai Zuaq master master doesn't ask he knows. There is a higher level beyond that of our Animal Spirits"_ Said Casey,

"_One that has never been reached by Student or Master."_ Lily said,

"_Its time to reach that level push beyond the expectations of what we can do!"_ Theo said

They focused all of their energy into one powerful blast that went into Daishi the dragon screeched in pain as he was disintegrated by the attack the stolen Animal Spirits were returned to the Masters, after which, Jarrod fell with a thud and his Armor was knocked off, Camille changed back immediately.

"JARROD!" She cried rushing over to him he was still breathing and awake, but weak.

"Are you okay?" She asked, the others gathered in fear…..

"I'm more than okay…..I'm Good!" Jarrod said with a smile and with that everyone cheered and celebrated.

_**Later…**_

"Hope to see ya Dom." Kiro said as they were seeing off, Dom who was headed off on another adventure,

"And our Heroes say good bye to Dom the White Rhino Ranger! He will be missed, as he goes off on his brand new adventure!" said a man with sunglasses overalls a white t-shirt and a JKP hat,

"Thanks for the play by play Flit." R.J stated.

"No problem no that Camille has broken her curse over me, I can help my friends!" Flit stated,

"Uh….yeah let's leave out the part about you being a fly." R.J stated.

Dom waved and set off but a couple seconds later, he walked back in.

"Ya know…..I almost forgot to ask Fran if she'd like to go with me." Dom slyly fanned his ticket to show that there were actually two of them, Fran looked like she had been told Christmas had come early,

"Yes I'd love to go!" she stated,

"Oh but first I have to pack fiind extra socks and-"

"Breathe Fran!" everyone stated in unison, at this everyone started to laugh, Theo turned to Lily,

"Ya know…" Theo said blushing,

"Lily our usual Tuesday appointment….do you think we could make it…a….date?"

"I think to that I'll say what took you so long?" Lily asked smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Limit Breaks<strong>

_**Elephant Tackle**_- _Kiro + Lily_

_**Sword Storm-** Kiro + Genie (Warrior Form)_

* * *

><p><strong>Special Attacks and spells<strong>

Kiro-_**Nova Slam**_:_ a combination of Light and Blitz the user jumps high into the air and delivers a concentrated sphere of Light that explodes on impact._

* * *

><p><strong>Snapper: <strong>_A phantom Beast General that plotted to Kill Camille along with Scorch but the plan failed when Jarrod rescued her, he fought to win the Beast Wars but failed he had the Spirit of the Snapping Turtle _**(Power Rangers: Jungle Fury 2008)**

**Scorch: **_A Phantom Beast General and quite possibly the leader of them he was a powerful foe that survived even the finishing blow of the Rhino Pride Megazord despite this he eventually fell not once but twice he had the Spirit of the Avalon Dragon_**(Power Rangers: Jungle Fury 2008)**

**Master Phant: **_An older Pai Zuq master he trained Lily to use the Jungle Mace and holds the Spirit of the Elephant his fighting spirit gave creation to one of the Spirit Rangers he holds the Spirit of the Elephant _**(Power Rangers: Jungle Fury 2008)**

**Master Swoop: **_An older Pai Zuq Master who taught Theo how to use the Jungle Fan his Fighting Spirit lead to the appearance of the Spirit Bat Ranger he holds the Spirit of the Bat _**(Power Rangers: Jungle Fury 2008)**

**Master Guin: **_A Master who lost her life fighting in a previous Beast War however unforeseen by Daishi, she entered the physical realm for one last battle she helped Lily to achieve Jungle Master Mode and call upon her Penguin Spirit _**(Power Rangers: Jungle Fury 2008)**

**Master Lope: **_A Master who lost his life fighting in a previous Beast War but he was able to join in the final battle of the current Beast Wars, he taught Theo how achieve Jungle Master Mode and how to call on his Antelope Spirit _**(Power Rangers: Jungle Fury 2008)**

**Master Rilla: **_A Master who fell during the previous Beast Wars he was able to get through the portal to help in the final battle when Daishi opened it he helped Casey to reach Jungle Master Mode and call upon his Gorilla Spirit _**(Power Rangers: Jungle Fury 2008)**

**Flit: **_A Fly who hangs around Camille turns out he was a Pai Zuq warrior cursed by Camille now free he's working at Jungle Karma Pizza and helping out with cooking and play by plays _**(Power Rangers: Jungle Fury 2008)**

**Camille: **_An Ex-servant of Daishi, after sorting out her feelings she realized she was actually in love with Jarrod they joined against Daishi in the final battle and helped to destroy him _**(Power Rangers: Jungle Fury 2008)**

**Jarrod: **_A Former Pai Zuq student (re-instated) who for some time was Daishi's vessel so the evil dragon could learn about humans but Jarrod broke free with help from Casey now he and Camille are working to start over _**(Power Rangers: Jungle Fury 2008)**

**Elephant Spirit Ranger: **_A Manifestation of Master Phant's fighting skills and Elephant spirit, like the Rangers he fights to protect the innocent and can be called upon by Lily for help _**(Power Rangers: Jungle Fury 2008)**

**Bat Spirit Ranger: **_A manifestation of Master Swoops fighting skills and Bat Spirit like the Rangers he fights to protect the innocent and can be called upon by Theo for help _**(Power Rangers: Jungle Fury 2008)**

**Shark Spirit Ranger: **_A Manifestation of Master Finn's Fighting skills and Shark Spirit, he fights to protect the innocent like the Rangers and can be called upon by Casey for help _**(Power Rangers: Jungle Fury 2008)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yup this one was shorter than the last, and the wrap up for the PRJF arc although there maybe hidden chapters yet to be seen I didn't put the overlords Jellica and Carnosaur here because they didn't serve much of a role but in an upcoming chapter I will add them what I'm talking about will be called the Time Quest Chronicle chapters which focuses on Raian, don't forget he traveled around too, here's a little trivia for those of you who know of Power Rangers Symbiotic relationship with the Super Sentai series, the three Spirit Rangers didn't show up in the Sentai series that means they are Power Ranger exclusive Rangers! Anywho<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kiro meets up with Terra and the others at the Coliseum where they find a Tournament is being held for the final Keystone Kiro and Terra on the same team, fight along side their friends for it but there are some interesting opponents in the rounds<strong>_

_Next time: _**Kiro Terra and the Underdrome**

**Yeah that's all I got for the title…**

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	46. Kiro, Terra and the Underdrome

_**Okay here's the next chappie and I know for a fact that if you like a certain female Keyblader you'll be pleasantly surprised and more trivia last Chapter 10,000 words exactly! XD **_

_**Also meant to do this in the Last Chapter anyone who is reading this and has Read **__Interview with a Keyblade Master __**should know that I have revised it corrected a couple of Mistakes fixed it up a little and made a couple changes but's completely unchanged other than that if you're interested check it out! Even if you haven't read it LOL**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kiro, Terra and the Underdrome<strong>_

Kiro flew off a bit happier than he had the last two times he then went into deep thought.

"_If its never too late to change….maybe….Kaen could change, he might've been just as lonely as I've been…I'll have to see." _

Kiro then got extremely happy with the next thing he saw, a bright glowing red portal.

"The Final Keystone!" Kiro stated flying into it when he was out again he found himself Near Olympus Coliseum and not to far Light Seeker.

"_DUDE todays my lucky day!" _Kiro thought.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro landed in the city and headed straight for the Coliseum he knew that Ven and the others would be there and getting there he was right,

"Takeshi!" Kiro called, the violet turned and saw Kiro rush up to him.

"Kiro, where have you been?" Takeshi asked.

"I kinda got side tracked to Nanairo and Oceanbluff big final battles there!" Kiro replied with a slightly sheepish grin.

"Yeah I figured…but hey you know the Last Keystone is here right and in light of the Last time we collected them we dropped the other four off at Radiant Garden where even Kaen will be able to get his grubby mitts on them!" Takeshi asked.

"Awesome!" Kiro replied,

"Hey Kiro!" Shouted Ven as he and the others minus Amei who walked up to greet it Kiro tried to look at Amei who refused to even acknowledge his existence.

Kiro sighed, "Poor kid you're where every man doesn't want to be in the Dog House." Oswald told him.

"I don't like the Dog House." Kiro whined,

"No one does Kiro, No one does." Raian told him giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"Hey, Herc or Zack around?" Kiro asked, brightening up.

"Yeah, Herc and Phil are right over there." Ven stated jabbing a thumb behind him.

"Great!" Kiro stated,

"Hey you guys!" Kiro stated, coming up to them,

"Well, well if it ain't the junior hero!" Phil greeted happily,

"How've ya been Kiro?" Hercules asked,

"Pretty good, Hades causing ya any trouble?" Kiro asked.

"No he's been quiet lately a little too quite." Hercules mused,

"If I know hot head, he's plotting right now." Meg added coming up,

"Yeah…I noticed Terra's not here did he go to see what he could find out?" Kiro asked,

"Yeah, he took the Olympus Stone, he said that- Oh here he comes now!" Hercules told him, Kiro turned entering the Coliseum was Zack and Terra they walked over to Hercules.

"Hey Hercules you think I could hold on to the stone for a little while longer?" He asked.

"Sure Terra, something up?" Hercules asked.

"Yeah! Hades is setting up a Tournament in his Underdrome." Zack stated

"And there's a Prize." Terra added,

"If I had to guess, crystal, glowing, red and down there?" Raian asked,

"Yup the Final Keystone is the prize for the winner." Zack replied.

"_A Keystone eh so that's what its called!"_ said a voice and in a blast of smoke

Kiro made a tsk sound, "That's what it's called like Kaen hasn't told you."

"Contrary to popular belief short stack, Kaen didn't divulge anything about your coveted Keystone."

"You made it into a prize in your twisted Coliseum and you used the word 'coveted' like you really don't know what it is!" Raian snapped air quoting coveted.

"Need I remind you all that I am a bigger picture kind of guy?" Hades asked.

"Yeah you mention it every single time someone calls you out!" Takeshi snapped.

"Yeah, we can see right through you, you jerk!" Kiro spat,

"Aw well can't all be heroes!" Hades said disappearing

Kiro growled, "I hate that guy!"

"Looks like we have no choice we'll have to enter the tournament." Ven replied a little grimly,

Kiro nodded, "Looks like we're gonna need that Olympus Stone still." He muttered crossing his arms,

As they headed through the town Kiro noticed that everyone seemed….well more jumpy than usual.

"Terra what's with all these people?"

"There are rumors going around of a man in silver armor that can control white colored monsters has been showing up in town sending them into Thebes." Terra replied.

"Definitely, the Syndicate!" Ven stated.

"Then we'd better keep our eyes peeled." Takeshi added,

"So Amei, how've you been?" Kiro asked trying to break some if any ice,

"Uh, hello? Are you in there…Can you hear me!" Kiro yelled,

"Oh I can hear you. I'm just choosing to ignore you." She replied making Kiro fume a little.

Kiro growled and let his eyebrow twitch,

"I'm trying to apologize!" he snapped,

"Yeah well maybe I don't want your apology!" Amei snapped back

Kiro was a little taken aback by this he just moved away from her and joined Ven's side,

"I suppose you hate me too." He asked,

"Course not….but why did you run off like that, especially when you knew the Syndicate could go after you?" Ven asked.

Kiro sighed, "I don't know….I just hearing my dad say that it felt like I had to get as far away as possible, I also felt responsible, for the Crystal Heart being re –scattered and for what happened at Castle Oblivion."

"You did what you had to with the Crystal Heart, as for Castle Oblivion, it was an accident you weren't yourself okay?" Ven asked.

Kiro smiled, "Thanks Ven."

"Hey Ven, Kiro!" yelled a voice it was Sazh,

"Sazh!" Kiro acknowledged,

"So you guys are back in town, found those guys you were looking for?" he asked.

"Some of them we've still got others to look for." Ven replied,

"Yeah, but some of them might decide to run away again." Amei replied casting a look at Kiro, then walking off,

"Ouch!" Takeshi said simply.

Sazh whistled, "Yeah you're on her bad side bad!"

"I know, what can I do?" Kiro replied,

"Um wait for her to cool off then apologize?" Sazh suggested,

"It's been a week." Oswald stated promptly.

"Whoa…good luck pal." Sazh replied,

"Don't tell me that I want help getting her forgiveness!" Kiro whined.

"At this rate Kiro you'll have to save her life just to get a shot at that." Takeshi told him.

Ven shook his head, "Yeah I can't help ya there, I'd like too but…"

"Yeah I get it, right now we need to get that Keystone!" Kiro replied,

Ven nodded in understanding and the group entered the Underworld,

It was just as Ven remembered it dark, gloomy, uninviting, smelt bad and here anyone could tell you I see dead people!

Kiro looked around for where the Coliseum of the Underworld could be, when Terra noticed this he tapped Kiro on the shoulder and pointed across a large lake of death there was a skull motif building in the shape of a Coliseum definitely the Underdrome.

A poof of Smoke appeared in front of them and there with a big smile was Hades, Kiro didn't like the smile…it was too sneaky that and his breath smelt like brimstone,

"So you all took the invite even poofy hair there!" Hades stated, pointing to Sazh who just made a hmph sound,

"Better poofy hair then fire hair." He replied.

Hades just ignored the comment and turned away,

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THE EVENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING ALL YOUR DEATH FOR HAS FINALLY ARRIVED, THIS GOES BEYOND ALL THAT IS EVEN CONCEIVEABLE THIS WILL BE THE EVENT OF YOUR AFTER LIVES AS WE ANSWER THE AGE OLD ETERNAL QUESTION WHO DESERVES THE TITLE ULTIMATE TRUE HERO, THE HADDDESSSS PARADOX CUP!"

"And I assure you that the final clash will be a sight to behold, Hero against Hero!" he stated sending a line of Fire between the two teams on one side were Ven, Hercules, Raian, Amei, Oswald and Takeshi then on the other were Kiro, Zack, Terra and Sazh.

"Wow, four against six looks like were out-numbered by two." Kiro muttered,

"Numbers don't always determine a battle your dad once took out a, thousand Heartless by himself." Terra told him hoping to not only give the kid more confidence but smooth things over a little with Sora, the first one worked while the second,

"I don't want to talk about him." Kiro muttered, fell flat.

"_Well no one can say I didn't try, he's feeling better about the numbers though."_ Terra thought,

"So there's an Eastern Tier and a Western Tier, at least that's how it worked in the last competition right?" Takeshi asked.

"Looks like, we'll have to talk to Pain and Panic about where to go." Sazh replied,

Kiro nodded after talking to the two demons Kiro and his group were taken to Western Tier he saw that Terra was studying the board intently,

"Hey what's up?" Kiro asked.

"In the western tier is an opponent known as the Amored Maiden, I'm wondering if that means that Aqua is competing." Terra replied,

"Is that good?" Kiro asked.

"More or less chances are like I was, she'll be under Xehanort's control." Terra replied,

"Then we'll just have to snap her out of it!" Zack stated having listened in,

"Okay so a friend of yours is here I'm happy for you but I don't suppose you know who were fighting _first_?" Sazh asked,

Kiro looked at the board and after a few seconds turned to Sazh, "A group called 'Infestation.'"

"Eww sounds nasty!" Sazh replied,

Zack did some Squats then bashed his fist into his hands, "Nasty or not they won't stand a chance against us!" Zack stated.

**E-H E-H E-H **

A Man in silver armor much like Xamond's but where transparent purple was, was silver stood in front of the Armored Maiden.

Her armor was a bit like Ven's but feminine it had shades of blues and greys there was armor on her hips she had blue knee pads with thick silver tops silver armored shoes, blue gauntlets, and the upper arm pads had silver hooks coming from them much like the shoes.

The chest plate had a silver M shape on top of the blue part that went down to just above her waist, the Prongs unlike Ven's that went up but curved a little as they went these curved down the back of her head.

"You know the plan then?" he asked.

"I understand…Capture the Heir of Light." She replied.

"And destroy Ventus, Terra and the others." He added.

"What? NO! Only capture the Heir of Light!" she replied then held her head like a headache."

The man in armor sighed,

"It's a good thing Hades was more than 'happy' to let me hold on to this." He replied holding out a smaller version of her gripped her shoulder with her free hand blue energy flowed from her into it.

She let out a small gasp and slumped a little.

"Now let's try this again…do you know the plan?" he asked.

"Yes….capture the Heir of Light….all who interfere must be destroyed." She replied.

**E-H E-H E-H**

_Round 1: Infestation_

_**Crazi Squirrelz X 5**_

_**Rabid Rats X 5**_

_**Creeper Worms X 2**_

The Second the bell rung a quick strike raid and blast of Light dealt with the Creeper Worms, however that wasn't the least of their problems, the Rabid Rats seemed want to eat Sazh because Kiro had to continuously cast reflect on him, while delivering a Solar Kick to a Crazi Squirrel

"STRIKE RAID!" Terra shouted zapping another Rabid Rat then killing it leaving about Four, Zack at that point killed two of the Crazi Squirrelz , then moved on to a Rabid Rat that had come in from behind,

"Kiro heads up!" Zack yelled hitting the foe the crimson's way Kiro responded with a Solar kick reaction command killing it.

"COLD SHOWER!" Kiro yelled freezing the last three Rabid Rats Sazh then sent a few shots their way shattering the ice and them in the process killing them,

"That leaves them!" Terra stated as the group turned on the remaining three Crazi Squrrielz they all lunged but the group jumped away from it,

"THUNDER!" Kiro yelled zapping a couple and paralyzing them.

Terra sent a Dark Firaga while Zack moved in cutting them to ribbons,

"_WINNER TEAM KEYBLADE!" _yelled the announcer who was a ghost skeleton in a robe,

"Alright round two." Sazh muttered,

_Round 2: Bulk Squad_

_**Thugs X 2**_

_**Large Bodies X 2**_

_**Fat Bandits X 2**_

Kiro rushed up as he did the thug turned and Kiro was bounced back and landed on his back side,

"Man even if there are only Six I hate Heartless like this!" Kiro growled jumping to his feet,

"THUNDERA!" he and Terra yelled sending them into the air, Kiro followed it up with a Hikari raid and amazingly it cut the foe's numbers in half.

"Alrght!" Zack cheered, he ran up swiftly behind and delivered a fast Combo to The remaining Thug killing it.

Sazh cast Hydrora on the last Fat Bandit dousing it's fire power before finishing it with an attack.

"That leaves the last Large Body!" Kiro stated, he used Cold shower to freeze Terra than used a Blitz attack to shatter the ice killing it.

Kiro wanted to take a swig from a water bottle but since it was one of the Underdrome ones he didn't want to make the risk…better no water than poison water.

Luckily Zack had brought some down with him,

"You can't trust Hades as far as you can throw him…and believe me there are some good distance records." Zack told them,

"I'll bet that guy made me want to slug him from here to Cacoon when I found out he tricked me." Sazh told them,

Kiro nodded, then went into some thought, "_My Dad- I mean he has probably sent him flying too."_

**E-H E-H E-H**

Ven guzzled down water that Phil had brought down, Takeshi thanked him as he took a bottle, as did Amei who happily started to drink,

"Thanks I thought I was gonna have to risk getting cursed or something." Oswald told Phil taking a bottle,

"Alright champs the team you're up against is Cold front, all Ice and wind elemental Heartless." Phil told them.

"So we need Fire magic but what about air?" Ven asked.

"What about thunder Magic? Iris did say Flying types were weak against electric types like Pikachu." Raian suggested everyone mused on this idea and speaking of Pikachu.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"GOOO!"

"PIKAAAAA!" Kiro and Pikachu activated the finisher in their limit killing off a Neo Shadow,

"_WINNER TEAM KEYBLADE!" _

"Good thing Hades didn't put up any rules against using summons." Zack stated as Pikachu landed on Kiro's shoulder and gave him a high five,

Hades growled, "Pain, Panic how was that twerp able to call a summon that would mean that Eidolon that Poofy hair has will show along with the brat's drive forms!" Hades snapped in an eerily calm tone but red with a large flame on his head and shoulders.

"I DO NOT know…." Pain stated losing confidence as Hades glared at him

"Well we set the spell for the rules like you said!" Panic said showing him the paper which Hades read then became infuriated,

"THIS IS FOR _**LAST**_ WEEK'S TOURNAMENT, YOU IDIOTS!" Hades screech Pikachu and Kiro heard the sound of an explosion and looked towards the source of the sound Pikachu tilted his head while Kiro shrugged and with that the electric mouse disappeared back to his world.

_Round 4: Feral Assault_

_**Reverse Trios X 3**_

_**Trio-Dragons X 3**_

_**Rabid Rats X 4**_

_**Leoins X 1**_

_**Chimeras X 2**_

Kiro warded off a Dark Leoin but it countered knocking him back Kiro warped away and growled,

"Man I thought I'd seen the last of these things when Jarrod was freed from Daishi!"

"The source maybe gone but not the Heartless itself stay sharp!" Terra told him.

Kiro used slide Raid to knock it down then stabbed it in it's side making a Heart fly away, Kiro cringed he wished he didn't have to fight so many Heartless here but what choice did they have?

Terra had to block an attack from a Chimera as he swung a powerful attack at it killing it on the spot Sazh finished the other with a Thunderaga shot from his guns,

Zack by some miracle while trying to get in close tricked two of the Trio Dragons into attacking each other, killing each other.

"Not what I wanted to do…but I'll take what I can get." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"GOLDEN HOUR!" Kiro yelled killing a reverse Trio then damaging the last Trio Dragon.

Terra came in from behind one of the last two reverse Trios killing it before sending a strike raid at the Trio Dragon Kiro had stunned.

"DRAGON VOLT!" Kiro yelled the surging electricity did it's job paralyzing the Rabid Rats and killing one of the Reverse Trios

"Guys get the Dragon one, I've got the rats!" Kiro stated going into his Warrior form Making Hades heat up while clamping down on the heads of Pain and Panic, he glew a cyan color and charged,

"SPIRIT OF THE SHARK! X SLASHER!" Kiro yelled killing all of the Rabid Rats in a go!

Kiro grinning did a back flip and landed crouching down then twirled his Keyblade in his fingers as he came up then rested Nanairo Blade on his shoulder with one arm while giving his trade mark salute with the other basically a victory pose to show off his feelings.

"You done showing off?" Sazh asked,

Kiro raised an eye brow, "like you haven't shown off." Kiro replied referring to how he used one Thundaga shot to kill off several Shadows in the last round, it was a tiring one called Dark Rain (Endless pure blood Heartless for five minutes).

Terra crossed his arms "He's right ya know."

Kiro looked at the board, and studied it,

"Our Next opponent is a group called Speed Demons, then Deadly Garden after that something called _Magic That Never Was_." Kiro replied raising an eyebrow,

"Probably Nobodies." Terra said crossing his arms.

"So the Syndicate is trying to win the Keystone!" Kiro stated,

"Yeah, and the Nobodies and Aqua are doing the dirty work." Terra muttered darkly.

"Speaking of friends let's see how Aqua and Ven did." Kiro replied scanning the board,

"WHOA Ven's group will face Aqua if they win the next two rounds!"

Terra studied the board sure enough as Kiro said if Ven and his team and Aqua advanced the next two rounds they would face each other in the semifinals,

"What if Ven's team wins?" Sazh asked.

"We'll face them in the Finals…if we both make it that far, you never know." Terra replied.

_Round 7: Speed Demons_

_**Magnum Cycles X 4**_

_**Jet Screamers X 3**_

_**Air Pirates X 1**_

_**Fugitives X 2**_

Sazh growled as the two Fugitive Heartless weaved out of his shots they laughed at him at least it looked like they were.

"I'll teach you to laugh!" Sazh snapped he held the two guns close and shot out a glowing Ice crystal that followed them now it looked like the Heartless were freaking out as they flew they were hit and fell in the Ice,

"Now that was funny!" Sazh smirked.

"THUNDERA!" Kiro shouted sending the attack at the Air Pirate who was hit and Paralyzed allowing Kiro to move in for a kill.

Terra had a hard time dealing with the Jet Screamers they literally flew circles around them,

"HOLD STILL!" the brunette fumed,

"Hey cool you jets or you won't hit them at all!" Sazh yelled.

Terra sighed and nodded,

"_Think Terra, you need to find a way to hit these guys."_ He thought to calm himself down,

"Try a Shot Lock!" Kiro stated seeing Terra's frustration, Terra faced palmed how could he forget about those then nodded to Kiro.

He focused on them and then grinned, suddenly Ends of Earth transformed into a large Cannon, he held it with what looked like ease and it charged,

"ULTIMA CANNON!" he yelled and blasted the Jet Screamers out of the sky he even took out a couple of magnum cycles,

"Over kill much?" Sazh asked.

"It did look like he was mad at those Heartless." Kiro replied with a sweat drop.

"HEY a little help!" Zack yelled, Kiro and Sazh turned realizing that Zack was dealing with the last two Magnum Cycles.

"Sorry!" they yelled as Sazh shot them Kiro did a couple of well-placed slashes on them winning the match.

The Eighth Match came and went without much problems it was a bunch of Plant Heartless such as Fire Plants Toxic Roses and Lighting Plants.

Quickly and carefully they did the job right, and with that the match was over.

_Round 9: Magic that Never Was_

_**Mage X 7**_

Kiro's group looked around and saw nothing making the Crimson huff,

"Where are our opponents?" he stated,

"Maybe they quit?" Zack suggested hopefully.

Suddenly in front of them several small Nobodies appeared they had a large hat reminiscent of the Nobody insignia that was on the bottom of the cloak they wore they had small hook like hands that grasped a small Nobody themed wand they waved it and the group found themselves trapped in a Graviga spell,

Kiro Warped them out, and sent a Hikari Raid in response.

"You had to say it didn't you now you've gone and made them mad!" Sazh joked.

"I didn't know they were waiting for someone to say something stupid like that!" Zack retorted.

"SEALARA!" Kiro shouted hitting one it fell limp and stunned giving Terra that chance to go in and kill it with one fell swoop,

Kiro grinned it looked like they found a bone crushing strategy, however a familiar spell seeped from the end of one of the other staffs making Kiro jump away,

"They can copy our Magic re have to be careful!" Terra stated,

"Right, GOLDEN HOUR!" Kiro yelled rushing up to a couple that Sazh shot down he killed the ones that Sazh had weaken and moved onto another one with his last few moves,

"SLIDING DASH!" Terra yelled getting one that had strayed too low to the ground,

"STRIKE RAID!" Kiro yelled hitting one it fell from impact and Zack rushed in for the kill this time,

Sazh sent a few bullets into one but it was hard trying to fight and avoid being unable to use magic at all at the same time,

Kiro growled mentally slapping himself upside the head for using Sealara without a second thought.

Terra suddenly got an idea, "Kiro when I hit the air cast Sheild!" Terra yelled,

"Huh why?" Kiro asked,

"I know I'm using Magic but these guys aren't immune to it they let themselves get hit so they can use the spell back!" Terra stated,

Kiro nodded, then flashed a look at Sazh and Zack who nodded,

"GRAVIAGA!" Terra yelled the purple force field forcing them to the ground as it finished Terra leapt up high,

"GAIA SHATTER!" Terra yelled,

"SHEILD!" Kiro yelled he and the others were protected while Terra's attack finished the four remaining Mages.

Kiro sighed then smiled, "And that's that!"

When they exited into the locker Rooms they found Ven's group slumped over and worn out,

"VEN!" Kiro and Terra cried as the two rushed over,

"What happened?" Kiro asked.

"It was Aqua, she just steamrolled us!" Ven moaned,

"We barely got like one hit in before she nuked us….seriously she nuked us with Fire type spells." Oswald replied,

"I think she would've destroyed us if not for the fact that you can't attack outside the ring, thank you Pain and Panic for getting the rules mixed up." Takeshi mumbled,

"Huh?" Kiro asked.

"Oh yeah, you guys hear an explosion? That was Hades freaking out because they accidently set more lenient rules for our cup." The Violet explained,

"And with the six of us out of the competition…it's up to you guys to get the stone." Raian stated,

"Amei how are you holding up?" Kiro asked, she didn't look at him,

"I'm fine thanks Terra." She replied, confusing the brunette who quickly realized that she was avoiding talking to Kiro.

"I have to find to find a way to free Aqua, before its too late!" Terra stated,

"Don't tell your thinking of leaving now, Terra Ol' pal you and your friends have a match coming up!" Hades replied having poofed up next to them,

"Then I'll just have to quit." Terra replied shoving Hades out of the way,

"Kiro, go with him." Sazh told the crimson,

"Huh, Why?" Kiro asked.

"Terra needs your help, we'll handle things here." Zack replied,

"You sure, it's Aqua you're fighting next!" Kiro stated,

"We can take her!" Sazh stated,

Kiro nodded, "Yeah, you've got Brynhildr on your side and he's all charged and ready to go!"

"Terra wait for me!" Kiro shouted.

"Upbahbap you all signed up for a four man team you two don't compete the whole team forfeits!"

Ven and Herc looked at each other and gave a nod,

"We'll take their place!" Hercules stated,

"You and Blunderboy already had your shot, lasting the longest I might add." Hades replied smugly.

"Yeah well think about it, everybody loves a good rematch, just have us switch out Kiro and Terra and don't let Sazh and Zack fight and you'll have a hot match on your hands what do ya say?" Ven asked,

"Hmm, the ultimate rematch, between the son of my hated rival and the living reason Sora even got a Keyblade, against blue bird in a vicious, bloody battle to death." Hades mused.

"Going, once!" Hercules declared,

"Hmm is there a down side to that?" Hades asked himself,

"Going, twice!" Ven warned.

"Okay, alright, alright okay, okay, okay, you've got a deal, you go, you two stay and that doesn't mean ditching the Underdrome with Ditchers senior and Junior there, these two are representing your team, you leave and the match goes to blue bird." Hades exclaimed,

Zack growled but huffed it off they were lucky Hades let them do this all things considered.

"Good luck you guys." Takeshi stated,

Kiro waved and rushed out once he and Terra were across the lake of death they had to think about what to do.

"So what do you know about Hades brainwashing methods?" Kiro asked,

Terra mused, "Not much, but I remember Ven telling me that Sora rescued someone named Auron from his control."

"Okay did he happen to tell you how Hades controlled him?" Kiro asked,

"He used some kind of Statue. But would Hades be so careless as to leave something like that lying around after last time?" Terra asked.

"Maybe he's let someone else guard it." Kiro mused,

"What do you mean." Terra asked

"Think about it, those rumors this competition, Aqua showing up? What if Hades was telling the truth about Kaen saying nothing about the Keystone to him, but did learn about it from another source?" Kiro replied,

Terra mused, "You think he and Syndicate are working together?" Terra asked,

"We won't know till we find that statue and fast!" Kiro replied rushing off towards Hades's chamber,

Terra followed him as fast as he could they quickly realized that the Syndicate was on to them as they were ambushed by Mage Nobodies,

"We need a plan, in theory seal would be good to use against them but they take our magic and use it against us!" Kiro complained,

"Yeah, and no telling if they don't learn from each- GAAAH!" Terra shouted as he was suddenly hit by a gravity spell,

"TERRA!" Kiro shouted sending s thunder raid on the offending Mage,

"HIKARI RAID!" Kiro shouted hitting a few more,

"THUNDER SLAM!" Terra yelled destroying one with the electric attack, how ever from the spells the Mages started coping Pearl and Thunder Spells from the attacks,

"WHOA!" both boys shouted as they jumped away, (Back flipping in Kiro's case)

"They are so not leaving us with any options!" Kiro stated,

"Yeah….but I think I know someone who can help!" Terra replied pulling out a ball, it was a summon Orb with the Picture of an orange ball with four red stars on it,

"GOKU!" Terra called in a flash of light a Man with black spiky hair in an orange fighter suit with blue wrist bands and belt and gold colored shoes,

He looked at the swarm of Nobodies and looked back at the two Keybladers,

"Looks like you could use some help." He said,

Terra nodded, "If you wouldn't mind."

The man cupped his hands much like how Kiro did when using Shine Cannon, his hands started to glow to but in a more ferocious way then Kiro's shine Cannon ever did,

"KAMEHKAMEHKAMEHHAAAAAAAA!" he yelled and a massive stream of energy shot from his hands and nuked all of the Mages.

Kiro's eyes were about the size of dinner plates at the power,

"Wow….Just…..WOW!" he stated eyes getting even bigger.

Goku turned to them and gave them a thumbs up with a huge smile,

"Let me know if you guys need my help again kay?" he asked disappearing into his own world.

"_That was kind of a switch he went from serious to happy."_ Kiro thought,

**E-H E-H E-H**

Ven and Hercules stood in the middle of the ring ready as they'll ever be, and just as they predicted Aqua came out with her Keyblade ready it the shaft was thing and blue with a diamond shaped hole near the bottom where the shaft met.

The hand guard was grey and butted out where it met a more silvery part, the Keychain was a bunch of tear shaped rain drop links with a blue rain dropped shaped crystal, the Teeth looked like a crown of sorts with a silver jagged line underneath,

Hades burned with anticipation,

"RE-MATCH TIME HA HA HA HA!"

**E-H E-H E-H**

After fighting off some more Heartless Kiro and Terra entered Hades's chamber at last, Kiro and him chugged down a couple of Elixirs as they started to look around,

"The Statue looked like Auron right?" Kiro asked,

"According to Ven and Sora it did that would mean we'd have to find a statue of Aqua." Terra replied,

"What she look like?" Kiro asked, looking at a tiny figure of himself, on what looked like a map table.

"Blue hair, black, blue and white outfit," Terra told him, Kiro nodded and searched through he found a box and went to open it after unlocking it, something Terra saw snatched it out of his hands and put it up high,

"What was that about?" Kiro asked,

"Just…..stay away from the box please." Terra replied, Kiro sighed then gasped when he looked out the window,

"What is it?" Terra asked.

"We've gotta hide!" Kiro stated, rushing to a corner and hiding himself behind a glorified Hades statue, (Which was of him much muscular ruling over all of his world, Terra hid behind a similar statue, that had the more muscular Hades doing a pose.

They peeked out from behind and entering the door was Kaen, he glanced around, thinking that no one was in here he gave a nod in a flash of darkness a man in silver armor appeared the accents of which were a almost white transparent silver,

"Let me guess, Aqua giving you trouble?"

"Unfortunately, why else would I bring her here, Hades is able to control people as well when he wants too." The figure replied,

"Really, care to elaborate, I'm actually quite curious." Kaen replied,

The Nobody pulled out a statue, of a girl close to adult hood she wore a black outfit a halter top with navy patches, with pink belts crissed-crossed on her chest with a silver badge like Ven once had, a pair of bell bottom white sleeves attached to blue and silver armor on her arms.

A couple of pale blue skirt like cloths hung at the sides of her waist along with a white cloth that wrapped around like bows at the side and ties at the back she had silver armored shoes, black leggings and as Terra said blue hair,

Terra growled upon seeing the statue in the figures hands,

"I've gotta say Anxez you certainly have a low tolerance for chaos." Kaen replied,

"true but I think you have a slight problem with me working with Hades." Anxez replied,

"Not really I just thinking you can't handle not being able to handle loss of control very well you were pretty grumpy when Terra broke free, on the subject of Hades those statues he made of himself are hideous." Kaen replied turning to them making Kiro and Terra freeze slightly in fear,

"However…" he said blasting the statues making Kiro and Terra pull back and shield their eyes from the dust,

"They make not too shabby hiding places, point to you Sparky." Kaen replied,

Kiro growled, while Terra summoned his Keyblade then transformed it threatening to blast them.

"Yeah that wouldn't be too healthy for your girlfriend here if the statue goes she goes, since apart of her is trapped within it." Kaen warned snidely Terra growled but retracted his cannon,

"You Monsters!" he snapped in a low voice,

"Let Aqua go now!" Kiro snapped,

"Really Kiro you know I don't take orders from you just as you don't take orders from me." The Snowette replied,

Kiro growled,

"What can we do?" he muttered,

"How bout a trade? You for Terra's sweetheart." Kaen replied sinisterly,

Kiro growled and took a step forward then warped he appeared behind them and reached for the statue but the two jumped away, Kaen grabbed him, but Kiro managed to free himself with another Warpara spell,

Kaen's concentration was broken and he looked around and saw that Kiro had re-appeared back where he was,

"Clever, I have to say you've come a long way from that crybaby I met trying to run away on a stolen raft." Kaen replied then smirked,

"But it didn't mean everything to you did it, Sora stated himself that he wanted a normal son." Kaen replied.

Kiro hung his head, wincing in as if in pain, "Poor Kiro if by some miracle you win, you wouldn't get a happy ending for yourself."

Kiro snapped out of it and sent a shine cannon at Kaen who jumped away it missed Anxez and Aqua's statue by a mile but Anxez found himself face to face with Terra,

"GIVE…..HER…..BACK!" he growled, Anxez smiled under his helmet,

"Kaen why don't you head back for your training, I'll handle this."

Kaen smirked, "Alright, just don't come back without Kiro." He said disappearing into Darkness,

The Nobody retracted his armor he wore a forest green sleeveless turtle neck with onyx colored pants he had armor on his arms in a fashion similar to that of Aqua's armor,

He had a couple of thick belts on his biceps and his hair and mustache, beard combo were grey and he had brown eyes he smiled at them,

"You want Aqua so badly, then come to where you can reach the upper world and the Underdrome, and be quick about it, or…" he said laughing and disappearing,

"AQUA!" Terra shouted,

"Come on Lets hurry!" Kiro stated the brunette nodded and the two Keyblade wielders rushed out they raced back as fast as they could killing any Heartless that dared to cross their path,

There they found Anxez having set Aqua's statue on a Pedestal,

"Hmph you made it here faster then I thought,"

"Why did you kidnap, Terra and Aqua, did you kidnap Amei's parents too if so why?" Kiro snapped,

"Master Xehanort was taken measures not only to ensure success, but to allow full uninterrupted growth of the heirs." Anxez replied,

"So why not do anything about Ven?" Terra asked,

"Master Xehanort never saw him as being powerful, that boy was so weak minded and Hearted its considered by the old man to be a universal mystery how he came to wield a Keyblade."

"Ven is not weak! Master Xehanort's is just a jerk to the point where he'd make anyone break down and cry, and feel worthless!" Kiro snapped,

"Kiro's absolutely right! That's how Xehanort works he uses smoke and mirrors to not only make you think you're on the right path or that darkness is the only way, but if he wants to make you think you worthless. Even if Ven did lack self-confidence back then he's grown to the point that not only is he a master but he's trained a student he has had quite well!" Terra added gesturing to Kiro,

Anzex chuckled, "True blue friends…an admiral quality…" he told them summoning a large Nobody themed staff with a blue glowing gem in the middle, and sending a Thundega spell their way making them dodge,

"To take to your graves!" he finished.

"Look out!" Terra yelled as a bunch of Fira spells were launched at them, Kiro used barrier to counter and then rushed forward at Anxez,

"PHOTON RUSH!" Kiro yelled managing to crash into the Nobody as Terra came from behind for a combo on him he skidded back and laughed a little,

"Not too shabby, SEALARAGA!" he yelled, a barrage of black rings, shot out Kiro and Terra had to dodge and duck them just to keep hold of their magic,

"ARS SOLUM!" Terra yelled he missed a couple of times so Anxez only got hit with the last set of combos,

"SONIC BLADE!" Kiro yelled taking advantage of Anzex's moment of being still,

He jumped into the air and slammed his staff into the ground the massive Quakeraga attack sent Kiro and Terra into the air and back down with a thud,

Kiro got up and rushed at him dodging incoming spells,

"HEAL SLASH!" Kiro yelled managing to hit the foe and recover some energy,

"DRAIN!" Anxez countered taking it back,

Terra cast curaga, allowing Kiro a second wind and charge once more, changing into his Fusion form

"GAIA SHATTER!" Terra shouted when Kiro had leapt into the air, the attack hit and Anxez was forced to jump right into Kiro's path,

"SWORD SPIN!" Kiro yelled coming down on the Nobody, and hitting him into the ground,

"PHOTON RUSH!" Terra yelled hitting him back up as he struggled back up however Terra was sent flying back and he flashed violet before, cringing,

"Terra!" Kiro shouted rushing up to him he saw a scowl cross the older Keyblader's face,

"Don't tell me." Kiro muttered,

"Yeah….My magic's been locked up."

Kiro growled, and handed Terra a Pacenea

"I haven't gotten the hang of using break let alone breakega but hopefully this will help." Kiro told him, making sure not to take his eyes off of the Nobody,

"Your not fighting Hard enough Terra makes me think that you don't care as much for her as you let on." Anxez mocked, Terra growled and Kiro sensed something coming from him,

"Dude cool it he's just trying to freak you out!" Kiro told him,

Terra got up but nodded, "So are you just trying to bait me or is Xehanort, wanting to play puppet master again."

Anxez just smiled, "You no longer have to worry about something trivial like that…especially since your about to met your ends! HURRICANE!" yelled Anxez Kiro and Terra forced their Keyblades into the grounds trying to hold on only to get hit by blizzard and thunder damage,

"THAT'S IT!" Kiro yelled turning into his Fusion form once more, and rushing forward,

"SWORD SPIN!" he yelled rushing forward, he hit Anzex but he was also burnt from a firaga spell that went his way,

Kiro cast esuna on it and glared up at Anxez as smirked,

"I'm impressed with you two, no one I've fought has managed to give me such a show usually they lose their magic before I finish them."

Kiro glanced at Terra "We need a plan!" the brunette whispered,

"I wish we could cast Sealeraga on him!" Kiro growled,

"That's it!" the crimson stated almost loudly,

"Huh?" Terra asked,

"I'll rush at him with my magic, by the time I've done that the lock on you should wear off…uh it does wear off right?" Kiro asked,

"Yeah, the stronger the spell the longer the time but your right it is almost up thanks to that Pacenea." Terra replied,

"He'll use Sealaraga on me, then you jump in front and cast mirror."

"Kiro you sure?" Terra asked,

"Yeah, just be ready." The crimson replied,

Kiro changed into his Mystic form and rushed forward skating around and shooting at Anzex getting a few hits in and spells,

The Nobody growled, "That won't be enough to save you!" he snapped,

"SEALARAGA!" he chanted as he did Kiro just warped away and in his place,

"MIRROR!" Terra yelled Kiro quickly joined with his own strengthened mirror and the dark Rings hit Anzex hard he flashed purple and seethed in Anger turning towards Aqua's statue, grabbing it!

"One more step and she dies!" Anxez growled however he felt a tug Kiro had reappeared with a Warp spell and wrapped his fingers around the statue then warped away with it,

"Terra now!" Kiro called.

"ZANTETSUKEN!" Terra yelled hitting the Nobody with a swift but powerful slash he gasped for air then fell to his knees,

"Impossible I can't….FADE yeet!" he cried disappearing,

Kiro sighed, "Come on, I hope Ven and Hercules are holding up." He stated heading towards the haunted gondola taking an empty one Kiro sat at the back and stuck his Keyblade's tip in the River Styx,

"Hope they don't try to grab it!" Kiro thought casting Aerora, and with a yelp the gondola zoomed off at high speed towards the Underdrome,

**E-H E-H E-H**

"GEEEHAAAAAAAA!" Ven cried as he hit the wall He looked up and saw Hercules blocked out, and Aqua advancing dangerously towards him,

"Aqua…..Please!" he begged,

"VEN AQUA!" yelled Terra's voice the two rushed in and jumped in front of Ven protecting him,

Hercules sighed and dropped to his knees,

"Just in time." He muttered,

"Aqua you have to stop!" Terra yelled but the only response he got was a Firaga spell,

"HOT!" Kiro yelled as he was inches away from the flames,

"Terra we have to give her the statue!" Kiro yelled as he jumped away from another Firaga spell,

"What is it with me and Fire lately!" Kiro snapped out loud,

"BIND!" Terra yelled he managed to stop Aqua on her feet but she warped out of the spell, and re-apppeared at Hercules and readied some kind of Rainbow version of Ragnarok,

"Hercules!" Kiro snapped rushing over and controlling the light so it missed Hercules then unlocked the Barrier, Aqua was still high above them,

"I gotta focus here,!" Kiro muttered, then Kiro warped up high to where Aqua was as she prepared another barrage of lights,

Kiro stopped the lights and sent them right back at her as she fired them Aqua was knocked down,

"Terra now!" Kiro shouted,

Terra through the statue over Aqua's head and it burst into a sparkle of blue light that covered Aqua she glew for a minute before dropping to her knees,

Amei jumping into Action cast Curaga on everyone (Except Kiro) who cast it on himself,

"Aqua!" Ven yelled rushing up to her side as she shook her head."

Aqua gasped and looked around, she then heaved a sigh,

"Are you okay?" Ven asked,

"I think so." She muttered,

"Good to have you back." Ven replied,

There was a scream followed by an explosion, and there in front of them was a very furious Hades,

"YOU LITTLE RUNTS!" Hades screamed unleashing a large amount of flames, Aqua stood up and sent a large wave on top of him putting him and his hair out,

"That was for trapping my soul in a statue!" she stated,

"Maybe next time you'll fight fair hot head!" Kiro snapped,

Hades laughed a little, "Funny kid, well I hope you've gotten used to the surroundings of the Underworld, I know it's not the cheeriest of places….BUT IT'S THE ONE PLACE NONE OF YOU WILL EVER LEAVE AGAIN!"

He sent a large barrage of Fire and the group had to scatter,

"HYDORAGA!" Aqua yelled summoning her Stormfell Keyblade and sending the large wave at him, this time however the heat made it evaporate,

"GOLDEN HOUR! SONIC BLADE! PHOTON RUSH!" Kiro, Ven and Takeshi yelled sending a combination of attacks on him but once finished the lord of the dead swatted them away,

"STORM!" Amei yelled send a barrage of lightning bolts at Hades while Oswald and Takeshi landed a few combos

However no matter what they did they kept being swatted away,

"Huff, huff, why is fighting him so hard?" Takeshi yelled,

"It's the Underworld…..that means he makes all the rules!" Sazh stated,

"I think this should help!" Hercules declared glowing then sending a couple of glowing spheres of light out instinctively Ven rushed out and swatted one toward's Hade's turning him back from red to blue,

"ARS ARCANUM!" the blonde yelled hitting Hades and knocking him back,

"Alright that looked like it hurt!" Kiro yelled.

"STAR SHOWER!" Oswald yelled getting a hit on him, Hades sent a fire ball towards the rabbit but Kiro warped him out of the way and sent a blizzara Hades's way,

"ARS SOLUM!" Terra yelled rushing in to hit Hades who jumped away and countered with a Fire ball that hit the brunette square chested,

"Terra! CURAGA!" Ven yelled casting it on him, Terra got up and rebrandished his Keyblade,

"Thanks Ven,"

"DARK SCYTHE!" Takeshi yelled rushing towards Hades and managing to ram him,

Hades growled as he skidded back, he sent another fire ball but Takeshi blocked it with a dark shield,

"THUNDERA!" Kiro yelled sending a barrage of lightning bolts to block a fire ball, another one directed at Raian was bounced back and the sandette grinned at the fact Hades was damaged by his own attack,

Raian then rushed in for a combination attack before delivering a swift kick into Hades's face but this was responded with a fire fist in his chest Raian rolled around to put the flames out.

"Hey this is my _only _outfit!" Raian snapped,

"Then you'll need to be careful!" Kiro stated as he bounced back a fire ball headed for him,

"BLIZZARD!" Amei yelled after Zack took a few hits out of Hades from behind Sazh sent a creeping Blizzard which managed to do a little damage,

"AQUA!" Ven yelled

"LETS GO!" Aqua yelled as they jumped into the air on their Keyblades and crissed-crossed into Hades causing some damage then blasting him with a bunch of light like spells,

"LIGHT!" Ven stated,

"FAREWELL!" Aqua yelled and with that the two spun like tops and Hades was hit with a barrage of light,

"Let's wrap this up!" Kiro stated,

"SAZH!" Kiro called

"READY WHEN YOU ARE!" Sazh yelled as he summoned his Eldieon Brynhildr who turned into a race car and rushed off into Hades with them on it delivering a couple of other blows,

They rushed at him over and over then jumped away sending a barrage of projectile attacks,

"BUH BYE!" Kiro called.

"BRYNHILDR!" Sazh yelled as the race car took it's true form and sent one giant shot into Hades who was knocked back,

"YOU TWERPS THINK YOU'VE ONE I'M JUST GETTING STARTED!" Hades yelled then felt a tapping on his shoulder he turned and WHAM Hercules sent a powerful uppercut sending him out of the Coliseum.

"WHEW HOOO!" Kiro cheered but then felt a tremor under his feet,

"GASP, the whole place is coming down!" Terra exclaimed,

"We have to go!" Aqua stated as the group raced out of the arena but Kiro skidded to a halt and looked around he flew up towards the balcony where Hades had been watching and grabbed the Keystone the tingling and the coming of a memory from five years ago told him it was the real deal he flew out just as the whole building came tumbling down,

"Kiro!" Ven yelled as he and the other rushed up to him,

"What was that about kid?" Oswald asked with an arched eyebrow,

"well we don't want to leave without this do we?" Kiro asked, holding up the Keystone and placing it in Ven's hands,

"That's the last one!" Ven stated with a large grin,

"Of the Keystones where are the other four?" Aqua asked,

"Back in Radiant Garden where the Syndicate can't get them." Terra explained,

"Are you alright Aqua?" Ven asked.

"I'm not happy about the things that Xehanort made me do….but I'm fine, Terra, Kiro thank you!" she stated with a smile,

"It was nothing!" Kiro replied,

Terra however just nodded, silently this seemed to make Ven smile sneakily,

"Say…nothing!" Terra replied,

**E-H E-H E-H**

"YEESH kid you're as bad as your dad if you keep acing every challenge I'll have no one to train!" Phil scolded Kiro,

"What about Herc and the others, I'm not a true hero yet, just a junior hero." Kiro replied,

"Yeah I need be at the top of my game in case Hades shows up again."

"And I could use a few pointers too." Zack stated,

"Yeah see ya around Zack try to stay a little longer next time." Hercules told him,

Zack smiled, "Will do!" and with that he set off,

"So Kiro what are ya going to do now?" Sazh asked,

"Well…talk to my friends after that get all the worlds that were stolen back! Well be seeing ya guys!" Kiro stated running off when he went to find Ven and the others he found that the they were gone,

Kiro just stared sadly but sucked it up and turned on his armor, when he reached interspace he found the ship and Terra flying out towards him,

"Was running away really that terrible to them?" Kiro asked,

"Just Amei she started it up before you could get here Ven wanted to wait for you!" Terra stated suddenly they felt a suction and saw Lightseeker going towards some kind of wormhole with Olympus Coliseum.

"Terra what's happening?" Kiro cried,

"I don't know this never happened before…as far as I know." Terra stated muttering the last part suddenly the two felt suction themselves and with screams were sucked in.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Keyblade(s) Obtained:<strong>_

_Stormfall:_ **Strength**: + 5 **Magic** +4

Ability: **Magic Finale**_: the final spell cast just before Aqua's magic power runs out is more powerful_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Foes<strong>_

_**Mages:**_ _a type of Nobody that was under Anzex's control, they take a foes spells so they can copy them be careful you don't let them see you use healing or draining spells!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Limit Breaks<strong>_

**Magic Star**- _Ventus + Aqua_

**Fire Shooter**- _Sazh + Kiro_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special Attacks and Spells<strong>_

Sazh-**Creeping Blizzard:** _a cold counterpart of Crawling flame it acts much like the spell but freezes a foe on contact if not damaging them_

Anxez- **Sealaraga:** _the most powerful of all the Seal spells this strips a foe of their magic for much longer and drive forms and summons cannot be used_

Anxez- **Hurricane**: _a combination of Storm and Blizzaga traps the foes in a deadly weather storm that can cause paralysis and freezing_

* * *

><p><strong>Syndicate X files<strong>

_**Name:**_ Anxez _**True name**_: Unknown

_**Number:**_ XII

_**Element**_: Illusion and Magic Note : Anzex prefers his own magic prowess over his Nobody element

_**Weapon of Choice:**_ Staff

_**Lesser Nobody**_: Mage

_**Title:**_ Mage of Illusion

Anzex perfers to have control over a situation knowing that it ensures success, he is also willing to take what ever opportunity will aid him in his endeavors

* * *

><p><strong>Goku<strong>_: a powerful Warrior his attacks and prowess has left many foes defeated despite this he is a very friendly and cheerful guy and will only fight if he has too_ **(Dragon Ball 1984)**

**Aqua:** _A longtime friend of Ventus and Terra as well as Sora's she disappeared twenty years ago however when she resurfaced Xehanort captured her and forced her to do his dirty work but thanks to the efforts of Kiro and Terra she was saved_ **(Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep 2010)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well that's that, now that it's March….countdown to Dream Drop Distance time well for Japan anyway, but hopefully we'll get ours very soon! The I see dead people quote is a reference to Sora's English voice actor (you know who he is!) and in Hades chamber Kiro almost opening Pandora's box…seems like something Hades would hold too and now the teaser,<strong>_

_**Kiro in London having teamed up with a former compainion of the Doctor's must stop an evil race and find the others but their plans prove to be more chilling then those fought before**_

_Next Time: __**The Stolen World!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	47. The Stolen World

_**Here's a chapter that will keep you on your seat, and **__just so you know there was a tiny change to the plot at the last minute unfortunately after the last chapter got posted and I forgot to add a little note about Anxez that's been fixed but sorry!_

_**Anyway the Japanese release of KH:3D is in a matter of days hopefully I can get this finished by then**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Stolen World<strong>_

Kiro felt the wind blow over him right now it was all black for his vision but with a groan he opened his eyes and looked around,

"I know where we are!" Kiro realized,

It was London, but it looked as though it was night, although Kiro didn't think much of it until,

"WHAT'S UP WITH THE SKY?" Kiro cried up above him were twenty six other, worlds Middleton and Olympus Coliseum among them,

"This is not good!" Kiro stated as he heard several people scream people were running through the streets breaking into stores he looked into an electronic store and found a couple of thugs stealing as much as they could,

"HEY!" Kiro snapped summoning Nanairo Blade,

"Dudes, Giant Key-shaped sword think about it!" Kiro growled however the men just advanced towards him,

"Not what I wanted!" Kiro muttered,

"OI!" Kiro turned sharply at a new voice it was a young women with long blonde hair a pink shirt, blue jacket and jeans,

"Leave the kid alone and put that stuff down!" she then readied a very large and futuristic laser weapon,

"ya like my gun?" she asked _innocently,_ the thugs got scared and ran off,

Kiro sweat-dropped, "_Nobody scared of swords anymore."_

"Thanks my name's Kiro, and you are?"

"Rose Tyler." She replied,

"Okay Rose. Do you know what's going on?"Kiro asked,

"I just got here." Rose replied,

"Well that makes two of us…sort of." Kiro muttered then glancing at a computer that had been left on,

"Rose look!" Kiro stated there was a message on screen,

**Incoming message for the earth,**

"Can we get it through, maybe it's the Doctor!" Kiro stated as Rose went to have a look,

"You know the Doctor?" Rose asked with an arched eyebrow,

"We've met but last I checked London's sky didn't have planets in it!" Kiro stated,

"Yeah….it's not supposed to…." Rose muttered,

"The Message is coming through!" she stated Kiro listened intently, and a harsh chill went down his spine when he heard it,

"**EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE!"**

"NO! anything but them!" Rose gasped quietly,

"What who, who's sending the message?" Kiro asked as he returned to it. It was bad enough that, it basically kept saying die over and over again but the fact that Rose, a former companion of the Doctor was almost to tears with fear, made Kiro even more tense.

"**EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE!"**

Kiro suddenly heard blasting and what sounded like multiple exterminates outside Kiro could see that there were Heartless too, and with what looked like large domed robots with lights on their head's and eyestalk, bumps on the side, a small ray gun for one hand and a plunger for the other were Robots blasting everything in sight,

Kiro gasped sadly at this, eyes widened in fear.

"_Guy's where are you?" _Kiro thought sadly and hopelessly,

**E-H E-H E-H**

In a Space Ship high in the sky all the Daleks flew around flying , a larger red one moved forward,

"**THE TIME HAS COME FOR THIS DIVINE DESTINY AFTER ALL THESE YEARS LONDON IS RULED BY THE DALEKS!" **he proclaimed.

"**DALEKS RULE LONDON, DALEKS RULE LONDON, DALEKS RULE LONDON, DALKES RULE LONDON!" **They chanted.

"Supreme Dalek, any news?" asked a voice,

"**LONDON HAS BEEN SUBJUGATED!" **

"I meant about him." the voice replied,

"**NO INDICATION OF TIME LORD WE ARE BEYOND THE DOCTOR'S REACH**!" Supreme Dalek stated,

"Hmm, if I didn't know better I'd say that was a smug tone but Dalek's don't feel anything…do they?" asked a man in armor as he stepped out of the shadows. It had gold accents with rings and circle patterns in very thin sliver color on them.

"Indeed mind your pride!" said a voice a figure in some kind of wheel chair.

"**THE DOCTOR WILL NOT BE ABLE TO STOP US!" **Supreme Dalek argued.

"And yet, Dalek Caan is uneasy." Said the figure,

"**THAT ABOMINATION IS INSANE." **Supreme Dalek argued.

"Perhaps but bonkers or not…he helped us plan this little shindig without him none of this would be possible." The armored figure replied,

Over to the side in chains was a Dalek in chains and opened where inside was a brain like squid creature looked flattened out and a little mangled.

"**He he he he, he is coming the three-fold man, the children of time will gather one shall die, as the six scattered keys come together." **Caan spoke cryptically.

"Not sure what that means but think the future looks bright don't you?" the armored man asked a little wistfully.

"Indeed Rasxemt, I was convinced of the truthfulness of his prophecies when you arrived."

"**ha ha ha the empty shell of the Doctor's greatest foe, the Time Lord that never was, he comes in the shadows rejected by light and dark as the twelfth shall fall!" **Caan replied repeating an earlier prophecy.

"Alas poor Anxez I knew him well…well not that well but he did recruit me to the Syndicate." Rasxemt replied,

_**Flashback…**_

_In the middle of an empty lot in London a man wandered around he looked as though he was in deep thought although…he came out of it over and over._

"_I feel…..nothing…..literally, what's up with that?" he asked out loud,_

"_You are a Nobody." Said a voice the man turned and saw Anzex come out from a dark portal, he walked over to the man,_

"_Do you remember your true name?" Anxez asked._

"_Yes but I'm not telling you it….you are to refer to me as the Master!" he declared, them pondered what he just said._

"_Hmm it's not quite the same without emotions but I remember what it felt like." The 'Master' replied._

_Anxez smirked under his helmet, "I think you'll fit in just fine, you've already figured out how to imitate them, If I didn't know better I'd say you'd felt that." _

"_Good for you why are you here?" The 'Master' asked._

"_To join us we seek the Hearts we once had, but for that we require a special Keyblade…nothing like the ones the boys you met carry." Anxez explained._

"_Sounds like you want a Time Lord…or rather a Time Lord's Nobody." The 'Master' replied._

"_Indeed, your name Is out of reach…so your title will have to do." Anxez replied as in front of him the letters M-A-S-T-E-R appeared they spun around and started to rearrange themselves when they stopped the Letters were now R-A-S-E-M-T ._

_Suddenly an X appeared between appeared between the S and the E,_

"_Ra-sh-ehm, silent T eh?" Rasxemt asked._

"_Indeed…it's the new you." Anxez replied._

_**End Flashback…**_

**E-H E-H E-H**

Takeshi had been wandering after an elderly man named Wilfred Mott in front of him, he watched as the Daleks were gathering people in the street.

"**ALL HUMANS WILL OBEY THE DALEKS, MALES ON ONE SIDE FEMALES ON THE OTHER DESCENDENTS IN THE MIDDLE." **One of the Daleks declared as they and the Heartless gathered a bunch of scared looking people into a group.

When a man rushed his family back into the house then threw a brick at one of them, the Daleks just turned and with powerful blasts destroyed the house and everything in it,

"Those monsters!" the older Women cried she had pale white hair and looked a little with a white shirt and Jacket, Wilfred had a goatee with a red ski hat a black leather jacket and a blue shirt.

"Dad please come home!" Sylvia Noble begged,

"No, I'm gonna fight those swine!" Wilfred stated,

"You have a Paint gun that's like me fighting with a stick!" Takeshi stated.

"Those Dalek things only got one eyestalk, one good shot and they'll be blinded." Wilfred explained,

"That sounds like it could work!" Takeshi stated,

As the humans were marched out Takeshi, Wilfred and Sylvia rushed back in the direction of Noble house however as they did several Cyborg Heartless appeared Takeshi took them out but sadly as they fell a Dalek appeared.

"**HALT YOU WILL ALL COME WITH ME!" **

"Not on your life, you swine!" Wilfred spat as he fired it was a direct shot and yellow paint covered , it's eye stalk,

"Way to go Wilfred! Have fun fighting blind Loser!" Takeshi yelled in delight but it immediately faded when the paint was burned off.

"Me and my big, mouth!" Takeshi groaned,

"**MY VISION IS NOT IMPAIRED!" **The Dalek stated, it then seemed to see and focus on Takeshi and the Dawn's Light Keyblade in his hand,

"**FILES INDICATE THAT YOU ARE A KEYBLADE WEILDER AND AN ASSOCIATE OF THE DOCTOR THERE FOR YOU MUST BE EXTERMINATED!" **

"Uh oh!" Takeshi muttered as he got into a fighting stance, as he readied for battle, the Dalek was suddenly blasted from behind, in front of them were Rose and Kiro,

"Kiro!" Takeshi called, as Wilfred held his gun up sideways,

"Ya wanna swap?" he asked Rose,

"I know right!" Kiro stated,

"I know you you're Sylvia Noble!" Rose stated,

Just then they were surrounded by Machine looking Nobodies with a Lazer it sent out a blast of sound that Kiro threw up a Refleraga to protect them all he kept it up when a few lasers were shot at them,

In a flash of Darkness a man in gold and silver armor appeared,

"Well well, well, if it isn't the band of Keyblade wielders!" he stated Kiro got a chill as he recognized the voice.

"The Master?"

"You're a member of Syndicate X?" Takeshi yelled.

The figure removed his armor, he had darker hair then the master almost a mousy brown, he had gold eyes, the armor for it rested on the center of his cape, in the middle the cape itself was black with a red underside, he wore a suit with a tall neck, he wore black gloves the rims of the sleeves were rimed in sliver.

"Not the Master persay, you can address me as Rasxemt."

"Rasxemt….did you have anything to do with this?" Kiro snapped,

"Well this whole thing was their idea but….yeah I helped." Rasxemt replied.

Kiro growled, and summoned his Keyblade,

"Please!" he said as he snapped his fingers and the Charger Nobodies rushed at them he took this moment to leave and the two were forced to spring into action,

"We can't stay here long otherwise the Daleks will find us!" Takeshi stated as he sent a Dark Firaga at one,

"Yeah! GOLDEN HOUR!" Kiro yelled hacking up one of the chargers killing it,

"DARK SYCTHE!" Takeshi yelled hitting two more the Chargers spent their time sending pulses of sound and lasers which were easy enough to block,

"REFLERAGA!" Kiro yelled sending energy back and killing two more while trying to kill them off quickly with his Keyblade, Takeshi did the same strategy with Dark shield but as two fell more took their place it wasn't long before the two Keybladers were getting tired,

"Aw come on enough already!" Kiro whined, Kiro suddenly heard what sounded like the word exterminate over and over,

"Not good!" Kiro snapped,

"LIGHT BLOOM!"

"ULTIMA CANNON!" a large powerful blast followed by a barrage of pinkish lights in some form of pattern appeared killing the rest off Terra and Aqua appeared,

"We have to go now!" Aqua cried and with that the group rushed off as fast as their legs could carry them praying that they wouldn't be caught!

**E-H E-H E-H**

Ven wouldn't have guessed he, Raian and Oswald would wake up in Torchwood unit 3 and it unnerved them along with two of the agents Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones to see Jack almost break down into tears when they got the message since he was the best at the Hub and traveled with the Doctor.

"So now what?" Oswald asked.

Ven sighed "I just don't know." He muttered looking around everyone had given up, everyone had officially surrendered to the Daleks, and it looked as though all hope was lost,

Raian who just sat there, not saying anything suddenly heard some static and a voice,

"_Please….BBZZT is…..ZZZT….anyzzzzztton….out there?...zzzzzzt this messazzzzzzge is of….zzzzzz…"_

"guys listen!" Raian snapped,

"_The utmost importance!"_

**E-H E-H E-H**

Everyone was devoured by hoplessness Kiro just sat In the corner head buried in his knees, he wasn't about to let anyone see him cry….although was there any point of that now?

_**Beep, beep beep beep**_

"_Please answer….bzzzzt this message is of ut…..mozzzztzzz import….zzzz….ance"_

"Hey check that out!" Kiro stated wiping his eyes,

_**Back at Torchwood…**_

"Jack listen someone's trying to communicate!" Ven cried,

"It's just someone crying out just leave it." Jack mumbled as the screen came into full view the signal going strong and clear now,

"Captain Jack Harkness shame on you STAND ATTENTION!" yelled Harriet who was the one sending the message.

Jack hearing this rushed up to the screen along with Gwen and Ianto,

"Harriet Jones former Prime Minster!" she stated holding up the card.

"Yes I know who you are." Jack replied.

"We are facing a major crisis, I am now contacting everyone who can hear me!" Harriet replied as their image appeared on the screen,

There was a third image on it was a women a boy and, a friend of theirs

"AMEI!" Ven, Oswald and Raian cheered.

Amei had somehow ended up outside of a house she had to fend off some Heartless that attacked the people inside, turns out the house belonged to a friend of the Doctor's Sarah Jane Smith,

A women with brownish red hair a brown vest white shirt and dress pants she along with her son Luke a boy about her age in jeans and a blue T-shirt and a computer named Mr. Smith had been monitoring the situation though she knew they were in trouble when the Daleks scared Sarah Jane and Luke close to tears,

"Ven, Oswald, Raian you're alright!" she cheered.

Back at the Noble household everyone crammed around the little Laptop.

So far sharing the screen were Sarah Jane Smith with Amei and Torchwood hub 3 with Ven, Raian and Oswald.

"They're okay!" Kiro cried.

"Rose was tapping on the Keyboard to make contact,

"there's no Web Cam!" she stated realizing she needed one,

"Where's your Webcam?" She asked turning to Wilfred and Sylvia,

"She won't let me have one she's says their naughty." Wilfred replied implying Sylvia.

"The forth signal's having trouble coming through." Harriet said as a fourth staticy screen appeared,

"That's us!" Rose cried.

"Guys its us we're okay!" Kiro cried into the screen,

"Hold on I'll boost the signal." Harriet said and on the screen, came Martha Jones.

"Martha!" Takeshi cried in joy,

"Who's Martha?" Rose asked.

"_Martha you're alive!" _Ven cried,

"_We thought you were scattered atoms!" _Oswald added.

"_Seems Project I.N.D.I.G.O was a bit cleverer than we thought because it tapped into my mind one minute I was in UNIT base the next I was exactly where I wanted to be." _

Martha remembered how she woke up in her own home her mom coming down the stairs the two happily reunited happy to see that they were okay.

"_Martha Jones former companion of the Doctor." _Harriet replied.

"I was too…..and I was here first." She mumbled.

"Dude now is NOT the time to be jealous." Kiro stated Rose cast him a look,

"Uh ignore him he's young!" Terra quickly said.

"Sorry." Kiro muttered, they all turned back to the screen as Kiro sighed in relief, "_We could just get the Doctor here."_ He thought.

Martha seemed to shift a little in her seat, _"I was also given this."_ She held up a small blue box, in a glass case.

"_The Osterhagen Key?"_ Jack asked in shock.

"_Martha Jones that Key is not to be used under any circumstances!"_ Harriet stated,

"_What the Subwave for?"_ Ven asked.

"_To contact former Companions of the Doctor in a time of major crisis." _Harriet replied,

"_Hold on your sending a signal out to people who've met the Doctor with Daleks on the loose won't they detect it?"_ Raian asked.

"_That's the beauty of the subwave it's undetectable!" _Harriet replied.

"_That's good but you made this to help the Doctor right, why?_" Raian asked.

"_Yeah, he knocked you out of office."_ Jack added.

"_Indeed he did, and I've wondered since that day whether or not I was wrong but I stand by my actions to this day, I told the Doctor that he wouldn't always be around but he wouldn't listen." _Harriet replied solemnly.

"_But that's who we need!" _Amei cried.

"_There has to be a way to contact him!" _Ven added.

"_The Doctor gave me a phone that could call him anywhere or when in the Universe." _Martha explained.

"YEAH!" Kiro cheered.

"_But they're blocking it, and I know this cause it never breaks down." _She finished.

"Oh." Kiro deflated.

Jack thought for a minute, "What if we boosted the signal, make so that everyone who can is dialing that number, all at the same time, he might just be able to find us, and Torchwood manipulates the Cardiff tempo-space rift we can get him here!"

"That's brilliant!" Ven stated.

"Wait if we boost the signal they'll be able to track it!" Ianto pointed out,

"That's right it'll be visible!" Oswald stated.

"_I know and they'll trace it back to me." Harriet explained solemnly. _

Kiro groaned, "Aww man my phone was fried last time I was here and I doubt Terra and Aqua have Cells of their own!"

"We've got three other house phones use them!" Wilfred stated, Kiro nodded and rushed around the house finding, them and tossing two to Terra and Aqua,

"Let's lock and load people!" Jack said,

And with that Gwen and Ianto started to type on their Keyboards, while Jack, Ven and Oswald started moving plugs around mostly on Jack's instruction,

Back at the Smith house hold, Mr. Smith began computing the signal and sending it to everyone he could but he started to spark from the strain,

"Hang in there!" Amei cried.

"COME ON DOCTOR!" Sarah Jane Smith cried.

At the Noble house hold everyone dialed the number over and over, as fast as they could,

"Please Doctor…..Find me!" Rose prayed desperately.

Out in interspace the Doctor listening to the phone desperately trying to lock on the signal, he listened with a stethoscope the phone then sounded like a normal ring and he had just locked on to it,

"Locking on, GOT IT!" he yelled and the TARDIS moved full speed ahead rushing towards the planet,

Ven after they had pluged everything in at Torchwood Hub 3 noticed something on the screen,

"Gwen look!" Gwen looked at the screen, and saw that a bunch of signals headed for Harriet's location,

"Harriet they've locked on to you!" she told the former prime minster,

"I know I'm using the network to mask your transmission. Keep going!" she stated.

"**EXTERMINATE!" **

**KAAAABOOOOOMM** the wall in her house was blown open knowing this she typed in a few final commands,

"Jack I'm transferring control to Torchwood tell the Doctor from me….he chose his companions well…it's been an honor." And with that control was transferred and she turned to the Daleks as they entered.

"Harriet Jones…Former Prime Minster."

"**YES WE KNOW WHO YOU ARE." **One of the Daleks replied,

"Then you know nothing of any human, and that will be your down fall." Harriet told them then prepared for the end.

"**EXTERMINATE!" **and on everyone's screens Harriet disappeared,

"Oh no!" Kiro cried but sighed he knew there was nothing he could do.

_**In the TARDIS….**_

Fire and electricity sparked around them,

"We're going one second into the future were breaking through!" the Doctor cried

"3…2…ONEEEE!" as the TARDIS flew the twenty seven worlds appeared around them,

"The twenty seven worlds and there's London!" Donna stated.

The Doctor grinned this whole area has been put a second out of sync with the rest of the Universe but we found them!"

As he said this the screen started to static in and out, he fiddled with it a little,

"A Subwave network!" just then the Doctor's image appeared where Harriet's once was, Jack laughed then glared,

"Where the Heck have you been?"

"Doctor it's a race of Robots called the Daleks!" Ven cried.

"They've taken people to their space ship!" Sarah Jane added.

"Sarah Jane? Who's that boy….Oh and that must be Torchwood, and Ven and the others are here too! Look at you all, you clever people!" the Doctor said grinning,

"_It's like an Outer Space Face book_!" Donna said as Kiro and the others listened as Rose watched sadly,

"Doctor its me," she muttered sadly,

"I wish we had a web cam!" Kiro huffed.

"And Rose." The Doctor stated somehow he knew and Rose smiled, a little.

_**On the Dalek Ship…**_

"**He he he he they come the Time Lord and the Six Keys." **Stated Dalek Caan,

"Supreme Dalek, patch me through to the Subwave system I wish to make Contact,"

On the TARDIS the Doctor suddenly lost the signal.

"What's wrong?" Donna asked,

"I don't know there's another signal coming through Rose?" the Doctor asked trying to get it to work,

"_You're voice has changed yet it's arrogance is still the same welcome to my New Empire Doctor_." The Doctor froze at this voice as did Sarah Jane on earth,

"No, he's dead!" she whispered,

"Darvos? But you flew into the jaws of the Nightmare Child I tried to save you!" the Doctor stated in surprise,

"_Indeed but I was saved by Dalek Caan, when he made an emergency temporal time shift." _

The Dalek mentioned cackled in the background,

"He entered the Time War? That's impossible it's Time Locked!" the Doctor stated,

"_Yes but he managed to do it imagine a single Dalek managing to do what , emperors and kings couldn't, breaching the time war and gaining precognition, even at the cost of his sanity."_ Darvos replied.

"_Who'd of thought it?"_ said a new voice,

"You?" the Doctor breathed,

"_Yes me, I have a new name Doctor, Rasxemt, a little tough to pronounce but it rolls off the tongue all the same."_ Rasxemt replied.

"So Darvos and the Master's Nobody….I've got only one thing to say to you two…."

"BYE!" he stated cutting the signal and going full speed to earth.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro and the others readied themselves,

"You guys ready?" Kiro asked.

They nodded,

"We're going to find them." Rose stated,

"Wish us luck and becareful!" Aqua stated.

And with that they rushed out the Door, Sylvia huffed,

"What is going on here dad and how did Donna get where she is?" she snapped,

"Well last she phoned she was on a world called Midnight made of Diamonds." Wilfred replied.

"Our little girl is out there, out there traveling the universe with the Doctor!" he added

Sylvia didn't believe him and turned away, "You can't deny it sweetheart not now!" Wilfred told her,

**E-H E-H E-H**

The TARDIS flashed into a view in and out a couple of times once it finished landing the Doctor and Donna stepped out, they were appalled by the state of the world.

"It's like a ghost town." Donna muttered.

The Doctor nodded then turned to her,

"Donna what did Rose say?" he asked,

"Just that….the Darkness is coming." Donna replied,

"Anything else?"

She suddenly smiled "Why don't you ask her yourself." The Doctor confused for a second then seemed to catch on he turned around and saw Rose with Kiro, Takeshi, Terra and Aqua, the two smiled and they ran towards each other as they did they were found.

"**EXTERMINATE!" **yelled a Dalek who zapped the Doctor and knocking him down,

"DOCTOR!" Kiro cried and rushed with his Keyblade out but he stopped when he saw Jack, Ven, Oswald and Raian appear combining spells with a blast from a gun similar to Rose's to kill the Dalek and succeeding.

Rose rushed up to the Doctor's side

The Doctor managed to open his eyes and look up at her,

"Hey Rose long time no see." He said in a rasp

She laughed, "Yeah. You can't Die you can't!" she stated in tears.

"Get him into the TARDIS!" Jack shouted Terra and the others rushed up and he helped Jack, Ven and Rose get him into the TARDIS,

They rushed him inside, Kiro cast curaga on the Doctor but to his Horror it didn't work,

"No….not again…NOT NOW!" Kiro cried in despair.

"Everyone back up!" Jack yelled pulling Kiro away,

"We can't just leave him!"Takeshi cried,

"He's dying!" Rose cried,

"Yes and you know what happens next!" Jack told her,

"What? What happens?" Donna cried,

"He sort of changes, I'm not sure…..BUT YOU CAN'T CHANGE!" Rose cried,

The Doctor forced himself to his feet and gritted his teeth,

"I'm Sorry, but I'm regenerating!" with a scream and a flash of light massive streams of energy flew off his face and hands after a few moments he sent a bunch of it into the Hand in the Jar.

After which he straightened up and sighed as if nothing happened,

"Ah there we go now where were we?" the Doctor asked.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Sarah Jane grabbing her jacket rushed out the Door, it took a lot of convincing but Amei managed to convince her to come they were in the car when suddenly they crashed into a couple of Daleks.

"**HUMAN TRANSPORATION IS FORBIDDEN!" **The Dalek stated,

"WE SURRENDER WE'RE SORRY!" Amei and Sarah Jane screeched,

"**DALEKS DO NOT ACCEPT APOLOGIES!" **The other Dalek replied.

Just as they were about to get blasted, when an African American man looking close to Martha's age in a red shirt black leather jacket, and an older blonde women in a light blue track suit, appeared and zapped the two Daleks killing them,

Slowly the two got out of the car.

"Mickey?" Sarah Jane asked,

"Us Smiths have got to stick together." Mickey replied,

"Jackie Tyler, Rose's mom now where is my Daughter?"

**E-H E-H E-H **

"What the Heck just happened?" Raian cried,

"Well the regeneration process heals and changes a Time Lord kinda like a way of cheating death but once I healed I didn't need to change, and why would I want to look at me! So I sent off the remaining energy into my hand you remember Rose Christmas day, I lost my hand Sword fight Sycorax?"

"So, you're still you?" Rose asked.

"Yeah!" he replied with a big grin and they hugged everyone else grinned at the reunion,

"You can hug me if you want Jack….No seriously you can hug me." Donna told him,

_**Outside the TARDIS….**_

"**TARDIS HAS BEEN LOCATED!" **Said a Dalek,

"**ACTIVATE TIME PRISON." **Said the Supreme Dalek,

"**TIME PRISON ACTIVATED!" **

Inside the TARDIS, the power went off and everyone felt a strange sensation, and lost balance.

"Doctor what's happening?" Ven called.

"They've got us in a Chrono Loop!" The Doctor stated,

"Chrono Loop? Get us out then!" Takeshi staed,

"I can't it's one of the few things that can disable a TARDIS!" the Doctor stated as they were all knocked over.

"WHOA so where are they taking us?" Kiro cried getting up.

"They were taken people to their ship, something called the Crucible." Jack stated,

"That must be where we're headed." Terra stated.

"What can we do?" Kiro asked.

As they talked Donna heard a sound,

_**Ba bump, ba bump, ba bump, ba bump**_

"What about your teleport thingy, the one that got you here?" Oswald asked.

"It needs a half hour to charge and besides I'm not going back now." Rose stated,

"There's not much we can do." Takeshi stated.

_**Ba bump, ba bump, ba bump, ba bump**_

"Donna!"

She snapped back into attention, and saw the Doctor.

"I'm sorry there's nothing we can do." He said.

"Uh yeah, yeah." She replied.

The Doctor looked at the screen,

"All aboard." He said grimly.

Kiro felt a large thump as they were placed down his mind was racing as they stood there.

"**DOCTOR SURRENDER OR DIE!" **stated the supreme Dalek.

"We need to do as they say." The Doctor replied.

"But you said nothing can get in here!" Jack stated.

"Last time we met the Daleks they were scavengers, mad this is a full blown army at it's peak masters at fighting TARDIS's which means that wooden door is made of wood." The Doctor replied.

"I just want to say everything we did, all of you were brilliant." The Doctor stated, they all nodded and headed out,

When Ven's eyes hit the light, he saw a massive amount of Daleks flew everywhere,

"**DALEKS REIGN SUPREME, ALL HAIL THE DALEKS!" **They chanted over and over.

Darvos came from the shadows he was a wrinkled rotting man in a Dalek-esque wheel chair and a glowing blue eye In his forehead with silver claws on his hands ,

"Hello Doctor tell me how do you like my new empire." Darvos asked.

"Your empire?" Terra asked.

"Indeed I created them from my own body every cell!" Darvos explained showing rotting skin exposing bone and a beating heart underneath.

As he talked, Kiro began slipping behind him as Ven turned he saw Kiro's hand light up,

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

"There's got to be a power source in here somewhere right, I'm going to find it!" Kiro whispered before disappearing,

"Kiro!" Takeshi hissed but to no avail the Crimson was gone.

"Donna, you're no safer in there." Ven and Takeshi suddenly heard the Doctor say he turned to see that Donna had yet to exit the TARDIS she and Raian went forward, but suddenly the Door shut tight,

"Doctor?" Donna cried trying to get it open,

"Doctor what you do?" Raian called.

"It wasn't me!" the Doctor stated.

"Let us out!" Raian cried,

"What you do?" Aqua demanded to the Supreme Dalek,

"Stop it they're my friends!" the Doctor stated.

"**THIS IS NOT OF DALEK ORIGIN." **It replied.

"**THIS IS TIME LORD TREACHERY!" **he finished,

"What me I didn't do this the door closed on its own!" the Doctor argued.

"**NEVERTHELESS, THE TARDIS IS A WEAPON AND WILL BE DESTROYED!" **

At these words the TARDIS fell through a trap door both Raian and Donna from within the TARDIS screamed as they fell,

"DOCTOOOORRRR!" they yelled.

"Bring it back!" Ven cried,

"Where's it going?" Terra yelled,

"**THE TARDIS WILL BE DESPOSITED INTO THE ZEDOTILO ENERGY, WITHIN THE CRUCIBLE." **

"Donna and Raian are still in there!" Rose stated,

"**THE FEMALE AND THE HUMAN DESCENDENT WILL PERISH WITH THE TARDIS." **The Supreme Dalek stated.

"You can't….you've taken the defenses down…it'll be torn apart!" the Doctor cried,

"Please put me in their place you can do what you want to me I don't care just get them out of there!" The Doctor cried,

"**THE LAST CHILD OF GALIFREY IS POWERLESS!" **stated the Supreme Dalek.

Inside the TARDIS Donna and Raian were knocked around Raian struggled to get up then saw, Donna reach out for the severed hand, which was of the Doctor's old hand and from it as she absorbed the energy, came from the hand as it started to twitch.

From it came, another Doctor.

"Its you!" Donna stated,

"Oh yes!" he replied,

Raian looked away when he realized this Doctor had no clothes, but he acted fast the TARDIS sprung to life and escaped by teleporting away, but that's not how the others saw it.

"**TARDIS HAS BEEN DESTROYED TELL ME DOCTOR WHAT DO YOU FEEL? ANGER, SORROW DESPAIR?." **The Supreme Dalek stated.

"Yeah." The Doctor muttered not looking at it,

"**THEN IF FEELINGS ARE SO IMPORTANT, THEN WE HAVE OBVOUSLY DENOUNCED YOU!" **The Supreme Dalek gloated,

"FEEL THIS!" Jack yelled only to get zapped in response and he fell.

"JACK!" Ven cried as Rose got to his side,

"Oh no!"

"Rose look at me." The Doctor muttered getting down to her level,

"They killed him." Ven stated in shock.

"I know I'm Sorry." The Doctor muttered.

"**TAKE THEM TO THE HOLD THEY ARE THE PLAY THINGS OF DARVOS NOW." **The Supreme Dalek stated,

The group walked off not wanting to disobey but the Doctor looked back as Jack winked.

**E-H E-H E-H **

Kiro was careful dodging any Dalek that would've spotted him know that Vanish may not be enough to conceal him, he didn't take any chances, he suddenly saw a bunch of people Amei among them, walk by, Kiro rushed over and pulled her away, putting his hand over her mouth so they wouldn't hear her.

"Shh!" Kiro told her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We need to find a way to shut this place down." Kiro told her,

"Meaning you ran away again." She muttered sourly,

"No, it's not like that if we can shut the power down to this place then the Doctor with the Chaos going on he'll be able to think of something!" Kiro stated,

"What about the Prisoners?" Amei asked.

"I'd be more concerned for yourselves if I were you!" yelled a voice and in a flash of Darkness, Rasxemt appeared.

"Rasxemt!" Kiro cried out,

"The Master?" Amei stated,

"Just an empty wannabe!" Kiro growled,

Rasxemt put on a shocked face, "That was just down right hurtful!" he stated,

"Yeah right, don't even try it you're a Nobody. Nobodies can't feel anything!" Kiro spat,

Rasxemt smiled evilly, "So true….So lets cut the Chit-chat shall we!" he said summoning a more mangled version of his Laser Screwdriver and sent a blast at Kiro,

"GOLDEN HOUR!" Kiro yelled, attacking Rasxemt who sent a punch into Kiro's face and then Kiro was hit by a Time Spell that froze him,

"It's nice to be the boss of time!" he grinned,

"BREAKARA!" Amei yelled freeing him,

He grinned but Amei looked away, Kiro brushed it off and with a yell, only to get blasted by a sound wave that sent Kiro flying,

_BANG, BANG ,BANG BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG BANG_

"Did you notice that had a beat…that's the banging in my Head that makes me crazy!" he stated with a insane look,

"STORM!" Amei yelled and Rasxemt was caught in a blast of wind and Lightning,

"ARS ARCANUM!" Kiro yelled delivering the deadly combo to him they then clashed for a while it turns out this new Laser Screwdriver could extend like a Cane which he used to attack Kiro back the two rushed around the room chasing after each other, clashing,

"AMEI!" Kiro called seeing her chance Amei cast another Storm spell but got the blast of sound in exchange,

"Amei! CURAGA!" Kiro called healing her then turning sharply on Rasxemt, "You'll pay for that!" Kiro growled rushing forward.

They clashed once more and Rasxemt managed to knock Kiro to the ground, he got up and rushed forward delivering a Combo and hitting the empty Time Lord then sending a Firaga spell at him.

"I won't let Darvos win!" Kiro growled,

"OR Xehanort!" he added with a roar,

"Darvos, Xehanort, who ever said I wanted to help those wind bags, I'm playing both sides." Rasxemt stated,

"What?" Kiro cried,

"You're a member of Syndicate X!" Amei called,

"Temporarily, you didn't really think me the Master would obey some lowly human or a bunch of crazed Robots did you, oh no with the knowledge I've gotten from the Syndicate and the weaponry stashed here I can take over the Universe without hassle and no one not even your precious Doctor can stop me!"

"**EXTERMINATE!" **Rasxemt was suddenly blasted with a Laser, he screamed in pain as he faded away.

"Why didn't he?" Kiro whispered but his attention was turned to the Daleks surrounding them.

"**THE MISSING KEYBLADE WIELDER HAS BEEN LOCATED!" **stated one of the Daleks,

"**TELEPORT HIM TO THE HOLD WITH THE OTHERS DARVOS WANTS HIM ALIVE."** Supreme Dalek replied.

"Huh but-"Kiro started when he felt a tingling sensation and then the Next thing he knew he was with Ven and the others,

"Doctor?" Kiro cried,

"Activate holding cells." Darvos stated as Kiro went to move he hit his head on a force field he summoned his Keyblade but it never came.

"Oh don't tell me!" Kiro cried.

"The holding cells are tailored to also act as seals, this way even Keyblade wielders cannot escape."

"Why keep me alive?" Kiro finished,

"It was as foretold, Dalek Caan, not only entered the Time War he saw all of Time itself past present and future all different roads all different ways, it's power and Majesty all through his mind, I should thank you for, distracting that Traitor Rasxemt." Darvos replied.

"You knew?" Amei asked.

"Oh yes, at the cost of his sanity, Dalek Caan gained the ability see all that has been and all that will be." Darovs replied,

"**he he ha ha ha ha the Keys have been gathered the children of time will now gather as the Doctor's soul is revealed!" **

"What does he mean?" The Doctor asked,

"It is a journey of discovery we shall take together but first." He said motioning to a screen,

The group watched as a bunch of Prisoners were shown on screen, Jackie who was with them suddenly saw Mickey, yell at her to use something she turned to a woman standing near her with a sad look,

"I'm so sorry." She muttered and disappeared then reappeared with Mickey and Sarah Jane,

They watched as the other prisoners turned to dust,

Kiro's eyes were widened with horror, he dropped to his knees,

"How could you?" he whispered.

"What was that thing?" Takeshi snapped,

"A reality bomb all things are made of atoms held together with an electric field, the Reality Bomb cancels it out, worlds, people planets turn to dust and the dust turns to atoms and the atoms turn to….nothing."

"That's terrible!" Ven whispered,

"It gets better, that test was only focused on the prisoners imagine what an unfocused wavelength would do." Darvos stated,

"The Planets are aligned so they can dish it out!" Takeshi stated,

"Indeed, in a matter of speaking the wavelength unstopped never failing never waving across all time and space." Darvos stated sinisterly.

"Everything would be gone, the worlds the past, the present the future, parallel universes, the realms of Light, Darkness, Nothing, Sleep….all of it." Terra stated in horror.

"Yes…all of it I GIVE TO YOU ALL THE DESTRUCTION OF REALITY!" Darvos yelled with maniacal laughter,

"**INCOMING TRANSMISSION FROM LONDON!" **The Supreme Dalek stated,

"On screen!" Darvos stated and there was Donna holding up the same box she had earlier,

"_This is Martha Jones from UNIT Dalek Crucible do you copy_?" She called, out.

"Put me through!" the Doctor stated.

"_Martha Jones to Dalek Crucible do you copy?"_ Martha yelled.

"And so it begins." Darvos stated.

Kiro stood up and emitted a feral growl, "PUT HIM THROUGH NOW!" he screeched, pounding on his cell.

"Kiro, Doctor!" Martha yelled.

"_On behalf of the Unified Intelligence Task force leave this world and it's people in peace or I'll activate the Osterhagen Key." _

She held up the little box "Martha what is that?"

"This is the Osterhagen Key, there are War Heads in strategic areas within London and worlds directly connected to it, it will destroy them when the suffering in these worlds becomes to great, and there's no other Option." She stated.

"Who invents something like that…well probably someone named Osterhagen…but Martha that's never an option!" the Doctor stated,

"I know but it's not even just that! They need all these worlds for something, all twenty seven of them but what if it becomes twenty six? Well would you all risk it?" she asked.

Terra smirked. "_I see what's she's doing it's risky but if there a chance they won't take the risk we might be able to turn this around!" _

"**SECOND TRANSMISSION HAILING DALEKS!" **stated another Dalek as the Supreme Dalek rasied another screen showing a trio of people that Kiro didn't know and, Jack.

"JACK?" Ven cried out.

"He's alive!" Rose stated.

"_This is Jack Harkness, calling all Dalek boys and girls! I've wired a Warp Star into the Crucible, and if I break open this shell the whole Crucible goes!" _He stated.

"But you can't where'd you get a Warp Star?" the Doctor stated,

"_From me, a soothsayer gave it to me for 'The End of Days' we had no choice Doctor we saw what they did to those people!"_ Sarah Jane stated.

"Impossible!" Darvos stated quietly,

Sarah Jane stepped forward, "Its me Darvos, Sarah Jane remember ME?" she yelled,

"Yes, how could I forget?" Darvos asked with Nostaliga.

"_I've learned how to fight since then!_" she growled.

"_I'll do stop the Reality Bomb or the Crucible goes!" _Jack threatened.

"Way to go guys!" Kiro stated,

"Now that's what I call a ransom!" Rose stated with a grin, she then saw the Doctor looking down in despair.

"Doctor?"

"**ha ha the Doctor's soul has been revealed!" **Dalek Caan stated.

"What do you mean?" Ven stated,

"The Doctor the man appalled by violence, never carries a gun, but the truth is Doctor you take ordinary people and fashion them into weapons, behold your children of time all turned into Murderers, I have seen them sacrifice so much today for their precious Doctor tell me how many others have died in your name."

The Doctor's mind flooded with deaths of people who helped him or were near him,

The Humanoid Jabe,

The Controller of Satellite 5,

Lynda Moss,

Sir Robert MacLeish,

Mrs. Moore,

the Majority of a group called LINDA,

The Face of Boe,

Chanthro,

Astrid Peth,

Luke Rattigan,

Jenny,

River Song,

The Hostess from his trip to Midnight.

Harriet Jones as he found out from Rose and the others and Jamie Kingston who was murdered in front of a thirteen year old boy.

"The Doctor, The man who keeps on running. Because he never looks back, out of shame. This is my greatest victory, Doctor I have shown you yourself."

"Just the Darkness!" Kiro immediately stated,

"Sure people have died for him but stuff like that has happened because either bad things happen or Psychopaths like you strike first! Your wrong about the people he's met they're not weapons they're heroes who got inspired to fight back when he's not there!" Kiro snapped,

"Kiro…" the Doctor muttered.

"Hmm a lighter side of the truth, but what does a child know, perhaps as the Heir of Light you are doomed to only be able to see what is shown to you first." Darvos stated, Kiro growled and slammed on the field,

"**ACTIVATING TELEPORTATION!" **The Supreme Dalek stated, and everyone on the screens disappeared,

"**DOWN ON YOUR KNEES!" **The Supreme Dalek stated as the appeared,

"Do as he says!" the Doctor stated immediately getting down on their knees, Caan laughed.

"**The children of time have been gathered and one shall die**!"

"Don't say that!" the Doctor snapped.

Darvos chuckled, "The time has come! ACTIVATE THE REALITY BOOOOMB!" Darvos yelled,

"**ALL DALEKS RETURN TO THE CRUCIBLE TO SHEILD FROM INCOMING CATACLYSIM!" **the Supreme Dalek yelled all the Daleks started to leave and return to the Crucible,

"**REALITY BOMB TO DETENATE IN 20 RELLS! 19…18…..17…..16."**

Suddenly the TARDIS reappeared, much to everyone's shock.

"Impossible!" Darvos stated,

"Brilliant!" Jack muttered, another Doctor and Raian rushed out with some device in hand but,

"NO DON'T!" the Doctor yelled but it was too late both Raian and the other Doctor were thrown out and sent into the floor,

"Activate holding cell!" Darvos stated trapping them.

"Raian, Doctor!" Donna yelled, picking it up

"Look out!" Kiro yelled Darvos fired another bolt of Lightning and sent her into a nearby console, making her drop it.

"Destroy the weapon!" Darvos stated and a Laser hit it frying it beyond use.

"DONNA! Donna can you hear me!" the Doctor called no answer.

"Your strategies have failed, your weapons disabled, your Doctor has failed you and oh yes the end of the Universe is coming." Darvos sneered.

"**4…3…2…..1!" **Nothing the screen showing the Planets radiate the wavelength disappeared, Kiro watched as Donna popped up from behind,

"Well reversing the Polarity on this ought to do the trick!" she stated throwing a few switches, as a siren,

"Does this mean we can win again?" Kiro asked afraid something else would happen,

"Well of course that's what that means just a few flips of the switch and bye, bye Reality bomb!"

Darvos tried to shoot Lighting but Donna just flipped a few more switches and it went into him zapping him instead.

"ooh looks like I've disabled you!" she grinned,

"EXTERMINATE HER!" Darvos screeched,

"Donna get us out of here!" Ven cried seeing the Daleks rush forward,

"Keep your pants on!" she stated flipping a few more switches and suddenly the Guns aimed at her went down,

"**WEAPONS HAVE BEEN DISABLED!" **a Dalek cried,

After that everyone was freed from their cells and rushed forward as something else happened.

"**HELP ME, HELP ME!" **a Dalek stated as it began to spin around helplessly,

"**NAVIGATION DISABLED!" **Cried another,

"This console controls Darvos, the Daleks, and the holding field we can use this to get everyone back home but you wouldn't have guessed that because you lack the gut instinct that comes with living as a human, oh yes the Universe has been waiting for me!" Donna stated,

"Okay what's going on?" Raian cried.

"That was a two way biological meta-crisis, I get the smarts of a timelord but it was dormant, until the electrical charge thank you Darvos!" Donna stated.

"Part human-" the Meta-crisis Doctor (Who was wearing a blue suit with a maroon shirt underneath) said.

"Part Time Lord!" Donna stated,

"Well don't just stand there you skinny men in suits get to work!" she stated with Vigor,

They worked to send all the worlds back home, Middleton, Olympus Coliseum,

"Have a nice trip Apose 9!" the Doctor stated.

"Good bye, Castle of Dreams!" Donna stated sending it back.

"Back you go, Land of Dragons."

"Hope you're happy to be home, Kauai!" Donna stated one by one the stolen worlds were sent home,

"I don't know anything she just said or what they're doing but I do know were winning and the Daleks are out of control!" Kiro stated.

"It's payback time!" Ven stated,

"I'm going to enjoy this!" Terra added as Jack came out with some guns from the TARDIS (hidden or gone to get is unknown.)

As He came out he kicked a nearby Dalek and sent it flying,

Rose and Sarah Janes rushed to a nearby Dalek to push it.

"So nice to see you again!" Sarah Jane stated.

"You Too!" Rose replied pushing it,

"MAGENAGA!" Aqua and Amei yelled together catching a bunch of Daleks,

"**HELP US, HELP US, HELP US, HELP US! AAHHHHHHH!" **they yelled as the two send them away,

Terra slammed one with his Keyblade not fast enough to kill it but just fast enough to send it into ten other helpless Daleks.

"STIIIRRRRKEE!" Terra yelled with a grin.

Takeshi and Raian got a hold of one and grinned evilly,

"Shall we?" Takeshi asked,

"Of course!" Raian said and they pushed hard into the wall,

"DARK SHIELD!" Takeshi yelled casting it on the Dalek who was basically turned into a Pin ball bouncing everywhere down the wall,

Oswald froze the ground near one and gave it a good kick with his feet making go faster down the ice and out of the room.

"I love magic a lot sometimes!" Oswald grinned.

Kiro and Ven grabbed a side of a Dalek,

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Kiro asked.

"Let's find out!" Ven replied,

"PHOTON RUSH!" they yelled spinning the Dalek round and round sending it spinning like a top down the door.

"**HEEELLLLLLP MEEEEEEEEEEE!" **It cried, the two cheered and gave each other a high ten!

"I don't understand Dalek Caan why did you not forsee this?" Darvos asked.

"Ahh but he did for see it he's been manipulating the time line all this time."

Darvos turned to Caan. "**I only helped the Doctor….I saw the truth about us creator and I decreed no more!" **Caan stated.

"**DARVOS YOU HAVE BETRAYED US!" **The Supreme Dalek stated.

"It wasn't me it was Dalek Caan!" Darvos stated.

"**EXTERMINATE!" **The Supreme Dalek stated, shooting the Consel barely missing them,

"As I was saying FEEL THIS!" Jack stated shooting him, dead.

The Doctor looked at the screen. "Uhg there's only one world left and guess which one it is!" He stated.

"What are we gonna do?" Kiro cried.

"Don't worry we can use the TARDIS!" the Doctor stated, rushing into it.

"**I have seen the end of all things Dalek and you must make it happen Doctor!" **Caan stated.

The Meta-crisis Doctor, thought it and came to a conclusion.

"He's right even without the reality bomb this fleet has enough power to slaughter the entire cosmos!" he stated,

He then tapped in a few commands.

"Wait, let's wait for the Doctor!" Donna stated.

"I am the Doctor!" he replied, and with the press of a button explosions started happening all around them obviously the Doctor heard it too because he rushed out,

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE? INTO THE TARDIS!" he screeched as the Meta-Crisis rushed into it,

"Come on, come on everyone!" he yelled as everyone rushed to the TARDIS.

"Rose, Jackie, Jack, Martha, Raian, Oswald, Ven, Amei Terra, a little earthy." Called the Meta-crisis Doctor,

"Takeshi, Aqua, Kind of watery, Donna!" the Doctor called as they rushed in,

"MICKEY!" the Meta-crisis called as he rushed in,

"COME ON WE HAVE TO GO!" Kiro called to Darvos.

"Darvos come with me I promise I can save you!" The Doctor called.

"NO NEVER FORGET DOCTOR YOU DID THIS AND THE KEYBLADE HAS PERFORMED AS FORETOLD I NAME YOU BOTH FOREVER, YOU TWO ARE THE DESTROYERS OF WORRLLLLDSSS RAAAAAAHH!" Darvos screamed at them as flames grew around them.

"**One must still die Doctor!" **Dalek Caan stated.

The Doctor mused these words as Kiro rushed into the TARDIS, "Doctor let's go!" Kiro shouted, the Doctor rushed in, the TARDIS escaped but there was still London to worry about,

"Alright!" the Doctor stated typing on the computer on the Console,

"Who is that?" The Doctor as pointing to Gwen,

"Gwen Cooper." Jack replied.

"Gwen Cooper this is the Doctor on the TARDIS, I need you to manipulate, the Cardiff rift!" he told them.

"_Right away!" _Gwen replied,

"Sarah your son what's his name?" the Doctor stated,

"Luke and the Computer is Mr. Smith!" Sarah Jane stated.

"_TARDIS to Luke and Mr. Smith, come on Luke Shake a leg!" _The Doctor yelled Luke heard it and rushed up,

"My mom is she there?" Luke asked.

"_Yes she's here and she's fine!"_ the Doctor replied as Sarah Jane cheered in the Back ground.

"_I need Mr. Smith to connect to the TARDIS!"_ the Doctor replied.

"**Regrettably I need the numbers for control of the TARDIS remotely!" **Mr. Smith stated.

The Doctor groaned at this.

"No no let me do it!" Sarah Jane stated she rushed up to the Computer.

"K-9 out ya come!" she called and with that a blue colored robotic Dog appeared.

"K-9 upload the TARDIS codes to Mr. Smith!" she stated.

"**Codes up loading!"** he stated as he connected to Mr. Smith.

"**Codes up loaded!"** he stated.

"Good Dog!" Kiro called.

"Alright now all that's left to do is tow London with the two computers and us flying the TARDIS as it was meant to be flown with six people!" the Doctor stated going around giving controls to Rose, Martha, Jack, Mickey, Sarah Jane, as he got to Jackie.

"Uh no Jackie I'm sorry." He stated,

"Kiro…"

"I know, I'm never to touch the Console again, I'll go stand over there. "He replied,

And with that the TARDIS took off and rushed off pulling London, with it everyone felt it as they rushed off, Gwen, Luke, K-9, Ianto, Wilfred, Martha's mother and Sylvia in their respective homes had to hold on to something as they went eventually, they made it and the TARDIS let go,

In both the TARDIS and on earth feeling the sun of the world every one hugged and celebrated, happily.

The TARDIS landed on earth and Sarah Jane rushed out,

"Thank you for everything to think you have the biggest family here!" she stated as they hugged,

"I've got to go he's only fourteen, it's a long story bye!" she cried rushing off,

Mickey turned to Jackie, "I'm going to miss you." He stated,

"But why the Doctor's going to take us home isn't he?" Jackie pointed out.

"That's the Point," he replied solemnly implying he was staying, they hugged and he walked out,

"Hey where are you going?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm staying here, my Gran passed away peacefully, so there's nothing left for me there not Rose." He replied.

"So what are you going to do now?" the Doctor asked, Mickey grinned "whole new life, you watch!"

The Doctor Nodded then turned to Jack as he came out, "I told you no teleporting!" the Doctor stated as he 'broke' the his teleporter along with the ones Ven and Oswald had.

Jack just smiled, he saluted "We'll see you around." He grinned walking off.

The Doctor then took the TARDIS to a parallel Universe, a place called Bad Wolf bay.

The Meta-crisis Doctor and Jackie walked out as did Rose,

"The Walls between the universes are repairing, it's as if the Reality bomb never happened." Donna stated.

"What? No after all this time I spent finding you I'm not going back!" Rose argued,

"Rose, we saved the Universe at a cost him he committed Genocide." the Doctor replied casting a glance at the Meta-crisis Doctor.

"But you made me!" the Meta-crisis Doctor argued,

"Yes and you were born in battle full of blood, anger and revenge!" the Doctor stated,

"Remind you of anyone?" he asked Rose,

"That's me when we first met, and you made me better, now you can do the same for him." The Doctor stated.

"But it's not you!" Rose argued, getting close to tears.

"But don't you see he's trying to give you something better!" Donna stated.

"Go on tell her!"

"I have all his memories his thoughts,I've only got one Heart, and I'm mostly human specifically the aging part I've only got one life and I won't regenerate." The Meta-crisis Doctor told her.

"So you'll grow old." She replied.

"then tell me when I sat on this beach on the worst day of my life what was it you said to me both of you tell me!" she stated,

"I said Rose Tyler." The Doctor replied.

"And what would've finished that sentence?" Rose asked.

"Does it need to be finished?" the Doctor asked.

She Turned to the Meta-crisis Doctor, "And you?" she asked the Meta-crisis Doctor whispered something into her ear and they kissed,

The Doctor then left and the TARDIS disappeared Jackie, Meta-crisis Doctor and Rose watched it go one last time,

The Doctor then took everyone to where Light Seeker had crashed Raian cheered when he saw it was in better condition then he feared.

"Yeah, there she is Light Seeker, a little battered scratched paint but it should run all the same!" the Doctor stated,

"So why a Phone Box?" Terra asked.

"Well here's the thing, in 1963 I showed up here In London and the Chameleon circuit got stuck it's had the appearance of a Police Phone Box ever since!" the Doctor told him,

"Then why don't you fix the circuit?" Terra asked.

"Cause I like it don't you?" The Doctor asked,

"I love it!" Kiro cheered,

"Yeah but if he wanted to he could fix it by connecting it to the Binary, binary, binary, binary ooh!" Donna stated looking like she had a headache.

"I'm fine!" she stated.

"You know who I like Charlie Chapman let's visit him, Charlie Chapman, Charlie Brown, wait he's fiction, Fiction faction aaah!" Donna yelped holding her head.

"Donna!" Kiro cried,

"Do you know what's happening?" The Doctor asked,

"There's never been a Human Time Lord biological meta-crisis cross until now, do you why?" The Doctor asked, and Donna looked like she wanted to cry.

"There can't be! I want to stay, please I can't go back, don't make me go back!" she stated crying.

"Can't you fix her?" Kiro cried out, the Doctor didn't even turn to him,

"No please!" she stated as he got closer,

"Donna Noble, I am so sorry." He stated as he began to wipe her memory with his own mind.

"NO!" she cried, and the images of everything she did, people Aliens, places worlds the faint images of a boy in tan and red and her in a wedding dress facing a man in a suit in a strange place appeared before she lost consciousness.

**E-H E-H E-H**

The group was on the Gummi Ship with Kiro, as they flew away it was on auto Pilot as they flew staring up at the stars.

"_She took a Time Lord Conciousness into her own mind and the knowledge was killing her." The Doctor explained to Sylvia and Wilfred while Kiro and the group watched grimly,_

"_But all those wonderful things she did..." Wilfred stated._

"_She can't remember them or me or any of them if she does even for a second she'll die the Donna she became is dead." _

"_But people are talking about it." Wilfred stated,_

"_She saved everything! She's a hero and she can't even remember it it'll be like something she missed out on…_sniff_ it's not fair!" Kiro stated._

"_Right now Donna Noble's the most important person in the Universe!" Ven stated,_

"_She still is she's my Daughter!" Sylvia stated,_

"_Well maybe you should tell her that once and while." The Doctor stated making her think the group eventually took their leave,_

"_Every time the stars come out, I'll look up and think of you on her behalf!" Wilfred stated as they left._

"_So will we!" Kiro stated._

_Everyone nodded,_

"_You okay?" Amei asked the Doctor._

"_Yeah, I'm fine." _

_"All those friend of yours." Wilfred stated,_

_"They've all got some one else it's fine though." the Doctor replied._

"_Good luck and if you need a Keyblader give me a call." Kiro stated as the TARDIS disappeared._

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Hmm, you know we should probably be more careful about who we let into the group." Kaen stated leaning against a wall.

"Yeah, Always lucky number XIII." Braig stated.

"Rasxemt was a traitor, fortunately the Heir of Light has eliminated him, and our plans can continue, he has yet to realize everyway road he takes leads to the X-Blade!" Xehanort stated.

Kaen grinned at this the time would come when he'd fight Kiro once more and the X-blade would be forged.

* * *

><p><strong>Foes<strong>

**_Chargers:_** _Nobodies under the Command of Rasxemt they attacked by flying around and shooting pulses of sound and Lasers making them difficult to defeat_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Special Attacks and Spells<em>**

Amei-**Breakara:** _the second level of break shortens the time of seal spells and dispels stop and stoppara_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Syndicate X files<strong>_

_Name:_ **Rasxemt** _True name_:_ Master_ :note name is a title actual name unknown

**Number:** XIII

_**Element**_: _Time_

**Weapon of Choice:** _Laser Screwdriver_

_**Lesser Nobody:** Charger_

**Title:** _Time's Tamer_

* * *

><p><strong>Rose Tyler: <strong>_A Former Companion of The Doctor she was separated from him and trapped in another dimension she eventually found him and helped him defeat Darvos and his Daleks _**(Doctor Who: Revived series 2005)**

**Jackie Tyler: **_Rose's mother like her daughter she was trapped in another Dimension she eventually found her way back, to help her daughter _**(Doctor Who: Revived series 2005)**

**Mickey Smith: **_Rose's ex but still good friends with her he left the alternate universe he was trapped with Rose and Jackie In to aid in the battle for the Universe, he decided to stay In this dimension and live a new life _**(Doctor Who : Revived series 2005)**

**Sarah Jane Smith: **_A Former Companion of the Doctor who fights aliens on her own from time to time, she helped in the battle against the Daleks and has a son named Luke _**(Doctor Who 1963)**

**Wilfred Mott: **_Donna's grandfather who is fascinated with the worlds and stars beyond he was aware of Donna's travels and promised to think of the Doctor on Donna's behalf _**(Doctor Who: revived series 2005)**

**Sylvia Noble: **_Donna's mother, she wasn't aware of the travels but wouldn't believe it anyway until she had hard proof she was told the Doctor that she tell Donna that's she's important once and a while as she is Wilfred's daughter _**(Doctor Who: revived series 2005)**

**K-9: **_A robotic Dog that aids Sarah Jane and like her he once traveled with the Doctor but now helps Sarah Jane with her own adventures_**(Doctor Who 1963)**

**Luke Smith: **_Sarah Jane's son, he stayed at home where he was safe until the crisis was over he loves his mom dearly and helps her whenever he can_** (The Sarah Jane Adventures 2007)**

**Mr. Smith:** _Sarah Jane's Computer who is insturmental to her when it comes to saving the earth especially this time when the Daleks tried to destroy reality acorrding to Amei when he's called on he plays a fanfare unless he shouldn't _**(The Sarah Jane Adventures 2007)**

**Ianto Jones: **_A member of Jack's team at Torchwood Hub 3 he helped with the battle against the Daleks and helped the TARDIS to find and Tow London back home _**(Torchwood 2006)**

**Gwen Cooper: **_A member of Jack's team on Torchwood she helped the TARDIS to find and Tow London back to it's original spot in the Universe _**(Torchwood 2006)**

**Daleks: **_A Race of murderous beings who think of themselves as the only species worth living so they kill every being on every world they conquer _**(Doctor Who 1963)**

**Darvos: **_The One who created the Daleks this fleet from his very body long thought to be dead he came up with the reality bomb to destroy reality and have the Daleks as the only living beings in existence fortunately he was stopped! _**(Doctor Who 1963)**

**Supreme Dalek: **_The Leader of the Daleks he went to his death when Jack attacked him but he lead the Daleks to a close victory against the rest of existence like the others he see's others as vermin _**(Doctor Who: Revived series 2005)**

**Dalek Caan: **_A Dalek that gained the ability to see into the future breached the Time War saved Darvos and saw all of time at the Cost of his insanity but also saw the Daleks for what they truly were and declared no more setting up his own kinds extinction _**(Doctor Who: Revived series 2005)**

**MetaCrisis Doctor: **_The Result of the Biological Metacross between Donna and the Doctor's severed hand, he is more Human then time lord as he only has one Heart, and won't regenerate, he destroyed the Dalek Race so he is now with Rose the Doctor knowing that she can make him a better man _**(Doctor Who: Revived Series 2005)**

* * *

><p><strong>***A moment of silence for Elisabeth Sladen may she rest in peace***<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The group find a hypnotized Xion is in Midtown with the Syndicate, as well as Spider Man who is hunting for the Green goblin, <strong>_

_Next time: __**Revenge of the Green Goblin**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	48. Revenge of the Green Goblin!

_**Last Chapter before we return to Radiant Garden and things will start to wrap up from there promise and I also fixed some errors that appeared in the end of the last chapter and added a couple of Characters I forgot….Sorry! I need to do a better job at proof reading….I'd like to thank you all for sticking with me and this story up to this point!**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Revenge of the Green Goblin<strong>_

Sora was asleep in his bed tossing and turning people dying in the streets, Robots killing and kidnapping people a reality bomb and Kiro stuck in the middle of it all,

"NOOOOOOO!" Sora screamed he jumped out of bed and rushed out to the computer room,

"Tron get me Light Seeker NOW!" Sora commanded as Tron came on

"**Connecting…..the call is through but some one has yet to answer."** Tron replied Sora stared horrified at the screen the fact that he lived didn't bring him comfort for all he knew Radiant Garden was the last world in existence.

"Come on Ven…..Pickup, please pick up…..PICK UP!" Sora Screeched,

He saw that Ven was on screen looking very surprised,

Sora sighed in relief, "Is everyone alright?" he asked weakly,

"_Yeah….even Kiro!"_ Ven stated, Sora sighed some more,

"_Hey are you okay? You look like you haven't slept well."_ The Blonde pointed out,

Sora nodded, "I can't all of Kiro's memories have been keeping me awake."

"_Huh, you just lost me."_ Ven replied confused,

"Has Kiro ever told you about a voice in his head?" Sora asked,

"_Yeah."_ Ven replied.

"That was me….I don't know how, but somehow my mind and Kiro's got connected it might've been my Keyblade, its also kinda how he learned how to do certain moves came up with things and how he got his drive forms."

"_You're how he got his drive forms?"_ Ven asked with an arched eyebrow.

"According to Xehanort, me transferring memories, which is how I taught him moves like Exo Spark, also caused my memories of my drive forms to go into him where they basically became assimilated to Kiro's heart and became his own drive forms….even the Anti Form got in there and now he has monster inside him…because of me!" Sora said in shame.

"_Sora there's no way you could've known, don't beat yourself up…but knowing that we can assume that Kiro's gonna get two more drive forms at least_." Ven replied,

Sora nodded, thinking about his Final and Limit forms, the ones he used to have but sadly his old set of Drive form clothes didn't him anymore (Too tall he was Leon's height now if not a couple inches shorter.)

"_Hey get some sleep alright!"_ Ven stated Sora smirked,

"Yes Dad."

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro sighed he felt really worn down after the Daleks two final battles along with everything else that happened.

"He slumped in to the bed, just thinking, about how the Doctor felt and how Donna would never know about anything….not without dying any way he had drifted off,

"AMEI!" he heard Ven scream as the ship jerked around and went warp speed away from their former destination,

"What are you doing?" Raian yelled,

"It's my Mom, I know where's she's going if the Armored Samurai was my Dad then the Arcana's got to be my Mom!" Amei stated,

"She has a point." Kiro pointed out,

Ven looked at her then Kiro and nodded,

"Let's go, we have to save Xion who knows maybe, she knows where Riku is they're only ones left to find."

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro sighed happily the weather was blaming in Midtown, although a wave of sadness swept over him when he realized that Midtown was close to Radiant Garden.

"_What am I gonna do? I can't face him again I can't!" _Kiro thought,

"So where do we start?" Oswald asked snapping Kiro out of his thoughts,

"I wouldn't worry about it, she'll find us." Raian replied,

"Well, while we're here, why don't we check up on Spiderman?" Kiro suggested.

"Yeah, maybe he knows what's going on." Ven stated with a grin,

"Yeah, good idea Kiro." Takeshi added,

"It wasn't that much of an idea…but thanks!" the crimson replied,

"Again, he'll find us, we just have to wait for someone to rob someplace." Raian replied walking off casually with his hands behind his back.

"Man its always the way things are with you!" Amei stated as she ran after him, Kiro sighed trying to figure out a way to smooth things over, they were on better terms but she still glared at him, and he still feared becoming a Frog at her hands.

The group walked down the street, Kiro kept his eyes to the sky hoping to see Spider Man swinging by, he had a Star Glider now, so he could reach him, Kiro kind of lit up at the thought of that the Look on Spider Man's face when/if he saw it.

There was an alarm and surging through the city on his own Glider was no other than the Green Goblin,

"He's alive?" Ven yelled,

"Who?" Aqua asked,

"I'll explain on the way!" the blonde replied activating his own glider along with Kiro,

"Get back here Goblin!" Kiro yelled as they rushed after him,

"Well if ain't the Keybladers red and yellow versions! We have unfinished business!" Goblin yelled sending a barrage of Pumpkin Bombs which Kiro blocked with a Pluseraga spell which had been upgraded since his time in London.

The two then went in separate directions, Kiro flew as fast as he could he suddenly saw a blur of blue and red and instinctively grabbed it.

"Kiro?" Spiderman asked surprised as he dangled in the air,

"Long time no see!" Kiro replied,

"You have a glider!" Spiderman stated,

"Thanks I know!" Kiro said smugly,

"Excuse me? Do you crawl on walls, have the proportional strength of a Spider, have a Spider sense that warns you of danger? NO!" Spiderman retorted,

"Now isn't the time!" Takeshi yelled coming up on his own Star Glider, much to the surprise of the web head,

"Takeshi too? GAH I'm not doing this!" he stated jumping off to web swing after the Goblin, Takeshi zoomed ahead of the two of them and managed to get in front of the Goblin,

"Hey Frog face! Remember me?" Takeshi spat, brandishing his Keyblade,

the Goblin laughed, "Do I EVER! You've traded up since we last met either way it's payback time!" the Goblin then sent a bunch of Pumpkin Bombs at him Takeshi cast dark shield then jumped from his Glider,

"TRI-CUTTER!" Takeshi yelled landing a hit, Ven had come out of nowhere and sent a Thunder spell at him, but the Goblin dodge forcing Kiro and Spider man to move,

"We should get up there!" Terra stated about to activate his glider,

"HEEEY!" yelled a voice Terra turned to see Roxas and Lea running up to them,

"Roxas, Lea!" Aqua stated,

"DAD?" Amei stated slightly in shock, Roxas summoned another Keyblade but only one this time it looked like a cross between Oblivion and Oathkeeper, it was silver and jagged looking like a Nobody, the teeth were kind of a curved that was black rimmed with spikes going black, silver, black silver.

The bottom center of the shaft had a pair of small black rods curving into it with silver spikes and the Nobody insignia in the middle the handle was checkered and the hand guard black with a couple spikes and the token was the Nobody esque X like the one Roxas wore around his neck.

Roxas tossed his Keyblade into the air and it came back as a glider, it looked a lot like Ven's glider except the Wings were black and silver spikes and the center pad had the X he wore around his shirt in black on it the Nobody insignia also acted like a tail of sorts,

Roxas rushed up after them as the four gliders fought in the air,

"EXO SPARK!" Kiro yelled sending it to hit the Goblin while he dodged this left him open to an attack from Roxas, who chased him down vigorously but as he did the Goblin disappeared.

The group met on the top of a building and waited for Aqua and the others to catch up they appeared on Aqua's glider, and landed as she called it back.

"Looks like the Goblins back." Kiro muttered,

"Ah for the rest of us can we focus on who the heck he is?" Oswald asked,

"The last time we we're here we had found my Mom but she had uncovered something bad at OSCORP, they were taking people off the streets and testing them on or feeding them to the Heartless." Takeshi started,

"So the Green Goblin had tried to kill her apparently it was because he'd go broke or something along those lines if she got the story out and Norman Osborn was sent to jail." Kiro added,

"We fought him saved Crystal, but Kiro's the one who got us out saving us all from the Goblin's Limit Surge, which backfired on him and destroyed half of OSCORP." Ven finished,

"Well last time I was here he made his come back." Raian muttered Spiderman nodded at this, as Terra mused,

"There must be a connection between him and OSCORP." Terra suggested,

"Obviously but that tidbit of information has done nothing for!" Spiderman stated,

"So any suspects?" Kiro asked,

"Well….only one." Spiderman muttered remembering how Harry had over dosed on Gobulin-Green to where he had developed Gobby as an alternate personality,

"Roxas what are you and Lea doing here?" Aqua asked.

"I thought it be obvious we're looking for Xion." Lea replied casually.

"Yeah and that green skinned Psycho knows where she is!" Roxas added,

"That's why we're here Amei seemed to have found out that she was coming here!" Ven stated.

"How did you know?" Kiro asked her,

"I saw it in a dream, I'm not sure what to think of it though, my mom's good at magic but I doubt good enough for telepathy that sounds more like Aqua's department." Amei replied,

"Maybe yours too." Aqua suggested, putting the raven into some thought,

"So we have some kind of lead, but it could be anyone and there's also been a bunch of fake Goblins running around too, not to mention the Chameleon." Spider man stated crossing his arms,

"Who?" Kiro asked,

"A Super Villian who likes dressing up as other people that's how he pulls off his crimes, by pretending to be someone else not that he's perfect at it though." Spiderman explained, he then caught sight of a nearby clock and yelped,

"WHOA I gotta go!" Spiderman stated,

"Hey No problem dude, we'll find out what we can about the Green Goblin he's connected to info about someone were looking for anyway." Kiro assured,

Spiderman nodded and took off.

"So where do we look first?" Terra asked,

"Got me….nothing left to do but look for clues." Lea replied,

"Like thugs with Pumpkin Masks?" Kiro asked pointing out to the sound of an alarm they saw that Spiderman had, made a U turn grumbling about how, crime was now interfering with school work.

"Let's go!" Ven stated as they all rushed off after the thugs, they found them at the Docks taking out crates of weapons,

Suddenly one of the thugs was hit by a barrage of light while another was grabbed by a bunch of webbing and thrown upwards the Thugs and the Heartless helping them were soon at the mercy of Spiderman and his Amazing friends.

Lea burnt off any goop that was thrown at them while Roxas sliced through the guns that fired spike-ball bullets rendering them useless as Kiro had to warp out of the way while Spidey dodged,

"THUNDER!" Amei yelled zapping a few bullets destroying them Takeshi threw up a dark shield to protect himself and Oswald as the Rabbit jumped into the air,

"STAR SHOWER!" he yelled the Pumpkin Heads rushed back,

"This is the fifth set of Pumpkin Head's I've fought this week!" Spiderman yelled to Terra as they coordinated attacks knocking out, a few Thug Heartless and catching a couple Pumpkin Heads,

"And only one appearance from the Goblin?" Terra asked as he jumped away from a Neoshadow's claws,

"Yup!" Spiderman replied sending a Spider Heartless into a wall,

Aqua and Kiro coordinated an attack to kill off the rest of the Heartless, as they fell Spiderman caught a few more, the group had to disperse as a crate fell a couple of Pumpkin Heads getting caught by being rescued.

Spiderman then webbed them all together and hung them high,

"Attention all squash heads, how about I don't take that nickname too literally in exchange for you spilling Gobby's current address!" Spiderman stated,

"We don't know!" yelled one,

"He doesn't have a base!" shouted another,

"He contacts us honest!" cried a third,

Spiderman growled, "Same old, same old!"

"Then how's about we shake things up?" called a cowboy like voice they whole area had lighting strike around them,

"Who?" Kiro called looking up,

"Sorry kid, I like to strike to strike first got the nickname Quickstrike from your ol' pal Braig!" said a warrior in silver armor with bright yellow accents all Lighting themed and jagged,

"Don't remember inviting you…and for the record you're ripping off Shocker, don't think he'd like that!" Spiderman pointed out.

"Maybe….or the whole Cowboy motif is just that popular, sides it's hard to sue a fella who doesn't exist." The man said removing his armor,

he had purple hair but unlike Takeshi's which was a violet color for his hair, his was a greyish washed out purple, his eyes were a yellow-green almost electric in shade he wore a shirt, a leather vest with the armor adorning the left side on his shoulder and a cowboy hat and boots.

"Okay, now I'm convinced you either related to Shocker or copying him." Spiderman stated with an arched eyebrow,

"Nah…..names Xaic, and I believe you were looking for a certain lady here, were you not…..Numbers XIII and VIII of Organization XIII." Xaic replied receiving growls and glares from the two mentioned ex-members

"Who and what now?" Spiderman asked clearly confused.

"WHERE IS SHE!" Roxas yelled,

"What don't you look up." Xaic asked sinisterly when Roxas did he rushed out of the way from a barrage of Thunder,

"Xion!" he yelled and there she was the Armored Arcana in her purple and grey armor,

"THUNDER RAID!" she yelled sending the attack at Terra who was sent flying back,

"TERRA!" Aqua and Ven shouted,

"I'm fine…" Terra mumbled getting up and summoning his own Keyblade, once more.

Kiro rushed up to clash with Xion only to be blasted back and sent into the ground via a electric field created by a staff.

"Yeah, don't think so there kiddo, this is a battle for the Samurai and the Arcana only." The Nobody stated,

"Their names are Roxas and Xion!" Aqua snapped,

"Really that's what the big boss man said for us to call 'em that not that it matters to me though." Xaic replied,

"Let me guess Xehanort!" Terra growled,

"The one and only….now Kiro was it tell ya what I'll do you come with me and I'll free 'Xion' as you called her how'se about it?" Xaic asked,

Kiro's eyes widened he glanced over to Xion but before he could answer Ven got in front of him.

"In your dreams Nobody!" he snapped.

"But-" Kiro tried to say but Ven just glanced back and gave him a nod, the crimson nodded back and summoned Nanairo Blade.

"So that's the way the tumble weed rolls eh, let me tell ya Cowboys you mess with me it's one Rodeo you won't be winning any time soon!" he stated as he and Xion disappeared as Roxas tried to send a sleep spell but missed.

"DARN!" Roxas snapped to himself,

"Mom!" Amei cried, then turned sharply on Kiro.

"Why did you freeze you should've been helping my dad fight her!" Amei snapped.

"Amei….I" Kiro wanted to say but lost the words.

"Amei it's not his fault, you know that so why blame him?" Roxas scolded, the raven hung her head and ran off.

"Amei!" Kiro called only to be held back, by Ven.

"Did I miss something?" Spiderman asked.

"It's a long story but it looked like those gourd heads weren't much help." Ven stated.

"Yeah, apparently Gobby's been giving them Intel via satellite." Spiderman replied,

"It sounds like Goblins one of the smarter, villains you have to go up against." Terra mused,

"Oh yeah, as crazy as he is, Goblins pretty good at organized crime and covering his tracks." Spiderman replied,

Terra nodded in not only agreement but in empathy, "Evil and intelligent that's a bad combination."

"On top of the Goblin we've got the Syndicate to worry about, Spiderman have you ever heard of the Nobodies?" Aqua asked.

"Well there's been these weird Dragon things popping up all over the city…tough to beat, that what you're talking about cause I know we're not talking about Nobodies in the usual sense." Spiderman replied.

"Kind of that's one variety." Ven replied,

"And obviously the Lesser Nobodies Xaic controls, Dragoons." Terra added.

"Hey I just thought of something all the Nobodies we fought had fighting styles similar to the guys controlling em Like Xonlag, and his Knight Nobodies and Xaden and his Paladin Nobodies!" Oswald stated.

"Yeah, Syndicate X is modeled like a new version of Organization XIII probably cause Xehanort made both, but in Organization XIII our Nobodies matched our fighting style, some of the ones you've fought used to serve the Organization like the Paladin Nobodies you mentioned they were once under the control of a Nobody named Vexen and the Reaper Nobodies answered to one by the name of Marluxia. Got it memorized?" Lea added.

"Yeah, with that info we can assume he'll fight like these Dragon Nobodies Spiderman talked about, doesn't explain what the Syndicate wants here though." Takeshi replied,

"That's gonna be something we'll have to figure out, I think we should split up, I'll go with Spiderman, the rest of you should find Xion." Raian replied.

"Okay, where should we start?" Kiro asked,

"You could keep an eye out those Dragon Nobodies ." Spiderman suggested.

"Right!" Kiro replied.

**E-H E-H E-H**

The group had decided to split up Roxas Amei and Lea would check out the ports while Kiro, Takeshi, Oswald, Terra, Aqua and Ven searched the city.

Kiro and co spent the night searching for, what he learned were called Dragoon Nobodies, Kiro sighed wishing that the Syndicate had actually tried to kidnap him to forge the X-blade and while they had a couple of times there weren't any repeat or frequent attempts.

Ven suddenly heard an alarm and the group rushed off after it, Kiro found that they were headed in the direction of OSCORP, and soon came face to face with a bunch of Dragoon Nobodies they looked like humanoid dragons with the Nobody insignia on the right thigh and they held a spear.

One of them, jumped into the air then came down quickly knocking back Takeshi and Oswald.

"Carefull these things are tough and use jumping attacks!" Terra warned.

"Where was that information a minute ago!" Oswald snapped.

Kiro somehow managed to copy their jumping attacks and got the one that sent the two flying, back for it,

"COLD SHOWER!" Kiro yelled freezing the Dragoon allowing Terra to shatter it,

"SPIN STRIKER!" Oswald yelled blasting a couple back while one received a right hook from Raian.

"SONIC BLADE!" Terra yelled ramming into the ones Aqua forced to the ground with a graviria spell,

Once they were dispatched Kiro found a brief case he opened it up and looked through it,

"This is a bunch of stuff on the Heartless….DOH that's right Norman Osborn studied the Heartless when we were here last this must be what the Syndicate is after!" Kiro stated.

"Hey I just thought of something, it was after my mom talked to Norman that she was attacked by the Goblin, that would narrow his identity down to someone in Norman's family and someone who works at OSCORP!" Takeshi stated.

"Yeah, it would have to someone who would have been at OSCORP If Norman goes a lot of Jobs could go too." Ven stated.

"What about Harry? Wouldn't he take over, or his mom?" Kiro asked.

"Maybe but I doubt he would let them maybe a second hand man, or a board member, however even if there would a replacement for him it would cause major damage to the company's reputation it could even be shut down." Aqua replied,

"I say we hold on to this till we can give it to Osborn next time we see him plus as sneaky and underhanded as this sounds we can use it as bait to lure the Green Goblin and Xaic, we can get Xion back too." Kiro stated,

"They'll be after us for it anyway." Ven replied with a shrug.

"That's new take advantage of something bad that's going to happen." Terra mused.

The group nodded, and headed to where they were supposed to meet, they waited until Raian showed up then Roxas, Amei and Lea.

"Anything?" Kiro asked.

They shook their heads, "What about you guys?" Roxas asked.

"We got this brief case from a bunch of Nobodies we think the Syndicate may be after what's in here." Kiro said holding it up.

"Well any of you know Peter Parker?" Raian asked, all but Kiro, Ven and Takeshi shook their heads.

"Well I lost track of Spider man then met up with Peter as he got a call from his friend Gwen Stacy, turns out Norman's Kid Harry Osborn went missing since before their school play and he just reappeared on her door step hours ago last time I was here me and Spider man fought the Goblin and believed it to be Harry, he had been drinking something called Gobulin Green, enhancing his mind and body (Something I think is stupid by the way) and we believed that it was a crazed subconscious taking over as a side-effect." Raian explained.

"_Believed_? Past tense?" Lea asked with an arched eyebrow,

"That was mine and Pete's reaction too, apparently the reason Harry went missing for a few days was because he was kidnapped by the Goblin himself or someone dressed up as him at least, anyway thanks to that experience he's having second thoughts." Raian finished crossing his arms.

"That messes things up a little does that mean all the Osborn's are out?" Kiro asked,

"Not necessarily remember Spiderman mentioned a doppelganger called the Chameleon, it may have been him." Terra replied.

"That or it was a Gobulin induced nightmare." Oswald added.

"Harry swears the event was real, he's been off the juice for a long time. But Terra's right the Chameleon may have done it disguised as the Goblin." Raian replied,

"Maybe he was paid by the real Green Goblin, or the Syndicate!" Amei suggested.

"Yeah!" Kiro stated.

Spiderman sighed, "One minute I think have a clue to the guy the next more things come up, anyway I gotta go, even Superheroes have a cerfew." Spiderman replied,

"We'll see what we can do in the meantime, you just take care of what you need to do." Kiro replied,

Spiderman nodded and left, no sooner than he did they were surrounded by Heartless and Dragoon Nobodies.

"Them again!" Kiro growled they jumped away as Xion tried to attack them.

"Howdy there couldn't help but notice that you have something of mine." Xaic replied walking up in his armored form.

"Why what do you want with it?" Terra snapped.

"Osborn stumbled onto a little tidbit of info Xehanort needs to help the Heirs be able to forge the X-blade."

"Wait a minute are you saying we can't right now?" Kiro asked.

"Yup, see your Hearts aren't pure enough, as you probably know you've got a tad of Darkness in your Heart whereas Kaen has a sliver of light in his." Xaic stated.

"That poor sliver." Ven spat.

"Yeah well, that's the way it is it sort of a final defense so the X-blade can never beforged, the fact is it's quite literally when it wants pure light and Darkness, but all we need are the right tools and we can figure out how to get rid of the light and Darkness in their Hearts." Xaic replied,

"Well who says I want it gone!" Kiro snapped,

"Even if you could you'd end up breaking their Hearts and then what you'd be left with, phony Heirs of Light and Darkness remember, or did Xehanort not tell you?" Ven asked.

"Yeah, Yeah, we know all about how you almost crashed and burned fact is Sora's heart connecting to yours is no short of a miracle, kid where would you be without him? breaking a Heart into two could send our little rodeo into a massive halt, but Norman may have just solved the answer to that!"

"Why what did he find out?" Takeshi yelled.

"Can't tell ya thing is I've said too much!" Xaic replied but turned to find both Oathkeeper and Oblivion at his throat."

"I want my Wife back!" Roxas growled.

Xaic smirked under his helmet, "Can't have her." He replied smugly sending Roxas into a rage and fighting him the two clashed before Xaic blasted Roxas with a bunch of Lighting then took advantage of the Opportunity to send him off the building he was on Roxas screamed and fell with a thud.

"DAD!" Amei screamed casting Curaga on him and rushing up to see if it had worked Roxas growled and looked up.

Xaic smirked and escaped as Kiro and the others began to take out the foes, just managing to fend them off.

Roxas raced off trying to find him, "XAIC DON'T YOU DARE HIDE FROM ME!" Roxas shouted,

"That won't help Roxas!" Lea yelled.

Roxas growled but sighed then nodded, "we still have the brief case so they'll be back." He muttered.

**E-H E-H E-H**

_**The Next day….**_

Peter sat with his girlfriend Liz at lunch she had brown hair green eyes and tanned skin, she wore her white and green, cheerleader outfit Peter knew what he had to do he and Gwen wanted to be together but to do that they had to break up with Liz and Harry who they were both dating respectively Peter sucked in some air and sighed,

"Liz listen, you've well, you've been great, but me I haven't been much of a boyfriend so maybe….we should…."

"Are you…..breaking up with me?" Liz asked.

Peter just looked away she looked around and glared, "You break up with me? I don't think so!" She snapped quietly,

"THAT'S IT PETEY WE'RE THROUGH!" Liz stated getting up and storming off.

She stormed off a blonde cheerleader cheered (no pun intended) into the air, "FINALLY!"

Liz turned around the corner and slumped to her knees and began to cry her heart shattered.

After finding out that Dr. Conners was leaving for Florida he turned to Gwen who turned to him,

"Liz?" She asked.

"Yeah….not fun." Peter replied, "You?" he asked.

"I can't find him anywhere and he won't return my calls." Gwen replied, they suddenly saw a bunch of shadows under their feet they looked up to see a bunch of White Dragon like creatures fly overhead Gwen turned to Peter to see if he knew but when she did he was gone.

**E-H E-H E-H**

As Spiderman web slinged up to where the Nobodies were Kiro ran up.

"Spiderman!" Kiro yelled.

"Why are they going after you?" Spiderman asked.

"They're after the brief case we found last night we we're on our way to return it, but look who's come to get it!" Kiro replied pointing the Nobody

Spiderman suddenly got a feeling and grabbing Kiro stuck to the wall as a Pumpkin bomb tried to hit.

"Don't remember inviting you to the party!" Kiro snapped.

"I'd thought I'd Crash!" the Goblin asked with an arched eyebrow and wicked grin.

"That's rude Gobby!" Takeshi snapped coming up beside they as they got to the ground Kiro and Spiderman got into fighting stances as the Goblin summoned a whole bunch of Heartless.

"Well then I'll just take my Goody bag and GO!" he yelled sending a pumpkin themed Razor at them as Kiro cast reflegea to send it back and Goblin was hit with the energy that came back.

"DARK SCYTHE!" Takeshi yelled slamming into the side of the Glider, they heard screaming as Ven and Terra were sent flying out by Xion,

"You handle them I'll get Gobby!" Spiderman stated going after the Goblin.

Kiro and the group turned to Xaic and Xion who had appeared with, a bunch of Dusk and Dragoon Heartless,

"Morning ya'll ya even brought Osborn's research mighty neighborly of ya!" Xaic stated with a laugh.

"Don't count on getting it!" Kiro growled,

Amei cast Curaga on Terra and Ven who stood up as their strength returned.

"Xion it's us, Roxas and Axel remember?" Roxas asked, hoping the name of the Pyro's Nobody would trigger something,

But it didn't however Lea did catch sight of Dark Memories Keychian glowing slightly before sending a meteor spell on them forcing them to jump back,

Kiro rushed over to them, "You guys alright?" he asked.

"Yeah." Roxas muttered wanting to tear Xaic apart limb by limb,

"Ven any ideas?" Takeshi asked,

"Yeah we need a weak point like attacking with something she can't handle!" Raian added,

Ven racked his mind, "Xion's a pretty balanced fighter…however, she has to stop to cast major spells like Firaga and Hurricane." Ven replied,

"Okay so we take a tiny window opening….anything else?" Oswald asked,

Ven shook his head,

"It's better than nothing, LET'S GO!" Kiro yelled.

"Sorry Mom. STORM!" Amei yelled trapping Xion in the spell and doing some if any damage, she then jumped away from some Dusks that had come up from behind her, and shot some magic from her staff to stun them.

Oswald jumped over Xion and sent a barrage of Fire spells at her which she countered with a reflect spell Oswald just managed to dodge the attacks with another jump,

"COLD STOMP!" Oswald yelled sending a freezing shock wave out hurting the Dusks around him,

Kiro, Ven and Roxas kept the Dusks guessing with the reversal reaction command which Kiro followed up with a swift combo.

"TRI-CUTTER!" Takeshi yelled, heading towards Xion he managed to get in close only to be sent flying back with a combo of his own,

Roxas rushed up and clashed with Xion in a vicious Sword fight,

"Xion you have to stop, it's me Roxas, your husband, Amei here's too and so is Ven, Terra and Aqua they've come back after all these years!" Roxas stated desperately between blows.

"THRUST!" Raian yelled doing a damaging stab at Xaic who just jumped away and struck Raian full of Lighting he was blasted back and paralyzed.

"ESUNA!" Aqua yelled freeing the sandette from his paralysis,

They jumped away once Xaic tried to repeat the attack he laughed.

"Come on you can do better than that can't ya?" he taunted.

Kiro growled and rushed up with a swing and a miss.

"Terra over your way!" Kiro yelled Terra took the opportunity to send a hard hit into Xaic and the two rushed after him as they clashed dodging Lighting and blows from his two spears.

"Look out!" Terra yelled as they saw a giant ball of electricity go at them, Kiro used shield to block…well most of it, poor Oswald got a shock out of it, forcing Takeshi to cast Cura on him as he also had to juggled defending himself from the Dragoon Nobodies,

"DARK SYCTHE!" he yelled managing to cut a couple down, Lea sent blast of Fire at the Dusks he had to be careful not to set anything else on Fire but that's where his Chakrams came in he killed a couple feeling dusks with a good throw of the one in his left hand and smirked.

"Still got it!"

"SHINE CANNON! ULTIMA CANNON!" Kiro and Terra yelled combinding forces trying to hit Xaic but they got nothing but Dusks and a couple Dragoons instead.

"Not what we wanted but I'll take it." Kiro muttered as the two faced the Cowboy Nobody down,

"PRISM RAIN!" Aqua yelled sending a bunch of colored lights to kill of the rest of the Nobodies.

The group then regrouped to fight Xaic who just chuckled, he then noticed that Xion seemed to be slowing down

"Hmph I'll see you next time!" he stated as he and Xion disappeared through Dark Corridors,

"MOM!" Amei shouted rushing up but it was too late, she looked at Kiro and went to say something but just glared and looked away,

"How is this my fault?" Kiro asked at this.

"She's probably just still mad about you running off-" Ven started to explain as Roxas tapped him on the shoulder,

"Can I see you alone for a sec?" Roxas asked,

"Uh sure." Ven replied they went around the corner and Roxas seeing they were alone, sighed.

"She's really mad at him isn't she?"

"We called you to make her swear not to turn him into a frog after she had tried to do that." Ven replied.

"I know….back just before Twilight Town disappeared I was with Amei I tried to explain everything to her, mine and Xion's past the Keyblades before we made them out as stories with made up characters in ours and Lea's place…but while I was explaining it we were attacked I told Alex to take Amei and run, but she wouldn't listen in fact she begged me and Xion not to go and come with them but we wouldn't we couldn't." Roxas stated looking away.

"What's that got to do with Kiro?" Ven asked,

"I rushed off without listening to her and told her I'd be back…..and obviously I never came back…did she or Kiro ever say anything that might have been squashed when he left?" Roxas asked.

Ven mused, "She said that we had proved nothing would break us up cause back in Enchanted Dominion we almost did then Kiro….just started to avoid us after that." Ven replied getting sad thinking about the past couple of weeks.

"I thought so, and I know she's mad at me for not staying with her and her brother, long story short I think she's connected her anger at Kiro to her anger at me." Roxas stated,

"No way anyone would dare to try to turn you into something cept maybe Xion and Aqua." Ven replied with a grin.

Roxas grinned back a little this was true but he wasn't in a laughing mood.

Suddenly they caught sight of Spiderman landing in a heap in front of them Spiderman jumped up ready to fight as Ven and Roxas summoned Steadfast Gale and Two become one but the Goblin was gone as Kiro and the others rushed up,

"Gone again!" Spiderman growled,

"We're gonna have to talk to Norman Osborn, he has a connection with the Goblin weather they're one and the same or not." Raian stated.

"Right I'll go with you!" Terra stated,

"So will I." Aqua added.

"We should all go!" Ven added as Kiro looked around and saw nothing,

"Amei's gone!" Kiro stated, immediately,

"WHAT? AMEI!" Roxas called as Kiro took to the skys on his glider, and Zoomed through the City as Spiderman,

"Raian, Terra see of you can find out anything about what Norman knows meet us back when you find something." Lea told them they nodded as the rest of the group took off.

Kiro zoomed through town high in the air, he glanced around hoping to spot some sign of her, but what he did see was Amei rushing after a bunch of Dusks.

"_Stragglers, unless its a trap_!" Kiro thought.

He kicked up some more speed and followed carefully from above once Amei was out of sight however he jumped off his board and summoned it back and started to follow on foot.

Killing any Heartless and Dusk that stood guard as he made his way down Kiro suddenly heard a collision of spells.

"Mom stop it's me please!" he heard Amei yelled,

"Gasp! Amei!" Kiro yelled rushing in the direction now, he rounded the corner to see that Amei was now fighting Xion and most likely losing,

Amei was knocked back and hit the wall,

"Alright now let's end this rodeo, Xion do her in!" Xaic stated standing from above,

"WHAT!" Kiro cried out giving himself away not that he cared,

"That's the way it has to be unlike Terra and Aqua who were just brainwashed we had a special method for her and Roxas, nothing but Dark memories would run through their minds after brainwashing that way their Hearts couldn't fight back….Xion and Roxas are both sob stories." Xaic explained as Kiro jumped in front of Amei.

"Why just because they didn't truly exist once upon a time?" Kiro asked,

"I get it, this whole things been more about revenge then anything else!" Amei snapped eye's narrowing on Xaic,

"Maybe but we still got our eyes on the prize sugar cube." Xaic replied.

"Don't you dare call her that!" snapped a voice Kiro thought it was Ven for a moment but turned to see Roxas, their voices did sound a lot alike at times.

"Namine, Xion!" Roxas called calling Amei by her full name.

"Kiro!" yelled another voice the crimson turned this time it was Ven, with Takeshi, Lea, Aqua and Oswald.

"Guys!" Kiro yelled.

"Listen, I think that Keyblade well Keychain if you wanna get technical is the reason she can't snap out of it." Lea stated.

"So we destroy it, we get Xion back with us?" Ven asked.

Lea nodded,

"Well it's some kind of plan!" Oswald stated.

"Right! Roxas you get that?" Kiro asked, the bronzette nodded and faced Xion,

"BIND!" Amei yelled trying to trap Xion, but she jumped over it and brought Dark Memory into a downward position,

Amei screamed and flinched looking away but when she opened her eyes she saw that Roxas was parried with Xion glaring at her the two took off into the air, swinging madly at each other clashing hard as they fought in ther air Spiderman who had been fighting Dusks and Heartless landed by them and watched,

"Wow…..what's going on?" he asked,

"Long story Spidey." Kiro replied.

"We need to get in there and fight!" Kiro stated jumping in himself as did Amei they sent a barrage of spells at her as she dodged she was hit by a Roxas as she skidded she seemed to hesitate.

"Hey don't you be dozing off now don't forget your nothing but a replica!" Xaic yelled,

"Okay now I'm confused…..same long story?" Spiderman asked.

"This goes farther up the ladder then you'll ever know." Lea admitted before jumping in himself and sending a Chakram in Xion's direction she blocked it and Lea got an idea.

"Well hello there…..Xion." he stated in a tone he used years ago hoping it would bring something back but all it got him was a combo and a headache.

"Bad Idea!" Lea muttered getting up.

"GOLDEN- ACK!" Kiro was sent flying back as he crashed into Lea they both groaned,

"That's it!" Ven yelled as he and the others jumped in as well,

"PHOTON RUSH!" Ven and Aqua yelled together they bombarded her with attacks she was sent skidding back as Takeshi and Oswald came in from behind for a combination of Dark Scythe and Star Shower.

Xion managed to back-flip away as she landed a hit on Spiderman who was sent into the wall,

"CURAGA!" Kiro yelled healing him, Spiderman got up and nodded Kiro nodded back as he rushed in for another attack.

"GOLDEN HOUR!" Kiro yelled this time able to activate the whole thing and ram into Xion with it,

"ARS SOLCANUM!" Roxas yelled rushing up at her, she landed on her back and got up glaring, Kiro suddenly saw that Roxas's head was hanging down Kiro felt a pang of sorrow in his heart, Roxas didn't want to do this,

"Spiderman follow my lead!" Kiro yelled thinking solely about what Lea had told them Kiro rushed up and started to clash with Xion, he turned to Amei and nodded she too joined into the fight, sending a barrage of magic bullets while Keeping Xion distracted.

"AMEI!" Kiro yelled,

"LETS DO IT!" she yelled as they unleashed their limit Xion was hit with a barrage of magic bullets and spells then she was flown hard back as they unleashed, Magic Barrage's finisher.

"SPIDERMAN NOW!" Kiro yelled pointing at the Keyblade Spiderman with a good amount of webbing pulled it out of her arms it landed at Kiro's feet she rushed for it but it changed into a new Keyblade Kiro didn't recognize.

It was similar in appearance to Dawn's Light but the blade was a normal katana, and the spikes weren't a rustic yellow and the spikes in the middle were shorter with a spike sticking out of the other side the hand guard was detached as two pieces, they resembled a sun a little bit, with a few spikes on the top and two on the bottom, the Keychain was a diamond lined in spikes.

Xion yelped and held her head, and groaned falling over,

"Mom!"

"XION!" Roxas and Amei ran over and caught her just before she fell.

"Xion…." Roxas muttered, he suddenly caught the sound of Thunder however as he turned Amei was catching it in her staff the aura of a Magnet spell surrounded the top the Lighting from Xaic's attack was trapped around it she then with a bit of effort redirected it.

"MAGNET BLOCK!" she yelled and sent the deadly attack right towards Xaic who jumped away,

Xaic jumped down ready to stab at the family but Kiro was quicker.

"SHINE CANNON!" he yelled blasting the Nobody back and making him land on his feet with a skid.

"Hmmph, pretty good kid but this is one rodeo you shouldn't have entered!" he stated readying his staffs as Amei and Spiderman joined his side Kiro turned to the others,

"Take Xion and go, we'll handle this rodeo clown!" Kiro stated.

Roxas looked at Amei with worry but she smiled back giving the thumbs up.

"Alright, good luck!" he stated the three turned on the Nobody who smirked and sent a barrage of Lighting at them, Kiro and Amei combined their two barrier spells for protection while Spiderman jumped to a nearby wall high up.

"Whew nice to know this Shocker wannabe can't take my ability to wall crawl." He muttered.

"QUAKERA!" Kiro yelled sending the attack at him Xaic lost balance for a little bit while taking damage leaving him open for a Firaga spell from Amei.

He growled and sent a barrage of Lighting like spears at them as Spiderman pulled them up from it with his webbing they landed and started on another barrage,

"GOLDEN HOUR! BLIZZAGA!" Amei and Kiro yelled the Ice combined with the Golden Hour and Kiro was flashing a yellow and blue as he hit the Nobody causing a bit of damage, Spiderman then seized the opportunity to hit him with a Combo of his own,

A bunch of webbing in his eyes to act like a blind fold followed gave them enough time to back up and regroup when Xaic was about to blast the area with electricity, he eventually fried it off his face and glared,

"I'll admit you sure brought your A game! But play time's over!" he declared sticking his two staffs together then charging it with electricity it made a bird like apparition that sent the group flying back,

"CURAGA!" Kiro yelled having to heal them all when they hit the wall, Xaic tried the same assault again but this time Kiro wasn't about to let it work,

"Spiderman I need a trampoline!" Kiro stated.

"One super bouncy spider web coming up!" he stated shooting it out Kiro before the attack could make contact jumped up and landed a hard blow onto Xaic,

Knocking him down Kiro collected the remaining loose electricity and sent it back at him causing damage more from the blow then the electricity it was his element after all,

Kiro and Xaic then clashed with each other over and over Kiro rolled and ducked out of his jumping attacks and back flipped and jumped out of the way of thrusting moves and electricity,

He was eventually cornered as Xaic proved to be pretty fast when he wanted to be.

"Kiro! SHEILD!" Amei yelled casting it on the red head who cringed and recoiled when the lighting was about to strike but sighed in relief when he felt no pain and saw that he was protected he grinned at Amei who for the first time in a while smiled back.

"_Amei, I'm sorry if we live through this you'll hear it from me!"_ Kiro thought.

"COLD SHOWER!" Kiro yelled sending the blast of icy water at the foe who cringed in contact he glew a bright yellow and took both spears into his hand and with blinding speed sent everyone off flying with a a bunch of deadly combos.

When he calmed down the group was pushing themselves up Kiro felt in his pocket and growled he then saw however that Xaic was reaching into his own pocket.

"THEFTRA!" Kiro yelled snatching the item away to his sheer delight it was a mega-elixir,

"SWEET! THIS SHOULD HELP!" he yelled tossing it into the air it exploded into light and Amei and Spiderman got their second wind.

"SPIDERMAN!" Amei yelled.

"READY WHEN YOU ARE!" Spiderman yelled readying a sling shot with his webbing Amei cast a bunch of Diamond spells shooting them at Xaic it then went from that to her becoming a magic covered drill rushing into him over and over.

"LETS END THIS!" she shouted.

"FROM ME TO YOU!" Spiderman stated as they both used the sling shot to send a hard blow into him knocking him back.

"ARS ARCANUM!" Kiro yelled landing a combo on Xaic while he was still recovering,

"X-SLASHER!" Kiro yelled following up.

"Amei now!" Kiro called,

"This is for my Mom! CRYSTAL WIND!" she yelled sending a blast of Diamond shards blowing in a powerful wind and knocking back Xaic.

However he started to laugh, "That'll do kid that'll do!" he stated as he disappeared.

"What did he mean that'll do…" Spiderman asked,

"THE BREIFCASE!" they all shouted rushing outside they found Ven who shook his head,

"I tried to stop them but Kaen and Adrian just came and went with it." He said hanging his head.

"Ven….don't blame yourself…..and Amei…I'm sorry." Kiro replied hanging his head.

"It's okay I'm sorry too, I knew that you wanted to come back with us at the Coliseum but I wouldn't let you because I was just so mad and it wasn't even a big deal but I felt that the fact we pushed through everything up to when you left meant nothing then there was my dad not listening to me."

"Your dad?" Kiro asked.

"I wanted to just leave and run the four of us but he didn't listen to me and….I took it out on you." She muttered.

Kiro just nodded. "You know what it's okay why we let it be bygones." Kiro suggested then looked to the sky.

"Even with the research gone, we've still have Goblin to deal with!" he added.

They nodded and noticed that Spiderman was one step ahead of them on that Amei had also left leaving the two boys to head to Norman's tower alone.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"_I'm just a puppet I was never meant to exist….so what point is there?"_

"_No that's wrong! I was a puppet but not anymore someone gave me existence true existence…..a friend….so many blessings since then."_

The images of a broze haired young man in a tux blushing at the end of an isle followed by a little boy with bronze hair and blue eyes swinging a struggled bat then a little baby with a raven patch of hair on her head, yawning as her emerald eyes closed.

"_That's right I have a family!"_

She then saw images of People she knew she suddenly remembered her names Ventus, Aqua, Terra, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Riku, Sora, Crystal, Lea, Hayner, Pence, Olette and so many others and lastly the one who brought her back her and Roxas…

"_Sora! It's all thanks to you….."_

Xion opened her eyes to see Roxas and Amei standing over her, they all smiled and hugged tightly,

"Xion…" Roxas muttered.

"I missed you so much!" Amei cried, Lea smiled but gasped when he saw the Goblin flying towards a nearby building followed by Kiro and Ven on their own gliders.

"What is it?" Roxas yelled.

"I'll handle this!" Lea stated rushing off after them all.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro and Ven flew as fast as they could Kiro suddenly caught sight of a building filling up with smoke.

"Ven look!"

"I see it!" Ven replied as they both picked up speed and rushed towards it only to be beaten by a Helicopter that practically flew on the windows destroying them,

Kiro and Ven cast Esuna and Curaga on Spiderman another man that was inside along with Terra and Raian, Spiderman jumped down after Goblin while Terra activated his glider, Takeshi and Aqua soon joined after jumping out of the same helicopter that saved them, with Oswald and Lea still inside.

"WHAT Menkin isn't the Goblin!" Spiderman yelled out making Goblin laugh,

"MENKIN? You_ bought_ that?"

Kiro rammed into the side of him and growled,

"Remember me?" Kiro was then blasted by a laser that came out of the Goblin's finger, Kiro flipped a little and regained balance.

"Ugh, I'll take that as a yes." He muttered.

"PLUSE BOMB!" Ven yelled sending a barrage of the attacks the Goblin's way he dodged them all as the group chased him through the city,

"AW MAN! Don't tell me!" Kiro groaned as water towers on the city started to fling Pumpkin bombs at them.

"WHOA!" Ven cried as he was almost hit by a bunch,

"Goblin's booby-trapped the city!" Spiderman cried as Takeshi and Aqua blocked with magic, Takeshi switched between Dark Shield and Shield, while Aqua cast reflect and barrier.

"PULSERAGA!" Kiro yelled making a bunch headed towards him and Ven as they flew over the Pumpkin heads they cringed at the sound while Spiderman beat them up, knocking them out as he went then web swinged out to where a bunch of vehicles appeared.

"Okay that's just not fair!" Ven stated as they dodged a blast of sticky ammo.

Aqua was blasted and stuck with her glider on the wall Takeshi did a U-turn and went to her aid,

"Hold still!" Takeshi told her a blast of dark flames and the sludge melted off of Aqua like it was nothing,

"It's a long story." Takeshi muttered in slight shame,

"LUX THUNDER! SHINE FIRAGA!" Ven and Kiro yelled destroying a bunch of goop meant for them they then zoomed through and with a slash of their Keyblades sent the flying machines down a bunch of the drivers which were more Pumpkin Heads jumped out with parachutes the burning inferno however hit a very unlucky cart…one guess.

"MY CABBAGES!" the Cabbage merchant shouted.

Terra rushed through he wasn't as fast so he had a harder time dodging however he was great help to Spiderman giving him something to land on occasionally as Spider acerbated through a bunch of machines Terra managed to take out a couple as Spiderman worked his way through a massive ambush and knocked down a few Pumpkin heads and with some webbing made some machines crash into each other Terra caught them from falling and put them into the web Spidey made earlier.

Spiderman fought as hard as he could flying acrobating and webswinging around, he was able to do it using his webbing and gravity to slam two together and catching the drivers in another spider web,

As they ran through after the Goblin Kiro and Ven saw that Spiderman managed to get some air but a blow from the Goblin and his glider, followed by a few blasts and Pumpkin Bombs from a trap sent Spiderman onto the roof ofa nearby building.

"SPIDERMAN!" Kiro cried he was alive but worse for wear, as if his costume hadn't been torn enough one of the eyes was shattered too and Kiro could see Peter glaring at the Goblin with his own eye as he maniac turned and started to gloat,

"What's wrong Spidey, off your game?" he asked trying to blast the web head but Spiderman dodged and hitched a ride on the Goblin's glider.

"Nah Games good Gobs it's getting acquainted with the rules!" Spiderman curtly replied.

"Rule 1: Spiderman _must _SPLAT!" Goblin yelled throwing him off but Spiderman grabbed the glider with webbing, and hanging on.

"Rule 2: ignore rule 1!" he stated back as Kiro sent a flash bomb at Goblin's face,

"Rule 3!" Kiro stated,

"Make Goblin look goofy!" Ven finished ramming his glider into the Goblin's and forcing it against a building, giving Spiderman enough time to spray webbing on his face blinding him and Spiderman getting a hold of him once again unfortunately, Goblin reacted well enough to pull the webbing off and sent Spiderman into the ground, but this time taking the Goblin's mask with him as he hit another roof.

All three looked up and their he was…..Norman Osborn!

In the Helicopter, Harry, Oswald and Raian saw Norman fly by the Rabbit did a double take at the two Normans Lea and Raian just glared they seemed to know what was going on.

"Dad?" Harry asked weakly,

"Son he's obviously an imposter." 'Norman' replied,

"Right…Right…..except…..I heard you apologize to Spiderman….NORMAN OSBORN _**NEVER **_APOLOGIZES!" Harry yelled ripping off the mask, both Raian and Oswald yelped at the surprise, it was in fact, a man with a white face and no nose…at least that's what it looked like.

"So it was Norman that was the fake!" Lea stated,

"That must be the Chameleon!" Raian stated.

"I did not sign on for this!" the Chameleon growled as he jumped out of the helicopter this happened just in time for Takeshi, Aqua and Terra to see the Goblin's identity,

"Norman Osborn!" Terra snapped in surprise,

"Why am I not surprised?" Takeshi growled.

"If that's Osborn then who's?" Aqua asked before seeing the Chameleon land on a roof and take off, running,

"The Chameleon!" Spiderman stated having seen him too,

"You were the Goblin all along!" Spiderman shouted as they locked hands in combat, Spiderman was knocked off but caught by Ven Spidey then web-slinged to get airborne himself,

"I told you I invented the green, I wasn't fool enough too drink it! Small doses in gaseous form where enough to increase my intelligence and agility, with no black outs no loss of control!" Osborn stated shooting at them as Spiderman and the others dodged,

"So you and the Chameleon were working together all along?" Spiderman asked,

"Not at first I broke into Oscorp to steal my Gobluin inhibiter imagine my delight to see Norman Osborn a witness to my crime it was Chameleon of course stealing secrets for a competitor, so this week I hired him to keep you guessing Spiderman and set you up for a fall!" Norman stated proudly.

"This summer, you crashed the Goblin crashed me and Raian saw you limp away when we found Harry he was in the Goblin's costume and his leg was really hurt!" Spiderman stated,

"Do you know how easy it is to fake a limp you and that brat Raian had guessed my identity I had to re-route your suspicions, Spiderman so I returned home to find Harry passed out on an over dose of green, it didn't take longer to deduce the cause of his sudden success at football and School, it only took slightly longer to dress him as the Goblin the limp, completed the illusion!" Norman stated smugly.

"YOU FRAMED YOUR OWN SON?" Ven yelled in disbelief, as Takeshi had caught up to them and readied Dawn's Light

"DARK FIRAGA!" Takeshi yelled aiming a blast at Norman who dodged,

"Never should 've given you the BTD considering you attacked my mother hours after talking to her!" Takeshi yelled,

"I protected Harry, if I had gone to prison who would have made a man out of him?" Osborn retorted, they all stopped around a booby trapped water tower, as Norman looked up at the Helicopter at this point, Aqua and Terra had caught up with it and were flying with it.

"Just look at what he's done today! I've never been prouder of the boy!" Norman exclaimed,

"OH DON'T EVEN! You never cared about Harry, just your own sorry hide!" Kiro snarled in disgust,

"Potato, Pahtato, once you're all out of the way I'll set things right!" Norman replied casually, throwing a couple pumpkin bombs

Spiderman who held on to a razor that Norman had thrown at him jumped at him grabbing one and wrapping it around the razor with webbing,

"YOU WOULDN'T KNOW RIGHT IF IT BLEW UP YOUR GLIDER!" Spiderman snarled as he got the back end of said glider,

"Spiderman WAIT!" Terra screamed and flew off but too late Spiderman stuck it into the glider's tail pipe where it exploded causing Norman to streak down Terra tried to catch him but the force of the impending explosion sent him flying and down he summoned his Keyblade and broke his fall by stabbing it into the building, he gasped looking up as the water tower continued to explode.

Roxas, Xion and Amei rushed up to see it happen, and gasped as all the bombs kept going off.

"DAAAAD!" Harry yelled Spiderman who had landed a distance hung his head in shame…he had only meant to crash the glider….but Parker luck struck again.

Peter Parker hung his head in shame…

_**The Next day…..**_

"Dad was sick a victim of the green." Harry stated as Raian and the group in black themselves, watched from a slightly longer distance,

"No one knows how that stuff changes you like I do….Spiderman should've helped him instead…..sigh on my Father's grave Spiderman will pay…I don't know what I do without you Gwen you're the only thing keeping me from going back on the green myself." Harry stated in a tone that Raian picked up on he quietly snarled as he went to move forward only for Terra and Ven to hold him back and give a look,

"By the way Gwen I got your messages….did you _want _to tell me something?" he asked.

Gwen looked at Peter over the hug she had given him, Peter just looked away sadly,

"It was nothing…." She replied they walked off, leaving the group to walk off as well but not before Kiro took a long sad look at the grave.

_**Later….**_

"_Harry's left with no father….and me with no Gwen….but a least the Green Goblin is gone forever_." Spidey thought standing over the city.

"SPIDERMAN!" he turned to see Kiro drop down on his glider,

"I thought you left?" Spiderman replied.

"I know I just wanted to wish you good luck….and things will get better, I know it just don't give up!" Kiro replied thinking about how far they had come since he shattered the Crystal Heart a few short hours and they'd have all five pieces safely locked away,

"Kiro, do me a favor knock some Syndicate Heads around for ol' Spiderman!"

Kiro nodded and watched the Hero swing off,

Kiro looked out onto the city but sighed as happy as he was that he finally gathered the Keystones, he still dreaded returning to Radiant Garden so much so he couldn't sleep that night and he was spending it staring at the red gem as it lit up.

"What are you doing up here?" he jumped at the sound of Ven's voice.

"Can't sleep, I'm sorry but I'm not looking forward to going back to Radiant Garden." He stated,

"Why not?" Ven asked, Kiro just looked away,

"Kiro answer the question!" Ven stated sternly making Kiro glare back,

"BECAUSE MY DAD HATES ME ALRIGHT!" he stated slamming his fist on a particular button.

In Radiant Garden, Sora heard the computer connect with a Gummi ship, he turned but didn't see the image but sound came in whoever did it didn't realize they had activated the transmission of do it properly,

"_Kiro how could you think that even if it were true?" _he heard Ven ask in shock.

"_How could you think he didn't? He made it pretty clear when he yelled in your face I never wanted him to fight okay I wish he didn't have powers or got chosen by the Keyblade! We'd all be better off if was just normal! Dude that sums it all up!" _Kiro's voice stated in a very hurt tone.

Sora's eyes widened when he heard this….did he really hurt Kiro that much?

"_Kiro…Can't you just talk to him?" _Ven asked.

"_No! I won't I know what he thinks of me….I'm not the son he wanted I remind him of the life he didn't want anymore, and the first time I ever used a Keyblade was five years ago when Xehanort tried to kill us all, so basically dad's learned the truth about it and hated me since I was nine, he probably only put up with me because he had too!" _Kiro stated,

Sora's heart shattered at these words Kiro truly believed he hated him, the brunette's eyes welled with tears and he started to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Keyblade(s) Obtained:<strong>

_Two Become one:_ _**Strength:**_ + 5 _**Magic**_ + 4

Ability: _Dual Synch: a very rare ability that lets Roxas split this Keyblade into two_

_Aubade:_ _**strength**_ + 5 _**Magic**_ + 5

Ability: _Biskatar striker: Powers up Xion's combination moves when her HP is low_

* * *

><p>Reaction commands<p>

Reverse hit: _a follow up to reversal lands a hard hit on the foes reversal was used on_

Storm Stopper: _Stops a powerful attack of either Thunder, Wind or Ice elements_

Lighting Spear: _a follow up to Storm Stopper sends a barrage of Lighting at the end of a powerful thrust into a foe_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Limit Breaks<strong>_

**Sparkle Shot**- _Amei + Spiderman_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special Attacks and Spells<strong>_

Kiro- **Pulseraga**: _the final level of Pulse unleashes a powerful blast of sound that knocks enemies back causing major damage may even cause stun and silence status_

Kiro + Amei- **Frozen Wind:** _a combination of Golden hour and Blizzaga cuts at the foes with blinding slashes that may cause freezing_

Amei- **Magnet Block: **_redirects a foes Thunder magic and sends it back at them_

Raian- **Thrust:** _A powerful stab attack that may stun a foe very rarely it's a one hit wonder_

Oswald- **Cold Stomp:** _A powerful stomping move that causes freezing damage_

Amei- **Crystal Wind**: _A combination of Diamond and Aeroga, sends a powerful wind that batters the foe it may even stun a foe, very rarely this move Is a one hit wonder_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Syndicate X files<strong>_

Name: _Xaic_ True name: _unkown_

Number: _V_

Element: _Lighting/Electricity _

Weapon of Choice: _Spears_

Lesser Nobody: _Dragoons_

Title: _Strategic Current_

_Xaic has a bit of a cowboy persona a little go with the flow he follow's orders without question he is focused on his goal, and finds a way to complete it_

* * *

><p><strong>Chameleon: <strong>_One of the Foes Spiderman faces he frames others for his crimes by pretending to be them! Higher up villains take advantage of this Norman Osborn being one of them _**(Spiderman Comics 1963)**

**Pumpkin Heads: **_The Goblins Stooges, not that they have a boss now they upon the Goblins instructions would commit organized crimes thankfully Spiderman puts them in their place _**(The Spectacular Spiderman 2008)**

**Harry Osborn: **_A friend of Harry's and Norman Osborn's son he took liquid doses of something called Gobluin Green to get better at school and Football, however it changed him and caused black outs so he stopped he's been off the juice for some time _**(Spiderman Comics 1963)**

**Norman Osborn: **_Harry's son and the CEO of OSCORP like Harry he took the Gobliun Green as a test on himself however, he took it in gaseous form to avoid Black outs and loss of control but it still seeped into his brain! He is the Green Goblin's secret Identity but met his untimely end _**(Spiderman Comics 1963)**

**Green Goblin: **_With many super villains out of the way Goblin became the ruler of Midtown's underground of crime dispite the smoke and mirrors he was revealed to be none other than, Norman Osborn however a mishap caused him to literally crash and burn _**(Spiderman Comics 1963)**

**Xion: **_Roxas's wife once a replica of Sora's memories she was erased from existence completely however Sora brought her back, she was under the Syndicate's control for some time but she has now been saved Like Roxas she is a Keyblader _**(Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days 2009)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>No Teasers this time that would reveal too much, I know there's some corny narration near the beginning but I couldn't resist referencing an old show called Spiderman and his amazing friends XP<strong>_

_**Shocker has a Cowboy like persona too I realized this planning out the plot for this chapter and thought that Spidey should point it out anywho….**_

_Next Time: __**Guardian Angel**_

_**READ AND REVIEW**_


	49. Guardian Angel

_**Here's a chapter I've been Looking forward too, I'd like to thank you all for bearing with me up to this point I think you'll like this chapter!**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Guardian Angel<strong>_

Kiro learned that Amei had taken Void Space back to Radiant Garden to spend time with her parents, Kiro smiled at this Amei had found her family but that turned to a painful sting in his heart, so far there was no Riku and worst of all, he had learned the truth concerning him long ago.

He did sleep till their arrival at Radiant Garden, but sighed not wanting to go.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Sora sat there in the middle of an empty town square depressed and hating himself…a lot.

"I am a terrible father." He muttered to himself throwing his Keyblade back and forth like he would Hikari raid but restrained the attack to just spin in and out.

After a lot of searching Kairi finally found her husband sitting by himself,

"Sora?"

"A despicable Human being." Sora muttered not realizing she was there that didn't stop her from being irritated about it.

"The Worst of the-"

"SORA!"

"WAAAH!" Sora was surprised by Kairi to the point of unleashing the whole Hikari raid accidently and unleashed it upon the Cabbage Merchant's cart, making it explode in light in it's place was a charred mangled version of the cart, which turned to ash with a tiny breeze.

"MY…CAAABBBAAAAGGGEESSSS!" he screamed before letting out a very loud scream and began to curse at the top of his lungs, jumping up and down though it was censored so you only read this.

"RAGAM, FLAGGAM, KOODA, DOODA, FLABBA, BABBA CUFA, COMA, SOODA, Cabbages, KOODA DOODA RAGAM Avatar! FLABBA BABBA LABBA Keybladers, RAGAM BAGAM War, COUPA KATTA Worlds! BABBA LABBA RAGGA!"

Sora and Kairi just stared at him gaping they managed to look at each other before going back to stare at him,

"ZATCHEM, BAGGUM LAGGUM FLAGGAM AHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled falling with a thud exhausted a little bit of drool fell out of his mouth this just left Sora and Kairi to stare.

"Oh….kay…uh interesting right?" Sora asked.

"Don't change the subject, what did you mean you're a despicable Human being?" Kairi asked sternly.

"I can't say it would break your Heart." Sora replied promptly,

"Try me." She replied reassuringly.

Sora sighed, "Kiro thinks I hate him!" Kairi gasped,

"How does THAT happen?" she asked angrily.

"Kiro must have thought it for a long time…because…well for one thing, every time he'd talk about the outside world I'd kinda shoot him down, not to mention all I wanted for the past five years was to be normal…and then before he ran away again, me and Ven had a fight which he overheard and I told Ven that I wished he didn't have powers or got chosen by the Keyblade and…." He tried to continue as he started to choke then swallowed.

"And that we'd all be better off if he was normal!" he finished quickly then squeezed his eyes shut waiting to be hit in response but it never came all she did was look at him like she wanted to scream or cry and shook her head.

"Of all the idiotic…..Sora….YOU AND YOUR BIG MOUTH!" she yelled.

"Kairi I'm sorry! I swear I would never-!" Sora began,

"I know! You love us both very much, I know that but does Kiro?" Kairi asked cutting him off.

Sora hung his head, "Kairi….I'm so sorry."

"You have to try and fix it!" she stated promptly,

"I want to Kairi believe me…..but he'll never forgive me!" Sora replied in sadness.

Kairi hugged him as he hugged back. "Should that stop you from trying?" she asked.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Kiro?" Ven called he looked back to see the Crimson slowly walking behind him,

"Hey, it's gonna be okay." He told him putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder, Kiro just nodded but he didn't look at Ven,

Kiro got a good look at Xion without, her Armor she looked a little like Namine, but with dark raven hair like Amei's her eyes were a darker shade of blue with a hint of indigo, he was expecting emerald eyes like Amei but brushed it off, she wore a purple shirt with black linings on the edges and grey pants, they hadn't really talked much which was fine, Kiro didn't feel like it anyway.

"I'm gonna have to report to the bosses before too long." Lea stated,

"Why do you think they missed you?" Roxas joked,

"Of course!" Lea replied the two laughed,

"Hey don't forget!" Oswald stated cheerfully holding the Keystone.

"It took us forever to get this far!" he added.

"Yeah, but it was worth the detour in the end, Amei replied glancing at Xion,

"We'll lets hurry to the castle before something else happens!" Raian stated,

"Yeah, I'm with you there!" Takeshi added,

Kiro however wasn't happy in fact he stayed to the very back of the group,

Ven sighed, he then felt a hand on his shoulder it was Aqua, "Maybe Kiro's not ready to talk to his dad yet,"

"But….I promised, and that'll be till one of them dies if he can help it." Ven replied,

"He won't really stay away from Sora and Kairi that long." Terra replied.

"You don't know Kiro like I do." Ven warned,

They continued to get to the castle, it finally came into view, however as most of the group went forward, Terra, Aqua and Ven noticed that Kiro had slipped away,

"Kiro!" Ven yelled running through the streets with Aqua and Terra at his heels,

They caught sight of a flash of red and Ven turned sharply on the corner it seemed like Terra and Aqua caught to this as they managed to head him off and trap him,

"Kiro…_pant_ why were you running away?" Ven asked.

Kiro hung his head, "I'm Sorry….I JUST CAN'T!" Kiro stated activating his star shard and blinding them as he flew away.

"Wait Kiro!" Ven called to no avail, Kiro had flown, he wasn't going to leave this time however he found a place in the city far from the castle to land he looked around thinking about what to do next,

"Kiro there you are." He turned gasping and summoning Kingdom Key to his aid, it was Acerus who just stared,

"Don't worry I have no interest in killing you now."

"Good!" Kiro stated with a sigh,

"But you still need to disappear." Acerus told him sending up a red flag in Kiro's mind.

"But-"

"You're the Heir of Light your sole duty is to forge the X-blade, your existence is nothing but a threat to the universe, even now your presence is causing Heart ache, Sora said it himself, didn't he?" Acerus asked,

Kiro took a step back and nodded.

"What about my Mom?" Kiro muttered head hanging,

"Who knows, but your presence would get between them if she doesn't share the same views as Sora, it would shatter that bond." Acerus replied,

Kiro gasped at this in fear, "Is that what you want?"

"N-No!" Kiro stated weakly tears falling he wiped them away, quickly.

"What do I have to do!" Kiro yelled,

"Disappear, run away and never return." Acerus replied motioning to the gate leading to the city's outskirts, Kiro sniffling rushed out not even so much as looking back.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Ven raced around the city frantic to find Kiro, calling his name he didn't really look where he was going,

"KIRO!" he yelled but he held his neck when it sounded weird he wondered if something was wrong with his throat.

"KIRO!" said a new voice, which belonged to Sora as Ven rounded a corner to see him.

"Sora!" Ven called,

"Ven where's Kiro I thought he was with you?" Sora stated,

"He was but ran away again and now I can't find him." Ven admitted,

"You won't find him, in the city." They turned to see Isa, come up to them,

"I just got word from Vincent that Acerus talked Kiro into leaving the city he maybe going to travel off world again."

"NO!" Sora cried,

"Relax Ienzo's monitoring the world and the skies if Kiro so much as summons your Keyblade we'll find him." Isa replied,

"I have to find outside the city right?" Sora stated,

Isa nodded as Sora dashed towards the gate,

"Sora! Let me go with you!" Ven stated,

"No Ven, I'd like that but this is something I have to do alone, okay?" Sora replied,

Ven looked a little disappointed at this but brushed it off nodding with determination, Sora nodded back giving a thumbs up he ran off, rushing forward never stopping,

"_Kiro…I'm such an idiot, I never should have…..tried to be someone I'm not…..I kept the Keyblade from him and that was a terrible idea, it's a part of him…..and me."_

**E-H E-H E-H**

Aqua and Terra had been wandering around for a while….yup they lost Ven but that didn't stop them they also looked for Kiro, so first come first found was the plan,

However they found Raian run up to him a little exhausted, it looked like he had fought some Heartless

Aqua handed him a potion him and the sandette drunk it with a little vigor,

"Thanks." Raian muttered,

"What happened?" Terra asked Raian just growled and turned,

"It was Acerus, Kiro's run away again because of him!" Raian stated,

"What, What do you mean?" Aqua asked,

"He told Kiro that just being alive was gonna hurt everyone basically and that he should run away and never return he also convinced Kiro that he'd get between his parents!" Raian snapped his voice evident with loathing,

"Do you know where he is now?" Terra asked,

"Who?" Raian asked,

"Acerus."

"Still somewhere in town why?" Raian asked,

"I think it's time we had a chat with that bitter old man." Terra replied a little darkly,

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro rushed out and crying for a bit he went to press the button on his armor but he just kept stopping,

"_Wait…..what am I doing? Leaving Dad was right we would all be better off if I was just normal." _Kiro thought dropping to his knees,

"_You believe in us don't ya?"_

"_We all do!"_

"_Tell you what though I will hold you to getting in back and lock it away somewhere, somewhere hard to reach preferably."_

"_Kiro knock some Syndicate heads around for Ol' Spiderman."_

"_Now do what ya gotta do, if you don't I'll come back to bug you all again!"_

"_Kiro I'm no Keyblade Master but I know the Keyblade made a good choice, you just need to believe in yourself."_

"_If you ever can't think of what to do….just follow your Heart that's all you need to do."_

Kiro dried his eyes and shook his head,

"_What am I doing?"_ he thought.

"_Maybe I will have to disappear but not now and not today, I can't believe that I let Acerus get into my head like that but what he said about my parents….that might be true, I'll have to stay away from them."_ This made Kiro's heart ache he tried to focus on happier times, without his parents, but it just emptied his heart.

He turned and that's when he saw it, a mass of black headed towards the city, he went to summon his Keyblade but to his shock it didn't came no matter how hard he focused,

"Easy Kiro, you don't need it, it was never yours anyway." He told himself,

He looked at the mass it was all Heartless of every size,

"_They'll never make it through that!"_ Kiro thought, he looked at the town, not to far from where he was, then thought about all his friends,

"They need me by the time I go to get them or they find out on their own it'll be too late." Kiro muttered, he looked back at the mass and with some slight effort made blades of light appear in his hands.

"It's no Keyblade but it'll have to do!" Kiro stated rushing off as fast as he could In the direction of the Heartless he wouldn't stop his Heart racing he jumped down and across some rocks into the crystal fissure,

"Kiro!" Sora called just five minutes after Kiro had left he saw the mass, gasping, he growled.

"_I defeated a thousand Heartless once I can do it again!"_ Sora stated in his thoughts and sighed in relief when he found he could summon his Keyblade, but that quickly drained when he remembered that Kiro had been using his.

"_Oh no If I've got my Keyblade then Kiro!"_ Sora shook a little in fear and looked at the mass.

"_He wouldn't…..He'll be torn to shreds! And that's if they don't steal his Heart!" _Sora rushed towards the mass as fast as his legs could carry him, however as he went forward Dusks appeared Sora growled.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" he shouted cutting a Dusk in half as the fight began,

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro rushed out to the Great Maw, a place that he was warned not to go too, as there were lots of Heartless, many too strong for him to fight, however all things considered he may have been able to hold his own here now,

Kiro gulped at looked up at the Heartless all eyeing him hungrily Kiro holding the blades of Light in his hands growled and stepped forward,

"Well, Well, how the mighty have fallen!" he turned to see a familiar snowette grin at him,

"KAEN!" Kiro barked,

"In the flesh, I never would've imagined that you deny what your Heart told you." Kaen replied.

"I'm not my Heart told me it's time to disappear yet! It also told me I need to protect the city from well this!" Kiro stated glaring at the Heartless.

"Really, all this time all this Heartache and you still don't get it!" Kaen mocked.

"No you're the one that doesn't get it I was about to leave but then I remembered all the good I did, all the friends I made! It made me realize that if I ran away now for good, it would all be for nothing!"

"Really then lets test your resolve shall we?" Kaen asked with a snap of the fingers.

They all rushed at him but Kiro was ready,

"SHINE CANNON!" he yelled taking out a few Neoshadows he dodged the jaws of a Leion and stabbed it with his light blade, he blocked the sword from a Knight Heartless and warped away striking it from behind he then grabbed a survelence Bot Heartless and used it to take out more Heartless, throwing it away then finishing it with a Lux thunder,

They all started to get the jump on him now Kiro ducked and weaved out of their way stabbing a few as he went striking hard with a Sonic Sleet attack he then jumped up High and sent a Storm Spell their way,

He landed and struck hard with his swords using the Shark Technique he was taught in Oceanbluff he rushed through with a Shark-like surge and struck hard,

"X-SLASHER!" Kiro yelled killing a few more he kept on fighting as hard as he could he was hit by a Neo Shadow's wild Dance attack but Kiro got away from the claws and struck back with a Pearl Spell,

Faced with even more Neoshadows Kiro rushed through and struck against the oncoming slought hard not letting up,

"LUX THUNDER!" he yelled striking several down a paralyzing them as he struck them for the finish he was hit with a beam from a surveillance Bot he rushed over and stabbed it he soon was struck from above from Feather Heads and Wyvern, Kiro didn't let that deter him he flew up by hovering with an Areo spell and struck with a good punch covered in light then impaled the Heartless with a bunch of Light darts,

he struck the Feather Heads with a bunch of Blizzara spells then followed it up with a few slashes from his Light blades,

Kiro landed and rolled as a Behemoth tried to step on him he rushed up it's leg and with a yell killed it by striking both blades into the small horn on it's head jumping off as it faded he blocked a bunch of slashes from a Neoshadow then countered with a Fira spell, burning it he jumped away from it as a beam from a Surveillance bot that ended up killing the burned Neoshadow,

He turned sharply on a Wizard Heartless as it tried to cast thunder on him but Kiro used reflect to absorb it and blast it with the energy, that was followed with a swift hard combo.

Kiro sensing some Heartless passing him rushed through making his light blades longer cut and hacked every Heartless he passed,

He rushed through but was blindsided by a Vicious Dog Heartless, that bit his arm, Kiro screamed but lit up brightly to kill the Heartless Kiro's arm was bleeding but it he cast Curaga and rushed after more Heartless,

Kaen just watched he couldn't understand Kiro to this day "_I'll never understand you, why fight for people your better than, why bring back a world that cast you out? Why fight a battle for someone who despised you even now?" _

Kiro looked up and Kaen and glared, but that cost him he was slugged by a Super Zero Kiro quickly retaliated with Dodge Dance and a sword of Light through it's chest.

He looked around at the oncoming some attacked him which he dispatched while some just went right on by,

"_They must sense I don't have the Keyblade anymore that and/or Kaen only wants them to destroy Radiant Garden_." Kiro thought charging Light in his hands,

"SHINE CANNON!" Kiro yelled killing the ones that were passing by he rushed after them cutting many down as he could suddenly they all turned on him and lunged despite his best efforts he was pushed down,

Kiro pushed with his thoughts, racing, Heart pounding he growled as he began to shine, he light up brighter and brighter as he forced himself up, growling

"RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Kiro screamed at the top of his lungs he lit up so brightly that it not only knocked the Heartless off him, but killed them as well as many Heartless around him,

Sora rushing out to the great maw saw the beam of Light and looked at it sadly,

"Kiro I'm coming just hang on!"

Kiro only managed to stand for a few seconds before dropping to his knees panting over and over, he weakly looked around and saw that there were still Heartless all gathered around him looking at him they edged closer and closer,

"_I can't, I can't….go on!"_ Kiro cried in his thoughts his body ached he was out of breath his lungs literally felt like they were on fire his muscles ached hard screaming and crying for relief his mind was stressed begging Kiro to relax but he couldn't there was a quiet snap of the fingers and the Heartless stopped like statues.

"Huh?" Kiro asked weakly to the point he barely heard himself,

He realized that Kaen had stopped the Heartless and was glaring at him it wasn't the usual smug look or deadpan, smirk it seemed to be one of disbelief.

"You, I don't understand, those people all they see you as is a Sora knock-off, do you really think they care about you especially when all you'll bring is pain, they know what you are, Kiro why protect them, why even agree to do this stupid journey at all?" Kaen asked,

Kiro glared and stood up, "When I started this journey, I chose to go on it because it was the right thing to do and I wanted to tell my dad that I didn't hate him, not that the last one will do me good now, but as time went on and I made friends, friends who like me for who I am and don't care about my powers or the fact that I'm supposed to be half of a weapon, that resolve changed, You want to know what I'm fighting for Kaen? I'M FIGHTING FOR MY FRIENDS!" Kiro declared.

He suddenly saw the lock on the door he had seen in his dreams and it opened wide

_Kiro looks up slightly and puts a fist to his heart a Light glows brightly from it emerging through his fist the beams of light shoot out and make a symbol on his pant legs and the back of his Jacket Kiro's eyes snap open as he puts his hand forward revealing a symbol on the front of his shirt as he summons a new Keyblade his left hand is covered in a white Aura he gets into a new battle stance as the symbol for Shine Form appears behind him._

Kiro suddenly felt as good as new he looked around his wounds were gone he felt completely recharged he looked at his clothes it was a drive form change this one was new he looked at his clothes not much change except a silver colored symbol that looked like a small star burst with rays of light two wrapping around the star burst slightly while the other two stretched out sort of like an S.

Kiro looked at his left hand it was covered in a pulsing white aura then he glanced at his right as a familiar feeling was clutched in it he then gasped and smiled a couple tears of joy slipped from his eyes,

"_I'm not just a knock off... a Keyblade and it's mine." _

His right arm had an incredible warm feeling it was as if an old friend had been reunited he glanced down at the Keyblade.

The Shaft was silver the teeth were a hook of sorts curving around with a point in the middle then making a bump before disappearing into the shaft the negative space was lined with gold showing that it made the shape of a heart.

The center bottom of the shaft had a red cloth wrapped around it and twisted down with two tiny tails the knot is seen in the hole at the top of the handle which was gold.

The top half of the hand guard was a pair of white wings with blue, green and red tips the bottom half were clashing ocean waves the Keychain to his shock and surprise was the Thallasia shell he held on to this whole time.

Kiro grinned at the Heartless, which as a result became more interested in him not that it mattered to Kiro.

"Scared Heartless you should be!" Kiro declared,

Kiro rushed into them with vigor slashing with his new Keyblade which he found due to being back to full health struck enemies down harder he rushed through as hard as he could never giving an inch a Neoshadow came from behind, he instinctively shot it with his left hand a burst of light came out and he realized that this form brought out the best of his abilities,

"AERORAGA!" Kiro yelled aiming for the ground he blasted himself upward high above the Heartless then focused on how Aqua had done the attack,

"PRISIM RAIN!" Kiro yelled a bunch of rainbow colored hues struck Heartless after Heartless Kiro then landed with a powerful quakera then rushed in to slash even more Heartless he struck hard stabbing hard over and over and blasting left and right,

a Super Zero went to punch him but he jumped and the Aura transferred to his feet and gliding around the area blasting Heartless with light like with his Mystic form as he went.

"LUX THUNDERA!" Kiro yelled then struck hard on the Neo Shadow it hit. Kiro jumped over the Heartless as it disappeared slashing through several more as fast as he could, they fell as he rushed through blasting ones that tried to sneak up on him,

Kiro turned sharply on a Heartless that came on him from behind blasting it repeatedly then finishing it, Kiro looked up at the last Behemoth it went to stomp on him,

"PHOTON RUSH!" Kiro yelled hitting it repeatedly , he then held his Keyblade out in front of him a ball of light at the end charged as light pulsed through it.

"SHINE CANNON!" Kiro yelled the blast came from his Keyblade instead of his hands and it hit harder he then used the beam to finish a bunch of Heartless he landed once they were finished panting grinning at his new Keyblade.

He suddenly heard clapping, "Well done Kiro you had me worried, without the Keyblade your nothing to us, now you can still be kept alive, we have everything we need to forge the X-blade, and you're strong enough to fulfill your purpose." Kaen told him,

Kiro glared, then sighed shaking his head, dismissing his Keyblade "We're you hurt that much that everyone has to suffer? It doesn't have to be this way you know, we can take Xehanort down together doesn't it bother you that all the Syndicate see you as is a tool?"

"Should it? Cause it doesn't." Kaen replied flatly.

"Actually I think it does….why wouldn't it, in fact I think you know that Xehanort's only using you!" Kiro stated,

"So what if he is, I won't be letting that old coot take what's rightfully mine you and him are pawns, that's all there is once you two are gone I'll be taking my new X-blade out for a spin." Kaen stated with a vicious smile.

"Dude if you do that the whole universe will be destroyed! You along with it." Kiro replied,

"I don't care, Kiro I enjoy uprooting and destroying innocent lives, and I especially got pleasure out of destroying yours!" Kaen declared summoning to Kiro's surprise Clarus Atrum.

"Let me guess my friends?" Kiro asked not even flinching,

"They die first!" Kaen declared,

"No they won't I'll be there to protect them." Kiro replied Kaen made a few sounds before bursting into a fit of laughter,

"All this time a new Keyblade to boot and your still as young and stupid as when you first started your Heart is weak."

"Maybe, but I have grown since then….and it's all thanks to you." Kiro said with a kind smile knocking the one off of Kaen's face,

"You forced me, to go on this journey, you made me want to stop you, you put me through everything I've been through, it forced me to get stronger, who I used to be wouldn't have managed to summon that Keyblade, in fact he never would've gotten this far, I am who I am now not just because of those experiences or my friends, but because of you too…..thank you."

Kaen suddenly let out a huge roar blasting Kiro back with a massive amount of Darkness knocking the boy off his feet he tried to get up but was pushed back down from a fist making hard contact with his face he was then jerked up.

"YOU IDIOT!" Kaen yelled throwing him back down then punching him several times to fast for Kiro to counter,

"You really are stupid aren't you? You are not supposed to be thankful for suffering!" he yelled sending a round house kick into Kiro then striking him again with more blows,

"You miserable little brat you are nothing but a tool! You don't have a life!" Kaen stated finishing the set of blows,

Kiro tried to get up only to be pushed down, "Its hard to believe that you're the one who counters me, you probably only got the Keyblade because both parents have it." Kaen stated,

"Wh-what my…mom?" Kiro asked looking up weakly,

"Yeah….never figured it out did you?" Kaen asked,

"That's among other things since you need it all beaten into you, I'll be happy to oblige!" Kaen declared and began to attack Kiro more, the boys screams of pain alerted Sora who was just feet away from the great Maw.

"KIRO!" Sora cried rushing out as fast as he could.

"You're nothing but a tool to be thrown away you don't deserve love or friendship!"

Kiro got up but as he did Kaen just knocked him down, "I don't believe that anymore!" Kiro cried out. Earning much more anger from Kaen,

"IDIOT YOUR WEAK, EVERYTHING YOU FIGHT FOR IS NOTHING BUT A CHILDISH DREAM THAT DOES ALL, INCLUDING PROVE THAT YOUR HEART IS WEAK!" Kaen screamed sending a now master and more menacing Omega spell Kiro saw it coming but couldn't move, he closed his eyes and whimpered waiting for the end.

"ULTIMA!" yelled a voice that made Kiro's eyes snap wide out of nowhere a blast of firey blue light with hints of white and purple struck down in front of him,

He suddenly saw Sora jump down and send a Spell that must have been the final level of Pearl as it looked similar three giant balls of light emerged from it and blasted Kaen back, Sora then turned to Kiro and gasped quietly,

"CURAGA!" Sora called Kiro suddenly felt most of his strength return, he cringed a little in fear but calmed down when he was pulled into a hug from Sora.

"So…ra?" Kiro asked weakly Sora didn't say anything just set him against a rock that was nearby, he then turned to face Kaen who was now getting up,

"You think Kiro's weak?" Sora snapped,

"Of course he is since when do you care?" Kaen snapped,

"SINCE THE DAY HE EXISTED! Strength comes from suffering and growing not just gaining more power I should know!" Sora snapped,

He looked sadly back at Kiro, "I should've remembered."

Kiro looked back at him, a pang going strong in his heart,

"But you really think that he has a weak heart, you should look in a mirror, you let all your pain, your hatred your anger turn you into a horrible monster, Kiro didn't in fact he made the best of his situation to make himself stronger, and he's grown so much since our world was destroyed I'm proud of him, maybe you should consider a change of Heart, do you really think Xehanort will let you keep the X-Blade?" Sora asked.

Kaen just glared, and with a roar rushed forward he clashed with Sora who pulled out Kingdom Key Sora didn't have any sign of strain on him from it but Kaen fought pushing viciously Sora after a few moments sent him flying back.

"You won't be so lucky next time!" Kaen growled disappearing.

Sora just stared at the spot, "Did you really mean what you said about me?" Kiro asked.

"Every word…Kiro please hear me out after that I won't bother you anymore!" Sora pleaded, Kiro nodded and stood attention,

"Kiro….I'm so sorry, what I said back then I didn't mean it like I…..no scratch that there's no excuse for what I said, I swear Kiro, I would never do anything to hurt you not on purpose…..I never meant to be so cruel…..I love you Kiro and am so sorry that I made you feel like you had to be a certain way to get that!"

Kiro looked away a little Sora sighed, "I didn't think you would forgive me….I just wanted you to know how sorry I was…..Kiro goodbye."

Sora turned and started to sadly walk off,

"I don't hate you!"Sora turned sharply Kiro was now looking right at him, eyes wide and welling up with tears,

"I don't hate you, I don't hate you, I don't hate you, I don't hate you!" Kiro cried over and over before breaking into a run, tears now streaming down his face

"DAAAAADDDDYY!" Kiro called Sora immediately embraced Kiro as he ran up crying himself,

"I don't hate you, I don't hate you, I don't hate you, I don't hate you!" Kiro cried over and over before sobbing in Sora's shoulder,

"Kiro I don't know how but I'll make it up to you….I promise!" Sora sobbed, hugging him tighter.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro eventually saw the castle tower over him not much was said since they had eventually stopped crying and headed back, Sora went to move forward just thankful

"Dad…." Sora turned at his son's voice,

"I'm sorry about Tom." Kiro muttered,

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sora asked,

"I was afraid of what you would think of me if you found out about my powers, Takeshi got scared of me….so I took that as a sign everyone else would too….my grades dropping that was because he would steal my assignments and make it so I couldn't finish them, he even took one of my tests once and changed half the answers I didn't know about it till I got an F….and that one…..night…..I came home all beat up…" Kiro stated tears threatening to fall,

Sora just got to his level, "Hey we'll talk later alright its okay when we get home I'll see to It that everything straightened out!"

"What home." Kiro muttered,

"Kiro don't worry when we defeat Xehanort and Kaen, the worlds lost well be restored, we will get to go back home!" Sora assured,

Kiro nodded, and headed up the stairs Sora followed he heard Kiro scream, in worry Sora rushed up he was about to summon Kingdom Key when he saw that Kairi had found Kiro.

"MOM! I'm So sorry, I'm Sorry I ran away, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was being bullied or that I wouldn't talk to you or Dad I'm sorry about everything!" Kiro sobbed before going off into wailing hysterics, Ven and the others had rushed up as Sora did, Kairi just smiled,

"_Listen to the sound of the Distant Waves, let it carry you rock you as you drift into your dreams" _Kairi sang, Making Kiro almost instantly quiet down a little

"I know this Song Kiro sang it in Port Royal!" Oswald stated,

"Yeah….It's Kiro's Lullaby." Takeshi replied,

"Lullaby?" Raian asked,

"We used to sing it to Kiro, when he was upset or sick when he was little." Sora added.

"_Let them be filled with the wonders of the Worlds, for tomorrow a new day begins. Keep in mind even if you lose your way the light will guide you back to us no matter how far you've gone."_

Ven found Kairi's voice soothing, it was definitely working on Kiro his crying had settled down to just a few sobs here and there…this was definitely the song Kiro sang in Port Royal, when Kiro had sang it he wasn't really himself, so it was kinda of Ghostly due to him zoning out whereas with Kairi singing it Ven felt himself drift a little he saw that Sora had come closer and went to sing with her

"_**Just let it guide you as you follow the sound of distant waves back to our home. Never fear no matter how deep the Darkness, a Light will always shine to lead you home."**_

Kiro let out a soft moan, he drifted off into a deep sleep, Ven smiled as Sora and Kairi carried him off to the castle.

"I really did it!" he said to himself then felt a hand on his shoulder Aqua's to be excat.

"Well done Ven, The Master would be proud." She told him softly,

Ven smiled at this blushing "Thanks Aqua….but Xehanort the rest of the Syndicate….Kaen they're all still out there."

"I know but lets focus on the fact that Kiro's found his family and that its back together for now…okay?" Aqua asked.

Ven nodded.

"Okay!"

* * *

><p><strong>Keyblade(s) Obtained<strong>:

_**Guardian Angel**_ : Strength: **+8** Magic **+7**

Ability: _**Vitality Surge:**_ _Kiro's attacks are stronger when he's at full health_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special Attacks and Spells<strong>_

Sora- **Peralaraga**: _The final level of Peral, blasts a foe with three large orbs of light that explode on contact_

* * *

><p><strong>Shine Form:<strong> _A form that brings out the best of Kiro's powers and his lone fighting skill, the Aura on his hand can be used to harm foes or if transferred to his feet a different movement he has both attack and shoot in this form_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I One of my Shorter Chapters but I'm hoping you think it was worth the wait I thought so so please opinions on the Guardian Angel Keyblade and Shine form and the chapter as a whole!<strong>_

_Next Time: __**The Battle for Radiant Garden **_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	50. The Battle for Radiant Garden

_**Here's the next chapter well look at that Kiro and Sora have reconciled, Kiro has his true Keyblade, all the Keystones have been gathered many lost heroes have been found and Kaen went a little crazy…do you know what this means people…Kingdom Hearts re: Legacy Final Mix is coming to a close well the main story line anyway the start will be a little slow so bear with me**_

_**Special Shout Out to Shadow62123 for favoriting this story.**_

**IMPORTANT: **_instead of this event being a two parter it will all be contained in one chapter_

I own nothing except the stuff I made up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Battle for Radiant Garden!<strong>_

Kiro slept contently in the bed Sora who was at his side with Kairi ruffled his hair, Kiro sighed happily at the contact, Sora smiled then turned to Kairi.

"Kairi I'm sorry….I never should've kept this a secret….it hurt Kiro and I couldn't protect anyone when the Syndicate attacked….not only that it wasn't fair of me to make you Riku and Crystal keep the secret…..and who knows where Riku is now." Sora muttered sadly.

"Sora it was just a bad judgment call yes it spiraled out of control and made a mess but you only did it for Kiro and Takeshi too, that's the only reason we agreed to it!" Kairi told him.

"Maybe…." Sora muttered. Kairi frowned at this,

"Hey would it make you feel better if I told you I forgive you too?" she asked hopefully putting her hands on Sora's face and making him look at her,

Sora smiled a little "Yeah. I was expecting you to hit me across the face." Sora admitted.

Kairi just looked at him, "I was furious but….I'm just happy your both here." She admitted.

Sora nodded and hugged her,

"I feel awful for Kiro though everything he went through it was hard and thinking I didn't love him was no help….I'm just happy he knows." Sora muttered.

Kiro squirmed a little and sat up horizon blue eyes blinking open he smiled at his parents and pulled them into a big hug.

"Hey Kiddo how ya feeling?" Sora asked.

"Much better, especially since, I have this!" Kiro stated summoning Guardian Angel, his eyes lit up in realization.

"I gotta show Ven and the others!" he stated jumping out of bed and rushing off to find anyone who would look making Sora and Kairi laugh a little.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Namine, had been drawing quietly in a room, it was a picture of her and all her friends from just before their final battle with Xehanort there was another figure in it one that she knew Kiro and the others would ask about if they saw it.

"Hey." Her head shot up to see Ven wave at her at the door,

"Ven!" She stated,

"We're you able to find him?" She asked.

"Yeah, believe me it wasn't easy when Kiro wants something done that he can get done on his own, believe me it gets done!" Ven stated with a sigh,

"Sounds like he gave you guys some trouble." Namine pointed out jokingly.

"If it wasn't him it was the Syndicate." Ven replied,

"You did do it though." She added.

"Yeah, I did didn't I…I kept my promise but you know it wasn't just that…In Kiro I see a little of myself back when this whole thing started, so of course I'd want to make sure Xehanort didn't get it! It didn't go so well last time he went after it and I was the one who was supposed to make it." Ven replied thinking some unhappy memories.

"Hey come on, things turned out alright in the end and they still will." Namine assured,

"Yeah, Thanks Namine." Ven replied.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kaen growled every time he thought about Kiro, thanking him, he was an idiot but he was practically ready to forge the X-blade,

"I got cocky, and I let that little squirt get ahead of me….after today though even that sparkling new Keyblade won't be enough to save him." he stated looking at Darkness itself it bubbled all around him he could feel it trying to pull him in but he resisted it didn't have a hope controlling him,

He would however indulge it's desire,

"That last bit of Light is always the hardest to snuff out, so I don't have anything to worry about when I do this. He stated walking into the now goop like Darkness he felt power and began to laugh immensely as it swallowed him whole.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Wow Kiro your own Keyblade!" Ven stated as the group looked in awe.

"Yup!" Kiro stated proudly,

"It mixed you in with the whole Light theme." Oswald pointed out,

Kiro nodded gazing at it, he then went off to tell other people Red and Crystal being the first.

"Hey guys!" he stated summoning it,

"Hey a new Keyblade huh?" Crystal asked,

"Yup and this one's mine what you're looking at is it's base form!" Kiro declared.

"Really it has wings how odd." Red XIII pointed out that made Kiro stare at him with a glazed look.

Kiro turned away to see a man, come up to them he had red colored eyes which were somewhat of a crimson shade in comparison to the blood red cloak he wore on him the neck was tall with a couple of belts on the front almost covering the bottom half of his face the rest of it he wore like a cape which was tattered at the bottom the top of his arms were covered as well.

On his right hand was a metal clawed gauntlet with matching shoes, the rest of his attire was black.

"So this is that Kiro kid I've heard so much about."

"Um Hi you are?" Kiro asked,

"Vincent."

"Okay Vincent!" Kiro grinned that waved the others off as he ran off,

"Looks you two finally met eh double V?" Lea asked leaning on a wall nearby causing Vincent to stare at him.

"I told you never to call me that!" Vincent stated.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro had pretty much shown his Keyblade to everyone in the castle, as excited about the fact that he had his own Keyblade as he was he made sure not to bug them….too much.

Meanwhile Sora had gotten up to stretch his legs and find Leon he had a lot to tell everyone about the Syndicate and what they were planning, amazingly being held Hostage for four to five months wasn't a complete loss Xehanort had taken much joy and liberty to gloat.

"SORA!" Sora was suddenly bolwed over by a blur and black, white green and blue.

"GOOFY, DONALD!" Sora cried embracing them they danced around a lot like they did when he first woke up in Twilight town (Think KH2)

"Long time no see Sora!" Goofy stated happily,

"Yeah, you too!" Sora stated, with smile,

"Sorry we haven't spoken in a while." He muttered,

"No Kidding!" Donald huffed crossing his arms,

Sora nodded and hung his head, "Hey at least everything's alright now!" Goofy stated with a smile always the optimist especially when Sora couldn't be.

"Yeah…..I'm lucky." Sora muttered, "Hopefully from now on my head will be on straight."

"I tried to run away from being the Hero of Light….actually a Keyblader for that matter, and look what happened." Sora replied,

"Yeah but it turned out okay in the end." Donald replied,

"And Kiro's gotten stronger too." Goofy added,

"Yeah." Sora replied smiling,

Sora later told Leon everything, he knew meanwhile Kiro met up with Ven and the others,

"It's strange now that I've got my own Keyblade and everything's better between me and my dad, I feel Lighter somehow….its funny….maybe my conscious is cleared or something." Kiro thought in wonder.

"Maybe….that door must have been where the power to summon or create that Keyblade was." Ven replied.

"That doesn't explain how it was locked though all the dreams you had, had one thing in common a chain would break away from the lock in the final dream you saw, the lock shattered completely and that's how you got Shine form and your new Keyblade." Takeshi pointed out.

"I can explain that." They turned to see Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy walk out to where the group was sitting.

"You know that five years ago, Xehanort attacked us right?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah…Takeshi and Kiro had the pleasure of getting that memory back before-"

"RAIAN!" Ven, Amei, Takeshi and Oswald yelled.

"It's okay…I feel awful about it but what's done is done, I just hope nothing ever makes that horrible form appear again….I wish I could seal it away forever in fact." Kiro replied.

"You may not be able too, but back on the subject Xehanort had really hurt Riku in fact after the attack he was in the hospital for a month, in critical condition for a while, he had moved on to me beating me up so I couldn't fight back….I would have to…anyway you seemed to think he was going to finish me and you picked up my Keyblade and tried to attack him, he hit you with a Dark volley attack and it left a scar on your head." Sora explained.

As he finished Kiro saw the memory flash and touched the spot on his head,

"It was awful. It was like something was burning into me." Kiro muttered,

Sora sighed then continued, "Don't remind me, you suddenly started screaming at him to go away and you summoned this massive amount of power it killed Xehanort….after that you wouldn't stop, in fact Acerus who by some miracle was helping us at the time-"

"ACERUS?!" Takeshi spat.

"He the reason Kiro almost ran away and got trapped in that Army of Heartless!" Amei stated,

"Do you even know what he said to your son…first he tries to take Kiro and make him his apprentice than turns around and tries to kill him then turns around AGAIN and tells Kiro that his existence is a plague on humanity and that he should basically disappear." Raian spat

"He's done nothing but cut Kiro down." Ven pointed out.

"And try to kill him!" Oswald added.

"I wasn't finished." Sora deadpanned with a glazed look.

"Sorry." they all replied,

"That power thing it's why I lost my memories isn't it you…." Kiro stated trailing off.

Sora nodded and hung his head, "I swear I had no other choice….Acerus said the blast would take out Destiny Islands forever you along with it….so I used the Keyblade to seal that power inside you it worked in stopping it permanently the attack I mean, but you lost a bunch of your memories as well as did Takeshi and Amei."

Amei eyes got to the size of dinner plates as she nearly fell off where she was sitting,

"What are you saying she was there five years ago?!" Takeshi asked.

"No and she Roxas, Alex and Xion are lucky! But you all did meet before five years ago….I felt so awful when I used the Keyblade on your Heart." Sora stated.

"That's when you tried to run away isn't it?" Kiro asked.

"Yeah….but no more running, no more secrets either!" Sora stated,

Kiro and Kairi nodded, suddenly there was a loud Siren blaring through the city out of nowhere a bunch of Heartless appeared,

"LOOK OUT!" Kairi stated sending a Firaga spell at a nearby Neoshadow.

"MOM?!" Kiro stated in surprise,

"Your mom can fight!" Raian stated,

She then rushed off, and there was a blast of light nearby and black smoke indicated many Heartless deaths.

"That's right Mom has a Keyblade too!" Kiro stated summoning Guardian Angel and following Sora who had rushed after the Princess of Heart.

"I repeat your mom can fight?!" Raian stated.

Kiro ignored that and rushed off after them hacking and slashing his way through Any Heartless that would give him trouble, he was suddenly blindsided by a bunch of Shadows that had him pinned.

Kiro growled trying to get up a gust of wind suddenly appeared killing them and Ven followed jumping right over him and landing in front of him.

"BACK OFF!" the Heartless that remained lunged at them Kiro and Ven did the same,

"PHOTON RUSH!" Ven yelled ramming into Heartless while covered in light meanwhile Kiro relied on combos to defeat them,

"PEARL!" Kiro yelled sending the attack at a couple of Rabid Dogs and Crazi Squrrielz,

"We're getting every kind of Heartless here!" Kiro stated,

"This has to be Xehanort's doing it's a massive attack on the castle!" Ven replied,

They continued to hack and slash their way through but the numbers didn't cease.

"Kill one and two more take it's place!" Kiro yelled,

Suddenly a loud gunshot was heard and it killed off a couple of Heartless, the two turned there above them flying there with a black and silver body, red and black dragon wings, a red pointed crest on his head metal gauntlet and a gun was something Kiro had never seen,

"Wait!" Ven stated as Kiro went to attack.

"Vincent?" the monster nodded and landed in front of them in his normal form.

"GO!" he told them,

"Are you sure?" Ven asked,

"You're needed elsewhere trust me it's getting worse further out, now hurry!" Vincent told them,

"Let's go!" Ven told Kiro and they ran off.

The two raced through the halls searching everywhere for the others,

"Mom, Dad Crystal, Takeshi, Amei!" Kiro called

"Namine, Terra, Aqua, Raian, Oswald!" Ven yelled out.

"Guys!" they heard Raian's voice as he, Takeshi and Amei ran over to them they were suddenly attacked by a bunch of new Nobodies

They had spikes on their fists they had orange bodies with a brown shirt with the Nobody insignia on it brown pants and blue and silver head bands,

They rushed and delivered a punch to Kiro who was sent flying back he cast Cura and dodged as the Monk came at him again, as the other one tried to strike Kiro brought up Guardian Angel to block it he then warped away and sent a combo at them

Ven activated his Cyclone command style and became to fast for the Monk Heartless to even spot him killing several in the process, Ven was pretty fast for the Monks but they were fast as well he had to block the incoming moves he cast Faith and sent them all flying back,

Oswald jumped and weaved out of several as they attempted to gain up on him.

"Nice try, STAR SHOWER!" Oswald stated spinning around and pelleting them with the bursts of light, he then hacked and slashed at a few of them killing them he sent a Pearl spell at one that was about to attack Raian who was recovering from being blindsided and losing his weapon,

"FIRAGA!" Amei yelled catching one at point blank range with magic it died instantly, she sent some magic bullets at a few and cartwheeled out of the way of a round house kick from a Monk

Raian having lost his sword due to one blind siding him fought with a Monk Nobody at hand to hand combat and faring very well, he sent a round house kick to its face they back flipped away to pick up his sword,

"FIRA!" Raian yelled killing it on contact Kiro struck it hard with his Keyblade he back flipped away from an incoming punch, he threw his Keyblade at the foe for a strike raid and it killed the Monk, the last Monk came up from behind but before it could land a hit Kiro raising his hand to send a blast of light didn't have to it came out of his Keyblade instead,

"Whoa, didn't see that coming it's like this Keyblade linked to my Powers or something." Kiro said looking at his Keyblade,

"Probably it's your Keyblade." Raian pointed out, Kiro nodded as the group continued through the castle.

"If we're seeing a specific type of Nobody then a Syndicate Member can't be too far behind!" Amei pointed out,

"Speak of the devil!" Takeshi growled as they saw a female figure in Silver armor with see through frost blue accents.

"HEY YOU!" Takeshi yelled rushing after her the warrior took off as the violet gave chase, not giving up he ran into an empty room with the others not too far behind Kiro looked up for a second and saw the Nobody that Takeshi was chasing she was aiming a large icicle at him.

"TAKI!" Kiro yelled casting Warpara at him and sending him back with them Takeshi stared in fear and shock at the giant Icicle that was where he used to be.

"I So owe you one!" Takeshi stated,

"I've got your back dude!" Kiro told him.

"Well isn't that precious?" the Nobody mocked in a baby like tone.

"What's it too ya? Nobody?!" Raian snapped.

"Not much, just how much I hate sweet moments." She said de-activating her armor, she wore a pair of white shorts a sleeveless t-shirt that was black and a pair of fighter gloves on the palm of her hand was a button that was obviously how she activated her armor, she had tanned skin light blue hair and green eyes that glared evilly at them.

"Yeah well no one asked for YOUR opinion!" Amei spat,

"What are you all doing here?" Ven snapped,

"You have a few things that belong to us, oh and by the way the names Xera." She stated disappearing,

"WAIT!" Kiro called but to no avail,

"We can't worry about her now we need to find the others and clear all the enemies out!" Raian told Kiro,

The Crismon turned, "Right."

"Where are the Keystones being kept, if that's why their attacking Radiant Garden then we have to get them out of here!" Takeshi stated,

"Down in the Chamber of Sleep, if we hurry maybe we can get there first." Ven stated rushing off towards the old study it was a while before they got there Kiro was exhausted having hacked and slashed his way through many a foe on their way here.

"It's empty." Kiro noted then got worried when he saw the way to the computer room wide open.

"Tron are you alright?!" Kiro called out.

"**Systems still stable….but the town is under attack, Kiro." **Tron told him from within the computer.

"I know I need you to tell me where the Chamber of Sleep is that's where Leon put the Keystones." Kiro replied.

" We Think we stand a better chance of holding them off if we can get a hold of them we can move them away from Xehanort!" Ven explained,

"**You're not the only ones with that idea, Red XIII, Cloud and Vincent all had the same idea." **Tron replied.

"Okay how do we get down there?!" Kiro asked,

"**Just head down the stairway like you're going to board a Gumiship but go past into the center where the Ships take off the platform is now open and there's a stairway follow it down until you reach a hallway then go down the hallway and the chamber is at the end you'll need the password used to access it to enter the chamber, the original password was changed recently." **Tron explained,

Ven nodded in understanding they had changed the password to keep Xehanort out long before Kiro was ever born but he still didn't know what it was.

"What the password now?" Ven asked.

"**Legacy: Kiro, Amei, Takeshi, Raian, Oswald….that is the new password!" **Tron stated.

"Then lets go!" Kiro stated rushing down they passed the ships down below when they got to the edge they looked at the long stairway,

"Man it'll take forever to get down there, and for all we know-" Raian started.

"Don't say it you'll jinx us!" Kiro warned.

"He's right though…there's one way though!" Ven stated,

"Oh…joy!" Raian stated sarcastically.

Kiro, Takeshi and Ven activated their gliders and with Amei on Takeshi's Oswald and Raian sharing a wing on Ven's they sped off down the hole when they got to the bottom they rushed down the hall, there in crumpled heaps were Red XIII Cloud and Vincent.

"Oh no!" Kiro called out and rushed up to Red XIII with Takeshi and Amei while Oswald and Raian saw to Vincent and Ven to Cloud.

"Are you guys alright?" Ven asked handing them a potion,

Cloud sat up and groaned.

"It was Xehanort…..he was too strong."

"We tried to protect the Keystones but we failed." Red mumbled nearby.

"Now that Xehanort's got his physical form back he's just as powerful as ever." Ven muttered, it then hit Kiro like a ton of bricks.

"Back in the town when I ran away that wasn't Acerus it was Xehanort in disguise wasn't it?!" Kiro asked.

"Didn't we tell you?" Ven asked Kiro shook his head,

"What do ya mean?" Oswald asked.

"It's a long story if we live through this I'll be more than happy to tell you!" Raian stated the group cast Curaga on them and headed out.

"The one who broke in here…..Xera she has the Keystones Xehanort wanted the pleasure of defeating us!" Red XIII told them.

"Don't worry help yourselves once you've done that you can go back to clearing out the castle we'll handle Xera!" Ven stated,

"How do we find a crazy Ice Queen who doesn't even exist?" Raian asked.

"You'll know when we find her!" Kiro stated as they all rushed out.

They headed out of the area and as they went out of the study, they looked around.

"What we need as a clue….like some who's seen her or something." Ven stated a little aggravated.

"Here's something." Raian replied pointing to a frozen hallway Kiro took a running start and slid down it as did the others.

Kiro rushed forward and found Lea killing off a bunch of Dusks,

"I don't even think they remember me!" he grumbled.

"Lea did a girl with blue hair go through here?" Kiro asked,

"No I haven't but there's a lot of Ice appearing in that general direction!" Lea stated pointing out a lone hallway to Kiro.

"Where does that go?"

"The Great Crest, its an area on the center of the castle serves as a look out, she's probably freezing out the security system, up there once your through with her you can get to the high Tower from there you maybe able to find Sora from there he went up there earlier got it memorized?" Lea asked.

"Memorized!" Kiro nodded as he and the group headed up a bunch of Dusks appeared in front of them.

"Out of my way, PRISM RAIN!" Kiro yelled, killing them off, More suddenly came they looked like Ninjas they had brown heads with black lower face masks red scarfs brown arms with red tips black torsos red pants and brown shoes, and long red scarfs these Ninja's unleashed a bunch of Shuriken though Tiny ones in comparison to Yuffie's.

"THUNDER!" Kiro yelled but the Ninja moved to fast and launched a hard kick to his side making him skid back and try to counter but missed again, the group was getting barraged by hits and and shuriken over and over Kiro growled summoning a reflega spell managing to hit them with the energy.

"STOPPAGA!" Amei and Ven yelled freezing the monsters allowing Takeshi and Oswald to take them out.

"We have to keep going no time to stop!" Kiro stated taking off again. They rushed out as they did Kiro lost his footing for a second before straightening himself up.

"XERA!" Kiro growled.

"Well Well, you decided to show up." She taunted.

"What do you mean?!" Ven snapped.

"Hmmm can't say all I know is you and I are after the same things." She stated holding up the White Keystone for all to see,

"Where are the rest?!" Kiro snapped.

"This is the final one, just a tease, since Xehanort now has all the others." Xera stated with an evil smile.

"All that leaves is the heir of light." She stated the air around them suddenly froze and got cold Kiro could see his breath going in and out like crazy.

"Time to put you all on ice! Pun intended!" she growled evilly as Ice like armor attached itself to her arms she rushed forward spikes a blazing as a hit was landed on Amei who was sent flying back growling the girl backflipped op.

"FIRAGA!" she yelled the Nobody back flipped away from the flames leaving her open to an attack from Takeshi,

"DARK SYCTHE!" Takeshi yelled rushing into her and sending her back she retailiated with a fist in Takeshi's stomach.

Then a round house kick sent the poor violet into the wall,

"Takeshi! THAT'S IT!" Raian yelled activating his Pheniox blade.

With a roar Raian rushed forward clashing with the gauntlets she now had, and grinning when he saw that the ice wasn't melting in fact they were silver and frost blue now and Raian was upper kicked into the air.

"CURAGA!" Amei yelled healing both boys who got up and growled, Ven and Oswald came up from behind for an attack but Ven was given the same launching treatment as Raian and she then grabbed Oswald by the ears and slammed him into the ground.

"SHINE FORM!" Kiro yelled changing and casting Curaga on Oswald.

"I owe ya kid!" Oswald stated as he jumped back onto his feet,

"LUX THUNDER!" Kiro yelled this time Xera was hit directly, and she was paralysed allowing Kiro to get a harsh combo in that ended with and Explosion ability.

Xera growled and sent him into the ground with a combo of her own, Ven however who was coming back down hit her in the face with his foot.

"Metal hurts doesn't it?!" Ven stated as he jumped off and turned.

"FLAME SALVO!" he yelled blasting her with a bunch of fire balls, she yelped at getting burned then rushed up as Kiro sent a barrier spell the blondes way protecting him,

"That does it!" she snapped, she became a spiky Ice clad warrior and rushed at them striking them all repeatedly hard they all hit the ground and Kiro was knocked out of his Shine form he grimaced at the thought of being beaten wasn't about to let that happen.

Kiro cast Curaga and got back up with the rest of them.

"We need a plan she's taking everything we've got and sending it back double!" Raian stated.

"I know…." Ven muttered.

"Here she comes!" Oswald yelled as the group slid away from a giant fist that sent up Ice Crystal rushing in their direction,

"REFLEGA!" Kiro yelled blocking his set, Amei melted hers Raian and Oswald broke theirs with a Star Shower Manga Rush combo and Takeshi and Ven effortlessly dodged them.

"FIRA!" Kiro yelled sending the smallish to medium fire balls at her, she was hit with a couple and grimaced clearly Fire was her weakness but how to hit her with a barrage of it?!

Kiro rushed up for a hit with a Fire slash but that wasn't enough to stop Xera who struck hard with a foot in Kiro's face he rubbed his cheek and wished his tongue around his mouth to see if he had lost any teeth thankfully he hadn't though he probably would if this kept up.

"FAITH!" Ven yelled hitting Xera and healing himself and Takeshi they both went for a combo on her but she blocked with her wrists and pushed her back.

"You know what I'm thinking simultaneous Fire attacks all at once!" Kiro whispered low enough only for the others to here.

"How do we do that?" Raian hissed,

"Remember the Ninja Nobodies we fought….follow my lead stay close." Kiro told them.

"Hey lady….you're a pretty cold fighter…..but why are we still standing you can better than that." Kiro…uh…well tried to taunt making Takeshi and Raian sweat drop.

"He can't make a threat or taunt a person to save his hide." Takeshi deadpanned.

"You do know it does depend on that right now right?" Raian asked in a deadpan tone of his own.

"Pfft he can be as lame as he wants, with the taunting either way I'm more than happy to oblige NORTHERN WIND!" she stated kicking up a fearsome blizzard with Ice crystals flying all around.

"Amei, Ven!" Kiro shouted, they got back to back with him as Oswald Raian and Takeshi moved in towards them.

"REFLEGA!" they shouted blocking it as hard as they could when the spell ended Xera was in shock as her own attack knocked her sky high,

"STOPPAGA!" Amei and Ven shouted freezing her.

"Okay one shot guys make it count!" Kiro yelled, "FIRAGA!" Kiro yelled alongside Amei, and Oswald.

"FLAME SALVO, MAGMA RUSH, DARK FIRAGA!" Ven, Raian and Takeshi yelled hitting her hard she fell with a thud but she got up and cast a dark corridor.

"What are you up to?!" Kiro snapped.

She grinned and through the Keystone as hard as she could Kiro rushed after it only to lose it in the Darkness.

"NO!" Kiro cried.

"Oh yes! Now all Five Keystones are at Oblivion Plain." She stated laughing as she faded into nothingness.

"No…..after all that!" Kiro whispered falling to his knees, when he did he let out a large scream that pierced the area along with a powerful beam of light.

Everyone stared at him for a few seconds before Amei walked up to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We can still win." She told him quietly, Kiro looked up at her and nodded,

"I….NO! we can't give up now right….We've come too far and lost to much to stop now…we have to end this….this is where the real ending begins, Lets go!" Kiro stated. They all rushed up the tower as fast as they could killing any foe that dare stood in their way.

They soon got to the top and Ven and Kiro first to get up there gasped at what they saw.

The entire city was covered in smoke some places were even a blaze with fire though the town's system was trying to keep it under control but in various places they could see their friends and family fighting,

In one area Aqua and Terra were going toe to toe with Braig who was making it very difficult to hit him, Terra and Aqua tried the strategy of one distracting Braig while the other struck from behind it almost worked but didn't.

The next set of heroes they saw were Tenshi and Leandra alongside Leon and Rinona fighting off a bunch of Bezerker Nobodies Tenshi sent a now full working Fire Raid at one knocking it over while Leandra killed off a couple, Leon sent a barrage of Fira spells at some Shadow Heartless Rinona was killing a few in front of her off with Magic while her back was turned a Neoshadow tried to attack her only to be killed by a deadly tackle and bite from Angelo.

They then saw Mickey Donald and Goofy face down a Member of the Syndicate with silver armor and Forrest green accents he was proving to be a tough opponent sending Goofy into a wall with Donald having to heal him he got up and shook a little like a maraca from the experience not out of fear just from vibration from hitting the wall.

Yuffie, Aerith and Kairi were fighting off a bunch of Heartless, as well as a foe with silver armor with pale silver accents she rushed through with a gale of wind sending them flying but Kairi cast Gravaira to get them down they turned to face the foe who summoned a pair of giant war fans to be ready.

Xion, and Roxas were fighting off Xardina in an another area she had sent a bunch of Vines to capture Roxas only for Xion to cut them down and burn them by extension due to her fire slash attack, but that wasn't enough Xardina summoned a giant scythe to attack them with the group tried to block off a barrage of what looked similar to Takeshi's dark scythe attack.

Lea and Isa were back to back in the bailey facing off a bunch of Nobodies.

"I think I liked it better when they were on my side." Isa huffed,

"Oo famous last words courteousy of Axel." Lea said smugly.

Isa smirked, "You are full of yourself you know that."

"Yeah but if I go down it's gonna be as a burning memory got it memorized?" Lea asked.

Isa just made a hmph sound as they began to fight the Nobodies.

Kiro looked around frantically for Sora, "Where is he?!" Kiro asked.

"THERE!" Oswald stated Kiro and Ven's eyes rushed to where the rabbit was pointing they saw that Sora was hacking and slashing his way through a whole bunch of Heartless, he looked to see the old Master standing and smirking victoriously at him making Sora growl and charged,

"XEHANOOOORRRT!" Sora screamed he clashed blade to blade with Xehanort only to get blasted back and against the wall, Kiro and Ven gasped then nodded they rushed back then rushed forward jumping off the top of the tower,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Takeshi yelled as they fell Dusks flew up to them only to be destroyed by the light that came from them taking their armored forms.

They hit the ground hard on their feet in front of Xehanort much to the dismay of Sora,

"No WAIT!" Sora cried as the two rushed up to fight the old master striking as hard as they could Kiro tried to get him from behind while Ven attacked from the front.

"KIRO VEN!" Sora cried out once more as with a scream they were sent into the wall, Kiro forced himself up Guardian Angel lying beside him he knelt down to grab it holding it he glared at the old master who chuckled.

"Now where have I seen this before?" he mocked,

Kiro rushed forward with a vicious scream going to impale the old man only for Xehanort to blast a couple of Dark Volleys at him Kiro blocked them this time but while one disappeared another rebounded and struck him up his forearm making Kiro scream and fall he clinged his arm and started to scream loudly, in pain Sora covered his ears a couple tears fell it was nine years ago all over again.

"CURAGA, CURAGA!" Kiro screamed over and over he hissed as the pain finally subsided there was blood around the now large gash on his arm it was drying and healing but as it did it became a dark red scar.

Xehanort just stared evilly and raised his Keyblade high into the air, from a gust of Darkness came, Crystal, Namine, Kairi, Terra, Aqua, Roxas, Xion, Donald, Goofy and Mickey all trapped in capsules of Darkness though they could still be seen.

"NO! YOU MONSTER LET THEM GO!" Kiro screamed, as the other members of the Syndicate appeared along with Xirec who all laughed at Kiro.

"Now why would we do that?" Xirec asked.

"Sora, you have a choice become our prisoner or watch them suffer their ends, you precious heir and predecessor and their friends along with them!" Xehanort stated.

Sora glanced back and forth between Kiro and the others and sighed.

"You win." He stated dropping his Keyblade allowing it to disappear.

"It's no contest…Monster." He growled looking up at Xehanort as his hands and upper arms were tied with chains of Darkness.

"DAD!" Kiro cried only for Raian to hold him back.

"Sora…don't do it!" Ven cried Sora just glanced back at them as a Dark Corridor opened before him he glanced back once more and smiled his trade mark grin then departed as the rest disappeared.

Kiro dropped to his knees then heard a sniffing and whimper he got up it was Takeshi crying.

"Taki?" Kiro whispered. That was when the others got wide-eyed and hung their heads.

"Riku is dead Kiro." Raian muttered.

"No…..NOOOOOOOOO!" Kiro screamed before going to cry himself.

"Hello losers!" yelled a voice.

"Still grateful for putting you through all that suffering Kiro?"

"KAEN!" Kiro growled summoning his Keyblade then gasped as he saw that Kaen's eyes were now glowing a vicious and sinister yellow color.

"I know a tiny Cosmetic change kind of a treat for myself on my part. Look up there!" the group saw that high above them was a pale yellow Heart shaped moon.

"The artificial Kingdom Hearts!" Amei stated.

"What's that phony moon doing here?" Raian snapped.

"Just watch." He replied with a snap of the fingers a bunch of Heartless appeared among them a pair of Bezerker Nobodies the Shadows all jumped on Ven and the others pinning them down, Kaen then summoned a new Keyblade this one looked like an evolved Clarus Atrum.

The Middle of the shaft had a jet black spiky edge against the silver straight part that went to the teeth which were now longer and had a red demonic eye in it the top of the shaft had three diamonds with thin yellow crystals in them.

A yellow demonic eye was at the bottom center the hand guard looked like thin dying black clawed arms that twisted up by the yellow eye the bottom of the hand guard was like Calrus Atrum's but had an additional fragment a little like Horns the token was a Diamond with a Demonic ice lavender eye in it.

"Like it it's called Demonic Heart." Kaen told them as the bezerkers grabbed Kiro he struggled against their grip to no avail.

Kaen smiled. "Now for the ritual this should work with any homemade Kingdom Hearts after all….its a close second." He stated viciously as he sent a beam of Darkness into the sky it came back down as bluish Lighting striking him and Kiro who screamed as Kaen laughed a glimmer of light appeared out of Kaen's chest while a swirl of Darkness came from Kiro's they seemed to black out but the two things whipped by each other one entering Kiro's chest and bringing him back to life instantly same with Kaen.

"WHAT YOU DO TO HIM?!" Raian yelled,

"I switch the last of my Light with his Darkness, now we can forge the X-blade we are ready Kiro….the ultimate Final Clash Rival against Rival for control of the only Keyblade worth wielding, and I can assure you that an audience will be there….otherwise….I'll have to find some way to pass the time…..come to the World that lost all Light and life where the remnants of the worlds that fell to my Keyblade reside there….well we'll just have to wait and see wont we!" Kaen stated with a laugh disappearing.

The foes disappeared as quickly as they came Kiro groaned and got up.

"He took my Darkness…..I want it back it's a part of me its….it's who I am the bad side or something like that I'm not Kiro without it!" Kiro stated,

"Listen Kiro, Kaen may have your Darkness but you're still you!" Ven assured.

Kiro looked at him and nodded.

"Look!" Oswald yelled as an enormous Heartless appeared towering above them.

"It's gonna destroy the castle!" Ven stated,

"No it's not!" Kiro yelled summoning his Keyblade then rushing up to it he was about to strike when he saw a blue light explode from inside it two shooting stars came out of it one was Acerus,

"Relax Kiro this Heartless will die soon enough!" Acerus told him.

"Huh? You're treating me like a person now?" Kiro asked.

"I can see your reasons for not trusting me…however you'll be pleased with who I've managed to convince to follow me." Acerus told him.

"What?" Kiro asked arching an eyebrow the second Shooting star had landed as the enormous Heartless died, there standing with silver hair, black jeans and shoes wearing a pair of black fighter gloves a blue vest with cerulean collar and stripe and a white shirt with yellow stripes on the sleeves and V like stripe on the middle was none other than Riku.

"Riku…..TAKESHI, TAKI LOOK!" Takeshi's head snapped up from being down so much, his eyes widened when he saw Riku standing there.

"DAD!" Takeshi yelled rushing up to him and hugging him, crying.

"Takeshi…I missed you."

Kiro hugged him to and looked up at him. "We thought you were-" Kiro stated.

"You really think someone can kill me off, apparently the Syndicate counts falling off a cliff as an automatic death…well, Daxjen does anyway." Riku replied.

"Daxjen?! Oh don't tell me HIM TOO?!" Ven asked.

Riku nodded, "Jaden's Nobody."

Kiro thought things over and looked back up releasing Riku from the hug, "How'd you get here?!" Kiro asked.

"It wasn't easy, I can see why Mickey worked so hard on those Star Gliders for a few years." He stated holding out a black one with a white star like line it it.

"I met some Friends of yours by the way." He told them.

Kiro grinned, "Anyone help get you here?"

"Some more friends of yours Carmen and Juni I helped them catch Braig he's gonna be stuck here for a long time." Riku told them.

"There will be time to catch up later right now we need to find a way to Oblivion plane." Acerus told them.

"Takeshi, are you okay?" Riku asked as the group left.

"I thought you were gone forever…I thought I was gonna have to keep growing up without a dad." Takeshi stated sadly.

"Listen I'm here now nothings gonna happen to me to cause that, alright?" Riku asked.

"Yeah!" Takeshi stated.

**E-H E-H E-H**

The group walked through the castle, the whole place was damaged badly, and it seemed pretty hopeless right now.

He rushed forward and headed into the computer room, he found Leon and the others there waiting they all looked worse for wear, but alive nonetheless.

He was followed in by Riku, Ven, Takeshi and the others filing in.

"Are you guys alright?" Riku asked.

"Riku, but we thought-" Aerith started,

"You can't keep, a good Keyblade Master down." He replied smugly.

"Where's Braig?" Ven asked.

"In a cell in the Castle Basement, we're trying to figure out where his base is so we can get you guys there."

Kiro headed down he eventually came to a room where Carmen and Juni were trying to interrogate Braig who was stuck in a cell leaning against the wall.

"Like I said why, would I tell you where the old coot is." Braig asked.

"Because, you do know!" Kiro snapped alerting them,

"Oh hey Sparky come to join the party?" Braig asked.

"Listen, you, you know that Xehanort and Kaen want me there so why don't you just spill?" Kiro snapped.

"As if where's the fun in that?"

Kiro growled, "Kiro easy." Carmen told him, the boy relaxed but still kept his glare on Braig.

"Why is he trying to keep us here they all want the same thing!" Kiro snapped.

"Maybe he's trying to get you worked up. If you go there anger a blazing Kaen could take the X-blade right from you!" Juni stated, making Kiro calm down again.

"Yeah there's no room for error with him…..that Keyblade he must have used the power of the Keyholes to evolve that evolution is forced it wasn't earned like Terra's and Aqua's." Ven pointed out.

"Your forgetting, your Keyblade evolved to Tiger." Braig pointed out.

Ven summoned Steadfast Gale and stared at it for a second. Then it hit him.

"We don't need you!" he stated rushing up when Kiro finally caught it Ven had been talking to Riku.

"You're sure?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, Xehanort called it that when it was destroyed plus its void of light now perfect for him where else would he go?" Ven asked.

Riku mused, "Yeah that sounds about right my only concern is would we be able to get through without a gate?"

"What Gate where's Oblivion Plain?!" Kiro moaned.

"We think we can help with that, but we'll need a star shard, one that doesn't turn into a Glider." Carmen stated, everyone looked around it seemed like star shards were very rare especially now a days.

"I've got one." Riku told them handing it over.

After a few adjustments Riku's black Star Shard was in a small device and they disappeared with Cid for a little while then after coming back they explained everything to them.

"So this is gonna act like a gate way, and get us there." Riku asked.

"But even if the ship crashes which it probably will try and salvage the device and the star shard no telling how you'll get back." Juni replied,

"Can we go now!" Kiro asked getting annoyed.

"Yes!" Ven stated rushing into the GumiShip followed by Kiro, Amei, Raian, Oswald, Takeshi and Riku.

"Hold on a sec!" they turned to see Lea jump into.

"Lea you're coming with us?" Kiro asked.

"Of course I am, gotta help Roxas and Xion. Got it memorized?" Lea asked.

Kiro nodded, he looked out the window at Acerus then rushed up to the door and called out.

"Hey there's room for one more if you want!" Kiro called.

"Your letting him have the choice?!" Raian asked.

Kiro nodded, "In his own way all he wanted was to bring peace back and he seems not to see me as all bad so….what do ya say Acerus!"

Acerus just turned and walked off making Kiro frown but nod, maybe he was still a little far from wanting to help them, but he did help them and helped Takeshi find Riku again.

Kiro got into his seat as Riku took the wheel, the ship counted down, there had to be no room for error,

"Tron are you ready for this?" Leon asked.

"**Systems stable and ready for launch in 5…4…3…2…..1!" **

VEEEERROOOOOOOOMMMMMMM, Lightseeker crackled to life and it flew out the gate and into the sky streaking pasts stars like in a hyper drive the ship cruised at a fast speed.

"I don't think we're gonna be safe to move about the cabin any time soon!" Kiro called out.

"Ya think?!" Raian yelped,

"We're coming up to the gate point!" Riku stated,

"Right!" Ven stated typing in a few commands a beam of Light streaked from the ship into the area there was a burst of Lighting and the image of a round gate appeared in front of them, Ven continued to type,

"Listen the power in the ship may go out and yes as Juni said we'll probably crash but not hard enough to die alright so just keep calm!" Riku told the kids,

"We've got our Gliders if worse comes to worse!" Kiro yelled.

"That the spirit!" Riku told him,

"Riku something's wrong everything's right but it's like something's trying to lock the gate from the other side!"

"No it can't be they want me to fight!" Kiro stated.

"Maybe not all of them…..your dad's over there maybe he escaped and is trying to save us by kicking us out!" Takeshi suggested.

"NO! I won't let the Darkness take away my family!" Kiro shouted,

however a gold and black streak flew past them in his armor which looked strange to Kiro it had three long prongs on the back, a large black collar with long round arm armor gold and black the armor around his thighs though had some ornaments and edged in black acted a little like a cloak then to finish it he had a cape made of flat silver rods and a gold edge.

"What's he doing?" Riku asked.

"_Something worthwhile for once…after I left to think and I realized that I let all my greif and anger and guilt control me I wasn't trying to protect the worlds I blamed Sora for what happened all those years ago and wanted him to feel my pain, please allow me to do this!" _

"I repeat. What's he doing?"

"Ya got me!" Lea replied.

Acerus summoned his Keyblade and pointed it at the gate shining a light at it there seemed to be more change, such as a light appearing from the middle of the now solid gate.

"Look at Acerus….is that doing what I think its doing." Raian asked as the rookies gathered around the window to see.

"Acerus…." Ven muttered sadly he wiped a couple tears and began to finish typing vigorously.

"WE WON'T LET YOU DOWN!" he stated hitting the final button.

"Thanks Acerus, we won't forget this got it Memorized." Lea stated quietly,

"Good bye Acerus." Riku muttered as the ship flew off into the gate.

"_Forgive me…..Novato…."_

* * *

><p>Keyblade(s) Obtained: <strong>Demonic<strong>

Strength:** +12** Magic** +13**

Ability: **Demoralize**: _when HP is full Kaen can absorb both Magic and health from a foe and convert it to power!_

* * *

><p><strong>Foes<strong>

_**Monks:**_ _a Type of Nobody that relies on fists and speed for battle they can be difficult to survive against always have a way to heal ready_

_**Ninja:**_ _a Speedy Nobody that are difficult to hit Reflect and stop spells stop them in their tracks they like to throw shuriken at their foes be prepared_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Syndicate X files<strong>_

**Name**_: Xera_ **True name**: _unknown_

**Number:** _X_

**Element:** _Ice_

**Weapon of Choice:** _Cutlass/Gauntlets_

**Lesser Nobody:** _Monks_

**Title**_**:**__ Frozen Fighter_

_Xera fights her title and element well, with no emotions she goes quite far and is quite ruthless in all endeavors._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special Attacks and Spells<strong>_

Xera- **Northern Wind**_**:**__ A combination of Blizzaga and Blitz storm causes a freezing wind to appear_

* * *

><p><strong>Vincent: <strong>_A Warrior who Sora and Co met long ago, since then he eventually decided to join the RGP for some reason Lea calls him, Double V much to _his_ Charagin he weilds a Gun named Cerberus into battle _**(Final Fantasy VII 1997)**

**Vincent- Chaos mode: **_Due to his Dark powers caused from horrific experimentation Vincent is able to assume this form it is powerful and allows him flight _**(Final Fantasy VII 1997)**

**Riku: **_A Keyblade Master thought dead, however he survived and traveled the worlds looking for his family eventually finding Kiro and Takeshi in Radiant Garden he weilds the Keyblade Way to Dawn _**(Kingdom Hearts 2002)**

_**Yup the FINAL arc has begun and just a few days left wish me luck! Even if I don't do it you didn't really think I'd kill off Riku did you?!**_

_Next Time: __**The World without Light**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	51. The World without Light

_**Here's the next Chapter! And were still going strong hopefully…**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The World Without light<strong>_

The group felt a large tremor hit the ship, it felt like it was being ripped apart, Ven knew that since the day Oblivion Plain was born the path way through the gate would be deadly and treacherous no thanks to Xehanort who flooded the place with Darkness.

"EVERYBODY HANG ON!" Ven yelled,

"Okay remember when I said I wouldn't grow attached to a ship because it was a hunk of metal?" Raian asked Lea and Amei.

"Yeah?" They both asked.

"I was wrong and Lightseeker isn't going to survive is it."

"Sorry." Lea replied, his tone couldn't match due to turbulence.

"Well…..Good bye Lightseeker!" Raian moaned as the ship hit ground and skidded far off Riku grabbed the controls twisting them as far as they could the ship finally came to a harsh halt causing whip lash on the group,

And with that the power went out, Raian climbed out and saw it the nose was pushed all the way in the wings were both broken off the engine was shot and Raian wasn't entirely sure but he was sure that Riku broke the steering getting it to stop.

"It took me everywhere….I don't how but I'm gonna miss it." Raian sighed, slouching over.

Kiro came up to Raian's side and glanced at the ship.

"It didn't go down in vain you know….still won't."

"Yeah." Raian replied, they turned to the area as Lighting struck in the distance,

_A Dark Vortex appears bringing debris into it then explodes to reveal a large barren waste land with a castle in the center, clouds clear to reveal a blue moon appears above it as dark fire covers the area  
><em>**[Oblivion Plain]**

Kiro looked out into the barren waste land it reminded him of the Swamps of Darkmos except all dried up,

"There's nothing out there, I don't hear anything." Kiro stated.

"There's no wind." Ven added.

"That's because this place had so much darkness put into it that it destroyed all life here." Riku explained.

"Xehanort…." Kiro stated looking to the sky, he could see a blue Heart shaped moon in the distance.

"That's it isn't it….Kingdom Hearts."

"Yeah if we want any hope of having a happy ending now we better get over there." Oswald stated the group headed off as they went through the Valley of the lost Kiro saw bits and pieces of worlds that Kaen sent to Darkness,

There was a giant fragment of the Twilight Town Clock Tower, Kiro saw the part of his school that had his home room in it.

Ven glanced at a sign that said _Welcome to Pork- _Before being cut off,

Amei and Raian saw a piece Helicopter, and a few Keyblades from the Keyblade Graveyard in an orb Kiro could see a white Castle with lanterns floating around it.

Oswald saw a Large Water Tower, with the letters W and B on it there was even a Space ship off in the distance,

As they went through the area, Riku suddenly sensed something he glanced to the side there was a pair of glowing red eyes.

"LOOK OUT!" he yelled pushing Kiro and Takeshi out of the way, Kiro twisted around and saw it, it had kind or a black muscley appearance, a redish set of three spikes with glowing blue veins the head had a reddish crest with blue veins as well it looked like it had a lion or a dog like face the tail was tipped red with spikes and the feet sharp bright purple claws.

"A Dark Hunter!" Riku seethed as it turned to kill them,

"WARPARA!" Kiro yelled saving them.

"DARK SCYTHE!" Takeshi yelled rushing at it he jumped away from the head and saw that it had a pair of Shackles around it's front legs, wondering why he shoved those thoughts aside when he jumped away from it's gaping jagged mouth.

"STAR SHOWER!" Oswald yelled as it came at them, Lea sent a couple of powerful Fire Raids with his Chakrams as Amei tried to slow it down with an Aeroga spell it jumped into the shadows around them, showing only it's red eyes.

Ven had rushed out onto the center of the field looking around for it.

Kiro tried to light up a little to see if he could catch it but no avail he then saw red glowing eyes, across from him and Ven.

"ON YOUR LEFT!" Kiro yelled Ven turned saw it coming and effortlessly dodged it while striking it back with a pulse bomb.

"THUNDEGA!" Kiro yelled zapping the monster as it jumped away and separated into three different colors,

"Uh oh!" Kiro yelled. as all three went at them side by side,

"SHINE CANNON!" Kiro yelled, it sent the two copies away but Kiro was hit hard by a bunch of claws, he rolled to the side, and got up as the beast prepared to strike again.

"DARK AURA!" Riku yelled pulling out a Keyblade that Kiro vaguely recognized the shaft was a large black and red dragon wing while the teeth were a blue feathered wing, at the center of the bottom of the shaft was a blue demonic eye while the handle was diamond checkered red and black the token was a Heartless insignia with no X.

"Kiro are you okay?" he asked as Kiro downed a Mega potion.

"Yeah….don't worry We've been fighting these guys for some time now."

"One of the reasons why I'm going to be hitting Xehanort a lot harder then I usually do." Riku replied,

"FIRAGA!" Amei yelled hitting the Dark Hunter in the face,

"TRI-CUTTER!" Takeshi yelled, hitting it as it was stunned.

Lea leapt over the violet as he finished the attack and stabbed it with his Chakrams.

"TWILIGHT CREST!" Ven shouted hitting it hard it roared and lunged at them going into a bezerker state and hacking and scratching where ever it could find a place.

Takeshi rushed up to it and was hit far back but Riku caught him but grabbed Kiro as he tried rush it,

Kiro went to argue but saw Riku glance back at him with a sneaky look in the eye,

"What do you have planned?" Kiro whispered,

Riku didn't say anything as soon as the Monster was right over them Riku with a yell, stabbed it the monster crippled with a roar and hit the ground fading away.

"Whew glad that's over." Oswald sighed.

"Come on we've got a lot of ground to cover." Kiro stated facing towards the moon,

On the way, to break the silence Kiro and Takeshi explained how they got the Keyblades and what had happened in his absence,

"That's quite the story, I'm proud of you guys you really toughed it out." Riku told them,

"Thanks Dad." Takeshi replied then looked away in shame, thinking about the Darkness,

"Something else happened, something you're not telling me." Riku stated Takeshi looked at him and sighed.

"I've been tainted by Darkness…in a place called Enchanted Dominion I… let my dark feelings out." Takeshi stated,

Kiro over hearing this went to his side, "Not on purpose! It was Maleficent, and Kaen they brainwashed him!"

"I would've resisted if I didn't feel that way!" Takeshi snapped getting mad,

"You resisted your feelings!" Kiro stated,

"Do you know how lame you just made me sound!" Takeshi asked with a vein popping.

"Guys! Kiro it's okay I'm not mad." Riku assured Kiro looked between them and nodded,

Takeshi hung his head in shame but Riku put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm guessing we'll talk later?" Takeshi asked, Riku nodded,

"Hey look!" Oswald stated off in the distance black with silver roofs was a castle there was a center tower that stretched all the way to the moon, it had a section down below then had a tip that fanned out a little like a claw right under the moon,

Around it was a wall with four towers each with a large glowing crystal on top, Red, Blue, Green and Silver.

"You know what I think there are still members of the Syndicate around right? So chances are them being alive or something is probably gonna lock the main door to the center tower, I think that's where we need to go." Raian suggested.

"Yeah, that HAS'T to be, where they're keeping everyone!" Kiro declared.

"Then let's go we need to get to that Castle," Riku stated, as they rushed down the hill.

Mowing down any Heartless that stood in their way, the group made their way to the Castle door, when they got there it was a matter of Kiro, Riku, Takeshi, Oswald and Ven summoning their Keyblades and opening the door with them the huge door creaked to life and opened, they walked through the hall, there were portals around in the hall way Kiro instantly saw a broken red colored door with a Guitar like image on a tile under it,

"The Pulsing Musician….This is Xenlac's uh….room? What would you call this?" Kiro asked.

"In The Castle that Never was, The Organization had portals like this it lead to an area they called their own." Riku replied,

"Here's Xonlag's door, The Chivalrous Lunar….That's amazingly accurate." Raian stated mumbling the last part.

"Strategic Current, Frozen Fighter, Jokester Mirror." Amei read out,

"Spacial Cutter, Trickster of Illusion, Time's Tamer…they're all here but why are these red and the other five blue." Ven added.

"Red means they've been destroyed, so the portal no longer works, and the gate way's destroyed, Blue on the other hand means anyone can walk right in, however the members below Xemnas in ranking had their powers act as locks that even the Keyblade couldn't open, to block the way up to the Alter of Naught." Lea explained.

"Yeah I remember that." Riku replied as Takeshi rushed in,

"I just checked outside, Raian was right about a barrier, however, it looks like four giant crystals are blocking the way but there's no way into the towers from there."

"Not necessarily, I betcha we take the rest of the Syndicate down those doors open right up!" Oswald replied.

"Yeah but four of them have a green Nobody insignia on them."

"That means we have to fight Adrian first." Ven replied facing her door it read _"The Toxic Rose."_

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go!" Kiro stated rushing in.

"Kiro wait!" Riku called as they all rushed in after him.

When Kiro got through he saw a large Garden that seemed to be basking underneath the light of the moon he also smelt a strange odor as he walked around he found a chemistry set a little more advanced than the one he saw everyday back home.

"These plants are accustomed to moon light, they thrive in it." Kiro turned at the voice there was Xardina gazing at him, Kiro couldn't help but feel like a mouse facing a cat but he felt calmer when the others showed up,

"What about sun light?" Kiro asked

"They die in it, the light of a moon is a reflection it's not true light there for it isn't worth much." She said tending a rose,

"Cut the symbolism, that's not gonna work!" Kiro stated summoning, Guardian Angel,

"You see this….I'm not a reflection of my Father this proves it!"

She just stood up and the rose she picked became a large scythe with a blood red blade in her hand.

"Good for you..little boy!" she stated sending a sharp blast of energy at them, they rushed out of the way and quickly found themselves at the mercy of killer plants,

"OH GREAAAAT!" Raian cried as he was tossed aside,

"I hate plants!" he stated after getting up,

"Well if it's them you want gone, then I'm your man!" Lea stated charging up a powerful barrage of Fire attacks, killing many plants around them, only to be hit Square chested by Xardina,

"I worked hard on those!" she stated coldly.

"Yeah well you should've thought of that!" Lea stated getting up,

"THUNDERA!" Takeshi yelled zapping her while off guard Ven came in for an Ars Arcanum attack knocking her back.

"DARK FIRAGA!" Riku yelled she jumped back as Riku came in to a vicious combo attacking her,

"You don't seem surprised to see me!" Riku spat,

"You dead please! All Daxjen thinks about it slaughtering so no doubt that he wouldn't make sure he did the job right in fact Daxjen's the only one who believed he killed you!" Xardina replied pushing him off.

"FIRA!" Kiro yelled striking hard against the Plant user who just sent a vine at him and slammed him into the ground,

"WARPARA!" Kiro yelled finding that he had gone farther then he usually did his magic had obviously leveled up to Warparaga,

"THUNDER!" Oswald yelled zapping her then coming down with a fire stomp which Xardina returned by hitting him with his scythe.

Amei rushed from behind and struck with a powerful Blizzaga spell sending Xardina sprawling backwards,

"PHOTON RUSH!" Ven yelled striking her while she was stunned over and over when he finished Xardina recovered quickly and struck back hard against the blonde stunning him Xardina moved in for a finishing blow but a quick move by Raian saved Ven as they both hit the ground.

"CURA!" Raian yelled healing him, he groaned and held his head for a few seconds,

"Thanks Raian I owe ya."

"STAR SHOWER!" Oswald yelled, striking her down,

Takeshi and Riku double teamed her they struck her scythe blocking hits Takeshi tried to make a U turn and strike from behind while Riku swung from the front,

They were both sent back in a skid,

"Dad, you with me?" Takeshi asked.

"A limit break?" Riku asked.

Takeshi nodded, "DAD!"

"OUTTA MY WAY!" Riku yelled at Xardina as they sent a barrage of Dark Firaga's at her striking hard,

"THAT CAN'T BE ALL!" Takeshi yelled,

"I'LL TAKE OVER!" Riku yelled as they began to hack and slash at her with large black swords that appeared over their Keyblades.

"LET'S GO!" they both yelled as a ring of blue fire from their Keyblades struck Xardina she in an act of desperation sent a large Vine at them only for Kiro and Ven to destroy it,

"ARTIC CIRCLE!" Riku yelled using the attack Kiro made up in Nimbasa himself to hit Xardina finishing her off, she dropped to her knees and looked up at them.

"Where are our friends!" Ven yelled.

"Wouldn't you like to know…..sorry that's a secret I'll keep to the grave." she replied fading into a bunch of leaves and petals.

The group healed and wasted no time rushing out, Kiro saw that Xardina's door was now cracked and turning pink, they glanced at the doors wondering which to pick next but as they did they suddenly found themselves swept up by a large wave that sucked them through the door with the title,

"_The Sea Witch."_

When Kiro could finally breath again he coughed and looked around everyone else was alive he then glared at a girl no older than eighteen in silver armor with blue accents,

"Took you long enough!" she stated removing it she had blue hair with cyan and green streaks, with pale skin and blue eyes but they were cold and more of a dull dark ocean blue, she wore a black sleeveless summer shirt, a pair of silver arm warmers and short blue jeans her left leg had some decorative belts on it along with the armor which resided on her shoulder.

"You nearly killed us!" Kiro snapped,

"Chill out Light up boy That wasn't the intention….with the wave anyway names Xunje I understand you're trying to break into the center tower." She grinned.

"Yeah what of it?" Riku snapped,

She grinned and summoned a large shiruken from water that she pulled from the small moat around her the area was much like a beach, with the same blue moon shining down.

"Can't let you do that!" she stated covering them with a large Hydro spell that sent them into the wall Kiro had to roll out of the way as she tried to stab him with it, Ven cast Bind allowing them to get away as the water came to life and became copies of her all trying to either drown or impale them.

"FIRAGA!" Lea yelled evaporating all of them, before launching a combo on Xunje who then punched him back and turned on Raian,

"IT WAS YOU! You're the one who helped Van Kliess steal the device from Providence!" Raian snapped.

"Aw you remember me I'm flattered!" she stated sending the Sandette face first into well the sand.

"THUNDER FOOT!" Oswald yelled striking from above and managing to paralyze her.

Kiro rushed forward Keyblade drawn and made a powerful combo on her striking hard, as Ven came in for a combo himself.

Xardina then jumped away and threw her weapons managing to clip the two boys on their sides,

Riku had to hold her off while Kiro and Ven down a potion each, they then rushed forward to help Riku,

"VENTUS!"

"BRING IT!" Ven yelled as they preformed shining gale, the double pulse bomb and Photon Rush attacks finished off with the shining tornado, knocking her back she spun around and jumped up and began attacking them at high speeds leaving surges of water in her wake.

She turned sharply and used the same attack again but this time Kiro summoned a Reflega spell of his own managing to repel the attack, she jumped up and tried to impale him from above,

"WARPARAGA!" Kiro yelled escaping certain death, as she landed a fury of bubbles came at him,

"HYDRORA!" Kiro yelled however instead of a blast of water a wall of it blocked all the bubbles it hit Xunje but did very little damage,

"Stupid much? Water is my element you can't use that to defeat me!" she snapped,

"I've learned a few tricks on my travels, for example ever hear of pokemon in worlds with them, Water type Pokemon are weak against electric attacks, THUNDER RAID!" Kiro shouted she dodged but that left her wide open to an attack from Lea allowing Amei to strike her with a Thundaga spell,

"LIGHTING RAY!" Ven yelled cloaked in electricity he surged around hitting Xunje hard and making her scream as she hit the ground.

"PIKACHU!" Kiro yelled summoning the electric Mouse on his shoulder,

"LET'S GO PIKACHU!"

"KAPI!" Pikachu growled as Volt Crasher was activated covered in electricity Pikachu and Kiro rammed into other Heartless over and over followed by a fierce Thunderbolt attack then came the finisher,

"PIKA, PIKA, PIKA CHUPI!" Pikachu shouted as he and Kiro struck her with their Electroball combo,

Kiro and the group regrouped as she stood up, growling the water around them surged up and threatened to swallow them all.

"I'M NOT THROUGH YET…..I WILL GET MY HEART….WHY ELSE WOULD I HELP THAT OLD COOT!" Xunje growled almost ready to flood the area, growling,

"Uh Guys, we need to end this or we'll all drown!"Raian yelled.

"RIKU!" Ven yelled.

"WE'RE GONNA LOSE IT ALL!" Riku yelled as they shot up into the air striking against a barrier Xunje had put up, to protect herself striking while cloaked in darkness, it broke they then struck her with a barrage of dark swords that rained down on her,

"BRING IT!"

"YOU'RE FINISHED!" Riku shouted as a black tornado hit Xunje hard the water calmed but drained dry,

She didn't say anything she just stared up at the moon and reached out for it, fading like a ripple of water.

Kiro looked sadly at the spot, "_Xunje I hope for your sake, I killed your Heartless first….then maybe we can start with a clean slate."_

**E-H E-H E-H**

Sora had been chained to the center of a large platform around him were the Keystones his Kingdom Key had been forced into one of his hands Kaen and Xehanort watched as the device forced Sora's hands together and up with Kingdom Key pointing up ward.

"You won't make me do this!" Sora growled.

"What makes you think you have a choice?" Xehanort asked as a surge of Darkness coursed through his body forcing Kingdom Key to send a beam of light up into the air, Sora after a large scream of pain fell to his knees and looked up at the Crystal Heart that had been reborn.

"No…." Sora whispered.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro glanced outside with Xunje's death, the blue light that had been covering the door was indeed gone, this meant they would have to face down the last three,

"Which one next?" Kiro asked.

"Who knows I'd pick the toughest first then not only would we gain a few levels but the worst would be behind us but without Terra, Aqua, Xion or Roxas there's no telling who'd be a stronger or weaker opponent." Raian replied.

"Then let's go about it this way there's a Nobody with the wind element, right so she'll probably try to suffocate us by sucking the air out of our lungs." Amei started.

"Thanks for putting THAT so vividly." Raian stated cringing and sweat dropping,

"So, I say we battle him or her next." Amei finished ignoring her,

"Then Xirec he wields Fire and I think he's the Leader of Syndicate X."

"Sounds like a plan." Riku replied turning to the door with the title, "Observant Gale."

Suddenly a bunch of new Nobodies appeared they wore a large black mask which on could tell by way the er fabric bunched around their neck it bared the insignia a pair of navy pants with large pockets and were shirtless, they had a pair of daggers it clicked in Kiro's mind that these are the Nobodies that Xirec controlled.

They rushed at Lea who went to summon his Chakrams but found he couldn't,

"SERIOUSLY?" he yelped, "Careful theses things can steal your weapons!" he warned.

"THUNDER!" Kiro yelled managing to zap the two that had the Chakrams and sent them back to Lea,

He then finished them off,

"STOPPAGA!" Amei yelled freezing them Raian and Ven then finished them with a combined River Rush and Absolute zero attack.

"Those were Xirec's Nobodies they had to be he uses daggers too!" Kiro stated,

"We'd better keep going before reinforcements come!" Ven stated they all rushed into the door.

As they walked in Kiro found himself having to climb a very long stair case they rushed up it after what felt like an eternity with Kiro asking himself, (_How long is this stair case?)_

They finally reached the top there waiting for them was a warrior with silver armor with whitish silver accents, she glanced at them removing her armor she wore a white shirt with a skirt her armor resided around her neck like a necklace, she had blonde hair and brown eyes, and was wearing lipstick with a pair of dangle earrings.

After glancing at them she merely summoned a large metallic fan with sharp edges,

"What no monologue?" Oswald asked.

"No not my style but I will tell you my name, Xallya."

"Xallya?" Kiro asked.

She nodded, "Now that that's out of the way…." She began moving the fans which she could move effortlessly, and with one mighty flap sent them on their backs with a big gust of wind!

"Let's move on to the fight shall we!" she asked sending a tornado after them,

"AREORA!" Kiro yelled and to his amazement his magic upgraded once again to AEROGA and sending it in the other direction he stopped the Tornado from doing too much damage,

They landed and rushed her she effortless dodged and swung more wind at them, knocking them back,

"_Crap, she's a fast as she is powerful!"_ Riku scowled in his thoughts, trying to get a hit in but couldn't

"FIRAGA!" Lea yelled sending the attack over a gust of wind and managing to hit Xallya,

"Five points for me!" he smirked rushing forward once more, only to be sent into the air and trapped visibly suffocating thankfully Kiro came to his rescue by warping him out.

"Lea you okay?" Kiro asked,

"Twenty points for me!" she grinned,

"Oh yeah, LIGHTING RAY!" Raian yelled managing to blindside her and landed a full combo on her she jumped back and landed a foot in Raian's face sending him into the ground, when Raian landed he countered with a Fira spell that Xallya dodged with ease, Kiro warped in front of her and struck with a Hikari Raid knocking her away from Raian,

She was then hit by Amei's Hydrora spell knocking her back she skidded to a halt and looked up at the heroes,

"_With that Light squirt around my speed gets out smarted, I need to take out the brat first, then deal with the others I have to make sure to keep Kiro alive though the Masters need him." _she thought,

The then started to attack Kiro repeaditly, the boy worked hard to keep his foe at bay,

"Why is she going after Kiro now?" Ven asked,

"Its his Warp spells the rest of us can't us them so we wouldn't be able to catch her or get away like Kiro could with them she see's Kiro as a threat!" Riku stated,

"Hang on Kid, STAR SHOWER!" Oswald yelled blasting Xallya back he then followed up with a combo,

The Rabbit then followed up with Lucky Raid which turned red and struck her hard,

"Ha!" Oswald stated inwardly praising his famous luck.

"RAZOR GALE!" Xallya shouted striking Oswald down hard and knocking him out,

"Oswald!" Kiro yelled then growled at the nobody charging with a Warparaga Spell then sending a Blitz attack into her,

"DARK AURA!" Riku yelled rushing at her with Multiple copies like he did last time then ending with some kind of explosion.

Xallya wasn't about to give up yet she struck hard against Riku knocking him into the ground as Oswald recovered he cast Curaga on himself and Riku.

"Looks like you could use some luck." Oswald told him,

"You handing it out?" Riku asked,

"In a way." Oswald replied,

"RIKU!" Oswald called,

"I'LL TAKE OVER!" Riku stated as they leapt up into the air Riku slamed Xallya down with darkness while Oswald did it with light they then hacked and slashed with large swords Oswald controlled the ones made of Light While Riku handled the Dark ones.

"WE'RE GONNA LOSE IT ALL!" Riku shouted as a twilit blade they made hit her sending her into the wall she flew back out using wind to power her flight, she rammed into Lea and Riku as Takeshi and Ven tried to attack her only managing to clip her before getting trapped by the Tornadoes that threatened them,

"WAPRAGA!" Kiro yelled freeing them then pulling out a summon Orb,

"GENIE!" Kiro called and in a flash the blue wonder appeared,

"WHOA!" Genie yelled turning into a weather man, "We're getting reports of high velocity winds made by….that person!" he stated pointing at Xallya who almost impaled Kiro,

"SHINE FORM!" Kiro yelled and the symbols and Aura appeared on him.

"GENIE!" Kiro called,

"READY WHEN YOU ARE!" Genie Called turning into a copy of Kiro except blue with facial hair,

"Let's Do it Dudes!"

"_I don't talk like that do I?" _Kiro thought, as he charged his Keyblade the two, started to glow and sent a barrage of Light at Xallya once that was done they came up at her hacking and slashing teleporting in puffs of smoke wherever they caught her,

Then came the finisher,

"3….2….1 BLASTER BARRAGE!" they yelled hitting her with a barrage of colored lights and fireworks,

"Give me a call when you need me again!" Genie stated disappearing,

"_Good Ol' Genie_." Riku thought.

Ven charged at her before long he watched as Kiro had Sealaga cast on him,

"I'm Okay that's not they only way to catch up to her!" Kiro pointed out Ven caught on quickly and pulled out the gold Ring charm.

"SONIC!" he yelled the Blue Hedgehog appeared feeling the winds,

"What's with the Tornado?" he asked.

"No Time to explain, SONIC!" Ven yelled activating Blur Blaster

"SPEED'S MY GAME!" Sonic stated as they took off at a High Speed dashing around landing many Hits on Xallya

"YOU'RE FINISHED!"

"TO FAST FOR YA?" Sonic asked as they grabbing the ring struck her down, hard she fell to her knees as the Hedgehog disappeared,

"Impossible, I lost…..This…..Can't….be!" she stated fading into a small gust of wind,

The group left Xallya's room and headed for Xirec's room the minute they entered Kiro started to sweat,

"Lava, Lava, Lava everywhere, as is expected…" Takeshi mumbled,

"Funny." Said Xirec as he jumped down from a platform High above them,

"Dude how do you stand this heat?" Kiro asked.

"My Element is Fire thus, I'm not effected by the heat that an what you all have been scampering around in is a battle arena we don't actually sleep here…if that's what you're thinking." The Nobody replied

"I could cut you off about that but I decided to be polite and kept my mouth shut." Lea scoffed,

Xirec just smirked and summoned his daggers,

"Then I'll be rude and skip the formailites!" he stated sending a large stream of Lava at them, dodging the group had to then fighting him off one at a time, Kiro gulped wondering if Xirec could steal their items and heal himself.

"THUNDERA!" Takeshi yelled trying to strike the Nobody he managed to land a hit but was struck back losing a Potion,

"THEFT!" Kiro called grabbing it back,

"Good guess Kiro!" Lea stated going in for a strike clashing both fire and weapons with Xirec they both went at each other hard the two sets of flames hit each other hard and sent a blast of smoke everywhere,

"HYDRORAGA!" Kiro yelled cooling much of the lava with water and landing a hit on Xirec who growled and rushed up landing a Combo on Kiro, the poor boy was knocked into the wall fortunately where the lava had been cooled he got back on the platform before it re-heated and rushed up.

"RIVER RUSH!" Raian yelled landing a hit on Xirec however he stopped the attack mid motion and sent the poor teen into the ground,

"RAIAN! CURAGA!" Ven yelled healing him the sandette got up and forced Ven down, Ven was about to yell at him when Raian showed him where he was in the wall was a dagger,

"Oh thanks!" Ven replied,

Riku rushed up and began to attack Xirec on his own the two traded blows Xirec gaining a second wind managed to force Riku to the edge of the lava!

"DAD!" Takeshi cried rushing over, but before he got there Riku had forced Xirec off,

The two then rushed him Takeshi used Dark Scythe on him while Riku landed a few combos, as Xirec jumped up Kiro sent an Aqua raid into him and sent him back into the ground,

"RAIN DANCE!" Oswald yelled cooling the area and hitting Xirec who growled, he then summoned a massive amount of fire and struck them burning the group,

"ESUNA!" Kiro and Amei yelled healing the burns but they didn't have enough magic for a Combined Curaga spell.

"Kiro, Amei I'll distract him you just through up a couple of Elixirs." Ven whispered,

"You sure?" Kiro asked.

The blonde nodded, and rushed up to attack Xirec,

"Back for more are we, you must enjoy playing with Fire!" Xirec stated his daggers ablaze.

"You know I do!" Lea yelled coming from the side the two the three clashed,

"LEA!" Ven yelled,

"Ready when you are!" Lea shouted as they struck in a wind of Fire, they sent a whole bunch of combos at him knocking him up into the air they then spun around unleashing flames on him slamming him into the ground,

"SEE YA!" Ven yelled,

"BURN BABY!" at Lea's call they sent a massive stream of flames out at him, while it did decent damage it wasn't enough to finish him,

"COLD SHOWER!" Kiro yelled hitting him full blast with it, the Nobody skidded to a halt he looked up and there was Riku coming in for the final blow,

"AURA BLITZ!" Riku yelled slashing him with his Keyblade covered in a bluish Fire Kiro saw that the Lava started to cool on his own,

Xirec was fading, "Kingdom Hearts…..Why?" he asked fading away like Fire.

"That leaves Daxjen…lets go." Riku told them Kiro nodded and followed there was only one door that was blue now it had the picture of a large claymore more menacing then Isa's they walked in and found themselves in a canyon like area,

As they walked a huge rock was thrown at them but was destroyed by Riku who cast a Dark Firaga,

"YOU! How are you still alive!" yelled a largely built man in armor not in weight but muscle he dropped down in front of them,

"That's what you get for not checking to make sure I didn't save myself after falling off a cliff." Riku replied calmly.

He removed his armor to show cinnamon colored hair and gold eyes he wore a brown sleevless muscle shirt and cargo pants and boots his armor rested on his arm just above his right wrist what Kiro immediately noticed was that his arms, face and neck were covered in deep vicious scars,

"So you noticed, I don't mind it's too obviously but I'll bet your curious as to where I got them."

Kiro gulped but nodded the man had a savage voice, "Your father." Daxjen stated simply causing anger to explode with in Kiro,

"LAIR!" Kiro hissed growled summoning his Keyblade and glowing intensely.

"Actually it's quite true and he was happy to do it!" Daxjen gloated making Kiro roar but Riku caught him mid charge,

"He's baiting you….Your dad can explain later." Kiro nodded and calmed down the glow was gone, but he kept his Keyblade out knowing waiting for an attack,

Daxjen however didn't say anything after that what he did do was summon the massive Claymore they saw earlier, it had a large blade with spikes covering it, it looked almost impossible to lift he sent it into the ground and a huge tremor filled the room the floor cracked wide open fortunately there was plenty of room but that didn't stop them from feeling a whole lotta pain from Daxjen,

"TAKE THIS!" Daxjen yelled striking hard with blows, Kiro cast reflegera just to avoid fainting he then struck with a combo,

"MAGUM RUSH!" Raian yelled he just barely managed to get a hit on Daxjen, the poor Teen was sent into the air Ven caught him jumping up, as they did they were struck again by Daxjen,

"This guy's ruthless!" Kiro stated casting Curaga on him,

"That's why he's known as the Savage Earth!" Riku replied remembering his title as he jumped away from another Quake attack,

"SHINE CANNON!" Kiro yelled sending a large blast at Daxjen managing to slow him down a little he rolled out of the way of a swipe from the Claymore.

"THUNDER RAID!" Ven shouted sending one the Nobodies way only for it to miss and get hit himself,

Ven with a yelped hit the ground Kiro rushed over and cast Cura on him as the massive Nobody came back down on them Kiro warped themselves away as he crashed Riku saw his chance he scaled the cliff that the tremor made and met Daxjen head on clobbering him,

"Way to go Riku!" Amei yelled as she cast Thundera managing a hit on Daxjen,

She was hit and sent into the wall going unconscious Raian grabbed her and basically spent sometime dodging rising rocks,

"CURAGA!" Riku called healing both of them she woke up,

"We need like two limits to take out this crack pot!" Raian stated,

"You read my mind." Riku replied,

"AMEI!" Riku called,

"Let's do it!" she stated as a bunch of spells (In Riku's case dark ones) barrage Daxjen, Amei then shot light out of her staff while Riku hacked and slashed at him,

"YOU'RE FINISHED!" they both yelled as a light blue colored seal appeared under him and knocked him down.

"RIKU!" Raian called,

"OUTTA MY WAY!" Riku yelled as they summoned a bunch of swords that rammed them selves into Daxjen over and over they then took two along with their own weapons and unleashed a string of combos on him over and over,

"TAKE IT!" Raian yelled,

"WE'RE GONNA LOSE IT ALL!" Riku shouted as they sent a rain of blades at him getting him with every hit,

"STAR SHOWER!" Oswald yelled he only managed a few hits on Daxjen and got knocked back for it, Kiro caught him and gave him a HI-Potion as Kiro rushed the Nobody he used the scale reaction command to get right in his face,

"ARTIC CIRCLE!" Kiro yelled hitting him at Blank Zero range he skidded back and went to try and strike Kiro hard but the red head warped out of his range, he followed him quickly and that gave Kiro an Idea,

"Hey Ugly, bet ya can't catch me!" Kiro stated,

"There's a proper taunt!" Takeshi stated as Riku stared in surprise,

"Yeah too bad it'll be his last!" Raian added,

"BE READY!" Kiro yelled rushing towards Lea as DAxjen landed a hit he was immediately attacked by Lea who hit him with a couple Firaga's and a combo.

"RAAAAHH!" Daxjen yelled and came pretty close to cutting Lea in half as he yelped and dodged Lea had to join Kiro in the run,

"THIS is YOUR plan?" Lea asked,

"Yeah and it's working….don't tell Raian!" Kiro stated headed towards said teen, who glared at Kiro as he passed,

"Yes I know you hate me just hit him!" Kiro yelled Raian summoning his own Geo Axe did so landing a powerful combo,

Daxjen growled and tried to hit Raian who yelled and ran away with them,

"KIRO YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Raian screeched as they ran dodging rising rocks,

"I see what he's doing…Jaden may have been one of the strongest foes me, Sora and the others faced….but not the smartest, you guys be ready to hit him next I need time to charge." Riku told them,

"You got it!" Ven stated rushing forward,

"I'll make this count….STRATOSPHERE!" Ven yelled hitting the Nobody repeatedly once he was done he joined the others trying to flee him,

Amei and Oswald fired a bunch of spells at him he was hit with direct hits he looked absolutely beaten but he kept going,

"WAAAAHH! HE'S A FLIPPING FREIGHT TRAIN!" Amei cried as she and Oswald ran.

"DARK SYCTHE!" Takeshi yelled hitting Daxjen square chested he still kept going and Takeshi began to run as well,

"_Dad…it's all you!"_ Takeshi stated in his thoughts as they ran,

Riku who had charged enough power leapt over them and prepared to strike,

"HELM SPLITTER!" Riku called landing a vicious hit on Daxjen sending him into the wall, he fell and didn't move his body faded in a way that looked like gravel,

Kiro sighed "guys lets go we've wasted enough time!" he stated remembering Kaen's threat as they entered the courtyard they saw the seal had been lifted, it had only sunk into Kiro then and there that he and the others defeated Syndicate X,

"_Hold on everyone we're on our way…Kaen looks like you'll get your battle after all!" Kiro thought staring up at the tower_.

Kaen looking down grinned, "_I can't wait!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Foes<strong>

Thieves: _a Type of Nobody that if you're not careful will take your items and use them against you, be cautious_

* * *

><p><strong>Reaction commands<strong>

Scale: _climbs nearby cliffs and then strikes a foe as they appear_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Syndicate X files<strong>_

Name: **Xardina** True name: **Adrian**

Number: _XI_

Element: _Plants_

Weapon of Choice: _Scythe_

Lesser Nobody: **Reapers**

Title: _Poison Rose_

_Xardina is very versed in plants and potions but uses this for more deadly purposes she is manipulative and uses plants to her advantage_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Syndicate X files<strong>_

Name: **Xunje **True name: **unknown**

Number_: III_

Element:_ Water_

Weapon of Choice: _Shiruken_

Lesser Nobody_: Ninja_

Title: _Sea Witch_

_Xunje wants her heart back and will do anything to get it, she seems to have a real teenage attitude at its worst and is a bit spoiled doing anything to get her way but is deadly all the same_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Syndicate X files<strong>_

Name: **Xirec **True name: **Unknown**

Number**: I**

Element: _Fire_

Weapon of Choice: _Daggers_

Lesser Nobody: _Thief_

Title: _The Cunning Pyrus_

_As the leader of Syndicate X he is the brains of the outfit as he is quite intelligent powerful and deadly his use over Fire is quite powerful_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Syndicate X files<strong>_

Name: _Xallya_ True name: _Unknown _

Number_: IV_

Element: _Wind_

Weapon of Choice: _War Fans_

Lesser Nobody: _Dancer_

Title: _Observant Gale_

_As her title says she observes her foes in battle and then strikes with the best strategy her control over wind allows her to use some pretty cruel moves_

* * *

><p><strong>Syndicate X files<strong>

Name: _**Daxjen**_ True name: _**Jaden**_

Number: _II_

Element: _Earth_

Weapon of Choice: _Claymore_

Lesser Nobody_: Bezerkers_

Title: _The Savage Earth_

_Though not the smartest of the Syndicate Daxjen is one of the deadliest able to crush foes if he pleases_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Limit Breaks<strong>_

**Dark Gale**- _Riku + Ventus_

**Shine Spotlight**- _Kiro (Shine Form) + Genie_

**Dancing Fire**_- Ventus + Lea_

**Eclipse Rave**- _Takeshi + Riku_

**Twilit Spell-** _Amei + Riku_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special Attacks and Spells<strong>_

Xallya- **Razor Gale:** _a powerful wind attack that cuts a foe to ribbons_

Riku**- Aura Blitz:** a power slash attack covered in twilight may stun or flip foot a foe

Riku- **Helm Splitter:** _a powerful downward attack that always lands a critical hit and may be a One hit KO_

Oswald- **Thunder Foot**: _User lands a powerful stomp and cause electricity to spew out from around him/her_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well that's the end of Syndicate X Kiro's thoughts on Xallya's tower is my own feelings on the last leg of Ganondorf's tower in Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time 3D I always seem to think that when I battle him or did battle him<strong>_

_Next Time: __**Light Vs. Darkness**_

_**READ AND REVIEW**_


	52. Light VS Darkness!

_**Here is the Last of the Final battles here is Kiro and Kaen's fated show down and the battle with Master Xehanort bear with me whatever happens this is it guys!**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Light VS. Darkness!<strong>_

Sora like the others had been chained to a platform high above them though he looked up sadly at the Crystal Heart that floated high above it no telling what Xehanort would do with both it and the X-blade now,

"_I feel so useless…..None of this would've happened if I kept my Keyblade…..oh Kiro, I'm So sorry!" _Sora stated in his thoughts he looked down to see that Kaen was now alone waiting for Kiro,

"_Even if Kiro defeated him….what would we do…if we destroy the X-blade….if we don't, then Xehanort will…..I failed all the worlds…..maybe I don't deserve to wield the Keyblade after all…not if I messed up like this." _

**E-H E-H E-H**

"_Just hang on you guys I'm on my way!"_ Kiro thought killing another Shadow.

He knew what was up ahead….Kaen, and once they fought they would forge the X-blade, but what if he destroyed it?

No! Ven had told them that destroying the X-blade would damage if not destroy his Heart and Ventus himself barely survived that,

Kiro breathed he didn't know what he would do, but he did know that he had to do something as they raced up the stairs as he and the others entered he turned to the sounds of screams and struggling dark chains had come down and wrapped themselves around Ven and the others pulling them up high,

"GUYS" Kiro cried, he looked up to see the others bound in the same way. Sora was high above them as if to watch the moon Kiro looked and noticed it seemed to be turning red,

"Impressive isn't it? Kingdom Hearts itself, but they only way to truly get to it is the X-blade, that's why we're going to battle, now!" Kaen stated summoning Demonic Heart,

"WHY so our Hearts will be at risk, So Xehanort can kill us all off when he's got his precious weapon!" Kiro spat,

Kaen shook his head, "Alright have it your way." Kaen replied

Darkness surrounded the boy and then swallowed him crackling like a storm, when he emerged his clothes were now jet black though his collar had bright blue lines on them,

"My Corrupt form" Kiro stated.

"Actually it's my Dark form now!" Kaen replied using his Keyblade to activate a mechanism.

Bringing all the platforms even Sora's down to the ground it he pointed his Keyblade and Darkness began to glow at its tips.

"Now who gets to die first….." Kaen replied lazily moving his Keyblade around but kept it pointed nonetheless, he then grinned.

"I wonder would all the worlds react if their dear Hero of Light were to die." He stated sending a bunch of Darkness at him, Sora watched then screamed when Kiro suddenly appeared in front of him taking the attack it swallowed the young boy whole.

"KIRO!" everyone cried, Kaen began to laugh maniacally seeing his rival swallowed but his laughter stopped abruptly when a beam of light shot out.

_Light shoots up all around Kiro he controls it to engulf him completely it then explodes away from him turning his clothes silver grey and white the image of a Heart appears on his back and legs while some remaining light shoots at his chest leaving a sliver heart Two Keyblades appear behind Kiro as he glows brightly and rises up slightly the symbol for Guardian form appearing behind him._

"WHAT?!" Kaen yelled

"Don't be surprised." Kiro growled, Kaen just smirked,

"So you do want to fight like you said if we did that and the X-blade is forged, our Hearts will be at risk, should it be destroyed our they could be gone forever."

"I don't care whatever it takes to save them!" Kiro growled,

"Hmmph Always sticking your neck out for those friends of yours?" Kaen asked snidely,

"At least I have friends!" Kiro snapped and thought about Ven, Takeshi, Amei, Raian and Oswald.

"I've become a part of their Heart just as they've become a part of mine! And it's not just our combined strength I'm fighting you with it's my Heart too!" Kiro stated,

Kaen laughed as if he had heard a good joke, "A Heart?! How would a useless little thing like that, help you fight me?!"

"My Heart maybe weak but it's not alone, it's made a home with all the friends I've made and grown with each new experience…and if they remember me now and then and never forget me then our Hearts will be one! My name is Kiro Tetsuya son of Sora and Kairi Tetsuya, Keyblade wielder and Heir of Light but I don't need to be either; my friends are my power and I'm theirs!" Kiro stated,

"Then Fight!" Kaen stated charging at him as did Kiro when they clashed a huge beam of Light burst from them when it cleared the two at High Speed, Kaen and Kiro with their two Keyblades struck hard at each other they then took off into the sky,

Sora and the others watched helplessly as a beam of black and a bright white beam clashed in the sky trying to tackle the other at different angles, however they burst back and faced each other.

"SHINE CANNON" Kiro yelled,

"SHADOW BLAST" Kaen yelled the two beams struck each other and tried to force through the other Kiro however managed to push through and knock him back taking this opportunity Kiro unleashed a vicious combo on him and send him into the ground it was there that Kiro followed but Kaen rolled out of the way and struck Kiro in the side,

The boy rolled and hovered before flying out of Kaen's blade he turned and launched Omega Kiro however using Warparga got away from it.

"QUAKEGA" Kiro yelled using the now fully power spell he had gotten the upgrade for defeating Daxjen, Kaen surprised was hit upward and Kiro sent a Lux thunder at him,

"Way to go Kiro!" Ven yelled,

"Get im Kid!" Oswald shouted,

"HIKARI RAID" Kiro yelled sending the attack at Kaen who dodge and struck Kiro with a wild dance, poor Kiro was sent into the ground however a green glow told them he was still in the fight,

"THUNDEGA" Kiro yelled countering Kaen's Dark Thundega.

Kiro then rushed up and planted a combo on Kaen ending it with explosion knocking Kaen back who then lunged at Kiro,

"DARK VOLLEY" Kaen yelled,

"REFLEGEA" Kiro yelled blocking them all.

"I have two scars to many thank you!" Kiro snapped,

Oh don't worry what I'm trying to do can't even scar!" Kaen viciously replied trying to impale him with Nightfall,

Kiro jumped away as he struck hard against Demonic Heart as it was telepathically sent after him, he managed to knock the Keyblade back.

"Nice try, Kiro but you and I both know how this will end!" Kaen stated sending a Kick into Kiro who coughed from having air kicked out of him; he rolled out of the way of a Shadow Sonic and struck him in the back.

"Don't count me out yet!" Kiro declared sending a meteor shower at him,

"LUX SPRING" Kiro yelled splashing Kaen with the attack, hard he then turned on the snowette and struck hard with a kick of his own, the two backed up and growled at each other not giving an inch Kiro rushed forward with Photon Rush Kaen however clashed with him via sonic shadow,

Kiro and Kaen kept on striking at each other neither one giving in Kiro was sent flying backwards managed to angle himself around to fire a Pearlera spell on Kaen knocking him back the snowette glared and shot after the crimson who was in the midst of Healing himself though he was knocked back the healing spell continued and finished,

"How'd you learn Leaf Bracer?" Kaen growled,

"That's easy….Oswald taught it to me." Kiro replied, remembering the Rabbit telling him about the ability.

Kaen just smirked, "DARK BLIZZAGA!" Kaen yelled sending black ice at Kiro who was hit his legs were frozen but he concentrated,

"Light healer!" Kiro stated freeing his legs then rolling out of the way of a follow up by Kaen who growled,

"LUX THUNDERA" Kiro yelled sending the attack at Kaen striking him.

Kiro flew up as Kaen tried to get him with a Dark Blitz attack, Kiro flew up high and struck down as hard as he could with Kaen blocking it forcing Kiro to fly up as the attack failed, however Kaen was quick to follow the two clashed again flying with their Keyblades swinging in mid-air.

"LUX THUNDER" Kiro yelled Kaen dodged but Kiro then warped to his side and struck hard with a combo,

"PHOTON RUSH" Kiro yelled striking him back and sending him into the ground Kaen then hit Kiro with a Dark Thundera attack of his own Kiro was stunned,

"Kiro" Amei yelled.

"Wake up he's coming!" Takeshi yelled, Kiro shook his head and nodded, he braced himself glowing,

"PEARLAGA" Kiro yelled catching Kaen off guard with the attack the Dark Heir furious at Kiro lunged at him using wild dance then a combo on Kiro.

"SEALAGA" Kaen yelled, Kiro was hit but pulled out an esuna quickly dispelling in,

"THUNDER RAID" Kiro yelled sending the attack into Kaen who dodged Kiro then with Kingdom Key…or perhaps a copy of it, he didn't know or care at this point hit Kaen hard sending him down Guardian Angel then appeared in his hands.

Kaen and Kiro shot up into the air; however Kiro noticed that Kaen was covered in darkness with a harsh glow,

"Play time is over….KIRO! OBLIVION STRIKE!" from this darkness weird ghost-like images appeared from Kaen all crashing into Kiro hard Kiro could feel the pain it was like each one burnt him as opposed to hit him, this was done repeatedly until they engulfed him and exploded Kiro unconscious fell,

"NO!" Kairi shouted in fear,

"KIRO" Sora cried.

"_**It**_ can't be!" Terra stated, Ven looked up crushed by the fact that Kiro may have very well lost….NO he wouldn't, except that!

"KIRO Don't give up you can beat him you have before!" Ven screamed,

"KIRO WAKE UP!" Amei yelled,

"KID GET UP IT'S NOT OVER!" Yelled Oswald,

"You made it this far Kiro wake up and take him out!" Raian shouted.

"You can't let Kaen win! And I know you won't, wake up!" Takeshi shouted,

"_Ven, Amei, Oswald, Raian, Takeshi!"_

"Kiro, wake up Kiro WAAAK!" Donald shouted,

"Kiro ya gotta wake up we know you can do it!" the King shouted,

"Don't give up!" Goofy added loudly,

"Kiro don't give in to the darkness, you can beat him!" Terra shouted,

"Kiro you can beat him, we're with you!" Aqua yelled,

"Don't give up!" Roxas yelled,

"If you beat this punk before you can do it again got it memorized?!" Lea shouted,

"If Kaen wins so does Xehanort you can't let that happen fight him!" Xion yelled,

"_Donald, Goofy, the King; Xion, Roxas and Lea too"_

"Kiro kick his butt!" Crystal shouted,

"Kiro we believe in you!" Kairi shouted,

"Show him your light is stronger than his darkness Kiro!" Riku shouted,

"_Mom, Aunt Crystal, Uncle Riku!" _

Sora gritted his teeth,

"You can do it….Your stronger than you think…..you're _my _son after all…" Sora whispered.

"KIIIIRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sora screamed at the top of his lungs waking Kiro up his eyes snapped open.

"DAD" Kiro yelled he lit up very brightly, and blinded everyone in the area, wings of light appeared and Kiro felt several colored beams of light hit him recharging and healing him then they dispersed becoming a glow around him.

"ARS LUXIOS" Kiro shouted he took off at such a high speed and hit Kaen over and over with his keyblades he then summon a storm of shooting stars to hit him Kaen growled the attack didn't finish him but this was it!

"DARK LINK" Kaen bellowed.

"SHINE LINK" Kiro countered hitting the dark beam a bright light burst from the middle,

_**Radiant Garden….**_

Aerith looked up and saw it a bright light illuminate the sky,

"Everyone, look at this!" she shouted, Leon and the others came out from inside the study Tron scanned the light…

"**Could it be…"** Tron asked himself,

"Do you feel that?" Juni asked,

"Yeah….it feels like….Kiro!" Yuffie stated,

"It is the lad!" Cait Sith stated,

"He must be fighting with Kaen…their fated battle." Red XIII stated.

"Kiro, don't let us down!" Isa mumbled, everyone looked at him then the light.

"Go for it Kiro!" Leandra muttered.

_**Tomorrow World…**_

Wilbur who looked out the window he yelled for everyone for everyone to look, they all put on sunglasses cause it was so bright,

"Anybody else getting a Kiro's up there vibe?" Carl asked.

"Yeah in fact I can feel it!" Franny stated,

"I think Kiro's fighting for our future." Wilbur stated,

They all looked at him and started to cheer for Kiro,

"Show em what ya got, lil' buddy!" Grandpa bud declared.

_**Midtown…**_

Spiderman swung from the building he saw a bright light illuminate the sky and he stopped and stared.

"Do it Kiro!" he stated.

_**Nanite Plains**_

Rex had to land when he was blinded mid-flight he had landed on top of providence to see what is was,

"What's with the light." He mumbled as Six, Holiday Bobo, Noah and many other soilders came out to see what it was,

"_Kiro?"_ Rex thought.

"Something tells me the kids got in deep." Six stated.

"Nothing Kiro can't handle!" Rex replied smugly.

All the citizens of Halloween town stared up at the sky, they all cheered for Kiro as the light continued to glow; Santa from Christmas town looked up and smiled.

"Just believe Kiro."

_**Oceanbluff**_

R.J suddenly noticed his customers rush outside as did his employees he looked out to see why a bright Light was shining in the sky.

"Whoa…is this what all the commotion is about?" he asked.

"Yeah…its Kiro can't you feel it?" Casey asked.

"Yeah…..he's fighting somewhere on his own path!" R.J declared.

"You can do it Kiro!" Lily stated.

"Yeah" Theo agreed.

From the Pai Zuaq school Camille and Jarrod watched the light as did Fran and Dom from where they were.

In Agrabah the royal family watched as the light illuminated the sky,

"You can do it Kiro!" Ali shouted to the light,

Genie transformed in a bunch of Cheerleaders, _"Kiro, Kiro, he's our man if he can't do it no one can!_" they yelled over and over while Jasmine and Aladdin smiled and stared op at the light.

_**Nanairo**_

Rallen and Jeena along with the Spectrobes Shadow among them who suddenly came out of the Prizmod watched as the light shined all over Nanairo.

"Looks like were not the only ones saving the Universe." Rallen stated.

"Kiro's fighting for us right now." Jeena stated.

"And he needs us to believe in him." Aldous stated coming up as they all went back to the light,

Kim and Ron in Middleton watched as the light shone it was so bright that it made Ron drop his Naco.

"Wow….way to go Kiro…" Ron muttered.

"You can do it!" Kim encouraged.

Sam and Quorra also watched from Sam's world.

"Go for it kiddo!" Sam muttered,

In Galio everyone from the expedition watched all knowing it was Kiro, as did Gnash,

"Go Kiro, save world!"

The Gargoyles watched from the Castle tower with Elisa all cheering Kiro on in their Hearts, it was the same thing in Olympus Coliseum,

"Kiro you pull through and you'll be one step closer to being a hero!" Hercules said.

All the Dinosaurs noticed the light in the sky,

"Is that?" Dweeb asked.

"Yeah it's Kiro!" Rex stated

Louie and Cecila watched too knowing that Kiro was out there somewhere,

From Ba Sing Se in the Four Nations Aang and his friends watched,

"Kiro's fighting for all the worlds right now I can feel it!" the Airbender told his friends they all looked at him then at the light.

"GO KIRO LIGHTBENDING SLICE!" Sokka shouted.

In Port Royal or somewhere near it, Jack, Gibbs Ragetti and Pintel all watched the light,

"The Lads got his work cut out for him!" Jack stated.

"We're getting all that from a light?" Pintel asked not really getting it,

Angelica after recovering, Jack's Voodoo doll looked up at the light as well.

In China Town Jackie, Jade, Toruh and Uncle all watched the light in the sky.

"Ayieah!" Uncle stated,

"Go for it Kiro!" Jade stated.

_**Unova**_

"PIKA" Pikachu yelped pointing to the sky.

"Wow look at that!" Iris stated.

"Axe Axew!"

"Do you feel it I don't know how but Kiro's got something to do with that light!" Ash stated.

"Yeah I can feel it too!" Cilan pointed out.

"_Kiro good luck_!" Ash thought as they watched the light with baited breath.

In Enchanted Dominion Aurora and the three good Fairies watched as they light shone over the Kingdom.

"The heirs are fighting; Kiro must be the heir of Light!" Aurora stated.

"He's been fighting so hard!" Flora stated.

"Oh yes, you can do it Kiro!" Merryweather stated.

"We believe in you dear." Fauna added.

From London Donna stared at the light she didn't know why but her heart felt like she should Martha watched the light knowing it was Kiro fighting somewhere, as did the Doctor.

"You can do it Kiro Allonsy!"

Yensid watched from his own tower he knew the light was a sign of Kiro and Kaen's clash,

"Go forth to your destiny Heir of Light."

_**Oblivion Plain**_

Kiro growled pushing as hard as he fought against Kaen when all of a sudden small Lights appeared from everywhere.

"Where is all this light coming from?!" Kaen yelled noticing some of the lights that streaked around where Sora and the others were and freed them Sora rubbed his wrists happy to be free once more,

"Kiro" Sora cried.

"Don't worry, he can handle Kaen!" Riku told him.

"Yeah…we have to believe in Kiro!" Sora stated then and there.

"Check that out!" Donald stated pointing the all the lights it was like Kiro absorbed them and with everyone his Shine Link got stronger.

"STOP" Kaen yelled trying to absorb Darkness around him but Kiro stood strong.

"KIRO!" everyone shouted all across the worlds.

Kiro with a yell pushed Kaen's attack back the snowette screamed as he was sent into the ground out of his form and unconscious,

Kiro dropped to the ground just managing to stand up as he too landed on his feet, sighing.

"I did it." Kiro mumbled letting it sink in, he had defeated Kaen but at what cost…..the X-blade,

"Kiro" Kairi yelled Kiro saw her and Sora smile at him Kiro smiled back and rushed into a hug the whole family hugged tightly Riku smiled then felt a fist hit his shoulder he turned to Crystal who glared at him.

"What was that for?" Riku asked.

"Making me, think you were dead!" she snapped before softening and hugging her husband who hugged her back.

Kiro let himself out of the hug however he felt a weight on his shoulders.

"Way to go Kiro!" Oswald declared from them,

"Yeah you were great!" Donald declared,

"We knew you could do it!" Goofy stated.

He rushed over and high fived the King, Terra, Takeshi, Lea and Riku and got congratulations from the girls and a hug from Crystal,

"You have done well my pupil!" Ven said all serious like but Kiro just cracked up laughing,

"That's not you!" Kiro replied with a smile.

"Well had to try it once ya know!" Ven replied.

Kiro grinned nodding, "WAIT, the X-blade where is it we have to get that before-"

"Too late losers" Kaen shouted and there he was X-blade in hand, grinning like a madman.

"Well this is going to be Heart breaker, The mighty Heir of Light defeats his rival in a battle only to lose the X-blade and watch every person he ever came in contact with die before his eyes yes….a fitting punishment, for having more than you deserve!" Kaen declared,

"What?" Kiro asked almost in sheer disgust,

"That's why you destroyed our home out of petty jealousy?! Do you even know what Xehanort wants?!" Takeshi snapped.

"Indeed he does!" stated a voice. Then all of a sudden a beam of black light struck Kaen through the chest he yelped and had a look of horror in his eyes, they almost seemed sad,

Everyone gasped while Kiro rushed out to catch him, "KAEN!" Kiro yelled but it was too late Kaen faded into Darkness as he did Kiro felt a slight pain in his chest a wisp of Darkness rushed into it as a small light was pushed out and faded instantly.

"The effects were only to last till the X-blade was forged, When the world without darkness falls and the fragment of the Heart is shattered by the one of light the way for the two heirs shall be paved, one of light one of darkness, both able to summon the Ultimate Key the one with the path to the Ultimate Heart as both are wielders of the Key both shall have their powers awakened at the awakening of the fragments."

"That's the prophecy from Galio…._**now**_ I know why it was all smudged when we found it….I bet you left it for Kaen to find so he could set this up himself!" Raian spat

Xehanort gave the Sandette a smug look before continuing.

"Both shall travel their paths at time of fading stars, one knowing his destiny and seeking it out always jealous of the other when both finally clash one shall die while the other has the power in his hands!"

Xehanort grinned at Kiro as Sora and Ven put out protective arms,

"But you don't want it do you?" he asked as the group watched in shock he changed from an old man to a young teen around 15 years old he looked like Terra slightly he had a full head of hair it was silver like his goatee once was he wore a white shirt and black pants and Jacket with silver wrist bands.

"A younger vessel a personal wish, which came true upon touching the X-blade now I'll have no problem surviving to see what's beyond, I could remerge the Crystal Heart with Kingdom Hearts but I'll have some fun with it first…I'm sure I'll come up with plenty of uses!" the now Younger Xehanort stated.

Kiro growled. "I don't understand any of this…you….WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT?!" he screamed.

"Little is known about the Keyblade war only that it was just the beginning a precious light was found amongst the Darkness that blanketed the worlds, this X-blade will open a door one that leads to the heart of all worlds! Then Keybearers will flock here to battle for this light the true light within Kingdom Hearts, and just as the legend says the Keyblade war will begin, they say ruin brings about creation so, what then would another Keyblade war bring? Now that the X-blade has been forged the Keyblade War will be begin AND I WILL FINALLY HAVE THESE ANSWERS AT LONG LAST!" Xehanort declared with an insane smile.

"ENOUGH! How many times do I have to kill you before you realize that you're never going to get, that far!" Sora snarled.

"Oh Ha ha ha Poor Master Sora, you seem to forget, I now have the X-blade!" he stated holding the Crystal Heart in his hands and lifting it up high the area convulsed around him and began to change.

Raian, Amei, Crystal, Lea, Donald and Goofy were thrown off onto a low platform while the rest continued to separate Kiro, Ven, Sora, Kairi, Terra, Aqua, Riku, Takeshi, Riku, Oswald and Mickey as they on the rising platforms were separated when Kiro got footing he could stay on he turned to see a large Nobody rush at him.

"AAAHHH!" Kiro screamed in fear however Sora sprang from out of nowhere and cut the monster down to size, he looked over at his son who was panting in fear however a reassuring nod and Kiro was back on his feet they raced forward they knew that the others would be higher up, it wasn't long before they found Ven and began the accent.

They rushed through plowing through every Heartless that stood in their way,

"FAITH!" he heard Kairi yelled Kiro rushed over to see his mother with a Keyblade in her hand

it had a golden brown shaft with a pale gold vine wrapping around the shaft the teeth were several types of flowers, of different colors with the negative space of a Heart, one side of the handle guard was a thick vine while the other was a wave, the Key chain was a red thread with Papou fruit, she turned to see a giant Shadow lunge at her only for it to meet it's fate with a strike raid.

"Go mom!" Kiro stated impressed.

"Where's everyone else?" Ven asked.

"I think they're higher up!" Kairi told them,

The three rushed forward Kiro and Ven gaining a little headway hacked and slashed through a bunch of Nobodies some that Kiro and Sora recognized as they forced their way through there was a huge gap between them and the door way into the tower.

"How are we gonna get over that?!" Kiro cried

"Follow me!" Sora stated Ven and Kairi were quick to follow Kiro after gaining a little courage rushed forward; the three were effortlessly maneuvering over debris that floated between them and the door,

Kiro made it across and found the group fighting with Terra,

"CRITCAL IMPACT" Terra shouted finishing a command style of his,

"SHINE CANNON" Kiro yelled killing a few shadows as Ven finished some remaining Dusks,

"THUNDAGA SHOT!" they heard Aqua yelled they saw some lighting from higher up.

"Aqua's not too far from us!" Kiro stated.

"Then let's catch up!" Sora stated, as they went forward once more Kiro turned the corner that took him higher he found that Aqua had cleared up the Heartless she was fighting,

"Aqua you okay?" Ven called.

"Yeah just fine, the others are higher up we have to go!" she replied they rushed through and Kiro saw out of the corner of his eye another gap.

"Xehanort's just trying to tease us there's another gap higher up!" Kiro snorted.

"Yeah, no kidding" Terra replied,

Kiro saw a flash of White turn red and knew that Oswald was up there,

"Oswald!" Kiro yelled practically rushing up the next turn.

"Hey!" Oswald yelled as they jumped up together.

"STAR SHOWER, PRISIM RAIN!" and in a rain of light all the Heartless that surrounded Oswald were gone, they saw Mickey through a bunch they killed off,

"Your Majesty" Sora yelled the mouse turned and nodded happy to see them.

"Incoming!" Oswald yelled sending a strike raid over Mickey's head a Neo Shadow and tried to get him with a sneak attack.

"Thanks." Mickey replied.

"What's family for?" Oswald asked making Mickey smile.

"Up there!" Kairi yelled pointing to the door way.

"I don't see anyone else they must be inside!" Sora added.

"Right" Kiro replied. As they rushed up another gap (the one that Kiro saw earlier appeared) but this time giant boulders threatened to crush them if they tried to cross.

Kiro, Sora and Ven lunged forward jumping through with the others following a boulder appeared and Sora the first to act cut it to ribbons with his Keyblade allowing a bridge of sorts for them to cross,

Another one flew at them this time Ven reacted turning his Keyblade into a glider and slamming it into a point in the rock making it crack,

"MULTIVORTEX" Ven shouted shattering the rock.

"Just one more" Terra yelled as they saw another boulder and the doorway.

"I've got it SHINE CANNON!" Kiro yelled blasting it into pieces,

"Good work buddy!" Sora shouted,

"Let's find the others and end this!" Mickey added.

"Right!" everyone agreed,

"DARK SYCTHE, HELM SPLITTER!" yelled the voices of Riku and Takeshi as they entered the two had just mowed down a bunch of Heartless.

"What kept you?" Riku asked.

"Hey we were lower!" Sora retorted,

"Hey now's not the time for joking we've got to get higher." Aqua told them,

The group found Xion trying to fight off what was looking like an endless wave thankfully a curaga spell from Aqua helped as Ven and Sora jumped in,

"SORA" Ven yelled.

"LET'S GO!" Sora called as the two rushed at the foes in a burst of Light they then spinning like tops struck the Heartless over and over coming down from above they then summoned blade-like wings and swept through the group,

"SORA" Ven yelled.

"LIGHT" Sora chanted as they crossed Keyblades summoning a massive amount of light to end the fight,

"Roxas went higher up, come on!" Xion yelled as they nodded and followed,

"Roxas"

"Xion" Roxas called back facing a bunch of Nobodies,

"You ready for this?" Sora asked Kiro.

"Always" Kiro replied. "DAD!"

"GET READY!" Sora called as they got back to back spinning and shooting orbs of light striking the Nobodies,

"LET'S GO!" they both shouted their Keyblades covered in light they hacked and slashed at the foes reducing many to ribbons,

"LIGHT!" they both yelled stabbing their Keyblades into the ground then doing a spin before summoning some kind of Trinity seal that obliterated the Nobodies.

"That helps!" Roxas replied downing a potion, "Thanks, but it looks like there's something stronger up there."

"If I know Xehanort it's probably some kind of monster!" Sora stated with the path way opened the heroes rushed up and finding themselves in a room reminiscent of the world outside the castle they found blocking the door waist down into the ground was something that looked like a Neo Shadow on steroids,

It had a vicious blue face with a full row of teeth showing and bandages covering various parts of its face and chest.

It had some blue patches around its eyes antennae and forehead it had a heart shaped hole in it's lower stomach area and giant arms,

"Of course he'd have that to!" Terra growled the Guardian then tried to crush them with its fists everyone dodged as Kiro landing on his feet shot a Shine cannon out.

"PHOTON RUSH!" Sora shouted hitting it square chested.

"TRIPLE FIRAGA"Aqua and Kairi yelled hitting it with Fire balls that exploded on contract the guardian roared as it grabbed Kiro and tried to crush him in his fist.

"NO LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Kairi screeched delivering a harsh combo on it's wrist,

"Are you okay?!" she asked as Kiro caught his breath they yelped when the Guardian tried to crush them but Sora leapt in front and delivered a powerful slash to it's hand!

The monster screamed in pain at least to Kiro it sounded like a scream he had to dodge a barrage of dark energy the Guardian had sent into the ground it smashed the area hard making it break apart causing a massive tremor.

"QUAKEGA" Terra, Sora and Kiro yelled together smashing it into the ground canceling out the Monster's earthquake,

"What's up now, death breath" Oswald taunted before the monster tried to squish him.

"Uh oh!" he stated before managing to jump away and send a lucky raid at it,

"You might want to hold off on the taunting till we've actually beaten it." Mickey told him.

"Right sorry" Oswald replied.

"FIRE RAID" Xion yelled hitting it she then rushed at it and hacked away at it sadly Xion was knocked back and landed on her back.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Roxas roared as he delivered not one but two Blitz attacks on the Guardian, while Aqua healed Xion.

"FIRAGA, BLIZZAGA!" Roxas yelled sending both spells at the monster.

"FEVER PITCH" Ven yelled hacking and slashing the monster at a high speed,

"ARS ARCANUM" Sora yelled Kiro watched as Sora hacked and slashed at the monster alongside Ven he noticed that not only were the attacks not so far apart from each other but that Sora was nowhere near as sloppy as Kiro was when using it.

"_Wow, I need work….Focus_ Kiro, SHINE CANNON!" Kiro yelled, striking it in the chest.

"It's weakening!" Ven stated as Sora and him, jumped away,

"I got this, HELM SPLITTER!" Riku yelled killing the monster instantly it faded away revealing a path way upward,

"Let's go!" Sora declared rushing up as Kiro and the others followed, when they got to the top they found that the door had been locked, with some kind of lock.

Kiro raised his Keyblade to undo but Sora stopped him.

"It's not that kind of lock!" Sora told him.

"Fine then we'll do it this way, SHINE CANNON!" Kiro yelled.

"RAGNAROK" Sora yelled the beams of light hitting the lock as it moved clearly they did a considerable amount of damage because a force field like bubble covered it and Dancer Heartless appeared.

"Dancers I HATE THESE ONES!" Sora moaned.

One went to grab Sora but he slipped by and grabbed it by the long braid he swung it around a few times before throwing it into the others.

"TRIPLE BLIZZAGA" Kairi yelled freezing a bunch and allowing Takeshi to rush in and take them out,

"DARK SCYTHE" Takeshi yelled hacking one to pieces.

"THUNDERA" Oswald yelled paralyzing one that tried to sneak up on Roxas, who turned and hacked at it he rushed at the lock the minute the seal went down.

"Cover me!" he yelled as Dark beams of light began to surge from the ground.

"Who gonna's cover us?" Riku asked dodging one.

Kiro covered the ground in light blocking the darkness but he found himself getting drained.

"Don't do that you'll hurt yourself!" Kairi warned making him stop.

"Roxas hurry with ack, that lock!" Sora stated as the bronzette nodded and struck hard.

"STAR SHOWER" Oswald yelled hitting it hard,

"AQUA RAID" Xion shouted breaking the lock at last.

"And that's that!" Sora yelled as he Kiro and Ven rushed in and after running up one last small flight of steps they found Xehanort in a thrown wearing armor with a yellow and red blend cloth all around him it was silver with the Nobody insignia, a wing on the left side and a crown on his head he looked up at the fools who challenged him.

Sora, Ven and Kiro and the others as they, arrived summoned Keyblades Xehanort then cast off the cloak and stood and summoned the X-blade.

"CURSED FOOLS!" he stated lunging forward.

Sora blocked him and the two parried and clashed for a few moments before Sora was finally knocked back,

"THUNDEGA" Kiro yelled striking Xehanort hard and sending him skidding back a little,

"STAR SHOWER" Oswald yelled striking him down and then rushing in for a combo on the rouge Keyblader as Mickey rushed in the two double teamed him they were both knocked back as Xehanort struck them he then took off on his Glider which took on the form of Wings then started crashing into everyone knocking them over.

He then landed and summoned Keyblades from outside the castle to reign on them.

"REFLEGA" Kiro, Aqua, Xion and Kairi called as the others got close Kiro put everything he had into the barrier as it hit the resulting energy hit Xehanort giving him some damage making him growl at them.

"AQUA" Ven yelled,

"I'm Ready!" she stated as the two summoned a giant twister with them inside it, they spun around the area hitting Xehanort and knocking him up while getting him with his Keyblades as they did this they were charging energy.

"BRING IT!" Ven yelled,

"FAREWELL!" Aqua yelled sending all the charged energy on him,

"OSWALD" Mickey called.

"NEED SOME LUCK?" Oswald asked as they began to launch pearl spells at Xehanort and knocking him into the air as they spun with their Keyblades out like blades.

"TAKE THIS!" they both shouted as they summoned a beam of light to strike him down!

"Fools you think you can defeat me?!" Xehanort asked mockingly.

"Yes we do!" Sora snapped.

"Too many people have died because of you, some because they were your pawns others because they sacrificed themselves so we could get this far! If you think we'll let their deaths be in vain your sadly mistaken, GUARDIAN FORM!" Kiro yelled turning into his silver clad form he lunged forward and struck hard against him

"GENIE" Kiro yelled summoning the blue former wish granter.

"Now this is epic!" he stated; then saw Sora,

"SORA LONG TIME NO-"

"I'll say hello later look out!" Sora cried as they dodged an attack from Xehanort.

Genie poofed into a silver flying Robot "Time for this to end BUB!" he stated as the two started firing bullets of Light at him over and over, they counted down and when they finished trapped Xehanort in energy that cut at him.

"LIGHT!" they both shouted as they sent a bunch of Silver Fireworks blasting him, Kiro hacked and slashed at him in his form as Sora came around to do the same the two were knocked back.

Takeshi who had summoned the Angry Birds started firing at him Xehanort growled after he was indignantly blown up by a bird of all things.

"GOKU" Terra called.

"GUS!" Oswald yelled the two summons, appeared Gus hit Xehanort with a hammer while Goku and Xehanort fought Goku landed a punch in Xehanorts armor and struck him hard with a kick,

"GUS!" Takeshi called

"LETS GO!" the Gremlin called as Takeshi summoned his Keyblade they swung around hitting him hard and then they struck with several tackles knocking the wind out of him,

"GUS!" Takeshi called as he and Gus summoned a large hammer that came down on top of the silver haired villain. The two disappeared as Link and Stitch appeared Stitch began attacking Xehanort relentlessly while Link and Ven double teamed him.

"Stitch over this way!" Ven called.

"Okie Taka" Stitch yelled throwing Xehanort.

"LINK" Ventus called the two were surrounded by a green colored wind taking off in it they struck hard at him blowing him up ward while hacking and raking him with their blades.

"SEE YA!" Ven yelled as in a gust of wind the symbol they knew Link for appeared and struck Xehanort hard sending him back.

Aqua and Xion attacked him Aqua using her spell binder command style while Xion struck him hard with several raid attacks of different elements, Xehanort was knocked back, he summoned dark energy to strike forward and covered the X-blade in a large amount of energy.

"GUILMON" Kiro called

"RED XIII" Takeshi cried as the two appeared they lunged at Xehanort attacking him with several bites Red XIII roared and began to strike repeatedly at him.

"PYRO SPHERE" Guilmon roared sending them over and over at Xehanort as the evil master was about to finish them after they were knocked back when they were dismissed.

"SONIC" Ven yelled summoning the blue Hedgehog the two at top speed began to ram him and frustrate him repeatedly he hacked at them managing a hit and sending them back,

"BOB!" Takeshi called.

"Perry!" Kiro called then the two switched summons as Sonic was sent back.

"PERRY! Takeshi called the two jumped up high and landed a tail and kick to Xehanort they then proceeded to attack striking quickly and efficiently,

"LET'S GO!" Takeshi yelled as they rammed into him, meanwhile Bob and Kiro struck at him,

"Glitch analyze!" Bob commanded as they were soon surrounded by weapons from the syndicate.

"He's got the Syndicate's weapons and abilities!" Bob warned,

"No surprise he did that with the Organization too." Sora mumbled.

"Riku you and the others handle the weapons I'll help here!" Sora stated as Riku nodded

"BOB!" Ven called.

"REBOOT!" Bob stated summoning a fake Keyblade of his own the two jumped on them and took to the skies they began to strike Xehanort he was rammed repeatedly they then switched to shooting at him with spells.

"TIME TO END THIS" Bob stated as he and Ven took the two Keyblades and sent them spinning into the foe Bob and Perry disappeared as Kiro pulled out the Thunder Bolt Orb and tossed the power Orb to Ven.

"Right…BOLT!" Ven called summoning the white dog.

"PIKACHU" Kiro called as the yellow Pokemon appeared on his shoulder, the two used Volt Crasher blasting Xehanort with a powerful Electro ball.

"BOLT" Ven called the dog barked as he and Ven blasted Xehanort with a light spell and eye laser respectively.

They then zoomed around hitting Xehanort at a high speed he was stunned just before Ven and Bolt used the finisher.

"TAAAKEE THISSS!" Ven yelled as he and bolt him him with a Strong blast of sound Bolt and Pikachu disappeared at this point the weapons were useless now,

Roxas, Xion and Riku rushed forward landing a powerful hit on him the four clashed as they fought but a powerful combo from Riku and the others sent him skidding back.

Kairi, Kiro and Sora rushed up delivering on final blow before he started laughing.

"Fools, you think that this will be enough to stop me you forget I have unlimited power KINGDOM HEARTS!" Xehanort yelled summoning his glider.

"GRANT ME THE POWER TO DESTROY ALL WHO OPPOSE ME!" he stated flying up X-Blade in hand.

"NO!" Sora cried but found Kiro flying after him on a red glider.

"SORA" Ven called holding a hand out for him to get on his Sora jumped on and the two were off.

They rushed after Xehanort and catching up at a high speed they got a head Kiro and Ven jumping off along with Sora as they all fell Kiro and Ven threw their Keyblades out to Sora who took control of them with his own,

"Not so fast Xehanort!" Sora yelled as he began to bash and slash Xehanort.

"LIGHT" All three yelled as they blasted him downward and back into the ground.

"GRAAAAAHHHH YOU FOOL'S!" Xehanort yelled as he began to absorb power from around him.

"What can we do?!" Takeshi called out.

"Follow my lead!" Sora stated holding out his Keyblade tip glowing and with that the others one by one gathered around and did the same.

"COURAGE GIVE US STRENGTH….." at that Xehanort had sent a giant blast of Dark energy to defeat them.

"LIGHT…GIVE US POWER!" they all yelled a giagantic blast of light struck back it hit the dark beam hard everyone fought as hard as they could Kiro could feel the strain he groaned and was beginning to feel like Xehanort would never give in.

"Just a little more" Sora called out to everyone though his own voice was strained and with one more push the Light forced back blasting Xehanort who screamed and with that all that was left was a damaged tower Xehanort unconscious on his back the group reunited with the others.

"You did it!" Raian called.

"Where'd you all go?" Crystal called.

"It's hard to explain." Kairi replied Kiro turned to see Sora towering over Xehanort who suddenly as a full grown man burst from the armor and grabbed Sora around the neck.

"DAD" Kiro screamed Sora struggled but he was able to make a hoarse utter to 'stay back'

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Terra yelled rushing at Xehanort who called for the Crystal Heart.

He then summoned a beam of Light came out zapping Terra when he looked up his Keyblade turned to light and was absorbed into it, he then proceeded to do the same to Riku as pushed Kiro and Takeshi out of the way losing his Keyblade as well, then Kairi, Aqua, Roxas and Xion, Mickey everyone was then trapped when a black force field, with Crystal Lea, Donald and Goofy

This left Ven, Oswald, Kiro, Amei, Takeshi and Raian.

"There's one of those uses he mentioned." Raian muttered.

"He's got my dad!" Kiro cried.

Xehanort smiling triumphantly used his glider to fly to a floating glass platform.

"Get back here!" Kiro snapped.

The boy then summoned his glider with the others on to far behind on theirs Takeshi and Ven landed seconds after Kiro as they landed Takeshi, Ven and Oswald pushed Kiro away, losing their own powers.

"As you may have guessed, this Crystal now has the power to steal the power of the Keyblade from others now there should be no more intrusions while I finish the last of the Heirs off once you're out of the way boy, the power of the X-blade will be mine!" Xehanort stated, as under his foot was a weakened Sora,

Raian growled sneaking around quietly he lunged at the silver haired master snatching the Crystal Heart out of his hands and falling down.

In an instant the stolen powers were returned but Sora still looked like he was too weak to fight though he did struggle.

"Let him go!" Amei snapped sending a Firaga spell at him he countered with a dark volley that was super charged from the X-blade though able to block it from his friends it sent Kiro flying back.

Kiro got up and seemed to realize something.

"Guys I want you to promise me that no matter what happens you'll believe in me and if you think you hear me calling for help find me." Kiro stated.

"What?" Takeshi asked.

"Why?" Amei asked.

"What are ya saying Kiro?" Oswald asked.

"No, KIRO NO!" Ven cried knowing what Kiro was saying but the boy cast Warparaga on them sending them back down where Raian looking worse for wear rushed up to them with the others.

"Where's Kiro?!" Raian cried.

"KIRO, SORA!" Kairi cried in despair as she watched the platform above them. Kiro began to fight Xehanort on his own tossing a mega-elixir down to Sora as he fought.

"You Meddlesome Neophyte, what hope do you have of defeating me?!" he snapped as Kiro was knocked back,

Kiro looked down at the others below then at Sora sadly who looked back at him in fear.

"Everyone, give me strength and….courage too…" he said shedding a tear his Keyblade lit up in a brilliant Light making the blade much bigger he nodded.

"Dad…. tell everyone that I was blessed to know them and that I love them you too…..and no matter what happens I'll be in your hearts….good bye." Kiro stated blocking him and Xehanort off from Sora who rushed to the wall but too late to get in started to scream and pound on it as Kiro lunged forward.

"Stop you fool you'll destroy yourself!" Xehanort yelled as Kiro slammed his Keyblade hard on the X-blade he lifted it back up and saw that a visible crack appeared he struck again knocking it out of Xehanort's hands.

"This is for all the worlds you destroyed past and present!" Kiro snapped hitting it hard.

"STOP" Xehanort cried in horror.

"This is for my friends and Family!" Kiro yelled hitting it again.

"NO, MY X-BLADE!" Xehanort cried in fear.

"This is for Acerus!" Kiro yelled hitting it.

"STOP IT!" Xehanort yelled lunging forward only to be trapped behind a force field.

"This is for everyone who died because of all this!" Kiro stated stabbing the evil blade as it now had several visible cracks.

"And this, this is for me and Kaen!" he snapped hitting it as hard as he could and with that the X-blade shattered Kiro suddenly fell limp his eyes became black in color as a ball of light came out of his body he fell with a sickening thud.

"Kiro" Sora cried out rushing to his side, he carefully flipped Kiro over Kiro wasn't breathing, he wasn't moving.

"Kiro, Kiro?!" Sora cried shaking him a little but nothing Sora saw a light out of the corner of his eye and saw Guardian Angel disappear into fragments and the force fields Kiro had put up disappeared.

"No." Sora breathed in despair before hugging Kiro and crying in his chest.

"Stupid boy, my beautiful X-blade and without his heart he is useless to me…not matter I forged the X-blade without the heirs once I can do it again, I'll I need is a single Keyblader, once I split their heart into two and pit them against each other they shall be their replacement perhaps Ventus or Takeshi thanks to you there are plenty to choose from." Xehanort stated chuckling.

Sora's head snapped up he carefully laid Kiro down and stood turning to the hateful warrior.

"Over, my dead body!" Sora declared summoning his Keyblade.

With a scream he lunged at Xehanort who summoned his own Keyblade and struck against it the two clashed against eachother for a few seconds before pushing each other back.

"HIKARI RAID" Sora yelled Xehanort blocked the raid sending the Keyblade back to Sora who caught it,

"Let me show you what a real attack it, DARK SNIPER!" Xehanort shot a bunch of blades at him which Sora managed to dodge he was hit a couple of times from protecting Kiro, he then put up a force field around the boy to keep him safe.

"Kiro….I'll finish this I promise," Sora told him sadly rushing towards him not noticing a ball of light floating above,

"RAGNAROK!" Sora yelled sending the homing lights which managed to zero in on Xehanort and hit him hard, Sora then rushed up and delivered a combo.

"THUNDEGA!" Sora yelled in fury managing to zap Xehanort who screamed as a result Sora became relentless as did Xehanort the two rushed up and delivered hard blows at each other Sora panted as he was covered in small cuts and bruises.

Xehanort was covered in them as well they both cast Curaga on themselves on fought once more,

"SEALARAGA!" Xehanort shouted Sora however dodged the attack and then used Hikari raid once more they clashed quite a bit Xehanort sent Sora flying back and followed it up with a dark Thundega attack Sora however casting a force field ran up it as he dodged it he then sent a Fire Raid hitting Xehanort square chested.

"RAAAAHH!" Sora yelled coming down at him Xehanort dodged Sora's attack and countered sending Sora across the field but Sora wouldn't give up he charged once more,

"ARS ARCANUM" Sora yelled managing to hit Xehanort until he was blocked Sora then growled.

"My Son had to destroy his own Heart because of you, you monster that's all you ever do, destroy lives he was only thirteen!" Sora screamed hitting him hard.

Xehanort though battered just laughed. "I'm going to assume that's you venting, do actually think I care, Kiro and Kaen were nothing more than two halves of a whole, tools to be disposed of, they never had a real life their destiny was solely to forge the X-blade with one of them dying in the process, but since both survived I had to take matters into my own hands I knew Kaen would destroy me in my frail old vessel so I killed him when I had the chance!"

Sora screamed and charged ready to kill Xehanort but charging blindly was a big mistake he was suddenly wrapped tightly head to toe in dark wisps he couldn't even speak to chant a spell and the bonds started to get tighter threatening to squeeze the life out of him.

Xehanort laughed as Sora began to lose consciousness however a light appeared freeing him Sora hit the ground on his knees gasping and coughing for air he looked up and there was Kiro however his eyes were glazed and blurred he didn't even seem to acknowledge that he was looking at his own father he just turned the minute he knew Sora would be alright.

"Impossible your Heart was shattered, destroyed!" Xehanort declared,

Kiro didn't say anything he just activated his armor it hit Sora Kiro put his fractured heart back into it's vessel and was now trying to fight, but….

"Kiro" Sora moaned sadly and quietly as the boy charged Guardian Angel lacking bright color and Keychain in hand,

"If you do not wish to die on your own then allow me to obliterate you!" Xehanort yelled charging back

Kiro cast Reflega and countered Xehanort's charge he then attacked Xehanort while he was stunned with a combo was was hit in response.

"Kiro!" Sora yelled getting up he got to the boy's side and charged back,

"ARS ACRANUM!" Sora yelled hacking and slashing at the foe and sending him forward Kiro was covered in an aqua colored energy which summoned a Shark he and the shark charged hitting Xehanort with X-Cutter and sending him for a loop,

Sora came in and countered Xehanort's attempt to finish Kiro hitting him hard and sending him backwards.

"LUX THUNDEGA" Sora shouted this attack seemed to do more damage on Xehanort as he pulled out he gasped,

Kiro sent a Hikari raid at him Though Xehanort dodged it he was hit with a Quakega spell from Sora,

The two lunged at him striking once more Xehanort growled,

"You can't win!" Sora yelled as the armored boy lunged forward he attempted to strike Xehanort but Xehanort send Dark Sniper to counter sending the poor boy crashing into the ground hard.

"NO!" Sora screamed the boy got up though shakily they turned to a pink light that appeared the Crystal Heart.

Xehanort was chuckling, "I over looked something so simple the Crystal Heart can't bring the X-blade back or summon it, but it can bring the Heirs back as slaves and kill you with one sentence!" Xehanort stated looking at Sora with murderous eyes all he had to do was wish it and Sora would drop dead.

Kiro lunged the minute he finished Leaping high into the air he blasted Xehanort with a powerful shine cannon attack then turned the fallen crystal and smashed it as hard as he could the boy was sent sprawling back hitting the ground with a sickening thud a ball of light flickering and blinking in and out seemed to fade away as the armor deactivated itself revealing Kiro's body.

"KIRO" Sora screeched and shielded him with his own body as the resulting explosion seemed to tear everything apart it sent Xehanort sprawling off the edge Sora screamed as the glass cracked underneath them,

"SORA!" called Ven's voice

"VEN" Sora called back there was the blonde on his glider attempting to reach them,

"Take my hand!" Ven called holding it out,

Sora reached for it trying desperately to grasp it but the explosion kept forcing them apart, eventually with one final blast Sora was sent spiraling into the air and Ven downward.

"SOOOOOORRRRAAAAAA!" Ven screamed as Sora plummeted off the castle screaming.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Sora blinked and woke up he saw that he was somewhere in an open field all the memories came flooding back.

"KIRO!" he screamed looking around there was Kiro's body with no Keyblade lying face down, Sora wanted to cry he rushed up to Kiro and picked him up he held the body close crying silently.

"I'm so sorry Kiro, so very very sorry, I failed…Everything, you the worlds everyone!" Sora sobbed.

"How tragic the Hero of light finally realizes that he is nothing more than a stupid boy at last, what hope did you have at stopping me? I have always returned time and time again, always to claim the X-blade, it is destiny!" Xehanort declared summoning his Keyblade,

"I'll have to start all over again this time I make absolutely sure you won't, interfere you and the rest of those meddling heathens!" Xehanort declared coming in close to kill Sora, suddenly a bright light appeared in it was Kiro glaring at Xehanort.

"_Not if I have anything to say about it, Xehanort!" _the spirit declared before being once again wrapped in Kiro's armor and floating up, summoning his Keyblade and carving a circle around Xehanort,

The circle glowed brightly under him Xehanort went to move forward but couldn't he growled.

"What is this?!" he snapped he then saw Sora still holding on to Kiro staring in horror at him.

"What are you staring at?!" Xehanort barked Sora didn't say anything he just glanced down slightly then back up at him Xehanort looked down and saw that he was being absorbed into the light he struggled to get out in Vain.

"NOOOOOOO!" Xehanort screamed once shoulder deep he held out his hand as his head went in his hand went limp Sora looked down at Kiro his scar was clearly showing his head band had been blown off or destroyed during the fight, Sora felt his own Heart shatter. As tears began to fall he ruffled Kiro's hair,

"_**Listen to the sound of the Distant Waves**_,…sniff, sob…**.**_**let it carry you rock you as you drift into your dreams**_**" **Sora began to sing tears falling, thinking about the day Kiro was born,

"_**Let them be filled with the wonders of the Worlds, for tomorrow a new day begins. Keep in mind even if you lose your way the light will guide you back to us no matter how far you've gone."**_

_He had never been so scared in his life all the dangers he had faced seemed so insignificant would he be a good father, could he do everything a good dad was supposed to do he was scared even more when the baby was so tiny he was terrified of hurting it, but once he saw Kiro face to face for the first time those big horizon blue eyes looking up him curiously all those fears melted away he had instantly fallen in love with the little thing,_

"_Hey there….little guy, welcome to a new world." Sora said smiling tears of joy, "Kairi he's perfect!" _

"_**Just let it guide you as you follow the sound of distant waves back to our home. Never fear no matter how deep the Darkness, a L-lig-ht w-will al-w-ways shine….to…l-lead….you…home."**_ Sora sang forcing himself to finish as he buried his head in Kiro's chest crying full force now all alone in a lifeless field

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro somehow without his shirt and Jacket and gloves, floated around he felt so sleepy was this how Ven felt when he shattered the X-blade he and Vanitas made he found himself standing on something it was an Awakening station with a massive crack through it blank white,

"My heart….it's broken, how can I fix it, I can't find anyone l lost dad and now I've lost my way maybe…I should just fade, the realm of light is safe now, my journey is over now…maybe I should just sleep."

_**Your journey maybe over but the realm of light still needs you, you can still find your way back you must!**_

"Why, is Xehanort still alive is the X-blade still out there?" Kiro asked.

_**No but your journey was only the begging the realm of light still needs you**_

"And everyone close to me they must be hurting…I'd love nothing more than to get back but how? I can't find any light."

_**Think about those whom you have bonded with, let their lights guide you back.**_

"Right they helped me with Kaen they can help me get back!" Kiro stated smiling he put a hand to his chest,

"Thank you!" Kiro whispered thinking about them

_A group of warriors defending their home_

_An eccentric family who looks to the future with unwavering optimism_

_An organization fighting the results of and hoping to reverse a terrible tragedy_

_A young Photographer who's alter ego is a wise-cracking web headed super Hero_

_A group of warriors from an ancient order with a legendary power and their animal spirits dedicated to keeping peace_

_A Royal Family and their friends of a city that serves as an Oasis in the desert_

_An honest hard working Archeologist and his family_

_Partners in a Planetary Police force and the creatures of light who fight at their sides_

_A duo of teen crime fighters and their friends_

_A security Program that fights for Users the humans who met them and the one program who can change all_

_A wild child and a group of explorers hoping to uncover a hidden history_

_A Clan of Gargoyles and the officer that befriended them_

_A group of Dinosaurs that granted the wishes of many children including the two who had the pleasure of meeting them first_

_Heroes and enigmatic warriors of a famous coliseum_

_A young legend and his friends who fought by his side in a 100 year long war_

_A group of Robots in the guise of beasts _

_A pair of spies also siblings on a secret mission_

_A crew of rowdy pirates in search of treasure led by a notorious captain hiding a good man and hero_

_A mysterious yet legendary traveler and the companions he's met on his journey_

_A beautiful Queen and the fairies that love her so_

_The Trio who fight for their dreams in a world unhabituated by Mysterious creatures_

_A keyblader once a Nobody with the power to use two Keyblades_

_A woman who once a memory herself knows the value of love and friendship_

_A Magician with a short temper_

_A knight with a big heart_

_A Wise King with great courage and a good heart_

_A Lucky Rabbit with dreams of being a hero_

_A Wise master whom all can turn too_

_A young woman with great prowess in magic and an impeccable sense of right and wrong_

_A youth who kept a glimmer of light in the deepest Darkness_

_A young warrior from an ancient empire who recovered his faith_

_A young sorceress with a kind heart open mind and spunk_

_A passionate Journalist who never misses a step_

_A Keyblade master who walks the path of dawn right into the light_

_A boy like a brother who'd never truly abandon his friends_

_A teen with incredible speed and a kind Heart_

_A loving mother with a pure Heart of light_

_A devoted father who despite all hardships always finds a reason to smile_

In that instant Kiro saw a light his eyes brightened and he laughed flying up into it as a tear fell it hit his platform repairing it while it still bared some similarities to the one Kiro used to have he was now holding Guardian Angel Keyblade, and there were a couple more circles added to the five that were around him but instead of shells they all had the images of Sora, Kairi, Riku, Crystal, Takeshi, Amei, Raian Ven and Oswald.

**E-H E-H E-H**

A light shone from Kiro's chest while Sora cried he didn't notice but Kiro suddenly heard crying he opened his eyes to see a black sky followed by a couple spikes of brown hair, it was Sora sobbing.

"Daddy?" Kiro asked hoarsely from lack of talking

Sora seemed to stop, but didn't lift his head but after a few seconds he slowly did and looked over at Kiro,

"It's, okay dad don't cry." Kiro told him Sora gasped in joy and hugged him

"You are so grounded! I love you Kiro, so, so, much!" Sora sobbed happily

**E-H E-H E-H**

Ven was on his knees in an empty field with the others everyone stood around sadly they couldn't believe Kiro and Sora were gone, Kairi was crying all alone, Ven let a few tears shed as well,

"I failed, I couldn't save Sora or Kiro…._Sob_ I-I tried so hard but it's just like last time!" Ven moaned.

"Ven…" Namine stated sadly pulling him into a hug while Terra and Aqua gathered round Terra caught something out of the corner of his eye and turned, he couldn't believe it, it was too good to be true but it was.

"LOOK!" Terra declared there up in the sky coming down was Sora on Kiro's glider with said boy in his shoulders they rushed up all happiness was lost when they saw Kiro and remembered the boy's sacrifice.

Sora smiled. "Kiro….wake up." He stated and with that the boy squirmed blinking he got on his feet and saw the others he smiled and nodded,

"Hey dudes what's up?" he asked with a tilt of the head.

"KIRO" Ven, Oswald, Takeshi, Amei and Raian shouted rushing up.

Kiro's eyes widened and he held out his hands, "NO WAIT AHHHH!" Kiro cried as they bowled him off his feet he began laughing too they all got up and held strong in a group hug.

Something then hit Kiro all things considered, "Um….Amei you're not gonna try and turn me into a frog for breaking my own Heart are you?" he asked.

"No and you're lucky!" she replied snidely they all laughed Sora watched happily this was the first time in a while he had seen Kiro smile like that.

Suddenly the ground forced them apart Oswald ended up with Mickey Donald and Goofy Amei was with Lea, Xion and Roxas

Ven ended up with Aqua, Terra and Namine and Kiro and Takeshi were with Sora, Kairi, Riku and Crystal Kiro screamed when he saw Raian had lost all footing,

"RAIAN" Takeshi called they both rushed to help but Sora had already clamped his hands around Raian's wrists and pulled him up,

"You alright" Sora asked.

"Ye-Yeah." Raian replied he turned and saw that Kiro and Takeshi were staring sadly at the pieces of ground with their friends on them he rushed out and immediately felt their sadness, Ven saw that Kiro was starting to cry,

"Kiro!" he shouted catching the red-headed boys attention.

"No matter where we are our hearts will bring us back together again and just look there to find us were never truly apart….not after all this never again!" Ven called,

Sora placed a hand on Kiro's shoulder, "he's right our hearts are connected." Kiro nodded and started to wave.

"AMEI, OSWALD, VEN, EVERYONE I'LL NEVER FORGET ANY OF YOU THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING….GOOD BYE!" Kiro yelled as he did the rock they were on came to a stop and from the light stars shot out dotting the sky and the play island came to life around them the water began to crash and Kiro could see the main island not too far away,

He looked into the light with Takeshi and Raian Amei, Ven and Oswald were calling out looking around at the lights themselves then calling out again the sun rose Takeshi and Raian took their leave but not Kiro,

Sora walked up to him. "Kiro?"

Kiro turned slightly with a smile, "I'll be alright…."

**E-H E-H E-H**

Cue the ending music for Kingdom Hearts II

_**I would like to thank…..**_

**Mysterious Tower**

_Oswald bowing his head in shame gives back the Lucky Star Keyblade to Yensid while Mickey Donald and Goofy look on sadly as the rabbit turns to leave however Yensid gives it back and nods declaring him a Keyblader making Oswald and the others jump for joy/_

_**My mom for talking me into writing this story, Kingdom Hearts II for inspiring it, KH Days BBS and a few years to work out the plot**_

**Tomorrow World**

_Wilbur and Carl hear an explosion from the garage they rush in to see that Cornelius has been blown back due to an explosion unfazed he looks over his blue prints with their help_

_**For favoriting alerting and Reviewing Ghostfox12, Heartarrow56, Mangosmoothie 1 Kingdomnice Shadow62123 Shadowstar92 Swiftwind6 **_

_**Xion-Puppet once known as Vocaloidskysora, Aquarosebandleader and Bearybeary be sure to check out their stories**_

**Halloween Town**

_Jack is going over his plans for next Halloween he stops for a few seconds to look out the window as he and Sally see Santa in his sleigh ride by Halloween town_

_**Everyone who read this story**_

**Nanite Planes**

_Rex and Noah are playing Basketball and lose the ball as Rex goes to get it he finds a stack of books in his arms courtesy of Dr. Holiday Bobo watching points and laughs as Rex goes off to study, much to his annoyment_

_**Mrfipps Kingdom Hearts IV: All's end Fic and TLSouldudes list of favorite parings for inspiring Crystal and Bluroses Kingdom Hearts Twilight Heart (May it rest in peace) for inspiring Takeshi, **_

**Oceanbluff**

_Casey is seen teaching a bunch of new Pai Zuaq students the Tiger technique he goes leaving Jarrod to teach for a while he gets to work and smiles in surprise when he finds Fran and Dom have returned_

**Agrabah**

_Kassim rides his horse off into the distance with Aladdin and his family flying after him on carpet with Genie and Iago_

**China Town**

_Jackie returns from an exhibition with an artifact Jade anxious to see it jumps up at him making him drop it fortunately Uncle catches it and places it nicely on the table while teaching Toruh Chi magic_

**Middleton**

_Kim surprises Ron with a newly rebuilt Beuno Nacho him and Rufus jump high with glee and rush towards it making Kim giggle as she follows them_

**Galio**

_Gnash swings through the trees and comes across the explores waving to them as they wave back he looks up to the sky and thinks about his other friends_

**Manhattan**

_The Sun sets awakening the Gargoyles who in a roar awaken Elisa looks up to see Goliath, Brooklyn, Lexington and Broadway take off_

**Port Royal**

_While Jack and the remainder of his crew Gibbs Ragetti and Pintel search for a ship to use till the Pearl is revived Jack encounters Angelica who smiles evilly and shows him his voodoo doll making Jack gulp_

**London**

_The Doctor stares up into Space for a moment thinking about the friends who have left him after a few seconds he returns to the TARDIS enters it and in a gust of wind it disappears_

**Nanairo**

_Rallen and Jeena rush out towards their ship and prepare for takeoff while Aldous and Grant look on and watch them go_

**Unova**

_Ash Cilan Iris and Pikachu cross a bridge towards the next town Ash excited rushes ahead leaving Iris and Cilan in the dust he passes by Black and Hilda almost knocking them over not happy about it the two rush after him to tell him off Victini watching from above laughs while Zekrom and Reshiram passing eachother fly overhead, N watches on the bridge high above as well and looks into the sky_

**Olympus Coliseum**

_Zack watches Hercules train he turns to Sazh and Dajh to find they have disappeared he seems to realize that they are going home at last and smiles turning back to Herc's endeavors _

**Midtown**

_Spiderman swings through the city he stops and gazes at the sea from his own hometown he hears an alarm and sees a couple of small time criminals rob a bank he catches them in webbing and ties them up for the police saluting he swings off_

**The Four Nations**

_Appa flies down and Zuko jumps off and address a women who turns out to be Ursa his mother the two reunite happily hugging while Aang and the others look on happily Sokka proceeds to bawl his eyes out and uses Momo as a Kleenex resulting in the Flying Lemur getting angry and pulling on his pony tail_

**Enchanted Dominion**

_Princess Aurora and a man in a cape and brown hair Prince Phillip are dancing the fairies cast a spell on the new dress she is wearing making it white with blue tipped sleeves a pink tipped skirt and a green collar_

**Castle Oblivion/Land of Departure**

_Terra Aqua, Ven and Namine look around the area good as new and restored back to the Land of Departure, they find Eraqus's grave and hold a moment of silence for him_

**Twilight Town**

_Amei sits by herself up on the clock tower thinking about her friends when Alex, Roxas and Xion come up and sit beside her Roxas handing her an ice cream bar she smiles and takes it_

**Radiant Garden**

_Cid typing furiously on his computer looks over to find Merlin practicing a spell with Tenshi while Leon and the others look on however an argument between the two starts and Tenshi backs up while the group watches a fight ensue where magic dust can be seen Lea comes up with Ice Cream bars for him, Isa and Ienzo the three eat and relax_

**Destiny Islands**

_Kairi sits on the Papou tree looks at her own Wayfinder and smiles Crystal surprises her and they both sit and watch RIku and Sora spar with Kiro, Raian and Takeshi watching Raian yawns and lays back while Kiro and Takeshi talk leading up to a race between the two Sora and Riku look over and briefly glance over to see themselves at ages 14 and 15 as the two take off the two then playfully argue over who won and wrestle after breaking it up Kiro feels the wind in his hair happy to be home_

_**Thank you everyone!**_

* * *

><p>Keyblade(s) Obtained:<p>

**Destiny's Embrace**: **Strength:** + 3 **Magic** +3

Ability: Regen: _Kairi is healed a little over time if her HP drops to below 55%_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Limit Breaks<strong>_

**Trinity Light**- _Sora+ Kiro_

**Meteor Wind-** _Sora + Ven_

**Glowing Gale**- _Ven + Aqua_

**Double Power**- _Oswald + Mickey_

**Rocket Hammer**- _Takeshi + Gus_

**Star Rocket-** _Bob + Ventus_

**Wind of Farore-** _Link + Ventus_

**Sound Striker**_- Ventus + Bolt_

**Spy Whacker-** _Takeshi + Perry_

**Light Blaster-** _Kiro(Guardian Form) + Genie_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Limit Surges<strong>_

Kiro- _**Ars Luxios**_: _while covered in light Kiro strikes the foe with a bunch of powerful attacks then summons a meteor shower to finish them_

Kaen- _**Oblivion strike:**__ Summons demonic spirits to attack the foe ruthlessly then leave them open for a finish_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special Attacks and Spells<strong>_

Kaen**- Dark Blitz**: _a Dark version of the Blitz attack_

Xehanort- **Dark Sniper**: _sends a bunch of blades at the foe to impale them_

Kiro- **Light Healer**: _Curaga fused with Pearl it is a close second to purify_

Sora: **Lux Thundaga**: _a powerful third version of lux thunder can stun enemies as well as paralyze or confuse them_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Forms<strong>_

**Guardian Form:** _a silver clad form that put's Kiro's powers and abilities at their greatest strengths he can also fly and has the abilities Shell and Glide it is very powerful and weilds two Keyblades and relies heavily on light_

**Dark Form:** _Like Kiro's guardian form this form brings Kaen's abilities to their strongest level and relies heavily on darkness allowing him to fly as well it sacrifices his telekinesis while he's in it though_

* * *

><p><strong>Lingering Devotion: <strong>_Kiro's love and will infused with his armor in a last ditch effort to stop Xehanort, which he succeeded ending the battle and saving everyone and everything once and for all _**(Kingdom Hearts Re: Legacy Final Mix 2011)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nothing much say except….yeah me! This was put up two days before 3D release now I just have to finish the first chapter of furthest Reach and the 1<strong>__**st**__** epilogue up (Ya heard my words!)**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	53. Will I see them again?

_**Here's the first Epilogue to Re: Legacy after this will be Time Quest Chronicle chapters and Final Mix scenes anywho**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>Will I see them again?'<strong>_

_Once our Roads were separate but crossed on a twist of fate_

_Intertwined through all that brought us close but then spread apart_

_No longer side by side like before but we still have a promise to keep_

_We don't know where our roads will take us now but we know that our Hearts will bring us together again when our roads cross once more_

Kiro stood out at the sunset he gazed at it for a moment taking in it's beauty it had been a long time since he saw it after Kaen came he then placed the bottles into the sea and watched as they went off In different directions.

"Kiro!" Sora called coming out to see his son.

"Whatcha doing out here?" Sora asked.

"Sending out letters, in bottles." Kiro replied.

"To Ven and the others, huh?" Sora asked Kiro nodded then hung his head a little.

"I remember every word that Ven told me but…." Kiro started.

"It's okay to miss them. I miss everyone out there too." Sora replied looking out at the sea.

Kiro nodded and turned back to the sea, "Will I see them again?" Kiro asked.

"Of course you will." Sora replied the two bottles floated out to sea, it took sometime but Ven , Oswald and Amei found bottles with messages inside them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>For those of you reading this I have an important announcement <strong>_

_**KINGDOM HEARTS FURTHEST REACH IS OUT NOW!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	54. TQC1: Raian

_**Here is the first of the Time Quest Chronicles here's Raian's story! All the worlds he visits will be contained in one chapter!**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Raian<strong>_

_A terrible Beast suddenly stopped its awesome rampage then when lights burst from it's body, it disappeared into nothingness a light then shot out and split into five streaking far away from each other_

"_Hey can you hear me?"_

Raian awoke with a bit of a groan, "Another dream….Maybe I do need a vacation."

He saw a red colored leaf fall into his window and he realized what today was.

"The Festival!" Raian declared getting up and getting ready.

_A Castle appears as a gust of wind with blue petals blows in the wind a soft glow reveals a large tree and a village  
><em>**[Galio]**

The two rode on their Chocobos bringing with them some food for the harvest, as they passed Raian saw a cavalry of soldiers tending to their wounded,

"Hey do you need any help?" Peritus asked he was a tall man though a bit older in years with greying brown hair a dirty white shirt with leather armor and beige pants,

The men looked up they brightened when they saw.

"Hey it's Peritus, it's an honor sir!" one of them said,

"Wow I can't believe it its him!" another said,

"Peritus….how do they know you?" Raian asked with an arched eyebrow,

"Are you kidding kid! Pertius is a legend!" yelled one,

"Oh right the war I come to think of it you've never told me any of those stories."

"Maybe later!" Peritus replied going down further,

"Where have I heard that before?" Raian deadpanned.

After healing some of the soldiers the two continued to the castle Raian had been to town many times but never, on the festival they had always put it off for training.

"Finally!" Raian stated,

"You sound like you're going to have fun." Peritus pointed out.

"Well, yeah, it only comes once a year." Raian replied getting serious.

After placing his ride in the stables Raian, walked off into town looking around at all the decorations he was amazed at the area, he heard music and dancing coming over to listen he saw people dancing, laughing and children playing he was suddenly bumped into by a person wearing a large hooded cloak.

"Hey be careful." Raian stated,

"Oh I-I'm sorry." The cloaked figure a girl replied,

"Its fine." Raian replied brushing it off,

"Um were you wanting to dance?" Raian asked the girl looked away,

"Well they'll let anyone do it, go on." Raian told her, hesitant she finally went but before she did,

"Um could you tell no one you saw me?" she asked nervously,

Raian snickered, "What you not allowed to be at the festival."

She hung her head wiping off Raian's smile, "Oh, sorry, you have my word this is a good opportunity for everyone to relax." He replied the girl rushed in and began to dance, in her cloak but laughing all the same Raian watched for a couple minutes before heading off to get something to eat,

"Heeey!" yelled a voice Raian turned to see a boy with brown hair and blue eyes wearing a uniform for the kingdom.

"Noel." Raian acknowledged,

"Hey Raian finally at the festival I see Mr. Sorry can't I am training." Noel replied mockingly.

"You know I was telling the truth."

"Yeah I know that." Noel replied,

"And you're not one to talk! I haven't seen you in two years." Raian pointed out,

"Yeah, but on to the point, have you seen a girl in a robe?" Noel asked,

"Uh no I haven't why?" Raian replied remembering his promise,

"Well if you see her let me know alright?" Noel asked running off,

Raian sighed, "What have I gotten myself into." He then walked off and helped himself to some bread,

"_This better not come back to bite me."_ He thought chewing there was suddenly screaming and Raian just gave a glazed look to no one in particular.

"Sure why not?" he asked running towards the chaos.

He saw that the whole festival was up in flames on the ground was Noel Raian rushed over and pulled him out of the smoke,

"Raian!" he heard Peritus yell,

"Over here!" Raian called,

Pertius soon appeared and looked over Noel,

"Is he alright?" Raian asked,

"Just unconscious," Peritus muttered after looking Noel over.

"_Where's that girl?"_ Raian thought, he then rushed back to look,

"LET ME GO AAH!" he heard someone scream.

he looked over to see a girl with Cyan eyes filled with fear silver hair with gold streaks she tried hitting her fist against a large muscular man who had a tight grip on her wrist she screamed louder only to have a cloth pulled over her mouth and tied to the back of her head her arms were then tied as well.

The men then picked her up and ran off Raian then rushed after them dodging fallen debris as he went he saw that they had stolen a cart and jumping after it he managed to hold on to the back keeping low so not to be noticed,

The carriage eventually came to a stop at the middle of a cave when the thugs and their captive came out one of them hit the horse that had been pulling it hard to make it run Raian had to jump and dive into a nearby bush to avoid being seen.

"Let's go princess!" one of them stated shoving her in the cave,

"_Princess…..oh shoot_!" Raian stated In his thoughts turning pale, he had just put the heir to all of Galio in life threating danger.

"I'd better fix this." He muttered he snuck into the cave it was a bit of a tunnel towards where the two voices were talking he heard words like brat, way and Nesia would win the war, Nesia was the warring Nation with Galio,

He listened a bit more carefully when he got close,

"We hold her for Ransom why just kill this brat when we can use her to end the war on Nesia's terms?" said a man who had a dark energy pulsing around him the other man looked very bulk and violent.

"I say we kill her here and now with her dead, Galio will eventually slaughter itself out of revenge!" he yelled the girl seemed to be frightened of him pulling back into a corner Raian's hand suddenly slipped and he yelped when his chin hit the ground.

"What was that?" the less stronger of the two asked.

"I'll go see." Said his partner he looked out the cave he was close to discovering Raian's hiding spot but Raian thinking quickly grabbed a pebble and threw it distracting him and the other guard who went to join in the search,

Raian immediately rushed out towards the girl who started to scream under her gag.

"Shh don't worry I'm here to save you." He stated pulling the cloth down.

"BEHIND YOU!" she yelled but it was too late Raian had been sent into the wall by a Dark Firaga spell,

"I knew that would flush you out, you're too young for a Galian soldier so you must be a brat trying to play hero." The Magician snarked.

Raian held his breath he had hoped that he could just sneak in and out he hadn't bothered to bring a weapon he could fight hand to hand combat but against a Magician…..what chance did he have?

"You have one chance to walk away boy forget you saw her and you'll live to see the sun rise once more." The Magician replied.

"Sorry, I don't listen to Nesians and if I did that I'd be as bad as you scum bags!" Raian spat.

"THUNDER!" the Magician yelled Raian rolled away only to be struck in the gut by the other thug, Raian sent a kick to his face to avoid being grabbed, he then threw some dirt in the magician's eyes

He then hid again trying to think of something, something that would get them both out alive,

"_I just have to get her out of here if I do that and distract them long enough to escape myself then maybe….just maybe don't get your hopes up Raian." _

"We know you're here boy come out!" yelled the Magician.

Raian picked up a rock and threw it at the head of the bigger one he then rolled to another rock watching carefully to take the bait he grabbed what he felt was a suitable sharp rock and made his way towards the princess.

He started to rub the rock against the rope keeping his eyes on the thugs and disappearing and distracting every time they go suspicious it seemed to be working however as he went to get rid of the rest of the rope on her wrist he felt a searing pain in his arm gripping it he suddenly felt his mind buzz as his vision began to fade,

"Toxic slash a very useful attack, especially when dealing with brats like you!" the Magician stated smirking.

"We need the Princess alive but feel free to finish this one off however you see fit." The Magician told his partner Raian could see the bigger one grinning murderously at him as his vision waved in and out Raian didn't even have the strength to speak now….however he suddenly heard new voices shouting his name.

He suddenly fell into darkness soon he found himself falling he suddenly found himself on a beach there was a boy with spiky red hair just sitting on the beach waiting for something,

"Hey Kid." Raian stated but nothing he went to tap him on the shoulder but it went right through and now that he thought about it there were no sounds either the sun was setting the kid looked about eight years old he shouldn't be out here at night alone, Raian sat there watching the sun set it was the only thing he could do.

He had dozed off for a little bit then woke up and realized that it was dark now and the kid was gone he looked around and saw that he was gone, he sighed.

"Now what, how do I get out of here?" he asked himself. From the water came a bright light he shut his eyes and was consumed by it,

"_I'll met you at the beach when I get back." Sora told him the crimson looked up with sad eyes filling with hope,_

"_You Promise?" _

Raian suddenly felt a bone crushing headache and his arm felt like it was on fire,

"I need ice now!" he heard a voice say his head suddenly felt cooler Raian tried to open his eyes but shut them when light entered.

"Noel's picking up the antidote on his way back here, you're lucky that Esuna spell saved you but your still sick as a dog….stupid boy." He heard Peritus growl,

"_It's not like I wanted to be poisoned, it was my fault anyway I had to do something what would you had done…..not get poisoned." _Raian thought.

Over the next few days Raian felt his strength slowly but surely return it was after that Noel had come with an antidote that this got more prominent.

Finally Raian finally felt like waking up he sat up and stretched his arms and got to work about a half hour later he was busy working on his stealth and hand to hand combat,

"Training again I see, I was afraid you'd turn into a ripe old vegetable seeing how all you've done is eat and sleep for the past three weeks." Peritus told him,

Raian sheepfully looked at himself it didn't look like he had gained any weight, Peritus laughed,

"Relax, you didn't eat much." Peritus told him,

"That's good but three weeks really, it felt shorter." Raian replied,

"Yes well I doubt between the sleeping and the fevers and groaning you couldn't tell." Peritus replied before Raian hung his head.

"I messed up didn't I? I should've known she was the princess when Noel asked me about her, but, I didn't why?" Raian asked.

He looked over at Peritus who had a smug look on his face.

"It's certainly not that!" Raian promptly snapped his face turning red slightly.

"Can you deny it Raian, you're getting older." Peritus replied,

"Yeahhh. Not that old!" Raian replied as they suddenly saw forest stop around them then a beam of light shot up a little from the ground out of it came a man who grinned at Raian who just watched him warily,

He was a tall man with no hair his skin was very pale and his eyes were a bright red, he had black line markings on his skin he wore a robe from the castle, he was one of the King's advisors he held a staff with a black handle and a glowing red and yellow crystal sitting in what looked like Talons.

"Cero." Peritus stated cautiously.

"Good the boy's up and about I was afraid that we'd have to fill the town air with the stench of burning flesh, you know a heroes death." Cero joked.

"Okay….why would I be burned in the city?" Raian asked.

"To honor you, and the King's orders if you were uh no longer with us." Cero replied.

"I'm alive so what are your orders now?" Raian asked.

"You have an invite from the King himself come to the palace we'll be expecting you there by sundown this is opportunity you won't want to miss," Cero replied disappearing,

Raian looked at Peritus, "I'm going to be executed aren't I?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special attacks and spells<strong>_

**Toxic Slash: **A powerful cutting attack that instantly effects the victim with terrible poison it has the potential to kill the target quickly

* * *

><p><strong>Raian: <strong>_A Young Galian squire training to become a knight it is his dream having been lived with Peritus for sometime _**(Kingdom Hearts Legacy: 2011)**

**Noel: **_A young Galian soldier and a friend of Raian he is a capable fighter who went after the princess had snuck out he then helped to save her and Raian's life _**(Final Fantasy XIII-2 2011)**

**The Princess: **_A girl who snuck out of the palace and subquently kidnapped however she was rescued by Raian, Noel and Peritus and was returned to the palace _**(Kingdom Hearts Re: Legacy Final Mix 2011/Time Quest Chronicles 2012) **

**Peritus: **_Raian's mentor he has taught Raian everything he knows about fighting he is wise and has grown to an older age nevertheless he is a force to be reckoned with _**(Kingdom Hearts Re: Legacy Final Mix 2011/Time Quest Chronicles 2012)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry this took so long I've been pressing a little on Furthest Reach and the past couple of weeks have been a little bit busy however there are a couple of things you should know unlike the main story chapters the Time Quest Chronicles won't have a teaser this is the same for the final mix scenes which won't have any files any who….<strong>_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	55. TQC2: Galio's Fall

_**Heres chapter two this one will be a bit sad though so brace yourselves **_

_ own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>TQC-Galio's fall<strong>_

Raian sat in the purple lined Carriage with Peritus staring out the window after having assured his young apprentice that he wouldn't have got such royal treatment if he was to be executed

"So how come you don't trust him?" Raian asked

"Who?" Peritus grunted

"Cero he seems nice enough." Raian shrugged before going back to the window he was staring out of.

"Call it old instincts in the wars of old there were many who turned traitor it's important to know who your friends are, never forget that and trust your instincts I don't want you hanging around Cero too much his Ideas are too radical for this world right now!"

"Alright but what would the king want with me though?" He asked looking over his appearance.

Tan pants with a white shirt and leather vest Brown eyes and crescent sand colored hair were the only things he liked about his appearance.

It had been several hours and the castle was far away, they had to hurry back to beat the carriage so no curious eyes could see but it was still a long way from the castle he could feel himself drifting off once again.

"_Hey can you hear me?"_ Asked the voice however it sounded like four this time, he also had found himself on a beach, he couldn't see who was making the voices but, he knew they were close.

"WOAH!" said the driver Raian jerked awake to see that they were now in front of the castle Raian and Peritus stepped out it was a magnificent building with tall towers and windows.

"Wow." Raian whispered, amazed,

"I've never seen the Castle this close! How's it feel to be back?" Raian asked

"I'll let you know lad!" Peritus responded in a suspicious tone.

they walked in Raian got a shiver in his spine as the vast doors opened he entered it inside was a man with greying golden hair with a black colored crown with a silver shirt a blue robe and black pants both Peritus and Raian bowed.

"You sent for us your highness?" Peritus asked,

"Yes Sir Peritus, but I only asked for your apprentice why are you here?"

"To accompany him someone has to keep him out of trouble!" Peritus replied shooting a sideways glance to Cero.

"I see well Reina!" Tempris called,

she appeared a little shyly she was wearing a blue dress light blue around the shirt with a navy skirt it had light purple tips on the bottom of the dress, they seemed to make a heart shape the collar was lined silver and hanging from her silver belt was a crest with two jewels in it.

She wore a gold tiara the middle was a diamond under it was a heart the bottom then went out in sort of a V-shape the three jewels were blue, red and green her hair was much longer then he last thought going to her waist in sort of a braid.

"This is the boy you told me about right?" Tempris asked.

"Yes Father." she replied quietly,

"Princess I'm sorry I didn't address you as such in our last encounter but I did not know who you were." Raian replied bowing.

"It's quite alright." she replied,

"Raian, Peritus the attempts on my daughter's life have been increasing by the day so I thought it best than to give her a royal escort, you young man." Tempris announced

bBoth Raian and Peritus's eyes went wide "Escort, him/me?" they asked in surprised

"Your highness, are you really and truthfully asking me to protect her?" Raian asked,

"Till the war ends, I'll be meeting with the Nesian King tonight to hopefully work out a peace treaty in the meantime protect her with your life! Peritus you will be assigned the position as well!" Tempris told them,

"I want my Daughter's safety assured Peritus , Raian, otherwise it's your lives to pay!"

"Yes your majesty!" they replied.

"Peritus I'd like to speak with you!"

As they talked, Raian went over to the princess who noticed him.

He bowed "Princess how may I serve you?" He asked.

"Call me Reina." She replied strongly,

"Uh….Are you sure!" Raian asked timidly,

"Yes please….and….I thank you for saving my life!" she added shyly.

"You're welcome your Highness it was the least I could do, same with telling you the way to the festival did you enjoy dancing?"

"Yeah I enjoyed but it would've been better without the Kidnapping!" she admitted with a smile

"I can imagine!" Raian said smiling back.

As they talked Cero seemed unimpressed by the day's events he himself had offered to be the royal escort but for the first time in five years was turned down!

The two talked for a while then heard the two Soldiers come in.

"Someone show Raian and Peritus to their quarters and get them some new clothes the ones they have now smell to strongly of sweat and plants." Tempris commanded.

"I like the sweaty plant smell" Raian muttered to Peritus,

Soon Raian was in a light green shirt with forest green and gold sleeves with olive pants he wore a true green cape with gold clasps.

Peritus was in a blue shirt with a harvest gold vest and brown pants wearing a purple cape with bronze clasps,

Raian smiled over his new appearance "I could get used to this!" he then noticed some water sitting for him and began to drink thirsty.

"Ah lad this is just casual but you'll get used to it in a few days don't eat anything we have a ball tonight!"

Raian spat the water he was drinking "BALL I can't dance and you're not teaching me!" he cried.

"I could teach you." he turned to see Reina standing in the door way, coming out shyly.

"OH your majesty! Don't worry about what I said it's just babbling! Senseless….._dead_ _**true**_…..babbling." he muttered,

The Princess giggled "It's alright we don't execute people for having two left feet even in war time I'll teach you."

Raian stuttered "I-wah-I-I I uh."

"He'd love that!" Peritus announced pushing Raian forward who turned on his heel,

"WHAT?"

"Wonderful follow me!" Reina replied rushing out the door a little.

Raian smiled then turned to Peritus and shot him a glare.

"I'll get you for this!" he hissed, he grudgingly followed plotting his revenge.

Reina eventually led him down to the ball room where Raian looked around it was huge and elegant red walls rimmed with gold on the walls and a crystal chandelier,

"Why here?" Raian asked

"Because there's more room silly!" she giggled

"Okay now the man usually leads but I'll lead since you never learned." she explained,

"Yeah dancing but just one thing, I can't read or write, all I'm good for is being a solider and being on the front line but that's destiny I guess."

Reina nodded and looked a little sad then lit up, "I'll teach you how to do those things too!" she replied

"What about your father?" Raian asked in slight shock.

"He wouldn't care besides its better that you have those skills." Reina assured,

"Why would you do this for me? I'm just a peasant." Raian asked a little suspiciously.

"Because you saved my life it's the least I could do!" Reina stated,

Raian nodded "Alright you're the princess after all."

They took each other's hands "Okay now just follow where I go!"

Raian was trying too hard to watch his feet to keep from stepping on hers and listening too she was counting to keep in rhythm

"And one two three and one two three….Raian don't worry about my feet just go with the flow!" she told him,

"I'm trying to stay out of trouble, I don't even think I should even BE here to be honest!" Raian replied.

"Why not?" Reina asked

"Because I don't matter I'm just a guy." Raian replied, "If I just left for whatever reason, it wouldn't matter I'm a peasant."

"Who saved my life! That all was the incentive my father needed to bring you here, and Peritus is highly regarded and in case you care to notice you're dancing!" Reina told him sternly.

Raian was in a bit of disbelief he looked at his feet they were moving and Raian had not stepped on her foot ONCE they smiled,

"Thank you." Raian bowed and left the ball room through the hall he went passed Cero who spoke "Ah Raian I don't believe we've had a chance to get better acquainted."

"You're Cero right?" Raian asked.

"Yes I must thank you for getting the Princess out of such danger," he replied.

"It's nothing really." Raian replied and then continued to walk down the hall,

"Raian I want to protect her as much as the two of you, if your or Peritus need anything, anything at all, come find me." Cero replied.

"I'll…..pass on the message." Raian replied heading down the hall quickly.

"I did not foresee this the princess still lives but I'll have all I need soon enough, even the great Peritus and his Protégé' won't be able to stop me I'll make sure of it!" he said to himself,

Later that night Raian escorted himself and Reina to the ball he had never been to one and to his surprise was looking forward to it,

"Finally, you're looking forward to the ball!" Peritus teased.

"Get out my head!" Raian stated promptly.

Peritus chuckled "follow me you'll get lost in the castle and no I won't give you a map."

"PERITUS!" Raian snapped as the old warrior had read his mind again.

Grand tables had been set out awaiting guests many nobles and other kings and queens even the King of Nesia.

"What is he doing here!" Raian heard Reina say bitterly,

"If I can negotiate with the man I could end this war," Tempris replied sternly.

"_Not a bad idea."_ Raian thought,

"We'll see." Peritus whispered, getting suspicious,

"Seriously?" Raian hissed, tired of the continued intrusion into his mind, his mentor merely smiled

"Princess." Raian told her,

"I told you…"

"I know but it just seems…." Raian replied.

"Then From this day forward I want you to refer to me as Reina and nothing else." She ordered.

"Prin….I mean Reina that a total abuse of Power!" Raian stated,

She smiled "Well I had no choice."

Raian rolled his eyes she was the princess he had no choice but to address her improperly.

"I know, I know come on let's put those lessons to good use!" Reina told him.

"Alright only because I can't argue with you, I'd lose my head." the two danced among the other guests who stopped to watch Raian was able to lead her so gracefully when they finished everyone applauded.

"Well done Raian," Peritus thought.

"Your apprentice seems to be quite the dancer." Cero replied to Peritus,

"He's trained all his life so I supposed learning something new would come a little easier fighters have to be graceful when dodging an opponent so that definitely helped, but training and Dancing is easy, letting your heart heal is hard." Peritus mumbled,

"Letting your Heart heal?" Cero asked,

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with," Peritus replied,

"Very well forget I asked." Cero replied as Peritus left to get up Cero pulled out an orb and focused it on Raian it then glowed and Cero peered into it.

"I don't need you to tell me the story anyway." He replied snidely.

As Raian walked back to his table, he passed by Noel who gave him a stare.

"What?" Raian asked,

"You lied to me about the Princess." He deadpanned,

"You're point, she can't have one dance." Raian asked,

"I've got nothing against that but the King he's gotten pretty strict ever since the queen was assianated all those years ago." Noel replied,

"Plus, Men before maids hello!" he stated knocking lightly on Raian's head making the sandette push his hand away.

"Anyway the peace treaty is it true it's not just going to be some trick?" Raian asked,

"Yeah…looks like you and I will live through this buddy." Noel replied,

Raian nodded they had lost many friends during the war all who Raian used to train with.

"Yeah…I'd like to keep some of the friends I've made in my life." Raian replied,

"Me too."

"Well duty calls." Raian replied heading off.

"Have fun royal body guard!" Noel replied, Raian waved a hand behind him as he walked signifying he heard Noel.

"If this goes through and they come to an agreement the war will finally be over!" Raian stated,

"Indeed….five long years." Peritus muttered.

TQ TQ TQ

Over the next few Weeks Raian spent a lot of his time with Reina even if it was orders he enjoyed it she taught him how to read and write and he learned quickly eventually they became good friends

Then, one day….

"So Reina anywhere in particular you want to go?" Raian asked

"Just one place." Reina replied,

"Absolutely not you BOTH know what happened last time!" Tempris shouted overhearing them

"But Father!" Reina protested,

"NO! I won't allow it!" Tempris yelled

"But she'll be-" Raian started

"KNOW YOUR PLACE BOY! REINA YOU ARE NOT TO LEAVE THIS CASTLE IS THAT CLEAR!" Tempris yelled,

Renia nodded not looking at her father she looked like she was in tears then ran off.

"He hasn't been the same since the war started and the Queen assassinated." Raian turned to see Peritus,

"That reminds me! You and Noel told me that she was assassinated but why would Cero tell everyone else that she died of illness?"

"I don't know…" Peritus replied mysteriously

Raian got a look on his face one Peritus thought he'd never see,

"I'll see you tonight Peritus!" he stated running off not daring to look back,

"Good luck, I never expected this from you." Peritus said with a sly grin,

Raian caught up with Reina

"So where did you want to go!" He asked

"There's this tree its east of the town but you can see it once you're outside the gates my mother used to take us there all the time." she told him

"East it is!" Raian replied much to Reina's shock he went to lead her out she smiled she wasn't about to complain however they were stopped by Noel,

"Going somewhere?" he asked with a grin he then pushed a button and opened the secret passage way,

"Follow this you'll be outside the city no one not even the Nesian spies will spot you." He told them,

"Thanks Noel, I own you one!" Raian stated as they rushed out,

Later they were climbing a hill Peritus watched from over the Castle walls unknown to both Princess and Warrior and smiled.

Eventually they came to a large tree it was covered in light blue flowers it looked over a thousand years old Raian had never seen a tree like this,

"It's a destiny tree" Reina told him,

"Destiny Tree?" Raian asked.

"They say it only blooms when some great event happens but people take it as an omen of darkness so they cut down the tree so they chopped them down this is the only one left."

"It's blooming now." Raian pointed out,

"It means this war is going to end soon but how I really don't know." Reina admitted

"My Parents met under this tree he was a prince who met a princess." she added

"Age old tale huh?" Raian asked,

"Yeah but they were the first to be truly in love."

"Every King and Queen was betrothed," Raian added quietly.

They gazed up at the lonely tree,

"What a horrible feeling to be the last of your kind." Reina said quietly,

"That's one lonely tree," Raian added sadly.

They stared at said lonely tree for a while Raian was the last person from his village to survive the raid but he couldn't imagine having to handle being the last Galaian or even the last human.

"Why did you want to come here Reina?" He asked,

She led him to an elegant looking tomb on the other side the head stone was about as tall as him, and the coffin laid wide it was all white marble with fresh plants and flowers on it Raian figured the King came out here every day he did leave once all the time and come back for the rest of the day.

Raian's eyes were wide when he saw it.

"You're…."

She nodded with Tears in her eyes,

"Should I leave you alone?" he asked.

"Thank you." she replied,

Later they walked through the castle hallways Raian stopped,

"I….lost both my parents they were killed in a raid I was crushed Peritus found me and took me in for several weeks I barely ate and slept I was a mess Peritus eventually got fed up and had me train with his son Solan I was nine years old."

"It was after that I met Noel, and a few of his friends eventually I grew attached to them all but Noel and me were the youngest eventually, they needed new recruits so they went….but they never came back."

"I'm so sorry." she stated quietly,

"It's alright. Thank you but let's just not talk about it, it hurts too much to look back"

"Yeah so that's how you got so good at fighting?" Reina replied changing the subject,

"Yeah. Noel too," Raian admitted

They both froze when they saw Peritus he just smiled,

"Your secrets safe Princess I trust Raian with my own life your father wants to see you."

Reina nodded and she took off, waving goodbye.

"Raian…I know your two are becoming close and Tempris doesn't like it." Peritus warned,

"I'm the only friend she has in this place besides we're just friends we both know that we're from two different worlds she's a princess and I'm a peasant boy but she still likes me that's enough."

"It won't be," Peritus replied.

Later that night Raian tossed and turned in his sleep, it was the memory of his village raid,

_He was sleeping soundly when he was shaken awake, above him was a lady with his hair color and green eyes,_

"_Sweetheart wake up!" she stated, _

_Raian woke up more vividly now and smelt smoke then saw a reddish light from nearby he looked out the window to hear screaming,_

"_Mother?" he squeaked in fear,_

"_Come with me." She stated Raian nodded and followed they came down to see a man with Raian's brown eyes narrowing with a blade in hand that glimmered against the candle light,_

"_Get out of here I'll come find you!" he told them, wordlessly she left with Raian they came out to a small hill that had a small cave in it, it was Raian's secret hide out,_

"_They won't look for anyone here right?" Raian asked, she nodded._

"_I need you to stay in here, me and your father will come for you okay?" she asked,_

"_But father said-" Raian argued,_

"_I know! But…." she stated looking back Raian nodded in understanding,_

"_Yeah let's go get him!" he stated firmly,_

"_I'm going alone I need you to stay here!" she scolded,_

"_But-" Raian said tears welling up as she hugged him,_

"_I love you and so does your father never forget that!" she told him Raian nodded and sat against the cave,_

"_**NO! You'll be killed!" **_The older Raian watching the dream called as she rushed off,

"_**Come back, please come back COME BAAAAACK!" **_Raian screamed,

Raian bolted up covered in a cold sweat, he then walked out into the castle and found the balcony he sat on it,

"I shouldn't of let her go." Raian said head in his knees after what felt like an eternity he heard someone sit beside him,

"Reina?" Raian asked, "What are you doing out here?"

"Lately I've been having these dreams about people fighting with Key shaped weapons." She told him,

"Really?" Raian asked.

"These are Visions of the future." she stated

"THE FUTURE!" Raian asked.

"I don't know I have them I just do and recently I've seen a boy with red hair holding one that another warrior had and then I saw you!" she replied

"Me…?" Raian asked,

"You're not the only one with strange dreams, I've been dreaming about a boy who keeps saying can you hear me over and over again, maybe he was talking to me." Raian replied thoughtfully,

"Any ideas?" Raian asked.

"Not on who he is but…all of them are connected in some way by both a tie of light and Darkness, the tie of light seem to give his Keyblade to the boy, the tie of Darkness being an evil man who gave them all great suffering."

"Someone worse than…." She replied before cutting herself off.

"Hey Noel said that it was an Esuna spell that kept me alive and allowed them to get me some medicine the Cero has been teaching the royal family magic for a long time now like years I can't help but wonder if…" Raian replied looking away.

"Yes it was me." She replied with a blush,

"Oh thank you, you saved my life." Raian replied,

"You're welcome it was the least I could do." She replied.

She yawned then went off to bed Raian guided her back out of Chivalry, Raian returned several minutes later and slumped into bed sound asleep.

**E-H E-H E-H**

The next day Raian woke to a castle deep in preparations he looked around and saw Reina watch over them,

"Hey what's up?" Raian asked

"We're uh….how can I put this….planning a wedding!" Noel replied,

"You remember the Nesian King was at the ball yes?" Reina asked.

Raian nodded,

"Well they came to an agreement….to end the war." Noel told him,

Raian smiled greatly "That's wonderful all the fighting can stop and Reina maybe you'll be able to visit your mother's grave whenever you want again!"

"No….. I won't." She said sadly.

"The agreement is that I marry Prince Mimado and join our two Kingdoms that would mean that I'd never see anyone in my Kingdom or my home ever again."

"Not even to visit, but why?" Raian asked deflated

"Her Fiancé hates Galio and the guts of all it's people." Noel told him flatly,

"But I'd be doing this for my people so…" Reina started,

"But you're not happy!" Raian stated,

"It's okay something's are more important what's one Princess over a whole Kingdom." she said walking off not allowing Raian to see her face,

"Reina!" Raian called but she wouldn't listen,

"Raian….what she's doing maybe for the best…I know she's our friend but-" Noel started when Raian bolted off to look for Peritus .

"RAIAN!" Noel yelled.

"_I need to know about this prince where is….."_

BANG

Raian ran right into a young boy with reddish-blonde hair in Purple and gold clothes and black pants and a dark blue cape he glared at Raian,

"Watch where you're going you filthy peasant!" he said purposely bumping into Raian as he walked by fast enough that Raian couldn't apologize.

"_I'm guessing that was Mimado."_ Raian thought fuming.

"Raian."

The boy turned to see his mentor walking up to him,

"Was that?" Raian asked,

"So Noel has already told you?" Peritus asked.

"She's marrying HIM!" Raian cried pointing in Mimado's direction,

Peritus sadly nodded,

"Real charmer huh?" Noel asked coming up.

"But she-" Raian started.

"Cares for her people Raian I've seen the recruitment list and so has she you and Noel would be on the front line if this war continues the worst things happen to those on the front line!"

"YEAH SO!" Raian snapped,

"Raian think about Solan, and our friends they never came back no one ever found the bodies did this she did this for you!" Noel scolded.

Raian was wided eyed

"Me…but why!" Raian asked in shock.

"Because she cares deeply for you! If sparring your life means spending the rest of her life with that TWIT! Then she's willing to do so!" Peritus explained,

"What about you?" Raian snapped at Noel.

"We've know each other since we we're little we go way back but." Novato stated trailing off.

Raian violently shook his head,

"YOU TRAINED US TO FIGHT IN THE WAR THAT'S MY DESTINY NOTHING ELSE I'm a person awaiting my death that's all I am that's what I learned all those years ago!" Raian stated sadly.

"No you're not!" Noel snapped.

"Oh really? Then why even bring us here, why even put us on the front line why train us at all?" Raian snapped then ran off leaving Peritus speechless.

"He doesn't mean that!" Noel stated,

"I know." Peritus mumbled.

Raian walked around for hours till he calmed down he heard laughing it was Mimado he was talking with the Nesian soldiers that accompanied him,

"I have to admit marrying this Slena girl has it's perks she's beautiful, talented and magical all of the girls in Nesia will be so jealous of my bride!" he said a creepy chuckle,

"_PERKS! JEALOUS!"_ Raian screamed in his head

"And this war is getting so tiresome and all those whiny peasants complaining about their hardship and lost fathers brother's son's blah blah blah."

Raian's blood was boiling he had never hated anyone more in his life right now suddenly he heard a door opened he peeked to get a closer look

"_Noel!"_ Raian thought

"I trust you are comfortable?" Noel asked Mimado politely.

"Not really." Mimado replied throwing his cup at him,

A few of the servants brought in food for Mimado bowed and quickly left,

He grabbed the nearest leg and took a messy bite out of it,

"Go make yourself use full, you ugly toad and go jump off a building or something. Mimado snorted,

"_Noel don't take that from him!" _Raian yelled in his thoughts,

"Yes your highness." Noel stated leaving without so much as a sideways glance.

"Send in Tlena on your way out."

"It's Reina you moron!" Raian growled under his breath.

After a few minutes Reina came in.

"You asked for me?" she asked.

"Yes and you we're quite slow coming here if you're going to marry me you need to be faster, summon you're servants here!"

"Why your highness?" Reina asked

"Don't question me I am your future husband just DO IT!"

Reina summoned the servant girls who had tended Mimado and his men.

Mimado and his men then proceeded to throw all of their food and drink at them Mimado going as far as to aim his dishes carefully so he could hit one which he did,

"YOU CALL THIS FOOD IT DOESN'T EVEN PASS FILTH! YOU HORRID GIRLS ARE TRYING TO POISON ME THOUGHT YOU'D SLACK EH!" he yelled.

They cowered in front of him Reina had a look of shock and horror on her face,

Raian gritted his teeth he couldn't believe his eyes the one girls the horrid Prince hit started to cry.

"I'm so sorry! I had no idea!" Reina whispered,

"Don't show them sympathy! Their servants practically sub-human!" Mimado snorted.

Reina huffed then glared Raian realized that she wanted to say a lot of things at that point but couldn't,

"You dare disagree with me you should be grateful, ecstatic that I'd even so much as look at you I'd wager there are a hundred other girls more beautiful then you perhaps a good whack will show you…."

A roar of rage followed by yelling and the next thing Mimado knew his soldiers had been tossed around and launched into the wall and a blur of green and sand pinned him to the wall and he found himself staring into flaming brown eyes full of loathing,

The noise had alerted Noel because he burst in and dodged a Nesian soldier who was slugged into the door.

"YOU SO MUCH AS TOUCH HER AND I'LL BREAK YOUR UNGREATFUL CARCASS IN HALF YOU UNDERSTAND! " Raian yelled.

"RAIAN!" Reina yelled,

"Put him down!" Noel yelled.

"Y-you dare threaten ME!" Mimado asked before Raian slammed a punch into the wall inches from his head Mimado literally filled with fear and started to cry,

"Please don't hurt me please!" he sobbed.

Raian wouldn't listen he lifted his fist he wanted to hurt Mimado make him suffer greatly he raised his fist only for Reina's pleas to enter his mind.

"RAIAN NO! Please don't think about what you're doing! You'll get in trouble please I did this for you If you fight you'll die!"

Raian breathed deeply he looked back at Reina who had tears in her eyes then at Noel who had a pleading look on his face then back at Mimado then syked him out with a false punch.

"You're pathetic there is NO ONE out there more beautiful than her in every way! You're a selfish blob without a heart or a soul!" Raian dropped him then not even looking at anyone stormed out.

"Raian, Raian wait!" Noel called,

"Leave me alone!" Raian snapped.

Peritus ran up to Noel

"What happened!"

"He almost slugged out the prince! If the Kings find out what he almost did!" Noel stated,

"Doesn't matter!" Raian spat they looked over at him having packed his things,

"I'm leaving after giving that slob a piece of my mind I'd probably be banished and THAT'S if they're Generous!" he sighed,

"Where are you going to go?" Noel asked.

"I don't know…Noel, Peritus I need you to go with her to Nesia make sure she….she….I'll be fine on my own alright!"

He raced out the door into the pouring rain pulled out a Choboco and raced off!

"Raian!" Peritus called as thunder crashed

Cero sighed watching over the event "Well that's an interesting turn of events, so much for my side of the deal the brats as good as dead." he smiled and stared out into the rain,

"The Time has come!"

Lightning struck.

Noel and Peritus rushed up to Reina who was searching frantically,

"Where is he?" she cried,

"Gone." Peritus replied making her gasp,

"No not like that, he ran away." Noel replied,

She nodded in understanding, and began to cry as Noel tried put a comforting arm around her she shirked it off,

"I can't risk it." She muttered afraid of what would happen if Mimado saw them.

"It will be alright princess, rest assured." Peritus told her.

Later that night, Noel patrolled the castle, hoping to that Raian would come back but he eventually gave up,

"_He's not coming back…and if he does he'll be executed."_ Noel thought, he walked into the throne room and gasped at the bloody sight.

"Princess!" he cried racing towards her room they found Reina tied up by black tentacles one wrapped around her mouth so she couldn't cast magic.

"Reina!" Noel yelled suddenly black bug like creatures with glowing yellow eyes appeared,

"Cero you fool you bring Shadow creatures here?" Peritus called,

"Indeed I did!" Cero replied looking up at Reina who had a look of fear in her eyes.

"Kill them!" Cero commanded Noel and Peritus with a yelp glared as the monsters lunged at them.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Raian woke he was in his bed at the cabin, he looked around and saw that it was raining

"I'll have to leave when the rain lets up." he said pulling his knees to his chest

"_If Reina wants to marry _**him **_for the sake of everyone I won't stop her…but_" he thought,

He then turned sharply on the sound of someone breaking in,

"NOEL!" Raian yelled as the teen slumped to his knees grabbing a mega-potion Raian handed him the bottle, helping him drink,

Noel opened his eyes to see Raian breathe a sigh of relief.

"Whew!"

"Raian, you have to come back!" Noel told him,

"What is it?"

"Cero took over the castle, and he's kidnapped the Princess!" Noel stated,

"What why!" Raian asked in shock,

"I don't know but I know that Tempris, and the Nesian King are dead, he's summoned shadow creatures he's gone mad I tell you!"

"What about Mimado!" Raian asked

"What else does a coward do? He fled! But he'll be hunted down any day!"

Raian fled to the Choboco he took earlier and headed back to the castle.

"RAIAN! WAIT!" He yelled grabbing his own Choboco they made the Choboco race to the castle and broke the door down

"Reina, Reina can you hear me!" Raian called,

"She's not here, they left." Raian turned,

"Peritus! Are you alright?" Raian asked.

"Yes, I knew you'd come, Noel?"

"I'm fine." Noel replied coming in.

"Where is she?" Raian asked,

"They must be half way up the mountains by now." Peritus noted.

"Why? What's on the mountain?" Noel asked.

"Tempus Porta!" Peritus stated ominously,

Taking their rides they raced up the mountain as fast as they could hoping to have some little chance at saving Reina.

"Tempus Porta? what's that and what does Reina have to do with it!" Raian asked when he lead them to the cave enterance.

"It's the gate to time itself all of time lies within it! If Cero opens it he'll doom all of existence and History and take control of a weapon known as Paradox with it he can rewrite time in his own image!"

"And Reina fits in this how!" Noel asked.

"I don't know!" Peritus replied,

They got off the horse near a strange looking cave it looked like it was built and had weird markings all over it.

"Wow!" Raian said

"I think this night destiny takes its course and Galio and Nesia will fall." Peritus stated,

"No not Galio our empire will last forever!" Raian immediately stated.

"He's right!" Noel added.

"Very few things are forever now quickly before Cero kills us all!" Peritus stated ,

They went through the cave but Peritus soon lost sight of Raian and Noel as the two rushed ahead.

"This is just like when we we're kids you remember?" Noel asked,

"Yeah….only, it was _only_ a game." Raian muttered,

then he came to a huge domed room across from him was a massive golden gate with glowing symbols Reina had been chained into a small pedestal in the middle of the room she was on her knees her arms pulled back by the shackles

Cero was standing in front of the gate

"At last…"

"Why are you doing this Cero you've served my father for many years and you know the legends if the gate is tampered all will be lost!" Reina cried

"Not really the one with Paradox will survive to recreate the universe and I intend to do so in my own image!" Cero replied Maniacally

"But only a Nesian would be chosen to open the gate so why me!" she cried with some fear in her voice at this point Raian, Noel and Peritus found them and keeping themselves hidden,

"Reina I'll get you out of here!" Raian muttered.

They heard Cero laugh loudly,

"You actually think you're the true heir to the Galian throne oh no that's actually Mimado!"

"What!" Reina replied.

"you two were switched I made sure of it because I knew in a that you'd be the one to open that door I helped you harness your magic and decipher dreams so you'd lead the world into an age of magic and perfection but that meddling Queen Ralda! She figured it out but it never mattered to her and she vowed to stop me the night the war started she tried to drain my powers and memories of Tempus Porta! But I managed to kill her and keep everything!"

"THAT WAS YOU! MURDERER TRAITOR!" Reina cried in tears,

He just smiled grimly, "You'll join her soon!"

"WRONG!" Raian yelled as he Noel and Peritus emerged from their hiding place

"Raian!" Reina cried with glee,

"Let her go Cero you know that Paradox is more myth then even legend even if it does exist you'd be destroyed before you found it!" Peritus yelled.

"You'll kill us all if you go through with this!" Noel added.

"You would think so but you see!" Cero replied sticking his staff into a hole and placing an odd crown on Reina's head it was glowing with the same red markings it matched the gate but it had a bright red gem in the center it started to light up,

"I willing to take that chance!" he finished

"REINA!" Raian and Noel yelled,

"Princess!" Peritus called.

The princess gritted her teeth in pain a red aura surrounded her as Raian got up to the pedestal and went to free her only to get burned, Noel tried to stab at the locks only to get thrown back.

"Put an end to me!" she pleaded,

"WHAT!" both boys cried.

"Put an end to me! If I'm not killed the gate will open and all of time will flow out! And there will be no way to lock it! No one even knows if the gate's Key Master even exists!" she cried.

"Forget it!" Noel barked

"Don't give up, we'll get you out of here!" Raian declared drawing his sword and drilled it into one of the chains hoping for some kind of miracle he had to save her at all costs, but the blade melted and Reina unable to bear it any longer screamed.

A red light shot from the crown and all of the markings turned yellow there was a clicking sound and with a mighty shifting sound it opened inside was some a massive swirling vortex.

"Amazing…." Noel muttered in horror and awe.

"That's Tempus Porta!" Raian cried.

Raian sensed something come up from behind him he turned but Cero was already attacking,

"RAIAN!" Noel cried pushing him only to be frozen turned to stone.

"NOEELL!" Raian cried,

"Hmph one down, one to go." Cero muttered.

"Turn him back turn him back now!" Raian snapped,

"Why should I it's his own fault for coming here now he will sleep for millennia to come,

"No." Raian breathed

"THUNDEGA!" Cero yelled zapping Raian and sending him into the wall the poor teen hit the ground with a thud.

"You two are of no use to me. All I need is the girl" Raian only saw Peritus suddenly rush in front of him

Then came a blood-curdling scream and the sickening sound of something being sliced into.

"PERITUS!" Raian screamed

The boy rushed over to his mentor Pertius was gasping for breath he grabbed Raian's hand and placed it on his sword as Raian's had turned to dust

"T-take it!" Peritus wheezed,

"No I can't it's yours I can't do this but you can!" Raian said fighting back the tears.

"Raian I had no Idea what I was training you for but I believe it lie's beyond the door through there!"

"I don't understand." Raian replied weakly,

"You're are so much more than some random warrior this is not about Galio it's about the world and time itself don't see that a Kingdom which is killing itself against Nesia by now is no longer important."

"No-longer! PERITUS IT WAS OUR HOME I KNEW WHY I TRAINED ALL THAT BACK BREAKING PAINFULL STUPID TRAINING WAS SO MY HOME COULD BE PEACEFULL AGAIN AND…_sniff_….NO ONE ELSE I CARED ABOUT WOULD DIE!" Raian cried tears flowing freely.

"What's the point of being strong if you can't protect what you're meant to protect!" he sobbed

"Raian some things are what they….are…Reina needs you now the first chapter of your destiny is protect her from that point…remember what I taught you never forget the memories of light in your heart those close to you will be found there!" Peritus replied weakly.

"I only care about Reina and I don't care what Cero said she's the only one who can rule the Kingdom right! She's the true heir! I'm only fighting on Nesia's behalf for her!" Raian sobbed.

"I thought as much….hurry if you don't go now! Time itself will fall this blade will help you in your journey you know how to use it!...good luck….my…son" Peritus's eyes closed losing the last of his breath, Raian cried for a few moments but Reina came to mind

Raian pulled the blade from Peritus it was a long sharp black blade with a gold color handle with white crystals in the tips of the hand guard and handle and under a blue gem was and indent something Raian knew exactly what to do with he pulled out four crests from Pertius's scabbard.

Put them in his pocket ripped off his cape and ran after Cero and Reina/

**E-H E-H E-H**

Cero using the chains attached to her writs to pull Reina dragged her into the portal

"CERO!" Raian called

"Let her go!"

"Raian!" Reina called back,

"Stay out of this boy!" Cero warned

"You killed destroyed my home and turned my best friend to stone!" Raian stated growling.

"Like I said I only need the Princess all others are obstacles, I can sense potential in you join with me now and you will be able to achieve great power!"

"You killed my men…..no my Father! I won't let you take anything else!"

He said placing a crest that was like a rock with an emerald and black fissure like markings in it the sword transformed into a giant axe sword pale light green and silver in color he charged at Cero who after sealing Reina in a force field used his staff to block it then launched a blast of Ice Raian used a reflect spell to counter.

"QUAKE!" he yelled slamming the axe into the ground Cero jumped away effortlessly,

Raian changed strategy switching out the crest with on that was almost z shaped one of the prongs simply curved while the other was jagged almost like Lighting.

The blade then changed into a small lighter sword that was silver with a gold edge but was reversed on the other side he suddenly pulled them apart they transformed into two swords

one silver with a curved blade and grey edge while the other was bright yellow with a gold edge and was jagged.

Raian gained much more speed enough to keep up with Cero but the Thunder and Aero spells it launched weren't enough to stop the dark wizard.

"DARK FIRAGA!" Cero yelled, as a black ball of fire surged at him.

Raian suddenly found himself blasted back and right into the platform they were on the cape and sleeves of his shirt had been burnt to dust. However when a dark THundega came to finish him it was blocked.

Raian couldn't believe it he looked up he saw her there glaring with her hand glowing.

"Reina!"

Reina put up a shield around him reached around her neck and pulled off her royal pendent a hand-me-down from Queen to Princess it was somewhat of a star shape it had a gem in the top point which was long and extended into the middle of the metal at the twisted end was another crystal.

"You need this more than I do." she stated curing Raian,

"I won't let you down again!" Raian told her getting

He stepped out in front Of her

"This ends now for Peritus, for Reina my Parents! And Noel!" he screamed Charging at the sorcerer.

Raian felt a sudden burst of energy he darted around quickly and went immediately after Cero whenever he tried to teleport and landed a hit he flipped back and launched a few starburst like shots at Cero which evaporated his Dark Firagas.

He jumped up then with a yell he launched a massive beam of light flew up and struck Cero repeatedly while covered in light,

"Take it!" he yelled as a burst of stars rammed themselves into Cero.

Cero was an avid fighter as well he struck with multiple dark spells Raian had to dodge them all,

"THUNDERA!" Raian yelled but it collided with a Thundaga spell from Cero over powered and struck Raian he pulled out a potion and chugged it down recovering and thankful he wasn't jolted.

He pulled out a blue crystal with silver accents the sword was now a tall crystal water and snow themed staff he launched several Hydro spells suddenly he felt a power surge into him.

"TSUNAMI!" Raian yelled,

He was now more defensive and gacefull waiting for Cero's attacks he dodged then struck He got another burst of Energy and went through the motions of his command style Cero looking like a blast of water hit him every time eventually the power increased until the finisher came.

"YOU'RE THROUGH!" a massive surge of water appeared it suspended his foe into the air and struck him down with water,

Raian however jumping back and Taking careful aim at Cero "So Long!" he yelled.

Gold colored lights made their mark on Cero Hitting him while he countered with several dark shots of his own both blasts knocked the two off their feet they struggled to get up panting suddenly Reina ended the battle with a Peralaga spell.

"Thanks." Raian sighed.

She suddenly started to glow the blast knocked Cero off the platform and into the energy surrounding them only a scream was heard then she started to glow again Raian noticed that he was glowing as well,

"What are you doing!" he cried

"Closing the gate it will cost me but….Raian you have to find Kiro!"

"Who's Kiro!" Raian cried

"I only know his name and that he needs you! It's over for our world and me, but I'm glad I got to meet you, Noel and Peritus too! Goodbye….Raian." she told him crying,

Raian's eyes started to leak tears he knew what was happening he couldn't bear it anymore.

"NO Reina NO, Please! There's still time I know it! We can save our home!" he pleaded.

"No we can't I'm so sorry Raian!" She said hugging him, Raian was still crying when she let go he then realized he was floating up.

"NO Renia please_….Sob…._RENIAAAAAA!"

Raian felt himself flying through the energy he felt something grow and cocoon itself on him

He felt his head get heavy then darkness.

A boy then appeared in his dreams ,he had innocent horrizon blue eyes filled with fear and confusion the jacket he wore was just a long vest,

he was standing beside a teen with windswept blonde hair wearing a black and white jacket some kind of armor and tri colored pants and a boy with Teal eyes narrowed in suspicion and anger he had a yellow shirt with a grey v mark on the neck and stripe that didn't meet in the front around his middle with navy jeans with light blue pockets.

They were all In front of a boy with white hair piercing purple eyes a shirt black on one side without a sleeve and brown with a sleeve on the other he had black pants navy boots a glove on his left hand and black and silver metal shoulder pads and a metal device on his right wrist.

"Stop! You open that door and this world will be lost to darkness!" Ventus warned,

"That's the basic idea." the snowette replied.

Then with a sword that looked like a key he opened a door in the cave and a burst of black energy seeped out blowing the boys off their feet and into darkness.

"_Peritus, Noel…..Reina I failed."_

* * *

><p><strong>Weapon(s) obtained<strong>

_**Galian Sword**_: _Strength: _**+4**_ Magic _**+4.**

Ability: All: _Defense magic and attack go up when Raian is at or under 25% HP_

Geo Axe-**Command Style-**_Rock Breaker_

Storm Twins-**Command Style**-_Thunder Bolt/Cyclone_

Diamond Scepter-**Command Style**- _Diamond Dust_

Phoenix Blade** Command Style**-_Fire Blazer_

* * *

><p><strong>Command styles<strong>

_**Tsunami:** A water based command style that finishes with a giant wave._

* * *

><p><strong>Reina:<strong> _The Princess of Galio she is a blooming sorceress and the heir to Galio, but in reality is the heir to the Nesian Throne she has given Raian her Pendent in the hopes it will guide him in his quest_ **(Kingdom Hearts Re:Legacy Final Mix 2011/Time Quest Chronicles 2012)**

**Mimado:** _A Prince who is spoiled, Selfish and mean-spirited he was to marry Reina in order to end the war but when Cero took over the Castle he was forced into hiding though his fate is unknown_ **(Kingdom Hearts Re: Legacy Final Mix 2011/Time Quest Chronicles 2012)**

**Cero:** _A Wizard who sought to control all of time he switched the Galian and Nesian heirs at birth so he could strengthen the later for the day when he could enter Tempus Porta and retrieve the legendary Paradox he also murdered both Kings leaving Galio and Nesia to Kill each other in grief and rage_ **(Kingdom Hearts Re: Legacy 2011)**

**King Tempris:** _Reina's Father and King of Galio he has become strict and Harsh since the death of his beloved wife and works very hard to protect all he had left unfortunately Cero Murdered him_ **(Kingdom Hearts Re: Legacy 2011/Time Quest Chronicles 2012)**

**Queen Ralda:** _Tempris's Wife and a Kind women who figured out that Reina had been switched with her child at birth despite this she raised the girl as her own she tried to stop Cero's plans before they started years later but failed and was killed in the process_**(Kingdom Hearts Re: Legacy Final Mix 2011/Time Quest Chronicles 2012)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah this may not be as good as all the other chapters its left over from before I got better at writing (I think I was pretty bad back then not to to bad but still) so if its not as good as the others I apologise anywho next chapters should be better now Raian is in the present day!<strong>_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	56. FM1: Braig and Vanitas

_**Many of you are probably wondering why Braig refers to the replica Vanitas in Furthest Reach as Sparky when that was Kiro's nick name well this will explain everything.**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Final Mix 1: Braig and Vanitas<strong>_

Vanitas with his helmet off stared at his reflection in the water how long was it since he had this face at least it made him look real,

logging the past away he fumed on today he wasn't too thrilled with the idea that he had lost to…..dare he say it _a girl_, on the other hand she was a lot more fun to fight then Ventus.

That weakling he didn't even last five minutes against him, in the badlands, however with some help from that mouse he did manage to put up a decent fight…still Master Aqua was a better fighter if Ventus didn't work out she could be used as a backup although he'd have to keep it to himself the Master seemed dead set on him fighting Ventus.

"_You'd better get stronger Ventus, if I do have to fight you I want results the X-blade, the end of the pain and some fun." _Vanitas thought to himself.

"Hey Sparky!" yelled an obnoxious voice he turned and glared at it's source Braig with a bandage eye patch and on his face Terra had recently given him a massive beating to the face.

"Come on now why'd do you always have to stare at me like I drowned your pet gold fish?" Braig asked in mock hurt,

"Cause I feel like it." Vanitas replied looking away.

"Nice to see those attacks didn't take your head off." He added sarcastically,

"Yeah well it's not the worst week I've had there was one where Even's experiments left me with candy cane hair." Braig replied,

"How very sad, for you." Vanitas deadpanned with as must sarcasm as he could muster.

"Yeeah that didn't actually happened mind you we have had incidents." Braig replied,

"Uh huh, listen you want a Keyblade so bad you can't be losing to losers like Terra." Vanitas stated wanting the conversation to finish up.

"Thing is he was supposed to win, though I was told I wouldn't get hurt minus that I'd say I'm well on my way." Braig grinned.

"Hmph." Vanitas stated putting back on his helmet and disappearing,

"_He's just mad that the old coot wants him to only fight Ventus, hey no skin off my bones that the Hearts needed to forge the X-blade have to have a lot in common, can't get much better with that then a dark and light half…wonder what the old coot knows about the heirs."_ Braig thought with interest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is kind of a theory on my part after playing both Days and birth by sleep then accounting for his quote in Kingdom Hearts II "He used to give me the same exact look" I kind of had the thought what if it was Vanitas that glared at him all the time. Ven and Roxas really only glared at him like that once and who knows how long Braig was in Chahoots with Master Xehanort…its just a theory chances are I'm wrong.<strong>_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	57. TQC3: Awakening

_**With Raian's origns out of the way we can get started on his adventures during the events of KHL since Raian pretty much goes to the same worlds as Kiro I'll only put the world name no title intro I did that for Galio because it was different at the time**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Awakening<strong>_

In a lonely undiscovered cave in the crystal fissure laid a dormant crystal with a young teen incased in side it, it started to crack and shake and in a blast burst open causing the teen to fall to the ground,

Raian opened his eyes and looked around, he saw the strange Landscape and a castle in the Distance but it wasn't the Castle he knew.

"_Where am I…..This…This isn't home!"_

**[Radiant Garden]**

"No matter what they guess, I always surprise them!"

Leon just stared with a deadpan look, "Really?"

"Somewhere in space three boys are screaming their heads off." Raian deadpanned,

"Welp see ya!" he stated leaving,

"Raian, hold on a minute!" Amei stated rushing after him,

"What?" he asked rather rudely.

"Don't you think we should help them?" She asked,

"You can I'm figuring out how to get back to Galio." Raian stated,

"Galio?" asked a man with grey steel hair slicked over his left eye,

"That civilization has been dead for years."

"Ienzo, Ixnay on the eadday!" Lea hissed,

"NO let him talk what, do you mean?" Raian snapped,

"After a massive disaster the whole Kingdom fell." Ienzo simply replied, and was repaid with a swift crescent kick from Raian who was shaking with rage,

"YOU'RE LYING!" he screamed before rushing out of the castle,

"I told ya." Lea replied shrugging,

"Did he have to kick me?" Ienzo stated getting up and a little miffed.

Raian rushing out of the gate as fast as he could just kept running until he found himself out near a bunch of ruins his heart raced when he saw that it wasn't what he thought at first he calmed down.

"_It's not the castle….but where…Am I?" _

There was a humming and Raian looked above him to see a small glider of sorts with Leon, Yuffie and Amei,

"Hello down there!" Yuffie called,

Raian didn't say anything he just got up and walked over,

"How can this be?" he whispered,

"Well…..what do you remember?" Leon asked,

"I was sent into something a portal, of sorts, the next thing I knew I woke up here and met up with that Kiro kid." Raian replied,

"Ienzo said that was over a thousand years ago Galio falling." Amei pointed out,

"A Thousand…..it can't be!" Raian stated,

"Raian how long do you think you were in that well whatever it was that brought you here?" Amei asked,

"It couldn't have been more than a few days a week tops I mean do I look old to you?" Raian asked gesturing to himself.

"No, but whatever brought you here kept you from aging, it may have only seemed like days but in reality it's been a thousand years." Yuffie replied,

Raian just stood there with a look of horror on his face Yuffie stood there waiting for some kind of reaction.

"You better not kick me!" she promptly stated,

"A thousand years….I can't believe it." Raian said dropping to his knees.

"I know this is hard for you so when you ready." Leon replied leaving him Raian sat on his own as the engine started up however,

"HEY!" Raian called rushing up,

"I don't want to be out here where the monsters can get me!" he stated.

Eventually returning to Radiant Garden Raian found a place to sulk,

"It can't be, a thousand years." He muttered shaking his head, this meant that everyone was gone even if they were alive they were dead,

"Raian?"

"Go away Amei." Raian growled,

She huffed and threw a container at his head. "Fine BE that way!" she snapped walking off.

Raian rubbing his head looked at the container he couldn't make it out however he figured pulling would work and it did inside was a Sandwich with Ham tomatoes lettuce and some condiments.

"What is this?" Raian asked blinking at it and looking at it like it was a two headed creature he did however took a bite and realizing how hungry he was gobbled it up, he stood up and saw a nearby sign that said,

"_**Moogle Synthesis Shop." **_

"That writing wouldn't be Galian so….I shouldn't be able to read it."

"That's cause it's a magic sign so everyone can read it to your friends it's English to you its Galian which is weird I thought the Language had been wiped out Kupo."

He turned to see a white bat bear like creature looking up at him it had a red Pompom on its head,

"You're a Moogle." Raian replied,

"Sure am Kupo." He replied,

"Maybe you can help me, see I need a time spell or an artifact something that will help me get back to my own time I'm from the distant past I'm not supposed to be here!" Raian stated,

"Maybe you are you've only been here one day and you've met a Keyblade wielder Kupo."

"_Whoopee_, obviously you those guys are living in dream land that kid doesn't have what it takes he'll be squashed, in fact I give him five hours." Raian stated,

"We're not living in a dream world, we're just being optimistic kupo." The Moogle replied,

"Which is pretty much the same thing, look this isn't my fight alright I need to go back and save my home!" Raian said firmly.

"Well you won't find a way here, if you really want to return to your own time then you'll have to travel the worlds and see if someone or something there can help you Kupo." The Moogle stated,

"That Leon guy probably won't let me run off with a ship unless I find this Sora guy, which is pretty much win, win so…." He trailed off staring at the castle.

He headed back towards the castle, a Shadow had been sneaking up on him he sensed it and turned sharply ready to defend himself however as he did a burst of light shot up from out of nowhere and killed it,

"AHHHH!" Raian jumped about a couple feet away and trembling like mad held out his sword switching right and left waiting for whatever it was that appeared,

"WHA- WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?" Raian screamed his voice having rose half an octave.

"It's the town's defense system." Said a girl with brown hair with black streaks she was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and blue cut off shorts,

"Hey there, Leandra's my name taking out Heartless is my game!" she stated,

"How wonderful, for you." Raian muttered as he yelped as he moved away from a claymore.

"This just isn't natural its voodoo, dark magic THAT'S what it is!" Raian stated,

"No it's not, they're completely harmless to humans." Leandra replied,

"Yeah, I don't trust anything I don't understand." Raian muttered as he walked off only to prepare to fight a Heartless only for a Claymore and a blast of magic to get it there was a boy with black hair and a black jacket with a blue shirt,

"Tenshi, there you are." Leandra greeted,

"Who are you guys, by any chance do you know, Leon and –"

"Riona, of course they're our parents." Leandra replied happily.

"Great, are you part of this committee too?" Raian asked flatly,

Leandra nodded, and before Raian knew it he was being dragged back to the castle with a huff and a sigh he allowed this it wasn't like he was going to get any favors anyway then there was the agreement he needed to make with Leon.

He soon came across a guard with reddish brown hair, he was tall and muscular effortlessly wielding a large Tomahawk axe too he had a guard outfit on.

"So you've returned." The man told him.

"Hey ya Aeleus." Leandra greeted the man didn't say anything just nodded and with that the three teens made their way into the castle.

"_I'm not interested in fighting another war, once I find Sora you guys are on your own, yeah that sounds right." _

"Hey dad you in?" Tenshi called as they came to the upper Library they found Rinoa watching as Amei was practicing magic on flying chairs.

"Do I even want to know?" Raian asked in a deadpan tone,

"That's how we train the furniture's magic so no need to worry." Leandra replied,

Tenshi sat reading a book waiting for his own turn,

"So where's Leon?" Raian asked,

"Through the computer room, there." Rinoa replied pointing,

"HIYA!" Amei yelled whacking a dresser with her staff,

"THUNDER!" she shouted zapping it she then turned one into a frog though it quickly changed back.

Merlin nodded Raian paid no mind as he walked into the room.

"I'm not interested in fighting another war, once I find Sora you guys are on your own!" he stated upon entering,

He looked to find an empty room he sighed with his luck no one heard that.

"So that's your condition?" he heard a voice asked turning from the door hidden in the wall was Isa who seemed to appear from out of nowhere.

"Really?" Raian snapped,

"it would appear that we have reached an agreement." Isa mused not paying attention to the fact that he had startled the sandette.

"I want to talk to Leon not you." Raian deadpanned,

"Then you're going to have to take a few more steps, I would suggested adjusting your tone." Isa replied pointing to another door way Raian was beginning to wonder if he'd ever find Leon.

He did eventually find him looking over something on a computer, Leon sensed the boy's presence and looked up.

"So you've changed your mind?" Leon asked,

"Not really, I'm only going to find Sora and bring him back once he's here I'll be leaving for good, I'm not interested in fighting another war once you have him you're all on your own."

Leon didn't say anything he just nodded soon Cid was building a new Gummi Ship for Raian to take, meanwhile the teen sat in the middle of nowhere.

He then noticed a certain raven haired girl pass by,

"Amei!"

She turned and stared there was no smile it was more like a look that said, 'what-do-you-want?'

"Um…..sorry, about earlier your thing was um….good." Raian replied before sitting right down again.

"Thanks." Amei replied wordlessly soon Raian found himself lying on his back.

_A nine year old Raian sat in front of two grave stones he didn't move he couldn't remember the last time he did anything else, he just cried."_

"_Why…Mother, Father why did you have to die." Raian asked weakly letting out more tears, he had heard footsteps the boy gasped and turned to see Peritus standing over him,_

"_Come with me." He stated looked back at the graves he didn't know if he could leave them yet._

"_Now!" Pertius barked Raian took one last look at the gravestones before taking his leave_

He woke up after having fallen asleep for a few minutes,

"Hey there Kupo you about to leave Kupo?" it was the Moogle from before.

"Here's a little parting gift Kupo!" the Moogle stated giving Raian's head a slight tap,

"Hey!" the sandette snapped,

"Now you can read English too Kupo!" the Moogle replied Raian just looked around all the signs finally made sense now,

"Thanks." Raian replied before heading off he made it back to the castle in the Gummi Garage was a teal colored Gummi ship with green spear like weapons with White wings and aero gummis with a couple of blue pointed ones which matched the guns it also had a couple lasers,

"So that's it huh?" Raian asked,

"Yeah its not as heavy in attack power as Excalibur but it will get you where you need to go." Amei replied,

"So what you gonna name it?" Lea asked,

"Nothing." Raian replied,

"What no come on you have to name it!" Lea stated,

"Fine the ships name is fluffy." Raian replied making Cid snap,

"LISTEN YOU I DON'T CARE IF YOU WERE A PRINCE IN ANCIENT TIMES NO STUCK UP PUNK IS GOING TO NAME A SHIP _**OF MINE**_ FLUFFY!" he shrieked,

Raian just raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "W-ell!"

"Um, well you're looking for Sora right, and he's known as the Hero of Light so how about Light Seeker?" Amei suggested,

"Sure whatever, I really don't care what the Ship is called I'm just looking for this Sora person then for a way home at that point you'll all be on your own!" Raian snapped.

Amei looked sadly as the boy left, but with a scowl turned and left,

"I have more training to do…Good Bye." She muttered leaving.

Raian after grabbing Cid's how to book on flying the Ship Raian strapped into the ship following the book the engines roared to life,

"Okay close my eyes and look out for a sudden-"

"DRRRROOOOP!" Raian yelled as the ship fell through a hole in the ground after a few minutes Lea just gave Cid a blank look.

"Really?"

Ienzo went over and began typing commands into the Keyboard,

"We'd better check on him." the Steelette mumbled,

"Yeah we need to make sure Cid didn't traumatize him or worse stop his heart, the organ not the metaphysical Heart that's the root of all of the universe's problems throughout life." Lea added

* * *

><p><strong>Aeleus: <strong>_The Somebody of the Former Organization Member Lexaeus he carries a powerful Tomahawk into battle which he can lift with ease though not much of a talker when he does say something it's too the point _**(Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep 2010)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay Sorry this took so long it's pretty much the same reason as why Chapter 10 of Furthest Reach took so long with the difference is that my focus was on that story so sorry about that but Raian heads to his first new world in the next chapter and Final Mix Scenes will be spread between chapters throughout I have the chapter order planned out so….yeah<strong>_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	58. TQC4: Nanite Revolution

_**Here's Raian's first world like with the second visits all of Raian's trips will be contained in each chapter and duck guys another Final Mix Scene will be after this! Special thanks to XDSTITCH Psychicshiping and Custode delle Chiav for reviewing and favoriting.**_

_I own nothing except the stuff my made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nanite Revolution<strong>_

"Flying is horrible, Flying is horrible." Raian muttered in a mad ramble over and over in a fetal position,

"_Yo Raian, how are y-….oh_." Lea replied on screen, however Raian seemed to notice his presence,

"GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Raian screamed.

"_But your fine."_ Lea protested,

"I HATE THIS!" Raian yelled,

"_But you've only done it once and you got scared on the takeoff." _

"And that's how I know it's horrible!" Raian replied calming down and sitting up right.

"_Take off has nothing on flying, well except the getting into the air part but that's not the point."_ Lea replied,

"Is it too late to ask Merlin to poof me back home?" Raian asked,

"_Suck it up! Look just follow the map to another world then press the disembark button to land you just have to select an area beforehand, if any Heartless give you trouble just shoot em down with the buttons on the steering_." Lea instructed

"These ones?" Raian asked,

"_Yup, now here's a picture of Sora."_ Lea replied sending the picture of a man with spiky brown hair and blue eyes he looked like an older Kiro with more wild hair, he somehow gave off the aura of someone younger than him.

"And he has a Keyblade too right?" Raian asked,

"_His only real problem should be being stuck somewhere, so no pressure."_ Lea told him,

"Right." Raian replied moving the controls the wrong way the teen yelped when it lurched,

"_Relax your fine just a little bump. Down is up, up is down. Got it memorized?_" Lea asked,

Raian slowly moved the steering up making the ship drop then raised it,

"And left and right are still the same right?" Raian asked a little timidly,

"_There ya go say hi to Sora for me."_ Lea replied with a grin, the screen turned off and Raian glanced out the window to see a brand new world.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Raian was glad he brought a canteen, the sun baked down on him as he trudged through a barren desert.

"If I do find Sora here….it's gonna be as a dried up skeleton." Raian mumbled he then saw a lizard pass by.

"Hello Lunch!" Raian stated rushing after it he tried to stab it several times trying to kill it only for it to escape into a small crevice.

"Good bye lunch." Raian sighed, suddenly a massive worm like creature with the lizard tail sticking out of its mouth appeared slurping the tail down then roaring.

"HELLO TERROR AHHHHH!" Raian screamed running away from the monster as fast as he could, running away he found himself cornered at the edge of a cliff,

"Great, several hours in the future and I'm dead!" Raian moaned he shut his eyes however as he did something came down and slugged the monster out Raian opened his eyes to see a blur of orange and blue fly up towards the monster then launch a boot in it's face.

"What freak show world did I land in?!" Raian asked himself he decided to take the opportunity to run however as he did he crashed into a rock knocking him out.

When he woke up he found himself lying on something hard however he hadn't registered anything around him yet.

"Uggg Man Peritus I had the most Horrible dream Galio fell Cero was a traitor Noel got turned to stone and I got sent to the future where I landed in this-" Raian's eyes suddenly caught a large mutant flying creature fly by.

"Aww Crap." Raian deadpanned,

He walked out and searched around till he saw plant life.

"Yes made it outside!" he stated walking through however he caught sight of a wall nearby.

"What kind of place is this." Raian snapped as he felt drool on his shoulder he turned to find a giant pink mutant bunny staring at him its mouth gapped open.

"A killer bunny….yup." Raian deadpanned in an eerily calm manner he then screamed and rushed back out of the area slamming the door behind him.

"Now what?!" he moaned slinking down.

He then felt some heat coming from somewhere,

"_The outside is hotter then in here so, if I follow the heat I should be able to get out of here."_ Raian thought as he got up and followed the heat however what he thought was the desert air was a actually a training room he could see a teen with an orange jacket with a white shirt, a pair of goggles and blue jeans with circuit lines on them facing off against some strange metal monsters.

"Excuse me." Raian called,

"Ya mind little busy here." The boy replied as he suddenly to Raian's surprise his hands transformed into Giant Fists making Raian scream and run away.

He ran down the hall until he screeched to a halt in front of another door

"Not more doors." Raian mumbled he opened the door however there was a blaring alarm and after a scuffle Raian was hauled out and thrown into a cell,

"No wait!" Raian cried but no use he was trapped.

Raian sighed they took his sword and everything; without the Phoenix Blade he was stuck here,

"Come on Raian think." He then suddenly remembered a trick however he saw that there were no locks but there was someone coming.

Raian plastered himself against the wall the guard opened the door to bring food, however Raian slipped out and slammed the door behind him,

"Okay now to find my Sword and get out of here!" Raian stated as he ran around.

He eventually found it lying on table with a light going over it,

"Hey don't do that!" he yelled but the women inside didn't hear him he desperately began to pull at the door trying to open it. However he suddenly flew in and landed on the table feeling the light shine over him he cringed then, nothing.

"Nothing happened?" Raian asked,

"It's a scanner." He heard someone deadpan he turned to see it was the kid who had grown weapons from his hand before.

"YOU!" Raian stated pointing, "You're that freak!" he stated pointing an accusatory finger,

"Yeah, the freak has a name Rex maybe you've heard of me?"

"Listen you glowing is one thing that's magic, but making giant metal hands that's not natural!" Raian stated,

"So where have you been the last five years?" Rex asked with an arched eyebrow.

"None of your business, I don't have to explain myself to anyone here, I'm just looking for a guy named Sora ya seen him brown spiky hair blue eyes carries a weird looking sword?" Raian asked.

"Nope." Rex replied.

"Okay then see ya!" Raian forcefully replied heading out the door ready to leave this freaky world when suddenly a version of him wearing white and silver coloration of his clothes with a halo and wings appeared on his shoulder.

"Now, now I know things look ummmm interesting here but you did not give this world a fair look you have to see if Sora is here for yourself and you can't rely one person's answer either!" the shoulder angel chided.

In a burst of Darkness came a version of him holding a pitch fork with a red and black version of his clothes with demon or Dragon like wings.

"Don't listen to him! I mean really do you believe this guy where in a freaky place and he wants to look around here some more you know from experience that's asking for trouble!" the Shoulder Devil stated,

"Not to mention he's a dork!" the Devil replied,

"WHAT now that is uncalled for!" the Angel snapped,

"Dork, Dorkidey, Dork, Dorky-"

"ENOUGH! Listen if guys wanna help me fine if not then go settle this somewhere else!" Raian snapped.

The shoulder angel's disappeared Raian gave things some thought.

"Look around more where? It's nothing but sand and heat, I need something that flies." Raian decided shivering at the thought.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Biggest jerk ever!" Rex snapped as he laid back in a chair,

"Ya want me to send a Bobo Bomb on him?" Bobo asked Rex,

"No!" was the immediate reply from Holiday and Six however as Rex sighed at this (He wouldn't have minded the act as much as they did) White Knight's face appeared on screen.

"An aircraft has had an unauthorized take off find it and bring it down!" he told them simply.

"You don't think?" Holiday asked as Rex was already out the window and headed after it. he surprisingly managed to catch up to it and get the door open.

"Alright you…"

"GAAAAAHHHHH GET ME OFF THIS THING I BEG YOU!" Raian cried Clamping his arms around Rex.

"Ohhhhhhhhkaaaaaaaaay." Rex replied surprised while happy to be back on the ground after getting the plane back Raian was thrown in a cell he sighed.

"Help save the world you'll be a hero, we really need you!" Raian growled slumping against the wall he however saw a mass of Darkness pool on the wall beside him from it came a warrior in silver armor with blue highlights female by the body shape she glanced over and rushed into the hall.

"GUARD, GUARD!" Raian yelled.

"What?" the Providence Guard asked,

"Some creepy metal lady just walked in here through some black mass that way!" Raian stated pointing in the direction they went.

The Guard scoffed, "What sort of fool do you take me for? "he asked when sirens suddenly went off.

"The kind who should listen…even if their source of information _is_ behind bars." Raian replied with a deadpan look. The Guard rushed out however Raian grabbing the keys took the opportunity to free himself and search for the intruder.

"_Okay if I was a metal warrior where would I go…there's got to be something of value here that someone would want." _Raian stated thinking hard. After a while he just decided to pick a direction and take it, rushing down he came to another lab however sure enough was the metal clad warrior picking up some sort of device.

"Hey!" Raian snapped rushing in,

"Hmm what do we have here?" the warrior asked in a feminine voice.

"You're a girl?" Raian asked not expecting that, "Why is a girl a warrior?" Raian asked only to be blasted out by water,

"_Cough, cough_, what hey!" Raian snapped only to see that she disappeared without a trace as Rex and the others arrived,

"What happened?" Rex asked as he rushed,

"You tell me some girl in armor just took something and ran off the device was about yea big." Raian replied showing the size,

"On no." Holiday stated in shock they had stolen the one thing she hoped a certain EVO would never find out about.

"What, what did he take?" Rex asked,

"An experimental device that could cure EVOs." Holiday replied,

"Cure what do you mean cure I haven't been here exactly so you mind bringing me up to speed?" Raian asked,

"Five Years ago a scientific disaster happened there was an explosion and all over this world a microscopic device called the Nanites infected the entire world those who weren't in range of the explosion picked up stray ones." Six explained,

"The Nanites were supposed to heal injuries kill diseases save lives but since what's infecting everyone in this world are unperfected Nanites there's a chance they'll turn into EVO's." Holiday finished,

"Stray ones….so those things are inside me now!" Raian asked,

"They're inactive if they were you'd be an EVO by now." Holiday replied,

Raian suddenly looked very queasy, "I think I'm gonna vomit."

"There are nicer words for that you know." Rex stated,

"So what's this device do?" Six asked,

"Supposedly it was to eventually degenerate the nanites and cure incurable EVOs." Holiday replied,

"So you think that Van Kliess hired that armored chick to steal it?" Rex asked,

"It be smarter to destroy it while she was here." Raian pointed out,

"Van Kliess probably wants the pleasure of destroying it himself." Holiday replied spitefully,

"Sounds about right." Rex replied,

"So how do we get it back?" Raian asked,

"You want to help?" Rex asked not believing it,

"Yeah, if that thing helps people then it needs to be where it belongs plus Maybe this Van Kliess guy took to like make it so it does the opposite of what it's supposed to do." Raian suggested.

"That sounds about right to and mostly like true." Rex replied scared of what the mad man would do with the device.

Later the group was on their way to a place Abysus,

"Abysus?" Raian asked,

"Van Kliess's 'Kingdom.'" Rex replied,

**E-H E-H E-H**

Van Kliess who was relaxing on his throne straightened up when a black hole appeared the rest of the pack tensed up as a blue and silver warrior approached,

"I trust all went well?" Ven Kliess asked,

"Hard for it not to when you have an easy way in and out, it was like a total cake walk." She replied,

"I got this for you." She added holding up the device,

Van Kliess gave a wicked grin "perfect!"

**E-H E-H E-H**

Raian soon found himself in a forest full of dark and twisted trees with fresh soil as creepy as it was the forest was very healthy from what he could tell.

"So this is Abysus." Raian muttered,

"Yeah pleasant isn't it?" Rex replied,

"Yeah cozy I might build a house here." Raian agreed as both teen's words were laced with sarcasm.

Raian went to move forward only to be stopped,

"Careful, there are Nanites all in the ground and Van Kliess can control them all." Rex warned,

"Ohh uh any chance we can go over the forest I'd rather not be killed by something in or on the ground." Raian stated,

Rex smirked knowing the best way wouldn't be one the teen liked,

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Raian screamed as Rex flew over to a large castle in the distance.

Back in Van Kliess's castle, the man looked over the device and began to tune it and alter the wiring when Beowulf came in.

"They're coming." the EVO stated Van Kliess without turning just straightened up,

"Was there any doubt?" he asked.

_**Outside the castle….**_

"Next time I say I want a faster way hit me." Raian muttered,

"Will do." The EVO teen replied as they walked around,

"Uh….Rex what's with all the statues?" Raian asked.

"Trust me on this, you don't wanna know." Rex replied as they walked around entering the castle.

Raian just kept his mind and face forward walking quickly suddenly a bunch of reverse trios and Mutant Soldiers and Pumellers appeared.

Rex grinned and summed his powers creating giant fists,

"Perfect I thought we'd have to spend the day without any action!"

"And how would've that been a bad thing?" Raian asked pulling out his sword.

He rushed forward cutting down a Mutant Soldier and just dodging the blow from a pumeller.

"POWER THRUST!" Raian yelled stabbing one before jumping away and landing a fist into the side of a Trio-dragons fire head before thrusting his sword into it's chest killing it,

Rex had mowed through with a saw blade of sorts before turning it back into a sword and slicing down several Mutant Soldiers Raian was grabbed from behind be a survivor of said Heartless only to grab the mutant arms wrist and slam it into the ground then drop kicking it into oblivion,

Rex had blasted the last of them with his rock blast,

"We need to keep going the faster we find this machine the faster we can get out of here." Raian replied as he and Rex moved forward.

"Someone's in a hurry." Rex muttered,

A red void suddenly opened op under them and the two dropped into what was a lower chamber,

"Ow can this get any worse?" Raian asked as a green lizard evo and Beowulf appeared,

"Of course it can." Raian muttered as Rex got into a battle position. Skalamander had sent several crystals at them Raian yelped as the dodged out of the way pulling out his sword and rushing forward and blocking and batting away crystals as he got in closer and slashed Skalamander drawing green blood much to his dismay.

"Eww, AHH!" Raian was almost crushed by a crystal fist jumping out of the way Raian rolled and sent a power thrust into him he then activated his Flame sword and rushed forward melting the crystals like they were nothing.

"FIRA!" Raian yelled shooting several fire spells Rex meanwhile went toe to toe with Beowulf with his BFS out he clashed with Beowulf's sharp claws the wolf EVO jumped up and over him however Rex did the same thing with his punk busters jumping after him and sending him into the ground with a giant fist.

"THUNDER!" Raian shouted zapping Skalamander with the spell before darting around hitting the EVO with quick slashes he then back flipped and summoned his Geo Axe hitting him with it and sending him into the wall knocking him out,

He then turned to help Rex handle Beowulf getting the drop on the EVO he jumped on his back and was grabbed only to be punched out by Rex and get knocked out.

"Was that on purpose?" Rex asked,

"Sadly yes, _I've officially spent too much time around that Kiro kid." _Raian replied before diving into some of his thoughts however they were broken by the sound of clapping he turned to see the warrior that had broken into Providence not too long ago

"Let me guess nice job?" Raian asked,

"Well some is certainly Genre savy." she summoned a large Shiruken a bluish steel color with silver tips she sent it at them then followed up with a Hydroza spell that captured Rex and Raian in a water twister that exploded causing them damage.

Raian got up and pulled out his Storm daggers rushing forward slicing bubbles of Hydro out of his way while Rex using his punk busters leapt over waves and blasts of Hydrora's and Hydrogas they managed to land a few combos on her but always fell prey to her most powerful of water spells.

"Okay we need to do something before she drowns us then makes us explode!" Raian stated,

"I hear ya any ideas?" Rex asked,

Raian shook his head but paled when he saw another twister coming trapped again with the same results.

As another one came Rex summoned his Block Party Sheilds but it wasn't enough.

"Aww what's the matter boys afraid of a little water?" she mocked as she sent one more Hydro,

"We can smash down maybe….just maybe…" Rex decided grabbing Raian summoning his Rex ride and maneuvering around the twister and slamming into her when she recovered she got up and smirked,

"Well that was fun, Van Kliess is probably done messing with that device by now." She stated disappearing,

"What, hey get back here!" Rex yelled running towards her only to be to late,

"Messing with the device…." Raian asked,

"You don't think?" Rex replied they then raced down the final Hallway to find Van Kliess waiting for theme,

"Hello Rex I hope my guest didn't give you too much trouble." He replied as if nothing was wrong.

"Sure if you don't mind drowning and exploding." Rex deadpanned,

Raian stood his ground and summoned his sword,

"I don't have time for this, we came here for that thing so hand it over!" Raian stated,

"I don't know if Providence would want it back now." Van Kliess replied,

"What did you do to it Van Kliess?" Rex asked he had a good idea what it was.

Van Kliess smirked and blasted Raian with the machine,

"Raian!" Rex stated rushing over Raian he suddenly felt a weird sensation like something had activated,

"What did you do to me!"

"What was meant to cure, degenerate and shut down Nanites activates and restores them it's a good thing I got to you in time a little longer and those Nanites would have been dead." He stated stabbing Raian with his Gaunlet's claws.

"NO!" Rex yelled but it was too late, Raian suddenly felt a weird sensation take over his body he growled and roared suddenly changing his shirt ripped off (Though he still had his pants albeit ripped) as he was suddenly replaced with a large were-cat like monster with wings it let out a roar,

Van Kliess merely snapped his fingers and the monster charged sending Rex through one of the stone walls it wasn't helping that the EVO retained Raian's fighting skill,

"An EVO that knows Karate, now everything's sent me flying." He groaned getting up, it wasn't over yet.

The EVO rushed forward landing another hit on Rex only to be sent flying back, then landing a punch before he could get up,

"_If I don't cure this guy soon he's gonna end up being incurable, or I'll be turned to jam, whichever comes first."_

Rex then summoned his BFS to strike the EVO back it was sent flying into the wall the monster retaliated with a punch then a few more once Rex was into the ground,

"It looks like I've found a new recruit." Van Kliess replied as Rex was trying to get up,

"Finish him!" Van Kliess commanded the EVO went to do so ready to plunge its own claws into Rex,

"_**RAIAN DON'T!"**_ Yelled a voice one the EVO almost instantly responded too,

"_R-Reina?" _at that instant memories started to flow back and the monster with a roar turned on Van Kliess, knocking him into the wall then doing what he did to Rex while said EVO stood up and smirked,

"Found a new recruit huh something tells me he just remembered that it was _you_ that turned him into something he didn't want to become."

As the monster charged Van Kliess along with the other members of the pack disappeared with Van Kliess gone the monster roared out in agony punching the wall and anything it could find.

"Raian calm down, I can fix you!" Rex stated rushing up to him the monster growled letting out a small roar his only way of saying, how.

Rex placed his hand on his chest and instantly the Nanites in him were shut down Raian looked at his hands now back to their old selves.

"Thank you." He said in massive gratitude. As they left the plants and trees all over had started to grow and attack them Raian summoned his sword however as the two cut through they were grabbed by two large branches that started cutting at them.

"We need to do something like cure the forest aagh!" Raian cried out giving Rex an idea and reaching for the device,

"Sorry Doc." He muttered as his own Nanites altered the machine he threw it into the ground the explosion freed them and sent a blue wave throughout the ground making both teens sigh in relief,

"So you wanna go or wait for something else to kill us?" Raian asked.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Sorry about the device." Rex admitted,

"You can make a new one right?" Raian asked,

"I can but it's not that simple it will be a while before we have one that was where it was before Van Kliess took it." She replied something she worked hard on was down the toilet sure, but she was happy that the two were safe.

"Well since Sora isn't here I guess I'll be going." Raian now in a white T-shirt replied.

"Hey come back and see us." Rex called as Raian looked back and nodded.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"You're report Xunje?" she looked up at Xirec and sighed.

"Well Sora's kid wasn't there but get this some other kid was he has sandy hair brown eyes and was dressed for a medieval convention." She replied,

"I see well we'll just have to keep our eyes on both." Xirec replied.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Raian was now in his new old outfit thanks to Merlin who poofed up a new one for him when he asked(Nicely) laid back in the seat.

"That Warrior…who was she and where did she come from…..that's one thing I didn't find out." He sighed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay I have to apologize for this taking so long I hit writers block however I have an idea that should help with that as well as other stories of mine anyway….<strong>_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	59. FM2: a Fall through Time

_**Okay here's another final mix scene…**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A fall through time<strong>_

Mickey gazed around sighing sadly at Castle Oblivion however a bright light enveloped the area and Mickey found himself in Land of Departure.

"But how…" Mickey asked rushing in he saw something he couldn't believe,

"Aqua?" he asked astonished he and the others were certain they would never see the three again.

"Mickey! Good to see you." She replied alerting Ven and Terra.

"Mickey!" Ven called,

"Hey we were just talking about you guys." Terra replied,

"Terra, Aqua, Ventus….how?!" Mickey yelled in surprise.

"Well the last thing we remember was Aqua casting that spell, after that it's a blur sorry we worried you guys so when's the party are Sora and the others here?" Ven asked,

Mickey hung his head.

"Well….um how do I explain this?" Mickey said to himself he just realized what had happened but it wasn't something that you just brought up in a conversation.

"What is it?" Aqua asked,

"Thing is when you preformed that spell to weaken Xehanort and disappeared you were labeled MIA but eventually we believed…..we haven't seen you three in twenty years." Mickey replied,

"WHAT?!" Ven yelped.

"Twenty years your majesty that's impossible!" Terra stated.

"I know but its true whatever that spell did exactly it sent you three through time as a side effect Namine too is she here?" Mickey asked,

"No we haven't seen her, but if that's right then…." Aqua started,

"Braig is out there too." Terra growled, Mickey nodded he made a mental note to keep his ears high for any news of the sharpshooter.

Mickey nodded in determination but smiled in relief,

"Well what matters now is that you're all safe although….Sora and the others are older than you now used to be the other way around then you were all in the same age group." Mickey noted.

"Hey yeah Sora! Let's go see him has he married Kairi, did they have any kids, what kind of job does he have heck how is he!" Ven stated in excitement at the thought of seeing his old friend.

"Ven hold on, we just got back and we kind of had a bombshell dropped on us I think we need to wait a bit before we really go anywhere." Aqua stated,

"If they've thought we've been dead for twenty years it's gonna be quite a shock." Terra pointed out.

"Yeah…but…okay tomorrow can I go see Sora?" Ven asked.

"Well okay but not until tomorrow." Aqua stated right.

"Promise." Ven stated.

_**5 am the next day….**_

Ven was already up and racing out to the courtyard he activated his Keyblade Glider and left with Terra watching from the shadows.

"She meant later than five Am Ven." Terra snorted in amusement shaking his head.

"Well it is tomorrow so technically he waited." He stated looking at the night sky.

"_No problems for twenty years maybe now we can finally relax."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yup there it is and I got this done quickly <strong>_

_**READ AND REVIEW**_


	60. TQC5: Holidaze

_**Hmm not much to say except…**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Holidaze<strong>_

A large terrified shriek could be heard in the moon Light Raian was now spastic over his new appearance.

"My hands, my feet, my nose, my face my…tail?!" Raian asked before sighing he now had sickly green skin his nose had grown larger and one of his teeth now stuck out from the bottom of his mouth.

His hands were large with long gnarly nails same with his feet that stuck out of his boots and he now had a purple stripped tail with an orange tuft of fur on the end.

He then felt the hat on his head his clothes had been altered too his shirt had become an unkempt leather vest and his pants were now shorts with rips at the knees.

"What kind of crazy world is this?" Raian thought as he began trekking through the graveyard he saw lights not too far away.

"A town!" he stated rushing forward what he saw scared him a little there were Monsters and witches and all sorts of creatures that seemed to be preparing for something,

"And I thought Nanite Plaines were weird." He muttered to himself he continued the way down towards the city when he got into the square he saw a whole bunch of Monsters all looking like they were preparing for something.

"What's going on?" Raian asked,

"We're preparing for this year's Halloween." He heard he turned to see a Skeleton in a suit a very tall one Raian resisted the urge to scream, despite this.

"May I ask who you are?" he asked,

"Raian."

"I am Jack Skeleton the Master of Terror, the Pumpkin King!" he declared,

Raian raised an eyebrow "You're in charge?" he asked,

Raian screamed when he was greeted by a Halloween greeting a scary face from Jack Skeleton.

"Okay, I believe!" he stated before straightening up. "Hey by any chance have you seen a guy named Sora?" Raian asked.

"Sora why no not recently but I do know him why do you ask?" Jack replied,

"I'm looking for him I don't know him personally but I'm helping someone who does." The Sandette troll replied,

"Well, I need to take care of some Halloween preparations and could use your help. We can even see if Sora is here along the way." Jack suggested,

Raian mused on it on the one hand it would be a good way to see the world he was in on the other hand he wasn't here for Charity work but….

"Sure why not." Raian replied a little expectantly, Raian soon found himself looking at a bunch of tombstones.

"Why are we here?" the sandette asked,

"First on the list is checking to make sure the ghosts' moaning is scary." Jack replied as if on cue several pale see-through spirits rose from the grave giving out a bone chilling moan making Raian wince with fear.

"_Why did I agree to this what was wrong with me?" _

"Excellent work it's coming along perfectly just keep, practicing!" Jack encouraged.

"Thanks Jack." One of them replied as the two left.

Raian laughed nervously and ran after Jack trying not to let his desire to leave this world show.

"So what's next?" Raian asked,

"We're going to Doctor Finklestien's laboratory. To see how this year's center piece is coming around."

"The Holiday has a center piece?" Raian asked.

"Indeed it does, and I can't wait to see how it's coming along." Jack said excitedly he rushed off to see this 'center piece.'

"I should probably get out of here…..This is probably when something horrible will happen to me….but I haven't really given this place a fair scope so…" and with that Raian followed Jack hoping that the Pumpkin King wouldn't get too far away before he got lost.

_**However…..**_

"I can't believe this!" Raian spat trying to look around he was now near a large curled hill he didn't know how he got here from the Grave Yard trying to go back to the town.

"Hey Sora you here….if you are please say something or other, really wanna find you so I can go home!" Raian called but nothing,

However he turned to the sound of rustling from a nearby bush.

"Sora, Jack?" Raian called however three figures burst from the bush and knocked him over with a flying kick Raian jumped back up and turned only to be hit with a pumpkin bomb.

The Three laughed out loud. "TRICK OR TREAT!" they yelled and ran off laughing.

"YOU BRATS, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Raian yelled chasing after them and trying to get them he did however by following them managed to get back to town he then rushed into a tower thinking it was a good place for them to hide.

When he burst through the door he saw electricity zap several body parts on the table but nothing.

"I just don't understand it I've done all the cacluations but it's still not coming to life." Finklestien stated scratching his head.

"Maybe there's something we missed." Jack suggested.

"Impossible my calculations are flawless, there must be a problem with the parts those three brought me." Finklestien promptly replied,

"Uh well for one thing." Raian replied coming up to the table, "Your center piece is dead."

"That's the point the experiment is supposed to bring it to life but it's not responding." Jack replied,

"Uh, huh." Raian replied indifferently however he noticed something about the pieces that made him shudder.

"We're they dug up?" Raian asked,

"Why yes, why do you ask?" Jack replied

"That is so wrong." Raian wearily replied turning pale,

"You're from another world aren't you?" Jack asked,

"_I wasn't supposed to let that slip_!" Raian cursed in his head as he faced palmed.

"I already know I've met a few people from other worlds as well, Sora, Kiro, Ventus." Jack replied,

"Kiro was here?" however before anyone could say anything else a large trap fell through the window and began biting at Raian's feet as he yelped and fought the thing off various Heartless appeared,

"Heartless are here too?!" Raian called out as he finally killed off the trap and attacked a Vapor Cat only to miss as he ran from a Grudgy Bear.

"These seem demented." Raian noted as he slashed at a Vapor Cat killing it as he dodged the blow from a Grudgy bear.

"THRUST!" Raian yelled stabbing the bear Heartless and killing it several Aqua pops appeared only for Jack to electrify them with his own Thunder magic as Raian killed off another Shadow Heartless he saw all the pieces in a bath tub with three familiar figures.

"YOU THREE, Jack they're getting away with your, your _**THING**_!" Raian yelled Jack turned to see them out the door Raian tried to follow.

"Raian we have to get rid of the Heartless first!" Jack told him as Raian looking between the two places nodded he landed several combos on the remaining Grudgy Bear and summoned his Storm Sabers to kill off the Vapor Cats who were vulnerable to the reaction command clear out.

"THUNDER!" Raian yelled killing the last one.

"What did they want with that stuff?" Raian asked,

"I don't know but I don't want to wait to find out we need to find them right away chances are they went back to their hide-out in the Mansion Ruins." Jack replied,

"Mansion Ruins?" Raian asked,

"It's where Oogie Boogie used to live but he's gone now the entire mansion was destroyed when Sora defeated him several years ago." Jack explained.

"Sora, killed him huh?" Raian mused on the subject, "_If this guy's so powerful why am I searching for him?" _

"Raian!" Jack called catching the Sandette's attention.

"Are you coming?" he called,

"Yes, hold on!" Raian replied running up the two made their way through the Graveyard with Zero Jack's ghost dog leading the way.

There was a green bright smoke coming from beyond the gate at the other side of the river Raian rushed forward to see that all the parts were being dumped into the cauldron.

"The final ingredient, just like Kaen said!" Stated, barrel as he went to drop in a large pumpkin.

"Kaen?" Raian asked himself.

"Put it in, Put it in!" Shock added as Lock balanced on the bath tub,

"Quit shouting, I'm doing it!" the Devil boy snapped as he tried to go forward towards the cauldron.

"Stop!" Jack yelled as he fell the earwig fell into the cauldron causing it to bubble,

"What are you twerps up, too?!" Raian yelled as he drew his sword,

The response sadly for Raian and Jack was a face full of pumpkin bombs as they laughed and ran off.

"HEY!" Raian yelled as he stormed after them. They threw more pumpkin bombs in his face laughing as he dropped to the ground with a thud.

He rushed after then with a vengeance managing to get a couple of swipes at Shock as she ran only to retaliate with a spinning attack that left him paralyzed.

Growling Raian recovered his strength with a Pacnea before going after Barrel as Jack had gone after the other two,

"Get back here twerp!" Raian yelled as he sent several fire spells that Barrel dodged however Raian managed to jump up and land a blow on Barrel trapping him in a barrel that was nearby.

"Hey, let me out!" Barrel called as Raian after cutting a hole in it put it on the barrel.

"I know what to do." Raian said a little vengefully rushing over to Lock who had landed a blow on Jack.

Raian however sent a kick into Lock as he went tumbling into a barrel unfortunately Raian didn't get there fast enough to trap him and he rushed out knocking Raian down with a Pumpkin Bomb along the way.

"I am _**never **_having kids!" Raian stated to the heavens as he stopped Shock from freeing Barrel and jumping away from her attack,

Jack had sent several blizzard spells to do damage to the two remaining brats knocking them up into the air where Raian landed a combo on them he then sent Shock into a barrel.

"Jack, close it!" Raian shouted Jack did so this one already had a hole in it Lock was quickly taken care off and sentenced to his own barrel.

The three were later freed where they had to face Jack and Raian.

"What were you three up to this time?" Jack asked.

"It was that Kaen's idea he said it was a back-up plan it's his entire fault!" Lock whined,

"Who's a bigger idiot the one who comes up with a stupid plan or the ones who follow, just who is this Kaen anyway?" Raian asked,

"Like we would tell you 'cause he certainly didn't tell us." Shock snorted,

"Alright so you've only got a name from your scape goat care to tell why he told you to snag those parts?" Raian asked,

Sadly the question was quickly answered by a rumbling the cauldron bubbled up and released the monster it looked like some gory Zombie it's head was a large pumpkin with a frown carved into it the rest of the body was arms with three claws at the end for hands and reptilian like feet all a gruesome muscle color.

"Yeaah! Our new play-mate is here!" Barrel stated,

"That's not a play-mate that's a horror show!" Raian yelled in shock feeling the thing would make him a murder victim any second,

The thing ran off towards the forest with a roar that made sent chills down Raian's pants.

"Where's is it going?!" Jack asked,

"We're not telling." The three replied in a sing song voice and Raian was now losing his temper at this he had just spent a good half hour fighting the kids.

"Tell us now you brats!" Raian snapped.

"Forget it!" Lock and Shock snapped together

"Yeah we're not gonna tell you it's going to destroy Christmas town." Barrel added,

"Thank you." Raian replied however both Lock and Shock proceeded to attack Barrel with Jack having to scare them to break it up.

"What's Christmas town, in fact what's Christmas?" Raian asked. Jack suddenly had a look on his face one would have if they saw a horror movie.

"YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF CHRISTMAS?!" Jack yelled shaking his shoulders.

"No." Raian replied simply.

"I can't allow_** that**_! You _**must **_find out the joy of Christmas _**NOW**_!" Jack stated grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him like a rag doll.

"HEEEEEY, CAN I WALK THERE?!" Raian yelled out to no avail. It wasn't long before Raian came to and was finally allowed to move on his own at several trees all had different symbols.

"What's with these trees." He stated he saw a tree with a Pumpkin Head which he figured was for Halloween town.

The others each had a symbol of their own like a fire cracker, a Turkey, a colored egg and a Heart among others.

Jack however had gone over to a tree with a decorated Evergreen on it.

Out of all the symbols Raian thought it was the weirdest of them all.

"This is the door that leads to Sandy Claws, we need to hurry." Jack stated,

"Sandy Claws?" Raian asked before following in he flew out of the door just managing to land on his feet.

He instantly saw that he was in a new form he had a green hat on with a white rim and pom, pom at the end a similar rim was now at the bottom of his shirt and the stitching at the neck was now red he was his shoulder pads were now red and white and he now wore long gloves with green fingers and white furry rims like his shirt and hat.

His pants were a lighter shade of green and had rims of white fur on the bottom, he had a pair of black boots that matched the color of his belts.

"Okay what?" Raian asked looking at himself strangely.

Jack had rushed down the hill as Raian finished looking himself over he saw black smoke coming from the largest building in the festive square he rushed down it as fast as he could catching up with Jack.

The Monster had torn out the Carousel in the center of the square as well as several other buildings before it could start to smash what Raian assumed was Sandy Claw's work shop Jack had sent a burst of Lightning at it.

It turned and replied with a powerful fume of bad breath Raian gagged and swallowed.

"I almost lost my lunch." He groaned looking at the thing made him sick enough he didn't need the smell to go with it activating his Geo Axe he rushed forward he landed a slash on the monster only to get sent flying back.

"Ow." Raian muttered as he pulled himself up he managed to change send a quake spell at it and jumped out of the way of another blast of bad breath.

Holding his breath so he wouldn't breathe it in he then turned to the Pumpkin King.

"You worked with it how do we stop it?" Raian asked never getting an answer, as they were sent flying before Jack could answer the two landed on a cart that was full of Christmas goodies.

Raian groaned covered in pie sat up and took a look at a cake that was in his hand taking a bite then spitting it out in disgust.

"Fruit cake, what idiot came up with this, thinking it would be good?!" he snapped as the monster moved in he switched to his Water Scepter and began to try and blast the thing back.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked when he recovered.

"Trying to get it into another area, we can't fight it here there's no room, too many buildings and people and there's fruit cake here!" Raian replied as he sent another blast of water however the monster was fighting back as hard as it could,

"HYDRORA!" Raian yelled forcing it past a red and white stripped gate,

Raian climbed and sent a flying kick into it's chest to push it back working he and Jack found themselves in a plaza where there was plenty of room to fight.

"This spot should do." Raian stated as now not having to hold back summoned his Phoenix blade and plunged it into the ground sending fire to crawl up the monster burning it,

Raian then lunged forward landing a couple of slashes as did Jack who used a rushing fire attack on it the monster however recovered and sent them flying back.

Raian hit a piece of jagged Ice in the snow and cut himself a little he only saw it bleeding a little when the monster took another swing at him and sent him into the snow while the landing was soft it certainly wasn't comfortable.

"I hate landing in snow." Raian muttered pulling himself up and downing a hi -potion taking care of his cut and headache.

He changed to his Geo Axe and growled.

"Now I'm mad CRITICAL IMPACT!" Raian yelled letting loose powerful blows on the creature damaging leaving it open to a fury of spells from Jack Raian jumped back and then landed a few Quake spells.

"ROCK BREAKER!" Raian yelled sending powerful earth strikes into the monster before sending three giant boulders into it. It then screeched as it began to fall.

"Leave this to me Raian yelled summoning his storm sabers and letting the air crackle around him.

"ELECTRO GALE!" Raian shouted sending a gale of electrified wind at it.

The monster let out on last screech before dissipating and dying.

Raian sighed, "I'm glad that nightmare is finally over." however as he finished another mysterious man appeared Jack having left to check on Christmas town wouldn't have seen him he was crouched over like he had a bad back with his arms folded behind his back.

"Hey!" Raian yelled rushing up to him.

"Okay, who are you did you have anything to do with that Monster?" Raian asked however the man's only reply was to send a gale of black wind and send him flying and into the air.

Raian suddenly found himself going down through a chute and falling into a box which was then covered in red wrapping paper with gold designs on it tied tighter with a green ribbon and topped off with a pretty bow.

What the elves saw next was a rather large present it shook there was a lot of yelling when the box fell over off the conveyer belt, the contents yelled crap, right before moaning in pain.

There was silence then a growl of frustration then a bright red blade that set the box on fire as it was impaled by whatever was inside caused to do so.

The elves screamed and ran from the box when three more slashes allowed Raian to free himself and walk out he smelt the box burning then without a word turned and using hydro to put the remaining fire out before it could get out of control.

Raian then looked around and saw the elves cowering in the corner.

"Do any of you know the way out of here?" Raian asked on elf was brave enough to merely point.

"Thanks." Raian muttered without a word he went out the door.

What he then found was a bit surprising for Raian considering what he had seen of Halloween town he felt he should be inspecting a large lobster to be in charge of this…._Christmas_.

However what he saw talking to Jack was a large red elf with a long white beard.

"You're Sandy Claws?" Raian asked interrupting.

"Santa Claus actually, but how did you get into my Workshop without coming through here." The man replied,

"Yeah know a hunched over guy in black coat with the hood up. He thought it be funny to send me flying into a machine that traps you in a box!" Raian spat irritably.

"The Present chute, I'm sorry about that Raian are you hurt?" Santa asked,

"Just my- WAIT how do you know my name?!"

"He's Sandy Claws he's even knows when you've been bad or good."

"Wait so you pretty much know everything about everybody?" Raian asked,

"That's horrifying." The sandette muttered under his breath,

"So that being said do you know where I can find this Sora guy, I have a time I need to get back too." Raian stated,

"Actually Ventus asked me the same thing I'm afraid I do not know." Santa replied.

Raian sighed, "Well thanks anyway, guess I'll be going."

"Now but you still don't know what Christmas is." Jack stated,

"Maybe some other time, I gotta go." Raian replied curtly truth was he had, had enough of this place being wrapped was the final straw.

"Well before you go Raian, I just want to tell you one thing, you need to look to the future." Santa told him.

"Look to the future, what does that mean?" Raian asked,

"You'll find out soon enough." Santa replied,

"Thanks for being Cryptic." Raian muttered, "Bye Jack, Santa." He replied before leaving the world.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Raian back in his usual form laid back in his seat, "Look to the future? Hmph I know what my future is I need to go back in time and maybe….stop Cero." He muttered but for some reason that didn't sit well with him.

The button that said push me lit up he was being hailed.

"_Raian hey you were nearby so I thought I check in." _Ventus happily responded.

"Good for you but I don't need a baby sitter even if you are two years older." Raian replied.

"_Can't I just see how you're doing before I ask if you found Sora?" _Ven asked,

"Ahhh there's the real reason your calling." Raian smugly replied getting a deadpan look from Ven,

"_So you find him?" _Ven asked,

"No, I went to a place called Halloween town, but you guys were just there so don't be too disappointed other then that I learned there's something called Christmas which I didn't have time or any desire to learn more of."

"_WHAT YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT CHRISTMAS IS?! Listen I can teach you everything I know right now." _

"Yeah no thanks I'm pretty sure they don't have it where I'm going after all this drama." Raian stated.

"_No way, I can't allow that you need to know about Christmas it's too good a holiday not to-"_

"Goodbye Ventus." Raian replied cutting the connection.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special attacks and Spells<strong>_

Raian-_Electro Gale: _a powerful wind attack filled with electricity that paralyzes the target and causes major damage.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah Ventus and Jack are appalled that Raian doesn't know what Chirstmas Is it the holiday season so this is a good one to put up.<strong>_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	61. TQC6: Of Krawl and Spectrobes

_**Okay Here's update number two for Re: Legacy after this it will be Furthest Reach and then I should be back to my normal pattern because I'll be able to work on FAI: DB again.**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Of Krawl and Spectrobes<strong>_

Aldous was busy working in the main control room of the ancient star ship when he turned to open the door a large purple tentacle tore the door open and wrapped around him pinning his arms to his sides.

The owner of this was a tall lady in a black dress and cape with purple skin a lighter shade then her hair with purple markings all over her body she slammed Aldous against the wall knocking him out.

"With Aldous out of the way she proceeded to take the Ancient star ship out into space.

Aldous awoke sometime later he jumped towards the gold treasure with the red jewel on the table Maja tried to grab it but failed.

He then activated the Spectrobe in his Prizmod Danapix the light softened releasing a large Spectrobe that resembled an Egyptian horse or Gazelle with shoulder blades, red eyes on its chest and a gold body with blue markings to attack.

It growled defensively as the woman merely released a force of its own a large black lion bear hybrid of a Spectrobe that resembled a Spectrobe named Kamanoto it let loose powerful black and blue flames that damaged the controls to the point where the large ship now plummeted towards a nearby portal disappearing inside.

Wright meanwhile was working on some data when the alarm sounded,

"Huh the evacuations signal, what's going on?!" he grabbed the nearest blank flash drive he could find and plugged it into the port and typed in commands.

"Lab protocol says I have to back up the Spectrobe research data base and take the copy with me."

BANG BOOM! Explosions hit the area hard shaking Wright from his spot a little.

"Need more time to export all the data." An explosion which thankfully didn't hit the computer knocked him into a console to the side he growled holding his arm as burns bruises and cuts littered his body.

"It's taking too long. I have to get out of here." He growled remorsefully all that work could very well be gone but he had to save himself it wasn't safe to wait.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Raian had hit the ground in a flash of light he looked around this was vastly different.

"HUH!?" he stated looking around and seeing the vast space outside.

"WHERE AM I?!" he yelled sadly in space no one could here you scream but Monsters inside a Space station could.

He heard a growl he turned to see large green and black squid like humanoids glaring him down.

"Of course." He muttered he landed a slash on the monster followed by a blast of wind after several combos on the creatures before getting knocked back however he saw that his sword wasn't doing a thing.

"I can't fight these things!" he stated. "Wonderful now what?!"

"The Krawl attacking the service bay!" yelled a new voice,

"HARUMITE, KAMANOTO IKU ZE!" it was a young man if not in his late teens his early twenties he had Aburn Hair and matching eyes and white body armor with a white and blackish grey jacket.

He unleashed a red and brown Lion bear hybrid creature with blue markings on its face with blue claws and a massive maw of teeth.

The other was a lavender and purple grab standing tall on four legs with three pronged claws making a large scissor-like weapon.

"What the- AHHH!" the red one leapt over Raian and landed a massive attack on the green thing behind him killing it with one bite the pink and lavender one crawled forward quickly snapping at the remaining ones before spinning and ramming them with it's spiky body killing them.

"Huh, what? Hey!" Raian watched as the two disappeared in blue and red lights back into a device in the left arm, armor of the young man.

"Whew that was a close one, better make sure that there aren't any anywhere else in the service bay." And with that he ran through a nearby door.

Raian raised an eyebrow at this hadn't he seen Raian watching his monsters take those other monsters out.

"Well if I'm gonna start looking it might as well be here." He muttered as he began to walk through the area catching up to the Aburn who spoke upon seeing a large man with a grey goatee and a dark skinned woman in a red suit.

"I'm Rallen of the Nanairo Planetary Patrol ,I was sent by Commander Grant to check on things is everyone alright?"

"Plana-what?" Raian asked they turned to see him.

"Hey Kid how'd you get in here the Service bay is off limits to civilians." Rallen stated,

"I'm not a kid okay my name's Raian and I just appeared there from my ship." Raian stated Rallen was about to say more when the man spoke. "So you're the Rallen I've heard so much about."

"Yes and can I ask who you are?"

"We haven't met the name's Hank you defeated those Krawl who were trying to get in?"

Rallen went to reply when Raian cut him off.

"Yeah he did but for some reason didn't see me." Raian stated getting a look from Rallen before turning to the women.

"Professor Kate are you alright?" Rallen asked,

She nodded, "Thanks to you I'd love to sit down and chat but we have a big problem."

"Problem?" Raian asked "The place looks fine to me."

"Yeah but you don't work here so your opinion doesn't matter," Rallen quipped then turned back "So what's wrong?"

"Aldous is missing." Kate replied sadly.

"Huh? What happened to the old man?" Rallen cried,

"I don't know after the Krawl attacked the service bay the ancient star ship suddenly took off into space." Kate replied.

"There was an explosion the ship disappeared into space. Aldous was on the ship at the time." Hank finished Rallen looked like he had been punched in the gut and you could tell that's how he felt.

"Aldous was on board is he okay?" Rallen asked,

"I don't know, he disappeared with the ship, we don't even know what caused the explosion of where the ship was headed." Kate stated,

"Oh…man." Rallen muttered,

"Um one question who is Aldous?" Raian asked,

"He's a man from another star system called Ginora however it was devoured by the Krawl."

"The Krawl, you mean those things out there let me guess those were just grunts many more are larger and more powerful, blah, blah, blah." Raian muttered,

"Basically." Rallen muttered a little annoyed,

"Rallen head back and tell Commander Grant what's going on, he'll know what to do." Kate stated,

"Alright."

"What about me?" Raian asked,

"Well until I can figure out what to do with you you're stuck with me." Rallen replied.

"Well it's better than being stuck up here." Raian replied,

"You're welcome." Rallen muttered.

And with that the two headed towards a large ship Raian gaped at the size.

"That's your ship?!" Raian asked.

"Yeah pretty cool huh?"

"It's definitely a sight to behold." Raian muttered as he climbed aboard the inside was just as big there were a couple of capsules one green one blue the blue one looked a little like an elevator he had sat down when something jumped on him.

"AHHH!" Raian yelped as the thing crawled on him.

"GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" Raian yelped as the thing jumped into the arms of a girl with pink hair and blue eyes she had a blue and black shirt with a skirt and a jacket over top.

"What is that thing?!" Raian asked half-screaming.

"A Spectrobe called Komainu." Rallen replied,

"Spec-what?" Raian asked calming down.

"You've never heard of them?" Rallen asked,

"Nope."

"Who's this Rallen?" she asked.

"He's uhhh I never got your name what is it?" Rallen asked.

"Raian." He replied simply before sitting down in his seat and buckling.

"Alright hang on and buckle up." Rallen stated as Jeena did so and braced on the seat as did Komainu.

"Wait we don't have to fly there do we?!" Raian cried out only to be ignored.

"IKU ZE!" he stated the ship taking off at a high speed and zooming off Raian screamed the whole time and continued to scream when they landed.

"He must be fun to travel with." Rallen muttered annoyed from the boy's reaction.

"Raian stop we've landed!" Jeena called making Raian stop.

"You fly like a maniac!" Raian stated accusingly.

"What?! This is Mr. Technique your talking to shorty, go on Jeena tell him."

"Nope I'm staying out of this one." She replied,

"What?!" Rallen asked,

"You're pretty rough on cruisers." Jeena innocently replied,

"Oh come on!" Rallen whined before hanging his head.

"We don't have time for this we need to report to Professor Grant and tell him what's up." Rallen stated,

"Wait, Rallen what is going on exactly?" Jeena asked,

Rallen merely turned to face her. "Aldous is missing."

The three headed towards an elevator then into a room where a man in similar attire to Rallen with grey hair sat at the desk he was looking over data on his computer when the three came in.

"Commander." Rallen stated snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Rallen, Jeena who is this?" Grant asked,

"This is Raian, I found him in the service bay I don't know where he's from, anyway I'm here to report." Rallen explained.

"What's the situation?" he asked simply.

"The service bay was attacked by the Krawl but's that's not all Aldous-"

"Is missing, according to what I was told Aldous was on the ancient star ship when it vanished yes?" Grant asked,

Rallen nodded he wasn't going to question how the commander knew that. "Correct Commander."

"Don't give up, if he survived the destruction of Ginora then maybe he can survive this as well." Grant comforted.

Rallen brightened at this, "Course he can! The old man's indestructible!"

"Right, we'll search for Aldous Commander just say the word!" Jeena stated.

"I can't allow that, you see the Spectrobe research lab was destroyed during the incident." Grant told them.

"Not the lab too!" Rallen cried out, Grant nodded solemnly.

"I'm afraid so everything all awakened Spectrobes, all collected fossils, crystals and cubes, all were taken."

"_What would they want will all that stuff?"_ Raian thought listening.

"No way!" Rallen stated looking angry.

"Wright escaped but was injured during the process, that said I can't have you two on a wild goose chase right now." Grant replied,

Rallen hung his head as did Jeena.

"The time will come but it is not now. You two need to be patient." Grant finished,

"Who would've attacked the lab Commander? "Jeena asked,

"The Krawl." Grant replied,

"What?" Rallen asked surprised.

"Those things, the one I saw were slobbering monsters, no thought process other than search destroy and devour." Raian stated,

"These Krawl have far superior intelligence than we've seen before according to our data they are four of them and are called High Krawl. They also appear to show powers far beyond the Krawl we've seen before."

"High Krawl if they're intelligent then they're the ones who planned the attack!" Raian stated,

"Yes and it didn't stop there, at the research lab they also attacked the lab on Genshi. The attacks were coordinated and happening at the same if we don't act immediately Nanairo will suffer the same fate as Ginora we can't let that happen. We need to find the High Krawl and put an end to their plans." Grant stated,

"We have no Intel on their whereabouts but once we do you two will be the first to know head for your cruiser and await further orders." Grant instructed.

"Yes Sir!" the responded as they left Raian following. Rallen had made a stop on his trip back to the cruiser he had on a request from this Prof. Wright exchanged his Harumite for a Spectrobe called Valmasta

"Ya have to admit it even looks powerful." Rallen stated as the now red beetle stood before them Wright needed the Harumite he had due to it's property without a flash type his research was a stand still.

"Rallen I just remembered." Jeena stated as Rallen recalled it.

"What?"

"There's a place nearby that has fossils the Museum." She stated happily Rallen suddenly looked like Christmas had been canceled.

"Oh…Great…the Museum." He muttered,

"Bad memories?" Jeena asked.

"Well….the Curator Webster, he can be so mean at times." Rallen admitted scratching the back of his head.

"That's your excuse, a grumpy old man?" Raian asked giving him an-are-you-kidding me look.

"Come on Rallen grow up you're gonna need all the help you can get!" Jeena added.

Rallen sighed, "I know that."

Jeena's look went from cross to happy "When you see Webster give him a big hug for me." She joked.

Rallen looked sick when she started giggling he then had a deadpan look on his face. "Ha, ha very funny, let's go Raian."

Raian followed Rallen out into the courtyard going down an elevator then going to the left till they hit the central high garden Raian saw in the middle of the area a large a tall building which he figured was the Museum as Rallen headed towards it.

When they entered, Raian noticed a man with yellow hair and a mustache that pointed out like a star; he had a cane and was on some sort of platform he had a dark green jacket with a red belt and cufflinks he also had a black undershirt and grey pants.

"Hello Webster." Rallen called as politely as he could manage.

"Rallen is that you and who's that?"

"This is Raian." Rallen replied simply deciding not to joke Webster however muttered something about Rallen being a horribly irresponsible pinhead.

"So what brings you here if it's fossils you can forget it." Webster stated hotly.

"Huh?" Raian answered simply but the tone of his voice suggested he knew that he came here for nothing sadly.

"I know the Spectrobe Lab was attacked." Webster answered before either one could ask.

"If you know Rallen's pretty much lost all of his Spectrobes then why not help him out?!" Raian demanded.

"NO, NO, NO! Absolutely, _**NOT**_!" Webster yelled,

"Oh come on!" Rallen cried whining a little, but Webster only scoffed.

"If you thought they were so important you should've guarded them better I refuse to hand over fossils to someone who doesn't treat them right! A few months of piece and the NPP is already slacking off!"

"So what you're saying is your more worried about your 'precious' fossils then the lives of other people?! You selfish old coot in fact forget whether you want us too or not I'm-" Rallen suddenly slapped his hand around Raian's mouth and grabbed him pulling him out of the Museum refusing all eye contact with Webster.

Raian who was struggling, broke free, grabbed Rallen and flung him over his shoulder sending the poor NPP officer to the ground on his back.

With a groan Rallen opened his eyes to see Raian glaring at him for well grabbing him.

"Are you from a division of the NPP Grants not telling me about?" Rallen asked however before Raian could answer.

"Hey!" called a voice it was one of the assistants from the museum handing him a lion shaped rock of sorts.

"A fossil you're giving this to me?" Rallen asked,

"Yes I know Nanairo is in trouble so is Kollin I want to help out in any way I can." He replied,

"_Nice to one someone in there cares_." Raian thought letting a small smile ghost his lips.

"Thank you." Rallen said gratefully,

"You're welcome and good luck!" he stated rushing back in.

Rallen's communicator beeped, "That must be Jeena." He muttered oblivious to Raian's reaction to the sound the sandette was now glancing around looking for the source of the sound.

"Rallen did you get any fossils at the Museum?" Jeena asked,

Rallen gave a nervous smile, "Well, sorta." He muttered,

"It didn't go well?" she asked,

"Not in the least, I did get one though better than nothing." Rallen muttered.

"Is that so well that's the way it is I guess." Jeena replied,

"Yeah I'll see you up at the cruiser." Rallen stated, he then turned to Raian,

"Maybe you should go home and sit this one out."

"Love too but can't, for one thing this isn't my home and I'm looking for someone." Raian replied simply,

"I can't have you tag along." Rallen stated,

"Don't worry about me I can handle myself in a fight, besides it's not like I can walk to a new area." He replied heading off to the cruiser.

They returned to the cruiser with Rallen having to explain to Jeena why he couldn't get rid of Raian it was then that communicator beeped.

"Rallen and Jeena here," Rallen sounded off.

"_This is Commander Grant I just received a transmission from the research lab on Genshi the High Krawl responsible on the attack on it is still there." _

"Still there, for real?" Rallen asked surprised.

"_Affirmative there have been reports of a suspicious looking character lurking in the jungle beyond the lab I want you to go there and investigate." _Grant finished,

"Roger we'll head over right away." Rallen replied,

"Oh joy more flying." Raian muttered as he strapped himself in and grabbed the arm rests in a vice like hold and tucking his knees in for dear life.

After what felt like an eternity the ship finally landed with Raian the first out and hugging the ground Rallen ignoring him went towards the white building situated in the clearing of the Jungle.

They came upon a man with a blue and white suit with a small satellite dish on his head and green goggles and a yellow pointed goatee.

"And who might you two be?" he asked.

"Raian."

"Rallen of the NPP, I'm on special orders from Commander Grant."

"What about him?" the other man asked,

"I'm just along for the ride." Raian replied,

"I can't get him to stay anywhere." Rallen deadpanned.

"Anyway I knew you'd come, you guys were so fast you'd think we were next door neighbors." The man replied.

Rallen grinned at this "Why thank you I am a crack pilot." He stated,

"Sure, if crack means lousy." Raian muttered,

"Names Diggs, I'm the chief at the fossil research center the one you see behind me."

"We heard there was a suspicious character in the jungle." Raian stated,

"Yes that's right something attacked the lab not too long ago the security lock has been engaged so we can't go inside." Diggs explained.

Rallen mused, "I see, well don't worry me and the Spectrobes will handle that creep!"

And with that the two set off towards the central jungle where they soon came across a blue colored Krawl Vortex with a large shadow behind it.

"What's with this shadow?" Rallen asked,

"Grant was right the high krawl had to be smart to come up with something like this." He stated looking around at both the shadow and the vortex.

"Maybe we can walk through it." he stated but Rallen grabbed him.

"If the Krawl made it I wouldn't besides there's a vortex too."

"_It's different from the ones I've seen it's got a bluish tint to it."_ Rallen thought as they stood there as his communicator beeped.

"_Something wrong you guys?"_ she asked,

"Yeah a vortex but it's different than the others I've seen it has a color to it." Rallen explained.

"_Might be related to the Krawl inside it."_ she replied,

"Great, what does that have to do with us." Raian asked,

"_Rallen come back to the cruiser it's too dangerous_." Jeena stated,

"Huh, but why I can't just runaway!" Rallen stated ready to charge only for Raian to grab him and hold him back.

"_Listen to me! Spikan is on his own and Kamanoto and Valmasta won't stand a chance." _Jeena stated loudly.

"What do you mean?" Rallen asked when he stopped struggling.

"_I've been reading on Prof. Wright reports blue represents the flash property and Corona, red is really weak against flash."_

"So a green light type Spectrobe like Spikan would be stronger to flash." Raian stated.

"_Right." _

"So now what I don't suppose you have an idea Jeena." Rallen stated,

"There's a research lab here put two and two together." Jeena replied.

"Yeah this place is full of fossils, aurora or green as Raian called it is strong against flash. I need another aurora Spectrobe to back Spikan up." Rallen stated happily.

"What about that shadow for all we know it'll keep spawning vortexes or worse." Raian stated,

"Well shadows don't do well in light but dragging a big spot light out there is out of the question." Jeena replied,

"If only we had something that could produce enough light." Rallen muttered.

"Where's Kiro when you need him." Raian muttered under his breath,

"Wait what about mirrors with enough of those you two could connect enough light to get rid of that shadow!" Jeena stated,

"Great but where are we going to get a bunch of mirrors out here?" Rallen asked.

"The research lab has solar panels for it's needs they'd be perfect mirrors." Jeena stated.

"Okay I'll check it out." Rallen replied he then ran off into the first area they were in Komainu looked around sniffing at the ground as he suddenly barked and back flipped.

"Good boy!" Rallen stated as he began to excavate unearthing a duck dinosaur like rock.

"Right on the money a bartopod!" he stated,

"Is that the type we need?" Raian asked

"Yup!" Rallen replied as the two returned to the lab.

"Welcome back guys you get that creepy krawl?" Diggs asked,

"Well not actually there's this shadow blocking our way." Raian replied,

"We should be able to get rid of it with the solar panels." Rallen added.

"There are plenty of those inside but the security lock has been engaged remember?" Diggs asked,

"Right we can't get in." Rallen muttered,

"_Again where's Kiro when you need him heck I'll take Ventus and I'd be extremely happy with Sora_." Raian stated in his thoughts,

"The Lab was protected by a flash force field it was destroyed in the attack triggering the lock down we need an infant Spectrobe with aurora ability to unlock it." Diggs stated,

"Here take this fossil." Diggs stated handing him a bug like fossil a Gejio fossil.

"What wait I can't take something this important from you." Rallen stated,

"Relax Prof. Wright would give it to ya if he was here." Diggs stated,

"Right he was injured in the attack." Rallen muttered,

"Right so please take this fossil for his sake!" Diggs stated Rallen nodded accepting the fossil.

"I'll be back stick around here in case that high krawl comes out."

"Right." Raian replied as he waited Rallen returned a half hour later with a green and pink bug like Spectrobe with three arms.

It sniffed around like it would if it had been searching for minerals or fossils but instead a green light lit up and shined deactivating the security lock.

"The Security locks been disengaged, follow me I'll give you some solar panels. " Diggs stated they followed him in and watched as he picked up a couple of mirror like objects handing them to Rallen.

"Here they're all yours." He stated,

"Thank you I won't let you or Prof. Wright down." Rallen stated,

"You're either really brave or really crazy to go in there alone." Diggs stated,

"I'm not alone I've Raian and the Spectrobes ." Raian stated,

"Even so I think you're both really brave."

"I think we're both crazy." Raian replied he wasn't sure why he was fighting a malevolent alien race.

"Thanks for ruining the moment." Rallen deadpanned Diggs just laughed, "You two be careful alright."

"Right." The two replied.

Raian and Rallen rushed towards the blue Vortex and plunged into it.

"Rallen there!" Raian stated, looking upon giant Krawl combined with Venus Flytraps.

"Alright time for some Aurora power, BARTOLOR, SPIKAN IKU ZE!" Rallen called as Spikan a large gorilla hedgehog hybrid monster and a large turtle on two legs with large spiked shields on each arm in greens, blues and yellow on its face and shield.

Raian turned his blade into the Geo Axe "Alright let's try this again!"

He rushed hitting one of the plants as hard as he could it burned as Spikan sent it into the other with its tail.

"Rock Breaker!" Raian yelled whacking the one to help Bartolor in a pinch before sending the three giant sharp rocks to attack the foe Bartolor turned into a spiky ball and leapt into the air coming down on the Krawl killing it.

Rallen sent a slash to it as Spikan slammed it with its tail then slammed it down killing it off.

Bartolor sent a blow to the last of the two Krawl as did Raian who thrust his sword back into it's normal form down into the monster as far as it would go killing it.

"We did it!" Raian stated,

"Now to get rid of this shadow." Rallen stated,

"How exactly?" Raian asked,

"We need to arrange them right to collect enough sunlight." Rallen stated once he did so light poured from the three little panels extinguishing the shadow.

"It worked!" Raian stated excitedly.

"Ye-YEAH Jeena knows how to use that brain of hers!" Rallen agreed almost jumping for joy.

"Let's go!" he stated rushing in.

"Hey!" Raian yelled following,

Raian suddenly saw a large glowing tower that was quite detailed and beautiful however it looked out of place in the jungle then there was the next thing he saw a grey man wearing a black cloak showing his chest a little with matching gauntlets his hair and beard matched being black with bright blue markings he also wore a bluish black cape.

"So…I see you managed to get past my shadowy shield." He muttered calmly but Raian could sense a hint of unhinged sanity under the tone.

"I'm Rallen of the Nanairo Planetary Patrol who are you and what are you doing here?" Rallen demanded.

"You would be address me with more respect patrol boy." He chuckled,

"Answer the questions!" Raian snapped,

"I am Jado….one of the high krawl to which he bestowed his power."

"Who are you talking about when you say he?" Rallen asked.

"Why, my master of course. The powerful and wise leader, of the Krawl." Jado replied a little obsessively.

"So you are one of the high krawl what is it you guys want anyway?" Rallen growled,

Jado laughed "Oh it's quite simple, you see this planet is our first step to devouring the Nanairo system you and all your kind shall feel the bone-chilling horror of being devoured by the shadow of darkness!" he stated unleashing a shadowy blast of the tower leaving it in rubble.

"Huh?" Raian stated,

"What you do that for?" Rallen asked,

"Nothing stands in the way of the high Krawl." Jado replied transforming into a large creature with a large shadow behind him it looked a little like a hair-dyer.

"As for you two prepare to feel the same fate as that tower." Jado stated madly,

"Bring it on you creepy Krawl IKU ZE!" Rallen stated as Bartolor and Spikan came out roaring.

Raian activated his Geo Axe and sprung forward landing a hit on Jado's shadow instead of the Krawl he was aiming for in response the Shadow swallowed him only for Raian to electrocute it with his storm twins.

"Bartolor on the left!" Rallen stated as the large turtle slammed Jado while the shadow was recovering Raian landed a combo on it and sent a crescent kick into Jado's eye the Krawl hissed and moved back re-summoning his shadow and sending a blast of energy that sent them flying back.

"QUAKE!" Raian shouted slamming the ground alongside Spikan who got the same idea Jado lost balance and Rallen got a hit on him as a result.

Bartolor used his special move to slam down on Jado the Krawl groaned in pain as he landed a hit on Raian who was trying to come up from behind.

Rallen shot at Jado doing little damage but helping Spikan slam Jado with his tail.

"Go combination!" Rallen shouted the two Spectrobes disappeared in their place was a large wind that sent Jado into the air Raian himself could barely hold the ground he landed with a thud.

"It's not over yet!" Jado growled sending more pulses of power three shadows appearing and trying to bite at them.

"Get away!" Raian yelled slashing at the monster to no avail.

"_This isn't an ordinary shadow WHERE'S KIRO WHEN YOU NEED HIM!?"_ Raian screamed in his thoughts as the monster sent him into the ground he was trying to get up when Rallen was hit in his place.

"RALLEN!" Raian cried,

He turned his sword into the Phoenix blade and stabbed the shadow Raian grinned handing a potion to Rallen who recovered as Raian used the light of the fire to subdue the shadows."

"What no!?" Jado stated as Spikan sent his tail into the ground hitting Jado hard as Bartolor slammed down on him he groaned changing back as the Spectrobes retreated.

"How….can measly children….defeat the great Jado?!" he groaned holding his sides struggling to stay conscious,

"Mark my words Spectrobe master you will regret this!" he stated before fading away.

"Whew glad that's over!" Rallen stated.

"Why did you do that?" Raian asked,

"What save you, I'm part of the NPP it's what we do." Rallen replied with a grin.

Raian nodded in understanding he knew exactly what Rallen meant.

"_Peritus, they don't have to go." A young Raian stated,_

"_Yeah he's right why do they?" Noel asked,_

"_Well for one thing it's the King's orders." Peritus replied,_

_The two boys hung their heads,_

"_It's not completely though." Pertius assured them._

"_What do you mean?" Raian asked,_

"_As a Galian knight it is their duty to protect, the Kingdom, our way of life and those we love." _

"_Is that why he left to protect us?" Raian asked,_

_Peritus hung his head he was too old and injured to participate in the war but his son Solan was able to go and he did._

"_Yes." _

"Thanks Rallen." Raian replied.

"Jado talk about a push over huh?" asked a feminine voice,

"Huh?" Raian called out,

"Who's there?!" Rallen asked when he did a lady similar in appearance to Jado but purple with appeared sitting where the tower once was.

"Maja of the high Krawl at your service Rallen of the Nanairo Planetary Patrol." She stated with a mock bow.

"You and the other High krawl have some explaining to do." Rallen snapped getting defensive,

"_She better not be here to pick up where Jado left off_." Raian growled in his thoughts. "Start talking!"

Maja laughed "Oh my your both cute when your angry."

"Don't change the subject!" Rallen yelled.

Maja merely burst out laughing some more in response, "Do you have any idea who you're dealing with I give the orders not you!"

"I don't know who you think you are but-" Rallen started,

"Listen Rallen, Raian, let's start over I'm afraid we got off on the wrong foot." She mocked apologized.

"Cut the games!" Raian growled,

"Oh but it's not a game I'll admit I was impressed with how you two dispatched Jado he is a high Krawl after all but Rallen of the Nanairo Planetary Patrol, the next High Krawl will be even more powerful, don't you disappoint me now I want to see a good fight." She stated chortling as she disappeared.

"What could she be up to, we'd better head back." Rallen replied.

Before Raian could follow however.

"A little far from your element aren't we." called a voice.

He turned to see a boy a year older then him sitting on the same place Maja was in the same position.

He had white hair with a brown and black shirt a tall white collar and black and silver armor on his shoulders with navy pants and cold lavender eyes.

"Sitting the same way as Maja?" Raian asked,

"Déjà vu." He merely replied before getting up.

"Just before you get wound up in this space adventure I wanted to tell you that Sora is not here."

"He's not then I need to move on." Raian stated but took a sad glance back to where Rallen was.

"How sad you're so caught up with what you want you can't even repay kindness, pretty selfish." The boy mocked.

Raian ran ahead back to the lab meeting up with Rallen.

"So you can't stay?" Rallen asked.

"No I can't who I'm looking for he's not here, so."

"Another world huh?" Rallen asked,

"HUH HOW- WHA- it's cause you're in the NPP isn't yet."

Rallen merely grinned in response.

Raian shook his head and smiled a little.

"I'll see ya around." He stated shaking hands and leaving,

"_If you want to know my name, return to Radiant Garden_."

"Return to Radiant Garden?" Raian muttered.

"I don't know who you are but I know you're not on my side." Raian declared quietly to the sky.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah I need to go back and make a correction when I edit earlier chapters which have atrocious grammar anywho<strong>_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	62. FM3: Xehanorts design

_**Okay there's gonna be a change in what I was gonna do something I'll correct in the last chapter sorry about this but I feel the story will flow better this way anyway**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Xehanort's design<strong>_

Sora felt himself hit the hard ground the blindfold had been suddenly yanked off him he heard the corridor close behind him he suddenly stood up finding himself surrounded by Darkness.

"Kairi! Kiro!" Sora called hoping someone would hear him someone did but someone he never wanted to see again.

"Hello Master Sora." Said an old and malevolent voice, he turned to see a man in a black Organization XIII coat his hood was up but he was standing hunched over.

"No….Anyone but you it can't be!" Sora cried out backing away in fear.

"Oh but it is." He growled menacingly.

"How?" Sora asked not wanting to believe it.

"That is none of your concern just know that all you've worked for…all that was sacrificed has been in vain." He replied the last part of the reply made Sora hang his head in shame however he summoned his determination.

"Where's Kairi?" he snapped,

"She's safe out of your reach but you needn't worry with both of you imprisoned in this castle my plans can formulate without problems." Xehanort replied,

"Plans, what plans?" Sora asked,

"The X-blade." Xehanort merely replied,

"That's gone all the chances you had to get it are gone!" Sora stated,

"All but one thanks to you which is why your freedom is a liability to me." Xehanort replied.

"Oh blah, blah, blah your needs" Sora snapped. "I don't see how you're gonna do it now there's the last time we kicked your butt and we already defeated your thirteen darkness." Sora growled referring to himself and six of his friends.

"You haven't been listening I told you there is one other way that remains an ancient way one that was the catalyst to starting the first Keyblade War."

"An ancient that started the first Keyblade war" Sora asked fear laced in his voice.

"The Heirs of Light and Darkness, they we're two ancient Keybladers one of light and one of Darkness they lead the armies that fought in the Keyblade war it was through them and them alone that forged the Keyblade and in their struggle the door was opened." Xehanort stated.

"And the world fell into Darkness!" Sora snapped, "I'm not even gonna bother asking anymore questions I know you don't care about anything but your stupid answers!"

"So you do learn, good I have an agent searching for the heir of Darkness to accept my invitation." Xehanort stated.

"_What about the heir of light?" _Sora thought keeping the question to himself. Xehanort was smart too smart for anyone's good he didn't want to find out what Xehanort had in store for him or her.

"Kiro has grown since I last saw him." Xehanort muttered, making Sora's blood run cold,

"He lost the power of the Keyblade I took it away from him when I sealed it in his heart." Sora muttered looking away.

"Did you now? Poor foolish Sora that was your first and only use of the Keyblade on a heart and merely out of impulse" Xehanort stated.

The old man merely showed him a picture of Kiro with his Kingdom Key Keyblade fighting off Heartless alongside Takeshi and Ventus Sora couldn't help but sigh in relief he was afraid the boys had been trapped in the realm of Darkness or worse had become Heartless.

"His true Keyblade will awaken and return to him in due time, your seal is breaking Sora he will follow the path chosen for him whether you like it or not." Xehanort stated,

"Forget it! I'm not gonna let you turn him into a pawn for your sick twisted schemes!" Sora stated trying to summon his Keyblade but couldn't."

"WHAT, Why won't it come" Sora cried at the verge of hyperventilating.

"Yes a curious case, he has stripped you of your weapon until it has been returned to you, you cannot wield it, how this come to pass is unknown to me perhaps it's because it is a close match to his own Keyblade." Xehanort muse.

"I can still tear you apart with my bear hands!" Sora growled lunging at him with a roar however a blow from a sword and Sora was sent sliding across the platform he was on and instantly covered in dark chains.

Groaning he struggled to get free only to be zapped by dark energy.

"Uh no." said a man in purple in silver armor.

"That voice…Damon?!" Sora cried,

"It's Xamond now right it down you'll have plenty of time too in the slammer." He stated grabbing Sora and dragging him.

"You leave Kiro alone!" Sora cried but Xehanort didn't answer he wasn't sure if the old man was ignoring him or if he didn't hear Sora but he didn't care Kairi was trapped here with him where he had no idea only knowing that she was in the same building as Xehanort.

"_Giving up my Keyblade how could I be so stupid….things would be different if I didn't Kiro….Kairi I'm so sorry." _

_**READ AND REVIEW**_


	63. TQC7: Dark Key

_**Okay as I mentioned I'm changing some chapters around not in the main story but in the Time Quest Chronicles**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dark Key<strong>_

Raian had flown his way back to Radiant Garden he disembarked and started walking around town.

"Alright creepy weirdo where'd you go" Raian muttered to himself as he looked around Heartless appeared and began to rush of not even taking notice of the Sandette.

"That's weird Lea said that they attacked anyone with a Heart could something have taken control of them?" he wondered as he rushed forward.

He continued into town hoping to find a clue eventually giving up and heading towards the castle Leon would definitely want to check in with him,

"Raian!" he heard someone call he could see Kiro's group in the distance the red-head calling him over but Raian didn't pay them mind he had work to do eventually he got tired looking around he was hungry and thirsty he decided to head back to where he saw Kiro and the others he actually found them still there where he saw them last,

"_I wonder where they are." _He then saw some of Kiro's group Takeshi some woman and Amei bite into some weird looking concoction "_Forget that what are, they eating?" _

"Here ya go." Kiro replied kindly,

"For me?" Raian asked,

"Sure why not?" Ven asked

"_I guess I'll find out."_Raian thought as he was handed a cup with blue slushie inside was a green and yellow twist of ice cream Raian sipped on the straw it tasted like berries like the kind he used to pick and eat in Peritus's orchard as a kid he smiled at the memory and the taste.

"Is that a smile Raian?" Amei asked teasingly, he quickly regained a stern faced he refused to let anyone see he was enjoying this….what did they call it,

"Thanks" he muttered walking off with the ice cream he sat down somewhere he could enjoy it in peace happily sucking away at the slushie he then noticed something as he looked into the cup, "There's a spoon in here." He muttered he looked at the twist thing in the middle then at the spoon digging into it he got some out and popped it into his mouth it was sweet but not berry sweet it was more like a cake but tangy at the same time he licked his lips then ate more and more until.

"AHHHHHH MY MIND!" Raian yelled putting the cup down then rubbing his head,

"Have an ice cream headache?" Asked someone he looked up to see creature with green skin a red outfit with white pin stripes and goggles with a big orange nose and a mustache,

"Ice Cream is that what this stuff is called?" Raian asked,

"Yes you've never had or heard of ice cream?" the creature asked as Raian took another bite despite knowing it could cause pain he wanted the rest of it but that comment made him bite the spoon.

"I'm from a place very far away okay? And how do you avoid these ice cream headaches?" Raian asked,

"That's simple don't eat it too fast." The creature replied, "The name is Gus by the way."

"Alright Gus whatcha doing out here?" Raian asked,

"Training the new recruits but this batch is a bit rebellious all they want to do is break things apart but they're not learning how to put them back together." Gus explained, "That is also an essential skill for Gremlins."

"Gremlins?" Raian asked he had heard of them in Galian folklore they would come on times of celebration drawn by festivities they would then mess with wagons and all other tools to see if they could put it back together to protect your stuff you need bells lots and lots of bells.

"Yes." Gus replied,

"Oooh look at this!" said a voice,

"No stop!" Gus shouted Raian quickly ran after them Raian followed Ice cream in hand trying to eat it up as he went which was proving a little painful when he got there they had disassembled a clock, "Oh dear." Gus then shot a look towards the three they had similar outfits however one was green with an orange helmet the other was a light blue the third gremlin looking more feminine was in pink, "Well since you took that apart you need to put it back together let's see what you can do,"

Raian watched curiously as he ate his ice cream when he was little before his parents died he would bring a tool without bells on it to the Harvest Festival they held in his village each year to see if he could meet Gremlins a couple of drunkards and jerks laughed at him for it but that never deterred him especially with his mother's encouragement.

Amazingly the clock looked good as new, "Wow, the stories are true." Raian muttered he went over to it however he merely touched it when. BOOOOM "AHHHHH" Raian was sent three feet into the air before falling down, there was some laughter Gus was now telling off the three trainees as Raian got up and dusted himself and stormed off, he was just glad he ate all his ice cream before that happened, "I can't believe I ever wanted to meet Gremlins."

He suddenly saw Merlin working on something gathering ingredients in town, "No not that." He muttered,

"Merlin!" he shouted rushing over,

"Oh Raian was it?" Merlin asked,

"Yes sir I wanted to ask you something." He replied, Merlin looked a little guilty

"I'd love to lad but unfortunately it's going to have to wait head to the castle and wait for me there and if you see Kiro tell him I need to see him as well."

Raian sighed, "Alright." He replied heading towards the castle Kiro had just met up with the gremlins, he didn't have to hear the whole conversation to know what was up,

"How well do you think that will go over?" Crystal asked,

"Horrible." Raian replied as he walked up to them and then passed them "I was on my way to see Merlin I think he mentioned telling you if I saw you."

"Then let's go!" Kiro said enthusiastically Ven had to chase after him and catch him before he got lost in the castle Raian Ven lead them all to a tall tower in the castle, he decided to check in with Leon before heading up there,

"Hey Leon!" he asked when he called he saw a door open inside the study following it down even past the Gummi Garage he found Leon and a man in a lab coat with blackish silver hair with a piece of bang over one eye,

"What do you think?" Leon asked,

"Honestly this wasn't nearly as bad as we originally thought power should be restored to the entire town by tonight it's already back up in the northern parts of the town and the western parts." The man Ienzo replied,

"What happened why, is power out to parts of the city?" Raian asked,

"A Heartless attacked the power grid yesterday and left the town without power it's taken us all night but we're finally fixing it." Leon replied,

"Good thing the town needs power for the claymores and it's other defenses." Ienzo replied,

"And if power affects how you guys clean up then you'll definitely want to make that a priority." Raian replied,

Yuffie sniffed the air when she heard having been looking for some parts, "EWWWW he's right you two need a shower!"

"Is there something you need to do?" Leon asked not appreciating the comment.

"Sorry." Raian replied sweat-dropping I was going to talk to Merlin I guess I'll do that now." He replied heading up stairs.

When he got there on Aerith's directions he came into the room to find Cid in a crumpled heap having just gotten beat up from Merlin, "Merlin I was wondering if I could ask you something." He then glanced over at Kiro and co and the unconscious Cid, "Alone"

"Alright but there's a pressing matter I wanted to tell Kiro and Ven about." Merlin replied,

"What?" the boys asked,

"There has a been a mysterious figure spotted throughout the city many who saw him described him as wearing armor." Merlin replied,

The others got into a slight conversation about the armor and who it might be Raian however was just wanting his question asked and answered he suddenly saw Kiro's Keyblade hanging from his hand he decided to take a closer look at it,

"Let's go find them!" Kiro stated he suddenly realized he no longer had the Keyblade turning to see Raian inspecting it,

"So this is the Keyblade." He muttered,

"Hey give that back!" Kiro shouted diving for it Raian was too fast and dodged however making Kiro fall to the ground he got up,

"Here catch," Raian replied tossing it to Kiro who caught it the crimson shot him a look as he left Raian had a slight chuckle he just wanted a look at the Keyblade but the fact that Kiro had freaked when he saw Raian took it, it was funny but Raian walked out then saw Kiro run out followed by the others.

"Do you get tired chasing after him?" Raian asked,

"Yeah it's good exercise." Ven replied as he ran after Kiro,

"That's not what I meant but clearly that's a no." Raian muttered he decided to ask Merlin now when he saw someone out the window, he raced down as fast as he could running as fast as he could when he finally got there Kaen had just given the armored figure they were supposed to be looking for answers.

"Quick after him!" Kaen shouted,

"You!" Raian shouted, summoning his sword. "Who are you?!"

"Kaen hello there Medieval bumpkin enjoying the sights?" Kaen asked,

"What do you want with Kiro?!" Raian snapped,

"That's none of your concern." Kaen replied before summoning his Keyblade and turning sharply, "But if you're _Dying to know _then let's play a game of Russian Roulette!" he launched a spell that Raian just barely dodged.

Raian charged landing a combo on him but Kaen quickly countered by using some kind of power to send him into the wall he rolled out of the way of an attack,

"_**Dark Quake!" **_Kaen shouted hitting Raian hard and stunning him while Kaen went in for a blow however Raian slipped away and grabbed his wrist bending it behind him to his back Kaen made him let go with his powers,

"What….What are you!" Raian shouted,

Kaen laughed, "Like it telekinesis! And here's some darkness in your eyes!" Kaen stated throwing a beam of Darkness at Raian sending him into the wall, he got up and rolled away,

"_Those were just like Kiro's powers! Are Kiro and this guy connected!" _Raian asked himself as he began to run towards another area, he then summoned his Phoenix blade "_**Fire storm!" **_Raian shouted sending a barrage of fire attacks at Kaen he struck swiftly and quickly Kaen dodged out of the way but suffered a few hits here and there, then he was blown back further into the city by the finisher,

"_**Critical Impact!" **_Raian shouted summoning his Geo Axe he rushed forward and slammed Kaen hard sending him into the wall,

"No more anti-villain!" Kaen growled he was then covered in a pink light and surged forward at him kicking off the wall and hitting Raian he then send Raian flying with a finisher however the sandette was able to flip up still airborne.

"_**Counter rush!" **_Raian shouted ramming into Kaen knocking him into the ground when he tried to follow up the free-flow maneuver he used, he then backed flipped away from Raian's attack with the Geo Axe Raian rushed forward and slammed him a few times with the powerful combos,

"Isn't that a little heavy for you?" Kaen asked seeing the size of the Claymore.

Raian gave Kaen a slasher smile, "Nope, RAAAAAA" he shouted sending Kaen into the wall Kaen however took the Geo Axe from his hand swung it around his body before sending it back towards him,

Raian jumped away then he was barraged by Kaen, who was slashing away at him as he dodged, "How are you going to fight with no weapon?" Kaen asked, he suddenly got a right hook,

"With my fists!" Raian growled slamming another punch he managed to block a blow from Kaen's attack with his hands which bled a little but he managed to kick Kaen back and get his sword out of the nearby wall, "Cure!" he shouted healing his hands, Kaen lunged at him slashing him into the wall he cast heal again and just barely managed to dodge a blow from Kaen.

"Those powers you have the dark ones why are they like Kiro's?" Raian asked,

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kaen replied charging at him Raian dodged and countered a blow with a good kick into Kaen's back Raian then lunged knocking him back further Kaen skidded as he did he blocked a blow from Raian the two then began to clash swords Raian pushed Kaen back who countered with his powers once more he then launched a fire spell at Raian who dodged and attacked again,

"_**Thunder!" **_Raian yelled switching to the storm twins then unleashing a Cyclone attack on Kaen knocking him back Kaen managed to block the rest of the attacks and slam Raian into the ground but Raian got back up and slammed into him knocking him back,

At that point Kiro, Takeshi and Amei who were running and killing Heartless saw the two Kaen shakily stood up, "GUH you're good I'll give you that!"

"What do you want with Kiro!?" Raian growled,

"Dead or Alive and on my side, his power is growing Maleficent doesn't like the idea of someone that could be close or on par with Sora's power against her but with her…" He chuckled "Taking the worlds will be like Taking candy from a baby."

"I won't join you so you might as well stop asking!" Kiro snapped,

"Fine." Kaen replied he snapped his fingers and appearing out of nowhere was the tall armored figure from before drawing his weapons.

"Oh boy." Raian muttered, "_Two Keyblades_!"

"Amei run!" Takeshi hissed,

"No way Merlin's been training me in magic I can fight!" Amei hissed back, the Armored figure saw Amei and stared,

"_He's hesitating!" _Raian stated in his thoughts

"What are you doing take them out!" Kaen roared,

"_**Stopaga!" **_Amei shouted freezing Kaen the figure went unaffected however and leapt at Kiro, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Amei shouted getting in front of him making him freeze, he was unsure what to do.

Raian suddenly heard footsteps Ven was rushing up to them, "_**Thunderstorm!" **_Balls of lightning struck the figure he then attacked the samurai forcing him back and allowing the group to escape,

Raian followed Takeshi, "Where are you going?" he asked,

"Lea, Isa, Leon and Cloud were fighting a guy named Sephiroth and that guy in the armor he got away to get Kiro but they're still fighting Sephiroth and might need help." Takeshi replied,

"What about Kiro?" Raian asked,

"Amei and Ven are with him they'll be fine." Takeshi replied "Ven told me too."

"Then Ven is an idiot what about that samurai?" he asked,

"You do care." Takeshi teased, "He's nothing compared to Sephiroth besides Ven's been fighting much longer then we have."

"Blah, blah, blah let's just get there!" Raian stated as they raced back to town square where they saw everyone recovering.

"Where's Sephiroth?" Takeshi asked,

"Gone" Isa replied, "And I have a feeling that he's grown tired of chasing that boy around."

"What did he want with Kiro?" Takeshi asked,

"To destroy him Kaen talked him into it." Lea replied,

"Then if we're done here we should find Kiro and see if he and Ven are okay!" Takeshi stated they eventually headed back to where they last saw Kiro Amei and Ven coming up tired and worn but alive and well,

"What happened why isn't Sephiroth after him anymore?" Lea asked,

"He wants Kiro to get stronger so he can fight him he was impressed by a new ability Kiro learned, something called Golden Hour." Takeshi replied,

"And he may be annoyed with Kaen." Amei stated before giggling, "I drew on his face and he didn't notice right away.

"Poor Kiro though." Ven muttered, "It looks like those battles put a nasty blow in his confidence."

Raian felt bad later Takeshi and Ven couldn't find Kiro and asked him to help look on the suggestion from Takeshi that he liked high places looking around for Kiro finding him sitting by himself out on one of the towers, "there you are!" Raian stated staring him down. "You've gotta go, Takeshi and Ven are looking everywhere for you."

"They don't want my help I'm not strong." Kiro muttered sadly,

"No you're inexperienced what Kaen pulled was a dirty trick those guys are beyond your league." Raian stated,

"Well Keybladers are supposed to be in a league all their own!" Kiro argued, "And if I can't keep that up then what then?!"

"You need to get stronger Ven's training you isn't he ask him to make your training sessions more rigorous if you think you're so weak!" Raian replied simply.

"That won't do any good!" Kiro spat,

"Would you're dad give up?!" Raian asked Kiro looked a little bewildered then lowered his head to the ground,

"I don't really care about him right now but….no but he never had to think about stuff like that!" Kiro replied,

"How do you know?" Raian asked camly.

"He never told me about his adventures." Kiro explained,

"_Sigh_ Give yourself another chance you're still new to this and don't worry when the time comes you'll get more power." Raian replied,

Kiro thought for a moment then smiled, "Thanks Raian."

"Hey us warriors have got to stick together am I right, plus Amei would never let me live it down if I didn't do something to help you so…" Raian replied with a grateful smile Kiro ran off to join the others.

With all the chaos out of the way Raian headed towards Merlin's tower, "So I heard you give Kiro a pep talk." Lea teased as he passed,

"Nothing says I can't and nothing says pep talks make you automatically soft so shut up." Raian replied not looking at him Lea chuckled,

"Sure." The pyro teased Raian eventually found Merlin alone just like he wanted,

"So Merlin when this whole mess is cleaned up I was wondering if you could poof me back to my own time?" he asked, Merlin mused,

"Yes but it will be difficult." Merlin replied "You'll have to find the exact day and time you want to go back."

"That's fine I've got plenty of time to translate my calendar to yours." Raian replied "And today Kaen had the exact same powers as Kiro but with Darkness and he to could wield the Keyblade so do you think they're connected?"

Merlin seemed to freeze, "yes I believe they are but this is a reality that Kiro must find out on his own he'll accept it better if he does they could very well be a certain pair of Keybladers doomed to clash."

"_Two Keybladers doomed to clash?" _Raian asked, "_Then what's going to happen next?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>BOOYAH that was easier than I thought it would be I got this done right away and it's two days before exactly one year that this story is updated so look forward to it and you'll see updates to Shadow Revolution and Birth by Fracture soon!<strong>_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	64. TQC8: Go with the Free-Flow

_**Here's the next chapter of Legacy and back in Midtown we are**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Go with the Free-flow<strong>_

"Free what?" Raian asked,

"_Free-flow it helps you transverse areas in different world Ven is teaching it to Kiro and Takeshi right now._" Leon stated,

_**On Excalibur…**_

"AHHHH!" Kiro cried only to hit the wall, "Ow."

"Ooh!" Ven stated making a sympathetic hiss.

"Your good just walk it off!" Crystal called as the crimson fell back swirls in his eyes.

_**On Light Seeker…**_

"Sounds like a waste of time." Raian muttered, "I learn all I needed from my old master." He added.

"_Whatever look I know you respect him but if you're going to survive you'll need to learn new things especially against the Heartless."_ Leon replied.

Raian just looked away making Leon sigh and turn off the connection Raian eventually came to a new world and disembarked.

The city was a large like that of Radiant Garden but in a more compressed space it smelt down below.

"How can anyone live here?" Raian muttered he heard a beeping and jumped to the side when a car almost hit him. "Watch where you're going numbskull!" he yelled huffing noticing the people stare at him. "What are you looking at?" he asked as he left.

Raian heard an alarm he raced over to see what was happening when he got there all he saw was a bunch of bags of jewelry and the crooks tied up and hanging on the lamp post.

"Hey kid get us down please!" one of them said,

"We'll be your best friend!" the other stupidly added.

"Do I look stupid to you?" Raian asked as he walked off leaving them. Walking down the street a bit more he saw a Car suddenly get blown over to it's side a lady wearing a driver suit came out and aimed a strange looking weapon Raian had never seen before it looked like it would shoot something but what?

However rushing forward in a blur of Green and purple another orange bomb struck with a scream sending her into the wall unconscious.

"What are you!?" Raian asked,

"Someone you don't want to meet in an alley way especially since you've seen too much BA HA HA HA HA!" the Goblin like creature laughed however someone suddenly kicked the door down allowing Raian to pull out his sword.

"Keep laughing Kermit because I hear Green is the new black and blue!" said a man in a suit with silver colored knuckles and black hair in a suit he rammed into the wall leaving a hole and to Raian's surprise he shook it off like it was nothing,

"That's why they call him Hammer head." The Goblin whispered into Raian's ear making him freak and haphazardly wave his sword around, "You should be green with Envy both of you for neither of you have my fashion sense!" he boasted as they charged but the glider he was on shot out knock out gas Raian coughed,

"What is…._cough cough_, I feel…..weird…."

"Or a built in gas mask HA HA HA HA HA HAA!" he heard the Goblin mocked as Raian lost consciousness,

"_I don't want to learn from him I want to learn from you!" Young Raian complained to Peritus who was packing an overnight bag for him,_

"_Raian there are those who are better masters at certain skills better than I am you must learn all you can if you cannot then you will eventually meet a foe impossible to defeat….." _

Raian woke up with a gasp the car and the lady were gone so were the two from before he got up and rubbed his head, "Owwww, I hate this time." he stated before getting up, "Where could they have gone?"

Raian headed down the road in hopes of finding the guy who the Goblin took it wasn't long before he wandered past a news station called the Daily Bugle,

"I wonder if anyone in there has seen Sora at the very least I should tell someone about the Kidnapping." Raian thought,

He entered the building and found it almost deserted people were huddled around screens and strange boxes he climbed to the top floor, where a bunch of the staff were waiting,

"_I'm told by NASA that as the ship reenters the earth's atmosphere they will loose contact…." _Said an announcer,

Everyone waited with bait breath until finally, "_WAIT I SEE IT!" _Yelled a voice on the Tv the screen suddeny showed a large rocket ship landing on a run way, one of the men a man with greying hair on top of a black stripe of it with a black small square shaped mustache,

"He did it my boy did it." JJ sighed, in sheer relief and pride he then turned on everyone, "What are you all standing around for I'm not paying you to watch television I want a new front liner in 15 minutes or your fired!" he snapped, "And you!" he shouted "Get me a Latte!"

"I don't know what that is!" Raian argued only to be shoved out the door,

"Then you're fired!" he shouted slamming the door,

"You can't fire I never worked here." Raian muttered deciding to leave he'd go somewhere else he heard someone talking in the room behind him as the newspaper writers feverishly worked,

"What do I do with these then?" a boy about his age with a blue shirt grey sweater and brown hair asked.

"Sell them to the Daily Planet that garb will print anything." Jamenson replied shutting the door, he left without noticing Raian who took his leave as well he decided to try and practice that Free-Flow Leon talked about knowing he'll need it if he ever faced that Goblin again,

He focused rushing up to a nearby pole he tried to swing of it but only went flying he kept trying over and over and failing he grabbed the book Leon sent him from the Gummi ship to study it didn't take long for him to learn to read English since Reina had taught him how to read Galian in the first place he tried various things, practicing with Heartless until finally he felt confident enough he could use it but he was battered and bruised from the attempts.

"UUG did it Leon you better not have anything else for me." Raian muttered,

He suddenly heard laughing following the Goblin was someone dressed in Red and Blue he remembered the figure from the Photos that boy from earlier had been carrying,

"Hey!" Raian shouted rushing after them as fast as he could, "Okay now or never!" he stated running on a wall managing to hold the Free-Flow in place he just managed to catch the conversation between the two weirdoes as the Green one got the red on in a head-lock.

"We both want Tombstone out of the Picture." The Green one stated, his opponent managed to land a hit on his face making him yelp

"For totally Different Reasons!" the red and blue one snapped, as they locked fists the red one got knocked off to Raian's and his surprise he hung on the bottom of the glider,

"Details, details." The green one muttered, "And Speaking of details I've got a jump drive that can take Tombstone down for good," as he stated this Raian was knocked as he got really close to the building he was free-flowing on Raian just managed to hold on for dear life doing everything in his power not to scream.

"_I'm gonna throw up and then I'm gonna die!" _he shrieked in his mind

"Great fork it over I'll turn you both in!" the Red one stated,

"Ah, ah ah I don't have it on me but I'll have it tonight."

"When tonight where?" the Red one asked,

"Anyone else getting Déjà vu?" the Green one asked since Tombstone had said the exact same thing before, "Oh well let's roll with it. Believe me you'll know!" causing the red one and Raian to crash into a nearby fan,

"Owwwww." Raian muttered he laughed as the two looked up,

"Who the heck was that?" Raian heard,

"You've never heard of the Green Goblin?" the guy beside him asked, "I bet you've never heard of me either."

"No and no who are you?" Raian asked as he dusted himself off,

"Spiderman." He replied,

"So what's your beef with the Green Goblin as he called him?" Raian asked,

"You don't get how the whole super hero thing works do you?" Spiderman asked,

"Not really no" Raian replied,

"Anyway he's been causing problems for the town for a while now and he's dangerous but I've also got Tombstone to deal with."

"The guy who could get taken down with something called a jump drive?" Raian asked,

"Yeah it's a small item that stores memory supposedly Goblin nabbed one of Tombstone's goons who had it on him and he has it now."

"And with it Tombstone can get put in jail what makes him harder to take down then mean green and insane?" Raian asked,

"Tombstone is also known as a legit business man known as L. Thompson Lincoln because of that without proof of what he's doing I can't take him in." Spiderman replied,

"Sounds about right" Raian replied, however he noticed that Spiderman was gone, "Hmm say what you need to then take off."

Raian got off the top of the building he took a potion to help his aching body that's when he saw a red headed boy with a yellow shirt and green vest fall over something rolling from his hands, "Hey are you alright?!" Raian called, he looked over to see the vile the boy was holding his bag was open on the flap was another vile full of green liquid, that stuff had to be making him sick so Raian took the vile and went to poor it out only for his wrist to get grabbed,

"Just what do you think you're doing?" he asked darkly,

"Getting rid of this stuff" Raian stated "It made you pass out!" he stated, with a very tight and vengeful grip the red head ripped the vile out of Raian's hands hurting him a little,

"You don't know anything you don't have to deal with a father who wants nothing but the best and expects it perfect grades football stud all thanks to the green a few blackouts are a small price to pay so keep your nose out of my business!" he snapped pushing Raian away sending the poor boy into a nearby wall. The red head walked off without even a second glance,

"Man I'm just getting banged around today." Raian muttered, thinking back,

_It was cold the stars were out Raian was charging however when he went to jump he fell and slammed into the ground he looked at the target not a scratch on it, he growled hitting the ground with his fist._

"_Raian what are you doing?" Peritus asked coming out,_

"_I've tried and I've tried but I still can't get this move down….what's wrong with me?" Raian asked,_

"_You'll get it you just need time all I can ask from you is your best that's all I need practice makes perfect." Peritus replied, "But you have to take care of yourself too otherwise your just breaking yourself for something that's just not worth it." _

Raian looked at himself in the mirror he stared at the sky he had to keep practicing Peritus would want him to keep learning keep trying but at the same time but go for broke with it he decided to hold off on practicing free flow see if Leon would give him any tips for now he had to help someone else he followed the boy without being noticed instead of going inside the Penthouse however he free-flowed up to a nearby roof, "GASP!" he stated, there without his mask was Spiderman,

"Uh oh." He muttered however they suddenly saw something that made the whole thing seem miniscule the Green Goblin headed towards the place they both wanted to go, Spiderman quickly climbed up as did Raian who just barely managed to get in,

"Man that was horrible." Raian muttered he hid looking for the Green Goblin Spider man was on the ceiling however coming out of a strange door was a man with the same red hair as the boy from before in fact he looked like an older version of him he picked up the Phone,

"Osborn here." He muttered walking out at the same time the kid from before came in Raian decided to make his exit he knew what he had saw Spiderman on the other hand lingered.

"_Great Harry's got two problems but I can't talk about either with Green Gosborn in the other room." _And with that he left Raian had managed to get out without anyone noticing him he decided to see if he could find Spiderman maybe he knew that kid however Fireworks suddenly hit the sky in the shape of Pumpkins.

"Believe me you'll know." Raian muttered eyes narrowing he rushed down he found that the fireworks were coming from a strange looking building almost like the ones that littered Radiant Garden,

He saw a car nearby and Spiderman appear next to him, "So Gobby offered you the secret toy surprise too?" he asked a tall man in a suit with white skin and hair,

"Yes but I'm not sure about him?" the man Tombstone replied glancing over to Raian,

He straightened himself up "Consider me a crasher, trap?"

"Trap." The other two replied,

"Race you inside." Spiderman stated Tombstone knocked down the door, Raian pulled out his sword, "Yeesh always with the Drama." when they entered Raian saw the same black-haired man from before in chains suspended over a vat of melted metal.

"This is so embarrassing." He muttered,

"And disappointing Hammer Head did you really think you needed a jump drive to protect you? Did you really think a Jump Drive could protect you?" Tombstone growled,

"Ahh come on Boss you can't have fallen for that there's no Jump Drive no incriminating evidence there never was." Hammer head stated,

"Yes yes I'm a big fat liar like we all didn't know it was a trap." Goblin stated coming out on his glider,

"With the Cake being a lie obviously" Raian snapped as he activated his Storm twins for speed he spun around in his jump managing to get a hit but Goblin knocked him back he landed on the rail and hung as Heartless appeared,

"Heartless?!" Spiderman growled,

"You've seen them before?!" Raian asked as he killed one with his daggers switching to the Phoenix blade he rushed forward, "FIRE STORM!" he shouted hitting several of the Shadow Heartless and knocking them into the lava Tombstone meanwhile managed to grab Hammerhead and run,

"HEY!" Raian snapped, "Jerks!" he shouted,

"Forget them we're gonna be bug chow if we don't deal with them!" Spiderman shouted,

"FIRE!" Raian shouted hitting a couple of Neo Shadows and Crazy Clowns he dodged the blow from a knife which was grabbed by Spiderman's web and slammed into a couple of Crescendos,

"THUNDER!" Raian shouted having switched his Blade back to normal and hacked away at them several Spider and Scorpion Heartless appeared the former shot webs however Raian managed to cut through them and impale them Spiderman had killed off the two Scorpion Heartless that had appeared just as Raian finished the Spider Heartless.

A couple of crook Heartless appeared they charged but Raian whistled causing them to freeze allowing him to strike quickly and take them out meanwhile Spiderman was fighting with Goblin when Raian killed off the rest of the Crooks Goblin had sent Spiderman through the window.

"Spiderman!" Raian shouted, chasing after him as fast as he could jumping and free-flowing up to the roof, "Uh Not as easy as it looks." He muttered,

"Why don't you just give up!" Goblin snarled knocking Spiderman away, he landed on his feet.

"Because I know your secret I know whose face is behind that mask!" Spiderman stated, as he tried to shoot Webbing at him Raian shot a couple of Blizzard spells but they missed,

"So do I!" Raian stated,

"We all wear masks kiddies but which on is real?" the Goblin asked pulling out some throwing knives "The one that hides your face or the one _that is_ your face?" he asked as he threw them they dodged Spiderman's costume getting cut then came an explosion which the two barely dodged,

"We know your Norman Osborn!" Spiderman accused,

The Goblin laughed, "Am I?" he asked Spider man managed to grab his Glider with a spray of web and pull it down Raian jumped up and landed a couple of punches only to get grabbed and thrown into Spiderman,

"Impressive Webbing now try mine!" he stated shooting out some sticky thick substance that hit Raian and stuck him to the floor he growled trying to get up,

"How do you like my GOB Webs hah aha!" the Goblin laughed at his own pun,

"I….I can't move!" Raian called,

"Hang on!" Spiderman called going to help him,

"No, no, just go!" Raian called as Spiderman dodged more blasts Raian tried to reach for his sword maybe he could melt it off,

Spiderman meanwhile dodged all around several parts of the factory as he swung ahead the Goblin pushed a button the timed bombs exploded leaving Spiderman flying through the air however he ran up some falling debris, managing to get a line on something however the Goblin came and trapped him in the same substance. "Now let's see what breaks first my Gobwebs or….your bones."

Raian was just about free when he saw Goblin Drag Spiderman around, "I'm coming!" Raian called just managing to get the rest of himself free he followed but it was too late Goblin was pulling Spiderman higher and higher then let him drop once they were a good twenty stories high,

"Happy Landings Spiderman!" he called as Spiderman dropped,

"Oh no!" Raian yelled however Spiderman thought of a plan but would it work?

"This better work" Spiderman stated he used up the rest of his webbing and spun in a ball creating a web ball cocooning himself in it Raian watched as it bounced off the roof and spun around the webbing was ripped off and the Gob webs cracked apart as Spiderman landed on a nearby building.

"Are you okay?!" Raian asked having finally caught up to him,

"No…" Spiderman groaned, "But at all this pain at least proves I'm still alive." Raian cast cure and glared at the Goblin who threw a bomb Raian quickly called out his Geo Axe and held it flat,

"Not this time Greeny!" he shouted batting the bomb back at him the Goblin screamed as it exploded on him the Goblin still came forward crashing falling off his glider bouncing around as he went Raian and Spiderman backed up from the Debris when it cleared the Goblin tried to stand however he yelped gingerly getting up on his leg he limped back to the glider.

"Quick get him with your webs!" Raian called,

"Can't I used it all up." Spiderman replied as they chased after him trying to catch him as he held on to his Glider which flew off into the night, "Go ahead run I know where you live." Spiderman muttered,"I've got to get more webbing do you remember where you saw Osborn?"

"Yeah I'll meet you there." Raian replied taking off by the time he had gotten to the balcony Spiderman appeared next to him,

Raian kicked down the door as they busted in, "I knew it!" Spiderman stated however when the Goblin pulled off his mask it was the boy from before much to Raian's shock and Spiderman's horror "You're the Green Goblin?!"

"No….this isn't my costume I'm a cheerleader- ahhg!" he yelped falling on a bad leg.

"That liquid that stuff you've been drinking IT made you do this!" Raian deduced,

"Harry Spiderman what is the meaning-" Osborn asked coming in,

"You're not limping!" Spiderman stated in horror,

"Why would I be limping?" Osborn asked, "Why is Harry wearing that?" Raian merely passed him the vile, "Where did this come from?" Osborn growled,

Harry's eyes widened "Dad I can-"

"What is it?!" Spiderman asked,

"Gobulin green…."Osborn explained, "An early stage experimental performance enhancer, Highly unstable and addictive!" his voice grew angrier with every moment, "You stole it from Oscorp didn't you why would you do something so dangerous so stupid!?" Harry's pupils shrunk Raian backed away scared as he suddenly had the same look on his face that he had when he stopped Raian from trying to get rid of the stuff he held Osborn's wrist so tightly that Spiderman and Raian heard a slight crack,

"I DID IT FOR YOU!" he stated throwing Osborn into a wall, Spiderman quickly threw him a safety net and Raian pulled out his sword, ready to fight Harry, "You told me to man up so I took the green to the son you've always wanted me to be, to become a man like you!" he suddenly looked woozy he fell over as Spiderman caught him woke up his pupils back to normal.

"He's really lost it." Raian muttered lowering his sword a little, eventually putting it away.

"I must have blacked out again I don't remember anything…but" he said sobbing a little, "I can't be the Goblin….can I?" he asked looking at the Vile in disgust with himself he threw it it shattered against the wall, "I knew I shouldn't have taken it I ruined everything." he stated as he stood up Raian helped him to the couch then put some distance between them. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so Sorry."

"This makes no sense if this kid's the Goblin why would he attack the big man?" Spiderman asked, "Why attack Oscorp."

"I've had dealings with the Big man a while back when I tried to extricate myself from him I was threatened by his stooge." Osbron explained.

"Hammerhead" Harry muttered,

"Harry must have overheard under the influence of the green his subconscious created someone who could take the big man down." Osborn explained, "Now as to why he attacked me…"

"Maybe he was angry because his father pushed him so far." Raian accused cutting in.

"Yeah maybe I just have some anger issues." Harry stated staring at the mask,

"I won't allow this I'll say I was the Goblin after all I invented the green I'm the obvious suspect!" Norman stated,

"No." Spiderman replied "He needs you and what good could you do for him locked away for a crime you didn't commit?"

"Didn't I?" Osborn asked, "This is, all my fault, your friend is right I drove Harry to this I will get him help….I swear if you'll let me." He stated to Spiderman

"Me?" Spiderman asked,

"He's right if you turn him in and the Big man finds out Harry is the Goblin he won't survive the night." Raian stated,

"Please he's my only child." Osborn pleaded,

"_And my best friend." _Spiderman thought he turned to the window "The Goblin disappears forever leaving a Mystery that never gets solved." Raian went to leave as well.

"Wait!" Harry called, "I'm sorry."

Raian nodded and left back on the ship there was something that kept bugging him something Goblin said,

"_We all wear masks but which one is real, the one that hides your face or the one that is your face…."_

"It goes deeper then he originally meant." Raian mused a little scared by the thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Tombstonethe Big Man: **_a crime lord who both Spiderman and the Goblin wanted to take down he's apparently had some dealings with OsCorp _**(Spiderman Comics 1963)**

**Hammerhead: **_Tombstone's stooge and one of his higher up underlings he threatened Norman Osborn so his son Harry Attacked him and his boss to keep his dad safe he apparently had a jump drive but that was a lie that the Goblin told _**(Spiderman Comics 1963)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay the day after Birth by Fracture got updated not bad anyway enjoy this is kind of the last Chapters I got a jump on so…<strong>_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	65. TQC9: Never Mock the Cookie!

_**Alright were moving along with the Time Quest let's hope it keeps up!**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Never mock the Cookie!<strong>_

"After nine-hundred years all the Talismans awakened and are being recovered yet I possess none while Chan has ten! You have failed me Valmont!"

"Now Shendu just because Chan has them locked away in section Thirteen doesn't mean we won't find them!" Valmont argued,

"The New year approaches! It is essential that I have all twelve talismans before then if you ever wish to lay eyes upon the Treasure of ChiXhi Huang!" Shendu stated,

Valmont turned to his four thugs Finn Toru, Ratso and Chang, "Bring me Jackie Chan!" he stated gripping his cane fiercely "he will surrender the location of Section Thirteen with proper prodding!" he growled ripping out an electrified knife.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Raian sat thinking as he went towards a new world he suddenly saw it and disembarked as he walked down the street his stomach growled, eventually he saw a restaurant, "I suppose some time to eat wouldn't hurt."

Eventually sitting down to eat at the table hoping for something familiar but they had a bunch of dishes that were unfamiliar to him irritating him, eventually his stomach forced him to eat some rice with soy sauce as they called it he poured it on thirsty he took a sip of water unaware of the patrons behind him on a mission,

"We need to order lots and lots of rice" the man in the blue shirt Jackie stated as they all sat down the Talisman is somewhere in it.

Jackie and Jade suddenly saw a large Shadow Toru he smirked as he took a couple of chairs and sat down, "Maybe Toru already had lunch?" Jade suggested nervously once the hundred bowls of Rice appeared they instantly began to chow down making sure to chew around to feel for the talisman,

Raian stopped at his bowl for a minute and looked at the Cookie someone left for him he saw something was inside it and broke it open, "You will be divided on a troubling matter." He read before tossing it behind him, "What a load of Baloney." That seemed to attract the old man Uncle who was sitting at the table,

"AYIEA you dare mock the cookie!?" he stated getting right in Raian's face.

"It's a cookie I don't think it's going to care if I mock it or not." Raian replied simply going to bite into cookie when the old man whacked him on the head, "OW!"

"NEVER….mock the cookie bad Juju you are cursed to suffer the absolute worst version of your fortune!" Uncle stated,

Raian gave him a flat look, "Would you go away I'd like to eat my lunch in piece." He stated taking a big spoon full and sticking it in his mouth he bit on something hard and heard a crack. "OW!" he stated spitting it out it was a strange rock with what looked like two Tigers merged together on it, "I hate restaurants."

"Thank you!" Jackie suddenly said snatching it out of his hands with the others including that Toru guy following him, Raian raising an eye brow dumped a bunch of money on the table and ran after them.

Already Toru was trying to crush Jackie, "Leave him alone!" Raian called only to get a fist directed at him he jumped back, "Alright you asked for it!"

Toru slammed another fist into the ground Raian pulled out his sword and hit him with a sliding Dash knocking Toru back a little he then swung his arms hitting Raian back, "FIRE!" Raian shouted hitting him in the face blinding him temporarily he managed to back hand Raian who got back up however before Raian could attack again.

"HIYEEEYAH!" went the guy from before flying from out of nowhere and hitting the fat man right in the face he was out like a light,

"Nice job drop kicking him." Raian stated, "Why was he after you?"

"He was after the Talisman." Jackie replied showing it to him,

"That thing it was rock they dropped in my lunch." Raian replied, "Anyway I want to know about this mind if I tag along?"

"Sure we need the help we can get." Jackie replied, eventually they returned to the Antique shop where Uncle worked Jade smiled as she tried to dig into some nearby Candy,

"Chinese New Year rocks!" she stated eyeing it, "Especially the sweets." She added as she took a package,

"Jade that is for Chinese New Years." Jackie stated firmly from his seat; Jade groaned leaving the Candy alone, joining the other two as they gathered around the many books Uncle had stored, he came across the answer at last

"Hatcha! The Tiger Talisman possesses the power of Balance." Uncle explained Jade snatched it out of his hands and climbed on the tallest pile of books,

"Balance huh awesome that means whoever has it can't lose their-WHOA!" she screamed being caught by Jackie,

"It's not that kind of Balance Jade." Raian replied,

"It's the kind of balance your parents sent you hear to learn." Jackie stated, Jade crossed her arms and scowled.

"Meaning this thing deals with a person's heart right?" Raian asked,

"Yes, with in each and every one of us lies conflicting forces light and dark, Ying and Yang, good and evil." Uncle replied,

Jade smirked, "Like Jackie has a Dark side"

"I do her name is Jade." Jackie joked,

"Brabrap bum chih." Jade replied imitating a drum, "Balance that's not even a real power."

"Good I will enjoy taking this powerless talisman to Section Thirteen's vault." Jackie replied taking it from her she scoffed,

"Okay so what does this thing do with that kind of Balance?" Raian asked,

"Unsure. In the meantime Jade will enjoy making her dear old Uncle some tea" Uncle replied Jade growled Jackie walked out Raian bored followed Jackie however noticed something in the Talisman right down the middle was a crack splitting the two tigers almost,

"A Crack?" Jackie asked,

"Probably from when I bit into the stupid thing I swear if there's something wrong with my teeth they're paying for it!" Raian growled rubbing the side of his cheek.

The Talisman split apart completely and suddenly blinding them in a bright light and knocking them down.

"That was weird." Jackie muttered,

"Very weird." Raian added they looked over to see themselves,

"AHHH!" they all stated then realized something, "Oh mirror."

"Hey the other half of the Talisman's gone!" Raian stated,

"Where is it!?" Jackie stated they got up to look around however they did not now that they had been split down the middle the Tiger Raian and Jackie suddenly noticed the New Years candy getting an awful idea,

The Pussy cat sides of them however were looking for the Talisman's other half, however Jackie stepped on something they both gasped when they saw what it was, "UNNNCLLLEEEE!" Jackie cried ready to burst into tears, "I STEPPED ON A BUG!"

"That poor thing probably would've been crushed by something in here anyway!" Raian moaned and suddenly both burst into tears confusing Uncle.

"Tea is ready dear Uncle." Jade monotonously as she came out to see both Jackie and Raian chowing down on the candy meant for her on Chinese New Year; "YOU GUYYSS!" she shouted, "That was my Candy."

"Not anymore." Jackie replied, Raian spat out the candy in his mouth,

"Want it back?" he asked,

"Eww!" Jade shouted,

"Didn't think so" Raian replied popping it back into his mouth,

"Good one." Jackie chuckled the two entered the kitchen Uncle came out confused,

"Do you know what is wrong with Jackie and Raian they are such cry-babies!" Uncle stated,

"They're such Jerks!" Jade growled,

"They are in the library weeping all over my research." Uncle argued,

"No they're in the kitchen raiding the fridge." Jade replied, suddenly an idea dawned on both of them

"Jackie, Raian?" they called all four came out; two sniffling one had a jar of pickles the other a carton of milk. "AHH!" they stated,

"What?" All four asked they turned and saw each other, "AHHH!" they stated the other two dropping what they had, Uncle looked it over,

"When the Talisman broke Their Yin was separated from their Yang." Uncle explained,

"Oh great now we'll never be whole" Good Raian moaned,

"And that's a bad thing because?" Bad Raian asked,

"Whoa, Jackie and Raian Light. And Jackie and Raian dark." Jade muttered,

"I am the dark side I MURDERED A BUG!" Good Jackie wept

"Good riddance Bugs are just annoying pests." Dark Raian unknown to anyone all the colors on him where darker and his eyes were black good Raian had a lighter shade of everything and the usual colored eyes muttered making Good Jackie glare at him or at least make a sad attempt,

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL!?" he wailed,

"Dark Raian duh" He replied,

"You're heartless!" Good Raian snapped but a glare from his Dark side made him sit in the corner and not make eye contact.

"So you two are the sides that ate my candy?" Jade asked coming up to both Dark sides they merely smirked "YOU'RE BOTH EVIL_** EVIILLLLLL**_!"

"Not evil just lacking sound judgment without their good sides to guide them so each Jackie has half of the Talisman they nodded and showed their halves. "Good you must join them together to unite into one Jackie and Raian."

"No way he's a jerk who hates bugs and steals candy from little girls I don't want to go back to him!" Light Raian snapped,

"You're the one always getting side tracked we'd be home by now if it wasn't for you!" Dark Raian spat, "I say we should stay split apart!"

"I'm with Dark Raian me and Wimpy are you kidding me?!" Bad Jackie asked,

"Yes please don't put us back together!" Good Jackie pleaded, "He burps real loud without saying Excuse me!"

"YOU MUST RESTORE BALANCE!" Uncle snapped, hitting them all on the head Good Raian and Jackie rubbed their heads while the bad sides hit Uncle back, "OOOOH You will pay for that!" they all begun a hitting fest.

Jade went out to see a bunch of strange creatures appear outside with three guys Ratso Chang and Finn, "Uh guys." She muttered in fear,

"Heartless!" both Raian's screamed

"The Dark hand!" both Jackie's stated, the bad sides smirked ready to fight for pleasure the good sides cowered in fear shown in their reactions and how they said the names.

"Hide the Talisman!" Uncle stated both Jackie's shoved their half into their pockets.

"What are we gonna do?!" Jade shouted,

"Oh it's hopeless we're out numbered we'll never win!" Light Raian despaired,

"Of Course we will we'll cut down all the Heartless then beat down the thugs." Dark Raian stated,

"Then we'll laugh like circus clowns while they scream for mercy." Dark Jackie added,

"WE NEED TO RUN!" Light Jackie screamed as he took off,

Jade sighed, "Guess we'll never know if two Jackie's are-" she was cut off when Good Jackie grabbed both of Raian's halves and her,

"This is no place for children!" he stated dragging them off much to Dark Raian's protest.

Toru broke the door down, "Chan you're coming with-" BANG Dark Jackie struck him hard with a drop kick sending him into the ground,

"Hey you didn't even let him finish." Finn snapped however they suddenly stared into Dark Jackie's eyes they were filled with the desire to kick their butts as he cracked his neck with a couple of twists to loosen up.

Meanwhile the others rushed out they were suddenly surrounded by Heartless Good Jackie shoved Good Raian and Jade into the door they came from Dark Raian however bit him and then rushed forward Sword drawn and cut through the Heartless ,

"Biting is not nice!" Good Jackie snapped then he saw Ratso with a couple of large bodies, "Neither is fighting,

"Get 'im!" Ratso stated he rushed after Jackie who jumped over him Dark Raian tried to kill the Dark Bodies but was back handed away lacking his good sides thinking skills however before they could crush him Good Raian appeared stabbing them both in the back taking care of them "Sorry Heartless" he said as Good Jackie ran off Ratso following,

"Interesting both halves still have the whole's abilities at least Jackie anyway my Light side's smarter than me." Dark Raian mused,

"Yeah!" Jade stated "Good Jackie still packing some Jackie moves but he's gonna need a little Jade Dark to balance him out." She stated running off,

"Shouldn't we go after her?" Good Raian asked,

"Why it's not my problem." Dark Raian replied,

"Look I know you don't like helping people but maybe we could work together just till the bad guys go away pretty please?" Good Raian stated smiling,

"Will I get to fight some more?" Dark Raian asked,

"Yes definitely!" Good Raian nodded vigorously,

"Okay now promise you'll never say pretty please again. Actually never say please again." Dark Raian replied,

"OOhh but-" Dark Raian gave him a look, "I promise."

"Good now let's go!" Dark Raian stated but noticed his Dark half sulking, "WHAT?!"

"I'll never be able to be polite again." He grumbled,

"THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM LACK OF MANNERS?!" Dark Raian shrieked making Good Raian cower Dark Raian suddenly dragged his lighter half and they took off for the others,

Meanwhile Dark Jackie beat the stuffing out of Finn Toru and Chang knocking them out the window Toru first breaking it, "Seem like Chan's in a particularly bad mood to day?" Finn asked,

"Ya mean The Psycho? He took my Jacket!" Chang stated,

"Who cares, look what I took." Finn stated however his other hand was stomped on making Finn scream and send the Talisman flying into Dark Raian's hand,

"Thank you!" he stated happily ignoring and cutting off his good side's protest with a forceful yank Dark Jackie suddenly appeared and took Chang's glasses with a growl Finn Toru and Chang took off running Dark Jackie followed.

Meanwhile Good Jackie was being chased by Ratso screaming back with Dark Jackie Finn Toru and Chang were running he glanced back, "Heh he'll never catch up." Finn muttered,

"But weren't we supposed to _catch him_?" Chang asked,

"Shut up."

He eventually went around them jumping and flipping and landing on a nearby Fish truck opening the back and making them slip and slide on mackerel Dark Jackie suddenly grabbed Finn,

"I don't have the Talisman! Some kid in a medieval costume took it!" he begged,

"Like I care doesn't spoil my fun." Dark Jackie stated pulling a fist back but Toru tapped him on the shoulder, "This had better be-" WHACK Toru knocked him out with a Fish.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Good Jackie was running for his life when he was surrounded by Heartless Dark Raian appeared and slammed into Ratso knocking him out as while Good Raian cut down a couple of Heartless that were inching closer.

Dark Raian activated his Phoenix blade while Good Raian used the Geo Axe they rushed forward and slashed away at a few enemies knocking them back,

"FIRE STORM!" Dark Raian shouted hacking and slashing away at a few plant like Heartless and some Neo Shadows finishing up the attack with the fire storm finisher,

"Critical Impact!" Good Raian shouted and rushed forward landing heavy hits "Sorry, Sorry, Sorry Sorry!" then came the finisher, "Really sorry!" he stated slamming his Geo Axe into the ground and sending a few upward,

Dark Raian chuckled evilly and jumped up to meet them slashing away at them then activating storm twins, "THUNDERBOLT!" he shouted hitting them surging them with electricity and slamming them into the ground causing them to disappear,

Dark Raian was surrounded by a few Dragon Serpents he merely smirked and made a come get me gesture, he dropped his sword and relied on hand to hand combat instead punching and kicking them then grabbing one and swirling it around hitting it's allies he threw it into the wall grabbed his sword and stabbed it,

"Sorry, Sorry, sorry!" Good Raian stated finishing off the remaining Dragon Serpents,

Then came some assault Riders, "Geo Axe hit me!" Dark Raian stated holding out his hand Good Raian tossed him the Gem and Dark Raian activated the weapon while he pulled out the Diamond staff.

"HYDROGA!" Good Raian stated washing away the Assault Riders knocking them off their feet, "Sorry!"

"Good thanks for softening them up." Dark Raian grinned rushing forward and hacking away at them before slamming his Geo Axe into the ground finishing them,

Good Jackie who was watching, "Fighting is not nice!" he was suddenly grabbed by Ratso who found the Talisman gasping Good Raian rushed forward and Dropped kicked him, grabbing the Talisman.

"Sorry!" he stated casting heal.

"Don't heal him!" Dark Raian snapped rushing over to beat on his good side when they were surrounded by several more Dragon Serpents one lunged at them making them move in doing so the Talisman joined back together causing them to be joined together as well Raian stood there rubbing his head, "Ooh my head." He stated he heard a roar behind him turning on the Heartless he stabbed it killing it,

"They just keep coming!" Good Jackie stated,

"Yeah well unfortunately I'm not two people anymore….or maybe I never was?" he asked getting confused,

Jade watched from the distance then saw the fireworks, "Chinese New Year rocks!" she stated getting an idea suddenly a burst of Fireworks appeared killing all the Heartless and making Ratso duck for cover,

He suddenly heard his phone beep, "_What are you doing get back here Chan was brought here hours ago!" _

"No he's over there." Ratso argued showing the picture of Good Jackie and Raian to Valmont confusing him.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"The Tiger Talisman is the Glue that combines the conflicting forces of all the other Talismans to one unified whole if it was divided then it is likely that Chan himself is divided into light and Dark." Shendu explained,

"Then which Chan do we have?" Valmont asked he suddenly came upon the Dark Jackie along with Finn and Chang laughing their heads off,

"And when the fish fell into the road you guys were like waaah!" Dark Jackie stated fake falling to emphasize his point,

"Ha ha ha Ya know Chan you're alright," Finn stated,

"Yeah to bad we have to eliminate you." Chang added as they all went back to laughing,

"You guys eliminate me?" Dark Jackie stated as they all laughed like it was a joke that's when Valmont appeared,

"Bring me the Talisman and I'll make you rich beyond your wildest Dreams." Valmont told him,

"Works for me" Dark Jackie replied,

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Jade this is Terrible!" Good Jackie stated,

"I know, I know, I shouldn't be playing with Fire Works." Jade replied,

"Yes that is very true but even worse we don't know where my other half is!" Good Jackie stated,

"While the fireworks went off I saw that Thug talking to his probably wondering where he is what if those thugs have him now?" Raian added, Jade gasped she eventually lead them to a missed placed Phone booth,

"What's with the Phone both?" Raian asked.

"This isn't just any phone booth this is the entrance to Section Thirteen, and we need their help, but if Captian Black sees good Jackie he's never going to believe there's another Jackie who needs rescuing." Jade replied, "So you have to stay out here capice?" She told him.

"Uh huh." Good Jackie replied,

"Now let's take the Talisman so we can put it in Section Thirteen's vault." Jade asked Raian who nodded and pulling it out as they entered the Phone booth and it disappeared.

Jade quickly rushed down stairs to an office Raian waited outside where he saw Bad Jackie walk by, "How did…."

BAM "Captain Black the Dark Hand Captured Jackie!" Jade stated,

"What?! We've got too" Black asked getting up however he suddenly saw 'Jackie' walk by, "Nice try ya almost had me scamp."

Raian entered the room Bad Jackie went into he was singing a song as he placed them all into the box he was carrying, "What are you doing?"

"Talisman Shopping." Jackie replied holding up the box placing,

"Yeah well Nine out of ten will only give you a good mark" Raian replied "why are you taking the talismans?"

"To get filthy rich why else?" Bad Jackie replied, pushing him out of the way,

"But I'm serious he's in trouble!" Jade pleaded,

"Now, now Jade I just saw Jackie look there he goes again." Black replied she smiled sheepishly and ran out,

"Jade bad Jackie just made off with the other Talismans he's gonna sell them to somebody!" Raian stated,

"_GASP_ Valmont!" Jade stated they rushed out Good Jackie was pacing then saw the bad Jackie come out,

"_GASP_ Brother you're okay!" he stated hugging bad Jackie he then saw the box, "ooh are you going fishing." Bad Jackie pushed him off,

"Went…_Talisman fishing_." Bad Jackie replied,

"_Gasp _You're a bad boy!" Good Jackie scolded only to be grabbed,

"And you're ugly now, where's the Tiger Talisman?" Bad Jackie asked searching his other half,

"Ha ha ha stop it that tickles!" Good Jackie laughed, but when Bad Jackie couldn't find it he pushed him back into the Phone Booth where he was thrown out at Raian and Jade's feet.

"Raian Jade it's awful the Bad me stole all the talismans!" Good Jackie stated,

Raian pulled out the Tiger Talisman, "Most of them anyway." Jade replied,

"We gotta go after him and retrieve the other Talismans then get you two back together so he can't cause any more trouble!" Raian replied as they exited the base,

"Even though he burps loudly" Good Jackie muttered,

"Yes even though he burps loudly keep in mind that when you two are together you'll say excuse me next time." Raian replied,

"Why didn't you stop him?" Jade asked

Good Jackie hung his head, "I tried scolding him but-"

"I mean _stop_ him ya know hi hee ya!" Jade replied making Kungfu movments emphasizing her point,

"Oh no Fighting is not nice!" Good Jackie replied,

"Neither is handing over a bunch of powerful artifacts over to the bad guys for money!" Raian stated as he and Jade ran off after bad Jackie;

"He couldn't have gotten too far at least not on foot." then he saw Bad Jackie singing a tune to himself, "There he is!"

"Wait!" Jade shouted as she and Raian blocked his way, "You can't do this is the Dark Hand gets all the Talismans then something really, really bad is gonna happen."

"So?" Bad Jackie asked,

"Forget it Jade he's not gonna listen to reason." Raian replied getting into a fighting stance Dark Jackie chuckled,

"Really you against me?" he asked they traded blows for a few seconds before Raian got in a lucky punch cracking them "I liked these." He growled,

"Uh oh." Raian muttered,

He rushed forward ready to attack them going for a drop kick when Good Jackie struck him,

"Uh, uh, uh, Drop kicking Children is not nice." Good Jackie scolded, Jade quickly grabbed the Box and ran behind Good Jackie and Raian,

"Give me that you little gnat!" Bad Jackie growled,

"Name calling is not nice either." Good Jackie stated, getting into a fighting stance,

"Have you noticed that this guy is not nice at all he's yang as in harsh and mean!" Raian stated,

Bad Jackie rushed at them Good Jackie dodged while Raian blocked the attack with his sword he rushed back Bad Jackie grabbing a nearby pipe and fighting him with it managing to knock the sword from his hand, and sending Raian back with a punch,

Bad Jackie came in with a blow as Raian kicked the pipe away the two broke out into an all-out fist attack kicking dodging and making a few blows Raian dodge rolled out of the way grabbed his sword and took aim, "FIRE!" he shouted hitting Bad Jackie and knocking him back,

Raian rushed forward firing a few more spells and hitting him with a drop kick Bad Jackie grabbed his leg however and slammed him into the ground behind him, "HYDRO!" Raian shouted countering with a blast of water,

Bad Jackie was hit into the wall Good Jackie rushed up the two punched and slammed each other's fist, "Ow!" they both stated,

"Let's get you an ice pack for that." Good Jackie suggested,

"I like the burn." Bad Jackie replied grabbing a large piece of wood and trying to beam his other half with it Raian jumped back up and slammed a fist between his shoulder blades as Good Jackie climbed the ladder when Raian was disposed of Bad Jackie followed getting to the roof top fighting him up there back-flipping and dodging blows Good Jackie was drop kicked off the roof Raian however caught him with Aero.

"Thank you." Good Jackie replied as Bad Jackie jumped down rushing at them they dodged another blow Raian rushed forward and slammed Bad Jackie with his sword landing a kick in his face quickly after before Bad Jackie got in a hit knocking Raian back, rushing forward Good Jackie and Bad Jackie fought Raian was starting to feel the effects of the blows he took.

He rushed forward landing a hit he then teamed up with Good Jackie to deliver a combo punch, "Sorry." Good Jackie called as Bad Jackie was thrown back.

Trying to dust him off after helping him up Bad Jackie and Good Jackie were locked in one on one combat again Raian saw Jade was trying to pry open the Box she had just managed to do so when Toru reappeared grabbing the box and shutting it Raian rushed forward to a drop kick but Toru grabbed him and flung him hard into the ground knocking him out then throwing him into the back of his car like a rag doll he grabbed the box and took it with him driving off.

"The Dark Hand got Raian!" Jade exclaimed,

"Too bad I kind of liked him he's a fighter." Bad Jackie muttered,

"Oh he is our friend! We have to save him!" Good Jackie stated,

"We do?" Bad Jackie asked,

"Come on Uncle said everyone has Yin and Yang in them you can't be all Yang I mean Good Jackie has a fighting side if he has that then you must have a nice guy side." Jade added,

"I have a not interested guy side." Bad Jackie replied simply,

Jade huffed then something came to mind, "You'll get to fight more bad guys."

"Oh yes then you can laugh like a circus clown while they scream for mercy!" Good Jackie added, a slasher smirk told them he was in.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Raian awoke slumped off and tied up he looked over to see Toru handing them a box Valmont with a greedy grin open the box but it was empty, "Toru!" he and Shendu shouted glaring at him.

"What?" he asked

"You enormous imbecile clearly the girl snatched away the Talismans while you were dealing with that bratty peasant!"

"The statue talks?!" Raian asked, "You guys work for a statue _**that's**_ what this is all about?!"

"_**QUIEEETTT!" **_Toru bellowed in his face as he stormed out, "Always Toru's fault always Toru's fault everybody blames Toru." He grumbled under his breath as he exited,

Raian gulped they didn't know he still had the Tiger Talisman in his Pocket and he needed to keep it that way. When Toru headed down to the main entrance with the others the two Jackies came in,

"So which ones on our side again?" Ratso asked,

"HIYAAA/I'M SORRY!" they charged beating down the four knocking them out cold,

"Blacks not my color." Bad Jackie replied letting it fall on top of Chang,

They got on the elevator as they did…."Hey Jackie's."

"AHH! JADE!" they shouted too late to push her out of the elevator they all rode it bow chica wow wow's elevator version played Jade and Good Jackie liked it but Bad Jackie wanted out of the elevator he couldn't wait for the top floor.

When they arrived Jade gasped as thousands of Shadow Khan appeared,

"Come on down." Bad Jackie stated,

"Can't we get along?" Good Jackie asked,

Jade pulled out the snake talisman and activated invisibility going on ahead while the Jackie's took out the Shadow Khan.

"The Chan's are in the building." Shendu stated,

Raian blinked watching but suddenly felt the ropes loosen around him he looked around and saw Jade appear, "Jade!" he stated quickly grabbing his sword,

"They do not possess the Talismans. But I sense all twelve Talismans nearby" He replied,

Valmont got an idea and swung around glaring at the fleeing kids who grinned sheepishly.

"We don't have them…" Raian replied however a few feet away was one of the talisman's it had a monkey on it obviously Jade's pockets were full to bursting he and Valmont rushed for it but Raian head-butted him and grabbed the Talisman, "RUN FOR IT!" he stated the two rushed past the two Jackie's who followed when they saw them as they escaped,

"Man talk about a pain." Said a voice coming from the Shadows was a figure with white hair and cold purple eyes summoning his Keyblade,

"A Keyblader!" said Shendu,

"At your service." He replied whistling, A tremor hit the area meanwhile everyone ran outside sadly to see a large Dragon like Heartless it had no wings but had a long serpentine body black and blue with red stripes and white horns the Heartless emblem on his head holding two orbs of Darkness,

"Oh no!" Good Jackie cried,

"Oh yes." Bad Jackie smirked,

"Oh boy." Raian sighed,

The Dark Dragon towered over them unleashing a powerful barrage of black fire balls that the trio dodged out of the way,

"HIIIYAAA/RAAAA/I'M SORRY!" all three shouted hitting him in the face with a powerful kick to his head he swung his tail around knocking him back then Raian struck him with a Thundera spell, he then lunged his blade deep into the Heartless's leg it shrieked in pain and tried to kick Raian off,

Bad Jackie climbed up the back of the Dark Dragon and slammed a wheel kick into the top of it's head allowing Raian to get free and summon his Geo Axe and land a massive hit on the monster it roared and flew up writhing as it went it then struck the ground hard knocking them all back he then breathed out a black fire that blinded everyone fortunately Raian had a Pacnea to clear that up.

"CRITICAL IMPACT!" Raian shouted rushing forward and slamming the Creature managing to knock it back with the help of two Drop Kicks from the two Jackie's "QUAKEGA!" Raian shouted slamming the ground and sending the creature upward causing it to drop down stunned,

"Now's our chance attack it head on!" Raian shouted as he and Dark Jackie punched slashed and kicked it,

"A left and a right and a fight, fight, fight!" Jade shouted,

"Go and hide Jade this is no place for children!" Good Jackie stated putting her out of harms way.

"Awww."

"STRIKE CUTTER!" Raian shouted surging forward and hacking a few times before landing a massive slash,

Dark Jackie landed a combo as did Good Jackie the two slammed their feet into the Dark Dragon's eye and it let out a roar gathering power,

"The orbs!" Raian shouted quickly summoning his Geo Axe,

"QUAKE SLAM!" he shouted landing a powerful strike on the orb and knocking it out of the Dragons paw, he smashed it a few times before it shattered but it unleashed a shockwave that knocked him back.

"Raian are you okay?" Good Jackie called,

"I'm fine get the other Orb!" Raian shouted as he struggled to get up, "Cure" he stated before rushing forward and slamming a sword into the Dragon's back causing it to shriek it turned on him and tried to bite him however Raian managed to get away,

"Jackie!" Jade shouted throwing the Pig Talisman Bad Jackie caught it and zapped it with the heat vision the Talisman caused causing a crack in the orb,

"Heads up!" Jade shouted throwing another Talisman to Good Jackie who struck the remaining orb at a blinding speed breaking the Dragon was not pleased,

"I'm sorry!" he shouted rushing away as the Dragon tried to bite him down it suddenly saw the remaining Talismans and lunged both Jackie's raced forward it grabbed the two halves of the Tiger Talisman putting them together causing both Jackie's to merge to one now united Jackie rushed forward and slammed a fist into the Dragons eye falling and holding on to hit's horn which the Dragon tried to throw off,

"BAD DAAAY!" he shouted

Raian however rushed forward and jumped, "ZONE IMPACT!" he shouted slashing at the Dragon's neck decapitating it Jackie fell and hit the ground it died releasing a Heart. "Let's get the talismans and go!" he shouted they quickly gathered them up and rushed away.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Did the statue have any specific markings?" Uncle asked,

"What?! A living dragon statue with glowing red eyes slots for the talismans and the desire to enslave humanity isn't specific enough for you?!" Raian stated in shock.

Uncle glared, "Thousands of Demon Sorcerers have existed throughout history and thousands more have been sealed away! I need more information a Symbol a name anything!"

"Raian are you sure they're isn't something else?" Jackie asked Raian crossed his arms and thought for a moment,

"Yeah actually there is Valmont referred to it as Shendu."

"Ayiea!" Uncle stated grabbing Jackie and dragging him back into the mini Library, "We must do research!" and with that the door slammed behind him Jade turned back to find Raian gone,

A part of Raian felt bad but he had to focus on his mission however something Kaen once told him kept making it's way into his mind, "_How sad you're so caught up with what you want you can't even repay kindness selfish." _

"It's not my fight." He muttered Uncle was right he was suffering his fortune in the worst way possible.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heartless<strong>_

**Dark Dragon: This powerful Heartless attacked the group who were trying to escape Valmont's HQ however it fell to the combined might of Raian and the two Jackie's who reunited as one in battle**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special attacks and spells<strong>_

_**Strike Cutter: a weaker version or Ars Arcanum this powerful attack strikes with several slashes before a powerful finisher**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry guys this would've been up yesterday however I ran into some complications that took me away from my computer for the rest of the night I know it's been a while since I updated sorry but it's the Holidays right if Quake slam is new let me know<strong>_

_**READ AND REVIEW**_


	66. TQC 10: Horrors of High School

_**Alrighty this is a Chapter I was looking forward to for a couple of funny parts….**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Horrors of High School<strong>_

Raian eventually pushed back his guilt and continued forward it's not like he outright ignored them he just didn't stick around till the problem was ironed out he couldn't stay in one place for too long to that end and to return to the past and save Galio he had to keep going.

Eventually he landed in a new world with a strange building with a sign that said, "**Anyone Skipping will suffer massive Karma in their future**." He read before raising an eyebrow, "Middleton High school."

"You there!" said a voice, a large built man with brown hair in a suit stormed over.

"Uh Hi there" Raian replied,

"Don't you hi me!" the man growled,

"What?" Raian asked,

"I know what you're up to!" he growled,

"What I haven't done anything!" Raian stated,

"Like I said you can't fool me!" the man replied grabbing Raian by the collar and dragging him into the building with him, "No one skips School while Steve Barkin is around!" he stated,

"WHAT SCHOOL!" Raian stated, "I don't go to school!" he stated trying to wriggle out of Barkin's grip.

"It's that kind of attitude that puts punks like you in the slammer and makes me sick!" Barkin growled pulling him into a room and plopping him on a seat.

He looked around there was a Red head girl and a blonde boy looking at him the others were giggling saying about how he tried to skip school Raian sighed and resigned himself to whatever School was.

Raian however quickly found the class to be difficult he didn't understand any of it sure he knew Subtraction and Addition but there were weird Formulas and stuff like Division and Multiplication, it was really boggling on his mind he would have to remember to get some math books so he could learn this stuff on the ship.

Eventually the class came to an end and Barkin told him to head to some place called science he walked his way through the hall when he was stopped by a couple of kids one big and Hulking and the other tiny and seemed to do all the talking. "And who are you two?" Raian asked simply,

"Doesn't matter you're going to be giving us all the money you have!" the shorter one stated Raian merely gave a flat look,

"Yeah like- HEY!" he shouted as the big guy picked him up and shook him then stuffed him in a locker. "Let me out!" Raian shouted he couldn't use his sword to get out Barkin took it and even if he had it he'd stab or barbeque himself or anything in there he sighed. "I hate school."

The door suddenly opened to reveal a red haired girl with blue clothes and a blonde hair boy in Red and tan pants Raian fell out hitting the ground, "Ow…"

"Are you alright?!" the girl asked helping him up,

"No some idiot's took all my Money then stuffed me in there!" Raian replied brushing himself off.

"Yeah you need to avoid that hallway." The boy replied,

"Uugg there was suddenly a screen activating behind him."

"_Kim, Ron you there?" _Asked a ten year old on the screen.

"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim asked

"_A hit on your Website from Britina_" Wade replied.

"Who?" Raian asked popping up between them,

"How do you not know who Britina is?!" Ron asked in shock,

"Long story" Raian muttered,

"So where are we meeting her?" Kim asked,

"In prison." Wade replied,

"WHAT?!" Ron and Kim asked,

"What happened what she do wait scratch that what do YOU GUYS Do?!" Raian stated.

"You haven't heard of us either? Kim Possible, she saves the world and I help!" Ron stated,

Raian shook his head, "Do you mind if I tag along I can handle myself and I need to get out of this place!"

"Sure if you're up too it." Kim replied and the group headed off to the Middleton Jail,

"I'm so innocent it's not even funny!" Britina stated,

"What are the charges?" Kim asked,

"They're saying I robbed money from a safe during that wrap party for that reality show born to shop!" Britina stated,

"Born to shop!" Ron stated, "starring Camelle Leon!"

"And she is…." Raian asked,

"Heiress to a vast Cat food fortune Socialite quick service restaurant spokesperson" Ron stated,

"You're reading the Weekly Wonder again aren't you?" Kim asked with a somewhat deadpan look.

"She's a news maker I'm a news taker." Ron replied.

"She's like the most Shallow person on earth." Kim stated,

"Kim Shallow is the new black." Ron replied,

"No black is black a color." Raian stated,

"No it's an expression like it's a super popular fashion statement also black's not really a color." Ron replied.

"Okay back to the matter that's important." Raian replied, "You're rich right so I don't get why anyone like that would need to steal."

"I don't need to steal!" Britina replied, "My CD Hail Britina went double Platinum."

"In Uruguay." Said a snarky voice they all turned to see a very tall and slender blonde girl at the door.

"Camillie?" Britina stated,

"Brit I came as soon as I heard!" she stated rushing in there was suddenly a lot of Cameras flashing the photographers had to be pushed away by a security guard.

"What was with the Cameras?" Raian asked.

"Fame babe!" Camillie replied.

"I called you three days ago!" Britina stated,

"Silly my Call back list was epic this week it's so hard to be me." Camillie stated,

"_Kim wasn't kidding about the shallow part." _Raian thought.

Ron however gasped, "Kim Raian Camille Leon!"

"And freaky purse pal." Kim stated poking it's head out from the purse was some kind of weird naked cat.

"Euuggg." Raian muttered,

"That would be her Cat Debuton." Ron explained.

"Oh right she goes everywhere with that hairless thing." Kim stated,

"HEY!" Rufus Ron's naked mole rat stated poking his head out,

"Not that I'm judging" Kim quickly saved,

"Reow!" Debuton went eyeing Rufus who squeaked and ran out of the bag,

"Bad cat not food!" Raian stated rushing after them,

"Ugh this place is so depressing how do you stand they wanted me to walk through some weird X-Ray thingy!" Camillie griped as Raian managed to block Rufus from Debuton only for the cat to attack his head. "I said UGH don't you know who I am?!" he stated, at the sound of a shutter she posed for a cameraman who managed to get to a nearby window but was dragged away.

Raian managed to pull the cat away from him, "Has it ever occurred to you that's for security?" Raian asked the Castle had similar procedures during the war times he himself had to go through them

Camillie ignored him however, "A Yummy Guard guy let me in get me his digits okay?" she asked Britina nodded.

"_Okay now she's just speaking gibberish!" _Raian growled in his thoughts.

"Camille these are besties from way back Kim Possible and the….guy who's always with her and this other kid." Britina introduced

"I'm new." Raian muttered,

"Kim Possible!" Camillie squealed "I wore your look once for like five minutes."

"Must be a record for you" Raian snarked,

"I'll say usually I only wear looks for like half that much." Camillie stated,

"Uh…Nice to meet you to Camillie." Kim replied as Debuton circled Ron making Rufus nervous,

"Wah hahahah!" Rufus cried,

"Oh I know!" Camille replied,

There was a beeping Raian leaned in to look at the Kimmunicator a small teal blue computer she had in her pocket, "What up Wade?" Kim asked,

"_I've uploaded the Security Footage but it's really fuzzy_." Wade warned,

On screen was a girl with blonde hair and a blue shirt and pale blue jeans putting all the money she could carry in a bag and running out with it.

"That's not me!" Britina stated,

"But that is what you were wearing." Camillie noted,

"You make it sound like she's guilty still it's hard to see with the image all fuzzy." Raian stated,

"Britina says she didn't do it that's good enough for me!" Kim replied as Debuton jumped at Ron he yelped and laughed as Debuton tried to get to Rufus however Camille got the naked cat off of them.

"Me too but I've got like so many friends they can't all be good it's just math." Camillie replied,

"_I'll enhance the footage and get back to you." _ Wade stated,

"Please and thank you!" Kim stated,

Camille got Kim in close with a swing, "Between you and me."

"And these guys!" Ron replied dragging Raian between them with him.

"Some of our circle might be attention deficit." Camille stated,

"What you like easily distracted?" Raian asked,

"I'm not sure I'm following you." Kim replied,

"I'm sure I don't" Ron replied,

"No dropping in popularity by which I mean suspects!" Camille explained holding up her phone, "There's Starlet her last three movies tanked, the Hoslten Twins they dropped to number 3 on the world's richest kid's list they maybe desperate, and M.C Honey things must be bad I heard she flew commercial!"

"Uh huh." Raian replied not really caring but pegging Camillie crazy.

"Hey we know M.C Honey." Kim stated,

"Whateves I'm just saying they'll all be at the Reality rewards show tonight, if you want to come and do that thing you do." Camille replied,

"I can't believe I'm missing it! They have the best Goodie Bags!" Britina stated,

"Goodie bags?" Raian asked,

"After party bags full of fun stuff!" Ron explained, "Once I scored Dinosaur Stickers and a ring that's also a whistle."

Britina began to cry, "Nicely done." Raian replied giving Ron a deadpan glare.

"You might want to try thirty thousand dollars' worth of designer bling!" Camille stated,

"We'll be there!" Kim growled,

"Popping!" Camille stated the group left hoping to clear Britina's name however to Raian's dismay they had to return to school where Raian had to take a chemical cleaning shower after messing with some chemicals and getting them on him and freaking out about a tingling arm.

Then he had to read chapters of a book called 1984 which made him want to knock himself out…a lot….eventually it was lunch time and Raian sighed happy to get something to eat to take his mind off of chemicals and twisted books,

"Man I'm starving," Raian sighed he then saw what was being served, "Oh great now I'm in the story!" he had to take a seat next to Kim and Ron when Barkin came up.

"Listen up cafeterians in compliance with district guide lines we have been ordered to divulge the contents of Mystery Meat."

"I wonder if the mystery is how it's considered edible." Raian muttered, as a screen came down everyone watched,

"_Mystery meat from the slaughter house to your house…."_

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **_all of the students minus Ron Kim and Raian ran screaming out of the school desperate to get away from the horrible concoction.

"I knew there were snouts." Ron growled sticking his tongue out.

"There are things in this world that weren't meant for mortal eyes…and _that_ was one of them." Raian muttered in horror. "If it's all the same to everyone else I'll just go hungry."

**E-H E-H E-H**

Raian's luck turned around when Barkin couldn't find him in the city system because of that he was kicked out of Middleton high Raian literally did backflips out the door after kissing Barkin then the hunger caught up to him.

"Ugggggg."

"Looks like someone needs a pick me up." Ron stated looking over him,

"I need food, food that doesn't sound like it came from the book I had to read today." Raian muttered,

"I know just the place!" Ron replied happily taking him to a place with what looked like a hat and a weird sandwich on top.

Raian happily ate the Naco as Ron called it anything was better than Mystery meat eventually the group headed out to the award show,

"_**And the winner for a craziest moment on a reality show is…..JOB SWAP**_!" on screen was a Doctor who had tried to shock the back of a Football player back to life while a patient at a hospital got treated LIKE a football.

"Camille's circle is in the house." Ron stated,

"So where's M.C. Honey?" Raian asked,

"Probably in the green Room" Kim replied, as they headed their Raian however saw a Heartless and chased after it running out he saw that they were surrounding something.

Raian however attacked them, this made them hiss and turn on him. "Is there any World you guys haven't got too?!" he asked,

A Crook Heartless swing at him but he dodged and used the whistle command to freeze it, "SLIDING DASH!" he shouted rushing into Heartless and knocking it up before firing a fire spell at it he dodged a nearby blow from a large body and tried to hit back only to skid back, "Frontal attacks don't work right….AHH!" he barely dodged the body slam of the creature and summoned his Geo Axe and slammed down with it.

"ROCK BREAKER!" Raian shouted summoning three giant Rocks to pelt foes with he swung hitting them hard before swinging again he jumped back from a Power Wild Heartless before summoning the finisher and slamming the three large rocks into them.

"MAGNA RUSH!" he shouted landing a powerful attack that burst off energy; he switched to his Phoenix blade just as several Shadows rushed at him,

"FIRE STORM!" he shouted hitting them with the blade over and over before hitting with a pillar of flame he then stabbed one last Heartless ending the fight.

What the Heartless were surrounding were a large Crystal it seemed to glow on its own "What's this?" he asked holding it up

"YO THE GOODIE BAGS HAVE BEEN JACKED!" called a voice Raian gasped and rushed back to the award ceremony he was instantly knocked over by or what looked like the girl Camillie showed them earlier M.C Honey holding a bunch of bags.

"What?!" Raian asked getting up and rushing in he saw Kim with M.C Honey _again. _"She's with you but I just saw her run off with those Goodie bag things!"

"SAY WHAT?!" M.C Honey snapped.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"_This is messed up I did not Jack the Goodie bags!" Called M.C Honey on T.V "I'm-"_

"_Um it looks kind of bad." _Wade stated,

"Really….really, bad" Raian added.

"I know you guys but I'm telling you M.C Honey was with us the whole time it couldn't have been her."

"Where did you disappear to by the way?" Ron asked,

"I found something out by the awards show." Raian replied showing them the crystal.

"Are those supposed to glow?" Ron asked,

"Not sure but we've got to get back to the matter at hand, if M.C Honey was with you then how is it that the girl that ran off with this stuff looked just like her?" Raian asked, "This is beginning to sound like Magic."

"Like Harry Potter?" Kim asked.

"Who?"

"Is there anything you do know?!" Ron asked in sheer shock.

Raian gave a deadpan look before leaning back, "Did the Characters in this Harry Potter story ever change into other people?" Raian asked.

"Yeah with a Poly Juice Potion!" Ron stated,

"I doubt you'd get the ingredients for that here." Kim pointed out. "And it only lasts for two hours."

"_There's more too!" _Wade stated showing them the enhanced footage it looked exactly like Britina,

"Does Britina have a lawyer like a really good one?" Ron asked.

"This is so not adding Wade."

"_No it's not! These thefts just keep getting weirder and weirder looks like Britina was in two places at the same time." _Wade replied showing them side by side the enhanced footage and Britina dancing.

"Twin sisters?" Kim asked,

"_Nope I checked only child." _Wade replied, "_And get this!" _ He then showed them data of M.C talking to Kim while Ron and Rufus practically stuffed their heads into a Melted Cheese fountain.

Raian gave Ron a slight glare, "And you chewed me out for finding a giant crystal." He smiled sheepishly.

Kim mused, "Hmm both of them two places at once freaky for sure."

"What about Camille she's seems to flip-flop between being with or against Britina and M.C's word." Raian stated,

"Did you dig any dirt on Camille?" Kim asked,

"_Well it hasn't hit the check outs yet but the Weekly Wonder is about to run a story on Camille being disinherited_." Wade told them.

"Really no more daddy's fundage!" Ron stated,

"So she would need Money too!" Raian added,

"_Camille is signing her Auto-Biography at the world's richest Mall today sounds like a recon off_." Wade stated,

"Thanks for the ride Scott." Kim called.

"Oh it's the least I could do after you stopped the Chemical Spill from reaching my farm." Scott replied,

"the Plow helped to make a trench so not the drama." Kim replied,

Raian however was fixated on the crystal, "_It feels weird holding this thing….what am I doing here why am I not finding a way home that's more importan- no I promised I'd help out as much as I can from now on Peritus would want me too."_

"Hey Raian can I see your giant Crystal?" Ron asked Raian stuffed it in a bag.

"Somehow I don't think you should." Raian replied getting a look they arrived at the Richest Mall in the world and headed out then in,

"Ahh the worlds Ritzyiest mall!" Ron stated,

"Everyone is giving me weird looks." Raian replied,

"Well you're kind of dressed like a lowly peasant." Ron pointed out, "No offence."

"None taken so where's Camille going to be?" Raian asked.

"I don't know there's thirty five floors of hopping shopping and a diamond elevator sporting a five hundred karat light bulb." He replied pointing it out to them Raian gaped, "I blew some cash here when I was a millionaire ahh, good times, good times."

"That thing this bigger then my head!" Raian muttered, he suddenly saw a copy of Camille's Auto-Biography and opened it, "I knew she was narcissist but I didn't think she was crazy about it listen up this summer she went to a Doctor someone named Doctor Beautox."

Kim skimmed over the book "Wade what do you have a Doctor Beautox?" she asked,

"_Hmmm got something Dr. Beautox is a plastic surgeon but he's unlicensed and he's been known for freaky experiments on his patients." _

"That's messed up." Raian stated,

"_I'll find out more and get back to you!" _

"Keep an eye out for Camille the book signing is in twenty minutes." Kim stated then gasped,

"Country Club Banana?!" she stated in awe. "The Flagship store"

"Go on KP go blow a few bills!" Ron encouraged, "Me and Raian will start the Leon hunt!"

"Are you kidding?" Kim asked, "You have to pass a credit check just to get in the door and I don't even have credit."

Raian watched as someone went in after scanning a small piece of plastic coming out however was….

"Camille!" Raian stated,

"Game on!" Kim stated, "Camille!"

"Kim Possible, and…." Camille stated,

"These guys!" Ron stated,

"We have names ya know." Raian told him,

"Hey Camille I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" Kim asked,

A Bunch of Photographers were snapping pictures however a security guard pushed them away.

"Doesn't it bother you that they follow you where-ever you go?" Raian asked.

"You get used to it plus the fame and Money make up for it!" Camille replied. "But I don't make overs Kimmy and I'm kind of in a rush."

"See here's the thing there's this pair of socks at CCB that I've saved up for and since I'm not a Zillioneiress like you they won't even let me in."

"_WHAT?! This is no time for sock shopping no one's even gonna see them!" _Raian screamed in his thoughts.

"But you I'm sure can pass the credit check." Kim replied,

"Uh yeah doi but I can't be seen buying socks ew socks are gross." Camille stated rushing off.

"Why are there super expensive socks when your shoes cover them up I'm wearing Ankle socks right now can't tell cause my shoes!" Raian stated,

"Socks are gross?" Ron asked scratching his head.

"Raian Ron she can't get in, disinherited." Kim replied making a slashing motion across her neck.

"So that's why you asked her to get you socks!" Raian stated,

"Like I mean my socks are gross but what does that even mean?" Ron asked,

There was a whistle "The Elevator's been robbed!"

They rushed towards it Raian could see it was much different now. "That is an empty light bulb socket!"

Headed towards the control room they all looked gasping it was Raian pulling out the Diamond lightbulb,

"No that's not me!" Raian stated,

"You have to admit Raian you very Photogenic here." Ron stated,

"I was with you the whole time!" Raian snapped,

"I think he's on to something!" Kim stated,

"Huh?" they both asked,

"There's a camera at every theft." Kim stated, "But why frame Raian?" she asked, it hit him and he took out the crystal.

"I think I know you find the bulb on the person there's no way you can be proven innocent!" Raian stated,

"It's about the same size right?" Raian asked,

"Yeah but I don't think the World's ritziest mall would appreciate their diamond light bulb being replaced with Crystal."

"No, they wouldn't; but it's a convincing double, and it glows but there's something weird about it too like it fills you with Negative thoughts if you're not careful with it." Raian replied,

"Creepy." Kim replied, "Someone must've seen you with it so instead of framing either Starlet or the Hoslten Twins."

"They framed me! But what am I gonna do now?!" Raian asked "I can't be seen in the mall."

_**One Brainstorm later….**_

Raian growled, "When I find out who stole that diamond they're gonna get it!" he was now wearing a light blue dress with a tall white collar and lace on the outer layer the inner layer being a powder blue and a big pink bow on the front and two on each side of the waist he was wearing a red to salmon wig with yellow bows in it "So are the two of you!"

"Hey leave us out of your revenge between the two of us it was all we can afford!" Ron argued Raian hit his head against the wall,

"I knew I should've stayed home today." Raian muttered,

"Now I have to admit whoever stole the diamond clearly a rookie I mean being in front of a camera?" Ron asked. "A smart thief wouldn't get caught on tape."

"But a really smart thief would see to it somebody else gets caught!" Kim stated, "Britina, M.C Honey and now Raian."

"Two of which, are chilling at the hip new hot spot prison!" Ron stated,

"And then there's one in a dress!" Raian snarled.

The Kimmunicator beeped "What up Wade?" Kim asked,

"_I've noticed a pattern Camille is photographed every constant second but during these three thefts she's nowhere to be seen it's like she's disappeared."_ Wade stated.

"Where's Camille's next public appearance?" Kim asked.

"_A_ _Fashion show later today." _Wade replied,

"Good now I can take off this stupid Dress!" Raian growled.

"_Actually you can't the entire city is looking for you."_ Wade stated, smiling sheepishly,

Raian let out a low snarl but took a breath he didn't feel better however, "If you'll all excuse me." He stated walking out holding the dress up so he wouldn't trip and go into the next room. "_**AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**_

**E-H E-H E-H**

The three were hiding out in a van holding a bunch of Dresses, "Any luck on a possible Target Wade?" Kim asked,

"_Do you have any idea what these designers charge for a dress?" _ Wade asked,

"I know I can't afford." Kim replied, "Do you think she'll steal clothes."

"We can rule out socks." Ron pointed out.

"And stupid ball gowns!" Raian sighed,

"_How about, a rare blue diamond necklace that's being worn with the dress?"_ Wade asked.

"Booyah!" Ron stated,

"That's the Target!" Kim stated, they rushed out and snuck into the back room of the show, "I'll check the Dressing room,

"Got your back KP!" Ron stated,

"Ron…_Dressing room!" _

"Oh right." he replied apologetically. Kim went into the Dressing room looking around she didn't see it,

"Wade any idea on where to find this Necklace?" she asked,

"_Just look for a lot of security." _Wade replied,

Unaware that she had dropped her powder another model picked it up "I forgot my powder can I borrow yours?" she asked,

"Sure." Kim replied,

"_I wouldn't do that, that compact sprays a tracking powder." _

"You don't need it your perfect!" Kim stated snatching it away,

"You're right." She replied Kim sighed in relief and saw the diamond.

"Target in sight!" she stated, following it out and meeting back up with Raian and Ron. "This time I'm not letting the target out of my sight till we catch a thief."

"Anastasia's been dropped by her agency she's not coming!" said a lady with a clip board making a man with a tight black sweater and grey pants freak.

"We don't have a model to wear the gown anda the necklace?" he asked.

"Yes you do right here!" Ron stated pointing to Kim,

"Oh Ron I'm not model."

"Why not you're beautiful." Ron replied blushing, a little Raian smiled at this,

"_Aww." _

"I guess it would be a spanking way to keep tabs on the necklace." Kim replied the guy came over and looked her over flipped her hair,

"Uh you'll do." He replied,

Kim lit up"Wow I guess if everyone thinks I'm a model-"

"MAKEUP!" he called Kim saw instantly swarmed with girls who put makeup on her and put her behind a dressing screen where she was forced into the dress. "Wardrobe green eyes bring them out and hair make it bigger BIGGEST EVER BIG IS BACK oh we are going super glam!"

"It's…kind of snug!" she called,

"Super in!" he stated and she was taken to the catwalk the group followed as she was introduced,

"Whoa." Ron stated Rufus whistled,

"She looks pretty good out there." Raian noted,

"That Dress it's so sheek!" Said one the girls to Raian,

"Uh thank you?" Raian asked in his normal voice then covered his mouth,

"Aww Poor Raia she's got a Frog in her throat….actually it's more like the whole swamp!" Ron stated, with a nervous laugh as 'Raia' nodded.

"Poor thing you should get some throat tonic from that." The girl stated, "You; should also consider a slight face lift from Doctor Beautox."

"Face lift- ehrh em face lift?" he asked in a higher voice.

"Yeah Doctor Beautox could really help you out for cheap he even has a radical method that would make you much more feminine" She stated leaving,

"I'm not more feminine because I'm a guy!" Raian snarled, there was a Beeping,

"What's the sitch Wade?" Ron asked,

"_I've got something on Dr. Beautox_ _one of his radical methods is Nano-Morphing" _

"Yeah let's pretend I don't know what that is." Ron replied,

"_It's when Nano-bots implanted in your body that can change your physical appearance on command." _

"Change your appearance?" Ron asked,

"Nano-Bots implanted and change you like magic…" Raian stated,

"POLY JUICE POTION!" they stated together and rushed out to warn Kim, Raian tripped,

"Come on Raian Dainty steps Dainty steps!" Ron told him,

"I'm gonna Dainty step all over Camille I don't care that she's a- GAH!" he stated tripping again, "How do girls move in these things?!"

Fortunately they managed to get out to Kim in time who noticed Camille was missing she turned to see a familiar face, "Britina?!" she asked in shock,

"KP!" Ron shouted,

"That's not Britina it's Camille, she's a shape-shifter thanks to some face-lift experiment!" Raian stated,

'Britina' took off her glasses her face, then, suddenly shifted back to Camille's.

"Eww," Ron muttered, as the entire crowd gasped,

"Oh like you're a model?" she asked snatching off the necklace and becoming some girl named Starlet and running off.

Kim tried to run after her only to trip the dress was to thin and snug for her to go, "Ron Raian go after her!" they stated,

"On it KP!" Raian stated,

"I have something I wanna say to her!" Raian snapped as he lifted the skirt of his dress and followed Ron.

Kim managed to get into the Dressing Room to change Raian however was looking around for Camille and saw her, "Sorry I'll go somewhere else." He turned to see Ron. "I thought you went the other way."

"What other way?" Ron snapped,

"She's not in wardrobe….Hey I'm already here!" Ron stated,

"Kim it's Camille!" Ron stated,

"I'm not Camille she i- no he is!" Ron argued,

"Two Ron's!" Raian stated,

Kim nodded "but only one…."

"RUFUS!" they stated together upon hearing his name popped out of the real Ron's pants while in the fake's….

"Reow!" Debuton jumped out and started chasing Rufus around.

"Debuton!" Raian stated, "And you, YOU, PUT ME IN A DRESS AND YOU FRAMED ME YOU SPOILED BRATTY WITCH WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

"Kim Raian grab me!" Ron called, "I mean her grab her!" Kim was able to jump onto Camille Ron and started wrestling with her.

The Fashion designer came up and saw what was happening, "My Gown!" he stated in the struggle it got torn allowing Kim leg room he smiled, "I love it!"

"Me too!" Kim replied racing after Camille who had tried to run however Raian jumped on her she managed to kick him off however before Raian could land a punch and throw clothes at the two Kim pulled out the Compact and sprayed her with it, "Tracking powder!"

Ron rushed forward with a clothes rack, "I got me!" he stated he crashed into it, and popped out, wearing a pink dress with lace sleeves collar and outer layer over a pale purple skirt there was a rose on the front it had a rose on the front the wig he was wearing was blonde with a rose head band done up in a bun in the back with large flat curls on both sides, "I'm surprisingly Nimble for an heiress."

Raian was able to hold her while Kim sprayed her with her compact Raian broke away in time, "Tracking powder!" she stated glaring Camille ran out for a second her disguise faltered, and she took off after throwing regular makeup powder into Kim and Raian's face they looked over to see Ron examining himself in the mirror.

"What do you think too much?" he asked,

"I think you should ditch it." Raian replied simply. Kim pulled up her Kimmunitcator rolling her eyes,

"Got a lock on Camille" She stated,

Rufus called out, "Rufus here boy!" Ron stated Rufus jumped into his pocket however following was Debuton, "FREAKY CAT INCOMING!" he stated Debuton slid into them causing Kim to lose the compact it sprayed into the ventilation shaft and all over the other guests,

"Oh no." Kim muttered,

They raced out into the audience, "How are we gonna find her now?!" Raian asked.

"Camille could be anyone!" Ron gripped however Debuton raced out and jumped onto the lap of an old lady she tried to run however she was tripped by Raian,

"That's for Framing me and putting me in a dress!" he replied grinning he had gotten his revenge.

As Raian and Ron got out of their dresses Camille was placed in cuffs she changed back with a angry growl, "Do you know who I am!?" she snarled,

"Lady I think the question is do you know who you are?" Ron asked,

"UGH!" she growled,

"Ahh Pants I missed you!" Raian stated,

"Praise the pants!" Ron stated,

"Now we just got to figure out what to do with that Crystal." Kim replied,

"I think you guys should find someone who can lock it away." Raian stated, "If there's something up with this crystal then we don't want it getting into the wrong hands."

"You think so?" Kim

"Yeah I know so and it was great meeting and thanks for helping me out before." Raian replied. "Even though I did complain about the dress….anyway I've got to go."

"Go where?" Ron asked,

"Let's just say I've got my own mission to complete." Raian replied.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Maleficent grinned as her cauldron bubbled brightly Pete looked on afraid while Kaen merely leaned against the wall, "Something has surfaced I want the two of you to find out what and bring it to me."

Pete stood like a soldier saluting while Kaen grinned "Consider it done."

* * *

><p><strong>M.C Honey and Brintina: <strong>_Two stars in Kim's world of Middleton that were framed for crimes that they didn't commit however it was learnt that Camille Leon was the one behind it all, _**(Kim Possible 2002)**

**Camille Leon: **_An Heiress who was disinherited because of that she got an experimental surgery that allowed her to change her appearance completely and frame her so-called friends she is also very Shallow _**(Kim Possible 2002)**

**Debuton: **_Camillie Leon's cat she seems to have a thing for Rufus perhaps as a meal or something more…._**(Kim Possible 2002)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>So if anyone can tell me where the two dresses Ron and Raian wore came from I'll give them a virtial cookie and a sneak peek at something either Kingdom Hearts Spyro or Pokemon their choice also I've purposely left Shadow Revolution's chapter till last because of the poll but no one has voted please if you know someone who would like to vote or haven't voted yourself yet PLEASE DO SO! I don't want to have a tie because then I'd have to ask around for a tie breaker and if that happens all three stories will go on hiatus until I can find one please!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>READ AND REVIEW!<strong>_


	67. TQC 11: Never had Friends like these!

_**Okay sorry this took so long -_- busy week anyway **_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Never had Friends like these!<strong>_

Kaen gasped for air he had just been kicked out of a world trying to open the Keyhole and destroy it however some King showed up with a Knight and Wizard and kicked him out, "Impossible….just impossible!" Kaen growled slamming his fist into the ground,

"So you failed." Maleficent stated,

"Forgive me." Kaen muttered indignantly

"What you require is to separate those fools scatter them across the worlds." Maleficent told him,

"Easier said than done to do this I'll need a stronger power." Kaen replied,

When she left he thought for a second "I think I know where to get some." He replied.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Raian trudged through the desert sweating like a pig, "Man this makes fire look cool." He sighed, falling down and getting back up, however he saw something in the distance, an Oasis, "Please don't be a mirage!" he stated rushing out towards it.

Eventually Raian to his happiness saw it was very real! He sucked the water and splashed some of it one his face gratefully as he laid back, in the shade wiping his head, "Okay….what to do next." He muttered, A Shadow suddenly stopped over him and coming down on it were a boy a large blue floating man a parrot and a magic carpet, "Now I know seeing a mirage!"

"We're not Mirages I'm Prince Ali of Agrabah. These are my friends Carpet Genie and Iago."

"OH!" Raian stated mentally slapping himself he toad bowed, "Forgive me your highness I just got out of the desert I was not expecting to see friends quite like yours!"

Ali shook his head good naturedly "Rise fair peasant." He replied jokingly "You're from another world right?"

"How'd you know?" Raian asked,

"You've never seen a Genie or a Magic Carpet for one thing also your clothes and the fact that you have no idea how to travel in the desert." Ali replied,

Raian grinned sheepishly, "So what are you doing out here if that's okay for me to know your highness."

"Call me Ali and we're going after my Mom and Dad they went to the Land of Black Sand but they ran into some trouble." Ali stated,

"No they're going after some treasure I told you!" Iago stated,

"So which is it they're in trouble or on a treasure hunt?" Raian asked,

"We don't know all the details all we know is that my Parents headed to the Land of Black Sand where an evil Wizard named Mozenrath lives." Ali replied,

"I see why don't I tag along I can help you!" Raian replied,

"You'd do that?!" Ali asked excitedly,

"Of course the Code of the Galian Knights is to help those in need Royal or not." Raian replied feeling a twinge of sadness he knew the order he spoke of was no more, eventually he got on Carpet who took off towards the land of black sand.

Kaen stepped out from the Shadows his Vanish spell off him, "Mozenrath isn't exactly the treasure type but….he is the find the best gun to blow your enemies sky high type."

**E-H E-H E-H**

Aladdin dressed in his Street Rat Clothes with a cape and Jasmine her hair done up in a high Pony tail with a cloak and a navy top with pants and arm guards, watched from above as the cart with the Weapon drove underneath them guarded by Heartless tying her whip to a Gargoyle statue Jasmine swung down landing a few well-placed kicks and punches on the heartless knocking them back before jumping on to the cart and throwing the Mamluk driver into some nearby barrels, "It's all yours Aladdin!"

Aladdin glanced to Abu, "Where does she learn this stuff?" he asked surprised however he knew that he shouldn't have been jumping down to finish off the Heartless then jumped into the Drivers seat and began to have the Cart move, Jasmine jumped into the seat with him,

"That went well," She sighed contently proud of how smoothly things went.

Aladdin nodded, "Looks like we're home free." He whipped the reigns to make the horse go faster, "YAH!" he stated however a bunch of Heartless Sola Bandits, Bandits, Fortune tellers Fat Bandits Luna Bandits all blocked the way with a flying Eel.

"HALT!" Xerxes the Eel called Aladdin stopped the Cart as he did his hood fell over his face, so Xerxes didn't recognize him right away. "Have Weapon?" he asked,

"Mmmm." Aladdin replied impersonating a Mamluk,

"Ooh Magic Weapon! Take to Master!" Xerxes said excitedly as Kaen watched from a distance,

"_Didn't know this dreary dump had a town" _Kaen thought,

"Mmm?" Aladdin asked,

"Mozenrath, take to Mozenrath!" Xerxes stated,

"Mmm, mmm!" Aladdin replied starting up the cart again as it went forward, Xerxes followed,

"Mozenrath might not be happy to see me on the other hand, I am here to take that magic weapon which hopefully should cost the five points I got for guessing." Kaen replied with a smirk as he walked forward.

Meanwhile in another part of the city three strange looking Mamluks walked through the town, they encountered three other Mamluks however they merely stared and went on their way, Iago popped out from the tallest's hat,

"This had better be real choice treasure!" he stated,

"I just hope Mom and Dad are okay." Ali stated,

"Mmmmm mmmm!" Went Genie who had actually stitched his mouth shut as opposed to Raian and Ali who asked for masks, Raian ripped the stitches out of Genie's mouth.

He adjusted his jaw, "That's better now let's find our friends before the Cadaver Cavalcade does!"

Carpet flew out of the Lamp post he hid in with a piece of cloth, little did he know the crystal in the Lamppost lit up,

"Find something of note there Wonder rug?" Genie asked Carpet showed what he had found,

"That's part of a cape!" Ali stated, Genie took it and looked at it closely.

"AH HA! A clue we must analyze this hair this calls for!" he stated poofing up a small lab, "Science!" he stated looking at the hair under a microscope.

"This is helping because I don't think it is." Raian muttered with a flat look.

Ali scratched his head "Genie I don't think we have that kind of tim-"

"Give me that!" Iago stated snatching it away, he sniffed it, "YELCH!" he stated falling down a little, "That's Abu alright!"

"Abu?" Raian asked,

"My Dad's Monkey" Ali replied.

"Oh sure if you want to do it the easy way" Genie scoffed making the lab equipment disappear.

"So the Prince has returned from his comfy palace didn't you learn your lesson the first time?" said a voice,

"KAEN!" Raian stated,

"And you brought Raggy the warrior he's a bit grumpier than your friend Kiro but he's just as delusional." Kaen replied,

"What do you want Kaen?! I thought Mozenrath terminated your little partnership!" Ali stated,

"Yes he did so I have no problems going after my little treasure which is on it's way to the Citadel in the center of the kingdom,"

"HA I WAS RIGHT, You all owe, me a buck!" Iago stated, doing a fist pump in the air.

"It's not what you're thinking of, as goes the old saying one man's trash is another man's treasure I need a power boost to deal with a meddling master and his wacko lackeys." Kaen replied,

"And you think you can find it here don't you?" Ali snarled.

"Kiro, Ven and Takeshi are more than a match for you!" Raian stated,

Kaen laughed, "Funny thing is it's not those nimrod's I'm talking about there are other Keybladers much more powerful than the two spike heads traveling around."

"What are you after!?" Raian growled,

"That's all I'm saying but here a parting gift for you!" Kaen replied snapping his fingers,

Several Heartless the ones helping Xerxes before appeared.

"Uh oh!" Raian stated, he summoned his Geo Axe and rushed forward slamming on the Heartless Ali who had brought a Sitar with him managed to slice through a few heartless before he was zapped onto a platform,

"Say back Ali we'll handle this!" Genie stated as he transformed into one of his fake Drive forms similar to Sora's Final form he zipped around away at the Heartless while lights slashed around him before counting down magic zapped them all and sent them up.

"FIRE STORM!" Raian shouted slashing with powerful hot slashes that spun as they went crashing into the Heartless killing them Raian then landed a drop kick on a fat bandit before sliding around and stabbing it with his Phoenix Blade killing it,

"HEADS UP!" Genie shouted shooting magic bullets at the heartless before spinning around unleashing a blast of magic,

"Raian behind you!" Ali shouted Raian turned and saw a Luna Bandit closing it he jumped away and dodged the fists of a fat bandit before summoning his Diamond Scepter, "TSUNAMI!" he shouted using the waving motions blasting the foes with water they couldn't hit him and when they did Raian barely had a scratch they were then blasted back with a giant wave,

"CRITICAL IMPACT!" Raian shouted swinging and causing major damage before using the powerful finisher that killed a bunch of the Heartless Hookbats suddenly appeared blasting at them with sound waves making them all cover their ears.

"IT'S LIKE A WHISTLING NAIL ON A CHALK BOARD!" Iago groaned,

"THUNDEGA!" Raian shouted zapping several while Genie rammed them in the shape of a large car and killed them.

"Last one on your left!" Ali stated Genie shot a powerful blast of magic and killed off the final Bandit Heartless.

"Let's get moving boys Kaen's little gift sucked up a bunch of our time!" Genie stated as they ran towards the Citadel.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Xerces and Mozenrath came out the Latter grinning hungrily "Perfect!" the Dark wizard stated. "I should shred you for being late, but I'm in too good of a mood. This is the eve of my conquest, at last I have the power to lay waste to the Seven Deserts and any other world I decide to conquer and why would I conquer other worlds? Cause they're there!"

He began to uncover the weapon under the sheet where Jasmine was hiding, however Xerxes saw something "Master trouble brews!" he stated Mozenrath ticked off grabbed him by the throat.

"Indeed it does Xerxes if you persist with the interruption!" he growled.

"Ma, Magical intruders one of them is Kaen!" Xerxes stated. He stated turning Mozenrath's head towards the Keyblader and the many now glowing lamps. "There there!"

Mozenrath thinking quickly as Kaen charged zapped him and quickly slapped Anti-Magic handcuffs on him, he was then hoisted up by two Mamluks "So you'd thought you'd just waltz in here and take my Weapon eh I'll deal with you later!" Mozenrath stated before turning to Aladdin, "Stay with the Cart I'll be back in a flash!" he stated walking off.

"Whew!" Abu stated,

"Lucky break!" Aladdin stated,

"Let's not waste it!" Jasmine agreed, Aladdin Turned the cart and signaled the horse to pull as they began to make off with the weapon.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Ali looked around as did Raian, "Have you noticed that all these lamps are lighting up now?" Ali asked,

"Yeah right around the time we came here." Raian replied, "They've been lighting up as we go to."

"Can we just focus on getting the treasure and getting out of here?" Iago asked,

Genie waved his hand at one that had just lit up, "Self-lighting lamps what a great idea! How do you think they work do they sense motion?"

"Magic actually." Said a cold voice making the two boys turn in shock Mozenrath was standing there with several Mamluks and Sola bandit Heartless, "Hi kids!" in an instant he zapped them before Raian or Genie could react they were in chains. "I'm so glad I ran into you because wherever I find the Brat bumbling sidekicks I'm sure to find-"

"Aladdin." Xerxes laughed.

Genie smirked "You think these pathetic Manacles can hold me?" Genie asked going to struggle only to get zapped.

"Anti-Magic Manacles." Mozenrath sneered,

"I was not aware of such a product." Genie replied, Raian glared down at his magic or not if he couldn't move his arms or get to his sword he was useless.

"I made them and these Crystals they alert me to uninvited magic then I can proceed to capture, torment, abuse, whatever."Monzenrath sneered

Xerxes laughed, "Whatever indeed!"

"Heh heh." Iago laughed nervously, "Me being a non-magical being I'm off on a technicality right?" Mozenrath picked him up,

"Wrong! Though I _may_ delay the pain and suffering _**if **_you tell me where Aladdin is."

Genie turned into a soldier "Go on torture us you stinking rat all you'll get is name rank and favorite soda!"

"What he said!" Ali growled.

"That goes double for me!" Raian stated,

"NO!" Iago shouted, "Don't torture use we know nothing we're ignoramuses Al just ditched us back in Agrabah just left with Jasmine and the Monkey left Genie and Carpet behind why, you tell me cause I don't know!"

"If my hands were free I'd face palm." Ali muttered glaring daggers at Iago.

It hit Genie then, "Because the magic carpet and Genie would set off the local bad guy security system!"

"As would the _magic sword_, carried, night and day, by the normally, non-magical Kid" Raian groaned it was his turn to mentally face-palm.

"Genie and kid smart!" Xerxes said only to be grabbed by the throat by Mozenrath, "But Mozenrath smarter!"

"Thanks to the geniuses we now know that Aladdin is here!" Mozenrath stated,

"I didn't say that, did I say that!?" Genie said,

"No but thanks to Iago Mozenrath was able to piece it together!" Ali stated.

"Start search!" Xerxes stated. The Heartless and Mamluks ran off,

"The Driver!" Mozenrath stated,

Aladdin made the cart go faster and faster speeding towards the end of the Land of Black Sand's borders.

"We're gonna make it!" Jasmine stated as Abu cheered however Aladdin was now going too fast and all of a sudden lost control the cart tipped over as the horse ran off, Mamluks and Heartless suddenly approached the cart Jasmine jumped out and her whip wrapped around a Mamluk's arm ripping it off.

"Don't worry they don't feel a thing!" Aladdin stated however the Mamluk merely grabbed his arm and put it back on, "Which could be a problem." He stated slightly nervously.

"Hi Monkey!" Xerxes stated wrapping tightly around Abu,

"Abu!" Aladdin stated, than Mozenrath appeared on top of a hill,

"You come to my Kingdom but you didn't look me up I'm hurt Kaen had the decency to do so and we had a bit of a falling out." Mozenrath stated.

"Get used to the feeling Mozenrath!" Aladdin said as he threw a Mamluk at him but Mozenrath merely blew it to bits.

"The problem with undead servants always falling apart good help is so hard to find-" his Gauntlet was suddenly grabbed by Jasmine's whip he grinned, "Want this careful it packs a punch!" he stated zapping Jasmine she screamed.

"Jasmine no! This ends no Mozenrath!" Aladdin snarled rushing over and grabbing Monzenrath and putting him in a headlock easily.

"If only life we're so cut and dry but sadly…" Mozenrath replied as Aladdin suddenly saw Genie, Carpet Iago, Ali and a second boy he didn't recognize in chains get brought forward.

"A Surprise complication, so you have two choices surrender or-"

Xerxes laughed, "French-fried Prince and friends!"

"Dad just stop him!" Ali shouted,

"Yeah don't worry about us Al!" Genie added.

"Who asked the two of you worry Al fret even!" Iago barked,

"SHUT UP!" Raian and Ali roared into where ears would be making the parrot wince.

Aladdin let him go as Jasmine dropped her whip, "You win Mozenrath."

"Status quo" Monzenrath replied unsurprised.

The group was hauled off to a room in the citadel where they were chained to a wall, Raian was surprised to see who was across from him, "Kaen?!"

"The only positive thing I can take from this, is that you're so back-watered being from a different time and all, that you don't have a camera." Kaen replied nonchalantly,

"Camera?" Raian asked,

"Exactly." Kaen replied.

"What the heck am I saying How'd you know you I'm from a different time!?"Raian snapped, "Before Kaen could reply however,

"Maleficent knew she's lived longer than you know." Kaen replied.

Iago looked around nervously "Uh he's you don't think he'll hurt us do you because very few treasures are worth open wounds. I-"

"Iago there is no treasure." Aladdin told him simply.

"We came to capture a weapon not treasure." Jasmine added,

"And you would have got it too if we kept our big fat noses out of it." Genie lamented as Ali hung his own head,

"Sorry you guys I was just worried." Ali replied,

"I know Ali." Aladdin comforted. "But you're still grounded." He added simply.

"We had to keep it a secret we'd knew you'd worry Ali and that Carpet and Genie would never let us face the danger alone." Jasmine explained

"Okay Ali and the Magic Boys I get but why not tell me I have no qualms about you facing danger solo." Iago piped,

"They probably kept it secret from you because of your giant mouth," Raian replied,

Aladdin nodded "Hit the nail on the head uh-"

"Raian."

"Ah I see." Iago admitted, "Good point."

Mozenrath and Xerxes entered levitating a crate, it was placed on the floor, "Expiring Minds want to know what's in the crate?" Mozenrath sneered,

"Yeah what's in it?" Xerxes mocked,

"Far be it from me to keep you in suspense I present Sirocco!" he stated unlocking it a giant whirlwind came surging out,

"You got wind oh there's a lethal weapon here let me sell you some sand to go with it." Iago stated sarcastically,

"Big mouth Iago, Big Mouth." Aladdin warned.

"I must admit I'm very disappointed, Mozenrath." Kaen stated, "I expected more from the one who kicked Destane off his throne and turned him into a zombie."

"Sirocco from a dark and dangerous corner of my desert: Sirocco hear the voice of your master and obey!" Mozenrath stated the Jackal rushed forward rendering a pillar to dust. Kaen's eyes went to the size of saucers, "You were saying?" Mozenrath asked,

"No longer disappointed" Kaen replied as Sirocco growled at him and Iago, it had a red mane and tail but most of it's body was a light purple.

"Heh heh good, poochie." Iago stated nervously.

"Sirocco can reduce and entire Kingdom to rubble who would dare challenge such power?" Mozenrath asked,

"The Leaders of the Seven Deserts will never surrender to you!" Jasmine stated,

"My dear Queen" Mozenrath stated holding her face a little making her glare, "The Leaders of the Seven Deserts will have a choice grovel at my feet or gravel at theirs and I've already taken care of one leader." He replied shooting a slasher smile to Aladdin. "It begins at Dawn I destroy Agrabah and all of you,"

"How are you gonna be in two places at once?!" Raian snapped,

"He doesn't have to be, look up there." Kaen replied they all looked up to see a large Diamond.

"What's that gonna do to us Mozenrath?" Ali asked,

"That my boy will magnify the sun's light into heat at Dawn after that it gets a bit messy." Mozenrath replied,

"Can't you just pick one or the other and get Agrabah instead?" Iago asked,

"Uh, no" Monzenrath replied simply.

"Um you know I've been thinking you guys should take this treasure I'll get the next one!" Iago stated,

"That is sentence I thought I'd never hear from _you_." Ali stated blinking.

"Ha nice try Mozenrath a genie isn't afraid of a little Sunburn another Amateurish oversight." Genie stated proudly.

"Alright at Dawn everyone expires I blow away the Seven Deserts conquer a few worlds then say five-ish I'll return and devise a way to destroy you." Mozenrath replied simply.

Xerxes grinned good plan, "Good plan."

Genie grinned sheepishly, "Heh you could do it that way…"

"Yeah just make sure Maleficent doesn't find out." Kaen stated,

"Not even that witch can handle the power of Sirocco." Mozenrath replied, "Especially not with her new helper gone."

Mozenrath turned "I could rave all night but I have cities to destroy Sirocco come!" he stated with the Wind Jackal following him.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Razoul and his soldiers stared nervously out at the sun, "The last sunrise a Soldier may ever see."

"Nothing could be worse than riding into the Land of Black Sand." Said one of the other soldiers Fazal said,

Cassim looked ready although he could think of one thing worse.

Jasmine's father the former Sultan came over, "Has anyone seen my Horse I seemed to have misplaced him no matter Stallion or not I will lead this attack force Ali has disappeared most likely having gone after Aladdin and Jasmine who have been gone for far too long we must bring the attack to Mozenrath!"

"No old man!" Mozenrath stated, "I've brought the fight to you, Sirocco hear your Master's voice!" Mozenrath stated the monster appeared as a whirlwind before turning into a Jackal.

"A Wind Jackal!" Cassim hissed,

"Oh my." The Former Sultan stated.

"Awaiting your orders commander" Razoul stated, very nervously.

Genie tried to get out but got electrocuted again, "It's no use I've tried everything but these Manacles are a real problem!"

"Another Amateurish over-sight" Iago stated imitating Genie "I'd say the Brat who would be King has his bases covered." He finished in his normal voice,

"Not all of them right Abu?" Aladdin asked,

"Uh huh!" Abu replied using his tail to pick the lock on his Shackles getting himself free he rushed over to Genie,

"Go Abu!" Ali stated,

"No Pressure Genie stated, No Pressure at all." Then he saw the sun come up, the light burned a hole in the wall and gradually moved down "Okay BIG PRESSURE BIG PRESSURE!" Abu got him free he quickly turned into a Rocket and smashed the Diamond he then come down covered in Jewelry "What do you think too much?" he asked before zapping everyone free.

"Let's move!" Aladdin stated as they all rushed back to Agrabah.

Kaen rubbed his wrists, "Forget about me I guess I'm on my own from here."

"_Course not," _

"Whose there?!" Kaen asked,

"Boy aren't you in a pickle?" Came out a man with long black hair in a ponytail, with an eye patch

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Sirocco destroy!" Mozenrath shouted Sirocco's power decimated a nearby building as the Former Sultan and everyone ran for cover,

"How do we fight such a beast?" Razoul asked,

"I don't think we can, the Wind Jackal and decimate anything it attacks!" Cassim replied, with a growl to Mozenrath.

The former Sultan was being chased by Sirocco who cornered him, "Back you foul beast!" he shouted however swooping down on the air to grab him was Jasmine and Ali on carpet,

"Jasmine, Ali?"

"Let's get you out of here!" Jasmine replied as Carpet took off.

"The Queen and Prince!?" Mozenrath snarled,

"And Aladdin" Xerxes growled,

"Oh did we miss much?" Aladdin asked in a tone Mozenrath would use.

"Hope not," Raian replied drawing his sword,

"You're all just in time to watch the Destruction of Agrabah," Mozenrath replied,

Aladdin turned to Raian and Abu, "I think he needs a girlfriend,"

"I think he's married to his work." Iago replied,

"It's true I love it!" Mozenrath replied, Genie turned into his final Drive form,

"Prepare yourself Villain!" he stated,

"Consider me prepared, Sirocco attack!" Mozenrath stated as Sirroco appeared,

Raian rushed forward to try and get a hit however he was blown back Genie started punching and slashing at Sirocco who grabbed him in a whirlwind and destroyed his drive,

"Okay ow." Genie muttered,

"THUNDERA!" Raian shouted hitting him he dodged Sirocco as a whirlwind and tried to counter with Aladdin managing to get a hit on however they got caught up and blown back they hit the ground with the thud, spitting out sand Raian stood up, "Good thing sand is soft." He muttered

"Look out!" Aladdin stated as they rushed away from the attack Sirocco turned on them and growled snarling as he stalked towards them.

"Are our attacks doing anything?!" Raian asked,

"I don't know but we've gotta keep trying." Aladdin replied,

"FIRA!" Raian shouted hitting Sirocco with the attack but he shrugged it off like it was nothing Raian gasped, "Maybe the Geo Axe will knock some sense into that mutt!" he stated activating it,

"I wouldn't try it little buddy unless you want to end up dust getting in close is not an option." Genie stated,

"Well, Well I may have found that elusive way to destroy Genie." Mozenrath sneered, he stated as Sirocco turned on Raian and Genie rushed at them they yelped as they dodged,

"How are we doing?" Jasmine asked,

"Not good."Iago replied,

"We can still turn this around come on Abu!" Aladdin stated as they charged him,

Genie and Raian had been cornered by Sirocco as Mozenrath grinned, "Destroy Sirocco eradicate!" however Aladdin attacked Mozenrath the two grappled for a bit,

"Sirocco, de- destroy Aladdin!" Mozenrath called out,

"Destroy this destroy that and you people say I have a big mouth." Iago stated perfectly mimicking Mozenrath,

"Iago we need your big mouth!" Jasmine and Ali stated together the former seeing that the latter had returned,

"I told you to stay at the palace!" Jasmine snapped Ali sheepishly grinned.

Sirocco moved into attack Aladdin when suddenly, "Sirocco retreat, beat it, retreat at once!" Iago impersonating Mozenrath called the Dog backed away as Mozenrath stood up,

"That wasn't my order no commands my magical minions but me nobody-" Aladdin's hand suddenly slapped around his mouth as he grabbed the hand with gauntlet and held it high Raian ran up and grabbed the other arm and held it roughly.

"It is you as far as Sirocco knows!" Aladdin stated,

Iago cleared his throat before impersonating the dark wizard once more, "Sirocco I command you to go to the furthest corner of this world and never come back!" he stated the Wind Jackal turned into a whirlwind and sped off never to returned just as Genie cleared his head,

"Oooh that hurt- okay point me towards Mozen-rotten and his wonder worm!" Genie stated Aladdin and Raian shoved Mozenrath towards him,

"He's all yours." Aladdin replied Genie getting big and muscular picked him up,

"GAH Unhand me!" Mozenrath stated,

"Ooh good idea that magic hand of yours annoys me." Genie replied snapping his fingers covering his whole left arm was a large blue mitten without fingers, "Anti-Magic Muffin mitts!" he held Xerxes in the other hand after Abu threw him towards Genie, "Now where'd I put the other one oh yeah!"

Xerxes growled, "Stupid Genie Mozenrath-" the other mitt covered his face,

"Now what?" Raian asked,

"Well let's see." Genie stated then poofed them in a small round ball like cage, "a long non-magical walk through the Cave of Wonders ought to chill him out!" he stated getting ready to through the ball but flicked it towards the northern part of the desert.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Mozenrath yelled as he disappeared into the distance some lighting and blue smoke surging up when he landed.

"What would you have done without us?" Iago asked smugly.

"I guess we'll never know." Aladdin admitted.

"I'm glad I could help but I need to get going." Raian replied, "I still have a lot of work to do."

"You're gonna come back soon right ya know when I'm not grounded?" Ali asked Raian turned back to him. "We're friends aren't we?"

"Yeah!" Genie stated, "Come you've never had friends like us!" he stated spinning Raian around a bit he laughed thinking about all the people he met and smiled,

"Yeah we are friends."

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kaen watched like a hawk Sora the once powerful Keyblade master the welider of the Key to Return Hearts screamed in pain as what looked like electricity surged through him when it was finally finished he just hung there panting he glared as he did watching as a card flew into Kaen's hand.

"Well there you go snake eyes your very own Drive Form power!" Braig stated,

"From Sora?" Kaen asked,

"How do you think Kiro got his? They're linked and Sora couldn't stand thought of his flesh and blood going toe to toe with the Heartless without it." Braig replied,

Kaen smirked, "When does training start?" a cloaked figure came forward,

"Now if your willing."

* * *

><p><strong>Sirocco: <strong>_A Wind Jackal that can decimate anything he attacks he was under the control of Mozenrath however he was tricked by Iago mimicking his Master's voice into going to the farthest corner of his world and never returning _**(Aladdin: the series 1993)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow this up fast whew again sorry I had a slow start on the chapters however Shadow Revolution is close to being done so that will be worked on and updated next so you may have to wait for BBF a little longer sorry<strong>_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	68. TQC 12: The Wolf and the Fly

**Special thanks to Catloverx33 for favoriting Reading and reviewing!**

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Wolf and the Fly<strong>_

Raian landed in a new world however he only took two steps before hearing a strange scream "YAAAAAAHHOOOOOHOOOOHOOIIEEEE!" something was coming at him fast he screamed and tried to run only to get plowed down he didn't get out of the way in time.

"Owww." Raian looked up to see a Dog face in his,

"Sorry about that." He stated getting up and dusting himself off he was wearing an orangish yellow shirt with a green vest and a light green hat with black pants and a yellow belt.

"No problem I'm used to it I'm Raian and you are?"

"I'm Goofy! Nice to meet ya Raian!" BANG a large crashing sound was heard the two merely looked up to see two large fighting Robots get blown to bits after fighting with each other,

"That's weird." Raian muttered, "Come on some of the stuff went that way!" he stated darting towards it,

"Wait for me!" Goofy shouted, they quickly found someone pulling himself up from the rubble he had brown hair in purple clothing rubbing his head,

"What just happened? I thought I had control!?" he asked, he suddenly heard some sounds from some concrete as did Raian and Goofy without even noticing each other they all pulled up the slab revealing a fly with clothing,

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, you, saved me!" said a talking fly

"There's something you don't see every day." Raian stated,

"That happens to me every day anyway AHYUCK!" Goofy cheerfully agreed,

"ACK a Ranger don't hurt me!" the fly stated buzzing out of the man's hands,

Hold the mic little Dude I just saved you I don't want to hurt you it's you and Camille that want to hurt people not me!" the man replied,

"Who is Camille?" Raian asked "And who are you and was with the giant things?!" Raian stated feeling very left out,

"Oh well I'm R.J this is Camille's motor Mouth Camile is a beast warrior with the spirit of the Chameleon working with the bad guys as you would call them in this world a long time ago there was a Beast War against Humans lead by the evil Dai Shi a monster that wanted to Destroy Humans the Order of the Claw A.K.A Pai Zhuq sealed him away in a box a student name Jarrod who later became possessed by Dai Shi let him out and now me and three new students have to stop him and I am telling you this because he is King Mickey's Captain of the Guard."

Raian stuttered "Whoa ah wah I ahwo goobad THEY STILL HAVE KINGS AND ORDERS?!" Raian stated voice cracking he turned to Goofy "YOU KNIGHT CAPTAIN!"

"Howdy" Goofy replied simply.

"Okay my brain just stopped working but the one thing I got the little Gnat the enemy right!" Raian asked eyes narrowing on the fly,

"I'm a fly and you all think that just because I'm always with Chamille I must be like her but I'm not I'm more like you than you three know."

"Okay have fun with that." Raian replied simply shrugging,

"Agreed," R.J stated turning to leave,

"Wait!" the Fly called, "You all saved my life don't you see our fates have intertwined tell me friends how can I repay you…friends?!"

"We're not friends!" Raian said firmly though Goofy felt a little sorry for him.

"Gawrsh fellas maybe we let him do one little favor for us?"

"We could thing is we're not selling what he's buying we're not even browsing and we don't have time to make anything I've gotta and this is a bad time." R.J replied, walking off saying the last remark to Goofy,

Flit looked a little down however he went undeterred and followed him just as Goofy and Raian had, a few seconds later though…

"Flit, Flit where are you; you over stuffed Sawfly?!" Camille called looking around "nine thousand eggs and I get the Problem child!" she huffed, "FLIT!"

**E-H E-H E-H**

Raian and Goofy eventually trailed R.J to a place called Jungle Karma Pizza they looked in and walked forward, "So where is that guy?" Raian,

"Well he wouldn't stay in that Pai Zhuq outfit he'd be in a Uniform and he might be in the back too." Goofy stated,

"The back let's go!" Raian replied as they quickly made their way there they found R.J and his three students Theo Casey and Lily,

"You didn't get the hint did you?" R.J replied,

"We wanted to see if we could help." Goofy replied,

"Not a good idea if I can't get control over my Animal form I'll put all of our lives at risk." R.J replied,

"Maybe your spirit just turned rebellious." Raian suggested, "how'd this happen in the first place?"

"The reason it had problems in the first place was because Dai Shi tried to steal it luckily he didn't but he did a good job of throwing my animal spirit out of whack." R.J replied, he sighed wondering what happened he was so sure it was under control.

"Does anybody hear buzzing?" Theo asked they looked up the thing zipped away,

"YOU!" Raian shouted as he chased after it he managed to knock it from the air with a kick when he got close enough and it landed in Casey's hands where he was greeted with a tight squeeze.

"Ow, Ow that hurts, leave me alone that's my wing!" Flit cried out,

"You've got five seconds to tell us why you were spying." Casey growled,

"Spying no, no, no I was just following my new friends!" Flit protested.

"Friends, what ,friends?" Casey asked,

"Uh I think he means me and them uh didn't get your names." R.J replied,

"Raian."

"I'm Goofy."

"And my names R.J and like Raian said we're not your friends little fly dude."

"But you all saved me!" Flit protested,

"We pulled out from under some concrete." Raian replied

"So you all saved him and he thinks your friends?" Lily asked "Aww I think that's so sweet."

"I don't." Raian muttered,

"Of course he's being sweet so we'll let him go!" Theo stated,

"Yeah he spying on you guys just now he knows that R.J is having animal spirit problems!" Raian stated.

Casey nodded "He'll tell Camille R.J can't morph-"

"No I won't!" Flit Promised, "If I had another chance I'd rid myself of that loathsome Chameleon once and for all"

"Loathsome?" Lily asked, "That's a big word for such a cute little fly."

"_Cute?"_ Raian asked in his thoughts

"I'm not a Fly any more than my friend R.J is a Were-wolf I'm human just like you but centuries ago when I was battling Camille Flit replied remembering their battle on a Cliff "When suddenly she cast magic Larva dust over me changing me into a Fly!" he had tried to fight her in that form only to be eaten

"_Mmmm feels good maybe I'll keep you in there…forever" Camille sneered._

"Ever since the day she cursed me I've been a fly." Flit replied, "And kept prisoner within Camille's yucky stomach."

"EEWWWWW…." Was everyone reply,

"Poor little guy maybe we can break Camille's curse." Goofy stated,

"Yeah let's see if we can do it!" Lily agreed.

"Well my new friend, R.J better get, rid of that evil spirit fast!" Flit stated,

"What spirit?" Casey asked getting suspicious,

"Grizzaka sent an evil Spirit into R.J made his animal spirit go Haywire." Flit explained,

"So it's not R.J or his animal spirit it's this Grizzaka one of the evil animals in this Daishi's army right?" Raian asked,

"That's right." Theo replied simply. "You didn't lose control R.J!"

"WAAHHHHAAAA!" Goofy screamed turning towards them now a Were-wolf was R.J,

"Oh no." Casey breathed as Raian flexed for his sword however he decided against it and opted for fists instead as Goofy brought up his shield.

R.J attacked knocking Goofy to the side he wasn't hurt thanks to his shield thankfully Raian Casey Theo and Lily tried to hold him but he managed to push them away, and launched a punch into Raian sending him into the wall.

"GOOFY RAID!" Goofy shouted the shield spun hitting R.J a bunch of times hitting him back he attacked Goofy however Lily and Raian attacked him first trying to block him but he pushed them back before attacking Casey Theo and Goofy.

"Don't hurt him!" Casey called,

"Him?! what about us?!" Raian asked Casey and R.J fought a little bit R.J had grabbed Casey's arm and started to painfully yank and hold it when Raian landed a right Hook to his head he howled and rushed out a hole in the wall meant for the Rangers for getting in and out.

"R.J!" Lily shouted,

"Let's go!" Casey stated as they all went through the hole.

"Hey wait for me!" Flit stated,

**E-H E-H E-H**

Grizzaka a large brown bear themed warrior was laughing with Jellica a Jellyfish themed warrior and Carnisoar a bearded armored warrior with the spirit of the Condor laughed,

"Remember the last Beast War?" Grizzaka asked,

"Yes that one didn't go so well." Carnisoar replied,

"Well when I'm done no Humans will walk the earth!" Grizzaka laughed as did the other two Camille and Daishi watching, "Barakouzza continue your mission and take the Heartless with you."

"No humans….I will not be pushed aside that easily." Daishi stated pushing Camille out of the way as he went.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Barakouzza and several Dark Leoins Soldier Heartless Chimeras and Super Zeros started attacking the city scaring them off, "Go ahead and run show us your fear!" he stated blasting a few places while the Heartless attacked a few people going after their hearts.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Raian Goofy Casey Theo and Lily with Flit bringing up the rear however there was a beeping,

"What is it?" Raian asked Casey put on his Solar Morphers and tapped them,

"Yeah Fran?" he asked,

"_Um that over grown fish is back and he brought friends none of them are happy_." Fran replied,

"When it rains it pours." Lily huffed,

"I'll go after R.J you two have got bigger fish to fry." Casey stated,

"I'm coming to Goofy you go with Theo and Lily they'll need all the help they can get especially if Heartless are around." Raian stated,

"Are ya sure?" Goofy asked,

"Yes." Raian replied.

"Alright careful you guys!" Goofy replied as the group split Flit following Raian and Casey.

They quickly found R.J terrorizing a college "R.J!" Casey called,

"Stop it!" Raian shouted as they raced after the wolf.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Barakouzza and the Heartless were messing up a nearby power plant, "Stop right there!" Theo called

"GOOFY ROCKET!" he shouted rushing forward on his shield running into the Heartless and taking them out before landing near Theo and Lily,

"You got lucky last time fish face!" Theo growled,

"Ha Foolish humans you're no match for me this time I'll finish you!" Barakouozza stated shooting a powerful jet of water at them which Goofy tried to block only to get pushed back he hit them with another one knocking them back. "What's the matter all washed up?"

"No way!" Theo called they then Zerg rushed him Goofy landed a few hits on him and dodged a blow while Lily and Theo surrounded him trying to hit he dodged all of their blows however Lily tried to low sweep him but he jumped away and blasted them.

"Look out!" Goofy called but it was too late they were hit and knocked into a nearby pile of debris,

"He's tougher than he looks." Goofy stated rubbing his head,

Lily growled "Enough of this!"

"Time for the gloves to come off!" Theo stated,

"And the Claws to come out!" Lily added,

"JUNGLE MASTER MODE!" they shouted together, changing their outfits now had white and silver on them and they had large claw weapons they faced Barazooka down.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Casey and Raian chased R.J into a courtyard of sorts they grabbed him and began to fight with him but he knocked them back Flit appeared and hit him with some kind of sound wave that made him cringe allowing Casey and Raian to grab him.

"Hold him!" Flit stated,

"What are you gonna do?" Casey asked,

"You'll see hold him!" Flit stated as he shot him again with the sounds waves in his mind R.J was battling the wolf spirit "Come on R.J pull out all the stops you can't afford to lose!"

R.J rushed forward managing to grab the wolf but it spun out of his grasp before grabbing him he got free however and leaned back to escape a powerful kick he went to attack again however the Wolf landed a powerful kick to his side knocking him back.

He panted and got up as the wolf snarled at him, "If you don't get out of your animal form and pretty darn quick you will be stuck as a Were-wolf forever!" Flit called,

R.J managed to break free however Raian hit him with a kick to the face knocking him down allowing Casey and him to pin R.J. "Whatever you're doing, do it faster!" Casey called,

Flit did it again seeing R.J and the wolf trade blow after blow "Wait of course!" Flit stated mentally smacking himself he had stated it before, "Your animal spirit isn't your enemy it's Grizakka's evil spirit that has deceived you of course that's what you need to fight your wolf spirit is a part of you it's what makes you a master!" Flit called the Wolf managed to pin him. "Grizzaka's evil spirit has deceived you!" R.J suddenly got it and broke free before grabbing the Wolf, "Join with the Wolf give the evil spirit no place to hide!" Flit stated he grinned using his power he surged energy through the wolf and the two joined.

Outside R.J suddenly fell and changed back an orange light left his body, "Whew…" Raian sighed,

"R.J I'm glad your back!" Casey stated,

"yeah me too." R.J replied,

"Alright!" Flit shouted only to fall onto a nearby Table,

"Flit!" Raian shouted as they rushed over,

"You okay little dude?" R.J asked

"I'm fine just a bit woozy." Flit replied, "How are you?"

"I'm great thanks to you." R.J stated,

"So are we….friends?" Flit asked,

"Definitely." R.J replied, Raian smiled then remembered something,

"Hey the others need our help!" Raian stated,

**E-H E-H E-H **

"FIRE!" Barakouozza yelled hitting them hard however they got back up and rushed at him,

"Jets on!" Lily shouted as they zoomed past him getting some damage in slashing at him Goofy even came in landing a powerful hit on him however a powerful blast from his gun sent them flying.

"Ha ha it's over for you." Barakuozza stated, "Now to finish you off!"

"HIYA!" R.J shouted getting between them,

"R.J!" they shouted,

"Is that really you?!" Lily asked,

"Sure is my Flea-bitten days are over!" R.J stated as Casey in Jungle Master mode and Raian joined him,

Barakouzza unleashed a blast of water however they dodged Raian rushing in with his storm twins and spinning as he did electric and wind damage, "THUNDERBOLT!" he shouted he was now doing electrical attacks throwing electricity at Barazooka knocking him back.

"GOOFY RAID!" Goofy shouted throwing his shield Barakouzza was able to push it back and weaken the attack but he still got hit Casey Theo and Lily ran in slashing him with their weapons as Raian came in with his Geo Axe and slammed the ground creating a fissure that sent Barakouzza flying however he regained his balance and struck Raian and Goofy before turning on the Rangers with a blast of water that caused massive damage,

"CURA!" Raian shouted healing everyone as they faced down the Fish monster he shot more blasts at them as they dodged,

"WOLF BEAM!" R.J shouted unleashing a slashing attack that struck Barakouzza and knocked him back,

"GOOFY ROCKET!" Goofy shouted zipping around hitting Barazooka hard before slamming him with his shield upon getting out of the attack,

"YEEEAAAAH!" Casey shouted landing a powerful slash on him the two clashed a bit before being pushed back by an attack,

"Casey you okay?" Raian asked,

"Yeah I'm fine!" Casey replied as they glared down Barakouozza, they dodged another blast of water Raian yelped as he dodged blasts of water at this point he clashing with all the Rangers fighting them off as they attacked,

"We need a new plan!" Raian stated,

"We should try a Limit attack!" Goofy stated,

"Limit?" Raian asked,

"Just follow me!" Goofy stated as they combined,

"GOOFY!" Raian shouted as they jumped up and slammed down on Barakouzza they swung their weapons doing massive damage knocking Barazooka up and down into the ground over and over before the finisher,

"TAKE IT!" Raian shouted,

"COME ON!" Goofy shouted as they spun around catching him in a tornado before he landed he managed to get to his feet and landed,

"QUAKERA!" Raian shouted slamming the ground hitting Barakouzza,

With a yell Casey jumped up and slashed Barazooka Lily and Theo rushed in on Jets and slashed him as they passed at a blinding speed,

"RAAAAAH!" R.J shouted he began to fight with the monster on his own they traded kicks and punches he grabbed Barakouzza and hit him with several kicks while the monster was pinned, he finished his combo and landed a powerful kick on Barakouzza that was lined in a purple aura.

Raian jumped down and got to his side, "Need a hand?"

"Sure if you've got the time!" R.J replied,

"R.J!"

"WITH THE COURAGE OF A WOLF!" R.J shouted as they both became surrounded in a purple Aura they rushed at Barakouzza landing powerful blows after powerful blows on him kicks and punches they spun doing a few of them causing even more damage.

"YOU'RE THROUGH!" Raian shouted,

"JUNGLE FURY YEEAAAH!" R.J shouted as they seemed to howl causing a surge of purple Aura like an eclipse that struck Barakouzza hard.

"Gaahh I'm not through with any of you!" Barakouzza threatened. R.J flipped up the head on his morpher,

"Then let's see how you like this!" R.J stated, a powerful spinning attack charged up, "WOLF MORPHER SPIN FURY!" he shouted unleashing the attack which rammed into Barazooka causing massive damage killing him. "The Fish is fried!"

"HA that's the end of that!" Raian cheered, the other rangers surrounded him happily,

"Welcome back R.J!" Lily stated,

"Thanks guys!" R.J replied

However the remains of Barakouzza began to grow until Barakouzza was now enormous, "Wait he can't do that's NO FAIR!" Raian cried out,

"Sadly this is the norm." Theo replied,

"I've got this you want a super-sized fight you got it!" R.J stated "Spirit of a Wolf call upon the animal spirits Tiger Jaguar!" he said the Wolf Spirit and two more a Tiger and a Jaguar appeared making the large mechanical creature they saw earlier, "WOLF PRIDE MEGAZORD! This wolf is ready to rip want to change your mind now would be the time!"

"Whoa…" Raian muttered,

"Yeah Whoa!" Goofy stated,

"The Wolf Ranger is back in form Ugh his spirit balanced but is he a match for Barakouzza?" Flit stated trying to voice over the fight.

"Flit you okay?" Goofy asked,

"You don't look so good." Raian noted.

R.J landed a few well-placed kicks into Barakouzza before a powerful swing kick was used to knock the fish back

"The Beast is on the run….ennng my new friend is one tough Ombre." Flit heaved,

"Flit maybe should land and rest your wings." Raian stated,

"No….it's okay….I'm fine." Flit replied,

"Enough of this!" Barakouzza shouted "FIRE!" he shouted unleashing powerful jets of water that blasted R.J back even when he fought against the current, knocking him back,

"R.J!" Raian and Goofy shouted,

"HA BEHOLD THE MIGHTY POWER OF THE ARCHER FISH SPIRIT!" he roared unleashing a bunch of blasts however the Jungle Master mega zord the second one from before blocked the blow from him.

"Alright!" Raian cheered,

"YA HO HO HOOOO!" Goofy shouted,

"Alright let's give him a taste of his own medicine!" Theo stated,

"JUNGLE MASTER FIST!" they shouted swinging their arms in a wheel the Jungle Master Mega Zord doing the same broke through Barakouzza's blast, then hitting him hard with the attack, and sending him flying the Wolf Pride got back up and prepared a second attack.

"SPIN FURY!" R.J shouted unleashing a spinning wheel from the tail that went into the Wolf's mouth and launched it towards Barakooza striking him hard,

"My friend is gonna win!" Flit shouted, Barakouzza turned to stone and blew to pieces, "Nice job oohhwooo!" he shouted falling,

"Flit!" Raian shouted catching him as Goofy and the Rangers rushed over,

"Hey little buzz buddy you okay?" R.J asked,

"What's happening to ya?" Goofy asked

"This is…all…part…of Camille's curse I can't be out of her stomach…for to long….or I….fade away." Flit explained.

"We've gotta get him back to Camille!" Theo stated,

"Are you crazy?!" Lily asked, "He's not like them!"

"But we can't let him fade away!" Raian protested "Even if we don't like what it takes to save him."

"R.J uhh it's okay I have no choice." Flit replied getting weaker, "Maybe someday you guys I hope we'll team up again?"

"Yeah!" Goofy stated,

"Definitely!" Raian replied,

"It would be an honor!" R.J finished,

Suddenly something long and pink snatched Flit out of Raian's hands "HEY!" he shouted seeing a Girl in a red dress with Chameleon themed hair, "Is that?!"

"Picking on a poor defenseless Fly now that's really scraping the bottom of the Barrel!" Camille spat before walking off with Flit.

"Ohh please don't Swat me I wasn't doing anything just talking!" Flit defended,

"I'm not going to hurt you my Flitterly Fly." Camille replied as she disappeared with him.

"Take Care Flit." R.J replied sadly.

"_I hope for his sake there's good in Camille." _Raian thought, "Well I'm glad I could help you out but I have to get going too." He said,

"But you just got here." Lily replied,

"I know but I've got something important to do, maybe I'll see you guys around?" Raian asked they nodded, "Hey Goofy need a lift?" Raian asked,

"Uh huh!" he confirmed.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Raian suddenly got a call when he pressed the button on the screen was a mouse,

"King Mickey!" Goofy shouted happily,

"_Goofy!" _

"Hey where are you?" Raian asked,

"_back in Radiant Garden which is where that kid blasted me too but I've got something to tell ya we found Sora!" _Mickey exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Baracooza: <strong>_One of Diashi's monsters working for Grizzaka he has powerful water blasters which he uses against his foes however he was no match for the Power Rangers _**(Power Rangers: Jungle Fury 2008)**

**Flit: **_a Fly that hangs around Camille not by Choice however he's actually human and he was cursed by Camille years ago one of the side effects being he can't be out of her stomach for too long _**(Power Rangers: Jungle Fury 2008)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Limit breaks<strong>_

Wolf's Fury- _Raian and R.J _

Spin Wrecker- _Raian and Goofy_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special thanks to xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx for telling me Jungle Fury was on Netflix and special thanks to Netflix! I got this up at long last the next chapter won't take nearly as long promise!<strong>_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	69. FM 4: The Key to Revenge

_**Well we haven't see these in a while Final Mix scenes! **_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>FM4- The Key to Revenge<strong>_

Kaen walked down the hallway it was a strange one they said Castle Oblivion lead you to your Oblivion however Braig assured they had the Master of this castle to avoid that he was on the fourth floor was it, oh yeah Braig said thinking was dangerous he said it in a tone that made Kaen want to throw him into the wall,

"So where are we going?" Kaen asked the lady in the armor didn't say anything she just continued walking, "I guess being brainwashed means you don't talk much do you…Master Aqua." Kaen said with a slight sneer she froze but continued walking till finally they came to a door which opened.

Hanging on the wall was a man with spiky brown hair blue eyes dim with exhaustion he had a cloth wrapped around his mouth he had red shorts and a black and white hooded T-shirt and a blue belt. "So you are Sora." Kaen replied taking the cloth off with his powers.

"How did you-" Sora asked,

"There's a reason I wanted him silent." Said a voice walking through the corridor was a man hunched over in a black Organization XIII coat he turned, "Kaen….The Heir of Darkness it's an honor."

"Heir of Darkness?" Kaen asked

"Yes in ancient times there were two Keybladers with incredibly strong ties to Light and Darkness they lead the armies in the Keyblade war it was after that their Hearts and memories took on the form of Powerful Eidolons."

"Kurai and Kagayaku are gone and there was a second Keyblade War you lost both times! Just give up this stupid Keyblade War would you!" Sora shouted, to the hooded man before looking at the snowette "Kaen right? Listen to me he's using you, you, don't have to be this Heir of Darkness just-"

"And….I got bored." Kaen replied sending the Cloth back at Sora using his powers to tie it tight around Sora's mouth he let out a grunt of anger but hung his head,

Xehanort smirked under his hood, "You are a cruel boy aren't you?"

"I've been destroying worlds as retribution for mistreatment in my own world so…yeah I am." Kaen replied simply,

"Then you should keep doing so there is a legend that states that after those two Eidolons pass on they and the Crystal Heart shattered it will create gems known as Keystones but they will only be awakened when many worlds are plummeted into Darkness." Xehanort replied,

"Really interesting does Sora's brat have a role in this because I feel like he should," Kaen replied,

"Your feelings are correct," Xehanort replied, "That boy is the Heir of light." Sora gasped under his gag his eyes widening he listened intently, "That boys destiny is to oppose with the original heirs out of the world of the living their descendants now repeat the cycle and create the X-blade."

"Interesting I like the sound of that…X-Blade." Kaen replied,

"Some say Kye but the meaning is the same." Xehanort replied, "Death, all endings."

"And me and Kiro have the power to make it he won't go for something like that." Kaen replied,

"No he wouldn't however he is dead set on stopping you, you only need to continue being a major threat once you two have gained enough power and have purged the light in your heart and the Darkness in Kiro's the X-Blade will be forged, and you'll be able to get revenge against those who wronged you." Xehanort replied,

Kaen grinned viciously "I'm in so what's first?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>A short chapter but that's how FM scenes go there might be longer ones in the future<strong>_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	70. Overtures I

_**Okay this chapter of the TQC is going to jump around a bit simply because they're overtures I may or may not split them into two or three parts depending on how it goes but it basically covers Raian's side of certain chapters**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Overtures: I<strong>_

**Space Paranoids**

"Quorra prepare the Light Runners." Flynn stated,

"I've sent them to someone we can trust!" Quorra protested Flynn didn't look relieved however,

"We can't trust anyone can we?" Raian sighed,

"More or less we've got to find them." Flynn replied,

"Wait didn't you say that if we left CLU would find us?" Amei asked,

"He'll find us if we don't" Flynn replied pointing to a few Jet Screamer Heartless which Amei killed instantly,

"I think we've been found out so we'd better go!" Mickey said they followed Flynn down to the Garage and climbed into the two Light Runners which took off out of a secret entrance it wasn't long before the large glowing Circuited City came into sights.

"Why would they go to this Zuse guy?" Raian asked,

"He has information on the portal and can supposedly help them get there." Flynn replied, "However Zuse's faith in Users has faltered over the years and if it's completely gone out…"

"They're walking into a trap your Majesty we've got to step on it!" Raian stated,

"Right!" Mickey replied as he pressed on the gas and sped it up they quickly made it into the city, and hid the Riders where no one would find them,

"So now where to?" Ven asked,

"Zuse reinvented himself as the owner of a prestigious Club." Quorra replied "It's this way." She replied as they made it down the streets being cautious as they went however when they arrived they saw large vehicles with Red circuits surround the building some Programs were being rounded up,

"Oh no…" Amei whispered, "We're too late!"

"Not yet!" Quorra replied as she started to climb the building Flynn following,

"Hey wait for us!" Raian stated as he activated his Free-Flow as did Ven Amei used and Aeroza spell to propel herself up as Mickey jumped up on ledges gracefully leaping from one level to the other they got to the roof, and saw Kiro Takeshi and Sam fighting Rinzler had cornered Kiro.

"He's gonna kill Kiro!" Amei exclaimed Quorra bashed open the glass roof and dove in the others following….

**PokeEarth**

Takeshi Amei and Raian with Cilan N and Iris raced down the hall they suddenly saw Heartless fly out at them,

"I'm detecting the scent of Danger in the air." Cilan stated with some worry in his voice,

"We have to calm Reshiram it's not his fault he's acting like this!" Iris stated,

"Axew!" Axew agreed,

Raian took a breath and pushed open the door the they were shocked to see that the whole room has been demolished as Reshiram roared blasting everything it could with hot flames it turned on them.

"Not good!" Raian shouted as he ran from a bunch of flames but suddenly found himself behind a protect from Liepard,

"BLIZZAGA!" Amei shouted Reshiram dodged before rushing back down on them,

"Go Excadrill!" Iris shouted,

"Go Crustle!" Cilan shouted,

"EXCA!"

"Crust!"

"Liepard use Night Slash!" N shouted,

"RAAAH!" it shouted landing a blow on the Dragon who unleashed a barrage fire from the ground that nearly burnt everyone,

"THUNDEGA!" Amei shouted hitting Reshiram before Excadrill used Focus blast hitting it hard, Takeshi jumped up and landed a few Slashes on the Dragon aiming for any Darkness he saw before he was swatted away with Reshiram's wing,

"Liepard!" N shouted throwing out the Pokeball, "Use Night Slash!" he shouted,

"LIE PARD!" hack! His claws dug into Reshriam causing the Dragon to snarl it turned an unleashed a powerful aqua colored orb that hit Liepard,

"That was Dragon Pulse! Excadrill use Drill run!" Iris shouted,

"EXCAAA DRILLL!" Excadrill he shouted running into Reshiram and sending back,

"Crustle use X-Scissor!" Cilan shouted,

"CRUSSTLE!" he shouted hitting Reshiram hard but he was suddenly hit with a Flamethrower attack

"Crustle!" Cilan shouted,

"Cura!" Takeshi shouted healing Crustle he shook it off.

"Crustle!" he declared,

"Thundeza!" Amei shouted hitting Reshiram he roared spinning around throwing everyone back Takeshi rushed up and landed a combo on him he then finished with an Aerial Slam Reshiram bit him on the leg and threw him up,

"WAAAA!" Takeshi cried as he was then hit with a Dragon Pulse,

"Takeshi!" Cilan yelled as the boy hit the ground they got to his side,

"Are you okay?" Iris asked,

"Yeah I'm okay." Takeshi replied downing a Potion "this isn't going to be easy Reshiram is completely out of it we've got to snap him out of it before he's consumed."

"CILAN!" Amei yelled as he sent out his Stunkfisk and Pansage,

"Ready!" he replied as Pansage jumped onto her head unleashing a powerful Solara and Solar Beam combo they sent out Leafra and Bullet seed with Pansage and Thunder Shock with Stunfisk before switching to an attack with Crustle he slashed with X-Scissor while she attacked with energy then they charged the finisher,

"Let's Do it!" Amei shouted,

"Here's a dish you won't forget!" Cilan replied As she gathered the strongest attacks from his Pokemon into an orb on the top of her staff with a wave it came down as a star shower while powerful vines surged from the ground,

"CRITICAL IMPACT!" Raian shouted hitting him hard with the Powerful attacks he then jumped up and slammed Reshiram he noticed some of the Darkness disappear from his eyes Reshiram was about to attack him when he was suddenly grabbed by Liepard who helped him down, "Thanks how'd you'd get them back I thought you let them go!"

"They returned to me and good thing too I still needed their help." N replied,

"IRIS!" Takeshi shouted,

"Right behind you!" Iris shouted releasing Elmoga as Axew jumped out of her hair Takeshi got back to back with Excadrill they spun as they rammed into Reshiram over and over zipping up and down as they did so then Takeshi switched to Axew and Emloga who unleashed a barrage of attacks Dragon Rage and Discharge that combined with Takeshi's spinning as he spun like a Tornado he rammed into Reshiram doing major damage,

"Alright Dragon types have a self-type weakness!" Cilan cheered.

"THAT ALL?" Takeshi asked,

"Let's do it!" Iris called as the Discharge and Dragon rage combined with the Drilling attacks that Takeshi and Excadrill were doing they rushed up then came back down hard on Reshirams back they cheered as the attack undid itself.

"BLIZZAGA!" Amei shouted unleashing a massive Blizzard that attacked Reshiram he tried to attack her but she dodged out of the way and launched a few magic bullets at him she then hit him with a Vinega spell, "That won't hold him for long hit him hard now!" she called,

"Liepard use Nightslash," N shouted

"LIEPARD!"

"Excadrill use Focus blast!" Iris called

"CAAADRILL!"

"Crustle use Rock Breaker!" Cilan called,

"CRUSSSSTLLE!" he shouted his shell breaking and rushing towards the Dragon type hitting it hard,

Raian activated his Diamond Scepter and rushed unleashing several Water Spells on the Dragon of Truths, "TSUNAMI!" he shouted spinning around unleashing bursts of waves,

"That seemed to do the trick!" Takeshi stated,

"Fire types are weak to Water but with it's Dragon typing it loses a little of that weakness." N stated as Liepard returned to his side, "Now use Thunderwave!" he shouted,

"LIIIIEEE PAARRD!" he roared paralyzing it,

"Sorry Reshiram N!" Raian shouted, he didn't say anything but released his Pokemon

Raian attacked with Liepard doing Night Slash and Combos over and over he launched a powerful finishing blow with Darmantian each time he then unleashed a barrage of Leaf spells and Pin Missiles with Maracatus he switched between them until the finisher, "Lets do it!" Raian called as he summoned his Geo axe which now had Fire on it while Liepards Iron Tail was in a bright light they rushed and slammed Reshiram on the head with the attack.

Takeshi jumped up dodging fire as he slammed a Blizzara spell on Reshiram destroying the rest of the Darkness he suddenly got a flash of him covered in red fire in the shape of Reshiram in his mind he landed as he and the Dragon stared at each other for a second.

"Reshiram we're really sorry!" Iris called the Dragon type didn't say anything be merely nodded and flew off,

"Interesting they're may just come a day when Kiro and Takeshi will have to battle each other." N noted,

"Battle each other?" Raian asked looking into the sky "but why…would they?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Limits<strong>_

_Salad Spell-_ Cilan+ Amei

_Power Drill-_ Takeshi+ Iris

_Sword of Truth-_ Raian+N

* * *

><p><em><strong>You'll know what N is talking about ;) anyway sorry this took so long I couldn't get into the battle I hope it's okay!<strong>_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	71. FM 5: He's just like you!

_**Alright another Final Mix one **_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>FM5-He's just like you<strong>_

Crystal suddenly awoke to the sound of the Door she grabbed he sword and walked out carefully eyeing everywhere and everything for a sneak attack she had made it to the door when what was waiting for her hit her like a ton of bricks making her drop the sword, "Ri…..Riku?!" he nodded she rushed up and hugged him, "You're home…..you're home!" she stated crying,

"Not for long." Riku sighed sadly,

"Before you go, go see Takeshi…he's been having it really rough without you." Crystal replied as she explained everything that happened. Riku walked up to his room finding Takeshi staring out the window.

"What are you doing up?" Riku asked Takeshi gave him a glare and looked away,

"Oh like you care!" Takeshi growled, Riku was patient about this snark he knew why Takeshi was acting this way and honestly he didn't blame him it wasn't fair at all, "Why did you abandon us?"

"Takeshi I would never-"

"YES YOU DID!" Takeshi screamed glaring at him tears threatening to fall, "YOU LEFT US AND NEVER CAME BACK WHY? YOU SAID YOU'D BE BACK IN THREE WEEKS AND YOU LIED YOU LIED TO US YOU NEVER CARED YOU NEVER…_sob hick_…why….why…" Takeshi asked breaking down with a sob Riku walked over and hugged him,

"I don't know where you got the idea but I would never abandon you and your mom I've been trying so hard to come back as soon as I could just the fact I'm visiting now is a miracle Takeshi I love you both very, very, much." Riku muttered quietly rubbing his back as Takeshi cried blubbering apologies and questions.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro had been the exact same way instead of Takeshi however he was overjoyed to see Sora return home he kept crying that he knew Sora would come back over and over until he fell asleep in his father's arms, "Kiro….Takeshi….I really wish I could." Sora gripped holding Kiro tightly almost crying but he fought back the tears,

"I remember seeing Kiro like that." Kairi said standing in front of him he looked up to see her looking down sadly at him. "I thought he was taking it well boy was I fooled it wasn't until Takeshi started acting up did it show then I realized that he was hiding it….I really wish I had sensed it I should have." She replied,

"Kairi-"

"Sora I know it's not your fault but our son he's just like you and if he gets the Keyblade-" Kairi replied but Sora cut her off,

"No he can't he deserves better!" Sora stated, "We'll tell him about the Keyblade when he's sixteen but that's it I won't let him become one even if he doesn't want to I just…..I just want to stay home I don't want to leave again…." Sora stated tears falling a little,

"You're both strong but you both keep too much inside." Kairi replied hugging him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well that was short yes originally Kairi and Sora were going to explain everything when Kiro was an older Teenager why that changed will be revealed in the future<strong>_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	72. Overtures II

_**Alright this is another set of Overtures and I think it might be the last of them for a while **_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Overtures II<strong>_

**Olympus Coliseum**

"So think we'll find anything here?" Raian asked,

"Different worlds have different legends and knowledge some may even have knowledge that's been lost or unknown to other worlds." Ven replied,

"Okay either way we're here." Raian replied looking up at the large building they went inside,

"Hello?" Ven called only to be glared at by a really old man he yelped but covered his mouth,

"Shhhh!" he hissed spitting a little on him he nodded when he left he slumped over and sighed while Raian just stared,

"Creepy." He muttered blinking, the two went deeper down combing the shelves getting large piles Ven scrolled Ven scrolled through every book he had in his pile and heaved a sigh.

"Nothing huh?" Raian asked,

"Well….there's a lot about the Gods that live on Mount Olympus here and a bunch of Heroes like Perseus, Theseus, Odysseus."

"A lot of euses." Raian stated going back to his book, Ven laughed at his joke.

"These heirs of Light and Darkness, how could they forge the X-blade you said that the X-blade needed a Heart of Pure Light and a Heart of Pure Darkness to forge it so Xehanort spilt you in half." Raian stated.

"Yeah…but I wonder if that was just one method to making it." Ven said thinking out loud

"What do you mean?" Raian asked,

"Well until Sora got The whole backstory to his destiny, he thought the only way Xehanort and Maleficent would have any chance of getting into Kingdom Hearts was to either capture all seven Princesses of Heart or collect a massive amount of Hearts freed from Heartless," Ven explained,

"Oh yeah I noticed that every Heartless you and Kiro kill releases a Heart, they must be the Hearts of the people who fell to darkness." Raian deduced,

"Captive Hearts." Ven summed up,

"Wait what are the Princesses of Heart?" Raian asked,

"There are seven maidens out among the worlds that have Hearts without Darkness in them, they're known as the Princesses of Heart." Ven explained leaning back in his chair,

"So for some time you were like a prince of heart." Raian stated,

"Kinda" Ven replied

"Pass this on to Kiro, Amei and Takeshi, we're new we know nothing remember." Raian chided,

"I know something along those lines crossed my mind when you asked," Ven replied flipping through a book,

"Well I got nothing!" Raian replied shutting his book,

"Wanna go now?" He asked,

"Sure if we hurry we can catch the rest of Kiro and the other's matches!" Ven replied,

As they left a bronze colored beetle that was the size of a hand came out he then started scanning through the books but then the Librarian came and swept the books up him getting caught with them it managed to squeeze out as she put the books away the beetle hid as he left then looked up to see the books were put up high. The little robot sighed.

Ven and Raian exited the Library but Ven spotted something out of the corner of his eye,

"Hey, Raian why don't you go on ahead I'll catch up."

"Uh sure." Raian replied he headed down the area for some time now "_If Peritus or Reina were here they would know something or know where that despot of knowledge was." _Raian thought to himself walking for a while before slumping over, "I miss you all." He muttered thinking about Noel Reina and Pertius not to mention all the other friends he had but then he thought about Kiro and the others "At least I'm not alone."

"AUUUGGGH!" he suddenly heard Ven scream jumping to his feet Raian raced through the area back towards Ven he saw Ven facing down Acerus however Acerus ran off, Ven growled "I know what I'm doing, and I have no regrets!"

"VEN!" Raian's voice called, the sandette was rushing over, "I heard screaming are you alright?"

"Yeah...it was Acerus." Ven admitted, he looked over and there gleaming in the sun was a summon Orb with a gold Ring on it,

"What did he want?" Raian asked as Ven picked up the orb,

"I'm not sure." Ven said quietly.

**Enigmatic Battleground **

"I look like a bear am fluffy like a bear but I'm pretty sure I'm not." Raian huffed his form seemed to be a bear but it seemed a bit off he had been wandering around for a while and he should've been hungry by now especially if he was a Bear Cub that had to be a combination that equaled bottomless pit.

He suddenly saw a white Tiger with a Peregrine Falcon and a Cheetah rush up to him, however several heartless appeared he heard them cry out their names before shouting Maximize and to his surprise they changed into Robots Raian blinked, "Why not RAIAN MAXIMIZE!" and to his absolute shock he was a Robot now as well he dodged out of the way of a heartless and ran several through with his sword before changing it into the Geo Axe, "QUAKERA!" he shouted killing several before he could kill others however the other Robots had killed off the rest of the heartless,

"_Cheetor Tigertron Airazor the others need your help hurry!" _

"We're on it Big bot!" Cheetor stated Raian thinking it had to be Kiro and Co. Followed.

**Port Royal**

"_Curse my stupid, stupid luck and even stupider brain!" _Raian snarled in his thoughts he just had to follow the Carriage didn't he?! He just had to now he was in chains being dragged with a Pirate by the name of Jack Sparrow that had been captured and was being dragged through a palace they were in some kind of Dining Hall and chained down to chairs, in front of Jack were Scones large Scones that he was scooting the chair much to Raian's discomfort and Chargin to get to when Jack felt he was close enough to reach the wall in front of them suddenly opened Jack kicked the table causing the scone to fall another kick sent it into the Chandeler.

"Nicely done." Raian muttered in, came a fat man with golden regal clothing and a powered wig he looked like a fat Mimado in a wig to Raian.

"You are Jack Sparrow?" one of the men asked him,

"There should be a Captain in there somewhere." Jack replied,

"I've heard of you." the man replied "you two know who I am."

"Honestly…..I do not." Raian replied

"Face is familiar have I threatened you before?" Jack asked,

"You are in the presence of George Augustus the Second Duke of Brunswick-Lüneburg and Prince-elector of the Holy Roman Empire King of Great Britian and Ireland and the two of you!" one of the men spat.

"I have heard that you Sparrow have come to London to Precure a Ship and crew!" King George stated,

"This is rumor not true." Jack replied shaking his chains,

"Then you lied to me when you said you were Jack-" Jack at this point started rattling his chains,

"What-" Jack asked

"Would someone please remove those infernal Chains!" George spat, Jack sighed in relief.

"Come, come." He stated as he and Raian were freed.

"You brought me the wrong man find me the real one and dispose of this imposter and that Snooping brat."

"WHAT DID I DO?!" Raian sputtered.

"Now hold on I am in London and I am the one and only Jack Sparrow but I am not here to Procure a Ship and crew." Jack replied, getting up and heading for a Cherry on top of a cake,

"I have a report that the Spanish have located the Fountain of Youth." Raian's head snapped up at this he had heard of the Fountain many from Galio searched their lives and never found it and now after all this time it had been found, George started to pound his fist on the table as he spoke, "I WILL NOT. HAVE SOME MELANCHOLLY. SPAINISH MONCARCH. A CATHOLIC. GAIN. ETERNAL. LIFE!"

Jack managed to pop the cherry in his mouth grabbing a cloth and wiping his mouth,

"You do know the way to the fountain?" one of the men asked,

"Course I do look at me." Jack replied leaning on a chair,

"You could guide an expedition." Another stated, as Raian in suspicion suddenly eyed Jack as he threw the cloth behind him,

"With your permission your Hiney you will be providing a ship and a crew?" Jack asked.

"And a Capitan" George replied as through another door with a Peg Leg and a wig came in Jack seemed to freeze,

"Good evening gentlemen." He said "If I might be so bold why is that man not in chains? He should be manacled immediately"

"At the Center of my Palace hardly." George scoffed,

"Hector…" Jack growled, "Take a good look lad this is what becomes of a Pirate that makes good of himself,"

"My name is Raian."

"Pirate nay Privateer." Hector Barbossa replied "On a Sanctioned mission on the Authority and Protection of the Crown."

"_You're sounding a little like a kiss up_." Raian stated in his thoughts,

"That maybe but first what has become of my Beloved Pearl?" Jack asked,

"I lost the Pearl as I lost me leg." Barbossa replied, showing off his Peg Leg making Jack Sparrow growl and lunge for Barbossa however a couple of Guards held him back, "I defended her rightly enough but twas nothing to be done last I saw she was gone clearly sunk."

"If that Ship sunk properly you should be sunk with it!" Jack spat,

"Capitan Barbossa every minute we tally the Spanish out distance us, I have every confidence you will be prevail and be rewarded with the high station you so desire." George stated,

"To Serve doth suffice sire." Barbossa replied, waving off the reward,

"You really are a kiss up." Raian snapped,

"Indeed you sir have stooped!" Jack added Barbossa just gave them a cheeky smile.

"Jack our sands be all but run where's the harm of joining the winning side?" he asked "And you do meet a nice class person." He added,

Jack stared for a moment "I understand everything…..except that Wig." He replied he shook off the Guards and grabbed Raian "Come on!" he stated as he glanced to the scone turned grabbed the muskets and pointed them to the Chandelier causing it to come almost completely loose and start to swing, he and Raian jumped on to the table and kicked food at everyone Raian jumped off while Jack flipped over the chair then used it to Shatter the window he then grabbed three ropes, "Hold this!" he stated giving one to Raian,

"Incoming!" Raian shouted a Guard rushed at them however he slipped on the cloth Jack had dropped earlier and flew out the window with the third rope causing them to fly up Raian with a yelp managed to climb on the ledge above they jumped on the Chandelier and used it to get to the Balcony on the other side Jack even managed to get the scone and took a bite as they left.

"He escaped!" George stated,

"Leave it to me your Highness." Barbossa replied George giving him the thumbs up.

Raian followed Jack as they raced down the steps Jack knocked off the hat of a soldier that had their weapons he constantly called for the guards several passed before Raian and Jack peeked out and grabbed their weapons they raced back up to a nearby Window, unfortunately it was really high up,

"Now what?!" Raian asked they suddenly heard footsteps rushing towards them the soldiers got to the window looking out they saw nothing this was because Raian and Jack were holding on to the ropes on the other side of banners that were over the street keeping their legs up however Jack slipped catching the attention of the last guard to turn and leave and he hadn't quite yet seeing them he blew a whistle the two quickly climbed over to the other side however a soldier appeared in the other window and cut the rope on the banner causing it to swing and fall the two landed on a Carriage with a scream Raian pulled himself to the roof, "Jack, JACK!"

"Whaf?" Jack asked an earring in his mouth he pocketed, Raian gave him a flat look,

"_Pirates…." _The two stood as the Carriage they were on raced down the road people stared as they go the soldiers were relentless pushing down civilians as they chased the carriage, another zoomed in closer and Jack wordlessly tried to get on it Raian jumped and almost fell with a scream he clung to the roof hanging off it while Jack was now straddling two Carriages "Shouldn't have done that shouldn't have done that!" Raian screamed as he desperately hung on Jack even though made it to the other side had little footing.

They saw a cart with a coffin pass by they both managed to get on it looking a little pale when they saw what they were sitting on, Raian managed to jump off and run towards a nearby cart and climbed on it just as Jack hitching a ride on a plank of wood and step on a person's head to got on it the guards yelled as they chased after it, pushing each other over they were effectively blocked by a Carriage jam Jack managed to get the reins from the Driver of the Coal cart,

"Uh oh!" Raian shouted the soldiers were after them on Carriages of their own shooting at them blasting at the Coal trying to hit them in the backs however they hit one of the lamps setting the whole thing on fire as well as the back hinge causing it to spill out all over and somewhere along the line the cart crashed into a Cabbage cart set it on fire and dragged it a little bit down the road before breaking it into pieces,

"GAHHH MY CABBAGES!" the Cabbage Merchant cried, the soldiers continued to chase the cart even after a massive burst of fire stood in the street Raian and Jack held on to a sign and dropped down,

"As much as I hate to admit it that was kind of fun." Raian muttered in spite of himself,

"Filthy Pirates!" growled a Soldier who had taken aim at them however he had been shot before pulling the trigger himself out stepped what looked like an older version of Jack Sparrow,

"Hello Jackie…"

"Hello Dad." Jack replied with a smile Raian soon found himself in a bar eating while Jack and Captain Teague,

"I've heard you've been gathering a ship and crew." Teague told them.

"most people keep saying it it must be true." Jack replied,

"And I've heard where you be headed….the fountain." Teague replied,

"Have you been there?" Jack asked,

"Does this face look like it's been to the Fountain of Youth?" Teague asked Raian and Jack stared for a minute,

"Depends on the light" Jack replied Raian nodding in agreement.

"Son the fountain there be items required for the ritual two chalices." Teague told them.

"On the map there was a Chalice." Jack replied wondering if that's why it was put there,

"But not just any chalices silver ones from Constel Leon's ship." Teague told them,

"What else?" Jack asked,

"Don't be a fool Jackie find out every detail before you set sail." Teague warned,

Raian crossed his arms and mused "Yeah makes you wonder what, are the Chalices for do they make the water work are they the keys to the fountain or…."

"To set sail I'd love to but for that I need a ship." Jack replied,

"Those folks over there they have a ship they're signing up Sailors right now." Teague told him Raian and Jack turned to see the group when they looked back they saw the group, "One last thing Jackie the Fountain will test you mark my words." Teague warned he and Jack clanged glasses together and drunk their rum Raian was looking at the group Jack had done so as well when they turned Teague was gone.

"How does he do that?" Raian asked,

"You're asking the wrong pirate lad." Jack replied as they went to talk to those Sailors.

They heard a Pirate brag about how he was now sailing under Jack Sparrow Jack got mad it was bad enough someone was impersonating him but no one realized he was the true one and only Jack Sparrow heck they went as far as to think _he_ was the imposter he went right up to the pirate,

"Heh you've got some nerve don't ya dressing up like that!" the Pirate Scrum stated,

"Do you have any idea who I am mate?" Jack growled causing Scrum to go into a fit of laughter,

"OY! This bloke went and forgot who he is!" Scrum laughed causing everyone to do so as well however Jack and Raian suddenly saw a Shadow looking exactly like Jack's in the back they quickly rushed after it and cornered the imposter in the storage room of the pub.

"You've stolen me and I'm here to take meself back!" he stated as both drew their swords and began to fight Raian who had the rest of his dinner sat and watched eating as they clashed swords.

The two Jacks hid behind a column looking back at each other for a little bit before running onto the fire pit pacing the fake copying the true Jack Raian almost lost track of his Jack as he watched Jack stroked his chin as did the imposter, "Stop that!" he stated before they clashed swords once more Jack had gotten his sword in the lamb roasting over the fire before they chased each other across the room Jack and the fake clashed over and over one of them spun as they lunged at Jack managing to kick him down the imposter ran up to a barrel slide and pushed barrels Jack jumped over one but he landed off his feet he quickly got up and jumped to the side as another came down, "Jack over there!" Raian stated pointing to the higher level of the storage Jack thinking quickly used the elevator the two were now fighting over the shafts as Raian watched if he hadn't lost track of the real Jack before he did now as they fought the real Jack cut some tied rope and used it to kick his Doppelgänger and cause him to hang from the shaft they dropped down on top of several beer barrels and tried to fight on top of them causing the pile to quickly come down they jumped off and were now back to fighting on the floor, "Get im Jack!" Raian cheered.

The two were clashing the one on the left began to spin in his movements clashing as he went Jack had him for a minute but got his foot stomped on he then relentlessly when Jack recovered spun around hitting Jack's Sword as he went and he managed to get Jack at Sword Point,

"Jack!" Raian stated jumping up drawing his own sword as he rushed over however the fake Jack pulled out a gun, and pointed it at him,

Jack however seemed to have who this person was all figured out, "Only one person alive knows that move!"

"Who is he?" Raian asked, Jack suddenly used his sword to knock the fakes down then to the Sandette's shock and disgust kissed his doppelgänger,

"I've always wanted to do that." Jack stated,'

"Guh- Good for you!" Raian stated in disgust,

"_She_ is….Angelica!" Jack stated ripping off the fake beard from her chin the fact it had been a girl impersonating Jack made the kiss a little less squicky for Raian however a the idea of a girl pretending to be a man….,

"Hello Jack." She replied taking off the rest of the facial hair, "are you impressed I think I almost killed you once or twice there."

"I am touched by this most sincerest form of flattery but why?" Jack asked as he used his sword to push off the hat,

"You were the only Pirate I thought I could pass for." Angelica replied,

"That is not a compliment." Jack snapped,

"Don't worry Jack." Angelica replied opening her coat a little and taking off the wig she had on, "I forgave you a long time ago."

"For what leaving you?" Jack asked with a slight scoff,

"Recall that I left you." Angelica replied simply.

"A gentlemen allows a lady to retain her fictions." Jack replied,

"_Meaning you won't admit you got dumped." _Raian thought, "Jack I understand you know him well enough it sounds like and the disguise was top notch but you're a girl you really think you could've fooled them forever?"

"As long as my sailors get their money they are willing to put up any number of peculiarities." Angelica replied,

"One Peculiarity which I will not Tolerate I will be impersonated as captain and nothing less." Jack stated,

"Well for that you need a ship and as it turns out I have one." Angelica replied,

"I could use a Ship." Jack said thoughtfully,

"I hear tell you've been to the fountain." Angelica stated,

"There's been a lot of Hear telling going on these days." Raian noted,

"Aye." Jack agreed,

"The Fountain of Youth." Angelica replied,

"Fret not dear Angelica you still have a few usable years left." Jack assured Angelica smiled,

"Always so Charming." She stated, "You didn't answer me."

"regarding the Fountain." Jack replied "Waste of time really."

"Milady!" Scrum stated interrupting them "I see Unseamenlike fellows of an Officous looking nature!" Raian rushed over and Blanched,

"Jack they found us!"

Angelica shut the door, "Friends of yours?"

"I may have insulted a King a few hours ago." Jack muttered,

"May have?!" Raian asked incredulously,

Angelica scoffed "you haven't changed," there was banging on the door as the three hid, "You used and seduced me! I was innocent in the ways of men!"

"You showed a lot of technique for someone I supposedly corrupted," Jack replied,

"I was ready to take my vows!" Angelica quietly spat "and you what were you doing in a Spanish Convent?!"

"I mistook it for a Brothel honest mistake." Jack replied Raian face palmed,

"Not really…I don't know what went on between you two I don't want to know and I probably shouldn't know what I do know however is that THE BRITISH ARE COMING!" he snarled and as if on cue the soldiers burst through the door, and the fight began Jack and Angelica fought off several while Raian managed to knocked a few back switching to his Geo Axe however they were quickly backed into a corner,

"We are at a disadvantage!" Angelica stated,

"Speak for yourself." Jack replied, "For there is no substitute for something, that you can try to imitate but can never hold a candle too." Jack replied as he suddenly sliced through the nearest wine barrel causing it to splurt and spray all over Angelica and Raian followed suit they managed to get away while the Soldiers were distracted however Jack stopping for a drink from a barrel slowed them down and they were surrounded however Jack quickly pulled a lever and with a yelp Raian and them fell through into the water they swam out from under the pub,

"How can…you say…I used you?" Jack asked,

"I think you would remember." Raian stated as he swam.

"Yes he knows exactly how!" Angelica spat,

"I know but how can you say it?" Jack asked they both groaned as they made it to a nearby dock.

"The Fountain of Youth you're after it too." Raian deduced,

"Are you aware of the ritual?" Jack asked, Angelica nodded, "So what's required?" Raian suddenly let out a strained gasp and fell over then Jack suddenly felt something in his back he pulled out the dart and stared at it.

"A Mermaid Jack." Angelica stated smiling as he too fell and hit the ground with a thud.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whew I'm wondering if the PotC should be it's own Chapter ^^; anywho<strong>_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	73. TQC 13: Why I hate War

_**Alright we're kind of back to regular Chapters now man this is longer than I thought….sigh**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Why I hate War<strong>_

Raian landed in a world that had almost nothing but vegetation as far as the eye could see he smiled, "Looks like a more, simpler world." He stated to himself this was more his style no noise not too much tech actually little to no tech it was the kind of world he grew up in however he suddenly heard something and ducked behind a rock watching as several soldiers on what looked like a combination of Rhinos and Komodo Dragons,

"Looks like trouble." Raian muttered as he followed them. He quickly remembered that in the war times in Galio if soldiers were going out into the streets to a certain area it wasn't good.

"_Raian honey get inside quick!" his mother called when he looked at her she rushed out scooped him up and took him inside,_

"_What's going on?" Young Raian asked as his father watched,_

"_Soldiers are marching through town." His father replied,_

"_But they're ours." Raian noted, "You can tell cause the Galian crest is carved into their chest plates." _

"_That's very good son however if they're marching here it means the enemy has invaded they'll let us know if it's safe in a minute." _

"_**This time I won't be hiding." **_Raian thought as he watched them go before following them a little after what seemed like hours he eventually saw a massive base with a flame for a symbol it looked like no architecture that Raian had ever seen regardless he made his way closer to it.

Sneaking in the window past some guards he made his way through the hallways when he saw a younger Soldier about his age come by he quickly grabbed him and knocked him out stealing his armor.

"_It's a little loose but it'll have to do." _Raian thought as he locked the solider in the closet and continued down he walked right into a group of Soldiers that were laughing,

"Great joke huh?" One of them asked Raian who grinned,

"OH YEAH!" he stated laughing, "Ahhh man they don't tell them like they used too."

"Hey Fire Squad!" Called a voice they all looked over to see Kaen standing there, "The Princess has called for a meeting and everyone has to attend so hurry up to the conference room."

"_Kaen….If he's here then these guys are on the wrong side." _Raian thought he followed the others to a large room they quickly sat down as a general and a girl wearing a similar Uniform appeared showing a Map of the mountain they're on.

"Thanks to our new ally we have discovered an Earth Kingdom Camp hiding several Refugees within it's one of the many Earth Kingdom rebellions we've been having to deal with since the Fire Nation conquered the Earth Kingdom." Said the General

"_Conquered the Earth Kingdom?" _Raian thought,

"Make the preparations now we attack as soon as possible." Said the girl, who Raian guessed was the Princess,

"You heard Princess Azula move out." Kaen called as Raian left he heard a few soldiers grumbling about how that kid was ordering them around, when it felt clear he was booking it to the exit hoping to find this base and warn them,

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked a voice when he turned he saw Azula and Kaen glaring him down Raian felt the helmet rise off his head however he fought to keep it on however Azula blasted his arm with a burst of blue fire he screamed clutching his elbow unable to hide his identity any longer he glared,

"Well, well if it isn't Kiro's little mopey friend." Kaen sneered, "Unfortunately I can't let you leave seeing as how you snooped." Kaen stated drawing his Keyblade and rushing over, Raian was able to cast cure but it wasn't enough to completely heal but it was enough to allow him to fight back,

"DARK THUNDERA!" Kaen shouted Raian had to roll out of the way and launched a Blizzard attack he then sent a Fira at Azula who had to block it Raian quickly ran outside, "Leave him to me you just concentrate on getting that attack ready."

Raian had barely made it outside when he was blind-sided once more by Kaen who then proceeded to land a combo on him Raian managed to send Kaen back with a Quakera spell via his Geo Axe, he then lunged forward with a Critical hit command style hoping to knock Kaen out,

"CRITICAL IMPACT!" he stated activating the finisher however Kaen stopped it midway with his powers and sent plowing through some nearby rocks, "FIRE STORM!" Raian shouted emerging from the debris and sending a massive stream of Fire that in mind Raian raced down the mountain only for Kaen to put out the flames and free-flow towards him,

"Really come on you should know you can't escape nothing you do will keep me from coming after you!" he stated,

"I'll keep trying if I have to!" Raian retorted as the two fought blade to blade the metal clashing and leaving massive sparks in it's wake Raian dodged a few Dark Firaga spells as he lunged landing a kick in Kaen's chest he then used a Hydro Spell on him to knock him back and followed it up with Leafra,

"Nice try FIRAGA!" he shouted the stream of flames roaring through the leaves and hitting Raian square chested the Sandette flew back and hit the wall, Kaen smirked, "Your magic is weak you'll never stand a chance against me." Raian however downed an elixir and slammed a fist in Kaen's gut knocking him back,

"Magic isn't everything!" he stated putting away his sword and rushing throwing several punches and kicks at Kaen who blocked a few but were hit by others Raian swept him off his feet with a low kick and then jumped for a finishing punch Kaen rolled out of the way in response Raian switched to the Diamond Scepter and used the Tsunami command style to keep Kaen at bay the Snowette found himself blasted with a large wave of water,

"You're skilled Raian that much is true but you lack true power the power that only those chosen by the Keyblade can wield!" he stated summoning his Keyblade and summoning a large attack, "OMEGA!" he shouted throwing it at Raian who ran for it but was caught in the Debris field, "Hmmph still needs work that shouldn't have missed."

Raian got up and glared, "If Kiro's not afraid of you why should I be!?"

"Because I have sent countless worlds to their destruction." Kaen replied,

"Not by yourself," Raian pointed out,

"Excuse me?" Kaen asked flatly,

"You've opened the Keyhole and let Heartless in to eat the worlds heart but you act like you did it yourself!" Raian spat,

"Tomato Tamoto." Kaen replied "It serves the same purpose."

"Which is?" Raian growled,

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kaen sneered as he launched a Dark Blizzaga Raian just barely dodged it but was hit with an Ars Arcanum attack by Kaen sending him into the ground he cast cure but it didn't do much for him, "You can't keep running Raian I will find you and I will kill you."

"I'd like to see you try!" Raian stated as he grabbed some dirt burnt it a little and threw it in Kaen's eyes running as fast as he could be fore realizing that he was now looking into the eyes of a furious Kaen, "Uh oh."

"Uh oh is right." Kaen replied as he lit up in a massive amount of Darkness, "DARK BLITZ!" he shouted hitting Raian hard however Raian was able to put his feet into the ground,

"ARTIC THRUST!" he shouted hitting Kaen with a cold burst of wind before summoning his Geo Axe once more and hit Kaen with a Critical impact combo hitting him as hard as he could before following it up Rock Breaker and finishing Kaen by knocking him out he was buried under some rubble not enough to kill him but just enough to slow him down which is what Raian needed he raced down Kaen however glared sending a pulse through the ground causing Raian to fall down the cliff.

**E-H E-H E-H**

When Raian woke up again he was at the bottom of the cliff it was raining he got up and downed a Hi-potion he saw the last of his Elixir gone combinding it with a healing spell he ran towards the camp thanking it was in sight, "YOU GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE THEY'RE COMING….They're-" he stated falling down blacking in and out as the soldiers rushed out to them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hmm maybe this should've been with the overtures had I known how short it was I'm going away in a few weeks for about four days so I'm thinking after this Shadow Revolution will be updated to a certain point so you won't have to agonize over Ash's fate while I'm gone<strong>_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	74. TCQ14: Dash for the Nexus

_**Okay so Raian returns to OceanBluff I think I've visited this world a bunch LOL anyway we should be getting to the end of this soon good thing too I'm getting tired I wanna move on to other Projects! T-T**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dash for the Nexus<strong>_

Raian looked around as he set foot "I'm back in Oceanbluff again." He suddenly saw Theo with some other guy, "Hey Theo long time no see this is Dominic a new Ranger."

"Out for Lunch?" Raian asked,

"We're supposed to be looking for a Dagger to a place known as the Rhino Nexus Dom here however wants to stop for lunch." Theo replied,

"WHAT?!" Raian stated in disbelief.

"I'm hungry!" Dom defended as he went inside the two followed in disbelief,

"One BLT please." Dom told the waitress,

"TO GO!" Theo stated firmly once the waitress was gone Theo turned to Dom who was messing around with his seat, "When Master Mao gives you a vision you don't just-" however Dom pulled out a Dagger in a silk bag,

"Volia my destiny!" he stated,

"That's your very safe place down there with old French fries and dead cockroaches!?" Theo stated,

"Genius right no one's gonna stick their hands down there." Dom stated proudly,

Raian faced palmed, "Okay you don't get to touch this!" Theo stated as he snatched the dagger away it was a little while down the road before Heartless suddenly surrounded them a strike at Theo caused him to drop the Dagger and a Shadow Heartless to make off with it,

"After it quick!" Raian stated as the two transformed into their ranger forms they managed to corner the Heartless before Dom killed it and grabbed the Dagger.

Theo sighed in relief, "Make sure that gets back safe!" he stated deciding that he had been too hard on Dom who was later half way towards JKP when he saw a Lady getting mug, by two thugs he rushed after them only to discover that it was a trap set by Camille.

Upon hearing what had happened the group raced back to find that Dom had fought them off however Camille had snatched the Dagger with her tongue and disappeared,

"I can't believe Camille got the Dagger!" Raian growled,

"If Daishi gets that power we'll be in really big trouble." R.J stated, "Pack your bags we're going on a little field trip."

**E-H E-H E-H**

Jellica came to the cell where Diashi was she growled when she saw the bars cut clean through smoking, "How did he break free UGH!" she growled storming off to find the other Overlords.

"Hurry Rinshi!" Carnisoar told them, "The stars are beginning to align." He stated as they jumped around carving holes, "Avalon Dragon, Snapping Turtle, White Tiger." He stated placing three crystal eyes on pedestals.

"Carnisoar Daishi has escaped!" Jellica warned.

"WHAT?!" he stated as they raced to tell Grizzaka, who snarled at the news,

"If Daishi gets to the Rhino Nexus he'll have the power to destroy us all ZOOCAAATTOOOO!" he roared unleashing the power blowing them back,

"Wait Grizzaka we're coming with you!" Carnisoar called as they got close to him the power of Zocato taking them to the Rhino Nexus as fast as they could.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Keep in mind there's a reason no one gets into the Nexus they say there are dangers, protectors so keep your guard up." R.J warned.

"Yeah not looking forward to this." Raian lamented,

"Come Raian you've been through worse then the Nexus and I thought Galian warriors were supposed to be tough." Lily encouraged,

"It's not the Nexus I'm worried about it's what R.J's calling First class." Raian stated,

"Oh." Lily stated,

"Come on it won't be so bad Flying is actually the safest way to travel." R.J assured as they were later using the Jungle Master Mega Zord with bat Power to fly to the Rhino Nexus.

"How ya doing Raian?" Casey asked.

"Do I have to answer?!" Raian called from the poll he wrapped himself around. However he suddenly screamed when the mighty titan was rocked.

"It's the Overlords they passed us!" Lily exclaimed,

"We have to get to the Nexus!" Casey stated,

"They must be after the Rhino power too!" Raian exclaimed. While this was half true the real Target of the Overlords was Daishi and Camille who were now on their way to the Nexus gazing upon a monstrous tree that held the power within,

As they continued forward they were suddenly blindsided by Land Snakes one of which grabbed Camille he raised the Rhino Dagger which lit up causing the Land Snakes to back off, "Thanks." Camille stated,

"They protect the Nexus watch your step." Daishi replied as they continued forward, suddenly they were attacked by the Over Lords.

The Overlords all laughed as the two glared at their attackers "Once we fought side by side but you have betrayed us!" Carnisoar growled,

"I've been looking forward to this!" Grizzaka shouted as he and Jarrod raced at each other, the Lion user slashed with his Dagger and fought his best dodging a few punches and kicks and managing to land a few of his own however Grizzaka suddenly grew in size.

He lunged his claws at the two but they barely dodged the attack then from out of nowhere the Megazord rushed in blind siding the Earth Overlord.

"Here he comes!" Raian shouted. As they clashed back to back,

"Jungle Pride Mega Zord with Shark Power!" the Rangers called out switching their attack power however it was still no match for Grizzaka and eventually fell causing the Rangers to loose focus of their power and hit the ground Raian falling with them.

"This is why I hate flying." Raian mumbled from the dirt as the Overlords closed in however a rumbling took the ground and they started to flail around like they had tripped over something.

"Land Snakes!" Carnisoar cried out as they were pulled into the ground.

"So much for those things being extinct." Raian muttered.

"Come on!" Casey shouted as they raced towards the Nexus hoping to catch up with Diashi however Carnisoar was able to escape and blasted them when they made it some ways through the giant Tree closer in sight While Casey Theo R.J and Lily were cornered Dom and Raian were not they looked back in worry however R.J waved at them motioning them to go they nodded and rushed forward.

"Hope the others will be okay." Raian stated as they raced forward getting closer beating down Heartless that attacked them as they went eventually getting to an area with an arch that was when Jellica emerged from the ground,

"Stop if you wish to get to the Rhino Nexus you must first defeat me!" she declared summoning her staff.

"That's fine by us." Raian stated summoning his sword she blasted several shots at them with her staff the two dodged and countered with several blows of their own but they seemed to do little to nothing Raian quickly switched to the storm twins and rushed at her.

"THUNDER BOLT!" he shouted activating the command style, rushing at her and landing a few hits on her however she grabbed him and threw him aside taking some of the damage herself as Dom rushed in.

"RHINO MORPHER STAMPEDE!" he shouted blasting her but she deflected the blasts as Raian came up and slashed her she dodged another blow by fading into the water Raian tried to electrocute the water with a thunder spell however Jellica escaped before it could hit she rushed forward in a wave of water washing them out,

"FIRE STORM!" Raian shouted using the hot attacks to hopefully dry her out however she grabbed Raian by the neck with a water tendril and slammed him into the ground he rolled out of the way of another tendril attack he cut through another that came from behind him earning a screech of pain from the Overlord.

"RAAH!" Dom yelled as he landed a few punches on her before jumping up and landing a triple kick on her Raian rushed up to slam her with a punch of his own however she disappeared turning into water and wrapping around them choking them for a second before causing a surge of energy to explode on them,

She laughed, "What's the matter Rhino Ranger you and your little friend running out of steam?" she mocked, Dom growled gripping the ground.

"This is my destiny and no one is going to stand in my way!" he stated getting up he felt a surge of power go into his Rhino Morpher as it produced a Blade, "Oh yeah the Rhino's back in business."

"So let's put her out of it!" Raian stated, "DOMINIC!"

"SUPER RHINO POWER!" they surged the ground hitting Jellica with a powerful Tremor of Energy that surged the ground up with her they flew up slashing and hacking at her spinning around as Energy swirled around them,

"Let's do this!" Raian stated,

"RHINO POWER!" they surged forward slamming her down she stood however and charged Dom Charged as well his blade glowing, "RHINO MORPHER SUPER BLADE!" he shouted hacking her with a scream she fell to injured to go on as the two raced ahead,

"STOP!" she cried out to no avail meanwhile Daishi and Camille made it to the Rhino Nexus "At Last!" Daishi stated as they gazed upon the statue he pulled out the dagger the jewels near the top lit up the horn and eyes of the statue responded revealing a Keyhole like slot Daishi pulled his arm back and almost plunged the dagger into the keyhole.

"JARROD!" Dom called as he and Raian arrived to the scene

"Dominic?!" Jarrod asked surprised to see him after a few tense moments Daishi grinned, "Of course you're here you possess the Rhino Spirit but _I'll _have the Rhino powers!" he stated going to stab the dagger into it's place however it wouldn't go in for some reason it eventually blew Daishi back causing him to lose his grip on it and fall back Dominic grabbed it,

"Hurry before they try to take it back!" Raian stated he nodded and headed to the statue Raian summoned his own blade keeping an eye on Camille and Daishi who seemed a little confused he did feel a dull pain from the fall and energy but it wasn't bad what he noticed however is that he felt different he stood up as Camille came over to check on him a bluish black aura surged from his hands Dominic placed the dagger into the hole then pulled it out.

Raian turned and grinned "Whoo hoo!" he jumped with a cheer.

Dominic was suddenly changed into his Ranger form as the statue broke it's stone away revealing a mighty white Rhino Zord.

"Whoa look at that!" Raian stated in awe,

"That's it that's the power!" Dominic stated as they jumped upon it as it marched back towards the other Rangers now in the process of fighting a now giant Carnisoar the Rhino Zord landed a hit on Carnisoar knocking him back,

"Whoa that's the power!" Casey stated,

"Nice work Dominic!" Lilly shouted Daishi and Camille caught up to watch the aura surged in Daishi's hands once more,

"Looks like we both got new powers." Daishi stated,

"I've reached my Destiny!" Dominic declared, "Rhino Spirit transform!" the Rhino Zord suddenly morphed Raian found himself inside as it changed to a mighty swordsmen warrior, "Rhino Warrior mode!"

"Another Mega Zord!" Theo stated,

"Rhino Warrior Mode!" R.J stated,

"Magnificent!" Casey cheered,

"Carnisoar you're in for it now!" Lily declared the two traded blows a few times nothing seemed to faze the other,

"So you reached the Nexus no matter HA!" Carnisoar stated blasting several shots at the Rhino Warrior mode but they did nothing, to it the only reaction it had was a shield over the face Carnisoar growled when he saw this,

"Let's see how you like it RHINO STEEL POWER!" Dominic declared stabbing the ground it set a surge of energy that injured Carnisoar "Rhino Steel Blade Attack!" he declared doing the motions the Mega Zord copying and slashing Carnisoar as it made a symbol that finished the sky over lord. Something even Daishi and Camille appreciated,

"You may have won this battle but this is far from over AHHHUUHHGGG!" Carnisoar screamed as he exploded to nothingness.

"Rhino Pride Mega Zord!" Dom declared as everyone else cheered.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"That was definitely a rush." Raian stated, "I don't think I even had time for Pizza."

"Well that's what the term on the road is for." R.J replied handing him some, he grinned.

"Alright anyway see ya." Raian replied as he left on the way he had actually down the small one person Pizza and threw the box away he was about to disembark when he sensed something he drew his sword and turned, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p><em>Limit breaks<em>

Dominic+ Raian- _**Steel Surge**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well you guys know what happens next so I'm considering taking a break from this it's getting Tedious finishing this up when I'd rather be working on Shadow Revolution and Birth by Fracture as well as my new story the Legend of Serena: Flute of time which I posted today so please review both this and that one!<strong>_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	75. FM6: Confession of the Thirteenth

_**Okay another final mix scene**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>FM:6 Confession of the Thirteenth<strong>_

Amei ran with her father she had no idea what was going on one minute they were getting ready to go to the movies the next dark creatures appeared all over the town she was trying to blast them with her magic,

"There's no point!" Roxas told her so she stopped drained from using so much Mana,

"Dad what's going on?!" Amei shouted,

"You know those stories I told you when you and Alex were little well they're not exactly made up I changed the names of the Characters so…."

"They were you!? why didn't you tell us?!"

"Because it wasn't something for you to bear!" Roxas replied,

"So a part lie was okay?!" Amei shouted,

"Look I'm sorry alright we can talk about this later right now-" Roxas gasped, "They're coming!" he shouted, "You need to go now!"

"But mom Alex!" Amei protest, "We need to be together!"

"I'll find them and we'll find you there's not much time!" Roxas shouted opening a Keyblade Corridor and pushing Amei into it,

"NO DAADDDYYYY!" Amei shouted flying through the vortex her world going black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>READ AND REVIEW! <strong>_


	76. FM7: the fall of Departure

_**I was originally going to do another set of Overtures BUT there's a fourth one that wouldn't have a home so they've been left for a while anyway**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

_**FM 07: Fall of Departure**_

Aqua woke up in her room looking over at the clock it read one thirty in the morning time travel was going to be her sword enemy he felt drowsy but at the same time she couldn't sleep she could hear Ven packing a few things how long was he going? Eventually she drifted off to sleep.

_**VROOOOOOOMMMM **_That woke her up "**5:00 am**" the clock read she sighed shaking her head with a scowl she sat up in a couple of hours she had showered and changed, she decided to do some training blow of some steam as she did Terra saw a poor helpless dummy get incinerated by Firaza.

"I think I heard it scream." Terra muttered, "What's with you?"

"I told Ven to wait but no first chance he gets he just takes off!" she shouted freezing another dummy with Blizzaza.

"Relax he's just going to visit Sora what could happen? And according to King Mickey there hasn't been any problems for the past twenty years." Terra assured, "Come on what could happen."

Aqua sighed taking a deep breath, "I know….but I just can't shake this feeling that something bad is out there."

"You'd be right!" said a sneer they turned to see Braig smiling, "Miss me?"

"Like a hole in the head what do you want?!" Terra snarled.

"Just for you to meet a few friends of mine" Braig replied as thirteen columns of Darkness appeared, revealing the warriors, "Meet Syndicate X and they're in need of an HQ think you'll provide?"

"Heck no! PRISM RAIN_**!" **_Aqua shouted unleashing a massive amount of rainbow lights,

"ULTIMA CANNON"__Terra shouted the two attacks rushed forward however one of the armor clad Nobodies rushed forward putting up a shield that caused the attacks to rush at them knocking them back before Terra and Aqua knew it they were suddenly struck hard by a massive Earth Quake,

By a large Claymore then someone came warping through a warp hole slashing at them however as they dodged they were suddenly wrapped up in vines tying them up, one of them electrified the vines with electricity making them scream in pain.

"And that's what I'd call a round up." He chuckled,

"Excellent now get things ready we need to get the old coot settled in." Braig stated,

"Old coot….it can't be….we have to warn the others!" Terra stated,

"I don't think we'll be able too." Aqua replied lifting her Keyblade up and shining it towards the Keyhole something Braig caught.

"STOP!" he shouted but it was too late the world began to change…

**E-H E-H E-H**

"So how do these things work after you've messed with them?" Xigbar asked,

"The memories that bring them pain will suppress their minds and Hearts after which they will be no more than puppets." Xehanort replied, looking at the four pods two had Terra and Aqua in each the other two held Roxas and Xion, "but for now we have other things to attend to the Heirs have begun walking the path to their destinies we must find the Heir of Darkness."

"What about the uh Heir of Light just going out on a limb here" Braig replied, Xehanort smirked under his hood, "In time…he'll come."

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	77. TCQ15: An Act of Kindness

_**Okay this should be the last chapter, chapter, before its Final Mix scenes and Overtures**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>TQC 15: An Act of Kindness<strong>_

The group had found themselves once again in Oceanbluff the first place they headed was Jungle Karma Pizza hoping another Keystone would be found there like last time. They quickly found the Rangers all huddled in fear on the counter with Fran.

"What's up with you guys?" Raian asked,

"Is there a Heartless in restaurant?" Ven asked getting out his Keyblade Amei shrieked and suddenly jumped away from them. "And you just used double flight because…."

"RAT!" she shrieked there it was walking by them.

"Are you aware that Pikachu is much larger than that thing?" Oswald asked.

"Pikachu was cute Rats are so not and their gross and carry diseases." Amei cried,

"Not all of them, pet Rats don't." Ven replied.

"I don't think she cares, ya know someone has to get it out of here I'd hate to think what the Health Department would think." Oswald noted,

"Ya had to bring that up didn't you?" Theo snapped everyone looking at him,

"You're Power Rangers why are you scared a of a little rat?" Fran asked, "One of you should get it!" she added.

The other rangers all looked at Dom urging him to answer "Well depends on how you look at it saving the world is one thing rats are another." Dominic replied,

"Well someone has to get it." Theo stated all eyes fell on him. "Fine, _I'll _get it but for the record I am ashamed of all of you!"

Takeshi who had been quiet up to this point remembered something at the wrong time, "Don't some Rats bite or leap?" everyone screamed and got up higher with Theo backing down from getting the rat.

Everyone glared at Takeshi, "Nice work very wonderful." Raian told him sarcastically however the Rat was suddenly drawn to a one way cage with Pizza inside instantly trapped, R.J. came out an inspected it.

"Oh hello little guy I think I'll call you Maurice." He replied taking it up stairs to get it settled.

"And that is why R.J is a master." Ven stated with a firm nod. It wasn't long however before the group noticed Casey was worn out a little more than usual.

"Is he not feeling well?" Takeshi asked,

"Well this monster of Daishi's Whiger stole Casey's Tiger Spirit." Lily explained,

"That's awful! We've gotta get it back!" Ven proclaimed,

"Easier said than done Whiger is one of the Phantom Beasts some of Daishi's most powerful generals in any case the gang needs to do some training," R.J replied,

"Fear of the rat?" Ven asked,

"Bingo," R.J replied as he left to train them. Meanwhile Ven's group decided to check the town for Kiro when they saw something on the roof, a man in Moon themed armor with pale Cyan accents.

"The Syndicate!" Raian shouted as everyone summoned their weapons,

"If you're looking for the Heir of Light he isn't here." He replied removing his outfit to reveal a man with brown hair and a goatee and green eyes staring down at him.

"But a Keystone is and you're not getting it!" Ven snarled,

"You must understand all we want is to recover our Hearts why stop us in something that is our own endeavors?" Xonalg asked,

"It's because you're messing with the worlds that's why!" Raian snapped,

"True." Xonlag replied disappearing.

"Weird he didn't try to justify that at all." Takeshi noted,

Ven crossed his arms "Let's just find that Keystone for now the faster it's on the ship the better I'll feel." He replied,

There was suddenly screaming the group raced towards it to find that one of Daishi's monsters rat themed with a nest on his chest and back with a rat face on the front were attacking the town they watched in horror as one of them spread dust all over people and they disappeared.

Amei gasped, "Where'd they go?!" Oswald asked.

"Why don't you join them and find out!" the Rat like one stated throwing a bunch of dust.

"Aeroza!" Amei shouted unleashing a powerful wind that blew the dust away just as the Rangers showed up.

"Badrat there you are!" Lily snapped.

"Oh man that's right we need to wear these guys down too!" the rat one Bad Rat stated.

"If you forgot something that important then you're gonna be easy to take out!" Ven snarled.

"Don't count on it!" Yelled another voice; It belonged a strange Cyclopes like creature jumped down and grew, large.

"Oh yeah that's fair!" Takeshi hissed.

"I'll fight the Ram with Rhino Steel Zord."

"And I'll use Wolf Pride Megazord." R.J added,

"Hey Theo here." Dom replied handing him his Rhino Morpher,

"Thanks." Theo replied the Rhino and Wolf rangers quickly activated the two Mega Zords while Ven Theo Lily and the others prepared to fight Badrat who summoned Heartless,

"FIRE STORM!" Ven shouted rushing around managing to hit Badrat a few times as well as take out a few Heartless before burning him with the finisher.

"DARK SPLICER!" Takeshi shouted hacking through several Heartless as Raian jumped over him.

"ZATZUKEN!" he shouted slashing at the Rat as he was knocked back Takeshi and Theo came up unleashing their limit attack on him which left him open to an attack from Oswald.

"STAR SHOWER!" he shouted hitting him hard with the attack however Badrat managed to jump away from the attack,

"Let's go for a spin!" he shouted spinning around very rapidly hitting everyone Takeshi and Raian who had been trying to protect themselves from the attack were sent flying off the roof into a dumpster below.

"Takeshi, Raian!" Ven shouted as he was hit hard with the attack however this only ticked him off further "You're in for it now!" Ven stated kicking up some wind "STRATOSPHERE!" he shouted blowing many Heartless away to their doom as well as giving Badrat a spin.

He managed to land as Amei zapped him with Thundeza before landing a kick in the face meanwhile the Zords had landed many hits on Rammer as the group continued to fight themselves.

"COLD STOMP!" Oswald shouted jumping up and slamming into the ground with a freezing burst of energy,

"DARK SPLICER!" Takeshi shouted cutting through several more Heartless,

"TSUNAMI!" Raian shouted activating the water like command style slicing through the rest of the Heartless and landing several hits on Badrat meanwhile Lily and Amei were taking on Badrat only to get their arms grabbed he started to twist them making them groan in pain.

"Lily!" Theo shouted as he and Ven charged Badrat trying to free them only to get knocked back thinking quickly Theo attached his claw to Dom's Rhino Morpher "Rhino Morpher with claw hidden power!" he shouted as an invisible cutting shock wave hit Badrat freeing the girls.

"Payback time!" Oswald shouted "STAR SHOWER!"

"PHOTON RUSH!" Ven shouted,

"CRYSTAL ARROW!" Amei called,

"CHEETAH JAB!" Lily shouted as Theo used the Claw Rhino Morpher motto again, meanwhile Rhino Steel Zord landed it's special attack on Rammer which seemingly destroyed them both.

"And that's the end of that tune!" Ven proudly declared.

However they suddenly saw Rammer through the smoke. And a larger Badrat standing behind him "How about a switch?!" they sneered as Rammer knocked Ven Amei and Oswald down then grabbed Theo and Lily's arms.

"Time to go for a spin!" he stated sending them flying with one Badrat used his spinning attack on the Megazords then he shot a burst of electricity finishing off the zords just as Rammer finished off the others.

"Well Rammer think they're worn down enough now?" Badrat asked,

"There's only one way to find out!" Rammer replied as Badrat pulled out some pot and threw it's contents at them.

"It's that dust again!" Ven cried out,

"I can't repel it I have no energy all of a sudden." Amei muttered,

"Me too I feel weak." Theo stated,

"What's happening to us?" R.J asked they disappeared, the two laughed at their success.

**E-H E-H E-H**

The group awoke in a strange metal area Ven groaned as he got up, "Everyone alright?" they all called in confirmation he got up and looked around "Where are we?"

"Who knows." Oswald muttered as they looked around.

"I can hear people calling for help." Dom noted Theo and Lily looked outside,

"There's a bunch of Traps hanging from the ceiling." Theo noted,

"The missing people must be inside!" Dom stated Lily's eyes widened,

"Guys I think we're in a trap….a _rat trap_." She stated,

"Oh that's Karma for you! We help catch a Rat then we end up trapped like rats!" Dom huffed,

"At least I was humane about it they didn't leave us Pizza!" R.J complained.

Suddenly, Badrat and Rammer came in whacking the cages and poking inside the holes with sticks. "Whoa those monsters got really huge!" Amei muttered.

"Au Contaire I think we are really small!" R.J replied.

"Ha ha this is great we'll be able to harvest the fear whenever we want!" Badrat stated he suddenly stuck the stick in their cage prompting Theo to defiantly karate chop the tip of the stick off.

"It won't work Rinshi we're not afraid of you!" Theo shouted,

"We'll see about that!" the two trilled as they danced off.

"I sure hope Takeshi Raian and Casey can find us." Dom muttered.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Casey had been telepathically called by Whiger into another fight with him hoping to get his honor back Casey wanted his spirit back he had a moment but it wasn't enough he was now running towards the city with the battle and it's ending still in his mind Whiger had fallen off the cliff and Casey had grabbed his hand.

"_Pull yourself up!" Casey shouted,_

"_NOOOO this is the final shame! Let me go!" Whiger begged but Casey didn't listen he pulled up Whiger both panted as the ordeal ended Whiger slammed his fist against the ground._

"_Grah Whiger once a mighty Phantom Beast General now totally disgraced!" he bemoaned, "I tried to destroy you yet you saved my life why?" _

"_It's what we do." Casey replied thinking about his teachings at Pai Zauq "We're taught to help people and…animals." He replied he heard a distress signal on his Solar Morpher and rushed off._

"Lily Theo R.J Dom!?" he called nothing he heard groaning from a nearby dumpster he got into a fighting stance pulling themselves out gagging and moaning were Raian and Takeshi the latter pulling off a rotten sandwich off of him.

"Guys!" Casey shouted as they pulled themselves out, "Where are the others?" the two looked to the building but everyone was gone,

"They were up there!" Raian noted,

"We must've been knocked out but where'd they go?" Takeshi asked.

"Where'd _everybody_ go? The whole city is deserted." Casey added.

"Daishi's Monsters have captured everyone in the City including your friends!" Whiger stated having caught up to Casey everyone took a fighting stance, "I will take you to where they're being held!"

"And why should we trust you you're one of Daishi's!" Takeshi replied darkly.

"You could be leading us into a trap it make Daishi very happy to get his hands on us!" Casey added,

"I find it funny your suddenly offering help to us you'd be getting back on Daishi's good side." Raian replied.

"You don't have a reason to trust me then again you don't have a choice either." Whiger replied they nodded and followed him to Daishi's lair.

Xonlag suddenly appeared watching them go, "The Keystone is in Daishi's lair….Let's see how this plays out."

**E-H E-H E-H**

Once they made it in Raian instantly heard screaming and crying some were shouts for help,

"In there!" he shouted they rushed in, "Oswald!"

"Ven Amei!" Takeshi called,

"Theo Lily R.J Dom!" Casey called,

"Guys we're in here!" Ven called they rushed over to the most center cages they looked inside to see that their friends were now much smaller.

"Whoa what happened to you guys!?" Takeshi stated

"What do ya think? They shrunk us!" Oswald shouted jumping up and down.

"Don't worry we'll get you out of here!" Casey replied,

"Oh how sad. Two stinky urchins, a Ranger with no spirit and a General with no Rinzin." Said a familiar voice in came a gold warrior with familiar characteristics with gold Peacock like feathers.

"Camille?!" Raian and Takeshi stated in unison,

"Yes it is I how do you like my new look Keyblader?"

"You look the same with a Gilded Turkey motif!" Takeshi replied getting out Dawn's light.

Camille taking offence to that rushed them Takeshi dodged and landed a hit getting knocked back as he skidded on his feet "DARK SPLICER!" he shouted hitting Camille hard however she merely chuckled,

"Grr Okay then eat this DARK FIRA!" he shouted sending several in her direction all of which she dodged before landing a multitude of kicks on him,

"Takeshi!" Raian shouted rushing over to block the attack growling as he pushed her away, "THUNDER BOLT!" he shouted activating the storm twins and unleashing the Electrified attacks which managed to hit her Casey came in and landed a few punches but was knocked back.

"RAAAH!" Whiger shouted landing a combo on her which Takeshi capitalized on by landing one of his own.

"THUNDER BREAKER!" he shouted unleashing the earth and Electric attack on her she suddenly disappeared and came down in a fiery blaze that sent them all back the group hit the wall.

"We're not getting anywhere!" Raian snarled, he suddenly saw Whiger fade a little,

"Red Ranger you must trust me!" Whiger stated,

"What do I have to lose?" Casey replied Whiger grabbed his hand and put it on his chest instantly transferring Casey's Tiger Spirit back into him.

"Oh Pity Whiger the Rinsin that once made you great will now destroy you." she replied knocking on a couple of traps one of which held the others,

"Whoa."

"AH!"

"Casey, help us!" Theo cried,

"Leave them alone!" Raian shouted standing up with Casey back at full power he charged much more quickly this time he and Whiger Landed a fury of attacks on her while Raian and Takeshi used Sliding Dash from behind knocking her into the air they quickly jumped up and slammed her with Aerial Slam.

"Spirit of the Tiger!" Casey shouted,

"And the White Tiger!" Whiger added both Tiger Spirits rushed out and attacked Camille knocking her back.

"RABBID CUTTTER!" Takeshi shouted,

"FUSION BLITZ!" Raian shouted the two attacks hit her hard Raian's Shot lock finisher sending her across the room she got up and ran off.

"Yeah and don't come back!" Takeshi called as Whiger fell to one knee, "Whiger you okay?"

"He's fading away I saw part of him do it during the fight." Raian stated,

"What's happening to you?" Casey asked,

"Without my Rinsin I will fade away I've used up all my energy." Whiger replied,

"Whiger why help us?" Casey asked,

"Dashi has proven to be my enemy but you have proven to be my friend, you must destroy them for all Tigers!" he called as he faded from existence, Casey stood up silently and morphed,

"SHARK SABERS!" he shouted slashing away at the cages freeing everyone with the final cage freed the others they landed not too far from them Ven grinned when he found the Keystone the Red one at his feet,

"Awesome." He stated,

"You guys alright?" Casey asked,

"Yeah thanks to you" Theo replied,

"Yeah thanks you guys." Ven added, "But no time to celebrate. This isn't over until we deal with Rammer and Badrat."

**E-H E-H E-H**

The very Beast Ven mentioned were now rushing around a nearby lake crying out over their ruined plan. "All the pigs are out of their cages!" Badrat cried,

"We've got to get busy again!" Rammer stated,

"Not this time!" Casey shouted as he and the other Rangers Morphed along with Ven and Co weapons out were glaring them down.

"With the spirit of the Tiger. Jungle Fury, Red Ranger!" Casey shouted

"With the Strength of a Jaguar! Jungle Fury, Blue Ranger!" Theo called,

"With the Speed of a Cheetah! Jungle Fury, Yellow Ranger!" Lilly cried out.

"With the Courage of a Wolf! Jungle Fury, Wolf Ranger!" R.J called,

"With the power of a Rhino! Jungle Fury. Rhino Ranger!" Dom shouted,

"Payback time STRATOSPHERE!" Ven shouted blowing them into the air then R.J jumped up and landed a powerful kick on them.

"CHEETAH JAB!" Lily shouted hitting them hard with many quick jabs and sending them into the ground.

"FIRE STOMP!" Oswald shouted jumping up and down on them with the attack over and over, "That's. For. Shrinking. Me!" he shouted as he jumped up and down.

"ICE BREAKER!" Takeshi shouted hitting them hard with the attack before landing a kick Theo struck landing some powered up punches and kicks.

"CRITICAL IMPACT!" Raian shouted pulling out his Geo Axe and swinging it around bashing them hard and knocking them back.

"Rhino Morpher Stampede!" Dom shouted,

"WOLF BEAM!" R.J shouted the two beams hit hard knocking them back as Amei threw a Blizzara spell at them before twirling her staff around.

"PRISM BLOW!" she shouted hitting the ground and unleashing a burst of light that blasted them back,

"Call to the Beast inside Free the Tiger!" Casey shouted unleashing his Tiger spirit on them it slashed on them a couple of times before landing a critical blow,

"JUNGLE MASTER MODE!" they shouted as they used their Jets and Claws to land more powerful hits

"Casey heads up!" Dom shouted throwing his Rhino Morpher towards him he caught it combined with his claws,

"Rhino Morpher with Claw power!" Casey shouted with a mighty set of slashes he killed Badrat and Rammer however in a burst of green fire they grew large again however before they could react Xonlag appeared in front of them.

"Who's that?!" Lily asked,

"Don't worry about him you just concentrate on the Rinshi beasts!" Ven replied they nodded and ran past them he didn't move.

"You're not going to attack them?" Amei asked,

"I'm not concerned with them however I am concerned with you I know you have the Keystone you will hand it over." Xonlag replied summoned four large Nobodies with blue capes holding a flail.

"Uh oh!" Ven growled as he dodged one of the flails he managed to land a swift combo on it before knocking it away with a kick.

"FIRE STOMP!" Oswald shouted landing on top of one Takeshi had been hit with one of the flails being sent into the wall Amei gasping cast Curaga on him as he got back up, "I'm fine but that thing won't be DARK SPLICER!" he shouted unleashing the attack and killing it off.

"ROCK BREAKER!" Raian shouted sending rocks at two more and hitting them hard he jumped up quickly swapped his Geo Axe for his sword and stabbed one before kicking the other towards Ven who used Twilight Crest to finish it.

"CRYSTAL ARROW!" Amei shouted having frozen the final one the electrified icicles rushed through and impaled it killing it.

"Impressive you're quite dedicated to your cause." Xonlag replied,

"But you're still after the Keystone." Ven deduced.

"I'm sorry but my orders are absolute." He replied summoning his own flail as well as an arena with a large full moon shining on it.

"This is new." Raian muttered.

Xonlag rushed forward spinning his own flail wasting no time he swung around a blue fire engulfed the top flail it slammed down unleashing a power that surged out and hit everyone stunning them for a few seconds Ven managed to recover before he saw Xonlag coming on top of him he gasped and rolled out of the way.

"THUNDEZA!" Ven shouted zapping him as everyone recovered they quickly dodged another set of blows, Oswald jumped up and landed an aerial combo before getting whacked and sent towards Amei who caught him.

"CYCLONE!" Raian shouted as he began spinning around with the wind like attacks hitting Xonlag and knocking him back a little he twirled in the air and landed on his feet before seeing Takeshi rush at him Xonlag however grabbed him and threw him into the ground.

"Let's moon shine down!" he shouted unleashing a powerful attack where the moon seemingly crashed into the ground it sent them all up into the sky with some nasty damage,

"CURAZA!" Ven shouted healing them all before rushing forward with Artic Zero he managed to land a few hits Xonlag tried to dodge but Ven at this point was too fast. "Why are you doing this?! Don't you realize Xehanort is using you!?"

"I believe in what I must do!" Xonlag replied as he hit Ven with his flail making the blonde fall however he righted himself and shot back with a Photon Rush and slammed him against the wall,

"Well you can believe this Xehanort doesn't want to help you get your heart back he's just wants Kingdom Hearts so he can take it over!" Ven replied, "Do all of you really serve him knowing this?!"

"I did not know although I believe some members of our Organization may do I can sense an evil within them." Xonlag replied "SHINING BLOW!"

"HIKARI RAID!" Ven shouted the close rang throwing attack bounced off his Flail knocking it back and sending it into the ground Ven quickly retrieved it as he dodged another blow from Xonlag.

"He's fast what's with him!?" Takeshi asked glaring as Xonlag chased him around,

"It's that moon he's using it to draw power!" Amei cried,

"Any idea how to blow it up then?!" Oswald asked,

"I doubt we can we'll just have to wait for an opportunity to strike or power through." Raian replied, "Actually thinking about it there might be a cool down time he has to take when he finishes that move!"

"GAH!" Ven shouted as he hit the ground,

"VEN! DARK BLIZZARA!" Takeshi shouted unleashing the attack it did some more decent damage this time,

"Alright!" Ven cheered,

"That's what we've got to do strike when he DOES THAT!" Oswald yelped as Xonlag called forth more power he swung his Mace around everyone tried to dodge Raian however wasn't fast enough and landed some ways away from his sword Xonlag suddenly halted his movements and waited for Raian to get.

"You're sword….go get it." Xonlag stated,

"What?!" Raian asked surprised,

"I will not attack until you are all armed unless you wish to sit out the remainder of this fight in which case I'll teleport you outside the arena." Xonlag replied,

"You're a lot nicer than the other members of the Syndicate." Raian muttered pulling his sword out of the ground "And I'm not quitting!"

"Very well FULL MOON BLITZ!" he shouted swinging his Flail around once more this time however Ven was ready,

"MIRORZA!" he shouted sending the attack at Xonlag knocking him back hard, "LEATHAL FRAME!" he shouted freezing Xonlag in place before at lightning speed landed a bunch of deadly combos knocking Xonlag back,

"Time to get serious." Xonlag replied as he charged up more power and flew up everyone had to dodge and run when the light of the moon began striking the field over and over eventually striking the whole field they managed to jump above it and land. "Impressive I'll admit."

"You're not having that Keystone I don't care how nice you are!" Takeshi snapped,

"My orders are absolute." Xonlag stated,

"Loyal to the cause huh? That an admiral trait but you need to be careful about who you're serving don't you care that he's just a psycho path?" Takeshi asked,

"I am nothing without substance the only way I can feel my memories feel substance is to serve any master that wishes for my services." Xonlag replied "Still no matter the master I will not fight without honor." He replied rushing forward and crushing the ground with his Mace Takeshi was sent skyward with the attack as it caused the ground to break and fly up.

"Takeshi!" Oswald shouted managing to push him out as he figured it exploded,

"I owe ya." Takeshi muttered as he got up, "OSWALD!" he shouted,

"LET'S DO IT!" he shouted as a moon behind them eclipsed over and the stars exploded behind them they rose up flying with the stars they flew into Xonlag over and over even doing a few spinning attacks that knocked him back and forth before jumping up.

"IS THAT ALL?!" Takeshi mocked,

"SEE YA CHUM!" Oswald shouted as they broke the Eclipsed moon and sent it on Xonlag having done massive damage he growled with a roar he jumped right at them and swung his mace close range and slammed them into the ground.

"PRISM BLOW!" Amei shouted hitting him hard before landing a combination of spells on him Ven rushed forward and hit him with a Photon rush before turning,

"WIND RAID!" he shouted the attack rushed forward hitting him several times that was when he fell dropping the mace. Breathing heavily,

"Very well done." He stated dropping to his knees, "you aim to stop our plans then by all means proceed." He muttered disappearing.

Ven couldn't help but feel sorry for him a lot of them now that he thought about it they wanted to be whole and Xehanort was just using them he looked over to see Badrat and Rammer get taken out by the combined might of all the Zords.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Au Revior, Maurice." R.J stated as he handed a little girl his new rat with a pink cage her mother smiled and thanked him,

"I've been meaning to ask why Maurice?" Ven asked,

"He just seemed French." R.J. replied "As for why he's leaving I heard about this girl who lost her pet so…"

"You're a nice guy R.J." Lily told him.

"Yes….I am…Oh! where's the box!" R.J replied remembering the mother had come for a Pizza, "Maurice wait I made a King Size for the road!" he shouted rushing out after them with it.

"And that's what separates the humans from the beasts, Kindness." Lily replied with a smile.

"I agree but where would we be today without Whiger?" Casey asked,

"In a rat trap." Raian replied simply,

"Yeah….Nova would have said that she meant that figuratively." He muttered, "He would've respected Xonlag for his own kindness too letting Raian get his weapon back before attacking us again."

"Nova?" Amei asked "Who's that?"

"He died a long time ago." Ven replied.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Snapper and Scorch looked around making sure they were alone, "Camille Phoenix is the problem!" Snapper stated,

"Keep your voice down my loyal comrade Daishi has eyes and ears everywhere." Sorch warned lowering his voice and calming down a little Snapper continued.

"Camille is not fit to be a warrior much less a general and Whiger banished for the simple mistake of not being able to destroying the Red Ranger and he would not take the Syndicate's help he not only turned Xonlag down but threw him out!"

Scorch nodded, "I believe that Daishi is losing control of the Human he has possessed."

* * *

><p><strong>Badrat: <strong>_One of the Rinshi Beasts usually teamed up with Rammer he can utilize a very powerful spinning attack and has even been seen using Thunder magic he possess the spirit of the rat_ **(Power Rangers: Jungle Fury 2008)**

**Rammer: **_One of the Rinshi Beasts usually Teamed up with Badrat he is very powerful and can ram his opponents and has great physical strength he and Badrat tried to capture the city's population fortunately thanks to Casey Raian and Takeshi he failed _**(Power Rangers: Jungle Fury 2008)**

**Whiger: **_Formerly one of Four Phantom Beast Generals (Camille being promoted and gaining the spirit of the Phoenix ) he was banished from Daishi and had his Rinsin taken away because he couldn't destroy Casey when Casey saved his life despite him trying to destroy the Red Ranger he rethought his alliances and helped to rescue those captive by Badrat and Rammer he possesses the spirit of the White Tiger much like Casey who also has a Tiger Spirit _**(Power Rangers: Jungle Fury 2008)**

**Snapper: **_One of the four Phantom Beast Generals he like Scorch fears Daishi is losing control of Jarrod he possesses the spirit of the Snapping Turtle _**(Power Rangers: Jungle Fury 2008)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special attacks and Spells<strong>_

_**Xonlag-**_Full Moon Blitz: _Swings his weapon around in a circle doing so creates a powerful blue flame that does damage_

_**Xonlag-**_ Shining Blow: _A Close Range attack laced in light does heavy damage_

_**Amei- **_Prism Blow: _Charges mana into a single point then lets it explode upon hitting an area near the target_

_**Oswald-**_Cold Stomp: _jumps into the air then slams down with a freezing force_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Syndicate X files<strong>_

_**Name: **_Xonlag _**True name: **_unknown

_**Number: **_VII

_**Element: **_Moonlight

_**Weapon of Choice: **_Mace

_**Lesser Nobody: **_Knight

_**Title: **_The Chivalrous Lunar

_Xonlag while loyal to a fault is a very honorable man he will not fight until his Opponent is armed and Ready he didn't seemed to know that Xehanort has been using the Syndicate and encourages Ven and Co. to keep fighting to defeat Xehanort after his demise._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time Oceanbluff is visited I did not mean to visit one world so much sorry guys ^^; anyway I'm excited only like five or four chapters left on is an overture the rest are Final Mix Scenes and an epilogue and I can finally be done and move on to the final Story of Fire and Ice!<strong>_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	78. FM8: Riku vs Daxjen

_**Yeahh…..Forgive me for flip-floping again but I really want to get Re:Legacy done and I'm too excited about legend of Serena to just put it on Haitus**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><strong>FM8: Riku vs Daxjen<strong>

"SORA KAIRI!" Riku screamed he and Crystal were racing towards them as they watched them trapped in Dark Crystals fly off farther and farther the island cracking around them, however appearing in a swirl of Darkness was a large buff man in armor that removed it to show the burly powerful man that tried to take Kairi years ago.

"Jaden?!" Crystal cried,

"It's Daxjen now, sadly you're not going to be saving your friends today or any other day…." Daxjen replied darkly,

Riku snarled summoning his Keyblade without him known he opened a portal for Crystal, "Get out of here I'll hold him off and try to find you later.

"But…" Crystal started to argue,

"There's not much time we don't have Bahamut to help us go hurry!" Riku hissed Crystal's eyes watered for a moment but she nodded,

"You'd better come back alive…alright." Crystal told him he smiled and nodded she ran off into the portal it closed as Riku faked summoning his Keyblade as strong as Daxjen was he was kind of dumb when it came to focusing on a target. He never noticed little details like Crystal suddenly disappearing.

"Alright Daxjen was it get out of my way or I'm gonna make you move!" Riku stated rushing forward landing a combo however he was instantly knocked back, he skidded on his feet and saw the ground it had a few fractures in it, "_Dang he has an elemental power and it's Earth and since the island's falling to pieces I'm in real trouble." _

"RAAAH!" he roared rushing forward and landing a hit in the ground Riku avoided the brunt of it but got hit with the debris, he managed to roll out of the way of another hit,

"DARK FIRAZA!" he shouted blasting the man he roared rushing forward Riku dodged instantly then unleashed a Dark Aura attack that sent Daxjen flying around the area he hit the ground almost falling as a piece of it broke off he had to jump forward to get to it he growled at Riku who was already firing a bunch of spells at him.

"GFAH!" he roared as a powerful Thundeza spell hit him he snarled growling he rushed forward breaking the ground as he went and smashing into Riku knocking him back before grinning savagely and smashing the ground very hard causing it to smash up and hit Riku he screamed as he fell with the Rocks down into the abyss below.

"Good Riddance." Daxjen muttered.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Riku groaned he got up and found himself in a strange world "_Sora, Kiro, Kairi… Crystal, Takeshi_" he thought sadly as he began to at least figure out where he was.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Final Mix scene will be a bit longer<strong>_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	79. FM 9: Five Years Piror

_**Okay I can safely say only four chapters left two final Mixes on final Overture and the Epilogue and I'll be ready to start on the final entry in the Fire and Ice saga special thanks to Kristen Verne for coming up with this idea**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Five Years Prior<strong>_

"NO YOU'RE BAD GO AWAY!" Kiro yelled glaring up at the old man holding Takeshi's arm so he couldn't advance,

"But Kiro…don't you want to find-"

"Not with his help Taki he's bad he doesn't want to help us he wants to hurt us I can feel it there's something icky about him."

That seemed to surprise Xehanort a little there was no way this boy had the discipline and know how to sense a person's intentions and such a feat required a certain gift but what if it was his Darkness he was sensing if that were true could this boy Sora's offspring could he be the one.

"Okay I'll do it." Takeshi agreed,

"No don't!" Kiro muttered,

"Alright then find your mother and aunt and bring them to that island." Xehanort replied,

"Is that all?" Takeshi asked with an arched eyebrow,

"It'll all become clear." Xehanort replied as Takeshi nodded,

"Come on Kiro." He replied as he led the Crimson to get Crystal and Kairi.

"Takeshi I don't want to-" Kiro started,

"Don't you want to see our dads again I'm tired of waiting tired of knowing they're not coming!" Takeshi replied Kiro hung his head,

"Hey guys there you are what are you doing?" Crystal asked as she and Kairi came up,

"We're okay can you come to the Play Island with us." Takeshi replied Kiro wanted to say something but Takeshi shot him a quick glare shutting him up eventually they made it to the island that's when Kiro started to cry,

"Kiro what's wrong?!" Kairi asked however before Kiro could speak he was suddenly encased in a small black capsule as was Takeshi,

"NO!" Kairi shouted summoning her Keyblade only for a bunch of Dark Chains to wrap around her and Crystal, she gasped in sheer horror as a familiar face glowered over them.

"Xehanort?!" Kairi cried out,

"WHY ARE YOU ALIVE?!" Crystal spat hatefully. He merely disappeared with the two boys.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Riku and Sora had just fought off several Heartless in a world called PokeEarth it was full of interesting creatures that seemed to lift Sora's mood but it didn't last when Heartless started attacking three islands off the coast of Shamouti eventually they had sealed the Keyhole.

"Let's get out of here." Sora muttered a little worn and bitter from being away from Kiro and Kairi so long Riku was feeling the same way.

"_You're not going to stay, I'm hurt Master Sora_." Xehanort called they gasped seeing the old man appear with the two capsules.

"KIRO!" Sora cried,

"TAKESHI!" Riku yelled.

"Sora and Riku we will fight in your home world it's time I eliminated the two of you so that my plans cn proceed in peace Crystal and Kairi will be waiting." He stated freeing the two from their prisons and disappearing.

Kiro and Takeshi wide-eyed looking around, screaming their heads off they yelped when Sora and Riku grabbed them but then started to cry loudly.

"That man took mommy and Aunt Crystal away!" Kiro screamed.

"Dad I'm sorry, I'M SO SORRY IT'S MY FAULT!" Takeshi wailed.

"Takeshi it's okay tell me what happened." Riku soothed, Takeshi nodded as he explained everything Riku just nodded as he listened he was a little mad at Taksehi but he sympathized he made a similar mistake after all

Sora was comforting his own son who was bawling his eyes out about Kairi and Crystal over and over. "Kiro don't worry It'll be okay…I'm sorry so I've been gone so long." Sora muttered tears falling a little.

**E-H E-H E-H**

The two were brought to Radiant Garden they didn't know anyone their scared and traumatized by the events they just hid in the room, Takeshi was sitting with his knees in his chest, "Taki?" Kiro asked,

"Why didn't I listen to you…you knew he was bad and I….I'm so sorry." Takeshi muttered tears crying, "We have to help them!"

Kiro nodded, "Then let's go I think I remember how to get back to the ship if we avoid the room where Dad and Riku are talking we can get into the ship before they realize we're there." Kiro replied, Kiro somehow was able to make themselves invisible when they found the only way was going past the conversation their dads were having with a couple of other men, they managed to get on board and find somewhere to hide they heard Sora and Riku rush on to the ship and quickly make it take off.

They watched as Riku and Sora Zapped down back to Destiny Islands doing the same thing they found themselves back on the play island.

"DARK THUNDEZA!" Xehanort yelled as the two were zapped a stray bolt almost hit the two they dodged it however they quickly saw Kairi and Crystal off to the side eyes glued to the battle,

"Takeshi, come on!" Kiro stated as he raced over making sure not to get hit by the spells the old man Xehanort as he called himself wasn't much of mover but he was old he could definitely teleport when he was wanting to get around fast however and it was countering Sora and Riku's strategy to out maneuver him, "Mom!" Kiro stated running over to him.

"Kiro thank goodness your safe where's Takeshi?" Kairi asked Kiro looked behind him Takeshi hadn't moved from that spot, but he went to trying to untangle the chains.

"They're too hard I can't undo them." Kiro lamented,

"They're chains of Darkness Kiro use your powers you might be able to break them that way." Crystal suggested he nodded and began focusing,

"I'm doing it!" Kiro stated when he saw them thin away.

"GAAAAAHHHHH!" Sora shouted as he hit the mountain above them he crashed into the ground, sliding into a nearby Rock that broke the boy's concentration.

"Daddy!" Kiro cried running over to him,

"Ki….Kiro….What are you doing here I told you we'd come back!" Sora stated,

"We…we're worried."Kiro replied Sora groaned, "I think I can break the chains though….." he offered Sora however responded to that by unlocking the chains that were binding Crystal and Kairi,

"I'm sure you could buddy but I need you all to get out of here." Sora replied, it was than Kairi saw the deep gash in his arm.

"Sora you're hurt!" she cried, but he ignored her and rushed forward.

"XEHHHAANNNOORRRT!" Sora screamed "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY ARS ARCANUM!" he shouted hitting the old man with everything he had not letting up it surprised the two boys that someone so old could take that and still be alive. "ULTIMA!" Sora cried unleashing the powerful attack it blindsided Xehanort who let out a sharp grunt crashed into the ground Kiro let out a cheer however the man flung back up almost as if possessed he righted himself and glared with a horrific smile.

"Mom..." Kiro muttered looking up at her eyes watering,

"It'll be okay Kiro..." she muttered staring she moved forward but Sora saw her and shook his head,

"_Let me fight you idiot I'm not meeting with you again just to lose you moments later." _Kairi growled in her thoughts feeling helpless.

"Did you forget I may lack the appearance but I still have Kurai!" Xehanort shouted summoning vicious Darkness that whipped around hitting Sora and Riku hard they tried to fight their way out but it was too much it sent them into the wall Sora dropped his Keyblade it flew towards Kiro who was just gaping as Takeshi, Crystal and Kairi screamed out in horror.

"Heh, You two have grown soft haven't you?" Xehanort mocked, "beaten by an old man like me who I must add you've beaten before." He sneered "How does it feel Master Riku to know that your own son betrayed you?"

"That's none of your concern!" Riku snarled,

"Isn't it you made such a mistake yourself until you were consumed by jealousy that brat was consumed by his own desire to see his father you two don't have the discipline to hold back such desires."

"Says the Lunatic who tried to take over Kingdom Hearts again and again!" Sora countered from the ground snarling at Xehanort.

"True...but my point still stands." Xehanort replied Kiro looked over to see Takeshi crying Crystal hugged him but he pushed out feeling Ashamed Kiro glared at the old man "He betrayed you all."Xehanort replied as Kiro picked up the Kingdom Key,

"LEAVE US ALONE!" he shouted rushing forward at Xehanort who merely sent a bolt of black electricity at him it knocked him back slashing above his eye brow and knocking him down he screamed as the Darkness stun Sora looked horrified as he could see blood pouring down over his eye.

"CURAZA!" he shouted desperately healing Kiro whose screaming dissolved into light sobbing as Kairi rushed over to him hugging him tightly,

"It hurts, it hurts." Kiro muttered Kairi saw that the cut wasn't that big and she sighed in relief but she remembered that a person's head reacted more severely to injury than other parts of their body but the Darkness was definitely causing more pain,

"This will help." Kairi replied placing a hand on his head there was a small light and Kiro suddenly felt better "Now stay with Crystal and Takeshi I have to help your Uncle and Father." She replied taking Kingdom Key from him then summoning her own Keyblade Takeshi and Crystal watched as she passed off the Keyblade to Sora then proceeded to battle Xehanort herself.

Kiro just watched unable to move as his parents were hit and cut at over and over Sora's gash was getting worse as the fight continued Kiro watched in horror eyes welling up with tears they screamed as they hit the ground again, and at that point Kiro had had enough,

"NOOOOOOOOO STOOOOP IIIITTTTTTTTT!" he shrieked Light pouring off him like crazy it suddenly cleared.

"Kiro!" Takeshi called finding his voice at last Kiro's eyes were glazed over with light he had a strange looking keyblade in his hands silver and gold like Sora's but with water handguard like Kairi's with wings above it they didn't get a good look however as a large star like Sigil appeared underneath them.

"The Polaris Sigil!" Xehanort stated in shock, "_He is this one!" _

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Kiro screamed unable to control his power it came out surging Xehanort didn't even have time to react as the light hit him hard he screamed as it wiped him from the spot Kiro screamed as he writhed the light getting bigger and bigger as it began to wreck the island.

"Kiro!" Sora shouted, "Kiro stop!"

"GaaaaaahhhHAAAAA!" he shouted Sora scared, suddenly a flash of light appeared it was Mickey,

"Guys!" he shouted almost being hit with a blast of light, he saw Kiro and turned to Sora,

"Use the Keyblade!" Mickey shouted,

"Whhhaaa?" Sora asked,

"It won't hurt him if you're trying to lock away that power he can't control it you need to stop him before he destroys the islands!" Mickey stated Sora nodded eyes shadowed by his bangs he sent a beam of light at Kiro instantly the light faded and he fell from where he was in the air,

"KIRO!" Sora shouted diving under him and catching him tears were streaming from his face as he held Kiro close, "I'm so sorry….I'M SORRY KIRO!" he wailed sobbing.

Takeshi was sobbing himself over and over, he wanted to forget he saw his fathers Keyblade if Sora's did that to Kiro than maybe he could lock these memories away, he picked it up and pointed at himself,

"TAKESHI!" Riku shouted yanking it away just as the light hit, "NO, NO TAKESHI!" he shouted the boy didn't disappear Riku was hyperventilating however Mickey came over, "He's alright his hearts fine but somethings off I'll get Master Yensid." Mickey replied.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Yensid looked over the two boys, "Yes...I see Takeshi saw that Sora was able to lock Kiro's power away he wanted to lock the memory of what he had done away and tried to use the Keyblade to do it."

"Are they..." Crystal asked her eyes red from crying,

"They won't remember the year Sora and Riku were gone the memories might loosen someday and return but until them it will be as if it were a bad dream, They'll awaken soon." everyone sighed in sheer relief except for Sora who felt so ashamed.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro's eyes blinked open he turned over to see Sora, "Dad?" he asked Sora woke up,

"Kiro…you're okay…." Sora stated smiling,

"What happened did I get sick?" Kiro asked Sora shook his head realizing Kiro didn't remember,

"Don't even worry about it okay just go back to sleep I'll check on you later and I want you to stay home from School tomorrow so you can recover okay?"

"Okay…" Kiro replied closing his eyes, Sora nodded eyes watering he shut his eyes and let a couple leak out, he walked downstairs, when he saw everyone he smiled,

"Kiro's okay I think a little bit of sleep." Sora replied,

"We can ask Yensid more about this tomorrow." Riku suggested,

"You can but I won't….I'm done." Sora replied,

"What you mean?" Crystal asked looking up from the sleeping Takeshi,

"I'm retiring from being a Keyblade Master the worlds can find someone else to save them because I'm not doing it anymore!" he stated summoning his Keyblade and walking out, "Riku I need you to help me with this if I seal my Keyblade somewhere it won't be able to make it's way back to me."

"But Sora!" Kairi cried out,

"My mind's made up. I've been away from you and Kiro for almost a year Riku has been away from Takeshi and Crystal that long look what happened I would go as far to say that monster planned this from the start!" Sora stated,

They looked at him and nodded solemnly later Sora placed the Kingdom Key in a rock nice and deep once he was out Riku used his own Keyblade to lock it away.

"_Never again….." _Sora thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes the fact that Sora had to use his Keyblade on Kiro and the fact that he was away from his family for so long is kind of why he's sworn off the Keyblade and it wasn't that much easier on him as a kid look at Dream Drop Distance!<strong>_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	80. Overtures Final

_**Soooo… There was going to be a Final Mix scene after the last chapter BUT given it's contents I decided that it along with a couple others meant to be here would be better suited for a future installment in the series so here's the second to last chapter!**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Overtures Final<strong>_

**London**

The TARDIS fell Raian and Donna both screamed they landed in something that made the TARDIS float and was also destroying it. The windows were exploding all around, fire was pluming up all around them. Screaming as they were jerked back and forth Donna had hit the ground Raian tried to get low to avoid the fire and smoke, "Donna!" he shouted as she was coughing. She seemed to go stoic, she suddenly locked eyes on the Hand she put hers out towards it the hand lit up completely exploding from the case then regenerating in front of them was the Doctor.

"It's you!" Donna stated,

"Oh yes!"

"You're naked." She replied looking away,

"Oh yes!" he replied,

"Why are you naked?" Raian groaned,

"Because, I sprouted from a hand what do you expect?!" The Doctor replied as another explosion came wordlessly he pressed the button the TARDIS now free from the Chrono Loop was able to escape during that time. He got dressed and fixed everything that broke.

"Ah, there we go all fixed, now we've gotta be quiet no one knows we're here, like a Submarine, that's what they do they don't drop Spanners, I've never worn blue, I like blue." The Doctor babbled,

"You are Bonkers!" Donna stated,

"What, you don't like blue?" the Doctor asked,

"She's talking about the fact, you _grew from a hand_!" Raian snapped,

"Is that what you Time Lords do? Lop a bit off then grow back you're like worms!" Donna added,

"Oh no I'm unique never been one quite like me all that regeneration energy went into you an instantaneous Bio-meta-crisis. OH! Could be worse." The Doctor replied,

"Oi! Watch it Space man!" Donna snapped,

"Oi Watch it Earth Girl!" the Doctor rebutted surprising everyone,

"Oohhh I sound like you….my voice is a bit…rough." The Doctor mused,

"Oi!" Donna snapped,

"Oi!" the Doctor rebutted,

"Oi!"

"Oi!"

"Spanners!" the Doctor shushed, "Ohhh that's weird….I've only got one heart!" both Donna and Raian felt indeed there was only one heart in side,

"I heard the Heart beat…." Donna noted as it sounded and felt Familiar to her,

"Oh yeah that was me, that was my single heart." The new Doctor replied,

"So you're almost human…" Donna noted,

"uuhg Disgusting!" the Doctor groaned,

"Oi!"

"Oi!"

"Oi!"

Raian sighed, "This is seriously like watching an Echo, or two Donnas, or a like a universe where everyone's the opposite gender converging with ours, or…..wholly cow…..HE'S YOUR SON!"

"What?!" Donna stated,

"No!" The Doctor snapped,

"Heck no; are, you insane?!" Donna added,

Raian threw up his hands in defense, he called it as he saw it "No" he replied flatly. "Okay new subject, Rose said that all the time lines are converging on Donna ,any particular reason why she would say that?"

The Doctor type a few things into the TARDIS computer "Because, they are."

"Why me?" Donna asked,

"Because, your special." The Doctor replied simply,

"No…I'm a tempt, from Chizech." She replied,

"OOHHHH!" went the Doctor "You don't think your special, I can see what you're thinking Donna. All that lip because you don't think your anything special."

"Stop it Doctor." Donna muttered not wanting to hear this,

"Shouting at the world cause no one's listening, well why should they?" the Doctor stated.

"Stop it!" she snapped,

"But look at what you did!" the Doctor replied at last referring to their adventures. The TARDIS suddenly lurched once more.

"Did they find us?" Raian asked,

"No not yet…." The Doctor replied he pressed a few buttons; that got the image of inside of the Crucible on screen. It then focused on a pack of Prisoners,

"**ALL PRISONERS WILL STAND IN THE DESIGNATED AREA" **a Dalek declared when Sarah saw her chance she rushed to a nearby door and opened it with her Sonic Lipstick!

"Amei, Mickey!" she called the two called to Jackie but she was helping up another woman who had fallen and they couldn't wait,

"**TESTING WILL BEGIN IN TEN RELLS!" **The Dalek called however a beep went off,

"Thirty minutes." Mickey stated he yelled at her to use her jump device which she did she and Mickey hugged but the joy was short lived as the prisoners disintegrated in front of their eyes.

From The TARDIS Donna Raian and Meta Crisis Doctor watched, "Doctor what is it, what happened what did it do?" Donna asked,

The Doctor muttered something about how the device worked…. He switched off the screen"A reality Bomb….every atom is held by an electric field their bomb cancels it out!" he stated as he started grabbing a bunch of things "Everything gets disintegrated until there's nothing right down to the atomic level!" he stated as he used his screw driver to connect a couple of things throw something else to the side as he quickly made some kind gun, "And the wave never stops it breaches through the Medusa cascade to every Paraellel and every time period and Alternate universe!"

"YOU MEAN, HE'S DESTROYING REALITY!?" Raian shouted in horror, "We've gotta do something what is that thing anyway?!"

"Darvos created these entire Empire from his DNA, so I focus this wavelength on him…"

"It destroys the Daleks?" Donna asked,

"The Biggest back fire in history!" the Doctor replied,

"And no one can activate the bomb brilliant!" Raian stated,

"MAXIUM POWER!" the Doctor stated as the TARDIS headed a course back to the Crucible.

**Radiant Garden**

"There's gonna be, no end to this!" Takeshi groaned,

"We can stop them. If Kiro's father did it we can too." Amei replied,

"He only fought a thousand we're looking at a lot more though." Ven replied,

"Then that's what we'll do it won't be easy but that's how they did it before." Oswald confirmed,

"Alright then let's do it!" Raian stated as he charged towards a group of Heartless cutting through them like butter over and over. Using his Geo Axe to send several high. He saw an Ultima Cannon take them out ,he then saw Terra from a distance who gave him a thumbs up. Raian nodded and pulled out the storm twins

"CYCLONE!" he shouted spinning around taking out several Heartless and Nobodies before landing a kick on a Paladin and stabbing it in the face with his Wind Blade. He jumped back and summoned the Diamond Scepter to activate Tsunami,

"TAKE THIS!" Raian shouted, activating a massive wave that washed many Neo Shadows away. He then leaped, out of the way of a Destroyer and landed his Phoenix Blade into it's head he dodged out of the way and used a Fira on a couple of others, before switching back to his Geo Axe.

"MAGNUM RING!" he shouted hitting them hard with the attack he was suddenly blind-sided by a Trio-Dragon Heartless he jumped out of the way before running his blade threw it, "Okay that's five hundred….Half way…_yeah_…" he muttered the last part sarcastically.

Raian breathed as he activated his Geo Axe once more and rushed forward, "ZONE STRIKE!" he shouted the Heartless in that line of attacks couldn't get away as he slashed through.

"TWILIGHT CREST!" shouted another voice, it was Ven he rushed after the voice, killing Heartless in his wake to meet up with the Blonde. "So how are you doing?"

"Five Hundred, You?" Raian asked,

"Three, so that leaves about Eight Hundred." Ven replied,

"Think we can do this?" Raian asked,

"Always the pessimist, 'course we can!" Ven declared as they charged up Rock Bullet and let the two Shot locks rip at the Heartless killing many of the smaller ones. Eventually after widdling away at the Heartless with reaction commands and attacks Raian saw Ven was chasing after a Destroyer Heartless he raced after him only to find Ven used Photon Rush to take them out.

"Whose Grave is that?" Raian asked Ven looked at it sadly,

"Novato's"

"Who?" Raian asked,

"He was our friend. You don't know him because he died nineteen years ago." Terra replied as he and Aqua came up,

Raian nodded in understanding silently. He suddenly turned to see Acerus standing high above them.

Terra growled and rushed after him,"Terra hold on!" Ventus shouted as they raced after him eventually they found the two.

"I've gotta bone to pick with you!" Terra snarled, "All those years ago, you banished Nova from your castle because he came to us for help to save your sorry hide. And when he was killed, you blamed Sora on the scapegoat clause that he wasn't able to keep the Gate Fragments away from Xehanort. But you could've helped us make sure that didn't happen, you could've helped Novato so that he wasn't so tired or beat up when he was killed, but you did it you did NOTHING! Eraqus told me about you he said you once said that it'd be enough for you to be like the Keyblade Master he became, but you're not even a Fragment of the Keyblade Master Eraqus was!"

"Terra…" Aqua stated,

"Aqua, let him say this he needs to get it off his chest, and honestly Acerus needs to hear it." Ven replied Aqua stared but nodded with a smile, that was some wise insight.

"Admit it Acerus, it wasn't Sora's guilt that plagued you IT WAS _**YOURS**_!" he stated summoning his Keyblade Acerus summoned his in return.

"MIRROR!" Acerus shouted as a powerful Rock Bullet came at him Terra was hit back with his own attack only to rush forward and land a hit on Acerus knocking the old Master back and then using Quakera to send him upward.

"ULTIMA CANNON!" Terra shouted.

"REFLEZA!" Acerus shouted countering however Terra merely moved to the side and rushed forward,

"GLASS BREAKER!" he shouted breaking through the attack Acerus received the brunt of the hit however he quickly used an Illusion spell on Terra making him think that he was surrounded by Acerus he blocked at the air while Acerus powered up an Ultima spell.

"TERRA!" Ven and Aqua shouted he heard their voices but couldn't escape the Ultima Terra however stood up free from the spell and rushed forward with a Chaos Blade hitting Acerus over and Over again before the older Master countered and landed a kick into Terra's gut knocking him back a little Acerus cast Cura on his own leg since he just sent pure muscle flying.

"THUNDER!" Terra shouted hitting Acerus trying to stun him long enough for a Sonic Blade however Acerus quickly countered with Protega and dodged.

"STUN STRIKE!" he shouted hitting Terra but Terra managed to use a Pacnea to recover, he rushed forward and landed another Chaos Blade on him he then quickly rolled out of the way of Acerus trying to use Fire Slam as a counter,

"BRUTAL BLAST!" Terra shouted hitting him hard and knocking him back Acerus however managed to regain his footing as Terra rushed forward,

"You're attacking head on and that's going to hurt you, CHAIN RAVE!" he shouted knocking Terra back "ARS SOLCANUM!" Acerus shouted hitting him hard with the attack Terra rolled and cast Curaza before jumping away from an Aerial Slam from Acerus,

"That won't be enough to defeat me, you're not the only Keyblade Master!" Terra declared as he charged up another Ultima cannon and hit Acerus Square chested and sent him down,

"ENOUGH!" Acerus shouted casting counter Aura, an attack that used energy to burst out and hit Terra. Acerus then cast Vanish,

"Terra, behind you!" Ven shouted Terra turned but he was blindsided by powerful slash that sent him into the wall. Terra groaned getting up,

"LIMIT STORM!" Terra shouted hitting Acerus hard then using an Elixir to heal himself.

"I'm impressed Terra!" Acerus noted as they stood at a stalemate "Eraqus taught you very well."

Terra didn't move or respond he logged away the compliment and rushed forward the two clashed swords hard and fast neither one giving an inch they both sent Ultima spells that send them skidding back the two spells colliding caused a burst of wind and energy that surged through the area causing Aqua, Raian and Ven to cover their eyes.

"THUNDER BOLT!" Terra shouted activating the electrified command style and rushing forward shooting Thunder Bolts that Acerus had to jump and dodge from he was suddenly hit by one however and tripped landing he felt himself struggle as the status infliction took it's toll.

Terra glared at him "Have you had enough, or do you want some more?" he asked,

"Esuna!" Acerus responded however before the two could clash again…

"_STOOOP!" _

Aqua and Ven gasped, "That voice!" appearing between them was a boy wearing some armor with a blue jean jacket, one sleeve shorter than the other with Jade green eyes and a belt with the same insignia as what Terra, Aqua and Ventus wore, as well as grey boots and light brown or dark beige pants.

"Novato!" Ven stated,

"That's Novato?" Raian asked as they stared.

"_Don't fight any more!" _Novato stated,

"Nova aren't you angry with him, he threw everything you did for him in your face!? Even now you have to realize that!" Terra stated,

"_I do and I'm angry and sad but, I'm grateful for what he's done for me…" _Novato replied before turning to Acerus, "_I don't understand why you're blaming Sora or his son when it's Xehanort you should be hating if not yourself. I only wanted to help you and you shunned me for it. I'm sorry if it was against your wishes but I want to know why you kept me locked away for ten years?"_

"It was to protect you and the worlds I did not want Xehanort to kill you or access the Furthest Reach but when I realized that the castle wasn't a prison nor you a Prisoner it was too late." Acerus replied walking off disappearing as he went.

"Nova!" Ven stated the boy's ghost just smiled and disappeared.

**Oblivion Plain **

Raian grabbed the Crystal but instantly felt like something was wrong. He hit the ground with a thud Darkness surging from him Ven and the others ran over only to see the boy with Silver mixed with his usual sand colored hair and his eyes blurred and yellow.

"RAIAN!" they shouted Mickey looked over to see the Crystal Heart,

"Wait….I think I get it Xehanort put part of his heart into the Crystal Heart that way he could infect anyone who touched it!" Mickey exclaimed.

"That would explain the Master!" Ven deduced,

"Along with anyone else who touched it! anyone who would make a good vessel would be drawn to it!" Riku declared,

"We have to help Raian!" Crystal stated as the boy convulsed,

"I don't think there's anything we can do…" Mickey replied solemnly "Except….Raian hang on!"

**E-H E-H E-H**

Raian blinked, finding himself in an area he looked down to see a stain glass portrait of himself however one side was yellow and blue while the other was Red and black back to back with him was a look like with Xehanort's coloring.

"Hmm I suppose you'll have to do…" a voice replied he turned to see a boy Terra's age maybe a couple years younger in a black coat,

"Xehanort?" Raian asked,

"Good guess…" Xehanort replied.

"What is this?!" Raian snarled,

"The inside of your Heart and soul it is here that I will take over. I placed a fragment of my own Heart, inside the Crystal it's powers warped the original purpose causing those who held it to go mad with power and a desire for destruction. However now that it's power has been drained, I can claim my new vessel." Young Xehanort replied,

"Yeah Right!" Raian snarled pulling out his sword but the older boy chuckled,

"You don't have a choice but if you're willing to try to protect your body then you can try." Xehanort replied summoning an electrified clock like Keyblade,

"MAGNUM RING!" Raian shouted starting off however the attack didn't hit as Xehanort warped away, he quickly reappeared behind Raian and hit him hard sending him skidding across the floor.

Raian ahd to roll out of the way of another attack he countered and sent a flurry of Blizzard spells at Xehanort managing to freeze him long enough to land a combo on him, he then jumped away from a counter attack from Xehanort,

"SLIDING DASH!" Raian shouted rushing forward and landing a hit however Xehanort suddenly made him freeze all he could do was watch as he hacked away at him feeling all that damage coming back on him he was sent flying across the ground he was suddenly grabbed by a whip like appendage that sent him flying through the air,

"LIGHTING RAY!" Raian shouted sending a barrage of lightning at him before rushing forward to land a massive counter on Xehanort who landed a kick in his stomach,

Raian with a snarl rushed forward and slammed a fist in his chest before hitting him hard with a kick. He then resorted to beating down Xehanort for a bit with hand-to-hand combat, before jumping back and using River rush however Xehanort recovered and countered with a shield his Keyblade suddenly changed into a Claymore like weapon like the Geo Axe,

"You!" Raian snarled, as he had to dodge the massive weapon.

"If I'm going to use your body I need to learn how to fight like you." Xehanort sneered, as he lunged at Raian who blocked it with his own Geo Axe.

"QUAKERA!" Raian shouted managing to send a tremor at Xehanort who was knocked back and sent skidding he regained his footing only to see Raian above him.

"ZONE STRIKE!" Raian replied hitting him hard sending him flying across the platform not unlike Raian had been at the start,

"Impressive, you were taught well but what you have in skill is unequal in power wouldn't you like me to make you more powerful?" Xehanort asked,

"Yeah, no, sorry I don't take shady deals from _Psychotic Old Coots_!" Raian mocked venomously and the Old Coot remark hit home Xehanort snarled and launched an attack which Raian quickly rushed under and escaped before hitting him hard with another blow.

"FIRA!" Raian shouted managing to send the fire balls into his gut, he then landed another kick before revving up his Geo Axe for another blow however Xehanort jumped on the blade and ran down landing a kick in Raian's back but the boy managed to right himself and flip to his feet,

"CRITICAL IMPACT!" he shouted hitting Xehanort a few times before landing the finisher but Xehanort escaped last minute.

"Darn it!" he snarled, as Xehanort sneered from above coming down with a Helm Splitter attack from his Geo Blade Raian screamed as he was sent back he suddenly saw a copy of the Phoenix blade Xehanort smirked a slasher smile as he rushed forward landing another hit Raian however dodged out of the way.

"_Grrr this isn't working I need help I need more power!" _ Raian snarled as he looked up at Xehanort,

"_**Raian don't give up!" **_

"_Princess Reina?!" _

"_**Raian no Galio warrior should fall to this heathen show him the might of your country are tenaciousness and resourcefulness do not be afraid to go all out it is indeed sometimes necessary!"**_

"_Peritius." _

"_**We're with you we've always been with you!" **_Reina called, a light shone brightly,

"What?!" he asked Raian was now cast in Keyblade armor the prongs were jagged on one side but curved back down they had a hole in them matching it's shape,. the Helmet had a blue middle and gold jaw, glass image like shoulder pads and Knee pads the latter edged in silver the former in blue. He had blue and silver thigh armor with gold spikes and wrist armor that had a diamond with fins silver edged in blue. he had torso armor the chest was made up with the Galio sigil a Silver Heart with two tails and three holes with a gold plate underneath then it layered down between his legs ending in blue.

Raian's weapon was now glowing a large powerful blue Raian stared at the sword before nodding "_You've been with me all this time haven't you?_"

"Impressive, but that will only prolong the inevitable." Young Xehanort replied as he rushed forward the glow instantly covered Raian who rushed away Xehanort cursed as he had to dodge a series of really fast blow, "_How…What is this power could it be…no….he's not a Keyblade wielder but it's something different someone somewhere is giving him more power!" _

"CRITICAL IMPACT!" Raian shouted as he hit Xehanort hard sending him flying and then followed up with an Ars Solum attack befor landing a kick with his blue and silver armored shoes Xehanort suddenly felt himself cornered he activated his ace in the hole his clock barrier.

"TIME STOP!" he shouted as a clock like barrier appeared around him Raian growled,

"Great more time trouble." Raian muttered,

"_Raian if you don't stop him before he charges that move completely you'll be thrown back in time to the start of the battle."_ Reina called

"And if that happens he could stop me!" Raian replied, "RIVER RUSH!" he shouted aiming for his foe he landed a few hits but he saw that another Xehanort a copy knocked him out of the air, "OUT OF MY WAY!" Raian snarled, as he stabbed it. "CRITICAL IMPACT!" he shouted hitting Xehanort over and over as the clock ticked down. He was knocked back he pushed forward with all his might, "Ten seconds!" he shouted fighting off more Xehanort's feeling Reina's power, charge he suddenly remembered everyone he met as well.

"Give up!" Xehanort shouted,

_**Eight seconds….**_

"No way, I've got the power of people close to my heart on my side and I have friends in this time that I will return to!" Raian snarled, thinking about Kiro, Amei, Takeshi, Ven, Oswald the people he had met across the worlds the things he had done he would live for all of Galio for Peritus and Reina, "They helped me to find hope and give this new world I've come in a chance and now that I have I'm ready to accept that coming here was inevitable!"

_**Five…..**_

"But you wouldn't understand love or friendship with that high and mighty attitude." Raian snarled glowing "or your thirst for things that shouldn't be found!"

"_**Four, three, two…."**_

"TIME FINAL!" Raian shouted, a clock of his own appeared it replayed all of the damage Raian had given to Xehanort and piled it onto the big hand. Raian used his sword to stop the little hand it landed on twelve instantly Xehanort felt all of the damage from Raian's attacks even the one he dodge hit him Twelve times over he fell to his knees and faded.

Raian's eyes instantly snapped open,

"You're okay!" Mickey shouted they suddenly heard an explosion the energy rushed at them blowing everyone away he saw Ven scream at Sora who was holding an unconscious Kiro reach for him only for Sora to get blown further than his world went black.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Raian woke up he sat up looking around he saw everyone else but there was no sign of Kiro or Sora, "No….They can't be gone…."

* * *

><p>?: <em><strong>Time Final: <strong>__Takes all of the attacks the user has used and then selects how much the combined damage will do based on what number is chosen by the smaller hand_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	81. Verus Marcello

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Verus Marcello<strong>_

Kiro sat by himself by the island, as if expecting bottles to come to him but, he knew they wouldn't.

"Kiro!" he heard Takeshi call as he and Raian raced up. Riku and Crystal had decided to adopt Raian and he was no living with them everything had gone smoothly Raian enjoyed Destiny Islands…most of the time.

"It's like we never left, but at the same time a lot has changed." Kiro noted,

"It's because the changes are very small." Takeshi replied,

"Yeah, but those changes leave a ripple, eventually they effect something bigger, look at everything we did." Raian noted the two smiled and nodded however the Sandette suddenly saw a light shoot down.

"Raian, what's up?" Kiro asked the other two boys hadn't seen it since it was behind them.

"I just saw a light shoot down, like a shooting star and it landed near your house Kiro!" Raian stated,

"Ven…or maybe…." Kiro mused.

"You, don't think…" Takeshi muttered the Crimson grinned brightly and started towards his house.

"Guys, let's go!" he shouted the two nodded and raced towards the boats.

_Kiro your journey has only begun….there are many roads that must meet in one place…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>She is done Fineto finished COMPLETELY! I've been looking forward to finishing this off but as of now I am in a pickle I want to get the final installment of Fire and Ice up HOWEVER….I have the urge to put up my own Unova rewrite called Best Wishes: to Each future I have a solution where I could put both out and rotate every time for example BWTF first then FAILL it would only be till Legend of Serena is complete and this should not affect the update schedule for my Pokemon series or Birth by Fracture the Poll should be up by the time this is posted and it will only last ONE WEEK FROM TODAY!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong> for those of you who are wondering the next installment after Celebi and the Princes of Time is <strong>__**YX: Destructive Wings**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


End file.
